El caballero herido y la Dama
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Severus Snape, un espía de la orden del Fenix. Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor que se ha de volver su única esperanza.
1. Sacrificio

**El caballero herido y la Dama**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, por que si me pertenecieran, Severus créamne que no usaría enormes túnicas sino una ropa de cuero increíblemente apretada y daría sus clases conmigo sentada en sus piernas.**

Cap. 01 Sacrificios

Cretino.

Si, ESA era precisamente la palabra que estaba buscando. CRETINO.

Baboso, imbécil, idiota, descerebrado, inútil, estúpido, maldito… maldito precioso pelirrojo que la tenía vuelta loca.

Hermione se recargó contra una pared con las manos contra el rostro, sus ojos le ardían, pero ella no iba a dejar salir ni una sola lágrima, NI UNA SOLA.

Por que es que él no comprendía lo importante que era para ella? Y sobre todo, no comprendía por qué ella, la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts, podía estar enamorada de un chico que era menos sensible que una piedra.

Ella necesitaba a un hombre, no a un niño quejumbroso. Necesitaba a alguien valiente, inteligente, serio, noble, romántico, centrado y responsable.

Hermione soltó una risa despectiva contra si misma. Claro, las cualidades perfectas en un hombre, y su nieve de que la quería? Pues para su desgracia, se había enamorado de Ronald Weasley.

Ron se quejaba de todo y por todo, de que no tenía muchas cosas, sin darse cuenta de que tenía el corazón de ella para él solito, que con sus estupideces y corta habilidad mental había vencido ni mas ni menos que a Victor Krum en el juego del amor, y eso sin mover un solo dedo, cuando el jugador profesional de quiddich se había desvivido por ella.

Y que había pasado esa noche? Pues lo de siempre, eran las horas de las madrugada y esos dos, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico y su mejor amigo, no habían terminado los deberes que iban a entregar mañana a primera hora, y eso que el trabajo estaba desde hacía dos semanas.

Bufó exasperada al recordar como ella estaba corrigiendo las horribles faltas ortográficas de Ron, cuando pasó por ahí una de las chicas de séptimo curso, saludó a Hermione y recogió un libro que se le había quedado.

Y que había echo el pelirrojo? Pues claro, quedarse mirándole como un idiota y la mandíbula brevemente caída.

- Vaya que está guapa, verdad, Harry?

- Hay chicas más guapas que ella, Ron.

- Menciona una.

El joven de gafas fingió pensar un momento y exhibió una sonrisa traviesa, los colores se le subieron al rostro a la chica del trío y antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna señal para que se callara, el moreno habló.

- Hermione, por ejemplo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras el pelirrojo evaluaba a la castaña de arriba abajo, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente, hasta que finalmente este soltó una risilla burlona.

- Si, claro Harry.

Y los rojos de Hermione subieron de nuevo, esta vez con furia.

- Así que yo no soy tan guapa, eh, Ron?

- No, digo, si… bueno… estás linda, si. Pero otras chicas tienen algo especial que… bueno, tu sabes, tienen "algo" y tu…

Movió las manos como haciendo una esfera mientras hacía un curioso gesto moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Harry estrelló su mano contra su frente.

Hermione frunció los labios verdaderamente enfadada, lo que le daba un increíble parecido con la profesora MacGonagall. Se levantó y se marchó por el retrato, y lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue a Ron gritándole "Oye, me estabas corrigiendo el trabajo!!"

Por que no podía comprenderlo?? Harry ya se lo había figurado de hacía mucho, y ambos lo habían hablado un par de veces, pero si Ron no daba luces de entender que diablos ocurría entre ellos, ella que podía hacer?

No iba a declarársele, eso era seguro, por que Ron tiraría una carcajada y diría alguna incoherencia, por que su escasa materia gris le indicaría que su amiga estaba bromeando.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y ella no sabía ni a donde iba, podía escuchar a los retratos susurrando por que escuchaban los pasos de la castaña, ella se negó a encender su varita. Quería que la oscuridad se la tragara.

Sin embargo, y tras haber estado ausente dentro de si misma demasiado tiempo, sus ojos alcanzaron a captar el débil destello de un _lumus_ más delante.

Se detuvo asustada, por que sabía que si la pillaban iba no solo a perder puntos para Gryffindor, sino que además tendría que explicar que hacía fuera de la sala común a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

Pero cualquier explicación o plan de escape se extinguió cuando la luz se movió violentamente y se escuchó mas claro que nunca el sonido de algo cayendo, o más bien rodando pesadamente por las escaleras, así como un golpe sordo cuando el cuerpo chocó contra el suelo, acompañado del débil gemido lastimero de quien quiera que se hubiera caído.

Sin pensárselo dos veces sacó la varita e invocó su propio _lumus_, descubriéndose en el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras que desembocaban en las mazmorras. Y tras correr unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al observar todo un camino de sangre que venía de no muy lejos, por el camino contrario al que había venido ella.

El hechizo de la otra persona se veía muy tenue por la escalera, apagó el propio y bajó en silencio, pisando tan suave como le era posible. Hasta que finalmente pudo observar una figura negra echada en el suelo la cual se levantaba poco a poco, se apoyaba en la pared y volvía a caer.

Quiso gritar, y se tapó la boca para no hacerlo, se acercó con cautela.

- Profesor Snape?

Ni bien lo hubo dicho tocó el hombro del profesor, cuando una de las manos del mortífago se cerró sobre la muñeca de la jovencita con un exceso de fuerza, la jaló rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado sobre ella, una mano cerrada en su cuello y la varita apuntándole amenazadoramente, los ojos negros de él fijos en una expresión de aterradora alerta.

- Pro-profesor Snape… s-soy yo…

Snape no contestó en lo absoluto, su respiración era demasiado agitada, y para espanto de Hermione, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, lo mismo que sus ropas.

- Profesor?

La mano que se cerraba en torno a su garganta se aflojó lentamente, pero aún así no la soltó, y la joven Gryffindor pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de su maestro temblaba de manera descontrolada, hasta que finalmente se hizo a un lado, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo y cayó al suelo.

- Profesor!

- No me toque!!

Fue un breve siseo parecido al de una serpiente, dicho con un esfuerzo tremendo que le provocó arcadas.

- Yo…

El le extendió la mano, incapaz de hablar, indicándole que a no dijera ni una sola palabra más, Hermione se enderezó del suelo y se sentó, mirando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

No necesitaba ser un genio, cosa que era, para saber que el profesor habría sido convocado durante la noche por Voldemort, y que ese llamado era el resultado de su estado actual. Cuando finalmente el profesor dejó de tener espasmos, sus ojos negros se posaron en los marrones de Hermione.

- Permítame llevarlo a la enfermería, profesor.

- Váyase a su sala común Granger, si no quiere que…

- No me voy a ir profesor.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el que el único movimiento era el de sus respiraciones. Los ojos de ella chispeaban en decisión.

- No diré nada. Ni a Harry ni a Ron, se lo juro… pero déjeme llevarlo a enfermería.

Snape no dijo nada, y la joven consideró que se lo estaba pensando.

- No… a la enfermería no…

La miró fijamente, con cierta apatía.

- Mi habitación está al final del corredor.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza y se pasó por encima el brazo del profesor, ayudándole a incorporarse.

El camino a la habitación del profesor fue demasiado largo, quizás para ambos. Hermione por su parte, sentía no con asco, pero si con ciertas ansias la sangre que resbalaba entre las telas, manchándola a ella, emanando aún de las heridas, e igualmente, el peso prácticamente muerto del profesor de pociones, el cual no podía hacer mucho para sostenerse por si mismo. Para Snape tampoco era sencillo, pues cada paso era como sentir una vez mas las torturas del señor oscuro, y como sus heridas eran incapaces de cerrarse ante los movimientos irregulares de la Gryffindor que lo llevaba prácticamente cargando.

Hermione observó el pasillo final que le había indicado su profesor, el cual desembocaba en una pared.

- Profesor…

- Sacrificio.

Dijo él en un débil susurro, y al instante, las piedras de la pared comenzaron a moverse, de la misma manera en que lo hicieran los ladrillos del callejón Diagon.

- Vamos…

Susurró ella entrando a la habitación, mientras la pared se volvía a cerrar detrás de ambos. El profesor finalmente dio más signos de vida que simplemente caminar y se safó de los brazos de Hermione, ella no se lo impidió.

- Ya…. ha hecho… suficiente…. señorita Granger… espero que…

Sin embargo, no pudo decir lo que esperaba, por que una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó violentamente su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada mientras el hombre se quedaba en el suelo, sujetando firmemente sus costillas. Miró en varias direcciones y caminó a través de las habitaciones de Snape, abrió algunas puertas, una de las cuales conducía al despacho y otra al aula de pociones, y finalmente encontró su habitación. Esta puerta la dejó abierta.

- Venga, profesor…

Dijo ella en un susurro tomándole de un brazo, Snape trató de negarse, pero en su condición era absurdo siquiera negarse a la joven Gryffindor.

Hermione intentó no poner atención a muchas cosas, ni al echo de que se encontraba llevando casi en rastras a su profesor de pociones, ni el echo de que estaba en su habitación, o que en aquél preciso instante se encontraba recostándolo en la cama y subiendo sus pies al colchón, procurando que estuviese lo mas cómodo posible.

- Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, ella…

- No.

- Pero…

- Creí que sabía… aceptar órdenes… Granger… no llame a la enfermera.

- Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore…

La mano de Snape se cerró en la muñeca de la castaña.

- Por sobre todo… no se debe enterar… Dumbledore…

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio, y Hermione aceptó con la cabeza.

- En ese caso, lo curaré yo.

Snape suspiró profundamente, signo de que estaba resignado. Aquella noche, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor sería su enfermera. La castaña se mordió el labio, si el profesor de pociones aceptaba, tenía que ser lo mas fría y neutral posible.

Al final, visiblemente cansado de hablar, aceptó con la cabeza.

Hermione no necesitó nada mas para ponerse a trabajar, abrió los cajones del buró de Snape y extrajo algunas botellas con pociones, las destapaba y olía, fruncía los labios y a veces repetía el proceso, sacando las que necesitaría y las que no. El profesor se sintió internamente orgulloso de la que fuera sin duda su mejor alumna en toda su carrera de enseñanza, la cual, al no encontrar todo lo necesario en su buró, se había trasladado a todo objeto que tuviera cajones o puertas, hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

- Tome esto.

Dijo ella con firmeza mientras le llevaba a los labios una poción. El aroma y el sabor le indicaron de inmediato que era una poción coagulante. Eso detendría los sangrados de todo el cuerpo. Terminada la poción, ella se marchó y continuó trayendo los aditamentos que usaría para sanarle.

Cerró los ojos en algunas ocasiones, mordiendo sus labios cuando alguna punzada de dolor atacaba su anatomía, sin embargo, como Slythering que era, y más aún, como orgulloso jefe de su casa, no daría mas señales de dolor de las que ya vergonzosamente había ofrecido.

Finalmente pudo sentir la presencia de la castaña a su lado, también se dio cuenta de que, metido en sus pensamientos y dolores, no se había dado cuenta de cuando ella había traído una toalla, para luego acomodarlo boca abajo, echándole la toalla en sus regiones bajas.

Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una varita siendo extraída del bolsillo.

_- Desvisttio_.

El maestro hubiera querido burlarse y decir su sarta de sarcasmos, pero eso hubiera sido solo si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, y no la tenía. La joven Gryffindor, por su parte, parpadeaba confusa de que su hechizo no hubiera funcionado para nada.

_- Desvisttio_!

Y nada ocurrió. Si esto hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, Snape estaba seguro de que estaría diciendo algo así como "Creo que la señorita Sabelotodo finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que puede fallar. No es así, señorita Granger? Después de todo, tal vez no es tan perfecta como usted misma pensaba"

Si, eso le diría. Pero este no era el caso. Su ropa de mortífago tenía un hechizo especial colocado especialmente por Voldemort en persona, quien deseoso de siempre tener la lealtad de sus seguidores, había echo que ninguno pudiera ponerse, quitarse o transfigurar de cualquier manera esas túnicas, haciendo que los mortífagos pusieran toda su astucia a la hora de recibir el llamado y salir corriendo a cambiarse, siempre procurando mantener un bajo perfil a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Sintió repentinamente como su cuerpo era girado de nuevo, con mucho cuidado. Frunció el ceño para observar a la joven, la cual llevó sus manos al cuello de él y comenzó a deshacer los broches en su capa, al instante, la mano de él se cerró sobre la de ella.

Sus inexpresivos ojos negros se encontraron en una batalla contra los dulces y avergonzados de ella. Se quedaron quietos, y finalmente la soltó, cerrando sus ojos. Ella continuó con su labor.

Hermione, por su parte, se sentía demasiado nerviosa, inclusive estaba luchando con las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba desvistiendo a su profesor de pociones!

No que lo estuviera haciendo por gusto, eso era cierto, sin embargo, había que hacerlo para curar sus heridas. Tras retirar los broches, tuvo que enderezar al profesor un poco para poder sacarle aquella prenda, la cual echó a un lado. Ya la doblaría luego.

Observó un instante las manchas de sangre en sus dedos, y luego la capa. Pensando en que mejor la mandaría a lavar.

La chica se mantuvo en el mas profundo de los silencios, sacando una por una cada prenda que el profesor vestía, intentando no sonrojarse cuando finalmente encontró nada mas que piel. Piel muy lacerada, lastimada, abierta y sangrante, pero piel al final.

Sus ojos se fijaron casi sin querer en los pezones del profesor, y desvió la mirada avergonzada, pero un segundo mas tarde la regresó precisamente a ese lugar.

No era posible…

Sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por el pecho del profesor, por su estómago, observando profundas marcas de heridas, generalmente en grupos de cuatro, lo suficientemente separadas como lo eran los dedos de las manos… y pequeñas heridas, casi círculos… del tamaño perfecto que tendría una mandíbula humana. El pezón sangrante tenía una marca bastante profunda de, lo que sin duda alguna eran dientes.

Una breve duda asaltó su mente, y sus ojos vagaron rápidamente a la entrepierna del profesor.

- Una palabra… de compasión… Granger… y me aseguraré de que… repruebe en… pociones…

Y las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, incapaz de afrontar que el profesor Snape la había observado mientras ella echaba un rápido vistazo a su entrepierna.

Hasta ese momento, y a pesar de las heridas que iba a atender, Hermione, como adolescente que era, había sentido un potente choque sexual en el hecho de desvestir a un hombre, pero ahora todo había desaparecido, su temperatura había bajado a niveles insospechados y su rostro estaba pálido.

- Mis heridas… no son tan graves… de la cintura para…

- No profesor… yo… yo… solo déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

Y como si se le fuera la vida en ello, su rostro mostró una concentración que el maestro solo le había visto en pociones, mientras se deshacía del cinturón, abría el botón y bajaba el cierre rápidamente y de una sola vez, lo cual fue mala idea, pues Severus emitió un débil quejido y su cuerpo se arqueó por medio segundo. Hermione se puso completamente roja cuando jaló el pantalón para bajarlo y se encontró con que estaba ganchado a la ropa interior del profesor.

- Por Merlín, lo siento tanto profesor!

Chilló ella completamente horrorizada, prácticamente segura de que había ganchado no solo tela, sino también piel. Quiso subir de nuevo, pero estaba completamente atorada, suspiró y con su otra mano se ayudó a hacer presión sobre la prenda interior para liberar la piel. Hasta finalmente lograrlo.

- Lo siento… profesor.

Susurró ella con las mejillas enrojecidas. Snape cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y aceptaba con la cabeza.

Hermione continuó con su labor de desvestirlo, dejando solo la ropa interior, y sin poderlo evitar, sintió sus ojos ardiendo con lágrimas que no pensaba soltar, por que sería una vergüenza para el profesor.

Latigazos, muchos… por todo el cuerpo, mordidas… arañazos… dos de ellos subiendo por los muslos y perdiéndose en la ropa interior.

Hermione casi fue capaz de ver a su profesor, atado, amordazado, no lo sabía… pero desnudo y a la merced de una sombra colocada a sus espaldas, sus manos cubiertas de tinieblas rasgando todo el cuerpo, subiendo por sus muslos y encajando sin piedad sus uñas sobre la pálida anatomía del maestro.

Quería preguntarle lo obvio, quería abrir la boca y decir la mayor estupidez de su vida, solo para que el profesor le dijera que estaba loca, que estaba equivocada, pero… pero sabía la verdad, y admitirla en ese lugar y en ese instante le pareció demasiado duro. Miró a su profesor, el cual había abierto los ojos y miraba al techo. Perdido dentro de su propia cabeza, y Hermione pudo ver un profundo dolor oculto en esas orbes negras.

Sin pensarlo más, le retiró la ropa interior, procurando no mirar, sino hasta que fue muy necesario.

Mordidas.

En su vientre, en su cadera, y como ella se había negado a creer. En su miembro.

Tomó entonces una toalla y la mojó en un platón con agua caliente, comenzando a lavar la sangre que había emanado de las heridas, dejando todo su cuerpo manchado. Limpió su rostro con delicadeza, casi con ternura. Pasando por todo su cuerpo, levantando sus brazos para poder sacar todas las marcas carmesíes que se extendía a través de ellos. Hermione sintió asco al ver algunos pequeños moretones en el cuello del profesor, en sus costados, había uno inclusive en su muñeca.

El cerdo que le había echo esto al profesor era un desgraciado pervertido, un maldito y…

De repente detuvo su labor y se quedó quieta. Tal vez y ella nunca hubiese visto en todo su esplendor el poder del profesor Snape, pero aún en boca de Dumbledore, había escuchado decir casualmente "Si Severus lo quisiera, podría batirse a duelo con Voldemort, tal vez no ganaría, pero si lo heriría gravemente, el echo de que no lo haga, es que de nada nos serviría su muerte"

Quien había echo esto, era alguien mas fuerte que Severus… alguien sádico, alguien cruel, alguien que gozaba del dolor y tenía una posición tan fuerte, que el profesor había aceptado la agresión.

Hermione observó de repente a su profesor a la cara, con el horror dibujado en sus facciones al verlo tan tranquilo, como si nada ocurriese.

Era casi imposible de creer, pero el profesor Severus Snape… había sido violado por Lord Voldemort.

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer. Terminando de limpiar su cuerpo por la parte superior, comenzó a vaciar la poción cicatrizante en las heridas, utilizando luego la varita para cerrarlas. Llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo sobre heridas y curas mágicas, y aunque era la primera vez que lo intentaba, no por nada era la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.

Severus, por su parte, no podía negar que la chica tenía profesionalismo. Se había tardado en sacarlo, pero lo tenía. La manera en que aplicaba la poción cicatrizante en sus regiones íntimas lo demostraba. Bajó la mirada para observar un espejo que estaba junto al armario, y quiso reír, mas no lo hizo por que sabía que dolería.

La escena en el espejo se veía tan distinta a la realidad, una jovencita de dieciséis años, de espaldas, sentada en una enorme cama acariciando el miembro de un hombre desnudo cuyas heridas eran prácticamente imposibles de ver actualmente. Aunque eso no quería decir que hubieran dejado de doler.

- Le daré la vuelta.

Dijo ella mientras le tomaba por los hombros y se dedicaba a girarlo, cuidando las heridas en su espalda. Frunció los labios indignada al ver los feos y extensos moretones en los glúteos del maestro, seguramente el monstruo que le había echo esto se habría deleitado apretando con todas sus fuerzas el trasero de su profesor. Mordisqueando, lamiendo…

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse semejantes imágenes de la cabeza.

Se dedicó a repetir el proceso de limpieza, y luego el de cerrar heridas, untando cuidadosamente una segunda poción que hiciese desaparecer los moretones. Y aunque él no dijera nada, ella podía ver y sentir bajo sus dedos como la piel se tensaba involuntariamente de dolor.

Observó su trabajo una vez hecho, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, pues solo le faltaba un último lugar por revisar, y muy seguramente curar. Colocó sus manos en los glúteos de su maestro y procurando que su sangre se volviera prácticamente de hielo, separó y observó cuidadosamente. En la orilla de su visión alcanzó a ver como el profesor ladeaba la cabeza y apretaba los párpados con fuerza, dividido entre el dolor, la impotencia y la vergüenza.

Tomó la poción cicatrizante y la colocó en los arañazos que había encontrado, sin embargo, no había signos de penetración. Eso le pareció increíble.

El monstruo lo había torturado en todas las formas posibles, dejando solamente una sin hacer. Se preguntó por que. Miró el rostro del profesor y se mordió el labio. Preguntándose si Voldemort habría abusado de la boca de Snape en lugar de su trasero.

- Terminé.

No hubo respuesta. Hermione se puso de pié y alcanzó algunas ropas que había traído consigo antes de empezar con las curaciones.

- Aquí tiene, profesor.

Snape le miró con el ceño fruncido, y finalmente comenzó a enderezarse. Las heridas le dolían, como si llevara días con ellas, tomó la ropa que la jovencita la ofrecía y comenzó a vestirse, echándose encima la ropa interior y los pantalones mientras Hermione recogía toallas, frascos de pociones y retiraba las sábanas manchadas de sangre.

Severus, por su parte, caminó hasta el baño, donde Hermione escuchó correr agua, y girando la mirada observó al maestro echado hacia delante sacándose toda la sangre seca del cabello.

Cambió las sábanas rápidamente para cuando llegó el profesor, el cual se sentó y se mantuvo pensativo largo rato, Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y se marchó al laboratorio para lavar los frascos vacíos. Sin embargo, se sintió muy sorprendida al observar que había ya en espera bastantes frascos de pociones, todos idénticos al que ella llevaba en la mano.

Se apoyó en la pileta y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Cuanto tiempo llevaría el maestro sufriendo eso y teniendo que curarse él solo heridas tan horrorosas?

Regresó a la habitación para ver que más podía hacer por el profesor, y sonrió brevemente al verlo acostado de lado en la cama, profundamente dormido. No podía ni imaginar lo cansado que habría de encontrarse.

Y así, habiendo terminado la locura, se dio cuenta de que debía de ser tardísimo, y que no podía arriesgarse a salir así para volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Se había perdido a ciegas, pero para volver necesitaría un _Lumus_, y si algún profesor la pillaba, tendría muchas explicaciones que dar, empezando por la sangre en su ropa.

Se acercó al profesor y lo arropó cuidadosamente, se dirigió al baño y sacó una toalla, la cual dejó a un lado, para luego salir rumbo al guardarropa del profesor, del cual extrajo lo primero que tocaron sus manos, lo cual resultó ser una camisa de dormir de manga larga en color negro.

Regresó al baño y colocó el pijama en un lugar donde no fuera a mojarse, luego pasó a retirarse toda la ropa, echándose luego encima una bata de baño. Tomó su varita e hizo un elegante giro que culminó apuntando hacia el suelo.

Solo segundos después apareció ante ella una carita conocida, unos ojos abiertos como platos en color almendra y una nariz aplastada como tomate, moviendo nerviosamente sus deditos mientras alisaba su paño de cocina con el escudo de Hogwarts. Hermione sonrió.

- Hola Winky.

- La señorita ha llamado a Winky, y Winky ha acudido. En que puede ser útil Winky, señorita?

Mentalmente agradeció al profesor Dumbledore. Ella había estado presente, por supuesto. Estando Harry dormido después de haber visto el regreso de Lord Voldemort, Winky también fue llevada a la enfermería, llorando completamente destrozada e histérica, y ningún intento de Hermione por tranquilizarla dio frutos, hasta que una luz pasó rozándole y golpeó a Winky, dejándola inconsciente.

El director había tomado personalmente a la elfina y la había colocado en una cama, para luego apuntarle con la varita. Los instintos sobre protectores le indicaron a Hermione que cuidara de la elfina, pero siendo Dumbledore quien apuntaba, se obligó a si misma a creer que nada malo iba a ocurrir.

_- Obliviate!_

Los ojos de Winky se abrieron de repente y se desenfocaron, y tras varios minutos, el profesor bajó la varita, volviendo la elfina a la inconciencia.

Hermione sonrió al recordar como Dobby había traído una túnica idéntica a la de los otros elfos y había vestido cuidadosamente a Winky, y tras haber echo esto, la despertaron.

Se había puesto muy roja al descubrirse en la enfermería, se había deshecho en disculpas, y finalmente, Dumbledore la había felicitado por que a pesar de estar enferma, ella había estado limpiando la sala común de Revenclaw, halagándola diciendo que era una elfina buena.

Y se marchó. Dumbledore borró todo recuerdo que Winky tuviera de Barty Crouch y su hijo, y le hizo creer que siempre había trabajado en Hogwarts. Hermione se sintió feliz al verla fuera de la depresión, y en ocasiones, cuando volvió a las cocinas y mantuvo la boca cerrada en cuanto al P.E.D.D.O., siempre la descubrió sonriendo. Justo como ahora.

- Winky, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Winky hará lo que quiera la señorita.

- La ropa que dejé en el cesto es del profesor y mía, quiero que la laves y la tengas lista antes de las siete, crees poder hacerlo?

La elfina aceptó enérgicamente con la cabeza y tomó el cesto en sus manos.

- Espera.

Winky se giró a ver a Hermione, la cual se agachó brevemente y palpó la cabeza de la criatura.

- Gracias Winky, eres una elfina buena.

La sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño ser no pudo ser mas abierta y sincera, incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y así fue como se fue, completamente feliz.

Hermione por su parte regresó a sus cosas. Tomó un baño rápido, se puso su ropa interior y se echó encima la bata del profesor, riendo tontamente cuando vio que le quedaba excesivamente grande.

Caminó hasta la cama y le tomó la temperatura al profesor, tenía un poco de fiebre. Pensó en despertarlo y darle una poción, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se echó en el otro extremo, mirando las espaldas del hombre a quien acababa de curar. Tal vez y estaba mal, vistiendo solo una camisa de dormir y su ropa interior, acostada en la cama de un profesor, y precisamente, en compañía de dicho profesor.

Pero ella era lo suficientemente madura para ver que allí no ocurriría nada malo, que Severus Snape jamás abusaría de ella, sobre todo, por que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para hacer algo como eso.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, la joven castaña cerró los ojos, y poco tiempo después cuando la respiración de Hermione se volvió acompasada, signo de que estaba dormida, Severus abrió los ojos y se giró lentamente para observar a la Gryffindor.

Aquella noche prácticamente le debía la vida. Suspiró y con cuidado se puso de pié, miró una última vez a la Gryffindor y se marchó.

TBC...

Hola!

Espero este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Y sobre Winky, pues la pobre elfina no me gustó lo que le pasa, ni como sigue en el libro cinco, toda desconsolada y desdichada, así que hice un pequeño cambio, especialmente para que fuera de ayuda en la historia.

Espero les agradara este primer capítulo. Y ya saben, flores, golpes, cartas bombas, se acepta de todo.

Ah, lo que me recuerda.

Esta historia está dedicada especialmente a **Sheamonie, **quien escribió el primer fanfic de Severus y Hermione que leí. Saludos a todos!

**Lady Grayson, la oscuridad**


	2. Me preocupas

Cap. 02

Me preocupas

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por mera inercia y costumbre a las seis de la mañana, su primera clase era a las ocho. Le ardían fuertemente debido a que había dormido poco, pero el estudio era el estudio y ella no iba a quedarse dormida.

Al encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron de repente, se giró en la cama para ver a su acompañante, pero en lugar de ello, se encontró con un espacio vacío.

La joven castaña se apresuró a ponerse de pié, no era correcto que se levantara habiendo dormido tan poco, él aún estaba herido y tenía que guardar tanto reposo como fuera posible, así fueran unos cuantos minutos.

Se puso de pié y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, sintiendo un miedo latente en su corazón, como si Voldemort hubiera decidido seguir con sus asquerosos juegos y hubiera llamado de nuevo a su fiel vasallo.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio un cuerpo tendido en unos de los sillones.

No era correcto, que él, estando herido durmiera en un sillón, y ella en la cama. Se reprochó mentalmente, tal vez y él se había molestado por ello y por eso se había marchado, después de todo, para él ella no era mas que una mandona sabelotodo.

Se acercó y lo miró fijamente. No traía almohada, ni cobija, simplemente se había derrumbado en el sillón. Hizo que sus ideas se ordenaran para encontrar alguna respuesta coherente. No era por que ella le desagradara, o al menos no era solo por eso.

Tal vez había sido la vergüenza lo que lo hizo alejarse de ella. Meditó… no, no podía ser eso, por que Severus Snape no se intimidaría por algo como la vergüenza, ni siquiera una como la de la noche anterior.

De repente, una imagen de si misma y Ginny golpeó su mente.

No importaba cuanta gente estuviera en la Madriguera, los hombres iban apiñados unos sobre otros de ser necesario en un cuarto, pero Ginny y Hermione jamás tenían que compartir su habitación. En alguna ocasión, Ron dijo algo como "_Pero mamá! Estamos todos apretados en mi habitación! Podemos dormir Harry y yo con Ginny y Hermione, por Merlín, no es como si fuera a pasar nada!!"_ y la respuesta de la señora Weasley había sido _"Ron, ya no discutas. Se perfectamente que no ocurriría nada, pero tengo la esperanza de que tu y Harry sean unos perfectos caballeros, y un caballero jamás duerme en la misma habitación que una dama que no es su esposa, o por lo menos su pareja. Es una falta de respeto"_

Un caballero…

Snape… un caballero?

Hubo un ligero crack y Winky apareció en ese instante con la cesta en las manos, pero apenas y hubo aparecido, Severus despertó, sacó su varita de golpe y apuntó con ella a la pequeña elfina, la cual brincó asustada, y Hermione se apresuró a colocarse en medio.

- Tranquilo, espere!

Snape la miró fijamente y luego a la elfina, la cual había dejado caer la cesta del susto. Bajó la varita y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Winky se siente apenada por haberlo despertado, profesor... señor, Winky lo siente.

- No es tu culpa. Tranquilízate.

Dijo el maestro poniéndose de pié y caminando a su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Miró a Winky, la cual levantaba la cesta del suelo.

- Winky?

- Si señorita?

- El profesor Snape siempre te trata así?

- Así? Winky no comprende, señorita.

- Así, bien… sin gritarte ni nada.

Winky sonrió.

- El profesor Snape siempre trata bien a los elfos domésticos, señorita, por eso los elfos le guardamos sus secretos.

- Secretos?

La elfina movió su cabeza negativamente.

- Winky no puede revelar los secretos del profesor Snape, señorita. No, no, Winky es una elfina buena y le guarda sus secretos al profesor.

Al mirarla, no pudo evitar recordar a Barty crouch y su hijo.

- Ya veo… tal vez y debería ser más amable con nosotros también.

- Lo sería, señorita Granger, si sus compañeros no fueran un montón de pelmazos que solo saben hacer estallar calderos.

Hermione giró y observó al profesor, el cual le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, con algunas ropas bajo el brazo.

- Use la regadera, señorita Granger, vístase y márchese, antes de que alguien se entere de que ha estado aquí y quieran acusarme de pedrastra.

- Si profesor.

La joven castaña tomó sus ropas y se despidió de Winky, para luego pasar corriendo junto al profesor, repentinamente avergonzada de sus piernas al aire en aquella bata masculina.

Snape ni siquiera la miró cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño. Miró a la elfina, la cual acomodaba sus ropas de mortífago en un baúl debajo de la cama.

- Limpiaron la sangre anoche?

- Si profesor, señor. Dobby dijo que nadie sabrá de la sangre, señor.

- Bien. Las paredes quedaron limpias?

- Si señor, la sangre no estaba seca y Dobby dijo…

- De acuerdo. Gracias por la ropa, puedes retirarte.

La elfina hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Y otra cosa.

Winky le miró con sus ojos castaños.

- Ni una palabra de que viste a Hermione Granger a medio vestir en mi habitación, ni de que durmió aquí.

- Si profesor, señor…

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Severus suspiró y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, ya para nada le daba el tiempo de darse un baño, por que tenía que ir a poner en orden su laboratorio antes de que iniciaran las clases, incluso antes del desayuno, pues la noche anterior, el llamado de Voldemort lo había interrumpido, y con la señorita Granger usando la ducha, el tiempo le daba menos todavía.

Terminándose de vestir, tomó sus pijamas y entró a su habitación, dispuesto a retirarse lo antes posible, palpó su bolsillo y maldijo entre dientes. Donde diablos había dejado la varita??

Cerró los ojos. Se despertó, apuntó con ella a Winky, se relajó, se levantó y se fue al baño, dejó la varita sobre el lavabo mientras se lavaba el rostro, salió del baño y…

Mierda…

Se acercó en silencio y abrió la puerta lentamente, el sonido del agua dentro le hizo sentirse tranquilo, mientras hubiera agua, ella estaría dentro de la ducha, alargó la mano desde el marco de la puerta y sus dedos rozaron la varita, miró para ver que ella siguiera en lo suyo, y no pudo despegar su mirada.

La cortina dibujaba un cuerpo desnudo, juvenil y hermoso. Severus movió su cabeza rápidamente, alcanzó su varita y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Minutos mas tarde, Hermione salió de la habitación y no encontró al profesor por ningún lado, así que prefirió salir lo antes posible, corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que cualquier pudiera verla.

Cuando entró en la sala común, se sorprendió de ver a Harry y Ron profundamente dormidos en los sillones, aún con las tareas extendidas en la mesilla.

Ella sonrió y se arregló un poco el cabello. Luego sacudió brevemente el hombro de Harry.

- Ah, eh, que?

- Buenos días.

- Ah… Hermione?

La jovencita sonrió y le tendió sus gafas a Harry, las cuales le habían caído al regazo. El pelinegro se las colocó y se frotó los ojos.

- Que horas son?

- Cerca de las siete.

- Ah… donde andabas? Te estuvimos esperando.

- Me perdí, lo siento.

- No te atraparon, cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Harry se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes.

- Que suerte…

- Si, suerte.

Harry la miró fijamente unos segundos. Conocía demasiado a Hermione y había algo que le estaba ocultando, sin embargo, si ella no quería decírselo, él no era nadie para presionarla, así que procedió a darle una rápida palmada a Ron.

- Eh! Levanta!

- ¡EMPANADAS DE QUESO!!

Chilló el otro enderezándose en el sillón, a lo que Hermione y Harry tiraron una carcajada.

- Aggg… para que me despiertas Harry? Estaba soñando con…

- Con empanadas de queso.

Completó la castaña sonriendo, Ron se giró a mirarla y bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Donde te metiste toda la noche?

- Por que lo quieres saber? Te preocupaste por mi?

- Claro que no! Harry se preocupó, pero yo tuve que estar hasta muy tarde corrigiendo mi pergamino! Si hubieras estado aquí, hubiéramos terminado más temprano.

Hermione sintió una punzada de frustración que se encargó muy bien de disimular, se acomodó el cabello elegantemente y sacudió la cabeza.

- Creo que iré por mis libros, luego podemos bajar a desayunar, no les parece?

- Claro Hermy.

- Como sea, yo preferiría dormir.

La joven castaña bufó en desaprobación y subió las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de chicas, donde recibió las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras.

Lavender fue la primera en acercarse.

- Hemiiione…. Donde te metiste?

Dijo con un rentintin en la voz y moviendo el dedo en la mejilla de la joven prefecta, Hermione no respondió, solamente hizo a un lado el rostro bruscamente.

- Amanecimos de mal humor, eh? Aunque la pregunta es, donde amanecimos?

Los colores se le subieron a la castaña mientras observaba a su compañera, la cual sonrió, lo mismo que las demás.

Poco mas tarde, cuando el comedor ya se encontraba lleno de estudiantes, Hermione trataba de ignorar a la figura vestida de negro que se encontraba en la mesa de profesores. Demasiados recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente, especialmente el de su entera y lastimada desnudez.

No se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba inquisidoramente y luego seguía la trayectoria de su mirada, para después mirarla de nuevo a ella. Carraspeó y tosió un par de veces, pero Hermione no volteó en ningún momento, pues seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- Se puede saber que tanto le miras a Snape, Hermione?

La voz de su compañero pelirrojo pareció sacarla de sus razonamientos, y le miró fijamente, parpadeando confundida.

- Que?

- Que estás mirando mucho a Snape, y el tenedor ya hace rato que se le cayó la comida.

Hermione se puso roja al ver que, efectivamente, el tenedor estaba a medio camino hacia su boca, y la comida estaba caída en el mantel.

- Lo siento, es solo que… estaba pensando.

- En Snape? Y desde cuando?

El tono celoso de Ron fue tan evidente que Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al saber que el chico de sus sueños estaba interesado en ella.

- No seas tonto, Ron. Estaba pensando en los deberes que nos puso sobre investigación para la poción azul, aún no investigo cuál es, hay demasiadas pociones azules y los acertijos que puso para conseguirlo aún no me quedan claros.

- Si, claro… tú tuviste la fácil, Harry y yo aún no sabemos que poción parece sangre.

- Creo que Snape nos puso una diferente para que no copiásemos de Hermione, Ron.

- Ah por favor, cuando le hemos copiado a Hermione?

Harry frunció el ceño, miró al techo y empezó a contar con los dedos de la mano derecha. Se rascó la nuca, se giró a verse la otra mano y siguió contando, luego observó a Hermione.

- Se me acabaron los dedos, me prestas los tuyos?

La castaña tiró una carcajada bien audible, lo mismo que Harry, mientras que Ron se rió de manera tonta, tratando de excusarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las risas no pudo evitar girarse a mirar de nuevo a su profesor, el cual se levantaba en ese instante para retirarse, y, sorprendiendo a Hermione, Dumbledore se levantó detrás de él y le tomó del brazo.

Snape y el director intercambiaron un par de palabras, tras lo cual, el maestro de pociones de soltó bruscamente y se retiró. Albus movió la cabeza negativamente, con una pesada preocupación grabada en el rostro, luego se fue detrás de él.

Hermione se preocupó igual, hasta que sintió un ligero codazo en el costado.

- Ya te vi picarona, no le quitas los ojos de encima.

- Ginny!

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca y suspiraba soñadoramente.

- A mi también me parece muy agradable.

- Esperen, esperen, de que rayos hablan!!

- Por favor Ron! Hablamos del profesor Snape.

Harry, que estaba bebiendo jugo de calabaza lo escupió todo y le dio un baño gratis a Ron, el cual ni se movió.

- AGRADABLE?? SNAPE??

Casi la mitad de Gryffindor volteó a ver a Ron, al cual se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas. Ginny se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Agradable a la vista.

- Tienes que estar bromeando, escribiré a mamá para que te lleven al ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo.

- Bueno Ron, a decir verdad, Ginny no es la primera que escucho decir eso.

- Estás demente Harry?? Como pueden decir que Snape es agradable??

- Agradable a la vista, hermanito.

- A la queee??

- Es normal que tu no lo notes, por que si lo notaras, serías del otro bando.

- Oye!

Se defendió el pelirrojo prácticamente poniéndose de pié, Hermione sonrió.

- La verdad, a mi no me llama la atención el profesor Snape, pero si sé de muchas a las que no les importaría una… detención en la habitación del profesor.

Ron y Harry se miraron y luego hicieron un gesto de estar vomitando.

- Se nota que nunca han visto un chismógrafo, verdad?

- Ginny!

- Ay por favor, tampoco les voy a contar. Pero si les puedo decir que entre los más deseados de Hogwarts, está el profesor Snape.

Hermione se puso de pié.

- Creo que ya mejor nos vamos a clases, tenemos Encantamientos a primera hora.

Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a ponerse de pié, Ron alcanzó a Hermione.

- De veras les gusta Snape?

- A muchas? Si. A mi en lo personal, no.

- Pero es un idiota!

- Es muy inteligente.

- Tiene el cabello grasiento!

- Su cabello es demasiado delgado.

- Es un Slythering!

- Y Petter Pettigrew era de Gryffindor.

- Es un mortífago!

- Es un espía.

- Es un grasiento cobarde!

- Y tu que vas a saber, en realidad es muy valiente!

- Es feo.

- Es atractivo, tiene un cierto encanto salvaje.

- Estás loca.

- Y tú celoso.

- Yo??

- Por que no puedes creer que alguien como Snape atraiga a las chicas, mientras que tu…

- Yo soy guapo!

- No tanto como Snape.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Hermione parpadeó.

- Que?

- Según tu, no soy tan guapo como Snape… y sin embargo… admites que soy guapo.

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando su amiga se puso completamente colorada.

- Bueno, ya llegamos.

- Oye, espera!

Pero Hermione no esperó nada y entró tan rápido como pudo al aula.

El profesor Flitwlik los saludó extendiendo sus brazos y comenzaron a hablar sobre los hechizos desilusionadores. Harry sonrió al recordarse a si mismo en Privet Drive convertido por Ojo Loco en algo así como un camaleón humano.

Hermione tomaba rápidamente notas y practicaba el movimiento de su muñeca con y sin varita, Ron trataba de imitarla, aunque desistió cuando accidentalmente se picó un ojo con su propio instrumento mágico.

- Ah, señorita Granger!

- Si, profesor?

El anciano profesor se acercó con una gran sonrisa y los ojos azules brillando.

- Esta mañana he olvidado un tema que tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape, y me gustaría que no pase de hoy, sería usted tan amable de pasar a sala de maestros a buscarlo y decirle de mi parte que cuando esté un poco desocupado pase a mi despacho?

El alma se le fue al suelo a la joven Gryffindor.

- Pero… los hechizos desi…

- Señorita Granger, confío plenamente en usted para que aprenda los hechizos, estoy seguro de que si lo intentara en este instante lo lograría, pero mi asunto con el profesor Snape es importante, y él es un hombre ocupado.

Hermione suspiró y se puso de pié, pidió disculpas y salió del aula. Ron la siguió con la mirada apesadumbrada de que tuviera que ir a hablar con la bestia de cabellos grasientos.

La joven Gryffindor, por su parte, no sabía como debía de actuar, que debía decir, si él volvería a mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta la sala de maestros, mientras más pronto hiciera su encargo, mas pronto volvería a clases de Encantamientos.

Sin embargo, a medio corredor y a punto de llegar a su destino, un grito la detuvo, una voz que identificó inmediatamente como la de Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Tienes que decírmelo!

-¡YA BASTA! Estoy harto de que me acoses de esta forma!

- Severus, no comprendo por que…

-¡Soy tu espía, no tu elfo doméstico! ¡No te debo más respuestas de las que te puedo dar!

- Me preocupas.

- Eso no cambia nada. Todo lo que necesitas saber te lo he dicho, todo aquello que no tenga importancia, no tienes por que perder tu tiempo escuchándolo.

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Hace tiempo que Voldemort ha reducido considerablemente sus ataques, y quiero saber por que, pues estoy muy seguro de que tú lo sabes.

- Ya te he dicho que no ocurre nada!

- Severus…

Hermione se acercó a la puerta, la cual estaba muy brevemente abierta. Probablemente Dumbledore había seguido tan abruptamente al profesor Snape que no se preocupó debidamente por la puerta.

Se asomó por la rendija y sus ojos se agrandaron al observar como Albus había tomado la cabeza del profesor de Pociones y la había acurrucado contra su hombro, a lo que Snape rebatía durante algunos segundos, para luego calmarse. Aquello fue utilizado para que el director se sentara, teniendo a Severus arrodillado a su lado, sus manos cerradas en las muñecas del director.

- Algo está pasando mi muchacho.

- Sea lo que sea, no puedes hacer nada.

- Cargas un peso demasiado grande en tu alma, y no es justo que lo lleves solo. Todo esto que haces… solo buscando la redención, buscando perdonarte a ti mismo. Cuando terminarás de torturarte?

- El día que mi corazón realmente sienta que he pagado por todos mis pecados.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, en el que el director se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos negros del profesor, el cual había cerrado los ojos.

- Que te ha hecho Voldemort?

- No quiero que lo sepas.

- Tan malo es?

Snape se quedó en silencio. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus ojos arder ante la tormenta de recuerdos que se desataba en su interior. Rogando no tener que responder.

Hermione se enderezó de golpe y tocó con falsa timidez a la puerta. Escuchó con claridad como el profesor de pociones se incorporaba de golpe, y ella abrió poco a poco la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

- Profesor Snape?

- Si, señorita Granger.

La chica sonrió alegremente al ver a Dumbledore.

- Director! Que gusto verlo, buenos días.

- Buenos días, señorita Granger.

- Vino a ver al director o a mi, señorita Granger, no debería estar en clases ahora?

- Lo siento, el profesor Flitwlik me ha enviado, dijo que cuando tuviera un momento libre, hiciera el favor de irlo a buscar a su despacho. Es importante.

- De acuerdo, puede marcharse, señorita Granger.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente de ahí, doblando en un pasillo y quedándose atenta.

- Severus…

- Déjame en paz.

Cortó el otro, frío como una navaja, y poco después, se escuchó el sonido de un portazo. Hermione suspiró y comenzó a correr rumbo al aula de encantamientos, deseando poder tener tiempo de practicar, sin embargo, cuando dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos, una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y fue violentamente jalada detrás de uno de los cortinajes, donde había lo que parecía un oscuro pasillo que nunca antes había visto, la luz era extremadamente tenue.

- Por que hizo eso, Granger.

La voz de Severus retumbó en aquél espacio oscuro y pequeño, donde ambos quedaban muy apretados uno contra el otro.

- Profesor, yo no…

- No me mienta.

Siseó él con una voz muy peligrosa, Hermione tragó saliva. Tratando de averiguar como rayos había llegado ahí antes que ella, debía conocer algún pasadizo.

- Yo… yo se que usted tiene mucho orgullo… y… y si el profesor Dumbledore supiera la verdad, le miraría como a una víctima, tal vez y… a sus ojos, usted se convertiría en un mártir… y usted no puede soportar esa mirada, por que usted no se ve… a si mismo de esa manera.

Se hizo un largo silencio, y Hermione sintió la presión en su muñeca disminuir, hasta que finalmente la soltó.

- Gracias, señorita Granger.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de carmín.

- De nada, profesor.

Snape salió rápidamente de aquél apretado espacio y Hermione le siguió, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Un punto para Gryffindor, señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió tanto como pudo, agradeció con una débil reverencia y salió corriendo, mas feliz de lo que hubiera podido estar en mucho tiempo, pues era la primera vez en seis años que ella estuviera en Hogwarts, que hubiera visto a Severus Snape concediéndole aunque fuera un punto a la casa de los leones.

* * *

Aquél día fue un tanto tranquilo, Ron siguió diciendo tonterías y Harry trataba de ignorarle. Hermione por su parte finalmente actuaba normal, tan atareada en sus deberes que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Al menos eso fue hasta última hora, cuando les tocaba la clase de pociones.

Bajaron todos a las mazmorras, donde los Slytherings ya esperaban entrar a clase, Malfoy observó al grupo que se acercaba y sonrió despectivamente.

-¡Por Merlín Crabbe?? Como apesta! Acaso pisaste excremento de dragón o algo?? Digo, esque huele como a… a… no se, como a fracasado combinado con pobretón y sangre sucia.

Los Slytherings tiraron una carcajada, los oídos de Ron se pusieron intensamente rojos, Harry frunció los labios y Hermione apretó los puños.

Iban a responder cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, y apareció Snape, congelando a todos con la mirada, a pesar de que la gran mayoría era casi de su altura.

- Adentro. AHORA.

Caminó al interior del salón con su capa ondeando detrás, seguido de sus alumnos. Hermione le observó fijamente, pues por un momento le había parecido que Snape cojeaba de una pierna. Seguramente aún sentía dolor.

Snape señaló con su varita a la pizarra y las instrucciones aparecieron. Los estudiantes le miraron fijamente, ya que él solía hablar antes de darles el trabajo. Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros mientras Snape se sentaba pesadamente y trataba de calmar el dolor de una pierna sobándola con su mano, se detuvo y miró a los muchachos.

-¡QUE ESPERAN PARA PONERSE A TRABAJAR!!

Prácticamente todos saltaron del susto y al momento empezaron a trabajar en la poción, mientras el profesor maldecía entre dientes y buscaba entre sus gavetas. Hermione se apresuró a comenzar a hervir agua en su caldero, pero no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a Snape, recordando que la pierna que tan incesantemente se sobaba, tenía una herida que ella no había podido curar totalmente, una especie de desgarre echo con un cuchillo que iba desde el muslo hasta prácticamente la rodilla.

Snape sintió la mirada y se giró a verla, sus ojos negros se mantuvieron fijos en los melados de Hermione, la cual sonrió brevemente, sus ojos brillando en algo que el profesor pudo reconocer como admiración.

Frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria, para después sacar una poción de su gaveta y bebérsela entera. Por lo que Hermione vio, debía tratarse de algún calmante para el dolor.

Una hora mas tarde, la joven Gryffindor se puso de pié, orgullosa de si misma mientras sostenía en su mano una botella debidamente tapada y etiquetada con la poción que había elaborado, se acercó al escritorio de Snape, quien escribía en un trozo de pergamino.

Miró a su derecha y vio que Malfoy también se levantaba, botella en mano. Una rápida mirada a la botella y suspiró frustrada de que el niño mimado hubiera elaborado una mejor poción que la nata espesa que flotaba en el caldero de Ron.

- Aquí tiene profesor.

Snape alargó la mano sin voltear a verla, justo cuando Malfoy se giraba a sus amigos para hacerles una seña de que iba a meterle el pié a Hermione para que se cayera.

Pero cuando los dedos del profesor tomaron la botella, una desagradablemente conocida punzada lo atravesó como si fuera una daga ardiente, gimió de dolor sin poderlo evitar y se llevó una mano al antebrazo, la botella se cayó e hizo un fuerte estrépito cuando se rompió contra el escritorio, Malfoy se giró alarmado.

- Profesor que…

Miró como el maestro se sostenía el brazo y la botella rota, su cerebro sacó las conclusiones equivocadas mientras empujaba bruscamente a Hermione, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Eres una estúpida! Profesor, se encuentra usted bien? No es una cortada profunda?

Hermione le miró incrédula, como podía ser que Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mortífago de más de veinte años de antigüedad, no reconociera un llamado de Lord Voldemort??

Su mente se congeló de repente.

Voldemort estaba llamando a su profesor. Su brillante cerebro se movió a toda velocidad, se llevó las manos a la boca y se acercó con bien fingida preocupación.

- Lo siento tanto profesor! No quería cortarlo, esque la botella se me resbaló, y… y…

Snape la miró frunciendo el ceño, y al instante captó la idea. Hermione intentó tocar su brazo y él se hizo a un lado bruscamente.

- Es usted una torpe Granger! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

El profesor abrió un gabinete y rebuscó dentro para sacar un pañuelo, Hermione observó que el pañuelo estaba empapado de rojo aún desde antes de que lo colocara sobre la marca, y sonrió ante la astucia del maestro, reconociendo la poción que Harry y Ron debían investigar que era.

- Maldición! Todos ustedes, quiero sus pociones en el escritorio y que se larguen de aquí.

- Profesor, quiere que…

-¡No Granger, no quiero nada! La próxima vez que quiera hacerme daño, mejor utilice la varita, da mejores resultados!

Y gruñendo se marchó sosteniendo su "herida" los Slytherings miraron de mala manera a Hermione, mientras los Gryffindors no sabían si reír o llorar, pues todos se habían imaginado en mas de una ocasión haciéndole daño a Snape, pero las represalias de que en realidad hubiese ocurrido no podían ser buenas.

Cuando la castaña llegó hasta sus compañeros, Harry la miraba bastante preocupado, mientras Ron vigilaba de cerca la mirada asesina que le dirigían a Hermione todos los protegidos de Snape.

- Tranquila Hermione, fue un accidente.

- Lo se.

- Que tienes? Ocurre algo malo?

Y fuere lo que fuera, Harry estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con aquello que ella no le había dicho en la mañana.

En la mente de Hermione, la imagen de su profesor tendido en el suelo, con el rostro sangrante y la ropa echa jirones, la hizo temblar.

Se cubrió el rostro cuando empezó a sollozar y Harry la abrazó bastante confundido.

* * *

TBC…

Espero les gustara. y a todos los que me hicieron favor de mandarme sus comentarios, les estoy mil veces agradecida. Espero hayan disfrutado este capìtulo al igual que el enterior, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Gracias a DulceySnape, Sindzero, Nimphadora30, Auraws, Eglantine, LatexoHPo, Hestia.Phoenix, Kagome-Black, Krysti, Kambrin Potter y Cleoru Misumi. Mil Gracias!

Y especialmente a Lady Fiorella, la primera que leyò mi historia en mi casa mientras yo la miraba comièndome las uñas de desesperaciòn.

Saludos!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	3. La mascota del monstruo

Cap. 03

La mascota del monstruo

* * *

_Advertencia. Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, si eres susceptible mantente alejado…._

* * *

Snape llegó tan rápido como pudo a sus habitaciones, sacándose la ropa como podía, para después extraer el baúl de debajo de su cama y comenzar a vestirse a toda velocidad.

Teniendo en su mano su careta de mortífago se dirigió a su ropero y tocó una piedra brevemente salida, lo cual abrió una puerta prácticamente oculta, misma que daba a un largo pasadizo de piedra iluminado por antorchas.

Era una fortuna que Dumbledore hubiera construido aquél camino para él, bordeando pasillos y dando largas vueltas, le tomaba por lo menos diez minutos recorrer todo aquello, pero era la única manera de salir del castillo sin que lo viera absolutamente nadie. Finalmente llegó a una puerta de madera, la cual al abrirse le mostró el iluminado exterior.

Snape miró en ambas direcciones, distinguió a algunos alumnos que entraban al castillo. Apenas hubo salido y la puerta desapareció en una de las paredes, lo que evitaba que cualquier curioso utilizara su camino privado.

Aquél camino había sido sellado siete años atrás para que nadie entrase, debido a cierto par de pelirrojos de primer año que curioseaban de noche y descubrieron el camino secreto. Como lo habían logrado aún era un misterio para el profesor de pociones, sin embargo, nunca olvidaría el horror del par de diablillos cuando se encontraron cara a cara con su profesor en su ppropia habitación cuando este salía de su baño enrredado en una toalla.

Snape se permitió sonreir ante el recuerdo. Gracias Merlín por haberse puesto toalla.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, salió con rumbo a los límites de las barreras de protección.

Pensó en su pierna herida, y en lo bueno que era haberse tomado el calmante, pues aunque aún le molestaba, no era nada comparado con lo que estaría doliéndole de no haberlo bebido.

No comprendía por que el Lord lo llamaba cuando aún era de día, aunque tenía una idea bastante cercana, y probablemente, acertada.

- Severus?

Se giró alarmado cuando escuchó la voz tan conocida, en los límites, recargado en un árbol, se encontraba Dumbledore, aparentemente esperándole.

Snape se terminó de ajustar su capa de viaje.

- Que quieres?

- Por que te ha convocado a esta hora del día? Jamás lo había echo.

- Yo que voy a saber Albus, pero si me dejas en paz iré a averiguarlo.

- Los alumnos hablaban de que te cortaron por accidente el brazo, y supuse lo que había ocurrido.

- Y viniste aquí a estorbar.

- Severus…

- Aaagg..!!

El profesor volvió a llevarse la mano al ante brazo con gesto de dolor, Albus se alarmó.

- Severus, yo…

- Ya van dos llamadas, hazte a un lado.

Y pasando al lado del director, el maestro de pociones se desvaneció. El profesor Dumbledore se quedó mirando el espacio vacío con aire preocupado. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Severus se negaba absolutamente a contarle nada, encerrándose en una hermética coraza que ni siquiera el propio Albus había podido perforar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snape caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la abandonada mansión donde se encontraba el lord oscuro, ya iban dos llamadas, si ocurría una tercera, sabría que iba a morir. Voldemort no toleraba a los mortífagos que no lo dejaban todo para acudir a él, y aquellos que recibían tres llamadas preferían huir antes que presentarse ante el lord, el cual nunca tardaba mucho en encontrarles y darles la muerte, mismo que ocurría con aquellos que si se presentaban.

Snape cerró los ojos un instante mientras se subía la capucha y ajustaba su máscara, pensando en aquellos que habían muerto con la tercera llamada no respondida.

Malditos afortunados.

Hacía poco más de dos meses, el Lord había llamado a todos sus mortífagos.

- He decidido, que deseo ver quien de ustedes es el de mayor fuerza, por ello, van a dividirse en dos grupos y combatirán por parejas. Por supuesto, los vencedores de ambos grupos se enfrentarán, y yo, personalmente he de premiar al ganador. Al más fuerte de mis mortífagos.

Hubo voces de excitación en la sala, a su lado, Snape pudo ver a Bellatrix Lastrange temblando de felicidad ante la sola idea de recibir algo, cualquier cosa del señor oscuro, él, por su parte, pensaba que estaba más chiflado a cada día que pasaba.

Los duelos empezaron, bajo la muy atenta mirada del señor oscuro, el cual puso especial atención en una batalla padre e hijo. El mortífago mayor estaba fingiendo, sabía que su fuerza era mayor a la de su hijo, recién graduado de Hogwarts, y a pesar de que ambos servían al lado oscuro, no dejaban de ser familia, y se negaba a hacerle daño.

Un rayo verde cruzó la estancia y el muchacho cayó muerto. Voldemort sonrió mientras el hombre gritaba, tomando a su hijo en brazos.

- No quiero actos heroicos ni teatros. Conozco las habilidades de cada uno, úsenlas, o paguen con sus vidas.

Severus no pudo menos que sonreír por la ironía de todo aquello. Conocía su propia magia, así como Voldemort conocía la fuerza de su mortífago, y estaba obligándolos a pelear. Pues bien, con semejantes condiciones, el profesor se dio gusto ridiculizando a sus enemigos con saña, recordando las masacres en las que participaban, la falta de piedad que había en sus corazones y aplastando sus ambiciones, como a él le habían aplastado hacía mucho tiempo las suyas.

De su grupo, el vencedor fue Severus, del contrario, fue Bellatrix.

La mujer sonreía con un profundo aire de autosuficiencia observando al último mortífago al que Severus había vencido con no poco esfuerzo, pues se trataba de Lucius, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo tratando de normalizar su respiración y atendiendo sus heridas.

Voldemort sonrió al observar a los que consideraba dos de sus más fieles mortífagos, estos le hicieron un humilde saludo y procedieron a la batalla.

Severus estaba cansado, lo mismo que Bellatrix, pero esta luchaba desesperada por ser alguien a los ojos del Lord, mientras el hombre luchaba por que el premio que recibiera podría ser de ayuda para la orden.

Al final, Severus se arrodilló sosteniendo su costado y tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras Bellatrix yacía en el suelo, llorando por su derrota.

Voldemort aplaudió lentamente, poniéndose de pié y acercándose a Severus, a quien le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Los mortífagos soltaron bufidos de la más pura envidia cuando Voldemort le tocó la espalda para hacerlo caminar a su lado, tomándole finalmente por los hombros y encarando a sus vasallos. Bellatrix golpeó el suelo frustrada con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

- Ahora… el premio de mi muy estimado Severus…

Snape se estremeció, deseando que ya le soltara los hombros de una buena vez.

- A partir de ahora, al único a quien él debe rendirle cuentas, es a mí, y ustedes, deberán obedecerle en todo, pues su voz es prácticamente como la mía. Lo respetarán como me respetan a mí, pues a partir de hoy, será mi segundo al mando y mano derecha.

-¡NOOOO!!

Chilló Bellatrix incorporándose y lanzándose hacia delante, Lucius la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda, para evitar que cometiera cualquier estupidez.

Severus, por su parte, sintió algo que saltaba dentro de él. Ahora, podría cambiar muchas cosas, de manera sutil e inteligente, podía detener al Lord de cometer muchas locuras, envenenando poco a poco su mente con algún plan maestro el cual luego fuera "casualmente" frustrado por la Orden del Fénix, culpando luego al anciano decrépito que era Dumbledore.

Sintió de repente un escalofrío cuando el Lord se acercó más y su espalda tocó el pecho del señor oscuro, el cual le había envuelto con un brazo, el otro seguía en su hombro.

- Y quien ose poner sus ojos en Severus… se las verá conmigo, y créanme, la muerte será un premio que no les daré con facilidad. A partir de este momento, Severus será mi pareja.

Severus giró su cuello tan rápido para mirar a Voldemort que sintió como sus músculos gemían de dolor, encontrándose con aquél rostro pálido y delgado como calavera a escasos centímetros del suyo, uno de sus dedos recorrió la máscara del mortífago, para luego retirarla lentamente, girándolo con el brazo que lo abrazaba. En algún lugar, Severus escuchó los estruendosos gimoteos de la cuñada de Lucius.

No era posible, no era posible, no, no, no, ¡NO!!

Sintió su aliento mezclándose con el del lord oscuro y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta desde cuando su boca estaba abierta y seca. Pero apreció segundo a segundo el instante en que las manos del lord se cerraron una en su costado y la otra en su nuca, atrayéndolo hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron completamente unidos.

Severus abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad y luchó con el desesperado instinto de empujar lejos a aquél monstruo, quedándose quieto e incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que sintió como la lengua de él luchaba por abrirse pasó a su boca. Tragándose todo su orgullo y pensando en su papel de espía, le permitió el acceso.

Cuando finalmente le soltó, el profesor sintió unas desesperantes ganas de vomitar, las cuales contuvo con un esfuerzo extremo, mientras su cerebro seguía repitiéndole una y otra vez que aquello definitivamente no podía ser verdad.

Desvió sus ojos tratando de evitar al Lord, el cual prácticamente lo desnudaba con la mirada, y observó algo todavía peor, pues todos los mortífagos se habían arrodillado en la presencia de ambos, sus varitas pegadas al pecho.

Voldemort sonrió y se acercó al oído de Severus.

- Vamos… ven conmigo.

Le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, los mortífagos no se movieron ni un centímetro sino hasta que su señor y su nueva pareja desaparecieron dentro de la habitación del primero.

Severus sintió un acceso de pánico, nunca se había sentido en tanto peligro como en aquél momento, encerrado en la habitación de Voldemort, CON Voldemort, el cual se sacudió tranquilamente la túnica.

- Se perfectamente… que no deseas estar aquí, Severus.

- Mi Lord?

- Pero… necesito al más poderoso de mis mortífagos, alguien que pueda darme una descendencia de magia extraordinaria, y siempre supe que serías tú. Los duelos fueron una bonita máscara para que los demás sepan que tú eres el mejor.

Snape sintió un nudo en la garganta. Voldemort había dicho "descendencia"?

- Pero, siendo mi mejor, mas leal, y el mas fuerte de los mortífagos, he de concederte una gracia.

Se acercó a él, pegando su cuerpo al de su seguidor, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y extrayendo su varita mágica, para después colocársela en la mano.

- Defiéndete.

- Pero…

- Defiéndete… si logras salir de esta habitación, serás libre, no serás mi pareja, tomaré a Bellatrix, ella estará más que orgullosa de tener tu cargo. Pero si no logras salir de aquí…

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se desviaron un segundo a la cama, y Severus tragó saliva.

Comprendía todo a la perfección. Aquello no era un trato para que pudiera salvarse, en lo absoluto. Era como aquellos enfermos mentales que compraban exóticas bestias y las liberaban en sus mansiones para luego perseguirlas y matarlas.

No importaba la promesa de libertad y de escape, al final, siempre eran asesinadas.

Snape supo que no importaba cuanto luchara, pues esa noche le pertenecería al lord oscuro de una manera o de otra, y él quería que fuera de la mala manera, quería violarlo con su pleno consentimiento al poner resistencia para complacerlo.

De aquello, habían pasado casi dos meses, y aquí estaba de nuevo, caminando por un pasillo lleno de seguidores que se inclinaban a su paso. Montón de lame botas, pensó Snape.

Llegó hasta la habitación y tocó suavemente, mas no recibió respuesta, así que entró y observó la estancia vacía.

Cerró la puerta tras de él, se retiró su máscara y capa de viaje, colocándolos ambos sobre un perchero a un lado de la entrada, para después dirigirse a la ventana, la cual exhibía un triste paisaje de cielo gris y ráfagas de aire helado. Severus sintió que estaba viendo el propio cuadro de su alma.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se negó a voltear cuando escuchó el sonido de ropas cayendo, seguido de pasos detrás de él, sus ojos se cerraron y dejó escapar una exhalación cuando los brazos del lord se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y la barbilla de él se posó sobre su hombro, la desnudez del amo latente, así como su miembro palpitante pegado al trasero de su sirviente.

- Hola Severus…

- Mi Lord…

El hombre con el rostro de serpiente sonrió mientras hundía su rostro en los cabellos negros del profesor, sus manos comenzando a recorrer lo que él consideraba suyo.

- Anoche… anoche no terminé contigo, Severus…

Una de las manos del Lord se desvió y acarició por sobre la tela, uno de sus dedos presionando, su pelvis moviéndose en un constante vaivén.

- Esta noche… mi amado Severus… esta noche…

"Amado" Era una palabra que le venía diciendo continuamente desde hacía un par de semanas. Los ojos de azabache se encontraron con los rojos como la sangre, cerrándose lentamente en su inapelable destino, ofreciendo cuerpo y alma como un pacto al mismísimo demonio para conservar la paz.

Los labios de Voldemort se unieron a los de su fiel mortífago, sus manos se aferraron despiadadamente a su cintura haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás hasta que chocaron contra la pared.

Severus ahogó un gemido en la boca del Lord cuando este le encajó sus colmillos en los labios y degustó con malsano placer la sangre que emanaba de la herida, sus manos desgarrando tan rápido como le era posible las ropas que vestía el profesor.

- Tan bello… tan bello…

Bello? No era cierto, pero a los ojos del Lord, ya no sabía lo que era belleza. Snape sintió como finalmente los dedos helados de su señor se encontraban con su piel, sus uñas de inmediato se clavaron en sus costados, marcándole como suyo, algo que le fascinaba hacer. Apretó ambas manos heladas como témpanos y afiladas como garras e hizo que su pareja se arqueara de dolor, exponiendo su blanco cuello, que fue devorado con saña, dejando marcas moradas de las cuales emanaban hilillos de sangre.

Pudo sentir claramente cuando deshizo el botón de sus pantalones, y mirando al techo se mordió los labios por que sabía lo que vendría, sus ojos ardiendo de vergüenza y furia cuando el Lord le apretó con fuerza excesiva, abandonando su cuello para tomarlo de la muñeca y lanzarlo sobre la cama, yéndosele encima solo segundos después, devorando al hombre que yacía a su merced, emitiendo débiles sonidos de dolor mientras el monstruo lo desgarraba a placer, hundiendo sus uñas en su carne mientras sus dientes sostenían su parte mas íntima para estrujarle cual si quisiera arrancarla de su anatomía.

Soltándole un momento, se enderezó y prácticamente le arrancó la camisa, para luego tomarle de los hombros y acercarlo hacia él, girándolo y volviéndolo a tirar contra la cama, esta vez de espaldas al Lord.

No estaba pasando, no podía ser, no quería que ocurriera… pero su propia camisa se cerró en torno a su cuello y comenzó a apretarse rápidamente, cortándole el oxígeno a sus pulmones, acallando el grito que exigió brotar de su garganta en el instante en que su cuerpo fue prácticamente partido en dos por el lord.

Lo escuchó gimotear su nombre, inclinándose encima de él para morder su espalda y volver a tocarle, usando la camisa alrededor de su cuello para estrangularle a ratos y soltarle unos segundos.

Cuando finalmente la presión de la camisa desapareció por completo, Severus sintió como una de aquellas manos se cerraba en su cabello y jalaba hacia atrás su cabeza, dándole acceso a su rostro para que pudiera besarle, su lengua recorriendo toda la piel que le era posible, la mano sobre su intimidad cerrándose cada vez mas y con mayor fuerza en una orden muda, la cual acató el mortífago, dejando que su lengua se encontrase con aquella que tan morbosamente le llamaba.

Repentinamente, el Lord lo soltó y lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo de la cama, siguiéndole segundos después para tironearlo del brazo y lanzarlo de nueva cuenta contra la pared, aplastándolo con su propio peso para evitar que cayera, sus manos bajando a sus muslos con rapidez y cargándolo, usando la pared como soporte para que sus manos acomodara las níveas piernas del profesor alrededor de su cadera y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El profesor gimió brevemente de dolor y su pierna hizo un espasmo involuntario, Voldemort se giró a observar la piel herida.

- Ah… esto lo hice anoche… Severus… tu pobre pierna…

- No es… no es nada, mi señor.

Soltando una de sus manos, acarició la larga y rojiza cicatriz que se extendía desde el muslo hasta casi la rodilla. La noche anterior, Voldemort había considerado divertido enterrarle un cuchillo y hacerlo sangrar. No era el tipo de diversión que le gustaba a Severus, el cual gritó de dolor, para delicia del lord oscuro.

- Te duele… amado?

- No… no me duele… señor.

- Que mal…

Y no satisfecho por la respuesta del profesor, Voldemort apretó cruelmente su mano sobre la herida, estrujando sus dedos con saña.

Severus exhaló un grito cuando sintió la cicatriz abrirse, lo mismo que su cuerpo cuando fue nuevamente invadido, el lord parecía completamente complacido por aquél sonido, le dejó la pierna y apretó sus glúteos, marcando el salvaje ritmo mientras murmuraba obscenidades en su oído y penetraba poco después su boca con su lengua.

El mortífago sintió como una de las manos se separaba de él y tanteaba en las cercanías, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios por que odiaba lo que vendría. Tan terrible como a veces lo era la muerte, y tan inevitable como la misma.

Voldemort no detuvo un solo momento sus violentas embestidas mientras señalaba a su amante con su varita mágica, sus ojos fijos en las reacciones de su rostro.

- _Crucio_…!

Un grito desgarró la habitación cuando todo el cuerpo de Severus se tensó en cruel agonía, como si hierros ardientes se clavaran por toda su piel, retorciéndose entre la pared y el brazo que le sostenía del lord, sus piernas convulsionándose debido al dolor y sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de su señor, el cual no podía, ni deseaba parpadear ante la visión tan exquisita que tenía frente a él.

No bajó la varita en al menos un minuto, en el que Snape no cesó un solo instante de retorcerse debido al dolor, por lo que Voldemort no podía sostenerle adecuadamente y lo había echado contra el suelo, siguiendo así sus constantes vaivenes, los cuales eran mas difíciles ante el cuerpo extremadamente tenso de su anfitrión.

Snape sintió de repente el término del hechizo y como el Lord se hundía tanto como podía en sus entrañas, con un sonido gutural brotando de su garganta, para después quedarse finalmente quieto, respirando agitadamente con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando sus ojos rojos se posaron en Severus, torció el gesto de forma macabra y salió de su cuerpo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. El lord se quedó de espaldas jugueteando con su varita, dándole vueltas en sus dedos, extasiado ante la visión del cuerpo sangrante en el piso que respiraba agitadamente. Se detuvo un segundo y le apuntó.

- _Crucio!_

Snape chilló y se retorció, sus dedos crispándose en sus manos y su espalda en un arco casi imposible de creer, los ojos completamente cerrados. Las manos de Voldemort recorriéndole mientras disfrutaba de su agonía. Un sonido desgarró el aire cuando la maldición cruciatus ceso, una fina línea de luz emergió de la varita con empuñadura en hueso y la carne se abrió violentamente al golpe de un látigo. Lanzó varios golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras veía la sangre correr.

Se sentó en la cama y sonrió ampliamente.

- Ven acá…

No podía levantarse, apenas podía moverse. Severus se giró en el piso para quedar boca abajo y se llevó una mano a su sangrante boca, sintiendo su rostro arder ante el latigazo que le había marcado medio rostro. El sabor de la sangre en su paladar.

Comenzaba a incorporarse cuando volvió a caer, víctima de un latigazo que le dio de lleno en su trasero, la cola del látigo alcanzando a golpear su entrepierna.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE VENGAS!!

Ya no podía hacerlo esperar, volvió a incorporarse con el cuerpo hecho trizas, se dio la vuelta hincado en el suelo, incapaz de soportar su propio peso y cayó hacia el frente, sosteniéndose con sus manos.

Sintió una de las manos del lord que acariciaba su rostro echado hacia abajo, alborotando luego sus cabellos.

- Ven… ven aquí mi amado Severus.

Lo guió de rodillas hasta donde estaba él, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, incitándole a colocar sus manos en los muslos de su amo. Severus no osó levantar la mirada, cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca, para después atragantarse cuando el Lord prácticamente le estrelló la cabeza contra su pelvis.

Snape cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no tener arcadas mientras su boca era abusada insensiblemente, aquél trozo de carne estrellándose contra su paladar y la mano en su cabello que le impedía moverse.

Voldemort sonrió y abrió los ojos, inconsciente del momento en que los cerró. Observó fijamente a su vasallo y se relamió los labios, se incorporó brevemente y tomó la mano que estaba en su muslo para dirigirla al propio Severus hacia su intimidad, disfrutando ampliamente su rostro de impotencia y vergüenza, así mismo de dolor.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo…

Susurró el lord acariciando los cabellos negros y deteniendo sus movimientos, inclinándose para besar las finas hebras negras entre sus dedos.

- Ven, sube… sube conmigo.

Le invitó a moverse, y el mortífago obedeció cual si fuere una muñeca de trapo. Su lastimada espalda fue colocada contra el mullido colchón mientras el lord rodeaba su cintura con las magulladas piernas de su amante, entrando a su cuerpo de nueva cuenta y quedándose quieto al verlo arquearse de dolor.

- No me muevo… no me muevo… lo ves? Me quedo quieto…

Snape cerró los ojos lentamente, todo su cuerpo punzaba y ardía, podía sentir como su sangre se deslizaba por su garganta, su rostro le ardía debido a los golpes recibidos como si tuviera carbones ardientes, sus costados tenían heridas abiertas que le molestaban terriblemente, y su miembro pulsaba debido a las hirientes mordidas, sin contar el sabor amargo que tenía alojado en la garganta.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y volvió a cerrarse, Snape abrió los ojos horrorizado de que alguien pudiese verle en aquella situación, pero tras observar cada rincón de la estancia no descubrió a nadie, así que aguzó el oído para escuchar un pesado cuerpo que se arrastraba por el suelo, una sombra que se proyectaba contra las sábanas, Voldemort girando su mirada hacia la bestia que tenía por mascota.

Nagini observó la escena y aspiró un par de veces con sus fosas de rendijas, para después enroscarse cerca de ambos, sin dejar de mirarles un solo segundo.

- Ignórala… Solo desea estar conmigo. Te tiene envidia, sabes?

Snape no quiso saber si le tenía envidia o no, quería que el animal se largara y que lo dejara en paz con su tortura, esque aquello no era demasiado para el bastardo que además se ponía a hablar en pársel con su asqueroso animal??

Y así, de repente, el lord se movió y Severus exhaló un profundo gemido que no supo identificar, sus ojos se cerraron repentinamente y sus dedos se crisparon en la espalda del lord.

Algo que menguó por un instante el dolor para luego hacerlo volver en toda su capacidad, afectando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Voldemort sonrió, moviéndose sin dejar de observar a su sirviente, hablando en la lengua madre de su adorada Nagini.

- _Míralo Nagini… míralo… observa como su rostro se contorsiona de placer, no importa cuanto se esfuerce, no puede contra esto._

Algo dentro de Severus se estremeció al roce y el profesor trató desesperadamente de contenerse, lográndolo apenas mediante morderse los labios.

- _Hermoso… mi señor… muy bello…_

- _Mira su rostro Nagini, no pierdas ni un segundo su expresión, está a punto… solo unos segundos más…_

Y así, el profesor de pociones se soltó de su amo y enterró los dedos en las sábanas, su cabeza hundiéndose hacia atrás y un hilillo de sangre recorriendo sus labios para poder contener el tremendo grito que exigió brotar de su garganta, el Lord aferrando su cadera contra él tanto como le fue posible.

Todo se volvió silencio en aquella habitación, roto solo por la agitada respiración de Severus Snape, el cual dejaba caer su cuerpo poco a poco, su mente revuelta en un hervidero de dudas.

Nagini irguió su cabeza hacia su señor, el cual acarició su escamosa piel.

- _Muy hermoso… mi señor… perfecto._

Voldemort bajó su rostro hasta quedar rozando a Snape frente con frente, esperando hasta que sus ojos azabaches se abrieron, sosteniéndole la mirada como nadie mas hubiera podido jamás.

- No hemos terminado… amado mío…

Snape suspiró.

* * *

Pasaba de la media noche cuando una oscura silueta caminaba lentamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a ratos se detenía, su cuerpo temblando daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero tras algunos segundos continuaba su marcha.

Severus Snape caminó entre los oscuros pasillos del recinto escolar, su varita apenas iluminada debido al cansancio y la debilidad de su poder mágico.

El profesor sintió un fuerte mareo que lo hizo recargarse contra la pared, los recuerdos de aquella noche arremolinándose en su mente, negándose a dejarlo en paz.

Después de la… sesión, con el Lord, este le había mandado vestirse y seguirlo.

Con todo el dolor de su cuerpo y el peso de la vergüenza sobre su alma, el hombre obedeció y siguió al que, prácticamente era su amo. Los mortífagos se inclinaban ante su paso, y Severus pudo apreciar que el Lord caminaba mucho mas despacio de lo normal, lo que le hizo suponer que estaba dándole espacio para que caminara a su lado, lo cual era casi imposible debido a sus heridas.

Aquella consideración preocupó demasiado al mortífago.

A sus oídos llegaban siempre frases sobre lo suertudo que era aquél hombre por ser la pareja del Lord, otros proferían murmullos de envidia, y uno que otro se atrevió a decir que el mortífago mas fuerte de todos se había convertido en la zorra personal del Lord.

Los que dijeron aquello terminaron muertos por la varita de Voldemort.

Con una señal de la mano, Snape se quedó detrás mientras el señor oscuro acudía a ver a los nuevos magos y brujas que podrían convertirse en mortífagos, los cuales solo tenían dos opciones, convertirse o ser asesinados ahí mismo.

La legeremencia del Lord era un arma poderosa contra aquellos ambiciosos.

Una figura se acercó detrás de Severus y le había tocado del hombro.

- Como estás?

- Te importa?

- Severus, por favor…

- Lucius, si no quieres que el Lord te patee el trasero, lo mejor será que te alejes de mí.

- Lo se…

Lucius deslizó una botellita a la mano de Severus, el cual le miró interrogante a través de la máscara.

- Te ayudará por un rato… es un calmante.

- Ya se lo que es Lucius, pero…

- Con el Lord… quitándote… bueno… sin tu ropa.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Se que no puedes cargar pociones contigo… si no, aliviarías tu dolor, yo… te traje esta.

El profesor agradeció con un breve gesto, y procurando que nadie le viera apuró el contenido de la botella. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera echo.

Lucius Malfoy fue sometido esa noche a una intensa carga de cruciatus, y Severus Snape torturado por su dueño hasta que el efecto del calmante pasó dejando que todo el dolor volviera.

Por eso ahora se sentía tan imposibilitado para caminar, la visión de sus propias habitaciones le parecía tan lejana como un sueño inalcanzable, limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, luchando con la sangre que emanaba una de sus heridas en la frente, donde el Lord le había mordido y degustado el sabor de su sangre.

Pero su peso fue demasiado para llevar él solo, sus piernas finalmente cedieron y el profesor cayó pesadamente al suelo. Se recargó contra una pared, su mirada perdida en un vacío eterno. Sus oídos se llenaron del sonido del agua corriente y pudo ver con claridad unos ojos almendrados que coronaban una suave sonrisa femenina.

Sacudió semejantes pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza y decidió continuar con su camino, pero encontró imposible levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían. El dolor punzante de su pierna tampoco menguaba, agregándose a su nueva lista de malestares.

- Severus?

La voz del director hizo eco en el pasillo, y el corazón de Snape comenzó a latir desbocado, trató de levantarse, pero le fue completamente inútil, sus piernas ya no le respondían, sentía un frío de muerte debido a sus heridas y a la pérdida de sangre, miró el pasillo rogando que no hubiera dejado manchas en los pisos, sin embargo, lo que vio fue el destello de una varita encendida que se acercaba por un corredor.

No podía ser cierto, no era posible. Claramente imaginó lo que ocurriría después, cuando Dumbledore le encontrara, como sus ojos azules se abrirían de sorpresa, lo ayudaría a levantarse y lo obligaría a ir a la enfermería, y de negarse, lo desmayaría. Después de todo, no estaba en condiciones de negarse, y el anciano bien podía hacer levitar su cuerpo.

Pudo ver la expresión de Madame Pomfrey mientras lo analizaba y curaba sus heridas, imaginó a Albus recibiendo la noticia, y como este la hacía extensiva a su siempre fiel Minerva.

El solo hecho de pensar en la conversación que vendría después le heló la sangre, y sobre todo, los ojos de lástima con los que le mirarían de ahora en delante.

No tenía escapatoria, el brillo se acercaba cada vez más, y de un segundo a otro lo iluminaría, ahí, tirado contra la pared, indefenso y débil. Se odió inmensamente en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver cuando Albus lo encontrara.

- Sangre?... Dios mío, Severus!

Trató de contestar, de decir "Que quiere? Estoy cansado, déjeme en paz" Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, ladeó el rostro y escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, aún no lo había visto.

Quiso frotarse los brazos para entrar un poco en calor, pero ya ni eso podía, suspiró resignado. Había afrontado muchas cosas, y muchas vergüenzas a cada paso de su vida, pues bien, esta sería una mas.

Y entonces sucedió.

Era como estar envuelto en el calor de una chimenea durante un día de invierno, sentado en su sillón favorito y leyendo un buen libro. Olía a pergamino y a dulce, lo que le hizo pensar en un chocolate caliente en su mesilla.

Casi por instinto se refugió en su imaginaria fuente de calor, embelesado por el aroma a pergamino, sin embargo, sintió algunas hebras de lo que indudablemente era cabello que tocaban su rostro. No abrió los ojos, extrañado por todo aquello, por aquella ilusión de un cuerpo pegado al suyo, y unos brazos rodeando su espalda protectora mente.

- Severus, por favor… donde estás?

La voz de Albus estaba completamente frente a él, y el brillo de su varita le pegaba por detrás de los párpados, entonces, por que no lo veía?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y alcanzó a distinguir hebras castañas de cabello, y detrás de esta se veía el pasillo iluminado, brevemente atenuado por una tela semi transparente que el profesor Snape no tardó en reconocer como una capa de invisibilidad.

Se enderezó como pudo y observó a la persona que se encontraba con él, debajo de esa capa, sus ojos almendrados fijos en los negros suyos, quiso hablar, y Hermione Granger negó con la cabeza.

TBC...

Si alguien desea asesinar a voldemort... ¡tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, desgracido degenerado imbécil!!

muchas gracias a aquellos que me hacen favor de seguir mi historia, especialmente a Sweetie, Kambrin Potter, Krysti, Cleoru Misumi, Hestia.Phoenix y Dulcesnape. Espero ... errr... disfrutaran? el capìtulo.

saludos a todos!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	4. lo que tu piensas de mi

Cap. 04

Lo que tú piensas de mí

* * *

La historia de Hermione Granger cortándole medio brazo al profesor de Pociones Severus Snape le dio la vuelta a Hogwarts tan rápido, que de repente, la fama de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió se vio fuertemente opacada, todo mundo quería hablar con ella y sacarle los detalles, claro que a cada paso siempre había un Slythering que la miraba como si fuera la peor basura del mundo, cosa que poco le importaba a la joven.

- Hermione, por que no comes?

La chica se giró a ver a su compañero de intensos ojos verdes y se encogió de hombros, su tenedor paseando la comida de un lado al otro.

Casi podía ver lo que su profesor estaba sufriendo en esos instantes, habían pasado cerca de tres horas. Apretó el puño mientras la furia tomaba posesión de su mirada, y sorpresivamente, su copa reventó.

- ¡Hermione!

Chilló Ron cubriéndose con los brazos cuando los trozos de vidrio saltaron en todas direcciones, Harry emitió un quejido y se sostuvo la mano cuando un trozo de vidrio se le metió en la palma.

- ¡Ah, Harry, perdón!

- Si, Harry, y yo que!

Gruño Ron sintiendo el escozor de diminutos trocitos de vidrio metidos en la muñeca. La castaña se cubrió la boca desesperada, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

- Ya Hermione, no es problema, en serio. Vamos a enfermería Ron.

- Voy con ustedes!

- Claro, no hay problema. Además, creo que es lo mejor.

Susurró Harry mirando a su alrededor como algunos alumnos cuchicheaban sobre como Hermione podía haber perdido el control y reventado una copa.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta del gran comedor, sin embargo, Harry iba checándose la mano, Hermione estaba angustiada y Ron se quejaba por su muñeca, así que ninguno se dio cuenta de tres figuras que corrían veloces a su encuentro, una ágil y las otras bastante torpes.

- Vaya, así que ni con seis cursos la sangre sucia sabe controlar su magia?

Los tres hicieron sendas muecas de fastidio ante la voz que arrastraba las sílabas de Draco Malfoy, el cual se había recargado en la pared, los brazos cruzados, con Crabbe y Goyle a sus costados.

- Apártate Malfoy.

- Uhhh, Granger! También a mi me vas a hacer daño? Es decir, primero el profesor Snape, y ahora tus patéticos amigos, cualquiera diría que comienzas a disfrutar de hacerle daño a otros, tal vez y deberías de ir a ver al señor Oscuro para que te dé algo de diversión… aunque no, espera, creo que nada mas de verte te asesinaría, sangre sucia.

Los tres se rieron como idiotas ante el gesto de enojo de los Gryffindors, Ron levantó el puño para decirle sus verdades, pero Malfoy le atajó la muñeca, encajándole algunos vidrios.

- Ni se te ocurra apuntarme, grandísimo pobretón.

- Que ocurre aquí?

La profesora MacGonagall llegó en ese instante, mirando a los seis con el ceño fruncido, especialmente la mano de Malfoy cerrada sobre la de Ron.

- Señor Malfoy, supongo que ha de tener cosas importantísimas que arreglar con estos alumnos, pero a menos de que le haya comenzado a fallar la vista, se dará cuenta de que Potter y Weasley necesitan ir a la enfermería, así que hágase a un lado para que puedan pasar.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo y apretó mas la muñeca del pelirrojo antes de dejarle ir, y a una señal de su cabeza se marchó, con sus dos guarda espaldas detrás.

- Gracias profesora.

- No hay de que, Potter, le sugiero que vaya ahora a que le revisen esa mano, y usted también, señor Weasley. En cuanto a usted, señorita Granger, acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Hermione bajó la mirada y aceptó con la cabeza, yéndose detrás de su maestra de transformaciones.

El despacho de MacGonagall estaba cerca de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, oculto tras una cortina de color oro la cual solo mostraba la entrada si se decía la contraseña.

Una vez dentro, la profesora le indicó que tomara asiento, y, normalmente, la maestra se habría sentado detrás de su escritorio, pero en lugar de ello, a un toque de varita se acercó una silla frente a Hermione, donde se sentó.

- Hermione, que ocurrió en el comedor?

La joven castaña se revolvió en su asiento ansiosa.

- Jamás te había visto perder el control de tu magia, ni siquiera en primer año.

- Lo siento Profesora.

- Que es lo que te ocurre?

Hermione fijó sus ojos en los de la maestra, observando su gesto preocupado, para luego bajar la mirada y jugar con sus dedos. Minerva MacGonagall siempre había sido como una madre para ella, su figura de apoyo y autoridad, además de confidente en diversos problemas personales. Pero ahora, los secretos que cargaba no eran propios, por lo tanto no podía revelarlos.

Negó con la cabeza, algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. MacGonagall sonrió de manera dulce.

- Eres muy noble, Hermione…

Se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a la jovencita, la cual le rodeó con sus brazos de igual manera.

- Cualquier problema que tengas, aquí estoy, de acuerdo? Si hubiere algo que yo pueda hacer, sabes que estaré encantada.

- Gracias profesora.

- Puedes retirarte.

La castaña aceptó con la cabeza y enfiló rumbo a la enfermería, donde se encontró con Ron observando su muñeca vendada y a Harry siendo atendido por la enfermera.

- Señorita Granger, usted también se cortó?

- No Madame Pomfrey.

- Me parece excelente.

La enfermera observó con un gesto preocupado la mano de Harry, y negó con la cabeza.

- Necesitaré cerrar la herida con algunos hechizos, vas a sentir cosquillas, así que no te muevas.

El muchacho aceptó con la cabeza mientras la enfermera comenzaba a mover su varita sobre la herida, primero verificando la profundidad y si se encontraba infectada. Sin embargo, a medio de su trabajo, la enfermera sintió unos ojos clavados sobre ella, así que giró la mirada y encontró a Hermione absorta en su labor.

La castaña, se quedó quieta al ver que la enfermera había detenido su trabajo, sus ojos pegados en la mano de Harry y en la varita que se mantenía quieta, así que se giró a ver a la mujer, encontrándose con que la estaba observando, lo que hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

- Le interesa sanar heridas, señorita Granger?

- Eh?

- Que si le interesa aprender a sanar heridas, señorita Granger.

Hermione aceptó torpemente con la cabeza, y la enfermera sonrió.

- Le molesta, señor Potter?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, así que Hermione se acercó a la enfermera, la cual comenzó a pronunciar los hechizos, esta vez en voz alta, explicando la función de cada uno. Para finalmente dejar una cicatriz en la mano enrojecida del oji verde, a la cual le aplicó una poción, un rápido pase de su varita y finalmente le colocó un vendaje.

- Ya está listo.

- Gracias Madame.

La mujer se giró a Hermione.

- No sabía que te interesara la medimagia.

Y de repente, Hermione vio brillar la oportunidad.

- Mis padres siempre han deseado que sea doctora, y no me desagrada la idea, pero me gustaría probarlo antes. Cree usted que me podría enseñar un poco? Usted sabe, para saber si es mi carrera.

- Estaría encantada. Además, pocos saben como cerrar heridas correctamente, aunque no te conviertas en medimaga, siempre es bueno saber como hacerlo, para prevenir accidentes en casa.

Y así, Ron y Harry se marcharon rumbo a la sala común, mientras la joven castaña se pasó el resto de la tarde practicando lo que había leído en los libros, y para sorpresa de Madame Pomfrey, descubrió que lo hacía bastante bien, si acaso, las heridas que la joven curaba no cerraban del todo, pues las curaba superficialmente, dejando el músculo lacerado debajo.

- Y todo esto dices que lo aprendiste leyendo?

- Si madame.

- Vaya, tus profesores siempre han dicho halagos sobre ti, pero jamás pensé verlo con mis propios ojos. Ahora, mira…

La enfermera había sacado una especie de almohadón echo de piel humana, sobre el cual realizaba cortes y rasgaduras para poder mostrarle a Hermione como debían hacerse las curaciones. Miró el reloj de su pared mientras le mostraba algunas pociones que anestesiaban la zona afectada.

- Es tarde, señorita Granger, me temo que veremos una última herida y deberá irse a su sala común. Le concedo el honor de escogerla.

Hermione sonrió pensando en lo que podría hacer, y de repente, la imagen de su profesor de pociones sobándose la pierna herida abordó su mente.

- Un segundo.

La joven se dirigió a su mochila y sacó su daga de plata, la cual utilizaba para cortar sus ingredientes de pociones, para luego hundirla en el almohadón y hacer un largo y profundo corte, el cual curó de manera superficial, incorrecta a la que había venido aprendiendo.

La enfermera frunció el ceño. Para después sonreír y comenzar con su explicación, abordando el tema de cómo curar heridas que habían sido previamente curadas de manera incorrecta.

- Creo que eso será todo por hoy, Hermione. Será mejor que te vayas a tu sala común.

- Por supuesto madame, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Y así, la castaña tomó su mochila, sus libros y se marchó de la sala común, bajo la atenta mirada de la medimaga, la cual comenzó a guardar sus utensilios.

Desde hacía dos meses, Albus había hablado con ella para saber si Severus había estado acudiendo a la enfermería, cosa que no había ocurrido, pero eso no significaba que la enfermera estuviera ciega. Desde ese entonces, ella había observado atentamente al profesor de pociones, descubriéndole dificultad para caminar, dolores frecuentes y alguna que otra herida mal cerrada en los breves espacios que su ropa no podía ocultar. Sabía perfectamente que él conocía mucho de medimagia, pero cuando las heridas eran en uno mismo, a veces era difícil cerrarlas correctamente, y aquella mañana no le había pasado desapercibida la manera tan peculiar en que el maestro se sobaba de manera inconsciente la pierna, su gesto de dolor al incorporarse de la mesa del gran comedor, o como maldecía entre dientes.

Y ahora, Hermione Granger venía interesada en la medimagia, haciendo una herida prácticamente idéntica a la que ella se había imaginado en la pierna del profesor.

No sabía como, pero estaba segura de saber quien estaba curando al profesor de pociones, quizás desde fechas muy recientes, pero no llegaba a comprender como había ocurrido aquél echo extraordinario del jefe de la casa de Slythering aceptando ayuda de una Gryffindor. Sin embargo, aquello era algo médico, y ella era muy profesional para revelar secretos de pacientes, por lo que optó en guardar silencio a lo que recién había descubierto, pero mantenerse muy alerta, no fueran a salirse las cosas de control.

* * *

Aquella noche, era cerca de la media noche y Hermione seguía sin dormir. Ladeó el cuerpo en la cama y emitió un suspiro, enderezándose luego para mirar por la ventana, a ver si distinguía la oscura silueta de su profesor de pociones en los terrenos, pero nada ocurría.

Se talló los ojos con cansancio, la noche anterior había dormido prácticamente nada, y lo había resentido en las clases, no podía pasar otra noche en vela, y menos si iba a conseguir nada, a pesar de que al día siguiente no hubiera clases.

Finalmente se resignó al ver que era demasiado tarde, y concibió una idea. Alcanzó su varita de la mesilla de noche e hizo un breve círculo con la mano, poco después, la conocida figura de Winky apareció ante ella.

- La amita ha llamado a Winky?

- Si Winky, necesito que me hagas un favor.

La elfina estiró sus orejitas y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo mientras se retorcía sus deditos, aparentemente extasiada de recibir órdenes de la castaña.

- Necesito que me avises cuando el profesor Snape regrese, de acuerdo?

La elfina aceptó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- Voy a dormir, así que no importa que tengas que zarandearme para que despierte, has hasta lo imposible, entendiste?

- Winky lo hará señorita, Winky es una elfina buena y obedecerá a la amita.

- No Winky, no te lo estoy ordenando, te estoy pidiendo un favor, está bien?

Winky sonrió enormemente y se marchó, mientras Hermione se acostó en su cama y se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, la imagen de un cuerpo desnudo entre sábanas negras bailando en su mente, sus dedos se movieron de forma inconsciente al recordar el tacto de la intimidad de aquél hombre en sus manos.

Mas tranquila por no tener que vigilar, Hermione se quedó dormida.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando las manitas de Winky se cerraron en la mano de Hermione, llamándole lo mas quedo posible para no despertar a las otras ocupantes de la habitación.

- Ah? Winky?

- Winky ha venido, señorita, el amo Snape ha regresado.

Apenas lo escuchó se incorporó rápidamente, se había vestido con el uniforme ya puesto, rápidamente tomó su mochila, la cual tenía dentro un cambio de ropa y salió corriendo detrás de la elfina para llegar a la sala común, sin embargo, a punto de salir se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría si alguien la descubriría, tras pensarlo unos segundos, corrió en dirección al dormitorio de chicos, al cual entró en absoluto sigilo.

Se acercó a la cama de Harry y le sacudió brevemente el hombro, el muchacho despertó sobre saltado.

- Shhh!

- Ah, que?

- Shhh! Baja la voz Harry.

Respondió la chica en un susurro, el muchacho se incorporó en la cama y se puso sus lentes.

- Hermione? Que ocurre? Que es lo que…

- Ahora no Harry, necesito que me prestes tu capa invisible.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa, y la castaña no dijo nada, en espera de una respuesta.

- Para que?

Y en aquella pregunta, no había desconfianza, ni ganas de negarse por que la capa fuera suya y no se la tuviera que andar prestando a nadie, si no que, tenía mucha curiosidad, curiosidad sana por su amiga.

Hermione se mordió el labio, su mente creando rápidamente una buena mentira, pero al final suspiró.

- No me lo preguntes Harry, no quiero echarte mentiras.

Semejante diálogo dejó al joven Gryffindor sin armas, así que se levantó y abrió el baúl, extrayendo la capa que antes perteneciera a su padre.

- Solo… ten cuidado, de acuerdo?

Susurró Harry sonriendo cálidamente mientras extendía la capa sobre los hombros de Hermione, acariciando su mejilla cuando solo quedó su cabeza flotando en el aire.

La joven prefecta aceptó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Harry se echó de nuevo en la cama y se quitó los lentes.

El misterio aumentaba.

* * *

Solo minutos más tarde, Winky caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, uno de sus bracitos al aire y su mano desaparecida.

Hermione iba detrás de ella, cubierta de pies a cabeza en medio de la oscuridad absoluta, sin embargo, confiaba plenamente en Winky, y casi corría detrás de ella con su mano como única guía. Después de todo, como elfina, Winky tenía ojos que podían perforar la oscuridad, algo muy útil para criaturas que se dedicaban a la limpieza nocturna, permitiéndoles no tener que encender la luz y molestar a sus amos que dormían.

- Ahí señorita.

La castaña trató de observar, pero no lo lograba, la oscuridad era absoluta, así que trató de aguzar el oído, pero nada.

- Severus?

Hermione sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz del director, se giró a ver a Winky.

- ¡Corre, que no te vea!

Susurró rápidamente, y la elfina huyó espantada. Hermione caminó a tientas, y esta vez, sus oídos captaron un sonido, un cuerpo que se movía y luego se quedaba quieto, el resplandor de una varita apareció por el pasillo.

Una silueta se dibujó de repente en la oscuridad, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza caída de lado, respirando acompasadamente y mordiéndose el labio. A pesar de las tinieblas que le rodeaban, Hermione fue capaz de ver la impotencia en aquél rostro.

- Sangre? … Dios mío, Severus!

El director se distrajo mirando sangre en el suelo, y aquella fue la oportunidad de Hermione, se lanzó rápidamente al encuentro de su profesor, cuidando el silencio de sus pasos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló frente a él, se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas y acomodó la capa sobre ambos, usando la cabeza de él como soporte de la tela contra la pared, sin embargo, dada la estatura de ambos, fue casi imposible cubrirlos en aquella posición, así que no le quedó otra que abrazarse al profesor, quedando ambos muy juntos, pero completamente invisibles.

La jovencita se mantuvo en silencio, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un rojo intenso cuando el profesor se acurrucó en ella en busca de calor, muy poco consiente de que el director estaba de pié detrás de ella, Hermione observó como el profesor se enderezaba y la miraba con sus ojos negros, la sorpresa reflejada en ellos y sus labios abriéndose, ella negó con la cabeza para silenciarlo.

Albus miraba en todas direcciones, sin dejar de llamar al profesor de pociones, y este, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del anciano, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos almendrados que temblaban, en aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, en la tierna expresión de su rostro.

Estaban completamente pegados debajo de la capa, iluminados por la varita de Dumbledore.

Hermione bajó la mirada bastante apenada, solo para encontrarse con la visión de sus pechos pegados a Severus Snape, y esto hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran mucho más, si esto era posible.

La oscuridad los envolvió lentamente, el corazón de la jovencita comenzó a latir desbocado. Era claro quien de los dos era el adolescente con hormonas descarriadas que se emocionaba con una situación tan peligrosa, emocionante, y posiblemente, romántica.

Pues conforme las tinieblas crecían, los ojos de la jovencita se habían posado en los labios entreabiertos del profesor, en sus ojos que se habían cerrado, probablemente por el cansancio, y ella se acercó más, y más a cada momento, hasta que la oscuridad fue absoluta.

- Que hace aquí, Granger?

Fue un débil susurro apenas audible, y la estudiante sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que sus labios prácticamente rozaban los de Snape, así que se alejó cuanto pudo, procurando mantener la capa aún en su lugar.

- Vine a ayudarlo, profesor.

- No necesito…

Se calló en el acto, consiente de lo que habría ocurrido si ella no hubiese llegado.

- Gracias.

Sonrieron ambos en la oscuridad, Hermione retiró lentamente la capa y la colocó a un lado, Severus suspiró, extrañamente relajado de que ella estuviera ahí.

- Vamos profesor… curaré sus heridas.

- Albus va camino a mi habitación, seguramente.

- Entonces no iremos a su habitación.

- No iré a la torre, y menos a su dormitorio, Granger.

- Iremos a un lugar mucho mejor.

Le tomó del brazo y se lo pasó alrededor de su cuello, pero al intentar levantarlo, el profesor gimió quedamente de dolor.

- Profesor, que le ocurre?

- Nada Granger…

No podía creerle, le soltó el brazo y lo revisó por encima de la ropa, al tocar su pierna, el profesor gimió de dolor.

- No ha dejado de dolerle?

No quería decirle que en realidad se había abierto de nuevo, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, Hermione se mordió los labios. No podía atenderlo ahí, tendido en el suelo y a mitad de un pasillo, con Dumbledore cerca, así que le ayudó a ponerse de pié con mucha dificultad.

- Cree poder caminar?

- Caminé hasta aquí, no me subestime.

La chica aceptó con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, iluminados por la varita de Hermione, hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres.

- Aquí quédese.

Susurró ella apoyándolo contra la pared, Snape hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse en pié.

- Necesito un lugar donde curar las heridas del profesor Snape, necesito un lugar para curar las heridas del profesor Snape, necesito un lugar para curar las heridas del profesor Snape.

Y de la pared lisa brotó una puerta decorada con motivos de serpientes.

- Vamos.

Dicho esto volvió con el profesor y ambos entraron a una habitación decorada al más puro estilo Slythering, con todo lo que ella necesitaba para curarlo.

Snape sonrió brevemente, con esa risa sarcástica que siempre lo había acompañado, y dejándose guiar por la castaña, se acostó en la cama, mientras ella hacía su recorrido por la habitación, trayendo agua caliente, toallas, ungüentos, vendajes… chica lista.

No quería quedarse quieto mientras ella hacía de nuevo todo el trabajo, le parecía demasiado extraño, además aborrecía sentirse débil y vulnerable, pero había agotado todas sus energías en caminar hasta esa habitación, y ya no le quedaba otra que rendirse a lo que la jovencita hiciera, y en estos momentos, ella se acercaba, sentándose a su lado.

- Beba esto.

Susurró tendiéndole una botella de color azul celeste. Severus la reconoció al instante y la bebió. Era una poción coagulante.

El profesor contempló largamente aquél rostro, la concentración de su mirada, el profesionalismo de sus manos. Al echarse hacia delante para poder sacarle los botones del cuello, la cascada que era su cabello castaño se le echó encima, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, ella se enderezó y rebuscó en su túnica, sacando una liga con la cual se sostuvo el cabello, para después continuar con su labor.

Se veía hermosa, su pelo estaba descuidadamente sujeto, un par de mechones aún libres enmarcando su rostro, al menos hasta que fueron echados detrás de su oreja.

Desabrochó su pantalón, esta vez con mucho más cuidado que la vez anterior, él levantó las caderas brevemente para ayudarle a sacarlo, y esperó el comentario.

- S-su pierna!

La herida estaba abierta y la piel alrededor enrojecida, lo que indicaba que estaba infectada, rodeada de los moretones que habían dejado los dedos de Voldemort.

Hermione frunció los labios enfadada, negó con la cabeza y terminó de desvestirlo, sacándole finalmente la ropa interior, sorprendiendo al profesor cuando las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un suave rubor apenas perceptible, cuando él había esperado verla completamente roja.

Severus miró al techo, plagado de estrellas mientras ella comenzaba con la limpieza, la esponja se movía lenta sobre su rostro, él no dijo nada sobre el ardor que sentía en su frente y agradeció que la sangre dejara de empañar su vista, la esponja entraba en el agua caliente haciendo un tranquilizador sonido y regresaba a su cuerpo, el profesor cerró los ojos, no le agradaba tensarse al contacto, emitiendo un ligero siseo de sus labios cada vez que ella tocaba una herida, lo cual era algo demasiado constante, pues su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellas.

Después empezó a curarlo. Snape frunció el ceño, pues la noche anterior se le veía nerviosa, consiente que lo que hacía no iba a funcionar correctamente, y hoy se veía más segura, mucho más segura.

Cerró los ojos para no mirarla tan de cerca, los ojos de ella en su frente, demasiado cerca de mirarlo a los ojos. El no quería ahondar en esa determinación de ayudarlo.

Especialmente cuando le untó una crema de tonalidad violácea en la pierna, la cual se adormeció para poco después dejarla de sentir, y con su varita revisó la herida que tanto le molestara durante el día, comenzando a cerrarla con distintos hechizos. Esta vez él la miró todo el tiempo.

Severus frunció el ceño. No era un trabajo impecable, y estaba seguro de que le seguiría doliendo mucho, pero era algo digno de admirarse de todas maneras.

- Ha ido con la enfermera, cierto?

Hermione se giró a mirarle mientras aplicaba un hechizo en uno de los músculos lacerados, luego siguió con su labor.

- Le he pedido que me enseñe, pues mis padres quieren que sea doctora.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa, su varita recorriendo cada zona de su cuerpo, siempre bajo la mirada atenta del profesor. Terminando con su pierna, se movió y arrodilló junto a él.

Tomó la poción cicatrizante y la esparció cuidadosamente en el miembro herido y cubierto de mordidas del hombre, negando con la cabeza mientras usaba su varita.

- Voldemort es un asqueroso monstruo.

- Sermonea al cura, señorita Granger.

Hermione le miró un segundo, quieta en esos ojos negros que parecían leerle el alma. El hombre esbozó una mas de sus risitas despectivas.

- Podría soltarme, Granger?

Y se dio cuenta de que una mano seguía en la varita y otra en la intimidad del maestro. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo y le soltó.

- Lo-lo siento profesor.

El no respondió nada. Se había tardado, pero finalmente la había visto completamente sonrojada.

Poco después que hubo terminado con la parte superior del cuerpo, fue el turno de su espalda, y ella se dedicó a curarle de la misma manera, sin embargo, apenas lo hubo volteado notó algo nuevo. Algo que la hizo desear tener a aquél desgraciado monstruo frente a ella para poder asesinarlo.

Sangre.

Sangre seca y no tan seca, embarrada con un líquido que ella nunca había visto pero que no era estúpida como para no reconocer. Marcas de uñas, moretones con forma de dedos, un punteado círculo casi perfecto de lo que inequívocamente era una mordida.

Aspiró con fuerza y volvió a mojar la esponja, concentrándose en su labor. Sin saber que el profesor había seguido de cerca todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

Snape sabía que ella estaba asqueada, indignada, enfurecida, pero todo era contra Voldemort. No sabía lo que pensaba sobre él, si asco, compasión o lo que fuera. Cerró los ojos por que lo creyó lo más conveniente cuando sintió que limpiaba su lacerada intimidad, especialmente cuando la escuchó destapar de nueva cuenta la poción cicatrizante, llevando sus manos hacia sus glúteos.

- Profesor?

Un gruñido brotó de la garganta de él como respuesta, sabía lo que ella iba a pedirle y accedió antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, relajó su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante y cerró los puños, conteniendo un gemido de dolor, molesto ante la sensación que le causó la intrusión de la jovencita dentro de aquél lugar.

Sentía ardor, mucho, esos significaba que la carne estaba desgarrada internamente. Lamentable, pero tenía que hacerse.

Terminado su trabajo, la joven leona continuó con su trabajo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras Snape tenía la cara hundida en la almohada debido a la vergüenza. Le ajustó algunos vendajes y sonrió satisfecha.

- Listo.

- Bien…

Snape hizo el amago de levantarse, pero no lo logró. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado.

- Profesor, si me permite lavar su cabello y…

- Usted no es mi mamá, Granger.

- No, soy su alumna, y en este momento su enfermera. Creo que lo menos que puede hacer usted es permitirme cumplir con mi trabajo.

- Nadie le pidió que me ayudara.

- Cuando veo a alguien herido, no espero a que me pida ayuda para dársela.

El profesor negó con la cabeza divertido. Estúpidos y nobles Gryffindors.

- Bien.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza y le ayudó a girarse, dejando al hombre con la cabeza fuera de un costado del colchón, lo enderezó para colocarle una toalla debajo del cuerpo y le echó una sábana encima, ya que no era necesario que su desnudez estuviera expuesta, para después dedicarse a lavar aquellas hebras de cabello negro, de donde el agua brotaba rojiza.

Hizo espuma en la cabeza de Snape, siempre cuidando que no le cayera en los ojos, los cuales él tenía cerrados, hasta dejarlo completamente limpio. Finalmente se llevó al agua sucia a tirar y regresó para ayudarlo a vestirse.

Tomó un pijama negro bastante parecido a los que había en la habitación de Snape y procedió a colocárselo, con poca ayuda de parte del hombre de cabellos negros, el cual la miró fijamente desde la cama.

- Gracias Granger.

- No es na…

- Si le agradezco hágame un favor y no diga nada.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza y tomó su mochila, retirándose a una estancia aparte de aquella habitación para ponerse un uniforme limpio, volviendo luego con el profesor, el cual comenzaba a dormitar.

- Quédese aquí toda la noche, yo vendré por la mañana.

El entre abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- A diferencia de usted, Granger, yo tengo un trabajo que hacer. Necesito ir a mi despacho y…

Mientras hablaba trató de levantarse, la castaña le echó una mano al pecho y lo regresó a la cama.

- Lo hará mañana. Yo vendré a buscarlo, le traeré algo de su ropa, de acuerdo?

- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

- En estas condiciones?

Snape frunció los labios. Tenía que hablar con el anciano, era cierto. Pero no era nada de vida o muerte, de echo era algo bueno.

Como mano derecha tenía ventajas, pero como amantes tenía muchas mas, y aquella noche, el Lord se había degustado de su cuerpo herido durante horas mientras "conversaban" y Snape había logrado convencerlo de no atacar una pequeña comunidad muggle, bajo el argumento de "Para que se preocupa de unos pocos imbéciles, si podemos prepararnos para algo mas importante. Además, no podrían defenderse, es aburrido aplastar cucarachas tan fácilmente"

Le había sonado tan estúpido a si mismo, y sin embargo, Voldemort aceptó. Eso era bueno, y era malo, por que significaba que le cumpliría cualquier capricho, pues su pareja significaba mucho para él.

Finalmente resopló y se dejó caer en la almohada.

- Como quiera.

Hermione le soltó y puso los brazos en su cintura.

- Pero lo conozco, y en cuanto me vaya de aquí va a tratar de irse. Tómese esto.

Severus observó el frasco que ella le acercaba a los labios y el aroma le resultó bastante conocido.

- Poción para dormir?

- Necesita descansar, bébasela.

No había manera de negarle nada a la Gryffindor, finalmente accedió y la bebió. Si estaba adormilado debido al cansancio, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle en demasía. No estaría despierto mucho tiempo. La miró mientras se arreglaba la mochila al hombro.

- Granger?

- Si, profesor?

- Que piensa usted… de todo esto.

- Le interesa mi opinión?

- No… pero deseo saberla.

Le miró fijamente, y ella se sintió desnuda ante él. Bajó la mirada mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

- Creo… creo que usted es muy valiente… Dumbledore mismo lo dijo ayer, en la sala de maestros. Lo que usted hace, que él no sabe lo que es en realidad, le proporciona paz al mundo mágico. Creo… que cuando Voldemort lo tortura, se le olvida hacer masacres en otros lados. Es una forma muy poco ortodoxa, diría yo… pero está salvando vidas mediante sacrificarse.

- Tampoco… es… como si tuviera opción… Granger. Negarse al… Lord… es suicidio.

- Pienso que es usted muy valiente. Yo jamás podría pasar por algo así y mantener una máscara de frialdad. Usted es muy… muy… noble… casi Gryffindor.

No podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo.

- Se sacrifica día a día para limpiar sus culpas, sufre en silencio, y ha aceptado mi ayuda a cambio de que yo guarde su secreto, yo creo que…

Se giró a mirarle, y para su sorpresa, vio que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Sonrió y lo cobijó cuidadosamente. Para luego levantarse y encaminarse a la salida, echándole una última mirada.

- Buenas noches, profesor…

Y así, Hermione Granger se marchó.

TBC…

* * *

N/A: Algo hay entre estos dos!! Espero les gustara este capítulo. A decir verdad, que Hermione se las sepa de todas todas eso de curar heridas pues no me terminaba de convencer, así que incluí lo de la enfermera, espero quedara mas explicado.

En cuanto a lo de la descendencia que me preguntaron, si alguien aquí ha leído mi fic "Nacido Inocente" sabrá que yo estoy a favor del MPRG, y siendo Harry Potter un mundo mágico, pues todo es posible, sin embargo, no se preocupen. Ya se que me estoy adelantando y arruinando muchas sorpresas, pero no vamos a ver a Sevie embarazado, se los aseguro.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han hecho el favor de dejar mensajes, les estoy mil veces agradecida, especialmente a Mira Black-Lupin, Pottercita 26, DulceySnape, charmed, Nymphadora30, Cleoru Misumi, Hestia.Phoenix y Kambrin Potter. ¿MIL GRACIAS!!

ah, y por si a alguien le interesa conocerme, dejè una foto mìa en mi profile, ¡Nada mas aguas, entren bajo su propio riesgo, si se les rompe el monitor, no me vayan a echar la culpa!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	5. Masaje para el alma

Cap. 05

Masaje para el alma

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común, esperando ver a Hermione con los brazos en jarras lista para reñirles por haberse tardado tanto, les sorprendió verla sentada en un sillón y cabeceando constantemente, su mochila en el suelo y Crockshanks olisqueándole las manos.

- Mione?

La chica entreabrió los ojos y observó a sus dos compañeros, Harry sonrió brevemente, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada cansada y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza de lado.

- Parece que no durmió.

- A lo mejor se la pasó estudiando hasta tarde.

- Pero si estamos a Domingo! Como se le ocurre estudiar hasta tan tarde??

- Ya la conoces Ron, cerebrito hasta el final.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza bastante divertido, mientras que el moreno miró a su amiga y le acarició una mejilla.

- Que hacías anoche… Hermione…

- Dijiste algo Harry?

- Eh? Ah no, nada. Vamos a despertarla para ir a desayunar.

- Claro, tengo un plan.

Ron se chupó un dedo y lo llevó al oído de la castaña, Harry le tiró un manotazo.

- Oyeme, que haces??

- Despertarla.

- Así??

- Quee? Tú me has despertado así.

- A ti, no a ella.

- Bueno, esque me dio curiosidad por ver que cara ponía.

- Pues si curiosidad tienes, vamos a satisfacértela.

- Oyeme, que haces!

Chilló Ron cuando el brazo de Harry se cerró sobre su cuello, poniéndolo de cara al piso mientras se acercaba a un espejo.

- Ya se que te gusto, Harry, pero no es para que me abraces a la fuerza!

- Anda tonto, mira esto!

Y con su mano libre, se chupó un dedo y se lo metió en la oreja a Ron.

- Gaaaaahhhh, guácala, guácala, saca eso de ahí!!

- Vaya Ron, cualquiera diría que te estoy haciendo algo obsceno!

- Sácame el dedo de la orejaaaa!!

Harry le soltó y el pelirrojo se fue al suelo, mientras su compañero de ojos verdes, y gran parte de los estudiantes que estaban en la sala común, se destornillaban de la risa.

El alboroto despertó a Hermione, la cual se restregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, se puso de pié y se colocó a un lado de Harry.

- Y ahora que le pasa?

Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño al ver como Ron se remolineaba en el suelo restregando la palma de la mano contra su oído.

Harry no pudo responder por el ataque de risa que le había dado, la castaña sonrió brevemente y miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

- Ya son las ocho??

- Si, vamos a desayunar?

- Claro, vamos!

Al joven Gryffindor le hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre la noche anterior, tal vez no por que se había llevado la capa, pero si saber si le había ido bien, pero Ron se levantó del suelo, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y los tres se fueron al gran comedor.

Pocos minutos mas tarde, Ron y Harry tenían los ojos como platos al ver como Hermione engullía rápidamente algunas tostadas y bebía a toda prisa su jugo de calabaza, tapando su boca para cubrir lo que les pareció un breve eructo, y luego seguir con lo suyo.

- Errr… Hermione, es que no has comido en un mes?

- Si te hubieras comido ayer los huevos, no tendrías tanta hambre hoy.

La castaña iba a responder, pero tenía la boca llena, tragó y bebió un poco mas de jugo, limpiándose con una servilleta.

- Tengo varias cosas que hacer de urgencia, voy a ir a la biblioteca.

- Biblioteca?? ¡Pero Hermione! Harry y yo pensábamos ir a visitar a Hagrid, y…

- Pues vayan, no hay problema. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Con un último trago a su copa, la castaña se puso de pié de un brinco y salió corriendo, Ron frunció el ceño al ver el asiento vacío y luego observó a su compañero de casa.

- Soy yo, o de repente Hermione parece haberse vuelto loca?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, y Ron mordió malhumorado un pan con mantequilla.

Primero se le queda viendo a Snape, luego se está durmiendo, y ahora se va corriendo a la biblioteca, comiendo como loca, es como si no supiera que tiene todo el día para ir.

Y además le había pedido a Harry su capa de invisibilidad. El muchacho de ojos verdes se quedó pensativo y miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Y frunció el ceño.

- Un momento, donde está Snape?

- Yo que voy a saber? A lo mejor lo pisó un hipogrifo desbocado, o le dio por montar un thestral y se cayó a medio vuelo.

El pelirrojo se rió de su propia broma, pero Harry miró al profesor Dumbledore, al cual la profesora MacGonagall parecía querer sacarle conversación, pero los ojos azules del director no dejaban de girarse al asiento vacío del profesor de pociones con expresión preocupada.

- Que pasa? Normalmente te ríes.

- Ron… y si lo mandaron a una misión para la orden?

El pelirrojo se revolvió incómodo. La posición de Snape como espía no le gustaba mucho, por que lo hacía lucir como un héroe que arriesgaba todo a favor del mundo mágico, y eso iba muy en contra de la imagen mental que tenía sobre él como un murciélago gigante y grasiento.

- Quien sabe.

- Espero que esté bien.

- Si bueno, yo espero que Hermione no se vuelva loca con tanto estudio.

Harry sonrió. El también esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la castaña corría rápidamente en dirección a las mazmorras, cubierta de pies a cabeza con la capa invisible y procurando no hacer mucho ruido con sus pasos, un par de veces se detuvo por que se acercaba un grupo de Slytherings, para luego continuar hasta llegar a la habitación del profesor Snape.

Miró en ambas direcciones y comprobó que no venía nadie.

- Sacrificio.

Y nada sucedió.

- Sacrificio!

Nada.

La castaña se mordió los labios. Sería acaso que la puerta se abría solo a la voz de Snape? Hizo memoria, y recordó que en _Historia de Hogwarts _había un capítulo que mencionaba que los profesores vivían en el castillo en alas acondicionadas especialmente por ellos, cada una con una contraseña ajustada al profesor residente. No mencionaba nada sobre que reaccionara solo a la voz del propietario, en alguna ocasión, recordó que Neville le contaba fascinado que la profesora Sprout le pidió llevar unos apuntes a su habitación, por que ella estaba ocupada, y el muchacho entró sin problemas tras decir la contraseña.

Se mordió el labio. Una contraseña ajustada al profesor residente…

Recordó el día anterior.

"_Sacrificio_"… "_Cuando Voldemort lo tortura, se le olvida hacer masacres en otros lados. Está salvando vidas mediante sacrificarse_"…

La contraseña había cambiado durante el día anterior, estaba segura. Cerró los ojos.

"Valentía"… "Orgullo" … "Redención"…

Y a su mente llegó el rostro de Snape, cubierto de un sentimiento que era incapaz de ocultar mientras era curado por su alumna. Hermione miró la puerta.

- Vergüenza.

Los ladrillos se movieron lentamente, y la joven Gryffindor entró en la habitación. Se dirigió al cuarto y se movió rápidamente al ropero, no se detuvo a admirar lo que había dentro, tomó rápidamente una camisa blanca, pantalones, calcetas, ropa interior, la túnica negra del profesor y el saco del mismo color, doblándolo todo pulcramente para acomodarlo en su mochila. Cuando solo le faltaba por guardar la túnica, miró hacia la cama y se mantuvo en un mortal silencio.

- Vergüenza…

Eso era todo lo que anidaba dentro de Severus Snape en ese momento, vergüenza de ser observado desnudo por una alumna, vergüenza por tener que depender de ella para curar sus heridas, vergüenza por haberse convertido en la ramera personal del Lord, vergüenza por que, seguramente, los mortífagos lo veían como una prostituta. Vergüenza de saberse inferior a Voldemort. Vergüenza de tener que recibirlo en su cuerpo y satisfacer sus más bajos deseos.

La castaña sintió sus ojos arder en furia. Y se cubrió con sus manos, tratando de contener el llanto, pero fallando miserablemente. Con la túnica pegada al rostro cayó de rodillas al suelo, aspirando rápidamente el aroma que la envolvía, el aroma que brotaba de la prenda.

- Profesor… no es justo… profesor… profesor…

Recordó esos labios… sangrantes y llenos de mordidas… tan cerca de los suyos, y esos ojos negros que la desnudaban sin necesidad de tocarla.

Hermione trató de calmar su llanto y se acercó a la cama, la túnica aún abrazada contra su rostro.

- Profesor…

Y levantó la mirada, completamente convencida de algo. Severus Snape había sufrido mucho en la soledad, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo torturado, pero de aquí en delante, no sufriría solo. Tal vez y ella no podía salvarlo de ser abusado, pero si podía cuidar de él cuando volviera, y acompañarlo en la medida que le fuera posible. No importaba lo que aquello conllevara.

Severus Snape era ahora su responsabilidad.

Se secó las lágrimas, reprochándose a si misma haberlas dejado caer. No podía cuidar de Snape si no podía ni siquiera cuidarse a si misma. Terminó de acomodar la túnica y la guardó en su mochila, para después echarse encima la capa invisible y salir rumbo a la sala de los menesteres.

* * *

Al entrar, la recibió una visión más bella que cualquiera que hubiera imaginado.

Durante la noche, Snape debía haber despertado, posiblemente por el dolor de sus heridas, y la fiebre que estas le causaban, así que se había despojado de la parte superior del pijama, arrojándola al suelo.

Hermione se acercó a pasos lentos y comenzó a sacar la ropa, extendiéndola sobre el lado opuesto de la cama en el orden en que el profesor iba a vestirla, al terminar aquello, se giró a mirarlo y sonrió brevemente.

El profesor dormía profundamente en un sueño aparentemente tranquilo, sus cabellos negros se esparcían sobre la almohada, y algunos mechones le caían sobre el rostro. Uno de sus brazos estaba doblado sobre el estómago y el otro doblado hacia arriba, la palma de su mano cerca de su cara, la cual estaba a tres cuartos apoyada en la almohada.

Le dio la vuelta a la cama y lo observó largo rato. Dándose cuenta de que era casi imposible relacionar la imagen de este hombre con el tosco y favoritista profesor de pociones. Sus ojos vagaron por la piel desnuda, la cual no podía apreciar cuando lo sanaba, demasiado ocupada y angustiada como para atender otra cosa que no fueran heridas.

El profesor tenía buen cuerpo, marcado, pero no demasiado, y ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que las túnicas que el hombre usaba tapaban mas de lo que debieran, pero internamente lo agradeció, ya que no se imaginaba lo que ocurriría si un montón de adolescentes desquiciadas comenzaran a comerse con los ojos al profesor, el cual se volvería todavía mas arisco que de costumbre.

- Profesor? Despierte… soy yo… Hermione…

Los párpados del maestro de pociones se movieron brevemente, su cabeza se ladeó y los mechones en su frente resbalaron, dando paso a algunos nuevos.

La castaña ladeó el rostro y acercó su mano a aquellos cabellos rebeldes, sus dedos apenas rozando la piel de su profesor, hasta que la mano que se encontraba mas cercana se cerró velozmente en su muñeca. No con fuerza, simplemente a manera de advertencia, mientras los ojos negros del maestro se abrían.

- Se puede saber que hace, Granger?

- Le quitaba un mechón de cabello, profesor.

Snape frunció el ceño y con su mano libre se retiró el cabello de la cara.

- El que tenga que ayudarme, Granger, no significa que no pueda sacarme el cabello de la cara siquiera.

Y dicho esto, la soltó, Hermione se puso de pié, sus mejillas sonrojándose brevemente cuando el espía se enderezó en la cama y la sábana resbaló, exponiendo la piel hasta su estómago.

- Le traje ropa, profesor. Y si gusta llamaré a Winky para que le traiga el desayuno.

- No es necesario, acudiré al comedor.

- Esque… esque primero tengo que revisar sus heridas.

Snape frunció el ceño notablemente y miró sus vendajes, movió un brazo y uno de sus ojos se cerró por una fracción de segundo ante la breve punzada de dolor.

Hermione se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta siquiera, su mente formuló una imagen de si misma adherida a la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos del profesor sentado en la cama y a medio desnudar, con su alumna sentada sobre sus muslos, las manos de él cerradas en la cintura de ella.

- Por Dios Granger, me ha visto desnudo dos veces y se sonroja por verme sin camisa, quien la entiende?

Y la castaña se puso como el cabello de Ron mientras se giraba de espaldas.

- Eh, ah, yo…

- La elocuencia no es lo suyo a estas horas de la mañana, cierto? Ah…

Susurró él echándose hacia atrás cuando sintió su parte baja punzar de dolor, maldijo por lo bajo, ya que esa maldita sensación no lo dejaría sentarse en paz entre los profesores en el comedor.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione no se movió, dejándolo valerse por si solo.

- Necesita un relajante muscular, profesor. Yo preferiría que se quedara en cama todo el día, pero solo sugerírselo sería idiota por mi parte.

Snape se rió por lo bajo. Era impresionante como la chiquilla esa lo conociera tan bien, así que finalmente aceptó con la cabeza mientras Hermione se retiraba en busca de lo antes mencionado. Volvió pocos minutos después con un envase de vidrio en forma circular de no más de cinco centímetros de alto, sin incluir la tapa, el profesor frunció el ceño.

- Eso es crema.

- No encontré otro tipo de relajante. La habitación esta echa para su recuperación, así que supongo que solo me dejó la crema, ya que es mejor así que como poción para calmar las heridas.

- Señorita Granger, he elaborado relajantes musculares para la enfermera por mas de quince años, e impartido clases lo mismo, sin contar que he vivido entre pociones mi vida entera, de verdad me cree tan imbécil como para no saber que la crema es mejor que la versión líquida??

La jovencita se encogió un poco, visiblemente avergonzada, Snape negó con la cabeza malhumorado, ahora tendría que untarse esa cosa. Se sentó lentamente y bajó los pies al suelo, con la cabeza caída hacia delante y sus cabellos tapando sus duras facciones.

- Se la pongo?

Y cual si tuviera un resorte en el cuello, el profesor se giró a mirar a su alumna con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas, algo que repudió al instante por el dolor que le causó, mientras la chica se ruborizaba ante su indiscreción.

La respuesta natural de Snape hubiera sido un rotundo NO, acompañado de un sarcasmo, por supuesto, sin embargo, le debía mucho a esa niña.

Tal vez no la vida, pero si la paz mental que le daba el que Dumbledore aún no se enterara de nada. Ella le había ofrecido aquello con toda la necesidad de ayudar que la mayoría de los Gryffindors eran incapaces de combatir, y la mayoría de los Slytherings luchaban por repudiar, y no le pareció justo zanjarla de golpe, como diciéndole que ella no debía acercársele a menos de tres metros, a no ser que estuviera recién violado y sangrando por cada poro.

Suspiró y se odió en ese instante, pensando además en que si el cuerpo le dolía a los más breves movimientos, untarse la crema relajante iba a ser un verdadero problema.

- De acuerdo, señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, emocionada. El profesor había aceptado libremente su ayuda, y eso significaba mucho para ella.

- Le retiraré los vendajes.

Dicho esto se arrodilló frente a él y se dedicó a deshacer cada vendaje cuidadosamente, rodeando al profesor de vez en cuando con sus brazos, casi sin notar su tensión cada que ella se acercaba demasiado. Finalmente dejó las vendas en la mesilla y le miró fijamente.

- Sáquese los pantalones y tiéndase boca abajo en la cama, voy a lavarme las manos.

Snape la vio marcharse y gruñó audiblemente, pensando en que lo mejor habría sido mandarla a volar. Elevó un poco sus caderas y se sacó los pantalones, ayudándose de las manos para mandarlos al suelo, junto al pijama, lanzó las sábanas a un lado y se tendió boca abajo, su rostro apoyado tranquilamente en la almohada, y cuando la escuchó acercarse, cerró los ojos.

Hermione por su parte, sacudió el agua sobrante de sus dedos y se los tronó uno a uno. Su rostro mostró una amplia sonrisa de autosatisfacción, destapando la crema, la cual surtía mil veces mejores resultados si se aplicaba con un masaje.

No pudo evitar recordar su cuento favorito.

Hacía muchos años, un jovencito pervertido se divertía visitando a su tío, dueño de un spa de belleza, donde el hombre le enseñó todos los secretos del oficio y le prometió darle un empleo cuando el muchacho terminara la preparatoria.

La idea de poder toquetear libremente bonitos cuerpos femeninos le fascinó al muchacho, y se dedicó de lleno a conocer cada técnica que su tío le enseñó con la ayuda de su esposa.

Terminados sus estudios, entró a trabajar, y su primera clienta fue una jovencita de su edad, muy bella de largos cabellos castaños y bucles, la cual se presentó ante él con una sonrisa.

Supervisado por una compañera de trabajo, el muchacho conversó con aquella dulce chica mientras duró el masaje, enterándose de todo cuanto pudo sobre su vida, hasta que llegó el momento y la bella muchacha se marchó, llevándose con ella el corazón del joven.

Tiempo después, ella entró a la escuela de medicina dental, y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el joven masajista matriculado en la misma escuela, y sonriendo solo para ella.

Ambos se graduaron ya siendo novios, y abrieron su propio consultorio, se casaron y fueron muy felices. Al tiempo, su felicidad creció mil veces al recibir a su primera y única hija, a la que llamaron Hermione.

La castaña sonrió al mirar al profesor acostado y esperándola. Agradeciendo a su padre todo lo que le enseñó y las sonrisas cómplices de su madre, quien sirvió como voluntaria para que ella aprendiera.

Se acomodó a su lado en la cama y retiró con cuidado los vendajes de las piernas, sus dedos rozaron la piel cicatrizada y suspiró. Alcanzó el bote de crema y la untó en los dedos, comenzando por la espalda de su profesor.

Snape mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre sus hombros, amasando y amoldando su piel, llenándole de la poción relajante, intoxicando su olfato con un aroma a canela. El profesor entre abrió los ojos solo para volverlos a cerrar, sintiendo como ella ejercía presión en sus pulgares y en la palma de su mano, deslizándose hacia sus costados, donde sus demás dedos siguieron moviéndose con firmeza sobre su piel.

Demonios… nunca había recibido algo como esto, y se sentía bastante bien. La crema hacía su trabajo y el dolor se iba, las manos de Hermione calmaban sus tensos músculos heridos, y el placer aumentaba.

Frunció el ceño ante el último pensamiento.

Quiso retenerlo y analizarlo, pero todo análisis se fue directo a la basura cuando las manos de Hermione se cerraron en alguna parte de su espalda y él sintió su cuerpo tensarse de golpe, su boca abriéndose en una exhalación muda que quedó oculta detrás de la cortina que eran sus negros cabellos.

Pero que demonios?

Se giró a mirarla y la observó sonreír, concentrada en su trabajo. No supo donde diablos había aprendido, pero le agradeció mentalmente a quien quiera que hubiera sido su maestro.

La miró volver a tomar la crema y esparcirla por su cuerpo, volviendo luego a su labor, ejerciendo presión en su piel, identificando donde le dolía y donde podía trabajar libremente.

El mismo trato recibieron sus piernas, ella tocó suavemente su piel marcada de latigazos, y Snape se mordió los labios ante los dedos que rozaron la parte interna de sus muslos.

Respiraba a veces lento, y de repente sentía como se aceleraba, su nariz dejaba de funcionar y exhalaba por la boca, la cual cerró tratando de controlarse, pero fue incapaz de contener un sonoro gemido brotado desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Hermione se detuvo un solo segundo y luego siguió con su labor. Snape trató de pensar que ella no había notado nada, pero un rápido vistazo a sus mejillas sonrojadas le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba.

La castaña, por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse alterada por la situación que estaba viviendo, la piel de su profesor se sentía cálida, y no helada como la noche anterior, tampoco era el ejemplo de la suavidad, pero se acercaba bastante.

Sus oídos se habían vuelto mas agudos de repente y podía captar cada sonido que brotaba de la garganta de Snape, cada ligero gemido contenido, cada cambio en su respiración, cada vez que su garganta se contraía y dejaba escapar algo así como un quejido.

Y saber que ella provocaba aquello la estaba desquiciando.

Lo dobló la pierna para masajear los dedos de su pié, el profesor tembló brevemente y ella le miró.

Una suave risilla quedó acallada de inmediato cuando él aplastó su rostro contra la almohada. Hermione se mordió los labios.

Cosquillas. El gran terror de Hogwarts, el temido profesor Snape tenía cosquillas.

No tentó a su suerte y masajeó con el puño cerrado la planta del pié, luego con ambas manos abarcando los laterales, uno de sus dedos recorriendo entre cada espacio de los dedos del profesor para no dejar espacio sin cubrir, y repitiendo el proceso en el otro.

Volvió a moverse y sentarse a la altura de la cintura del profesor, sacó su varita y le señaló.

- _Desvisttio._

Y al instante, la prenda de ropa interior que cubría al profesor desapareció. El no dijo nada cuando las manos de ella abarcaron sus glúteos, o cuando le colocó la crema en el lugar que tanto le molestaba y no le iba a dejar sentarse.

- Dese la vuelta.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio un momento y miró a la castaña, la cual se había puesto de pié para tomar una toalla, el profesor no se movió cuando Hermione volvió y lo encontró en la misma posición.

- Hágame un favor Granger y voltéese.

Hermione no dijo nada y se puso de espaldas, mientras Severus se enderezaba lentamente, ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y alcanzó el bote que estaba a un costado suyo, untando sus dedos para masajear su entrepierna y las zonas que le rodeaban, procurando mantener la mente y la sangre fría, pues tampoco era que la joven Gryffindor le echara la toalla encima del vientre y él le mostrara una carpa de circo.

- La toalla.

Aún sin voltear, Hermione le entregó lo que pedía, el profesor se la echó encima y se relajó.

- Listo profesor?

- Cuando quiera, Granger.

Ella se giró y lo miró fijamente, observó como él cerraba los ojos y se sentó a su lado, tomó el bote y empezó su labor, deslizando sus dedos por encima de su cuello, donde estaban casi desaparecidas las marcas de Voldemort al haber intentado estrangular al profesor, o tal vez simplemente había sido por diversión.

Deslizó sus manos por los hombros, descendiendo por el bien marcado pecho y dibujó círculos alrededor de las mordidas en los pezones, Snape se quejó brevemente, su pecho subió de pronto y se mordió el labio, la suave piel bajo los dedos de la castaña se endureció, y ella sintió algo que saltaba en su bajo vientre, procurando ignorarlo procedió a repetir el proceso en el otro.

Las marcas y moretones aún se notaban mucho externamente, sin embargo, las manos de la joven parecían tener un hechizo que calmaban al profesor, el cual se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Era como si ella tuviera dedos mágicos… y rió, por que en realidad así era.

Hermione pasó a masajear la parte superior de las piernas del profesor, en especial la larga cicatriz en el muslo, el profesor se quejó inevitablemente, y ella procuró ser cuidadosa.

- Terminé, profesor.

El emitió un sonido raro, como aceptándole que había terminado, a lo que Hermione se puso de pié y tapó el frasco, el cual había quedado completamente vacío.

- Como se siente?

- Mejor, señorita Granger. Le estoy agradecido.

Hermione se sintió rara escuchando eso de parte del profesor de pociones, sin embargo, lo había visto desnudo, le había curado las heridas, le había masajeado el cuerpo entero y hasta había tocado sus partes mas íntimas al curarle las heridas, por lo que le pareció estúpido extrañarse de recibir un agradecimiento.

Snape se enderezó en la cama y la miró, ella estaba quieta parada a su lado.

- Granger, a menos de que desee verme desnudo, cosa que ya sería casi natural, le recomiendo que se retire o que se de la vuelta para que pueda vestirme.

- Ah, si!

Y rápidamente se dio media vuelta. Snape aprovecho que no lo miraba para sonreír.

- Lo dicho Granger, la elocuencia no es lo suyo a esta hora de la mañana.

- Tal vez no, profesor. Pero le juro que es solo en los fines de semana.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría escuchar que una excelente alumna como usted es una mediocre por la mañana y una genio por la tarde.

Hermione se sonrojó, orgullosa de si misma mientras escuchaba el sonido del maestro al vestirse, la ropa cubriendo la piel.

- Nunca lo escuchará, profesor Snape.

- Eso espero. Puede voltear cuando quiera.

Así lo hizo la castaña, y decidió que tal vez no fue la mejor de sus ideas al ver al profesor de pié al otro lado de la cama, ya traía pantalones y zapatos, pero apenas se había echado la camisa blanca encima, por lo que la tenía completamente abierta, exceptuando los botones de las mangas, los cuales estaba abrochando en ese momento. Enderezó la espalda y se sacó el cabello que quedó dentro del cuello de la camisa, dejándolo desordenado sobre los hombros, mientras los músculos que asomaban le daban una apariencia salvaje. La mirada perdida mientras continuaba abrochando los botones de la otra manga.

Snape se giró a mirarla extrañado cuando Hermione volvió a ponerse de espaldas tan súbitamente como si hubiera entrado a la regadera mientras alguien se bañaba.

- Le ocurre algo, Granger?

- Nada profesor.

- Ya, y va a creer que yo soy un crío como sus compañeros para creerme eso.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza no deseando que su imaginación volara, pero fue incapaz de evitarlo, pues la imagen que acababa de presenciar se negaba a abandonar su mente.

- Trae la capa invisible, supongo.

- Si profesor.

- Bien, échesela encima para que salgamos de aquí.

La chica frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, Snape supuso lo que ella pensaba y rodó los ojos.

- A menos de que pretenda que alguien nos vea por casualidad saliendo juntos de la misma habitación.

Hermione se giró a mirarlo, afortunadamente ya estaba prácticamente listo, solo le faltaba la túnica.

- Por supuesto que no!

- Ahora ve mi punto. Colóquese la capa invisible y vámonos de aquí, antes de que Dumbledore se ponga histérico al no verme.

El profesor empezó a caminar, y la joven Gryffindor notó apenas un leve cojeo en su caminar, así que se sintió satisfecha, pero la poción no iba a durar todo el día.

- Necesitará atención mas tarde, profesor.

- Y me está proponiendo otro masaje, Granger?

- Eh, ah, No! Claro que no.

- Entonces deje de decir cosas… o le tomaré la palabra.

Dijo él abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y las mejillas al rojo vivo mientras lo miraba alejarse por el pasillo. Finalmente echó a correr en dirección contraria, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Snape se detuvo al dar vuelta en una esquina y miró detrás de reojo, aún sabiendo que no vería nada. Sacudió la cabeza, sacudió un poco los hombros y se permitió una breve sonrisa, antes de volver a portar su fría máscara habitual y dirigirse al gran comedor.

TBC…

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo les gustara. Incluí la escena del masaje pensando en mi prima, que sabe de eso. Una vez me masajeó los hombros y yo casi brinqué al techo, ¡Por que realmente se siente bien!

Entonces investigué sobre masajes a todo el cuerpo con ella y esto fue lo que resultó. Nadie me puede decir que un masaje puede ayudarle mucho a un cuerpo herido, que no??

Espero les gustara este capítulo, mil gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a Dulceysnape, Cleoru Misumi, Nimphadora30, Hestia.Phoenix, Paulita1991 y Kambrin Potter.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Y si, la historia es un poco fuerte, y si aún así la leen debe ser por que les gusta, les doy mil gracias por informarme ello, sus comentarios son la base de mi esfuerzo y esmero. Gracias!

Cuídense mucho!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	6. Secreto de dos

Cap. 06

Un secreto de dos

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que todo aquello iniciara, y aquella noche, Hermione se encontraba en la sala común, mirando por la ventana las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza.

Acababa de regresar, mas temprano de lo usual, pues el profesor Snape había regresado relativamente sano, mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones, y solamente adolorido por algunos cruciatus, pues los sirvientes del Lord habían llegado con pésimas noticias y este se había enfurecido con ellos, desviando su atención del profesor, lo que le garantizó una relativa paz, aunque también le tocó su porción de castigo para desquitar la furia de Voldemort por que se había echo tarde, y el señor oscuro no quería levantar sospechas en Dumbledore, así que le soltó para atender otros asuntos.

La castaña sonrió brevemente recordando el rostro cansado pero satisfecho del profesor cuando la miró esperando por él en la puerta, a un lado de Winky.

- Buenas noches, profesor.

- Buenas noches, Granger.

- Me alegra ver que esta noche no sangra.

- Yo me alegro de poder caminar. Como le ha ido con la enfermera?

- Bastante bien, dice que estoy progresando maravillosamente, y me ha ofrecido que si deseo entrar a la escuela de medimagia, ella puede hacer una carta de recomendación.

- Supongo que su orgullo debe encontrarse excesivamente inflado.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa, por que en realidad así era. Acudía en sus ratos libres con la enfermera para continuar con su enseñanza médica, y había atendido un par de casos menores bajo la mirada de la medimaga, incluyendo el caso de Neville, quien tropezó con sus propios pies y rodó escaleras abajo.

Snape casi sonrió al mirarle.

- Vaya a dormir Granger.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza, y se marchó. Bajo la atenta mirada del profesor, el cual la observaba alejarse y perderse lentamente en la oscuridad, mientras que él comenzaba a caminar para hacer su ronda nocturna, y de paso buscar a Dumbledore, pues debía rendirle su reporte sobre aquella noche.

* * *

Aquellos días habían sido bastante difíciles para ella, pues a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una excelente alumna y el ejemplo de todo Hogwarts, pero a los maestros no se les escapaba que de vez en cuando, su alumna favorita comenzaba a cabecear en el pupitre, desaparecía un momento y luego volvía como si nada.

Aquél día, la clase de pociones estaba terminando y la castaña observaba con ojo crítico a su profesor, el cual parecía indiferente a su existencia, lo cual era algo bastante normal, dado el secretismo de la situación.

Al sonido de la campana, los alumnos se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas y salir corriendo de la penetrante y gélida visión del profesor Snape, sin embargo, su voz se hizo escuchar por sobre el silencioso alboroto de estudiantes.

- Granger, quédese un momento. Necesito discutir con usted algo sobre el patético rendimiento que ha estado teniendo en mis clases.

- Pe-pero profesor, esque yo…

- Posiblemente tenga cosas muy importantes que hacer con sus inútiles amiguitos, pero a no ser que no le interesen sus estudios, le recomiendo que se quede.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo debido a la furia que aquello le causaba, Harry y Ron la miraron con pesar y luego con odio a Snape, el cual tenía en los labios su sonrisita sarcástica y autosuficiente.

- Quieres que te esperemos, Hermione?

- No Harry, váyanse.

- Pero…

- En serio Ron, no me tardo.

Los muchachos no pudieron hacer nada más y se marcharon, mientras la joven suspiraba al pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir.

Estaba prácticamente segura de lo que iba a escuchar en tan solo unos segundos.

"_Se perfectamente, señorita Granger, que su estúpido sentido de nobleza le ha hecho verme como un… caso de caridad, sin embargo, los demás profesores han comenzado a notar su ausentismo en clases, e igualmente comienza a bajar su rendimiento en la mía, así que para evitar sospechas e igualmente, evitar que usted se convierta en una mediocre cabeza hueca como sus demás amigos, la próxima vez que la vea en los pasillos esperándome, le bajaré tantos puntos a su casa que ni todo el año les bastaría para restablecerse, me ha entendido?"_

Hermione hizo una mueca de frustración y se acercó al profesor, el cual se encontraba en su escritorio, los codos apoyados en la mesa, con la barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados.

- Discúlpeme por haberla tratado así, Granger… dada mi… reputación, creo que es lo mejor que podía decirle para no levantar sospechas y poder hablar en privado con usted.

La castaña le miró fijamente con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro, para luego bajar la mirada avergonzada al haber pensado semejantes barbaridades que el profesor podría haberle dicho.

- No hay… problema… profesor.

Snape soltó una risa que le dio a entender que no le creía nada, y Hermione casi pudo estar segura de que el profesor sabía lo que ella había pensado antes, así que se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Ninguno decía ninguna palabra, los ojos del profesor estaban cerrados, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras correctas que iba a utilizar, Hermione, por su parte, le observó largo rato.

Según sabía, aquella noche solo había sufrido algunos cruciatus, y aunque ella nunca hubiera sufrido esa maldición, y esperaba nunca sufrirla, sabía que el cuerpo del profesor debía estar echo un desastre.

Fue muy poco consiente de que se acercaba al hombre, subía el escalón que ponía al profesor por encima de los alumnos y se colocaba detrás de él. Snape movió sus ojos debajo de los párpados, dándole a comprender que sabía de su cercanía, Hermione movió las manos casi sin darse cuenta y abarcó las sienes del maestro con sus dedos medio e índice, describiendo círculos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

Snape suspiró audiblemente al sentir aquellos movimientos a los costados de su frente, Hermione sonrió y por fin conectó mente y cuerpo, sus dedos deslizándose entre las hebras negras de cabello para poder acariciar la nuca del profesor, descendiendo hacia su cuello y moldeando la piel de este, Severus se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella.

Hermione siguió bajando las manos y las concentró en sus hombros, encontrando los músculos excesivamente contraídos, tal y como había esperado, por lo que centró en aquella región su atención absoluta.

Snape, por su parte, se mordió los labios en un vano intento de no dejar escapar ni una sola palabra, pero el intento murió cuando ella volvió a tocar ese punto sensible que descubriera la noche anterior, presionándolo a propósito una vez tras otra, a lo que el hombre respondió con los mas suaves gemidos que no quería contener, suprimiendo los mas fuertes en una mueca de placer que no deseaba que ella viera.

Apenas le empujó suavemente con las manos, él se dejó hacer e inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, dándole acceso a su espalda, y a pesar de la ropa, la castaña trabajó con maestría lo que sus manos lograban abarcar.

Recorrió el camino de regreso y le tomó de los hombros, jalándole esta vez, y el profesor dejó su férreo control de nueva cuenta al obedecer la orden muda y recargar su espalda contra el asiento, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza, la cual quedó apoyada en el pecho de Hermione.

Ella sintió una breve punzada de vergüenza al saberse en aquella comprometedora posición, sin embargo, aquello no podía contra lo que se prometiera durante la madrugada, así que lo dejó estar sin queja alguna y masajeó de nueva cuenta sus hombros, pasando sus manos por encima de su pecho, y deleitándose con la expresión de aquél rostro que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo y se alejó un par de pasos, Snape pareció salir de algún sueño estando despierto y se enderezó en la silla, sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Hermione, la cual sonrió brevemente.

- Se siente mejor profesor?

El aceptó con la cabeza y se puso de pié, comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro para poder decirle lo que fuera que fuera a decirle.

- La profesora MacGonagall habló conmigo, Granger… dice que está preocupada por usted, que aunque no ha bajado su rendimiento, le ha visto tomar pociones revitalizantes, que aunque no es contra el reglamento, jamás la había visto hacer eso

- Lo siento.

- El que debe sentirlo soy yo, no quiero afectarla, Granger.

- Pero profesor…

- Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que estoy pasando, y no puedo permitirme ser un peso muerto en su vida.

Snape la miró fijamente, con esa misma mirada que le había desnudado el alma la noche anterior, se acercó a ella y acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de ella, para después abarcar su rostro con una mano.

- Ha hecho mucho por mí, y sabe que le estoy agradecido. Pero con uno de los dos que salga perjudicado es más que suficiente.

Hermione se mantuvo en un largo silencio, observando fijamente al profesor, quien, a escasos centímetros de ella subió su otra mano y delineó con la yema de sus dedos las profundas ojeras que comenzaban a dibujarse bajo los ojos de la castaña, demacrando su bello rostro.

- No quiero obligarla a cuidar de mi, señorita Granger.

- Pro-profesor…

Ese entrecortado suspiro fue lo que le devolvió la razón y la cordura al maestro de pociones, el cual, al ver la posición en la que prácticamente tenía acorralada a su alumna, la soltó cual si su piel quemara, desviando sus perturbados ojos.

- Lo siento…

- Profesor Snape, esque yo…

- Usted no planea desistir, cierto?

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Por eso… he pensado que tal vez y para usted sería más fácil… si pudiera compartir su secreto con alguien.

La joven Gryffindor sintió su mandíbula caer.

- Su confidente, su ayuda, su apoyo… alguien a quien pueda tenerle la confianza de contarle todo lo que usted está pasando por culpa mía… escoja bien, por que solo soy capaz de soportar una mirada de lástima.

Hermione podía sentir su corazón que latía desbocado, incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Sin embargo, la persona que escoja no quiero verla jamás en nuestros… encuentros. Le he dicho que puede hablar sobre mí con un confidente, no con un ayudante.

- Si… profesor.

- Escoja bien… solo una persona… no importa quien sea.

Y la mirada del profesor se perdió, haciendo que la castaña sintiera una explosión dentro de su corazón cuando siguió los ojos del maestro, y le encontró mirando la mesa donde se sentaban Harry y Ron.

- Es por su bien, señorita Granger. Puede retirarse.

Hermione quiso decir algo más, pero el profesor levantó una mano, negándose a mirarla e indicándole que la conversación había terminado. La castaña se apresuró a tomar sus libros, pero en el último instante, volvió a subir a un lado del profesor y besó su mejilla.

Snape la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a lo que ella le sonrió dulcemente, para luego marcharse.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Hermione se apoyó en la pared y se cubrió los labios con una mano, aún sintiendo el sabor de la mejilla del profesor en su boca, sin saber que dentro de la mazmorra, Snape estaba quieto, mirando al aire con expresión desconcertada, hasta que finalmente se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo aún el calor de los labios de Hermione.

* * *

Poco después se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos en la cabaña de Hagrid, observando las nuevas mascotas del semi gigante, el cual estaba orgulloso de sus nuevas ratas eléctricas, unos extraños roedores amarillos que soltaban chispas, y que a Harry y Hermione les recordaban curiosamente cierta caricatura japonesa que pasaban en televisión.

Y aprovechando la risa de Ron, Hermione se giró a ver a su compañero de casa.

- Harry, necesito hablar contigo.

El moreno le miró parando de pronto su risa, pero aún sonriendo.

- Si?

- En privado, me gustaría que hicieras un espacio para mí en tu agenda.

- Oh claro!!

El moreno rió haciendo un tono de voz que mas se parecía al de Luna Lovegood que al propio.

- Mi entrevista con Rita Skeeter, el almuerzo con Fudge, la reunión de héroes nacionales con Dumbledore, y que no se me olvide que voy a tomar el té con Voldemort, además…

- Harry… estoy hablando de Ron.

Y la sonrisa desapareció, Harry observó a Ron, el cual se partía de la risa al ver como el cabello de Hagrid se erizaba cada que cargaba una de las ratas eléctricas, y luego observó a Hermione.

Tras largos segundos, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico aceptó con la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando el sol se volvió un punto brillante en el horizonte, ocultándose tras las montañas y el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de estrellas, Severus Snape se encontraba en su habitación, con su ropa de mortífago puesta y dando vueltas de un lado a otro de su morada, sobándose el brazo continuamente, preparándose para lo que habría de venir aquella noche.

Voldemort jamás dejaba pasar una noche de llamado sin su juguete. La noche anterior lo había dejado ir "ileso" lo que quería decir que esta le tocaba recuperar todo lo perdido de la anterior.

Se apoyó en una mesa, sintiéndose sinceramente desesperado, para luego reír amargamente al ver a si mismo deseando que la tortura empezara lo antes posible.

Tal vez estaba loco, pero entre mas pronto empezara, mas pronto terminaría, y él podría regresar al castillo, a la compañía de cierta castaña que había dejado grabado el calor de sus labios en su mejilla.

Pero todo recuerdo fue borrado por el implacable ardor de su antebrazo. Del maldito llamado del Lord.

Severus salió de su habitación con dirección a los terrenos, preparado para desaparecerse y enfrentar frente a frente su tortura, con valor, por que aquella noche, por lo menos estaba seguro de que nadie sufriría en mundo mágico… solo él.

* * *

_Sus ojos temblaron de excitación contenida, observando el rostro que se encontraba solo a escasos centímetros del suyo, en esos labios que habían recorrido cada palmo de su piel y esas manos que se enredaban suavemente entre sus cabellos._

_Sintió como le tomaban por las caderas para hacerle retroceder, y luego sentarse sobre el regazo de su pareja, quien ocultó su rostro en su hombro, acariciando suavemente su espalda para disfrutar el cálido sentimiento de la piel desnuda de ambos al hacer contacto._

_Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, se rió suavemente y acarició los cortos cabellos como el fuego que su novio poseía, pero no los encontró, en su lugar había largas hebras tan negras como la noche, y su piel se erizó al sentir unas manos mas grandes recorrer su espalda._

_Se enderezó y sus ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa, tras haberse encontrado con una mirada negra como un túnel oscuro, con unos brazos que se cerraron en su cintura y una desnudez bastante conocida._

- _Profesor…_

- _Señorita Granger…_

_Una de las manos del profesor de pociones se cerró en su nuca, acercándola para besarla, solo a escasos centímetros, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente mientras sus labios se entreabrían._

- _Señorita Granger… señorita, señorita, DESPIERTE SEÑORITA!_

Hermione se enderezó de golpe en la cama con el corazón latiendo desbocado, miró en todas direcciones esperando encontrar ahí a su profesor de pociones, pero no había más que una tenue oscuridad profanada por el brillo de una vela en manos de Winky.

- Winky lo siente amita, Winky pide perdón, pero la amita le dijo a Winky que…

- Si, si… no te preocupes Winky, te pedí que me despertaras cuando el profesor Snape volviera.

- El profesor Snape ha vuelto, señorita.

La castaña aceptó con la cabeza y se puso lentamente de pié, tomó la mochila que reposaba a sus pies y caminó detrás de la elfina, la cual le miraba insistentemente de arriba abajo.

- Disculpe el atrevimiento de Winky, señorita, pero Winky desea saber si la señorita se encuentra bien.

- Si, estoy bien, Winky.

La elfina aceptó con la cabeza, pero a juzgar por la manera en la que siguió retorciéndose los dedos y mirándola furtivamente, Hermione supo que la elfina no se lo había creído, mas no le diría nada.

Finalmente se detuvo y se recargó en una pared, su corazón latía desbocado y su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa como para pensar racionalmente. Así no podría atender a su profesor.

La última imagen de su sueño ocupó toda su imaginación, y Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso carmín.

Es decir, había tenido sueños como ese antes. No era la primera vez que soñaba algo así con Ron, ella no era de piedra… aunque a veces le gustaría, especialmente después de esos sueños, saber si Ron pensaba lo mismo, o por lo menos se le había pasado por la mente.

No es que deseara simple y sencillamente un acostón con el pelirrojo, ella quería su corazón y su alma en sus manos, y que él tuviera el corazón y el alma de ella, era en aquellos sueños que ambos estaban tan enamorados que hacían el amor toda la noche, hasta que ella despertaba, pero que Ron se esfumara en el aire y en su lugar apareciera Snape??

Eso era algo completamente nuevo y que definitivamente no le gustaba.

Se mordió el labio.

Estaba tratando de engañarse, aquella parte del sueño si le había gustado, le había gustado mucho, pero la confundía.

- Señorita?

La vocecita chillona de Winky la regresó de golpe a la realidad, por lo que se apresuró a seguir caminando, siempre bajo la mirada evaluadora de la elfina, la cual se detuvo y señaló con su dedo.

Hermione posó su mirada en la figura sentada en el marco de la puerta que daba a los amplios jardines de Hogwarts, derrumbada y con la espalda contra la pared.

Por primera vez, la joven Gryffindor sintió una punzada en el alma. Jamás había visto al profesor tan… miserable.

- La señorita desea algo?

- No Winky, retírate, por favor…

La elfina hizo una profunda reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Hermione se acercaba lentamente, procurando que sus pasos no se escucharan, hasta colocarse delante de Snape.

- Profesor?

El maestro de pociones no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida en cualquier punto, se le veía prácticamente entero. La castaña aspiró profundamente buscando tranquilizarse, y percibió el aroma que el maestro desprendía, no olía a sangre y sexo, como normalmente que volvía tras encontrarse con el Lord, simplemente, olía a él, a que nadie le había puesto una mano encima.

- Profesor… soy yo, Hermione.

Pero el maestro no la miró, su rostro estaba girado en algún punto entre el suelo y el horizonte, su tez mucho mas pálida de lo habitual.

La castaña se arrodilló frente a él y se sentó sobre sus talones, delineó suavemente la frente de él para retirar los mechones de cabello que estaban sobre su piel, echándolos detrás de su oído, para después dejar que uno de sus dedos se deslizara por el rostro del profesor, tomando después su barbilla.

- Profesor?

Giró su rostro sin esfuerzo alguno, pero los ojos negros de Snape siguieron clavados en la inmensidad.

- Por Merlín… profesor… que le hicieron?

Le soltó la barbilla, y el rostro del profesor volvió a girarse a la posición anterior. No reaccionó en lo absoluto cuando la chica revisó meticulosamente su cuerpo, encontrando que aquella noche no había ni una sola herida.

- Se lo dijo a Potter?

La voz grave de él rompió el silencio, y Hermione se giró a mirarle. Lucía tan… deshecho, roto.

Vulnerable.

- No profesor, no se lo dije.

- Entonces me equivoqué… no creí que fuera a contárselo a Weasley.

- Tampoco se lo dije a él, profesor.

Snape parpadeó y sus ojos giraron para poder mirarla.

- Por que…?

- Por que esto es algo entre usted y yo. Este es nuestro secreto. Y a menos de que me derrumbe, pienso llevarme el secreto conmigo.

El profesor aceptó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar que su mirada se perdiera.

Hermione sintió el peso de los segundos, que se volvieron minutos, sin nada más que el sonido de la respiración de ambos.

Él jamás le había hablado sobre nada, no sabía como se había metido en aquél lío, o si Voldemort solía hacerle eso a todos sus mortífagos. Y aunque la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro, jamás intentó preguntárselo.

Aquella noche, deseó con toda su alma saber lo que había ocurrido.

De repente, el profesor giró su rostro para mirarla. Sus ojos negros estaban temblando.

- Váyase, Granger.

- Pero…

- Váyase…

Ella pudo leer lo que debía seguirle a esa frase. "_Váyase… no quiero que me vea así_" y para sorpresa de Hermione, apreció como esas orbes que desnudaban su alma se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas.

- Profesor…

No quería que él fuera su profesor y su figura de autoridad en ese momento. Quería que fuera un hombre, un hombre que se permitía un instante de debilidad ante la adversidad. Se mordió los labios y tomó una de las manos de él entre las suyas.

- No se que te haya ocurrido… y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… pero…

El maestro no dijo nada cuando le tuteó, pero ella notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, liberando su mano del agarre de la Gryffindor.

- Severus… por favor.

Tal vez su nombre en los labios de ella fue lo que terminó de romperlo. Bajó su rostro con el dolor grabado en sus facciones y sus dedos índice y medio se cerraron sobre sus ojos, emitiendo un débil sonido parecido a un animal herido.

- Severus…

Y sin más, los brazos de Hermione se cerraron alrededor de su profesor, sintiendo el temblor de su alma a través de su cuerpo. Acarició los cabellos negros del hombre mientras se mordía los labios, no quería decirle palabras de aliento, sabía que él las despreciaría, y con palabras no se iba a arreglar nada.

Hasta el momento en que los brazos de él se cerraron en la cintura de ella.

Hermione jaló aire de la impresión, pero se calmó al instante, sintiendo como el profesor se apoyaba en su pecho y dejaba correr sus lágrimas, gimoteando quedamente, tomando aire, soltándolo, intentando hablar.

- El… él…

La castaña miró al horizonte.

- El… estaba cansado… dijo que… no podía divertirse… conmigo.

Ese desgraciado cerdo… monstruo.

- Me pidió… que lo divirtiera.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos temblaban, como su sangre hervía de furia, pero el hombre aún no terminaba de hablar.

- Hizo… que…

Lo sintió tragar saliva.

- Si no quieres decírmelo…

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Severus se envolvió tanto como pudo en el cálido abrazo de Hermione, su rostro restregándose contra su pecho, empapándolo con sus lágrimas.

- Hizo que… me tocara… delante de él.

Y los párpados de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza, sus brazos cerrándose en torno al profesor.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, las cuales dejó correr libres. Por primera vez, observó el alma desnuda de su profesor de pociones, y la encontró tan débil en aquél instante, que sentía la propia romperse igualmente en pedazos.

Pedazos que parecían unirse lentamente al alma de Snape, reparando cada hueco y cada herida, haciendo de ambas almas una sola.

El llanto de Snape y su alumna era apenas audible en el solitario pasillo, donde sus figuras estaban iluminadas bajo la luz plateada de la luna.

Hermione le sintió estremecerse, y haciendo poca presión se separó algunos centímetros de él. Tan dócil… él no se negaba a nada de lo que ella hiciera, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios, de los que escurría un hilillo de sangre.

- Ya no hagas eso… te lastimarás.

Susurró ella llevando una de sus manos a los labios heridos del profesor, el cual obedeció, dándole a la joven acceso a observar su rostro, a que sus dedos delinearan poco a poco sus facciones, esparciendo en su piel suaves caricias que le arrancaron un suspiro.

Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar lentamente, y Hermione sonrió al observar aquellos rastros húmedos. No dijo nada, ni pidió permiso, simplemente acercó sus labios y bebió del salado camino que surcaba las mejillas de su profesor de pociones, el cual se mantenía quieto, respirando entrecortadamente.

- G-Granger… que está…

- Shh…

Susurró ella llevándole un dedo a los labios, Snape abrió los ojos para mirarla, tan cerca de su rostro, bebiendo de sus lágrimas con suaves besos.

Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo cuando Hermione tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su profesor de pociones, el cual desvió sus ojos a los labios de su alumna.

- Esto está mal…

- Lo se, Severus.

Y los ojos del espía se cerraron, cuando su alumna posó sus tibios labios sobre los de él.

TBC…

* * *

El primer beso!!

Espero les gustara este capítulo. Creí que sería bueno poner por primera vez a Snape completamente roto, ya que el echo de que haya sido obligado a hacer ESO, es algo humillante para él, y tanto tiempo sufriendo, finalmente tenía que llegar la gota que colmara el vaso de su resistencia.

En cuanto al capítulo anterior, ¡Yo coincido, también quiero darle un masajito privado a Snape! Y luego él me lo uede dar a mi, y luego... y luego lo que quiera al cabo que tendríamos toda la noche, gua ja ja ja!

Mil gracias a todos por leer, gracias a Dulceysnape, Nimphadora30, Hara Eslitere, Wixi, Hestia.Phoenix, Sandrita Granger y Cleoru Misumi. ¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!

Cuídense mucho y pásenla bonito!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	7. Gracias a un beso

Cap. 07

Gracias a un beso

* * *

No sabía como, pero sus piernas que parecían a punto de dejar de sostener su peso lo llevaron hasta la puerta de Hogwarts, pero no mas lejos.

El peso de su alma era demasiado para sus piernas, las cuales flaquearon y el hombre cayó de rodillas, derrotado, su espalda golpeó el muro de piedra y cerró los ojos, avergonzado de si mismo.

_- Ahh… mi amado Severus… ven, ven aquí… siéntate en mi regazo… si… tan bello… tan bello… si, recarga tu cabeza en mi hombro, déjame sentir tu respiración, mi amado…_

Bastardo… el solo recuerdo de esas manos delineando los pliegues de su túnica le hacían querer rociarse así mismo con aceite hirviendo, a ver si se le derretía la piel.

_- Hoy quiero algo especial… estoy cansado, y… por Merlín… que suave es tu piel amado mío… y se que tu te mueres por hacer lo que ayer no pudimos… tus labios Severus… son tan suaves… por eso, quiero que me diviertas… quiero que me muestres toda la pasión que sientes por mi… quiero que me deleites… muéstrame lo que haces en Hogwarts, en la soledad de tu habitación, cuando piensas en mi…_

Lo que hacía en Hogwarts pensando en él era lavarse los dientes una y otra vez y probar cuanta poción para el aliento encontraba para sacarse el endemoniado sabor del monstruo sobre el cual estaba sentado.

_- Pe-pero mi señor…_

_- Que no te de vergüenza Severus… somos pareja, es algo… normal, una fantasía que vas a cumplirme… ponte de pié, anda, de pié, así… no estés tenso… puedes comenzar…_

Comenzar a que?? A vomitar?? Snape miró a la lejanía, sus ojos se posaron en la luna, en la misma luna que le iluminara mientras él estaba tendido en el suelo, desnudo y haciendo la mejor actuación de toda su vida, con los ojos rojos del Lord clavados sobre él, sobre su mano que se movía obscenamente sobre su parte mas privada, o cuando sus ojos observaron su propia silueta dibujada en el piso mientras estaba echado hacia delante a cuatro patas y sosteniendo su peso en una mano.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban unos tras otros, cada uno más tormentoso que el anterior. Su magistral actuación con Voldemort en primera fila, sus fosas nasales como rendijas parecían dilatarse más cada vez que él gemía, y la mano que se había perdido dentro de su túnica llevaba exactamente el mismo ritmo que la propia.

Unos pasos suaves, apenas audibles se escucharon a sus espaldas, Severus no despegó su vista del horizonte al reconocer a la dueña de aquellas pisadas, la cual se puso de pié frente a él.

_- _Profesor?

No respondió, por que sinceramente no podía, no quería, estaba seguro de que si hablaba, su voz iba a salir rota. Algo así como un gemido lastimero…

_- Ahh… mi señor… mi señor… _

Aunque sería distinto a los insoportables ruidos que había echo antes.

_- _Profesor… soy yo, Hermione.

Sabía quien era, pero no quería atender al llamado. Su máscara de frialdad estaba ausente, y no quería que viera en sus ojos todo el dolor que guardaba.

Sintió los dedos de ella en su frente, apartando los mechones de cabello que desde hacía mucho tenía pegados debido al sudor… al mismo sudor que brotara de su piel minutos atrás, al sudor que Voldemort probara arrodillándose delante de él para sorber las gotas que escurrían de la misma piel que la castaña tocaba.

_- _Profesor?

Ella había tomado su barbilla, y él no poseía las fuerzas para negarse, sin embargo, cuando la Gryffindor le giró el rostro, él se negó a mirarla, no quería que ella viera en sus ojos lo que había detrás de su mente.

_- _Por Merlín… profesor… que le hicieron?

La manera inocente en la que le llamaba profesor lo hizo regresar por un instante a la tierra, las manos de ella hurgando en su cuerpo buscando heridas, aún sin saber que su cuerpo estaba intacto, pero su mente...

Contuvo un suspiro amargo, intentando mostrar algo de cordura, buscando su voz y dejándola brotar ásperamente.

_- _Se lo dijo a Potter?

El muchacho debía saberlo para ahora. No quería imaginar lo que Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico diría. Por lo menos el mocoso le odiaba, así que no diría las asquerosas bromas que su padre habría dicho en su lugar.

_- _No profesor, no se lo dije.

_- _Entonces me equivoqué… no creí que fuera a contárselo a Weasley.

_- _Tampoco se lo dije a él, profesor.

Su secreto… aún era… suyo? Se giró a mirarla

_- _Por que…?

_- _Por que esto es algo entre usted y yo. Este es nuestro secreto. Y a menos de que me derrumbe, pienso llevarme el secreto conmigo.

El profesor parpadeó. El fantasma de su mente, el atormentador recuerdo de si mismo con la cara pegada al piso y las rodillas firmemente clavadas al suelo pareció desvanecerse por un segundo ante la visión de la castaña.

Y supo que ella estaba leyendo sus ojos, que ella estaba viendo su alma y siendo la espectadora de su asquerosa vulnerabilidad. No quería, no podía… nadie nunca… sintió sus ojos arder como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

_- _Váyase, Granger.

_- _Pero…

_- _Váyase…

No pudo evitarlo cuando su visión empezó a nublarse. Lágrimas… hacía tanto que no lloraba…

_- _Profesor…

Esa inocencia… esa… calidez, que ella emanaba.

Sintió como ella rodeaba sus ásperas manos entre las suaves de ella, como acariciaba sus dedos con ansia, deseando reconfortarlo.

_- _No se que te haya ocurrido… y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… pero…

Le estaba tuteando, nunca ningún estudiante lo había echo, tal vez por eso se tenso, pero la dejó continuar. En ese momento no quería hacer nada.

_- _Severus… por favor.

Severus… ella le había llamado Severus. Y su mente volvió a jugarle mal, transfigurando la voz de ella en la voz de la última mujer que realmente le amó, que le acunó en sus brazos y besó sus cabellos. En aquella que le dio la vida y luego dio su vida por él.

Clavó sus dedos en sus ojos, no deseaba llorar, no quería hacerlo. Su garganta tenía un profundo nudo que le lastimó al grado tal que exhaló un sollozo.

_- _Severus…

Y le abrazó. Le rodeó con su tersa calidez de mujer, olvidándose de que era su maestro, olvidándose de que él era el temido profesor Severus Snape, nada pareció importarle, solo estar ahí para él.

Y ese sentimiento de calidez… lo extrañaba tanto, lo añoraba tan desesperadamente en aquél instante, que fue casi inconsciente de cómo fue que sus brazos se cerraron en la cintura de ella, acercándola a él, dejando brotar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

El peso de aquella noche, no podía soportarlo, ya no… no solo.

_- _El… él… estaba cansado… dijo que… no podía divertirse… conmigo

Por que recordar aquello? Por que se lo contaba? Que podía hacer ella al respecto salvo escuchar?

_- _Me pidió… que lo divirtiera… hizo… que…

Tragó saliva, recordando el pedido.

_- _Si no quieres decírmelo…

Pero quería decírselo, quería que ella supiera, necesitaba que ella le ayudara a llevar su pesada carga.

_- _Hizo que… me tocara… delante de él.

Los brazos de ella se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, y Severus sintió su alma desgarrada, cuanto dolor había soportado.

Habría preferido mil veces que ese monstruo le tomara por la fuerza, que lo obligara a disfrutar por miedo a morir, y no haberse tocado él solo, haberse ensuciado con sus propias manos.

Hacía tantos años que no se tocaba a él mismo, su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de hielo, despreciando las más sutiles necesidades de su existencia, y aquella noche las había revivido en una ola de dolor, humillación y vergüenza que jamás creyó que sentiría.

Recordó el clímax en sus propias manos, el gemido que no necesitó fingir, y se sintió tan asqueado de si mismo, que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo frente al lord, quien pareció fascinado ante la trágica escena mientras aplaudía lentamente.

Quiso gritar, quiso que el dolor se fuera en un solo grito agónico de su alma, quiso no volver a sufrir aquella humillación nunca más, y mordió con desesperación sus labios, acallando el lamento que pronto brotaría, sintiendo el conocido saber metálico de la sangre en su paladar.

_- _Ya no hagas eso… te lastimarás.

Ella le tenía en sus manos, dócil como cualquier cachorro y su amo. Severus sintió que su piel ardía placenteramente en cada lugar que ella tocaba, y sin poder evitarlo emitió un suspiro.

Dejó de llorar poco a poco, pues de una manera inexplicable, su alma rota se sentía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más sólida. Su llanto desapareció de su piel cuando los labios de ella bebieron de sus lágrimas, y se sintió desconcertado.

_- _G-Granger… que está…

_- _Shh…

Susurró ella cubriendo sus labios con uno de sus dedos, y él la miró, tan cerca, el rostro lloroso de ella solo a centímetros de suyo, sus manos que se cerraban en torno a su cara, mientras humedecía sus labios rosados.

_- _Esto está mal…

_- _Lo se, Severus…

Y una vez más cerró los ojos cuando sintió los tibios labios de ella sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se contrajo y sintió como todo lo que hubiera acontecido aquella noche se desvanecía, un mal sueño, una pesadilla que desaparecía al alba, y ella era la luz del sol que entraba anunciando el nuevo día.

Ninguno se movía, solo eran unos labios sobre otros, solo largos segundos. Hasta que ella se retiró, y ambos se quedaron quietos.

Severus la observó fijamente, y ella le regresó la mirada. Mas no por mucho tiempo, pues sus ojos comenzaban a retomar fuerza, y ella no pudo sostenerle el contacto visual mucho tiempo.

_- _Lo siento… profesor.

No debía sentirlo… no debía disculparse…

Severus se inclinó hacia delante y alcanzó el rostro de su alumna entre sus manos, sus dedos delinearon cada una de sus facciones encontrando a la mujer que dormía dentro de la estudiante, a la salvación que esperaba en esos labios sonrosados y que él bebió ansioso con los propios.

Hermione emitió un débil suspiro cuando sus labios fueron reclamados por los del profesor, el cual rodeó con una mano su cintura mientras la otra se cerraba suavemente en su nuca, ella, en respuesta, le tomó por lo hombros y apretó la tela, permitiéndole el acceso que él estaba solicitando, dejando que su lengua danzara un desconocido baile, permitiéndole explorar, sintiendo su respiración acelerada al compás de la del maestro, quien ladeó su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a ella.

Cuando se soltaron, Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y los labios aún entreabiertos, casi sin quererlo delineó el contorno de su boca con su lengua para saborear los rastros de saliva que habían quedado en su piel.

Metida en su propio mundo, la castaña no vio al profesor ponerse lentamente de pié, acomodarse la ropa y mirarla largo rato, dejando brotar una burlona sonrisa de medio lado al verla completamente paralizada y con las manos aún en el aire como si siguiera tomada de sus hombros.

_- _Señorita Granger?

Ella no respondió.

_- _Señorita Granger? Está aquí?

Hermione abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, para luego bajar las manos a una velocidad impresionante y clavar su cabeza en dirección al suelo.

_- _Yo…

_- _No se disculpe. Ya he recibido suficientes disculpas de su parte por hoy.

Alcanzó a mirarla sonreír. Sonreía por que lo veía entero de nuevo. Y era gracias a ella.

_- _Levántese, no se quede en el piso.

Dijo él en un siseante susurro tendiéndole su mano, la cual ella tomó tras largos segundos de duda.

_- _La acompañaré a su sala común, vamos… camine.

Hermione comenzó a caminar al lado de su profesor, el cual caminaba a prisa pero sin perder esa actitud prepotente que acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que finalmente, sumidos en un silencio absoluto, alcanzaron el pasillo antes del retrato de la señora gorda, y el profesor de pociones se detuvo, lo mismo hizo por inercia su alumna, con la mirada en el suelo y la mente llena de dudas.

Severus le observó y ladeo el rostro, para finalmente suspirar y tomarla por le mentón, haciéndola levantar la mirada.

La reacción de Hermione fue inmediata, se tensó y sus ojos reflejaron pánico absoluto, Severus estrechó sus ojos al mirarla.

Por su parte, la castaña se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Estaban TAN cerca, la mano de él en su mentón, sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Por Merlín, esque acaso iba a besarla de nuevo? No podía ser! Debía de haberla malentendido, aunque ella tampoco se explicaba mucho tampoco, pero su cerebro procesaba información a velocidad impresionante, y ella solo atinó a creer que al besarlo, el profesor había pensado que ella estaba enamorada de él, y al besarla él, quería decir que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Por lo tanto, ahora él malentendería que posiblemente ambos iban a iniciar una relación, y ella, ella amaba a Ron por todos los santos! Por que había echo algo tan estúpido??

_- _Señorita Granger, podría dejar de temblar un momento?

La castaña se mordió los labios, tratando de controlarse.

_- _Granger, créame que no estoy en lo absoluto enamorado, ni siquiera atraído hacia usted. Como perfectamente se que usted no lo está de mi.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ella soltó un suspiro.

_- _Ese beso fue… un consuelo de su parte, cosa que yo necesitaba desesperadamente. Pero créame, no pasa nada malo. Puedo asegurarle que usted sigue tan enamorada del señor Weasley como lo estaba esta mañana.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron, y Snape sonrió de esa forma despectiva que solo usaba cuando observaba a los Gryffindors.

_- _Vamos señorita Granger, todo Hogwarts está enterado de eso… todo Hogwarts excepto el señor Weasley, por supuesto. Aunque debo decirle que yo no comprendo como la mejor estudiante que haya visto ha podido fijarse en semejante pelmazo, pero allá usted.

La chica no respondió para nada, estaba completamente petrificada y avergonzada. El profesor de pociones se cruzó de brazos.

_- _Por Merlín, diga algo! O esque beso tan mal que sigue aterrada?

Esa frase logró conectar los cables sueltos en el cerebro de la castaña, la cual contestó apresuradamente y sin pensar.

_- _Que? Ah, no! No, al contrario!

_- _Ah, o sea que beso bastante bien?

Y si Ron hubiese estado ahí, su cabello se habría visto de un rosa desabrido en comparación con la tonalidad que tomó el rostro de Hermione.

_- _Váyase a su sala común, Granger, y descanse.

Y tras decirlo se inclinó sobre ella dejando un beso casto en su frente, después dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la muchacha con el corazón latiendo desbocado por semejante vergüenza recién pasada.

Tras algunos minutos tratando de razonar lo que había ocurrido, la Gryffindor salió corriendo en dirección a su sala común, pasó el retrato de la señora gorda, la cual le miró ceñuda pero no le dijo nada, sobre todo después de que noches atrás el profesor Snape le dijera que Granger podría salir o volver a altas horas de la noche, y estaba permitido por que eran asuntos importantes.

Hermione entró y se acomodó contra una pared, se mordió los labios y casi pudo recrear el beso que le había dado el profesor de pociones. Y sin embargo, no se sentía culpable. Confundida sobre si era lo correcto tal vez, pero no culpable.

_- Ese beso fue… un consuelo de su parte, cosa que yo necesitaba desesperadamente. Pero créame, no pasa nada malo._

Y sin saber por que, sentía que el profesor tenía razón, ella había actuado correctamente, y seguía enamorada de Ron. Aunque un ligero recuerdo del sueño que tuviera antes la hizo sentirse brevemente perdida.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección a su dormitorio, pues aún le quedaba parte de la noche, y quería aprovecharla para dormir.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Harry chasqueó la lengua desde su espacio en el sillón y cubierto con la capa invisible.

* * *

_- Hermione, de que quieres hablarme? De Ron?_

_- No Harry, no es sobre él, es… es algo mas._

_Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos._

_- Será que… ya no te gusta Ron? Y quieres decirme que…_

_-¡Harry, que cosas dices! Yo amo a Ron, y tu lo sabes! No puedo creer que me preguntes eso._

_- L-lo siento, es solo que…_

_Hermione empezó a llorar, lo que le cortó las palabras de golpe al ojiverde._

_- Harry, es solo que… que… es algo tan grande que quisiera contarte._

_- Entonces dímelo._

_- Harry… Harry solo podría confiar en ti para esto, pero… pero… pero él no merece esto… yo… yo…_

_Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombramiento a un "él"._

_- No puedo decírtelo Harry, pero por favor… por favor… el día que decida decírtelo, prométeme que lo comprenderás, y que no le dirás nada a nadie. A nadie…_

_- Pero no comprendo Hermione, por que Ron…_

_-¡Por que Ron te falló una vez!_

_La voz de Hermione fue un susurro ahogado y lastimero que hizo a Harry retroceder brevemente al verla tan sacada de si misma._

_- Cuando el cáliz de fuego… él… él no te creyó, te falló, y yo…_

_- Hermione, yo ya he perdonado a Ron por eso, lo perdoné hace mucho. No se como puede afectarte eso a ti._

_- Que yo no quiero que me falle a mí con esto, Harry. Ron… Ron no lo comprendería, no debe de enterarse. Júrame Harry que el día que te enteres, tu no le contarás nada a Ron._

_Hubo un largo silencio en medio de la sala común brevemente iluminada por la chimenea. Harry tragó y abrazó a la castaña._

_- Te lo juro Hermione, aunque no sepa lo que te perturba… trataré de comprenderlo. Y no le diré nada a Ron. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, pídemelo. De acuerdo?_

_- ¡Oh Harry!_

_Y ella le abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños, mientras el salvador del mundo mágico cerraba los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas saber que era lo que tanto perturbaba a su mejor amiga._

Suspiró al menos satisfecho de que ella hubiese vuelto bien, y se marchó a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, Severus se cambiaba de ropa y guardaba su traje de mortífago en el baúl debajo de su cama, caminó a la ducha y se desprendió de la ropa interior, dejando que el agua helada bañara su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba al contacto del líquido helado, todo su cuerpo, excepto sus hombros, sus manos y sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y su mente recreó lo que viviera en compañía de la castaña minutos atrás, como sus manos habían delineado el contorno de su rostro y abrazado su cintura, como ella le había aferrado de los hombros y la manera en que sus labios se habían acoplado perfectamente.

Trató de recordar la última vez que había besado a una mujer… y no supo saberlo. Había sido en la escuela… o en compañía de los mortífagos. Quien sabe, pero nunca había sido un beso tan gratificante como el que acababa de recibir.

Cerró el grifo y se enredó en una toalla, saliendo de su habitación. Esa noche no sabía si podría dormir como debía, pero el peso de sus ojos pareció afirmarle que sería así.

Severus se colocó ropa interior y pijama, echándose en su amplia cama de sábanas negras.

Los recuerdos de su encuentro con Voldemort, antes tan vívidos y quemantes como espadas al rojo vivo, ahora eran una especie de pesadilla que apenas y podía recordar, como si algo los bloqueara de su mente.

Y ese algo, muy probablemente tenía que ver con el calor que persistía en sus labios. En el sabor que aún podía degustar en su lengua, y en los bellos ojos castaños que se dibujaban en su mente.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un último suspiro, seguro de que las cosas por venir en el futuro harían lucir su pasado como un condenado juego para niños. Sin embargo, aquella noche por lo menos se supo a salvo y en paz, libre de fantasmas y tormentosos recuerdos.

Y todo, gracias a un beso.

TBC…

* * *

N/A: Algo corto, lo se, ¡No me maten!

Espero les gustara lo que ocurrió después del beso. Hermy es la nueva fuerza de Severus, quien lo diría, no? Y muy pronto ha de convertirse en la mayor razón de su existir.

Como ocurrirá eso? El próximo capítulo revelará mucho, especialmente de Sevie, nos veremos entonces!

Gracias a Karyn1, Wixy, Wirnya (de veras 5 veces?? nn me siento halagada, gracias!), Paulita1991, Mira Black-Lupin, Kambrin Potter, Sandrita Granger, Nimhadora30, Alemar107, Hestia.Phoenix, DanySnape (el autor de No tuvimos tiempo! Me encanta tu historia Dany!), DulceySnape y Cleoru Misumi.

Mil gracias a todos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, les estoy muy agradecida. ustedes me dan la fuerza ara continuar y mantener amarrada a mi musa para que no me abandone.

Cuídense mucho, adiós!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	8. Itadakimas!

Cap. 08

Itadakimas!!

* * *

_Aquella tarde, una mujer de largo y pálido rostro caminaba en distintas direcciones de su pobre casa en Spinners Ed, miró por la ventana por veinteava vez en el día y se retorció las manos al ver como el cielo comenzaba colorearse con las bellas tonalidades violáceas del atardecer, caminó sin rumbo hasta entrar a la habitación pequeña, pobre y polvorienta de su único hijo._

_Tomó con cierta ternura un muñeco de trapo bastante sucio, lo sacudió un par de veces y lo colocó en la dura cama, arreglando las sábanas. Se quedó en silencio mientras las penumbras crecían._

_Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, alguien tocó a la puerta y la mujer corrió a abrir._

_- Buenas noches, señora._

_-¡Severus!_

_Frente a ella estaba un niño pequeño, de poco menos de siete años, con la ropa desgarrada y manchado por todos lados de sangre, acompañado de una mujer a la que nunca había visto._

_- Estaba tan preocupada… oh… Severus…_

_- Estoy bien mamá, no es para tanto._

_- Señora mil gracias, no sabe lo agradecida que le estoy. Que ocurrió?_

_Preguntó la mujer mientras el niño se debatía para soltarse del abrazo._

_- Unos muchachos, de la preparatoria supongo, no se… creo que vieron a su hijo y decidieron divertirse un rato a costa suya, pero el pequeño, bueno…_

_Una sonrisa brotó en los labios de la desconocida mientras revoloteaba el largo cabello negro del niño._

_- No se dejó tan fácil, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, y esos muchachos lo golpearon._

_-¡Oh, Severus!_

_- Mamá estoy bien!_

_- No sabe lo agradecida que le estoy. No conozco su nombre._

_- Alejandra, señora._

_- Alejandra, que te parece amor?_

_Se giró a ver a su hijo, quien se cruzó de brazos._

_- Mi hijo se llama Alexander._

_- Creí que se llamaba Severus._

_- Es el nombre del padre de mi esposo, y Alexander es el nombre de mi padre, ya ve… cierto hijo? _

_- Severus Alexander, su hijo va a tener a muchas chicas acosándolo con un nombre como ese._

_- Eso supongo, por que es tan guapo como su papá. Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Eileen, encantada de conocerla._

_- Igualmente. Pues si me permite, tengo que retirarme._

_- Ah, claro. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi niño. No se como agradecérselo._

_- No es necesario, de veras._

_- Claro que si, es una deuda que debo pagarle._

_Severus chasqueó la lengua, pues sabía que su madre estaba hablando de una deuda de magos, y se preguntó para que hablaba de eso con una muggle._

_- Espere un segundo…_

_Y se marchó, el niño miró impaciente a la mujer que le había salvado, la cual le observaba con ternura, le era difícil creer que un niño tan pequeño tuviera unos ojos tan ariscos y tristes._

_- Tome._

_- Eh? Oh claro que no, no podría._

_- De verdad, tómelo. Estaría encantada de que lo tuviera, por rescatar a mi hijo._

_La mujer se sintió avergonzada y tomó lo que Eileen le ofrecía, que era una pequeña esclava de oro con el dije de una serpiente._

_- Gracias señora, ahora debo retirarme._

_- Que pase un buen día._

_Y dicho esto se retiró, la experta en pociones tomó la mano de su hijo y caminó al cuarto de baño._

_- Vamos hijo, necesito curar esas heridas antes de que tu padre llegue. Por Merlín, tan solo de pensar que…_

_- Que? Que pude usar mi magia y hacer que les brotaran todavía mas granos en sus patéticos rostros?_

_- Estoy segura de que podrías hacerlo, pero eres tan controlado y centrado… eres demasiado maduro para tu edad._

_- Por que le regalaste tu pulsera con la imagen de Slythering mamá?_

_La mujer centró sus ojos en los negros de su hijo, y sonrió brevemente, agachándose a su altura. El niño siempre evadía el tema de su precipitada madurez._

_- Severus, una mujer desconocida salvó lo más importante para mí en la vida. Y debía agradecérselo. _

_- Pero era una muggle._

_- Muggles y magos deben agradecer cuando alguien les hace un favor. Ella salvó mi más preciado tesoro, y ninguna cantidad de dinero podría ser suficiente para agradecerle, por eso le entregué algo significativo para mi, algo que yo amara, aunque no tanto como a ti._

_- Pero esa pulsera te la regaló tu maestro de pociones en tu graduación mamá._

_- Si hijo… pero tu vales mas que cualquier pulsera, y como bruja, es mi deber pagar mis deudas._

_El niño bajó la mirada y aceptó con la cabeza._

* * *

Unos ojos negros se abrieron en aquél instante. Podía sentir aún el sentimiento de su madre abrazándole, y se preguntó si aquello tendría que ver con haber pensado en ella el día anterior.

_- Muggles y magos deben agradecer cuando alguien les hace un favor._

El le debía un favor a la Gryffindor, y pensó en lo que su madre podría decir de enterarse que su hijo tenía una cuenta pendiente con alguien que le había salvado la vida varias veces seguidas.

Suspiró y se alistó para comenzar su día, decidido a pagar su deuda con Hermione Granger.

* * *

En el comedor, los alumnos desayunaban mas felices que unas pascuas, Ron le echaba miraditas de vez en cuando a Hermione y luego miraba a Harry, el cual se encogía de hombros fingiendo no saber nada, pero ya desde la noche anterior había visto a Hermione tocándose los labios una y otra vez, el echo de que siguiera haciéndolo era preocupante.

La castaña no dejaba su mente en paz recordando su sueño y luego le sumaba el beso, pero lo que verdaderamente la traía loca era que empezaba a morirse de ganas de saber si Ron besaba mejor que Snape.

Recordaba el beso de Viktor… como olvidarlo, sus labios tersos sobre los suyos mientras bailaban en la pista… su primer beso. Pero comparado con Snape, Viktor tenía muchísimo que aprender.

Ronald besaría igual?

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron al pelirrojo, el cual, tras beber largamente de su copa había dejado gotas escurriendo en sus labios, bajando por sus comisuras.

Y la imaginación de Hermione voló en direcciones insospechadas cuando se vio a si misma ponerse de pié lentamente, apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa, detener a Ron de limpiarse con la manga y jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa para beber aquellas gotas de jugo, luego limpiar con su lengua los carnosos labios y finalmente…

_- _Hermione, estás bien?

Y finalmente ponerse completamente colorada por haberse quedado como idiota mirando a Ron.

El correo llegó en aquél instante, las lechuzas de todos colores bajaron hasta los remitentes de las cartas que portaban, y dos de ellas descendieron frente a Hermione, una llevando El Profeta, la otra traía una carta en su pico.

_- _Quien te escribe, Hermione?

La castaña parpadeó confundida. Sus padres quizás? Es decir, ellos habían ido con ella al callejón Diagon y comprado una lechuza para tener contacto con su hija, pero ellos le habían escrito el día anterior, entonces, quien?

Hermione tomó la carta y leyó su propio nombre, al segundo después tuvo que contener un sollozo ahogado de sorpresa cuando reconoció la misma letra que apareciera en la pizarra cada vez que el profesor Snape apuntaba a ella para que aparecieran las instrucciones.

_- _Cosas mías.

Los varones se miraron con sospecha, pero Hermione los ignoró y guardó el sobre en su mochila. No estaba loca ni de humor para andar inventando mentiras sobre que decía la carta.

_- _Hermione?

La chica se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny, la cual le sonrió mientras hacía un breve gesto con la mano, a lo cual la castaña le hizo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara.

_- _Que clase tienes primero?

_- _Runas Antiguas, y tu?

_- _Estudios Muggles, ya sabes.

_- _Tu papá estaba feliz cuando le dijiste.

_- _Creo que los muggles pueden ser interesantes, pero no creo que me adentre tanto en sus costumbres como mi papá quisiera.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, y Ginny les echó una leve mirada a los chicos, quienes estaban perdidos en su mundo de Quiddich, especialmente por el partido de la próxima semana.

_- _Hermione, estarás muy ocupada hoy?

_- _Hoy? No, no creo. Solo los deberes de siempre.

_- _O sea que te vas a sepultar en la biblioteca, y yo que quería hablar contigo.

_- _Ah Ginny… lo siento… tal vez esta noche, te parece?

_- _Claro.

Hermione sonrió, pero muy adentro de ella no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez y aquella noche tuviera cosas que hacer mucho más importantes que hablar con Ginny.

Más tarde, en la clase de Runas Antiguas, la castaña aprovechó la tardanza de la profesora para sacar la carta de Snape, dándose cuenta, para horror suyo, de que se moría de ganas por leerla, y también de la decepción que se llevó al ver que era tremendamente corta.

"_Señorita Granger:"_

La castaña chasqueó la lengua. "Granger", esque no podía llamarla "Hermione"??

_- Severus… por favor._

Y la chica se puso muy roja al recordar el nombre de su profesor en sus labios, así que sacudió la cabeza y continuó su lectura.

"_Le agradecería que esta noche, si no se me presentaran asuntos de mayor gravedad, me hiciera el favor de acompañarme en mi habitación antes de la cena."_

Hermione frunció notablemente el ceño.

Compañía? En su habitación?

Y la imagen de su sueño, sobre ella y su profesor desnudos y besándose volvió a ponerla roja.

_"Atte. Severus Alexander Snape"_

Hermione levantó la mirada confundida y con el ceño fruncido, chasqueó la lengua.

Dos segundos más tarde volvió a baja sus ojos desorbitados, levantando la carta hasta casi estrellarla contra su nariz.

_- _ALEXANDER??

En las mazmorras, un grupo de primero miró en todas direcciones, y Snape emitió una risa despectiva al saber que Granger acababa de leer su carta.

* * *

Pasaban ya de las ocho de la noche, y Snape se preguntó si la Gryffindor acudiría a la cita. Se sentó en el sillón y observó el retrato en su repisa.

Un breve movimiento de varita y el retrato voló hasta él. Cuanto había amado a esa mujer… Recordó el aroma que poseía su cabello, o lo cálido que era estar en sus brazos. Recordó la dulzura de sus besos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder reflejarse en sus ojos una última vez.

La fotografía mostraba a Eileen Prince, su madre.

Hermione también poseía un bello aroma en su cabello, pergamino nuevo, y la noche anterior había estado en sus brazos, no apoyado en ella como era usual, sino literalmente en sus brazos, y había sido verdaderamente reconfortante. Su beso… bueno, no es que siquiera deseara andarse besuqueando con niñitas de dieciséis años, pero tenía que admitir que la chica besaba bastante bien, aunque su única experiencia hubiese sido con Krum, pero lo que mas lo había sacado de quicio había sido el verse reflejado en sus ojos, tan limpios, puros y sabios que sintió que de seguirla observando, todo en su mundo se arreglaría y él podría ser feliz.

Feliz… claro. Como si se pudiera.

Dejó el retrato en su lugar y se fue al baño para mojarse la cara. Quisiera o no estaba cansado. Al levantar el rostro y enfrentarse a su reflejo no pudo menos que reír despectivamente contra si mismo.

Pobre diablo, pensó. Dependiendo desesperadamente del beso de una estudiante. Pero así era. Ese beso le había concedido una noche de paz, le había protegido durante el día y le había otorgado las fuerzas para mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Los labios de la jovencita parecían ser un _Patronus_, mientras que Voldemort era el dementor.

Repentinamente escuchó como alguien tocaba a la pared que hacía de puerta oculta. Sacó la varita del bolsillo e hizo un movimiento elegante. Los ladrillos se movieron y la castaña entró tropezando a la habitación, cargando una pesada mochila a su espalda.

-Losientotantoprofesorestabahaciendounaredacciónenlabibliotecayentoncesmedicuentadequeera tardeycorríalatorredeGryffindoraradejarloslibrosperovilahorayvinecorriendotanrápidocomopude!

La castaña se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y detuvo el incesante manoteo que había acompañado su… explicación, de la cual el profesor no tenía ni idea de que rayos significaba. Tenía las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente, Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Señorita Granger, en lugar de llegar como loca a mi habitación y hablar de manera lo suficientemente insensata como para que yo la compare mas incompetente que Longbottom, mejor debió de haber llegado y dicho "Buenas noches, profesor Snape, disculpe la tardanza" No le parece mucho mejor?

Hermione se quedó quieta y muda, aún tratando de normalizar su respiración, finalmente tomó un par de largas bocanadas de aire.

- Buenas noches… profesor Snape. Disculpe la tardanza.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Tome asiento, por favor.

La castaña se sentó en un sillón de terciopelo negro y dejó caer al suelo su pesada mochila, la cual hizo un sonido seco cuando golpeó el suelo. Snape negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, se alejó y volvió pronto, esta vez llevando en su mano un vaso con agua, el cual le ofreció a Hermione.

- Gracias… profesor.

Snape aceptó con un lento parpadeo.

- La invité esta noche, Granger… por que me gustaría… agradecerle, por la ayuda que me ha brindado.

- Ah? Pe-pe… ¡Profesor, usted no tiene que…

- Granger, son cosas mías. Permítame hacerlo, para estarnos en paz.

Hermione se sintió algo ofendida, y sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar a Harry, en aquél viaje en tren después de su primer curso.

- _El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que el profesor Snape le debía su vida a mi padre… que este año me protegió como... como para saldar su deuda, y seguir odiando su memoria en paz._

La castaña bajó la mirada sin saber en donde esconderse. Severus Snape tenía una deuda con ella, y quería saldarla. Sonrió y miró al profesor.

- No me debe nada, profesor. Pero si agradecérmelo le hace feliz, yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar un simple gracias.

Snape suspiró.

- No es tan fácil, Granger.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

Severus Alexander Snape… torció la boca, sus ojos vagando rápidamente por los rasgos del profesor, el cual enarcó una ceja.

- Me podría decir que tanto me mira?

La castaña se sintió avergonzada por haberse embobado observando al profesor. Se movió incómoda en el asiento.

- Pensaba… pensaba que usted…. No tiene cara de Alexander.

- Y yo pienso que usted no tiene cara de Jean, cual es el problema?

Hermione levantó la mirada como recoserte al escuchar semejante cosa, y su corazón bombeó en su pecho con fuerza cuando lo observó sonreír de medio lado. No de manera irónica, ni de burla, sino más bien divertido.

- E-esque… no me lo imagino como un… Profesor Alex.

- Para empezar Granger, aunque solo me llamara Alexander, usted seguiría refiriéndose a mi como Profesor Snape, y para terminar, créame que no pensaré dos veces en maldecir al segundo imbécil que me llame Alex.

- Al segundo?

- Claro, usted ha sido la primera.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Snape estaba bromeando. No a costa suya, sino… como explicarlo?? Por Merlín! Snape estaba bromeando!

- Pero no me mire de esa forma, cualquiera diría que le doy miedo.

- No, no me da miedo.

- Menos mal, la próxima vez que se enfrente a un boggart no me gustaría saber que alguien más tuvo la brillante idea de vestirme como su abuela, a menos claro, que su abuela tenga buen gusto vistiendo de negro.

Y Hermione se tapó la boca para acallar una carcajada que pudo haber cimbrado el castillo entero. Snape se cruzó de brazos.

- Ahora dígame, que era eso que redactaba que tanto tiempo estuvo en la biblioteca?

- Ah, era un deber de la profesora MacGonagall, sobre la transformación de objetos pequeños a grandes y viceversa.

- La manera en que las moléculas se transforman y se compactan para crear un nuevo objeto. Es un buen tema.

Ella le miró incrédula y Snape arrugó el entrecejo, leyendo la mirada de ella.

- Granger no me subestime ni me crea idiota, que enseñe pociones no significa que sea un tarado en otras asignaturas!

- Ah, no, lo siento profesor.

- Ya deje de disculparse que nos vamos a pasar la noche entera en eso. Imagino que no ha cenado.

El estómago de Hermione, como lo hiciera el de Ron la noche que descubrieron petrificada a la gata de Filch, dio la respuesta.

- Eso es un si.

Se acercó y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione le aceptó la mano y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo entero, ante el recuerdo vívido de los labios de él sobre los suyos y la invasión de su lengua a su boca.

Se estremeció visiblemente ante los ojos escrutadores de Snape, quien desvió la mirada, conocedor de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la jovencita. Le soltó una vez de pié y caminó hacia su mesa, donde le abrió la silla, invitándola a sentarse, ella obedeció y se mantuvo ahí, quieta y sin decir una palabra mientras él tomaba asiento del otro lado.

- Winky?

Hubo un ligero "crack" y la elfina apareció frente a ellos, sus ojos reverberando de alegría.

- El señor ya desea que sirva la cena?

El profesor aceptó con la cabeza y la elfina desapareció de nuevo.

- Espero le guste lo que le he preparado, señorita Granger.

- Usted cocina?

- No sea literal Granger, hablo de lo que he mandado preparar.

Ella rió.

- Lo se… no soy Ron.

- Gracias a Merlín que no lo es.

- Hablo en serio… usted cocina?

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Si no lo hiciera me moriría de hambre cada que estamos de vacaciones, Granger.

Ella rió y se apoyó en sus codos, más confiada mientras veía al hombre alisar su servilleta.

- Y cocina rico?

- No me muero de hambre.

- Me invitará a comer algún día algo que usted cocine?

Snape enarcó una ceja. Esta era una cena de agradecimiento… y ella esperaba que se volvieran a encontrar una segunda vez. Esa información llegó también al cerebro de Hermione, la cual se enderezó de nuevo cohibida. Snape fingió pensar.

- Tal vez.

- ¡Winky ha llegado señor, Winky le servirá enseguida!

Hermione observó estupefacta como un par de palillos le eran colocados a ella y Snape, el profesor tranquilamente los separó, los frotó y acomodó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, probándolos luego en sus dedos.

- Comida… china?

- Japonesa.

La castaña observó los platillos uno tras otro conforme la elfina los servía.

- Nunca he ido a Japón.

- Pues no planeo llevarla para que pruebe la comida allá Granger, le sugiero que se aparezca por sus propios medios cuando tenga la edad. Y tenga cuidado con el sake, no es muy fuerte pero no me conviene que se emborrache.

Y dicho esto tomó uno de los platos, y se quedó esperando a que ella tomara el suyo. En aquél instante, Hermione se sintió Ron el día que llegaron a la escuela Durmstrang y Beuxbatons.

- Que es eso?

- Tofu con salsa teriyaki.

- Y eso?

- Berenjenas con salsa de Miso.

- Ummm… eso?

Snape giró los ojos.

- Judias Verdes Salteadas.

Hermione se puso en posición pensativa, hasta que finalmente observó el plato de su profesor, buscó uno igual y se lo sirvió.

- Espero que tenga buen gusto, profesor.

- Y yo espero que tenga un paladar fuerte, Granger.

Ahí estaba, otra vez bromeando con ella.

Hermione movió sus palillos un par de veces, mas no tuvo éxito en cogerles el truco. Snape se rió burlonamente entre dientes y estiró su mano hacia el plato de la castaña, tomó con naturalidad un langostino y se lo acercó a la jovencita.

La Gryffindor se quedó quieta.

Snape, el profesor Snape, SEVERUS SNAPE, estaba dándole de comer en la boca?

Con algo de timidez abrió y Snape le echó lo que había estado cargando por casi treinta segundos de excesiva paciencia. Hermione masticó despacio mientras el profesor volvía a comer de su plato.

- Que es?

- Se junta demasiado con sus amigotes Granger, termine de masticar y luego hable.

La chica sonrió y tragó.

- Ahora si, que es?

Snape masticó, se detuvo, la miró, observó el techo y masticó de nuevo, la volvió a observar y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si tuviera un resorte, luego siguió masticando y Hermione pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa.

Ella si se rió.

- Que es!

Snape tragó finalmente, dejó pasar unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y tomó otro bocado.

- ¡Oiga!

- Usted cómaselo Granger.

- Y ahora quien es el que habla con la boca llena?

- Y quien es la invitada quejumbrosa que no se quiere comer sus verduras cual cría de seis años?

La castaña se mordió el labio. Casi no podía reconocer al hombre frente a ella. No podía creer que ESTE hombre fuera Severus Snape, y le encantó. Tomó los palillos con cuidado y tomó algo de su alimento, pero al llevárselo a la boca se le resbaló y cayó en el mantel verde.

- Esque voy a tener que alimentarla, Granger?

Hermione se rió avergonzada.

- Que remedio, esperaba más de usted.

Y dicho esto sacó la varita y apuntó al palillo de Hermione, el cual se transformó en su propia mano en un tenedor.

- Ahora si, coma.

- Pero…

- Coma.

Ella aceptó y comenzó a comer.

Cuando su plato estuvo limpio se preguntó por que Snape habría mandado hacer algo tan pequeño, o acaso esperaba que siguieran con los otros platillos que habían estado antes? Pero si Winky se los había llevado todos… y ella aún estaba hambrienta.

- Granger, que nunca ha visto que en el Gran comedor siempre hay una entrada, un plato fuerte y un postre?

- Claro que si.

- Y que le hace creer que aquí es distinto?

Y al instante, como a tiempos controlados llegó Winky, sirviendo nuevos platos, de los cuales Hermione solo reconoció los tradicionales rollos de sushi. Snape retiró la botella de sake y sacó una de vino blanco. Hermione se mordió una uña pensativa.

- Esto… profesor?

Varios tipos y a ella todos le parecían sushi, Snape movió la cabeza negativamente y tomó dos platos iguales.

- Veamos si de nuevo su gusto puede con el mío.

Y dicho esto le sirvió un plato con unos extraños rollitos que parecían tener metido un camarón de cabeza, ella miró al profesor interrogante.

- Ebi Tempura Maki.

Hermione abrió semejantes ojos, sin saber si el profesor la estaba insultando o que estaba diciendo. Snape se apoyó para contemplarla.

- Siempre me pregunté como luciría su cara interrogante, Granger.

Ella frunció el labio.

- Rollo de Arroz y alga con tempura de langostino, Granger.

- Ah.

- E.

Hermione levantó la mirada que tenía en su platillo, pero Snape se hacía el desentendido y ahora estaba comiendo.

Snape por su parte no sabía por que se estaba comportando así. Sin su máscara de frialdad, simplemente dejándose llevar por un aire de tranquilidad que solo tenía con Dumbledore…

Bajó la mirada con cierta nostalgia.

Que SOLÍA tener con Dumbledore… desde hacía un par de meses que comer en la misma mesa que el anciano era un infierno, él siempre buscaba sus ojos y podía sentir las molestas punzadas de la Legeremencia del anciano en su mente, pero la Oclumancia del profesor era perfecta.

Inconscientemente se tocó la frente, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía ese gesto al de Harry, recordando como a fin de ocultar la cicatriz que le habían dejado los dientes del lord oscuro se había echado un mechón de cabello sobre la cara, pero exasperado por aquél desorden en su cabello se lo echó accidentalmente hacia atrás.

El director no pudo estar más horrorizado cuando vio la frente lacerada, y al tratar de examinarlo el maestro solo lo evitó de manera cortante y se marchó.

- Profesor?

- Si Granger?

- No va a comer?

Snape parpadeó para mirarla y luego puso atención a su plato, el cual estaba casi intacto, mientras el de Hermione llevaba avanzada más de la mitad.

- Me quedé pensando.

- Siendo usted se lo creo. Si lo dijera Ron lo dudaría.

Severus la miró. Ella había visto su nostalgia y había intentado alentarlo con un chiste estúpido sobre Weasley. Se lo agradeció y continuó comiendo.

Poco después iniciaron con el postre, y esta vez Snape dejó que la castaña escogiera a sus anchas todo lo que quisiera sin hacer una sola pregunta. En su plato había unas bolas de arroz envueltas en hojas de cerezo confitadas, a su lado una copa de Coulis de mango con Mouse de chocolate al jengibre y yokan, mientras que en espera había dejado un Mouse de chocolate con cremoso de yuzu y biscocho de chocolate tierno.

Snape se sorprendió de que ambos hubieran escogido los mismos platos, y claro, como dos buenos magos de Hogwarts no pudieron dejar fuera una gelatina de calabaza.

- Delicioso, profesor.

- La comida, o es que está pensando en el señor Weasley?

Ella sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

- Venga, Granger.

Retiró la silla para que ella pudiera ponerse de pié y le ofreció su mano, Hermione sonrió y lo siguió hasta la sala, donde con un ademán de él tomó asiento.

- Espere aquí.

La castaña aceptó y miró a su alrededor, y fue en ese instante que una fotografía llamó su atención.

Era una fotografía enteramente muggle, pero la de la foto no podía ser muggle. No si estaba en la habitación de Snape. No tardó en reconocer la misma piel cetrina y el mismo cabello grasoso y negro caído en cortinas, así mismo los ojos tristes.

- Se llamaba Eileen… murió cuando yo tenía catorce.

Hermione levantó la mirada y observó al profesor, quien se había puesto de pié detrás de ella y contemplaba el retrato.

- Y… su padre?

- Mi padre murió tres años mas tarde.

La Gryffindor bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Se podría decir que yo lo maté.

Y de inmediato se giró a mirarlo.

- U-usted…

- No fue mi intención hacerlo, pero tras asesinar a mi madre él vivió con miedo de mí, de mis ojos que le demostraban la furia que yo guardaba dentro contra su persona.

Hermione no podía despegar su mirada de él, lo veía absorto en su propia mente, pensando en voz alta. Tomó el retrato y acarició el rostro de la mujer en él.

- Cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, él no vino a mi graduación, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Tampoco fue por mí al andén. Llegué a casa y lo encontré colgado en la sala… con una nota que decía que jamás me daría el placer de asesinar al hombre que me había quitado lo que yo más había amado en la vida.

- Entonces… usted no lo mató.

- En cierta forma lo hice. Supe que su miedo a mi venganza lo orilló a hacer lo que hizo. Se lo merecía, y yo disfrutaba tanto clavándole mi mirada fría mientras sostenía el retrato de mi madre, que supiera que al cumplir mi mayoría de edad iba a sufrir… pero se me adelantó.

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio entre ambos. Hermione observó al profesor un par de veces, hasta que él pareció volver en si mismo.

- Ya la aburrí demasiado, venga.

Se alejó unos pasos y Hermione lo siguió hasta una caja de color negro, sobre la cual estaba un libro delgado, que al abrirse estaba en blanco. Snape le tocó con la punta de la varita y, tal y como lo hiciera el mapa del merodeador, en el libro empezaron a aparecer muchísimos títulos de libros, algunos de los cuales Hermione conocía, pero eran la menoría.

- Escoja, Granger.

- Escoger? Que? Uno de esos títulos?

- El que usted desee… y es suyo.

Hermione clavó su mirada en la larga lista. Había tantos y tantos títulos que ella desconocía. Sus ojos vagaban rápidos entre las páginas dando vueltas, adelantándose, volviendo, sus ojos brillando. Algunos la hicieron vibrar de emoción, libros que solo había escuchado nombrar pero que nunca había logrado conseguir. Señaló algunos con verdaderas ansias, no sabía cual escoger.

- Pero… todos estos libros.

- Son míos. Están ocultos en una bóveda de Gringotts, la bóveda que mi madre me heredara.

- Pero entonces…

- Y esta caja, es una conexión especial a la cuenta de mi madre. Usted escoja un libro, abra la caja y lo encontrará ahí dentro.

La jovencita no pudo menos que sonreír y continuó leyendo. Por Merlín! Cual debía escoger? La lista era larguísima. De repente se detuvo en un título, observó a Snape y lo señaló. Snape leyó el título y la miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la respiración de él, y tratando de controlarse señaló con su varita el libro deseado, diciendo claramente la contraseña que Snape le dijera.

El libro se borró de la lista, como difuminado por una mano invisible, y al abrir la caja negra, ahí estaba. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

- Gracias profesor Snape.

- Le debo mi vida, y se lo pago con un libro.

- Los libros son mi vida, y este… me será muy útil.

Pero Snape no era engañado fácilmente, y menos por una chiquilla de dieciséis años que miraba la lista como quien observa un plato de carne jugosa tras no haber comido en un mes.

- Granger… puede volver a mi habitación cuando guste.

- Perdón?

El no dijo nada, respetando lo embobada que estaba la chica al imaginarse las maravillas que habrían de contener todos esos libros.

- Le daré acceso a esta caja, puede tomar los libros que desee y leer cuanto quiera. Siempre y cuando me los devuelva, por supuesto.

- Pero… pero como…

- Puede entrar aquí cuando guste, Granger. Nunca tengo visitas, sus horarios escolares no harían que viniera a altas horas de la noche, y dudo mucho que me encuentre en alguna situación… incómoda.

Y por incómoda, Hermione dedujo que hablaba de sexo. En compañía o él solo.

- Su presencia es bienvenida, Granger. Cuando usted guste.

- Gracias profesor.

Snape suspiró. Cuantas veces planeaba agradecerle?

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Los chicos deben estar preocupados.

- Claro, ahora márchese.

La castaña aceptó y se fué con el libro abrazado, llevando su pesada mochila en la espalda y una sonrisa en los labios.

Snape se derrumbó en el sillón y tomó el retrato de su madre.

- Ayúdame… tengo un problema muy grande… y se llama Granger…

Se sobó las sienes mientras soltaba el retrato, pensando en el libro que la castaña se había llevado.

Se titulaba: "Cocinas del Mundo – Japón"

TBC…

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Espero les gustara este capi. No me convence del todo como quedó, sin embargo quería hacer una escena así, espero sinceramente que les gustara, ademàs de que es la llave para los capìtulos venideros.

Me gustó la idea de poner a Sevi sin su máscara de frialdad, soltando sus sentimientos frente a una persona sin saber realmente por que lo está haciendo, pero privado de Dumbledore quien le conoce, o conocía mejor que nadie, creo yo que NADIE ni siquiera severus Snape puede vivir sin contacto humano, sin permitirse sonreir, y sus emociones brotan sin que lo pueda evitar.

Y el tìtulo, Itadakimas!, pues no se si realmente se escribe asì, pero lo puse, significa algo asì como "Gracias por la comida!" en obvio... japones. Y en cuanto a eso de la comida Japonesa... pues no sabía que comida ponerle, y me acordé que yo tengo un libro de recetas japonesas, así que me pareció buena idea darle uso. espero les gustara, o por lo menos no les desagradara la idea.

En cuanto al nombre de Alexander, ya he leìdo eso de Severus Alexander en algunas historias, y sinceramente me gusta como suena, y en cuanto al nombre de Jean, de Hermione Jean Granger, han se saber (muy seguramente) que es el segundo nombre real de Hermy, el cual es mencionado en el libro Siete, las reliquias de la muerte.

Cuídense bastante, y muchas gracias por sus mensajes, especialmente a Sayuri.Hiro, Hara Eslitere, Cleoru Misumi, Wixi, DulceySnape, Hestia.Phoenix, SandritaGranger, SindZero y KambrinPotter.

Por cierto, una cosa que me gustarìa decirles es que si me gustarìa mucho responder uno por uno a todos sus reviews, sin embargo, a la hora de contestar soy un poquito torpe y no paro de repetir lo mismo, entonces me disculpo con aquellos que les gustarìa una respuesta mas directa, sin embargo no me gustarìa decepcionarlos con un lenguaje de troll.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	9. Tu hablas, yo escucho

Cap. 09

Tú hablas, yo escucho.

* * *

Hermione sonrió al llegar a la sala común, donde los chicos la esperaban impacientes.

Donde habías estado!

Ron casi le brinca encima, y la castaña se giró a ver a Harry en busca de respuestas. Pero el moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

- Estuve en… la biblioteca.

- ¡FUI A BUSCARTE AHÍ!

Semejante grito hizo que los Gryffindors se giraran a ver al pelirrojo, el cual les miró de mala manera, mandándolos a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, luego se giró de vuelta a Hermione.

- Fui a buscarte cuando no llegaste a cenar, y la señora Prince me dijo que te habías marchado corriendo, ¡DONDE ESTUVISTE?

- ¡No me grites!

- Fuiste a verte con alguien?? Tienes novio?? Creí que éramos amigos y nos lo ibas a contar cuando ocurriera!!

- Contarte cuando tuviera novio?? ¡Pues quien te has creído que eres?? ¿Mi mamá??

Pero por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio que Harry se enderezaba y la miraba boquiabierto, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

- ¡NO TENGO NINGÚN NOVIO!

- ¡No me mientas!

A este punto, toda la sala común estaba absorta en la riña.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de furia, como sus labios se apretaban con fuerza y el sabor metálico que provocaron sus dientes desgarrando su propia carne le llenó el paladar.

- _Ya no hagas eso… te lastimarás._

- _G-Granger… que está…_

- _Shh…_

- _Esto está mal…_

- _Lo se, Severus…_

Y la castaña dejó en paz sus labios, por que si Severus no debía hacerlo, ella tampoco. Casi sonrió al saborear el pensamiento, imaginando las cosquillas que podría provocarle decir el nombre del profesor en un suspiro.

De algún lugar le llegaron los berreos de Ron, y ella le miró con una copia exacta de los ojos de Snape, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se callara súbitamente, mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Todos se sorprendieron, los cuchicheos a su alrededor se terminaron. Muchos habían visto a Hermione adaptar gestos que la hicieran parecerse intensamente a MacGonagall, pero a Snape, nunca. La perfección era tal que algunos retrocedieron.

- Cuando fui novia de Viktor… tú estabas histérico.

Su voz sonaba silbante, si Snape hubiese sido mujer, hablaría exactamente como ella.

- Cuando otros han mostrado su interés en mi, tu te has puesto tan irracionalmente celoso que resulta inclusive enfermizo… y si vuelves… una sola vez, a meterte en donde no te incumbe…

Ella dio un paso al frente, Ron dio uno hacia atrás.

- Lo pagarás.

Y sin más dio media vuelta hacia una rojiza y larga cabellera, sobre un rostro que le observaba pasmado.

- Hola Hermy.

- Disculpa haber llegado tan tarde, Ginny.

- No hay… no hay problema.

La jovencita se permitió sonreír cuando los ojos marrones volvieron a cobrar su cálida expresión.

La pelirroja tomó con cariño a la castaña del brazo y esta rió abiertamente, su rostro iluminado con una nueva luz, y ambas se alejaron, dejando detrás un silencio intenso.

Dean fue el primero en recuperarse al hincarse en el sillón en que estaba sentado y apoyar los codos en el respaldo.

- Que Ron, te traigo unos pantalones limpios?

Y la sala común estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

En la habitación, Ginny brincó a su cama y Hermione le siguió, cerraron las cortinas y la castaña apuntó al aire con su varita, formulando un hechizo silenciador.

- Vaya que lo callaste.

La castaña rió nerviosa, no sabiendo si sentirse halagada o avergonzada por su comportamiento.

- Y sin embargo, estuvo bien, por que es precisamente de lo que quería hablarte.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, y Hermione presintió que aquello podría no gustarle. Ginny dudó algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente le tomó de la mano, acariciando sus dedos con cariño.

- Tu sabes que nada me haría mas feliz que… que estar al lado de Harry, una túnica blanca, unos lazos dorados en nuestras manos… y… y tu ahí, a mi lado… tomada de la mano de mi hermano y deseándonos tanta felicidad como la de ustedes.

Hermione sonrió. Ella tenía el mismo sueño.

- Pero Hermione, tú y yo somos amigas. Y no puedo verte sufrir, ni siquiera por el bien de mi propio hermano.

- Ginny, que es lo que…

- Estoy diciéndote, que todo el amor que tú le tienes a Ron, él no se lo merece.

La castaña soltó su mano bruscamente, aparentemente horrorizada.

- Ginny! Hablas de tu propio hermano!

-¡Y tu eres mi mejor amiga! Cuando te ha dado Ron una alegría? Cuando ha estado ahí para comprenderte y apoyarte? Cuando??

La Gryffindor miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, hasta finalmente encontrar una respuesta válida.

- ¡Cuando estuve petrificadas, él y Harry…! Ellos…. ¡Ellos enfrentaron acromántulas!

- Para demostrar la inocencia de Hagrid.

- ¡Te salvaron de la cámara de los secretos!

- Hermione, mejor cálmate antes de que te pongas más histérica.

- ¡Yo no estoy histérica!

- Si, lo estás.

Hermione trató de calmarse y respirar. Ginny volvió a buscar su mano.

- Estás enamorada de Ron, lo se. Y te duele… lo se, por que yo paso por lo mismo. Pero Hermy… has visto alguna señal de que te corresponda?

- Se puso celoso de Viktor.

- Si, y de todo cuanto se le pasa por enfrente y te pone un ojo encima.

- B-bueno…

- No es caballeroso en lo absoluto, y lo sabes. No se, por lo menos algo sencillo y elemental… eh… Te ha dado la mano alguna vez para que te levantes? Te ha abierto la silla para que te sientes? Te ha cedido el paso en alguna puerta?

No pudo evitar pensar en Snape.

- El no te merece… y tú no mereces seguir sufriendo por él. Son tan pocas las alegría que él te da…

Tenía que concederle a la pelirroja la razón, por que eran puras verdades. Ron la sacaba de quicio, la insultaba, le copiaba los trabajos, era flojo, idiota, amante de ver traseros femeninos, todos excepto el suyo.

- Pero Ginny… yo… yo lo quiero.

- Lo se… pero, que mas puedes hacer? Deberías…

- Que? Buscar a alguien mas?

- No.

Ginny apretó la mano que Hermione soltara bruscamente en su rato de histeria.

- Deberías olvidarlo.

- Yo… yo no se…

- No puedes reemplazar lo que sientes con alguien más solo para olvidar a Ron. Como dicen los muggles… Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Eso no funciona, y lo sabes.

- Ginny, estoy enamorada de tu hermano.

La pelirroja asintió.

- Lo se Hermione… pero…

Desvió la mirada y abrió la boca, pero al final, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablarle de frente. Los ojos azules de Ginny se encontraron con los marrones de Hermione.

- Pero creo que Ron no está enamorado de ti.

* * *

Aquella fue una de las noches mas largas que Hermione hubiera vivido jamás. Tenía los ojos abiertos e hinchados debido a tanto llorar. Se frotó los brazos.

Estaban a principios de noviembre y el agradable frío otoñal se convertía en una ventisca helada.

- _Pero Ron no está enamorado de ti._

Ginny había sido sincera, había que reconocérselo.

- _Ginny, estoy enamorada de tu hermano._

Como olvidar a Ron?

- _Fui a buscarte cuando no llegaste a cenar, y la señora Prince me dijo que te habías marchado corriendo, ¡DONDE ESTUVISTE?_

Como olvidar al imbécil del que se había enamorado en cuarto año. Como rechazar dos largos años de silencio, como pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el deseo de verse reflejaba en esos ojos azules y besar aquella boca

- _Vamos señorita Granger, todo Hogwarts está enterado de eso… todo Hogwarts excepto el señor Weasley, por supuesto. Aunque debo decirle que yo no comprendo como la mejor estudiante que haya visto ha podido fijarse en semejante pelmazo, pero allá usted_.

Como había ocurrido? Como se había enamorado de alguien como él? Como podía sufrir tanto por alguien como él? Como iba a olvidarlo si lo tenía clavado en el alma?

Pero la imagen de Snape apareció en su mente, tan cerca de ella… el calor de sus labios, el roce de su piel bajo la capa de invisibilidad, su lengua bailando con la suya… y el tacto de su intimidad entre sus dedos.

Se echó boca arriba y miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes que impedían ver las estrellas, tratando de encontrar en aquellas luces parpadeantes la respuesta a por que cuando pensaba en su profesor de pociones, el dolor que le causaba el pelirrojo desaparecía lentamente para ser reemplazado por un suave cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Los ojos azules de Ron… y los negros de Snape.

Comenzó a quedarse dormida poco a poco tras haber dado incesantes vueltas en su cama. Ron era un cretino, Ron era el hombre al que ella amaba, Ron era un imbécil, Ron era muy guapo, Ron era…

Lo siguiente que Ron fuera no lo supo por que finalmente cayó dormida, y en sus sueños probó unos cálidos labios, acarició un bien formado cuerpo y expuso su cuello para que fuera besado. Cuando despertara sus mejillas se sonrojarían, pero se sentiría frustrada al darse cuenta de que jamás alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquél con quien soñara, sin embargo, solo una cosa sabría.

En su sueño, el hombre con quien hiciera el amor no era Ron.

Cuando Hermione entró al comedor el día siguiente, no fue de extrañarse que Ron la mirara con el ceño fruncido y le diera la espalda, Harry le observó con expresión neutral y pensativa, para finalmente sonreírle, hacerle un breve saludo con la mano y luego girarse con el pelirrojo.

A la castaña no le interesó mucho. Ya había pensado demasiado en el pelirrojo la noche anterior, así que se fue a sentar con Ginny, quien le recibió con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, una voz llegó hasta ella alarmada, y una jovencita rubia con aretes de rábano se dejó caer en el banco, chocando con la Gryffindor.

- ¡Hermione, que bueno que te veo!

- Luna??

La chica sonrió con sus mejillas enrojecidas, echó las manos al asiento y se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¡Supe que te picó un Drobeler de Aguijón negro!

Hermione miró a Ginny. Un que? A que horas que ella ni se dio cuenta?

- ¡Siii, un mosquito de la clase cuarenta y siete!

Y de repente, Hermione cayó en cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera de lo que Luna hablaba, seguramente lo había leído en El Quisquilloso… o se lo había contado directamente su padre, quien, siendo el editor de la mencionada revista, venía siendo lo mismo.

- ¡Te traje un remedio!

- Un que??

- Te comportaste como Snape! El Drobeler de Aguijón negro toma no solo sangre, sino también personalidad de su víctima, y deposita dicha personalidad en la siguiente persona a la que pica. El que te picó a ti debió picar primero a Snape, aunque a él no lo veo afectado de ninguna manera… ¡Debió de ser picado por un Drobeller recién nacido sin personalidades cargadas!

Hermione iba a rebatir semejante tontería, pero algo la hizo congelarse.

- ¡Un momento, tu como sabes que…! ¡Ginny, tú le dijiste!

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Que querías? Anoche dabas miedo y a más de uno se le debe haber ido la boca. Te juro que solo faltaba que le restaras puntos a Gryffindor.

- A mí una vez me picó un Drobeler que había picado antes a Myrtle la llorona.

Hubo un largo silencio ante semejante afirmación, Hermione enarcó una ceja al mas puro estilo Snape.

- Estuve taaan triste y deprimida. Fueron días muy grises.

- Luna… no será que… no se… no tenías tu periodo?

- Pues si, si lo traía en realidad! ¡Pero antes me picó un mosquito! ¡Son tan parecidos al mosquito común!! Estoy segura deque fue un Drobeler!

Ginny se tapó la boca para no reírse, y Hermione el rostro entero por que no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Bueno, tu remedio. Aquí tienes. Primero te restriegas esta naranja por todo el cuerpo, luego la pelas y exprimes con tus dedos los gajos, lo echas todo en un caldero con tres litros de agua hirviendo, y agregas…

Conforme la receta de la poción avanzaba, la castaña comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tenía ganas de reírse como loca.

- Me entendiste?

- Claro, supongo que lo haré mas tarde.

- Excelente! Mientras cómete una cebolla, eso contrarrestará la personalidad del profesor Snape. Y aquí entre nos…

La rubia se acercó a modo de secreto a sus dos amigas.

- Le he contado a mi papá sobre el profesor Snape y él opina que tal vez y sea hijo de un vampiro y una bruja, le prometí investigar y redactar un artículo para su revista. Si lo ven chupando sangre me avisan, ok?

Y se fue muy satisfecha. Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

- Y sabes que es lo más impresionante de todo?

- Que en realidad cree todo lo que dice?

Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír.

* * *

Aquél día, sin embargo. Fue muy pesado estar con los chicos. Harry la trataba tan bien como siempre, pero Ron la miraba celoso. En un breve momento cuando Ron salió de clase de encantamientos para ir al baño, el moreno decidió hablar, o al menos pretendió hacerlo cuando la castaña levantó la mano en señal de que se callara.

- No tengo ningún novio, Harry.

- Ah.

- Anoche si estuve con alguien, pero te juro que no es mi novio.

- Entonces por que le mentiste a Ron sobre donde estabas?

- Por que no es problema suyo donde y con quien ande, ni lo que esté haciendo.

Harry no pudo menos que darle la razón, pero tras un largo silencio, el ojiverde sonrió.

- No sabes lo celoso que está. Creo que le gustas.

- Eres su mejor amigo, y CREES que le gusto??

El muchacho se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Pero como Ron parecía seguir decidido a rumiar las acciones de Hermione, esta decidió alejarse lo más posible, yéndose al único lugar donde el pelirrojo evitaría hacer escándalos.

La biblioteca.

Desafortunadamente, apenas llegaba percibió un aroma muy desagradable y la señora Pince estaba en la entrada, aparentemente muy alterada.

- Señora Pince, que…

- ¡BOMBAS FÉTIDAS! ¡Vagos, pandilleros, gañanes! Un montón de delincuentes se les cayó una bolsa de esas asquerosidades, dentro de la biblioteca!

- Oh…

- ¡Es un sacrilegio! El señor Filch tendrá mucho trabajo antes de que la biblioteca pueda usarse.

Hermione se quedó pensativa y en silencio, si la biblioteca estaba cerrada, ¿Dónde iba a poder leer en paz? ¿Dónde iba a trabajar tranquilamente?

Y el alma se le fue al suelo al recordar que en sus apuros del día anterior, había guardado el libro que estaba usando para la redacción de la profesora McGonagall.

Se empezó a morder las uñas compulsivamente. Como lo haría? Se agachó al suelo y rebuscó en su mochila, esperanzada de no haber guardado realmente el libro y que lo hubieras echado entre sus cosas, pero no lo encontró. A la tercera rebuscada encontró un libro que no le pareció familiar, pero demasiado pequeño para ser el que estaba buscado. Lo sacó y lo observó.

"Cocinas del mundo – Japón"

Tenía la respuesta en las manos.

Se cargó la mochila y se despidió de la señora Pince, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras.

Fue una fortuna para ella no encontrarse con alumnos de Slythering en su trayecto, hasta la ya conocida pared de ladrillos. Llamó un par de veces y nada ocurrió. Hermione hizo cuentas y recordó que a esa hora, el profesor debía estar terminando pociones avanzadas con los de séptimo año.

Y ya recién ahí se dio cuenta de un gigantesco problema. Snape seguramente había vuelto a cambiar la contraseña, y aunque el día anterior le había invitado a ir y hojear sus libros, no le había dado contraseña.

Casi se golpeó la frente. Snape no le iba a andar dando contraseña de su habitación a una alumna!

De todos modos trató. No quería quedarse así sola en el pasillo, rodeada de Slytherings que podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Intentó, sabiendo que se iba a equivocar.

- Vergüenza.

Nada ocurrió.

Como había estado la noche anterior Snape? Nostálgico por su madre, rencoroso por su padre, feliz por ella?

Descartó esa última, pero aún así intentó con todas, y ninguna hizo que la puerta se abriera.

- Si va a estar adivinando, señorita Granger, créame que esa puerta no se va a abrir ni aunque lo intente un mes.

- Profesor Snape!

El hombre de cabellos grasientos se acercó a la estudiante y miró la pared.

- Confusión.

Los ladrillos se abrieron y ambos entraron rápidamente.

- Puedo saber a que debo el honor de su visita? Es decir, supuse que tantos libros que usted no ha visto la iban a hacer venir corriendo, pero creí que sería cosa de una semana antes de tenerla por aquí.

- Ah, lo…

Había estado a punto de disculparse, pero se acordó de que Snape estaba harto de sus disculpas.

- Alguien tiró bombas fétidas en la biblioteca.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y buscó un lugar donde resguardarse. Buena idea Granger. Pase.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones de Snape, mirando en todas direcciones, la diminuta mesita no era espacio suficiente, pero no le iba a decir a Snape que le consiguiera un lugar para que ella pudiera hacer la tarea.

- Granger, dije pase… no se si tengo que explicarle que con "pase" me refiero al comedor, no a la sala, donde estoy seguro no va a poder trabajar.

Hermione se puso rápidamente de pié y caminó a donde el día anterior cenara con Snape, el cual desapareció en su habitación, le entregó su caja de Gringotts y se volvió a marchar, entrando a su laboratorio personal.

La castaña observó la puerta abierta con curiosidad mientras escuchaba algunos frascos moverse y el inconfundible sonido de agua burbujeando. Al final, la duda pudo mas con ella y se puso de pié para ir detrás del profesor.

- Supuse que vendría.

- Usted no cerró la puerta.

- No sabía que tenía que cerrar la puerta en mi propia habitación, Granger.

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon por su indiscreción. Paseó su mirada por el pequeño laboratorio y luego miró a Snape, quedándose absorta en su contemplación.

En clase él siempre daba las explicaciones, pero jamás le había visto crear una poción. Y justo ahora, la joven Gryffindor apreciaba extasiada la agilidad con la que los dedos de Snape corrían sobre los ingredientes, la manera en que fileteaba unas raíces con su cuchilla de plata y como revolvía el caldero con maestría mientras agregaba un par de ingredientes poco a poco, contando las gotas.

Sus ojos se desviaron a una botella sobre el escritorio llena de un líquido blanco que nunca había visto ni estudiado en pociones, alargó la mano para tomar la botella y poder examinarla, pero la mano de Snape se cerró bruscamente sobre su muñeca.

- No toque eso.

- Lo siento, profesor. ¿Es tóxico?

Snape la miró fijamente y le soltó, continuado luego con su trabajo.

- Es… desagradable.

- Que es?

- Un regalo del señor oscuro.

Ahí si, la chica decidió definitivamente no tocar aquella botella.

- La poción que está elaborando, él se la pidió? Es…

- No señorita Granger, él no me pidió nada. Si, es para él, pero eso no lo sabe. Y esa botellita, tengo la esperanza de que sea el ingrediente clave para frustrar algunos planes del Lord.

Hermione pasó saliva. Su cerebro ató cabos rápidamente buscando el significado de la botella, y recordó como había algunas pociones que debían ser elaboradas con algún material perteneciente a la persona que la iba a beber, de manera que la poción funcionara exclusivamente con dicha persona.

Los ojos de ella vagaron por la superficie de vidrio, y repentinamente sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad violentamente roja, se retiró un paso.

- Eso es… es…

Snape golpeó ambas palmas sobre la mesa, claramente incómodo.

- Si, señorita Granger. "_Eso"_ es lo que ese loco repugnante amablemente me hace tragar cada vez que se viene en mi boca.

Hermione se cubrió los labios y su cuerpo se convulsionó involuntariamente en un amago de vomitar.

- Pero… como?

- Antes de que usted entrara en mi vida, señorita Granger, yo comencé a recolectar esto. A veces, cuando podía, lo escupía dentro de mi túnica, pero a veces se perdía. Por tanto, cuando llegaba a mi habitación, antes de curar mis heridas me…

Snape se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de toda la información que había estado soltando de manera inconsciente.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio entre ambos, el profesor carraspeó.

- No tenía un trabajo que hacer, Granger?

- Si profesor.

- Le recomiendo que vaya y lo haga.

- Si, profesor.

Y dicho esto, la chica se marchó.

Reunir esa botella debió costarle mucho al profesor, especialmente por la manera en que lo conseguía. Si el único lugar donde podía cargar esa cosa era su estómago, eso quería decir que el profesor se había visto en la necesidad de vomitar aquél líquido y destilarlo de su propia saliva.

Nuevamente, la chica sintió esa punzada de asco, y la necesidad de vomitar le pareció más repugnante que antes.

Snape salió del laboratorio poco después, y sin volverse a mirar a su alumna, la cual trabajaba fervientemente en su ensayo, entró a su habitación.

Volvió cerca de una hora mas tarde, con una camisa negra de manga corta y pants del mismo color, descalzo con una toalla en los hombros.

La castaña tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta ante la visión.

- Granger, la tinta.

- Eh?

Giró la mirada hacia abajo y vio el tintero caído y la tinta negra corriéndose por todo su trabajo.

- ¡Ah no, maldición!

- Quien lo diría señorita…

Se acercó y apuntó con su varita, desapareciendo todo rastro del pergamino, para después tomarlo entre sus manos y leerlo atentamente.

- Buen trabajo.

- Ah, gracias.

- Pero bastante hueco.

La castaña frunció el ceño molesta al escuchar aquella afirmación.

- Supongo que pidió el título del mismo libro con el que trabajaba ayer, me equivoco?

- No profesor.

- Teniendo a su disposición toda una bóveda de Gringotts, creo que debió buscar otras opciones.

Y dicho esto señaló con su varita la caja, para luego abrirla y extraer un libro dos veces más grueso, el cual le entregó a la muchacha.

- Este es mas completo.

Hermione leyó el título y luego miró al profesor.

- Pero… este libro no está en la biblioteca.

- Entonces aproveche que lo tiene en las manos.

Tras decirlo dió media vuelta y se dirigió al librero, recorrió los gruesos volúmenes con un dedo y tomó uno de cubierta negra y góticas letras doradas, para luego sentarse en la sala y ponerse a leer.

La castaña no dijo nada y abrió el libro que Snape le había entregado.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se encontraba inmersa en su lectura, tomando apuntes y haciendo consultas en un tercer libro que había encontrado en la caja de Gringotts. Snape la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, recordándose a si mismo rodeado por libros en todas direcciones mientras perfeccionaba sus tareas.

La jovencita suspiró poco tiempo mas tarde y se talló los ojos. Aquél libro era increíblemente completo y muy variado en su información, había tenido que prácticamente re escribir su ensayo entero.

Desvió su mirada hacia Snape, el cual estaba absorto en su lectura, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, en una mano el libro y la otra doblada apoyando su barbilla. Los ojos marrones de ella lo escudriñaron de pies a cabeza durante largo tiempo, fijándose especialmente en la suave sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios de vez en cuando.

El profesor de pociones, por su parte, no pudo menos que sentir esos ojos sobre su persona, así que giró sus negras orbes hacia su alumna, encontrando su mirada con la de ella, quien no se desvió en lo absoluto de sus observaciones, al contrario, al ser descubierta sonrió.

- Que lee?

Snape miró el texto en sus manos y luego a su alumna.

- Un libro escrito por un ex alumno mío.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, en una muda invitación a que continuara, Snape suspiró. No le gustaba explicarse.

- Hace un par de años tuve aquí a dos alumnos, ambos Slytherings con características bastante Gryffindors. Solitarios, raros, sombríos, pero nobles hasta la médula. El libro lo publicó mi alumno bajo la insistencia de una alumna mía, dedicado para mí.

Levantó el libro y Hermione se acercó, tomando lo que el profesor le ofrecía.

"_Déjame sin conflictos, sin dilemas de otras vidas aunque tu suelo se desmorone en pedazos, echaré por la ventana los suelos que perturban mi invisible desdicha. Severus A. Snape"_

- Usted le dijo eso?

- Le dije una versión parecida a ella cuando me pidió consejo para su amor no correspondido, ella se lo dijo a él como dedicatoria hacia mí, y él, que nunca se enteró de nada, lo colocó.

Creyendo terminada la conversación regresó a su lectura, Hermione se sentó frente al profesor.

- Podría leerme algo de ese libro?

El profesor no respondió. Normalmente ella le diría que si se lo prestaba, que si podría leerlo, pero nunca creyó escucharla pedirle que le leyera. Pasó una página.

- Mis tareas como profesor, Granger, no incluyen leerle cuentos.

La castaña bajó la mirada, y Snape, tras un largo silencio se aclaró la garganta.

- "_No te conozco y pretendes conocerme, mis oídos no perciben otras voces, mis ojos no conocen otras caras. No abras más la puerta a sabiendas de que mi atmósfera es siniestra. No te acerques, no me veas, evita hablarme o levantarme de la tiniebla que me cobija… mi faz no es hermosa bello ángel, y quieres mostrarme tu mundo que lastima mis ojos que no han visto la luz y que mi piel no conoce el calor del sol_."

Casi sin quererlo miró a Hermione, la cual había cerrado los ojos.

- "_Seguiré presitos ánimos a sabiendas de que sus miradas y prejuicios son la raíz de mis miedos_."

La castaña suspiró, Snape tragó saliva.

- "_Extraña sensación en mi al mirarte reprochar los comentarios fantoches que me asedian y extraña mirada en ti en mi por los dos que puede ser mas que un sentimiento_."

Cerró el libro.

Hermione afloró poco a poco de su ensueño y miró a su profesor, sentado frente a ella y mirándola fijamente. Dentro de su piel sintió un cosquilleo, cosquilleo por sentir las manos que sostenían ese libro negro corriendo lentas por su piel, su cabello rebelde pareció susurrarle que deseaba ser peinado por esos largos y fríos dedos, y sus piernas le ordenaron ponerse de pié, acercarse y mirar esos ojos que le observaban inquisidores. Sus labios exigieron rozar los del profesor. Se agachó poco a poco en dirección a él y besó su mejilla.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando ella se irguió y se dirigió a sus apuntes, los ordenó y apiló los libros cuidadosamente, guardó todo en su mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches Granger…

Ella se dirigió a la salida y los ladrillos se abrieron para dejarla pasar. El silencio de ambos era roto solo por los pasos de ella, ya que no parecìa que existiera nada mas que debieran decirse, pues coríìan el riesgo de romper el curioso encanto que se habìa creado en la atmósfera.

- Granger?

- Si profesor?

- Si quiere volver a entrar aquí… su contraseña es Hikari.

Hermione le miró una última vez y aceptó con la cabeza, para después marcharse. Los ladrillos se cerraron detrás de ella, Snape hizo un veloz movimiento de la varita, y uno solo de los ladrillos quedó desacomodado en la pared.

Bajó la mirada y reabrió el libro, a su alrededor se atenuaron las luces. Su voz profunda y siseante pareció crear eco en el ambiente.

- "_Solo un último e inverosímil deseo tengo, que al irte no cierres totalmente la puerta, que sea mi recuerdo de tu visita que alguna vez miré entre brillos y pensamientos de que mis manos nunca te tocaron y que detrás de un trozo de alivio arrancaron_."

Fuera de la habitación, Hermione caminaba aprisa, la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las contraseñas eran algo relacionado con el profesor residente… la suya era Hikari.

Hikari, significaba en japonés "_Luz_"

TBC…

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Este capítulo si quedó justo como a mi me gusta! La pequeña escena del laboratorio se me ocurrió apenas hoy a la una de la mañana (ando trabajando el turno de noche) ¡Y vaya a tiempo que se me ocurrió! Por que este capítulo era perfecto para incluirla, y como ya ando escribiendo el capítulo 16, pues habría sido demasiado tarde e imposible de poner.

**Importante. **Ahora bien, el escrito que leyó Snape, se llama "_La mano que nunca abrió la puerta del ático" _escrito por un amigo mío llamado _In-solita, _excelente amigo y escritor de cosas verdaderamente maravillosas, si alguien desea leerlo completo lo pueden encontrar en mi profile.

Y esto... umm... les agradezco mucho que comprendan mi jodida errr... dificultad para contestar reviews, sin embargo, deben saber que estoy profundamente agradecida, ademàs de encantada. la sonrisa que me provocan no se me borra en todo el dìa, y en el trabajo me preguntan que si estoy loca. les estoy verdaderamente agradecida.

Muchas gracias a Carolina, Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd, Dulce Iniverno, Kaixo, Hara Eslitere, Sandrita Granger, DulceySnape, Sayuri Hiro, Cleoru Misumi, Neran, Shemaine Snape, Nimphadora30, Hestia.Phoenix, SindZero, DanySnape, Mira Black Lupin, Eowyn y Kambrin Potter.

Y a todos los que me hacen favor de leer esta historia y no dejan review, igualmente mil gracias por dedicarme un momento de su tiempo, espero estèn bien.

Por otro lado, hoy, Viernes 23 de Mayo venía muy contenta para publicar el capítulo 10... y que voy viendo que no estaba el capi 9!! Según yo lo subí hace una semana!! Sin embargo, recuerdo que la máquina me dió problemas, y se trabó mientras subía el capi, así mismo se me terminó el tiempo, así que me fuí, ¡Y yo pensando que ya estaba a dispocisión de ustedes, mis amados lectores! Juro no volver a irme sin ver el capítulo publicado primero. Aunque está raro, según yo si se subió, quien abe.

Cuídense!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	10. Proteger un beso con la vida

Cap. 10

Proteger un beso con la vida

* * *

Snape se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en un banquillo en la barra cercana al comedor tras haber trabajado exhaustivamente en la poción que preparaba, y que finalmente había logrado perfeccionar. Le dio un largo sorbo a su taza de té, sus ojos se abrieron, su cuello quedò escondido cuando sus hombros se elevaron, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y casi de inmediato la escupió.

- Cuantas cucharadas de azúcar le puso??

- Cuatro.

- Cuatro??

- Esque ese té es el mío, este es el suyo, profesor.

Y el maestro gruñó mientras tomaba la taza de manos de la castaña y le daba un largo sorbo, encontrándolo mas a su gusto, mientras Hermione bebía de la taza que Snape dejara.

- Le gustó?

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía, luego golpeó la taza vacía en la barra.

- No me gustó Granger, es solo que yo suelo beberme todo lo que no me gusta.

Ella sonrió mientras Snape hacía un gesto de exasperación y daba media vuelta para ir a la sala, la chica retomó el libro que leía.

Había pasado mes y medio. Cada semana la castaña le visitaba a lo menos tres veces, se sumergía en los libros y preparaba el té para cuando Snape volviera de dar clases, aprovechando siempre los entrenamientos del equipo de quiddich, lo que evitaba las sospechas de Harry y Ron.

La chica abrió varios libros.

- Entonces se va a quedar para las vacaciones de Navidad?

- Eso le informé a Dumbledore.

- Es una lástima que no lo vaya a ver en estas fechas.

- Y por eso se escabulló hoy a mi habitación. Me siento halagado.

Hermione le miró, rió entre dientes y volvió a los libros.

El día siguiente empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad, y ese día se habían marchado a casa la mayor parte de los estudiantes del colegio, dejándolos a ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny y otros pocos Gryffindors. Por supuesto, las vacaciones le impedirían conseguir suficiente tiempo a solas para ir a visitar al profesor de pociones, así que se había escapado con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca.

Hermione sonrió al encontrar algo de su agrado y se lo tendió al profesor, este miró lo que su alumna le entregaba y aceptó con la cabeza, la castaña se sentó a su lado.

La voz de Snape se había convertido en una especie de adicción para ella, le fascinaba acudir solo para escucharlo, para que él la mirara mientras leía, le gustaba sentir esos ojos negros sobre sus rasgos, leyéndola como si fuera el mismo libro que se encontraba en sus manos.

A veces se imaginaba lo que diría Ron si supiera lo que hacía su amiga durante sus ausencias, gritaría, patalearía, y seguramente iría a enfrentarse a Snape. Algo totalmente ridículo, pero seguro que lo haría.

Ron… no importaba cuanto lo intentara, él no se iba de su mente, no abandonaba sus sueños, no desaparecía de sus fantasías.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Snape.

Lo veía tan distinto. No parecía ser el mismo que le daba clases de pociones, tan cruel, sarcástico y favoritista, y se sintió feliz de poder convivir con el hombre dentro de la armadura.

Observar a uno de los mejores maestros de pociones del mundo trabajar era un deleite al que no pensaba renunciar.

Había aprendido a amar aquellas tardes en su compañía, aquellos momentos en que, tras acabar con sus deberes, se dedicaba a estar sentada y en silencio viendo al hombre trabajar en su caldero, observándolo tratar ingredientes, pesarlos, cortarlos o simplemente desecharlos. Cuando el profesor perfeccionó la poción ella había estado presente, y aunque no sabía para lo que era, por que usaba ingredientes que nunca había visto, no había investigado, luchando con su natural instinto y sed de conocimiento. Fuera lo que fuera, si el profesor no deseaba decirle, por primera vez, ella no iba a meterse.

Lo había visto crear esa poción al menos cinco veces para ir creando reservas, y su ágil memoria recordaba casi a la perfección cada movimiento ejecutado por él.

Su parte favorita, sin embargo, era esa apenas perceptible sonrisa que tocaba los labios del profesor, anunciando el final de su trabajo. Lo dejaba solo para que pudiera cambiarse a algo más cómodo, y luego se ponía a leer.

Volviendo a su mundo, bajó la mirada y observó el brazo izquierdo de Snape.

El profesor mientras tanto estaba inmerso en su lectura, sin saber lo que acontecía en ese momento en la mente de su acompañante.

Era agradable tenerla con él. Voldemort no le había llamado en lo absoluto, lo que le había permitido a sus heridas sanar, todo con la ayuda de Hermione, quien la semana anterior había insistido en ayudarlo con sus viejas cicatrices, y de paso relajar sus músculos.

Comenzaba a pensar que se iba a volver adicto a las manos de la Gryffindor… tal vez y ya lo era.

Detuvo su lectura cuando sintió la mano de ella tocar su brazo izquierdo, la miró.

- Que se supone que hace, Granger.

- Yo solo… quería… verla.

- Verla?

Snape bajó la mirada hacia su brazo, como si no supiera lo que ahí se encontraba, luego miró a Hermione.

- Para que?

- Solo… quiero verla.

El profesor cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche, para luego desabotonarse uno a uno los botones, levantarse la manga negra y seguir con los botones en el puño de su camisa blanca, la cual subió cuidadosamente hasta su codo, después le tendió su brazo a la castaña con el puño cerrado viendo hacia arriba.

Hermione jamás la había visto así, grabada en la piel. La recordaba flotando en el cielo, en aquellos trágicos mundiales de quiddich, y el rápido vistazo cuando Snape enfrentó a Fudge y se levantó la manga ante él. O cuando Snape llegaba antes que ella a la habitación y lo encontraba en alguna camisa de manga corta que le permitía leves visiones de aquella marca.

Nunca creyó que la vería tan de cerca, en sus propias manos.

Estando inactiva era de un color negro bastante insípido, pero aún así completamente clara y visible en sus formas. Delineó con un dedo cada rasgo de la calavera, para luego delinear la serpiente que bajaba hasta la muñeca.

Snape se estremeció.

Ella subió sus ojos marrones hasta los negros de Snape, y en ningún momento le soltó.

- Por que se convirtió en mortífago?

- Por que tendría que responderle?

Hermione guardó silencio y regresó su mirada a la marca tenebrosa.

- Por que quiero saber.

Tan fácil y sencilla como esa era la respuesta.

Hubo un largo silencio y sus respiraciones fueron lo único que se podía escuchar, Snape observaba la mano de Hermione que recorría incesantemente el tatuaje en su brazo, ella abrió el puño del profesor, quien no opuso resistencia, lo que le dio acceso a acariciar su palma.

- Por que fui un imbécil…

Su mano se colocó sobre la de ella, pidiéndole que se detuviera. No es que realmente lo deseara, pero estaba controlando muy apenas los escalofríos que ella le causaba.

- Por que me dejé llevar por una niñez de porquería, por un padre homicida y suicida, el odio y el rencor, la necesidad de hacerle a otros lo que… lo que me hicieron a mí.

Snape cerró los ojos.

- Mi padre odiaba la magia, le tenía un miedo exagerado que cubría con furia… y mi madre… fue de los casos en que la depresión te hace perder todo tu poder mágico, se volvió… casi una muggle… y mi padre… él siempre se jactó de ser mas poderoso que su esposa bruja, sobre todo si le había echo perder su poder… pero cuando yo demostré que poseía magia… mi padre trató de asesinarla, no podía perdonarla por ser mas fuerte que él… que de ambos, fuera la sangre mágica de mi madre la que hubiera ganado en mi.

Hermione lo observó fijamente. Soltó una de sus manos y deslizó algunos mechones del rostro de Severus.

- Estando aquí… solo… perdido… abusado y siendo la burla… solo… solo deseé hacerle daño a aquellos que me dañaron… y a los que no me dañaron también… si yo era inocente y fui lastimado, por que ellos no?

Snape desvió su mirada hacia cualquier lugar, menos a los ojos de Hermione clavados en él.

- Fui… tan imbécil…

Y se quedó en silencio. No quería ver a la castaña, quería que ella se marchara y jamás volviera, por que él no se merecía estar en presencia de su angelical aura.

Pero sin que él lo previera, la mano de ella se encontró en su pecho, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro.

- Todos cometemos actos de imbecilidad… yo me enamoré de Ron… hay que ser imbécil para enamorarse de alguien que no te corresponde.

El maestro de pociones la miró largamente. Si, había que ser imbécil para enamorarse de alguien que nunca te iba a corresponder por que amaba a alguien más.

- Severus… podrías seguir leyendo?

Hacía tanto que no le llamaba por su nombre, él retomó el libro y lo abrió en donde se había quedado.

- _"Tu me enseñaste a hacer vibrar con palabras el papel, poniendo mis sentimientos en un lugar donde no afecten a mi corazón. Por eso, enséñame a vivir en la soledad, enséñame a soportar la incomprensión de ser especial."_

Se detuvo un instante. La Gryffindor, tal vez de forma inconsciente… había comenzado a dibujar círculos en la tela de su pecho, la piel debajo respondiendo al mandar descargas en su espina dorsal.

La miró un segundo, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba relajada y segura… escuchándolo.

Quiso hablar y le tembló la voz. Cambió de página.

- _"El día que te marches tal vez y sea la última vez que vaya a saber de ti. Tal vez y te pueda escribir, pero no albergues en mi grandes esperanzas pues nunca he sido buena para las cartas. La última vez que te vea puede ser por una extraña casualidad del destino que te ponga en mi sendero, o tal vez el día que te despidas por que vas a buscar nuevos horizontes"_

Abrió la boca y el aire, envuelto en palabras no salió cuando la mano sobre su pecho cayó en su regazo.

- Granger?

No hubo respuesta. Snape movió levemente el hombro y la cabeza de la chica amenazó con caer, por lo que velozmente la detuvo y reacomodó… Y ahora que?

Ahora… ahora se quedaría quieto, mirando al ángel que dormía a su lado. Sacó la varita y la movió a su alrededor, todas las velas se apagaron y la chimenea se encendió, bañándolos a ambos de una suave luz.

Que sucedía? Que le pasaba? Por que la respuesta le parecía tan inmensamente obvia que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a aceptarla??

La luz de la chimenea dibujaba sombras en el rostro de la chica, la que le atendiera por las noches, la que curara sus heridas, la que lo hiciera sonreír más de una vez. Llevó uno de sus dedos al rostro de ella y lo deslizó desde el costado de su frente, bajando por la sien, pasando por la mejilla y llegando a la barbilla, para luego tocar y delinear sus labios.

Recordaba perfectamente el sabor que tenían sus labios, aún había noches en que despertaba soñando con aquél episodio y su boca ardía. Le costaba reconocer que añoraba el sabor de su lengua, o la delicia de su saliva.

Por Merlín… se moría por besarla de nuevo. Podría?

Solo tenía que acercarse unos centímetros, levantarle el rostro y… rozarla, no pedía mas, no necesitaba ahondar mas el beso, y si quisiera hacerlo podría lograrlo, solo sosteniendo su cabeza y dejando suelta la mandíbula ella abriría la boca.

Cuantas tentaciones.

Snape aspiró con dificultad cuando la escuchó suspirar en sueños y reacomodarse, le tomó del mentón y la hizo girar la cabeza hacia arriba. Se acercó.

Solo iba a presionar sus labios contra los de ella, eso era todo. Sintió la mano en su regazo apretarse levemente. Se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de rozarla, no le separaba más que un centímetro…

Y en ese instante, un dolor lo atravesó, como un cuchillo ardiente que le hizo tensarse violentamente, su brazo quemando como si estuviera en medio de las brazas.

No Merlín… no ahora.

La miró, deseaba besarla, deseaba quedarse, deseaba que ella despertara y le mirara con sus ojos brillantes, deseaba que ella le llamara profesor con esa forma tan inocente y le rodeara con sus brazos, quería abrazar su cintura y besarla una y otra vez, pero en lugar de ello tenía que acudir a una cita con un demonio que iba a destrozarle cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Dejó el libro en el sillón y se libró tan rápido como pudo de ella, Hermione gimió brevemente y se acomodó en el sillón, para continuar durmiendo.

Snape frunció los labios y acarició la cabeza de la joven.

- Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos señorita Granger…

Y dicho esto corrió a su habitación. Se agachó veloz y sacó el baúl, sacando sus ropas de espía del interior de este. Se desprendió de sus ropas para después abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche, extrayendo un frasco con la poción que recientemente creara.

Era el momento de probarla.

Rápidamente apuró el contenido de la botella y una mueca de intenso asco recorrió sus facciones cuando el líquido blanco atacó su gusto, paseó el líquido por su boca mientras terminaba de retirarse la ropa interior, hasta quedar absolutamente desnudo.

Echó la cabeza hacia delante y colocó sus manos a manera de cuenco, dejando escapar algo de aquél líquido, para frotarlo entre sus dedos y llevárselo al cuello.

Fue cuestión de agilidad y rapidez que el profesor vació todo el contenido de su boca para esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo, procurando alcanzar cada zona posible, y sintiendo cierto asco cuando lo pasó por encima de su miembro.

- Profesor?

La voz adormilada de Hermione congeló en su lugar al maestro de pociones, el cual miró alarmado la puerta.

Pasaron un par de segundos de angustioso silencio y el profesor se apresuró a empezar a vestirse, su gesto crispado con la intensa repulsión.

Ella iría a buscarle de un momento a otro, y él no podía, no deseaba enfrentarse a ella.

Se sentía incapaz de despedirse, de revelarle a donde se marchaba y ver como sus ojos se entristecerían. Que podía hacer?

- Profesor, está aquí?

Ella estaba en la puerta. Snape pateó el baúl para que entrara debajo de la cama y se dirigió a un lado del armario. A un toque de su varita se abrió la puerta que conducía a su camino secreto hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, justo terminó de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó la de su dormitorio abrirse.

Recorrió el camino de piedra a grandes zancadas, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaría viviendo la castaña en ese instante. Por un momento imaginó lo que habría ocurrido de haberse quedado, pudo verla entristecerse al verlo marcharse, pudo sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo pidiéndole que no fuera, pudo verse a si mismo reflejado en sus bellos ojos marrones mientras le ofrecía sus labios como ofrenda a que se quedara.

Y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse semejantes tonterías de la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde emergió al aire de la noche, los terrenos estaban claros, iluminados por una luna blanca que pronto estaría llena.

Corrió a los límites de la barrera de protección, tratando de normalizarse, tenía que llegar a Voldemort con la cabeza despejada y fría o echaría todo a perder.

Pero todo intento de calmarse se esfumó cuando sintió un golpe muy dentro de su cuerpo, como si su alma misma fuera llamada.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos y giró el rostro.

El castillo se encontraba bajo las luces azules de la noche, y en una de las torres se observaba la débil luz de una chimenea que debía estar consumiendo sus últimos alientos de vida.

En aquella ventana de la torre que pertenecía a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, el profesor apreció la fantasmal silueta de una jovencita de alborotados cabellos castaños la cual le observaba fijamente, los labios entreabiertos y las manos apoyadas en el frío vidrio.

Los ojos de ella, a pesar de la lejanía podría jurar que estaban cargados de lágrimas. Observó como una de sus palmas bajaba por la superficie helada, su otra mano cerrándose en un puño que golpeaba suavemente para llamarle. Ni siquiera el ardor del segundo llamado pudo hacerlo despegar su mirada de aquella angelical visión.

Snape sintió un nudo en la garganta, bajó la mirada y continuó su camino.

* * *

En la mansión abandonada, el mortífago entró sigilosamente, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de los demás sirvientes de Voldemort, los cuales se inclinaban a su paso.

Finalmente entró al salón de reuniones, donde había una larga mesa de madera bastante desvencijada, Voldemort sentado en la cabecera. Sus ojos parecieron brillar al momento en que entró, las velas titilaron cuando se coló una ráfaga de aire.

- Severus… ven… a mi derecha.

Snape obedeció y adelantó a los mortífagos ya sentados, pero al llegar al lugar que habría de ocupar sucedió lo indecible, pues el lord oscuro se puso de pié y le abrió la silla, ofreció su mano y le permitió sentarse, acto que fue echo con absoluta elegancia.

Algunos mortífagos bufaron muertos de la envidia, especialmente cierta mujer de párpados caídos y espeso cabello negro que parecía echar fuego por su mirada.

- Lucius?

- Mi señor, he estado investigando lo que usted me pidió, uno de los nuestros estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_, pero todo indica que no dio información relevante.

- Y el auror que le colocó bajo el hechizo?

- Fue satisfactoriamente asesinado.

- Ya veo… sufrió?

Lucius pareció descolocado por la pregunta.

- N-no, señor… le lancé el _Avada Kedavra_ y…

- _Crucio!_

El rubio se arqueó de dolor al impacto del encantamiento, la varita con empuñadura de hueso apuntando en su dirección mientras su dueño ladeaba la cabeza, disfrutando ampliamente del espectáculo.

Sus ojos rojos se giraron un instante hacia la figura sentada a su derecha, mirándole con la lujuria marcada en cada centímetro de su rostro, su lengua paseó sobre sus dientes y Severus no pudo menos que mantenerse quieto, su interior revolviéndose de asco.

- Nadie… escúchenme todos… nadie que ose tratar de sacar información de mi, puede morir sin haber agonizado terriblemente. Ahora bien…

El encantamiento terminó y Voldemort se acomodó tranquilamente en su silla, su mano derecha dejó la varita en la mesa, para después colocarla sobre la mano del profesor de pociones, que hasta ese entonces había estado en su muslo.

Ambas manos entrelazadas se colocaron sobre la mesa, de donde los mortífagos no podían despegar la mirada.

Severus sentía un nudo creciendo en su estómago. Odiaba todo esto. La conversación que continuó le tenía sin cuidado al profesor, el cual ponía atención a medias, pues estaba demasiado perdido dentro de su cabeza.

Granger…

Había estado tan cerca de besarla, solo unos cuantos milímetros y lo habría echo. Se hubiera contenido a un solo roce? O hubiera devorado los labios de la castaña hasta hacerla despertar.

Que habría echo ella? Salir corriendo?

Snape se permitió respirar mas rápido mientras su imaginación volaba inevitablemente a la escena que le hubiera gustado, la castaña mirándole confusa, tocándose los labios, para luego rodearle con sus brazos el cuello y atraerle para que bebiera de nueva cuenta el néctar que emanaba de su boca.

Sintió los dedos de Voldemort apretándose en los suyos, y escuchó como los mortífagos prorrumpían a risotadas, él ni hizo caso.

Recordó sin poderlo evitar aquella primera vez que llegó a su habitación y la encontró ahí.

- _¡Profesor, bienvenido!_

- _Granger? Que…_

- _Desea tomar algo?_

_No esperó respuesta y dejó el libro que había estado leyendo para correr a la barra, donde había una tetera humeante, sirvió una taza._

- _Azúcar? ¿Una, dos?_

_Snape estaba demasiado confundido, apenas y aceptó con la cabeza mientras ella servía las dos cucharadas de azúcar y revolvía, para luego llevarle la taza._

- _Espero le guste._

- _Y yo espero que mientras esté en mi habitación no ande revolviendo mis cosas, Granger._

_La castaña miró al profesor algo apenada, y este se sintió basura. Bebió un sorbo de té._

- _A menos claro, que sea para preparar algo tan delicioso como esto._

_Y Hermione sonrió._

Nunca nadie le había recibido de esa manera tan cálida, se sintió raro, con alguien esperando a que volviera al hogar, que le tuviera un trago y una sonrisa.

Tal vez y ahí comenzó todo.

Fue en ese día cuando empezó a añorar la presencia de la castaña, cuando su corazón entristecía al no verla, y saltaba de felicidad cuando llegaba.

A partir de ese momento la admiró mientras trabajaba en pociones, y apreció los más sencillos gestos que hacía con sus delicadas facciones.

Snape suspiró pesadamente.

Cuantas veces no había soñado ese rostro contorsionado en una mueca de placer, su boca abierta en un círculo casi perfecto mientras sus senos se balanceaban a un ritmo impuesto por él, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda.

Odiaba tener esos sueños, por que siempre despertaba alterado y necesitado de la presencia de aquella chica… sin embargo, era mejor soñar con ella que con Voldemort.

- Te veo distraído, amado mío.

Fueron cinco palabras, y Severus hubiera preferido cincuenta cruciatus.

Su mano, atrapada por la de Voldemort fue subida hasta que este besó sus dedos.

- Tienes algo que decirme?

Snape le miró un segundo y luego a todos los presentes.

- Creo… que es una estupidez el plan de Avery.

El aludido le observó con aire de ofensa y pareció a punto de replicar, pero un rápido vistazo a la mano de Severus entrelazada con la del Lord le hizo quedarse callado.

El profesor rió suavemente, de la misma manera en la que se reía cuando Harry se equivocaba en alguna pregunta. Soltó su mano lentamente y Voldemort le dejó ir, para luego apoyarse contra el respaldo de su sillón.

- Dejas que esto te engañe, Avery? Crees que puedo ser un bastardo creído y llamarte cabeza hueca e imbécil solo por tener el honor de poder tomar la mano del lord? Avery, si te digo que eres un estúpido… es por que lo eres.

El mortífago hizo el amago de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando Snape desenfundó rápidamente su varita.

- Tu plan… Avery… para asesinar a Potter, es completamente estúpido, y sin fundamentos…

- Pero…

- Por que tú crees, que todo en la vida es tan patético como en los cuentos de hadas lo pintan, y piensas, que poniendo a la familia muggle del mocoso bajo la maldición imperius, ellos van a hacer que él venga corriendo a nuestras manos.

- El muchacho…

- El muchacho odia a su familia… y su familia lo odia a él. Si a los estúpidos muggles con los que vive, se les llegase a ocurrir siquiera sacarlo a pasear para cualquier cosa, créeme que el muchacho sabrá que es una trampa. No es estúpido…

Razonó sus palabras e hizo una mueca despectiva.

- O al menos no TAN estúpido… a diferencia tuya, por supuesto.

Los mortífagos volvieron a reír con ganas, algunos golpearon la mesa con aprobación.

- Basta.

Y a la voz fría de Voldemort, todos callaron.

- Avery?

- S-si, mi lord?

- Haznos un favor a todos y lárgate.

El mortífago se puso de pié y comenzó a marcharse rápidamente.

- Avery?

- Mi lord?

- A gatas.

Snape sonrió triunfante y orgulloso, dejando que sus ojos dejaran ver toda la burla que sentía por su compañero mortífago, el cual masculló algo in entendible y se arrodilló, luego apoyó las manos en el suelo y se marchó del lugar. El profesor profirió una última y despectiva risa.

- Estúpido…

Voldemort le miró y sonrió. Bellatrix crispó los puños, enfurecida.

- Creo que es todo lo que teníamos que discutir por el día de hoy, Severus?

El espía se puso de pié, lo mismo que el Lord, y ambos salieron de la habitación uno al lado del otro. Lucius observó a su cuñada, la cual parecía a punto de irse detrás de los dos y agarrar a maldiciones a Snape.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba el pasillo por el que desaparecieran "sus señores", mientras la sala empezaba a vaciarse.

- _Cual es tu nombre, mocoso? _

_La mirada fría del niño de primer año congeló al prefecto._

- _No me mires así, niño. _

_Lucius sonrió mientras le echaba una mano a la cabeza al pequeño de cabellos negros._

- _No eres más que un enano al que tengo que mirar hacia abajo para…_

_Pero el infante no le dejó terminar, sacó su varita en un veloz movimiento y le apuntó._

-_¡Expelliarmus, Levicorpus!_

- _Gaaahhh!!_

_Y antes de darse cuenta la varita había volado y el joven rubio se encontraba de cabeza, el niño sonrió despectivamente y le acarició el rostro con la varita._

_Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación._

- _Muy mal… muy mal prefecto Malfoy… pero tiene razón… no soy mas que un enano a comparación suya… ¡Liveracorpus!_

_Y Malfoy cayó al piso pesadamente, a lo que el niño se apresuró a echarle el pié al cuello._

- _Pero usted… no es más que un gusano en el suelo._

_Dicho esto se marchó._

Aquél niño lo había sorprendido. Aquél día hicieron algo parecido a una amistad, era el único que no se intimidaba con su presencia ni con su dinero, es mas, lo veía hacia abajo en vez de mirarlo hacia arriba.

La amistad, aunque fué muy extraña, duró, tuvo sus altibajhos y sus casuales encuentros, aún cuando el rubio se graduó dos años después, y mucho mas tarde, cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Narcisa, el rubio no dudó un instante en nombrar padrino de su hijo al que fuere su único amigo del colegio.

La última vez que lo había visto, estaba roto, echo pedazos en el suelo. No sabía a ciencia cierta por que, pero Snape estaba sufriendo mucho, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Severus era especial, no cualquier otra bestia por quien no movería ni un dedo siquiera.

Lo conocía. No muy a fondo, por supuesto. Eran Slytherings y la casa de las serpientes no desarrolla fuertes lazos de amistad, pero si es capaz de ver cuando uno de los suyos está herido, y Severus se había marchado la última vez con el alma echa pedazos.

Ahora que lo volvía a ver, parecía más fuerte que nunca.

Lucius se mordió el labio y observó a su cuñada, la cual le miraba impaciente, esperando a que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

- Snape llegó tarde.

- No llegó tarde. El lord no lo había llamado.

- Hum…

La mortífaga se cruzó de brazos, luego escudriñó al rubio.

- Para que quería hablar el lord contigo?

- De que hablas?

- No te hagas el idiota, nos citó a todos, pero tú entraste primero con él. Que quería?

- Eso, mi querida cuñada, es un asunto entre el Lord, y yo.

La mujer frunció los labios cuando el esposo de su hermana dio media vuelta y se marchó, así que no le quedó otra que dar media vuelta y seguirle, no sin antes echarle una rencorosa mirada al pasillo por el que desaparecieran Snape y el Lord oscuro.

* * *

Severus mientras tanto se encontraba mirando por la ventana el frío paisaje, mientras Voldemort daba vueltas a su habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos, algunos de los cuales exteriorizaba en voz alta.

Finalmente se detuvo detrás de su pareja. Snape supuso que ahora era su turno.

- Severus…

- Si mi lord?

El mortífago se giró e hizo el amago de hincarse, pero Voldemort le detuvo.

- Quiero que hagamos el amor.

Si no fuese por que el profesor de pociones era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones y reacciones, habría brincado de la sorpresa y tropezado, yéndose al suelo.

- Pero…

- No hables… shh… no hables…

Presionó su dedo en los labios de su pareja, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me alejé de ti casi dos meses … no te he llamado a pesar de que por aquí ha habido mucha actividad… para extrañarte, para tenerte pensando en mi… y esta noche, Severus… quiero recompensarte por ser un excelente amante. Quiero que sepas que me fascinó lo que hiciste la otra vez por mí.

Dicho esto acarició los cabellos del profesor con una mano, en tanto la otra le comenzaba a desabrochar los botones.

- Quieres que así sea esta noche contigo, Severus? Quieres que sea suave contigo?

Susurró él mientras ponía sus dos manos a trabajar en los botones, sin darse cuenta de que dentro de su mente, el profesor había entrado en pánico.

Voldemort sonrió al verlo tan quieto, así que lo empujó hacia atrás y lo hizo recostarse en la cama, colocándose encima de él, para luego empezar a besar la longitud de su cuello, apartando algunos cabellos para tener mejor acceso a la piel.

Por un instante se retiró y saboreó sus labios al encontrar un sabor desconocido, pero estaba demasiado necesitado de su amante para ponerle atención, así que regresó sus húmedas atenciones a la piel de su pareja.

Snape por su parte sintió como todo su cuerpo se empezaba a agitar. El NO quería esto, y él NO podía permitirlo, pero que endemoniada opción le quedaba??

Granger.

Se refugió en su recuerdo. En su sonrisa, en su calidez, y sobre todo, en su beso.

La mano de Voldemort se posó sobre su pantalón, deslizándose lentamente en la tela, Snape se arqueó involuntariamente.

Recordó cuando ella era más jovencita, y la primera vez que la vio. Tan dulce e inocente, sentada en un banquillo de su casa sosteniendo un libro, observando al desconocido que se acercaba a ella con una carta en las manos.

Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando la mano del Lord se deshizo del cierre de su pantalón y sus dedos encontraron lo que había debajo.

Hermione… la inteligente cerebrito sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter.

Potter… ese mocoso que derrotaría algún día a la bestia que mordía su cuello, a este engendro que con una mano le acariciaba y la otra desabrochaba los botones faltantes de su camisa.

El beso…

Ese beso que aún ahora podía evocar y volver a sentir. Por las noches podía sentir los labios de ella sobre su boca, y podía sentir su lengua acariciando la de ella. Se sentía protegido por aquél recuerdo, recuerdo que a nadie iba a entregarle.

Recuerdo que le protegía en aquél momento como si de un escudo se tratase, recuerdo que hacía sentirse sus labios cálidos, recuerdo que le mantenía cuerdo y alejado de la insana realidad mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado a la locura.

Pero la calidez de sus labios comenzó a desaparecer cuando un aliento helado se sintió en su rostro, Snape sintió como todas las imágenes en su mente se desvanecían y Voldemort se acercó más y más para besarle.

Iba a perderlo… iba a perder el beso de la castaña, si Voldemort lo besaba dejaría en sus labios la sensación del hielo echo carne, robándose la calidez de la Gryffindor.

- NO!

Y en un acto reflejo se enderezó, tomando a Voldemort desprevenido y tumbándolo a su lado en la cama, Snape se apoyó de lado con la respiración agitada. Se tocó la boca.

Aún estaba ahí.

A su lado, Voldemort se puso lentamente de pié, quedándose de espaldas a él.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio entre ambos.

- M-Mi señor?

El Lord oscuro se giró lentamente y comenzó a sacarse la ropa con movimientos bruscos, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en la figura que seguía en la cama, sus facciones eran frías, cargadas de rencor, desdén y furia.

Snape retrocedió, comprendiendo que tal vez y acababa de cometer el error mas grande de su vida. Le enfrentó la mirada mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, sabiendo que aquellos serían los últimos minutos en que se refugiaría en aquél beso.

TBC…

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!

Espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado. Creo que Snape FINALMENTE se ha dado cuenta de que algo no es como debiera ser entre un maestro y su alumna… aunque siendo sinceros, desde el descubrimiento de Hermione, nada es como debiera ser entre ellos.

Ahora bien, no se si a alguien le interese, pero he hecho el descubrimiento del hilo negro. En el libro cinco, La Orden del Fénix, dice:

"_Estoy mucho mas tranquilo desde que sé que Dumbledore estará sometido a una evaluación justa y objetiva – declaró el señor Lucius Malfoy, de 41 años, en su mansión de Wiltshire"_

Ahora bien, en el libro siete, sale una escena en la que se menciona que cuando Severus fue seleccionado para ir a Slythering, se dirigió a la mesa del fondo, donde Harry pudo observar a Lucius Malfoy luciendo una insignia de prefecto.

Los prefectos son elegidos en quinto, por tanto, Lucius es 4 años mayor a Severus. En la Orden del Fénix, Severus tiene 36 años. (Umm… la flor de la vida. Papasito!!) En mi historia, Hermione tiene 16, casi 17. (No conozco su fecha de cumpleaños) Por tanto y con la información obtenida, Severus tiene 37 años.

Solo por si a alguien le interesaba saber.

En cuanto a los que me hicieron el favor de dejarle reviews al noveno capítulo. Mil gracias a Cissy, MPotterGranger (me halaga que te guste mi historia siendo fan del HP/HG mil gracias!), Tzunamii, Tercy-S-SCloe, Sayuri Hiro, Cleoru Misumi, Carolina, Hara Eslitere, Dany Snape, Kaixo, Neran, DulceySnape, Kambrin Potter, Shemaine Snape, Hestia.Phoenix y Mss. Sweeney Lovett Todd.

Cuídense mucho, y ya nos veremos muy pronto!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	11. Que pasaría si nos besamos?

Cap. 11

Que pasaría si nos besamos?

* * *

_Antes de empezar. Este capítulo lo escribí pensando en la canción **"What Would happen if we kiss?"**, les recomiendo que antes de leer vayan a la página tan famosa de videos, (no se si me regañarán por decir su nombre, pero que conste que la menciono de a gratis y no gano nada) que empieza con You, para que vean como va la canción, en un video de Dr. House. Y ya que si van para allá, les recomiendo también que busquen la canción de Hermione y Severus **"All the things she said", **ya que fue ese video el que me inspiró a escribir esta historia. Ah, y se me olvidaba, si, ya se, como molesto, verdad? No se si les interese, pero hice un reciente descubrimiento que a lo mejor ustedes ya conocen, en el buscador de esa página de videos pongan las palabras "In-Tango - Sharleen Spiteri & Alan Rickman" Lo que veràn hará que la mandíbula se les vaya al suelo!!_

_Disfruten en capítulo!_

* * *

Hermione se sentía extasiada, la voz de Snape hacía que flotara en un profundo ensueño del cual se negaba a salir.

Lo había escuchado hablarle de su pasado, de su madre, del hombre que odiaba la magia, y ella… ella se encontraba ahora apoyada en su hombro, oyendo al hombre hablar.

Merlín… como le gustaba el sonido de su voz. Llevó una mano al pecho de él y comenzó a describir círculos

El profesor se estremeció.

Fue solo entonces que Hermione se dio realmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apoyada en él y acariciándolo de manera tan íntima. El se oía… raro. Y la castaña sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo.

Asustada, decidió tomar una salida rápida que le ahorrara bochornosas escenas, y dejó caer su mano en el regazo del profesor, cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

- Granger?

Ella no respondió ni de broma, y cuando Snape se movió ella fingió que su cabeza caería, a lo que él se apresuró a reacomodarla.

Los movimientos del profesor eran muy delicados para con ella, parecía preocupado por su bienestar. Sintió como él se movía, la luz a su alrededor cambió y escuchó el crepitar de la chimenea, la penetrante mirada de Snape en su rostro.

Pasaron largo rato en esa posición, y Hermione sintió que comenzaba a realmente dormirse, sin embargo, los dedos de Snape recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro fue suficiente para despertarla.

La estaba acariciando, de manera suave y tierna, él la estaba tocando… Hermione se sintió desfallecer cuando él tocó su boca.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron sobre sus labios, tocó su labio inferior, delineándolo poco a poco.

Dejó de tocarla y pudo sentir claramente su contemplación, pudo sentir como esos ojos negros como la noche recorrían cada centímetro de sus facciones, se sintió voluble a lo que pudiese ocurrir, ansiosa…

Lo escuchó aspirar con dificultad cuando suspirando se reacomodó en el brazo de él, y fue en ese instante cuando la tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro.

Por Merlín… acaso él iba a…?

Podía sentir la respiración de él en su rostro, el movimiento de su cuerpo, sintió cuando la nariz de él tocó la suya.

Hermione apretó su mano sobre él. Estaba ansiosa, él iba a besarla, y ella deseaba que lo hiciera. El debía tener los ojos cerrados seguramente, y ella se permitió entre abrir sus labios para recibirle, para responderle, para terminar de una vez con la farsa de estar dormida y entregar todo lo que poseía en un beso.

Pero el hombre se arrepintió. Se tensó de pronto, como si la voz de la razón se apoderara de él y se alejó.

La castaña se sintió frustrada cuando él dejó el libro aparte y le recostó la cabeza en el sillón, paseando después sus dedos entre su enredada cabellera.

- Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos señorita Granger…

Hermione pasó saliva. Lo escuchó marcharse, y tras escuchar la puerta se enderezó.

Había estado a punto de besarla… ¡Severus Snape iba a besarla! Tembló ante la emoción y se tocó los labios. Deseaba ese beso, quería ese beso, no le importaban las consecuencias de ello, así que se puso de pié y miró la puerta de la habitación.

Se mantuvo largo rato pensando en algo lógico para lo que había ocurrido, así como que habría ocurrido. Al final frunció los labios, sus ojos mostrando su firme decisión.

Si él no se lo daba, ella iría por él.

- Profesor?

Fingió con voz semi dormida, tenía que conservar una buena fachada, y él no debía entrarse de que ella había mentido.

Se acercó a la puerta, decidida a entrar y robar, de ser necesario, lo que estaba necesitando.

- Profesor, está aquí?

No podía estar en ningún otro lado, tomó la perilla de la puerta y empujó.

Pero adentro no había absolutamente nadie. Hermione recorrió con la mirada la habitación. No había nada raro en ella, y la puerta del baño estaba abierta, así que Snape no estaba ahí.

Y fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención.

- No…

Se lanzó a un lado de la cama y tomó la botella vacía que reposaba en el colchón, luego observó el baúl mal acomodado, lo extrajo y abrió de golpe, encontrándolo vacío.

- No… no… no, no, no… ¡No!

Se puso de pié velozmente y corrió, corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas por los pasillos desiertos iluminada por su varita.

Necesitaba una visión perfecta de los terrenos, de la barrera de protección más cercana, y esta era completamente visible desde la torre de Gryffindor.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando empezó a faltarle el aire, o cuando sus piernas no pudieron más, no le importó nada, solo verlo, necesitaba saber que él no iba en dirección al Lord oscuro.

- Fantasía de Navidad.

- Otra vez llegando tarde, pequeña?

- ¡FANTASÍA DE NAVIDAD, DÉJEME ENTRAR AHORA MISMO!!

La mujer del vestido de seda rosa bufó ofendida, pero giró sobre sus goznes y dejó pasar a la castaña, la cual entró a la sala común, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo al suelo.

- No… no… por favor… no…

Se puso de pié y corrió a la ventana mas cercana, a su espalda, la chimenea crepitaba pobremente.

Sus ojos vagaron por la oscuridad algunos segundos, hasta identificar en medio de las sombras una figura de negro.

- ¡No!!

Estrelló sus puños contra el cristal.

- ¡NO, VUELVA, NO SE VAYA!!

El no la escuchaba, y la castaña solo pudo estallar a gritos, golpeando con sus puños o palmas el vidrio.

- ¡NOO, POR FAVOR, NOOO!! ¡NOOOO!!

Se detuvo.

El profesor no se movió unos segundos y se giró. La Gryffindor podría jurar que sus miradas se encontraron.

Hermione se quedó quieta, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras apoyaba en la ventana uno de sus puños, su mano deslizándose en la fría superficie.

- No…. No se vaya… quédese conmigo… no se vaya…

Y durante largos y agónicos segundos, él la miró. Más al final, Snape dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hermione cargó con todo su peso contra el vidrio cuando sus puños se estrellaron otra vez.

- ¡NOOOOOO!! ¡NOOOOO, VUELVA!! ¡VUELVAAA!! ¡NOOO!! ¡NOOO!!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡NO POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!!

- ¡Hermione, cálmate, que tienes!!

Unos brazos la rodearon, inmovilizándola, ella debatió con furia.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUELTAME, NOOO, NO, SUÉLTAMEEE!! ¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER!!

- Hermione cálmate, por favor! Harry, ayúdame!

La castaña debatía histérica con el agarre de Ron, e ignoraba absolutamente como Harry trataba desesperadamente de consolarla de fuera lo que fuera que le ocurría.

Los gritos habían alertado a la escasa población de Gryffindors en la torre, Ginny llegó corriendo.

- ¡Que ocurre!

- NO POR DIOS, NO… NO! NO!

- No que Hermione??

La castaña finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas con Ron aún rodeándole con sus brazos, sus gritos convertidos en susurros ahogados debido al llanto.

- No puede ser… no… no…

- Está histérica.

- Iré por la profesora MacGonagall.

Dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de Hermione, la cual estaba arrodillada y doblada hacia delante, su cuerpo colgando como si fuera una muñeca de trapo mientras sus ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas.

- Hermi… ya, tranquila. Ya, no pasa nada, todo fue una pesadilla.

- No…. No… no…

- Que está ocurriendo aquí?

La profesora MacGonagall llegó en ese instante con Harry detrás, este con un marcado semblante de preocupación.

- No sabemos profesora, ella solo, no llegó anoche de la biblioteca, y… y ahorita no sabemos, ella solo apareció y empezó a gritar, nosotros ya dormíamos.

La maestra de transformaciones se arrodilló para quedar más cerca de la castaña, cuyos cabellos rozaban el suelo y cubrían su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Tráigala señor Weasley, y todos ustedes, vamos, a dormir.

No fue muy difícil para Ron acomodar a Hermione en sus brazos, ya que esta se había quedado quieta y sollozando en silencio, repitiendo lo que antes gritara una y otra vez.

- Venga señor Weasley, señor Potter, si desea venir…

- Si profesora.

Y dicho esto, los cuatro salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.

En el camino, Ron observaba continuamente a Hermione, la cual le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

El pelirrojo se mordió los labios mientras ella se enderezaba, buscando esconderse esta vez en su cuello, con su respiración agitada y entrecortada haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

- Que ocurre?

La enfermera se abrochó rápidamente su bata de dormir mientras Ron dejaba a la castaña en una camilla, donde se hizo un ovillo y continuó con la mirada perdida.

Rápidamente le explicaron lo que había ocurrido, y la enfermera observó a su estudiante con semblante preocupado.

- Déjenla aquí, yo haré lo que pueda por ella.

- Pero Poppy, la señorita Granger…

- No Minerva, déjamelo a mi. Ustedes muchachos, váyanse a la sala común.

- Pero…

- ¡Esque…

- Ya oyeron a la enfermera, Potter, Weasley, a la sala común, ahora. Mañana sabremos como se encuentra la señorita Granger.

Ambos Gryffindors se marcharon a regañadientes, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás tratando de capturar un último vistazo de la castaña, hasta que estaban frente a una puerta cerrada que les impedía ver absolutamente nada.

Dentro, mientras tanto, la enfermera revisaba cuidadosamente a Hermione, encontrándola demasiado alterada y desconectada de la realidad.

- No se vaya… por favor… no se vaya…

- Ya cariño, toma, bebe esto, te hará dormir hasta mañana.

Colocó en sus labios una botella y le hizo beber, la castaña obedeció, y casi al instante empezó a quedarse dormida.

- No se vaya… no se vaya…

Poco después, sus ojos se cerraron y ya no se movió.

La mujer se enderezó y se tomó el mentón. Hermione hablaba con cierto respeto, el tipo de respeto que, siendo que estaba en Hogwarts, le tendría a un profesor. Y le pedía que no se fuera… la mujer sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua helada.

- Ay por Dios… Severus!

Apenas hubo llegado a la respuesta salió corriendo de la enfermería, no había estudiantes que la vieran correr desesperada por los pasillos, así que no le importó, llegó hasta las mazmorras y se quedó de pié frente a la pared que hacía de puerta a la estancia del profesor, sacó su varita y golpeó suavemente.

- Severus, estás ahí?

Deseaba estar equivocada, si el profesor abría, ella le diría que tenía un alumno grave, que estuvieron jugando con tonterías de los sortilegios Weasley y se había quemado, y su pomada para quemaduras se había agotado. El siempre tenía reservas.

Pero si no salía…

Pasaron los minutos, y ella le llamó cada vez con mayor urgencia, incluso habló en voz alta su mentira para acelerarlo a salir a su encuentro, y sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Severus no se encontraba en Hogwarts, había sido llamado por el que no debía ser nombrado.

Cuando la mujer volvió a la enfermería, se encontró con la castaña aún profundamente dormida, y le acarició la frente. No podía imaginar lo difícil que debía de ser para aquella jovencita ver que un hombre caminaba por voluntad propia a su perdición.

Se cruzó de brazos repasando la conclusión a la que había llegado desde que empezara a enseñar a la joven Gryffindor. Era obvio que Severus estaba siendo lastimado, tal vez y el que no debía ser nombrado estaba torturando a todos sus mortífagos por mera diversión, al menos eso suponía, pues según el Profeta había habido una considerable baja en la cantidad de ataques a entidades mágicas y muggles.

Sacudió la cabeza y se marchó. No podía hacer nada por la pobre chica, así como no podía hacer nada por Severus.

* * *

La luz del amanecer colándose entre las ventanas fue lo que despertó a Hermione. Despertó con un suspiro y al instante se enderezó. Estaba en la enfermería, no en su cama.

Miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna razón para encontrarse ahí, le dolían los ojos, eso quería decir que había llorado.

Pero, por que?

- _Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos señorita Granger…_

¡Por Merlín!

Se puso de pié rápidamente y corrió a la puerta, la cual abrió con no poco esfuerzo, lo que le indicaba que estaba débil, y eso era un efecto de la poción para dormir, como la que le diera a Snape tiempo atrás.

Corrió hasta llegar a la sala de los menesteres, pero la puerta con decorados de serpientes no estaba. Snape no estaba ahí dentro.

Se dirigió a la habitación del profesor. No quería ni pensar lo mucho que habría sufrido al tener que curarse él solo sus heridas de nuevo, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían veloces a su mente, y se preguntó como pudo ser tan estúpida y armar semejante escándalo, cuando el profesor la necesitaba a su lado, ella se había prometido cuidarlo, y ahora le hacía esto.

- Hikari.

La puerta de ladrillos se abrió, y la joven entró en la habitación, encontrándola exactamente igual. No había sangre en el suelo, lo que le hizo pensar que los elfos la habían limpiado, sin embargo, el libro seguía tirado en el sillón.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

Los elfos no habían limpiado nada, por que allí no había habido nada. Snape no había vuelto sangrando, y la mera idea de que hubiera sido obligado otra vez a satisfacer al señor oscuro hizo que le dieran nauseas.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta, el profesor debía encontrarse dormido.

- Profesor? Puedo pasar?

Abrió lentamente y se asomó. Su mundo se vino abajo.

La noche anterior había extraído el baúl y lo había abandonado, dejándolo abierto justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y caminó hasta la cama, de donde tomó una túnica tirada sobre las sábanas, la que el profesor abandonara descuidadamente para vestir su ropa de mortífago. Levantó la mirada con la prenda en sus manos.

- Winky…? ¡Winky!

Se puso de pié y miró en todas direcciones.

- ¡Winky, donde estás!

Solo segundos mas tarde se escuchó el conocido "crack!" que hacían los elfos al aparecerse, y la pequeña criatura observó a Hermione con devoción.

- La señorita ha llamado a Winky?

- Winky!

La Gryffindor cayó de rodillas frente a la elfina y le tomó de un hombro.

- ¡Snape, el profesor Snape, a que horas llegó, donde está?? Está con Dumbledore??

La criatura bajó sus orejitas y retorció sus dedos.

- Winky lo siente señorita, pero… pero el amo, profesor, no volvió anoche.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban mas que furiosos cuando Hermione salió de la enfermería, ya que la enfermera les había explicado a ellos y a la jefa de casa, que la joven castaña se había metido a la sala de los menesteres e intentado una muy difícil poción, todo esto debido a un trabajo que les puso Snape en la última clase.

"_Cuando vuelvan de sus patéticas fiestas, elaborarán una poción libre. Las mas difíciles serán mejor calificadas, por supuesto, pero si quieren lucirse y hacen mal la poción… creo que no les gustará el castigo"_

- ¡Como pudo ocurrírsele!

Chilló Ron cuando él y Harry recibieron la noticia. El moreno se cruzó de brazos mientras cambos caminaban a la sala común, pues la enfermera les había prohibido ver a la chica aún, alegando que seguía dormida.

- La poción era muy peligrosa, por que demonios lo hizo??

- Para impresionar a Snape, ya la conoces.

- Ese bastardo grasiento y estúpido, si lo tuviera aquí, te juro que lo mataría.

- Pero al menos Hermione se encuentra bien.

- Bien? ¡BIEN??

Gritó el pelirrojo haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- Le llamas bien a ponerse como loca y casi romper la ventana??

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ron, cálmate! Pero entiende, Hermione puso mal un ingrediente, seguramente por…

Harry se cortó así mismo, y de haber podido se habría abofeteado al saberse a punto de decir "los problemas que tiene". Ron le miró receloso.

- Por?

- Por… no se, las vacaciones, el estudio, que ya estamos en sexto curso, yo que se, ya la conoces.

- Inhaló esa porquería!

- Y se puso como loca, ya lo se Ron, también estuve ahí.

- Voy a matar a Snape.

- Snape te mataría primero a ti, Ron.

- Ja! Nadie dijo que fuera a usar la varita.

- Lo vas a golpear?

- No me importa si me ponen detención, pero cuando vuelva a ver la cara, le voy a romper la nariz, ¡Y que me lo agradezca, por que se la voy a arreglar!

El moreno rodó los ojos, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo malo no pudo evitar sonreír, por que Ron estaba demostrando con bastante obviedad su interés por la castaña. Se rió entre dientes preguntándose cuando pensaba declarársele.

* * *

Y de aquél día, había pasado una semana. Hermione estaba contenta, siempre metida en sus libros y disfrutando ampliamente de las vacaciones, o al menos eso pensaba Ron, por que Harry la veía triste en el fondo, siempre mirando hacia los patios del castillo, y en alguna ocasión la encontró dormida junto a la ventana abrazando un doblado de ropa negra.

A decir verdad, le preocupaba que su amiga tuviera interés en alguien mas que no fuera Ron.

Faltaban dos noches para la víspera de Navidad, y la castaña se encontraba en la sala común, como se había echo su costumbre. Miró la radio mágica y la encendió, deseando que en la habitación vacía hubiera un poco de ruido, al menos para distraerla.

Miró al patio y suspiró, recordando al hombre que masticaba insensatamente para no responder sus preguntas, en su mente la piel que se amoldaba bajo la presión de sus dedos.

_Va a ocurrir amor, _

_va a ser bueno, amor._

Sonrió, pensando en aquella noche que se besaron, en el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando él abrazó su cintura.

_He sido paciente por mucho tiempo_

_Como puedo pretender ser fuerte?_

_A quien puedo escoger amor?_

_Los sentimientos son reales amor._

_Si te pido que me abraces con fuerza_

_entonces todo estará bien_

Lo había esperado demasiado, su corazón se rompía mas a cada día, necesitaba verlo desesperadamente, y por eso vigilaba cada noche, pero a veces sentía que nunca jamás lo volvería a ver.

En las escaleras, Harry negó con la cabeza y subió al dormitorio vacío, exceptuando a Ron, por supuesto.

Se sentó en su cama y dejó que los pensamientos lo envolvieran, rascando su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, sin embargo, un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y el moreno rió entre dientes.

Suerte para Ron que no había nadie mas, solo su amigo de confianza. Y Neville, pero sus ronquidos eran suficientemente fuertes para amortiguar los ruidos del joven Weasley.

El pelirrojo se veía levemente arqueado a través de las cortinas, estaba sudoroso y se sacudía de un lado al otro, mordiéndose el labio.

Harry sonrió. No era la primera vez que ocurría, ni al pelirrojo ni a él mismo, y ambos tenían la suficiente camaradería para no sentirse incómodos ante el hecho de que el otro estuviera teniendo un sueño erótico.

Ron se soltó de pronto y jadeó audiblemente, Harry levantó una ceja. Debía ser un sueño MUY bueno para tener a Ron así.

El también se sacudía de un lado al otro, especialmente la última vez que soñó con cierta linda pelirroja que se le metía a la cabeza sin consentimiento, pero, desafortunadamente, los sueños que le movían de un lado a otro eran normalmente por que veía las cosas horribles que hacía Voldemort, los sueños "buenos" se le daban muy de vez en cuando.

Y hablando de Voldemort...

El moreno ignoró a su amigo y se sentó en su cama, sacó el mapa del merodeador y su varita.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al decirlo tocó el pergamino, y comenzaron a aparecer ramificaciones de tinta que se convirtieron en los pasillos y salones de Hogwarts, Harry observó el despacho de Dumbledore, donde había varias motitas, con nombres como "Minerva McGonagall",  
"Kingsley Shaklebolt", "Alastor Moody" y "Remus Lupin" desvió la mirada y siguió una motita que venía de las mazmorras, la cual decía "Rubeus Hagrid"

Chasqueó la lengua al ver que no estaba la motita de "Sirius Black" a decir verdad tenía ganas de ver a su padrino. Desde que lo habían rescatado del velo tenía la desesperante necesidad de tenerlo cerca, tal vez por el miedo de perderlo otra vez.

Harry suspiró pesadamente tras un largo rato al ver entrar la motita que era Hagrid al despacho del director, el cual avanzó rápidamente y se quedó quieto, hacia donde, si Harry no se equivocaba, estaba su silla, la profesora McGonagall estaba junto a él.

Hacía unos días había pillado por accidente un retazo de la conversación entre Dumbledore y McGonagall, la cual no le gustó mucho.

- _Sigue desaparecido, Albus?_

- _Si mi querida Minerva, no hemos sabido nada._

- _No crees que él este..._

- _No lo digas! Por favor... Si Severus hubiese sido descubierto, estoy seguro de que Voldemort ya nos lo hubiera echo saber._

- _Y si... si aún no quiere que lo sepamos, si nos lo entrega cuando ya esté muerto._

- _Me pregunto... si Severus aún cargará siempre con él una botella de veneno... para el día en que Voldemort lo descubriera._

Aquella revelación le movió el suelo al joven de ojos verdes, jamás hubiera esperado que el profesor de pociones estuviera listo para suicidarse antes que caer en las garras de Voldemort, de alguna manera no lograba asociar la idea del suicidio con Severus Snape.

Un profundo sonido de placer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y hasta cierto punto lo divirtió. Estaba seguro de que minutos más y Ron iba a dejar una bonita mancha en el pijama. No era que le interesara ver eso, así que mejor se iba con Hermione.

Tras borrar el mapa del merodeador, se sacó las gafas y se restregó los ojos mientras estiraba la mano para dejar el pergamino en su masilla de noche, sin embargo, el dorso de su mano alcanzó a golpear su lámpara, la cual se fue con estrépito al suelo.

Harry se encogió de hombros rápidamente cuando el vidrio se hizo pedacitos.

- ¡Ah!

Ron se enderezó de golpe y miró sudoroso en todas direcciones, Harry se puso las gafas de nuevo y le miró apenado.

- Perdón.

- Ah, eh... que... Harry?

El moreno sonrió avergonzado mientras el pelirrojo se iba de espaldas bufando. Luego le miró enfadado.

- ¡Harry, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida!

- No hace falta que lo jures.

Dijo entre dientes el moreno señalándole con el dedo, Ron se enderezó a medias y observó el pantalón de su pijama.

- Ay Diablos.

Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Ron se levantaba y se echaba la bata de dormir encima, se cruzó de brazos.

- Ja ja ja Harry. Voy a bañarme.

- Dirás que vas a terminar lo que empezaste.

Ron se puso color escarlata, y el moreno se rió a mandíbula batiente por haber tenido razón.

- Aggg... cállate quieres? Voy al baño de prefectos.

- Anda, y con cuidadito.

El pelirrojo le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo, y el moreno movió la cabeza divertido de un lado al otro mientras hacía un gesto travieso, atrapaba el gesto en el aire y se lo guardaba en la bolsa, Ron gruñó y miró a Neville.

- No se despertó?

Harry se encogió de hombros y el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza antes de irse.

Algo iba mascullando en voz baja por la escalera mientras abrazaba la bata contra su cuerpo, la torre de Gryffindor no era fría, pero el pasillo seguro iba a serlo, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si realmente iba a ocupar bañarse.

_Electricidad, de tu mirada a la mía  
yo te conozco... no puedo hablar..._

Pero quien tenía puesta la radio a estas horas?? Ron bufó molesto, cualquiera que estuviera en la sala común iba a preguntarle a donde iba, y él, bueno, él ya le mandaría al demonio.

_Desnuda mis sentidos en este lugar_

_Nunca he estado tan indefensa_

_Ni siquiera puedo hacer que esto tenga sentido_

_Tu hablas y yo no escucho ni una palabra_

Y fue cuando observó quien era la persona que se encontraba en la sala común. Ron sintió que la boca se le secaba de pronto y las escenas de su sueño ocupaban su mente una tras otra en una sucedió que le provocó una punzada en la entrepierna.

Merlín... no estaba pensando correctamente, pues lo único que deseaba en ese instante era tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

_Que pasaría si nos besamos?_

_Tu lengua se deslizaría sobre mis labios?  
Huirías, te quedarías?  
O yo me lanzaría sobre ti?  
Boca a boca, lujuria con lujuria  
Combustión espontánea._

La chica vestía una bata en color blanco que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y encima una afelpada bata de dormir en color rosa con los bordes en negro. Ron tragó saliva al delinear con la mirada los bordes que la prenda ofrecía

Se acercó a ella casi sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, su mente estaba demasiado torpe, y no estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta. Hermione le escuchó y giró su mirada hacia él.

- Ron?

El pelirrojo dejó salir su pesada respiración, ella le miró fijamente, atraída hacia esa expresión tan peculiar que jamás le había visto, al menos no dirigida a ella.

_El cuarto se sale de control_

_Actúo como si no lo hubiera notado_

_Tu tomas mi mano..._

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Ron tomó una de sus manos, alejándola del doblado de ropa negra, en realidad la capa del profesor Snape, para luego acariciar sus dedos, dibujando líneas sobre su palma, para luego agachar la cabeza y besarle el dorso. La chica sintió claramente un escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda.

- Ron, que...

Antes de que pudiera decir mas, Ron echó la mano de la chica sobre su hombro, rodeó la cintura de ella con una mano y aprisionó su mandíbula con la otra, para luego besarla intensamente. Hermione aspiró con fuerza debido a la sorpresa.

_Frutas prohibidas, un anillo en mi dedo  
tu eres un hombre de tanta moral  
lo lanzas lejos, sin preguntas_

_Voy a pretender que soy inocente?  
_  
No pudo, ni quiso evitarlo, la mano sobre el hombro de Ron se cerró y le rodeó el cuello mientras él la acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

¡¡Cuanto tiempo había esperado para esto?? Ron pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, y ella se lo concedió.

_Que pasaría si nos besamos?_

_Tu lengua se deslizaría sobre mis labios?  
Huirías, te quedarías?  
O yo me lanzaría sobre ti?  
Boca a boca, lujuria con lujuria  
Combustión espontánea._

Ron se sintió de repente en el paraíso. Como había sido tan idiota para negarle a la chica lo que ella deseaba, si él lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente?? Si, amaba a Hermione Granger, se había dado cuenta desde cuarto año, pero no iba a decírselo! Claro que no!

_Que pasaría si nos besamos??_

Ella era demasiado para un pobre diablo como él, sin embargo, sentir como ella lo presionaba contra su cuerpo, y la manera en que su lengua danzaba con la suya le hacía ver lo equivocado que había estado durante todo ese tiempo. Pobre idiota.

_Lucho conmigo de nuevo_

_Las paredes tiemblan rápidamente_

_No se si voy a poder dar la vuelta_

El beso se volvió mas profundo, Hermione, sentada en la orilla de la ventana se movió para tener mas acceso al pelirrojo, su mano abandonó la capa que abrazaba, dejándola deslizarse al suelo, para mejor rodear a su compañero de casa, el cual rápidamente buscó su cercanía, acomodándose entre las piernas de ella y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella tanto como le fue posible. Hermione exhaló un involuntario gemido cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Ron.

_Que pasaría si nos besamos?_

_Tu lengua se deslizaría sobre mis labios?  
Huirías, te quedarías?  
O yo me lanzaría sobre ti?  
Boca a boca, lujuria con lujuria  
Combustión espontánea_

El muchacho emitió un sonido parecido al de ella, el cual ocultó dentro de sus labios. Sus manos, una en su cintura y la otra actualmente en su espalda bajaron lentamente hasta sus muslos, atrayéndola de golpe, lo que hizo que las zonas mas íntimas de sus cuerpos se tocaran, Ron se tuvo que soltar del beso por el choque eléctrico que recibió, Hermione le encajó las uñas en la espalda.

_Que pasaría si nos besamos?_

_Tu lengua se deslizaría sobre mis labios?  
Huirías, te quedarías?  
O yo me lanzaría sobre ti?  
Boca a boca, lujuria con lujuria  
Combustión espontánea_

Ron sonrió brevemente y volvió a tomar el rostro de ella.

- Hermione... creo que... es un poco tonto pero... quieres... quieres ser mi novia?

Lo había dicho. Finalmente lo había dicho.

La castaña le miró durante largo tiempo, sus manos encontraron el camino al rostro del pelirrojo, sus ojos se centraron en sus labios.

Siempre se había imaginado aquella escena diferente, cientos de veces, cientos de escenarios. El que mas le gustaba era en la biblioteca, él fingiendo que leía un libro con el solo propósito de verla a ella, ella le preguntaba que iba mal, y él le quitaba el libro de las manos, le besaba los dedos, luego se lo preguntaba.

Estar sentada en la orilla de la ventana con Ron entre sus piernas ambos besándose frenéticamente no era precisamente uno de sus escenarios favoritos... pero si era parte de sus fantasías.

- Yo...

Ron movió rápidamente su cadera, Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

- Necesito pensarlo...

- Pero...

La chica negó con la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo.

- Me gustas demasiado Ron... para tomar una decisión como esta a la ligera.

El pelirrojo por su parte sonrió ante lo que acababa de escuchar, y casi pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano Bill.

- _Cuando le pides a una chica que si quiere ser tu novia, y ella te dice que tiene que pensarlo, lo mejor que puedes hacer hermanito es..._

Sonrió y tomó el rostro de la castaña en sus manos.

- Déjame ayudarte a pensarlo, Mione...

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla. La castaña se rindió a aquél beso, por que era lo que siempre había deseado, lo que había esperado durante dos años, dos largos años de querer abrazarlo, besarlo, enredar sus dedos en los cabellos rojos de él, justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Se separaron unos segundos, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Hermione sonrió mientras sentía la respiración de Ron contra sus labios.

- _Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos señorita Granger…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Snape… se había olvidado de él completamente.

- Que, que ocurre?

Ron no supo que era lo que había fallado cuando ella le apartó, temblando de pies a cabeza, se puso de pié y tomó la prenda del suelo, la cual se desdobló mientras ella la levantaba. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al verla abrazar una larga capa negra que le pareció bastante conocida.

Hacía una semana había estado a punto de besar al profesor Severus Snape, hacía unos minutos había estado fantaseando con correr a sus brazos cuando él volviera y besarlo hasta saciarse, entonces, que hacía besando y casi haciéndolo con Ronald Weasley??

- Hermione, que…

- No.

- Que?

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se encontraron con los azules de Ron, el cual estaba confundido.

- No? No que? No…

- No quiero ser tu novia, Ron.

- ¡Pero si hace un momento…!

- Se le llaman hormonas, Ron! No quiero ser tu novia.

- Pero dijiste que te gustaba mucho!

- Me gustas Ron… mucho…

Hermione se acercó y besó suavemente los labios de Ron.

- Pero no puedo ser tu novia… aún.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y subió al cuarto de las chicas, a donde el pelirrojo no pudiera seguirla.

Ron gruñó audiblemente y se estrujó sus rojos cabellos, luego se marchó a buscar esa ducha fría.

En la habitación de las chicas, la castaña se dejó caer en la cama, demasiado metida en su propia mente.

Necesitaba, deseaba, añoraba, se moriría si no volvía a besar por lo menos una última vez a Severus Snape, y, siendo la novia de Ron, eso sería engañarlo. Ella no engañaba.

Llevó la prenda contra su nariz y aspiró el aroma del profesor.

Lo haría. Iba a besar al profesor Snape, iba a recorrer sus labios con su lengua e iba a beber de su saliva, iba a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos grasosos de él e iba a disfrutar como nunca en su vida del experimentado beso del profesor. Su deseo quedaría saciado, y solo entonces, ella sería libre de cumplir su sueño, y ser la novia de Ronald Weasley.

TBC…

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Si, ya lo se, ya lo se, alguien va a querer linchar a Hermione, créanme, no las culpo!! Severus sufriendo, y esta besándose con un idiota!!

Espero sus comentarios, y si vieron los videos, a ver si me cuentan si les gustaron!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Karyn1, DanySnape, Wixi, Neran, Kaixo, Hestia.Phonix, MPotterGranger, LatexoHPo, DulceySnape, Tzunamii, Shemaine Snape, Tercy-S-Scloe, Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd, Nymphadora30 y Cleoru Misumi.

Saludos especiales a mi muy estimada Kambrin Potter. Muchas gracias por el dato que me diste, aunque debo decirte que me metió un poquito en aprietos, por que si Hermy es del 19 de Septiembre, eso significa que ella a estas alturas ya debe de tener los diecisiete años, lo cual no cuadraría con mi historia. No es tan importante la edad, pero si me gusta mantenerla menor a Sevie.

Por tanto, voy a cambiar las fechas, a Sev lo voy a dejar en su misma fecha, (de echo, voy a aprovechar tu información para un capítulo mas delante) y a Hermione la voy a mover al 19 de Febrero, para que tenga coherencia con la historia.

Muchas gracias!

Cuídense mucho, y pásensela muy bien!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	12. Sangre en la oscuridad

Cap. 12

Sangre en la oscuridad

* * *

Cuando uno tiene tantos años al servicio de un mismo amo, este puede llegar a pensar que se le es enteramente fiel, que se daría la vida por él, inclusive que se le ama.

Amor… el arma mas fuerte y mas estúpida de Albus Dumbledore.

Tal vez y esa fue la razón por la que había escogido como uno de los probables candidatos a Severus.

Cuando el mortífago había vuelto a él, besó el dobladillo de su túnica y le explicó como aún era fiel y su espía, había logrado perdonarle, y en ese mismo instante, Snape había apuntado sin saberlo su nombre en la corta lista de aquellos que le darían un heredero al Lord.

Por que un hombre que mantiene una máscara perfecta ante Albus Dumbledore durante trece años, era alguien a quien él jamás desperdiciaría.

Los ojos rojos del señor oscuro se posaron en el cuerpo inmóvil a su lado, sus fosas nasales como rendijas se ensancharon mientras disfrutaba de la pútrida fragancia de la sangre, para después recorrer con sus dedos las heridas abiertas en la espalda del hombre que le acompañaba.

Le encantaba violarlo mientras estaba inconsciente, sentir el peso muerto del hombre sobre su cuerpo y la manera en que se desplomaba cuando lo soltaba, le gustaba despertarlo con un hechizo, solo para ver el horror en sus ojos negros cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Llevaba tres días haciendo lo mismo.

El Lord sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su varita, pensando en el pasado. Poco después de su renacimiento, él concibió un plan.

Había estado a solo un paso de la muerte, todo gracias a la adorable sangre sucia Lili Potter y su pequeño hijo, y si él hubiera desaparecido… quien habría seguido con su legado? Quien hubiera sido aquél que dominaría al mundo mágico en su nombre?

El día que se planeó eso, sus ojos se posaron en Bellatrix Lastrange.

Ese día, Rodolphus Lastrange fue enviado directo a una misión en la que fue emboscado y asesinado por la Orden del Fénix. A Bellatrix no le importó.

Pero no podía iniciar su plan así como así. Bellatrix era fuerte, sus hijos serían asombrosos, pero había otros mortífagos poderosos, tal vez y no más que Lastrange, pero tenía que probarlo.

Ahí pensó que se había precipitado al deshacerse de Rodolphus, sin embargo le restó importancia.

Estaba Lucius, también Severus y otros tantos que tenía que considerar, y como el mundo mágico poseía la poción "_Pregno-Fertilis_", la cual le permitía a un varón concebir, no necesitaba preocuparse por el sexo de su pareja. Es cierto que la poción no tenía un cien por ciento de efectividad, pero algo era mejor que nada.

Y él quería al hijo más fuerte que pudiera imaginarse nadie nunca.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse tener a un espía dentro de su familia, especialmente cuando estaba reclutando a gran cantidad de mortífagos.

Voldemort observó de nuevo a su pareja y sonrió. Hundió uno de sus dedos en la abertura de piel rodeada de sangre y contuvo un placentero gemido mientras sentía el lacerado músculo alrededor de su digital vaivén.

Cuan bueno había sido el día que hizo beber a sus mortífagos _varitiserum_.

Uno a uno los entrevistó, les ofreció una copa con vino de elfo y él mismo bebió una, ninguno se dio cuenta de que la copa contenía la poción de la verdad. Solo les hizo una pregunta.

¿Cuál es tu más grande secreto?

Descubrió en sus filas a dos aurores, los cuales creían en Dumbledore, ambos fueron torturados semanas enteras antes de morir… Descubrió a un ambicioso que buscaba enriquecerse, negociar vidas de gente por dinero y hacerle creer al lord que estaban muertos, también lo mató. Descubrió a algunos pedófilos y homosexuales, no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

Y entonces habló con Severus Snape.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, tendido con la cabeza caída hacia abajo, totalmente drogado con la poción de la verdad, la copa había resbalado de sus dedos y esparcía su contenido color sangre en el suelo. El había dado un largo sorbo a su copa antes de preguntar.

_- ¿Cuál es tu más grande secreto?_

El había esperado escucharle decir que era fiel a Dumbledore, que estaba ahí para espiarle. La respuesta fue mil veces más asombrosa que lo que había esperado. Bebió un poco más.

_- Soy un mago con el don de dar vida._

Había escupido su bebida. ¡Quien no con semejante respuesta!

_- ¿Que? Repíteme lo que acabas de decir._

_- Soy un mago con el don de dar vida._

Aquellas palabras convirtieron, en aquél instante a Severus Snape en el único candidato de su lista.

Los magos con el don de dar vida eran aún más escasos que los magos metamórficos.

Los magos podían cambiar su apariencia mediante pociones, o encantamientos de corta duración sobre su persona. Los magos metamórficos solo se concentraban y punto.

Los magos podían tener hijos mediante la poción _Pregno-Fertilis, _pero los agraciados con el don de la vida podían embarazarse sin necesidad de dicha poción, sus cuerpos estaban preparados para ello. Por fuera lucían exactamente igual que cualquier otro, el cambio estaba por dentro, por eso nadie lo notaba, excepto ellos.

A Voldemort le parecía interesante aquella cualidad mágica, y ahora resultaba que un espécimen tan valioso como esos estaba en sus manos.

Snape se estremeció de dolor cuando el lord tocó una vez más sus heridas, el hombre rió. Le había costado mucho trabajo, pero al final lo dejó inconsciente, herido y hecho pedazos, justo como debía estar cualquiera que se negara a sus deseos, aún su pareja.

Paseó su lengua sobre sus labios. Había profanado la boca de su querido mortífago, si él se había negado a besarle, pues bien, en respuesta el lord oscuro lo había besado hasta casi ahogarlo, lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel cetrina.

Nublado por la lujuria, ya ni siquiera recordaba ese curioso sabor que le quedara en el paladar.

Se puso de pié y se echó la túnica encima, justo cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta.

_- _Adelante.

Una figura estirada entró a la habitación, y Voldemort se sintió complacido al ver el deleite en esos ojos cargados de malicia al ver a Severus tirado boca abajo en la cama, con marcas de golpes en todo el cuerpo y la cama empapada en su sangre.

_- ¿_Mi señor?

_- _Bellatrix…

La mortífaga sonrió mientras observaba las manos del lord impregnadas del líquido carmesí, se mordió los labios cuando lo observó lamer gustosamente uno de sus dedos.

_- _¿Te gusta?

Preguntó haciendo un elegante gesto con su brazo libre en dirección a Snape, la mortífaga tembló extasiada, aún mirándolo a él, perdida en el puente de saliva entre los labios del señor oscuro y su dedo.

_- _Me encanta.

El lord se acercó y le retiró la máscara, como se la retirara constantemente al profesor de pociones

_- _Le tienes envidia, ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de ella temblaron y miró a su señor de arriba abajo, enarcó una ceja mientras sus ojos destellaban con lujuria.

_- ¿_Y quien no?

_- _Mi querida Bellatrix… estuviste tan cerca de ocupar su lugar.

La mortífaga sonrió brevemente y observó una vez más el cuerpo inerte y magullado. Su sangre empezaba a hervir a través de sus venas.

_- _Todo lo que darías por ser tu mi mujer, ¿Cierto?

Diciendo esto acarició su brazo con las yemas de sus dedos, mordisqueando luego su cuello, la mujer se estremeció y echó el cuello hacia atrás, dándole a su señor absoluto acceso.

Voldemort sonrió y aprisionó las caderas de Bellatrix con sus manos, para luego mordisquear su oreja, gimió cuando él presionó sus caderas contra ella.

- Pero…

El señor oscuro la soltó repentinamente, y se alejó, sentándose en la cama mientras apreciaba al espía de Dumbledore.

- Ya tengo pareja, eso me deja fuera de tu alcance, Bellatrix.

La mortífaga se quedó de pié, sin saber que hacer, hasta que comprendió toda la extensión de lo que acababa de escuchar y sintió la furia correr por cada centímetro de su piel, especialmente las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido tocadas por el Lord.

- Eso te enfurece, lo se…

El ser oscuro se puso de pié y comenzó a marcharse, le palmeó un hombro a su fiel sirviente.

- Descárgate… querida. Severus se ha portado mal conmigo y aunque creo que, como su futuro esposo me corresponde darle el castigo apropiado, soy muy blando con él. Tienes todo el mando, haz… lo que creas conveniente. La única restricción…no lo mates.

Y dicho esto, el heredero de Slythering se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Bellatrix observó a Snape con su cuerpo temblando de rabia pura, desenfundó su varita y apuntó al hombre en la cama.

- _Enervate…_

Fuera de la puerta, Voldemort ladeó su cabeza para agudizar su oído y esbozó una media sonrisa cuando escuchó a su fiel Bellatrix conjurando un cruciatus, y los pobres quejidos de su amante llenaron sus oídos.

* * *

Sumido en la oscuridad y llamado de regreso a la misma, Severus abrió lentamente sus ojos, escuchando que alguien le llamaba por su nombre. Sus ojos tardaron en enfocarse debido a la escasa luz que le daba una única vela.

- Q…

- No hables, idiota… bebe esto.

Sintió el cuenco en sus labios y bebió lentamente, el líquido se derramó y se deslizó por su cuello, apenas y tuvo fuerza para arquearse cuando el agua le entró en las heridas.

- No puedo creer que me pusieran a cuidarte.

Snape enfocó sus ojos y alcanzó a distinguir una rubia cabellera. Miró a su alrededor y poco a poco recordó que se encontraba encadenado contra la pared, llevando encima solo los restos hechos jirones de lo que antes fuera su camisa blanca y el pantalón. Aspiró con dificultad y supuso que el dolor en sus brazos se debía no solo a sus heridas, sino a que todo su peso estaba en ellos. Haciendo un sobre humano acopio de esfuerzo logró apoyar las piernas, las cuales le acuchillaron como navajas ardientes.

- L..u… Lucius…

- Te digo que te calles…

El profesor sintió que iba a volver a desmayarse, pero luchó contra ello.

- Necesito que te tomes esto.

Dijo el mortífago mientras sacaba una botella de color rojizo y se la acercaba a los labios, el profesor se negó, moviéndose incómodo por que le obligaran a tomarse eso.

- Joder Severus, no te puedo dar nada mas que esto, no estas en posición para comer y…

- Lucius, ¡Querido! ¿Está despierto mi pequeño, bonito… juguetito?

- Bellatrix, él…

- _¡Crucio!_

Snape sintió como su cuerpo se desgarraba, pero estaba demasiado hecho pedazos como para gritar siquiera, Lucius tomó de la muñeca a su cuñada, rompiendo el contacto.

- ¿Que diablos crees que haces??

- El Lord dijo…

- ¡Te dijo que no lo mataras, estúpida! ¡Si no dejas que se reponga un poco, lo matarás! ¡Llevas tres días divirtiéndote, esque no tienes nada mejor que hacer??

La mortífaga miró el cuerpo maltrecho de Snape, el cual se aferraba a las cadenas en sus brazos para mantenerse en pié. La mujer cerró el puño sintiendo una furia incontenible, pero luego se hizo un pesado silencio en el que ella pareció resignarse, el único sonido era la rasposa y difícil respiración de Snape.

Lucius la miró dar un par de pasos, mas ella se giró de pronto, levantando la varita.

- ¡Pues tendré cuidado, QUIERO QUE SUFRA!!

Y dicho esto dirigió sus ojos dementes al profesor de pociones mientras le apuntaba con la varita, Severus se arqueó cuando su garganta se cerró y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones.

- ¡Bellatrix, que haces!

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras acariciaba su varita, observando a Snape boquear en busca de un poco de aire, mismo que no llegaba, Lucius sacó su varita y apuntó a su antiguo compañero del colegio.

- _¡Finite Incantatem!_

Y al instante, Snape logró tomar una profunda y ruidosa bocanada de aire, seguida de otras tantas mas, hasta que finalmente comenzó a toser, su cabeza colgando hacia delante.

- Estás, ¡LOCA!

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa tanto Snape??

- No puedes hacerle tanto daño, estúpida, si lo haces, la poción…

Se calló al instante, Bellatrix entornó sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Cuál poción?

- Nada.

- ¡Cuál poción!

- ¡No es asunto tuyo!

La mujer bufó molesta, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Una poción que no hacía efecto por que el cuerpo estaba exageradamente lastimado… miró a Snape, mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

Una poción que necesitara de un cuerpo fuerte… la necesidad de su señor de un amante poderoso…

Frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad.

- ¿_Pregno-Fertilis??_

Lucius no respondió, probablemente muy ocupado en maldecirse a si mismo por haber abierto demás la boca. Tampoco quiso decirle que esa no era la poción que Snape iba a tomar. Ya había hablado lo suficiente.

- ¿El va a darle un heredero al Lord?? ¡NO, _CRUCIO_!!

Ni el mas ferviente esfuerzo del rubio logró que ella desviara su cruciatus, Severus se retorció frenéticamente, su mente echa un caos de oscuro sufrimiento en donde no existía ninguna luz a la cual encomendarle su esperanza.

Luz…

- ¡BASTA, BASTA, BELLATRIX BASTA!!

- ¡NO, YO DEBERÍA DE ESTAR EN SU LUGAR, EL SEÑOR OSCURO DEBERÍA DE SER MI AMANTE, YO DEBERÍA SER SU MUJER, DEBE SER MI VIENTRE Y NO EL DE ESTE ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PERRA EL QUE CARGUE A SU HIJO!!

- _¡¡Crucio!!_

La mujer se retorció cuando su propio cuñado le golpeó con una de las imperdonables, y Severus sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, sus piernas incapaces de seguirlo sosteniendo.

- ¡Por que lo proteges!

- ¡Es el amante del Lord!

Bellatrix le miró largamente.

- Me das asco… no me vengas con estupideces, no lo proteges por ser la ramera de nuestro amo, lo proteges por que tu y él son amigos.

- Por Merlín, ¡No seas imbécil!

La mujer escupió a los pies del rubio.

- Me dan asco… parecen un par de jodidos Gryffindors.

Lucius se abalanzó hacia delante y presionó la punta de su varita a la garganta de Bellatrix.

- Vuelve a decir una obscenidad como esa… y verás muy pronto a Rodolphus…

Tras decirlo, sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Tal vez y le tienes tanta envidia a Severus por que tu hace dos años que no haces mas que fantasear, por que a ti nadie te pone una mano encima.

- ¡Pero como te atreves!

Apenas iba la mujer a maldecir a su cuñado cuando un dolor le atravesó el antebrazo, Lucius sonrió.

- Creo, Bellatrix… que te llama nuestro señor.

La mujer se sintió verdaderamente furiosa, y sin embargo se marchó. Lucius se giró a Snape, negó con la cabeza.

Estúpida mujer, si el Lord lo había encomendado a cuidar del profesor de pociones, era por que iba a darle la poción muy pronto, y si estaba excesivamente débil, el que iba a pagarlo sería Lucius.

Le abrazó con cuidado y a un pase de su varita se soltaron los grilletes, el hombre cayó sin poder evitarlo en lo más mínimo, y Malfoy le echó al frío suelo de piedra.

- Te espera una prueba muy difícil, Severus…

Susurró el rubio mientras observaba a su amigo tendido de costado en el piso, metió la mano por entre las tiras y palpó el vientre del mortífago.

- Lo siento… se que jamás has deseado utilizar tu don.

Le acarició el cabello y frunció el ceño al ver que Severus aún estaba consiente, sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos y de su boca brotaban palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Se arrodilló a su lado, bajó la cabeza hasta dejar su oído a la altura de la boca de Severus, y frunció el ceño.

- H-Hikari… Hikar-i… Hi… Hikari…

Lucius se enderezó.

- ¿Hikari?

* * *

Bellatrix entró a las habitaciones de su señor y sonrió ampliamente al verlo, Voldemort no hizo nada por moverse.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Tráeme a Severus.

La mortífaga se sintió verdaderamente furibunda ante el hecho, ella albergaba la esperanza de alargar más el sufrimiento del profesor de pociones. Le parecía que había sufrido muy poco para lo que en realidad merecía.

- Lucius está…

El lord oscuro la miró, y ella se calló.

- Tráeme… a…. Severus…

- Como tú desees, mi Lord.

Dicho esto, la mujer desapareció, corriendo en dirección a los calabozos donde tenía a, quien ella consideraba, un asqueroso traidor.

- Ya, déjalo.

- Creí que el Lord te llamaba.

- Me pide que le lleve a esta prostituta.

Dicho esto observó con desdén a Snape, mientras Lucius recogía los pocos aditamentos curativos que había sacado. Apenas iba a empezar a curar a su compañero, pero no había podido hacer nada más que darle un coagulante.

Lucius no podía, por más que deseara, evitar que se llevaran a Severus. Bellatrix le tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pié, Severus era mas peso muerto que ayuda, así que el rubio sacó su varita y conjuró dos hechizos, uno para dejarlo inconsciente y otro para levitarlo.

- ¿Que se supone que haces?

- No lo lastimes mas, el señor ya ha reclamado de vuelta lo que es suyo. Severus ya no es por más tiempo tu juguete.

La mortífaga supo que tenía razón, le gustase o no, así que sacó su varita y tomó el control del cuerpo de Snape, llevándoselo a su señor.

Los sirvientes del señor oscuro que los vieron pasar quedaron muy impresionados al ver el estado en que se encontraba el segundo al mando, algunos cuchichearon entre ellos sobre si la relación habría terminado y el Lord tomaría a alguien más.

- En la cama, querida. Ahí puedes dejarlo y retírate. Llama a Lucius.

La mujer hizo una profunda reverencia tras haber dejado en la cama limpia a Snape. Voldemort le miró largo rato, observando como la piel cetrina estaba cargada de moretones en todos lados, desgarrada, abierta, quemada, cauterizada, latigada.

Le encantaba.

Sintió una ola de excitación al ver la ropa echa jirones manchada de sangre y suciedad, agradeció mentalmente a Bellatrix por crearle un cuadro tan erótico. Ahora solo faltaba Lucius y en unos minutos podría volver a tomar lo que era suyo.

Tres días sin tocarle eran demasiado.

- ¿Me llamó mi señor?

- ¿Tienes las pociones?

- Si señor.

- Bien, tráemelas.

Lucius aceptó con una respetuosa reverencia y se marchó.

Siete días atrás, antes de hablar con sus mortífagos, Voldemort le había llamado para pedirle que buscara a uno de los maestros de pociones del mundo.

A lo mucho existirían solo diez en todo el planeta que tuvieran igual, casi, o mayor habilidad que el profesor de pociones, solo ellos podían crear a la perfección una poción como la que le había pedido al rubio aquél día.

La poción se llamaba _"Hidden"_.

Algunos la tomaban por broma o insulto, pero a él le serviría en demasía.

Los jóvenes y sus insensatas hormonas solían meterse en problemas, las jovencitas quedaban embarazadas antes de terminar de madurar sus mentes, y era cuando decidían gastar sus enormes cantidades de ahorros para conseguir esa poción, aunque no siendo echa por la mano de los maestros, no siempre funcionaba como era debido, todo dependía de cada organismo.

_Hidden_, echa por los expertos. Era perfecta.

Ocultaba el embarazo de manera magistral, apenas breves síntomas de la condición se presentaban, como la fatiga, el cambio del humor o las náuseas, pero todo lo demás quedaba oculto hasta el instante preciso del alumbramiento, cuando el vientre crecía desmesuradamente en cuestión de minutos y la cesárea (en caso de los varones) era efectuada.

Había estado completamente seguro de que Severus bebería la poción con devoción, que se sentiría orgulloso de llevar finalmente al hijo del Lord en sus entrañas, y por sobre todo, Dumbledore jamás se enteraría, sino hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y el nuevo heredero de Slythering existiera.

El director de Hogwarts, que tanto se pavoneara sobre la fuerza del amor, combatiría contra ella ante un vástago nacido del amor de Severus por su amo.

Lo que el señor oscuro nunca esperó, fue que el día en que había planeado la concepción, fuese a ser rechazado.

A decir verdad estaba bastante decepcionado. Había tomado a Severus casi a diario durante dos meses, y nada había ocurrido. A pesar de que los magos con el don de dar la vida no poseían un ciclo como las mujeres, si era relativamente fácil el embarazo, por eso eran tan especiales, pero un hechizo mientras Severus quedaba inconsciente le revelaba la negativa a sus esperanzas.

No sabía por que, pero su pareja no quedaba embarazada. Por eso había decidido darle una poción de fertilidad, un trago de esa botella y el embarazo sería cien por ciento seguro.

Sumándole la poción _Hidden _y ambos se burlarían de Dumbledore en sus propias narices.

- ¿Mi señor?

La voz de Lucius se escuchó fuera de la puerta, luego entró precavidamente, sosteniendo en sus manos una botella verde esmeralda que se asimilaba mucho a los ojos del joven niño que vivió y otra mucho más pequeña con un líquido dorado en su interior.

El rubio se acercó y colocó ambas botellas en la mesa de noche de su señor, el cual estaba absorto en observar el cuerpo magullado de su amante.

- Espero te guste esto, amado mío… será toda una sorpresa para ti, lo sabes? Tendré que tener más cuidado contigo, no quiero que pierdas a mi hijo… pero nadie se niega a lo que yo deseo, ni siquiera tú.

Dicho esto se alargó para tomar la botella esmeralda.

- Sostenlo.

- Si mi Lord.

Lucius se acercó y enderezó a su compañero, echándole la cabeza hacia arriba y abriéndole la boca.

Snape comenzó a toser cuando la poción de fertilidad se deslizó por su garganta, sin embargo, la mano libre de Voldemort había tomado su varita, con la cual le apuntaba para mantenerlo inconsciente.

Voldemort sonrió y tomó la botella dorada, admirándola largo rato a la altura de sus ojos.

- Donde la conseguiste, Lucius.

- Del maestro Lemínades.

- Ah… el buen Lemínades.

Sabio como el mismísimo diablo, amante absoluto del dinero. Era aborrecido por los otros maestros de pociones, los cuales amaban su trabajo, Lemínades le sacaba provecho al propio por exorbitantes sumas monetarias, pudriéndose en galeones pero viviendo más pobremente que una rata.

Lucius observó como el líquido dorado entraba por la garganta de su antiguo compañero de casa, y de nueva cuenta comenzaba a ahogarse, solamente agradeció haberle alcanzado a dar la poción coagulante, pues por la manera en que se estremecía, lo mas seguro es que se hubiera desangrado.

- Bien, eso es todo.

- Me retiro entonces mi lord.

- Nada de eso, Lucius.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rubio se congelara. Que más podría desear Voldemort, quien había vuelto a acostar a Severus y le observaba con una mezcla de lujuria y desprecio.

- Quiero que llames a todos los demás.

- ¿A-a todos…?

- Son mi familia, y quiero que estén presentes en el momento en que sea concebido el hijo de su señor.

- Como usted ordene, mi Lord.

Hizo una pronunciada reverencia y descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, el Lord torció sus labios en una sonrisa enferma y tocó el negro tatuaje con la punta de su dedo, el cual comenzó a moverse cual si hubiera dedos invisibles debajo de su piel.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula ante el dolor que el llamado le causó, y en cuanto el Lord le soltó se apresuró a ponerse de pié y colocarse su máscara, saliendo de la habitación.

Poco a poco empezaron a arribar los mortífagos que se encontraban dispersos por la mansión, así mismo los demás que se encontraban en sus asuntos personales. Lucius esperó pacientemente el tiempo requerido y volvió a tocar su marca, no pasó mucho cuando todos estuvieron presentes. Les observó conforme se acercaban y abrió sus brazos, pidiendo silencio.

Su porte elegante hizo que todos le observaran con respeto, Lucius hizo una mueca de superioridad bajo la máscara.

Severus era su amigo, todos estos eran un montón de imbéciles indignos de limpiar la suciedad de sus botas.

- Compañeros mortífagos…

Su voz emergió siseante como si fuere una serpiente hablando la lengua humana, una cualidad que solo poseían Severus, el Lord y él mismo. Observó como algunos ojos visibles a través de las máscaras le observaban de mala manera, el les respondió con una mirada violenta y retadora, exigiendo ver al maldito valiente que le exigiera llamarlos "Hermanos mortífagos", lo cual él no haría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- Esta noche, nuestro señor oscuro, el próximo amo del mundo mágico ha decidido darnos el privilegio de presenciar el inicio de una nueva era, el momento en el que el futuro de la dinastía del mago más poderoso de la historia, será asegurado. Es hoy… cuando nuestro Lord tomará a su pareja, Severus Snape, quien ha sido bendecido por propia mano de nuestro señor con la poción _Pregno-Fertilis._

Hizo un espacio en su monólogo y dejó que los excitados comentarios inundaran la sala. Lucius sonrió, consiente de los muchos cruciatus que habría recibido de revelar la verdadera naturaleza de Severus.

- Dentro de diez minutos, el señor oscuro desea vernos reunidos en el salón, a todos.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la habitación, Voldemort estaba de pié en la ventana observando el fúnebre paisaje.

- Vístelo.

- Señor, sus heridas…

- Deja las heridas en paz Lucius… son un claro recordatorio de su desobediencia hacia mi.

El rubio aceptó con la mirada y tomó una túnica negra bastante parecida a la que usaba su señor.

Voldemort le observó mientras hacía su labor, y el jefe de la dinastía Malfoy se sintió profundamente amenazado por esos ojos carmesíes, presintiendo que a pesar de trabajar bajo sus órdenes, el Lord iba a torturarlo por tocar a Severus.

- Excelente… muy bien…

La varita en empuñadura de hueso le apuntó, Lucius cerró los ojos.

- _Crucio…_

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en aquella habitación, y no era de Lucius, el cual abrió los ojos anonadado al ver a Severus despertando repentinamente de su inconciencia presa del más terrible de los dolores.

- Vamos, amado mío.

Se acercó y cargó a su pareja entre sus brazos, Severus miraba en todas direcciones presa del pánico, sin saber a donde lo llevaba el Lord, pasó saliva y su cara se tensó al sentir un sabor desconocido en su paladar, pero que como maestro de pociones podía analizar.

Sin embargo, cada una de sus reacciones era seguida por el ser cuyo aspecto asemejaba mas al de una serpiente humana que el de un hombre, el cual maldijo por lo bajo. Su pareja no debía enterarse.

Fue en ese instante en que llegaron al salón, y Voldemort se sintió satisfecho al ver el inmenso círculo que le esperaba, todos rectos y a su disposición, con velas negras flotando en el aire, cada una ostentando una bella flama azulada, mientras en el centro de la habitación había un pentagrama minuciosamente dibujado, y en el centro de este extendidas unas sobre otras las capas de todos sus fieles mortífagos, creando su lecho.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas y depositó a Severus en el suelo, el hombre gimió quedamente cuando su espalda magullada entró en contacto con el duro suelo. No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho por que a un movimiento de varita aparecieron largas y pesadas cadenas y grilletes, las cuales lo afianzaron al suelo. El señor oscuro se arrodilló sobre él y le dio una bofetada.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Snape quedó con el rostro girado y tosiendo sangre, perdiendo aquél extraño sabor entre el metálico líquido que ahogaba su boca, la cual fue casi instantáneamente profanada por el Lord.

Severus cerró los ojos aterrado al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, con quien se encontraba, quienes más estaban en la sala y lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

En Hogwarts, Hermione observaba la luna.

Había sido un día muy duro para ella. Ron parecía enojado por su negativa, lo que les hacía muy difícil convivir los tres juntos, y ella terminó juntándose mejor con Luna y Ginny.

Y ahora aquí estaba, de nuevo observando los terrenos, esta vez en su habitación, pues no deseaba que la escena del día anterior pudiera repetirse.

Cerró los ojos y se acostó en su cama, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo mientras abrazaba la túnica que llevaba puesta. La túnica del profesor Snape.

Sentía los ojos ardiéndole, pero contenía sus lágrimas. El cansancio comenzó a vencerla y ella sintió como era arrastrada al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, antes de caer profundamente dormida sintió una mano pequeña en su hombro.

- ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? Winky lo siente, pero Winky debe despertar a la señorita.

- ¿Ah?

La castaña entre abrió sus ojos melados y observó a la pequeña criatura.

- ¿Winky?

- Si señorita… Winky lo siente, pero Winky debía venir.

- Si… no hay problema.

Se enderezó y talló sus ojos mientras se estiraba perezosamente, deseando en silencio haber podido dormir.

- ¿Que ocurre, Winky?

- Señorita, es el amo, profesor…

Hermione le miró.

- El amo ha vuelto.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Ya se, ya se, quieren matarme por no haber actualizado antes, ¡Pero esque andaba en el turno de noche, y no me era posible escaparme al ciber! Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí!

Espero les gustara el capítulo, y por cierto.

Una vez me tocó conocer a una amiga que me dijo que andaba en el centro con su prima y que de repente le dolió la panza, y le dijo que la llevara al hospital. Mi amiga le dijo que no la iba a llevar al hospital nada más por un dolor de panza, ¡Y nada! Resultó que había entrado en labor.

Resulta que traía puesta una faja, y el pobre bebé estaba todo mal acomodado, pero a la chava no se le notaba el embarazo. Ahora bien, si nosotros simples muggles podemos hacerlo, ¡Los magos pueden hacerlo mejor, que no??

De ahí surgió la poción _Hidden,_ ahora bien, sobre los magos con el don de dar la vida, creo que es una buena explicación a la condición especial de Severus, espero les gustara, además, si los caballitos de mar, machos, pueden dar a luz, por que no un ser humano??

Cuídense mucho!

Gracias a sus mensajes, especialmente a:

Cissy-Blackfoy- Verdad que baila bien chido?? Joder, casi me meto al monitor y mato a la vieja esa or tocar a mi hombre!!

Nitzia - Mil gracias por dejarte caer por aquì, muy agradecida!

Quindi - Al cliente lo que ida, y or que usted lo idiò, Un nuevo capi!

Carolina - (Tu dont worry, que si va a haber muchos besos!

Lady Asuky - Sevie no la viò, tu no te preocupes, que èl estaba siendo torturado mientras Hermione se besuqueaba con el baboso ese.

Tzunami - Muchas gracias! Y le dijo a Ron que no... falta ver como reacciona èl

Hestia.Phoenix - Este capi responde donde estaba Sevie, y pues si, Hermi ha amado demasiado a ese idiota, era normal que se dejara llevar.

MPotterGranger - Eespero te gustara el capi, y en cuanto al beso, guaaacala de perro, pero la niña andaba depre, vamos a echarle la culpa a eso.

Sinzero - Tienes toda la razòn! Cuando yo veo las pelis que tengo de èl, tiene que ser SIEMPRE en inglès, ¡Su voz es IRRESISTIBLE!!

Shemaine Snape - Hola! Bueno, el triángulo era obvio, despuès de todo, no podìa simplemente botar a la basura a Ron (aunque ganas no me faltan) y que sev y Hermy sean felices por siempre, ¡Hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco!... mas??

Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd - No te preocupes, que Ron es solo un instrumento para llegar a algo MUY interesante que seguro te va a encantar.

Cleoru Misumi - beso, beso, beso, si Hermione no se queda prendada de Snape después del beso, ES POR QUE ES UNA IDIOTA!

Calabacita - Hola! Me esforcè un poco en seguir tu recomendaciòn, espero haya servido de algo. En cuanto a que tenga Ron que no tenga Sevie, yo creo que es completamente al revès! Ahì si, la lista serìa muuuuy larga, por que como tu lo dices, creo que con decir Ron es un imbècil y Severus no, es suficiente.

DanySnape - No podemos matarla! Si la matamos, Sevie se deprime y se queda solito y necesitado de consuelo!...¡TENGO UNA IDEA, VAMOS A MATARLA!!

Quindi - Hola... espera... otra vez?? n.n chido! Hola de nuevo! Tienes razòn en lo que me dices, creo que me he ido mucho por las ramas en cuanto a la madurez de Hermione, te prometo esforzarme mas en ese aspecto, vale?

Wixi - Hola! Cuando vi el video nada mas se oyò el santo trastazo de mi mandìbula contra el suelo, jajaja, esque està genial!! Y Hermy viene al rescate, en el siguiente cai ya veràs lo que ocurre.

DulceySnape - jajaja, pues si, despuès de todo no son mas que un par de crìos, llevan la calentura en la sangre!

Tercy-S-SCloe - Vaya con tu historia, verdaderamente es impresionante. Todas nos prendamos siempre de un maestro, parace ser que si no te enamoras de un maestro, entonces no has vivido. En el capi en que mencionè a los dos alumnos de sev, has de suponèrtelo, somos un amigo mìo y yo, èl està bien enamorado de su novia, y yo bien enamorada de èl, pero ni de tonta le digo nada, èl es mi maestro en muchas cosas, ahh... que cosas, no?

Kambrin Potter - Jajaja, pobre de tu teclado, seguro que le salieron chispas! Mi teclado igual, y tuve que cambiar la silla por que se echò a perder con la humedad, ajajajaja, ahora que sabes lo que le ha ocurrido a sevie, respiras mejor, o con mayor dificultad? BUA JA JA JA JA... Cof, cof, cof... debo dejar de hacer eso.

Myri - Nooo, tus ojos noooo... luego como lees el fic? Ah, que gacha soy. Ya verè eso de las ranas de chocolate, ya veràs que lo voy a utilizar, muchas gracias por la idea!

Kaixo - Espero te fuera bien con la madrugada, mil gracias por haberme brindado un poquito de tu tiempo a pesar de tener prisas.

Adiós, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	13. Desenmarañando la verdad

Cap. 13

Desenmarañando la verdad

* * *

Apenas le había escuchado, y lo siguiente que Hermione sabía era que estaba abriendo el retrato de la señora gorda y corría por los pasillos, en dirección a la entrada más cercana de la barrera de protección por la que Severus solía llegar.

Su cabello castaño subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada paso, sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas de felicidad y en sus labios había una gran sonrisa.

Finalmente había vuelto!

Casi podía verlo, de pié en la entrada del castillo, sacudiéndose la capa de viaje. Como los pasos de ella le hacían levantar la mirada para observarla detenerse a unos metros de él, sonrojada y aspirando dificultosamente mientras sonreía. El se cruzaba de brazos.

_- ¿No sabe que está prohibido correr en los pasillos, señorita Granger?_

Entonces, ella correría a sus brazos, lo abrazaría con mucha fuerza y él la miraría divertido.

_- ¿Y a que le debo tanta efusividad, Granger? La próxima vez que me envíen a una misión secreta me aseguraré de mandarle una lechuza, para que cuando vuelva no me intente romper las costillas, como lo está intentando ahora._

Si, eso iba a hacer. Por que una ausencia tan larga solo podía significar que, tras haber ido con Voldemort, había obtenido una información tan inmensamente grande que la compartió con la orden del Fénix, y se había marchado a una misión.

Si, eso era.

Su corazón le advertía que la verdad podía no ser la que ella pensaba, pero prefería ignorarlo, era menos doloroso.

Winky iba corriendo detrás de ella, la criatura le miraba algo asustada, pero al final ambas llegaron a la puerta donde Hermione encontrara derrumbado al profesor la última vez, y no lo vio.

- Profesor?

Miró en todas direcciones sintiéndose decepcionada. Se agachó y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Una ráfaga helada la hizo aferrarse a la túnica que vestía, e interiormente se maldijo a si misma, pues la torre de Gryffindor era bastante cálida, no así los nevados exteriores del castillo.

- Donde está, Winky?

La criatura señaló con el dedo hacia el exterior, y Hermione caminó un par de pasos, sin embargo, la elfina no se movió en lo absoluto.

- Winky, ¿Que ocurre?

- Winky lo siente, señorita. Pero Winky no quiere ir hacia allá. A Winky le da miedo y pide permiso a la señorita para retirarse.

- ¿Irte? Pero… ¿Por que? ¡Voy a necesitar ayuda! ¿A que le tienes miedo?

- Winky no lo sabe señorita, Winky presiente que allá no está solo el amo, profesor… hay magia oscura, ¡Hay algo malo, no vaya señorita!

La castaña sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, y su perspectiva de saltar a los brazos abiertos de Snape comenzó a desvanecerse.

- Puedes irte, Winky.

Y dicho esto comenzó a andar. Sus pies se hundían entre la nieve mientras los copos caían cada vez con mas fuerza. La noche estaba muy oscura debido a grandes nubes que habían cubierto la luna que poco atrás estuviese llena, la castaña se abrazó con fuerza mientras su aliento brotaba en una nube blanca.

- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Profesor?

Gritó al viento y la única contestación que recibió fue el viento colándose entre su ropa, haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Profesor??

No hubo respuesta. Miró a su alrededor mientras se frotaba los brazos, y sus ojos alcanzaron a observar como detrás de unas piedras se encontraba una especie de bulto cubierto de nieve.

- ¿Profesor?

Sería posible?

Corrió en dirección al bulto, que entre mas se acercaba ella adquiría una forma casi humana, se arrodilló a su lado y sintió un profundo escalofrío cuando observó un cuerpo echo ovillo en el suelo, vestido con una túnica negra desgarrada y manchada de sangre.

- ¡PROFESOR!!

Hermione se apresuró a ponerlo boca arriba, y se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada al ver la cara demacrada del profesor, el camino de sangre que corría por la mejilla del maestro en pociones, ya seca en su totalidad, todo su rostro estaba cubierto de heridas, además de estar sucio y completamente despeinado.

Quiso tomarle de la mano pero le soltó bruscamente, y repuesta de la sorpresa volvió a tomar la mano del profesor, descubriéndola casi esquelética y con una palidez fantasmal. Pero al haberla levantado se descorrió la túnica, y la chica observó las feas marcas que había en sus muñecas producto de unos apretados grilletes.

Estaba completamente helado, sus labios apenas se veían entre la sangre, pero ella podía apreciar que estaban azules, lo mismo que sus manos. Debido a la túnica, apenas alcanzaba a ver algunas heridas, pero no quiso ni imaginarse lo que había debajo.

Necesitaba llevarlo a la sala de los menesteres lo antes posible, y sin embargo, se preguntó si ella podría sola con semejantes heridas.

Pero lo primero era hacerlo entrar en calor, así que se llevó una mano a la cintura para sacar la varita, sin embargo no la encontró.

- Pero… que…

Buscó en varios de sus bolsillos, incluso en los que había en la túnica del profesor que ella vestía, pero no estaba.

Haciendo memoria, recordó que antes de acostarse la había colocado en su mesita de noche, y al llegar Winky había salido corriendo, sin haberse molestado en tomarla.

Maldijo para sus adentros y se palmeó la frente. Si tuviera la varita, tomaría la túnica que ella vestía y le echaría un encantamiento de calor, podría envolver con ella al profesor y luego levitarlo al interior del castillo, pero sin su instrumento mágico era completamente imposible.

Levantó la mirada, casi esperando que apareciera cualquier persona en su ayuda, pero ella bien sabía que no había nadie. Necesitaba cargarlo.

Deslizó una mano bajo su espalda y la otra debajo de sus rodillas, pero al intentar levantarlo se le fue el aire. A pesar de todos los kilos que había perdido, el profesor seguía siendo demasiado pesado para ella.

Hermione se sintió desesperada, y ahora que hacía? No podía dejarlo solo y abandonado en la nieve, le apoyó una mano en el pecho y frunció el ceño.

Metió sus dedos entre la túnica, y encontró dentro la varita del profesor.

Hermione sonrió feliz. ¡Como no se le había ocurrido antes! Rápidamente se sacó la capa negra que vestía y la sostuvo con la izquierda, mientras que con la derecha apuntaba firmemente con la varita.

_- ¡Warmcloth!_

Hubo un destello brotando de la varita, el cual no fue rojo, sino azulado, y Hermione salió volando hacia atrás, lo mismo que la varita, que se elevó en el aire y se perdió entre la nieve.

- Ah… ah… ¿Que?

Se puso de pié rápidamente y buscó la vara del profesor. Al encontrarla la analizó a conciencia. Aún brillaba en azul, por lo que no la tocó, sin embargo pudo identificar un hechizo obstaculizador, el cual evitaba que cualquiera usara la varita mágica, excepto su dueño. Cuando el brillo hubo cesado, se la guardó en la túnica.

Lo que le faltaba.

No le quedaba mas, necesitaba ayuda. Se giró sobre sus talones al llegar a la única respuesta posible en ese instante. Le echó la helada capa encima al profesor y tomó la esquelética mano entre las suyas.

- Voy a volver profesor… voy a volver… usted estará bien.

Dicho esto le besó la mano y lo soltó, para luego correr de vuelta al castillo.

Podría tomar su propia varita si iba a la torre Gryffindor, pero recordaba el nulo efecto que tenía el hechizo "_Desvisttio_" en las ropas de mortífagos, así que le pareció muy posible que también fuera inmune al hechizo de levitación. No podía arriesgarse a perder mas tiempo probando si el hechizo funcionaba, llegando a la torre se apresuró a subir a su habitación y tomar su varita junto con su capa, luego se metió en su armario y extrajo un grueso abrigo.

Bajó las escaleras a tal velocidad que era impresionante que no tropezara y cayera, para luego subir la escalera de la habitación de los chicos, esta vez en silencio para no hacer ruido.

Observó a Harry y a Ron, ambos durmiendo plácidamente en su alcoba caliente, metidos entre las cobijas.

Se acercó sigilosamente y descorrió el dosel de la cama de Harry, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Le tocó el hombro.

- Harry… ¿Harry?

- Ah…

- Shh, cállate.

- ¿Hermione?

El muchacho se enderezó y observó fijamente a la chica, pero al no distinguirla correctamente alcanzó sus lentes y se los colocó.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Que?

- ¡Por favor!

Harry frunció el ceño y ella se hizo a un lado para que él se pusiera de pié, Hermione se apresuró a buscar la capa de invierno de su compañero mientras este se colocaba sus zapatillas.

- ¡Vamos!

- Pero, ¡A donde!

- ¡Tu solo ven!

- Espera, Ron…

- Déjalo que duerma, necesito TU ayuda.

Y en ese instante, Harry se dio cuenta mas claramente de cómo se encontraba el rostro de la castaña, encontrando sus facciones perturbadas, más de lo que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

_- Harry, es solo que… que… es algo tan grande que quisiera contarte. No puedo decírtelo Harry, pero por favor… por favor… el día que decida decírtelo, prométeme que lo comprenderás, y que no le dirás nada a nadie. A nadie… Harry. Ron… Ron no lo comprendería, no debe de enterarse. Júrame Harry que el día que te enteres, tu no le contarás nada a Ron._

Solo entonces, el niño que vivió se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de enterarse de toda la verdad sobe su amiga.

-Vamos.

Dicho esto tomó su abrigo de manos de ella y la acompañó, apenas estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído del pelirrojo ambos salieron corriendo de la sala común, Hermione al frente seguida muy de cerca por el oji verde.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en el grueso abrigo en las manos de ella.

- Mione, ¿Para que llevas eso?

- El lo necesita.

- ¿El?

Llegaron a la orilla del castillo, en la puerta norte que daba a los terrenos y la chica se paró, jadeando exhausta.

- Harry, necesito que me prometas que no se lo contarás a nadie.

- Pero…

- ¡Prométemelo!

Harry la observó y analizó largamente. Ella estaba completamente asustada, podía verlo en sus ojos, su cara denotaba una preocupación tan grande que le era imposible expresarla, y a juzgar por la manera en que apretaba el saco contra su pecho, él supo que tendría que calmarla primero, para fuera lo que fuera que iban a hacer.

- Hermione… te lo prometí, ¿Recuerdas? No se lo diré a nadie… no importa lo grande que sea.

Ella sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, Harry deseó abrazarla, pero antes de hacerlo, la castaña dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre la nieve. El joven Gryffindor se abrazó a si mismo para guardar calor y caminó detrás de ella.

Sus ojos vagaban buscando que era tan interesante fuera de del colegio, en medio de la nieve y en aquella noche oscura, hasta que viendo la dirección en la que iba Hermione, se permitió vagar mas allá, y fue cuando descubrió el bulto negro cubierto con nieve.

- Hermione, cuidado ¿Que es eso?

- No es que Harry… es quien…

- ¿Quien? ¡Es una persona?? ¿Aquí??

Sin esperar a su compañera de casa, Harry salió corriendo en ayuda de la persona abandonada ahí en la nieve, Hermione no se movió, permitiéndole hacer sus propios descubrimientos, en lugar de ello sacó su varita y apuntó con ella el abrigo, repitiendo el hechizo que antes no funcionara.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el sollozo ahogado de Harry y lo observó irse de espaldas, cayendo sentado en la nieve.

- ¡SNAPE! ¡Hermione, es el profesor Snape!

- Lo se Harry.

- Yo, no…. ¿QUE?

Los ojos verdes del joven taladraron los marrones de ella mientras se acercaba, luego se arrodillaba a un lado del profesor y le echaba el abrigo encima, procurando que le cubriera lo más posible. Harry sintió la boca seca al observar la naturalidad con la que ella se desenvolvía alrededor del profesor.

- Harry… él nunca había llegado tan herido… nunca antes… él…

La voz de ella se estaba quebrando, la observó inclinarse sobre el profesor y abrazarse a su pecho.

- Hermione tu… ¿Que está pasando?

- Luego te lo explico, necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿A donde??

El muchacho se enderezó rápidamente e hizo a un lado a la castaña para observar al profesor más detenidamente.

- ¿Estás loca? Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

- No, la sala de los menesteres.

- ¡Pero esque…!

- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR HARRY, TENEMOS QUE LLEVÁRNOSLO!

Harry se sintió intimidado por la potente voz de la chica, pero no pudo menos que darle la razón y apuntó al profesor con su varita, Hermione le puso la mano en la muñeca.

No va a funcionar Harry, la ropa que viste repele algunos hechizos. Hay que cargarlo.

El muchacho la observó largamente, ella respiraba agitadamente, toda la esperanza de la joven Gryffindor estaba en sus ojos, estaba en él. Harry observó al profesor de pociones y se estremeció, pero al final pasó una mano por debajo de su espalda y otra bajo las rodillas, y con un sonoro bufido debido al esfuerzo se puso de pié, sus piernas se doblaron levemente, pero al final se mantuvo estable.

- Ay Dios…

Susurró el joven observando la mancha rojiza que había quedado en la nieve, así mismo espantado al ver como la cabeza de Snape quedó colgando hacia atrás. Hermione le observaba con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, se acercó y tomó la cabeza de él, echándola hacia arriba. Harry se estremeció al sentirlo frágil, cual si fuera a romperse de repente en sus mismos brazos.

- Vamos.

Ambos hijos de la casa de Godric Gryffindor caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, procurando ser silenciosos para no despertar a las pinturas del castillo. Hermione observó a Harry, el cual procuraba no distraerse, evitando la triste imagen del hombre que iba en sus brazos, en su mano bajo las rodillas del profesor, su varita iluminada con un tenue _Lumus._

Aquella débil luz le permitió a Hermione notar la decepción en los orbes esmeraldas de su amigo.

- ¿Harry?

El muchacho no respondió.

- ¿Harry? Por favor, yo no…

Se calló, por que el joven se había detenido y la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera herido por algo que ella había echo. Suspiró y continuó caminando.

- ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas cuidado de él?

- Un par de meses.

- ¿Meses?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no se detuvieron.

- Hermione, esto es demasiado grave. ¿Por que no nos lo contaste?

- No podía.

- Pero…

- A Severus no le habría gustado…

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento correr a través del profesor, proveniente de Harry.

- Es él, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Que?

- La persona con la que te has estado viendo mientras nosotros practicábamos quiddich. La razón de que te pusieras a gritar y casi rompieras la ventana.

Los jades brillantes de Harry enfrentaron a la castaña, quien se sintió repentinamente disminuida.

- Te has estado viendo con Snape.

- Yo…

- No veo otra manera en que estuvieras lo suficientemente cercana a él como para que le llames por su nombre.

- Lo llamé por su nombre?

Susurró ella sintiéndose apenada, Harry bufó, molesto.

- Tan natural te es que ni te das cuenta.

- El y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Harry.

- Excepto que eres la que lo cuida cuando regresa herido.

La castaña aceptó con la cabeza, y ambos dieron vuelta en un pasillo del séptimo piso, donde se encontraba un tapate de Barnabás el Bárbaro siendo aporreado por unos trolls, el cual daba a la sala de los menesteres. Harry reacomodó el cuerpo del hombre en sus brazos a manera que Hermione recargara su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

- Necesito la sala de curación del profesor Snape, necesito la sala de curación del profesor Snape, necesito la sala de curación del profesor Snape.

Terminada la tercera ocasión, la labrada puerta de madera apareció ante ellos, Hermione se acercó para abrir y Harry dio un paso adelante. Una luz les llegó de repente desde la derecha.

- ¡OH DIOS MÍO!!

- ¡Madame Pomfrey!

La enfermera se acercó corriendo hasta Harry y tomó el rostro del profesor en sus manos, tomó sus signos vitales y sacó la varita.

- ¡Pero que creen que hacen ustedes dos! ¡Señorita Granger, por que no lo han llevado a la enfermería! ¡Potter, venga acá, rápido!

Apenas comenzaba ella a caminar jalando el brazo de Harry cuando Hermione la detuvo, atravesándose en su camino.

- No podemos ir a enfermería, la sala ya está lista.

- ¿La sala?

- La sala de curación del profesor Snape.

Madame Pomfrey no pareció entender de principio, sino hasta que siguió a Hermione hasta la puerta abierta y observó el interior, sus ojos de medimaga identificando ávidamente todo lo que en la sala había.

- Potter, rápido, coloque a Severus sobre la cama, con cuidado, vamos.

Harry se apresuró a entrar e hizo lo que le mandaba la enfermera, la cual se apresuraba a su lado, le retiró el abrigo y lo botó al piso, lo mismo que la capa negra, luego agitó la varita y nada ocurrió, la mujer repitió el gesto.

- La ropa está hechizada profesora, no podrá desvestirlo de esa manera.

- Pues entonces ayúdeme a desvestirlo, señorita Granger.

Gruñó la enfermera con obvia irritación, la castaña apenas se acercaba cuando Harry le tomó del brazo.

- No lo hagas, yo me encargo.

- Pero…

- Mione, es… un hombre.

Dijo él dándole una significativa mirada, la chica le observó dudosa hasta que comprendió, y soltó su brazo.

- No te preocupes Harry…

Su voz bajó a un débil susurro.

- Ya lo he visto antes desnudo… déjame hacerlo… Severus se enfadará si se entera que lo desvestiste tú.

Y dicho esto empezó a ayudarle a la enfermera, la cual le miraba exasperada. Harry observó unos segundos hasta que finalmente se puso de espaldas cuando observó como la túnica se levantaba revelando las piernas desnudas del profesor.

- Llévese esto de aquí y retírese, señorita Granger.

Harry se estremeció, por lo poco que habían tardado, supuso que Snape no vestía nada debajo de la raída y rota túnica.

- Quiero ayudarle.

- Suficiente ayuda le ha dado al profesor Snape al creer que podría tratarlo usted sola, ayúdelo realmente y hágame el favor de retirarse.

Hermione sintió sus ojos arder y recogió la túnica negra del suelo, la cual abrazó como viniera haciéndolo toda la semana, luego dio media vuelta y se acercó a Harry, el cual le miró antes de caminar a su lado hacia la puerta, misma que cerraron detrás de ellos.

El niño que vivió tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su compañera de casa, pero ninguna parecía querer brotar de su garganta, especialmente mientras la miraba estremecerse y abrazar aquella prenda como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Finalmente decidió hacer lo más sensato y la abrazó.

Hermione se rompió en los brazos de Harry como Snape lo hiciera tiempo atrás en los brazos de ella. El moreno la acercó a una banca de piedra y la sentó ahí, acariciando sus enmarañados cabellos castaños. Luego se acercó a un par de antorchas empotradas en la pared, encendiéndolas con un simple hechizo. La chica estaba callada.

- Mione… ustedes dos…

- No…

La chica sollozó con fuerza y se aferró a la negra túnica en sus manos.

- Tenemos que informar a Dumbledore. Él está preocupado.

Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Severus no quiere que nadie se entere.

- Pero por que, está herido y…

- No Harry, nadie más puede enterarse.

El muchacho giró los ojos desesperado. Esque Snape y Hermione se habían vuelto locos? Si comprendía bien, no era la primera vez que llegaba herido, aunque nunca tan grave, y aunque gracias a sus visiones sabía que Voldemort gustaba de torturar a sus propios vasallos, siempre pensó que Snape era inmune a ello, y que si lo sufría, podían atenderlo en la enfermería.

- Hermione, Voldemort suele hacerles daño. A todos, y Dumbledore lo sabe. No deberían mantener en secreto que…

- Ese monstruo le hace mas daño del que crees…

Harry la miró mientras se enderezaba y secaba sus lágrimas, siempre abrazado la negra túnica del profesor.

- Harry… él… Voldemort, el… lo tortura de una manera distinta… Severus… Severus es… él…

El muchacho frunció el ceño al encontrar cero coherencias en lo que la jovencita trataba de decirle, la abrazó invitándola a continuar.

Hermione se cubrió los labios con una mano mientras sollozaba.

- Voldemort abusa sexualmente de Snape.

Harry sintió como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y su cabeza se iba hacia delante, se puso de pié y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Que?

Pero la chica no contestó, había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos y lloraba desconsolada, Harry sintió el horror recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, cada centímetro de su piel se erizó ante el pensamiento, y la imagen de Snape desnudo debajo de una túnica raída tomó sentido de repente.

- Ellos… ¿Ellos son amantes? ¡Snape es el amante de Voldemort? ¡Hermione, por que no nos lo dijiste! Si Snape y Voldemort tienen que ver eso debe saberlo Dumbledore, ¡Podría traicionarnos! ¡Esto debe saberlo inmediatamente la orden! Porque…

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Hermione le abofeteó el rostro, sus facciones crispadas de ira. Harry se sujetó la mejilla mientras ella le apuntaba amenazante.

- Jamás, ¡Oyeme bien! JAMÁS, vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez.

- Pero…

- Severus, NO ES, el amante de ese cerdo asqueroso. Voldemort ha abusado de él cruel y despiadadamente, lo ha hecho pedazos física y moralmente, y yo lo encontré así por casualidad. Me permitió cuidar de él y esto ES, NUESTRO, secreto.

Harry no habló. Hermione se giró, su castaña melena agitándose al aire.

- El ha estado sacándole información a Voldemort, y Voldemort… parece tener una obsesión con él. No me cuenta nada, pero se leer entre líneas.

El ojiverde miró al suelo, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Luego miró a Hermione.

- Sirius dijo… que no sabía como le estaba haciendo Snape, pero que de repente aparecía con mucha más información de la usual, y más valiosa también.

Hermione no dijo nada.

- Snape está usando su posición de… pareja… para sonsacar a Voldemort.

La castaña aceptó con la cabeza y Harry se dejó caer en la banca. Snape estaba utilizando al señor oscuro, estaba enredándolo en hilos como una araña para poder mantenerlo controlado, estaba salvando vidas mediante sacrificarse él mismo.

Recordó de nuevo a Sirius.

"_No se por que Harry, pero Snivellius está haciendo algo raro, ahora que es la mano derecha de Voldemort, parece que lo está controlando, le está lavando el cerebro"_

Harry sintió que se le iba el aliento cuando observó a Hermione.

- Está… está salvando vidas.

La chica le miró y algo parecido a una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- Si… es muy valiente.

Harry se sentó a su lado, mientras abrazaba a su compañera. El jamás podría pasar por algo así, y la vergüenza de que alguien supiera lo que estaba haciendo lo hizo estremecer.

- Si… muy valiente.

Varias horas mas tarde, ambos Gryffindors seguían abrazados en silencio. Harry observaba de vez en cuando a Hermione, admirando los rastros secos de sus lágrimas a través de sus mejillas.

Suspiró pesadamente y continuó con sus razonamientos de las últimas horas.

La primera desaparición de Hermione había sido tras su pelea con Ron aquella noche en la sala común, por tanto, ahí había sido el primer encuentro de ambos. Miró a la lejanía y pensó en su amigo, que dormía profundamente.

Hermione tenía razón. No debía saberlo, Ron no era de los que comprendían ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo, que Snape utilizara el sexo para mantener atado a Voldemort no terminaba de cuadrarle, y sin embargo, la razón lo valía.

Su mente bajó a Privet Drive, a una casa cercana a la suya donde vivían una mujer, su esposo y sus dos hijos. Los Dursley solían hablar incesantemente de ella y decir toda clase de majaderías cada que la veían, pero la señora se hacía de oídos sordos y continuaba con su vida.

La mujer había sido prostituta.

Harry recordaba haberla visto antes, vestida con muy escasa ropa durante las noches y vagando por las calles. En su escuela, en grados inferiores estudiaban los hijos de aquella mujer, siempre blancos de las burlas de sus compañeros, pero ellos, endurecidos por la vida a pesar de su corta edad, defendían a capa y espada a su madre, ya que, aunque no fuese un empleo decente, les daba para comer, para pagar la colegiatura y vestirse.

Todo claro, hasta el día en que ella conoció a alguien. Alguien a quien no le importó el prejuicio sino la mujer, se casó con ella y la trajo a vivir a su casa, en Privet Drive, ambos felices ignorando el cruel mundo que los rechazaba.

Harry siempre había sentido orgullo de aquella mujer, anteponiendo a sus hijos sobre ella misma. Y ahora venía Snape y hacía lo mismo.

Aún así, había algo que no le cuadraba.

No se imaginaba, ni quería imaginarse, a Snape seduciendo al señor oscuro, que el profesor de pociones planeara tener la posición de amante para controlar a Voldemort, tampoco había sido idea de Dumbledore, puesto que Hermione se negaba tajantemente a que el director se enterara. Y eso solo dejaba una posibilidad…

Había sido idea de Voldemort.

Pero, ¿Por que no negarse? ¿Por que no conservar la dignidad? El precio era demasiado alto… pero se salvaban vidas, ¡Que más daba!

Harry se mordió los labios, convencido de que él jamás haría algo así, se negaría tajantemente, nunca dejaría que un ser despreciable lo humillara continuamente de esa manera.

El muchacho bufó enojado sin poderlo contener. ¿Por qué no negarse, maldita sea?? Debían existir otros medios para fastidiarle los planes a Voldemort, ¿Por que hacer algo tan sucio y bajo como eso?

Seria que Voldemort había estado seduciendo a Snape, y este, no siendo tonto, se ideó un plan con todo lo que haría si era el amante del señor oscuro… ¿Por eso aceptó?

Diablos… a pesar de detestar al bastardo grasiento, lo respetaba. Le parecía un hombre muy valiente, y ahora, a pesar de toda la valentía que veía, no le parecía más que un cretino que usaba la salida fácil.

No debía pensar de esa manera, pero… ¡Pero por Dios, Snape aceptaba ser la ramera de Voldemort y no decía nada! Y sobre todo, Hermione, siendo tan noble tenía que cargar con el hombre herido.

Y sin embargo, una alarma se encendió en su mente, recordando la vez que había platicado con Sirius durante el verano anterior, con Remus como réferi por supuesto, ya que hablaban sobre Snape, al cual habían visto en la aquella reunión.

Sirius estaba colérico, completamente histérico, y el profesor se había marchado sin darle la importancia a la furia del animago, como siempre.

Hacía un par de días habían descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer llamada Beatriz, hija de Muggles y amiga del colegio de Sirius. Ella trabajaba en una campaña libre sobre el entendimiento y balanceo entre mundo mágico y muggle.

Voldemort no se tomó muy bien aquella campaña, la cual era cada vez más grande, y "La mágica muggle Beatriz" como era llamada, comenzaba a ganar seguidores. No pasó mucho cuando el Lord la mandó eliminar.

Sirius se sintió verdaderamente entristecido, por que ella era una persona simpática y juguetona, lo cual le había ganado su popularidad entre los magos, además de ser buena en quiddich. Pero toda tristeza se convirtió en furia cuando se enteró de que ella había sido asesinada frente al profesor.

_- ¡Y no hizo nada, Remus, NADA!_

_- Sirius, cálmate por favor._

_- Sirius, esque…_

_- No Harry, ¡Ese grasiento bastardo se quedó ahí, viendo como mataban a Betty!_

_- Sirius, por favor, ¡Entiende!_

_- Que Remus, ¡QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER??_

_- ¡Severus es un espía! ¿Que esperabas?? ¿Que la defendiera? ¿Teniendo a Voldemort enfrente??_

_Hubo un tenso silencio, Sirius frunció los labios y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron._

_- ¡SI!_

_Gritó él alzando las manos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Remus rodó los ojos, fastidiado. _

_- Sirius, ¡Enfrentársele a Lord Voldemort es como suicidarse!!_

_- ¡Pues no se perdería mucho!_

Harry levantó la mirada de pronto, como si acabaran de echarle un balde de agua fría.

Voldemort había decidido tomar a Snape como amante, Snape JAMÁS aceptaría coqueteos del repugnante ser, y mucho menos idearía un plan a base de ello.

El hecho de que estuvieran juntos no era algo que estuviera a discusión. El profesor había tenido dos opciones. Decir Si, o morir.

Hermione había dicho que Voldemort abusaba sexualmente del profesor, eso quería decir que Snape llevaba todas las de perder, pero había decidido tomar toda su desgracia a su favor y usarla para manejar al Lord y tenerlo semi controlado.

Si Snape se negaba, el ser oscuro lo asesinaría, si Snape era asesinado, la orden perdía a su único espía dentro de las filas de Voldemort, y si la orden perdía a su espía, se encontrarían en clara desventaja para descubrir los planes del enfermo mental que asolaba al mundo mágico.

Harry miró la puerta de madera, sabiendo que adentro estaba un hombre destrozado con una muy pesada carga en su espalda.

Santo Dios… el tipo era un jodido héroe!

En ese momento, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y la enfermera salió, limpiándose las manos con una toalla. Sus ojos se posaron duramente en la pareja de estudiantes, los cuales se habían puesto de pié apenas escucharon el sonido de la madera chirriar.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a la enfermera seguida de Harry.

- ¿Está bien? Como…

- Tranquilícese, Señorita Granger.

Y una breve sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer.

- Vivirá.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Me la he pasado metida en mi trinchera escuchando como explotan las cartas bombas afuera, a decir verdad, esperaba algo mucho mas agresivo, me alegra de que mi loca idea del capítulo anterior fuera menos impactante de lo que yo esperaba.

Jajaja, no es cierto, es que andaba trabajando el turno de tarde y no había podido ir al ciber.

Mi gente bonita a la que quiero mucho, me gustaría asegurarles que no deben preocuparse, ya que el capítulo anterior abre todo un mundo de posibilidades.

Primero, si Severus tiene al bebé, gracias _Hidden_, no vamos a ver a un Sevie gordito.

Segundo, si lo pierde, sabemos que Hermione va a llegar al rescate, y eso los va a unir más.

Tercero, Si lo tiene, ya se ha mencionado que va a necesitar cesárea, o sea, drama.

Y cuarto… ¡Ustedes creen que voy a permitir que nazca un ser al que definitivamente tendría que matar por que va a ser un engendro del demonio y un asesino, aún si fuera criado por Sev y Hermy!

Gente mía, ustedes don´t worry. ¿Vale?

**Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile, de acuerdo?** Ya va siendo hora de que quite de ahí la trágica historia de mi estupidez.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	14. La dama desnuda

Cap. 14  
La dama desnuda

* * *

Harry suspiró mientras observaba como el rostro de Hermione se llenaba de alegría. Alegría pura y sincera como nunca en la vida le hubiera visto.

La verdad era algo bello, pero a veces muy cruel, y el niño que vivió enfrentó una verdad que no le pertenecía.

La verdad de que Hermione Granger ya no parecía estar enamorada de Ronald Weasley, sino del antipático y amargado Severus Snape.

Se sobó los ojos, los cuales le ardían debido al sueño.

Se mantuvo al margen mientras Hermione y Madame Pomfrey hablaban sobre el estado de salud del profesor, lo que tenía y lo que le habían echo.

Hermione tenía la mirada baja, francamente avergonzada mientras la enfermera le recriminaba por no haberle contado antes, revelándole además que ella ya sabía que ocurría y quien curaba al profesor, pero como no acudían a ella, pensó que no era TAN grave.

Esa noche se desmintió y se sintió furiosa por haberse decidido a guardar el secreto, en lugar de haber puesto al tanto al director.

- ¡Violado Granger! ¡Usted sabe lo que es descubrir que Severus fue tan cruelmente abusado??

- Si.

La respuesta de Hermione fue firme, pero sus ojos revelaron todo el dolor del recuerdo, aquella vez en que descubrió la verdad, y la enfermera se revolvió, inquieta.

- Esto no es un juego, ni es usted la heroína de Severus. ¡Ambos son unos niños! Si estaba sufriendo esto debió acudir a mí, no a usted, y si lo que quería era confidencialidad, ¡Conmigo la habría tenido!

- Ha tenido heridas que usted no hubiera podido curar.

- ¡Me ofende Granger!

- Yo no he curado solo su cuerpo, ¡También he curado su alma! ¡El profesor Snape tiene depositada en mí su confianza!

- Pero que…

- Usted es la que no sabe, lo que fue tener a Severus en mis brazos llorando la noche que Voldemort lo hizo pedazos por dentro.

Harry sintió una punzada. No podía ni imaginarse semejante escena. La enfermera resopló.

- No señorita Granger, no lo se, y espero nunca saberlo. Severus es un hombre fuerte, y debe saber que esto está fuera de su resistencia.

Tras decirlo dio media vuelta y avanzó por el corredor que se volvía más oscuro conforme se alejaba de las antorchas. Hermione avanzó un par de pasos repentinamente asustada, por que ese no era el camino de regreso a la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba, la mirada de la mujer se entristeció. Había encontrado en el organismo del profesor los dañinos rastros de la poción que bebiera horas atrás. Igualmente había descubierto su especial don, por lo que, aunque el resultado aún no era afirmativo, la enfermera no quiso ni imaginarse como habría de revelarle aquello a Severus.

- ¡A donde va!

- A informar al profesor Dumbledore, por supuesto.

La enfermera no volteó siquiera a observar a los estudiantes, y Harry apenas pudo echarse hacia delante pero no pudo detener a Hermione cuando esta desenfundó velozmente su varita y apuntó a la enfermera.

_- ¡OBLIVIATE!_

- ¡Hermione!

La enfermera se detuvo de pronto, y Harry podría haber jurado que de verle el rostro, sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

- ¡Que haces!

- No me desconcentres, Harry.

Susurró ella, estaba enfadada. Su mano no temblaba en lo absoluto, y cuando finalmente bajó la varita, la enfermera se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Pero que hiciste!

- ¿Winky?

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y no pudo evitar pensar que Hermione gastaba DEMASIADO tiempo con Snape, pues era la segunda vez que la oía hablar con el mismo tono de voz que el hombre.

Pero el inconfundible "crack" de los elfos al aparecerse nunca se escuchó, en vez de ello se escucharon unas tenues pisadas, y la elfina apareció de entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Winky llegó con la enfermera, señorita.

- ¿Tu la llamaste?

- Winky llevó a la amita con el profesor, la amita dijo que necesitaba ayuda. Winky la consiguió.

Hermione respiró pesadamente. Estaba enojada, enfurecida. Miró a la enfermera en el suelo.

- ¿Por que la llamaste a ella?

- Winky creyó que la enfermera sería de ayuda para el futuro esposo de la señorita.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione, la cual enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Futuro esposo? Winky, de que…

Pero la elfina se retorcía los dedos y miraba a Harry, Hermione suspiró.

- Sabes bien que el profesor Snape me tiene absoluta confianza, lo que te haya dicho él puedes contármelo a mi, y lo sabes.

Winky aceptó con la cabeza.

- Y Harry… tiene mi autorización para escuchar. Ahora, ¿Por que dices que Severus es mi futuro esposo?

- Winky lo siente, señorita… Winky creyó que tras haber pasado la noche con el amo, profesor… eso quería decir que la señorita era la prometida del amo… Winky lo siente, señorita.

Harry sintió que de repente el suelo bajo sus pies se abría. La imagen de Ron se reflejó en su mente, y sin poder evitarlo observó a Hermione con sus ojos desorbitados.

"_Tras haber pasado la noche con el amo"_

- Hermione, tu…

- No hemos hecho nada, Harry.

- Pero…

La castaña le miró, y Harry mejor se quedó callado, decidido a creer en su compañera, tratando de imaginar que eso de "pasar la noche" se refería solo a dormir en la misma habitación para vigilar sus heridas.

Sin saber que tenía la razón.

- Winky, llévate a la enfermera a su habitación.

- Si ama. Winky lo hará, Winky no fallará esta vez.

- No fallaste… me disculpo contigo.

La elfina le miró, sus ojos almendrados interrogantes mientras hacía flotar el cuerpo de Madame Pomfrey.

- Si no la hubieras traído, tal vez Severus no se habría salvado. Gracias.

La elfina aceptó apenada y se marchó.

Harry se sentía aturdido, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. La castaña le miró.

- No he hecho nada con Snape, Harry.

- Lo se. Acepto tu palabra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y finalmente sonrieron.

- Gracias por tu ayuda.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo Mione.

- Lo se… por eso decidí contarte todo a ti.

El ojiverde se rascó la nuca y observó a su amiga unos segundos.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

- Voy a ver como está Severus, y me quedaré con él…

- ¿Lo que queda de la noche?

- Eso. Te agradecería que…

- ¿Cubriera tu ausencia?

Hermione sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

- Ya parecemos Fred y George, completando nuestras…

- ¿Frases?

Y esta vez fue Harry el que rió. Abrazó a su amiga y besó su cabeza, para después tomarla de los hombros y observarla fijamente, retirando algunos mechones de cabello castaño.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

- No… Severus me permitió tener un confidente, no un ayudante.

Harry la miró sin entender.

- Se enojaría mucho si te ve aquí.

- Entonces me voy. Cuídate, ¿De acuerdo? Y cuídalo a él.

La chica aceptó con la cabeza y Harry extrajo su varita del cinturón.

_- ¡Lumus!_

La punta comenzó a brillar y Harry caminó por el oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a una vuelta, se giró a ver a Hermione y le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano. La chica le correspondió.

Cuando el moreno hubo desaparecido, la chica apuntó su varita a las antorchas, apagándolas con un sencillo hechizo, luego invocó su propio _lumus _y entró en la habitación.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por una vela en la mesa de noche que tenía la cama donde descansaba el profesor Snape. Hermione se acercó al hombre mirando a su alrededor, descubriendo una vasija llena de paños empapados en sangre y pociones. Se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba a un lado del hombre.

Acomodó un mechón de negro cabello fuera del rostro del profesor, para después delinear con sus dedos las duras facciones del hombre. Demacradas…

Observó la sábana que lo cubría y la retiró lentamente, apreciando los múltiples vendajes que se dibujaban debajo de la blanca bata con la que la enfermera le había vestido.

Hermione presionó sus dedos contra el cuerpo dormido y sintió un profundo vacío conforme sus dedos se hundían en la piel, descubriendo las costillas del profesor.

Se quedó allí, sentada. Pensando en tantas y tantas cosas que habían ocurrido en ese corto tiempo que llevaban con una relación secreta. Ella lo cuidaba y él…

El… él la hacía sentir segura, él la hacía sentir completa, él la hacía sonreír, él la desnudaba con la mirada, él hablaba con ella de temas que nunca había hablado con sus compañeros, él le leía, él…

Por Dios… él la hacía sentir tan… especial.

Y recordó a Ron. Recordó los besos cargados de pasión, y el sentimiento del pelirrojo aprisionado entre sus brazos, acercándolo mientras le rodeaba con sus piernas. ¡Por que había echo algo tan estúpido!

Por que… si todo lo que ella deseaba era estar con su profesor. Pero Ron aún le gustaba… y Snape le causaba tantos sentimientos nuevos.

Delineó los labios heridos del profesor con sus dedos. Como había anhelado besarlo… y ahora, ahora no quería hacerlo, al menos no con tanta desesperación.

Solo quería que él despertara y la mirada, que sonriera de esa manera sarcástica y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Tomó la mano de él entre las suyas, acariciando el vendaje que cubría su muñeca, delineando cada uno de sus dedos y memorizando cada forma. Cada pequeño tacto…

Hermione sonrió brevemente y bajó su rostro, besando la palma de la mano del profesor, subiendo por su piel hasta donde le fue posible debido al vendaje.

Y en ese preciso instante, con sus labios aún sobre la piel del profesor, la castaña sintió como su sangre hervía y su cerebro le ordenaba descubrir el sabor de la piel del hombre tendido junto a ella.

La Gryffindor respiró pesadamente y miró al maestro, sus ojos se centraron en sus labios.

Un beso… eso era todo lo que deseaba de él. Un beso… y ahora podía tomarlo, no importaba que él no respondiera.

Dejó su mano en la cama y se inclinó sobre él, sus cabellos cayeron a los costados de su rostro. Pero al final, se detuvo.

No podía hacer eso, no podía abusar de que el profesor dormía. No podía… a pesar de desearlo intensamente.

Miró el cielo oscuro a través de una gran ventana y su mente voló a tantos y tan variados recuerdos, todos incluyendo al profesor.

* * *

_- Buenas tardes, señor._

_- Buenas tardes… ¿Tu eres Hermione Granger?_

_- Si señor._

_- ¿Están tus padres?_

_La niña aceptó con la cabeza y el hombre se encaminó a la casa, seguida de cerca por la niña de once años, la cual le miraba curiosa._

_- ¿Quien es usted?_

_El levantó una ceja mirándola hacia abajo. Observó el libro en manos de ella._

_- ¿Que lees?_

_- Historia británica._

_- Umm… pronto leerás cosas mejores, créeme._

_- ¿Usted es un profesor?_

_Severus la miró una vez más y su labio se curveó débilmente._

_- ¿Tengo pinta de serlo?_

_- Sinceramente, si._

_- Chica lista._

_Se oyó ruido dentro de la casa, y el hombre se ajustó la incómoda ropa muggle, una camisa de vestir negra y pantalones del mismo color._

_- Me llamo Severus Snape._

_- Mucho gusto, profesor Snape._

_- Mucho gusto, Granger._

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio...

Observó al hombre que estaba ahí, inconsciente y trató de conectarlo con el hombre de su recuerdo, más le fue imposible.

Severus no tenía "grandes" preocupaciones en aquél tiempo. Actualmente llevaba al mundo encima de sus hombros.

- Profesor, despierte.

Nada ocurrió.

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada de si misma. El iba a vivir, madame Pomfrey lo había dicho, y ella era una medimaga titulada. No tenía por que estar tan preocupada.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que los recuerdos la envolvieran de nuevo.

* * *

_Aquél día, Hermione había llegado algo temprano a la habitación del profesor, como se le venía haciendo costumbre. Quería que cuando él llegara encontrara a alguien esperándole en medio de la oscuridad que era su vida, quería tenerle lista una bandeja con té y galletas antes de irse a trabajar al laboratorio._

_Hermione sonrió al entrar a la habitación y observar que en la mesa junto a la entrada no estaba la usual pila de pergaminos que el profesor solía llevar para calificarlos mas tarde. Eso quería decir que aún no había llegado._

_Dejó la mochila en la sala y recorrió el espacio que a veces ya sentía casi como propio. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de la caja de Gringotts, pues quería adelantar un par de cosas antes de empezar a preparar algo para el profesor._

_Pero la caja no estaba a la vista, así que supuso que el profesor la habría regresado a la habitación. Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y profirió un grito antes de cerrar de nuevo con un sonoro portazo._

_Dentro, había una toalla mojada extendida sobre la cama, mientras el profesor Snape buscaba algo cómodo que ponerse. Parado frente a su closet completamente desnudo._

_Las mejillas de la chica estaban aún de una tonalidad escarlata cuando el profesor salió de la habitación con sus pants y la camisa negra. Miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿Y ahora que le ocurre Granger?_

_- Yo, ah… pues… profesor, yo…_

_- Según recuerdo, Granger. Me dijo que la falta de elocuencia suya era solo los fines de semana, y a menos de que me equivoque… estamos a martes._

_Hermione le miró muy apenada y tomó un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja._

_- L-lo siento…_

_Luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa._

_- Creí que era sábado._

_Snape negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba ahí la caja de Gringotts._

_- No se por que se apena tanto. Según creo, entró a mi habitación para buscar esta caja, pensando que yo no estaba ahí. Permítame informarle que tuve que suspender mi última clase debido a un accidente con un chico atolondrado de séptimo que no se como demonios aprobó sus TIMOS._

_La Gryffindor aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. _

_Snape se tomaba el hecho de que ella lo viera desnudo con total naturalidad. Y si así no era, pues el hombre sabía fingir muy bien. Hermione se acercó al sillón y se sentó, tratando de normalizar su respiración y dejar de estar sonrojada. _

_El profesor se acercó y le tendió una taza llena de un líquido rosado._

_- Le ayudará con el susto._

_Hermione aceptó y bebió la infusión. Casi al instante sus nervios comenzaron a calmarse. Snape se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba detenidamente._

_- Si me tomo con naturalidad el hecho de que me viera desnudo, Granger. Es por que fue un accidente, y por que a usted ya no le queda nada nuevo por verme. Podría avergonzarse si fuera yo el que la viera a usted, pero como no es así, usted lleva la ventaja._

_- ¿Ventaja?_

_- Usted puede verme a mí, pero yo no puedo verla a usted. Eso es tener ventaja._

_Las mejillas de ella se encendieron de nuevo._

_- ¿Usted quiere verme desnuda??_

_- No sea boba Granger. Recuerde, estamos a martes._

_El profesor se llevó las manos al cuello y lo movió de un lado al otro, en un gesto cansado._

_- Hablo de que no debería apenarse al ver algo que ya conoce. Usted es algo que yo desconozco y respeto, asústese el día que la vea sin su aprobación._

_Tal vez no debió decir lo último, por que al darse la vuelta, Hermione se sintió tan mareada que agarró la mochila y se la echó sobre las piernas, cual si estuviera desnuda en ese mismo momento._

* * *

Hermione levantó la mirada al recordar aquello.

No estaban en igualdad de condiciones, y ella quería ser la igual de su profesor. Sabía que contaba con su confianza absoluta, y eso la halagaba, le hacía sentirse bien. Pero aún no eran iguales.

Recordó aquél cuarto año, en el que Harry fuera sorteado por el cáliz de fuego. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en aquél entonces, pero ella siempre observó como el moreno extrañaba a Ron. Como no le hacía caso a ella.

Hermione siempre había sabido que Ron ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista de personas más importantes para Harry, y una prueba de ello fue cuando el moreno tuvo que ir a rescatarlo al lago.

Harry siempre defendía primero a Ron y luego a ella. No le molestaba, pero en el fondo, ella se sabía inferior al pelirrojo a los ojos de Harry.

Era algo pequeño, casi nulo. Aún así, existía esa diferencia. Pero con Severus… ella deseaba ser completamente su igual.

Tal vez por eso tomó una fuerte decisión, sacó su varita y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche, después se puso de pié

Hermione cerró sus ojos mientras retiraba el broche de su capa y dejaba que cayera al suelo. Suspiró, por que aún no era tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

Negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho y abrió el botón de su blanco camisón, su mirada fija en el profesor, alerta a lo que ocurriría si él despertaba en ese preciso instante. Se agachó y le tomó por las orillas, a la altura de sus tobillos y lo jaló hacia arriba, poco a poco, sacándoselo por sobre la cabeza y echándole al suelo.

Un breve escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió el aire tibio de la habitación golpear contra su pecho casi desnudo, y tras algunos minutos de vacilación procedió a sacar sus pies de sus sandalias, pisando con sus dedos la fría superficie del suelo, para después sacarse los pantalones, dejándolos tirados en el piso, lo mismo que sus otras prendas.

De pié frente a aquél hombre, Hermione se llevó las manos a la espalda y deshizo el broche del sujetador, deslizándolo fuera de sus brazos, sus mejillas brevemente sonrojadas al saberse casi completamente expuesta a los ojos del profesor.

Si este abriera los ojos, por supuesto.

Desvió la mirada permitiendo que el carmín de sus mejillas se extendiera a todo su cuerpo cuando se desprendió de la última prenda que la cubría.

Desnuda.

Completa y totalmente expuesta al hombre que estaba ahí. Hermione tomó su varita mágica y apuntó al profesor.

_- ¡Desvisttio!_

Al instante pudo ver sus hombros desnudos bajo la sábana. Se había concentrado en que no desaparecieran los vendajes, solo la ropa.

Tomó la sábana entre sus dedos y la retiró lentamente.

Una primitiva vergüenza la hizo cubrirse con ella un instante sosteniéndola contra su pecho, pero al final desistió y la echó a un lado, junto con su ropa.

Miró el cuerpo de Severus centímetro a centímetro. Sus manos hormigueaban deseosas de recorrer cada lugar de aquella lastimada piel, de retirar los vendajes y encontrar debajo una piel sana que recorrer con la punta de sus dedos.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar su varita sobre el velador. Casi midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos se sentó a un lado del profesor, una de sus manos se colocó sobre el pecho herido del hombre, sonriendo mientras descubría algunos vellos negros con los cuales jugueteaban sus dedos.

- Ahora somos iguales profesor… usted solo debe abrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

Pero el profesor no lo hizo.

Hermione suspiró mientras se tallaba los ojos, necesitaba descanso, pero no se apartaría de su lado.

"_Un caballero jamás duerme en la misma habitación que una dama que no es su esposa, o por lo menos su pareja. Es una falta de respeto"_

No iba a dejarlo solo, no importaba nada ni nadie. Solo ellos dos. Él, un caballero herido, y ella, que esta noche sería su dama.

La castaña entró cuidadosamente en la cama, procurando no moverla mucho. El profesor gimió quedamente en sus sueños al sentir el movimiento y ella se quedó quieta, esperando cualquier reacción.

Pero pasados unos segundos, el hombre se tranquilizó.

Hermione se acomodó a un lado del profesor, su brazo se deslizó por debajo de su cuerpo y su cabeza descansó en la misma almohada que él, le escuchó hacer un breve sonido de molestia, lo cual la hizo sonreír cuando se alzó y vio que había aplastado accidentalmente los cabellos del profesor, jalándoselos.

Le peinó con sus dedos para retirar las hebras negras y luego se apoyó de nuevo en la almohada.

Su cuerpo se amoldó lentamente al del profesor, aunque con algunas dificultades, ya que él se encontraba boca arriba con sus brazos en los costados, así que ella necesitó doblarle uno de sus brazos y echárselo sobre el estómago.

Hermione emitió un largo suspiro cuando sus senos tocaron la piel del profesor, sintió como cada centímetro de ella se erizaba ante el contacto, su pierna buscó la del maestro de manera exitosa, y la enredó lentamente.

Podìa sentir como los vendajes en la cadera del hombre tocaban su vientre, se mordió el labio insegura, pero al final, cerró los ojos y bajó una de sus manos para retirar, o al menos echar a un lado las molestas tiras que le impedían tocarlo enteramente.

La chica emitió un corto suspiro cuando la parte mas íntima de su cuerpo entró en contacto directo a la piel de él.

La Gryffindor le miraba constantemente, buscando señales de que fuera a despertar, pero no ocurría nada. Finalmente le rodeó con su brazo y dejó que su rostro se inclinara sobre el hombro del profesor, su respiración pausada hizo estremecer al jefe de la casa de Slythering, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa.

Ella apretó la cintura de él con su mano, sus labios se acercaron a su oído, haciéndolo temblar dentro de la inconciencia. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero tenía que decírselo.

- Profesor…? Despierte… esta noche… si usted despierta… esta noche seré suya… su dama… estaré a su lado toda la noche y no estará mal, por que seré suya… yo… yo le pertenezco hoy profesor… usted solo debe tomar lo que es suyo…

Era estúpido, lo sabía. El no estaba en condiciones de tomar lo que ella le ofrecía.

- Solo… reclámeme… béseme… lo que sea, pero despierte.

Hermione cerró los ojos resignada y se apoyó de nuevo en la almohada, sus labios solo a unos centímetros de los de Snape.

Sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo lentamente. Dejó de sentir, comenzó a caer en la inconciencia y los brazos de Morfeo le rodearon, estaba a unos escasos segundos de caer dormida.

Y en ese instante, los labios del profesor se posaron en los suyos.

Hermione gimió quedamente dentro del beso y echó hacia delante su rostro para corresponder a la suave caricia, la mano que rodeaba la cintura del profesor subió y le acarició el rostro.

Su mano delineó el contorno de su oído, y Snape se arqueó brevemente, mientas la lengua de ella probaba su labio inferior, brindándole una íntima caricia.

Severus un breve gemido de dolor debido a sus heridas, y ella se separó lo suficiente para que sus labios solo se rozaran.

- Mía…

- Si, profesor…

Su cabeza cayó, y el profesor esbozó una débil sonrisa, antes de caer de nuevo en la inconciencia.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!! Espero que les gustara este capítulo.

Sabían que un estudio del sueño (que no es mío, es de una revista) dice:

_¿Alguna vez te has acurrucado junto a tu hombre dormido y has notado que él, casi por reflejo, reacciona con cariño? Nuestro cuerpo responde automáticamente al toque, aunque no estemos conscientes de que lo deseamos. "El cuerpo y el cerebro reaccionan sexualmente de la misma manera que lo hacen con los mimos", dice el Dr. Schenck. "Aun mientras duermes, tu hipotálamo está monitoreando tus necesidades, incluyendo el contacto"._

Ohhhh, interesante, no creen?

Cuídense mucho, y ya saben, respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

Pásensela bonito!

Lady Grayson.


	15. Iguales

Cap. 15

Iguales

* * *

A pesar del frío ambiente que se respiraba dentro y fuera de los muros del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la sala de los menesteres permanecía cálida, equipada para la pronta recuperación de su ocupante, iluminada por los perezosos rayos de sol del amanecer.

Hermione sonrió, hipersensible debido al sueño, se estremeció mientras sentía unos dedos que recorrían la piel de su hombro, sonrió juguetonamente, por que esas caricias le hacían sentir bien, le hacían sentir especial, incluso querida… amada.

Se movió débilmente, la conciencia llegó poco a poco, y con ella la claridad.

Se encontró abrazada a un cuerpo masculino, acurrucada a su costado, su cabeza apoyada en la axila de él, pues su brazo estaba abierto y le rodeaba. Sus dedos tocándola.

En medio de la confusión de sus sueños, Hermione movió una de sus piernas, descubriendo que la tenía encima del hombre que le acompañaba, aferrándole posesivamente. Su muslo tocando la parte más íntima del profesor, y en su mente ella dibujó las texturas que sentía.

Las texturas que conocía. Se mordió el labio y presionó su pierna, acercándolo mas a ella, haciéndola gemir suavemente cuando su propia pelvis tocó la piel de él, la sensación fue mil veces mejor que la que sintiera la noche anterior con lo que fue exactamente la misma acción.

Aquellos dedos descendieron por su brazo y ella suspiró entrecortadamente. Él la estaba acariciando, rozando los puntos de su sensible piel, haciéndola…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡El la estaba acariciando!

Se enderezó y apoyó su peso en uno de sus brazos, ahora estaba completamente despierta, mirando el rostro sereno, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo a su cambio de posición como los dedos de él se enroscaban en su cabello.

- ¡Profesor, está despierto!

- Granger, está desnuda.

Respondió él con una sonrisita socarrona imitando la voz de ella. Hermione recordó ese ligerísimo detalle y se encogió, echa un ovillo. Snape rió.

- ¡Ah, yo…!

- Tranquilícese… Granger.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza, inconsciente de que él no la estaba mirando para captar el gesto, pero como su cabeza estaba apoyada en él, el profesor pudo sentirlo.

Snape aspiró profundamente sintiéndose relajado. Sus heridas le dolían como un demonio y apenas estaba lo suficientemente conciente para saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¿Por que está así?

- Esque…

Hermione se mordió los labios no sabiendo que decirle. Todos los pensamientos de la noche anterior le parecían tan estúpidos y mediocres ahora, se sentía atrapada en una situación embarazosa de la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir.

- Dígamelo, no importa lo estúpido que se escuche.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no la estaba mirando, aunque si la estaba sintiendo. Hermione recordó las palabras de él.

_- Usted es algo que yo desconozco y respeto, asústese el día que la vea sin su aprobación._

Estaba asustada, no quería que él la viera. Por lo tanto, él no la veía, y en ese instante, Hermione estuvo segura que, de haber estado en condiciones de moverse, el hombre se habría puesto de pié y se habría dado la vuelta, pero como le era imposible, simplemente no la miraba.

La Gryffindor sintió en ese momento, que le debía toda la verdad.

- Yo… quiero que abra los ojos… profesor.

Snape obedeció lentamente, sus orbes negras se dirigieron hacia arriba.

- Bonito techo.

La castaña sonrió y se acomodó en la posición anterior, esta vez manteniendo su pierna en un lugar seguro, se acurrucó en el pecho del profesor y abrazó su cintura. Snape contuvo un débil quejido cuando ella tocó sus heridas, guardándose también el placentero sonido que pudo haber brotado de su garganta cuando los pechos de ella tocaron su costado.

- Yo quiero… quiero ser su igual, profesor. Quiero que me mire, por que yo lo he mirado a usted. Quiero saber lo que piensa, por que usted sabe lo que pienso yo… quiero…

- ¿Que?… Dígamelo, ¿Que es lo que quiere?

Hermione tragó saliva y se soltó, algo confundida por lo cómoda que estaba, se apoyó de costado.

- Quiero que me mire, profesor.

- ¿Está usted segura?

Hubo un largo silencio y ella analizó la opción que él le daba para negarse, al final se recostó boca abajo, apoyada sobre sus codos.

- Míreme… por favor.

Sus ojos negros se cerraron por un instante y giró su cabeza en dirección a ella.

Snape aspiró profundamente el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, deleitando absolutamente su olfato. Casi saboreó aquella dulce esencia.

Y finalmente, poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

Había visto mujeres, muchas, especialmente entre las filas de los mortífagos. Mujeres despampanantes de voluptuosas curvas, con los senos redondos y los labios llenos de miel.

Hermione no era, en cambio, algo impresionante. Pero a él le robó el aliento.

Sus mechones castaños se centraban especialmente en su espalda, dejando caer algunos rebeldes rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, descendían creando una traslúcida cortina por la que se apreciaban sus pechos.

Snape sintió su boca seca al observar aquellos senos medianos, nada impresionante. Piel suave cubriendo nervios sensibles que a la presión correcta podían mandar descargas eléctricas a todo el cuerpo de su dueña.

Suaves, tersos… coronados de pezones rozados que se erguían, y el profesor quiso echarle la culpa de eso al frío, aunque sabía que la sala era cálida.

Observó parte de su estómago, el cual se perdía en el propio peso de la chica sobre la sábana, era delgada, muy delgada, pues en su piel se dibujaban finamente las líneas de sus costillas, nada excesivo. Sus ojos viajaron mas allá, a las curvas que podía apreciar de su trasero. Sus piernas no alcanzaba a verlas, y en un arrebato de inspiración o locura, habló.

- Quiero ver sus piernas.

Ella le miró largamente, y al final dobló sus finas piernas, dándole solo la visión de sus pantorrillas y delicados pies. Snape tragó saliva, deseando poder recorrer cada centímetro de aquella piel.

- Es usted hermosa, Granger.

Hermione sonrió débilmente y se acurrucó de nueva cuenta contra él. Snape volvió a desviar la mirada, no estando muy seguro de que debiera observar el tesoro resguardado entre los muslos de la jovencita.

- Gryffindors… jamás los entenderé.

Ella sonrió, para después dejar que sus dedos vagaran por encima de los vendajes, encontrando las formas debajo, encontrando uno de los pezones del profesor, el cual dibujo con la punta de los dedos.

- Granger, que…

- Perdón.

Susurró ella deteniéndose, Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien.

- ¿Quiere que deje de hacerlo?

El profesor mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, aunque deseaba intensamente observar las lagunas castañas de su alumna, finalmente exhaló un débil quejido cuando levantó el brazo contrario a donde la joven se encontraba y tomó la mano de ella entre los dedos de él.

Hermione no dijo nada cuando la mano del hombre le guió por sobre el pezón, tomando sus dedos entre los de él para ejercer un poco mas de presión, poco después le soltó y su mano cayó, aparentemente agotado por el esfuerzo.

La chica se irguió un poco, su mano buscando sobre el lado contrario hasta dar con su objetivo, así que regresó su mano hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho del profesor y jugueteó con aquél capullo de sensible piel, mientras acercaba sus labios y dejaba que su lengua buscara el sabor del otro, no importaba que solo tocara la tela que le cubría.

Snape se estremeció visiblemente cuando ella continuó lamiendo, su lengua empapando la tela a manera tal que la humedad llegó hasta su piel.

La mano del profesor que se mantenía alrededor de la joven se movió lentamente, encontrando su costado. Dibujó con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de su cuerpo, bajando desde su costado debajo del brazo y llegando hasta donde físicamente podía, en la curva que hacía su cadera.

Hermione presionó su rostro contra el pecho del profesor, su boca se abrió mas no exhaló sonido alguno.

- ¿Le gusta?

La castaña sintió que todo el mundo había desaparecido, y solo atino a aceptar rápidamente con la cabeza, olvidándose de acariciarlo para aferrarse a él como de la vida misma. Snape abrió sus ojos para mirarla, sus dedos se deslizaron esta vez a la inversa, y la sintió estremecerse.

- Libéreme un poco el brazo.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, levantando un poco el cuerpo, por lo que el profesor pudo doblarlo casi sin problemas. El dolor que aquella acción le causaba no le importó en lo más mínimo mientras recorría la tersa piel, sus dedos se perdieron en dirección al estómago de ella, dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo, después se deslizó hasta su vientre, el cual apenas rozó, pues ella estaba presionada contra él, impidiéndole inconscientemente el acceso.

No pareció molestarle en lo más absoluto al hombre, el cual volvió a subir, sus dedos indagando en la joven piel de su alumna, la cual gimió quedamente contra el maestro de pociones, su brazo aferrándose ahora a su hombro herido.

Snape miraba el rostro semi oculto en su brazo, podía sentir como la boca de ella se abría, las descargas eléctricas en su pecho cuando ella gemía quedamente. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran a la piel debajo de sus pechos, por encima de su estómago, y Hermione se retorció, sus dedos se cerraron dolorosamente sobre su hombro.

- No me… contestó…

Ella entreabrió sus ojos para mirarlo, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Su boca se abrió brevemente cuando él tocó con la punta de su dedo anular el rosado pezón de ella, haciendo pequeños círculos, uniendo después su dedo pulgar para tocarla suavemente, frotando ambos dedos con la sensible piel de ella en medio.

- ¿Le gusta?

Que lo mataran ahí mismo si era necesario, pero necesitaba escucharla.

Hermione se impulsó hacia arriba, sus labios rozaron los del profesor mientras exhalaba un débil gemido, el cual él absorbió con su aliento.

- Si… profesor.

- Si, ¿Que?

- Si me gusta.

Snape sonrió brevemente, su mano le soltó para acariciar de nueva cuenta aquella curva que creaba su estrecha cintura. Hermione le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, no dejando de temblar ante el experto toque.

- ¿Quiere que pare?

- No.

Ella no tenía por que saber que una de las heridas en su brazo se había reabierto, necesitaba que ella no mirara su brazo, todo con el fin de no acabar con aquél mágico instante.

- ¿Qué está sintiendo?

Susurró él mientras echaba hacia delante la cabeza y humedecía su propio dedo dentro de su boca, regresando luego a la tarea de rozar el rosado pezón de ella, lo que hizo que la piel nívea se erizara.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Si?

- Me siento muy… bien.

Snape sonrió y soltó el pequeño montículo para hacerla que se moviera, incitándola a elevar su cuerpo algunos centímetros. Hermione hizo lo que el hombre le pedía, sus manos se perdieron en las hebras negras de cabello de él, cerrando sus puños con fuerza cuando sintió su lengua tocando la piel sensible que antes tocaran sus dedos.

- Dígame… Granger, ¿Siente su piel caliente?

Ella aceptó con un breve gemido y moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Siente como se humedece?

Hermione exhaló con fuerza, incapaz de hacer más. Snape guardó silencio un momento para continuar lamiendo, su mano libre se dirigió al seno que aún no tocaba, repitiendo aquél contacto con sus dedos.

- ¿Si Granger? ¿Me permitiría probarla?

Esas palabras fueron mas de lo que podía aguantar, se aferró a él, escuchando su risita sarcástica y burlona.

- Soy curioso, Granger, deseo conocer su sabor pero… usted no quiere que deje de acariciarla, ¿Verdad?, y mi otra mano no puedo moverla, ¿Como me va a ayudar a hacerlo?

Ella respiró con fuerza, comprendiendo lo que él quería que hiciera. No le importó ni un poco, soltó una de sus manos de los cabellos de él y la bajó por su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero observó perfectamente como él seguía atento sus movimientos, como sus negras orbes temblaban cuando observó su mano perderse entre sus muslos.

- No me haga esperar, señorita…

Hermione tembló ante su propio contacto, no lo haría esperar, subió su mano hasta el rostro de él, observando como giraba la cabeza para observar el brillo que causaba la humedad al contacto con la luz en sus dedos.

La joven trató de normalizar su respiración para poder disfrutar de aquello, mantuvo su mano quieta cuando él delineó con su lengua su dedo, probando solo un poco, para un segundo después, él devorara aquél néctar, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de deleite, su lengua recorriéndole una y otra vez, buscando todo rastro que hubiera omitido. Cuando ella recuperó su mano, Snape echó hacia arriba la cabeza buscando un beso, desvió su mano del pecho de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sus labios rozaron los de ella.

- ¿Se va a venir para mi, Granger?

- Si…

- ¿Va a gritar mi nombre cuando llegue al orgasmo?

- Si… si…

- ¿Quiere que la haga mía ahora mismo?

- Si…

Snape sonrió y la besó, permitiéndole introducir su lengua en su boca, dejándola buscar su propio sabor mezclado en la saliva de él.

- Colóquese encima de mí.

- Oh, Merlín…

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente, su pierna se movió por encima del cuerpo de Snape, lo mismo que su brazo, el hombre cerró los ojos en un gesto de aparentemente concentración, o al menos eso creyó ella, sin saber que el profesor estaba luchando consigo mismo por mantenerse despierto, la inconciencia le jalaba con sus frías garras, y él no podía dejarla que lo llevase a un oscuro abismo en donde no estaba ella.

La chica se sintió desfallecer al darse cuenta de que su peso estaba apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas, bajó lentamente y se apoyó en sus codos y sus muslos, su vientre tocando el estómago de Snape.

- Granger… ¿Le gusta que la mire? ¿Quiere que la mire? ¿Que le haga el amor con la mirada?

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza.

- Si, profesor… quiero que me haga el amor…

Los ojos negros de Snape se encontraron con los marrones de Hermione, y esbozó una breve sonrisa, la cual tensó el parche que tenía en su mejilla.

Pudo sentir su mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, y sus manos delineando pesadamente los mechones de su cabello.

Su cuerpo se hizo hacia delante y sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Snape, el cual cerró de nueva cuenta sus ojos mientras una de sus manos subía dolorosamente hasta la espalda de ella, deslizándose a través de su columna, haciéndola gemir suavemente en medio de aquél beso, en donde sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, en donde el profesor bebía del néctar delicioso que brotaba de ella.

La chica se estremeció cuando las manos de él bajaron por la curva de su trasero, delineando luego la parte posterior de su muslo.

- Pro-profesor…

Susurró ella aferrándose a las sábanas bajo sus puños, Snape adoró el sonido de su voz.

Hermione soltó una de sus manos y vagó por sobre el cuerpo del hombre debajo de ella, dejó de besarlo para poder escucharle suspirar entrecortadamente en el instante en que ella rozó su vientre.

Volvió a bajar el rostro y retomó el pezón de Snape en sus labios, piel con piel, acercó su nariz y aspiró, absorbiendo su aroma y guardándolo en su memora, su lengua saliendo brevemente para degustar aquél pequeño manjar, disfrutando de los breves suspiros que podía arrancarle.

Snape volvió a subir una de sus manos y tomó la cadera de ella, la otra se perdió en medio de sus cuerpos pasando de Hermione la cual sintió como el maestro la echaba lentamente hacia atrás.

Ella obedeció, moviéndose como él le indicaba hasta que sintió como la carne dura y palpitante de él encontraba el lugar correcto, apenas rozándola. Hermione se estremeció visiblemente y gimió contra el pecho del hombre.

- ¿Realmente desea esto?

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza, Snape volvió a bajar una de sus manos y se dedicó a acariciar la virgen entrada con su miembro, robándole fuertes escalofríos.

- No la oigo, Granger, ¿Quiere que la tome? ¿Que la haga mía?

- Si… si…

- Sigo sin escucharla.

- Hágalo profesor… por favor… por favor, solo hágalo.

Severus aspiró fuertemente y volvió a colocar ambas manos sobre la cadera de ella, echándola mas hacia atrás, entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo. La Gryffindor se retorció, sus dientes se cerraron sobre el pecho de él.

- Ah…Profesor… Profesor… ¡PRO-PROFESOR!

* * *

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe con un profundo gemido en los labios, su mirada se encontró con una oscuridad perforada por varios rayos plateados de la luna y su cuerpo tendido completamente en la cama.

Hermione respiró agitadamente y miró en todas direcciones, quiso enderezarse pero desistió cuando su mirada se posó en el cuerpo junto a ella.

Quiso hablar pero se contuvo.

Los rayos de la luna golpeaban un rostro demacrado, lleno de heridas y moretones, donde el labio inferior de Snape estaba hinchado debido probablemente a una mordida.

Encontró su pierna aún enredada a la del maestro de pociones, y su brazo cerrado a su cintura. El hombre estaba inerte y pálido, sus costillas sobresaliendo debido a las torturas pasadas.

Hermione respiraba irregularmente, se soltó del profesor y se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas.

Un sueño.

Un maldito, y verdaderamente maravilloso sueño. La chica sonrió brevemente, su piel estaba erizada al recuerdo del experto toque, al recuerdo de aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

_- Le gusta?_

La manera en que le hablaba de usted mientras le hacía el amor.

Hermione suspiró y observó al hombre junto a ella. Su mente vagando en recuerdos grabados profundamente, escalofríos recorriendo su espalda mientras se mordía los labios, saboreando aún lo que en sueños probara.

Salió de la cama y tuvo el impulso de cubrirse, sin embargo no lo hizo, simplemente se echó hacia atrás el cabello y se abrazó a si misma, caminando hacia la ventana de la estancia.

Había disfrutado ese sueño. No podía, ni quería negarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Snape, era como si Ron no existiera ni hubiera existido nunca.

La castaña observó por la ventana, preguntándose si el beso que Snape le diera también había sido un sueño, o tal vez una maravillosa realidad.

Tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Hormigueaban, cosquilleaban deliciosamente.

Había sido real.

Un sonido áspero brotó detrás de ella, una aspiración rasposa y complicada seguida de un constante movimiento entre las sábanas.

Los pies de ella sonaron sobre el piso de piedra cuando llegó apresurada hasta la cama. Los ojos de Snape estaban abiertos y girando en todas direcciones, el pánico grabado en ellos.

- Profesor, tranquilo, ya está todo bien… soy yo, está en Hogwarts.

Pero Severus no parecía calmarse, la chica el tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a encararla, los ojos de el temblaron cuando encontraron los de ella.

- Soy yo, Hermione.

Él negó con la cabeza, aparentemente incapaz de creer que semejante milagro fuese cierto. La chica lo observó largamente, ya no se movía, pero la miraba como si fuese un fantasma, un ser oscuro… tal vez una pesadilla.

La chica sonrió y tomó su varita, alzándola brevemente.

- Soy yo… Hikari.

Al decirlo agitó el mágico instrumento en el aire y la punta de la varita se encendió.

Snape la miró fijamente. Su respiración agitada empezó a calmarse poco a poco, sus párpados entrecerrados debido al resplandor de la varita, sin embargo, ella sabía que él necesitaba ver la luz para despertar de la pesadilla.

- Hi…

- Si profesor… no se esfuerce.

Y finalmente, Snape cerró los ojos aliviado. Estaba en casa.

Respiraba ruidosamente, su boca se abrió y cerró un par de ocasiones, su lengua repasó sus labios los cuales, a la luz de su varita Hermione descubrió más pálidos que nunca.

- Le traeré agua.

Se puso de pié y caminó hacia una mesa de madera pegada a la pared, donde descansaba una jarra de cristal y una copa, las tomó y regresó, sus cabellos balanceándose a cada paso.

Posó la copa en la mesa de noche y la llenó del cristalino líquido, para después sentarse en la cama, la cual se hundió brevemente por su peso, luego enderezó poco a poco al profesor y acomodó su cuerpo debajo de él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, justo en medio de sus senos.

- Beba.

Susurró ella llevando el líquido a sus labios, Snape trató de mover una mano para sostener la copa, mas le fue absolutamente imposible, Hermione le acarició el cabello.

- No se esfuerce, no es necesario, yo la sostengo.

El profesor de pociones bebió ansiosamente, ahogándose a momentos, en los que la chica le retiraba la copa, para después regresarla a los ansiosos labios que trabajosamente pedían más de aquél líquido.

Pequeños hilos de agua escapaban de las comisuras del maestro mientras bebía, delineando su cuello y mojando poco a poco a Hermione, la cual se estremecía brevemente al contacto frío.

Finalmente él ladeó la cabeza, dándole a entender que ya no deseaba más, y ella echó a un lado la copa.

- Pronto estará bien, profesor.

Era una promesa.

Lo observó aspirar con dificultad, mas se quedó quieta y a su lado, sus dedos enredándose en los cabellos.

Poco a poco él comenzó a calmarse, observó como sus dedos se movían suavemente, como si estuviera comprobando el estado de su propio cuerpo. Hermione sonrió y tomó una de las manos del hombre entre las suyas, y él emitió un breve sonido, que ella interpretó como una interrogante.

- Descanse profesor, mañana será noche buena.

Su voz vino en un susurro, elevando la mano del maestro hasta sus labios, depositando un suave beso en los dedos del maestro de pociones, sintiéndose triste por la fragilidad del hombre herido.

Y entonces, algo ocurrió.

El profesor, quien tuviera su cabeza apoyada entre los pechos de ella comenzó a girar el rostro, dificultosamente, gimiendo quedamente debido al dolor en sus heridas con cada movimiento.

Ella le dejó hacer por que sabía de su inmenso orgullo, que no le permitía aceptar el cien por ciento de la ayuda de una Gryffindor.

Cuando terminó de girarse, quedando de costado, su nariz ganchuda se encontraba pegada a su piel, sus labios rozando apenas la nívea y sensible superficie de su cuerpo.

Severus aspiró profundamente, y dejó de respirar un instante. Hermione le observó con el rostro ladeado, sintiéndose confundida. No por lo que el hombre hacía, sino por la falta de pudor que sentía.

Una vez mas él aspiró, presionando su rostro contra ella, y la Gryffindor enroscó nuevamente sus dedos en los cabellos negros como la noche, esta vez entrando por la base de la nuca, presionándolo suavemente y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él.

Snape por su parte continuó con lo que hacía absorbiendo el suave aroma de la joven, grabándolo en su memoria, intoxicando sus sentidos.

Era algo que nunca antes había sentido, y que deseaba sentir al máximo en ese instante. Era algo que no sabía y quería conocer a través de ella.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió que aquella bella mujer le pertenecía, no sabía interpretarlo, pero ella era suya, al menos en este momento, y él quería absorber todo lo que pudiera de lo que consideraba tan suyo como su alma.

Hermione no dijo nada, por que no había nada que decir, cuando él movió su rostro un poco buscando algo más que reconocer, algo más que memorizar, y la punta de su nariz tocó la punta de su pecho. Apoyó el rostro contra aquella deliciosa curva y aspiró suavemente.

Apoyado en ella, poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormido. Hermione se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama y cerró los ojos.

Sentada, con sus manos ahora alrededor de su espalda mientras el descansaba sobre su pecho, ella también se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con los primeros rayos del amanecer colándose por la ventana. Se revolvió suavemente y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios cuando sintió el peso de Snape sobre ella, su lenta respiración le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

Abrió sus ojos y acarició las duras facciones de él, apartando los negros mechones que le cubrían. Snape se movió y aspiró fuertemente, señal de que estaba a punto de despertar.

Cuando los ojos negros del profesor se abrieron, Hermione se sintió un tanto agradecida de que el brazo de él estuviera encima del vientre de ella, lo que cubría la visión tan de cerca de su parte más íntima.

- Buenos días, profesor.

Hermione se movió brevemente y empezó a salir de la cama, cuidando de acomodar al profesor una vez mas boca arriba, él no se quejó, lo que ella tomó como una señal de que se encontraba mejor.

- ¿Desea tomar agua?

Severus negó con la cabeza y ella salió de su campo de visión, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Había dormido con ella, le había tenido desnudo entre sus brazos, y el cuerpo de ella, mas desnudo que el de él era cálido, bello, y olía maravilloso.

Ella regresó poco después, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron solo unos segundos, pues los de él se desviaron por la delicia de visión que ofrecía la castaña frente suyo.

Cerró los ojos, y la Gryffindor pudo apreciar un brevísimo, casi invisible rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Puede levantarse, profesor?

Y aunque no pudiera, ella conocía el orgullo Slythering mejor que muchos, así que supo que el profesor haría hasta lo imposible por levantarse. Snape lo intentó sin gran éxito.

Hermione se acercó al hombre y le ayudó a enderezarse, para luego acomodar sus piernas fuera de la cama, dejándolo sentado.

Le dejó descansar unos momentos para que él cogiera la respiración perdida en el esfuerzo de sentarse, para luego hacer un breve gesto con la cabeza. La chica se acercó y lo abrazó rodeando su espalda, sus senos y el pecho de él se unieron un momento para luego presionarse el uno contra el otro cuando ambos hicieron el esfuerzo para poner al profesor en pié.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, él apoyando en ella y ella con sus brazos al derredor de él.

Hermione se giró hacia arriba para observar a su profesor de pociones, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras mordía sus labios para calmar un poco el dolor punzante en sus piernas.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, y fue el propio profesor quien hizo el amago de moverse, la Gryffindor avanzó con él paso a paso, sin decirse nada absolutamente.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, Hermione abrió la puerta y soltó al profesor, el cual se sostuvo de la pared y entró, para luego quedarse ahí, de pié.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Vístase, Granger.

La chica se petrificó, no sabiendo si tomar aquello como un insulto. Los ojos de Snape se posaron en los suyos, y su mano se alargó débil hasta alcanzar su rostro.

- No tiene que demostrar nada.

Su voz siseante era casi un susurro, y ella se acercó un paso para escucharle mejor.

- Usted… si yo no… la considerara… mi igual… no la dejaría… acercarse a mí.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Hermione se quedó ahí, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, para después dar media vuelta y correr a tomar su ropa, la cual se echó encima rápidamente, volviendo luego a un lado de la puerta con la túnica del profesor en sus manos.

Pasó bastante rato para que el sonido de la cadena se escuchara, para después abrirse la puerta lentamente, Hermione se acercó y le colocó la túnica, Snape no se quejó en lo absoluto.

- Váyase ya, sus amigos querrán saber donde se encuentra.

- Me encuentro en donde quiero estar, profesor.

El mortífago se giró a mirarla alzando una ceja, y finalmente negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertido. Ella lo sentó en la cama, y el maestro volvió a acostarse dificultosamente.

- Llamaré a Winky para que le traiga algo de desayunar.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- Me preocupé mucho por usted.

- No tiene por que preocuparse…

Sonrió a medias y la miró.

- Mientras usted me esté esperando, yo siempre volveré.

Hermione sintió algo cálido expandiéndose dentro de ella, algo que la hizo sonreír.

Comprendía lo que Snape le había dicho antes. Eran iguales, dos almas que aparentaban ser aceptadas, pero que en realidad sentían cierto rechazo. La única persona que la defendía contra todo y todos era Ginny. La única persona que lo defendía contra todo y todos era Dumbledore.

La Gryffindor recordó también la naturalidad con la que él había aceptado su desnudez, apenas con una pizca de vergüenza, y ella había aceptado que él la mirase. El primer hombre que la observaba desnuda en toda su vida, y ella lo sentía tan natural como si la hubiera visto mil veces.

- Cuando se fue… me dijo que sería hasta la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

Snape pensó un segundo sobre lo que ella hablaba, y al saber a lo que se refería parpadeó lentamente, aceptando el recuerdo.

Hermione sonrió y se inclinó sobre él, Snape subió un poco la cabeza para poder encontrar sus labios con los de ella.

La castaña suspiró dentro del beso, el profesor se hizo levemente hacia atrás por lo incómodo que le resultaba estirarse, ella le siguió hacia abajo y encontró su lengua con la de él.

Solo cuando el aire les fue muy necesario se soltaron, y la joven sintió como sus mejillas ardían intensamente.

- Me voy.

Snape no dijo nada. Hermione tomó su varita e invocó a Winky, la cual apareció con un sonoro "crack!"

- ¿Podrías traerle algo de desayunar al profesor Snape? Algo ligero.

- Si amita, Winky lo traerá, Winky obedece.

Y desapareció. La castaña se giró a ver al profesor, el cual mantenía su mirada en el vacío, estirando lentamente sus manos, como ejercitándolas para la tarea que sería comer.

- Vendré a verlo mas tarde, cuando me deshaga de los chicos.

Dicho esto se calzó sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación.

* * *

En la torre Gryffindor, Hermione entró a la sala común agradecida de que en vacaciones nadie se levantara temprano, iba a subir al dormitorio de las chicas a cambiarse cuando una voz detrás de ella le detuvo.

- Donde estabas?

La joven se volteó y observó a Ron, el cual estaba bajando la escalera de los chicos.

- Desperté hace rato, me sentía mal. Fui a ver a la enfermera.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora lo estoy.

Ron se mantuvo en silencio, para después acercarse a grandes pasos a la castaña, quien, tomada de sorpresa no pudo evitar que el joven Weasley le tomara de las manos.

- Hermione, por favor… ¿Vas a ser mi novia?

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, la joven bajó su rostro, haciendo que largos mechones cayeran. Finalmente lo miró y soltó sus manos.

- Lo siento Ron. No. No puedo ser tu novia.

Dicho esto subió las escaleras, dejando en su pasado, y lejos de su futuro, a Ron.

* * *

TBC…

Hola!! Si, ya lo se, acepto que me lancen piedras cuando descubrieron que todo era un bonito sueño, ¡Pero no me pueden negar que estuvo genial!!

Oigan, en mi trabajo me cambiaron los turnos de golpe y porrazo, y ahora, cada semana me van a avisar de que ando la siguiente… valiente mugrero, o sea que voy a tener muchos problemas para actualizar, espero que me comprendan.

Por cierto, déjenme avisarles, para que celebren conmigo, que hace dos días empecé a pensar en una historia nueva, una que espero que les guste mucho.

El nombre de la nueva historia va a ser "Oscuridad Profunda", y la entrada va a ser esta:

"Me llamo Severus Snape, tengo 18 años, cabo de graduarme de Hogwarts, y soy un mortífago"

Espero que les guste, por que va a ser un verdadero quebradero de cabeza escribirla. "Oscuridad Profunda" va a ser la PRECUELA de "El caballero herido y la dama" Su publicación la voy a empezar cuando haya publicado el capítulo 20 de esta historia, que es el punto de arranque de la otra, de acuerdo?

Nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho! Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

Lady Grayson


	16. Apoyo de otros

Cap. 16

Apoyo de otros

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry había sido su confidente y apoyo en aquella noche agónica, así como su primera opción, sin embargo, había algo que el moreno jamás comprendería, Harry no podría entender, al menos no ahora, que su mejor amiga se hubiera besado con el profesor de pociones, Harry no comprendería que ella ya no sentía algo fuerte con Ron, ni comprendería que ella había tenido un sueño muy placentero con el odiado Severus Snape como protagonista.

Después de todo, Harry era hombre. Estaba limitado para comprender a una mujer.

Solo existía una persona en la que confiaba plenamente para lo que le estaba ocurriendo, alguien que le había contado sus desvaríos y dolores.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y observó a su ocupante, cuya rojiza cabellera se extendía sobre la almohada como si fuera fuego líquido.

La castaña sonrió al ver a su amiga sonreír en sueños, y supuso que soñaba con Harry.

Al principio, aquél día en que Severus le dijera que podía contar con un confidente, ella había pensado en Ginny. Pero al final supo que no podía hablarlo con ella. Ginny era muy transparente, muy tierna y frágil.

Si la más joven de la familia Weasley se enterase de lo que sufría el profesor de pociones, sabía que la chica se rompería, que sus ojos se nublarían cada vez que vieran al profesor y le pediría suplicante que le dejara ayudarle a curarlo.

Ginny no habría sido buena para eso. Por eso había elegido a Harry.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, necesitaba no solo el consejo de su amiga, sino una charla de mujer a mujer, a pesar de que una de ellas tuviera quince y la otra estuviera a punto de llegar a los diecisiete.

Le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Ginny?

- Ummm…

La pelirroja se sacudió brevemente y abrazó su almohada. Hermione sonrió.

- Ginny.

- Uggg… ¿Umm?

- Despierta.

- Umm… ¿Que?

Susurró la chica abriendo un ojo.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Hermy estamos de vacaciones, déjame dormir.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se echó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Ginny, necesito contarte algo.

- Umm… ¿Que?

- Creo que estoy enamorada.

- ¿Ah si?

La pelirroja se volvió y entreabrió un ojo para mirar a su amiga, bostezó largamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿De quien?

- Severus Snape.

- Ah, ok.

Dicho esto se echó el cobertor encima nuevamente. La castaña se revisó las uñas.

- ¡QUE??

Ginny se había enderezado en la cama y observaba a su compañera de casa con los ojos desorbitados, la chica se encogió de hombros.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE?? ¿¿ENAMORADA DE QUIEN??

-Severus Snape.

- ¿Snape?? O sea, Snape, como… ¿Como en PROFESOR Snape?

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero como!

- Creo que me di cuenta esta mañana.

A la pelirroja le dio un tic en el ojo.

- Ah claro, te levantaste esta mañana y dijiste "Oigan, tengo una idea. Creo que estoy enamorada de Snape"

- Cuando una despierta con Severus Snape en sus brazos, es difícil no enamorarse del hombre, Ginny.

Le tomó varios segundos a la pelirroja darse cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba abierta y su expresión era de lo mas ridícula.

Sacudió la cabeza y su melena rojiza se enmarañó sobre su nariz, exasperada se echó los mechones de cabello fuera del rostro.

- Ok, si voy a escuchar esto primero necesito desayunar.

Poco menos de una hora mas tarde, ambas amigas caminaban por las nevadas orillas del lago congelado, Hermione se abrazaba en busca de calor mientras Ginny iba sumida en el silencio, su cerebro formulando una y otra teoría, cada una mas extraordinaria para encontrar una respuesta razonable a por que la alumna mas brillante de la escuela despertaría con el profesor mas sexy pero bastardo en sus brazos.

Finalmente se sentó en una roca y golpeó el espacio a su lado, la castaña pareció dudar, pero al final se colocó a un lado de su amiga.

- Bien, soy toda oídos.

Hubo un largo silencio, el cual fue absolutamente respetado por la menor de los Weasley, ella sabía que a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían tenido, Hermione aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

- Hace… tres meses… Ron y yo tuvimos una pelea…

* * *

El sonido de la porcelana rota causó un estruendo, seguido muy de cerca de un frustrante grito de desesperación.

Se odiaba, se detestaba, ¡Se sentía débil!

Si, Voldemort lo había torturado. No era la primera vez que lo encerraba una semana en la oscuridad y lo mandaba latiguear con tanta frecuencia como su propia respiración.

Lo había violado hasta hartarse, ¡Si, y que! No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Lo había dejado al borde de la muerte. ¡No importaba, era solo el borde, no había muerto!

Cuantas veces antes de que todo esto comenzara había sido latigado hasta el cansancio, había sido molido a cruciatus durante días de agonía, y siempre, dos días mas tarde, siempre se encontraba dando clases.

Si nunca antes se había rendido, ¿Por que ahora estaba echado como un inútil sobre una mullida cama cuando debiera estar recuperándose de sus heridas para continuar con su rutina??

Pero ah no, él se había dejado llevar por una ilusión tan falsa como la inteligencia de Neville Longbotton. Ilusión, mentira, estupidez.

Paraíso de nombre Hermione Granger.

Snape se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sus piernas le fallaron miserablemente cuando quiso ponerse de pié. Cayó al suelo con un ruido parecido al de un costal y gimió cuando algunas heridas se reabrieron.

¡Al diablo con ellas!

¡Era un Slythering maldita sea! el jefe de la casa, el espía de Dumbledore, el que se burlaba del mismísimo señor oscuro sin que este se diera cuenta.

¡Y dependía de una jovencita veintidós años menor que él! Se puso de pié lentamente y se sostuvo del buró de la cama.

Débil… Frágil… Quebradizo…

Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, borrando la maldita escena de su cuerpo tendido en el suelo sujeto por grilletes, sus piernas abiertas para que su cuerpo pudiera servir como una jodida funda donde el señor oscuro encontrara calor.

Recordaba nebulosamente a sus compañeros mortífagos, algunos de ellos tocándose por encima de las túnicas. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que alguien era violado en presencia de otros.

El lo había echo en alguna ocasión. Pero eso había sido más de veinte años atrás.

Gruñó audiblemente mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Había sido mas de una ocasión… le constaba… vaya que le constaba.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. También recordaba a Lucius colocándole un traslador, y por alguna extraña y desagradable razón tenía un vago recuerdo de Potter.

Desafortunadamente, su mente aturdida no le entregó el valioso recuerdo del sabor desconocido en su garganta, y que la sangre había empañado.

Un grito de furia brotó de su garganta y golpeó con el dorso de su mano la jarra de cristal en la mesita de noche, la cual salió volando y se hizo añicos, para luego estrellar de nuevo su puño contra la madera una vez tras otra, manchándola mas y mas de carmín.

El había sido un cerdo, un maldito y desgraciado asesino y violador que jamás se perdonaría por sus asquerosos pecados. Alguien como él no se merecía el perdón, no se merecía descansar a pesar de lo sufrido.

Trató de enderezarse y caminar, pero nuevamente sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer, trastabilló y se fue de espaldas, cayendo en la cama.

Pobre diablo. Peso muerto, basura, inservible… Snape apretó los puños sintiéndose inútil.

Dependía de Hermione Granger más de lo que deseaba. Había aprendido a quererla sin habérselo propuesto.

La había besado la noche anterior, la había reclamado como suya. Podía recordar vagamente ese momento de semi conciencia, como la voz de ella lo había sacado de la espesa negrura en la que había estado sumergido y ambos se habían besado.

Algo se retorció con placer dentro de él al recordar el beso de la noche anterior, así como el de aquella mañana. Ya eran demasiados, y esos no eran ningún acto heroico por salvar al otro.

Sabía a la perfección, algo se lo decía, que habría de llegar el momento en que Voldemort supiera de su traición, solo era cuestión de tiempo para perder su cortina de lealtad y quedar reducido a lo que verdaderamente era.

Ese día… ese día…

Severus se enderezó como pudo y dejó que su cuerpo se escurriera lentamente hacia el suelo, su cabeza apoyada lánguidamente en el colchón mientras sus brazos colgaban a sus costados.

Ese día no moriría.

Por que todo aquél que filtraba información de Lord Voldemort debía sufrir lo suficiente como para suplicar por la muerte. El repugnante ser oscuro lo torturaría de cada manera posible, y si por cualquier infortunio de la vida y del maldito destino, se llegaba a enterar de la existencia de Hermione, y de la importancia de aquella muchacha para el profesor de pociones…

Cuantas víctimas había visto caer en sus garras…

Nunca, JAMÁS, permitiría que su dulce dama fuera la siguiente. Daría sus ojos, su vida para protegerla, daría su felicidad, daría hasta su alma, pero la protegería contra todo y todos.

Sin importar el precio.

* * *

En la torre de Gryffindor, Harry suspiró mientras su amigo pelirrojo paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, gruñendo una y otra vez mientras hablaba, elevaba el tono, sacudía los brazos sobre su cabeza y golpeaba el puño contra las pobres paredes que nada habían echo.

Finalmente, Ron se había declarado. Y vaya que se había tardado.

Aunque según entendía, esta había sido la segunda declaración, la primera, si es que realmente había existido, su amigo se la había contado a breves susurros y enrojecimientos, para el final decir algo así como "El caso es que me dijo que siempre no" y seguir con el tema de aquella mañana.

El niño que vivió deseaba desesperadamente decirle a Ron su grave sospecha de que Hermione se había enamorado de cierto profesor de pociones al que ambos detestaban, pero sabía que aquello solo traería un tremendo caos, no solo por parte de Ron, a quien probablemente le daría un ataque cardiaco, sino también por parte de Hermione, la cual se sentiría completamente decepcionada por que aquella persona en quien había confiado le había traicionado cruelmente y con quien menos debiera.

En ese momento, sin embargo, una pequeña pelota con plumas le golpeó la cabeza a Ron, el cual bufó molesto y le pegó un manotazo a lo que fuera que lo había golpeado.

La bola con plumas, que no era otra cosa que la pequeña Pig salió disparada y golpeó la cama de Harry, chillando excitadamente. El moreno alcanzó a hacerse un lado para que no lo golpeara.

- Oye, ¡Cuidado!

- Ah, es ella. ¿Que quiere?

- Trae un pergamino en la pata.

- ¿Y que dice?

- A ver… déjame ver, ¡Pig deja de moverte! A v-¡Pig!... No puedo, Ron ayúdame.

El pelirrojo se acercó y detuvo a la diminuta lechuza, la cual alternó sus diminutos ojitos entre ambos muchachos y ululó más excitada que antes, aparentemente feliz de ser el centro de atención.

- Listo. A ver… "Ronnie…"

- ¡QUE??

- ¡A mi ni me grites, que así dice!

El mas joven de los varones Weasley se acercó y casi le arrancó la carta a su amigo, Harry se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama y observó atentamente como la expresión de Ron se iluminó.

- ¡Bill está en Hogwarts!

- ¿Bill??

- ¡Si, Bill, mi hermano Bill!

- ¿Y eso?

- Dice que vino a ver a Dumbledore, que cuando yo lea esto él debe estar en la oficina, que me ve en el gran comedor para desayunar. ¡Es genial!

- Si, hace tiempo que no…

- ¡No por eso! ¡El puede darme un buen consejo sobre Hermione!

- ¿Eh??

- ¡El es excelente con las chicas! ¡Vamos Harry, tiene que serlo! Se ligó a Fleur Delacour después de todo, que no?

- Espera, espera, ¿Entonces yo que?

- Tu me ayudas cuando tengas novia Harry, ¡Vamos!

El moreno hizo una expresión de resignación y empezó a vestirse, sin embargo, Ron se había quedado congelado en la ventana.

- ¿Que?

- Mira Harry, ¡Mira!

- ¿Que?

Harry se acercó y observó por la ventana.

- Allá en el lago.

En medio del nevado paisaje, Harry alcanzó a ver muy borrosas una, o tal vez dos figuras que estaban sobre una roca, solamente distinguía que una de ellas tenía un largo cabello tan rojo como el fuego.

Tan rojo como se pusieron sus mejillas al mirarle.

- ¡Son Ginny y Hermione!

- Oye no se, están demasiado lejos.

- ¡Son ellas! ¡Es genial, se pone cada vez mejor!

El joven de ojos esmeraldas se preguntó si podría entender de qué diablos hablaba Ron.

- Ginny es mi hermana, ¡Tiene que apoyarme!

- ¿Como?

- Ella convencerá a Hermione para que sea mi novia, ¿Verdad?

- Pues…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Necesito estar preparado para cuando Hermione venga a darme el si!

Y terminándose de vestirse rápidamente, ambos amigos salieron corriendo al gran comedor.

* * *

En el lago, mientras tanto. Ginny estaba absorta en lo que había escuchado. Estaba cómodamente sentada en el blanco suelo y Hermione se había acostado en sus piernas, hablando extasiada mientras la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello.

Era bastante difícil de aceptar todo lo que había escuchado, iniciando por el descubrimiento de que Voldemort tenía la mala maña de torturar a sus propios vasallos y regresarlos a sus hogares llenos de heridas.

Tampoco es que le extrañara mucho. Sintió pena por Snape.

Pero todo lo que relacionaba a Hermione era realmente increíble. Ella, Hermione Granger, la estudiante modelo del colegio, enamorada del profesor de pociones Severus Snape, era simplemente irreal.

Pero la voz de su amiga sonaba sincera, soñadora, completamente perdida en sus nubes de colores, y a la vez, podía escuchar un toque de deseo, de lujuria y pasión escondidas.

Jamás lo habría creído, pero su amiga parecía en serio enamorada.

- ¿Que voy a hacer Ginny?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi, Hermy? Yo no me puedo ligar ni a un estudiante, y tú me estás pidiendo ayuda para ligarte a un maestro.

Ambas rieron suavemente.

- ¿Crees que estoy mal?

- ¿Sinceramente?

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza.

- No.

La joven pelirroja miró a la lejanía.

- Creo que… creo que es algo normal que ocurre entre personas que han sido puestas bajo demasiada presión y resuelven sus problemas juntas. Es decir, Snape se ha abierto para ti, te ha mostrado algo que no le demuestra a nadie mas, te has vuelto su apoyo, su pilar… casi diría que su única esperanza y lo que aún lo ata al mundo cuerdo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a la chica.

- Sufrir cruciatus y latigazos solo por que así lo desea un demente, no es algo que mantenga cuerda a una persona.

Hermione cerró los ojos, recordando por un momento a los padres de Neville.

- ¿Tú realmente lo quieres, Hermione?

- Creo que si.

- Entonces, no te alejes de él. Sigue siendo su fuerza, pero no lo presiones para nada. Si algo se da entre ustedes, que se de, pero si no… creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte al margen. No quiero que salgas lastimada.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y se enderezó.

- Gracias Ginny.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

- Creo que ahora debo volver con el profesor Snape, seguramente…

- ¡Señorita!

- ¿Ah?

Las Gryffindors se giraron y observaron a Winky, la cual les miraba con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Winky?

- Buenos días Señorita, Winky lo siente, pero Winky tiene un mensaje para la señorita del amo, profesor.

La elfina se retorció los deditos mientras le extendía un pergamino, Hermione lo tomó, temblando no solo por el frío.

"_No se preocupe por mi, Granger. La veré cuando mis heridas se encuentren mejor. Conténtese con saber que ya estoy aquí, y disfrute sus vacaciones con sus amigos"_

- ¿Que dice?

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y estrujó la nota.

- Dice… que no me quiere cerca.

Ginny escuchó aquellas palabras y observó la espalda de su mejor amiga unos segundos, antes de echarse hacia delante y tomarla entre sus brazos cuando la castaña cayó de rodillas, sus manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor se encontraba un atractivo pelirrojo de largos cabellos vestido como para un concierto de rock, sonriendo a su lado se encontraba el director de Hogwarts.

- En realidad me halagas Bill.

- Profesor Dumbledore, le debo mucho.

- Me vas a hacer sonrojar mi muchacho. Yo solo te di un leve empujón.

- Y gracias a ese "leve" empujón me volví rompedor de maldiciones de Gringotts, y la próxima semana van a premiarme. Usted me guió en la dirección correcta.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti.

- ¡BIIIILL!!

- Por Merlín, ¡Que pulmones!

Dos segundos más tarde, el mayor de los Weasley fue brutalmente abrazado por su hermano menor, el cual debido a la inercia lo llevó directo al suelo, donde ambos se oyeron como un par de costales de papas que chillaron por el golpe.

Dumbledore admiró sonriente como la piel pálida del rompedor de maldiciones comenzó a tomar una tonalidad azul.

- ¡Y que fuerza! Mi buen niño, creo que debes soltar a tu hermano, a no ser que desees que Charlie se vuelva el nuevo hermano mayor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? Oh, perdón Bill.

- ¿Perdón? Ronnie, ¡Fleur me va a matar! Creerá que las marcas moradas en mi cuello son otra cosa.

- Ay ya no seas quejoso, le dices que las marcas te las hice yo.

- Y quedaré peor por que mi novia creerá que soy un pedrastra incestuoso.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados y luego se echaron a carcajadas, sentados y abrazados en el suelo.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada de envidia, pensando en lo mucho que soñaba a veces que sus padres no hubieran muerto, que él hubiera sido muy feliz siendo el hermano mayor y cuidando de sus hermanitos, de la misma forma en que Bill parecía hacerlo con Ron.

Era más que obvio el cariño del pelirrojo hacia su hermano mayor, empezando por que era al único al que le permitía llamarle "Ronnie", ya que lo hacía con cariño y no con burla.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Bill.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo con su hermano aún colgado al cuello y estrechó la mano del moreno, Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando se soltó del mayor.

- ¿Y tu colmillo?

Bill pensó y se metió un dedo a la boca, luego se levantó el labio.

- Aquí lo tengo, mira.

- No, tu colmillo, ¡El que traías colgado!

- Ronnie no te andes confundiendo que lo que traigo colgado es otra cosa, no un colmillo.

Los tres chicos tiraron la carcajada, Dumbledore en cambio frunció el ceño divertido, y los muchachos recordaron la presencia del director así que se callaron tan rojos como un tomate.

- Ah los jóvenes de ahora, creo que mejor me retiro para que puedan decir cosas de adolescentes con tranquilidad.

- Ande, pase profesor.

El mago se retiró, y conforme se iba le escucharon dejar escapar una risita sospechosa, los chicos se miraron entre si.

- ¿Y que? ¿Donde está el colmillo?

- Se lo regalé a Fleur.

- ¿Eh?? ¡Pero por que!

- Por que le gustaba. Y como iba a pasar la Navidad en casa de sus padres y yo iba a venir a Hogwarts, pues le entregué algo para que no me extrañara.

- Espero te lo devuelva, sinceramente estaba genial.

- Si bueno, ¿Que les parece si comemos chicos? Me muero de hambre.

Y así, los dos varones Weasley y el joven Potter se sentaron cómodamente a disfrutar del navideño almuerzo, observando felices a su alrededor la magnifica decoración y saludando a los profesores, los cuales lucían ciertamente encantados de volver a ver al joven Weasley.

* * *

Entre tanto, Ginny y Hermione habían regresado a la torre de Gryffindor, la castaña se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y miró a su amiga.

- Creo que voy a hacer deberes.

- Hermy, mañana es Navidad, ¿No podrías...?

Pero se cortó al ver la negativa de Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Creo que aún tengo deberes de transformaciones que hacer.

- Yo…

Ginny sonrió al comprender que su amiga quería estar sola, así que aplaudió una vez y su rostro se iluminó con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno, pues yo creo que voy a buscar a Harry! Quien sabe, tal vez lo pillo en un pasillo oscuro y finjo que me tropiezo sobre él.

Dicho esto le dio un coqueto guiño a su amiga, la cual le respondió con una sonrisa lánguida para verla desaparecer saltando y palmeando tras el retrato de la señora gorda, sin embargo, cuando el retrato se cerró, Ginny se apoyó en la pared y suspiró pesadamente.

Hermione enamorada de Snape.

Una sonrisa amarga inundó sus labios. Ya hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba a decir verdad. La chica jamás había dado indicios de interés por el profesor de pociones como muchas otras de sus compañeras, o ella misma.

La castaña siempre había sido la más centrada de todas.

Por eso, cuando empezó a distinguir como sus ojos melados buscaban la figura del profesor de pociones, y al encontrarle en sus labios siempre había una sonrisa, empezó a sospechar.

Suspiró y caminó al gran comedor. La noche anterior había recibido una carta de Bill, y seguramente estaría desayunando.

Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al querer entrar al comedor sumida en sus pensamientos y estrellarse con una persona que iba saliendo, misma persona que del susto le agarró de los hombros.

- Ah, ¿Ginny?

- ¡Harry!

Y las mejillas de la chica se colorearon intensamente, lo mismo que las del moreno.

- Ah, eh… yo… hola. Buenos días.

- B-Buenos días.

Ambos se sonrieron con timidez.

- Venía a… bueno…

- ¿Desayunar?

- Eh… no. Ya desayuné. Escuché que Bill iba a estar por aquí.

- Ah, pues… creo que Bill está ocupado.

Harry se echó para atrás y señaló con la mano, la chica se adelantó y observó a sus dos hermanos conversando en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Cosas privadas, ya sabes. Por eso me salí.

- Ah, ya veo.

- Y bueno, pues… no tenía nada que hacer.

- Yo tampoco. Creo que puedo hablar con Bill mas tarde.

- Supongo que si, nos dijo que iba a quedarse mañana también, que extrañaba la navidad en el castillo.

- Umm… y… ¿Que vas a hacer tu?

- No lo se, ¿Y tu?

- Pensaba en… ¿Salir a pasear a los terrenos?

- ¿No estabas ahí antes con Hermione?

Los ojos azules de Ginny se estrecharon y Harry se mordió la lengua.

- Ah, perdón… Ron y yo las vimos… desde la ventana.

La pelirroja paseó su mirada nerviosa por el corredor, le dio los buenos días a Neville que recién iba a coger el desayuno y luego pasó saliva.

- Harry… ¿Mi hermano te contó sobre lo que le pidió esta mañana a Hermione?

El moreno asintió, y comenzó a atar cabos sobre la verdadera razón del paseo matinal de las Gryffindors. Así que también evaluó el desierto pasillo antes de hablar.

- Y… Hermione te contó sobre Snape… ¿Cierto?

- ¿Tu sabías?

- Me enteré anoche.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, el sonrojo en sus mejillas había desaparecido. Harry habló en un susurro.

- ¿Está bien?

- ¿Bien?

- Tú sabes… Snape.

Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosa, su amiga le había contado sobre Harry ayudándole a cargar al profesor, así que tras una breve vacilación decidió hablar.

- Debe estar bien. Le mandó una nota a Mione diciéndole que lo dejara en paz hasta que sanen sus heridas.

La cara de Harry se contrajo.

- Cerdo. Todavía de que le ayuda…

La chica se encogió de hombros, y el moreno caminó un paso, empujando suavemente con la palma la espalda de Ginny.

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar también.

- Supongo.

Y así, ambos caminaron por el corredor a buscar algún lugar privado para conversar, exteriormente preocupados por toda aquella loca situación, y en el fondo felices por la excelente excusa para pasar un momento a solas.

* * *

En el comedor, Bill había escuchado con mucha atención a su hermano menor, el cual hablaba a susurros a pesar de estar casi completamente solos en el comedor, puesto que Neville había sido persuadido de regresar a la torre y estudiar pociones, debido a la amenaza que Snape hiciera el último día de clases.

Solamente a Bill podría haberle contado con detalle la escena de aquella noche en que se besara ardientemente con la castaña, o la sensación que fuera sentir sus piernas enredarse en su cadera.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó brevemente cuando le reveló como su entrepierna había tocado íntimamente a la chica, describiendo el estremecimiento que la había recorrido.

El mayor de los Weasley guardaba silencio y reía pícaramente a ratos, impresionado de la manera en que el pequeño Ronnie había crecido, e igualmente sintió pena por él al escuchar el desenlace de aquél encuentro.

Tras un rato de divagaciones y hechos irrelevantes en que ambos Gryffindors se ignoraban mutuamente, Ron le contó a su hermano lo acontecido aquella mañana, lo cual terminó de desmoralizarlo completamente.

- ¿Y por eso casi me matas? ¿Por una chica?

- ¡Bill!

- Ya hermanito, no te enojes. Te comprendo. Pero… ¿No has pensado en eso? ¿Lo que te dijo Hermione?

- ¿Que? ¿Que no quiere nada conmigo?

Dijo el muchacho bufando. El joven mayor sonrió.

- Hormonas, hermanito.

- ¿Eh?

Bill se rascó el mentón, buscando la mejor manera de explicar su teoría.

- Como tú eres hombre, dudo que alguien te haya explicado ciertas cosas. No sabes nada de cierto ciclo que tienen las chicas, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Las chicas tienen un ciclo?

El joven hombre rió.

- Supongo que eso significa que no.

- No, ya en serio. ¿Las chicas tienen un ciclo?

Bill rió con fuerza, empezando así su vocación de hermano mayor, dándole a su hermanito toda una cátedra sobre chicas y problemas de chicas que hasta ahora, nada habían tenido que ver con la vida de Ron, quien le miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cada mes?

- Cada mes.

- ¿Cinco días?

- Más o menos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- ¿Cada mes?

Bill rodó los ojos.

- Si Ronnie, cada mes.

- ¿Seguro?

El pelirrojo dejó caer su cabeza, rendido.

- Si Ron, seguro. Créeme, no son cuentos, ya lo he vivido con Fleur.

- ¿Fleur también??

- Es una chica, ¿Recuerdas?

Ron se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿En serio cada mes??

Bill se golpeó la frente con la palma.

- ¿Podrías dejar de preguntarme eso?

- Bueno, esque… sangrar cinco días, doce veces al año y no morirse, quieras que no es impresionante.

- Lo impresionante es tu masa cerebral, hermanito.

El chico se sonrojó, avergonzado.

- Bien, bien… ya entendí.

- Eso espero.

Una vez más hubo silencio entre ambos, mientras Ron meditaba lo que su hermano le había contado.

- Antes de que ese desastre ocurra, las chicas se desquician.

- Algo así.

- Son más… receptivas.

- No me gusta la palabrita que usas, pero si, esa es la idea.

De repente, una realidad que jamás se había planteado golpeó a Ron como un balde de agua helada.

- O sea… que si lo hubiéramos echo, ¡Era excesivamente probable que la dejara embarazada!

- Y siendo hijo de una madre de siete hijos, créeme que no lo dudo ni por un momento.

La mandíbula del chico se apretó debido al miedo, la sorpresa y la vaga imagen de lo que ocurriría si un Ronald Weasley Hijo estuviera en camino, empezando por los gritos de Hermione por que sus estudios se truncarían, siguiendo por los gritos de su madre por lo irresponsable de su hijo, y terminando con los gritos de los gemelos que celebrarían a su hermanito el garañón.

- Hermione te aceptó por no estaba pensando racionalmente en ese momento, y tu pensabas con otra cabeza, hermanito.

Ron hundió su cara en sus manos.

- Creo que al pensar mas claramente hoy, decidió que había echo mal y por eso te cortó.

- Entonces…

- Entonces…

Le interrumpió Bill.

- Puede que ella realmente te quiera, o que no fuera lo que yo te digo después de todo, pero créeme hermanito, cuando una persona piensa mas con el cuerpo que con la mente, la pasión y el deseo son una idea bastante difícil de sacarse. Cuando a uno le entra la lujuria, es bien difícil controlarse. Hermione es humana después de todo, y tú la tomaste desprevenida.

El pelirrojo suspiró mientras miraba al techo, realmente confundido pero a la vez satisfecho. Finalmente miró a su hermano con una breve sonrisa.

- Gracias Bill.

Para servirte, Ronnie.

TBC...

* * *

Hola!!

Definitivamente, esto de que metieran mis turnos a una licuadora y me hicieran la vida en el trabajo de cuadritos no es bueno para mi salud, salud mental, obviamente, por que esto me roba tiempo para escribir y para publicar.

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para Lady Fiorella, mi prima, que siempre está ahí cuando me dan ganas de llorar y llorar, y también para Marcela, mi compañera del trabajo, que me ha ayudado a planear algunas escenas que van a venir en el futuro.

Y por cierto, lamento decirles que mi computadora sufrió un accidente mientras me cambiaba de cuarto, y está fallando, y como no dispongo de mucho tiempo, no puedo contestar reviews, de veras, sorry, pero en el próximo capi espero si poder responder, de acuerdo?

Cuídense bastante, muchas gracias a:

Cleoru Misumi, SamarKanda, Quindi, Tzunami, LupinaBlack (Mil gracias por el mensaje), Myri76, Shemaine Snape, Hestia Phoenix, Lunnaris, Carolina, Mira Black-Lupin, Karyn1, Wixi, Neran, Kambrin Potter y Tercy-S-SCloe.

Mil gracias a todos!!

Lady Grayson


	17. Blanca Navidad

Cap. 17

Blanca Navidad

* * *

La mañana de Navidad llegó tan nevada, blanca y hermosa como cada una de las vividas en el castillo.

Los ojos melados de Hermione Granger se abrieron con los rayos matinales mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una bella sonrisa. Se estiró pesadamente y se cobijó un poco mas, mientras a su lado, Ginny gruñía a los movimientos de la castaña y volvía a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Había tenido un sueño. Uno muy bello, y también muy imposible en el que ella vestía un vestido blanco parecido al de una princesa que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena mientras bajaba unos peldaños de cristal en camino al lago congelado, en donde le esperaba una alta figura vestida de negro, la cual le tomaba entre sus brazos y danzaba con ella al compás de una suave y celestial música.

Cada vez mas despierta, se le dificultaba recordar todos los aspectos de su sueño, pero si algo sabía era que aquél hombre de enigmáticos ojos negros le había llevado de la mano hasta su habitación, a la cual se llegaba por un camino iluminado por antorchas, la había abrazado y besado con toda la ternura que podría existir en un hombre y muy suavemente había deslizado el cierre de su espalda al tiempo que le decía entre besos lo mucho que la amaba.

Era ahí donde se había despertado, y era ahora cuando se preguntaba por que no dejaba de tener sueños sobre Severus Snape.

- Tienes cara de que soñaste con Snape.

Susurró una voz amodorrada a su lado. Hermione le miró acentuando su sonrisa, y la pelirroja dejó caer un almohadazo sobre la cara de su amiga.

- Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz navidad.

Hermione se enderezó un poco y observó la impresionante cantidad de paquetes que había a los pies de la cama de su amiga, la cual, tras volver de su paseo con el moreno se había quedado a su lado hasta caer ambas rendidas, una por el cansancio y otra por la tristeza y el llanto.

- ¡Vaya! Recibiste muchos regalos.

- ¿Tantos? No creo, deben haberse mezclado con los tuyos.

- ¿Los míos?

- ¿No esperarás no haber recibido regalos, cierto?

- Pero no deberían…

- Te quedaste en mi habitación, y los regalos van al destinatario, seguro llegaron aquí por que tú estás aquí.

- ¡Bien! Eso me evita ir hasta mi cuarto a recogerlos.

Y dicho esto, ambas chicas empezaron a desenvolver sus obsequios, entregándose mutuamente aquellos que tenían el nombre de la otra, sin embargo, la pelirroja notó como su amiga no estaba desenvolviendo casi ninguno, más bien veía las tarjetas y suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente, para buscar el siguiente.

Cuando hubo buscado en todos, la mirada de la castaña se volvió más triste que nunca, pero trató de disfrazarla con una pobre sonrisa la cual se volvió lentamente real al desenvolver todos sus regalos.

Ginny no necesitó preguntar para saber que Hermione no había recibido ningún regalo de parte de Snape.

* * *

Mas tarde, Harry, Ron y Neville bajaron muy felices para encontrarse a Bill platicando con su hermana menor, misma que reía ante las ocurrencias del pelirrojo, el niño que vivió sintió sus mejillas arder al verla mientras estrujaba un paquete que llevaba en las manos, y su amigo estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

Hermione se encontraba ahí también, sus ojos nerviosos se encontraron con los de Ron, el cual se quedó tieso como una piedra, sin embargo, detrás de la castaña, la mirada juguetona de Bill se puso seria al encontrarse con su hermano menor.

Finalmente, Ron sonrió y se acercó a Hermione. Bill regresó su atención a Ginny.

- Aún me gustas… pero si no quieres ser mi novia, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

En toda respuesta, una sonrisa radiante apareció en los labios de la chica, la cual se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

- Feliz Navidad, Ron.

- Feliz navidad, Mione.

Se soltaron y se sonrieron, Harry se acercó para obtener su respectivo abrazo, pero al soltarse, Hermione sintió algo en sus manos.

- Harry, que…

- Te la pediré cuando realmente la ocupe, ¿De acuerdo? O cuando toda esta locura termine. No es seguro que tú y Snape se paseen por los pasillos en esas condiciones.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazar con fuerza al moreno. Antes de salir de la torre, la castaña corrió a su dormitorio para guardar en el baúl la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

El desayuno por Navidad fue espléndido, Dumbledore lucía radiante y repartió abrazos a diestra y siniestra, aunque según pudo notar Harry, sus ojos azules normalmente chispeantes de rebosantes alegría estaban apagados debido a la preocupación, aún así todos desayunaron muy felices, y para cuando sus estómagos estaban a punto de reventar decidieron irse a los jardines para lanzarse bolas de nieve o hacer angelitos en la blanca superficie, al final, Neville se fue para mandarle una lechuza a su abuela, pues no estaba acostumbrado a pasar la Navidad lejos de ella, y la emoción de estar con sus amigos le había echo olvidar enviarle su regalo.

Teniendo tiempo antes del almuerzo, el cuarteto corrió a la cabaña de Hagrid, sobre decir que el semi gigante estuvo más que gustoso de recibirles.

Poco más de una hora tras su arribo, Ron se sintió exasperado por una cierta maña que parecía haber desarrollado el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la cual consistía en mirar incesantemente por la ventana.

- Oye Hagrid, ¿Estás esperando algo?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si esperas algo. No dejas de mirar por la ventana.

Respondió el pelirrojo dándole un trago a su taza de chocolate caliente. Hagrid movió las manos restándole importancia.

- Oh no es nada. Es solo, ya saben, con eso de que Snape desapareció y…

Ni bien acabó de decirlo se tapó la boca con ambas manos, Ron escupió el chocolate a la impresionante distancia de dos metros en dirección a Ginny, la cual chilló al hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo.

- ¡Que Snape desapareció??

- No debí decir eso.

Repitió el guardabosques una y otra vez, como cada vez que abría la boca demás.

- ¿Desapareció?? ¿De veras?? ¡Genial, no lo crees Harry?

El moreno sonrió forzadamente y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Que bien, ahora no tendremos pociones!

- No seas tonto Ron, si Snape no está traerán un profesor sustituto.

Tanto Ginny como Harry observaron incrédulos a la castaña, pues había hablado con total y al parecer genuina exasperación, como si no supiera que… Un rayo de comprensión los hizo mirarse.

Hermione estaba fingiendo.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas Hermione! Si Snape no está…

- No es que no esté Ron, desapareció.

Le corrigió Hagrid, Ron giró los ojos.

- ¡Y que importa, no está y es lo bueno! ¿Te imaginas que no regresa, Harry?? ¿A que sería genial?

- Estaría bien.

Respondió el moreno con una mueca, pensando en aquél cuerpo frágil que levantara de entre la nieve, la mancha roja que quedara entre el manto blanco, y lo cercano que había estado a volverse realidad los deseos de Ron.

- ¿Bien?? ¡Genial! Oh Hagrid, ¡Dime que no volveremos a ver a ese cretino grasiento nunca mas!

Y de repente, el semi gigante se levantó haciendo lucir su realmente impresionante altura, y al hablar, lo hizo sin saber que hablaba por los otros tres.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY, MEJOR DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

El pelirrojo se hundió repentinamente en su asiento.

- ¡SNAPE ESTÁ DESAPARECIDO, DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ A UN PASO DE LA DEMENCIA, MCGONAGALL YA NO SABE QUE HACER PARA SACAR AL DIRECTOR DE LA DEPRESIÓN Y TU TE PONES A DECIR ESO??

- Eh, yo… bueno… perdón Hagrid, no era mí…

- ¡PODRÍA ESTAR MUERTO!

Tronó Hagrid dando un brusco pisotón que hizo temblar la cabaña, Ron se hundió tremendamente en su silla y Harry se puso de pié de un brinco.

- ¡Hagrid, cálmate! ¡Snape está bien!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con alarma y muda amenaza, haciendo que Harry se mordiera la lengua.

- Debe estar bien, ¿No? Es decir, ¡Es Snape! Es un desgraciado, pero tan inteligente como el diablo, ¿Que no? No puede estar muerto, ¡Cálmate!

El semi gigante se dejó caer y ocultó su rostro entre las manos, bufando furiosamente.

- Dumbledore ya no sabe que hacer. Hace más de una semana que desapareció.

- Pero… ¿Como desapareció?

Dijo que iba a quedarse, Dumbledore se lo había insinuado y él aceptó. Aunque él siempre se queda. A Dumbledore le gusta tenerlo cerca en Navidad. Pero cuado las vacaciones iniciaron, desapareció.

- Hagrid, es… lo siento por lo que dije, yo… bueno… es Snape, ¿No? Quedarse, no se… habría echo feliz a Dumbledore, y a él no le interesa hacer feliz a nadie.

Hermione desvió la mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, su mente le trajo un recuerdo que la hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

_- ¿Le gusta?... Libéreme un poco el brazo._

Ginny se apresuró a ponerse de pié y acercarse a Hagrid, cubriendo a Hermione para que nadie notara que parecía ausente a este mundo.

- No sabía que te importara Snape.

- No me importa tanto, pero… bueno, cualquiera que caiga en garras de quien ustedes saben… bueno… es difícil imaginarlo.

"Y tanto" Pensó Harry.

- Además, parecía que si vida comenzaba a ir bien. Lo conozco desde que entró a esta escuela. Jamás hablamos, eso si. Pero yo lo veía, siempre fue un solitario, siempre retraído, y cuando falleció su madre pareció cerrarse más.

Hermione regresó de repente al mundo tras escuchar aquello.

- Pero en las reuniones… bueno, de… no se, un mes para acá, Snape lucía mas… ¿Calmado? No. Relajado. Si, eso, relajado. Dumbledore se la pasaba mirándolo mucho y yo me fijé también, y vi que Snape de repente se pierde en sus pensamientos, casi ni parece darse cuenta, pero a ratos se le escapa una brevísima sonrisa.

Ron sintió que se le iba la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¿Snape sabe sonreír?? ¡Pues que vuelva que eso quiero verlo!

Hagrid le miró duramente, y el pelirrojo calló al instante, pero al final, el semi gigante miró una vez mas por la ventana.

- Si, que vuelva. Y cuando los inviten a una reunión fíjense. Lo verán que se sonríe.

Dentro de su pecho, el corazón de Hermione sonreía.

* * *

Si el desayuno fue bueno, el almuerzo fue aún mejor, así como la tarde. Bill se les había unido a los juegos y se divertía de lo lindo lanzando bolas de nieve con la varita, haciendo muros de hielo que le servían de escudo y echando maleficios inocentes.

Harry no sabía que estar más, si divertido o admirado ante la pericia de Bill, pues tras analizar a fondo sus movimientos, descubrió que el chico se movía como lo haría en un duelo.

Magia defensiva, algo que Hogwarts no enseñaba muy bien, a decir verdad.

Cuando llegó la noche y los terrenos se volvieron fríos, los estudiantes corrieron radiantes al castillo para la espléndida cena que les esperaba. Con los huevos sorpresa y toda la increíble camaradería que se suscitaba con los profesores, especialmente con Hagrid, el cual los había saludado poco antes y había pasado de ellos para ir a cenar.

Debido a que no eran más de veinte personas, había una sola mesa, en la cual estaban alumnos de las cuatro casas, así como algunos profesores dispersos.

Apenas iban a acomodarse cuando alguien tomó del hombro a Harry.

- ¡Ahh, mi niño! ¡No he podido encontrarte en todo el día!

El chico maldijo por lo bajo y esbozó una sonrisa bastante falsa mientras la profesora Trelawney le tomaba por el hombro.

- Mi niño, ni niño… pobre de ti niño mío… esta mañana, mientras miraba en la bola de cristal…

- Anda Harry, ¡Que tengo hambre!

Chilló Hermione con una voz bastante parecida a la de Ron mientras empujaba al moreno, quien mentalmente le agradeció mil veces a su amiga por haberlo salvado de la mujer que más bien parecía mantis gigante.

Dumbledore estaba a la cabeza de la modesta mesa con mantel navideño, con la profesora McGonagall sentada a su derecha y una silla vacía a su izquierda.

Nadie dijo nada sobre esa silla. Los alumnos más jóvenes cuestionaron a los mayores, los cuales explicaron con cierta reticencia que aquél sitio era normalmente ocupado por el profesor Snape.

No hacía mucho que iniciara la cena, pero mientras los cerca de quince alumnos reían alegres y se servían pavo como por tercera vez en sus platos, sexta para Ron, y se tomaban considerables cantidades de jugo de calabaza, algo ocurrió.

Se escuchó como un petardo mientras volaba, aunque no se había oído ninguna detonación, y un as de luz esmeralda entró al comedor desde la puerta abierta, dio vueltas rápidamente sobre la mesa dejando caer chispas las cuales se evaporaban antes de tocar el mantel, finalmente y tras girar cada vez de forma mas cerrada, se proyectó contra Dumbledore, cambiando su dirección hacia arriba en un brusco movimiento, subiendo en un rápido espiral y finalmente explotó, dejando caer sus pequeñas lucecitas como en una lluvia.

Todos miraban aquello con la boca abierta, una alumna de primer año perteneciente a Hufflepuff palmeó feliz diciendo lo adorables que eran aquellas luces.

El director sonreía ciertamente extasiado, especialmente cuando las lucecitas que caían empezaron a juntarse, el anciano juntó las manos para recibir la esfera brillante que se había formado, la cual, al perder su brillo se convirtió en una caja roja con un listón dorado.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron, pensando en que quien fuera el que había mandado eso había tomado muy en cuenta los gustos del director, empezando por los colores de Gryffindor.

Cuando Dumbledore abrió la caja, su sonrisa desapareció. La profesora de transformaciones le tocó el brazo preocupada, mientras el director se ponía de pié, tras haber extraído de la caja un caramelo de limón.

- Severus…

Y dicho esto, el director salió corriendo.

- ¡Albus!

La profesora se puso de pié y salió corriendo detrás del anciano, al cual repentinamente no se le notaban todos sus años. Los alumnos se miraron curiosos cuando el hombre salió del comedor seguido de su mejor amiga y confidente.

Unos cuantos hicieron leves risitas y corrieron detrás de los profesores, Ron se mordió la lengua mientras miraba a Harry y ambos dejaron que la curiosidad los venciera.

- ¡Vamos!

Animó Ginny tomando a su amiga del brazo al salir corriendo detrás de los chicos, la castaña aceptó apenas con la cabeza y siguió a la pelirroja.

Cuando los alumnos se asomaron, unos apiñados encima de otros, algunos se arrepintieron, por que esperaban algo más emocionante, los Gryffindors se quedaron helados, como si acabaran de hechizarlos.

En el corredor, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba Severus Snape.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus grasientos cabellos cubrían sus cetrinas facciones, mientras Dumbledore se mantenía a cerca de tres metros, Minerva a su lado tomándole del hombro.

El director extendió sus manos con anhelo, y el profesor se enderezó. Los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados de lo demacrado que lucía en su rostro.

- Buenas noches, Director.

- ¡SEVERUS!

Y sin darse cuenta siquiera, la distancia entre ambos hombres se volvió inexistente cuando los brazos del anciano se cerraron en el cuello del profesor.

Hermione sonrió al ver al maestro, lo mismo Ginny y Harry, mientras que Ron chasqueó la lengua decepcionado.

En el corredor, Albus tomó el rostro de su maestro de pociones y lo agitó vigorosamente. El profesor suspiró fastidiado y se quitó las manos del director de encima, tomándole de los hombros.

A la distancia en la que estaban, los muchachos alcanzaron a oír algo así como _"Tengo cosas más importantes que morirme, creí que lo sabías"_

Y por un instante, los ojos negros de Snape se posaron en los melados de Hermione.

Cuando los tres docentes entraron al comedor, los alumnos ya habían corrido previamente y se habían sentado cada quien donde alcanzó. Hermione se alarmó al ver que en las prisas, se había sentado junto a la silla que antes estuviera vacía.

- Ahora que estamos todos, que el banquete continúe.

Anunció el director con una radiante sonrisa, Snape suspiró con obvio fastidio y tomó asiento, sin mirar un solo instante a la castaña, la cual se revolvió inquieta.

- ¿Me pasas mi plato?

- ¿Ah?

Ron estaba dirigiéndose a la chica de primero, la cual le pasó al Gryffindor un plato rebosante de comida hasta el tope, el pelirrojo se saboreó feliz antes de atacar a la comida como si esta le debiera algo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza ciertamente divertida y movió sus pié para deshacerse de una incómoda posición, pero al estirarse tocó algo, y Snape se movió levemente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la castaña supo que el profesor la miraba, de la misma forma, el profesor supo que ella lo miraba a él.

Fue un gesto que no planearon, pero al siguiente instante, la pierna de Hermione se enroscó con la de Snape, el cual reafirmó aquél agarre al echarse un poco hacia la izquierda.

La castaña se ruborizó y continuó su comida, Snape comenzó a servirse en su plato vacío bajo la inquisidora mirada de muchos, los cuales notaron que las mangas de su saco eran curiosamente mas largas de lo habitual, dejando entrever apenas sus dedos, y que por la manera en que se movía y mantenía la cabeza gacha, su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

Ron habló con la boca llena pidiéndole algo a Harry, el cual en las prisas, había quedado del otro lado de la mesa, pero como el moreno no entendió, al joven Weasley no le quedó otra que estirarse y alcanzar la vasija con el puré. Desafortunadamente, al echarse hacia atrás le pegó con el codo a su copa de jugo de calabaza, la cual estaba al borde de la mesa para hacerle espacio al prominente plato.

El cristal cayó y rebotó, no rompiéndose de puro milagro, tal vez por que primero rebotó en la silla.

- Agg, diablos.

Masculló el chico tragando todo lo que traía en la boca y se agachó para alcanzar la copa.

Se echó hacia atrás y la rozó con los dedos, se volvió para agarrarse del respaldo del asiento de Hermione y volvió a estirarse, para luego regresar una mirada desorbitada al suelo bajo la mesa.

Sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó la copa, pues por un momento, le había parecido que su amiga tenía su pierna entrelazada con Snape.

Sin saber por que, el corazón de la Gryffindor comenzó a latir desbocado, no solo por el susto, sino por que de repente algo dentro de ella se agitaba, algo que le gritaba desde el fondo de su cabeza lo excitante de aquella situación.

Terminada la comida y mientras todos charlaban, cuando Snape terminó poco después que los demás ya que comió bastante poco, y con cierto esfuerzo, según notó el anciano director, una chica de quinto año perteneciente a Revenclaw conversaba con la profesora McGonagall.

- …mi hermana si estuvo en el baile, ¿Sabe? Vino con un tal Lee Jordan, o algo así se llamaba. Dice que fué muy bonito.

- Lo fué.

Terció Dumbledore, la chica sonrió encantada.

- Me hubiera encantado estar. Pero yo estaba en tercero, ¿Sabe? Y pues no se pudo, me invitaron, pero me asusté.

La chica se rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Me arrepentí toda la Navidad, pero en casa bailé con mi papá, fué muy divertido.

Los ojos de Dumbledore, una vez mas risueños, no abandonaron a aquella jovencita en largo rato mientras la miraba hacer aspavientos con las manos.

- Dime Gabriela, ¿Y te gustaría estar en un baile de Navidad aquí en Hogwarts?

Los ojos de McGonagall se fueron al director, y sonrió de manera cómplice, Harry, que estaba muy cerca de ellos alcanzó a escuchar y sintió muy mala espina.

- Ah profesor Dumbledore, a mi me encantaría eso, pero dudo que vaya a haber otro torneo.

Finalizó revolviéndose en la silla, el anciano diector agitó su varita en el aire y una bonita música sonó en cada rinción del comedor. Los ojos color avellana de la chica se iluminaron y palmeó feliz en su asiento, Dumbledore observó por un instante a los chicos en la mesa, esperando que ellos hicieran el resto.

La entusiasta Revanclaw se puso de pié de un salto.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Quiere bailar conmigo??

El jefe de la orden del Fenix parpadéo un par de veces ante el súbito pedido, para finalmente tomar la mano que la chica se tendía y caminar con ella a un área despejada del comedor.

La profesora de transformaciones sonrió enternecida, cuando un brazo a medio doblar apareció en su campo de visión, y al levantar la vista se encontró con un sonriente pelirrojo de cabello largo.

- ¿Me permite el honor, profesora?

- Que galante, Weasley.

Respondió ella antes de tomar el brazo de Bill, el cual caminó pavoneándose de su pareja de baile, a la cual tomó cortesmente de la cintura y comenzó a danzar alegantemente, cosa que seguramente le había enseñado Fleur.

Neville pareció dudar bastante, pero al final se puso de pié y se acercó a la profesora Sprout, a la cual le tendió su mano.

- ¡Que caballeroso, Neville!

El muchacho le sonrió a su maestra favorita, la cual se puso de pié y caminó junto al Gryffindor, quien le ganaba considerablemente en altura.

Los ojos de Sybill chispearon un momento al mirar a Harry, el cual sintió pánico, y en un acto casi reflejo le metió una patada a su compañero de casa.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Por que no bailas con la profesora Trelawney, Ron?

- Ah claro... ¿Queeee??

Pero ya había aceptado, la mujer se giró a mirar através de aquellas gafas que aumentaban varias veces sus ojos al chico a un par de asientos a su izquierda y sonrió, el pelirrojo le dió una patada por debajo de la mesa al moreno poniéndose de pié a regañadientes.

- Ginny, tu...

- ¡Claro!

Se apresuró la otra cortando a Harry, el cual le tendió su brazo, agradeciendo mil veces y por primera vez en su vida a su tía Petunia, la cual había enviado a clases de baile a su adorado Diddy, y para que este no hiciera el ridículo solo, había obligado también a Harry.

Hermione sonrió brevemente mientras recordaba las vagas imágenes de su sueño, ya no tan claras después del acelerado día que había vivido, solo pudo suspirar con añoranza mientras observaba a las parejas que se deslizaban por la pista de baile, las cuales aumentaban lentamente en número.

Hagrid observó a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa que ella no vió por estar distraída, se puso de pié y rodeó la mesa, a un par de metros de ella extendió la mano y abrió la boca.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar, señorita Granger?

Los que quedaban en la mesa giraron el rostro sorprendidos, y la castaña observó con la boca abierta a su profesor de pociones, quien también se sintió aturdido al reconocer que la voz que se acababa de escuchar, había sido la suya.

TBC...

* * *

Ohh, aquí va a haber baile!!

Espero les gustara este capítulo, y siento mucho haberme tardado, pero con mi trabajo...

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, les estoy muy agradecida, y pueden encontrar las respuestas en mi profile, tanto para el capi 15 como el 16.

Por cierto, el nombre de Gabriela, viene de la hija de una amiga mía del trabajo. Su nombre es Evelyn Gabriela, y es una beba encantadora de cuatro meses a la que le mando un beso todos los días y es un verdadero encanto que siempre mira a la cámara cuando le toman una foto. Un saludo para Marcela, la mami de Gabriela.

Y también a Fiorella, ya que el despertar de Hermione y Ginny está basado en nuestros despertares, cuando ella se queda en mi casa o yo en la de ella, y amanecemos tan despeinadas que parecemos Chucky, jajaja.

Besos!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	18. Tu cuerpo y el mío

Cap. 18

Tu cuerpo y el mío

* * *

_Advertencia: Si, si, ya se que debí empezar a ponerlas antes. Prometo ponerlas de aquí en delante cuando sean necesarias, aunque creo que esta es un desperdicio de espacio, en fin… este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, ok? Avisados? ¡COMENZAMOS!!_

* * *

Pasaron algunos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, Hagrid estaba quieto, y los escasos ocupantes de la mesa tenían la boca abierta.

Snape sintió un breve acceso de pánico, el cual desapareció casi al instante cuando contempló como un brillo intenso aparecía en aquellas meladas orbes.

Se puso de pié lentamente y se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras le tendía su mano a la chica. Hermione subió su brazo y dejó que sus dedos tocaran la palma de Snape, el cual cerró los ojos un instante mientras apretaba suavemente a la chica, bajando luego el rostro para besar el dorso de su mano.

Avanzaron hacia un espacio vacío mirándose fijamente, como si nada ni nadie mas existiera en aquél lugar, sin darse cuenta de la mirada desorbitada de Ron, quien pisó a la profesora Trelawney, o de Harry y Ginny que se miraron sorprendidos, tampoco notaron como Neville parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, y mucho menos se enteraron de la mirada de incredulidad que intercambiaron los directores de la escuela.

Para Hermione, sentir la mano del profesor Snape sobre su cintura y la manera en que sus dedos se entrelazaban fue como entrar al paraíso, cerró los ojos y suspiró, luchando desesperadamente con la necesidad de recargar su rostro sobre el pecho de él. En su lugar, mantuvo su mirada en contacto con la del hombre, el cual, tras una breve exhalación dejó que sus pies se movieran con la gracia y elegancia que siempre habían regido sus movimientos.

La música, que flotaba suavemente en el ambiente se llenó de una voz masculina, misma que parecía hablar sobre aquello que habitaba dentro del profesor de pociones.

_Nunca supe que podía sentirme así, como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes…_

En la mesa, Hagrid boqueó un par de veces y se rascó la cabeza, para observar a la chica de primero, que la miraba curiosa con el cuello echado hacia arriba para poder mirarle el rostro.

- Se la ganaron, profesor Hagrid.

- Pues si… ¿Bailas?

La chica sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pié para acompañar al profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Mientras tanto, Snape observaba a la jovencita con quien bailaba, delineando sus rasgos sin tocarla, dibujándola con solo la mirada, fascinándose ante aquellos rosados labios que le sonreían.

_Quiero desvanecerme dentro de tus besos, cada día te amo más y más._

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaban cuando él soltó una de sus manos para tocar su mejilla.

_Escucha a mi corazón, ¿Puedes escucharlo cantar?_

- ¿Como se encuentra, profesor?

- A juzgar por que me encuentro en pié y bailando con usted, yo diría que bien.

- Profesor, usted no podía…

- No me venga con sermones Granger. Ya se que venía mal, pero si va a fastidiarme con detalles sobre mi salud, mejor nos sentamos.

La castaña quiso rebatir, pero al final se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de aquél mágico instante, no importándole que Ron parecía a punto de saltarle encima al profesor de pociones.

_Diciéndome que te de todo... Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera._

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin embargo, su cuerpo se estremeció, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y exhaló un ligero respingo de sorpresa cuando Snape apretó su cintura contra él, pegando sus cuerpos. Acercó sus labios al oído de ella, haciéndola estremecer con su aliento.

- ¿Nerviosa, Granger?

- S-Si… profesor.

- ¿Y por que? ¿La pongo nerviosa?

- Si…

_Pero te amo, hasta el final del tiempo._

Hermione tuvo que contener un profundo gemido de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que esa maña de preguntarle cosas que tuviera Snape en sus sueños, parecía tenerla también en la vida real.

- Y a usted… ¿Le gusta que yo la ponga nerviosa?

- Si…

_Venga lo que venga… venga lo que venga…_

El le sonrió y volvió a alejarla algunos centímetros, sin embargo, la posesiva mano del profesor continuó en su cintura.

_Voy a amarte hasta el día de mi muerte._

- Tengo una pregunta, señorita, que siendo una sabelotodo, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de responderme.

Hermione se mordió el labio, ¿Esque acaso iba a preguntarle si él le gustaba? ¿O si había disfrutado estar desnuda con él? ¿Algo más comprometedor?

- Mis heridas… eran mucho mas graves de lo que, hasta donde yo se, usted es capaz de tratar.

De fondo a sus palabras, la voz de una mujer se elevó en el gran comedor, mientras la mirada de la joven castaña temblaba.

_Repentinamente el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto._

Habiendo susurrado aquello, la hizo girar con elegancia manteniendo una mano de ella sujeta, utilizándola luego para darle un suave jalón que la hizo girar nuevamente sobre si misma, a punto de chocar con él, sintió como sus dedos se cerraban en sus hombros, apretando con cierta fuerza innecesaria.

_Repentinamente se mueve con una gracia increíble_

Sus labios se acercaron a su oído, rozando muy apenas su piel haciéndola que sus ojos se cerraran mientras dejaba boqueaba en busca de aire, y agradeció mentalmente que la tuviera bien sujeta, pues sus piernas flaquearon.

_Repentinamente mi vida no parece un desperdicio_

- ¿Por qué no me dijo que la enfermera sabe sobre lo nuestro?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y sus mejillas enrojecieron a la misma velocidad, quiso voltear el rostro para mirarlo, pero Snape se apresuró a alejarla haciendo un elegante pase de baile mediante el cual volvió a tenerla en la posición inicial, una de sus fuertes manos en su cintura y la otra sosteniéndole la delicada mano de ella.

_Pero nuestro mundo tiembla a tu alrededor._

La joven castaña se mantuvo en silencio, buscando la respuesta que debía dar, y ante la falta de información que el profesor deseaba, volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo, haciéndola dar un respingo.

- Estoy esperando, señorita Granger, ¿O esque acaso no va a responderme una pregunta por primera vez en su vida? Que… es… lo que sabe… la enfermera…

- N-Nada…

- ¿Y espera que me crea eso?

Hermione trató de hablar, incluso trató de alejarse, pero Snape sonrió al darse cuenta de que la estaba asustando.

Las voces del hombre y la mujer se entre mezclaron en aquella atmósfera, donde Snape y Hermione parecían ser el centro de atención.

_Y no hay montaña demasiado alta, ni río demasiado profundo_

- No estoy enfadado con usted, Granger, pero merezco saber, especialmente por que me devora la duda de por que, tras haberse enterado, la enfermera no ha venido a fastidiar mi existencia, o peor aún, no le ha contado a Dumbledore.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los melados, y él ladeó la cabeza.

- O no me lo está diciendo por que… hizo algo… es eso, ¿Cierto?

Hermione bajó la mirada, obviamente apenada.

_Canta esta canción y yo estaré a tu lado. Pueden venir nubes de tormenta, y las estrellas pueden colapsar._

- Ella… nos… descubrió por accidente cuando entrábamos a la sala de los menesteres… lo curó, me regañó y… decidió ir a contárselo al profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Y usted que hizo, señorita…?

- Yo…

Snape soltó las manos de ambos para poder levantarle la barbilla.

- ¿Si…?

- Le… lancé un Obliviate.

_Pero te amo, hasta el final del tiempo._

El profesor frunció notablemente el ceño y volvió a su postura anterior, mirando de reojo a la enfermera, la cual estaba en la mesa con Flitwick, el cual parecía haberse negado a la petición de bailar de una estudiante.

- Me está diciendo que… atacó a la enfermera… ¿Por mi?

La chica aceptó con la cabeza, Severus no dijo nada y la hizo girar sobre si misma, sin embargo, la velocidad que le marcaba la hizo apoyarse en la punta de uno de sus pies para realizar mejor el movimiento, el cual fue aprovechado por Snape para darle un suave golpe en el estómago.

_Venga lo que venga… venga lo que venga…_

Siendo muy precario el equilibrio de ella, se fue de espaldas. Y por un instante, Hermione sintió el vértigo de su caída, así como había sentido la razón de esta, fue por ello pensó en salvarse, pero una parte de ella le recordó que había sido su propio profesor quien había propiciado aquello, así que depositó su confianza ciega en él y continuó cayendo.

V_oy a amarte hasta el día de mi muerte._

Hizo bien, por que las manos del hombre que tanto la fascinaba de cerraron una en su cintura y la otra en el espacio entre su cuello y cabeza, evitando el efecto látigo de la interrupción de la caída, dejando su cuerpo completamente recto creando una vertical donde su espalda estaba a no mas de treinta centímetros del suelo.

_Oh, venga lo que venga… venga lo que venga_

Hermione abrió los ojos que inconscientemente cerrara al caer y se encontró con el rostro de Snape a escasos centímetros del propio, ella sonrió y se abrazó al cuello del hombre, quien se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

- Gracias…

_Voy a amarte, voy a amarte…_

Hermione se echó hacia delante para besarlo, pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella y se enderezó, llevándosela consigo.

- Sea cuidadosa, Granger, que no estamos solos.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y volvió a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de él, sonriente tras aquél breve acontecimiento, sintiendo aún la tersura de los labios de él rozando los de ella.

_Repentinamente, el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto…_

Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno en el otro, y la Gryffindor deseó por un momento, estar usando aquél bello vestido blanco con el que soñara, y estarse balanceando con su profesor en una pista de cristal.

- Nunca la he felicitado por haber resuelto mi acertijo.

- ¿Ah?

- Cuando usted y sus amigos lograron conseguir la piedra filosofal.

- Oh… ese acertijo.

- Tampoco le he pedido disculpas por haberle llamado sabelotodo en tercer año, ni burlarme de sus dientes en cuarto.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron y sus ojos temblaron.

_Venga lo que venga… venga lo que venga…_

- N-No es necesario.

- Ya se que no es necesario, de todas maneras, no pensaba hacerlo.

La mandíbula de ella cayó unos cuantos centímetros debido a la impresión, pero al final sonrió avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que esa era la manera de Severus Snape de hacer precisamente lo que afirmaba que no haría.

_Voy a amarte hasta el día de mi muerte…_

Se dejó llevar por la elegancia del hombre, el cual le tomó ambas manos y la hizo girar sin soltarle, quedando sus propios brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, su espalda pegada al pecho del profesor, quien aprovechó el instante para apoyar su cabeza contra la de ella, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos castaños.

- Feliz Navidad, Granger.

- F-feliz Navidad, profesor.

El docente soltó una de sus manos, haciendo que la chica girara hacia su derecha, luego volvió a cogerla por la cintura para subirla, como lo hiciera Krum dos años atrás en el baile que se celebró en la misma fecha, sin embargo, cuando la jovencita tocó de nuevo, negada a separarse al escuchar las últimas notas de aquella canción, sintió algo caliente que manchaba su piel, volteó su palma y sus ojos se estrecharon, estuvo a punto de gritar pero Snape le chistó, llamando su atención.

- No diga nada.

- ¡P-profesor!

Sus voces se volvieron apresurados susurros, los cuales quedaron ocultos por la nueva canción que comenzaba, pero ninguno puso ya atención a lo que esta dijera.

- Está sangrando. Su hombro…

- Estoy bien Granger, ya no se preocupe.

- Pero esque…

- Granger, he andado de pié todo el día, y no es la primera vez que paso por esto.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, preguntándose si lo que acababa de decir, significaba lo que ella estaba pensando. Snape se movió incómodo para darle la razón. La chica le miró claramente horrorizada.

- Voldemort tiene la costumbre de escoger al azar a varios de sus mortífagos y torturarlos durante días, los más fieles sobreviven. Yo he pasado por esa prueba… al menos cinco veces en los últimos dos años.

La castaña se detuvo para observar fijamente el profesor.

- ¿Que…? C-cuando usted ha faltado a clases…

- Es por eso, Granger. Sus amigos siempre lo comentan, ¿No recuerda? Que me veo enfermo y pálido, su estúpido amigo, Weasley, se emociona al pensar que me estoy muriendo.

- Pero, usted desaparece un día o dos, y al siguiente…

- Y al siguiente ya estoy trabajando, ¿Que le hace pensar que ahora sería diferente?

Era totalmente imposible que estuviera tan fresco cuando la noche anterior se estaba casi muriendo. Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, Severus ignoró su inquisidora mirada cuando descubrió la verdad.

- ¿Se drogó?

- Me inhibí, que es distinto.

- ¡Se drogó!

- La poción inhibidora, Granger, no causa los efectos estimulantes que causan las drogas muggles, si me permite recordárselo.

- Pero esque...

- Mientras el cuerpo esté… entero, por así decirlo, podré moverme sin sentir el más mínimo dolor.

- ¡Pero cuando el efecto de la poción se acabe va a sentirse en un infiero! Tiene abierto el hombro, ¡Y no va a poder con el cansancio! Si su hombro está sangrando y usted no lo siente, quien sabe que otras heridas estén abiertas. ¿Dice que ha estado así todo el día? ¡La poción solo dura doce horas! ¿Se esforzó mucho? ¿Donde estuvo?

- Merlín Granger, ¡Cállese!

- ¡A donde fue!

- Fui a Gringotts, ¿De acuerdo? Salí rápido.

- ¡Gringotts! Con esos endemoniados carros, cuando la poción acabe…

- Cuando esta pieza acabe, Granger, tengo planeado retirarme. Estoy consiente de que me quedan solo quince minutos.

- ¿Quince??

Severus rodó los ojos fastidiado. Ya mejor no esperaba a que terminara la pieza, mejor se iba de una buena vez, sin embargo no alcanzó a soltar a la chica cuando esta le tomó del brazo, dispuesta a sacarle de ahí.

- Vamos a la sala de los menesteres.

Susurró ella con enfado mientras lo jalaba, el profesor sintió un arranque de ira y le atajó bruscamente la muñeca.

- ¿Quien se ha creído usted para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Granger?

- ¡Está herido!

- Suélteme el brazo.

- No lo haré.

- No voy a responder de mi si no me suelta.

- Necesita atención.

- Con mil diablos Granger, suélteme o…

- ¡Como se le ocurrió venir, debió quedarse descansando!

- No soy ningún debilucho, ¡Estoy harto de que me trate como tal! Suélteme ahora mismo.

- ¡No lo voy a soltar hasta que venga conmigo a la sala de menesteres! ¡No debió venir!

- ¡Ah pues discúlpeme por haber deseado por una maldita vez en mi putrefacta vida pasar la Navidad con alguien que me importa!

Hermione se quedó muda.

- Usted…

- Vine por usted Granger, si eso es lo que quería saber. Fui a Gringotts por que tengo un regalo para usted, y vine aquí para verla. Prefiero pasar una noche de dolor por todo lo que ha pasado mi cuerpo el día de hoy, que no haber venido y tenido la oportunidad de verla.

Soltó él en un rápido siseo mientras apretaba más y mas la muñeca de ella, la castaña sintió que la boca se le secaba y se quedó sin respuestas.

Snape iba a agregar algo más, pero repentinamente se le fue el aire, y se sostuvo un costado.

* * *

Dumbledore mientras tanto, había dejado de mirar a su profesor de pociones y se había vuelto hacia su parlanchina compañera de baile, la cual estaba muy entusiasta, hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba la navidad, una pena que se hubiera enfermado una tía y su familia hubiera tenido que irse, ofreciéndole que se quedara en el castillo con sus amigos.

De repente, la chica se resbaló, y el director alcanzó a detenerla antes de que se fuera al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, si. Creo que me doblé el pié, nada grave, mire.

Dijo ella mientras movía el tobillo a un lado y al otro, Albus observaba cada movimiento, hasta que algo pequeño llamó su atención, una pequeña gota escarlata.

Miró hacia su derecha había otras tres, y otra mas, y otra, y otra…

Fue levantando la mirada poco a poco en aquél sendero, hasta que sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la acalorada discusión que ocurría entre su espía y la alumna modelo de Hogwarts, mientras el pantalón del hombre estaba goteando, dejando bajo su pierna un charco rojizo que crecía lentamente.

- S-severus…

El aludido no le escuchó, por que de repente se arqueó, tomándose del costado.

- ¡Profesor!

- Suélteme, Granger.

Gruñó él soltando al fin su brazo, el cual dejó caer sin fuerza a su costado. Para sorpresa del propio hombre de negros cabellos, al caer su mano, un chorro de sangre salió disparado al piso.

- ¡AAAH!

Chilló la Revenclaw espantada y tapándose la boca, Bill intentó acercarse pero alguien lo detuvo, al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con el director, el cual lo hizo retroceder y lo empujó hacia la estudiante.

No hizo falta mas para que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley tomara la indirecta y abrazara a la muchacha, echándola contra su pecho para que no viera cuando el profesor de pociones colapsó de rodillas al piso.

- ¡Severus!

La enfermera, que en ese momento había interrumpido su conversación con el profesor Flitwick y se había puesto de pié, corrió hasta el mortífago, el cual se mantenía arqueado hacia delante respirando agitadamente, su mano aferrada al costado mientras la otra le punzaba desde los dedos hasta el hombro, la sangre que brotaba se había acumulado por que, bailando con la Gryffindor, había mantenido el brazo en alto, pero al bajarlo, la descomunal cantidad de líquido bajó y se proyectó en el piso.

Snape maldijo entre dientes haber perdido la cuenta del tiempo que le quedaba con la poción inhibidora.

- Severus, ¿Estás…?

- Estoy ah… bien Albus.

Gruñó el profesor, dándose cuenta de la excesiva cantidad de aire que necesitaba para exhalar un par de palabras.

- No estás bien, Poppy, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

- ¡No necesito ayuda!

Soltó él con todo su esfuerzo desgarrando su garganta, mientras Hermione se había echado hacia atrás claramente alterada, mientras Ron corría y le tomaba de los hombros.

- ¿Cuando te soltó?

- ¿Que?

- ¿Cuando te dejó, Severus?

El profesor encontró sus ojos negros con los del director, comprendiendo que este quería saber cuando habían terminado de torturarlo. Se mordió la lengua para aguantar una punzada especialmente dolorosa en una de sus piernas.

- Ayer… por la mañana.

- ¡Ayer!

El anciano abrazó por la espalda a su protegido y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- Vamos, vamos a la enfermería.

- Yo no…

- ¡No me hagas maldecirte, Severus!

El profesor pareció querer rebatir, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, solamente se dejó conducir por los otros profesores. Antes de salir, el director le susurró algunas palabras a la animaga, quien aceptó con la cabeza y regresó sobre sus pasos. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Sprout, Flitwich y Sybill, quienes no hicieron la menor seña de haberle entendido.

- Ustedes, vengan.

Dijo ella con su voz autoritaria señalando a los alumnos, quienes empezaron a acercarse a su alrededor, incluidos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero la maestra les detuvo con la mano para que no avanzaran.

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, hasta que sin previo aviso, la maestra de transformaciones extrajo su varita de golpe y apuntó a los alumnos, algunos se giraron espantados, pero detrás de ellos, Sprout también había sacado la varita, lo mismo que Sybill y Flitwick.

_- ¡Obliviate!_

Los ojos de los estudiantes se desenfocaron, un par de segundos pasaron y los profesores bajaron las varitas.

Bill se apresuró a coger de la mano a la chica de Revenclaw y seguir bailando con ella. Gabriela sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor aturdida.

El mayor de los Weasley empezó a hablar como si llevara rato haciéndolo, y la jovencita sonrió enormemente, sin importarle mucho haberse despistado.

McGonagall no dijo nada y señaló discretamente al piso, borrando completamente las manchas de sangre.

* * *

Aquella noche, Harry y compañía estaban silenciosos en la sala común, Ron hablaba sin parar sobre lo impresionante que había sido eso, además de alegar que Snape se merecía lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido.

Ginny se mantenía en silencio contemplando el fuego. Una cosa era escucharlo, y otra verlo. Sin embargo, sabía que no había apreciado ni la milésima parte de lo que Hermione había visto.

Harry estaba en silencio, con el rostro hundido entre sus manos, tratando de borrarse las imágenes que se le agolpaban del día anterior, mientras Hermione había desaparecido minutos atrás.

- ¡Pero a ustedes que les pasa! ¡Fue genial!

- No fue genial, Ronald.

- Ah Ginny, tu dices eso por que eres una niña, si te horrorizabas con la gata de Filch, entonces…

- ¡Oyeme, que te pasa!

Chilló Harry de repente poniéndose de pié y cruzando la habitación en un par de zancadas para empujar a Ron, el cual le miró con la ceja levantada.

- ¿A mi? ¡Que te pasa a ti??

- ¡Para Ginny fue traumático lo que ocurrió en segundo año!

- Ya se, no quería…

- ¡Y no puedo creer que no te mueva ni un poco lo que le ocurrió a Snape!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¿Y por que tendría que moverme? Que alguien, aún que sea quien tu sabes, le dé su merecido a Snape, es algo que no me mueve en lo absoluto.

- ¡Y si lo hubiera matado!

- ¡Pues no sería gran pérdida!

Harry gruñó y trató de decir algo, sin embargo, Ginny lo abrazó por un costado y lo miró intensamente. Los ojos verdes del muchacho temblaron.

- Ya Harry… sabes que Ron no tiene tacto.

- Pero…

- Ya.

Dijo ella en un tono que no admitía réplicas, y el joven Gryffindor aceptó con la cabeza. Miró a Ron un instante y se alejó, Ginny le dejó ir.

- Me voy a dormir.

Murmuró él dando la media vuelta y marchándose, Ginny le miró un instante y luego a su hermano, al cual le hizo una mueca de frustración.

- Hasta mañana.

La joven de largos cabellos rojos se retiró también, y Ron levantó los brazos en señal de exasperación.

- ¡Y ahora que diablos hice??

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lejano rincón.

Ahora recordaba su sueño, y lo mezclaba con la realidad. Cerró sus ojos mientras una de sus manos vagaba sobre su vientre desnudo, subiendo por su pecho y recorriendo su propio cuello, deseando que fueran las manos de Snape las que le recorrieran y no las propias.

Sus labios contuvieron un gemido cuando su sueño de la noche anterior abarcó absolutamente su memoria.

Merlín… jamás su cuerpo se había descarriado de esa manera, nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre como deseaba a Severus Snape.

Tal vez y era su edad, lo normal entre adolescentes, casi adultos. Fuera lo que fuera la hartaba, la enloquecía, la hacía pensar de manera inapropiada y desear mucho más.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró pausadamente. Sabía que él estaba bien, así que no había peso en su alma, el peso estaba en su cuerpo que se sentía hirviendo ante el solo recuerdo de aquél hombre.

¿Sería que lo deseaba? Toda adolescente tenía derecho a desear a un hombre, a ella le había ocurrido con Ron, y recordaba a la perfección a Lavender contando detalle a detalle un sueño erótico que tuvo sobre Fred y George Weasley.

Algo debía estar mal con ella por tener aquellos pensamientos. Sin embargo, no podía ser simple y llana pasión eso que abordaba su mente. La felicidad que había llenado cada rincón de su ser cuando lo vio en el pasillo con Dumbledore, la romántica nube sobre la que había flotado mientras bailaban.

Eso no era pasión, ni lujuria… entonces, ¿Que era?

Un breve suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando una de sus manos encontró su vientre, y continuó descendiendo, acariciando su parte más sensible por encima de la ropa.

Hermione se tensó mientras uno de sus dedos trazaba una línea perfecta sobre el centro de si misma, abrió la boca para poder exhalar su respiración, la cual se aceleraba conforme el recuerdo de Snape se volvía mas claro dentro de ella.

El recuerdo de esos labios contra los suyos, o como la había tomado por la cintura uniendo sus cuerpos la hizo atravesar el estorbo de su ropa sin darse cuenta siquiera, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba debido al constante movimiento con el cual se complacía.

En su mente apareció él, mirándola, sonriéndole, observando cada centímetro de su piel y deleitándose con su belleza, Hermione agradeció aquella imagen, especialmente cuando una punzada de deleite la embargó absolutamente.

Su mano libre se aferró a las sábanas, su imaginación le mostró a Snape tumbado de espaldas y a su absoluta merced. Fue así como sus dedos aflojaron la tela debajo de ella y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo en la fría superficie sobre la que yacía, imaginando lo que ocurriría si pudiera tocar de esa manera a su adorado profesor de pociones, si tan solo y pudiera recorrerle suavemente…

De arriba abajo… deteniéndose para rodearle con sus dedos y acariciar la punta de su miembro erguido con su pulgar.

Hermione tuvo ganas de gritar debido al éxtasis que comenzaba a llenarla, casi podía sentir al hombre ahí, con ella, podría jurar que su cuerpo estaba junto al suyo, que su calor la derretía, que se aroma intoxicaba cada uno de sus sentidos, incluso fue casi consiente de que lo que frotaba entre sus dedos no era el aire sino la verdadera carne del profesor.

Fue aquella ilusión la que le llevó a susurrarle al viento, como si deseara que este le llevara el mensaje al hombre de la piel cetrina.

- ¿Le gusta… profesor?

Un estremecimiento la recorrió, sintiéndose poderosa al jugar el mismo juego que jugaba él, preguntando y esperando respuestas…

Pero él no respondería, y ella… ella…

Hermione sonrió, retiró sus dedos, que hacía ya rato habían entrado en su ropa interior, y los llevó a sus labios, besándolos apenas, imaginando el sabor dulce o salado que el profesor debía de poseer, imaginando como él abriría la boca y exhalaría una bocanada de aire, víctima del placer que ella le provocara.

Sin embargo, Snape no era de los que se quedaban quietos, o se dejaban dominar, estaba segura de ello, por lo tanto, su imaginación le mostró la imagen del hombre enderezándola por los hombros y besándola pasionalmente, robándole el aliento, descubriendo cada centímetro de su boca.

Sus oídos vibraron y su piel se erizó cuando pudo sentir con claridad absoluta al hombre con quien fantaseara, sus manos sobre sus hombros acercándola a él, su cálido aliento rozando su oído para hacerla estremecer.

_- Granger… que es lo que desea?_

Hermione aspiró con fuerza y sus dedos volvieron a alojarse en aquella zona prohibida de su cuerpo, ante la deliciosa y realista ilusión de su voz.

- Profesor… profesor… hágame suya… por favor…

No le importó decirlo a nadie, no le importó sentirse tonta por hablar sola, solo deseaba alimentar aquél instante con un toque de realidad, esa realidad que le permitía sentir a Snape cual si estuviere ahí con ella.

Hermione deslizó fuera la almohada y la abrazó contra su pecho, elevando un poco sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso a si misma, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, siendo premiada por ello con la imagen de su profesor posicionándose sobre ella, abrazándole con un brazo mientras con el otro se dirigía a su virginal entrada.

Emitió un débil quejido mientras rozaba su interior, buscando el punto ideal para encontrar el mayor placer posible, extasiada al pensar en la expresión del hombre que en su mente le acompañaba, apresado dentro de su cuerpo, temblando descontroladamente, aferrándose a ella en busca de un poco de alivio, susurrando su nombre.

_- G-Granger…_

Ella sonrió, maldiciendo a su imaginación, pues ni siquiera en ella conseguía que su profesor de pociones le llamase "Hermione". Pero aquello pasó a ser irrelevante cuando encontró precisamente lo que estaba buscando, gimió ruidosamente y se aferró a la almohada sobre su cuerpo, la cual, curiosamente, se sentía cálida, larga, y hasta cierto punto pesada… casi como si fuera un cuerpo humano.

Pero la Gryffindor se negó a romper la ilusión y no abrió sus ojos, continuando con su tarea de estimular aquél punto de placer, aquél lugar que le transportaba al paraíso mientras su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente, podía sentir, estaba segura, se abrazó con fuerza a aquél cuerpo que le hacía compañía mientras le suplicaba que no se detuviera.

Podía sentir la agitación de Snape, podía escucharlo respirando entrecortadamente contra su rostro, incluso pudo sentirlo temblar, y ella estaba tan cerca… tan cerca…

Osciló sus caderas para buscar el último instante antes de tocar el cielo, de ver estrellas… de ser caer en la dulce inconciencia en el fondo de un placentero abismo…

Su boca se abrió en un grito mudo y sus dedos se presionaron profundamente dentro de ella, atrapados en su clímax, sin embargo, a pesar de todo el placer que la invadía, se sintió repentinamente sola, abrazando una almohada fría, sus oídos sordos a los sonidos que habría de hacer el hombre al que amara.

Pocos segundos después, Hermione abrió los ojos, los cuales relucían debido a la embriaguez que le provocaba su estado.

Echó la almohada nuevamente bajo su cabeza, y observó largo rato sus manos.

Por que se habría roto la ilusión? ¿Por qué había sido todo tan real? Cerró los ojos un instante…

¿Acaso hacer el amor con Snape realmente sería tan increíble? ¿Sería el un amante pasional, tierno, preocupado? ¿Podía él hacerla vibrar mil veces mas que lo que acababa de vivir?

Miró hacia su costado, donde reposaba su varita mágica, y luego hacia una silla, donde aventara su bata de dormir.

Tenía que descubrirlo, y el razonamiento acelerado no era buena combinación con su piel aún ardiente, aún deseosa de caricias, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo creer que la solución estaba al alcance de la mano.

Se puso de pié, sonriendo por la orilla de sus labios de que ella si supiera como utilizar correctamente el hechizo diseccionador, y Ron no, pues había fracasado horriblemente en el baile de Navidad.

Abrió el baúl y extrajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry...

* * *

Sus pasos de camino a la enfermería fueron rápidos, pero silenciosos. El único ruido que hacía era el de su respiración, completamente agitada.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y echó una breve mirada al cuarto de Madame Pomfrey. La luz estaba apagada. Ella dormía.

La luz de la luna apenas y traspasaba los blancos cortinajes del lugar, y Hermione caminó lentamente, sus ideas eran un caos absoluto el cual se calmó repentinamente cuando observó al fondo de la habitación un espacio rodeado de cortinas azules.

Se acercó hasta la cama y descorrió la cortina, dentro, la cortina opacaba el de por si escaso brillo de la luna que provenía de la ventana abierta, por lo que era apenas visible la silueta del profesor Snape, sentado contra varias almohadas mientras observaba hacia cualquier punto.

- Veinte puntos de Gryffindor, Señorita Granger, por abandonar su sala común después de la media noche.

Hermione sonrió debajo de la capa. El ni siquiera la había mirado.

Cerró la cortina detrás de ella y se quedó parada a su lado, completamente invisible. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su profesor de pociones.

Esforzando sus ojos, distinguió que vestía un pijama blanco con rayas azules, bastante parecido al que obligaban a vestir a Harry cada que caía en la enfermería y pasaba la noche en ella. El sonido de una risa escapó de su garganta, ya que jamás pensó que vería en esa situación al profesor.

Su risita divertida pareció molestarlo por que enarcó una ceja.

Se acercó un par de pasos y apoyó su rodilla en la cama, Snape giró el rostro de golpe, aunque debido a la oscuridad no alcanzara a distinguir nada. Su respiración se detuvo mientras subía la otra pierna y la pasaba por encima del profesor, quedando hincada sobre él.

Tal vez fue en ese instante que Hermione pensó en que diablos estaba haciendo, sin embargo, el hecho de que su profesor no pareciera siquiera interesado en rechazarla la hizo continuar.

Respiró profundamente y dejó que su peso cayera, quedando finalmente sentada sobre el hombre. Snape la miraba fijamente, a pesar de tener puesta la capa.

- Que se supone que está haciendo?

Susurró su voz en la oscuridad, Hermione no contestó, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su cabeza, sus manos hormigueaban ante el desesperado deseo de acariciarlo, y no pudo hacer más que echarse hacia delante.

Los ojos de él se cerraron cuando el peso sobre su cuerpo se movió, los labios de ambos se encontraron a pesar de la tela que les separaba, y el maestro de pociones se estremeció brevemente cuando ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, buscando equilibrio.

- Por que me hace esto, Granger?

Susurró él, y Hermione gimió quedamente al sentir las manos de él apoyarse en su cadera, subiendo sobre su espalda y acercándola mas a él, sus dedos apretándose sobre la tela para descubrir la piel que se escondía debajo. No le dio importancia cuando él mordió suavemente su labio, y menos aún cuando su lengua buscó la de la joven.

Un pensamiento travieso cruzó la mente de Hermione, imaginándose lo que Harry diría si se enterara de que la capa de su padre había sido utilizada para besarse a través de ella. O lo que pensaría James Potter de que su peor enemigo disfrutara del uso de su preciada capa.

A este punto y cuando el profesor profanó la boca de su estudiante con un cadencioso vaivén, Hermione desechó todo pensamiento.

Repentinamente, un estremecimiento bastante violento lo sacudió, provocando que se separaran. La capa había quedado fría y brevemente más oscura en el lugar donde se habían besado, y la joven Gryffindor ladeó la cabeza para observarlo. Parecía hundido y perturbado en sus pensamientos, y ella habría dado lo que fuera por saberlos.

Aprovechó aquél receso para mover su varita, hasta ese momento firme en su mano hacia lo que parecía ser una vela. Hubo un ligero destello y una luz tenue iluminó el lugar. La Gryffindor adoró el apenas visible sonrojo que abordaba el rostro del profesor.

Finalmente, él emergió del interior de su propia cabeza y la observó largamente, desnudándola como solo él sabía hacerlo sin la necesidad de tocarla. Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, por que para estar desnuda no hacía falta mucho, en realidad.

Severus tomó la capa entre sus dedos y la deslizó fuera. Hermione agradeció mentalmente que la capa le hubiera movido el cabello y le cubriera el rostro, el cual se coloreó de un intenso color rojo cuando el profesor finalmente pudo verla.

Los dedos de él recorrieron su rostro, retirando los mechones castaños que le impedían mirarla con claridad. Ella no dijo nada, solamente mantuvo sus melados ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto tan agradable que eran sus dedos en su rostro.

- Granger… no soy estúpido, y puedo suponer por que ha venido hasta aquí vestida tan… escasamente… pero lamento decirle que no puedo cumplirle como debiera. Lo siento.

Hermione sonrió, en lo absoluto decepcionada. Se acercó al hombre, prácticamente arrinconándolo cuando se sostuvo firmemente de la cabecera de la cama. Su cabello castaño cayó a ambos lados de su rostro, y sus labios acariciaron los del profesor mientras hablaba.

- Yo tampoco soy estúpida… profesor…

Mordió el labio de él, sin darse cuenta de cómo los ojos del hombre temblaban de forma alarmante.

- Tal vez no pueda hacer muchas cosas justo ahora… pero… yo si puedo hacerle muchas cosas a usted.

Tenía que estar realmente loca para haberle dicho eso, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Lo que ocurriera ahora estaba en manos del profesor.

- No sabe lo que está haciendo, señorita Granger.

La adrenalina le hizo imposible a ella escuchar la nota de miedo que había invadido la voz de él.

- Tal vez no… pero quiero hacerlo…

El doble sentido de "hacerlo" hizo que Snape suspirara casi imperceptiblemente, en tanto sus manos, hasta ahora quietas en la espalda de la Gryffindor, comenzaron a delinear las curvas de la estudiante.

Hermione cerró los ojos al devorar los labios de su profesor, su lengua se enroscándose con la de él en una batalla muda, mientras su cadera se movía circularmente sobre la intimidad semi despierta del maestro de pociones, el cual se soltó por un segundo de aquél beso para exhalar algo incoherente, continuando después con aquél desesperado encuentro entre ambos.

El tembló de nuevo, con aquella violencia que le hizo separar sus labios de los de ella.

- De-téngase… deténgase, Granger…

La chica acató la orden y cesó su movimiento. Por un instante se preguntó si le estaría haciendo daño, pero al separarse y observar aquella mueca de turbación, supuso que él estaba listo para hacer con ella tanto como le fuera posible, pero solo le costaba decidirse.

La sola idea de lo que habría de venir le hizo sentir una punzada en su zona mas íntima.

Severus la observó largo rato, su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos sobre las piernas desnudas de ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado cuando lo vio pasear su lengua por encima de sus labios cuando sus ojos vagaron sobre los pezones erectos, visibles a través del delgado camisón.

Hermione sonrió brevemente, atrayendo la atención absoluta del hombre en sus labios.

Snape subió una de sus manos para delinear la boca de ella, la Gryffindor cerró sus ojos y rodeó con su lengua uno de los dedos de él, sosteniéndole luego con sus dientes para poder echar hacia abajo la cabeza.

El profesor de pociones se quedó quieto, sus ojos negros fijos en su propia mano, escalofríos recorriendo su piel cuando la joven le tomó firmemente entre sus dedos y continuó lamiendo el dígito que había escogido, despacio, a veces por entero y a veces extrayéndolo de su boca para delinearlo con su lengua. Tras introducirlo nuevamente, los ojos melados de ella se abrieron, y se quedaron fijos en la expresión de él.

Hermione retiró la mano del hombre lejos de su boca y acarició sus cabellos negros, la sombra de una coqueta sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Has por otros, lo que quieras que hagan por ti.

Snape enarcó una ceja, la castaña se acercó y mordió suavemente el oído del profesor.

- Por su expresión, diría que no lo hice muy bien.

El profesor podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se llenaba del calor que ella emanaba, de toda su juvenil pasión y deseo. Igualmente la sintió cuando le tocó el rostro, delineó sus labios, y sin pedir ningún permiso, ella introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca del maestro.

Severus se quedó quieto, mudo de la sorpresa, especialmente cuando ella osciló lentamente dentro de su boca, deslizando su lengua dentro del oído de él.

Lo próximo que supo la chica, es que se encontraba de espaldas contra la cama con su profesor de pociones acostado encima situado entre sus piernas abiertas, los ojos de él cerrados mientras sostenía la mano de ella, succionando sus dedos con auténtico deleite. Hermione se arqueó y dejó escapar un largo gemido, fruto de su obvia excitación cuando sintió como aquél hombre movía su cadera contra ella, frotándose ambos por encima de las prendas que aún apresaban sus ardientes cuerpos. Cada golpe de la lengua de él venía acompañado de un movimiento exacto contra su parte íntima, y Hermione tuvo la delirante sensación de que estaba siendo tocada directamente con la lengua del maestro y no con su miembro encerrado dentro de la ropa.

No pudo contenerse a que el profesor hiciera todo el trabajo y se movió dentro de la boca de él, al tiempo que su mano libre se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas, una de sus piernas rodeándole posesivamente la cadera.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar, pensando con poca coherencia que tendría que aprender a hacer lo que le estaba haciendo él para cuando su boca fuera llenada con algo mucho más interesante.

Admiró la concentración del hombre con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero un gesto de horror crispó las maduras facciones y prácticamente la aventó fuera de la cama, echándose hacia atrás velozmente, mientras maldecía en voz baja, sentándose luego contra las almohadas, retrayendo ambas piernas. Hermione alcanzó a mantenerse sobre el colchón y miró un tanto exasperada al profesor.

- ¿Severus?

Merlín, solo decir su nombre le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió cada centímetro de su columna.

Snape no contestó, en lugar de ello abrazó una de sus piernas mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello. Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones para mirarlo y bajó la mirada.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y dejó que sus rodillas apoyaran su peso, apoyando luego las manos en el colchón.

- Severus… por favor, no me dejes así…

Se acercó lentamente, moviéndose de forma casi felina, satisfecha cuando él se giró finalmente a mirarla y sus ojos se dilataron al observar el escote de su bata, el cual, bajo el peso de sus pechos atraídos por la gravedad, mostraba mucho mas de lo que ocultaba.

Lo miró pasar saliva, y tomó ambos pies de él, obligándolo a ir extendiendo las piernas, hasta hincarse frente a él, levemente recargada sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos vagaron a la obviedad de su erección, haciendo que un breve tono rojizo adornara aquellas serias facciones.

Sin embargo, ella conocía su desnudez y dudaba que estuviera tan excitado como lo estaba ella. Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que él tenía un férreo control sobre sus emociones, y aún pensaba que estaba mal meterse con una alumna, y peor aún, menor de edad.

Le mordió repetidas veces el labio inferior, logrando que su lengua encontrara la del hombre, sonrió cuando sintió aquellas hábiles manos de nueva cuenta en su cintura.

- Severus…

- No recuerdo… señorita Granger…

Susurró él, sus labios rozando los de ella al hablar, su tono siseante levemente entrecortado.

- Haberle permitido… tutearme.

Sentenció él desviando su rostro al cuello de ella, mordiendo la parte baja de su barbilla, Hermione enredó sus manos en el cabello de él mientras jalaba aire de golpe con la boca abierta.

- Profesor…

La sola palabra hizo que él mordiera su piel nívea al tiempo que hacía un sonido parecido a un gruñido de satisfacción. La castaña sonrió al descubrir lo mucho que le excitaba al hombre ser llamado "profesor" en la cama.

La soltó y lamió con cuidado el lugar que mordiera, donde quedó un rastro rojizo que al día siguiente sería de un tono morado.

Hermione volvió a besarlo durante algunos segundos, después se alejó poco a poco, dejando un húmedo rastro hasta alcanzar el cuello de él, degustó la piel cetrina, en tanto sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de los molestos botones del pijama.

Ya no podía, ni quería pensar en nada que no fuera pertenecerle a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma.

Sin embargo, no se habría deshecho aún del tercer botón cuando Snape la tomó por los hombros y la separó bruscamente unos cuantos centímetros.

Los ojos negros de él centellearon por un último instante con un sentimiento que ella no fue capaz de identificar.

- Basta…. Por favor… basta.

Ella intentó hablar, pero él apretó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, haciéndola callar en el acto.

- Lo siento, señorita Granger. Pero no puedo. Hágame un favor y márchese.

* * *

TBC…

¡QUEEEEEEE?? ESQUE SEVIE SE HA VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO??

De repente, una granada cae justo frente a Grayson.

Umm… una granada…. ¡JODER, UNA GRANADA, PATAS PA´QUE LAS QUIERO!!

ESQUE YA SE HAN OLVIDADO QUE LA GENTE CIVILICADA LANZA PIEDRAS, NO GRANADAS??

AY WEY, LLUVIA DE PEÑASCOS TAMAÑO JUMBOOO, NOS VEREMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!!

Lady Grayson


	19. Relaciones prohibidas

Cap. 19

Relaciones prohibidas

* * *

_Advertencia: Capítulo con escenas fuertes, tomen precauciones en su lectura._

* * *

Severus se revolvió levemente mientras la enfermera revolvía sus estantes, para luego acercarse a la cama.

- Esta poción es para calmar tus heridas y que se cierren lo antes posible, pero el cuerpo te va a quedar un poco entumecido. Sin embargo, el proceso de curación es algo doloroso debido a la rapidez con la que los músculos y la piel se regeneran, arañando los nervios, por eso te voy a dar esta otra, es poción de sueños inhibida. Vas a soñar algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquier reacción en tu cuerpo no te despierte ni te cause dolor. Pesadilla, sueño feliz, lo que sea. Estarás dormido cerca de… tres horas, para entonces ya estarás curado y solo sentirás una breve molestia. Además…

- ¿Poppy?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me harías el favor de decirme quien te proporciona todas la pociones de la enfermería?

La enfermera pestañeó.

- Tu.

- Yo… entonces dime, ¿Para que diablos me explicas lo que hacen las pociones que yo mismo elaboro?

Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un carmín intenso y se enderezó bastante ofendida bajo la inquisidora mirada del adusto hombre.

- ¡Se le llama profesionalismo!

- Se le llama aburrir con una sarta de idioteces a la propia persona que las elabora y conoce a la perfección sus efectos.

- ¿Te la vas a tomar o no?

El profesor tomó ambas botellas, primero la que lo dormiría. Solo segundos después de haber bebido el líquido violáceo, empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban, así que se apresuró a beber la segunda poción, y al instante sintió un escozor en toda su piel.

Snape cerró sus ojos, alcanzó a ver a la mujer salir del pequeño espacio e insonorizar el lugar con un hechizo, casi al instante se quedó dormido… y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

_- Amado mío…_

Snape se revolvió inquieto en la cama cuando observó aquél rostro de serpiente.

_- Tan delicioso… tan caliente… tan estrecho… tranquilo, calma tu respiración, no pasa nada, ¿Te duele? ¿He sido brusco contigo?_

_El profesor, tumbado en el suelo y aún encadenado sintió unas ganas repentinas de escupirle al ser que se mantenía sobre él acariciando sus heridas, las cuales le dolían como un demonio, especialmente después de haber sido salvajemente utilizado._

_- Cualquiera diría que no te mereces un premio… pero te lo mereces… te lo mereces amado mío… por que Lord Voldemort recompensa a los que le sirven fielmente y le complacen, y tu, mi amado… te lo mereces todo…_

_Dicho esto, la mano del Lord se cerró sobre el miembro del profesor de pociones, el cual alcanzó a tensarse un instante, arrepintiéndose después cuando sintió como sus heridas se abrían, goteando un camino escarlata que se dibujaba encima de su piel._

_Desvió la mirada por que no soportaba su propia existencia, el hecho de que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara haciéndolo respirar de forma cada vez mas acelerada conforme continuaban los movimientos de la mano del señor oscuro._

_A su alrededor, sintió el repudio cuando observó la mirada de los mortífagos clavada en ellos, el cuadro de ambos cuerpos desnudos debía parecerles muy erótico, especialmente a aquellos que comenzaban a desprenderse de sus ropas para compartir un instante de lujuria con sus compañeros de al lado._

_Cerró los ojos horrorizado de si mismo al recordar que en su juventud, cerca de dieciocho años atrás, él había sido adictivo partícipe de aquellas prácticas en grupo._

_Sin embargo, todo cambió de rumbo cuando el Lord se sentó encima de él, besando su cuello con fervor mientras buscaba el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron al máximo, el terror reflejado en sus ojos al ver lo que Voldemort estaba a punto de hacer._

_Quiso gritar y suplicar que no lo hiciera, pero no lograba encontrar su voz, alcanzó a exhalar un breve murmullo, pero este se vio cortado cuando se sintió rodeado completamente por el que fuera mucho tiempo antes su señor, su espalda se arqueó y su boca se abrió en una exhalación muda ante la hilarante sensación._

En su pequeño espacio en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Snape se arqueó, su boca abierta y sus párpados apretados, deformando la expresión de asco que se había dibujado en su cara.

_Voldemort por su parte dejó escapar un antinatural chillido, los ojos de los mortífagos se abrieron al máximo al ver aquél suceso, y mas de uno se tiraron encima de sus parejas, quienes les recibieron con gusto excesivo y lujuria no disimulada._

_El ser oscuro se mantuvo quieto algunos instantes, mientras su pareja debajo de él ladeaba la cabeza en distintas direcciones, demasiado intoxicado para hacer algo más que gemir quedamente._

_- ¿Lucius?_

_Uno de los tres únicos mortífagos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido quietos y en pleno uso de sus corduras se estremeció, a su lado, Narcisa le tomó de la mano, y Bellatrix se tensó, completamente encolerizada._

_El jefe de la familia Malfoy se acercó lentamente, el sonido de sus pasos elegantes era amortiguado por las exaltadas voces a su alrededor. Se detuvo a un metro de la pareja que yacía en el suelo, sus ojos se clavaron en su compañero de escuela, y este le regresó la mirada._

_Para el rubio fue muy difícil que por primera vez en su vida, Severus rehuyera al encuentro visual._

_- ¿Mi señor?_

_Voldemort tomó ambas manos de su pareja y se las colocó en la cadera, sus dedos sobre los níveos glúteos._

_- Colócale un hechizo de permanencia a sus manos._

_El rubio aceptó y realizó el encantamiento, al soltarle, las manos de Snape estaban pegadas a la piel del Lord._

_- Quiero que le mandes algunos… cruciatus, a mi amado Severus._

_Los ojos negros temblaron._

_- Si, mi señor._

_Susurró el rubio empuñando su varita y dirigiéndola al hombre de piel cetrina, sus ojos negros no mostraban emoción alguna._

_- Lo siento…_

_Alcanzó a susurrar con un hilo en la voz, su gesto se concentró mientras fruncía el ceño._

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

_Severus gritó, lo mismo que Lord Voldemort cuando el cuerpo debajo de él se arqueó con furia, sus manos se cerraron sobre su amo, convulsionándose luego en un movimiento involuntario que provocó el deleitoso entrar y salir que deseaba el señor oscuro, quien, apoyándose en el pecho de su amante puso de su parte, acompasando su cuerpo al ritmo que mas placer le procurara._

Por su parte, atrapado en aquella pesadilla e incapaz de despertar, Severus movió su cabeza desesperado de un lado al otro, su boca abierta en un grito mudo que comenzó a convertirse en rápidos jadeos ante el recuerdo del sentimiento de los rápidos embistes que inconscientemente le proporcionara a Voldemort.

_Lucius rompió el contacto y Severus respiró agitadamente, le permitió un segundo de descanso a la tortura y volvió a apuntarle, repitiendo el hechizo._

_Los gritos de ambos se mezclaron con los del excitado público._

_El rubio por su parte se sentía asqueado. El jamás participaba en esas prácticas. Lo había echo en su juventud, antes de que naciera su hijo Draco. Incluso había tenido contacto con Severus, pero al final, cuando su propia esposa tuvo que vivir aquello como castigo a una falta que no deseaba recordar, decidió jamás volver a hacerlo, y Severus había decidido lo mismo._

_Estar siendo partícipe de esto le revolvió el estómago, buscó los ojos de su mujer, la cual le miró fijamente, como si le suplicara que dejara de torturar al padrino de su hijo. Bellatrix, por su parte, parecía deseosa de sustituirlo, como si pensara que ella podría proporcionarle placer al Lord, aún siendo a través del profesor de pociones._

_- ¡Basta, basta Lu-cius!_

_El rubio terminó el hechizo de inmediato y desvió la mirada, frente a él, Voldemort se echó hacia delante y clavó sus dedos a los costados de Snape, el cual se sacudió víctima de la cumbre de aquél encuentro, lo mismo que el monstruo sobre él, el cual acalló su propio clímax clavando sus dientes en el hombro de Snape, pero fue demasiado para él y buscó los labios de su pareja, ahogando su grito dentro de su boca._

_Tomó largo rato para que ambos se calmaran, Severus respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos apretados para disimular el dolor y la vergüenza, Voldemort sin embargo, permanecía plácidamente recostado sobre el pecho del experto en pociones, admirando lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Lucius apuntó con su varita y deshizo el hechizo de permanencia, por lo que las manos del profesor cayeron con un sonido seco._

_El señor oscuro finalmente se enderezó, apartó un par de negros mechones mojados en sudor y acarició con sus labios el oído de Snape._

_- No se que diablos sea el amor Severus… pero sea lo que sea lo que siento por ti… debe ser algo muy cercano…_

_Tras decir aquellas palabras, presionó sus labios sobre el oído de su mano derecha, luego sobre su frente, recorriendo sus mejillas y finalmente besó sus labios._

_- La próxima vez que te llame… amado mío… repetiremos esto…_

_El susurro del Lord hizo estremecer de miedo al hombre tirado en el piso, un breve quejido brotó de sus labios cuando la cadera del lord circuló sobre su miembro._

_- Espero con ansias para sentir tu pasión, Severus._

_Afortunadamente para Snape, Voldemort jamás sospecharía el verdadero significado de las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos sin que él las pudiera contener._

* * *

Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron de golpe. Miró en todas direcciones e intentó enderezarse, pero sentía sus miembros entumidos.

- ¡Es inmoral!

- Minerva, por favor…

- ¡No puedes negarlo Poppy! ¡Albus, di algo!

Snape frunció el ceño al escuchar los gritos.

- Ciertamente es extraño el comportamiento de Severus, pero yo no lo tacharía de inmoral.

- ¡No seas ridículo Albus! La mirada de la señorita Granger es inconfundible. ¡No la miraba observar a alguien así desde que soportamos aquí a Gilderoy!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala.

- Minerva, no puedes estar insinuando que la señorita Granger está enamorada de Severus.

- Hay que estar ciego para no notarlo, Poppy.

- No tendría nada de malo, Minerva, además, tu sabes que muchas jovencitas siguen a Severus, lo quiera o no, llama la atención de las señoritas.

- ¡Albus, no me salgas con eso!

- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿Recuerdas cuando confiscaste esa carta romántica que le estaban escribiendo en tu clase?

Los colores se le subieron a la profesora.

- No me recuerdes eso, no quiero ni pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiera caído en manos de Severus.

- ¿Y por que no?

- ¡Lo citaba, en una de las torres!! ¡Quien podría encontrarlos allí! Un profesor y una alumna, eso sería horrible.

- No creo que Severus sea de los que tienen romances con las niñas.

Opinó Poppy, sin saber que si su memoria no hubiera sido borrada, habría podido apoyar y testificar del raro comportamiento de Hermione, resumiendo correctamente que ella si podría estar enamorada de Snape.

- Albus, ¡No puedes hacerte el ciego ante esta situación!

- Minerva, solo te puedo decir que, si Severus llegara a tocar a la señorita Granger, eso significaría su despido inmediato, y la expulsión de ella.

- No se por que tiene que pagar ella por la lujuria de Snape.

- ¿Insinúas que él la ha estado seduciendo?

- ¿Te lo imaginas de alguna otra manera??

Albus sonrió brevemente, comprendiendo la sobreprotección de McGonagall a su alumna predilecta.

- Severus es un hombre centrado y consiente, además de responsable.

- ¡No puedo creer que confíes en él tan ciegamente! Lo quieras o no, Severus fue un mortífago, uno real, cometió no se que tantas atrocidades, y tu sabes perfectamente el tipo de… reuniones… que hacen los mortífagos.

- Minerva, somos adultos, creo que a esas "reuniones" como tu les llamas, deberías decirles orgías, nadie se ofende.

- ¡Albus! ¡Severus participó en ese tipo de cosas! ¿De veras crees que alguien que ha andado en eso no va a tocar a una niñita?

- No creo que los gustos de Severus sean extensivos a menores de edad.

- No me extrañaría, ¿No recuerdas cuando estudiaba aquí?

- Severus era muy joven en ese tiempo, y las malas compañías lo llevaron a… practicar el tipo de fiestas que llevaban los mortífagos, aunque en ese entonces no tendría mas de quince años, y se juntaba con otros menores de edad. Pero ya no es un niño, sabe razonar correctamente.

- Yo creo que él es un peligro para Hermione Granger.

Dijo la profesora con voz tronadora, y un silencio se instaló sobre ellos, en el que solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Confío en el, Minerva.

En su cama, Snape suspiró francamente frustrado de cómo las manchas de su pasado parecía que iban a perseguirlo por el resto de su vida. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir para no tener que escuchar aquella conversación, la cual ya había terminado de todas maneras cuando Minerva se marchó, aparentemente furiosa.

Remus Lupin, el licántropo, había sido maestro a pesar de su condición y todos lo habían defendido a capa y espada. Luego estaba Lockhart, no sabía como ese imbécil había conservado el trabajo cuando debieron despedirlo tras su primera clase. Quirrel… ni para que lo mencionaba, y Hagrid, tal vez y el semi gigante conociera mucho de criaturas mágicas, pero como maestro era un completo zopenco, y aún así, Dumbledore lo conservaba.

Y ahora, a él, que había trabajado en Hogwarts los últimos quince años, lo querían despedir por haber participado en orgías veinte años atrás, por haber flirteado con hombres y mujeres por igual en su época de estudiante y por haberse enamorado de Granger.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que la frase llegara de lleno a su pleno entendimiento y sus ojos se abrieran como platos. La repitió despacio y en voz alta, tratando de convencerse de lo que había dicho.

- Enamorado… de Granger…

Si, lo había dicho.

- ¿Severus? ¿Estás despierto?

El profesor se giró para observar al anciano director, el cual se asomaba en ese instante.

- Albus…

- ¿Como te sientes?

Snape se encogió de hombros, deseando estar solo tras el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, el director se rió, haciéndolo girarse.

- Poppy dijo que sentirías el cuerpo algo dormido, ¡Pero yo creo que es todo lo contrario, mi muchacho!

- Todo lo…

Se tensó por completo, luchó con las desesperantes ganas de bajar la mirada, y en lugar de ello dobló levemente la rodilla, ocultando lo que fuere que pudiese notarse.

- Según dijo Poppy, tendrías un sueño que te iba a mantener fuera del dolor de tus heridas, ¡Supongo que así fue!

- Déjame en paz.

Murmuró el otro mirándole de mala manera, Albus solo se rió divertido y palmeó el hombro de su profesor de pociones.

- Creo que lo mejor será que te duermas otra vez, te dejaré solo… aunque tal vez prefieras no dormir por un rato.

Y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo, Snape le lanzó su mirada más negra, a lo que el director apuntó con la varita al pequeño espacio, asegurándose de que perpetuara el hechizo silenciador.

- Buenas noches Severus.

- Como sea.

Y el anciano se marchó, sin saber que apenas lo hubo echo, la máscara de frialdad y molestia desapareció de las facciones para dar paso a una desesperación inminente.

Snape se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas contra sus párpados.

Excitado… después de haber soñado con toda esa maldita basura, su cuerpo había respondido al sueño con Voldemort, ¡Y encima Albus se burlaba!

Gimió quedamente con dolor debido al sentimiento de impotencia que lo embargaba, al principio, Voldemort lo utilizaba y luego lo tiraba, como si fuera un trapo viejo, pero conforme esa locura avanzaba, el señor oscuro había comenzado a buscar el placer en su pareja.

Snape se mordió los labios, avergonzado de si mismo por cada vez que, defendiendo su papel de espía, se había obligado a sucumbir a los deseos de Voldemort, desafiando al miedo y al terror, perdiéndose inevitablemente en un abismo donde el monstruo lo hacía inundarse de estremecimientos y experiencias que lo llevaban al borde. A pesar del dolor, a pesar del cansancio y a pesar de la humillación, de un tiempo para acá, aquél que no debía ser nombrado siempre se las ingeniaba para que su pareja llegara al clímax.

Eso lo hacía sentirse cada vez peor, sobre todo en su presente condición

Su mente, en un acto desesperado de extraerlo de la oscuridad que comenzaba a devorar su alma, se iluminó con la imagen de Hermione Granger. Snape relajó un poco sus párpados, pensando en la gloriosa desnudez que ella le mostrara.

Algo dentro de él se agitó al recordar el sabor de sus labios, la textura de su piel y el aroma que él aspirara de sus pechos.

Recordó aquél primer beso, como sus lenguas danzaron dentro de aquél encuentro… sus cuerpos desnudos durmiendo juntos, las manos de ella masajeando cada parte de su anatomía, el beso que le diera aferrándose a la conciencia cuando ella se ofreció a ser suya.

Una mínima parte de su cerebro le agradeció a Albus haber colocado el hechizo silenciador cuando su mano se deslizó dentro del pantalón del pijama, deslizando uno de sus dedos por la longitud de su dureza.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que no había echo aquello voluntariamente?

Esquivó el estorbo que le presentaba la ropa interior y contuvo un instante la respiración cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su excitada intimidad.

La imagen de Hermione estaba claramente dibujada en su mente, la piel suave de intoxicante aroma, y el dulce sabor de sus labios. La mano de Snape se movió muy lentamente, en un delirante subir y bajar que le provocó arquearse.

Su imaginación le regaló el recuerdo de ella en sus brazos horas atrás, la sensación que había invadido su cuerpo cuando le confesó lo mucho que le gustaba que la pusiera nerviosa.

Aspiró con fuerza, víctima de las sensaciones que embriagaban sus sentidos, olvidándose de su técnica anterior para sostener su miembro mientras describía círculos en la punta con el pulgar.

Con sus ojos cerrados, la falsa realidad que disfrutaba estaba llena de Hermione, ahí, con él, completamente desnuda como estuviera hacía dos noches, acariciándolo como él lo hacía.

Casi pudo verla, casi pudo sentirla, casi pudo aspirar su fragancia y en medio del delirio pudo escuchar su dulce voz.

_- ¿Le gusta, profesor?_

Snape describió un arco con su espalda mientras jadeaba con fuerza, su piel erizándose al haber imaginado aquella pregunta, a la hermosa mujer que la formulara, y especialmente, ese curioso chispazo de sensibilidad que le hizo creer por un instante, haber sentido sus rosados labios besando aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo.

Y si la hubiera tenido ahí… si la hubiera tenido ahí…

El hombre sonrió mientras soñaba con su bella dama, devoraba sus labios con toda la pasión que su cuerpo poseía, e inconscientemente, Snape movió su boca como si realmente la estuviere besando.

- ¿Granger… ¿Que es lo que desea?

Dijo él en un susurro al viento mientras continuaba procurándose placer, su mano moviéndose en un constante y delirante vaivén.

La mujer en su cabeza, cual si estuviera presente en cuerpo le contestó.

_- Profesor… profesor… hágame suya… por favor…_

Snape se negó a abrir los ojos, pues aquella voz le había parecido muy real, casi como si Hermione realmente hubiera estado en sus brazos, rozando su boca con la suya al hablar.

En nombre de aquella erótica realidad de fantasía, el profesor se enderezó y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, poco o nada le importó ya la molestia aún resentido por la poción curativa.

Apoyó su peso en una mano para poder utilizar la otra y bajar hasta sus muslos el pantalón pijama de la enfermería, aspiraba con fuerza, si por él fuera se quedaría tendido en la cama y acabaría en dos segundos, pero había algo, algo especial… ese aroma que conocía perfectamente, ese extraño sentimiento de tener a la mujer a la que amaba cerca, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras buscaba a tientas la almohada para abrazarla.

Tembló cuando sintió a la perfección como si unas largas y delgadas piernas se enroscaran en su cadera.

De esta manera, cubrió con su propia saliva la palma de su mano, para luego cerrarla prácticamente en un puño, abrazando la almohada y dejando su rostro caer contra la suave tela, que en aquél instante le pareció idéntica a la piel.

Abrazó aquél bulto convencido de que, repentinamente, parecía poseer forma humana, una delicada forma humana que emanaba un suave calor y un delicioso aroma.

Acercó su miembro contra su mano cerrada, usando la fuerza de su cadera para abrirse paso en el estrecho túnel que creara. Su boca se abrió conforme su piel se erizaba, arqueando su espalda mientras cerraba un poco mas su mano, provocándole la deliciosa sensación de la húmeda virginidad que en su mente estaba tomando.

- G-Granger…

Retrocedió un poco, forzando a su mano a permanecer en su lugar, aferrándose al ilusorio cuerpo, para luego embestir con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios.

De esta manera, Snape comenzó a moverse, respirando dificultosamente y gimiendo con fuerza, seguro de que nadie lo escucharía.

Podía verla, estaba seguro, con tanta claridad como la realidad misma, en las mismas condiciones que él, la boca abierta, el rostro sudoroso, moviendo sus caderas para entrar en mayor contacto con él, los ojos cerrados.

Snape murmuró una y otra vez su apellido, olvidándose de tener quieta su mano para comenzar a moverla rápidamente en sentido contrario a sus movimientos.

La escuchó, ahí junto a su oído, pudo sentir claramente su respiración, pudo escucharla suplicarle que no se detuviera, y él claro que no lo haría, podía sentir como su cuerpo entero estaba listo para terminar con aquello, su vientre ardía en llamas lo mismo que el resto de su piel, pudo sentir su miembro pulsar, trató de mirarla, trató de terminar junto con ella…

Y en aquél instante, lo único que fue capaz de ver fue el blanco rostro de Voldemort.

_- Amado mío…_

Un grito brotó desgarrando no solo su garganta sino también su alma.

En aquél instante, en aquél segundo, la ilusión se había roto, no sabía lo que había sido, pero la imagen de Voldemort en su cabeza lo rompió todo, lo hizo caer de nuevo en ese oscuro agujero en donde estaba metido, sin fe, luz ni esperanza.

Snape cayó rendido en la cama, se arregló el pantalón con pesadez y abrazó sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, y sus ojos se habían abierto, cargados del horror, de la tristeza y la impotencia.

Pasó algunos minutos en el silencio absoluto, mirando a la nada, hasta que finalmente inclinó su cabeza contra sus rodillas, rompiendo la silenciosa negrura al comenzar a llorar ruidosamente, desesperado y por sobre todo… solo.

Miró la almohada algunos momentos, y se sintió estúpido al haber confundido aquella cosa con el cuerpo de su adorada Gryffindor, sin embargo, era su único consuelo, así que alargó los brazos y le estrechó contra su cuerpo, buscando en el vacío y la oscuridad las respuestas que tanto le hacían falta, el camino que le hiciera volver a un mundo normal sin los horrores que debía vivir, pero por mas que lo buscó, su mirada se pobló una vez mas de lágrimas, por que no lo encontró.

Pasados algunos minutos, el hombre se había obligado a si mismo a calmarse, sintiéndose un completo perdedor por demostrar debilidad. Tomó su varita del velador y pronunció un hechizo de limpieza, luego la agitó varias veces, haciendo que un par de almohadas de las camas vecinas llegaran zumbando hasta él, deteniéndose en el aire para acomodarse a sus espaldas, dándole una posición cómoda para estar sentado.

Snape miró a cualquier punto en la nada preguntándose que diablos iba a ocurrir con él, que iba a pasar con Voldemort, y sobre todo que iba a ocurrir con…

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó unos pasos.

Su cuerpo tembló agónicamente al reconocer a la dueña de aquellos pasos. Su oído, entrenado para registrar cualquier cosa, le indicó con facilidad extrema cuando ella entró, así mismo oyó el suave susurrar de una capa.

No pensó demasiado para saber a quien le pertenecía la capa que la chica llevaba encima.

- Veinte puntos de Gryffindor, Señorita Granger, por abandonar su sala común después de la media noche.

Ella no dijo nada, y él se sintió satisfecho de hacer lo que mas le gustaba por las razones mas absurdas, sin embargo, podía sentir la mirada intensa de ella sobre su cuerpo, seguida poco después por su risa.

La jovencita que amaba se estaba burlando de él por traer puesto el ridículo pijama, no había duda de eso.

Cuando su risa se hubo extinguido, Severus la sintió subiéndose a la cama. Dulce Merlín… su respiración se agitó cuando aquél cuerpo invisible se mantuvo con ambas rodillas a los costados de sus muslos, hasta que finalmente pudo sentir como ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Agradeció que la oscuridad cubriera el sonrojo que revivía en sus mejillas tras haber desaparecido paulatinamente después de lo que había hecho no más de media hora antes.

Finalmente se giró a mirarla, atravesando el espacio vacío.

- ¿Que se supone que está haciendo?

El silencio fue total, lo que lo desconcertó. Ella estaba muy callada, eso significaba que estaba imposibilitada a hablar por que su mente iba a toda velocidad, demasiada para permitirle articular palabras, solo le permitía acciones.

La sintió moverse, supo que estaba acercándose a su rostro, por lo que de manera instintiva y sin detenerse mucho a analizar la situación, cerró los ojos y recibió aquellos labios cubiertos de la invisible tela, estremeciéndose cuando ella se apoyó en su pecho.

- ¿Por que me hace esto, Granger?

Susurró él sintiéndose confundido y hastiado de ese sentimiento, la tomó por la cintura para mantenerla firme y que dejara de temblar, pero el resultado fue que tembló mas fuerte aún, sin embargo, esta vez gimió entrecortadamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja al ver el resultado que el simple toque de sus manos causaban en su invisible visitante. Se preguntó que tanto podría lograr y subió por su espalda, delineando las curvas que recordara momentos antes, encontrándolas mas deliciosas aún que lo que su mente pudiera recrear.

Supo que la necesitaba, ella era su salvación a la demencia y la locura, la luz que iluminaba el montón de estiércol que era su vida, y sabía donde encontrar esa salvación.

En sus labios.

Por eso la besó, mordiendo suavemente su labio, buscando con su lengua derribar la barrera que creaba la tela. Sin importarle lo estúpido que pudiera verse besando al aire

La sintió retirarse un poco y la buscó, no la iba a dejar ir bajo ningún concepto. Estrechó el cuerpo de ella contra el propio y unas ansias primitivas poseyeron sus instintos, por lo que imitó con su lengua el delirante vaivén del acto sexual, extrayendo un ahogado y delicioso gemido de ella.

Y de pronto se miró a si mismo, acorralado contra la pared, gritando mientras la cicatriz en su pierna se abría, momento aprovechado por el señor oscuro para penetrar su boca con su lengua… de la misma manera en que él lo hacía con la boca de Hermione.

Severus se estremeció violentamente al recuerdo cuando el rostro de Voldemort pegado al suyo impactó su mente como si fuera un intenso cruciatus, así que empujó a Hermione, la cual no se negó a alejarse.

Se sumergió en su cabeza, tratando de expulsar a ese engendro degenerado de su cabeza. Había pensado involuntariamente en él al llegar al orgasmo minutos atrás, pero definitivamente NO iba a pensar en él teniendo a su bella señorita Granger con él.

Miró hacia donde sabía que estaba ella, justo encima de él, y se sorprendió al ver luz en la habitación.

Y la imagen del asesino que le poseía sin clemencia se borró cuando sintió la necesidad de mirarla. Ya no estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, por lo tanto, quería verla, quería ver la piel que estaba tocando, quería ver como se iba a estremecer cuando tocara cada parte de su cuerpo.

Elevó su mano y no tardó en tener la capa entre sus dedos, la deslizó lentamente, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo a arrepentirse y sostenerla para que no se la quitara, pero ella no lo hizo. Al final, la capa quedó olvidada en el suelo, y Severus sintió que su garganta se secaba para poder mandar fluido a su entrepierna.

Pudo reconocer la bata, la misma que vistiera cuando estuvieron por última vez en la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo, la joven le había echo unos cambios bastante drásticos. Los muslos de ella asomaban libres bajo la blanca tela, y sus senos eran perfectamente visibles en el amplio escote, así como sus hombros, los cuales lucían perfectos debajo de los delgados tirantes.

Subió una de sus manos para retirar los mechones de cabello que le impedían mirarla, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, aparentemente disfrutando del contacto.

Se estremeció al descubrir que ella no deseaba intercambiar solo besos, había ido ahí expresamente para hacer el amor con él.

- Granger… no soy estúpido, y puedo suponer por que ha venido hasta aquí vestida tan… escasamente… pero lamento decirle que no puedo cumplirle como debiera. Lo siento.

Era la verdad. Su cuerpo estaba aún un tanto entumido, y no poseía las fuerzas necesarias para tomarla.

El profesor no esperaba que la joven lo encerrara entre sus brazos extendidos y acariciara su boca con los labios de ella.

- Yo tampoco soy estúpida… profesor…

Snape sintió algo dentro de él que empezaba a hacerlo entrar en pánico, y tras analizarlo un instante, se dio cuenta de que era el echo de estar acorralado.

- Tal vez no pueda hacer muchas cosas justo ahora… pero… yo si puedo hacerle muchas cosas a usted.

El hombre pasó saliva, ella no había ido a que él la tomara… había ido a entregarse.

- No sabe lo que está haciendo, señorita Granger.

- Tal vez no… pero quiero hacerlo…

Como diablos resistirse a la chica? Acarició su estrecha cintura, descubriendo algo nuevo en aquellas deliciosas curvas que estaban disponibles en sus dedos, su lengua acariciando la de ella desesperadamente. Snape se tensó cuando sintió como ella movía sus caderas sobre sus muslos, haciendo que ambas intimidades se rozaran, cada vez mas, mas rápido, podía sentir inclusive como la humedad de ella llegaba a él, empapando las telas que les cubrían.

Se soltó un instante de aquél beso para pedirle, para suplicarle que lo hiciera con más fuerza, para luego volver a capturar sus labios.

_- Tócate Severus…si… no te detengas, hazlo mas fuerte, quiero ver que tus dedos se hundan mas profundamente en ti…_

El hombre se convulsionó con fuerza y la soltó como si quemara.

- De-téngase… deténgase, Granger…

Ella acató la orden y se detuvo, mirándolo extrañada. Snape por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de calmar su respiración. Si esto continuaba así no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

La miró largamente, descubriendo sus manos sobre sus piernas desnudas a ambos lados de sus muslos, delineó su boca con su lengua en un acto de desesperante auto control para no permitir que su lengua se enroscara en aquellas coronas que se dibujaban en la tela. Pudo apreciar a la Gryffindor sonreír y sus ojos fueron cautivados por aquella piel enrojecida de besos, la cual acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

Lo que no esperaba, es que ella capturara uno de sus dedos en sus labios, comenzando a succionarlo lentamente.

_- Sev, cálmate…_

_- ¡NO, COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE… ahh… QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, AGG…¡QUÍTATEE!!_

_- Shh, tranquilo Sev, relájate, déjame que te consuele._

_- ¡ESTÁ MUERTA, MUERTA!! ¡ESQUE NO LO PUEDES COMP FFFFFGGG!! ¡Mm, ff, qui… f…! ¡Ahh! ¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?_

_- Consolarte, ¿Que mas?... ¿Ha sido tu primer beso?_

_- ¡A mi no me vas a meter en tus sucios juegos, acércate y yo…!_

_- No te vas a arrepentir…_

El profesor se quedó quieto, tratando de alejar esa memoria, estaba absorto en la manera en que sus dedos desaparecían entre los labios de su joven alumna, la manera en que ella le degustaba cual si fuera un dulce.

Pero al final, le soltó, haciéndolo enarcar una ceja, pues apenas comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

- Has por otros, lo que quieras que hagan por ti.

Hermione le mordió el oído.

- Por su expresión, diría que no lo hice muy bien.

A decir verdad. No. Pero a él le había gustado. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquello pues uno de los dedos de ella acarició sus labios, colándose luego dentro de su boca.

El profesor se quedó quieto, aquella escena estaba desquiciándolo, aquella jovencita estaba seduciéndolo torpemente, pero seduciéndolo al final. Sintió aquél dedo oscilar contra su lengua, y cerró los ojos.

Por un instante no pudo verla, no supo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hubo un miedo a lo desconocido que se apoderó de su mente. Observó una borrosa cara familiar que le mantenía quieto, preso debajo de su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_- Eres muy desesperado, Sev. No puedo llevarte conmigo si me haces quedar mal._

_- No… de veras… no por favor…_

_- ¿Ya ves? Ya dejaste de gritar Sev… tranquilo… te va a gustar… te lo prometo._

_- Pero... pero…_

_- Shh… tranquilo… me tienes aquí para enseñarte, ¿Que no?_

Snape sintió algo dentro de él que apresaba su mente, que lo alejaba del calor reconfortante que emanaba de Hermione al ser transportado a otra época. Casi pudo sentir con claridad como aquella persona lo giraba y colocaba encima de él, mordiéndole el oído.

_- A ver, ¿Como es posible que estés temblando?_

_- E-esque… yo nunca._

_- Ya se que tu nunca, Sev, si lo hubieras echo antes no me necesitarías._

_- Yo, bueno…_

_- ¿Miedo?_

Snape se tensó involuntariamente cuando alcanzó a distinguir las uñas que se clavaban en su espalda, o la pierna que se enroscaba en su cadera, Hermione no lo notó, demasiado ocupada en gemir sin control.

_- Eres un Slythering, tener miedo en este instante sería una vergüenza._

_- Lo siento._

_- Tampoco digas eso, los Slytherings no debemos sentir culpa de nada_.

Hermione dejó de existir por un instante, cuando el recuerdo se volvió algo físico, cuando sintió con claridad absoluta como los dedos de su maestro se colaban en su boca, su brazo cerrándose detrás de su espalda para bloquearle la salida.

_- Vas a hacerlo despacio, ¿Ok?_

_- N-no… mejor…_

_- DIJE…_

Aquél brazo le apretó con fuerza, y el hombre recordó el temblor que había invadido su cuerpo, su aún joven cuerpo. Alguna parte de él buscó el origen de aquella pesadilla… su madre, si, eso era. Por eso estaba con esa persona, ella había sido asesinada, él contaba solo con catorce años, y había sucumbido presa de la rabia y el dolor.

_- Tranquilízate de acuerdo… eso… despacio, acaricia mis dedos con tu lengua, y acomódate bien, estoy incómodo contigo ahí. _

Siguiendo las órdenes como un imbécil sin voluntad alguna.

_- Ahora, vas a frotar tu cadera contra la mía, despacio, que cada golpe de tu lengua coincida con… ah…. Sev, espera…espera… a menos de que puedas lamer tan rápido como embistes…_

Pero no había esperado, recordaba que se había aferrado a aquella mano mientras llenaba su boca con los dedos del joven de quien aprendía, moviéndose sin control para conseguir solo un poco mas de esa dulce sensación que estaba llenando su cuerpo.

_- Sev, Sev… ah… de acuerdo, umm… por esta vez olvídalo. Necesito que tengas tu cabeza mas despejada, cuando termines seguiremos con la clase._

Severus sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras saboreaba los delicados dedos que estaban en su boca, embistiendo al mismo ritmo que lamía.

_- Ah…ah…. Awwww!_

_- Shh… tranquilo, tranquilo, ya pasa… aguantas muy poco. Pero estás tiernito, así que te lo paso… je… te ves gracioso, Sev, ¿Lo sabías?_

Por quien… quien… ese rostro que no aparecía en su mente, solo la voz aterciopelada, los gemidos de su maestro cuando demostró que ciertamente poseía habilidad.

_- Tienes una lengua bastante talentosa, Sev._

_- G-gracias… Lucius._

Y Snape abrió los ojos de golpe, se alejó cual si hubiera caído en brasas ardientes y se agazapó contra la cama, sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente había arrojado a la Gryffindor del pequeño espacio que compartían.

Ella le miró extrañada, y aparentemente harta de tantas pausas. Snape tardó en darse cuenta de que durante su ausencia mental, la había tenido acorralada entre sus brazos, lamiendo sus dedos como lamiera los de Lucius, golpeando su cadera contra la de ella haciendo gala de lo aprendido.

Se llevó la mano al cabello. De repente se sentía mas asqueado de si mismo que nunca. Quiso reír por la ironía de su vida. Haciendo el amor con la chica de la que apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado, y acordándose del imbécil que le había robado su virginidad, y descubriendo que este mismo imbécil había pasado el chisme de sus talentos.

_- Me lo habían contado amado mío… es la verdad… quieres saberlo, ¿Realmente?_

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_- Alguien me dijo que tenías una lengua realmente talentosa._

Estúpido Lucius.

De repente, la voz Hermione lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Severus?... Severus… por favor, no me dejes así.

Se movió suave, de forma felina. Sus ojos vagaron por el escote abierto de ella, sus pechos eran atraídos por la fuerza de gravedad permitiéndole ver demasiado. Sus sentimientos seguían ahí, aglomerándose, enviando sangre a su entrepierna.

Ella alcanzó sus pies y lo estiró lentamente para poder acomodarse entre las piernas de él. A Snape le sorprendió que ella aún lo siguiera intentando, aunque él pensaba que ya todo era un caso perdido.

No tenía la fuerza para negarse a los deseos de su dama. Era como estar nuevamente en las jodidas garras de Voldemort, permitiendo que hicieran con él lo que fuera y cuando fuera.

Los ojos de ella viajaron hacia la erección de él, y Snape se sonrojó brevemente, una, por el echo de que ella mirara precisamente esa parte de él, y otra, por que a juzgar por la expresión de la castaña, supo que ella sabía que él no estaba tan excitado como debiera.

Cuando le besó de nuevo, no deseó decepcionarla, le tomó de la cintura y bailó con ella en las profundidades de su boca.

- Severus…

- No recuerdo… señorita Granger…

Muy apenas podía hablar, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacar fuerzas de algún lado, aunque fuera de su estúpido orgullo.

- Haberle permitido tutearme.

Necesitaba regresar aquella situación manejable para él, aunque sabía que era ciertamente imposible cuando no se podía manejar ni él mismo, mordiendo la nívea piel de ella, mordisqueando su barbilla.

- Profesor…

Aquella simple palabra le provocó a atacar con violencia el cuello de ella. Podía sentirla completamente suya, completamente en sus manos. Suya y de nadie mas… suya… Lamió y besó la herida que infligiera con sus dientes.

Sonriendo, lo besó largamente, buscando ahora ella su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer con cada beso en la piel cetrina, sus dedos buscando deshacer los botones del pijama que lo aprisionaba.

_- Mío…_

Y la imagen fue tan clara como el día, Snape se espantó por que había sentido aquello como si Voldemort realmente hubiera estado en la habitación. No podía, ya estaba harto, Voldemort era… era…

Recordó lo que se prometiera antes, para cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal. Si Voldemort se enterara de su existencia, si supiera que su cuerpo le pertenecía, pero su alma tenía dueña.

No podía. Simple y sencillamente no podía.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomarla de los hombros y arrancarla de sus propios brazos.

- Basta… por favor… basta.

Hermione le miró sin entender, trató de hablar y él se lo impidió.

Lo siento, señorita Granger. Pero no puedo. Hágame un favor y márchese.

* * *

TBC…

Hola!!

Jo! Me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que mínimo mínimo uno de ustedes me mentaba la madre, jajaja, que raro que no fuera así.

Pero como pueden ver, desde este lado del espejo no todo fue bonito, Snape se la pasó luchando con sus fantasmas interiores y sufriendo por ello.

Ahora bien, con el siguiente capi viene… chan chan chan chaaaan….. ¡OSCURIDAD PROFUNDA, CAPÍTULO UNO!!

El siguiente capítulo lleva por nombre "Animal herido" mientras que el capítulo uno de Oscuridad profunda se llama "Inocencia Robada" ustedes ya se han de imaginar por que.

Les RECOMIENDO que primero se lean el capi 20 de esta historia y luego el capi 1 de la otra, por que si no se me van a perder. No mucho, pero se los recomiendo, vale?

Nos vemos, MUCHOS BESOS!!

Respuestas a Reviews en mi profile.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	20. Animal herido

Cap. 20

Animal herido

* * *

El mismo silencio que moraba en los cementerios cayó de repente sobre la pareja.

Snape se movió como pudo quitándose de encima a la jovencita, la cual estaba petrificada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se arregló el par de botones que la joven había conseguido desabrochar.

Hermione le observó con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego sentarse sobre sus talones.

- Profesor…

Su voz había perdido todo matiz erótico, ahora solo estaba cargado de frustración y tristeza.

- Granger… solo… váyase, por favor.

Hermione observó la espalda de él echada hacia delante, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas para poder pasarse las manos por el cabello.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría dentro del profesor, y lo que suponía cierto solo la hizo enfurecer.

- ¡Pero que diablos le ocurre?

Se puso de pié y se colocó a su lado con los brazos en jarras, él ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, a pesar del tono en que le había hablado, y que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría valido mas de cincuenta puntos de su casa.

- Primero, el baile, luego, luego me sale con que quería verme, y cuando estoy aquí ocurre todo… todo _esto,_ ¡Y AHORA ME DICE QUE NO??

Snape finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos negros estaban fríos y cargados de una furia que ella jamás había visto.

- No tiene ninguna autoridad para hablarme de esa manera.

- Ah perdón, ¡Yo pensé que la chica con la que casi se acuesta tendría alguna autoridad!

- Pues fíjese que no la tiene, así que le recomiendo que se marche.

- Esque… ¡ESQUE SE HA VUELTO LOCO??

El no respondió, y aquella falta de respuesta la hizo quedarse quieta y debutativa. Lo miró observar hacia cualquier lado, pero no a ella.

Cuando volvió a hablar, procuró hacerlo con más tacto.

- Es por que soy menor de edad, ¿Verdad profesor?

- Su edad no tiene nada que ver.

- Si, claro…

Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos sin poder evitar el tono escéptico, pero la risa despectiva de Snape hizo que arqueara una ceja.

- Su edad no importa Granger, ya se lo he dicho. Usted, que tan interesada está en mi vida, permítame informarle que yo perdí mi virginidad a los catorce, solo que con alguien de diecisiete, que era alumno.

Hermione sintió que comprendía, aunque en realidad no era así.

- Entonces es por que somos profesor y alumna.

Snape enarcó una ceja y se giró a mirarla de nuevo. ¿Que diablos le ocurría a esa jovencita? Normalmente era muy inteligente, y ahora, conociendo mejor que nadie todo lo que había pasado, no entendiera el tormento que nublaba sus sentidos.

En ese instante, su pequeña luz parecía ausente, la oscuridad se lo tragaba y ella lo estaba lanzando a empujones a esas tinieblas eternas. Su dulce Hikari no…

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe. Acababa de recordar algo.

_- Espero con ansias para sentir tu pasión, Severus._

Había llorado… había llorado frente al lord, ahí, tendido en el piso, deseando mas que nada ver un poco de salvación, y lo había dicho, apenas en un susurro.

_- Hikari…_

Voldemort le había mirado extrañado, luego, su mirada carmesí se dirigió a Lucius.

_- Lucius, ¿Escuchaste lo que ha dicho Severus?_

_- N-no, mi señor._

Los ojos rojos le taladraron.

_- ¿Hikari? ¿Que es eso, amado mío?_

No recordaba mas, había caído inconsciente.

Un peso y una ansiedad horrible lo embargaron de pronto. La preocupación inundó su alma, pero luchó contra si mismo para no dejar que asomara por sus ojos.

Había sido un imbécil, un completo idiota… la había mencionado. Había mencionado el cariñoso mote que le pusiera tiempo atrás enfrente de Voldemort, y Voldemort no era alguien que se quedara con dudas, muy pronto, estaba seguro de que sabría el significado de aquella palabra, así mismo el extraño echo que la utilizara.

Severus se preguntó cuanto tardaría en comprender que Hikari no era solo una palabra, sino un nombre.

La había expuesto, peor aún, la había condenado a muerte.

Ante el exasperante silencio que había caído sobre ellos, Hermione se acercó para que contestara su pregunta, sin embargo, los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella, callándola antes de que hablara.

- Somos profesor y alumna, señorita Granger, yo jamás he tenido, y jamás tendré, una aventura con una alumna.

La castaña se quedó quieta.

- ¿Acaso cree que soy el estúpido de Gilderoy Lockhart? ¿Coqueteando con alumnas y acostándome con ellas cada que tengo oportunidad?

Severus quiso darse la vuelta, que ella no lo mirara, pero al final se portó valiente, enfrentando la cruda realidad que acababa de rebelársele.

- Hágame un favor, márchese. Esto no debió ocurrir, de hecho, siento mucho que ocurriera. Esta vez no se lo voy a pedir, le voy a exigir que no vuelva a buscarme… y no intente usar su contraseña, la voy a deshabilitar.

Hermione se quedó quieta, sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas.

- Márchese, por favor.

Fue lo último que dijo, ella tomó la capa de invisibilidad y su varita, ni siquiera se cubrió para salir corriendo de la enfermería, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.

Sus pasos resonaron con un eco infernal en los pasillos, las lágrimas le impedían ver correctamente, sin embargo llegó a la torre Gryffindor, donde la señora gorda abrió los ojos como platos al observarla vestida tan mínimamente.

- ¡Pero que clase de indecencia es esta!

- Fa-Fa-fanta-¡Fantasía de Navidad!!

- ¡Pero que juventud!!

El retrato se movió y Hermione entró corriendo, subió las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas y abrió de golpe una puerta, dentro, Ginny brincó asustada cuando la madera golpeó violentamente la pared, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues su compañera se lanzó a sus brazos, completamente desconsolada.

- ¡Pero que haces vestida así! ¡Hermione, que te pasa, Hermi! ¡Oye, contéstame! Por Merlín, deja de llorar, ya… ¡Quien te hizo eso en el cuello!! Hermione, mírame, mírame por favor, ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¡POR FAVOR, DIME!

Pero la pelirroja no obtuvo respuesta alguna aquella noche, solo un llanto amargo que duraría hasta el amanecer, cuando la castaña cayera rendida por el sueño en brazos de su preocupada amiga.

* * *

En la enfermería, Severus seguía quieto en el mismo lugar donde le dejara la castaña, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, hasta que finalmente caminó fuera de las azuladas cortinas que rodeaban su cama. Se acercó al escritorio de madame Pomfrey y escribió una escueta nota.

Regresó al lugar de antes y dejó el trozo de pergamino encima de las sábanas, para después comenzar a desnudarse, doblando el pijama y dejándolo a un lado de la nota.

_- Albus, ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera de arreglar esto! ¡No puedo creer que Roger Highprice se haya ido con Voldemort!_

_- Lamentablemente así es, Remus._

_- ¡Pero yo lo conocí! Nosotros lo conocimos, ¿Cierto Sirius? Siempre detestó la magia oscura. ¿Y si está bajo un imperius??_

_- No creo que así sea. Sin embargo Remus, tu conoces a Voldemort, todos lo conocemos. Todo aquello que toca se vuelve sucio, retorcido, se pudre y se envenena._

_- Hey Snivellius, para ponerte ese bonito dibujo en el brazo, Voldemort tuvo que tocarte, ¿Verdad??_

Snape levantó el brazo donde llevaba la marca oscura, encontrándolo aún amoratado por los golpes. Bajó la mirada y descubrió las marcas cicatrizadas de los latigazos, los cardenales amorfos que habían quedado donde el Lord le apresara las caderas. Las huellas de mordidas eran notables apenas como heridas mínimas.

_Todo aquello que toca se vuelve sucio…_

Tocó su estómago, recordando la boca del Lord.

…_retorcido…_

Se llevó una mano al cuello, que Voldemort con tanto placer degustara.

…_se pudre…_

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, el rostro que lleno de sudor fuera un deleite para el lord.

…_y se envenena._

Revisó casa centímetro de su cuerpo, encontrando las heridas que aún no se borraban, recorrió sus rasgos aún demacrados a pesar de las pociones que Poppy le diera.

_Sucio…_

Sus labios, que Voldemort mordía con saña hasta hacerle sangrar.

_Sucio…_

Colocó una mano sobre sus glúteos.

_Sucio…_

Snape cerró los ojos, y en su oscuridad, lo único que pudo observar fue el rostro de Voldemort.

Hacía semanas que deseaba tener en sus brazos a aquella bella jovencita, semanas deseando besarla, pensando en ella, necesitando de su cuerpo, necesitando desesperadamente poseer su alma a través de su dulce cuerpo. Y ahora, que había estado a punto de satisfacer todo aquello, se daba cuenta de que había algo que se lo impedía, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta sino hasta ese día.

Estaba sucio. Alguien como él jamás podría poseer a una persona pura como lo era ella.

El profesor de pociones se vistió con la ropa que le dejara Albus, pues la enfermera la daría de alta muy temprano al día siguiente, pero él no podía esperar.

Solamente se puso la ropa interior, una camisa blanca y los pantalones. No sintió la necesidad de ponerse los zapatos, así que salió caminando cual si estuviera muerto en vida, olvidando detrás de él el resto de su ropa.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, Lucius dormía apaciblemente soñando con nada, su cuerpo desnudo estaba relajado debajo de las blancas sábanas mientras a su lado reposaba su bella esposa, Narcisa.

Sin embargo, su sueño se vio turbado por un gemido lastimero de dolor. Abrió sus ojos de repente y se giró, mirando a la mujer a su lado, la cual, aún dormida, se movía de un lado al otro, aparentemente presa de una pesadilla.

- Narcisa, Narcisa, ¡Despierta!

- No… no mi señor… por favor, no…

Lucius frunció el ceño preocupado y abrazó a su mujer protectora mente, acurrucándola en sus brazos.

- Cissy, despierta, vamos…

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHH!!

Ella gritó e intentó enderezarse, sus ojos abiertos del pánico, sin embargo, Lucius la tenía bien sujeta, y aunque aquello conllevó a que su histeria aumentara, se dio cuenta de que se trataba solo de su marido, así que se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente.

- Ya pasó… ya pasó… tranquila.

La mujer rubia aceptó con la cabeza y se acurrucó al pecho del jefe de la familia Malfoy, el cual le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

Hacía muchos años, antes de que se casaran, incluso. Narcisa era una jovencita inexperta, la cual había atraído desde hacía años, sin saberlo, la mirada de uno de los mortífagos de poca antigüedad, el cual desde la primera vez que la vio en el colegio, resolvió que un día sería su esposa.

Ninguno de los dos contaba con que ella fallaría en una importante misión impuesta por el Lord Oscuro, quien, enfurecido, la arrastró por el piso y la tumbó en el salón del que en ese tiempo fuera su escondite.

Los mortífagos se regocijaron por el espectáculo gratuito, todos deleitados por aquellos gritos desesperados que brotaban de la garganta de la mujer. El joven rubio fue escogido para sacarla de la vista del Lord, y fue aquél el momento exacto para que él le pidiera matrimonio.

Así, tan herida como se encontraba, sus lágrimas cristalinas bajando por sus mejillas ensangrentadas, el muchacho supo que jamás quería volver a verla sufrir y le pidió matrimonio, ella, aterrada, aceptó, suplicando que nunca jamás la dejara caer en las garras de Voldemort.

Hoy en día, veinte años después, ella seguía despertando presa de pesadillas.

Le tomó largo rato lograr que su bella esposa volviera a dormirse, y cuando lo hubo echo, se deslizó fuera de la cama, pues necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.

Alcanzó el verde pantalón de seda que solía usar al despertar y se lo colocó, echándose encima una bata del mismo color y material la cual amarró cuidadosamente.

Aquella última reunión con el Lord lo había dejado pensativo.

No había disfrutado en lo mas mínimo observar como torturaban a Severus, y mucho menos ser parte activa de aquello. Se preguntaba cuanto mas aguantaría Snape antes de quebrarse. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera, lo que el jefe de la casa de Slythering estaba viviendo era algo enfermo e irracional que lo mantenía atrapado como a una rata.

Nadie se mantiene cuerdo mucho tiempo, ni siquiera Severus Snape.

En ese instante, escuchó un leve toquido en la puerta, apenas audible. Miró el bello reloj de caoba que ocupaba un espacio en la esquina de su habitación y entrecerró los ojos, intrigado. Se acercó y abrió, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, donde uno de sus elfos domésticos le miraba, al parecer bastante asustado.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Taffy lo siente amo, Taffy pide perdón. Pero Taffy debía informarle que el amigo del amo, profesor Snape está aquí.

- ¿Snape? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

- Si amo, Taffy ha hablado con él, y el profesor Snape ha pedido hablar con el amo.

- Bien… bien, de acuerdo, ya voy. Retírate.

La criatura se retiró haciendo pronunciadas reverencias, Lucius cerró la puerta y se cepilló rápidamente el cabello, amarrándose un listón que mantuviera en su sitio su rubia melena.

Se colocó sus zapatillas y salió al encuentro del profesor, el cual debía encontrarse en el salón, donde se encontraba la única chimenea conectada para recibir visitas.

Abrió la puerta y observó al hombre encogido en un sillón, mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea.

- ¿Que quieres, Severus?

El mago no respondió.

- Son las dos de la mañana, y puedo asegurarte que incluso dormir es más importante que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Sin embargo, el hombre seguía sin moverse. Lucius frunció el ceño bastante extrañado. No era un comportamiento propio de Snape. Se acercó y se inclinó.

- Se puede saber que diablos…

Pero se cortó a media frase. El rostro de Snape estaba completamente inexpresivo, estaba mas pálido de lo usual, lo que acentuaba su eterna apariencia de encontrarse enfermo, sin embargo, lo que congeló a Lucius fueron sus ojos.

Sus ojos, que normalmente eran fríos y asemejaban calabozos oscuros, estaban cargados de un dolor indescriptible, temblaban con fuerza, Lucius pudo jurar que estaba viendo el alma de su compañero.

- Severus, que…

El hombre giró su mirada de golpe y acuchilló al rubio con sus negras orbes, provocándole un escalofrío.

Hacía muchos, muchos años, que Lucius no observaba aquella mirada. La misma que tuviera la noche en que avisaron que la madre de Snape había sido asesinada, y este se había vuelto loco de dolor.

El rubio le apartó los cabellos del rostro, para luego quedarse ahí, completamente quieto, pues sabía muy bien que Snape jamás contestaría a sus preguntas. Tenía que desenvolverse solo.

- Le pertenezco…

Lucius no respondió a una afirmación tan irrefutable.

- Creí que lo soportaría, que sería soportarlo un momento y seguir con mi vida como si nada ocurriera…

Snape calló un largo rato, y el rubio no se atrevió a moverse.

- Pero… le pertenezco, y hoy he tenido la prueba de eso.

No había otra cosa que pudiera pensar. Finalmente, las heridas de su cuerpo habían alcanzado su espíritu, lo cual había quedado demostrado minutos antes, mostrándole lo incapaz que era de tocar incluso a la mujer que amaba, por que le pertenecía al señor oscuro.

El mortífago subió una de sus manos para acariciar las duras facciones de Snape, pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de sus labios y este reaccionó cerrando sus ojos, aparentemente disfrutando del contacto.

A Lucius no le sorprendió aquella reacción, después de todo, siendo un adolescente idiota se había aprovechado del dolor de Severus para domarlo cuando este era solo un niño de catorce años que había perdido al ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

Aquella noche, aprovechando que con sus gritos y una que otra maldición ahuyentó a todos en el dormitorio, le obligó a sentir que él era su única salvación, que cuando sintiera dolor o furia extremos debía de acudir a él, y que esos potentes sentimientos se sobrellevaban solo con el placer de un cuerpo poseyendo a otro.

Severus había crecido y olvidado todo eso, sin embargo, algo profundo en su mente le había echo llegar hasta allí esa noche, en busca del consuelo que Lucius le había obligado.

El rubio se sintió mal, pero no había manera de arreglarlo.

Le exasperaba el poder que un niño de primer año emanaba en su contra, y aguantó en silencio cada triunfo del pequeño mequetrefe, no importando que fueran amigos, se juró, como un reto personal que iba a hacerlo que le obedeciera, volverse indispensable en su vida.

Desafortunadamente lo había logrado, y el trauma del profesor de pociones estaba ahí, arraigado en su memoria. Se preguntó por un instante si Severus seguiría realmente cuerdo.

No llevaba su varita consigo, y era obvio que Snape tampoco, así que no pudo lanzar un hechizo anti sonido a la puerta, solo rogó que Narcisa no fuera a ir a buscarle.

Tomó el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos y lo acercó al propio, sin embargo, el otro se resistió.

- Sev, pero que…

- No.

Los ojos negros volvieron a mirarle, aún tormentosos y entristecidos.

- No puedo…

- ¿Por que no? Antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo.

- Tú lo hacías… yo llegaba enfadado al dormitorio y… y tu los corrías a todos, mi mirabas y te reías… luego yo me lanzaba sobre ti.

Lucius aceptó con la cabeza aquellos recuerdos, actualmente avergonzado de ellos.

- Pero ya no puedes consolarme… ya no puedes hacer nada por mi.

- Aún puedo Sev… déjame besarte, esta noche no dejaré que te sientas solo. Somos amigos, ¿Que no? Te quitaré todo el peso de encima… como antes.

Snape esbozó finalmente una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Me estás ofreciendo una noche de sexo?

- No es nada que no hayamos echo antes, y aún así seguimos siendo amigos.

El hombre de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

- No vine aquí por eso.

Lucius arqueó la ceja.

- Necesitaba compañía…

- Tu nunca…

- Y puesto que no me puedes consolar como antes… por lo menos, acompáñame.

Para los conocimientos de Lucius, suponía que tenía que sacar todo ese dolor por algún lado, no debía guardárselo, y nada mas intenso que el sexo para extraerle toda emoción. A él y a su esposa les funcionaba.

- Mi dueño se enojará si sabe que me pusiste una mano encima.

- ¿Tu que?

- Le pertenezco al señor oscuro… le pertenezco, y nunca me va a dejar ir…

- Sev, ya basta. Duérmete, mañana pensarás con mayor claridad.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le obligó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Snape cerró los ojos.

- Mañana cuando amanezca… seguiré perteneciéndole.

- Mañana, te darás cuenta de que ser su pareja no significa ser suyo.

- No importa mucho en realidad, aunque me deje ir… seguiré sucio.

Lucius no debatió esas últimas palabras por que no las comprendió del todo, cuando se giró a mirar a Severus, este se mantenía mirando a la nada, presa del cansancio físico y emocional.

Voldemort les había colocado un hechizo de lengua atada, nadie, absolutamente ningún mortífago sería capaz nunca de hablar de lo visto aquella noche de pesadilla.

Lucius observó a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que finalmente había colapsado, y no queriéndose imaginar la forma en que se derrumbaría cuando se enterara de que muy seguramente, estaba embarazado.

Malfoy suspiró pesadamente y empezó a habar de la última reunión, poniendo al tanto al profesor de pociones de todo lo acontecido durante su estancia en los calabozos.

Se permitió sonreír forzadamente y ciertamente molesto.

Bellatrix tenía razón… parecían un par de jodidos Gryffindors.

* * *

El sol inundaba la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron estaba bastante divertido mientras Harry hacía uno que otro mohín de frustración mientras Neville le daba buena batalla al pelirrojo en un juego de ajedrez.

Descubrir que Neville jugaba mejor que él, no era gracioso.

- Awwww, buenos días.

- ¡Vaya, hasta que te levantas Ginny!

- No molestes, voy a la enfermería.

- ¿A la enfermería? ¿Y eso por que?

- No te incumbe, Ronald.

La pelirroja se sacudió la rojiza melena y miró un segundo al moreno, regalándole una sonrisa. Harry sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro y trató de parecer normal.

- ¿Y- y Hermione?

A su lado, Ron fingió que no escuchaba, pero estaba muy atento.

- Ella, bueno… ella se siente mal.

El joven Weasley cortó su farsa velozmente y miró a su hermana.

- ¿Mal? ¿Hermione? ¿Que tiene?

- Eh… bueno… ella…

Ginny miró a los tres varones que la observaban con atención, y finalmente sonrió tímidamente.

- Bueno, ella… tiene…

Se acercó y habló en voz baja, haciendo que los tres se acercaran para oírle mejor.

- Ella tiene un cólico.

- ¿Un que?

- ¡Ay Harry!

Neville se sonrojó un poco, Ron se quedó pensando, y de repente se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Ah, si, eso que tienen las chicas cuando les baja!

- ¡RON!

- ¿Que??

Ginny le miró furiosa y se marchó rumbo a la enfermería, Harry frunció el ceño por que no entendía nada, mientras que el pelirrojo se sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Así que Hermione estaba en esos días del mes, y según lo que le había explicado Bill, todo concordaba con la actitud de ella hacia él días atrás. Se sintió feliz de saber que la chica si quería algo con él, pero en ese instante había estado vulnerable.

Por su parte, Ginny llegó a la enfermería para buscar algo para sus propios malestares, que eran precisamente los que les había dicho a los chicos que padecía Hermione.

Suspiró entristecida, necesitaría poner a Hermione muy enferma si quería que los chicos no sospecharan la razón de la profunda depresión en la que cayera la noche anterior.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, Lucius se encontraba leyendo apaciblemente un libro sobre las artes oscuras, bebiendo una copa de vino mientras sostenía en sus piernas la cabeza de Severus, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

Lo miró de reojo cuando le sintió moverse, pero retomó su lectura. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y debía comportarse al nivel de las circunstancias.

El profesor se estiró y encogió un par de veces antes de abrir sus negros ojos, mirando extrañado a su alrededor, hasta que giró el rostro y observó a Malfoy.

- Buenos días Severus.

Dijo el rubio sin interrumpir su lectura.

- Lucius… hola.

Se enderezó y bostezó largamente, el jefe de la familia Malfoy bebió mas vino.

- ¿Que horas son?

- Cerca de las once de la mañana

- La reunión con la orden es a las doce.

Se puso de pié y trató en vano de alisarse la ropa, pero tras dormir con ella no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- Hice que un elfo te trajera algo de mi ropa, el traje es viejo, pero te sentará bien.

- Que encantador de tu parte.

El profesor se frotó el rostro y estudió las negras y excesivamente finas ropas que le habían dejado pulcramente dobladas en una silla, las aventó al sillón y comenzó a desvestirse, el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero procuró no mirarle.

Sabía que no debía demostrarle lástima, eso solo enfurecería al hombre. Sin embargo, quisiera o no le preocupaba. Severus se había tragado toda la tormenta emocional y la había escondido dentro de él sin haberla expresado.

Había un caos dentro del alma del hombre, y este lo controlaba con sus maneras frías y cortantes, lo que lo convertiría poco a poco en no menos que un despojo humano incapaz de expresar sentimientos, ni siquiera lo mas mínimos. No mas sarcasmos, no mas crueldad, no mas nada. Iba a quedar seco, viviendo sin vivir por que lo que había dentro de él era demasiado tormentoso como para suprimirlo y separarlo de sus otras emociones.

Le miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Eso, o cualquier cosa lo iba a hacer explotar, poco o mucho, pero sabía que lo contendría eficazmente. Era Severus, después de todo, era parte de la élite mágica, si no fuera de esa manera, Voldemort jamás lo habría escogido como pareja, o como padre de su descendencia.

- Slythering…

- Supuse que te gustaría. Te queda bien, siendo el jefe de casa.

Respondió Lucius cuando Severus levantó en sus dedos una bella cadena de oro blanco de la cual pendía la serpiente de Slythering, con un par de esmeraldas por ojos.

Se la colocó y se sacó el cabello, echándose luego la capa de viaje, la cual cubría prácticamente todo el conjunto.

- Ya me voy.

- "Ya me retiro Lucius, gracias por tu hospitalidad, y gracias por regalarme el traje, realmente tienes muy buen gusto. Te invitaré un trago luego, espero que pases un buen día."

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Como decía… ya me voy.

* * *

Poco más tarde, Severus se encontraba de vuelta a Hogwarts, caminando rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Dentro se escuchaban las voces de los miembros de la orden, se ajustó la capa de viaje y entró, recibiendo de inmediato todas las miradas.

- ¡Severus!

Nymphadora sonrió sentada encima del escritorio y agitó la mano alegremente, Sirius bufó enfadado, Lupin le sonrió, y Ojoloco recorrió de arriba abajo su vestimenta.

- Te gastaste el sueldo de un año en eso, ¿No Snape?

El profesor no respondió nada y se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndose apartado.

- Ya era hora de que volvieras, Snivellius, debería darte vergüenza haber preocupado de esa manera a Dumbledore.

Snape, quien normalmente respondió algún sarcasmo que dejaba en ridículo absoluto al animago, se mantuvo en silencio.

La sonrisa de Sirius tembló un poco cuando no llegó la usual respuesta, intercambió una mirada con Lupin y ambos enarcaron una ceja.

- Llegas muy a tiempo, Severus, muy a tiempo, estaba a punto de conversar con la orden la razón de tu ausencia.

- No es necesario que les cuentes eso.

Albus ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, lo que provocó un profundo silencio.

- Siempre me he preguntado por que nunca aceptas tus heroicos actos y me dejas presumirlos. ¡No me dejas divertirme, Severus!

- Porque cuando no se tiene opción no es valentía, uno se resigna y punto.

- Lo que Snivellius quiere decir, señor director, es que no quiere que usted maquille todas sus atrocidades de mortífago como si realmente fuera un héroe. Es la única decencia que posee.

Snape no contestó aquello de nuevo, Sirius se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente enfadado. Y Dumbledore presintió que algo andaba muy mal, especialmente cuando posó sus ojos azules en los negros de Snape, y esté rehuyó a su mirada, cerrando luego los párpados para aislarse completamente.

- Bueno ¿Y a ti que te ocurre, Snape? Normalmente nos diviertes con tus arranques de "Yo soy Don Jefe de casa, don mano derecha, a mi Voldemort me dice sus secretos al oído, uy uy uy"

Era imposible que el animago supiera que la razón de que Snape no respondiera, era por que dentro de él, una voz le siseaba mordazmente que el hombre tenía razón, no era mas que un asqueroso mortífago, un remedo de persona que hacía hasta lo imposible por redimir sus errores en el pasado, pero que jamás lo lograría.

- Sirius, ya déjalo. Severus, ¿Estás bien? Te ves raro.

Preguntó Lupin acercándose al tiempo que le tocaba la espalda.

El efecto fue instantáneo, apenas y entraron en contacto Snape abrió los ojos de golpe, desenfundó la varita con una rapidez asombrosa y atestó un certero golpe en el estómago del licántropo, doblándolo hacia adelante, para luego acorralarlo presionando su brazo contra el pecho del hombre, Lupin sintió su cabeza rebotar contra la pared y la varita del espía clavársele en el cuello.

- ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS, ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, ASQUEROSO LICANTROPO DE MIERDA!

- ¡Severus!

- ¡Que diablos haces, suéltalo!

- ¡ME HAS OÍDO?? ¡NUNCA, NUNCA ME TOQUES DE NUEVO!

Antes de que Sirius llegara, Snape tomó a Remus de la camisa y lo lanzó al suelo, luego giró su varita hacia el animago, enseñando los colmillos como si fuera un animal aterrorizado y listo para matar.

- Y tu, acércate, atrévete a tocarme, ¡Y TE MATO, ME OÍSTE? ¡TE MATO!

- ¡Severus!

Albus se puso de pié de golpe y se hizo silencio en la sala

- Pero que te ocurre, jamás te había visto…

- No es nada.

Le cortó él de golpe enfundando la varita. La rapidez con que su voz pasó de la histeria absoluta a la neutralidad total le hizo recibir las miradas de incredulidad de todos los presentes.

- ¡Pero como te atreves a…

- ¡Sirius!

El hombre se giró al anciano director, quien le miró con severidad.

- Déjalo así.

Solo se escuchó un gruñido de su parte mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a levantarse, Remus se sacudió la ropa mirando al profesor de pociones con incredulidad.

El director se acercó hasta Severus con paso lento cuando este volvió a quedarse quieto apoyado contra una pared.

- Mi muchacho, que…

Acercó ambas manos para tomarle el rostro, pero Snape se hizo hacia atrás, evitando el toque. Nymphadora y Moody se miraron bastante sorprendidos.

- Severus, mírame.

Los ojos negros temblaron un instante, se encontraron con los azules durante un segundo y volvieron a desviarse. Dumbledore se quedó pasmado al ver la completa inexistencia de sentimientos en aquellos orbes negros.

- Que le ocurrió a tus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le dio conjuntivitis al mortífago o que?

Preguntó ásperamente Sirius mientras se aseguraba de que Lupin realmente se encontrara bien.

- Severus, ¿Que ocurrió?

- No se de que hables.

- Tus ojos… no brillan.

- Mis ojos no son un par de lámparas, Albus.

- Severus, tu sabes de que estoy hablando. No hay brillo en ellos, ninguno, están apagados, como… como si estuvieras muerto.

- Entonces tal vez lo estoy.

El director pareció que iba a agregar algo, pero el hombre se hizo a un lado y caminó un par de pasos, alejándose.

- Bueno, ¿Vas a querer mi informe o no?

Albus caminó a su silla y se sentó, juntando sus largos dedos.

- Adelante, Severus.

Y Snape comenzó a hablar sobre todo aquello que le contara Lucius Malfoy la noche anterior, siempre bajo la inquisidora mirada del preocupado director.

TBC…

* * *

AAAGGG, HERMIONE, ERES UNA IDIOTA!! ¡Y tu Severus, como se te ocurre mencionarla frente a él! Ya mejor dile como se llama, donde estudia, donde viven sus padres y todo, que no??

Severus ha cometido un error de los gruesos, y Hermione no se ha quedado atrás.

Espero les gustara el capítulo!!

Lady Grayson


	21. No quiero saber de ayer

Cap. 21

No quiero saber de ayer

* * *

Habiendo terminado la reunión, Dumbledore se encontraba debatiendo algunos puntos de vigilancia con Moody, mientras Tonks colgaba alegremente del brazo de Sirius, el cual reía mientras bromeaba con Remus. Lejos de la algarabía, Severus se mantenía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, pues el director le había pedido que esperase por él.

Sin embargo, el profesor estaba realmente incómodo, consiente de las preguntas de las que sería objeto en poco tiempo, y a la vez irritado, pues podía sentir claramente la como el animago volteaba a mirarle de vez en cuando, analizando aparentemente su ropa.

Por fin, la chica del cabello rosado jaló a ambos hombres, absolutamente ilusionada con ir a desearle feliz navidad a Harry y sus amigos. Sirius y Remus la siguieron, pero al pasar junto al hombre de piel cetrina, el último miembro de la familia Black se detuvo.

- Vaya Snape, yo se que es normal que traigas esa cara de amargado, pero después de la semana que has pasado, no lo entiendo, de verdad.

- Sirius…

Soltó Remus en tono de advertencia, pero su amigo no le hizo caso.

- Mi hermano Regulus, me contó alguna vez que _ustedes_ los mortífagos suelen tener _fiestas_ muy animadas.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, adoptando una expresión amenazante ante el énfasis que Sirius había utilizado.

- Y claro, supongo que para hacerles creer a todos que _eres el mortífago modelo_, te diviertes _mucho_ en esas fiestas. Eso explicaría el estado deplorable en el que vienes.

Lupin bufó molesto y la bruja metamórfica sintió sus mejillas colorearse. Ante la falta de respuesta, Black sonrió.

- El traje que llevas puesto, lo conozco, ¿Sabes? Lo vi en el profeta, Malfoy lo usaba hace años. Siguen siendo pareja, ¿Eh? Aunque no, espera, pareja no eran, ¿Cierto? Solo se acostaban de vez en cuando. Wow... todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez que los vimos besándose en uno de los pasillos. ¿En que estábamos? ¿Quinto año?

- ¡Sirius, ya basta!

Protestó Lupin cuando los ojos de Tonks comenzaron a abrirse más y mas.

- Me acuerdo que te tenía contra la pared, eso quiere decir que él es el que va arriba, ¿Eh, Sev? Tengo razón, ¿Cierto Snivellius? Dumbledore preocupado, ¿Y tú? ¡Fornicando con Malfoy! Dime, ¿También te acuestas con Voldemort?

Snape temblaba de pura furia, pero no se movió, Sirius chasqueó la lengua con burla y dio un paso, para el momento siguiente ser expulsado contra la pared cuando el puño se Severus se impactó violentamente contra su mandíbula.

Albus y Alastor se giraron alarmados cuando Tonks gritó, mas no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando Remus se lanzó sobre Snape, aparentemente para detenerlo de sus obvias intenciones de seguir golpeando a Sirius, pero el licántropo se encontró también en el suelo al momento siguiente, sujetándose el labio partido y mirando a una varita que le apuntaba directo al corazón.

- ¡SEVERUS!

La voz de Dumbledore hizo temblar el despacho, y Snape se mantuvo quieto, todavía amenazando en dirección a Lupin, mientras Tonks revisaba a su primo, quien al caer se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

La puerta cerrándose de golpe fue el único sonido que existió aún después de que se marchara Snape.

* * *

En la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny entró a la sala común sosteniendo una botella con la misma poción que ingiriera minutos atrás, pues no quería crear sospechas con lo muchachos en caso de que siguieran ahí jugando ajedrez. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando solo encontró a Harry, sentado frente al fuego y cruzado de brazos.

- Ho-hola.

- Hola Ginny.

- Y… ¿Y mi hermano?

- Se fue a desayunar con Neville.

- Umm… y tu… tu por que… no…

- Te estaba esperando.

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja y los verdes del moreno se abrieron de golpe debido a la sorpresa. Ella por que no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, y él por que no se creía lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, bueno, me preguntaba, si tu quisieras…

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, incapaz de dejar de balbucear. Finalmente no tuvo otra opción que usar la misma técnica que usara con Cho dos años tras.

- ¿Tegustaríairadarunavueltaconmigo??

Ginny enarcó una ceja, y Harry se pateó mentalmente.

- ¿Te… eh… gustaría… ah… dar una… eh… vuelta… conmigo?

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, durante el cual, el joven de ojos verdes consideró seriamente salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de una piedra, pero al final, la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa apenada, la cual le recordó al muchacho de ojos verdes la expresión que hiciera la buscadora de Ravenclaw tras invitarla al baile, y supo que le iban a decir que no.

- Me encantaría Harry, pero Hermione no se encuentra bien, y no me gustaría dejarla sola.

- Ah… si… bueno, otro día tal vez.

- Si, otro día.

- No te detengas por mi, Ginny.

Terció una voz al pié de las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, ambos se giraron y observaron a Hermione, la cual vestía una afelpada bata celeste propiedad de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ah, Hermy! Aquí tienes la poción para el cólico.

- ¿Cólico?

Miró a Ginny, y luego a Harry.

- Ah si, el cólico. Gracias, me la tomaré mas tarde.

La joven Weasley se acercó a su amiga para entregarla la botella, para después hablarle en susurros, procurando que el joven oji verde no les oyera.

- No te quiero dejar sola.

- Ginny, no todos los días Harry te invita a salir por primera vez.

- Pero esque…

- Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. Quiero que vayas y te diviertas.

A pesar de que la voz de Hermione denotaba una gran tristeza, sus ojos chispeaban con felicidad por la esperanza de que su amiga tuviera buena suerte, al final, Ginny sonrió y abrazó a la castaña.

- Cuídate mucho Mione.

- No te preocupes por eso.

Tras soltarse, Ginny se giró hacia el joven Gryffindor, el cual saludó con la mano a Hermione y se marchó a través del retrato en compañía de la chica que tanto le gustaba.

La castaña por su parte de mantuvo en callada largo rato viendo a la nada, hasta que finalmente sacudió su cabeza y subió a su habitación.

La sorpresa al entrar fue mayúscula cuando observó un paquete encima de su cama. Una caja bastante grande envuelta en papel verde y un gran lazo dorado.

Se acercó temblando como una hoja, y tomó la nota que venía adjunta al regalo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de furia al leer la nota.

De: Severus Snape.

Para: Señorita Granger

Sus manos arrancaron con rabia el papel, el cual cayó al suelo hecho trizas, y la castaña bufó al ver la caja negra que le perteneciera al profesor, con un pergamino sellado por el banco del mundo mágico. Tomó el documento y leyó rápidamente, recordando lo que Snape le dijera el día anterior mientras bailaban.

_- Fui a Gringotts, ¿De acuerdo? Salí rápido._

Tras leer, lanzó el pergamino contra la pared y la caja cayó con estrépito al suelo tras haber descubierto que el profesor de pociones la había nombrado nueva dueña de su bóveda en Gringotts. Ahora comprendía que él se iba a deshacer de ella aún desde antes del incidente en la enfermería, pues si aquella caja le pertenecía, no tenía ninguna excusa para ir a las habitaciones del profesor.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras sollozaba audiblemente. Miró el cajón de su cómoda y lo abrió, extrayendo del interior una caja de terciopelo negro.

La sostuvo en sus manos largo rato, hasta que finalmente, y presa de una furia sin límites lanzó aquél delicado estuche, golpeando con él la caja negra.

Tras haberlo echo, Hermione se lanzó a su cama y se deshizo en llanto, sin mirar siquiera una sola vez como la caja se había abierto con el impacto, dejando en el suelo un bonito guardapelo, el cual, igualmente abierto, mostraba un mechón de cabellos castaños, atados con una cintilla que lucía el verde de Slythering.

En el piso, la tarjeta "De Hermione Granger, Para Severus Snape", quedó olvidada.

* * *

Tras haber desayunado, Ron caminaba por los pasillos buscando cualquier cosa que pudiere distraerlo, se recargó en una de las ventanas que daban al exterior y chasqueó la lengua al ver los exteriores nevados.

Le gustaría jugar quiddich, pero su mejor amigo andaba en no se donde, y con Neville ni soñarlo, ya que seguro se caía de la escoba apenas despegaran. Luego Hermione, que estaba con sus problemas de chica, ¿Que diablos se suponía que hiciera él solo?? Y justo después de Navidad, demonios.

Sin embargo, sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir una figura que caminaba solitaria por el pasillo lateral al que él se encontraba. Los orbes azules de Ron se posaron sobre aquella figura que caminaba grácil sobre el suelo de piedra, mirando a la lejanía con una expresión vaga en el rostro.

- ¿Hermione?

La aludida giró el rostro y observó al pelirrojo, el cual no notó como ella inconscientemente se subía un poco más el cuello de su blanco suéter, el cual cubría la marca que Snape hiciera la noche anterior.

- ¿Estás bien?

La Gryffindor aceptó con la cabeza y se recargó sobre una de las ventanas de piedra que daban al exterior.

Por su parte, el joven Weasley se sentía completamente atraído hacia aquella chica. No sabía por que ella no quería ser su novia, tal vez por que era muy poca cosa para ella, o por que realmente no lo quería.

Observó atentamente algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y por primera vez en su vida, supo que lo mejor era quedarse callado.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Era en serio cuando dijiste que querías que fuera tu novia?

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules y la miró de la misma forma en que la observaban él y Harry cuando decía algo que ambos desaprobaban.

- Pues si, no iba a andar bromeando con eso.

- ¿Y por que quieres que sea tu novia?

- Pues… pues porque… por que me gustas mucho.

Hermione dejó escapar una breve risa despectiva. A decir verdad, comenzaba a auto devaluarse después de haber sido rechazada por Snape.

Por su parte, el muchacho trató de pensar en algo que lo sacara del agujero donde parecía haberse metido, hasta finalmente acordarse de algo que había dicho su hermano Bill un día que él y los gemelos lo espiaban para hacerle una broma mientras estaba con Fleur en el jardín.

_- Pego Bill… ¿Tu solo me quiegues pog seg bonita? ¿Si yo fuega fea, tu no me queguías?_

_- Fleur, te quiero por demasiadas cosas, me gustas por que tienes muchísimas cualidades, pero tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte, y si me pongo a enumerártelas no te voy a besar sino hasta el mes que viene._

El muchacho tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se acercó a la castaña. Le rodeó tímidamente con sus brazos la cintura para luego atraerla hacia él. Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada cuando sintió el aliento cálido de él contra su oído.

- Hermione, te quiero por demasiadas cosas, me gustas por que tienes muchísimas cualidades, pero tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte, y si me pongo a enumerártelas no te voy a besar sino hasta el mes que viene.

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon de golpe y giró su rostro para poder observar al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía.

- R-Ron…

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza y acarició su frente contra la de ella.

- ¿Por que? ¿Si vas a querer ser mi novia, Hermione?

Los ojos de la castaña temblaron, y el recuerdo de la noche anterior la hizo estremecer dolorosamente. Había renunciado a Ron teniendo la estúpida esperanza de amar, y ser amada por Severus Snape.

Aquella realidad le pareció en extremo estúpida en aquél instante, haciéndole creer que en realidad, Ron nunca había sido descartado de su futuro, sino que simplemente, lo había apartado para volver a él sabiendo perfectamente lo que habría podido perder.

- Si, me gustaría… mucho.

Y así, la joven se giró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, el cual sonrió ampliamente y procedió a besar a la chica que finalmente, se había convertido en su novia.

Lejos de ellos, unos ojos negros habían observado toda aquella escena. El brillo continuaba ausente en su mirada, pero una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios.

- Cuídela mucho, señor Weasley…

Y dicho aquél susurro al viento, el hombre se marchó.

* * *

Aquella tarde, cuando Ginny y Harry finalmente volvieron de su paseo, ambos felices y sonrojados después de haber compartido sus primeros besos, para infarto de Ron que accidentalmente presenció uno de ellos, el grupo se encontraba cómodamente instalado en el comedor, disfrutando de una amena comida en compañía de Neville y Luna, la cual apreciaba mucho mas la compañía de la mas joven de los Weasley que las de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

- Wow, ¿Entonces ya son novios??

Ron sonrió muy satisfecho mientras abrazaba a Hermione y le plantaba un beso en la frente, Harry sonrió brevemente y besó a su vez a Ginny.

- Es increíble, creo que los cupidos del amor están surtiendo efecto. Yo me pregunto cuando me va a pedir Neville que sea su novia. Yo se que le gusto, ¿Saben? Y a decir verdad él me gusta mucho. Le dije a mi papá que le iba a pedir que fuera mi novio, pero él me dijo que esperara a que él me lo pidiera, espero que sea pronto.

Lo dijo todo de golpe y sin tomar aire siquiera. Neville estaba completamente rojo, mientras que los demás tenían la mandíbula levemente caída. La rubia sonrió como si nada y se limpió con una servilleta.

- Bueno, creo que me voy a hacer algunos deberes, nos veremos luego.

Y sin esperar respuesta se puso de pié y se marchó alegremente dando saltos.

En la mesa, todos giraron su mirada de Luna a Neville, el cual revolvía distraídamente con el tenedor su comida de un lado al otro. Solo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Ron le dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

- Esque…

- ¡Vamos Neville!

Le urgió Harry dándole un codazo, el muchacho les miró con horror, casi como si acabaran de decirle que se le fuera a declarar al profesor Snape.

- ¡Neville!

Le urgieron Ginny y Hermione, el muchacho tembló de pies a cabeza y se puso de pié de un brinco, para luego correr tras de Luna, la cual casi había salido del comedor.

Todos tenían la mirada clavada en el chico, el cual tropezó estrepitosamente y por poco le cae encima a la joven Ravenclaw, si no fuera por que ella se giró a ver quien la iba llamando.

- ¿Estás bien Neville?

- Ah, yo, si… Luna, ¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se inclinó y apoyó ambas manos en su rodilla para observar al joven que estaba en el piso, y en la mesa, los varones se dieron con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Ante el silencio de ella, Neville se apresuró a ponerse de pié y peinarse nerviosamente con los dedos. Hasta que por fin, ella sonrió, enderezándose.

- Me encantaría.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Tengo deberes que hacer de herbología, ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la biblioteca?

Trató de contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que su voz se había ido de viaje, así que aceptó torpemente con la cabeza. La rubia sonrió y le tomó de la mano, llevándoselo casi a rastras.

Neville alcanzó a voltear a ver a sus amigos y hacerles una señal de victoria con el pulgar, la cual fue respondida de igual manera con ambas manos mientras Ron aullaba burlona y felizmente.

Pero en medio de la algarabía, los ojos azules de Ginny se posaron sobre Hermione, la cual le ignoró, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaría pensando su amiga.

* * *

Aquella semana fue lo mejor que pudo haber pedido Hermione, al igual que sus dos amigas. Ser novia de Ron era casi lo mismo que ser su amiga, pero con besos.

Lo único que podía molestar a la castaña, era el echo de que Ron parecía mucho mas interesado en hablar sobre quiddich que sobre los estudios, prefería irse a volar por el campo con Harry y Ginny que quedarse un rato con ella, además, seguía comiendo como un cerdo.

La castaña no podía quejarse demasiado, después de todo, se había enamorado de él siendo un imbécil, había aceptado ser su novia sabiéndolo un idiota, eso la dejaba con no más que un palmo de narices y la resignación de quererlo tal cual era.

Sin embargo, dentro de ella podía sentir ese dolor que le causaba no estar al lado del hombre que la había echo temblar poco a poco, que se la había ganado sin esforzarse siquiera, que la había besado y le había echo ver las estrellas.

Le había ayudado sin duda que en todo el tiempo que había pasado, no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Sirius les había dicho que andaba un poco loco, pero ella procuraba ignorar aquello, a pesar de que dentro de ella se moría de angustia para saber que le estaba sucediendo.

También le ayudaba que Ginny no había dicho ni media palabra, ningún reclamo, ningún comentario de doble sentido, nada, es como si la pelirroja jamás hubiera estado enterada de lo ocurrido.

Finalmente había llegado el último día, aquella noche llegaría la mayoría de la población estudiantil que se había marchado a casa por las vacaciones navideñas, y Hermione se sentía algo nerviosa de que todos se enteraran de su relación con Ron, casi podía escuchar las burlas de las que serían presa, especialmente por el estúpido de Malfoy, pero ella quería hacer algo especial con su novio, quería que ambos se quedaran sentados frente a la chimenea, abrazados disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la sala común se encontró con Harry y Ron muy ocupados encima de un par de rollos de pergamino, con sus libros de Transformaciones nivel seis abiertos en el capítulo de la transformación humana.

- ¿Que están haciendo?

- Ah Hermy, ¿Donde estabas?

- En la biblioteca.

Respondió ella observando la escena con la ceja arqueada. Tal vez tuviera la caja de Snape, pero se negaba a utilizarla.

- Si bueno, ¿Me prestas tus apuntes de transformaciones para la redacción que pidió McGonagall?

- ¿Perdón?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando todo tomó sentido.

- ¿Están haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones?? ¿La redacción que vamos a entregar mañana a primera hora??

- Si, esa, ándale, préstame tus apuntes por que si no vamos a estar aquí hasta muy tarde y no vamos a dormir nada.

- ¡No te voy a prestar mis apuntes, Ronald!

- Oh vamos Herms, eres mi novia, no seas mala conmigo.

- ¡Que yo sea tu novia no significa que te voy a prestar mis apuntes! ¡Harry, como se te ocurrió??

- ¡Oye, a mi solo me falta este, que se me había olvidado!

- Pero…

- ¡A Ron todavía le falta la investigación de Herbología y decidir que poción va a elaborar mañana!

- ¿QUEE??

La castaña enfrentó a su novio, el cual alzó las manos en son de paz.

- ¡Estaba ocupado!

- ¿Ocupado?? ¡En que!

- Pues no se Hermione, por favor, ¡Estábamos en Navidad!

- ¡Navidad fue hace dos semanas!

- ¡Las vacaciones no son para hacer tareas!

- No, la última noche, a la última hora es la indicada para hacer tareas, ¿Verdad??

- ¡Ay ya, por favor! ¿Me vas a prestar tus apuntes, si o no?

- ¡No, no te voy a prestar nada!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Que más tienes que hacer!

- Yo… yo… ¡Yo tengo que ensayar la canción, el cumpleaños de la profesora Vector es en una semana!

Ron se quedó callado mirando a la castaña, mientras Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus peleas, prefirió ignorarlos y continuó con su redacción.

De repente, se oyó la risa estruendosa del pelirrojo.

- ¿Sigues con eso?? Hermione, la vez pasada que nos invitaste a ver tu ensayo, la chica que te estaba dirigiendo canta mejor que tu, ¿Por que no lo hace ella?

Hermione le observó con la boca abierta, mientras los colores comenzaban a subírsele al rostro debido a la furia, finalmente apretó la mandíbula y se marchó a la habitación.

- ¡Hey, los apuntes!! Oye, ¡Hermione, no seas mala, préstamelos!

El pelirrojo se puso de pié y siguió a su novia, sin embargo, Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia atrás.

- ¡Si no hiciste tus deberes a tiempo, no es MI culpa!

- Pero va a ser tu culpa si me castigan por no haber echo la tarea por que tu no me prestaste tus apuntes.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, sus puños se crisparon y dio la media vuelta completamente enfurecida, subió las escaleras al dormitorio y cerró con un portazo.

Ron levantó la ceja y se giró a mirar a Harry.

- ¿Crees que haya ido a traerme los apuntes?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, por no querer decir que sinceramente lo dudaba.

- Y ahora que le pasará, no dije nada malo, ¿O si?

Harry se mordió la lengua para no decirle que en realidad había estado pésimo, al final simplemente se resignó. Ya se contentarían al día siguiente, y además, prefería mil veces a Hermione con Ron que con el grasiento de Snape.

* * *

En el dormitorio, Hermione se lanzó contra la cama, tomó la almohada y la lanzó con un grito contra la pared, derribando un candelabro que afortunadamente estaba apagado, acto seguido pateó su baúl y maldijo en voz alta cuando se lastimó el pié.

- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO!!

Tomó del velador el pergamino donde tenía anotada la canción y lo lanzó gritando al suelo, donde lo pisoteó repetidamente, para por fin sentarse en la cama y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

Estaba poniéndole toda su alma a esa canción, sabía que no le salía perfecta, pero las chicas del coro estudiantil habían insistido, pues la profesora Vector estaría encantada de escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas en la voz de su alumna predilecta.

Hermione se estremeció con toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

_- ¿Que es esto señorita Granger?_

_- ¿Ah? Oh, eso, se me debe de haber caído._

_- Umm… que yo sepa, usted no está en el coro._

_- Me pidieron que les ayudara con esa canción por… el cumpleaños de la profesora Vector._

_- A ella le encantará, habla de usted hasta por lo codos. Espero que le esté poniendo entusiasmo a esto, Granger._

_- No me sale perfecta, pero creo que tampoco me sale tan mal._

_- Excelente, eso ya lo veré._

_- ¿Lo- lo verá? ¿Usted va a ir a la reunión?_

_- Albus tiene la… desagradable costumbre, de reunir al profesorado para celebrar los cumpleaños, así que puedo asegurarle que si usted va a cantar, será la primera fiesta a la que asista con gusto, señorita Granger._

La castaña levantó la mirada sintiendo sus ojos cargados de lágrimas. ¿Por que no dejaba de pensar en él? ¡Por que, maldita sea, por que!

Esque… esque los brazos de Ron no la hacían sentir segura, como los de Snape, Ron besaba mejor que Viktor, pero no le llegaba ni a las rodillas al talento de Snape, así como tampoco despertaba esos pasionales sentimientos en su interior. Ron no era el caballero serio y valiente que era Snape, ni tampoco poseía esa aura de misterio que le envolvía, o la voz aterciopelada y profunda que tocaba suavemente sus sentidos, como una caricia.

La castaña gruñó al darse cuenta de las comparaciones que estaba haciendo, y que ciertamente eran muy acertadas.

- ¿Hermione?

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y la menor de los Weasley entró a la habitación, seguida de Luna Lovegood, sentándose ambas a un lado de su amiga.

Hermione enarcó una ceja al observar a la rubia, pero le restó importancia, pues tenía cosas mucho más importantes que pensar.

- ¿Como estás?

- Bien, yo…bueno…

- Harry me dijo que tuviste un disgusto con mi hermano.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. Ginny sonrió y miró a Luna, la cual observaba distraídamente el techo, luego se miró las uñas.

- Tres… dos… uno…

La castaña tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y ambas recién llegadas se taparon los oídos.

- ¡ES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!!

- Eso ya te lo había advertido yo, Hermione.

- ¡NO HA HECHO SUS DEBERES, HA TENIDO SEMANAS PARA HACERLOS, Y SE ANDUVO DE FLOJO, Y QUIERE QUE LE PRESTE MIS APUNTES, QUIEN SE HA CREÍDO, DICE QUE SOY SU NOVIA Y DEBERÍA PRESTÁRSELOS, O SEA QUE PARA ESO ME LO PIDIÓ?? ¿Y QUE QUIERE DESPUÉS, QUE LE HAGA LA TAREA DIARIA, QUE FABRIQUE SUS POCIONES O QUE LE LUSTRE LOS ZAPATOS??

Luna parpadeó mirando a Hermione.

- ¡ES UN COMPLETO ZOPENCO! ¡PODRÍA SER MAS COMO… COMO… AGGG… NO SE!

Ginny se rascó distraídamente la barbilla.

- ¿Un poco mas como el profesor Snape?

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Hermione respiraba agitadamente dando vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación, hasta que finalmente alzó los brazos exasperada.

- ¡SI!! PODRÍA SERLO!!

- Lo veo difícil, Snape tiene más cualidades que mi hermano.

La chica se dejó caer en la cama de Parvatti, encogiendo las piernas mientras fruncía los labios. Hermione continuó con su monólogo.

- Cuando recién entramos a Hogwarts, pensé que Snape era un amargado desgraciado que se desquitaba con los buenos estudiantes por que él había sido un pobre perdedor en la escuela.

- Y no me digas, lo investigaste.

- ¡Claro que si! La biblioteca tiene records escolares que se remontan a cientos de años.

- ¿Y resultó que…?

Hermione suspiró molesta, luego se fijó en ambas chicas, pero tras unos segundos centró su atención en Ginny, puesto que Luna estaba entretenida con un mechón de su cabello.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantos premios tuvo Snape en su época de estudiante??

- No, pero supongo que me lo vas a decir.

- ¡Más de cuarenta premios en siete años! Y eso sin contar los reconocimientos en Pociones y Defensa. En los timos, obtuvo puros Sobresalientes, ¡EN TODO!!

- ¿Y tu esperas que mi hermano iguale a Snape y empiece a sacar sobresalientes?

- ¡Claro que no! Solo me gustaría que se aplicara un poco más.

- Oye Hermione…

La voz de Luna hizo que Hermione se callara de golpe, para poder observar a la rubia, y esque aquella extraña y jovial jovencita tenía un curioso don de decir la verdad, que nadie le igualaba.

- Yo me pregunto, ¿Por que eres novia de Ron si estás enamorada del profesor Snape?

Pero a veces también podía decir tonterías de tamaños colosales.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SNAPE!

Luna se encogió de hombros.

- El te mira, lo he visto. Antes de las vacaciones tú lo mirabas también, creo que es obvio que estás enamorada de él.

- ¿Crees que soy como el montón de tontas que se la pasan fantaseando con él??

- No. A ti no te gusta, tú lo amas, eso es muy diferente.

Hermione boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

- ¡Ginny!

- Yo no le conté nada, ya sabes como es ella.

- Bueno pero entonces ¿Me vas a decir por que eres novia de Ronald Soy Guillipollas Weasley, cuando en realidad te gusta Snape?

Ambas Gryffindors se giraron a ver a la Ravenclaw, la cual sonrió como si nada.

- Así le dice Padma, creo que tiene mucha razón, la verdad.

- Esto… yo… ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Snape!

- Hermione, ¡Yo creí que eras inteligente! No me puedes decir que estás enamorada de él, pasas todo lo que pasas a su lado, y de repente, cuarenta y ocho horas y una decepción mas tarde después te haces novia de mi hermano.

- Ohh… ¿Entonces ya hiciste el amor con el profesor Snape? Creo que eso refuerza que estás enamorada de él.

- ¡NO HEMOS HECHO NADA! Y si acepté ser novia de Ron fue… por que aún me gusta…

- ¿O sea que esperas quitarte el recuerdo de Snape con mi hermano?

Hermione sintió que le temblaban los labios, y sin poderlo evitar más comenzó a llorar. Ginny y Luna se acercaron y la abrazaron.

- Me rechazó Ginny, tu no sabes lo que yo sentí… fue tan…tan feo… él… él dice que no tiene aventuras con alumnas, me rechazó… yo… yo fui tan ilusionada, ¡Y él…

- Shh… ya, tranquila.

- Yo creo que él si te quiere Hermione, pero lo quieras o no es un profesor. Además, que tú estés con Ron lo está lastimando.

- ¿Que quieres decir Luna?

- Yo lo he visto, de repente en los pasillos, y cuando se cruza con ustedes se le ve triste, siempre se va sintiéndose mal.

- Si tanto me quiere, ¿Por que no viene por mi y me arranca de los brazos de Ron?

- Por que él respeta tu decisión de estar con Ron en lugar de estar con él, no te va a obligar a nada.

La joven castaña se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Aún así, voy a continuar mi relación con Ron.

- ¿A pesar de estar enamorada de Snape?

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy enamorada de Snape!

Chilló Hermione poniéndose bruscamente de pié y acercándose a la ventana, sus ojos vagaron por los oscuros terrenos, y fue entonces que pudo apreciar a su profesor de pociones.

El alma se le hundió.

- Pro-profesor…

Ginny y Luna se apresuraron para asomarse a ver que estaba observando la castaña, pero como no tenían su mismos conocimientos y no sabían que estaban buscando, les fue imposible encontrar la negra figura que recorría los terrenos.

Hermione acarició el vidrio de la ventana con anhelo, y el hombre se detuvo. La chica se preguntó si voltearía, si la miraría… pero a los pocos segundos, continuó con su camino.

Cuando Lavender y Parvatti volvieron a la habitación, les sorprendió encontrar a Hermione Granger ya completamente dormida, abrazando un viejo libro de cocina japonesa.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Ay Hermione, que estupideces haces, pero bueno, si, ya lo se que ella debería ser un poquito mas madura, peeero, este comportamiento idiota está basado en hechos reales.

Para aquellos que ya han leído "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo" recordarán que en la fiesta del profesor Slugorn, Hermione va con… errr… ¿Cormac algo? No se como diablos se llama el tipo, pero era la competencia para que Ron se quedara con el puesto de guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, y para darle celos a Ron, ella fue con ese imbécil a la fiesta.

Así que es algo completamente factible en la buena Hermione que haga idioteces colosales, como hacerse la novia de _Ronald Soy Guillipollas Weasley_. (Frase que no es mía, sino de mi muy estimada Shemaine Snape)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Mañana, sábado 26 de Julio, voy a tener una cirugía para que me extraigan las cuatro muelas del juicio.

Después de la cirugía, (o sea, que me abran las cuatro encías, me saquen las condenadas muelas y me vuelvan a coser) me esperan cinco días de MUCHO dolor y reposo absoluto, además de una dieta de licuados y comida no mas dura que el aire.

Los que ya han pasado por esto, me comprenderán.

Me retiran los puntos el próximo sábado 2 de Agosto. Sin embargo, ese mismo día me van a colocar una banda, y al día siguiente me van a colocar los brakets. (Si, me estoy poniendo frenos)

Obviamente, (y para aquellos que también traen, o han traído frenos) voy a quedar con la boca echa garras y según me han informado, después de que te los colocan te trae de cabeza un dolor de la fregada. Es por tanto, que siento decirles que en por lo menos dos semanas no van a saber nada de mi, sin embargo, apenas me sienta un poquito bien, y que mi mamá me permita salir, les PROMETO que vengo a subir los siguientes capítulos. ¿De acuerdo?

Las respuestas de los reviews se las voy a deber para la próxima, de veras lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde y me van a cerrar el ciber, y mi cirugía es mañana a las once, así que no tengo tiempo de publicar mas tarde ni mañana temprano.

A la próxima se los contesto, de acuerdo??

De todas maneras, muchas gracias a todos! Ya saben que los llevo en el alma a todos y cada uno!

Cuídense mucho, y los quiero bastante a todos.

Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	22. No voy a decir que es amor

Cap. 22

No voy a decir que es amor

* * *

Envuelto en tinieblas, Severus se movió frenéticamente dentro de sus sueños, tratando de escapar de la aterradora imagen de si mismo tendido en el suelo rodeado de mortífagos, recibiendo las atenciones del Lord oscuro, para instantes después, cambiar bruscamente de escenario a uno todavía peor, donde era él quien se abalanzaba sobre el poderoso mago para desvestirle y besarle con frenesí.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de golpe y trató de distinguir lo que fuera, pero estaba rodeado de una negrura prácticamente absoluta, exceptuando el muy débil rayo de luna que se asomaba por la pesada cortina sobre la ventana.

Suspiró cansado y agradecido de que solo hubiera sido un sueño, sin embargo, la desnudez de su cuerpo contra unas sábanas de seda le hizo sentirse confundido, y aquél sentimiento cambió a terror absoluto cuando descubrió una pausada respiración a su lado.

Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, por alguna razón desconocida, sus ojos no lloraban, pero su alma estaba desgarrada y echa pedazos, llorando lágrimas de sangre imposibles de ver.

Un brazo se cerró lentamente sobre su cintura y pudo sentir como Voldemort acurrucaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, su respiración causándole horribles escalofríos.

Tuvo que esperar algunas horas para que lo soltara voluntariamente, pues no se atrevía a quitárselo de encima, a pesar de que fuera lo que mas deseaba en ese momento.

Faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a iluminar el cielo y calentar la tierra, y Severus se sentó en la orilla de la cama del lord, observando a la lejanía completamente metido en sus pensamientos, desenmarañando los torrentes de información que había recibido aquella noche.

Sabía a la perfección, muy a su pesar, lo mucho que excitaba al señor oscuro la visión de la sangre, especialmente si esta emanaba de su amante. Sabía que le fascinaba golpearlo y que cada grito era una gota de afrodisíaco que se descargaba directamente a su entrepierna.

Entonces, ¿Por que diablos había dejado atrás esas horribles tendencias sádicas para dar paso a pasión sin rienda ni sentido? Lo había lastimado, era cierto, pero no como otras noches, inclusive había visto que, tal vez de manera inconsciente, había cuidado la potencia de cada impacto.

El porque de aquél drástico cambio era un enigma cuya respuesta, Severus estaba seguro de que no podía gustarle.

Tampoco es que recordara demasiado, pues tras haber escuchado que el Lord esperaba un trato recíproco de parte de su pareja, el profesor sabía que el asco a si mismo aumentaría hasta límites insospechados. Una cosa era ser violado, a decir verdad no le importaba, pero responderle a ese monstruo con pasión y entrega era una cosa bien diferente que no se veía capaz de realizar, pero no cometería la misma estupidez de negarse a los deseos de su amo, ya había pagado bien caro la vez anterior su osadía.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba, buscando algo de calor. Se había revelado contra Lord Voldemort defendiendo la memoria del beso que le diera Hermione Granger, y ella, lastimada, había corrido a los brazos del estúpido de Ronald Weasley.

Pero la comprendía, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido no dejaba de tener dieciséis años, era una muchacha lastimada que se había vendado gruesamente los ojos para no sentir dolor.

El hombre de piel cetrina hizo una breve mueca de asco, pues en su paladar aún persistía el sabor dulzón de la poción afrodisíaca que bebiera horas atrás, misma que le mantenía borrosa la memoria para que no estuviera plenamente consiente de cómo se había vuelto una bestia en celo en busca de alivio al asfixiante calor.

Snape se enderezó y comenzó a colocarse sus ropas, que por primera vez estaban intactas. Miró la figura que dormía en la cama y se permitió observarle con profundo asco, por que no importaba que ocurriera, él jamás dejaría de sentir asco por ese repugnante ser… ni por si mismo.

Salió de la habitación, y a su camino se encontró con algunos mortífagos, los cuales, como ya era usual, se inclinaban a su paso.

Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba profundamente a Snape. Algo que debía de haber acontecido durante el último espectáculo que el lord oscuro montara con su pareja como principal estrella, estaba completamente seguro, pero se odiaba a si mismo por no poder recordarlo. El detonante de aquella duda había sido su arribo durante la noche anterior, cuando uno de los lame botas de Voldemort cayó de rodillas a sus pies y besó el bajo de su túnica, musitando una y otra vez: _"El elegido… el elegido… mi señor… mi bendecido señor"_

No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Salió de la vieja mansión protegida por el encantamiento fidelio, que si no, ya les hubiera caído encima la orden del Fénix completa.

Cuando apareció en Hogwarts, sus pasos eran demasiado pesados. Estaba casi amnésico, fastidiado, asqueado de si mismo, sentía repulsión de su paladar, donde permanecía el sabor del maldito monstruo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en unas cuantas horas tenía clase con los del primer año.

Bostezó largamente mientras llegaba a las mazmorras. Odiaba esto… se preguntó si Voldemort lo mataría si lo hacía enfadar, en un instante como ese, realmente le parecía que le estarían haciendo un favor.

- ¿Profesor?

Snape levantó la mirada y observó a Hermione, la cual se retorcía los dedos muy angustiada, iluminada brevemente por la luz rojiza de las antorchas.

- Creí haberle dicho que no deseaba verla de nuevo por aquí.

Susurró él luchando con el deseo de abrigarse en los dulces brazos de ella.

- Yo… lo siento profesor, es solo que… no le dije a Winky que ya no me despertara cuando usted volviera, y pues… me informó de su regreso y…

- Y usted debió volver a dormir, en lugar de venir para acá.

- Profesor, esque…

- Sesenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Granger, y ahora lárguese.

Se dio la vuelta contra la pared y resopló fastidiado.

- Asco.

Los oscuros ladrillos se movieron para dejar pasar al hombre a sus habitaciones, cerrándose luego detrás de él, sin que este le hubiera dado siquiera una última mirada a Hermione.

La castaña se mantuvo ahí, quieta y confusa. Finalmente se cubrió la boca y sintió como sus rodillas le fallaban. Al momento siguiente se encontró a si misma arrodillada en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente.

Dentro de la habitación, Snape también se derrumbó.

* * *

Aquél mismo día, para la Gryffindor todo parecía un infierno. Ron estaba enojado con ella por no haberle pasado los apuntes, gracias a lo cual McGonagall le dio una fuerte reprimenda, y que hizo el pelirrojo, encararla y casi gritarle en la cara que ella era una desconsiderada y una egoísta.

Pociones no había sido mejor, justo antes del almuerzo. Snape se comportó como si ella no existiera siquiera, ignoró como levantaba la mano para responder sus preguntas y se burlaba de sus compañeros con esa manera odiosa que solo él poseía.

Sin embargo, aquellas contemplaciones de su profesor le hicieron por primera vez distraerse dejando caer sangre de salamandra cuando debió agregar jugo de granada, y su poción empezó a silbar amenazadoramente al tiempo que burbujeaba.

- Pero que…

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS HA HECHO, GRANGER!

Snape se abalanzó sobre el caldero y realizó un pase con la varita, a lo cual desapareció el burbujeante líquido, que en aquél momento había adquirido un poco favorable color carbón.

- ¡Podría haber esperado esta idiotez de parte de Longbottom, pero claro, él ya no cursa esta clase por ser precisamente un incompetente, pero usted, teniendo toda la supuesta inteligencia que usted presume, Granger, creí que sabría que la sangre de salamandra adherida a una mezcla de alga de los ríos de fuego y polvos de garra de dragón, provocaría una inminente explosión que podría haberla matado a usted y a sus compañeros!

Sus ojos negros se pasearon sobre los tres Gryffidors, y su boca se curveó en una desagradable sonrisa.

- Tampoco es que hubiera sido gran pérdida, pero habría tenido que dar explicaciones al director sobre como fallecieron en mi clase tres estudiantes que estaban a mi cuidado. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos ardían tratando de contener las lágrimas de vergüenza, furia y dolor, mientras a su lado, Harry y Ron estaban realmente infundados de odio y desprecio por su profesor de pociones.

Ella levantó sus ojos melados para mirarlo, para desafiarlo, para demostrarle que le importaba un cuerno que la estuviera humillando frente a todos, pero aunque su boca se abrió, ningún sonido brotó de ella.

Estaba absorta en los ojos de Snape, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna al encontrar aquellos ojos negros vacíos, carentes de la mas mínima emoción, algo dentro de ella le hizo pensar que era exactamente como mirar las cuencas muertas de un inferi, pero al final, él desvió la mirada y prácticamente huyó, dejándola aún mas confundida.

* * *

- ¡Como se atreve!

Gritó Harry furioso encajando tiempo mas tarde su tenedor en una salchicha, Ron devoraba todo lo que tenía a la mano, y Hermione mantenía la cabeza gacha, realmente deprimida.

Ron apoyó a Harry en una larga sarta de insultos, pero como tenía la boca llena, no logró que se le entendiera, solo consiguió salpicar de migajas el mantel, así como una expresión de desagrado de parte del oji verde.

Pero de repente, Hermione rompió en llanto.

Ron suspiró y tragó con mucho esfuerzo, abrazando luego a su novia.

- Ya, Hermione, no es para tanto, ya sabes que ese bastardo grasiento se la pasa haciéndonos la vida imposible, pero mira, no es más que un amargado receloso con la nariz del tamaño de un elefante. El muy imbécil querría tener mi suerte, ¿No crees? Yo te tengo a mi lado, y dudo que nunca una mujer se vaya a fijar en él, menos una tan bonita como tú.

Lejos de animarla, Hermione sollozó con mas fuerza, se puso de pié y salió corriendo, atrayendo la mirada de muchos en el comedor. Harry la miró irse e instintivamente se giró a ver al profesor Snape, el cual tenía sus ojos negros clavados en la castaña al momento en que ella se marchó.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Harry era demasiado intensa para ser ignorada, y el profesor de pociones miró al hijo de su declarado enemigo en el colegio, descubriendo todo el odio que bullía dentro del muchacho.

En ese instante, Snape sintió una molestia que serpenteaba dentro de su estómago, al darse cuenta de que finalmente, alguien conocía su oscuro secreto.

- ¿Y ahora que le dije?

- Nada Ron, no es culpa tuya.

El pelirrojo bufó y lanzó el tenedor contra el plato, haciendo un molesto estrépito.

- Diablos, si tener novia va a arruinar mis comidas, te juro que corto con Hermione, déjame ver que diantres le pasa.

- ¡NO!

Ron enarcó una ceja.

- Déjame voy yo, ¿De acuerdo? Si, es tu novia, pero es mi amiga. Oh vamos, no te afecta en nada que yo vaya, ¿Cierto?

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer alegremente, Harry se apresuró a salir del comedor.

En la mesa de profesores, Snape hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, y su espalda se estremeció involuntariamente, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y salió del salón, con mucha más elegancia y discreción que la que habían usado los Gryffindors.

Cada movimiento del profesor fue seguido muy de cerca por Dumbledore.

- ¡Hermione!

El muchacho miró en todas direcciones desesperado por localizar a su compañera de casa, hasta que escuchó un llanto ahogado, y se dirigió a una de las columnas, donde la encontró agazapada.

- ¡Hermione!

Harry se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, la chica le correspondió sollozando amargamente.

- No te pongas así Hermione, Snape no se merece que le llores de esa manera.

- ¡No estoy llorando por él!

Bramó ella, pero su voz se volvió a romper y se aferró a su compañero de casa, quien le acarició la espalda cariñosamente.

- No llores Hermione, es… no se, es un bastardo, tantas veces que le salvaste la vida, y mira como te lo paga.

- El también… el también te ha… salvado la vida… y tu no… se lo pagas mejor… solo lo odias… y le tienes rencor…

Harry se revolvió incómodo, por que la chica tenía toda la razón, pero no es que fuera a admitírselo ahí y en ese momento. La aversión que él sentía por Severus Snape se había incrementado de manera insospechada en la última semana debido a la sospecha de que fuera el despreciable profesor de pociones quien terminara con Hermione, y no su mejor amigo.

La sola imagen de su amiga en brazos de ese cretino hacía que se le retorciera el estómago.

- Hermione, por favor, no vale la pena, y tu lo sabes, o…

El muchacho pasó saliva.

- No estás enamorada de él, ¿O si?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que finalmente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

- No, no estoy enamorada de él.

Y la ferocidad que apareció en los ojos melados, hizo a Harry pensar que aquello no era más que la más grande mentira que jamás podría decir Hermione Granger.

* * *

El día de la presentación de la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts en el cumpleaños de la profesora Vector llegó finalmente, era un viernes muy soleado y bonito, y el frío clima de Enero no era tan despiadado como de costumbre.

Por la mañana asistirían a clases, y por la tarde podrían asistir a la fiesta, a la que, hasta donde Hermione sabía, asistirían todos los grupos a los que la profesora Vector impartía Aritmancia, los profesores, y algunos amigos de las chicas del coro estudiantil, además de los propios.

Ron estaba menos fastidioso que de costumbre, y Harry parecía vigilarle muy de cerca. El único que continuaba siendo el mismo, para desgracia suya, era cierto rubio sin modales que sonrió enormemente al ver a los Gryffindors acercarse.

- ¡Oye, Granger!

El muchacho se acercó apresurado y con cara de preocupación, lo que alarmó a Hermione ante el cambio tan brusco en su personalidad.

- Que bueno que llegas, ¡Necesito que me hagas un grandísimo favor!

- Piérdete Malfoy.

- Tú no te metas Weasley, que no le voy a hacer nada a tu novia. Vamos Granger, necesito tu ayuda y la de nadie mas.

Hermione miró a sus amigos, interrogándolos mudamente sobre que demonios podría querer Draco con ella, finalmente, su naturaleza bondadosa le hizo suspirar.

- ¿Que necesitas, Malfoy?

- Tengo suciedad en los zapatos, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a tus asquerosos parientes que no se anden trepando en mi ropa? ¿Eh, podrías, sangre sucia?

Ron se lanzó sobre el rubio, pero fue atajado en el aire por el poderoso puño de Goyle, en tanto Crabbe le daba un puñetazo a Harry, el cual había intentado defender a sus amigos.

Detrás de ellos, Malfoy se desternillaba de la risa con Pansy prendida a su cuello.

- Los traidores a la sangre son un montón de perdedores de mal gusto, ¿Cierto Weasley? Como tu padre, que se casó con una mujer gorda y fea, el imbécil de Fred, o cual sea de los dos, saliendo con esa perdedora, ¿Como se llama, amor?

- Jhonson.

Chilló Parkinson fascinada mientras se repegaba mas al cuello de su pareja, Malfoy le abrazó la cintura.

- Si, eso, y ahora tu, sales con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Weasley, si querías demostrarme que en tu familia son una bola de perdedores, ¡No tenías que confirmármelo, en serio! Yo ya lo sabía, pero gracias por el gesto.

Ron bufó desesperado, pero Goyle le tenía perfectamente sujeto, riéndose como un idiota, lo mismo que Crabbe, el cual tenía a Harry contra la pared, para poder sujetarlo mejor. Hermione se mantenía quieta, segura de lo que ocurriría si ella se atrevía a moverse.

- Cuando aprenderán los traidores a la sangre… que ESTO… es una mujer.

Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras mientras deslizaba ambas manos por las marcadas curvas de Pansy, para finalmente apretar bruscamente sus glúteos, ella gritó fascinada.

- ¡Travieso!!

- Aunque supongo que no puedes aspirar a tanto, y solo te puedes conformar con _eso._

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Snape, el cual les miró evaluadoramente, creando un silencio inmediato. Los guardaespaldas de Malfoy no se movieron un centímetro, no así Harry y Ron, que continuaron forcejeando.

- Podría explicarme, señor Malfoy, ¿Que hace usted con las manos en el trasero de la señorita Parkinson?

- Solo presumo lo que es mío, señor.

Respondió el chico hinchado de orgullo, Severus enarcó una ceja con desprecio y recorrió con la mirada a la chica, que al saberse evaluada por el profesor se soltó de Draco y sonrió coquetamente, hasta que finalmente, el hombre mayor resopló burlonamente.

- No tiene mucho de que presumir Malfoy. Cinco puntos menos para Slythering por estar tocándose antes de mi clase, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y todos le siguieron, sin embargo, Draco y Pansy se quedaron estáticos, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Una vez adentro, Snape dirigió su varita al pizarrón, donde aparecieron las instrucciones de una poción inhibidora.

El hombre se dedicó a caminar entre los pupitres hablando de los efectos de dicha poción, y como la mala elaboración de esta, en este punto centró su atención en Harry, podía ser fatal para el que lo bebiera.

- Tienen cuarenta minutos, pueden comenzar.

De inmediato se produjo el traqueteo usual de las balanzas siendo movidas y los ingredientes siendo preparados para su uso. Hermione decidió que no iba a distraerse esta vez, no por un desgraciado que la había rechazado cuando ella prácticamente se le había entregado en bandeja de plata.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, su poción emitía un vapor azul celeste, tal y como lo indicaban las instrucciones, mientras el vapor de la poción de Harry era azul marino, y el de Ron violeta.

- Voy a entregarles los ensayos que me entregaron el Lunes, permítanme decirles que algunos lo han hecho realmente desastroso, pero no esperaba menos de un montón de haraganes que disfrutan sus vacaciones y ni siquiera se acuerdan que tienen deberes.

Tras decirlo, comenzó a recorrer las pocas mesas, entregando los pergaminos calificados.

En la mesa de Slythering, Draco enviaba miradas envenenadas a Hermione, mientras debajo de la mesa, Pansy no cesaba de acariciarle el muslo, el rubio miró con furia el vapor celeste y luego las instrucciones, bajando luego la mirada hacia los ingredientes que seguían por ser utilizados, sonrió malignamente. Su expresión captó la atención absoluta de su novia.

Susurró algo en su oído y aprovechó para meterle la lengua, lo que le robó una risilla estúpida, Snape les miró en ese instante y ambos se quedaron quietos, pues era la primera vez que eran víctimas de las perturbadoras miradas que el profesor era capaz de realizar.

Pansy miró a su novio un instante mientras este vigilaba a Snape, luego extrajo su varita y apuntó.

Un segundo después, un frasco con líquido plateado salió volando desde la mesa de los Gryffindors hasta las manos de la Slythering, la cual sonrió victoriosa y se lo guardó en la túnica.

Hermione, demasiado ocupada en su poción, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, extendió su mano y tanteó la mesa, sus cejas se arquearon y finalmente se giró a mirar, descubriendo que le faltaba el próximo ingrediente que debía agregar en tan solo un par de minutos.

Rápidamente revisó en todos lados, pero no estaba, miró en el piso y se revisó los bolsillos de la túnica, pero la esencia líquida de plata había desaparecido.

Se apresuró a salir de su asiento para dirigirse al armario de ingredientes, procurando usar una máscara de frialdad para cuando pasara junto al profesor, el cual continuaba entregando trabajos.

Fue cosa de un segundo, Hermione pasaba detrás del profesor, y Malfoy apuntó con su varita a los pies de ella, pronunciando en voz baja el encantamiento zancadilla que utilizara el año anterior para hacer caer a Harry mientras huía del cuartel del ED.

La chica alcanzó a gritar cuando sintió el jalón repentino en su tobillo y se fue de bruces, pero su grito se ahogó de repente cuando la respiración se le cortó de golpe, producto de unos brazos que rodearon su estómago y la izaron con no mucha delicadeza.

Hermione aspiró con fuerza al sentir su espalda pegada al pecho que conocía bastante bien.

Levantó la mirada por encima de su hombro derecho y se encontró con el rostro de su profesor a escasos centímetros del cuyo, sus manos se cerraron sobre las muñecas del hombre, quien le tenía firmemente sujeta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

Ella trató, realmente trató de encontrar su voz, pero le fue imposible, por lo que solo aceptó con la cabeza muy rápida y repetidamente. Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo y la levantó un poco para que volviera a colocar sus pies en el piso.

Una vez estabilizada, el hombre de piel cetrina comenzó a soltar la estrecha cintura, pero las manos de Hermione se cerraron involuntariamente, y en sus ojos, Snape pudo leer la súplica de ella por que no la dejara.

Solo necesitó aplicar un mínimo de fuerza para que ella comprendiera que debía soltarlo, y así lo hizo.

Ninguno dijo nada en aquél salón que había quedado sumido en el silencio, los Slytherings estaban mudos, guardando la carcajada que iban a soltar cuando la chica se estrellara en el suelo.

Hermione se acercó al gabinete y extrajo una nueva botellita plateada, y al volver a pasar junto al maestro, procuró no mirarle.

Algo dentro de ella estaba a punto de estallar, probablemente su corazón.

Solo había permanecido en sus brazos algunos segundos, y ella hubiese deseado que fueran horas enteras. Al mirar sobre su hombro, habría deseado acortar la distancia que los separaba y besar los labios de su profesor.

Aquél instante la había echo completamente feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo. Por un instante, por aquellos breves segundos, ella había estado consiente de que finalmente se encontraba en el lugar al que pertenecía, que no había sitio para ella en ningún otro lugar que no fuera ahí, los deseos de besarlo ahí mismo, de probar una vez mas sus labios fueron una tortura, y por primera vez odió a sus compañeros, deseando que se esfumaran, que desaparecieran y la dejaran a solas con él.

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba, era aquél brillo de luz que había surgido desde lo mas profundo de la mirada de él.

Por su parte, Snape terminó de entregar los trabajos y se retiró a su escritorio, meditando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tenerla aquél breve instante en sus brazos había sido como encender una vela que finalmente había iluminado el paraje oscuro donde estaba atrapado. El, que llevaba demasiado tiempo rehuyendo al contacto físico y visual, se sintió repentinamente limpio de todo cargo y culpa, como si Voldemort jamás hubiera colocado sus manos asquerosas encima de él.

Teniéndola tan cerca, había necesitado besarla, beber la salvación que reposaba en sus labios, pero eso era imposible, ni aún habiendo estado solos, sentía que jamás volvería a sentir su aliento entremezclado con el de ella, o el sabor de su saliva directamente de su boca.

Suspiró pesadamente, odiándose, por que pasado aquél momento de pureza, volvía a sentirse sucio y profanado, volvía a provocarse asco a si mismo.

* * *

Por la tarde, los nervios de Hermione no habían echo sino aumentar su perturbación emocional en cuanto a lo ocurrido en el aula de pociones.

Se miró en el espejo y giró varias veces. Su cabello, que aunque ya no lo llevaba enmarañado si continuaba siendo muy espeso, estaba liso y brillante peinado sobre su cabeza en un complicado peinado como de princesa mitológica, lo cual combinaba perfectamente con su vestido griego en color blanco y sandalias doradas.

La razón de aquél atuendo era que la profesora, era una adicta a la historia de Grecia.

Hermione se retorció los dedos mientras observaba la corta falda que llevaba, la cual le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas. Miró a Vanessa, una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw, la cual era la organizadora del grupo del coro, mientras a su alrededor, las demás chicas iban de un lado al otro buscando pasadores y las pociones alisadoras de cabello, o el cepillo, había una que había perdido su maquillaje.

- ¡Vane, Vane! ¡Vane, hazme caso!

- Ah, ¿Que pasa Hermy??

- Vane ¿No podemos cambiar la canción?

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de golpe y su labio tembló.

- ¿Cambiarla?? ¿A media hora de presentarla? ¡Hermione, se te ha ido la cabeza o que!

- Esque…

- Además, la cantas maravilloso, ¡Y no me maté ensayándote para que me digas que siempre no!

- Pero Vaaane, ¿No podrías cantarla tu?

- A ver, a ver, vámonos por las piedritas.

La chica tomó de los hombros a Hermione.

- ¿Que tienes vocecita loca?

- E-esque… ya no puedo cantar, de veras.

- Herms, ¡Eres el regalo para la profesora Vector! ¡Sabes como se va a poder de loca cuando te vea ahí, subida, vestida como un angelito y cantando su canción favorita!

- Pero…

Hermione suspiró derrotada, y Vanessa sonrió.

- Se le llama pánico escénico chiquita. No te asustes, ¿Ok?

La Gryffindor aceptó tristemente con la cabeza y se asomó por un lado de la cortina.

La profesora de Aritmancia estaba realmente feliz, riendo con el director, el cual parecía estar contándole algún chiste, mientras McGonagall suspiraba divertida, a su lado, Hagrid palmeaba para ver si ya le daban uso al escenario, y en la orilla de la mesa, bien alejado de todo, se encontraba Snape.

Estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, meditando aparentemente. Aprovechó aquél instante para escudriñarlo a detalle. No era guapo en lo absoluto, pero si era muy interesante, muy galante, muy fino, sus ojos negros fijos en ella eran como dos trozos del cielo negro de la noche, la sonrisa en sus labios era hipnotizante y…

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Sus ojos negros fijos en ella?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando la había mirado, y sus mejillas se pusieron intensamente rojas antes de desaparecer detrás del telón.

- Hermione, ya vamos, estás lista ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ehh? ¿Ya??

- ¡Pues claro!

La castaña apuntó mentalmente darse un golpe contra la pared más tarde, pues ahora se daba cuenta del largo tiempo que había pasado embobada con Snape.

- ¿Tienen las capas chicas?

Seis muchachas entraron sosteniendo cada una su respectiva capa, sacaron sus varitas y dieron un golpe seco contra la tela, la cual se desilusionó en el acto, volviéndose camaleónica.

Hermione se mantuvo callada un instante, recordando aquél día en que el profesor Flitwick les enseñara el hechizo desilusionador, y como, tras una visita a la sala de maestros, ella había terminado acorralada en un oscuro pasaje con Snape.

La sola idea de que aquello volviera a ocurrir hizo que le hirviera la sangre, dándose cuenta de que esta vez no hablarían, sino que seguramente ellos…

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ah, si, ya voy, ya voy!

Rápidamente se apuntó a la garganta con su varita.

_- ¡Sonorus médium!_

Vanessa sonrió y tendió la mano para recibir la varita, dándole un ligero pellizco en la mejilla.

- Lo harás genial.

La chica se paró detrás de una cortina y aspiró profundamente, las seis chicas, cubiertas por sus capas invisibles se colocaron al derredor del escenario. El telón se levantó a un pase de la varita de Vanessa, revelando las luces apagadas y el barullo de la gente invitada a la reunión. Hermione sintió como si le hubieran echado un maleficio de piernas de mantequilla.

Las voces de sus seis compañeras se elevaron desde la invisibilidad de sus potentes gargantas.

_- ¡No van a hacer, que lo diga!! ¡No, no!_

Un rugido de aprobación llegó de la población estudiantil, los profesores se resumieron solo a aplaudir, y fue en ese momento cuando una luz blanca cayó sobre Hermione, y todo quedó en un profundo silencio.

_- Si a los engaños dieran premios…hubiera varios ya ganado. No me interesa tener novios, la historia es vieja ya lo se, ¡Todo!_

Las seis capas invisibles salieron de su lugar y aparecieron las seis bellas chicas vestidas de manera muy parecida a Hermione, revelando así que se trataba de las siete musas, siendo la bella Gryffindor la musa del canto.

_- ¿A quien crees que engañas? El es lo que tu más quieres. Ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes. No lo disimules, ¡Bien sabemos donde está tu corazón!_

A este punto, las seis habían rodeado a Hermione con expresiones de pícaro interés, la castaña hizo una expresión bastante parecida a cuando mencionaba Historia de Hogwarts y sus compañeros la miraban con expresión idiota. Se las sacó de encima y se alejó.

_- No van a oír, que lo diga, no, no._

_- Tu sueño es, ¡No lo niegues uh oh!_

Hermione hizo una expresión de asco y levantó las manos como apartando abejas a su alrededor.

_- Jamás lo haré, ¡No hablaré de mi amor!!_

Las chicas se miraron entre si decepcionadas mientras emitían sendos suspiros. Hermione se abrazó a si misma, con expresión triste.

_- Creía ya haber aprendido… siempre el inicio es hermoso. _

Sus ojos vagaron sin quererlo hacia Ron, que la miraba embobado.

_- Mi mente dice "Ten cuidado, ¡Por que no todo es maravilloso!"_

Las chicas volvieron a estar encima de ella en el acto.

_- Claramente vemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas. No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas. Trata de admitirlo, debes de aceptarlo, ¡Muy enamorada estás!_

_- Ohhh… No van a oir, que lo diga, no, no._

_- Ya ríndete, ¡Su sonrisa es de amor! _

_- Es de amor! _

_- Eres demasiado testaruda, léenos los labios, esto es amor._

_- ¡No pidan mas que lo diga! No harán jamás que lo diga ¡Salgan de mi vida, NO VOY A DECIR QUE ES AMOR!!_

Hermione giró sobre si misma mientras las chicas continuaban con su parte, repitiendo lo que ella tan testarudamente dijera.

_- No van a hacer, que lo diga, ¡No no! Ríndete, acéptalo y míralo, ¡Estás enamorada! No lo va hacer, no dirá que está enamorada._

Una de ellas le tomó desde atrás por los hombros, Hermione se giró a mirarla.

_- ¡Léenos los labios, estás enamorada! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!_

_- ¡No lo diré!_

Las cinco restantes se unieron, sus bellas voces unidas.

_- Nena, no seas orgullosa, ¡Está bien estás enamorada!_

Y esta vez, fueron las siete voces las que se alzaron, la de Hermione predominando sobre las demás mientras se movían en una grácil coreografía.

_- No van a hacer, que lo diga no, no. No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas! Esto no lo quiere hacer, no aceptará que está enamorada._

_- ¡Estás enamorada, enamorada! Ah, ah, ah, ahhh…_

Hermione se separó y se apoyó contra una columna, y sin saber por que, sus ojos se posaron sobre los ojos negros de su profesor, el cual le miraba orgulloso, ella se mordió el labio y sonrió.

_- Al menos en voz alta… no diré que __**usted es**__ mi a-mor…_

Las chicas, que habían estado muy atentas hicieron un último estribillo y finalmente suspiraron. Hermione lo hizo también, sus ojos aún fijos en los del profesor.

Ni siquiera el ruidoso aplauso que inundó la sala pudo hacer que sus miradas se separaran.

TBC…

* * *

Hola, salí viva de mi cirugía, gracias a todos!!

Recomendación. Les recomiendo que vayan a la página de videos que ya hemos platicando y vean busquen la versión COMPLETA de la canción I won´t say I´m in love. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción y vayan leyendo la traducción, para que le encuentren mas sabor a la canción, les juro que no se van a arrepentir, o de perdido para que sepan como va.

La canción, por cierto, no es propiedad mía, y la usé sin fines de lucro.

¡Nos vemos, un beso!!

Lady Grayson.


	23. El angel sin alas

Cap. 23

El ángel sin alas

* * *

Para Snape, aquella canción que escuchara casi un mes atrás se había convertido en su más terrible maldición.

La conocía, muy a su pesar, de memoria, pues la profesora de Aritmancia la cantaba cada que tenía un respiro. La tarareaba, la escribía, en voz alta y en voz baja.

Era por ello, que él sabía perfectamente que el final de la canción no mencionaba por ningún lado "_**usted es**__", _y la sola idea de que Hermione correspondiera a sus sentimientos lo hacía sentir al borde del desmayo, por la felicidad que tenía al alcance de la mano, pero que tenía que rechazar por seguridad de ella.

Suspiró apoyado en el lavamanos a pocos metros de la entrada al comedor. Era catorce de febrero, día de excursión a Hogsmeade, y sobre todo… faltaban cinco días para el cumpleaños de Hermione.

Severus metió una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un bello reloj dorado con el nombre de ella grabado en runas por la parte de atrás. Lo había comprado la semana pasada, y no sabía por que demonios lo había echo, después de todo, jamás se lo iba a entregar, así mismo tampoco sabía por que lo guardaba.

Bufó enfadado consigo mismo y se secó las manos. Últimamente no se sentía muy bien, y pasando los desastres que tenía que pasar, no le extrañaba, igualmente, comenzaba a pensar que la poción afrodisíaca podría ser la causa de sus males, o la poción que continuaba suministrándole a Voldemort, tal vez su piel la estuviera absorbiendo y le estuviera haciendo daño. Tendría que investigarlo mas tarde, aunque estaba seguro de que al perfeccionar aquella poción, esta no le haría daño alguno, pero desafortunadamente, los fallos ocurrían.

- ¡Oh Severus, feliz día!

- Hola Albus.

El anciano director se acercó con los brazos abiertos para estrechar a su protegido, pero este, como se había echo costumbre, rehuyó al contacto cual si se tratase de un animal asustado. Albus no lo presionó en lo absoluto.

- ¿Vas a desayunar?

- Dada la hora que es, y que me dirijo al comedor, supongo que si.

- Ah Severus, cuando se te quitará ese mal humor.

Dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación. Snape quiso decir algún comentario sarcástico cuando el director abrió la puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores, y el delicioso aroma de la comida inundó sus sentidos.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y apenas le bastó el tiempo para taparse la boca con ambas manos antes de salir corriendo, Albus se giró alarmado.

- ¡Severus!

El profesor apenas alcanzó a llegar al lavabo para poder retirar las manos y devolver lo poco que había en su estómago.

Dumbledore se acercó y le colocó una mano en la espalda, Snape no hizo nada esta vez por quitarlo, solamente se llevó una mano contra las costillas mientras la otra se aferraba al mármol blanco del lavamanos, en tanto su respiración agitada lo mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Después de varios segundos de arcadas, Severus volvió a sentir como su estómago se convulsionaba violentamente, expulsando no más que un líquido amarillento y amargo, pues no había nada más dentro de él. El profesor de pociones tosió un par de veces, haciendo temblar los hilos de saliva que escurrían de su boca.

Se mantuvo en aquella posición algunos segundos más, hasta que finalmente abrió la llave y tomó algunos buches de agua. Albus le ofreció una toalla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con el rostro hundido en la toalla, Severus aceptó.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si Albus, seguro.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y miró al anciano mago a su lado, curveando apenas sus labios.

- Estoy bien.

Dumbledore sonrió, aunque no le creía en lo absoluto, y fue por ello que decidió cambiar el tema.

- Severus, esta tarde planeo ir a Hogsmeade, si te sientes bien, me imagino que irás conmigo, ¿Cierto?

- Eso depende, ¿Planeas ir a Honey Dukes?

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta, y el profesor suspiró moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- De acuerdo, voy contigo.

* * *

Aquella tarde, los alumnos estaban casi listos para salir a Hogsmeade, los tres Gryffindors iban a salir, como siempre, juntos, sin embargo, debido a la unión de Ginny al grupo, eso significaba que irían también con Luna, misma que les acarrearía a Neville.

Harry sonrió mientras esperaban a que llegaran las chicas, así estaban bien. No se imaginaba lo que ocurriría con ellos si de repente Severus Snape se sumara al grupo, la sola idea era para morirse de la risa.

- ¡Por que se tardan tanto!

- Es día del amor, Ron, quieren verse lindas.

- Se ven bien con cualquier cosa que se pongan, ¿Por que nunca comprenden eso??

Neville se encogió de hombros, y el pelirrojo se giró a ver a su amigo.

- ¿Tu que opinas, Harry?... ¿Harry?

El moreno estaba completamente embobado mirando hacia la puerta por la que estaban saliendo los estudiantes, Ron también se giró y se quedó sin habla, lo mismo que Neville.

Luna iba sonriente, su largo cabello rubio trenzado volaba al aire. Llevaba una blusa rosa con un corazón rojo encima de una blusa de manga larga en color amarillo, con un short de mezclilla y unos largos calcetones a rayas blancas y negras, unas bonitas fresas danzando en sus oídos. Neville sonrió, por que Luna solo usaba rábanos o fresas. Y a él le gustaban mas las fresas.

Ginny llevaba una diadema sobre su largo cabello color fuego que bailaba al viento, sus aretes dorados emitiendo destellos con la luz del sol, con un suéter amarillo al cual le colgaban dos jaretas blancas rematadas en una borla rojiza, así como una falda del mismo color, usando unas calcetas del tono del suéter.

Y Hermione finalmente, llevaba una blusa de manga larga sin hombros en color vino, su cabello castaño caía suelto sobre su espalda, vistiendo una falda negra con rayas grises, así como unas medias y zapatos oscuros. Se echó hacia atrás su brillante pelo, permitiendo ver unos sencillos aretes en forma de runa.

Les tomó bastante tiempo a los chicos salir de su estupidez para correr a abrazar a sus parejas.

- Feliz día, Luna.

- Gracias Neville, aunque no deberías felicitarme, sabías que el día del amor está echo para que la gente enriquezca a los medios comerciales mediante la compra de tarjetas y regalos, es un truco, así como la conspiración para esconder que existen los Bibblers maravillosos.

- Ah, bueno…

El muchacho se retorció ocultando la rosa que había a sus espaldas, Luna le rodeó con un brazo y se la quitó.

- Pero esta la cultivaste tu, muchas gracias.

Y poniéndose de puntillas le besó la mejilla, poniéndolo colorado. Harry ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacían sus compañeros, demasiado ocupado en enroscar a su novia entre sus brazos y besarla repetidamente, haciéndola reír. Ron finalmente devoró con la mirada a su novia y finalmente la abrazó, besándola pasionalmente.

- ¡R-Ron, aquí todos nos ven!

- ¡Para que les dé envidia!

Hermione se abrazó al chico y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, estando él un poco agachado y ella de puntitas, claro.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo observar a espaldas del pelirrojo, se encontró con alguien que le miraba de manera nada agradable. Trató de ignorarle y giró su rostro contra el cuello de su novio, sin poder evitar recordar aquél suceso que ocurriera justo en la fiesta de la profesora Vector.

_- ¡Granger!_

_- ¿Ah, que?_

_Hermione se giró, pero ni bien lo hubo echo sintió una mano que se cerraba sobre su hombro y la hacía retroceder._

_- ¡Pero que… que diablos te ocurre, Cho!_

_La buscadora de Ravenclaw le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a su lado, Marietta le miraba con furia, en su rostro aún se veían claramente los granos morados que formaban la palabra "Soplona"_

_- ¡Quien diablos te crees que eres Granger! ¡Que te traes conmigo!_

_- ¿Contigo?? No se de que hables, suéltame ahora mismo._

_La chica del cabello negro así lo hizo, y la castaña bufó molesta mientras se arreglaba la ropa._

_- ¿Que diantres te pasa?_

_- ¡Ernie me contó, que te le andabas encimando a Severus!_

_Hermione le miró unos segundos, lo que tardó en procesar correctamente las palabras._

_- ¡Que yo que!_

_- ¡No te hagas la tonta!_

_Chilló dándole una bofetada, la Gryffindor se sujetó la mejilla, aún sin saber por que diablos la estaban atacando._

_- ¡En pociones, me dijeron que te le aventaste! Aléjate de él, ¿Me oyes?? ¡Primero me quitas a Harry, y ahora quieres pegártele a Severus!_

_- ¿Quitarte a Harry?? ¿Esque estás demente? ¡Harry jamás me ha gustado!_

_Cho soltó una carcajada de incredulidad._

_- No me digas tonterías, no te las creo Granger, te lo estoy advirtiendo, no se que clase de envidia enferma me tengas, ¡Pero deja de meterte en mi camino!_

_- ¡No me estoy metiendo en nada!_

_- ¡Claro que si! ¡Sabes lo que me ha costado acercármele! Y cuando finalmente estoy haciendo progresos, ¡Tú no vas a volver a echarme todo a perder!_

_- ¿Progresos?? ¿Con Snape?? Tú tienes que estar loca._

_La joven de séptimo año gruñó audiblemente._

_- Me estoy matando en pociones para que me note, y finalmente ayer logré rozarle la mano._

_- Y supongo que él la retiró._

_Las mejillas de Cho se pusieron rojas._

_- ¡Y a ti que te importa! Mira Granger, si tu eres fea, un cerebrito de mal gusto y tienes un noviecito patético como ese fan de los Chuddley Cannons, es MUY tu culpa, deja de meterte conmigo, ¡Envidiosa!_

_Y así, se marchó._

Hermione suspiró con fastidio, desde entonces había tenido a Cho siguiéndole a todos lados, como si necesitara más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Las tres parejas subieron a las carrozas que habrían de llevarlos a Hogsmeade, Luna y Neville iban muy acaramelados, lo mismo que Harry y Ginny, Ron iba mirando a su novia de reojo, mirando su ropa una y otra vez, Hermione se revolvió incómoda, por que la mirada que su novio se parecía mucho a la que le hiciera la noche en que se besaran apasionadamente, antes de Navidad.

- Creo que aquí nos separamos, ¿Cierto?

- Nos veremos en las tres escobas, ¿En… dos horas?

Harry observó su reloj y aceptó con la cabeza, Luna se despidió con la mano y jaló a su novio muy feliz, perdiéndose pronto de vista entre los tantos estudiantes que había arribado al pueblo.

- Harry, hay una nueva tienda con artículos de quiddich, ¿Que opinas?

- ¡Excelente!

Ambos corrieron tomados de la mano, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, ciertamente divertida. No había duda que esos dos eran el uno para el otro… a diferencia de ella y Ron.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a Honey Dukes, Hermione?

- Me apetecería más ir al parque, tú sabes…

- Si, de acuerdo. Pero primero a Honey Dukes.

Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, la chica bufó y caminó detrás de él, molesta de que ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en tomarle la mano.

Poco después, ambos caminaban entre los abarrotados pasillos de la dulcería, Ron miraba en todas direcciones ciertamente fascinado, mientras Hermione curioseaba a su alrededor con no demasiado interés, tomó una caja de dulces a espaldas de Ron y se dedicó a leer su contenido, luego se dio la vuelta.

- Oye, este dulce es... ¡Aaaay!

- Oh lo siento.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos risueños ojos azules.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

- Señorita Granger, que bueno verla, ¿Como ha estado?

- Excelente, profesor.

- ¿Muchos deberes?

Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras aceptaba con la cabeza.

- Vamos a regresar temprano para avanzarlos.

- Ya veo, ya veo, oh, pero si aquí está también el señor Weasley, ¿Como le va muchacho?

- Hola profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Así que también vas a comprar caramelos de limón?

Ron se rascó la cabeza mientras sostenía una bolsa de dichos dulces.

- Me invitó uno hace tiempo, y pues, me gustaron, ¿Sabe?

- Excelente, excelente, solo espero que un día de estos te pases por mi oficina y me invites uno o dos.

- Cuente con eso, profesor.

- Albus, si me vuelves a mandar a buscarte esos endemoniados dulces otra vez, te juro que…

Las palabras murieron de golpe cuando los ojos negros de Snape se posaron sobre la escena, y casi de inmediato, sobre Hermione, ella desvió la mirada y Ron se puso lívido.

- Oh, Severus, ¿Encontraste los biscochos de menta que te encargué? A Minerva le encantan.

- Si, aquí tienes.

Murmuró él tendiéndole la elegante caja mientras se giraba a ver a Ron, el cual se aproximó a Hermione, casi para escudarse del adusto profesor.

- ¡Profesor Snape, profesor Snape!

El aludido se giró y observó a una jovencita que se le acercaba con una radiante sonrisa, misma que desapareció cuando observó a Hermione. Una mueca de disgusto le crispó el rostro, pero la desvaneció un segundo después, aunque eso no significaba que Snape no la hubiera notado.

- Buenas tardes profesor.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Chang, ¿En que puedo servirle?

- Lo vi, y me apeteció saludarle.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Vino a comprar dulces?

- No Chang, vine a comprar ingredientes de pociones, ¿Usted para que cree que vine a una dulcería?

Las mejillas de ella se pusieron de un violento tono rojizo, Hermione rió por lo bajo, lo mismo que Ron.

- Yo, bueno… quería saber… bueno, usted sabe… que hacía en una dulcería.

- Oh perdón, olvidé que para venir a Honey Dukes tenía que pedirle permiso a usted, señorita Chang.

- ¡Ah! No, no, ¡Perdón!! ¡No era mi intención!, Yo, solo quería preguntarle que dulce le gustaba, usted sabe... para regalarle una caja.

Albus sonrió mirando con cierta comprensión a la jovencita. El sabía a la perfección el tremendo arrastre que tenía su profesor de pociones con las chicas del colegio, pero eran bien pocas las que reunían el valor necesario para hacer lo que la Ravenclaw estaba haciendo, aunque claro, su esfuerzo no podía rendir ningún fruto.

- No me gustan los dulces, señorita Chang, estoy aquí acompañando al director.

- No mientas Severus, si hay un dulce que te gusta, ¿Cual era? Ah… con lo poco que te he visto comerlo ya ni me acuerdo cual es. Ummm… te gusta…

Albus se quedó pensando, mientras Severus miraba al techo claramente fastidiado. Cho observaba ansiosa al director, y Ron planeó un escape rápido.

- Chocolate amargo.

Todos los rostros se giraron a Hermione, ella observó a su profesor avergonzada por haber hablado sin pensar, luego bajó la mirada, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

- Yo… bueno, lo vi comerlo una vez.

Cho hizo una mueca de rabia intensa, luego miró a su profesor con expresión falsamente risueña, lo que le hizo parecerse alarmantemente a Umbridge.

- Le compraré una caja, profesor.

Y dicho aquello, la chica desapareció entre los pasillos. Severus gruñó mientras la miraba retirarse.

- ¿Podemos largarnos de aquí, Albus?

- Claro, claro. No te impacientes. Muchachos ha sido un gusto verlos. Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, con permiso.

- Pase profesor.

Ambos docentes se marcharon, Hermione se mantuvo observando las espaldas del profesor Snape, pero este nunca volteó a mirarla. La chica se apretó las manos contra el pecho, luchando contra las ganas de llorar ahí mismo.

- Dijiste que querías ir al parque, ¿Verdad? Anda, vamos.

La Gryffindor solo aceptó y siguió a su novio.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al parque, esta vez abrazados, Hermione no escuchaba prácticamente nada de la insecable cháchara de Ron sobre "una fotografía del señor chupo un limón y me hace gestos en Honey Dukes", sus recuerdos se arremolinaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlos, lo que le provocó un incontenible suspiro.

_- ¡Profesor, ya llegué! ¡Buenas tardes!_

_- ¡Auch!_

_- ¿Profesor?_

_Hermione dejó sus libros en el sillón y se apresuró a encontrar al maestro, el cual estaba arrodillado junto a la barra de vinos, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras profería maldiciones en voz baja._

_Ella se cubrió los labios para aplacar un poco la risa._

_- ¿Se golpeó?_

_- ¿"Se golpeó?"_

_Repitió él imitando la voz de ella, luego se enderezó de golpe._

_- ¡CLARO QUE ME GOLPEE, GRANGER! No me ande asustando de esa manera._

_- ¿Pues que estaba haciendo?_

_Las mejillas, usualmente pálidas de Snape, adquirieron una tonalidad rosada._

_- ¡Y a usted que le importa!_

_Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras el profesor se cruzaba de brazos._

_- ¿Eso que tiene en el labio es chocolate?_

_El hombre se quedó quieto y paseó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, luego se dio la vuelta, al parecer avergonzado._

_- ¡Estaba comiendo chocolate??_

_- ¿Que? ¡No puedo, o que??_

_- Esque nunca creí que… un momento, se le cayó, ¿Verdad? Lo estaba recogiendo cuando yo llegué, ¡Y se dio en la cabeza contra la barra!_

_El silencio de Snape fue la confirmación a sus suposiciones, y la chica se echó a reír en sonoras carcajadas._

_- ¡Ya basta Granger! Pero que pesada es usted. Tome un poco y cállese, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Dijo él metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y tendiéndoselo, Hermione lo aceptó gustosa y se dedicó a comer, mientras Severus sostenía un trozo de aquél dulce y lo miraba con nostalgia, incluso con cariño._

_- Mi madre solía darme chocolate, mi padre no le daba dinero, apenas y sacaba para que comiéramos ella y yo… pero siempre tenía chocolate… jamás me dijo como lo conseguía._

_Hermione sonrió, y observó al hombre comerlo, cerrando sus ojos mientras masticaba, disfrutando los recuerdos que el sabor amargo de la golosina había de traerle._

- Hermy, ¿Estás llorando?

La chica levantó la cabeza de pronto y se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Lo-lo siento.

- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza y se apresuró a sentarse en una banca del parque, Ron se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

Pasaron buen rato así, abrazados, aparentemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua, o al menos eso pensaba Ron, sin saber que su novia no cesaba de pensar en una situación parecida, pero frente a una chimenea con un hombre de cabello negro que le leía un libro.

Repentinamente, Ron buscó los labios de su chica, la cual se dejó hacer, sin embargo, una de las manos de él se coló por debajo de su falda.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Que??

- ¿Que se supone que haces?

- N-nada, yo solo…

- No me gusta que hagas eso, y menos en público, ya te lo he dicho.

- Ay por favor, si nadie nos mira.

- ¿Y ya por eso que?

- Herms, por favor, no es para tanto.

- ¡Que no es para tanto! No voy a dejar que me metas mano en un lugar público.

- Ay por favor, si de seguro le permitiste mas a Krum.

Hermione abrió como platos sus ojos melados, y Ron se mordió la lengua.

- Eres un verdadero estúpido.

Escupió ella con desprecio y se marchó, el pelirrojo dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza, bufando exasperado.

- ¡Mujeres!

No lejos de allí, Harry y Ginny observaban un escaparate de ropa para bruja, cuando una chica de cortos cabellos rubios le jaló del brazo.

- Ginny, ¡Donde te habías metido!

- ¿Eh?

- Te dije que nos vieras en el café de Madame Pudapié, te acuerdas?? ¿El cumpleaños de Wixi??

La pelirroja se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Lo olvidé! Pe-pero agg… ¿Tiene que ser en el café de Madame Pudapié?

- Ya sabes como son los híbridos de Hadas, especialmente las hijas de Magos y Dedos de Luz, les encanta el colorido.

- Pero, pero Kambrin, esque hoy…

Miró un momento a Harry, y este sonrió forzadamente.

- Que te parece si vas un rato, te espero en Las Tres escobas en una hora, ¿De acuerdo?

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en los labios de la pelirroja, la cual se puso de puntillas y besó a su novio, marchándose luego con su amiga.

Harry sonrió y lanzó al aire un dulce, el cual atrapó con la boca y se marchó feliz, no hubo andado diez pasos alguien le alcanzó.

- Hola Harry, ¿Y Ginny?

- Se acaba de ir con una amiga, la veré mas tarde. ¿Y Luna?

- Dijo que quería comprarle un regalo a Hermione, cosas de chicas según parece, dijo que la viera en Las Tres Escobas en un rato más. Yo voy para allá, ¿Y tu?

- También, sirve que vamos separando mesa.

Y así convenidos, ambos muchachos se fueron.

Mientras tanto, Albus observaba con mucho interés algunos libros en exhibición en una tienda, le señaló un par a Severus, el cual se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Cuando le preguntaron su opinión por un quinto libro, Snape rodó los ojos fastidiado, y fue cuando notó a dos hombres que salían del cabeza de Puerco, ambos encapuchados. Eso no era nada extraño, lo extraño, es que el porte, la fisonomía y la manera de caminar le eran conocidas.

Albus no parecía darse por enterado.

- ¿Sabes, Severus? He pensado en que… yo se que algo te está ocurriendo… pero tu sigues sin querer decírmelo, y no se como le has hecho, pero me lo has ocultado muy bien. Aunque no puedo esperar menos de un mago capaz de engañar al mismísimo Voldemort, una amiga mía, Iliandra, me lo dijo una vez, y creo que tiene razón. Solo puedo hacer suposiciones, se que Voldemort te ha hecho tanto daño que finalmente ha lastimado tu alma… lo siento tanto, a decir verdad, si no fuera por que te necesito como mi espía, ya te hubiera pedido que te retiraras, te habría protegido de su ira, pero quiero que sepas que he decidido hacerme a un lado, no voy a investigar lo que te ocurre, y si un día quieres decírmelo…

Las palabras quedaron muy el fondo del interés del profesor de pociones, al cual acababa de abrírsele el suelo bajo sus pies cuando uno de los encapuchados le miró y codeó al otro, señalándole, y ambos se llevaron una mano al pecho, haciéndole una corta reverencia.

- Llama a la orden.

- ¿Eh?

- Esos dos que van ahí, son mortífagos.

El director pasó de inmediato a un estado de alerta absoluta.

- ¿Voldemort planea atacar Hogsmeade? Tenemos que sacar a los alumnos de aquí.

- No, si así fuera me habría convocado. Esos dos están solos, seguramente han venido a causar problemas. Yo los seguiré, tu trata de poner a salvo a tantos estudiantes como puedas y llama a los de la orden.

- Tengo varios puestos de vigilancia en el pueblo, comenzaré a moverlos de inmediato.

Convenido aquello, ambos se separaron, y el hombre de negros cabellos se vio en la difícil situación de volver a localizar a los mortífagos.

* * *

Amparados por las sombra de un oscuro callejón, ambos hombres observaban a su alrededor con vivo interés, hasta el momento en que una figura femenina había llamado la atención de uno de los hombres, el cual le devoraba con la mirada.

- Por el Lord… ¿Has visto a ese angelito?

- ¿Cual, donde?

- Allá.

Se giró en dirección a donde señalaba su amigo, y de inmediato se relamió.

- Preciosa…

- Creo que tengo ganas de un angelito.

- Yo también… viene hacia acá.

La chica, caminaba despistadamente observando el contenido de una bolsa que llevaba en las manos, no sabía ni por que había comprado aquél collar, pero lo había echo.

A la altura de un callejón, una moneda salió de la nada y ella giró la mirada al suelo. Se agachó para recoger aquél dorado galeón, pero cuando iba a incorporarse, alguien cubrió su boca con sus manos, mientras que una segunda persona le tomó de las piernas, sintiendo con pánico como se la llevaban.

Trató de gritar, pero fue opacada por aquellos dedos que la asfixiaban. Sintió como daban vueltas en algunos callejones, hasta que finalmente, el que llevaba sus piernas la bajó y apuntó a la puerta trasera de un sucio almacén, abriendo para que su compañero entrase mientras vigilaba a su alrededor.

La joven lanzó sus manos para detenerse del marco de la puerta, pero no logró más que arañar la pintura antes de ser arrastrada dentro.

Severus corría mirando en todas direcciones, no había ni rastro de esos dos mortífagos, se pasó la mano desesperado por el cabello, seguro de que algo andaba muy mal, finalmente miró al suelo como si este fuera a darle respuestas, y asombrosamente, se las dio.

Se agachó y recogió un arete.

Miró el oscuro callejón que se abría frente a él, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a través de este. Era difícil encontrar un camino entre toda la basura que había por ahí acumulada, trató de abrir algunas puertas sin éxito, traspasó algunos almacenes y regresó sobre la marcha en distintas ocasiones, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, tratando de calmarse para pensar mejor.

Se levantó la manga y comprobó su reloj. Llevaba veinte minutos buscando sin sentido.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con una desgastada puerta empotrada en una pared verde, recorrió con sus dedos las recientes marcas de uñas, las marcas de alguien que es llevado contra de su voluntad.

Snape tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, apuntó a la puerta, y con un silencioso _Alohamora _se internó en la oscuridad.

Apenas entrando, le fue bien audible el forcejeo que se llevaba a cabo mas delante, bordeó cajas y caminó unos cuantos metros, hasta que finalmente, a través del débil rayo de luz que traspasaba una ventana rota y sucia, alcanzó a ver una escena que le paralizó.

Uno de los mortífagos se encontraba de pié contra la pared, sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura, mientras que el otro estaba de pié embistiendo furiosamente entre sus piernas abiertas.

Ella gritaba desconsolada, aunque de su garganta no brotaba sonido alguno, probablemente era víctima de un hechizo silenciador.

Acercándose algunos pasos, Snape apreció que el que sujetaba a la chica, lo hacía con un solo brazo, pues el otro lo tenía muy ocupado en acariciar la nívea piel y pellizcar con demasiada fuerza los rosados pezones.

La furia llenó cada gota de sangre de sus venas al observarla, llorando desesperada y luchando con todas sus fuerzas, soportando las respiraciones animales en cada uno de sus oídos. Su cabello caía revuelto y sudoroso sobre su frente, mientras de sus labios escurrían un par de hilillos de sangre.

Podía matarlos ahí mismo, pero lo mas seguro es que también le diera a su estudiante, ya que se encontraba en medio, y ambos hombres portaban una varita.

El profesor de pociones caminó, esta vez procurando hacer suficiente ruido para ser notado, y los mortífagos se giraron de golpe. El que estaba al frente soltó las piernas de la chica, el otro la soltó, y ambos la dejaron caer al suelo sin miramientos, uno acomodándose la ropa mientras el otro le apuntaba con la varita.

- ¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES!

Snape continuó caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

- ¿Divirtiéndose, muchachos?

Aquella voz los paralizó del terror, y ambos se postraron en el suelo.

- ¡Mi señor, señor mío, es usted!

- ¡Señor, que agradable es verlo! Señor, hemos traído a esta jovencita para divertirnos. La hemos reconocido, es una de las que impidieron que el Lord escuchara la profecía.

- ¿Ah si?

- ¿Desea usted también divertirse con ella señor?

Preguntó el que antes la sostuviera, Snape crispó sus dedos con asco.

- ¡Tómela, tómela! Era virgen, aunque creo que ya nos hemos encargado nosotros de quitarle eso, por favor, acéptela como un regalo nuestro… es bella, ¿No lo cree usted?

Snape hizo una sonrisa torcida, y un destello de luz verde cruzó la habitación. El mortífago que se había mantenido postrado levantó la mirada horrorizado y apuntó con su varita al profesor.

- ¡DESGRACIADO TRAIDOR!

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

El hombre se retorció y chilló de dolor, Snape reforzó el poder de aquél hechizo y lo terminó de golpe, transformando al instante su varita en un látigo de fuego.

- ¡DESGRACIADA BESTIA, PEDRASTRA DEL INFIERNO, BASURA INMUNDA, COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO, MAL NACIDO!!

Y a cada palabra, el hombre gritaba presa del dolor de los golpes sin piedad de Severus, del fuego que devoraba y cauterizaba su piel, hasta que finalmente, el profesor le pateó y rompió las costillas y lo hizo rodar por el piso, después, con un rápido pase lo hizo volar contra la pared, donde se estrelló y se oyó claramente como se fracturaba el cráneo, dejando una mancha rojiza en la pared.

Los ojos del profesor centellaban con furia mientras dejaba caer maldición tras maldición sobre el cuerpo de aquél hombre, el cual se retorcía y chillaba de dolor en el suelo.

Sin embargo, un suave sollozo regresó a la realidad a Snape, recordándole que había ahí alguien que le necesitaba, gruñó audiblemente, por que ese mal nacido aún no recibía ni la mitad de lo que merecía.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y tras un último destello esmeralda, el cuarto fue inundado solo por la respiración agitada del profesor y los lloriqueos de la estudiante, la cual estaba echa un ovillo en el piso, totalmente desconsolada.

Snape se apresuró a adelantarse y tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella le rechazó, aterrada.

- Shhh, shhh… tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien, cálmese… ya todo pasó, esos cerdos no volverán a tocarla… shhh… ya…

Ella comenzó a responder a las palabras, hasta que finalmente le permitió acercarse, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a su profesor con fuerza, temblando de miedo, empapando de lágrimas el pecho del maestro, quien le rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando los cabellos de ella una y otra vez.

- Se pondrá bien… ya lo verá… se lo prometo…

- Pro-Pro…Profesor…Sn-a-pe…

- Si, soy yo… tranquilícese.

* * *

En Las Tres Escobas, Harry revisó su reloj.

- Ya deberían de haber llegado.

- Hum… a mi Hermione me mandó al cuerno. Si no viene, no hay problema.

- Luna no debe tardar tampoco.

- Oye Neville, si es cierto, ¿Como te ha ido con Luna?

- Eh, bueno…

Y el chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, los otros dos muchachos se rieron con complicidad.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y dos figuras femeninas entraron al establecimiento. Saludaron a los muchachos con la mano y se acercaron, charlando animadamente entre ellas.

- Me la encontré aquí afuera. ¿Ya pidieron para nosotras?

- No, todavía no. ¿Que van a querer?

- Pues lo de siempre, ¿Que mas?

Neville las miró primero a una y luego a la otra antes de que se sentaran.

- Oigan chicas… ¿Dónde está Luna?

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Primero que nada, me disculpo, por que he tenido MUCHOS problemas para publicar debido a que mi abuelito está en el hospital, como se podrían imaginar, eso me ha impedido continuar con esta historia, pero hoy me di una breve escapadita. Sin embargo, hoy vuelve a tocarme guardia, y toda la semana, espero que todo salga bien.

En cuanto a la aparición de Cho, no, NADIE se preocupe que la niña no tiene NINGUNA esperanza de lograr algo con Severus, ni siquiera por accidente, simplemente que la tipa me cae MUY mal y quiero hacerla sufrir un rato.

Los que han leído el libro cinco sabrán por que la DETESTO, por que en la película no representaron lo REPULSIVA que son ella y su estúpida amiga Marietta.

Cuídense mucho, nos veremos!! Un beso!

Lady Grayson


	24. El jarrón roto

Cap. 24

El jarrón roto

* * *

En una sala blanca de San Mungo, el ruidoso llanto de Xeno Lovegood hacía estremecer a los presentes, lejos de él, Neville se mantenía apoyado contra la pared. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaban continuamente por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras cerca de él, sus compañeros del colegio se mantenían callados, Hermione y Ginny abrazadas acompañándose en la pena.

La alta figura de Albus Dumbledore apareció repentinamente, junto a Severus Snape y una joven de largos cabellos rosados, Xeno levantó la mirada y sus ojos demostraron una furia incontenible.

- ¡USTED, USTED, DESGRACIADO, MI HIJA DEBÍA DE ESTAR SEGURA EN SU COLEGIO!! QUE LE HA PASADO! ME HAN DICHO QUE LA ATACARON MORTÍFAGOS, SE VA A MORIR MI NIÑA?? ME LA PAGARÁ, DUMBLEDORE!!

Los rugidos del hombre pusieron a todos en alerta, Snape se adelantó y alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que brincase sobre el director, quien no se había movido un centímetro a pesar de las amenazas.

- Xeno, creo que es necesario que hablemos. Tu hija en este momento se encuentra estable, pero es necesario que te explique lo que ha ocurrido.

Entre los jóvenes, Hermione mantenía sus ojos fijos en la escena, la misma que Snape temiera tantas veces que le ocurriera a él mismo. Observó como los adultos hablaban en voz baja, hasta que finalmente, el padre de Luna se cubrió el rostro horrorizado.

La castaña desvió la mirada, claramente apenada ante aquél suceso, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó los gritos ahogados del padre de la que se convirtiera en una de sus mejores amigas.

Cuando finalmente regresó su mirada a la escena, el señor Lovegood había tomado entre sus manos las de Snape y se las besaba fervorosamente, deshaciéndose en agradecimientos por haber salvado la vida de su hija.

Hasta el pequeño grupo les llegaban breves retazos de información, entre ellos, algo que hizo que Neville se girara hacia Hermione.

- ¿Por qué van a decir que esa chica de cabello rosado encontró a esos…

El muchacho desvió el rostro, aparentemente demasiado afectado para decir cualquier palabra que describiera lo que sentía por los mortífagos que lastimaran a Luna, hasta que finalmente se limitó a decir lo que pudo.

- Esos… cerdos, y no el profesor Snape?

- Precisamente por eso, Neville, Snape es profesor, el ministerio lo acusaría de asesinato, aún siendo un par de asquerosos mortífagos.

Y mirando hacia el hombre, Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando además que si Voldemort se llegaba a enterar de lo que Snape había echo, sus horas estarían contadas, pues estaría mas que clara su traición.

El director, la auror y el padre de la rubia se marcharon, dejando solo a Snape, el cual se sacudió las manos con cierto asco, o al menos eso les pareció a todos, Hermione, por su parte, observó que el profesor parecía bastante incómodo ante el toque físico, algo que ella había notado de un tiempo acá.

Pocos segundos después, el hombre comenzó a marcharse, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Neville corrió detrás de él.

- ¡Profesor Snape!

El profesor se detuvo y giró. A pesar de la situación, el elegante movimiento y el amplio ondear de su capa, le robó la respiración a Hermione.

- ¿Si, señor Longbottom?

- Profesor Snape, quiero agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida a Luna.

Los Gryffindors presentes se miraron entre ellos, incluso Snape enarcó una ceja al escuchar la voz templada y un tanto mas ronca de lo normal del joven.

- Gracias.

Snape observó como su antiguo alumno le tendía su mano, y un temblor lo acosó violentamente. No quería tocarlo, no quería que su suciedad se pasara a Neville, que este sintiera el asco que el profesor sentía por si mismo, pero al final, le entregó su mano y le estrechó con firmeza.

- Cuídela mucho, señor Longbottom, y no la deje sola. Ella lo va a necesitar.

- Así lo haré, profesor.

Aclarado aquello se soltaron, y Snape se metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacando de él un arete en forma de fresa, el cual le entregó al Gryffindor, quien estrechó aquella pequeña joya contra su pecho.

- Le dije a la señorita Lovegood que no usara esos aretes ridículos en mi clase… me alegra que los usara, o no lo habría reconocido como de ella.

Terminando de decir aquello, Severus dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Y en medio del silencio que dejó su partida, Hermione se preguntó si había dejado un mensaje oculto para ella.

"_No la deje sola. Ella lo va a necesitar"_

* * *

En el Colegio, la historia de que "Lunática" Lovegood había sido atacada por mortífagos se extendió como la pólvora, sin embargo, lo que realmente le habían echo nadie lo sabía.

Así mismo, los Ravenclaw aclamaban orgullosos el nombre de Nymphandora Tonks, la valiente aurora que le había salvado de las garras de los mortífagos, sin embargo, uno de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, hijo de un oficial del ministerio, coló la información del estado en que estaba uno de los cadáveres, y repentinamente el hombre de Tonks inspiró respeto máximo entre la población estudiantil.

Hermione no podía olvidar el rostro desesperado de Luna cuando la pudo observar en San Mungo, completamente desencajado y aterrorizado, la manera en que nadie podía acercarse a ella, solamente Severus.

La castaña bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo hojeó rápidamente, para después recorrer una frase con el dedo.

"_En el tratamiento psicológico realizado a una víctima de violación, a veces es preferible que sea realizado por una persona que haya sufrido el mismo desastre, debido a que, semejante infamia, puede llegar a romper el núcleo mágico de una persona, alterando su personalidad y desestabilizando su cordura mental. Dicha ruptura del núcleo puede ser arreglada, sin embargo, nunca vuelve a ser la misma, es por ello, que las víctimas recientes de un atropello a la dignidad física y moral como lo es una violación, responden mejor a un núcleo mágico dañado que a uno entero."_

Luna podía sentir que Severus estaba dañado, roto, él podía ayudarla y calmarla. Neville decía que así era, ella también lo había visto, y le resultaba sorprendente que solo con él, ella parecía tranquila y solo con ella, él no se negaba al toque humano.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, era muy tarde en la sala común y Neville aún no regresaba de San Mungo, pero la castaña le había prometido esperarlo, y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Unas manos se enredaron en su cabello y acariciaron su cuello, Hermione sonrió brevemente al reconocer a su novio.

- Hola Ron.

- Ya deja de leer, es muy tarde.

- Le prometí a Neville…

- Olvídate de Neville un rato, ¿Quieres?

Susurró el pelirrojo quitándole el libro antes de sentarse a su lado, Hermione sonrió mientras él la acurrucaba contra su pecho, acariciando luego su brazo.

Se sentía cómoda con él, no tanto como se sentiría con Snape, pero… Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en Snape.

No fue mucho el tiempo que le tomó al más joven de los varones Weasley dominar a su novia y tenerla contra el sillón, ambos devorándose a besos. Hermione se aferró a su espalda y mordió el labio inferior de él con los ojos cerrados.

El muchacho gimió quedamente y buscó el cuello de ella succionando su piel y dejando una marca bastante visible, sin saber que con aquella acción, lo único que había provocado era un recuerdo en ella… recuerdo en el que definitivamente, no participaba el joven pelirrojo.

_- No recuerdo… señorita Granger… haberle permitido tutearme._

Hermione se mordió el labio, fascinada, delirando con la compañía del hombre de negros cabellos.

- Profesor…

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron de pronto y se alejó un poco, mirándola desconcertado. Ella parpadeó extrañada.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Como me llamaste?

La chica hizo breve memoria, y luego se golpeó mentalmente. Tenía que reparar aquello, ¡Y rápido!

Finalmente sonrió traviesa y se hizo hacia delante, pues Ron se había agazapado al otro lado del sillón. Hermione comenzó a deshacerse de algunos botones de su pijama.

- Yo me preguntaba… profesor Weasley… sobre esa nota que me puso en el examen práctico… usted sabe… si podríamos… discutir mi… calificación.

Y para cuando terminó la frase, estaba encima del pelirrojo, acariciando con sus labios los de él.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al muchacho, el cual casi la aventó hasta el piso cuando se levantó, agarrando un cojín para cubrirse la obvia excitación.

- C-creo que me voy a dormir Herms…

- Oye, pero…

- ¡Ha-Hasta mañana!

Lo único que quedó del joven Weasley dos segundos después, fue el acelerado ruido de sus pasos en la escalera.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Eso, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

En ese instante se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda, y Neville entró arrastrando los pies. Hermione le observó y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que el muchacho le devolvió.

- ¿Como está Luna?

- Bien… mal… bueno, no se.

Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros, la chica palmeó el asiento a su lado mientras se apresuraba a cerrar los pocos botones que se había abierto.

Una vez que el joven Longbottom se hubo sentado, se instaló un profundo silencio entre ambos, mismo que se rompió con la voz de él.

- A veces… la veo y… no parece ella, está tan callada, tan perdida, habla con los medimagos y ella solo se encoge de hombros y dice "Pudo haber sido peor, si me hubiera encontrado con un Oso con dientes de basilisco no la hubiera contado"

Hermione bajó la mirada

- Hoy, Luna estuvo… "tranquila". Los medimagos dijeron que podía verla, querían que tuviera contacto humano con alguien más que con Snape, nadie comprende por que ella se toma su poción para dormir solo cuando él se la entrega, lo mismo que los medicamentos… no entiendo…

La castaña desvió la mirada, Neville se encogió de hombros y agregó.

- Supongo que es por que él la salvo…

- Si… es posible, y… ¿La viste?

Los ojos del muchacho se desviaron, llenándose poco a poco de lágrimas.

- ¿Que ocurrió, Neville?

- Yo… bueno… verás.

_Flashback._

_- No creo que sea bueno que la veas, Neville, mi Luna está, bueno…_

_- Por favor señor Lovegood, dígales que me dejen verla. Necesito verla, por favor._

_El hombre observó al muchacho al que su hija amaba, cerró los ojos y se sobó el rostro. Luna le había hablado mucho de él, y a decir verdad, tenía celos de ya no ser el único hombre en la vida de su bebita._

_- Vamos Xeno, permite que Neville la vea._

_Irrumpió la voz de la anciana abuela de Neville, la cual se acercó y se cruzó de brazos._

_- Sabes que no ocurrirá nada, mi Neville es buen muchacho. No le hará daño._

_- Ya lo se, es solo que…_

_- ¿Te preocupa que mi muchacho ya no la quiera por lo que ocurrió? Neville, ¿Aún la quieres?_

_Neville entrecerró los ojos, claramente ofendido por la pregunta._

_- ¿Lo ves Xeno? Aún la quiere, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar en que deberíamos de comprometer a su hija con mi nieto apenas salga de San Mungo, creo que es una chica perfecta para mi nieto._

_Ambos hombres se quedaron callados, y la mujer sonrió ávidamente._

_- Mientras discutimos esto, Neville, ¿Por que no vas a ver a tu novia? No tienes problema con eso, ¿Verdad Xeno?_

_El señor Lovegood miró al joven Gryffindor y aceptó con la cabeza, retirándose luego en compañía de la anciana señora Longbottom. _

_Poco después, el muchacho entró en una blanca habitación. Luna estaba sentada en su cama balanceando las piernas, su cabello rubio caía como una cascada, sin embargo, no poseía el brillo y esplendor usual, sino que estaba enmarañado._

_Los ojos azules de ella se clavaron sobre él, y al momento siguiente, estaba de espaldas, abrazando sus rodillas._

_Neville se acercó y tocó la rubia cabellera, pero la Ravenclaw se hizo a un lado, claramente asustada._

_- Te ves preciosa, Luna._

_Ella no respondió, al contrario, se abrazó con más fuerza._

_- Me… me salió una roncha en el codo, ¿Sabes? Creo que me picó uno de esos, ¿Como les llamaste? Avispones de cuernos verdes, si, así era, ¿Verdad?_

_Luna se encogió de hombros, y Neville le dio la vuelta a la cama para poder rodearla._

_- ¿Como te sientes?_

_La rubia parpadeó y desvió la mirada._

_- Me duele._

_- ¿Si? ¿Donde te duele?_

_Se arrepintió de la pregunta cuando la vio apretar los ojos a punto de llorar, al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza, como si espantara molestos insectos a su alrededor._

_- No, no, perdón, no era mi intención._

_- Ya no voy a servir._

_- ¿Pero de que estás hablando?_

_Ella no contestó, y el muchacho, desesperado, le tomó del hombro. Grave error, pues ella saltó espantada y se acurrucó contra la pared._

_- Luna, no voy a hacerte daño._

_- N-no voy a hacerte daño, n-no voy a hacerte da-daño… no… no voy a…_

_Neville parpadeó confundido mientras la observaba mecerse abrazando sus rodillas, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras._

_Si acaso comprendía algo, era que uno de esos desgraciados le había dicho aquella frase a su preciosa novia._

_- Luna, por favor… lo siento, yo…_

_El muchacho subió una rodilla a la cama para poder alcanzarla, la chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se tensó, observándolo como si estuviera a punto de atacarla._

_- Soy yo, ¿Te acuerdas? Neville, TU Neville, Luna, dime que te acuerdas de mí, por favor, no me hagas esto, no otra vez._

_Susurró cuando las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos color avellana, recordando claramente el prácticamente nulo reconocimiento que tenían sus padres con él._

_Luna se quedó quieta cuando él se acercó y la rodeó lentamente con sus brazos, ella abrió la boca, aparentemente sorprendida. Neville se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, esperando que ella no lo fuera a rechazar._

_- Te extraño mucho, Luna. Quiero que te pongas bien… quiero estar contigo._

_- No._

_- Por favor… _

_Ella se tensó y comenzó a ladear la cabeza, apartando recuerdos que asaltaban su mente._

_- No quiero perderte, te quiero demasiado…_

_- No… no…_

_- ¿No que?_

_- No… no…_

_De repente, Luna lanzó a Neville lejos usando toda su fuerza, pero él cometió el grave error de aferrarse a aquél abrazo, y aquél sentimiento de estar atrapada y sin poder escapar provocó un potente sollozo, parecido al de una banshee que rompió el ambiente, Neville retrocedió espantado y Luna se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, sus ojos desbordados en lágrimas._

_- ¡NOOOOO, KYAAAAAAAAAA, SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME, AHHHH, PAPAAAA, PAPÁAAAAAAAA, POR FAVOR, PAPAAAAAAAA, PAPAAAAA!!_

_Neville se apresuró a echarse hacia atrás cuando ella empezó a mecerse de un lado al otro, apretando sus oídos. _

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH, AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, NO POR FAVOR, NOO, NOOO, ME DUELE!!_

_- Que, que le pasa?? Doctor Williams,¡DOCTOR WILLIAMS!_

_Para cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta, un grupo de medimagos ya estaban a punto de entrar, hicieron a un lado al chico y una mujer se acercó para sacarlo de la sala, pero él se aferró a quedarse._

_- ¡QUE LE OCURRE! POR FAVOR, QUE LE HICE??_

_- ¡Sal por favor, por favor, sal muchacho!_

_El grupo de medimagos trataban de controlar a Luna, pero ella pateaba en todas direcciones, empujando a cualquiera que tratase de acercarse._

_- ¡Por Merlín, que alguien llame a ese profesor!_

_Gritó finalmente una de las mujeres mientras se sujetaba la mejilla, donde la rubia alcanzó a patearle, y uno de los medimagos salió corriendo, para buscar a Snape._

_Fin de flashback_

Hermione pasó saliva mientras el muchacho se deshacía en llanto.

- Si la hubieras visto, Hermione, estaba tan… tan asustada… en un momento bien, y al siguiente, no… no pude seguir ahí… Luna estaba tan… y… y cuando Snape llegó, ella… ella corrió a sus brazos Hermione, estaba… estaba abrazada a él, y yo… yo ya no pude mas y me fui… pero, pero a veces está tan tranquila, no comprendo por que de repente se desquicia… si… si a veces parece un angelito, con esa bata tan blanca…

La castaña bajó la mirada y retomó su libro, pues no sabía como ayudar a Neville, hojeó algunas páginas y se aclaró la garganta.

- A-aquí habla de una paciente… dice que… que ella sufrió abuso sexual de parte de su padrastro, una y otra vez pero… pero parecía no afectarle. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, huyó y se refugió con un grupo de magos y brujas.

Hermione se calló, por que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al contarle todo aquello, o si al menos serviría de algo. Neville se enjuagó los ojos.

- ¿Y que pasa después?

- Bueno… dice que… que fueron atacados por mortífagos, y…. trataron de abusar de ella.

Los puños del chico se crisparon.

- Según los testimonios, ella nunca se había desestabilizado, parecía una chica común y corriente, pero la proximidad de repetir la traumática experiencia, hizo revivir el shock que tenía dentro, y… el libro dice que empezó a gritar " Nooo! Papá, ya no quiero, ya no lo hagas!! No quiero!"

Neville observó a Hermione.

- Su padrastro ni siquiera estaba ahí, pero el trauma de…

- No… no comprendo.

La Gryffindor cerró el libro y se sobó la frente, buscando una manera de hacer entrar aquella sencilla idea en la perturbada mente de Neville.

- Imagínate, que tienes un jarrón, y el jarrón se te cae, pero no se rompe. Al tiempo, se te vuelve a caer, pero una vez más no se rompe. Y se cae una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, sufre una caída tan fuerte que se rompe en pedazos. Lo pegas, y queda relativamente bien, aunque son notables las fisuras, pero… si se vuelve a caer, ya no resiste, y se rompe. Así es esto, la persona queda frágil y dolida, cada vez mas y mas, y a veces, aunque parezca que no importa, por dentro se está haciendo pedazos. El libro dice, que estas personas tienden a alejar a la gente a su alrededor, aún aquellas que le importan o aman, por tanto…

Hermione se calló de repente.

- ¿Que?

- ……..

- ¿Que ocurre?

Sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su mente una y otra vez, y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar violentamente.

_Imagínate, que tienes un jarrón…_

_- ¡Profesor!_

_- ¡No me toque!!_

_Y el jarrón se te cae, pero no se rompe._

_- No diré nada. Ni a Harry ni a Ron, se lo juro… pero déjeme llevarlo a enfermería_

_Al tiempo, se te vuelve a caer, pero una vez más no se rompe. _

_- Vamos profesor… curaré sus heridas._

_- Albus va camino a mi habitación, seguramente._

_Y se cae una…_

_- Voldemort es un asqueroso monstruo._

_- Sermonea al cura, señorita Granger._

_Y otra…_

_- Tampoco… es… como si tuviera opción… Granger. Negarse al… Lord… es suicidio._

_Y otra vez…_

_- Se sacrifica día a día para limpiar sus culpas, sufre en silencio, y ha aceptado mi ayuda a cambio de que yo guarde su secreto, yo creo que…_

_Hasta que finalmente, sufre una caída tan fuerte que se rompe en pedazos. _

_- Si no quieres decírmelo…_

_- Hizo que… me tocara… delante de él._

_Lo pegas, y queda relativamente bien, aunque son notables las fisuras_

_- G-Granger… que está…_

_- Shh…_

_Pero… si se vuelve a caer, ya no resiste, y se rompe. _

_- Granger… yo… no soy estúpido, y puedo suponer por que ha venido hasta aquí vestida tan… escasamente… pero lamento decirle que no puedo cumplirle como debiera. Lo siento._

_Así es esto, la persona queda frágil y dolida._

_- Por que me hace esto, Granger?_

_Cada vez mas y mas, y a veces, aunque parezca que no importa._

_- ¿Acaso cree que soy el estúpido de Gilderoy Lockhart? ¿Coqueteando con alumnas y acostándome con ellas cada que tengo oportunidad?_

_Por dentro se está haciendo pedazos. _

_- Cuídela mucho, señor Longbottom, y no la deje sola. Ella lo va a necesitar._

_El libro dice, que estas personas tienden a alejar a la gente a su alrededor…_

_- Márchese, por favor._

Hermione se cubrió la boca, completamente horrorizada.

La verdad de repente le parecía tan obvia, tan hiriente y fría… sin embargo, era clara como el agua.

El trauma, estaba arraigado en el fondo de Snape, y la pequeña aventura en la enfermería había sido el detonante para terminar de romperlo.

No era que no quisiera hacerle el amor, no era que la despreciara, ¡Esque no podía! Su cerebro mandaba señales erróneas que le pedían alejarla cuando en realidad debía tenerla cerca, y ella, había sido tan estúpida como para no luchar.

Lo había dejado completamente solo… cuando él más lo necesitaba.

Ella… que se había prometido a si misma cuidarlo, Hermione miró a Neville con el pánico reflejado en sus facciones.

- Neville… pase lo que pase, no la vayas a dejar sola.

El muchacho desvió la mirada.

- Ya lo se… así diga que me odia, no voy a dejarla sola.

Aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta decisión, hicieron sollozar a Hermione, la cual se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada.

Ella le había fallado al profesor Snape, mientras que Neville, en cambio, había pasado su prueba de fuego con un éxito absoluto. Él jamás fallaría en donde había fallado Hermione.

- Necesito irme.

- ¿Que? Pero…

- Por favor Neville, no te lo puedo explicar, hablaremos después.

Ahora que lo comprendía, no dejaría pasar ni un minuto mas, ella estaría ahí para él.

- ¡Eh, a donde vas!

Pero Hermione no hizo caso al grito de Neville, abrió el retrato de la señora gorda y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través de los oscuros pasillos del colegio. No sabía como, no tenía con que, pero necesitaba encontrar lo antes posible a Severus Snape.

* * *

En la torre de astronomía, Snape miraba absorto la luz de las estrellas. Observó el cielo en busca de la luna, pero no la encontró.

Delineó con los dedos el barandal de piedra en el que estaba apoyado y aspiró con fuerza el frescor de la oscura noche, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

_- ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira, está todo blanco, todo blanco!!_

_- Se llama nieve Sev._

_- ¿Nieve?_

_- La última vez que nevó tú tenías dos añitos, es normal que no te acuerdes, vamos, ven._

_La mujer tomó a su bebé de cinco años y lo hizo caminar entre las blancas calles, que cubiertas de nueve no se veían tan feas como en realidad eran. Ella levantó la mirada y se abrazó a si misma mientras el niño corría feliz, pateando los blancos bultos en el suelo y resbalando estrepitosamente, haciendo volar la blanca escarcha cuando sus piecitos quedaron viendo hacia el cielo._

_- ¡Severus!_

_Eileen corrió hasta su hijo y lo levantó, el pequeño se echó a reír._

_- ¡Mira mamá, me caí!_

_- Ten mas cuidado._

_Susurró la mujer de negros cabellos mientras lo ponía de pié y sacudía sus ropas, el pequeño aceptó con la cabeza._

_- ¡EILEEN!_

_El potente grito la hizo estremecer, al momento siguiente, Tobías Snape surgió de la casa a grandes zancadas y tomó a su mujer del brazo._

_- ¿Que diablos creen que hacen tu y el mocoso fuera de la casa? Si te enfermas, ¿Quien demonios va a hacer de comer? ¡Ni creas que te vas a librar de atenderme por que te enfermas, mujer!_

_- Tobías, yo solo…_

_- ¡CÁLLATE!_

_Gritó él dándole una sonora bofetada. El niño empezó a temblar de miedo y miró a su alrededor buscando alguna ayuda, sin embargo, las ventanas de los vecinos se cerraban rápidamente, algunos espiaban, pero al encontrar su mirada con el infante huían de inmediato._

_- Anda, entra a la casa, ¡ENTRA TE DIGO!_

_A punta de empujones la hizo penetrar en su humilde hogar, seguidos muy de cerca por el pequeño Severus, al cual miró su padre cuando estaba a punto de entrar. La cólera se apoderó del hombre, quien tomó del cabello al niño y lo empujó dentro de la casa, haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_- ¡Animal, no lastimes a Severus!!_

_Se hizo un silencio de muerte, y Tobías entrecerró sus ojos, mientras la mujer tomaba a su hijo y besaba su frente._

_- Vete, vete… ¡Escóndete, rápido!_

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- ¡TE ATREVES A CONTESTARME, MALDITA PERRA!! ¡SOY YO EL QUE TE MANTIENE, SIN MI ESTARÍAS EN LA CALLE, ESTÚPIDA FENÓMENO!!_

_Severus se agazapó contra la pared mientras su madre era golpeada violentamente frente a él, su padre gritaba más y mas fuerte, y ella no decía nada, sufría en silencio, dejando escapar ahogados sollozos de dolor._

_Finalmente, Tobías se hartó y pateó a su esposa, la cual había quedado tirada en el suelo, rematando al escupirle, marchándose luego de la casa._

_- Ma-mamá… mamá…_

_Ella entre abrió sus ojos negros y observó a su hijo a través de la espesa cortina que creaba la sangre que bajaba de su frente._

_- Sev… amor… si… si mamá no despierta… Oyeme bien… si la luna sale… y mamá no despierta… quiero que vayas a Hogwarts… recuerdas Hogwarts, ¿Verdad amor?_

_El niño aceptó con la cabeza._

_- Tu sabes donde guarda mami el dinero mágico… lo tomas… y levantas la varita de mamá… el autobús noctámbulo te llevará a Hogwarts… _

_Severus aceptó con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, Eileen sonrió y su cabeza se ladeó al perder el conocimiento._

_Aquél día, Tobías no volvió, y Severus se mantuvo al lado de su madre hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando finalmente se puso de pié y corrió a buscar el dinero mágico de su madre, al igual que su varita. No sabía por que, pero sentía cosquillas cada que la tocaba, algo que hervía dentro de él, pidiendo salir._

_Salió a la calle no sin antes voltear a mirar una última vez a la mujer que continuaba quieta sobre la alfombra. Miró al cielo, y se quedó con la boca abierta._

_No había luna._

_Miró en todas direcciones, caminó por la calle para tener una mejor visión, pero por más que la buscó, la luna jamás mostró su rostro brillante._

_A la mañana siguiente, Eileen comenzó a reaccionar. Le dolía todo, estaba débil y hambrienta, su garganta ardía debido a la sed. Trató de moverse mas le fue imposible, y al girar la mirada, se encontró con su pequeño hijo acurrucado a su lado, durmiendo profundamente._

* * *

Snape sonrió brevemente. La extrañaba mucho, pero a veces, agradecía que estuviera muerta, para que no viera el despojo humano en el que se había convertido aquél hijo al que ella amara tanto.

A veces se preguntaba, que habría ocurrido si la luna hubiera estado en el cielo, si él se hubiera marchado a Hogwarts, si hubiera hablado con Dumbledore… ¿Habrían arrestado a su padre? ¿Su madre seguiría viva? Desvió la mirada y tocó su antebrazo.

¿Llevaría él aquella marca consigo?

Unos pasos lentos lo hicieron volver la cabeza. No le agradaba ser molestado, y menos con el humor tan inestable que había tenido los últimos días.

El rumor de las pisadas se detuvo, y Snape supo que entre las sombras había alguien, una persona que le miraba fijamente.

El viento sopló en la torre de astronomía, llevando hasta la nariz del profesor el aroma que tanto recordara, el que llevaba tatuado en la piel desde aquél día que se sació de la esencia de la desnudez de la joven que permanecía en las sombras.

- Señorita Granger…

Hubo un ahogado sollozo proveniente de la oscuridad, para un segundo después, la Gryffindor corrió hacia el profesor, el cual apenas y atinó a abrir los brazos para recibirla, llorando desesperada y temblorosa como una hoja arrancada por el viento.

- ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, LO SIENTO TANTO, PERDÓNEME PROFESOR!

- Granger, que…

Ella no respondió y se aferró a la túnica de él, sollozando ahogadamente con cada disculpa. Snape no tenía ni idea sobre que hablaba ella, ni por que aparecía tan de pronto.

- ¡LO SIENTO!! USTED, USTED ME NECESITABA, Y YO… ¡YO FUI UNA TONTA! ESA NOCHE… EN LA ENFERMERÍA, YO… PROFESOR, PERDÓN! CREÍ QUE ME RECHAZABA, YO…

No pudo continuar hablando, de hecho, el profesor de pociones apenas y había entendido lo que ella le había dicho.

- ¿Como me encontró?

La joven desvió el rostro, tratando de controlar su respiración.

- Una vez… di-dijo… que… las estrellas… lo-lo… tranquilizaban… y yo… yo… perdóneme… se lo ruego… perdóneme…

- Ya veo… no tengo nada que perdonarle, señorita Granger.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Fui una tonta… una completa idiota… yo creí… creí que usted no me quería… que yo había sido un juego… yo…

Los labios de él se curvearon en una breve sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ella finalmente comprendía el doloroso dilema en el que se había encontrado aquella noche, finalmente entendía que no la había alejado por simple capricho.

- Se lo dije esa noche, señorita Granger.

Snape le tomó del mentón y la obligó a encararlo.

- Yo nunca he tenido, y no planeo tener una aventura con una estudiante.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza, y el hombre de piel cetrina limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Lo que sea que… tuve, con usted, no fue una aventura.

Ella le miró fijamente. Apenas y podían distinguirse el uno al otro en aquella noche oscura, pero el profesor pudo sentir claramente como ella se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar a besarlo, sin embargo, él colocó su mano sobre los labios que tan desesperadamente le llamaban.

- Usted tiene novio, señorita Granger… respételo.

El recuerdo de que ella era novia de Ronald Weasley le oprimió el corazón.

- No… no, yo no quiero estar con él… profesor, yo quiero…

- Granger.

La voz de él, cálida y profunda la hizo guardar silencio.

- Los estudiantes de esta escuela me han llamado de mil maneras, algunas que usted ni siquiera puede imaginar… pero nunca, me han llamado inmaduro. ¿Usted cree, realmente, que voy a aceptar, cual si fuera un adolescente de diecisiete años, que usted bote a su novio y corra de inmediato a mis brazos?

Hermione lo razonó un momento, asustada por que conocía la respuesta.

- Me equivoqué… por favor… lo siento… lo siento profesor… deme otra oportunidad… ya no puedo mas… ya no…

La chica se abrazó a él, y esta vez, él correspondió al abrazo.

- No puedo negarlo ya profesor…

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, y ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del maestro.

- Lo quiero…

Algo se revolvió en las entrañas de Snape al escuchar aquellas palabras, algo dulce y a la vez doloroso. El hombre se metió una mano al bolsillo.

- ¿Granger?

- ¿S-Si?

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Susurró él tendiéndole el reloj dorado, el cual ella recibió con una breve sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Snape pudo sentir peligro, el peligro de amarla como correspondía ahí mismo y en ese instante, el peligro de tomarla en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído todo lo que su corazón anhelaba de ella, decirle que por las noches soñaba con ella, y que por las mañanas no había nada que anhelase mas que mirarla durmiendo a su lado.

Suspiró pesadamente, dominandose a si mismo y a sus emociones.

- La llevaré a su sala común.

- Pero…

- Vamos, si alguien la ve podría recibir un regaño.

Se soltó de ella y comenzó a caminar, Hermione se quedó ahí de pié, observándolo incrédula.

- ¡Profesor!

El se giró a mirarla, y ella le tomó de la túnica, enredando sus dedos en su capa.

- Usted… usted no puede negarme que me quiere…

Severus la miró largo rato, y finalmente acarició las dulces facciones de aquella bella jovencita a la que amaba.

- No se lo puedo negar, Granger… pero tampoco le daré el placer de oírlo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, muda, quieta, sabiendo que había echado todo a perder con su profesor. No podía quedarse ahí, no podía soportar saberse correspondida pero imposibilitada a ser feliz a su lado.

No lo esperó, un segundo mas tarde pasó corriendo a su lado y se perdió en los oscuros pasillos, el eco de sus pasos fue tragado poco a poco por la oscuridad.

Snape miró al cielo.

Una vez mas estaba perdido, como en aquella ocasión. Y una vez más, por más que la buscó, no pudo ver la luna.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Saludos a todo mundo, mucho gusto de ver a mi gente bonita por aquí!

Ay Hermione, ¡Te tardaste en darte cuenta, niña! ¿Habrá recapacitado demasiado tarde??

Espero que les gustara este capítulo. ¡Finalmente Hermione se le ha declarado a Snape! Pero el hombre no va a permitir que ella corra a sus brazos así como así, ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora??

Por cierto, el caso de la chavita abusada por su padrastro NO ES REAL. Lo saqué de la historia "Elfen Lied", de Lynn Okamoto, y fue usada sin fines de lucro. Mayo es abusada por su padrastro en el tomo 3, y más delante, en el tomo 8, un desgraciado trata de abusar de ella. Mayu nunca daba signos de trauma, pero al encontrarse de nuevo con esa situación, recuerda a su padrastro y se pone a gritar.

Por cierto, y hablando de otro tema…

* * *

Grayson en un cuarto de hospital ayudando con muchas dificultades a que su abuelito se baje de la cama de hospital, abrazándolo luego para irlo bajando para que se siente en el silloncito en el que ella suele acomodarse por las noches.

- ¿Estás cómodo?

- Si, si estoy bien hija.

- Ok, tu quédate aquí sentado. Yo voy a ir a buscar a la abuela, se me hace raro que no haya llegado. Al rato vengo. ¡Y no vayas a coquetear con las enfermeras!

El abuelo se sonríe y Grayson sale del cuarto para ir a cargarle saldo a su celular para llamar a su abuelita, a la cual se encuentra en el camino. Ambas regresan y encuentran al abuelo sentado en la cama con dos doctoras.

- Esque mi nieta acaba de irse…

- No te apures, ya llegué. Buenos días.

- Buenos días, le decíamos a Don Polito que si tiene el Tac que le hicieron en la 33.

- Ah si, aquí lo tengo.

Grayson abre un cajón y saca el estudio, el cual les entrega a las doctoras, quienes se retiran con él. Mientras ellas lo estudian, Grayson ayuda a su abuelito a acostarse, para luego apoyarse a un lado de su cabeza.

- Condenado, ¿Qué te dije sobre andar coqueteando con enfermeras?

- No son enfermeras, son doctoras.

- ¡Anda tú! Si no te puedes parar solo, y ahora resulta que hasta te trepaste a la cama, me supongo que ellas te ayudaron.

- Pues si.

- ¡Ya me imagino!

Grayson ríe y hace voz de falsete mientras le agarra los cachetes a su abuelito.

- ¡Ay Don Polito! Déjenos ayudarlo, a ver, ¡Agárrese de nosotras!

- ¡Jajajajajaja!

- Abuelo cachondo, ya me imagino, ¡Como Pancho Villa! ¡Con una vieja a cada orilla!

- ¡Pues si, ya ves! Uno que está bien guapo, mira, la gordita…

Grayson se asoma y ve a una de las doctoras, que está llenita.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene?

- Con esa mera mira, ¡Con tanta carne para que quiero frijoles!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tú ya estás bueno y sano!!

El abuelo se ríe alegre y se da un leve golpe en la barbilla mientras arquea una ceja, y la abuela nada mas le da un golpecito en el pié por ser tan juguetón.

Esa misma tarde, fue dado de alta y volvió a casa.

¡Un beso a todas, mil gracias por su apoyo! Apunté los nombres de todas y le dije a mi abuelito que le mandaban sus buenos deseos, y él dijo:

"_Pues que bueno que tienes tan buenas amigas que se preocupan por uno aunque no lo conozcan. Que bueno, me alegra, diles que muchas gracias y que ya estoy mejor"_

¡UN BESO, Mil gracias!!

Un beso para todos!!

Y a Kambrin Potter, ya debes de haber vuelto de tu viaje, espero que te fuera muy bien. La respuesta a tu último review te espera en mi profile.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	25. Deja que la luna brille

Cap. 25

Deja que la luna brille

* * *

Siete días pasaron, y la luna se dejó ver por fin en el cielo estrellado, iluminando cada vez más los terrenos con su blanco resplandor, quedando sin embargo oculta desde la noche anterior debido a una intensa lluvia, la cual había cesado haría un par de escasas horas.

Aquél día, Hermione trataba de concentrarse en un libro sobre transformaciones del sexto curso, pues tendrían examen en la clase siguiente, desviaba su mirada, mojaba la pluma en el tintero y anotaba los puntos que le parecían importantes, mientras a su lado, Ron hacía pajaritas de papel las cuales revoloteaban por la sala común, virando siempre bajo la atenta guía del pelirrojo, el cual se reía como idiota cada que su juguete golpeaba a algún pobre estudiante de primero.

- Ron, podrías…

- Espera, espera, mira, mira como lo hago dar vuelta… yyy…. ¡Iuuuu…!

La castaña frunció los labios y golpeó el libro con ambas palmas.

- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar y ponerte a estudiar??

- ¿Para que?

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron por lo menos dos veces su tamaño.

- ¡Como que para que!

- Si bueno, cuando termines de sacar notas, me las pasas, yo las copio, ¡Y listo!

- ¡Ron, no vas a basar tu estudio en mis notas!

- Estás tomando lo mas importante, ¿Que no? Si crees que algo es importante, anótalo y punto, yo lo estudio y ambos sacamos diez.

Con semejante comentario, Hermione no pudo reprimir una potente carcajada.

- ¿Tuuu?? ¿Sacar un diez??

- Si, ¿Por que no?

- ¡Dime un solo examen en el que hayas sacado un diez!

- ¡Hola Ron!

- ¿Ah? Oh, hola Parvatti… umm… Padma.

- Hola Ronald.

- ¡Ron!

- Espera Hermione, ¿Que pasa chicas?

- Creo que tengo algo que…

- ¡Ron!

- …podría interesarte.

- ¿Interesarme?

La chica sonrió ampliamente y miró a su hermana, Padma hizo un gesto triunfante y se metió una mano a la túnica.

- ¡Ron! Estábamos hablando…

- Tengo entendido que las… coleccionas.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron de golpe cuando observó en las manos de la que fuera su pareja en el baile de navidad de cuarto año, una lámina cromada en color rojo y dorado.

Uno de los siete únicos cromos existentes de Godric Gryffindor, perteneciente a las ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Como la conseguiste!

- Ah ah ah… no – se – toca.

- ¡Ohhh, por favor!

- Ron, se supone que estábamos hablando…

Sin embargo, la pequeña escena empezaba a ser seguida por los demás moradores de la sala común, especialmente desde que la pajarita yacía abandonada en el suelo.

- Yo no las colecciono, ¿Sabes? Pero estaría encantada de cambiarlo por algo. Para mi no vale nada.

- ¿No vale nada?? ¡No vale nada! ¡Padma, esa tarjeta es valiosísima! Vamos, dime que quieres por ella, lo que sea.

La chica cambió su sonrisa triunfante por un gesto de intenso odio y asco.

- ¿Que te parece si empezamos por que te arrodilles y me pidas perdón por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar hace dos años?

- ¡Claro!

Apenas comenzaba el muchacho a arrodillarse, los ojos clavados en el cromo de edición especial y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, cuando su novia le tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo hizo incorporarse.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡No puede ser que te rebajes a eso por una estúpida lamina!

- ¡No es una estúpida lámina, Hermione!

- No te voy permitir que…

- ¡HERMIONE, HAZME UN FAVOR Y CÁLLATE!

La chica se quedó estática, la boca entreabierta, mientras Harry y Ginny a un par de metros por llegar, así como la sala común, toda se sumergió en el silencio.

- Bien… ahora. ¿Que querías por esa lámina, Padma?

La chica observó a Hermione un instante, e intuyó correctamente lo que estaba por ocurrir, así que simplemente la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo.

- Recógela, esa basura es tuya.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, por que el pelirrojo se lanzó al suelo y tomó aquella imagen cromada entre sus dedos, observándola con adoración.

- ¡Completa!! ¡Finalmente está completa!! ¡Tengo una de las siete únicas colecciones completas que pueden existir en el mundo!!

Algunos se lanzaron veloces para observar de cerca el tan famoso cromo, mientras detrás de la algarabía, la castaña se había quedado completamente muda, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un intenso rojo.

Aspiró profundamente, tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía. Ginny se apresuró a acercarse para tomarla del brazo, pero la muchacha no se movió un solo centímetro. Su voz brotó en un breve susurro.

- No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido y tan… insensible, que no sepas ni que demonios es regalar un instante de amor a tu novia.

- Ah por favor Hermione, no empieces.

- Ah claro, tu y tu estúpido orgullo de guardián de Gryffindor, el ser superior de quiddich, ¿No? Te sientes que no necesitas nada ni nadie…

- ¡Por que no los necesito!

Hermione apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- Te piensas que sabes todo de la vida, y no sabes vivir.

- Mira Herms, ni te pido ni te debo cuentas, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Así soy yo! Y si no te gusta, ¡Pues excelente, la decisión es toda tuya!

La chica se cruzó de brazos, una vez mas adoptando aquella apariencia tan parecida a la de Snape.

- Por Merlín Ron… tú eres…. Un… estúpido, y crees que entre mas grites mas razón tienes, ¿No?

La castaña se acercó, y su voz, que hasta entonces había sido un susurro, se convirtió en un siseo, parecido al de una serpiente. Se paró de puntillas y tocó con sus labios el oído de Ron, en tanto golpeaba con su dedo el pecho de él

- Pero no eres mas que un… cobarde, pequeño… e inseguro… hombre de cartón.

Los ojos de él se inyectaron con una repentina furia y la empujó, Hermione retrocedió, su mirada encendida parecía arrojar mortales llamaradas de fuego.

- ¡BASTA!!

- ¡Eso! Grita valiente, ¡Grita y cállame como hace rato! ¡Pavonéate como idiota y sigue contando tus historias tan hilarantes sobre mí a tus amigos!

Cerca de ellos, Dean y Seamos se encogieron en sus asientos.

- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se?? ¿Que te las das de súper hombre?? ¡Por favor Ron, no eres más que un falso e idiota que no tiene más pasión que mi dedo meñique!

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, en tanto los oídos de él enrojecían.

- Y tus pobres piernas de chicle… que tiemblan como si te persiguiera el coco, ¿No? Y nada, solo era yo, tratando de seducirte.

Aquello fue, probablemente más de lo que Ronald podía soportar sin sentir realmente herido su orgullo, especialmente cuando algunos comenzaron a reír y a señalarle con el dedo.

- ¡Ya basta! Mira, no quiero escucharte, es mas ¿Sabes que? ¡Ya me voy!

Ron bufó completamente enfadado y empujó a un par de muchachos de cuarto año para abrirse paso rumbo a su habitación, pero tras algunas largas zancadas, se giró a mirar a su novia.

- ¡Y que! No te cumplo, ¿Eh? ¡Eres la gran chica ardiente!! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas reír! Si no te gusta terminamos esta relación y punto. Es mas, ¿Quieres que yo la termine?

- ¡Ay por favor Ronald! ¡Todos aquí sabemos que no eres mas que un imbécil cobarde!

- ¡No soy cobarde!

- Uuuy, "Snape, murciélago grasiento", uuuy, "Es un imbécil", ¡Y luego que, eh! "¡Ay no, si no termino el trabajo, Snape me va a matar!!" "¡Ay no, mientras no me mire como mira a Neville!" ¡Por favor, no tienes las agallas para cortarme siquiera!

- ¡Quien dijo que no!

- ¡PUES HAZLO ENTONCES!!

Ron se quedó mudo, con el rostro furioso de ella a escasos centímetros, finalmente la miró con profundo desdén.

- Si te dejara, te derrumbarías. Soy muy caballero como para dejarte que te deprimas por que yo te corto, además…

Pero ese además fue lo último que alcanzó a decir cuando Hermione le dio una sonora cachetada.

- Ya me tienes… HARTA… no se que vi en ti, no se por que lo vi, pero ya me tienes harta… no eres… ni la mitad del hombre a quien yo realmente amo, y si continuaba con esta relación es por que creí que aún valía la pena… seré lo que tu creas que soy, pero no voy a ser, ni un momento mas, ni un minuto mas, tu estúpida novia. Terminamos, Ronald Weasley.

Ron se quedó quieto y boqueando cual si fuera un pescado fuera del agua, demasiado impresionado para reaccionar siquiera cuando ella dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Pasados algunos segundos, cuando ella ya alcanzaba las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas, el pelirrojo corrió detrás de su ahora ex novia.

- ¡Hey, no, espera, espera, lo siento, no era mi intención! ¡HERMIONE!!

Pero la chica no hizo caso, ni siquiera volteó, subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, a sabiendas de que si el chico intentaba seguirla, las escaleras se convertirían en tobogán. Ginny se soltó de Harry y corrió tras su amiga.

- ¡Ginny, espera, dile a Mione que…

Pero al tratar seguir a su hermana, quien aparentemente no le había echo caso, las escaleras se volvieron una rampilla, y el pelirrojo resbaló penosamente.

Nadie se atrevió siquiera a burlarse del muchacho cuando este se encogió contra la pared llorando desesperado, para finalmente mirar a su alrededor, observando a todos aquellos que le observaban.

- ¡Y USTEDES QUE DIABLOS ME MIRAN!!

Bramó extendiendo los brazos y ahuyentando a algunos pocos, dirigiéndose luego totalmente furioso a su habitación, seguido muy de cerca de Harry.

Aquella tarde, mientras la tarde moría para darle vida a la noche, Hermione se quitó un gran peso de encima.

Al mismo tiempo, Ronald Weasley comprendió que un peso invisible había caído sobre su espalda.

* * *

Sin embargo, mientras aquellos ocurría en la torre de Gryffindor, una figura oscura se mantenía pasible en las orillas del bosque prohibido, cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía recargado contra un árbol, su cabeza gacha hacía que las cortinas negras de su grasiento cabello ocultaran sus duras facciones.

Levantó la mirada finalmente cuando un susurro del viento despeino las negras hebras que adornaban su cabeza. El sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de matices cálidos como el amarillo, y fríos, como el morado.

Las estrellas comenzaban a salpicar el cielo que poco a poco se coloreaba de una tonalidad oscura, mientras en lo alto, se dibujaba la blanca silueta de la luna, próxima a brillar en todo su esplendor cuando la luz del astro rey abandonara el firmamento.

Se preguntó como demonios había sido que había aceptado aquella ridícula situación, sin embargo, ya lo había echo, que mas le quedaba que mantenerse callado y en su sitio.

Revisó el morral que llevaba y se lo reacomodó al hombro, a decir verdad ya se estaba hartando.

La brisa fría hizo moverse unos rizos dorados a la distancia, y el hombre giró el rostro para observar a dos figuras que se acercaban.

Una de ellas, una mujer de castaños cabellos entre los cuales relucían hebras plateadas, vestía una larga túnica de color verde limón, en su pecho podía verse el emblema de una varita y un hueso encontrados, así como su nombre, Cassandra Mindhealth, escrito en letras azules.

Era una psicóloga del hospital de San Mungo y heridas mágicas, mas específicamente, era la encargada de lograr avances en la condición mental de Luna Lovegood.

Al lado de la mujer, caminaba la bella jovencita perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw.

Su cabello dorado iba suelto y jugando al viento, sus ojos estaban un poco más cerrados de lo usual, sumidos en una profunda tristeza, y sus pasos hacían notar inmediatamente el gran pesar que llevaba en su alma.

Usaba ropa muggle, un suéter azul celeste y pantalones de mezclilla, pisando el pasto húmedo con sus tenis blancos.

- Profesor Snape, buenas tardes…

Ella miró el cielo un momento y sonrió.

- O tal vez buenas noches…

El hombre saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza, luego sus ojos negros se dirigieron a Luna.

- Bienvenida, señorita Lovegood.

La chica reaccionó a la voz del hombre, a quien al parecer no había notado siquiera, demasiado entretenida en mirar sus propios pies. Snape esbozó una breve sonrisa a manera de saludo.

Solo un segundo más tarde, Luna arrancó su mano del agarre de la mujer y corrió hacia el profesor, refugiándose en sus brazos, los cuales él había extendido para recibirle.

- Esperaremos noticias suyas en San Mungo, profesor Snape… tu varita, Luna. Buenas noches.

Tras recibir su instrumento mágico, no hubo respuesta, simple y sencillamente, profesor y alumna se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, ella aferrada a la cintura de él, mientras él le rodeaba los hombros con uno de sus brazos, su varita brillando para iluminarles el camino.

La medimaga especializada en psicología no pudo menos que suspirar y dirigirse al carruaje que habría de llevarla de vuelta al hospital de heridas mágicas.

Dudaba mucho que alguien, además de ella, supiera que el mago con quien acababa de dejar a su paciente había sufrido el traumático evento que era una violación. Ella sabía como analizar la mente humana, y podía leer a la perfección a aquél hombre.

Era por ello que fomentaba su cercanía a la jovencita, pues su núcleo mágico roto se acercaba inconscientemente al núcleo mágico dañado del hombre, sumándole a esto que era él quien la había rescatado, apuntaba para el candidato perfecto y pieza clave en la recuperación de Luna.

Mientras tanto, Snape había avanzado por lo menos medio kilómetro en compañía de la Ravenclaw, la cual se había soltado de su brazo, aparentemente sintiéndose segura con el solo hecho de su presencia, una luz dorada emanaba también de su varita.

Luna se detuvo cuando se profesor se sentó en una enorme piedra y procedió tranquilamente a sacarse los zapatos y calcetines, seguido de la túnica y el pesado saco que siempre solía usar, desfajando finalmente su camisa blanca.

La miró un momento mientras enarcaba una ceja, la rubia sonrió brevemente y también se sacó los zapatos y calcetines, subiéndose luego el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas.

Dejaron todo sobre aquella piedra y continuaron con su camino.

Pocos minutos mas tarde, ambos llegaron a un claro, la joven miró hacia arriba, en aquella parte del bosque donde la espesura no creaba aún oscuridad total, pues los rayos de la luna se colaban entre las verdes hojas de los árboles, dejando caer columnas de luz plateada en el suelo.

Severus miró en todas direcciones y buscó en su morral, extrayendo algunas velas, las cuales salieron volando a un pase de varita, manteniéndose flotando en el aire, y a un segundo, todas se encendieron, después se aclaró la garganta e hizo un largo, profundo y sonoro silbido.

Luna miró a su alrededor con interés, hasta que finalmente pudo sonreír al observar la tétrica figura de una pareja de testhrals que se acercaban al lugar, y no muy lejos de ellos, venían otros tres, estos acompañados de un potrillo.

Luna no esperó ni un momento mas para lanzarse a llenar de mimos y acariciar a las increíbles bestias mágicas, Snape se mantuvo al margen mientras la chica disfrutaba de aquellos animales que tanto le gustaban.

- No he traído nada para ti, pequeño.

Susurró Luna acariciando al teshtral más pequeño de la manada, el cual insistía en lamerle los dedos, mismos entre los cuales, Snape depositó un pedazo de carne, el cual fue devorado por el pequeño con rapidez.

Luna empezó a reír cuando el animal continuó degustando los trozos de carne que ella le iba dando, los cuales extraía del morral que cargaba su profesor, disfrutando cuando los demás testhrals se acercaron para recibir su parte. La chica se sintió fascinada no solo por lo mucho que disfrutaba hacer aquello, sino por la sensación de tranquilidad que la inundaba mientras el hombre junto a ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Severus acarició con su mano libre a uno de los testhrals, cerrando luego los ojos.

- Me informaron que pidió se le negara la entrada al señor Longbottom.

Luna no contestó, y aunque continuó sonriendo, algo en su rostro se volvió triste.

- ¿Puedo conocer la razón?

La chica se encogió de hombros, mientras Snape sacaba un trozo de carne y se lo ofrecía a un teshtral bastante más grande que los demás.

- Creo que no debería alejar al señor Longbottom de su lado.

- Yo creo que… es lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quien?

Los ojos azules de Luna se encontraron con los negros de Snape, quien se cruzo de brazos, reteniéndole la mirada, cosa que hacía mucho no hacía con nadie.

- No es mejor para usted, por que usted lo necesita para recuperarse, y no es lo mejor para él, por que al no verla, se está muriendo de tristeza, así que, me temo que no veo su punto.

- Yo, yo no quiero que lo… lo sienta…

- ¿Sentirlo?

Snape estrechó los ojos, repentinamente seguro de lo que le iban a contestar.

- ¿Y que es "eso" que el señor Longbottom no debe sentir?

- Que yo… yo estoy… sucia.

La misma respuesta propia, acababa de dársela la muchacha.

- Hay noches en que… todavía puedo sentir sus… manos asquerosas…

Se mantuvo quieta y se abrazó a si misma, sus ojos azules se desviaron a la lejanía mostrando una nostálgica añoranza.

- Neville y yo solíamos estudiar… yo me acostaba en sus piernas, pero… pero cuando tengo esos sueños… yo… despierto gritando, no hay nada que pueda calmarme… si Neville me ve, él va a saber lo que ocurre, va a ver mi… mi suciedad, y va a sentir lástima por mi…

A ese punto, las piernas parecieron fallarle por que calló de rodillas.

- No quiero que se entere… no quiero que se entere… ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE ENTERE!!

De súbito y sin aviso alguno, la chica se puso de pié y salió corriendo, Snape se apresuró a alcanzarla de un brazo y jalarla contra su pecho, reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Luna chilló espantada, puesto que la sensación de inmovilidad la hizo recordar el trauma sufrido, sin embargo, Snape no le permitió marchar, al contrario de eso, la meció de un lado al otro, haciendo un ruido tranquilizador, como el que se le hace a un bebé.

- No le pasará nada, señorita Lovegood, aquí estoy yo para protegerla… nadie le pondrá una mano encima… no mientras yo esté aquí.

Aquellas palabras parecieron calmarla, la voz aterciopelada de Snape comenzó a adormecerla, hasta que finalmente su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, el hombre de piel cetrina la alejó un poco y ella levantó sus llorosos ojos azules.

- Usted no lo ha perdido todo… aún hay tiempo de que el sol brille para usted, pero debe dejar que la ayuden… sus heridas sanarán, se lo prometo…

Luna parpadeó lentamente, y su boca se abrió para hacer una pregunta que Snape jamás hubiera esperado.

- ¿Y a usted, profesor? ¿Quien es quien le ha lastimado a usted?

- No se de que me hable.

- De que alguien le hizo lo mismo que a mi… lo se, sus ojos me lo dicen.

- ¿Mis ojos? ¿Que le dicen mis ojos?

- Absolutamente nada.

El profesor arqueó una ceja y la soltó, Luna levantó una de sus pálidas manos para retirar algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Snape.

- Sus ojos están muertos, sin vida… le pasó lo mismo que a mi… pero fue aún mas horrible, ¿Verdad? Fue… él, ¿Verdad?

El hombre no contestó.

- Quien usted sabe.

Severus esbozó una breve sonrisa, aquella chica era excelente para sacar conclusiones mediante sus observaciones, lástima que se la pasara pensando en las idioteces que le metía su padre en la cabeza.

- Si Lovegood, ha sido él.

- ¿Y por que?

- Eso no lo se ni yo.

Luna aceptó pensativa y se agachó en el suelo, dibujando con su dedo en la tierra. Luego sonrió infantilmente cuando uno de los testhrals se acercó y le olisqueó el oído.

- Este me gusta.

- Es mi favorito.

Intervino Snape acariciando el lomo del animal, la joven rubia se puso de pié y se sostuvo de la bestia alada con no poco esfuerzo debido a su escasa estatura, a lo que el profesor de pociones le ayudó a subir.

Luna sonrió mientras se abrazaba al cuello del teshtral, el cual batió sus portentosas alas de murciélago. El profesor acarició el hocico de aquél ser tan distinto a lo que la gente acostumbraba.

Estando apenas en primer año, los merodeadores le habían buscado pelea, y claro, siendo cuatro contra uno, le habían ganado. Cuando despertó descubrió que estaba abandonado en el las profundidades del bosque prohibido y no tenía su varita.

Sintió pánico, terror absoluto, vagó entre la espesa negrura sin lograr encontrar la salida, y había sido entonces cuando había escuchado un batir de alas detrás de él.

Fuese lo que fuese, apenas recortado entre las tinieblas, se acercó a él y le lamió las manos, ensangrentadas debido a las constantes caídas que había sufrido. Poco después sintió los dientes de esa cosa tomarle de la túnica y jalarlo.

Caminó entre las tinieblas confiando plenamente en su invisible protector, sin embargo, conforme salían de las profundidades del bosque, los rayos de luz comenzaron a demostrar la verdadera figura del animal.

Lo reconoció al instante, por que su madre le había hablado de ellos, y aún así sintió miedo y temor ante aquél mágico ser que mostraba pedazos de carne adheridos a sus los huesos, que resoplaba continuamente y sacudía sus alas.

Sano y salvo en la orilla del bosque prohibido horas mas tarde, acarició al potrillo y le dio el nombre de "_Shadowface_".

Hoy, Shadowface era el jefe de la manada, y sus potrillos saltaban felices alrededor de Luna, la cual parecía niña en la feria conforme la enorme bestia caminaba en círculos.

- ¿Profesor?

- ¿Si señorita?

- Usted cree, que… si dejo que Neville se me acerque… voy a olvidarlo todo.

- Jamás lo olvidará, Lovegood, pero con el tiempo aprenderá a superarlo.

- ¿Usted cree que lo supere?

- Es una chica fuerte, estoy seguro.

- Umm… y para eso, necesito a Neville cerca.

- Sería muy recomendable.

- Y si yo necesito a Neville cerca para curarme, ¿Por que no tiene usted a Hermione para curarlo a usted?

Snape esbozó una media sonrisa. Vaya que la niña era en extremo perceptiva.

- Me temo que…

- Hermione lo ama, ella sería muy feliz si el amor que siente por ella lo deja salir, tal vez y ambos se han equivocado en el pasado, pero aún pueden corregir el futuro.

- ¿Usted ve a Hermione Granger haciendo un futuro conmigo?

- No.

El profesor se acercó y detuvo a Shadowface para poder mirar directamente a Luna.

- Creo que es usted el que debe hacer un futuro con ella.

Snape sonrió brevemente.

- Dejaré que Neville se me acerque… pero… pero no mucho…

- Me parece un excelente inicio.

La chica sonrió y extendió sus brazos para que Snape la bajara del teshtral, él lo hizo con gusto. Una vez con los pies en el suelo, Luna tomó a su maestro de los brazos.

- Si no me curo… ¿Que va a ocurrir? Solo me llevo bien con usted.

- No se preocupe por eso, se curará… solo dele tiempo, y acepte ayuda. Y en cuanto a mi… supongo que puedo enviarle una tarjeta en su cumpleaños e ir a su casa en Navidad.

Sus ojos azules brillaron radiantes.

- ¿Y usted aceptará a Hermione?

- Una cosa a la vez, Lovegood.

Luna sonrió.

- Permita que Hermione sane sus heridas, profesor.

Snape sonrió y lanzó los últimos trozos de carne a los potrillos de Shadowface.

- Ya lo veremos con el tiempo… ya lo veremos con el tiempo.

- El tiempo no puede ver, profesor, ni tampoco decidir, todo está en usted. Usted debe saber que necesita desesperadamente a Hermione, tanto o más, como ella lo necesita a usted.

El profesor se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente divertido. Le parecía curioso, incluso cómico, como ambos podían transformarse en si mismos estando en la compañía del otro, y con extraños eran bestias asustadas del contacto humano.

- Y esas palabras, señorita Lovegood, ¿No debería aplicarlas a usted?

- Solo si usted aplica las propias a usted también, profesor.

Ambos se miraron largo rato, y finalmente, una sonrisa pura y sincera brotó de los labios de Luna, Severus respondió de igual forma aquél bello y sencillo gesto cuando apreció claramente como el espectro de la depresión era exiliado de aquellos ojos como trozos de cielo.

Finalmente se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, ella se abrazó a la cintura de él y recargó su cabeza contra el hombre, las velas a su alrededor se apagaron sumiéndolos por un breve instante en la oscuridad, al menos hasta que las puntas de sus varitas volvieron a iluminarse, y así, ambos caminaron a las afueras del bosque prohibido.

Cuando salieron, la luna exhibía un resplandor pocas veces visto, brillando sobre aquellos seres que tanto habían anhelado ver la luz entre la oscuridad, misma que habían dejado detrás no solo de sus cuerpos, sino también de sus corazones.

Para Hermione, haber roto con Ron le conllevó muchos problemas, empezando por su relación con Harry, ya que él no parecía aprobar que hubieran roto, y aquello le acarreó problemas con Ginny.

Era por tanto, que dos días mas tarde, las chicas preferían mantenerse alejadas de ellos, en tanto ellos preferían despotricar contra ellas a solas.

Para Hermione, afortunadamente, no todo era tan malo, ya que Neville había regresado aquél día llevando noticias de que Luna finalmente le había devuelto el derecho a visitas, y que, aunque no había podido rozar siquiera su mano una sola vez, por lo menos había almorzado con ella, conversando sobre los Bibblers maravillosos y los murciélagos de alas brillantes.

Aquél día, sin embargo, su depresión volvió al darse cuenta de que tendría que volver a ver a Snape.

A un lado de su caldero, preparando su poción, Hermione se sentía completamente impotente al ver a aquél hombre pasearse entre las filas. Deseaba tanto volver a estar a su lado, volver a besar sus labios. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en la enfermería la asaltaban en sueños que siempre culminaban en ella lanzándolo a él a un abismo de sufrimiento y soledad.

Extrañaba tanto verlo preparar una poción, ver ese brillo que parecía en sus ojos cada que le leía una historia, escuchar su voz hasta adormecerse, probar esos labios que contenían la gloria dentro, o aspirar su aroma a hierbas y pociones.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Odiaba todo aquello, él no parecía hacerla en el mundo, no parecía enterarse siquiera de que ella existía, ni siquiera la criticaba, y cuando ella le entregaba su poción, no volteaba a verla.

Se preguntó entonces si el daño que ella le había echo con su estupidez había sido lo suficientemente profundo para que él la odiara.

Admirándolo, descubría cada vez algo nuevo, algo en su forma de caminar, que su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros, que aquella mañana se había afeitado, una marca violácea en su cuello, la escasa luz de vida en sus ojos debido a un sentimiento de impotencia claramente palpable…

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró mejor.

Si, había una marca en su cuello, una bastante reciente, probablemente de aquella misma noche.

Apretó los puños enfurecida, ya no con Voldemort… o al menos no solo con él, sino consigo misma, sintiéndose una basura por no haber estado con él a su regreso de aquella terrible tortura.

Observó su poción y miró los ingredientes. Sus ojos centellearon por un instante.

Un solo error, por mas insignificante que fuera, y la poción se echaría a perder de manera significativa… se preguntó si él le pondría detención por ello.

Solo esperaba que si.

Tomó un pequeño lirio purpúreo que solo crecía en fondo de los lagos, en los jardines de las sirenas, elevó su mano sobre su caldero y observó sin remordimiento alguno su poción hasta ese momento perfecta.

Tomó aire y sus dedos se aflojaron.

Sin embargo, su mano fue apresada por una más grande que la de ella, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros que le observaban fijamente.

Creyó que le reñiría, si su odio había crecido lo suficiente, él le haría que quedara mal frente a todos, exponiendo aquél acto de estupidez, sin embargo, en la mirada de él no había odio, rencor, ni burla, solamente había comprensión y cariño.

Una luz de vida que hacía mucho que no había visto en su negra mirada.

Hermione sintió como le liberaban y tomó una sola hoja de aquél lirio, depositándolo en la poción, la cual adquirió un tono zafiro, exacto al que debía poseer.

Snape sonrió, y la chica apreció como los dedos de él temblaban involuntariamente, de la misma manera en que temblaban tanto tiempo atrás, en aquellas lejanas tardes cuando él apenas aprendía a convivir con su presencia, y reprimía las ganas de acariciar sus cabellos castaños.

Sus ojos melados se cargaron de lágrimas ante aquél bello encuentro y se cubrió la boca para no sollozar, apoyó una mano en la mesa y Severus colocó su mano sobre la de ella, cerrando sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano.

Hermione sonrió sin poderlo evitar cuando él se marchó, dejando entre sus dedos un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Creyendo que nadie la veía, abrió aquél papel doblado y una flor diminuta de pétalos rosados cayó en la mesa. Tras leer lo escrito, abrazó aquella nota cual si fuera realmente el hombre a quien ella amaba.

El fondo de la mazmorra, Harry observaba preocupado a Ron, mismo que dirigía una mirada incrédula a Hermione, para después descender sus ojos a la pequeña florecilla que reposaba en la mesa, y finalmente, observar con furia absoluta, a Snape.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

A todo mundo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sin embargo, siento mucho decirles que mi computadora falló de nuevo, y actualmente solo puede prender durante diez minutos y se apaga, así que llegué a un trato con mi mamá.

Los martes puedo ir al ciber y transcibir mis historias, y el jueves puedo ir a responder reviews y publicar.

IMPORTANTE.

Tengo una imagen de Snape dándole una flor a Hermione que puede gustarles, y de ahí salió la parte final del review, si les interesa, me pueden dejar su e-mail, y en la próxima actualización se las mando. Es muy sencilla, MUY sencilla, pero a mi me gusta mucho.

Un beso!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	26. El patronus y el dementor en mi

Cap. 26

El Patronus y el dementor en mí

* * *

"_La veo en mi despacho a las ocho en punto"_

Aquella pequeña frase escrita en la caligrafía elegante y apretada del profesor había sido leída ya demasiadas veces como para ser contadas.

El pequeño trozo de pergamino se ocultaba pulcramente doblado en el bolsillo de Hermione, la cual le prodigaba dulces caricias cada cierto tiempo, cual si quisiera asegurarse de que ahí continuaba, que no era un sueño, como si sintiera que cada vez que tocaba el papel, la piel de su profesor se erizaba al contacto.

Las horas del día jamás habían transcurrido de manera tan lenta para la castaña, sin embargo, llegadas las siete ya no pudo esperar más y tomó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, para luego salir corriendo con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Se mordía los labios imaginando lo que iba a escuchar, y planeando lo que iba a decir. ¿Le diría que lo amaba? ¿De veras podría hacer eso? O… ¿o se repetiría lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería? ¿La besaría? ¿Le diría lo que sentía por ella?

La joven sonrió enormemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma debajo de la capa. No podía esperar un momento más para estar frente a él.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con una de las personas a las que ella más detestaba, y desafortunadamente, parecían llevar la misma dirección.

Aún así, la chica pensó en la excelente sorpresa que sería para su profesor de pociones si, tras marcharse Malfoy, de la nada aparecía ella, dispuesta a… a lo que fuera que él tuviera preparado.

El joven rubio se paró frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces. Hermione lo odió mientras analizaba esa postura arrogante, seguramente disfraz de lo patético que era realmente.

- Adelante.

La voz desde el interior del despacho hizo que el muchacho abriera la puerta pero no entrara, momento aprovechado por la joven Gryffindor para entrar sin ser notada.

- Buenas noches.

- Ah, Draco eres tú, adelante.

Dentro de su corazón, Hermione sintió una profunda alegría cuando lo observó mirar de reojo el reloj, seguramente consiente de que ella llegaría de un momento a otro, claro que él no sabía que ella ya estaba ahí.

- Padrino, necesito hablar contigo.

La castaña abrió semejantes ojos y observó a ambos Slytherings.

¿Había dicho "padrino"?? ¿Snape era el padrino de Malfoy?? De acuerdo, eso explicaba el por que del profundo favoritismo.

Y por un instante, la imaginación de Hermione voló hasta límites insospechados, preguntándose que sería de ella si terminaba casada con Snape, y obviamente, convirtiéndose en madrina de Draco.

Se permitió sonreír por lo cómico de la situación, pero casi de inmediato volvió a ponerse seria al darse cuenta de que acababa de imaginarse, por primera vez, casada con Snape.

Desde que había comenzado a pensar en él, lo había visto como un hombre sexy, como un hombre apasionado, como el portador de unos besos capaces de robarte el alma, de una piel llena de fuego que consumía todo a su paso.

Pero nunca antes se lo había figurado como un buen esposo.

Cálido, considerado, detallista, amoroso, apasionado, responsable… su propio nombre la hizo estremecer, tan solo de imaginarse convertida en Hermione Snape.

- ¡Draco, que te ocurre!

La voz preocupada de Snape la arrancó de sus ilusiones, y al levantar la mirada se encontró sorprendida al ver al orgulloso heredero de la familia Malfoy echado hacia delante aferrándose a los brazos de su padrino.

- Te está destruyendo… te está… destruyendo, padrino…

- Draco, no tengo idea de que diablos estés hablando.

- ¡Del señor oscuro!

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de golpe y enfrentó los ojos metalizados de su ahijado, apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que él.

- ¿Tu padre te lo dijo?

- El ya no me cuenta nada… dice que… están pasando cosas demasiado horribles para que yo me entere…

El muchacho se cubrió el rostro, y para sorpresa de la castaña, algunas gotas cristalinas se escurrieron entre sus dedos.

- Draco, no… no es tan… malo…

- ¡NO ES TAN MALO!!

Su grito fue acompañado de un explosión de magia que hizo reventar algunos frascos, y Hermione pudo apreciar claramente las lágrimas que se agrupaban en gran número en los ojos de su enemigo.

- He visto a mi madre consumirse durante toda mi vida, la primera vez que la vi, sus gritos me hicieron correr a ayudarla, y mi padre me corrió a gritos… estaba tan… histérica, tan desesperada… y sus ojos… sus ojos eran… eran como los tuyos.

Snape rehuyó cuando su ahijado quiso enfrentar esos ojos vacíos y muertos, tan parecidos a los de su madre tras sus ataques de histeria, solo que los de él parecían ser permanentes.

- Porque… porque a ti… he vivido con eso en mi madre toda la vida… pero cuando empezó a sucederte a ti…

- Draco, por favor, no tienes que…

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ESE MONSTRUO DESTRUYA A LOS MÍOS!!

El profesor esbozó una breve sonrisa, apenas visible.

- Por ese comentario, asumo que no seguirás los pasos de tus padres y los míos para convertirte en mortífago.

- Nunca.

Hubo un pesado silencio entre ambos hombres, un instante en que la decisión en la voz de Draco habría echo estremecer a la tierra misma, y el profesor le abrazó con fuerza.

- Que Potter jamás te escuche decir eso.

Y ambos rieron.

- Como pasó… es decir… necesito…

- Como tu padre te ha dicho… están ocurriendo cosas demasiado horribles como para que te enteres.

- Pero tú me interesas, no es justo que…

- Nada de lo que ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo es justo, Draco, tu padre, tu madre y yo lo sabemos.

El muchacho aceptó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas, aparentemente enojado por haberlas dejado caer.

- A veces... es estúpido pensar que mis padres y tu eran algo así como… como…

- ¿Como Potter, Granger y Weasley, pero en el lado oscuro?

- Algo así.

Snape se recargó en su escritorio, y por primera vez, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tal vez y no debía estar escuchando aquella conversación.

- ¿Hace cuanto que sabes todo, Draco?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que… desde el día en que esa tonta se cayó y tu la abrazaste, ¿Recuerdas?

- Como podría olvidarlo…

Draco enarcó una ceja, y Snape movió una mano para restarle importancia.

- Tú nos miraste a Parvatti y a mí… y… y por primera vez pude ver los ojos de mi madre a través de los tuyos…

El hombre aceptó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No quería aceptarlo… pero… te mueves como ella, a veces hablas como ella… tal vez y muchos no lo noten pero…. Yo lo he visto toda mi vida, puedo reconocerlo.

Severus sonrió brevemente, y Draco suspiró.

- Y… ¿Planea casarse contigo? Te llama demasiado como para que seas una simple aventura.

El profesor caminó de un lado al otro, sus dedos retorciéndose.

- Me ha dicho que planea enlazarse conmigo pronto… pero no me ha dado fecha alguna.

- Ya veo… y supongo que el día que se enlacen, jamás volverás a Hogwarts.

- No creo que me lo permita.

Hermione se cubrió los labios, obviamente horrorizada. Draco se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

- Creo que exageré al venir.

- ¿Hablas de ponerte a gritar y a llorar?

Draco aceptó con la cabeza, y Snape negó divertido, tomándole de los hombros.

- Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, te sostuve en mis brazos apenas unos minutos después de nacido, tu primera palabra fue "_Padrino_" cuando debiste haber dicho "_Papá_"… es… normal que te pongas así cuando le pasa algo malo a tu familia.

El rubio sonrió, brevemente sonrojado.

- Mi primera palabra fue _"Padino_"

- Para los resultados, es lo mismo.

- Si… bueno… ¿Así se puso mi padre cuando aquello le ocurrió a mi madre?

Snape se quedó callado, recordaba con repugnante claridad aquella noche de horror, así como recordaba las palabras de Lucius, y lo menos que quería era recordarlas, sin embargo, tampoco quería mentirle a su ahijado, así que guardó silencio.

- Yo creo que… ¿No estás mirando mucho el reloj?

La piel cetrina del hombre se coloreó con un rubor bastante sospechoso, y Draco esbozó una enorme sonrisa, la cual le hizo olvidar todas aquellas terribles calamidades por las que había acudido.

- ¡Estás esperando a alguien!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ohh, estás saliendo con alguien.

- Draco, ya te he dicho que…

El muchacho se carcajeó cubriéndose la boca, y el profesor bufó, obviamente frustrado, por que por más que lo negara, su ahijado ya sabía la verdad.

- No me digas que es Vector.

- Tendría que estar loco.

- Umm… ¿La profesora Charity?

- Primero muerto.

- Ah… ¡No me digas, Sinistra!

- ¡Que no! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

- Oh vamos, Sinistra es maestra de astronomía, ya me los imagino en la torre. "¡Ohh Severus, deja que te mueva el telescopio para que veas las estrellas!"

- ¡DRACO!

El joven Malfoy se fue de espaldas ante la carcajada que se le escapó cuando su padrino adquirió un muy marcado tono escarlata, e incluso, el manazo que recibió en la nuca no pudo parar su ataque de risa, a lo que el profesor gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione por su parte, estaba boquiabierta.

_- A veces... es estúpido pensar que mis padres y tu eran algo así como… como…_

_- ¿Como Potter, Granger y Weasley, pero en el lado oscuro?_

_- Algo así._

Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su mente, y en aquél instante, ver a Snape y a Malfoy era como ver a Sirius y a Harry. El velo del orgullo Slythering se había descorrido dejando ver el interior del alma de aquellos dos hombres, inconscientes de que tenían una espectadora.

Nunca se lo había planteado, que debajo de aquél orgullo, hubiese calidez humana, aún dentro de Malfoy. Al mirarlos, parecían irradiar juntos una luz plateada debido a la felicidad que parecía provocarles estar juntos sin nadie ante quien aparentar.

- Ah, ah… ya, ah… de veras… ¿Quien es?

- Ya te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia.

- Esque no se me ocurre otra pro… espera, ¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!! ¡No es una profesora, es una alumna!!

El silencio delator hizo de las suyas de nuevo, y Draco comenzó a aplaudir emocionado.

- ¡Quien te viera esa cara de serio! ¡Quien es!

- Si quisiera darte su nombre, hace mucho que lo sabrías.

- Ahh, por favor, ni siquiera por que soy tu ahijado favorito.

- Eres mi único ahijado.

- Ohh… de acuerdo… ¡Anda dime, me muero de la curiosidad!

- Pues muérete, que yo no te digo nada.

El rubio suspiró, sin embargo, en sus ojos había un dejo de picardía, el cual dejó salir sosteniéndose emocionado la cabeza, cual si fuera a explotarle.

- ¡Te estás tirando a una alumna!

- ¡No me estoy tirando a nadie!!

- ¿Me lo estás informando, o te estás quejando?

- ¡DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY, SIGUE CON ESO Y TE PONDRÉ EN MI REGAZO PARA DARTE UNA BUENA TUNDA!

- ¡Heey, no te atreverías!

- ¿Que no?

Respondió Snape haciendo el amago de acercarse, y el muchacho brincó fuera de su alcance, protegiéndose el trasero con ambas manos.

- ¡Oye!

- Ya veo que no quieres repetir la experiencia.

- No gracias, con la del año pasado me bastó.

- Eso te pasa por andarte metiendo con la estúpida de Umbridge, cuando yo te dije que te mantuvieras alejado.

- Geh… bueno… ¿Entonces si te has acostado con ella?

Los ojos de él le mostraron una advertencia significativa, así que el muchacho se calló.

- Bueno pero… pero supongo que la conoceré.

- Algún día.

- Eso quiere decir que no es una aventura.

Snape negó con la cabeza, mientras una breve sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

- Es algo serio…

- Ya veo.

- Y cuando sepas quien es, espero que la respetes, por que no voy a tolerar tus majaderías.

- Ya, de acuerdo, como sea… si tu la escoges, yo me callo.

- Eso espero.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, y Draco miró a su padrino con preocupación.

- Ella… ¿Sabe sobre lo que ocurre? ¿Lo que… el te hace?

- Si, lo sabe.

- Sabes que no deberías tener una relación con nadie, no con él vigilando cada paso que das.

- Lo se Draco, no creas que soy tan estúpido… he pensado, he meditado… traté de alejarla para protegerla… pero me importa demasiado, y yo le importo demasiado a ella como para alejarnos… no se que diablos voy a hacer si la descubre.

El muchacho observó su reloj.

- ¿Y a que horas la citaste?

- A las ocho.

- Eso fue hace quince minutos.

Los ojos muertos de Snape brillaron durante un instante, evidenciando su tristeza.

- Tal vez no va a venir.

- Si, bueno…

La voz de Draco se vio cortada de pronto cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, y el profesor levantó la mirada asustado, Hermione pegó un brinco debido a la sorpresa.

- Diablos…

- Vaya, parece que me voy a enterar antes de lo que pensaba.

- No, espera, ¡Draco!

Pero el rubio no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a abrir la puerta. Hermione se giró para observar a la persona que recién llegaba, y el corazón le brincó el en pecho.

- Ah perdón, ¿Interrumpo?

- Eh… no, para nada.

- ¿Está el profesor Snape?

- Si, claro, yo ya me iba, con permiso profesor.

La joven entró al despacho y Malfoy salió, con la puerta aún abierta se giró a ver al maestro y se mordió los labios mientras hacía señales con los dedos, Snape le miró enfadado, haciéndole señales de que se largara, a lo que el muchacho hizo una señal con el pulgar y cerró la puerta.

Snape carraspeó y miró nuevamente el reloj.

- Falta menos de una hora para el toque de queda, ¿Me podría decir que necesita, que no puede esperar hasta mañana, señorita Chang?

La buscadora de Ravenclaw sonrió coqueta y se echó hacia atrás el largo cabello negro, sus rasgos orientales parecían darle una belleza más exótica, y Hermione apretó los puños, obviamente enfurecida.

- Verá profesor, yo… me preguntaba si le habían gustado los chocolates que le envié en San Valentín… como no me ha dicho nada…

- Ni me escuchará decirlo, señorita Chang, por que ni siquiera se a que sabían, puesto que se los regalé a los señores Crabbe y Goyle.

Cho se quedó estática con una expresión idiota en el rostro, hasta que finalmente, se echó hacia atrás el cabello, fingiendo no estar ofendida.

- Supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta.

- Si su intención era hacerme perder el tiempo, si, por supuesto que cuenta, ahora bien, si es todo a lo que venía, hágame el favor de retirarse.

Acompañando sus palabras de hechos, el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para indicarle que se retirara, la joven oriental bajó la cabeza aparentemente derrotada y trató de colocar su mano sobre la de Snape para tomar el picaporte de la puerta, sin embargo, él fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado.

- Buenas noches, señorita Chang.

- Si, buenas…

Pero antes de decir el "noches" Cho lanzó la puerta para que se cerrara y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, acercando rápidamente su rostro para poder besarlo.

Sin embargo, aquello fue una idiotez. Al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándole, y el aliento tan cerca de su rostro, los ojos de Snape se abrieron al máximo, el pánico llenó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y en un instinto de supervivencia, lanzó a la chica contra la puerta.

Cho emitió un profundo quejido cuando su cabeza rebotó contra la madera y se deslizó hasta el suelo, mientras Snape se había echado hacia atrás, temblando como una hoja, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Su mente era un tremendo caos de imágenes en las que predominaba el señor oscuro, el temblor en su cuerpo fue cada vez mas violento, hasta que finalmente se agazapó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, sus ojos dejaron de moverse de repente, y algo hirvió dentro de sus venas.

Cho por su parte, se quejó mientras se enderezaba para sobarse la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de comprender que diablos había salido mal. Se suponía que cuando lograra besar a Snape, cuando lograra aferrarse a él y no permitir que se soltara de ella, entonces, lograría frotar su cadera contra la de él, y poco a poco, todo se volvería más pasional.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de él. Por un único instante pensó que la ayudaría a levantarse y pediría disculpas por su comportamiento tan brusco, pero al levantar la mirada, esbozando su mas tierna y tímida sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo al ver al profesor que le miraba fijamente con expresión vacía, sus ojos no reflejaban sentimiento alguno, solamente estaba ahí, como un ángel infernal que contemplaba a su presa.

Cho fue incapaz de moverse cuando él se agachó y la tomó por el cuello, levantándola y comenzando a ahogarla, sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Hermione deseó intervenir, pero estaba paralizada de miedo, pues un aura oscura estaba rodeando a su profesor.

- Vuelva a tocarme, señorita Chang…

La voz gélida de él la hizo temblar de miedo, abría la boca desesperada, pero al aire simplemente no podía entrar.

- Y su rostro ya no será tan bonito…

Susurró él deslizando la punta de su varita por las mejillas de ella, las cuales comenzaban a perder sus tonalidades rosadas para palidecer mientras eran surcadas por las lágrimas de terror.

- No puedo decirle que sea muy bonita ahora, por que ciertamente no lo es… conozco sus intenciones, y no estoy dispuesto a caer en sus jueguitos de hormonas descontroladas, así que le recomiendo que se marche ahora mismo…

Se acercó a ella, su nariz rozando la de ella, y sus ojos negros fijos en la mirada aterrada de la joven.

- Y no le cuente a nadie lo que ha ocurrido.

Tras aquellas palabras la soltó y Cho cayó al suelo aterrorizada.

Levantó la mirada para observarlo, y el terror de aquellos ojos vacíos la hizo salir corriendo del despacho, sus pasos haciendo un eco cada vez más débil conforme se alejaba.

Snape se quedó ahí, quieto y resoplando como si un animal fuese, hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta y extrajo la varita de su cinturón, haciendo que toda la luz se fuera de golpe.

Hermione no supo que hacer, no tenía idea de que decir, forzó sus ojos al máximo en aquella negrura sin lograr distinguir nada.

El susurro de una capa en medio de las sombras y el frío la hizo pensar por un instante en un dementor, al menos hasta el momento en que los brazos de él se cerraron en su cintura, su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro.

- Gracias por venir Granger…

- P-profesor, como…

Snape la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras aspiraba la fragancia en su cuello.

- Llegó con Draco, lo se… aquella noche que se mostró ante mi… grabé su aroma en mi mente, supe que estaba aquí.

- Y aún sabiéndolo…

- Aún sabiéndolo, me permití comportarme como siempre lo he hecho con Draco.

- Por que lo hizo, desnudar su alma… sabiéndome aquí.

- Usted ya ha desnudado mi cuerpo, señorita Granger… y mi alma también, no tenía nada que esconderle.

Hermione se mordió los labios enternecida, y le permitió retirarle la capa, aunque a pesar de la oscuridad no pudieran verse aún.

Snape la estrechó contra su pecho, y ella abrazó su cintura, sin embargo, él comenzó a temblar descontroladamente de nuevo.

- Profesor, que…

- Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo… en una… una bestia…

- No, profesor, no…

- Nunca le había echo daño a un alumno…

- Profesor, yo creo que…

Pero el hombre no pudo hablar más por que, para sorpresa de Hermione, el sonido de su llanto llegó hasta sus oídos, mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza, buscando la salvación en ella.

- Profesor…

- No es justo… que usted cargue conmigo.

- Es algo que deseo hacer profesor, lo que no es justo, es que me lo impida.

- Usted… no debe cargar conmigo… sin saber por que.

La castaña se quedó quieta.

- Profesor… era… ¿Era cierto lo que dijo… Voldemort planea… enlazarse con usted?

Snape aceptó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es… lo único que quiere de mí… aunque claro, si supiera que mi cuerpo está hecho para dárselo, ya habría tomado medidas más drásticas.

- ¿De que está hablando?

- Señorita Granger… ¿Usted sabe lo que son los magos con el don de dar la vida?

* * *

En medio de las tinieblas, un sollozo ahogado brotó de la garganta de la infeliz bruja encerrada en un cuerpo ajeno, la cual se mantenía mirando a la inmensidad, donde las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban con la pobre intensidad que les restaba, apenas y podía estar consiente después de haber sido tan violentamente ultrajada una y otra vez, pero la poción que el lord oscuro le diera a beber la mantenía atada al cruel mundo real, negándole el abrigo de las sombras que habrían de ahogar por un rato su pena.

Voldemort, apoyado en la ventana, miró a la mujer que aquella noche sirviera para sus oscuros propósitos. Estrechó sus ojos mientras observaba la piel nívea, el cabello negro revuelto con su propia sangre, la nariz ganchuda…

Sonrió levemente mientras contemplaba aquella réplica exacta de Severus. Pronto tendría que hacerla beber mas poción Multijugos, no le apetecía ver a la asquerosa mujer que realmente era. El le pertenecía a su amado, y no tomaría a nadie más.

Adoraba a Severus, adoraba sentir como el hombre se lanzaba sobre su cuello, como mordía y lamía con devoción, como gritaba para él una y otra vez, como se apretaba contra y alrededor de su cuerpo.

Le fascinaba escucharle gritar "Mi señor" una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo lo golpeaba violentamente y lo hacía estremecer. El rostro de su amante contorsionado por el inmenso placer era una imagen que se había grabado con fuego en su memoria, y nunca podría olvidarla.

Acarició con sus largos y pálidos dedos la marca rojiza que aún permaneciera en su cuello, echa por Severus con tanta fuerza que inclusive le había echo sangrar.

Y a pesar de todo… no estaba satisfecho.

Extrañaba horriblemente torturarlo a latigazos y molerlo a cruciatus. Odiaba no poder asfixiarlo mientras lo penetraba y golpearlo mientras estaba en el suelo.

Voldemort gruñó audiblemente.

Odiaba tener que reprimir todos sus deseos carnales, que aunque sádicos y retorcidos, para él eran más que suficientes para enloquecer, para delirar, para hacer suyo a su amado una y otra vez.

Amaba beber la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas, y contemplarlo mientras yacía inconsciente. Necesitaba volver a torturarlo…

Pero si lo hacía, Severus podría perder al bebé. Mientras en su mano estuviera, su futura pareja enlazada no perdería al bebé, así eso significara tener que sacrificar su propio malsano placer.

Observó a la mujer, con el aspecto de Severus, en la cama.

No era, en lo absoluto, tan resistente como su pareja. Así como tampoco lo habían sido los seis anteriores magos y brujas que tuviera durante la semana, a todos los había matado, así como mataría a esa nueva víctima, no sin antes haber jugado con ella, por supuesto.

Se acercó a ella y le tapó la nariz, su boca se abrió como por inercia, pues ya no poseía fuerzas para luchar, y sintió como aquél espeso líquido de color esmeralda entraba en su garganta, deslizándose por sus entrañas, forzándola a permanecer en aquél cuerpo ajeno, de aquél hombre a quien ella jamás había visto, y a quien el que no debía ser nombrado continuaba llamado "amado mío"

Voldemort sonrió al ver el cuerpo tan cansado y sin vida, deslizó sus manos sobre las heridas frescas y se relamió al pensar en lo que vendría a continuación.

Se colocó en medio de las piernas de su "pareja" y no perdió el tiempo en burdas preparaciones, deslizándose con relativa facilidad gracias al semen, la sangre y el sudor.

La bruja se quejó de dolor, sus pocas fuerzas las utilizó para aferrarse a la cama, por que alejarse no podía, Voldemort abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de imaginar el alma de Snape dentro del cuerpo tan idéntico que estaba tomando.

- Severus…

Ella gimió débilmente de dolor, rogó, suplicó por que se detuviera, negándose a comprender que, aquellas palabras, dichas en la voz de Severus, eran el afrodisíaco que el Lord necesitaba para encender toda la llama de su cruel y enferma pasión.

Cada embestida estaba acompañada del nombre de su amado, podía sentir sus uñas como garras que habían atravesado la piel de su acompañante, mordió su cuello y bebió su sangre aún llamándole por un nombre que no le pertenecía, y sintiendo que pronto llegaría al límite, cerró sus manos alrededor del níveo cuello.

Aferrado de esa manera, continuó llamándole una vez tras otra, los ojos negros giraron hasta quedar en blanco, y así como la vida de aquella mujer terminó, así mismo culminó aquél acto, con un grito de éxtasis y frustración culminados.

Pocos minutos mas tarde, el cuerpo yacía en el suelo, mientras Voldemort estaba echo un ovillo en la cama. Necesitaba a su pareja.

No quería hacerle el amor, no quería que le hicieran el amor… quería utilizarlo, quería golpearlo, quería ver su sangre brotando de sus bellas venas.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, donde un dolor agudo había estado molestándole de manera intermitente desde hacía un par de meses.

La puerta se abrió y un mortífago cubrió el cuerpo, llevándoselo.

Voldemort se puso de pié y caminó hacia el amplio ventanal de su habitación. Poco después habría de regresar su sirviente con una nueva víctima.

El ser oscuro aspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su frente en el vidrio helado, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la transparente superficie, y un suspiro brotó de su boca.

- Hikari…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Siento mucho decir que debido a la nueva manera de escritura por el fallo de mi computadora, no voy a poder responder reviews, y no se cuando vaya a poder volver a hacerlo, de todas maneras, muchas gracias a:

DarkReginaB19

MariSeverus

Tzunamii

Melyy

Siriela

DanySnape

Nausica

Lady Asuky

Rasaaabe

DulceySnape

S.S.-sLover

Claudia

Dinharj

Kathy Uchiha

Neran

Iliandra

Muffin

Lupina Black

Sandrita Granger

Jos Black

Karyn1

Kambrin Potter

Dany155

Shemaine Snape

Lunaris

Tildita

Cleoru Misumi.

¡MIL GRACIAS!

Para ver la foto, solo vayan a mi profile, ahí encontrarán el link. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, UN BESO!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	27. Pureza de alma

Cap. 27

Pureza de alma

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, el silencio en aquella habitación era cortado por la respiración de ambos.

De alguna forma, ambos habían terminado en el suelo, ella sentada con él abrazado a su cintura. Y en este momento, con sus brazos rodeándole, el profesor de pociones dormía, rendido por el cansancio que le había provocado abrirle su corazón y explicarle todas sus experiencias a la joven.

Hermione, por su parte, lloraba en silencio, incapaz de olvidar como el hombre había caído en la desesperación un par de veces y la había abrazado con fuerza, llegando incluso a lastimarla, mientras finalmente emanaba toda la rabia y todo el dolor que durante meses se acumulara en su interior.

La joven deslizó sus dedos por las mejillas de él, sintiendo los aún frescos rastros de lágrimas.

En aquél momento, se sentía mas culpable que nunca por haberlo dejado solo, sin embargo, el echo de que volviera a aceptarla en su vida significaba que estaba destrozado y la necesitaba como su tabla de salvación.

También podría apreciar que él parecía encontrarse a un paso de la demencia, y aquello la preocupó realmente.

Voldemort deseaba un hijo, eso si que era una noticia impactante, aunque no tanto como lo era el echo de que su profesor de pociones fuera un mago con el don de dar la vida.

Aquellos magos eran realmente escasos, y desafortunadamente, eran bastante rechazados por la sociedad, debido a que su apariencia carecía del dulce encanto y divina aurora que rodeaba a una mujer en estado.

Los hacía parecer anti naturales, casi monstruos… sumándole a aquello que para ser utilizado el don era necesaria una relación homosexual, mismas que gran parte de la sociedad mágica seguían viendo como algo descarado e inmoral…

No era de extrañarse que Snape fuera tan huraño, no podía imaginar vivir sabiéndose portador de ese don, ocultándolo como su más oscuro secreto.

La Gryffindor sin embargo, cerró sus ojos para dejar de pensar en ello, sumergida ahora en algo mas que acababa de revelársele.

Al borde de la inconciencia, y habiendo sido torturado, Severus había mencionado su nombre frente al Lord Oscuro.

Aquella idea, aquél solo hecho la hizo temblar del miedo más puro.

Siempre había creído que comprendía a Harry.

Pero ahora, un sudor frío cubría su espalda, un peso de gigantescas proporciones nublaba su mente, al comprender lo que era… o lo que iba a ser, cuando el señor oscuro descubriera quien era ella.

Cuando supiera que el hombre a quien tenía por pareja tenía a una persona especial, a alguien por quien si sentía algo, que le era "infiel" con alguien mas.

Un sudor frío recorrió su columna, no imaginándose el terror que habría de sentir cuando aquello se volviera realidad.

Ese día, entendería más a Harry, pues su nombre sería señalado como un asesinato que habría de cometer el señor oscuro en persona.

También se preguntaba que ocurriría con Severus… si a ella, le aterraba, ¿Cómo estaría él?

Finalmente lo abrazó en aquella habitación en tinieblas, e inconscientemente, él le regresó el gesto.

Viniera lo que viniera, lo único que ella sabía es que lo habrían de enfrentar juntos.

* * *

En la oscura mansión, Voldemort se había vuelto a colocar a un lado del ventanal tras haber abusado una vez tras otra de un pobre muchacho que no habría contado con más de veinte años.

El joven había temblado horrorizado cuando descubrió los rastros de sangre que había en las paredes, en el piso, incluso había descubierto gotas carmesíes en el techo.

Atado mágicamente, el muchacho fue obligado a beber dos pociones, una de las cuales pudo descubrir que poseía una tonalidad esmeralda gracias a los plateados rayos que se colaban por la ventana.

La transformación que se llevó acabo le arrancó gritos de dolor y el mortífago había aprovechado aquél momento para salir sin ser notado de la habitación, deshaciendo el hechizo que mantuviera cautivo al jovencito y colocando otro en la puerta para que no escapara.

Terminada la transformación, el muchacho se había observado con la luz de la chimenea, descubriendo su piel tan pálida que parecía brillar.

El muchacho se había sentido horrorizado al ver a alguien moviéndose en las sombras, y había preguntado por la identificación del ser que le acechaba, sin embargo, el suspiro que surgiera de entre las tinieblas, parecía demostrar que quien quiera que estuviera ahí, se había estremecido con el timbre de su ahora ronca voz.

Los ojos como rendijas del señor oscuro se pasearon en la oscuridad profunda, apenas profanada por los escasos rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana en la cual estaba recargado Lord Voldemort.

Ya hacía mucho que el joven que le sirviera para aplacar sus pasionales deseos yaciera en la cama en su cuerpo original.

El ser se mantenía quieto, observando a la nada, mientras a su lado descansaba una botella prácticamente vacía de licor.

A decir verdad, había perdido el interés en él y en cualquier otro. Ninguno de ellos era Severus. Podían lucir iguales, podían hablar como él, pero no eran él.

Frunció el ceño molesto y bebió de nueva cuenta el contenido negruzco de su bebida, la cual hacía mucho que había dejado de provocarle mareos, para atontarlo indefinidamente.

Voldemort cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en una de sus manos, mientras la otra la presionaba contra su vientre.

La molestia punzante y continua, además de dolorosa, era uno de los factores que le habían llevado a interrumpir sus malsanas actividades. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y gimió quedamente de dolor.

Se recostó en la cama, a un lado del joven que descansaba en la dulce inconsciencia, y continuó sobando su cuerpo, el cual se estremecía con las punzantes descargas que provenían de lo más hondo de si mismo.

Poco a poco sonrió con alivio cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir. Pronto estaría como nuevo, solo esperaba que fuere lo que fuere, no pasara a mayores, puesto que la vergüenza de ser examinado habría de ser su última opción.

El recuerdo de Severus estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, lo necesitaba, desesperadamente. Su cuerpo aún hervía con una llama que solo su amado podía extinguir.

Se puso de pié y procedió a colocarse sus ropas, aunque no sabía por que lo hacía, pues cuando su amado arribara, se iba a desprender de ellas una vez mas.

- Dirthysoul.

La puerta se abrió un segundo después, y el mortífago entró en la habitación, haciendo una breve reverencia, luego observó al muchacho y frunció el ceño.

- El joven sigue vivo… ¿Desea que se lo guarde para mas tarde, mi señor?

Preguntó aquél hombre como si la vida y la cordura del chico fuesen no más que un plato de alimentos que pudieran guardarse y tenerse para después.

- Mándalo con los otros prisioneros.

El mortífago hizo una breve reverencia y apuntó con su varita al joven, haciéndolo levitar.

- No quiero que nadie me moleste, excepto Severus, por supuesto.

- Como usted ordene, mi Lord.

Tras decir aquello se marchó, y Voldemort sonrió, terminó con la botella de un último trago y la lanzó contra la pared de la habitación, haciéndola añicos.

Luego sonrió torcidamente, su locura reflejada en sus ojos carmesíes, los cuales cerró lentamente…

* * *

En Hogwarts, Hermione había sucumbido al cansancio emocional y se había derrumbado junto con su profesor.

A pesar de lo incómodo que le resultaba estar sentada, con la cabeza echada hacia delante y Snape acostado en sus piernas, nada parecía importante, solo ellos dos, el sueño que los envolvía y ese sentimiento que les unía profundamente.

Eso que ella le dijera en una sola ocasión, y que ambos conocían como una realidad absoluta e innegable.

Snape mismo le había dicho a Malfoy que se trataba de algo serio.

Sin embargo, los dulces sueños de ambos se vieron truncados cuando Snape se enderezó de golpe sujetando su ante brazo, siseando de dolor.

Hermione levantó la cabeza espantada, parpadeando en la oscuridad absoluta.

- Ah, que… ¿Profesor, que ocurre?

- Me está llamando.

Respondió el hombre rápidamente y enderezándose para extraer su varita, agitándola en el aire para que hubiere luz.

Hermione se apresuró a seguirlo al pasadizo que llevaba a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, observando luego como el hombre se desprendía rápidamente de sus ropas.

- ¡PROFESOR!!

Severus se detuvo y observó a la jovencita, irguiéndose cuan largo era.

Los segundos pasaban uno a uno con increíble velocidad, y Hermione, aún sabiendo la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, no fue capaz de decir nada.

Quería pedir, quería gritar, quería suplicarle que no fuera, que no acudiera al mortal llamado que atentaba contra su salud mental, que ignorara aquél llamado a la locura.

Hermione tembló, deseando pedirle que se quedara ahí, a su lado, que la hiciera suya si es lo que deseaba, que se amaran en silencio, que hicieran cosas maravillosas juntos.

Pero no podía…

Snape le había explicado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella solía visitarle, que el señor oscuro llamaba a sus mortífagos dos veces, mientras que la tercera significaba su sentencia de muerte.

Y el profesor no se estaba moviendo, recibiría muy pronto el segundo llamado, y si no estaba listo, podría inclusive recibir el tercero.

¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué Snape no se marchaba y la dejaba sola mientras no se movía?, no significaba provecho alguno que ambos estuvieran callados y mirándose el uno al otro.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento… permítame ayudarle para… alistarse.

Snape no aceptó, ni rechazó su ayuda, sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando ella se acercó, por lo que ella lo tomó como un permiso para interceder en aquella macabra preparación para la tragedia.

El profesor se desnudaba ante su alumna sin presentar pudor alguno, no había tiempo para eso, no había instantes para contemplaciones, no había nada que admirar, por que el tiempo era escaso, y por mas que lo hubiera deseado, Hermione sabía que no podía detenerse a recorrer una vez mas aquél cuerpo que antes tan perfectamente conociera, y con tanto amor recordaba.

En lugar de hacerle perder más tiempo, Hermione abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche del profesor de pociones y extrajo uno de los frascos de poción que él elaborase especialmente para el señor oscuro.

Sabía que él debía de beberla para impregnar su boca, suministrándole la poción de esta manera a Voldemort, destapó el frasco y se lo ofreció.

Snape no dudó un instante en tomarlo de sus manos y empinar todo su contenido a su garganta, los ojos melados de la Gryffindor desearon vagar por la figura desnuda, por el trabajado Adonis expuesto ante ella, pero al final combatió aquella delirante necesidad para colocarse a espaldas de él y rodearle con ambas manos, colocándolas a la altura del estómago del hombre a forma de cuenco.

Severus bajó la cabeza con la intención de repetir el proceso que siempre realizara para cubrir su piel con el brebaje que él mismo creara, pero observó lo que había echo Hermione, y frunció el ceño notablemente.

Dudó, dudó un par de segundos, arrepintiéndose por ello por que no había lugar para la duda ahí, no había lugar para nada, y entre mas pronto lo comprendieran ambos, mas pronto terminaría aquél martirio.

Hermione sintió cierto asco cuando Snape abrió un poco sus labios, dejando resbalar fuera de si el líquido caliente que fue a parar a las manos de su dama.

Aquella poción que Snape creara… aquél brebaje cuyo propósito desconocía… aquella sustancia cuyo ingrediente principal era el propio semen de Voldemort.

La chica recogió sus brazos mientras Snape repetía el proceso en sus propias manos, mientras detrás de él, Hermione frotaba en sus palmas aquél líquido cual si se tratara de alguna crema.

Sus dedos entraron en contacto con la cetrina piel de la espalda del hombre, quien giró levemente su rostro para poder observarla, apreciando con una breve sonrisa el gesto de concentración que ella tenía en sus dulces facciones.

Snape frotó sus brazos rápidamente mientras Hermione terminaba con la espalda, volvió a rodearle para que él soltase mas de aquél líquido blanquecino en sus manos, frotándolo en sus dedos para poder esparcirlo sobre sus piernas.

Ninguno dijo nada sobre el echo de que ella se encontrase arrodillada frente a él, sus manos recorriendo con fuerza sus muslos y piernas mientras su cabeza estaba a la altura de la apetecible parte íntima del profesor, quien a un suave golpe de ella en su tobillo levantó un pié y luego el siguiente, permitiéndole colocarle aquella sustancia en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Terminado aquél ritual, Snape escupió repetidamente en sus manos buscando sacarse todo líquido posible de su boca, embarrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, esparciéndolo para que no quedasen plastas blancosas que pudieran delatarle.

Hermione entre tanto se había agachado para poder sacar el baúl que se mantenía debajo de la cama, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar la ropa en el interior, ya preparada en el orden en que el hombre debía de vestirla.

Snape alargó su mano para tomar la primera prenda de ropa interior, cuando una punzada ardiente le hizo gemir por lo bajo, doblando su brazo contra su pecho. Hermione sin embargo, pudo observar que aquella llamada parecía ser más fuerte de lo usual.

Y esto era debido a que el profesor de pociones parecía aferrarse a su brazo con desesperación, podía ver como su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo y los nudillos de la mano con que sostenía su antebrazo comenzaban a ponerse blancos.

Voldemort debía estar realmente desesperado por que llegara para que le llamase de esa manera.

El tiempo… el tiempo corría y no podían desperdiciarlo, y menos si el monstruo se encontraba tan impaciente, por ello, y dado que el profesor parecía incapaz de moverse debido al intenso dolor que estaba soportando, Hermione se apresuró a acomodar la prenda entre sus manos y le golpeó nuevamente el tobillo, en una clara señal de que lo levantase.

Snape no tardó nada en comprender sus intenciones y así lo hizo, soltando finalmente su lacerada extremidad, la cual había dejado de arder, aunque continuaba punzando dolorosamente.

La joven deslizó por lo tanto la ropa interior del maestro y se la colocó con facilidad, en tanto el experto en pociones se colocaba y abrochaba apresuradamente la camisa, un nuevo golpe de ella y le permitió colocarle los calcetines, seguido de los pantalones mientras él se colocaba encima el saco.

Hermione tomó las botas profesor, pero este se sentó en la cama y extendió su mano para tomar la izquierda, la chica no dijo nada y le colocó la izquierda, amarrando las cintas del calzado con destreza, casi a la misma velocidad que Snape.

Solo faltaba un detalle.

Mientras el hombre se volvía para tomar su capa y capucha de viaje, así como su máscara de mortífago, la Gryffindor tomó un recipiente de cristal que permanecía encima del buró, lleno de pequeñas esferas escarlatas.

Poción afrodisíaca.

No hacía más de una hora que él se lo había explicado, como buscando complacer al señor oscuro y procurando cuidar un poco de si mismo, sabiéndose incapaz de corresponder a la pasión desbordante de Voldemort como este deseaba, había creado aquellas pequeñas pastillas.

Dentro, contenían cinco gotas de una potente poción que haría que quien la bebiera se transformase en una bestia en celo, y su efecto era tan potente que poco le faltaba para hacer hervir la sangre.

Al igual que en la enfermedad y durante la fiebre, cuando es imposible recordar con claridad lo que ha estado ocurriendo, estas pastillas provocaban el mismo efecto, provocando una ligera amnesia a lo que el profesor hiciera o dejara de hacer con Voldemort.

Sin embargo, lo poco que recordaba era más que suficiente para destrozarlo por dentro.

Tomó una de aquellas cosas, las cuales podían mantenerse en la boca todo el tiempo necesario, hasta el instante preciso, cuando fuera necesario…

Hermione crispó los puños.

Satisfacer… al señor oscuro, y reventándola con los dientes, el líquido entraba en contacto con la lengua creando un efecto inmediato.

La castaña, perdida en sus cavilaciones que no habrían durado más de unos pocos segundos, estiró su mano y tomó una de aquellas esferas de perdición y la introdujo en su boca.

El profesor, quien no había puesto atención a las acciones de su Gryffindor, extendió su mano para tomar una de aquellas pastillas que él mismo creara, sin embargo, Hermione le tomó de la muñeca, truncándole el camino, para un instante mas tarde rodearle el cuello con un brazo y acercarse a él, sus labios buscando los del hombre.

Snape rehuyó al contacto, no por miedo, ni por que el tiempo apremiaba, sino por la sencilla razón de que todo él estaba impregnado de aquella poción blanca, y Hermione lo sabía perfectamente.

Ella sonrió.

No le importaba ni en lo más mínimo aquello, y lo demostró finalmente capturando con sus finos labios la boca de Snape.

Los ojos de él se abrieron con la sorpresa, y la mano en que sostenía su máscara se cerró sobre la cintura de ella, atrayéndole. Hermione no hizo caso al sabor amargo que impregnó su paladar, tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrada.

Sus lenguas se encontraron como hacía tanto tiempo que lo venían esperando, y él finalmente pudo degustar la deliciosa saliva de ella.

Hermione apretó sus manos en los hombros de él, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella hervía desesperadamente, un deseo que la carcomía, que le suplicaba que lo tirara de espaldas contra la cama que tan a mano tenían y le suplicara, así fuera de rodillas, que la hiciera suya ahí y ahora.

Al final, Snape sintió como la lengua de ella se retraía para buscar encima de los propios labios, pasándole luego de boca a boca la pequeña pastilla roja.

Se separaron, jadeando y necesitados de aire.

No hubo mas despedidas por que ya habían perdido demasiado el hilo de las cosas, y dando media vuelta el hombre se marchó.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Hermione.

- Aquí estaré cuando vuelva.

El no pudo contestar, consternado por todo lo que habría de ocurrir antes de que la pudiera volver a ver.

* * *

Cuando Severus arribó a la abandonada mansión, sus ojos subieron a través de los amplios ventanales para descubrir la figura de Lord Voldemort observándole desde su habitación.

Aquella acción le hizo tener un pésimo presentimiento. Voldemort no era de los que aguardaban por nadie, el hecho de que lo hiciera por él, era preocupante.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos tan rápido como le era posible, tratando de aparentarse calmado.

Recordaba con más perfección de la que le gustaría, como Voldemort había afirmado poseer fuertes sentimientos por él. Según lo que él sabía, el señor oscuro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que diablos era el amor.

La idea de que llegase a conocerlo a través suyo, era escalofriante.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría un ser como él enfrentar un sentimiento como ese?

Un engendro como lo era el líder de los mortífagos era incapaz de comprender lo que es darlo todo por el ser amado, lo que es añorarle y esperar por él.

Voldemort simplemente deseaba que todo fuera para él, y según sus órdenes. Snape simplemente no se creía que el señor oscuro fuera a darle a su pareja la oportunidad de expresarse y tomar parte en la más simple discusión, cuando el hecho de haberle negado un simple beso le había acarreado una semana en el calabozo.

Y sin saberlo, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al darse cuenta de que repentinamente, él parecía haberse vuelto un experto en la materia del amor, cuando meses atrás lo respetaba, pero no le comprendía en lo absoluto.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta del lord, paseado continuamente la pastilla roja en su paladar, y al abrir la puerta, la colocó con seguridad encima de sus encías, debajo del labio, donde Voldemort no estaría oscultando con su lengua.

- Mi señor, disculpe la…

- ¡DONDE ESTABAS!!

Rugió el ser oscuro lanzándose sobre él y abofeteándole el rostro, Snape no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse siquiera al impacto cuando sintió las manos como garras de Voldemort cerrándose sobre su ropa para acercarlo a un beso violento y totalmente desesperado.

Severus abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, incapaz de asimilar semejante despliegue de necesidad por parte de su supuesto amo, para después fruncir con desagrado la nariz, debido a la peste a licor que el ser oscuro desprendía, mismo que se había abrazado a su cuello buscando que sus cuerpos se juntaran lo mas posible, y era por el bien de su misión, que Snape le abrazó la cintura.

- Donde estabas… donde… donde… por que tardaste…

- Lo-lo siento, mi… señor.

Voldemort se dedicó en ese instante a besar con devoción absoluta el cuello de Severus, buscando dejar su marca en él, retirando desesperadamente su ropa. Y presa de la sorpresa, el espía no atinaba a decir una sola palabra, sino hasta que decidió que lo más prudente sería explicar su tardanza en lugar de estar parado como idiota observando al ser que tanto despreciaba.

- Estaba con… con el director, y…

- Shh… shhh…

El ser oscuro acarició los labios de su pareja con los propios, mientras sus manos recorrían desesperadamente sus facciones.

- No me importa… no me importa… solo que estás aquí. Si… estás aquí, eres tu… finalmente eres tu, tu… tu… eres tu…

Para el profesor de pociones fue imposible encontrar palabras que describieran el estado de locura en que parecía estar inmerso el señor oscuro, quien en aquél instante, y habiéndole sacado la parte superior de la ropa, lo abrazó firmemente y comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección a la cama.

Severus aprovechó aquél instante para mirar en todas direcciones, y sintió como las entrañas se le revolvían al observar como había manchas de sangre en las paredes, manos marcadas sobre el piso, inclusive había marcas carmesíes en el techo.

Su inspección rápidamente le llevó a la repisa sobre la extinta chimenea, donde se encontraba un vaso lleno de un líquido de tonalidad esmeralda.

No haber reconocido al instante una poción Multijugos que contenía sus propios cabellos, habría sido una vergüenza.

Cuando ambos cayeron en el mullido colchón de sábanas revueltas y mientras rodaban para que Voldemort pudiera degustar a placer su pecho, Snape se preguntó que diablos habría estado haciendo el lord oscuro para estar en semejante condición de agónica necesidad.

La respuesta, de la cual la poción Multijugos era su principal clave, le hizo razonar en las pobres almas que le habían sustituido en la cama de su señor, impregnando su sangre en cada rincón de la alcoba, como antes lo hiciera la suya.

- Severus... Severus… Severus, amado mío…

La respiración le fallaba, estaba demasiado necesitado de su pareja, quien le miraba con cierta repulsión, no comprendiendo del todo aquella astiante actitud.

- Por favor…

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron al máximo, víctima de la sorpresa.

- Hazme tuyo…

Snape sabía que a pesar del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Voldemort, negarse era una idiotez, siempre lo pensaba, era algo que recurría a su mente con frecuencia, y cada vez debía desecharlo como una testarudez que le jugaba su cerebro.

Un instante después, sus dientes reventaron la esfera que había mantenido oculta en su boca.

* * *

En Hogwarts, Hermione se encontraba acostada en la cama de Snape, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada mientras sus pensamientos se atrofiaban una y otra vez con imágenes de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en aquél momento.

La ropa que su profesor se había quitado había sido debidamente doblada y colocada en el cesto de la ropa sucia, igualmente, un juego de ropa limpia esperaba encima de una silla.

El sabor amargo prevalecía en su gusto, y Hermione no sabía que pensar en cuanto a ello. Sabía que era lo que había tomado de Snape, y lo había echo voluntariamente, en un esfuerzo por hacerle comprender que a ella no le importaba que el profesor tuviera que pasar por aquello.

No era un obstáculo entre ambos, ella tomaba todo lo que el profesor le ofrecía y no rechazaba nada en absoluto, para ella, él era perfecto tal cual era.

Más que perfecto.

Suspiró pesadamente y se abrazó a la almohada del profesor, la cual estaba impregnada de su aroma, lo mismo que las sábanas.

Hermione se enderezó y acarició aquella tela con sus dedos, preguntándose cuando volvería el hombre a quien ella amaba, y mas aún, como volvería.

Su mente estaba tan frágil, a pesar de todo lo que hacía por ocultarlo. En clases, continuaba siendo un cerdo bastardo, y su actitud aún era la de un cretino grasiento, pero en privado, la coraza que lo rodeaba caía sin que él lo pudiera evitar.

La Gryffindor sabía que de continuar solo como hasta ahora, la coraza caería, y él ya no podría portar su fría máscara, ni siquiera frente a los alumnos.

Le habría gustado esperarlo a las afueras de los terrenos, pero no sabía cuando fuera a volver. Quedarse fuera esperándolo era muy arriesgado debido a la ronda nocturna de los profesores, no quería arriesgarse.

Miró la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la cual descansaba colgada en el perchero. No sabía por que, pero no quería utilizarla, no en ese instante, quería que el profesor volviera, que tuviera un momento a solas para superar por si mismo su situación, y cuando abriera la puerta se encontrase con la única que le amaba incondicionalmente.

Podía escuchar claramente el reloj de su pulsera que marcaba los segundos, y cada gota de cera que se deslizaba por la vela en el buró la hacía estremecer, pensando en todo lo que ocurría mientras ella estaba ahí, segura en el castillo.

No pasaría mucho cuando su rostro se humedeció debido a sus lágrimas, no atendió al cansancio, y cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Snape llegó a Hogwarts varias horas mas tarde, su cuerpo estaba casi intacto, mostrando solo las huellas de la pasión desenfrenada que dos bestias sin control son capaces de profesarse mutuamente.

Miró los terrenos del castillo y agradeció mentalmente.

Necesitaba un momento a solas, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que podía recordar, las cosas buenas, y las cosas malas.

Una brevísima sonrisa apareció en sus labios, un triunfo que hizo sus ojos centellear al darse cuenta de que su objetivo no estaba muy lejos.

Habiendo concluido su encuentro, Voldemort se había tirado a su lado en la cama respirando agitadamente.

Severus había creído en un principio que se debía al cansancio, o a que finalmente se había extinguido su locura, pero al acercarse preguntando en forma preocupada si se encontraba bien, el señor oscuro había gemido lastimeramente sosteniéndose el vientre, sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

Fueron agónicos minutos en que le preguntó que le ocurría, y ante la falta de respuesta, lo abrazó protectora mente fingiendo preocupación.

Muy pronto, todos los planes del Lord Oscuro se irían a la basura, y él era el orgulloso responsable de aquello.

Caminó a través de algunos pasillos, su mente fija en la nada, sus recuerdos atrofiados con las realidades que había vivido.

Le dolía todo, especialmente el alma.

Se recargó contra una de las paredes mientras cerraba los ojos. No había mucha diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, para él todo era oscuridad, para él todo era tortura, todo era dolor.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y suspiró pesadamente al susurrar la contraseña.

- Locura…

Los ladrillos negros se movieron rápidamente para permitirle la entrada al dueño de aquella cámara, cerrándose luego cuando este hubo entrado.

Solamente deseaba morirse en ese instante, deseaba que todo terminara, deseaba que no hubiera un mañana, al menos no para él. Bufó, enfadado consigo mismo y le dio una patada al perchero junto a la puerta, que se vino abajo estrepitosamente.

Avanzó lentamente hasta su laboratorio y contempló el interior con nostalgia.

Crear pociones ya no le creaba alegría alguna, las pociones no tenían el método secreto para arreglar la vida. Cerró sus ojos un instante, recordando aquellas palabras que les decía siempre a sus alumnos de primer año.

"_Hechizar la mente y entrampar los sentidos. Como embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte_."

Y se sintió patético de que él, siendo maestro de pociones, no pudiera hacer lo que tanto le predicaba a los jóvenes de once años.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta la daga de plata que descansaba en su mesa de trabajo, esperando paciente por ser usada por su dueño, esperando para hacer su trabajo.

Snape la tomó y delineó su afilada hoja con el dedo.

Detener la muerte… ¿Y por que detenerla? Cuando lo que deseaba desesperadamente era que viniera a por él.

Deslizó la hoja sobre su piel, apenas rozando muy suavemente, luego la dejó en su lugar, sintiéndose patético de que sus códigos morales no le permitieran siquiera el placer de poderse suicidar.

Lo que nunca esperó, fue que en medio del frío, y de la oscuridad que se lo tragaba día a día, unas manos delicadas y que emanaban calor se cerraran en torno de su pecho, y que en su espalda pudiese sentir un cuerpo que irradiaba luz, que le llenaba de una esperanza que hacía mucho que no sentía.

- Venga conmigo, profesor.

No tenía que repetir aquella orden, por que él la seguiría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza al verlo tan abatido. Había seguido sus movimientos desde que había entrado al laboratorio, tras haber despertado alarmada con el sonido del perchero siendo derribado.

No había interferido cuando había tomado la daga de plata. Un hombre que toma su propia existencia, abatido por la vida, no es más que un cobarde. Si Severus se suicidaba, entonces era mejor así. Ella jamás podría haber compartido su vida con alguien que se atrevía a aquella cobarde infamia... aún y si aquél echo la destrozaba por dentro.

Teniéndolo a su lado, lo llevó al cuarto de baño, donde mas que ayudarle a desvestirse, ella fue la encargada de aquella tarea, pues el hombre no parecía en lo absoluto interesado en la idea de salir del abismo que era su propia mente, su propio caos al que estaba condenado.

Hermione sonrió mientras terminaba de desnudarlo, negándose nuevamente el placer de contemplarlo.

Le guió y lo hizo sentarse en la amplia bañera, la cual había estado lista para él desde hacía mucho, rebosante de agua caliente, la cual se desbordó cuando el volumen de su cuerpo reemplazó el del agua.

Hermione sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, pues el hombre había comenzado a temblar inesperadamente, sus ojos temblaban a una velocidad extraordinaria, y su labio inferior se movía involuntariamente.

Su voz era un siseo constante y apenas entendible, un repetitivo "Por que" que no encontraba respuesta ni salida.

La Gryffindor se arrodilló a un lado de la bañera y tomó una vasija, la cual llenó del líquido caliente y mojó la cabeza del profesor.

Snape dejó de susurrar de golpe.

La castaña frunció el ceño ante aquél extraño suceso y repitió la acción, dejando que el agua caliente se deslizara por los cabellos grasosos del destruido hombre, quien giró sus ojos negros para mirarla a través de las cortinas de su propio pelo.

- No está solo, profesor… yo estoy aquí… ahora estoy aquí, y no volveré a fallarle…

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos. Sus labios se curvearon en una brevísima sonrisa cuando Hermione volvió a mojar sus cabellos.

La jovencita no tardó en comprender que él finalmente se estaba relajando, que el agua caliente finalmente lo estaba haciendo consiente que la tortura había concluido al menos por esa noche, que finalmente estaba en compañía de la mujer que lo amaba, y todo estaría bien.

Pronto, su respiración se volvió mas acompasada, y los temblores en su cuerpo cesaron. Hermione le echó hacia atrás la cabeza para volver a mojarle, haciendo que el negro cabello enmarcara perfectamente el cetrino rostro.

- Hágase hacia delante, profesor.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza y se echó hacia delante, para que ella pudiera mojarle la parte de atrás del cuello.

Tras haber llenado el cuenco, Hermione se colocó a espaldas de él y comenzó a vaciar el agua, sin embargo, algo hizo que se detuviera. Sus ojos se estrecharon al descubrir aquellas extrañas marcas, las cuales recorrió con una de sus manos, midiéndolas con sus dedos.

Eran medias lunas… grabadas en la espalda del profesor, más o menos a la altura del pecho.

La joven dejó su vasija en el suelo y giró ambas muñecas para colocar sus dedos sobre aquellas marcas, que aunque mas grandes que las que harían sus manos, no quedaba duda alguna de que eran uñas… las uñas de Voldemort, clavadas en la espalda del profesor.

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada y miró sus propias manos. La única manera en que esas marcas fueran tatuadas de la manera en que estaban, era si Voldemort se encontraba abrazado de frente al profesor de pociones, y la razón por que le presionara con tanta fuerza podría ser por que…

Los ojos melados de ella se abrieron de golpe.

Su mente formuló la imagen no deseada, reconstruyendo un instante que ella no había presenciado, pero que fácilmente podía imaginar, en el que Voldemort se encontraba en brazos de la persona que eligiera como su pareja, invirtiendo los papeles que normalmente solían representar.

Ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos negros que le robaban el aliento. Mirándole por encima del hombro, interrogándole en silencio, preguntando que opinaba sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

Tan solo… había sufrido demasiado en la soledad, y ya iba siendo tiempo de que su alma comenzara a recuperarse, que tuviese la compañía que necesitaba.

Hermione se puso de pié y avanzó hasta un lado de la tina, se sacó los pantalones, el suéter y la blusa, sonriendo débilmente cuando Snape arqueó una ceja mientras contemplaba su ropa interior.

Metió uno de sus pies, y luego el otro, agachándose luego en la búsqueda de que su cuerpo se acoplara lentamente al de su profesor.

Snape cerró los ojos para disfrutar por medio del tacto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintiendo como el peso de Hermione caía poco a poco encima del suyo, gruñendo levemente cuando el encaje de su sostén le provocó comezón en el pecho. Disfrutando de sus brazos rodeando su espalda, y su cabeza descendiendo sobre su hombro.

- ¿Profesor?

- ¿Si… señorita Granger?

- Usted siente que… ¿Su alma está sucia?

El hombre echó hacia abajo su cabeza, buscando tocar con sus labios la frente de ella.

- Si… así es.

- No quiero que se sienta así… déjeme ayudarlo… su alma no está sucia, en lo absoluto… pero si usted así la siente, déjeme ayudarlo a purificarla.

- No sabía que la purificación de almas fuera uno de sus talentos, señorita Granger.

- Lo es… pero solo si usted me deja probárselo.

Snape sonrió y aceptó brevemente con la cabeza, poniendo todo lo que aún poseía en manos de ella.

Hermione por su parte, levantó sus manos y las presionó contra el pecho de él, obligándolo a hundirse poco a poco en el agua.

Sus cuerpos tuvieron que irse amoldando nuevamente conforme ambos se hundían totalmente en el líquido, cuya superficie era solamente alterada por los flotantes cabellos castaños de la Gryffindor.

Sus ojos se abrieron para poder contemplar el rostro del otro, Hermione sonrió y algunas burbujas escaparon a la superficie.

Los dedos de ella recorrieron las duras facciones de él, mientras él llenaba la palma de su mano con el rostro de ella.

Fue al instante siguiente que ambos cerraron sus ojos, acortando la distancia entre sus demandantes labios, que estaban ávidos por encontrarse una vez más aquella noche.

Ninguno presentó molestia alguna cuando el agua comenzó a colarse dentro de sus gargantas, en lugar de ello, procuraron sellar todas las grietas una y otra vez, abrazados y fusionándose en uno solo.

Hermione se aferró al cuello de él, cual si la vida se le escapara.

_- Severus… te lo juro que estaré a tu lado… quiero estar a tu lado… quiero verte sonreír, quiero que dejes a un lado el peso de tu alma y seas feliz conmigo…_

Snape, por su parte, abrazó la estrecha cintura de ella, sintiendo como sus dedos se enfriaban al contacto con la superficie, por lo que volvió a aferrarla contra su cuerpo, hundiendo lo poco que había tocado el aire.

_- Granger… siento mucho haber sido débil… dejé que la locura me arrastrara… soy un lastre para usted, pero usted me desea a su lado… y si tenerme con usted la hace feliz, no soy quien para decidir alejarla… perdóneme… perdóneme por haber sido tan débil… a partir de hoy, todo será diferente… la protegeré contra todo y buscaré su felicidad… conmigo._

Finalmente sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno, y ambos rompieron el agua con sus cabezas, emergiendo totalmente empapados y jadeantes.

Snape abrazó el cuerpo de ella con ternura, dejándola acurrucarse en el pecho de él. No importaba cualquier error que hubieran cometido en el pasado, nada era más importante que el presente, los errores de él, y los errores de ella, estaban olvidados, ahora solo debían mirar hacia delante.

- Yo…

Ella levantó su mirada, encontrándola con los ojos negros de él, que rebosaban más vida que nunca.

- No se como sucedió, pero…estoy… enamorado de usted, señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón iba a saltar de alegría en su pecho, se aferró a él, buscando rozar labios.

- Yo… yo también lo amo, profesor.

Ambos sonrieron, sus ojos se cerraron, y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, como lo harían muchas veces aquella noche.

TBC...

* * *

Hola!!

Finalmente el capítulo tan esperado por todas ustedes!! Por favor, por favor, ruego por que si les gustara y si no, háganmelo saber para flagelarme en mi habitación por haber decepcionado a mis adoradas fanreaders.

¡Beso a todo mundo!!

Repito, debido a los tiempos que tengo para poder trabajar, me es imposible contestar los reviews como yo quisiera, pero aunque sea poquito, ¡Respuestas en mi profile! Y una dirección nueva para que vean una linda imagen de la cual nació el capítulo dos, cuando Hermione y Snape se quedaron pegaditos en un oscuro pasillo. ¡Fue mi inspiración, espero les guste!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	28. Mas fuerte que nunca

Cap. 28

Más fuerte que nunca

* * *

Aquella mañana, Severus se revolvió entre las sábanas y trató de estirarse, sin embargo, el peso de un cuerpo encima de su brazo le hizo desistir de sus intenciones, por lo que abrió los ojos buscando la fuente de su bloqueo.

No habiendo ventana alguna, solo una vela permanecía encima del velador, apenas brillando para iluminar la dulce figura que dormía a un lado del hombre, acariciando su silueta con su luz dorada.

Se permitió sonreír plenamente, satisfecho de saber que nada había sido un sueño, y que las pesadillas eran solo eso, pesadillas.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, sacó su brazo de debajo de ella y se sentó en el borde opuesto de la cama, estirándose perezosamente y peinando con sus dedos su cabello, que a esas tempranas horas debía ser un verdadero desastre.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y una risita socarrona y orgullosa se escuchó en la habitación, mientras el recuerdo de tantos besos compartidos llenaba su mente. Se giró para mirarla atentamente, preguntándose como diablos se había abstenido de hacerle el amor durante la noche anterior.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda permitiéndole ver durante un segundo lo ocurrido con el Lord oscuro antes de su llegada al castillo, y se retorció las manos.

Ahora recordaba también por que no lo había echo.

Se puso de pié y se alisó un par de veces el pijama negro que vestía, disfrutando de paso ver a la joven castaña y el pijama blanco que usaba ella. Le quedaba enorme, pero le daba un aire de inocencia y pureza que a él le fascinaba.

En aquél instante, sintió ganas de hacer algo que seguramente se habría visto estúpido, pero dadas las circunstancias y la compañía que tenía, mandó toda vergüenza al demonio y alzó la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos, arqueando ligeramente la espalda mientras aspiraba el aire de la mañana que se había colado al interior de su habitación.

Se sentía diferente… se sentía libre, puro, ligero…

Aspiró con fuerza y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus manos y volviéndolos a bajar hasta formar una cruz con su cuerpo.

Se sentía limpio.

- Parece que vas a volar.

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente y sin cambiar su posición giró el rostro, encontrándose con una dulce joven que le miraba abrazando sus rodillas desde la cama.

Hermione ladeó el rostro feliz, y Severus se encogió de hombros, para luego continuar estirando libremente su cuerpo.

Por su parte, la Gryffindor sentía que el hombre irradiaba una fuerza extraordinaria, como un fénix recién resurgido de sus propias cenizas. Se puso de pié y avanzó hasta él, mirándolo conforme se acercaba con cada paso.

Era Snape… Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, el hombre cuyas primeras palabras hacia ella habían sido _"Baje la mano, niña tonta"_, y ahora, era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, el que la noche anterior le dijera _"Yo también estoy enamorado de usted"_…

Como cambiaban las cosas.

Se puso de pié frente a él, imitando su posición de brazos abiertos y cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los de ella, bajó su cabeza para poder rozar su frente con la de su compañera, y los ojos de ambos se abrieron.

- No me respondiste… ¿Vas a volar?

- Solo si es en su compañía.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo preguntándose por que demonios le seguía hablando de usted, pero prefirió no arruinar el momento con preguntas estúpidas y se abrazó a su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma con deleite.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- No lo se.

- ¿Tiene clase?

Snape se separó un poco de ella, mirándola entre divertido y sarcástico. Hermione le miró confusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Si señorita Granger, tengo clase.

- ¿Si?

- Si… a primera hora, con Gryffindors y Slytherings de sexto curso.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron violentamente rojas mientras abría la boca, cubriéndola con sus manos, Snape se alejó sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz para preguntarse en que planeta andaba su dulce niña.

- ¡La clase! No traigo ropa para cambiarme, voy a llegar tarde, y…

- Tranquilícese, señorita Granger.

Dijo él tomándola por los hombros, para luego señalar con el dedo a un rincón.

- Anoche hice llamar a Winky para que le trajera un uniforme.

- ¡Pero no dormí anoche en la torre!

- Eso ya es problema suyo.

- ¡Oiga!

Snape la abrazó, acariciando su cabeza.

- Diga que llegó muy tarde por que tenía ronda en los pasillos, y se levantó muy temprano para poder acudir a la biblioteca, o algo.

- Ummm…

Hermione, con su rostro apoyado contra el pecho del profesor, sintió una presión en su estómago, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- ¿De que?

Respondió ella tratando de lucir inocente, pero Snape la separó unos cuantos centímetros, levantándole la barbilla y taladrando sus ojos melados con los suyos oscuros.

- Algo le ocurre Granger, y deseo saber que es.

- Yo… bueno…

Bajó la mirada un momento, para luego volver a mirarle.

- Es solo que… pensaba en la… caja de Gringotts, que usted me dio… usted… usted me la entregó y…

- Y creyó que quería deshacerme de usted, no dándole mas excusa para venir a mis aposentos.

Hermione sintió los labios secos, y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Niña tonta… si se la mandé, fue precisamente para que esa caja ya no fuera una excusa.

La Gryffindor sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, pero Snape sonreía aún.

- Para que si usted realmente quería mi compañía… la trajera con usted.

La castaña levantó la mirada de golpe sintiendo algo que bullía felizmente en su interior.

No se quería deshacer de ella, simplemente era para saber que lo quería a él, no a la caja, y ella… ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había querido deshacer de ella.

- Así mismo, jamás deshabilité su contraseña.

- ¿No?

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Tenía… la esperanza de que a pesar de haberla corrido, usted aún así tratara de buscarme.

En aquél instante, Hermione se sintió una completa basura y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

- Lo siento.

- No tiene nada de que disculparse, después de todo creo que sus pensamientos son verdaderamente distintos a los míos, es el precio a pagar de todo hombre mayor cuando se relaciona con una adolescente.

Dicho aquello, buscó los labios de la chica, pero esta ladeó el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione rió mientras se cubría la boca.

- Aún no me he lavado los dientes.

Snape arqueó una ceja preguntándose como diablos podía pensar que eso le importaba a él, cuando la noche anterior había sido ella la que lo había besado estando impregnado de la poción que le suministraba a Voldemort.

Suspirando, negó con la cabeza, atrapó su rostro en una mano y la besó.

Solo segundos mas tarde, Hermione rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, feliz de estar finalmente en el lugar al que ella pertenecía.

* * *

Poco mas tarde en el comedor, Ron miraba insistentemente en todas direcciones buscando a Hermione, a quien no viera aquella mañana, nadie parecía haberla visto en realidad.

Harry movió distraídamente sus huevos revueltos y giró sus ojos verdes a Ginny, la cual le tomó de la mano, permitiéndole apretarle con fuerza.

El pelinegro miró hacia Ron un instante, asegurándose de que estuviera distraído y luego se giró hacia su novia, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

- Crees que… ¿Crees que lo llamó anoche?

Preguntó Harry sabiendo que Ginny comprendería el significado de aquellas palabras, la pelirroja bajó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente.

- Supongo, tal vez venía mal y… ella tuvo que quedarse con él, no lo se, a decir verdad…

- ¡Vaya, ya era hora!

El enojado tono de Ron los hizo girar la cabeza a las puertas del comedor, donde Hermione entraba con paso ligero y la boca temblando para contener una enorme sonrisa.

Ginny le hizo señas con la mano, lo mismo que Ron, quien se hizo a un lado en su asiento con la intención de que la castaña se sentara a su lado, pero ella le ignoró y se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja.

- Harry, buenos días, Ginny, Ron, ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Pues… bien, Hermione.

- ¡Yo no dormí nada bien! Anoche estuve dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando en la redacción para Snape, creí que estaba equivocada en el uso de la sangre de murciélago para la creación de antídotos para el oído, por eso salí muy temprano y fui a la biblioteca, ¡Y que creen! No estaba equivocada, sentí tanto alivio, por que tener que re-escribir esa parte del ensayo habría sido fatal a estas horas.

Dijo todo aquello de golpe y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, para luego comenzar a servirse en su plato dorado, Ron trató de hablar un par de veces, pero al final mordió una tostada.

Ginny y Harry se miraron, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

Desayunaron en un relativo silencio, y la pelirroja arrugó el entrecejo al ver como Hermione parecía querer sonreír a ratos, hasta que finalmente se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Herms, ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica tembló de pies a cabeza, asustando a sus amigos, cuando destapó su rostro, miró hacia la mesa de profesores durante algunos segundos, mirando luego a Ginny, la cual abrió tremendamente los ojos al ver que la castaña se mordía el labio inferior mientras ostentaba una enorme sonrisa que ya no había podido contener por mas tiempo.

Los ojos azules de la menor de los Weasley se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores y observó atentamente a Snape, el cual miraba atentamente a Hermione con una breve sonrisa en los labios, para luego ocuparse de su propio desayuno, entablando lo que parecía ser una amena conversación con Dumbledore, el cual parecía sorprendido.

- He-Hermione… que…

La chica se mordió la lengua, por que no podía decirle nada con Ron ahí enfrente y mirándola como perro rabioso, así que tomó la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y comenzó a escribir con su dedo sobre la palma de la mano de su amiga.

La Gryffindor no tardó en comprender el por que de la alegría de su compañera cuando sintió las letras "Pasé la noche con Severus" dibujadas en su palma.

Le miró buscando la afirmación de aquello, para luego mover manos y cabeza significativamente, preguntando si lo habían echo la noche anterior, Hermione miró un momento a Snape, para luego volver a mirar a Ginny con cierta decepción en sus facciones, negando con la cabeza, pero aún sonriendo.

- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Preguntó bruscamente Ron, a lo que ambas se miraron y rieron.

- Cosas de chicas, Ronald.

El muchacho les miró sospechosamente, observando luego a Harry, pero este movió sus manos zanjando el echo de que él no se iba a meter en lo que fuera que estuvieran charlando las chicas, después de todo, como ellas habían dicho, eran "cosas de chicas".

* * *

Aquella sonrisita acompañó a Hermione durante toda la hora que duró pociones, mientras ella agregaba ingredientes y revolvía, sus ojos se desviaban constantemente al profesor de pociones, quien, según Ronald al terminar la clase, parecía más desgraciado que nunca.

La joven rió levemente, ganando la mirada incrédula de ambos varones que le acompañaban.

- ¿Crees que haber perdido veinticinco puntos en una sola clase, y que Snape me llamara imbécil es para reírse, Hermione?

- Bueno, contestaste la pregunta de "Cuantas gotas de sangre de teshtral se necesitan para una poción rejuvenecedora?" diciendo "Siete gotas"

- ¡Y que!

- Ronald, los testhrals no tienen sangre.

El muchacho se quedó de pié un instante, y luego se golpeó la frente. Harry rió.

- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a encantamientos.

- Si, no te rezagues Ron, y deja de darte contra la pared.

Le regañó el moreno agarrando a su amigo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo con él, a lo que la chica simplemente se rió, perdiéndose luego en sus pensamientos.

Estaban equivocados… Snape no estaba siendo más desgraciado que nunca, simplemente había vuelto a ser mismo.

La debilidad mental había ido mermando su personalidad altiva, dominante y sarcástica poco a poco, y dado que los estudiantes no le conocían en lo absoluto, no se habían dado cuenta del gradual cambio en el trato que les daba su profesor, por eso, hoy que volvía a ser el mismo de antes, todos creían que simplemente había amanecido con peor humor que de costumbre.

Si en realidad supieran…

Hermione rió.

Si en realidad supieran, la internarían a ella en San Mungo por estar teniendo una relación sentimental con Severus Snape.

No sabía como había permanecido atenta a la clase de encantamientos, o como había logrado ponerle atención a Hagrid, ni siquiera sabía como había terminado almorzando, es mas, no sabía lo que había almorzado, y sus recuerdos sobre la profesora Vector eran excesivamente vagos.

Ella solo podía pensar en su profesor de pociones aferrado a su cintura y besando sus labios, susurrando que la esperaba en su habitación por la tarde, pues sabía que sus estúpidos amiguitos tenían entrenamiento de quiddich.

Mente y cuerpo se conectaron por vez primera en todo lo que iba del día cuando llegó a la habitación de Snape, susurró su contraseña y entró, abrazando la caja de Gringotts contra su pecho.

Pero la caja quedó olvidada contra en la mesa de la salita y Hermione corrió hacia el hombre que leía un libro sentado cómodamente en su sillón, aparentemente desinteresado en el echo de que ella acababa de llegar.

Lo siguiente que supo Severus fue que su libro había salido volando y había golpeado la pared, mientras sus labios eran devorados por la recién llegada, la cual se aferraba a su cuello como a la vida misma.

"Cuanta pasión" pensó Severus entregándose a aquél beso, permitiendo que fuera ella la que llevase el mando, permitiendo que fuera ella la que cambiara de posición su cabeza, y permitiendo que fuera ella la que decidiera que ya había sido suficiente para una sola respiración, por lo que tomó aire y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez, el hombre interpuso un dedo entre los labios de ambos, empujándola hacia atrás.

- La tarea primero, y si queda tiempo, nos besamos después.

- ¡Pero…!

- Nada de peros.

Ella hizo un gesto de frustración, cual si fuera una niña chiquita a la que le habían negado un dulce, pero Snape le miraba fijamente, emanando autoridad. Finalmente suspiró y se bajó de encima de su maestro, el cual sacó su varita del interior de su túnica y evocó un "_accio_" el cual hizo que el libro que antes leía volviera a sus manos.

Hermione suspiró y se llevó su caja con ella a la mesa del comedor, donde comenzó a trabajar en la redacción de encantamientos para Flitwick, extrayendo uno y otro libro de la caja negra, recorriendo los párrafos con su pluma y apuntándolos en su pergamino.

A los pocos minutos de trabajo, escuchó como el profesor se ponía de pié y guardaba el libro en su lugar, colocándose luego a un lado de ella.

Aquella acción le hizo sonreír, especialmente cuando la mano del profesor entró en su campo visual, tomando el pergamino para leerlo atentamente.

Le miró sonriendo mientras él examinaba su trabajo. Cuanto había extrañado aquellas tardes de convivencia, en la que ambos se mantenían juntos trabajando y charlando, cerró los ojos saboreando la llegada del momento en que él le leyera algo.

- La redacción es perfecta… pero la letra es horrible, escríbalo de nuevo.

- ¡Eh!

El hombre colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa con cierta fuerza y se sentó diplomáticamente a su lado, Hermione parpadeó confusa mientras leía su ensayo sobre los hechizos ilusorios.

- Escúcheme, señorita Granger.

Ella le miró fijamente, y por la postura del profesor, supo que estaba a punto de conocer una nueva faceta del hombre. Severus bien podría tomarla de ambas manos, que muy al alcance tenía, y hablarle con suavidad, convenciéndola de algo, pero en este instante, él se encontraba recargado en la silla, con una pierna cruzada y las puntas de sus dedos tocándose.

Este no era Severus Snape convenciendo a alguien, este era Severus Snape dándole a entender como iban a ser las cosas, y que ella no tenía que hacer nada más que escuchar y obedecer.

- Usted es una estudiante brillante, una de las más brillantes a las que yo haya tenido la fortuna de enseñar, sin embargo, el hecho de que actualmente tenga una relación sentimental conmigo, no significa que pueda descuidar sus estudios, y esto…

Dijo Snape señalando el pergamino despectivamente.

- Es el peor trabajo que yo le he visto, inclusive en su primer año. Quiero que tenga claro que su prioridad son sus estudios. Si no puede separar sus estudios de su relación, me temo que tendré que prohibirle que venga por las tardes, puesto que aún le queda un año escolar, y no pienso ser la causa de que usted comience a bajar sus notas.

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, y observó el trabajo que Snape le había rechazado, dándose cuenta de que su letra era realmente pésima y difícil de entender debido a las prisas con las que la había echo.

- Si hoy no hay tiempo, y si mañana tampoco, ya será dentro de una semana, o dentro de un mes. Estoy más que agradecido por su compañía, pero sus estudios son primero. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Si profesor.

- Excelente.

Terminada la discusión, Snape se puso de pié y se retiró a su habitación para seguir su rutina de darse un baño y ponerse algo mas cómodo, mientras la chica le seguía con la mirada, con una tenue sonrisa que asomaba poco a poco en sus labios.

No cabía duda que el hombre del que se había enamorado era completamente excepcional.

Pensado aquello tomó un pergamino en limpio, donde comenzó a pasar su trabajo con su caligrafía limpia y esmerada.

* * *

Y tal y como había dicho Snape, no hubo tiempo ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni siquiera después de una semana, pues los profesores les mandaban una montaña de deberes verdaderamente inhumana.

Para cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta, ya había pasado mes y medio de "relación" entre profesor y alumna, tiempo en que si bien le iba podía besar los labios de su amado profesor una vez cuando llegaba y otra cuando se iba.

La castaña sonrió a medias, pues a pesar de todo, el hombre solía sentarse a su lado a corregir trabajos, o clasificar botellas, incluso había instalado una mesa de trabajo para ella en su laboratorio para poder hacerse compañía mientras él trabajaba en sus pociones.

Aquellos momentos en los que él trabajaba, se habían vuelto en una especie de tabú secreto, en una fantasía que evocaba por las noches, cuando sus propios dedos se perdían dentro de ella, recordando al hombre inclinado sobre el caldero, los cabellos en su frente pegados a su piel debido al sudor, sus ojos chispeantes, y esas deliciosas gotas saladas que delineaban su cuello, perdiéndose dentro de la camisa.

Aquél día sin embargo, parecía que todo mejoraba para Hermione, quien se vio con las manos libres de trabajos y redacciones, aunque sabía que al día siguiente seguramente tendría muchas mas.

Sus ojos melados se posaron sobre Severus, recordando las dos veces en que había sido llamado durante el último tiempo, y había vuelto casi intacto. Algo deprimido, pero nada en lo absoluto grave, puesto que sus ojos seguían brillando con la intensidad de la vida que ardía dentro de él.

Además, según le había contado, la orden había tenido fuertes avances gracias a la información que había conseguido, lo que les había llevado a la aprensión de cuatro mortífagos comisionados para espiar en el misterio.

Aquella noticia la había echo feliz, especialmente cuando lo había leído en el Profeta durante el desayuno, su pecho lleno de orgullo al saber que todo aquello había sido gracias al hombre del que estaba tan profundamente enamorada.

Por otro lado, pensó Hermione feliz, Ginny estaba al tanto de los pormenores de su relación con el profesor, ambas reían y se alocaban una con la otra hablando de todo lo que sentían y lo que vivían.

La pelirroja estaba más feliz que nunca en su noviazgo con Harry, mientras la castaña se sentía en un sueño siendo la pareja de su profesor de pociones.

Y aunque les provocaba tristeza que Luna no estuviera con ellas, sabían que la rubia estaba estudiando aún en el hospital, que su recuperación iba a pasos agigantados y que en dos semanas mas estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Hermione despertó de sus ensoñaciones y guardó sus libros cuidadosamente, salió del laboratorio y colocó sus cosas en la mesa de la sala, donde pudiera recogerlas cuando se marchara, para luego acudir de vuelta a donde el profesor tan cuidadosamente trabajaba, elaborando algunas pociones para reabastecer la enfermería.

Delineó sus labios con su lengua mientras sus ojos vagaban en la forma maestra en que Severus rebanaba una tira de carne seca de color amarillento, para luego echarle encima algunas gotas de un líquido azul cielo, que al contacto con la carne emitió un vapor negro. Snape chasqueó la lengua y lo hizo a un lado, repitiendo el proceso con otro.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Alguna vez se ha contenido de hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Sabía que no se contesta a una pregunta con otra?

- ¿No tenía usted algo que decirme?

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa en la que Snape trabajaba.

- Primero, ¿Por qué me habla de "usted" y por qué sigue llamándome "Señorita Granger"? Es frustrante, a mi me gustaría hablarle de tu.

El hombre se giró a mirarla un segundo, regresando luego su atención a su trabajo.

- Primero que nada, esa no fue una pregunta, fueron dos. Ahora bien, si usted desea hablarme de tu, yo jamás le he prohibido que lo haga.

- Me lo prohibió la noche que estuvimos en la enfermería.

Snape arqueó la ceja, y ella se encogió de hombros.

- En ese momento, usted y yo no éramos nada, y dada la manera en que han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros, no veo razón para que no pueda hablarme con libertad.

Hermione frunció los labios, ya que él tenía razón.

- Por otro lado, si la sigo tratando de "Señorita Granger" es por varias razones.

El profesor dejó su lugar detrás del caldero para ir hacia su armario de ingredientes, Hermione le siguió con la mirada cuando pasó junto a ella, así como cuando buscaba y comenzaba a volver.

- En primer lugar, le llamo señorita, por que yo no le he hecho nada para que deje de serlo.

Y pasando junto a ella, se acercó para rozar con sus labios el oído de ella.

- Aún.

Sobra decir que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un intenso color escarlata, lo que hizo sonreír al profesor.

- Además…

Continuó él como si nada mientras probaba un nuevo trozo de carne amarillenta, del cual emanó un vapor plateado.

- Por más que usted sea mi novia, continúa siendo mi alumna, y al menos por ahora, creo que es lo correcto que le trate de usted.

Un silencio cayó sobre ambos, y Snape esperó pacientemente a que Hermione siguiera con sus extrañas preguntas, sin embargo, el silencio continuó, y él levantó la vista para observarla, estática y con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?

Hermione sonrió, aún sonrojada mientras se retorcía los dedos.

- ¿Acaba de llamarme… su novia?

Snape suspiró entre derrotado y divertido. Apagó el fuego que ardía debajo del caldero y se acercó a Hermione, abrazándola con una mano mientras con la otra le sostenía el rostro.

- Si, señorita Granger. La mujer con la que suelo besarme y a la que permito entrar hasta los rincones más íntimos de mi vida, yo le llamo mi novia. Creí que estaba claro.

- Yo, bueno…

- A no ser, que usted ya lo supiera y solo quiere que se lo pida formalmente.

Hermione se mordió los labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión, el hombre dejó caer la cabeza derrotado.

Eso le pasaba por estarse enamorando de una chica veinte años mas joven que él.

- De acuerdo, Granger… dígame…

Se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Desea ser mi novia?

Hermione sonrió, totalmente feliz mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre la tela que cubría el pecho del profesor.

- Si… me encantaría… Severus.

El hombre sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre, acercó su rostro y la besó, suavemente y con ternura, para luego alejarse.

- Solo espero que no esté esperando que le dé un anillo o algo por el estilo, por que no tengo nada para usted.

- Si, si tiene algo para mi.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que puedo tener que usted desee?

- A usted.

- ¿Pretende que me envuelva en papel de regalo y aparezca bajo su árbol en Navidad?

- Estaría bien… pero ahórrese el papel, con un moño me basta.

Snape ladeó una sonrisa sarcástica enfrentando la mirada lujuriosa de ella.

- No conocía esta faceta… traviesa, que posee usted.

- No hemos tenido tiempo para explorar, profesor.

- ¿Explorar su faceta?

- No.

Hermione se puso de puntitas, aprovechando que él se encontraba agachado, para poder morder el oído del profesor.

- Explorarlo a usted… y que me explore a mí.

El hombre sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y sus labios dejaban escapar un profundo suspiro.

Ambos se miraron, y Snape casi pudo respirar cual si fuera un delicioso perfume la esencia salvaje que emanaba de Hermione, bullendo de pasión por él.

Le pareció totalmente irreal que un hombre como él pudiera provocar ese tipo de sensaciones en la jovencita, pero no dijo nada, no en ese momento, ya podrían hablar mas tarde.

Snape le tomó de la mano y caminó con ella en dirección a la sala, cerrando la puerta de su laboratorio antes.

Hermione intentó irse hacia la habitación, pero el hombre la contuvo sosteniendo firmemente su mano y negando con la cabeza.

Era mas sencillo contenerse si ambos estaban en el sillón, ya que posiblemente el camino a recorrer a la cama podría servirle para despejarse de cualquier duda.

Al menos eso esperaba él.

Empujó suavemente a Hermione para indicarle que se sentara en el mullido sofá de dos plazas, ella aceptó sin hacer pregunta alguna, al menos hasta que el profesor agitó su varita y los sumergió a ambos en la oscuridad absoluta.

- ¿Qué haces… Severus?

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la joven sintió como el hombre se sentaba a su lado, tanteando en la oscuridad para acariciar su rostro.

- He estado sumergido en las tinieblas demasiado tiempo… necesito saber, que en esta oscuridad, en esta, en este mismo momento, nada puede hacerme, ni hacerte daño, que estamos seguros, a pesar de que no hay ninguna luz.

Hermione sonrió, comprendiendo aquellas palabras, y usó sus manos para encontrar el rostro de él, acariciando las maduras facciones.

- Como tú digas… ven, yo estoy aquí.

Severus respondió al llamado de aquella boca sensual que le pedía su compañía, cubriéndola con la propia mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, acercándola tanto como le era posible sin hacerle daño.

Hermione sonrió mientras sentía como su lengua se encontraba con la de Snape, bailando ambos en la oscuridad. Ella se colocó encima de él y acarició su pecho por encima de la camisa, la cual desabotonó lentamente, buscando poder encontrar la piel debajo.

- Ah, no…

- ¿No?

- No haga… eso.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y recorrió con sus dedos aquella parte que descubriera tanto tiempo atrás, cuando le daba masajes a su profesor, y que en la posición en que se encontraban le era relativamente accesible.

- ¿Y por que no?

No hubo respuesta, y la Gryffindor se arrodilló en el suelo, delineando con sus dedos el pecho del hombre, deslizándose por su estómago y colocando su mano sobre su entrepierna.

Aquella acción hizo que Snape moviera involuntariamente una de sus piernas, cosa que fue sentida por Hermione.

- Prefieres que te toque… ¿Aquí?

- Granger, yo…

Hermione sonrió, jugando a explorar al maestro. Otro día jugarían mas, en ese momento quería sacarse toda la pasión que hervía dentro de ella desde hacía mucho, y estaba segura de que el profesor estaba igual, otro día jugarían mas.

- Deme permiso… profesor.

Ronroneó ella acariciando el prominente bulto bajo su palma, toda ella temblando al saber lo que estaba haciendo, Snape jadeó audiblemente entre las sombras, y aceptó con la cabeza, acompañando su acción a un entrecortado si.

Ella sonrió mientras se guiaba por sus manos para deshacerse del molesto botón y bajar cuidadosamente el cierre del pantalón, recordando vagamente la primera vez que lo hiciera y como había pellizcado a su pobre profesor.

Snape le ayudó levantando un poco la cadera para permitirle bajar la prenda lo suficiente para tener un mejor acceso a él. La joven sonrió cuando volvió a colocar su mano sobre él, sintiendo como la carne palpitaba bajo su toque, recorrió con uno de sus dedos la tela encontrándola húmeda, tan húmeda como ella podía sentir su propia ropa interior.

Descorrió la ajustada prenda, ayudándose una vez más por el profesor para que no estorbase y dejándola a la misma altura que el pantalón, para luego rodear con sus dedos el miembro del hombre quien se arqueó involuntariamente mientras emitía un sonido gutural que a Hermione le fascinó.

Recorrió lentamente de arriba abajo, aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no poseía experiencia alguna.

- ¿Está bien así? ¿Le gusta?

Snape, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón sonrió brevemente.

- Si… se siente… muy bien…

Hermione sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. Esa noche quería procurarle el negado placer a su profesor, ella podía esperar a otro día.

- ¿Deseas que haga… algo en especial?

El hombre abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado y agradecido de que ella se estuviese tomando consideraciones con él. Y a decir verdad, si, había algo muy especial que deseaba, pero no era el momento aún para tomarla, sin embargo, podían hacer algo muy parecido.

- Venga acá.

Hermione sintió las manos de él sobre sus brazos y se puso de pié, dejándose guiar mientras el hombre jalaba suavemente sus rodillas para hacerla que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

- Deme su mano.

Ella no dudó en hacerlo, y sonrió sintiéndose extasiada cuando él recorrió con su lengua la palma de su mano, deseando con toda su alma que las luces estuvieran encendidas para poder verlo.

Habiendo dejado su piel totalmente húmeda, la dirigió de nuevo a su parte más íntima, haciendo que le rodeara por completo, y estremeciéndose. En su posición, la chica pudo disfrutar ampliamente de aquél temblor.

- Apriete su mano un poco más… más… un poco… más.

- ¿Así?

- Perfecto.

- ¿Y ahora?

Snape sonrió y la tomó de la cintura, moviéndola para hacerla que quedara sentada encima de su propio puño, el cual era incapaz de contener la erección completa, por lo que la punta del miembro del hombre rozó su cuerpo, y ella gimió al contacto.

Las manos de Snape se cerraron sobre sus caderas, y utilizando poca fuerza la hizo subir suavemente, arrastrando su brazo con ella, haciendo que su mano se moviera hacia arriba, para luego bajarla lentamente. Un profundo gemido de satisfacción brotó de la garganta de Snape, mientras el peso de ella hacía la magia, su cuerpo chocando con la ropa interior de ella, la cual servía como una segura barrera hacia cualquier tontería.

Hermione sonrió al comprender el juego y, ayudándose de sus piernas comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, especialmente abajo, gimiendo ella junto con Snape cada vez que sentía como el hombre la tocaba, como esa parte de él la hacía estremecer, su mano masturbándolo mientras él se aferraba a sus caderas, dictándole el ritmo de aquella erótica danza.

Con su brazo libre, la joven Gryffindor buscó el cuello del jefe de la casa de Slythering, mientras este deslizaba una de sus manos alrededor de su espalda y la otra dejaba que se perdiera sobre la mano de ella, alcanzando a tocarse a sí mismo, pero eso no importaba, solo tocarla a ella, sentir como se estremecía cuando comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela, descubriendo su sensible clítoris para tocarle por vez primera.

Los gemidos de ella directamente sollozados contra su oído le provocaban deliciosas descargas eléctricas, especialmente cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y ella, sintiendo aquél cambio aumentó la velocidad, aumentando la fricción entre ambos cuerpos, mientras Snape ahondaba sus exploraciones, fascinado por la humedad que impregnaba sus dedos.

- Severus… Severus… mas… por favor, ya… ya casi…

No podía dejarla al borde, pues probablemente cuando él alcanzara su clímax, perdería la noción de lo que hacía con ella, así que se dedicó febrilmente a complacerla, tomando control de hierro sobre su cuerpo, retrasando lo inevitable.

La sintió aferrarse a él, buscar desesperada que el aire entrase en sus pulmones, sus dedos se hundieron en su dama mientras ella apretaba su mano alrededor de él y a presión en su vientre aumentaba, cual si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Ambos gritaron al unísono, descargando el líquido caliente evidencia de su erótico encuentro, Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza mientras gritaba el nombre del profesor, mientras él abría la boca en un grito mudo, sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras jalaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que volvieran a ser consientes de sus propios cuerpos, sus corazones latían desbocados, y sus respiraciones agitadas luchaban por calmarse.

Hermione sonrió y deslizó su mano libre hacia su intimidad, acariciando con sus dedos la punta del miembro aún erecto de su profesor, untando sus dedos de la semilla de él, disfrutando de la textura de aquella esencia.

Se permitió sonreír y le soltó lentamente, Snape suspiró de forma audible mientras relajaba su cuerpo, encontrando sus dedos con los de ella, ensuciándose el uno al otro, al menos hasta que ella atrapó la mano de él y la dirigió a sus labios, recorriéndole con su lengua, bebiendo de aquél néctar que brotase de él.

Snape sonrió mientras sus dedos acariciaban aún con suavidad a Hermione, y en un movimiento inesperado para ella hizo a un lado su ropa interior con un dedo y la recorrió con el otro, haciéndola estremecer debido a lo sensible que se encontraba aquella zona.

No le dio importancia cuando él retiró su mano, así como no parecía importarle que ella degustara sus dedos impregnados en su propia semilla, y aunque no pudo verlo, si pudo sentirlo moverse, como pudo escuchar el gemido de satisfacción de él mientras su boca producía un sonido de succión.

- Delicioso… Granger.

Hermione sonrió mientras lo escuchaba lamer los dedos que utilizara para masturbarla con tanta dedicación.

- ¿Si?

- Mhm… exquisito.

- Déjeme probar.

Y dicho aquello se acerco a él, tocando sus labios con los del profesor, quien le dio acceso absoluto a la esencia de ella impregnada en el paladar de él, mientras él degustaba la propia en el paladar de ella.

Snape sonrió mientras la sentía aferrarse a su rostro con ambas manos, y tanteó en la oscuridad buscando su varita para poder realizar un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus cuerpos, ya que tampoco era para llevarla a su sala común mientras aún había rastros de su propio semen escurriendo entre sus piernas.

El profesor enarcó una ceja razonando aquello, por que ciertamente, la idea tenía su encanto.

Sin embargo, la castaña parecía desear reiniciar el juego, y tampoco es que pudiera culparla, pero al separarse, el profesor la abrazó contra su cuerpo buscando calmar un poco las ansias que aún bullían dentro de ambos.

- Respire, señorita Granger.

- Profesor…

El hombre rió suavemente mientras acariciaba sus alborotados cabellos, agitando la varita en el aire para realizar el sencillo hechizo que les dejara decentes y se arregló la ropa cuidadosamente, ella hizo un sonido de frustración.

- Comprenda, que yo estaría más que… encantado, de hacerle el amor aquí, y ahora mismo, pero no creo que sea el momento indicado.

- Pero profesor… yo… yo quisiera hacer… eso, con usted.

Snape miró al techo haciendo que sus neuronas trabajaran más que sus hormonas, buscando que era ese pequeño error que había ocurrido en la frase que su pareja acababa de pronunciar.

Cuando finalmente le encontró, movió de encima de él a Hermione y la acunó entre sus brazos en una actitud cariñosa, buscando disipar los rastros eróticos que aun quedasen entre ellos.

- ¿Se siente usted lo suficiente madura como para hacer el amor conmigo?

No hubo respuesta.

- Creo yo, que una persona que no puede llamarle a una relación íntima por el nombre que merece, carece de la madurez necesaria para llevarla a cabo, ¿No lo cree usted?

La chica suspiró y se abrazó al maestro, quien le besó la frente. Hermione por su parte sonrió fascinada de tener a su lado a un hombre tan increíble como él.

* * *

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

- ¿Eh?

La castaña abrió los ojos confundida y observó a Ginny, la cual movía su mano frente a su rostro una y otra vez.

- Ah, perdón, ¿Qué?

- ¡Como que qué! ¡Me estabas contando de anoche! ¡Has estado embobada todo el día, y cuando finalmente me cuentas te quedas viendo a la nada como tonta! ¡No seas mala, sígueme contando!

Hermione se rió mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

- Te tomó la mano, la humedeció, lo agarraste, ¿Y LUEEEEGO?

- Bueno, pues…

La castaña sonrió apenada mientras continuaba describiendo a detalle todo lo ocurrido, Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca mientras encogía las piernas, cubriéndose luego nariz y boca con ambas manos, dejándose caer de lado en el colchón, el cual estaba rodeado de sus cortinas color vino, mismas que tenían encima un hechizo anti sonido.

- ¡Y… y… te tocó! ¡Te tocó a-AHÍ! ¡De veras! ¡Es en serio lo que me estás contando!

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza, radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Por Merlín, y se vino en tu mano! ¡Ay que me da, me da! ¡Hermione, anoche te la pasaste… increíble! ¡O sea, se VINO en tu mano!!

- ¡Ginny, si supieras! El, él… ah… me muero por hacerlo con él.

- Eso se te nota a leguas.

La castaña sonrió mientras se tumbaba en la cama, dejando que Ginny continuara desvariando.

Estaba contenta, eso era obvio, pero por sobre todo, tal parecía que aquella relación que había llevado y con tanto cuidado habían contraído durante el último mes y medio estaba dando verdaderos frutos.

La compañía de ambos parecía aliviar el alma atormentada del profesor, quien, a juzgar por la noche anterior, no había sido ni una sola vez asaltado por los terribles fantasmas de su pasado.

- ¡Gah, es tardísimo! Yo ya me voy, mañana tengo repaso para los TIMOS.

- Suerte.

- ¡Pero mañana me lo podrías volver a contar!

- ¡Y para que quieres escucharlo de nuevo!

- ¡Pues para escribirlo, estudiarlo y…!

La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

- Ponerlo en práctica.

Una almohada salió volando, y la chica sonrió alegremente, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hermione suspiró y abrazó su almohada, cerrando sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante los ardientes recuerdos.

Sin embargo, pasadas algunas horas, Hermione continuaba aún despierta, aún sintiendo las manos del profesor sobre su cuerpo. Miró el reloj que Snape le regalara tiempo atrás y se puso de pié.

No era tan tarde… o tan temprano, y al día siguiente era domingo, así que…

Ella sonrió y se puso de pié, se envolvió en una bata de dormir y se encaminó fuera del dormitorio de chicas.

Caminó rápido, pero procurando no hacer ruido, su corazón latía desbocado con cada paso, incluso cuando escuchó a Peeves haciendo desastres sintió la necesidad de continuar con su camino e ignorarlo, pero sabía lo que podía ocurrir si se encontraba con el poltergeist, así que hizo uso de su sentido común y se escondió tras un pilar hasta que supo que no había peligro, continuando luego con su camino a las mazmorras.

Llegó ante la pared de ladrillos y miró en ambas direcciones, las antorchas iluminaban el pasillo desierto, especialmente el lugar en el que estaba parada ella, se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca, pero antes de emitir sonido alguno los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse, y el profesor de pociones apareció en el marco de la puerta.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

- Buenas noches, profesor.

Respondió ella siguiendo el juego, Snape sonrió mientras se recargaba en el borde de los ladrillos negros.

- ¿Cómo supo?

- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Dígame, ¿Puedo saber a que debo el honor de su visita tan… tardía?

- Yo solo, sentí la necesidad de verlo.

- ¿Si?

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él, deslizando sus dedos en el pecho del hombre, el cual usaba un pijama negro y encima una bata verde esmeralda.

- La necesidad de verlo… la necesidad de sentirlo…

- ¿Sentirme?

- Si…

- Umm… la dulce señorita Granger rompiendo las reglas… para sentirme.

Ella trató de contestar, pero al momento siguiente, Snape la había tomado por los hombros y la había acorralado contra la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Y donde desea sentirme? ¿Aquí, en su boca?

Susurró él deslizando sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

- O tal vez aquí, en su cuello… o esque, ¿Desea sentir que toque sus… deliciosos senos?

- Ah, Se-Severus…

- Su vientre… o tal vez…

El hombre comenzó a arremangar la bata de ella enrollándola en su mano, descubriendo lentamente las piernas níveas de ella, y su blanca ropa interior.

- Tal vez desea… sentirme… aquí.

Diciendo aquellas palabras, Snape deslizó sus dedos sobre la parta más íntima de ella, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza, abriendo la boca para exhalar el poco aire que aún retenía.

- Creo que he encontrado lo que quiere… dígame, Granger, ¿Esto es lo que quiere? ¿Quiere que la toque… aquí?

- Si… si profesor…

El hombre sonrió mientras se mantenía levemente a su lado, para permitir que sus ojos se deleitaran con la visión de su mano perdida en la ropa interior de ella, mientras la joven abrazaba su cuello con un brazo y el otro se aferraba a la pared.

- Señorita Granger… ¿Son ideas mías… o esto le está gustando… mucho?

Hermione sonrió agitando su cabeza, totalmente en la merced del maestro, quien se mordió los labios mientras sus dedos continuaban su labor de estimular a la Gryffindor.

- Puesto que no me responde, tal vez no le esté gustando y yo deba… detenerme.

- No, no profesor, por favor no…

Susurró ella cuando lo sintió hacer exactamente eso, Snape sonrió acercándose para morderle el cuello y aumentó el ritmo de golpe, la joven chilló mientras se arqueaba, aferrándose a él con mas fuerza, abriendo la boca para poder poseer un poco de aire.

- ¡HERMIONE!

Ambos giraron la cabeza espantados, la Gryffindor fue la primera en reaccionar.

- ¡Ron!

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Ah, ¡RON!! Los ha interrumpido gacho.

Espero que este capi les gustara, es algo un tanto cercano a lo que todas han estado esperando, pero eso ya será más delante. ¡Un saludo a todas, y mil gracias por sus reviews!!

Mil gracias especialmente a:

Nausica, DarkReginaB19, Adrel, Quindi, Tzunamii, Lady Asuky, JosBlack, Saiai, DanySnape, Hermione Sander, Shemaine Snape, MariSeverus, Blakikabla, Wixi, Lunnaris, Neran, Rasaaabe, Cleoru Misumi, Maldita Pelirroja, Black Angel, Lupina Black y Tildita.

MIL GRACIAS!! Y discúlpenme por no tener tiempo para contestar sus amables reviews.

¡UN SALUDO A KAMBRIN!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	29. Te guste o no

Cap. 29

Te guste o no

* * *

Había algo muy extraño ocurriendo, y él iba a llegar hasta el fondo de todo aquél misterio.

Misterio que comenzara más de un mes atrás, o inclusive antes, cuando él y ella aún eran novios.

El joven pelirrojo bufó enfadado, aún negado a aquella realidad en la que Hermione lo botaba por alguien mas, pues ella claramente le había restregado en su cara que existía otra persona.

Sin embargo, había algo más importante aún, algo que lo intrigaba y hacía que se le retorcieran las tripas de preocupación.

Aquella pequeña flor que Snape le entregara a Hermione tiempo atrás. No se lo había confesado a nadie, por que no quería que lo consideraran paranoico, pues el solo sugerir que el grasiento profesor de pociones quisiera algo con su ex-novia era totalmente absurdo… ¿Verdad?

Ron rodó una vez mas en cu cama mientras observaba al techo, recordando su segundo año en el que corría por uno de los pasillos desesperado por llegar al baño de caballeros, pero su vejiga no parecía de acuerdo en permitirle llegar, así que se metió en el de damas.

Total, en ese tiempo se la pasaba metido en el baño de Myrtle, que era un lugar solo para niñas, y una mancha mas al tigre no le hacía daño.

Había sido en aquella ocasión que había escuchado hablar a dos chicas de sexto y séptimo año, no sabía de que casa, parecía que eran de Ravenclaw, quien sabe, pero una le había dicho a la otra entre risitas estúpidas que Lockhart le había puesto una flor oculta dentro de un pergamino y se la había entregado disimuladamente, y que la noche anterior había acudido a una cita con él, en su despacho, donde terminaron haciéndolo encima del escritorio y siendo observados por todos los retratos del profesor.

Pero, eso era Lockhart… Snape no era de ese tipo… ¿O si?

El muchacho se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de pensar algo razonable que detuviera la sarta de tonterías que había estado pensando últimamente, donde la sola idea de Hermione en brazos de Snape era para morirse de la risa.

Es decir, ¡Era Hermione! SU Hermione, tal vez y la hubiera perdido, pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver con él, ese era un echo, no, mas que un echo, era el destino de ambos terminar juntos.

Y él… bueno, él no era feo en lo absoluto, al contrario, si se miraba al espejo la verdad es que él estaba bastante bien, en cambio, Snape era un anciano grasiento y fracasado con la nariz del tamaño de la torre Gryffindor.

¿Quién podría elegirlo por encima de él?

Pero… El joven Weasley se puso de pié de golpe, por que apenas tenía una conclusión bastante buena.

Hermione jamás le haría caso a Snape, eso era un hecho. Pero, ¿Y si era Snape el que estaba acosando a Hermione? Es decir, ella era muy bonita, y el profesor de pociones era un desgraciado al que nadie le sabía ningún lío amoroso, era factible que amenazara a alguna alumna que le gustara y la obligara a tener relaciones con él, lo cual se oía realmente asqueroso.

Si, eso tenía que ser… o aún peor, la estaba cortejando para confundirla, para hacerle creer que sentía algo por ella, y si Hermione caía en la trampa, seguramente le daría todo lo que le había negado a él, y como habría sido consensuado, entonces Snape se aprovecharía de la chica que tanto le gustaba y luego saldría impune.

¡Eso era!

Pero no, él iba a impedir semejante atrocidad, la iba a impedir sin importar que se atravesara en su camino.

Hablaría a la mañana siguiente con Hermione, le diría que finalmente había descubierto que Snape la estaba forzando. Pero si ella se ponía testaruda, o creía que Snape realmente la quería, entonces iría mas arriba, así tuviera que perderla momentáneamente. Delataría al pederasta con Dumbledore, quien le correría de la escuela.

Hermione se enojaría con él, por supuesto, pero con el tiempo ella comprendería que él había sido en realidad su héroe, y entonces caería rendida a sus brazos.

Era perfecto, justo como en los cuentos de hadas. Salvar a la chica del monstruo y quedarse con ella al final.

Pero no podía permitir que aquella valiosa información se quedara guardada hasta la mañana siguiente, era demasiado arriesgado y Hermione tenía que saberlo cuanto antes.

El muchacho se puso de pié mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, mirando de vez en cuando a los chicos que roncaban a su alrededor, especialmente Neville.

Y de repente se le ocurrió.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió apresuradamente en él una escueta nota, citando a la chica urgentemente a la sala común. Ahí hablarían y ella volvería a la cama mas tarde, donde pensaría todo lo que él le diría, y para cuando llegara la mañana, Ron ya tendría una respuesta que le señalara uno de los dos posibles caminos.

Hermione se desengañaba y abandonaba a Snape, o delataba al murciélago grasiento con Dumbledore.

Era perfecto.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras con el pergamino apretado contra su mano, pero antes de hechizarlo para que se convirtiera en una pajarita de papel que fuera a picotear a la castaña hasta despertarle, se acomodó en la ventana, peinándose varias veces con los dedos y adoptando poses que él consideraba sexys una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se sentó en el borde de la ventana observando su propio reflejo con los brazos cruzados.

Sonrió para si mismo y sacó su varita, pero apenas iba a hechizar la nota cuando escuchó pasos.

No pasó demasiado para que desde abajo del sillón, Ron viera pasar los pies descalzos de Hermione, la cual atravesó la sala común mirando cuidadosamente en todas direcciones, para finalmente apretar la bata encima de su pijama y abrir el retrato, saliendo de torre.

¿A dónde podría ir?

Procurando ser sigiloso, Ron se apresuró a correr detrás de su compañera de casa, esquivando pasillos y escondiéndose detrás de las columnas, siempre atento para que Hermione no pudiera verle.

Hubo un momento en el que la perdió de vista, sin embargo, el sonido de una risa descontrolada lo hizo darse cuenta de que sobre sus cabezas flotaba Peeves.

El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo cuando Peeves se puso a rayar justo en el jarrón junto al que estaba escondido Ron, el cual se tuvo que hacer lo mas pequeño posible y agazaparse en la pared procurando que no le viera, en tanto Hermione escapaba.

Peeves sin embargo, no parecía llevar prisa alguna, puesto que rayaba con toda tranquilidad el jarrón, el piso, y luego se pasaba a la pared.

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, y el poltergeist sonrió macabramente mientras pegaba un grito y se marchaba con los brazos abiertos, girando en el aire con absoluta felicidad.

- Grandísimo imbécil.

Masculló Ron mientras corría lejos de aquél problemático ser, buscando desesperadamente hacia donde se había ido Hermione, pero no había rastro de ella.

Se tomó de la barbilla mientras razonaba.

Estaban cerca de las mazmorras, la sala común de Slythering estaba en las mazmorras, y la habitación de Snape debía estar ahí cerca… los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron con horror al comprender hacia donde se dirigía Hermione.

- ¡No puede ser!

Se echó a correr desesperado, recordaba en donde estaba la sala común de las serpientes, eso sería su guía, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la entrada de piedra, no había rastros de la castaña.

El joven Weasley miró a su alrededor aterrado y observó un pasillo mas al fondo, por lo que sintiendo como se le retorcían las tripas corrió en dirección a aquél pasillo, bajó algunos escalones y recorrió un par de metros, encontrando otro corredor apenas iluminado por antorchas.

- Se…ita Gr…er… ¿S... i...s m…s… o es… le …tá …sta…do… mu…o?

Esa era la voz de Snape, no había duda. Debía estar hablando con Hermione, seguro. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para entender que diablos estaba diciendo, solamente pudo suponer que estaba llevando a cabo ese maldito juego de seducción en el que la estaba haciendo idiota, si, seguramente era eso.

Se movió pegado a la pared, ocultándose detrás de un pilar mientras su respiración estaba tremendamente agitada, escuchó a Snape susurrar de nuevo, pero la manera en que el hombre hablaba hacía que a esa distancia no se le entendiera, sin embargo, la respuesta de Hermione fue totalmente entendible.

- No, no profesor, por favor no…

¡La estaba obligando! ¡Por Merlín! Un instante después todo pensamiento racional se fue al caño cuando Hermione chilló, y Ron salió del pilar dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera, listo para defender a su ex – novia.

Lo que nunca esperó fue observar a Hermione recargada contra la pared, una mano aferrada al muro y la otra abrazando a Snape, mismo que se entretenía abrazando el delicioso cuerpo de la Gryffindor mientras degustaba su cuello, y su otra mano…

Ron sintió que la furia llenaba cada molécula de su ser cuando centró su atención a lo que ese desgraciado violador estaba haciendo.

- ¡HERMIONE!

Profesor y alumna giraron el rostro totalmente espantados al ser descubiertos, Hermione sintió un escalofrío de terror al reconocer a la persona que estaba de pié en medio del pasillo.

- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo se contrajo violentamente presa de la furia que sentía, del odio que nublaba su mente y se lanzó contra la pareja gritando cual si estuviera demente.

Snape rápidamente tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y la hizo a un lado, deslizándose él con la gracia de un torero para que el muchacho no lograra taclearlo, sino que muy al contrario, perdió el equilibrio y se fue al suelo.

El profesor de pociones enarcó una ceja, preguntándose como el pelirrojo podía ser tan estúpido al intentar retarlo, puesto que él poseía mas fuerza física, mágica y mental.

Ron bufó enojado en el piso y se incorporó, sobándose el hombro sobre el cual cayera.

Hermione estaba bastante asustada, y se cubría el rostro con las manos, especialmente cuando Snape abrió su túnica en un signo único de que iba a sacar la varita, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo reparó en su propia mano, elevando sus dedos a la altura de su rostro y moviéndolos ligeramente.

Desde su posición, la chica se sintió avergonzada al ver que esos dedos brillaban debido a la humedad que había en ellos, humedad que Snape se llevó tranquilamente a la boca.

- ¡Severus!

El hombre giró, su rostro totalmente tranquilo, y se encogió de hombros.

- No iba a limpiármelo en la ropa.

- ¡DESGRACIADO!

Snape giró el rostro, pues casi se había olvidado de su alumno, el cual volvía a echársele encima, aparentemente para repetir la táctica anterior, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos fastidiado y agacharse cuando Ron trató de golpearle el rostro, detuvo el puño cuando intentó un segundo golpe, y rápidamente le torció el brazo, haciéndolo quedar de espaldas. El joven chilló de dolor, y un segundo mas tarde, el profesor de pociones le pateó el trasero, mandándolo al suelo.

- ¡Ron, que estás haciendo aquí!

Pidió Hermione acercándose a su compañero de casa, a lo que el pelirrojo se incorporó sentándose en el piso y limpiándose la boca, pues se había ido de cabeza, lo cual había provocado el hilillo de sangre que escurría en su labio inferior.

- Vine a salvarte de esa… esa bestia.

- ¡Ron, aquí la única bestia eres tú! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo??

- ¡Salvándote!

Y dicho aquello se incorporó, jalando a Hermione para que se pusiera de pié y pudiera escudarla detrás de su cuerpo.

- ¡Oyeme bien pedrastra de mierda, te le vuelves a acercar a Hermione y…

- ¿Y que, señor Weasley? ¿Me dará otra patética demostración de pelea muggle, como hace un momento?

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

- ¡Iremos con Dumbledore! Vamos Herms, el director sabrá que…

- ¡Basta Ronald!

La chica empujó a su compañero bastante disgustada y se acercó a Snape, tomándole del brazo.

- ¡No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte!

- ¡Te está haciendo idiota Herms! ¡Crees que él te ama?? Es mas, ¡Crees que él es capaz siquiera de amar??

- ¡Por supuesto que es capaz Ronald, me ama! ¡Me oyes??

El pelirrojo bufó enfurecido y dio varias vueltas sobre si mismo sujetándose la cabeza. Era tal y como él lo había pensado, Hermione había caído en las mentiras del profesor.

- Herms, quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿De acuerdo? El te está engañando, te está mintiendo, y tienes que venir conmigo ahora, ¿Lo entiendes?

- El que debe entender eres tu Ronald, aquí nadie me está obligando. Yo no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.

Los ojos azules del joven Weasley chispearon con furia.

- ¡BIEN, DE ACUERDO! Te salvaré de sus garras lo quieras o no, iré ahora mismo a hablar con Dumbledore, ¡Gritaré por todos los pasillos para que cada retrato me escuche y todos sepan la verdad! ¡Se lo diré a Peeves! ¡Quieres quedarte con él, claro! ¡HAZLO! ¡Arruina tu vida!

Y habiendo dicho aquello, Ron comenzó a correr por el pasillo, Hermione le observó totalmente aterrorizada y observó a Severus, el cual observaba al pelirrojo marcharse sin expresión alguna, simplemente le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡NO!

- No voy a permitir que…

- Se que no lo harás, pero déjame lidiar con esto, por favor…

Snape la miró mientras ella se soltaba de su brazo, observándole suplicante.

- Déjame manejarlo, y si no puedo… ayúdame. No quiero que te ocurra nada por mi culpa.

El hombre sonrió a medias, preguntándose como diablos podría ser culpa de ella, sin embargo, aceptó con la cabeza.

El estaba ahí para cuidarla, para protegerla, para dar su vida por ella, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera totalmente indefensa, ella jamás sería una persona indefensa, era muy fuerte, y si ella quería luchar sus batallas sola, él no sería quien se lo impidiera, aunque eso no significaba que él no estaría siempre detrás, esperando ayudarla si era necesario.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron, espera! ¡RON!

El chico caminaba apresuradamente, totalmente furioso e ignorando deliberadamente a la castaña que corría detrás de él. Debía detenerlo antes de que llegara a las escaleras, donde si se ponía a gritar, los cuadros que había en el corredor los escucharían.

- ¡Quieres esperar de una maldita vez!

Gritó ella tomándole de un brazo, el pelirrojo volteó totalmente furioso.

- ¡Que tengo que esperar! ¿Eh? ¿Que?? ¡Por que mejor no te vas con ese imbécil para que te siga metiendo los dedos!

- ¡RON!

Chilló ella totalmente ofendida y a punto de pegarle una bofetada, sin embargo, se sentía intimidada, incluso asustada, pues nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

- Ron, Severus y yo tenemos una relación estable, ¿Me oyes? No estoy jugando con él, ni nada por el estilo… y te juro que él no está jugando conmigo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y desde cuando tienes esa dulce relación con ese cretino?

- Yo, bueno, ah… tenemos una… relación, desde hace un par de meses, mas o menos, pero… pero empezamos a vernos desde el año pasado, casi a inicios de curso.

El muchacho crispó los puños.

- ¿Principios de curso? ¡PRINCIPIOS DE CURSO! ¡O sea que cuando eras mi novia, andabas viéndote con él!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotros no nos vimos durante ese tiempo, es decir, nosotros, no… bueno…

- Me dejaste por él, ¿Verdad?

- Esque…

- ¡Era de él del que hablabas la otra ocasión! ¡Tú lo dijiste! Que me dejabas por que amabas a alguien más.

- Pues si, si hablaba de él.

- ¿Dices que empezaron a verse desde inicios de curso?

- A-algo así, desde, bueno, aquella noche que tu…

Pero su explicación se vio cortada cuando el pelirrojo hizo un sonido de incredulidad, sus labios curveados en una sonrisa de irónica burla.

- Ya decía yo que este curso era demasiado difícil hasta para ti. Era demasiado irreal que sacaras tan buenas calificaciones en pociones.

Un chasquido hizo eco en los desiertos pasillos de las mazmorras, y Ron sintió su rostro girado hacia su derecha, su mejilla ardiendo donde Hermione le había abofeteado. Ella temblaba de furia.

- Como puedes decir… semejante estupidez.

- ¿Estupidez? ¿Qué suena más estúpido? Que tú te acuestes con un maestro para sacar buenas calificaciones, o que te crees la mentira de que Snape está enamorado de ti.

- Severus me ama, no tengo ninguna duda.

- Si, y Snape engaña a Dumbledore haciéndole creer que le es fiel, cuando en realidad es un asqueroso mortífago partidario de quien tu sabes.

- ¡Severus no le es fiel a Voldemort!

- ¡Si puede engañar al profesor Dumbledore, claro que te puede engañar a ti con sus calumnias! ¡Dime, te acuestas con él cada que nos vamos a entrenar, verdad! Lo que es mas, ¿Con que otros profesores te has acostado?

Hermione se quedó muda, observando a Ron como si fuera la primera vez que le miraba en su vida, y bajó la mirada mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio, herida por que jamás había esperado semejante crueldad de parte de su compañero de clases.

Ron la observó con desprecio y se limpió el brazo que minutos antes ella le tocara.

- Que bueno que cortamos. Eres una zorra.

- Retire lo dicho.

Ambos Gryffindors se giraron, encontrándose con el profesor de pociones, el cual caminaba hacia ellos aún ataviado en su ropa de dormir y la bata color esmeralda.

Se acercó a Hermione y le tendió su mano, a lo que la joven le tomó y se acercó a él, ocultando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas en el pecho de él. Snape le abrazó con una mano, mientras la otra empuñaba la varita directamente hacia Ron.

- Retire lo que le ha dicho a mi novia, señor Weasley.

- ¿O que? ¿Me quitará puntos? ¿Me pondrá en detención?

- Lo retaré en un duelo de magia por el honor de mi pareja, y para romper el honor de usted.

Ron, perteneciendo a una familia de sangre limpia, sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que fueran pobres los salvaba de aquello. Si él ofendía el honor de alguien, y era retado a un duelo de magia, debía contestarlo o retirar lo que había ofendido a aquella persona.

Si perdía, sería la vergüenza de su familia. Y peor aún, las generaciones venideras, aquellos que nacieran de la rama familiar creada por Ronald Weasley tendrían la misma reputación que su padre, unos y otros cargarían con el deshonor, generación tras generación, hasta el día en que retaran a la familia Snape para recuperar lo perdido, o en cuyo caso, esa familia les perdonara la ofensa.

Ron sintió su respiración pesada, y como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Por más enfurecido que estuviera, sabía que él no era, tal vez jamás sería, un rival digno de Snape.

Miró a Hermione, miró a Snape, recordó la escena que había visto, y volvió a sentirse furioso, dejando la prudencia en el olvido.

- No es ninguna ofensa la que he dicho. Sería una ofensa si fuera una mentira, pero no lo es.

- Ultima oportunidad Weasley, pídale perdón a mi novia.

Ron observó los ojos negros de su profesor, sosteniéndole por primera vez la mirada.

- No lo haré.

Snape curveó los labios. Weasley no sabía en que problema acababa de meterse, pues bien, él le enseñaría.

- No.

El hombre se giró hacia abajo, observando a Hermione, la cual se había girado a mirarle.

- No lo hagas.

- No permitiré que le insulte.

- No me importa, es lo mismo que cuando Malfoy me ha llamado sangre sucia.

- No es lo mismo, esto tiene que ver con tu honor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, girándose esta vez a mirar a Ron.

- ¿Piensas que soy una zorra? Piensa lo que quieras. No lo soy, y eso es suficiente para mí. Si me crees, o no, no es mi problema.

Snape enarcó una ceja, pues era la primera vez que contemplaba aquél cambio radical en Hermione que la hacía parecerse tanto a él.

- Esta vez te lo pasaré, pero vuelve a llamarme de esa manera una vez más… solo una vez más, y seré yo quien te rete a un duelo de magia.

Ron retrocedió.

- No serías capaz de manchar a mi familia, no después de todo lo que mi familia ha hecho por ti.

- Pruébame.

Ninguno dijo nada, y Ron tembló de pies a cabeza, indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer.

- Si Severus me rompe el corazón, si abusa de mí, o si me asesina… no es asunto tuyo, yo estoy tomando esta decisión, y no necesito consultarte para tomarla.

- Herms, te vas a destruir la vida, yo necesito…

- ¿Salvarme? Déjame cometer mis propios errores, Ronald, y si me equivoco, tú podrás decirme libremente "te lo dije". Pero ese día nunca llegará.

- No comprendes que todo es una farsa.

Hermione sonrió despectivamente, y el pelirrojo suspiró, derrotado.

- Yo no apruebo tu relación.

- Tampoco te estoy preguntando si la apruebas. Me voy a quedar con Severus. Te guste o no.

Ron la observó furioso, resopló como si fuere un animal y dio media vuelta, marchándose. El profesor de pociones ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba al pelirrojo, y levantó la varita.

- ¿Quiere que lo desmemorice?

Hermione se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, luego miró nuevamente a Ron y negó con la cabeza.

Severus bajó la varita.

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio. La joven Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su profesor, el cual se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos castaños distraídamente, mientras le besaba la frente una y otra vez.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste?

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si yo quería que le borraras la memoria? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hiciste?

Snape la observó largo rato, buscando sus ojos melados, pero ella seguía con su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho, por lo que le era imposible el contacto visual, así que volvió a recargarse sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

- Por que su opinión es muy importante para mí.

- ¿Lo es?

- No voy a decidir todo por usted. Lo que acaba de ocurrir es problema de los dos, y está en los dos resolverlo. Yo ofrecí una solución, usted la negó. Podíamos discutir, o podíamos dejarlo así. Yo decidí hacer lo que usted deseaba.

Hermione levantó la mirada, obligándolo a enderezarse.

- ¿Te interesa mi opinión?

- Usted es mi novia. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. Esto es algo de dos, ¿Recuerda?

Ella bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada, a la vez de agradecida al saber la importancia que tenía en la vida de…

De…

Hermione le observó. Levantó una mano y retiró un par de mechones de cabello, para luego acariciar sus duras facciones, permitiéndose sonreír.

La importancia que tenía en la vida de **su novio**.

- Usted que conoce a ese zopenco, supongo que le ha dejado ir por que no abrirá la boca.

- Se pondrá pesado, gritará y hará un berrinche tras otro… pero no, no dirá nada.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza y consultó su reloj.

- Ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor será llevarla a su sala común.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, después de todo, ya no había nada más que hacer por aquella noche, se puso de puntas y besó los labios del hombre, el cual le correspondió.

Arriba de las escaleras, Ron, asomado hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la pareja, gruñó audiblemente, para luego marcharse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se estaba vistiendo para bajar a desayunar bajo la escrutadora mirada de Ron, el cual estaba ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados, mirando en distintas direcciones y lanzando miradas acusadoras a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo.

Debido a aquél huraño comportamiento, no pasó mucho cuando se quedaron solos.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.

- Si, claro. Ron, te conozco y se que algo te ocurre, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo se moviera nervioso en su asiento, para luego volver a enfurruñarse, claramente fastidiado de que Harry tratase de ayudarlo.

El joven Potter suspiró, ya que cuando Ron se ponía de genio, nadie podía sacarlo de su propio mundo de "Pobre de mi, nadie me entiende" así que prefirió dejarlo solo y caminó a la puerta.

- Hermione es una zorra.

Harry se congeló con la mano en la puerta.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hermione… es una zorra. ¿Lo sabías?

Los ojos azules de Ron y los verdes de Harry se encontraron.

Una descarga de ira sacudió al moreno, quien soltó la puerta y se acercó a grandes zancadas a su mejor amigo.

- ¿De donde sacas semejante estupidez?

- Es la verdad. Anoche la seguí.

- ¿Y luego que? Ron, ¡Es Hermione! No puedes insultarla de esa manera.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, poniéndose luego de pié.

- ¿Sabías que Hermione se acuesta con el cretino de Snape?

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio. Harry tragó saliva, pues no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Otra vez, mas despacio. ¿Qué Hermione que?

- Se acuesta con Snape.

El suelo pareció abrirse bajo los pies de Harry, el cual desvió la mirada totalmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo se había enterado Ron? Y peor aún, ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Hermione realmente estaba…

No era posible, no podía ser, ¡Simplemente no podía ser cierto!

- Tienes que estar equivocado.

- Claro que no lo estoy, y peor aún, le dije sus verdades, ¿Y sabes que hizo la muy… cerda?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de sobre manera.

- Me retó a un duelo de magia. ¡Después de todo lo que mis padres han hecho por ella, se atreve a retarme!

- Ron, no tengo idea de lo que sea un…

- ¡ES UNA ASQUEROSA CUALQUIERA! Quien la viera, con su carita de santa y toda la bendita estupidez que siempre hemos creído de ella. Si se acuesta con Snape, ya me imagino todo lo que habrá echo con Krum, yo que voy a saber. Me pregunto si hasta tiene que ver con Malfoy. La creo muy capaz.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Gritó Harry totalmente encolerizado, y para cuando Ron quiso girar el rostro, el puño de su amigo se impactó en su mandíbula, tirándolo de espaldas en la cama.

- ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! ¡DEJA DE LLAMAR A HERMIONE DE ESA FORMA Y DE INSULTARLA! ¡NO SE LO QUE HAYAS VISTO, PERO HERMIONE NO ES NINGUNA ZORRA!

Dicho aquello, el moreno resopló claramente disgustado y se acercó nuevamente a la puerta, Ron se enderezó.

- Lo sabías… ¡TU LO SABÍAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!!

Harry se detuvo, se giró a mirar a su amigo, y por primera vez, sus ojos dentellearon con desprecio.

- Tu no entiendes nada… me das asco.

Ron se quedó mudo, y Harry salió sin mirar atrás.

En la sala común, Hermione estaba recargada hablando en apresurados susurros con Ginny, la cual lucía de lo más preocupada.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando vio que Hermione se echaba a llorar, por lo que la pelirroja le abrazó protectora mente.

- ¿Herms?

La aludida giró el rostro, y sus ojos reflejaron pánico al descubrir a Harry de pié junto a ella, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el muchacho la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ha-Harry…

- Debiste decirme que ya estabas saliendo con Snape.

- Yo, bueno…

- No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero… ¿Van en serio ustedes dos? ¿O todo es una aventura?

Hermione levantó su llorosa mirada y observó a Harry, sin saber realmente que responder, hasta que finalmente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, recordando aquella noche que se disculpara con Snape.

_- Yo nunca he tenido, y no planeo tener una aventura con una estudiante. Lo que sea que… tuve, con usted, no fue una aventura._

La joven Gryffindor se permitió disfrutar de aquél recuerdo, y luego levantó la mirada, su rostro radiante de felicidad al saber que Harry mas que juzgarla, la comprendería.

- Es algo serio.

- Bien… voy a ayudarte con Ron, pero espero que a futuro me tengas más confianza. Tú sabes que yo no soy como él.

- Lo se… tú no eres como Ron.

El moreno sonrió levemente y le acarició la cabeza, y de esa manera salieron los tres rumbo al comedor.

Mientras todos desayunaban, Harry le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Ron, el cual comía con los mismos modales que un animal, lo que había provocado que la poco gente que había a su alrededor se marchara, así tuvieran que apretarse los unos con los otros, todo por estar lejos del joven Weasley.

Después del almuerzo. Harry había tenido muchos problemas en mantener alguna conversación decente con Ron, ya que el muchacho le observaba bastante enfurecido, y todas sus frases eran cortantes.

Hermione lo ignoraba simplemente, pero ambos sabían que el verdadero problema iba a venir cuando entraran a pociones, justo después del almuerzo.

Cuando el grupo de Gryffindor arribó a la mazmorra, los Slytherings ya se encontraban ahí presentes, como era costumbre, Malfoy sonrió ampliamente al ver acercarse a Harry y Hermione, los cuales parecían bastante distantes de Ron.

- Oh vaya, ¿Pero que ocurrió aquí? ¿No me digan que se les acabó la amistad? Primero se les acaba el romance, y ahora no son ni siquiera amigos, ¡Pero que pena!

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Vamos Weasley, no hay que ser mal perdedor, digo, tu ya eres un perdedor, pero supongo que empiezas a mejorar desde que tu y la sangre sucia dejaron de ser… iuuug, novios, Weasley, ¿Cómo diablos soportaste la saliva apestosa de esta alimaña?

Harry crispó los puños.

- ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, Malfoy!

- Saltas a la defensa de Granger, aunque tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto. No podía esperar menos de ti, Potter, el amigo de los sangre sucias, pero… Weasley no dice nada… eso es muy interesante. Dime Weasley, ¿Ya no te agrada Granger? ¿Se pelearon? O esque…

Los ojos metalizados del joven se entrecerraron.

- Esque has descubierto que Granger ya tiene a otro, y te sientes herido.

Ron se tensó, para deleite de Malfoy.

- ¡Tan pronto y ya tienes otro! ¡Por Salazar Slythering Granger! ¡Eres una verdadera zorra!

- ¡RETIRA LO DICHO!

Gritó Harry colérico, pero justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta, y Snape les miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

- ¡El está insultando a Hermione!

Respondió el muchacho señalando a Malfoy, quien solamente se cruzó de brazos, a sabiendas de que su padrino no movería un dedo para defender a la castaña.

Los ojos de Snape vagaron hacia su pareja, entrecerró los ojos y se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz.

- Señor Malfoy, aunque usualmente aplaudiría sus excelentes comentarios respecto a cualquier tema que haya decidido abordar conforme a los atributos de la señorita Granger, le agradeceré que hoy se abstenga de deleitarnos a todos con su ingenio.

Draco le miró ceñudo, obviamente ofendido.

- Pero… ¡Pero por qué!

- La última vez que me enteré, yo no tenía por que darle explicaciones a usted sobre mis actos, ahora entren todos antes de que les quite puntos a ambas casas.

Aquél extraño comportamiento de parte del profesor de pociones hizo que Gryffindors y Slytherings se miraran entre ellos, pero al final, y sabiendo que el hombre tenía un límite mientras esperaba en el marco de la puerta, todos comenzaron a entrar.

- Hoy trabajaremos en una poción que no verán sino hasta el nivel del Éxtasis. La razón de realizarla en este momento, es mi deseo por saber que tan avanzados van a ingresar a su siguiente nivel de enseñanza.

Snape se paseaba por la clase explicando los distintos atributos que poseía la poción que iban a elaborar durante aquél día. Hermione le observaba fijamente, pensando en algo que había rondado su cabeza desde la noche anterior, cuando Snape la dejase en su sala común.

- Debe ser difícil, ¿Eh, Hermione?

La joven volteó sin haber identificado la voz, debido a que había estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con que quien le llamaba era Ron.

- ¿Mande?

- Que debe ser difícil.

Harry miró a Hermione, y esta le regresó la mirada, ambos extrañados.

- ¿Qué es difícil?

- Tener a Snape tan cerca y no poder meterse la lengua hasta la garganta, aunque quien sabe, tal vez prefieras que te meta la lengua en otro lado.

Ambos Gryffindors le observaban ofendidos, especialmente Harry, el cual no podía reconocer a su propio mejor amigo, sin embargo, a punto de romper a gritos y maldiciones en plena aula, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

- A decir verdad Ron, si me encantaría sentir su lengua en otra parte, desafortunadamente, él me respeta demasiado como para hacer eso.

El pelirrojo, quien no esperaba semejante respuesta, resopló enfurecido y se puso a trabajar en su poción.

Sin embargo, la furia de Ron no hacía nada mas que aumentar con cada instante, con cada segundo, mas que atender a su poción, vigilaba constantemente a Hermione, sin saber que era lo que le enojaba mas, si el echo de que no comprendiera que diablos le había visto al cretino grasiento, o que esos dos no intercambiaban una sola mirada.

¡Era imposible! Se supone que esos dos fornicaban cada que tenían oportunidad, y sin embargo, Snape estaba metido en su mundo, y ella en el suyo, vigilando atentamente su poción.

Era increíble que se ignoraran tan magistralmente.

Lo que Ron no podía saber, eran aquellas palabras que Snape le dijera a Hermione mes y medio atrás, cuando le advirtió que sus estudios eran primero, y en público, ambos seguían siendo profesor alumna.

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de concluir, los alumnos se dedicaron a embotellar sus muestras de poción y llevarlas al profesor, Ron embotelló un líquido aguado de color verde moco y casi estrelló la botella en el escritorio de Snape, provocando que se cayera la muestra de Harry, haciéndose añicos en el piso.

- ¡Oye!

Chilló el moreno bastante ofendido, Snape miró la muestra en el suelo y arqueó una ceja para observar a Ron, luego rió despectivamente.

- Parece que la amistad se acaba.

Harry abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido y enojado, para luego observar a Ron, sin poderse creer que por su culpa iba a sacar un cero, pero para su sorpresa, Snape habló de nuevo.

- Potter, ¿Cuántos puntos quieres que te quite por haber puesto tu muestra tan mal colocada en mi escritorio?

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si…!

- No he dicho que te pongas a gritar, he dicho cuantos puntos quieres que te quite.

El muchacho crispó los puños enfadado.

- Cinco.

- Excelente Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por haber manchado mí suelo, y ahora, como el cinco parece gustarle tanto, voy a contar hasta cinco, y si no tengo una nueva muestra de su poción en mi escritorio, debidamente etiquetada y con su nombre, le pondré el cero que se merece.

El muchacho primero se quedó estático, sin realmente creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, para luego salir corriendo al fondo de la mazmorra, donde Hermione se había lanzado apresuradamente a llenar una botella nueva, la cual casi le aventó a su amigo, el cual prácticamente se tuvo que barrer para alcanzar a colocar la botella en el escritorio cuando Snape dijo cinco.

El maestro no dijo nada, así que Harry suspiró, por que todo indicaba que lo había logrado.

- En cuanto a usted, Weasley, le sugiero que controle su temperamento, esto es un aula de clases, no un lugar para exponer sus patéticos sentimientos.

Ron gruñó y dio media vuelta, marchándose en dirección a su pupitre mientras maldecía en voz baja.

- Y por cierto, Weasley, veinte puntos menos por haber golpeado mi escritorio, diez puntos por haberme llamado cretino, otros diez por haberme llamado estúpido, y quince por esa última palabrita que utilizó, recomendaré en las cocinas que le manden un plato de jabón para la cena.

Los Slytherings rieron, obviamente encantados, y Hermione no pudo menos que apoyarles, pues estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que Ron estaba actuando como un completo idiota.

Cuando sonó la campana, los estudiantes se apresuraron a comenzar a salir de clases, pero la castaña se rezagó.

- Adelántate Harry, yo te alcanzo en Herbología.

- ¿Vas a hablar con él? ¿Sobre que? ¿No irás a decirle algo sobre mi botella, cierto? ¿O a…?

- Es privado, Harry.

El muchacho sonrió brevemente y aceptó con la cabeza, marchándose luego sin preocuparse en alcanzar a Ron, el cual caminaba a largas zancadas como si huyera de algún incendio.

Cuando el último estudiante hubo salido, Hermione cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se acercó al escritorio de Snape, este se recargó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos.

- ¿Si, señorita Granger? ¿En que puedo serle útil?

Hermione se acercó y se arrodilló a un lado del profesor, recargando su cabeza en su regazo. Severus sonrió brevemente y le acarició los alborotados cabellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Después de lo que pasó anoche, estuve pensando… no quiero perderte.

- Puedo asegurarle que no me perderá, así me muera, siempre volveré a usted, y creo que el barón sanguinario ya se merece un descanso, ¿No lo cree usted? Lo que resta del año y el siguiente, que tampoco se haga ilusiones.

Ella sonrió brevemente y movió su rostro contra él en actitud cariñosa, sin acabar de creerse aquél cambio que poco a poco había echo su presencia en la vida del profesor.

- Pensaba en… muchas cosas que podrían ocurrir si nos descubren.

- ¿Y a que conclusión llegó?

La Gryffindor se enderezó y levantó la cabeza para poder observarlo.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de semejante declaración, Snape apoyó el rostro en una mano, mientras el codo lo apoyaba en la mesa.

- ¿Ahorita? ¿Quiere que suspenda mi siguiente hora de clase y mande decir a la profesora Sprout que usted no va a llegar?

Hermione enrojeció.

- No, ahora no… cuando… cuando se pueda.

- Ah, ya veo. Me está pidiendo que le haga un espacio en mi agenda para que le pueda hacer el amor.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Señorita Granger, no es algo que usualmente se planee.

- Lo se, pero… tenemos demasiados deberes, y yo… quiero que sea especial, pero siento que ya no puedo esperar, y menos después de lo que ocurrió anoche.

- ¿Cree que después no tendremos oportunidad?

- Creo que algo que ambos deseamos con toda el alma no tiene por que postergarse por mas tiempo… además, quiero estar preparada, no puedo cargar una poción anticonceptiva todo el tiempo para cuando se llegue a dar.

- Ah, sobre eso…

Snape se silenció a si mismo, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Hermione le observó con atención, esperando su veredicto, razonando en que él se negaría.

Finalmente, él la miró.

- Dentro de un mes es la última salida a Hogsmeade. Dos días antes, es regla que los maestros no les pongamos deberes, por que una semana mas tarde inician los exámenes, y quieren que esa visita al pueblo la usen exclusivamente para descansar.

- Entonces… en lugar de ir al pueblo.

- No.

Severus la tomó de la mano, poniéndola de pié y abrazándola con suavidad.

- La visita será un sábado… la espero aquí el viernes a las siete. Pero hasta ese momento, no nos veremos más que lo indispensable, usted no irá a visitarme y no me buscará después de clases como sucedió hoy. Si se arrepiente, no tiene por que sentir ningún temor en decírmelo. Si descubre que realmente desea hacer el amor conmigo, aquí la veré. Y si se da cuenta de que es simple cuestión hormonal, lo mejor será dejarlo para después.

Hermione respiró con dificultad, pero aceptó con la cabeza.

- Si desea que esto sea bajo fecha, supongo que no estará demás que haga algunos preparativos.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron, apenas rozando sus labios. Hermione se ajustó la mochila al hombro.

- Hasta dentro de un mes, profesor.

El rió, por que su pareja era una cajita de sorpresas.

- Hasta dentro de un mes, Granger.

TBC…

* * *

HOLA!!

Perdón por el retraso. ¡A que no saben que! Ayer no vine a publicar por que me fui a ver la exposición de objetos del Titanic.

A decir verdad estuvo muy bonito, lo que no me gustó fue que había niños corriendo por todos lados como viles loquitos. Los padres de hoy en día no saben controlar a sus críos.

Había un témpano gigante como de dos metros de alto por tres de largo que se podía tocar, y decía que el agua donde habían estado las víctimas del naufragio había estado mucho mas helada.

Aunque no fue la gran maravilla, pero bueno, de todas formas fue muy interesante.

Del capi… WOOOW, Habrá cometido una estupidez Hermione?? Duda, duda, mucha duda. ¡Y espero que la ducha fría les hiciera bien a todas, gua ja ja ja!!

Mil gracias por sus mensajes a:

Lunnaris, Nausica, Iliandra, Hermione Sander, Dinhjarj, DulceySnape, AdrianaSnapeHouse, DarkReginaB19, Wixi, Adrel, Black Angel, Maldita Pelirroja, SamarKanda, SindZero, Jos Black,** Ayra 16 (No llegó tu e-mail, mándalo de nuevo pero separado para que se vea)**, DanySnape, Cielo Selene, Shemaine Snape, Rasaaabe, Tildita, Miam Snape, Cleoru Misumi, Lady Asuky, Karix7, Lupina Black y Kambrin Potter.

Un beso a todas, muchas gracias!!

Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	30. Asuntos de dos

Cap. 30

Asuntos de dos

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en el Gran comedor disfrutando de su cena bajo la mirada inquisidora de algunos curiosos.

Minutos atrás, Ron había estado graznando como loco sobe "ese" asunto con Harry, llamándolo traidor a lo menos un par de veces, afirmando muy convencido de que un verdadero amigo le habría advertido que la chica que le gustaba era una…

- Hola Ginny.

- Hola Herms.

- ¿Por qué está mojada la mesa? ¿Se te cayó el jugo?

- No, se lo tiré a mi hermano a la cara.

Dijo ella con simplicidad y la castaña se quedó muda. La pelirroja sonrió al recordar la condenada palabrita que su hermano había utilizado para describir a su mejor amiga, la cual habiendo procesado lo que había escuchado, parecía con ganas de replicar, por lo que la más joven se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? ¿Lo viste?

Hermione miró al techo buscando las palabras indicadas, mientras Ginny se llevaba la copa de jugo de calabaza a los labios.

- Le pedí que me hiciera el amor.

- ¡PUUFFFFFFF!!

Fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie sentado enfrente, por que habría recibido un baño gratis, y Ginny comenzó a toser mientras se golpeaba el pecho, en tanto Hermione le palmeaba la espalda.

- ¿Es alguna reacción Weasley o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Ah?

- El año pasado, Ron hizo lo mismo cuando Hagid nos dijo que Severus estaba desaparecido, ¿Te acuerdas? En Navidad.

- ¡Reacción Weasley? ¡REACCIÓN WEASLEY?? HERMIONE, ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE…

Ginny se silencio de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando a todo pulmón en medio del comedor, además, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que se había puesto de pié.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

La pelirroja encogió los hombros y cerró uno de sus ojos al escuchar que la llamaban, así que se volteó, encontrándose con una molesta profesora que la observaba con los brazos cruzados, los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Ginny levantó la mano tímidamente a modo de saludo.

- Hola profesora McGonagall.

- Me gustaría saber, señorita Weasley, la razón de semejante escándalo.

- Yo… estaba… ehh…. ¿Aclarándome la garganta?

- Le recomiendo que la próxima vez que decida hacerlo, sea en un lugar mas privado, o por lo menos, que coloque un hechizo silenciador. ¿Me ha entendido? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Si profesora.

Ginny cabeceó avergonzada y la profesora de transformaciones se marchó. Los ojos azules de la joven Weasley se clavaron en Hermione, la cual se reía disimuladamente.

- Tu y yo, al dormitorio, AHORA.

- Pero todavía no ceno.

La chica rodó los ojos, tomó un plato vacío y lo llenó de comida, para luego tomar del brazo a su amiga y jalarla, mascullando entre dientes para apremiarla a que se fueran.

Ambas corrieron, casi volaron, Ginny estuvo a punto de darle una patada al retrato de la señora gorda cuando se tardó en permitirles entrar, y un par de chicas de segundo no pudieron ni chillar cuando fueron aplastadas contra la pared por la impresionada e impaciente pelirroja, la cual entró al dormitorio, abrió la cortina y empujó a Hermione dentro, sacando la varita y agitándola en el aire.

- Ahora si, ¿Qué tu qué?

Hermione se rió.

- Me quedé después de clases, le pedí que cuando se pudiera hiciéramos el amor, y luego me fui a Herbología.

Ginny tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

- Tú estás demente, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te dijo él?

- Que el viernes a las siete, antes de la visita a Hogsmeade estaría bien.

Respondió la joven como si nada para luego tomar un muslo de pollo y empezar a comerlo. Ginny estaba en shock.

- ¿De veras te dijo eso?

Hermione, ocupada en masticar, aceptó con la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿Eso no arruina el momento?

- Severus dijo que no era algo que se planeara.

- ¿Lo ves??

- Y yo le dije que no planeo andar cargando una poción anticonceptiva cada vez que voy a visitarlo.

La pelirroja lucía un tanto desencantada de que su mejor amiga hubiera tomado semejante decisión, y peor aún, que Snape se la hubiera solapado. Torció los labios mientras adoptaba una posición pensativa.

- No lo se Herms… es decir, hasta ahora todo había sido tan… tan trágico, tan romántico, tu sabes, el caballero herido y la dama, bueno… y que ahora me salgas con esto… no me cuadra.

- Se que es raro, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto.

- El momento perfecto no existe Mione.

- Lo se, pero si lo planeas, puedes obtener algo muy cercano.

Ginny se rascó la cabeza.

- Si tú lo dices…

A la mañana siguiente, los estudiantes de Hogwarts desayunaban alegremente en el gran comedor, cuando el sonido de cientos de alas hizo el anuncio de que había llegado el correo, y los estudiantes comenzaron a recibir radiantes los paquetes que les llegaban de sus casas.

Hermione sonrió cuando recibió una carta de sus padres, comenzó a leerla con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Ginny recibía una caja de dulces de parte de su madre, ambas absortas en lo que había recibido, levantaron la mirada cuando escucharon una exclamación de alegría que venía de algunos alumnos a su derecha.

- ¡En tres días vuelve Luna! Acaban de escribirme de San Mungo, ¡Ella regresa en tres días!

Algunos alumnos se lanzaron felices para recibir noticias sobre aquella disparatada jovencita, de la mesa de Ravenclaw, a un lado de la de Gryffindor, algunos alumnos se pusieron de pié para poder escuchar la carta que leí en voz alta Neville, contándoles a todos el estado en el que se encontraba su novia.

El joven Longbottom dejó a un lado la carta y extrajo un pequeño paquete, en el cual venía una cajita envuelta en papel marrón, apenas la colocó en su mano, esta comenzó a temblar, y una nota resbaló a la mesa.

- ¡Que dice Neville, que dice!

Chilló Ginny feliz ante la noticia, el muchacho la tomó entre sus dedos.

- ¡Es la caligrafía de Luna! Emm… _"Algunas amables enfermeras me ayudaron con esto, espero que te guste"_

La cajita dejó de temblar repentinamente y de esta comenzó a emerger una sonora música un tanto infantil, Neville sonrió y colocó su regalo sobre su mano, mientras los ahí reunidos guardaban silencio, todos sonrientes y expectantes.

- _"Cuando no estás conmigo…"_

- ¡Es la voz de Luna!

- ¡Shhhh!!

- _"Las horas son mas largas. Si viene el sanador, me tumbo en el sillón, y sueño con tu espalda."_

- ¡Iuuuuuu!!

Se oyó un coro general de risas, Neville rió nervioso y su rostro se puso colorado.

_- "Cuando no estás conmigo, no hay Lunes ni Domingos. Todo me sale mal, no tengo ningún plan, solo te necesito"_

Se oyó una musiquilla rara, y un coro de mujeres, muy seguramente las enfermeras que Luna había mencionado.

- _"Y esque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero corazón de flan con caramelo"_

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Hombres y mujeres se fueron de espaldas, mientras Neville hizo una expresión idiota y se hundió en el asiento con los oídos muy rojos.

_- "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero cada día mas, cuando tu no estás… cuando tu no estás."_

Se oyó una música un tanto curiosa y la voz de Luna regresó.

- _"Cuando no estás conmigo, las horas son mas largas. No quiero ir a bailar, me aburre pasear, ¡Vaya fin de semana!"_

_- "Y esque te quiero, te quiero…"_

- Ay, no…

Neville se hizo un ovillo en la silla, y todos hicieron un silencio expectante.

_- "Te quiero corazón de flan con caramelo" _

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

_- "Te quiero, te quiero cada día mas, cuando tu no estás…. Cuando tu no estás"_

Todos reían, y algunos palmeaban a Neville en la espalda, el pobre muchacho no sabía si reír o llorar.

Cuando la canción terminó, la pequeña cajita se abrió de repente, mostrando su contenido.

- Hey mira Neville, ¡Una recordadora nueva!

- A ver si esta no la pierdes.

- Oye, esta no se pone roja, ¡A poco esta vez no has olvidado nada!

Neville sonrió, ajeno a los comentarios y con la mirada absorta en aquella esfera de cristal, la cual, efectivamente, era una recordadora… pero no una recordadora común.

En su interior, la imagen de Luna sonriéndole, era todo lo que él necesitaba recordar.

- ¿Entonces ya va a volver?

Hermione y Ginny se giraron, pues ni cuenta se habían dado de que Ron estaba justo a un lado de Neville. Pero siendo aquél un instante de alegría, ninguna se molestó en lo absoluto por verlo ahí.

- Si, finalmente va a volver.

- ¡Eso es excelente! Ahora podrás cortar con ella y seguir con tu vida.

Neville parpadeó mirando al pelirrojo con expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si, bueno, estabas con ella para ayudarla a recuperarse, ¿No? Si vuelve, es porque ya está mejor. Es decir, yo no sería novio de una chica que pasó por eso.

Hubo gritos de repente y muchos se echaron hacia atrás cuando Ron salió volando de espaldas tras recibir un puñetazo de Neville, el cual se le echó encima al pelirrojo, aplastándolo contra el suelo mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez con una furia ciega deformando sus facciones.

- ¡Neville! ¡NEVILLE NO!!

Chillaron Harry, Seamus y Dean cuando entre los tres intentaron detener al muchacho, pero este se los sacudió fácilmente.

- ¡BASTA, BASTA! ¿Qué OCURRE AQUÍ??

- ¡Suéltelo señor Longbottom, cálmese!

- ¡SUÉLTEME, SUÉLTEME, QUÍTEME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!!

McGonagall y Snape habían llegado abriéndose paso entre el alborotado corro de estudiantes que se había formado, muchos Gryffindors y alumnos de otras mesas que se habían acercado atraídos por los gritos.

La profesora de transformaciones se arrodilló a un lado de Ron mientras que el profesor de pociones abrazó al enfurecido Gryffindor por la espalda y lo alzó, quitándoselo de encima al joven Weasley, para después mantenerlo inmovilizado.

Neville chilló desesperado mientras pateaba en todas direcciones, pero gracias a un tremendo esfuerzo, Snape pudo contenerlo, dejando al muchacho inclinado hacia delante y jadeando dificultosamente.

Mientras tanto, Minerva había sacado un pañuelo con bordados de encaje con el cual limpiaba la sangre que emanaba con inusitada rapidez.

- ¡Por Merlín señor Longbottom! Jamás hubiera esperado un comportamiento tan medieval por parte suya. ¡Le ha roto la nariz a Weasley!

- Le romperé también un brazo si vuelve a insultar a Luna.

Bufó el joven encolerizado, y a su alrededor se formó un coro de "Uhhhh" por parte de los sorprendidos estudiantes que recién descubrían aquella faceta salvaje de Longbottom. McGonagall se llevó una mano al pecho ofendida y Snape arqueó una ceja.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor Longbottom, ¡Y tiene un mes de detención! ¿Me ha oído?

En toda respuesta, el joven gruñó y escupió en dirección a Ron, alcanzándole los ojos.

- ¡Diez puntos más! Potter, ayúdeme a llevar a Weasley a la enfermería.

Harry aceptó y se apresuró a tomar a su amigo por el brazo para incorporarse, el pelirrojo trató de resistirse, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos cesaron cuando la maestra volvió a colocarle su pañuelo en la cara, en un intento por detener la hemorragia.

Solo cuando se hubieron marchado, Severus se arriesgó a soltar a Neville. El muchacho se sacudió enfadado y se arregló la túnica, para luego mirar a su enmudecido público. Se agachó y recogió su recordadora.

- Le escribiré a mi abuela.

Dijo al final, y se marchó del comedor.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron un tanto impresionadas, pero al final, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.

- Pero que imbécil.

- Es verdad.

* * *

Para cuando terminó el día, ya todo el colegio había opinado sobre el tema, y Ron había sido señalado por los Ravenclaws como un auténtico cretino sin cerebro. Por esta razón, el pelirrojo se encontraba con miradas acusadoras a donde quiera que fuese, ya que, aunque Luna era considerada una chiflada, aquello no borraba que hubiese sido torturada por mortífagos, o al menos hasta donde el colegio estaba enterado, pero una situación así asolaba día a día al mundo mágico, por lo que los estudiantes se sentían apenados por ella.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior al regreso de Luna, Ron parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso muy pronto, y Harry decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que se acercara a su amigo.

El había vivido algo muy parecido cuando su nombre había sido sorteado por el cáliz de fuego. Sin embargo, él había contado con el apoyo de los Gryffindors, y más aún, con el valioso apoyo incondicional de Hermione.

Sin embargo, Ron se había vuelto la burla de los Slytherings debido a que alguien como Neville le había puesto una golpiza. Era ignorado por los Hufflepufs, y detestado por Gryffindors y Ranvenclaws, sin contar por su puesto el odio de su propia hermana y de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Esa noche, Harry esperó a que sus compañeros durmieran para poder acercarse y tomar asiento en la cama de Ron, el cual abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de su amigo en el colchón, y le observó molesto.

- Hola Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Harry sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo, el cual enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

- Fuiste muy grosero.

- Si vas a regañarme…

Ron se cortó a media frase cuando intentó incorporarse para ponerse a la defensiva, pero se arrepintió, desplomándose luego en la almohada.

- Yo no hice nada malo.

- ¿No se te hace raro que todos estén equivocados menos tu?

El pelirrojo se quedó callado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y le parecía casi imposible que finalmente pudiera sacarlas.

- Esque… no va a ser el primero. ¿Quién rayos quiere a una chica que ya no es virgen?

- Luna no pidió dejar de serlo.

- Pero… no podrán hacerlo Harry. Cuando ellos lo hagan, Luna solo recordará lo que le hicieron esos cerdos. Yo no podría vivir con una chica así.

- Pero Neville si.

- Neville es idiota.

- A él no le importa su pasado, sino construir con ella su futuro.

Ron cruzó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que en realidad quieres hablar sobre Hermione?

- Por que en realidad quiero hablar sobre Hermione.

- Me mintió.

- Jamás te mintió. Solamente no te lo dijo.

- Su situación con ese imbécil lleva meses, me ha hecho idiota demasiado tiempo.

- Ella tiene derecho a tener secretos.

- Se supone que nos decimos todo.

- ¿Tú le cuentas cuantas veces a la semana te masturbas?

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron al doble de su tamaño y se quedó mudo.

- Tú tienes secretos. Por que tu vida íntima, es TU vida íntima, y no tienes por que andársela contando.

- Es muy diferente.

- Es exactamente lo mismo. Tu tienes secretos y no se los cuentas, una, por que no es de su incumbencia, y dos… por que ella no lo comprendería.

Ron desvió la mirada, dividido entre si debería o no creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Ron, me imagino que para ti debe ser muy duro. Es decir… es Snape. Pero ella tiene diecisiete, y él debe tener cerca de cuarenta, ni siquiera sabemos si va a funcionar.

- No lo hará. No funcionará.

- Y si eso ocurre, debes estar cerca de ella. O no sabrás cuando llegue el momento para que vuelvas a acercarte.

Ninguno dijo nada en largo rato, sin embargo, se mantenían tomados de la mano en un signo de fraternidad y el cariño de hermanos que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Mañana me disculparé con Neville… creo que no era asunto mío. Y siento haberte llamado traidor.

Harry sonrió.

- Y Hermione… me quedaré cerca, pero solo para decirle "Te lo dije" cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿No lo intentarás de nuevo?

- No… no me gusta ser segundo en la vida de nadie.

El moreno suspiró, porque por más que quisiera, tampoco podía obligar a su amigo a comprender, mucho menos si él mismo no lo comprendía del todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la aparición de Luna durante el desayuno provocó distintas reacciones.

Neville fue el primero que se puso de pié y corrió al encuentro de su novia, la cual se acercó y saltó a los brazos del muchacho mas feliz que nunca, embelleciendo el comedor con el sonido de su risa mientras el Gryffindor le daba vueltas en el aire.

Ginny corrió emocionada junto con Hermione, aplastando entre ambas a la Ravenclaw en un fuerte abrazo. Algunos alumnos de las distintas casas corrieron también, ya que aunque no eran amigos de Luna, sus locuras siempre los habían divertido.

Neville levantó las manos pidiendo silencio, algunos se quejaron, en especial Harry, a quien le había costado trabajo abrirse paso entre la gente y por fin estaba en su turno de abrazar a Luna, la cual parecía demasiado sorprendida ante el recibimiento, por lo que, en cuanto el moreno la soltó, ella se refugió abrazándose del brazo de su novio con una expresión un tanto asustada, que para el muchacho no pasó desapercibida.

El joven Longbottom se aclaró la garganta, y Luna se soltó lentamente de él, un poco mas tranquila por que ya nadie quería abrazarla.

- Luna, me alegro mucho de que estés bien… te extrañé como no tienes idea y ahora se, que no quiero perderte nunca. Quiero vivir mi vida, pero solo si tu estás viviendo la tuya conmigo.

Neville se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un bello anillo blanco con una roca brillante, el cual le perteneciera muchos años tras a su madre. El joven se arrodilló.

- Luna… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las chicas abrieron la boca, pero ninguna gritó. Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose si Neville se habría vuelto loco.

Tras lo que pareció una agónica espera, Luna sonrió.

- Me encantaría… Neville.

Todos gritaron, destellos de luz se proyectaron en todas direcciones y Neville le colocó el anillo en su dedo a la rubia, quien admiró la joya embelesada.

Un momento más tarde, todos gritaron emocionados cuando la pareja se basó.

- ¿Neville?

El ruido cesó de repente y el joven Longbottom se giró para observar a Ron, quien se había abierto paso hasta él.

El pelirrojo trató de hablar un par de veces, mismas que se calló, pero al final, fue Neville quien extendió su mano en señal de perdón.

Luna observó aquél diálogo mudo sin mucho interés, para luego girar sus ojos azules a la mesa de profesores.

Ella sonrió e hizo un tímido saludo. Snape le correspondió con un lento parpadeo y una breve inclinación.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, Hermione había llegado al límite de su desesperación. Ese día había entrenamiento de quiddich, lo que quería decir que estaba sola en la sala común.

Mordisqueó la pluma hasta arruinarla, bufó frustrada y la lanzó a la basura. Ya era la onceava pluma que arruinaba en la semana.

Finalmente cerró el libro disgustada. Se había vuelto a acostumbrar a la presencia de Severus mientras estudiaba, a relajarse de sus deberes para observarlo un instante mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello.

Bufó enfurecida y la dio un manotazo al tintero, el cual desperdigó su contenido sobre la mesa. La primera vez que se había separado de él, no había sido tan difícil, y ahora, cuando ambos tenían una relación, estar lejos de él era un verdadero martirio. Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos para luego retirarla sorprendida.

Observó sus dedos un instante y después rozó con ellos sus labios… estaban helados.

Helados sin el dulce aliento de Severus entremezclándose con el suyo. Helados por la falta del suave roce de una piel contra la otra. Helados sin el sabor del té que él solía prepararle mientras ella trabajaba en sus deberes.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cómoda butaca suspirando sonoramente mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Odiaba aquello, quería verlo, y quería verlo aunque fuera un solo instante, robarle uno solo de sus besos.

Cerró los ojos un instante, y dentro de si misma pudo ver claramente al hombre a quien amaba. Pudor ver sus ojos, nada mas que sus ojos que vagaban sobre el familiar ambiente de su laboratorio. Sus ojos… tan negros como la noche, tan profundos como el infinito, fijos… fijos en ella, desnudándole cuerpo y alma sin tocarle siquiera.

Y sus manos… sus manos… deslizándose magistralmente sobre los ingredientes, imprimiendo aquella caligrafía apretada, acariciando suave sus mejillas, enredándose entre su cabello, deslizándose lento en su cintura, bajando sobre su vientre, sus dedos tocando y estimulando la parte mas sensible de ella.

Su boca… su boca que se curveaba para hacer una irónica sonrisa, sus labios siendo presionados por sus dientes hasta sangrar. Su boca sobre la propia, devorándole suave, lento, bajando por su cuello, mordiendo, dejando su marca, deslizándose… su lengua enroscándose alrededor de sus pezones, lamiendo, chupando…

Su ancha espalda, la que ella tocase tantas veces, amasándola bajo sus dedos cual si fuere una obra de arte, la piel nívea marcada contra su voluntad con medias lunas, la piel ardiente que tocara mientras lo abrazaba al dormir entre sus brazos.

Su miembro, el que nunca había explorado a placer, el que deseaba probar con su lengua, alojarlo dentro de su boca y acariciarle con sus manos, sentir la presión de aquél trozo de carne palpitando contra su cuerpo, deslizándose, despacio, hasta adentro, haciéndola tatuar sus propias medias lunas en la espalda de él, gritando su nombre.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡Despierta se te cayó la tinta!

La castaña pegó un brinco en la butaca y se enderezó, mirando alarmada en todas direcciones hasta que enfocó a un muchacho que trataba inútilmente de limpiar la tinta derramada.

- ¿Colin?

- ¡Te quedaste dormida! Ya se te manchó la tarea.

- Ah, eso… no hay problema.

Dijo ella aún confundida y haciendo un rápido pase con la varita. Algo decía el joven Cravey, pero a Hermione le tenía sin cuidado. Se puso de pié de golpe. Si iba a cometer una locura, debía cometerla cuanto antes, mientras la adrenalina aún bombeaba en sus venas.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación sin tomar en cuenta que había dejado a Colin hablando solo. Corrió a su baúl y lo revolvió inútilmente, recordando que Harry se la había pedido hacía dos días. No le dio importancia y salió corriendo de la sala común.

Tenía que estar loca, absolutamente demente, pero si no iba a verlo estaba segura de que iba a enloquecer. Caminó rápido por los pasillos sin enterarse siquiera de quienes eran los que se cruzaban en su camino.

- ¡Ah, cuidado Granger!

Chilló una voz femenina que Hermione reconoció al instante, haciéndola girarse un momento.

- Lo siento Chang.

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que le puedes decir, sangre sucia?

Hermione se giró fastidiada hacia Malfoy, el cual se acercaba veloz flanqueado por sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?

- ¿A mí? Nada. Pero a ti parece habérsete perdido tu manual de comportamiento hacia las brujas de sangre pura.

Cho parpadeó confundida, Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya Malfoy, ¿Ahora te metes en asuntos ajenos? No se por que, cualquiera diría que no tienes suficiente con los propios.

- Necesitas aprender que tu lugar está debajo del piso que una sangre pura como Chang pisa.

- ¿Y quien planeas que me enseñe? ¿Tu?

- No me obligues Granger, sigue molestándola y verás quien es Draco Malfoy.

- No necesito que me lo presentes, ya lo sé. Es un ególatra engreído con diez kilos de gel en la cabeza y cara de imbécil.

- ¡ERES UNA…

- ¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco se congeló cuando estaba a punto de abofetear a Hermione, para luego girarse hacia el profesor Snape, quien llegaba en ese momento.

- Baje esa mano inmediatamente, Malfoy.

- ¡Esta asquerosa sangre sucia nos insultó a Chang y a mí!

- Pues aprecio este arranque de heroísmo en defensa de la señorita Chang, pero por más despreciable que pueda ser una Gryffindor, Granger no deja en ningún momento de ser una mujer. Así que no pienso permitir que bajo ningún concepto la golpee.

- Pero…

- Sin embargo, si tantos deseos de justicia tiene, ya me encargo yo. Granger, acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Draco sonrió victorioso al ver marcharse por el pasillo al profesor y a la alumna, sin embargo, buscando intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con Cho, se encontró con que esta le sonreía con seductor agradecimiento.

- Vaya problemas en los que te metes.

Susurró Snape una vez que cerró la puerta de su despacho. Hermione se volvió a cruzar de brazos, ciertamente enojada.

- Todo ha sido culpa del estúpido de Malfoy. Yo solo tropecé con Cho y él inició la tercera guerra mundial.

- El solo hace lo que cree correcto.

- ¿Correcto para quien??

- Draco cree que la señorita Chang y yo tenemos una relación. Por tanto decidió protegerla. Así es mejor, desviará su atención y no descubrirá la verdadera identidad de mi novia.

Hermione suspiró, por que lo mejor era que el malentendido continuara.

- Si no hay nada mas, veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y…

- ¡VEINTICINCO! ¡Pero por que!

- Por que conociendo como conozco a ese niño, debe de estar pegado a los contadores para saber cuantos puntos le quité. Y su preguntan, la voz a castigar este jueves a las cinco. Escóndase en la sala de los menesteres, así no habrá sospechas.

- Pero…

- Si les dice a sus amigos que tiene detención, no pasará nada. El señor Weasley hará un berrinche digno de un niño de cinco años, me temo que tendrá que aguantarlo. Pero la señorita Chang es una chismosa incontrolable, y Malfoy no es ningún santo, si se enteran de que no la castigué, levantaremos sospechas.

Hermione observó al profesor largo rato y sonrió. Realmente, el hombre del que estaba enamorada era un verdadero genio.

- Puede marcharse.

La joven no se movió, y el hombre no la miró siquiera. Estaba frío y distante como si él… como si él no la amara.

Debido al silencio que cayó sobre ellos, prolongándose durante lo que a la Gryffindor le pareció una eternidad, Hermione se acercó a la puerta, sintiendo sus ojos arder con las lágrimas que exigían brotar.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta, y la luz se fue.

- ¡Ah, que…!

- Shh…

Las manos del profesor se cerraron en su cintura, y Hermione sintió como la giraban, colocándola contra la pared, mientras un cuerpo se presionaba contra el suyo.

- Y ahora, habiendo terminado con las banalidades de la vida estudiantil, creo que la dulce señorita Granger estaba a punto de contarme que hacía dando una muestra de obvia violencia al estar aventando a la mitad de los estudiantes del colegio con el único objetivo de ir a visitar a su solitario profesor de pociones.

- Yo no… yo no venía a… verlo.

- Claro.

Susurró él haciéndola estremecer, rozando sus labios contra los de ella. La Gryffindor respiró dificultosamente.

- C-creí que no nos… veríamos durante… dos semanas mas.

- No nos estamos viendo.

- Esto es en contra del trato que usted mismo puso.

- ¿Usted? Creí que se moría de ganas por hablarme de manera más informal. ¿Será que por la distancia se ha olvidado de mi nombre?

La castaña gimió quedamente cuando los dientes del hombre rozaron suavemente la piel de su cuello expuesto.

- Vamos… usted no ha olvidado como me llamo, ¿Cierto?

Snape se enderezó y delineó con su lengua el labio inferior de la Gryffindor, asegurándose de sostenerla cuando prácticamente se derritió en sus brazos.

- Vamos… dígalo.

- S-Severus…

Ella trató de agregar algo, pero al final solo le importó rodear el cuello del hombre y calentar sus labios con la ardiente llama que poseía él, esperando solo por y para ella.

Se besaron envueltos en aquellas tinieblas que cobijaban y protegían su secreto, seguros de cualquier factor externo, conocedores de que en medio de esa oscuridad, nada podía dañarles… excepto tal vez el doloroso llamado del señor oscuro.

Hermione buscó un poco mas de contacto entre sus cuerpos y en un acto reflejo subió una de sus piernas para enroscarla alrededor de la cadera del profesor. Sin embargo, inexperta en aquella maniobra, comenzó a perder el equilibrio e intentó bajar si pierna, acción que fue evitada por Snape cuando la tomó por el muslo, afianzando su agarre, soltando luego su cintura para poder asirle por el otro y levantarla con un mínimo esfuerzo.

La Gryffindor apenas alcanzó a exhalar un gemido debido a la falta de aire cuando el jefe de la casa de Slythering movió su pelvis contra ella, una y otra vez, robándole el aliento.

- Se-Severus…. ¿Realment-e… debemos…? ¡Ah!... ¿Esperar o-tras dos… semanas?

La oscuridad fue profanada por esa risita socarrona y sarcástica tan característica del profesor, el cual quitó a su pareja de contra la pared, pero no por ello la bajó.

Aquella inestabilidad hizo que Hermione apretara sus miembros alrededor del profesor, cosa que él necesitaba para soltar su mano derecha y alcanzar su varita, con la cual dio un rápido pase que hico que los pergamino y otros objetos en su escritorio salieran volando, acomodándose en un rincón, al tiempo que algunas velas se encendían a su alrededor.

- Creo, señorita Granger… que eso no será necesario.

Hermione tembló emocionada cuando el profesor la acostó lentamente sobre la pulida madera, acomodándose luego encima de ella.

Volvieron a besarse. Ella suspiraba entrecortadamente en respuesta a sus atenciones mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de él, cada vez mas agitada conforme aquellas expertas manos causaban estragos en su anatomía.

La joven Gryffindor dirigió sus dedos temblorosos a la ropa del profesor, sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo, le fue imposible deshacer un solo botón.

Snape miró hacia abajo, divertido ante los infructuosos esfuerzos de la muchacha, se giró a mirarla y arqueó una ceja. Ella rió avergonzada.

- Lo siento… estoy nerviosa.

- No se preocupe. ¿Desea que me desvista yo?

No todos los días, Severus Snape ofrecía quitarse la ropa, por lo que la joven Gryffindor aceptó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio ansiosa por el espectáculo.

Snape se arrodilló a la altura de los tobillos de ella, sacándose la túnica y lanzándola al suelo, para luego deshacer poco a poco la larga hilera de botones de su abrigo, el cual le hizo compañía a la túnica.

Hermione rió por lo bajo al ver que debajo aún esperaban el chalequin y la camisa, así que agradeció no estarlo desvistiendo ella, o haría mucho que habría perdido la paciencia.

Cuando el chaleco le hizo compañía a las otras prendas en el suelo, Severus no continuó con la camisa, como la joven esperaba, sino que se echó hacia delante y deslizó sus manos dentro del suéter del colegio, sacándoselo y aventándolo también al piso.

El profesor se acostó a un lado de ella apoyado en su codo para poder admirar la obra de arte que era su juvenil cuerpo, la camisa que se había mojado con el sudor, transparentándose lo suficiente para revelar el sostén de encaje que había debajo.

Snape delineó con sus dedos cada suave curva, bajando hasta donde su brazo alcanzaba. Hermione cerró los ojos, arqueándose cuando él se deslizó dentro de su falda y acarició su parte más íntima, arrancándole un grito cuando hizo a un lado su ropa interior, empapando sus dedos en la humedad que esperaba por él dentro.

Abrió los ojos cuando apartó su mano de ella, y porque sabía que él bebería de sus dedos aquél néctar que el propio hombre hacía brotar de su estudiante.

Snape introdujo sus dedos en su boca y los chupó con obvio deleite mientras cerraba los ojos, pero casi de inmediato los abrió, su mirada mostrando confusión.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Susurró Hermione aún ebria de sensaciones, en respuesta, Snape sacó sus dedos del interior de sus labios y movió su mano para que la luz de las velas la iluminara para ambos.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un violento tono rojizo, tan rojo como el líquido que brillaba en los dedos de Snape.

- ¡LO- LO SIENTO!!

Solo un segundo mas tarde, la castaña se había puesto de pié y levantaba su suéter del piso, absolutamente avergonzada.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! Ay… que vergüenza, lo siento, yo…Merlín, se me adelantó una semana, ¡Lo siento, de veras!

- Está bien señorita Granger, los accidentes pasan.

- Que vergüenza.

Susurró ella recargándose en la pared y apoyando la frente en una mano.

El profesor en cambio le restó importancia al asunto. No era la primera vez que bebía sangre, ya muchos años atrás la había tomado de las propias heridas de sus víctimas, durante su época de mortífago.

Además, pensándolo un poco, tampoco sabía mal. Salado. Pero no le había sabido mal. De hecho, gustosamente podría limpiar su mano de la manera habitual, es decir con su lengua, después de todo a él no le molestaba, pues si tenía que probar algo horrible, para eso estaba la piel de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, Hermione aún era un poco jovencita para comprender aquello, así que para no alterarla, abrió uno de los cajones y se limpió la mano con un pañuelo.

Realizado aquello se acercó a Hermione, sin embargo, el profesor se sintió mal al verla estremecerse, llorando debido a la vergüenza.

- Granger, todo está bien. No se preocupe Usted misma lo dijo… se le adelantó. Fue un accidente. Oiga.

Snape la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a encararlo.

- Todo está bien. No me dio asco ni nada.

Hermione hipó un par de veces, pero finalmente sonrió. Snape limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Creo que me voy. Necesito cambiarme

- Pero antes, déjeme decirle algo, Granger.

Ella le miró atenta, y Snape tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Quiero que sepa, que todo esto fue una prueba. Una que usted pasó de manera excelente.

- ¿Qué?

- Si hubiera aguantado un mes, habría terminado mi relación con usted. Nadie que se jacte de amar a otra persona puede pasar un mes sin verle solo por que si.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo volver a venir?

- Las veces que usted quiera.

La Gryffindor sonrió radiante y abrazó el cuello del profesor, poniéndose de puntillas para poder besarle.

- La semana que viene es la final de Quiddich, Gryffindor contra Slythering. Puedo venir para felicitarte por la victoria… o para burlarme de ti por la derrota.

Snape sonrió brevemente, pues aquellas palabras dichas por la castaña evidenciaban lo mucho que había crecido la confianza mutua.

Hermione rozó sus labios contra los de él.

- Para entonces, creo que podríamos… celebrar, ¿No crees?

Severus la abrazó con fuerza, dispuesto a hacer algún comentario inteligente, sin embargo, algo hizo que su cuerpo temblara, y sus ojos se abrieron violentamente.

_- Lu-Lucius, ¿A-a donde me ll-llevas? Lucius, no, en serio, yo no voy, déjame me regreso a la sala común. De veras, Lucius… Lucius no me ignores, ¡Lucius!_

_- No vas a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Severus. Hoy vienes como… umm… como te lo diré… como espectador. Todos empezamos siendo espectadores. Es como en la batalla, mientras tu no saques la varita, no eres un contendiente, en el momento en que la saques, no debes titubear, por que cualquiera puede retarte. Vas a entrar conmigo, y vas a mirar. A nadie le molesta en lo absoluto, ya te lo he dicho, todos empezamos siendo espectadores. Si te apetece unirte a los juegos, te unes, si te rechazan, te retiras, nadie presiona a nadie para hacer lo que sea. Pero ya habiendo buscado una vez, ya te pueden buscar a ti. Si lo deseas, lo tomas, si no, te abstienes._

_- Lucius, pero… no, esque… ¿Y el embarazo? ¿Y si estoy embarazado? ¿Esto no me hace daño? Y si… ¿Y si no lo estoy y ocurre? No puedo arriesgarme a eso._

Severus tembló repentinamente y se alejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Severus! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no es nada.

- Pero…

- Tranquilícese Granger, solo… un recuerdo de una… celebración, tras una final de quiddich. No se apure.

Hermione le observó, tratando de imaginarse que podría ser lo que había ocurrido en aquella celebración que pudiera perturbar al hombre, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio, ya que podrían hablar de eso en otra ocasión.

- Cuídate, ¿De acuerdo? Ya me voy.

- Adelante.

Snape tomó a Hermione de la cabeza para acercarla y poder besarle la frente. Ella sonrió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El profesor suspiró audiblemente maldiciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Lucius, para luego comenzar a recoger sus ropas dispersas por el suelo y dirigirse a su habitación.

Tenía cosas pendientes, pergaminos que calificar, pociones por elaborar, una ducha fría que tomar, y un "asunto" que atender.

TBC.

* * *

AHHH, YO PIDO MANO, PIDO MANO, YO LE AYUDO A SEVIE CON SU "ASUNTO"

Jajajajajaja!

Mis agradecimientos a mi gente bonita por haberme dejado review.

Gracias a Cissy Blackfoy, Liade Snape de Black, Katty, Hermione Sander, Laurita Black, NellieLovet, BalckAngel, MariSeverus, DanySnape, Tildita, Tzunamii, Nitzia, Natt Malfoy, Wixi, Dinharj, Nausica, Ayra16, Shemaine Snape, Rasaaabe, ChibiKino, Cleoru Misumi, LupinaBlack, Quindi y Adrel.

Las amo, las adoro, MIL GRACIAS!!

Por cierto, escribí en mi profile una pequeña anécdota, ahí por si quieren leerla.

Lady Grayson


	31. Hazme sentir

Cap. 31

Hazme sentir

* * *

Era un tranquilo y apacible jueves en que los estudiantes disfrutaban de que los profesores no les habían puesto deberes.

Ya solo quedaba la clase del viernes y luego serían completamente libres para ir a Hogsmeade, ya que al lunes siguiente iniciaban los exámenes.

Muchos solían matarse estudiando, especialmente los tres grados superiores, sin embargo, en el caso de Ginny, ella sentía que su cerebro estaba tan excesivamente lleno de información que no podría aprender algo mas aunque quisiera, Luna pensaba que los exámenes no eran motivo de preocupación, y los chicos eran… chicos, lo cierto era que no desperdiciarían un fin de semana sin deberes y con salida al pueblo.

El único caso raro era Hermione, la cual en compañía de sus amigas se encontraba junto al lago sumida en un libro de su caja de Gringotts.

- ¡Como pude ser tan tonta!

- Se le llama "Síndrome antes de la perdida de la Virginidad"

- Yo creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, hay mejores cosas que hacer en un día como hoy que leer mil libros sobre sexualidad humana.

- ¡Necesito estar lista!

- Herms, este no es un examen.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la enfermería?? ¿Cuándo me tomó la mano y…?

- ¿Y que? A mi esa parte no me la contaron.

- Snape le tomó la mano y le chupó los dedos. Y según Herms, sabe como hacerlo.

- ¿En serio? Genial, aunque… espera. Que él sepa hacer eso me hace pensar que lo ha hecho con otros hombres.

Ambas chicas se empezaron a reír como si hubieran dicho una buena broma, pero las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron de un brillante tono escarlata, lo que les paralizó la risa.

Ginny quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Luna ladeó la cabeza haciendo un gesto de interés.

- Snape es… ¿Bisexual?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces?

- N-No se, los… mortífagos son muy liberales… supongo.

- ¿Supones??

- Esque…

- Yo creo que Snape tuvo algún contacto gay en la adolescencia. No tiene nada de malo. Mamá fue lesbiana casi toda la vida hasta que conoció a mi papá, ¿Sabían?

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron tiesas como piedras. Luna parpadeó, se encogió de hombros y tomó un libro al azar. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse del tema, y la castaña regresó a sus investigaciones.

Sin embargo se permitió levantar la mirada para observar a Luna. Era una chica fuerte. Había superado la violación de dos mortífagos en tres meses de ardua terapia y la invaluable compañía de Neville.

Además, había deducido los avances de su relación incluso antes de que se lo contaran, ofreciéndose feliz en la búsqueda de datos.

- ¡Oh, encontré algo que puede interesarte!

Ambas Gryffindors se giraron hacia la rubia, quien se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de empezar a leer.

- _"El sexo podría ser mortal. El cuerpo pasa por un sin numero de cambios. Las pupilas se dilatan, las arterias se estrechan. La temperatura central y la presión se elevan, el corazón late más rápido. La respiración se torna rápida y superficial. El cerebro lanza explosiones de impulsos eléctricos sin rumbo. Cada glándula arroja secreciones y los músculos se tensan y contraen como si cargaras un toro. Es violento, es desagradable y es sucio. Si Dios no lo hubiera echo tan divertido la raza humana se habría extinguido hace millones de años. Por suerte los hombres solo pueden tener un orgasmo, mientras que en las mujeres, el orgasmo puede llegar a durar hasta una hora" _Escrito por la doctora Allison Cameron. Genial ¿No?

Ginny tenía cara de genuino interés, pero Hermione en cambio tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su piel se había vuelto casi tan pálida como la de su pareja.

La joven Weasley tronó sus dedos un par de veces frente a los ojos de su amiga, mientras esta continuaba estática.

Cerca de medio minuto mas tarde, Hermione parpadeó.

- ¿ESQUE QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO??

- ¿Y por qué te va a matar? Ya antes casi lo has hecho y que yo sepa sigues viva.

- No es lo mismo vivirlo a que te lo desglosen parte por parte.

- ¿Entonces para que estamos investigando?

- Encontré otra cosa.

Dijo Luna alegremente, ambas chicas le miraron.

- Ay no…

- Es un estudio sobre el orgasmo de pezón.

- ¿Orgasmo de pezón? ¿Eso se puede?

- Aquí dice que si.

- Claro que se puede.

Aclaró Ginny con una soñadora expresión libidinosa, para luego razonar lo que acababa de decir y ponerse del color de su pelo.

- Ah, yo… quiero decir…

- ¡GINNEVRA WEASLEY!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Se puede saber que más no me has contado??

- ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Acaso quieres conocer los detalles de la vida íntima de Harry?

- Pues tú conoces los detalles privados de tu profesor de pociones.

- Si lo se, pero yo estoy hablando de Harry. HA-RRY. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Tu mejor amigo? ¿Al que conoces de hace seis años y has crecido con él?

Hermione razonó recordando todo lo que había vivido con su amigo de hermosos ojos verdes. Pensó un solo instante y estrechó los ojos, halando a Ginny de la oreja.

- ¡Pues claro que me quiero enterar!!

- ¡Ahhh, oye, la tengo pegada! ¡Ahh, sueltaaa!!

- ¡Y pensar que yo te cuento todo!

- Oye Hermione por cierto, ¿Ya pensaste en que ropa vas a usar?

La castaña dejó de forcejear con su amiga para observar a la Ravenclaw, la cual leía distraídamente el libro en sus manos.

- Pues… aún no lo he pensado.

- Pero la ropa es lo que menos se ocupa, ¿No? Ya antes casi lo han hecho y no ha importado mucho la ropa que traiga Herms.

- Aunque cuando pasó lo de la enfermería me puse una bata súper pequeña.

- Podrías volvértela a poner.

- ¿Y no tienes un liguero?

- ¡Ginny! ¿Acaso crees que guardo el armario de Victoria Secret en mi baúl?

- ¿El armario de quien?

- Ay, olvídalo.

- Oye, ¿Y de que color va a ser tu ropa interior?

- Yo digo que se la ponga negra, es más sexy.

- Pero Ginny, es la primera vez, debería llevarla blanca.

- O tal vez verde. Snape es el jefe de la casa de Slythering después de todo, ¿No?

- Pero Hermione es Gryffindor y se vería bien de rojo.

- Eso es cierto, pero es un poco pronto para ropa roja.

- Se vería bastante bien con un corsé de encaje.

- Pero no tiene liguero para lucirlo.

- Yo creo que…

- ¿Hooola?? ¿Ya terminaron de decidir por mí?

- Ah, perdón Herms.

La castaña suspiró y miró al cielo.

- Tengo una bata de seda que me regaló mi mamá.

- ¿De que color?

- Lila. Es larga hasta los tobillos, abierta hasta los muslos.

- Eso estaría bien.

- Combina con la ropa interior blanca.

- Si… solo espero que le guste.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione se moría de nervios, cosa bastante notable mientras caminaba tropezando a cada rato, y razón por la que Ginny le encomendó la seguridad de su amiga a su novio.

A Harry le extrañó el pedido, pero cuando la joven se fue de bruces y casi se golpea con la pared, pensó que lo mas seguro sería cuidar de ella.

Mientras hacían fila fuera del aula de pociones, Hermione se retorcía los dedos una y otra vez con tanto frenesí, que a Harry no le quedó otra opción que sujetarle las manos.

- ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?

- Déjala, está emocionada por ver a ese imbécil.

Dijo Ron despectivamente con los brazos cruzados, y su amigo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Sinceramente, comprendía que Hermione le hubiera ocultado su relación con Snape. Desde que el pelirrojo se había enterado, estaba insoportable.

La puerta se abrió y todos se precipitaron al interior del frío calabozo en un silencio casi absoluto, profanado solo por los bancos siendo arrastrados y los calderos colocándose en su lugar.

- Silencio.

Y todo ruido cesó. Los alumnos fijaron la vista en Snape, el cual revolvía su cajón en busca de algo, y ese algo resultó ser una pequeña caja de madera con relieves esmeraldas que se entrelazaban alrededor de las mitades separadas de los emblemas del ying y el yang.

- Dado que este Lunes iniciarán sus exámenes, sería ridículo tratar de enseñarles algo nuevo, sin embargo, es necesario que observen un poco del enorme reto que cae sobre ustedes apenas inicien el séptimo curso. ¿Alguien… que no sea la señorita sabelotodo, podría decirme qué es esto?

Dijo Snape señalando el elegante estuche en la mesa. Y como era costumbre, la clase se quedó muda. El profesor resopló obviamente enfurecido de tener a no más que un puñado de cabezas huecas bajo su instrucción.

- Potter, dígame que es esto, y no mire a Granger. Y usted Granger, a menos de que haya desarrollado el arte de la ventriloquia, no quiero ver sus labios moverse, ¿Me ha entendido?

Harry tragó saliva, pues había tenido la esperanza de que su amiga le diera la respuesta. Observó la pequeña caja y habló con voz vacilante.

- Ehh… parece una caja.

- Excelente Potter, gracias por la sagaz respuesta. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

El muchacho suspiró y se hundió en su asiento.

- Este, es un modelo del tipo de estuche requerido para mantener de forma segura las pociones hermanas. Preguntaría si alguien sabe lo que estas son, pero sería una pérdida de mi tiempo. Los verdaderos fabricantes de pociones somos reconocidos por la creación de pociones originales y nuestra capacidad para perfeccionar las existentes.

Snape hizo una pausa para disfrutar de sus palabras. Mientras al fondo del aula, Hermione recordaba la poción que el profesor creara para el señor oscuro.

- La característica de estas pociones, es que requieren de una precisión absoluta, ya que el más mínimo error destruiría su propósito. Se crean a partir de un solo caldero, el cual en cierto punto de la elaboración es dividido en dos, recibiendo exactamente el mismo calor y revolviéndose al mismo tiempo. Los ingredientes son agregados al mismo tiempo y en las mismas cantidades. La virtud de estas pociones…

El profesor tomó una de ellas, que poseía un color negro.

- Es que tienen la misma edad, y una vez ingeridas, continúan fermentando dentro del organismo hasta que es bebida la poción que debe neutralizarlas y regresar al individuo a su estado original.

Muy a su pesar, algunos lanzaron una exclamación.

- Para su mayor comprensión, he traído a un voluntario para una demostración.

El hombre se encaminó a la puerta, deslizándose cual si fuera un dementor. La clase se miró sorprendida cuando en el umbral apareció un excesivamente pálido Neville.

- Adelante, señor Longbottom.

El muchacho caminó temblando de pies a cabeza como si fuera una hoja, siguió al profesor a través del aula y se detuvo frente al escritorio, mostrando pánico cuando Snape le ofreció el vial rebosante de líquido negro.

- Bébaselo todo, hasta la última gota.

Neville tomó la botella con los dedos temblando, y miró a su alrededor como pidiendo socorro, pero al final no le quedó otra opción que tomarse la desconocida poción.

Al instante en que el Gryffindor hubo bebido la última gota, por un momento pareció que nada había ocurrido, pero al segundo siguiente, un fuerte vapor blanco emanó de los oídos y la nariz del chico mientras emitía un pitido como el de una locomotora que provocó que los alumnos se cubrieran bajo las mesas debido al susto.

Terminado aquello, los Slytherings se rieron divertidos, en tanto Neville se sostenía la cabeza, aparentemente mareado. Snape se cruzó de brazos.

- Señor Longbottom, ¿Qué ocurre si a una mezcla de cuerno de bicornio le agrego dos gotas de sangre de hipogrifo?

- Obtiene una poción fortificante demasiado fuerte, semejante a la cafeína muggle.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe, y la clase se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si mezclo treinta gramos de roca calentada por el aliento de un dragón con cincuenta gramos de polvo de garra de arpía?

- Consigue una… materia altamente explosiva, conocida como fuego de la bestia.

Snape sonrió mientras levantaba la botella para que todos la observaran.

- Poción de la inteligencia. Incapaz de darle datos que no conozca, pero retendrá en su mente cualquier cosa que halla leído o escuchado en su vida, aún y si fue sin demasiada atención. Durará indefinidamente hasta que tome la réplica absolutamente contraria encargada de neutralizar los efectos. Bébase esto.

Dijo el maestro tendiéndole el vial lleno de líquido blanco. El joven tomó la botella y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. Al fondo del aula, Ron le hacía frenéticas señales para que no la bebiera.

- Profesor… ¿No sería posible…?

- ¡BÉBASELA LONGBOTTOM!

Neville pegó un brinco asustado y se apresuró a tomarse la siguiente botella, teniendo esta vez una reacción contraria succionando aire con un prolongado ruido de ventosa.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué es un bezoar?

- Ehh…

- Con eso es suficiente. Puede marcharse.

El joven pareció que quería decir algo, pero al final se rindió y se marchó del aula.

Una vez el hombre reanudó su explicación, Ron se giró hacia su mejor amigo con una radiante sonrisa como hace mucho no se le veía.

- ¿Te imaginas Harry? ¡Ser súper inteligentes!

- Sería increíble.

- ¡Tenemos que aprender a hacer esa poción!

- Dudo mucho que puedas Ron. Snape lo ha dicho, es una receta original.

- ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?

Respondió volviendo a tener esa tosca mirada, y Hermione se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Ya eran poco mas de las seis de la tarde cuando Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una afelpada bata blanca, mientras en su cama le esperaban Ginny y Luna. Esta última, su presencia en la torre ya se había vuelto tan común que a nadie se le hacía raro.

La castaña observó el uniforme perfectamente limpio y planchado que le había preparado Winky, y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, bajo la mirada evaluadora de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Wow Granger, muy elegante.

- A pesar de ser solo el uniforme.

- No te veía tan guapa desde el baile de Navidad.

- A tu novio le va a encantar.

Los ojos melados de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa y se giró para observar a Lavander y Parvatti, las cuales estaban a un lado de la ventana.

- Pero…

- Ay por Merlín Granger, llevas meses como trepada en una nube, te sales según tu a la biblioteca y nunca te vemos allí.

- Y de repente, un viernes por la noche, te bañas, te arreglas y te pones precisamente un uniforme reluciente.

- Pero guardaremos tu secreto.

Hermione sonrió y se miró al espejo. Ya solo debía peinarse.

- Se te vería bien una diadema.

Opinó Parvatti, Lavander sonrió.

- Yo tengo una encantadora. Se la presté a Siriela.

- ¿A quien?

- Siriela, la de tercer año.

- ¿La que anda babeando por Snape?

- ¿Y quien no?

La rubia sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras su compañera tomaba un tazón de dulces.

- ¿Quieren?

Luna y Ginny se acercaron a tomar un dulce, pero Hermione dudó.

- Vamos mujer, te ayudará con los nervios.

Finalmente, la castaña suspiró derrotada y tomó un apetitoso turrón de azúcar. La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

- ¡La encontré! Se te verá… ¡HERMIONE, NO!!

La Gryffindor se sintió repentinamente como si su cabeza ardiera, no podía respirar, se tambaleó sosteniéndose el rostro y al momento siguiente un chorro de sangre brotó de su nariz, manchándole la blusa.

- ¡Hermione!

Las amigas de la joven corrieron a socorrerle, mientras Lavander corría a su buró, sacando un segundo trozo de turrón.

- ¡Rápido, dale esto!

- ¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín, no me digas que era el turrón sangre narices de mis hermanos!

- Discutan luego, ¡Hermione se desangra!

La joven estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de contener la hemorragia con su manga, la pelirroja se apresuró a darle el antídoto a si amiga, pero nada ocurrió.

- ¡No se detiene!

- ¡Herms, Herms!

Hermione observó los borrosos rostros preocupados de sus amigas, y al momento siguiente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Una voz le llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez, mientras algo frío tocaba su frente, refrescándola.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a su compañera pelirroja, la cual sonrió al verle despierta.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos azules de Ginny se estrecharon y miró hacia atrás, donde la castaña pudo apreciar a sus otras compañeras Gryffindors. La joven Weasley señaló a Patil.

- Esta tonta engañó a esta otra para que se comiera una pastilla vomitativa, y esta... idiota, puso surtidos salta clases entre dulces reales para vengarse.

- Pero el efecto… fue muy fuerte.

- Tuviste una reacción alérgica. Le pasa a uno de cada trescientos consumidores. Me lo dijeron Fred y George.

La chica aceptó brevemente y miró por la ventana el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. Su corazón bombeó con violencia y se puso de pié.

- ¡Ginny, que horas son!

La pelirroja se giró a mirar a Luna, la cual lucía atenta a la situación, como pocas veces en su vida. Al fondo, Lavander se retorció nerviosa.

- Ginny… que… ¿Luna?

- Son las diez y media, Hermione.

Fue como si el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, en tanto un primitivo y a la vez estúpido deseo de que el tiempo regresara se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

El frenesí se convirtió en desesperación, y la Gryffindor salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida por Luna y Ginny.

- ¡Espera a donde vas!

- ¡No te puedes salir así!

Pero no le importó, corrió a través de la sala común, espantando a Harry y Ron, quienes se desvelaban con una partida de snap explosivo.

Pero por más que lo intentaron, les fue imposible detenerla. Luna se quedó viendo el reverso del retrato de la señora gorda con una tela lila entre sus dedos.

- Se le olvidó esto…

- ¡Pero que ocurrió! Hermione iba cubierta de sangre.

- Turrón sangre narices.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Ron tomando lo que Luna tenía en las manos, extendiéndolo frente a sus ojos. Harry silbó y se acomodó los lentes.

- Wow, que sexy.

Luego miró a su novia.

- Dile a Hermione que te lo preste.

Ginny sonrió seductoramente y Ron le miró escandalizado, para luego centrar nuevamente su atención al delicado camisón.

- ¿Esto es de Hermione?.. ¡A DONDE DIABLOS PENSABA IR VESTIDA DE ESTA FORMA!!

Ninguna de las chicas contestó, por lo que el pelirrojo ató cabos.

- ¡Fue a acostarse con ese imbécil!

* * *

En las mazmorras, Hermione se apoyó en la pared que daba a la habitación de Snape, jadeando agitadamente mientras se sostenía el pecho.

- Hikari.

Los ladrillos del muro se movieron girando sobre si mismos para permitirle el paso a la joven, la cual entró lentamente en la estancia.

Snape estaba sentado en su sillón disfrutando de un libro. Hermione le observó con cierta decepción. El vestía una camisa holgada de manga corta y unos pants grises.

Seguramente había pensado que ella no llegaría y se había cambiado de ropa.

- Buenas noches Severus.

- Buenas noches señorita Gran… ¿Pero que le ocurrió?

Preguntó el botando su libro y corriendo hacia ella, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo. Turrón sangra narices.

- Esos estúpidos Weasleys. Resultó alérgica, ¿No?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Analicé todos los surtidos salta clases. Su fórmula hace corto con la gente que no está interesada en fingirse enferma. Como usted.

Ella sonrió brevemente mientras Snape revisaba sus signos vitales y le tomaba la temperatura.

- Estoy bien.

- Está pálida. Le traeré una poción regeneradora de sangre.

Hermione aceptó y tomó asiento, en tanto Snape entraba a su laboratorio y volvía poco después con una botella en las manos.

- Bébaselo.

- Gracias.

Dijo ella apurando el contenido del brebaje.

- Su ropa está manchada, y quien haya limpiado su rostro no hizo un buen trabajo. Utilice mi baño, no hay problema.

Hermione agradeció con su habitual sonrisa y se encaminó a la habitación de Snape, pero tras haber dado solo un par de pasos, la mano del hombre se cerró sobre su bíceps, jalándola hacia si y abrazándola con firmeza. Besando con suavidad sus labios.

- Me alegra que viniera.

Después de aquello la soltó, empujándola para que acudiera a asearse.

Hermione entró en la habitación y suspiró al verla tal y como era siempre, mas no evitó preguntarse como habría lucido tres horas atrás, cuando Snape la esperaba.

Entró al baño de azulejos blancos y observó el espejo. La imagen que se reflejaba era verdaderamente vergonzosa.

Severus tenía razón, y su rostro tenía manchones de sangre seca. El suéter era un verdadero asco, lo mismo que la blusa, y la castaña se sintió al borde del llanto al recordar que no se había peinado, por lo que su cabello se había esponjado en todas direcciones, sin contar los mechones tiesos pegados con la sangre seca.

- Merlín…

La Gryffindor se desprendió de sus ropas y tocó con desagrado la mancha café que se extendía encima del encaje de su brasier y sobre su pecho, escurriéndose encima de su estómago, donde se agrietaba debido a su propia respiración.

Suspiró fastidiada y abrió el chorro de la regadera.

Una vez dentro, la joven comenzó a limpiar toda la sangre adherida a su piel, haciendo espuma sobre su cabellera castaña mientras tallaba insistentemente para retirar los cabellos pegados.

Miró hacia abajo, donde el agua escurría rojiza, y continuó con su baño, alzando la cabeza para que el agua limpia tocara su rostro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose poco a poco alertó los sentidos de Hermione, seguido del conocido ruido que hacía al cerrarse.

La Gryffindor supo que el profesor estaba al otro lado de la cortina, la cual se abrió y sus ojos se encontraron.

Snape la observó de arriba abajo, dejando que sus ojos se deleitaran con cada forma visible, imaginando que era su alma misma la que recorría en forma de gotas de agua aquél cuerpo virgen.

El profesor alargó su mano para tomar el jabón, haciendo luego una breve señal para que la chica se acercara.

Hermione así lo hizo y se dio la vuelta, permitiéndole a Snape enjabonar su espalda.

Las manos de Severus se deslizaron sobre los hombros de ella, mientras se inclinaba para besar la parte posterior de su cuello y soplar suavemente sobre su piel mojada.

La respiración de ella se detuvo cuando él deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo y sus manos cubiertas de espuma ocuparon sus senos. Se dedo índice describiendo círculos sobre sus rosados pezones.

Snape se presionó contra ella, procurando no rasparla con la tela de su ropa para poder hacerla sentir su erección contra su piel.

Una débil frustración se apoderó de ella cuando las manos del profesor soltaron su pecho para tomarle de la cintura, empujándola para que entrara al chorro de agua y entrando con ella.

Hermione giró la mirada para observar al hombre mientras su cabello escurría rápidamente gotas, pero todo se fue al olvido cuando él regresó sus manos a su espalda, sus dedos acariciando la piel mientras retiraba todos los rastros de jabón.

Esas manos diestras se deslizaron de nuevo sobre su estómago empujándola nuevamente, esta vez hacia atrás, en tanto una de sus piernas se abría paso entre las suyas.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al estar prácticamente sentada en el muslo del profesor, el cual la tenía sujeta por la cintura para que no resbalase, en tanto su mano libre acariciaba su vientre, deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo.

La castaña exhaló un breve suspiro cuando los dedos del hombre acariciaron los mojados rizos que coronaban su zona más íntima.

Severus sintió su miembro palpitar debido a la sensación de esa piel suave que temblaba bajo su toque, deleitándose al deslizarse por encima de ella hasta tocar su propia pierna y de regreso.

El dedo mas largo del hombre se abrió paso entre la piel carnosa para poder tocar el punto que podía llevarla hasta el delirio, moviéndose despacio cual si le hiciera cosquillas.

Hermione echó sus manos hacia atrás, lo mismo que su cabeza. Sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa empapada del hombre, mientras su nuca encontraba apoyo contra su hombro.

Snape le besó el cabello y aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias, por lo que en un acto reflejo, la Gryffindor giró el rostro y una de sus manos se enredó en los cabellos del profesor, el cual buscó los deliciosos labios de su alumna, penetrando su boca con su lengua al mismo ritmo de su dedo.

La joven de ojos melados fue incapaz de continuar con el beso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, temblando ante la cercanía de la cúspide de su placer, sin saber que Snape tenía otros planes al detener aquél continuo movimiento y frotar por encima la unión de su piel delicada, presionando apenas lo suficiente para que la punta de su dedo rozara la punta de su sensibilidad.

Hermione abrió la boca en un grito mudo, y Snape aprovechó aquél instante para chupar su labio inferior.

Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron y por un instante se mantuvo solo en las puntas de sus pies. Su vientre se contraía y cada centímetro de su piel cosquilleaba deliciosamente en respuesta a las atenciones de su profesor.

Snape bajó el rostro para poder besar el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja, ella por su parte mantenía los ojos cerrados en tanto sus labios abiertos rozaban el oído del hombre, regalándole sus entrecortados gemidos cual si fuere música celestial.

Aquellos sonidos emitidos directamente a sus sentidos le dieron la pauta para aumentar el ritmo, siendo recompensado con una profunda exhalación. Severus deslizó su lengua sobre la piel húmeda, introduciéndose de nuevo en ella, realizando rápidos círculos mientras presionaba su lubricada llave al éxtasis.

La espalda de la Gryffindor se arqueó de golpe y sus ojos fueron capaces de contemplar el infinito aún estando cerrados en tanto sus labios emitían un sollozo ahogado y Snape sentía como su pierna se empapaba de un líquido caliente que contrastaba con el agua fría.

El profesor se dedicó a besar los cabellos de Hermione mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus íntimos rizos. Ella respiraba agitada y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Abrió sus ojos melados para encontrarse con los ojos negros de él. Snape retiró su pierna para permitirle ponerse de pié. La joven se giró y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, entregándose ambos en un largo beso.

Un par de minutos después, el profesor besó la frente de su alumna, haciéndola hacia atrás y palpando su cabello.

- Póngase la ropa que le traje, la veré en mi cuarto.

Hermione hizo un mohín de frustración al escuchar que él seguía insistiendo en hablarle correctamente, pero no dijo nada.

Snape salió de la regadera, cerrando la cortina tras él. Recogió la ropa de la joven y se marchó.

La castaña simplemente se mantuvo quieta bajo el agua, aún sintiendo como su interior palpitaba placenteramente, en tanto su corazón latía desbocado, aún presa de la emoción.

No tardó más de un par de minutos en cerrar las llaves del agua, salió y tomó una afelpada toalla blanca, se envolvió en ella y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de ello reparó en una prenda que esperaba perfectamente doblada encima del inodoro.

Terminó de secarse y extendió la toalla sobre un tubo empotrado en la pared, para luego extender la ropa que Snape había dejado para ella.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se colocaba la bata de seda roja, la cerró cariñosamente frente a su cuerpo con un listón dorado, y acarició orgullosa el emblema de su casa, que estaba bordado sobre su corazón.

Apagó la luz y abrió la puerta.

La joven sonrió enternecida mientras sus ojos vagaban admirando las velas en la habitación, las cuales iluminaban con su resplandor dorado la estancia, mientras el suelo y las sábanas estaban cubiertos de blancos pétalos de rosas.

- Oh, Severus…

- ¿Si, señorita Granger?

Susurró una voz detrás de ella mientras el cuerpo maduro volvía a colocarse a sus espaldas. Las manos del hombre le tomaron de las muñecas y fueron subiendo por sus brazos hasta tomarle los hombros.

- Esto es maravilloso.

- Me alegra que le guste.

- Más que eso, me encanta.

Dijo ella sonriendo y girando a mirar al hombre, el cual vestía una bata verde esmeralda con un listón plateado.

Hermione tomó entre sus dedos la cinta plateada y deshizo el nudo, descubriendo que al igual que ella, el hombre no vestía nada más que su piel debajo de la bata.

Era demasiado perfecto para creerlo. La piel cetrina que ella recordaba estaba ahí, expuesta, luciendo un tenue color dorado.

Ella levantó sus manos para tocarle el rostro, deslizándose sobre los duros rasgos. Bordeó el contorno de sus ojos y delineó con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios.

Bajó por la barbilla y ocupó con ambas manos su cuello, deslizándose luego hacia abajo, retirando poco a poco la tela, la cual emitió un ruido seco al golpear contra el suelo.

La piel que conocía y desconocía estaba ante ella, Hermione acarició el hombro derecho, dibujando los músculos, disfrutando del contacto suave y duro a la vez.

Tomó las manos callosas y las examinó a detalle, recordándolas diestras y ágiles al manejar los ingredientes, revisando luego la mano contraria y acocándola a su rostro, rozando su mejilla contra el dorso de sus dedos.

Hermione tocó el pecho del maestro, y acarició fascinada los ya endurecidos pezones. Sin embargo, no todo era belleza en aquél hombre. Su piel estaba repleta de viejas cicatrices blancas, algunas que recorrían desde su estómago hasta su espalda.

Había latigazos recientes, heridas por todos lados, no había duda en que el hombre había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida.

La Gryffindor tomó entre sus dedos la intimidad del maestro, y él se tensó al instante.

Quería explorarle, pero no así, no de esa manera. Por eso fue que lo empujó, buscando que se sentara en la cama. Snape así lo hizo.

Se arrodilló frente a él, indecisa. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la forma del hombre. Nunca le había admirado en su forma erecta.

Delineó con su dedo la curva que aquél órgano describía, cual si deseara apuntar hacia su vientre. Le tomó en su mano y le estimuló lentamente.

Los ojos de Snape se cerraron y un breve suspiro escapó de su boca.

Hermione acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz tocó la piel dura, aspirando el erótico perfume que emanaba del hombre, para luego irse irguiendo hasta quedar frente a la punta.

Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y le tocó con sus labios, primero en un breve y escaso contacto, después se permitió tocarlo con su lengua.

Severus aspiró con fuerza y su pierna izquierda se movió de forma involuntaria. La Gryffindor rodeó con su boca la punta del miembro erguido, poniendo especial atención al orificio por el que habría de brotar el líquido de su éxtasis.

Abrió la boca en una clara intención de tomarlo dentro de ella por completo, pero cuando el órgano tocó la pared de su garganta le provocó arcadas, y comenzó a toser sin poderlo evitar ni un poco.

Snape rió mientras la observaba taparse la boca totalmente avergonzada.

- Haga lo que sienta que puede Granger, tampoco quiero que ponga en práctica todo lo que haya investigado sobre sexo. Ya tendrá muchísimo tiempo, y planeo hacerle el amor muchísimas veces hasta volverla una experta.

Las mejillas de ella se pusieron rojas, pero sonrió.

Habiéndose quitado de encima la sensación de que Snape tal vez esperaba un trabajo perfecto por parte de ella, se dedicó a hacer solo lo que deseaba.

Y aunque al principio le besó y lamió con timidez, poco a poco el sabor que inundaba su paladar se volvió afrodisíaco a sus sentidos. Su boca recorría con rapidez todo lo que le era posible, deteniéndose a ratos solo para deleitarse con la expresión de él mientras lo tocaba.

Sin embargo, conforme mas tomaba de él, Snape alcanzó a distinguir que ella parecía balbucear algo que él no lograba entender. La tomó por el mentón para obligarla a que levantase el rostro y la besó.

- Póngase de pié.

Ella obedeció en el acto, enderezándose frente a él. Snape se echó hacia atrás y la atrajo hacia si por el nudo en su cintura para que se acercara a él.

Deshizo la cinta dorada con infinita paciencia. Al abrirse la bata, el hombre acarició con la mirada aquellas suaves y vírgenes curvas.

Acercó su rostro a ella para poder tomar uno de sus rosados pezones en sus labios, acariciándolo con su lengua, estremeciendo a la Gryffindor al estimular aquellas terminales nerviosas.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarle, sin poder creer que el placer que estaba sintiendo provenía de aquél hombre.

Pero la acción no duró mucho, pues el profesor le sacó la bata y de un suave tirón la recostó en la ama, donde continuó con su labor, esta vez con su otro seno.

La joven sentía que iba a explotar. Quería pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, y quería que la hiciera su mujer lo antes posible, pero como pedírselo cuando él seguía chupando su pezón en tanto el otro lo acariciaba con el pétalo de una rosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Siente que no aguanta más?

Ella gimoteó en respuesta.

- Vamos Granger, yo se que usted es mas inteligente que eso en su capacidad comunicativa. ¿Quiere que la haga mía?

- Si… si… Merlín, si…

- Pídalo entonces.

Hermione jadeó con fuerza, pasando saliva para poder hablar.

- Hágame suya, profesor…

Snape tuvo que contenerse de tomarla ahí mismo. Casi había olvidado el delirio que le causaba ser llamado de esa manera en la cama.

Detuvo su labor para acomodarla correctamente en el lecho que compartían, y se permitió contemplarla un instante arrodillado a sus pies.

Su cabello castaño estaba derramado como madera líquida y su bazo estaba cruzado sobre su pecho con cierto pudor, mismo que se evidenciaba en sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

La tomó por los tobillos y dobló sus piernas, las cuales abrió despacio, ella ladeó el rostro.

El paso del hombre cayó poco a poco sobre ella, sus senos rozaron el pecho de él, y Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

- Trate de relajarse. Va a dolerle, pero trataré de ser cuidadoso. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si.

- Muerda mi cuello.

Hermione encontró extraña aquella petición, pero aún así lo hizo.

- Aquí voy.

La Gryffindor pudo sentir claramente el miembro de él tanteando para encontrar el lugar correcto, para luego empujar suavemente.

Ella gimió en protesta ante la breve punzada de dolor, la cual se volvió mas constante mientras el hombre lograba su cometido y empezaba a entrar en ella.

Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron con fuerza en su espalda, lo mismo que sus dientes en su cuello. Los ojos de Snape se fueron a blanco.

La jovencita comenzó a emitir breves quejidos de dolor mientras el profesor continuaba con su lento avance, hasta que finalmente se sintió chocar con la barrera de su virginidad. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se introdujo hasta el fondo de golpe.

Hermione gritó.

- Shh, tranquila, todo pasará.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría entre sus cuerpos, y procurando que el dolor pasara, Snape besó los labios de su novia, una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

Echó hacia atrás su cadera y embistió suavemente. Su cuerpo tembló con semejante violencia que ella se giró a mirarle espantada.

- ¿Estás bien?

El sonrió brevemente y la miró, mientras alargaba una mano para acariciar los mechones castaños que había en su frente.

- Estás muy apretada… se siente muy bien.

Ella no supo que responder a aquellas palabras, y cuando el volvió a moverse, solo pudo gemir con suavidad.

Empezó moviéndose poco a poco, buscando el goce de ella, siendo recompensados con suave sonidos que ella emitía con sus ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, permitiéndose respirar cada vez de forma mas agitada, besando sus labios desesperadamente y sintiendo como cada parte de su ser hervía.

Podía sentir la magia de ella corriendo por sus venas, así como ella podía sentir la magia de él.

Ambos se miraron y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la pareja, describiendo todo el amor que se profesaban.

No podían, ni querían apartar la mirada.

Los labios de ambos se abrieron en un sonido entrecortado y constante, sus cuerpos temblaban sin control alguno mientras la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaba más a cada instante.

La Gryffindor se aferró a él y se arqueó completamente, complementando sus anatomías, mientras Snape se estremecía permitiendo que su garganta emitiera un gruñido gutural.

- Se-Severus…

El buscó sus labios para besarlos suavemente.

- Hermione…

TBC

* * *

Hola!

FINALMENTE, FINALMENTE!!

Espero que les gustara, miren que me costó huevo y medio construir este capítulo, especialmente por que yo nunca he tenido sexo... no se si me estoy quejando o si estoy presumiendo, jajajaja.

Tuve que pedirle a alguien de MUCHA confianza y con MUCHA experiencia para que me corrigiera los detallitos de la escena erótica. ¿Alguien se pregunta a quien consulté? Pues ni mas ni menos que a mi mamá, ¿Cómo la ven?

Mi casa ha sido un verdadero CAOS, por que mi hermana se casa este sábado. ALGUIEN HA INTENTADO ORGANIZAR UNA BODA EN UNA SEMANA?? Es horrible. Y no, NO está embarazada. Pero quieren sacar el crédito de la casa y necesitaron casarse.

Pues bueno, ya no los aburro. Cuídense mucho mucho, y ya saben, mis agradecimientos a mi gente linda, gracias a Iliandra, MariSeverus, MeikoAkizuki15, DarkReginaB19, ChibiKino, Adriana Snape House, Lunnaris, Dany Snape, Hermione Sander, Liade Snape de Black, Lunática Remsie, Cissy Blackfoy, Wixi, **Shemaine Snape (Me siento herida, como que no has ido a OP?? No está tan fuerte, créeme, vale la pena),** Natt.Malfoy, Dulce y Snape, Balck Angel, Dinharj, Jos Black, NellieLovett, Lupina Black, Rasaaabe, Melliza, Adrel, Nausica, Cleoru Misumi, Lady Asuky, Kambrin Potter y Tildita.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	32. Profecía

Cap. 32

Profecía

* * *

Finalmente era sábado, el último sábado en que los alumnos irían a Hogsmeade antes del inicio de los exámenes, lo que significaba además el final del año escolar y unas largas vacaciones.

En su habitación en las mazmorras, Severus se revolvió lentamente mientras bostezaba. Estaba cansado, y la razón de cómo se sentía debía encontrarse en ese cálido y delgado cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos y por un momento lamentó que su habitación se encontrara en un lugar sin ninguna ventana, ya que le habría encantado observar a su acompañante siendo acariciada por la luz del amanecer.

Sin embargo, no era ninguna mala idea que en lugar de acariciarla con rayos de sol, sus manos se pusieran a trabajar.

Era temprano, y la piel femenina se encontraba hipersensible al toque.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la cintura de ella, acariciando su espalda y enredando sus dedos en la cabellera castaña. Su imaginación volaba rápidamente enseñándole a su mente cada contorno que sus dedos tocaban.

Era suya, totalmente suya. Su mujer, la primera mujer a la que le había echo el amor en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mas tiempo de disfrutar de aquél instante cuando escuchó alguien que tocaba a su puerta.

Gruñó para sus adentros y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, preguntándose quien diablos sería a esa hora. Aunque quien sabe, él solía levantarse muy temprano, y esta mañana dudaba bastante que aún fuera temprano.

Se movió lentamente buscando no despertarla, alcanzó su varita a un lado del buró e hizo un rápido pase, encendiendo una vela que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, de manera que la luz no fuera a despertar a Hermione.

Severus observó su cuarto, el cual era un verdadero desastre para lo que usualmente era. Tomó unos pants del ropero y una bata negra, para luego salir procurando no hacer ruido.

Quien fuera que fuera aquél que había ido a buscarle, tocó de nuevo.

- Ya voy, ya voy… maldición.

Severus bostezó largamente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con unos risueños ojos azules.

- ¿Qué?

- Buenos días Severus.

- No se que tengan de buenos, director.

- ¡Oh, tienen mucho de bueno! El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, no hace demasiado calor, y yo tengo mi bolsillo repleto de caramelos de limón.

- Sabes que no me gustan los caramelos de limón.

- De todas maneras, si quitamos los caramelos de limón sigue siendo un día espléndido.

- Y como yo ni siquiera tengo ventanas que den al exterior y no he visto nada de lo que mencionas, entonces esta conversación no tiene caso, ¿Vas a pasar o que?

- No, no, tengo muchos deberes en este momento.

- ¿Deberes? Creí que eras director, no estudiante.

- Ah Severus, pareciera que te levanté del lado izquierdo de la cama.

Una ligerísima sonrisa asomó en sus labios, ya que en realidad así había sido, por que el lado derecho estaba ocupado por cierta estudiante que lo traía loco.

Desafortunadamente para él, aquella breve sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para los observadores ojos azules del anciano, el cual juntó sus dedos haciendo como si no hubiera notado nada.

- Verás Severus, se trata de Sybill.

- ¿Y ahora que quiere esa loca?

- No deberías llamarle de es amanera.

- Una mujer que predice la muerte a diestra y siniestra, ¿Tú le llamas cuerda?

- Creo que Sybill es una mujer muy especial.

- Que no te escuche Minerva o se pondrá muy celosa.

- Minerva sabe que la quiero.

- Pero aún no le dices nada.

- Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.

- Claro, huye cobarde.

Dijo Snape mirando al techo, y provocando que los ojos de Dumbledore chispearan con aún más alegría cuando aquella acción le permitió ver lo que parecía una severa mordida en el cuello de su profesor de pociones.

- Verás, Sybill ha pescado un resfriado.

- ¿Y a mi qué? Que vaya con Poppy, ella le dará una poción.

- Sería una opción común, sin embargo, Sybill afirma que ha recibido una visión de su ojo interior.

- Una visión de sus botellas de jerez, dirás.

- Sea cual sea el motivo, afirma que ella ya sabía que iba a enfermarse, y que presintió que la poción que Poppy iba a entregarle sería una botella caducada, la cual le haría daño.

- ¿Esque esa mujer está más idiota a cada día que pasa? Esas pociones las elaboro yo mismo, así mismo también las etiqueto, y Poppy no es ninguna imbécil, a diferencia de Sybill.

- Pues si, ella dice que su ojo interior no le permite ver como es que ocurrirá, pero que una botella en mal estado iba a llegar a ella de manos de Poppy, por lo tanto desea que tú le envíes una de tu reserva.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Como lo has escuchado.

- ¿Y esque ella cree que yo tengo botellas guardadas para cuando a ella se le ofrezca?

- Si no fuera así, no serías el buen experto en pociones que yo se que eres.

- Por Merlín… iré por ella.

- Si, así podrías llevársela de una vez.

- ¿Llevársela yo??

- ¿Y por que no? No tienes algo mejor que hacer, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Y crees que puedes utilizar a tu antojo mí tiempo libre?

- ¿Eso significa que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- No voy a caer en tu jueguito, Albus.

- ¿Mi jueguito? No se de que me hables.

- Claro, hazte el inocente.

- Si, bueno. Sería lo mejor, así le habrá echo efecto para cuando nos vayamos todos a Hogsmeade. ¿Sabías que Madam Rosmerta ha traído a su sobrina a trabajar en las tres escobas? Según me dijo es una muchacha encantadora.

Severus sintió un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Y a mi que me importa si es encantadora? Que lo dudo.

- No nada, podría ser de tu interés, quien sabe.

- ¿Sabes que? Te estás portando más loco que de costumbre, ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a hacer lo que sea que ibas a hacer?

- Es una buena idea, nos veremos mas tarde, Severus.

El profesor suspiró derrotado y entró de nuevo a su estancia.

* * *

Por su parte, Dumbledore se alejó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Caminó canturreando al gran comedor, saludando cordialmente a los pocos estudiantes que se habían levantado temprano.

En la mesa de profesores, McGonagall le esperaba con una sonrisa radiante.

- Buenos días Albus.

- Buenos días mí querida Minerva.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Excelentemente para serte sincero, y este es uno de esos días que a mi tanto me gustan, cuando despiertas y descubres que la realidad es más fantástica que los sueños.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como pudo haber sucedido cosa tan maravillosa?

- Severus.

- ¿Severus? ¿Severus es tu hecho maravilloso?

- Severus está saliendo con alguien.

La mujer se quedó callada y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Severus?

- Claro que si. Noble, valiente, carismático, agradable.

- No, dudo mucho que sea el mismo. Yo estoy pensando en uno que es ególatra, presumido, arrogante y cretino.

- Tal vez y eso es por que no lo conoces tanto como yo.

- Merlín me libre de conocerlo de la manera en que tú le conoces. Lo que me lleva al razonamiento de que es imposible que Severus esté saliendo con alguien.

- Es la verdad.

- Por Merlín, Albus, dudo mucho que exista alguien capaz de aguantarlo.

- Existe. Y duerme en su habitación justo ahora.

- ¡QUÉ!

Algunos profesores se giraron a mirar a la pareja de directores, Albus les respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras su compañera se hundía en la silla.

- Eso es inmoral.

- Por supuesto que no, se le llama dormir juntos después de hacer el amor.

- No deja de ser inmoral y… ¡Como puedes tu saber que hicieron el amor!

- Por que Severus tenía una muy interesante mordida en el cuello.

La profesora de transformaciones se llevó la mano al pecho escandalizada, en tanto Dumbledore bebía calmadamente un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- Me pregunto quien será.

Susurró el anciano mirando distraídamente a la nada con una breve sonrisa, tratando de idealizar a la mujer que finalmente había conquistado el duro corazón de su protegido, y mas aún, como lo había logrado.

- Creí que habías dicho que no te meterías más en su vida.

- Se que lo dije, y ha sido mas difícil cumplirlo que decirlo. Se que Voldemort le ha hecho tanto daño a Severus que creí que lo había quebrado definitivamente, y aunque investigué, me fue imposible conocer la razón.

- Lo cual es muy extraño en ti.

- Ni tanto. Mi amiga, Iliandra, tú la conoces, ¿No?

McGonagall se giró y torció la boca disgustada.

- Si, la recuerdo.

- Ella afirma que si Severus puede mentirle a Voldemort, también debe ser capaz de mentirme a mí.

- No es algo de lo que podamos estar orgullosos.

- Es un don excepcional, que muy pocos poseen.

- ¿Cómo cuando lo utilizó para hacerte creer que él y Lucius habían tenido una relación sentimental? Por Merlín, Albus, al principio le creíste y por eso no hicimos nada, pero cuando Severus estaba en quinto descubrimos que en realidad habían abusado de él cuando tenía solo catorce años, ¡Y tú no hiciste nada!

- Severus mintió para cubrir a Lucius, eso solo quiere decir que aunque no eran pareja, si había algo importante entre ellos. Haber repercutido a Lucius a través de Severus habría sido grave para ambos.

- No estoy de acuerdo, pero después de más de veinte años supongo que es tarde para hacer algo.

- Sin embargo, el hecho de que Severus tenga a alguien en su vida me interesa mucho. Tú sabes perfectamente que él ha estado muy inestable.

- Y como no saberlo después de ese tiempo que se comportaba como perro rabioso y de repente volvió a normalizarse.

- Sabemos perfectamente que algo le ocurrió, sin embargo, en estos últimos meses ha cambiado mucho, y aunque me ha interesado conocer la razón de este cambio, jamás sospeché que se tratara de una "persona especial". Siendo como es Severus, me imagino que la única manera en que esta dama pudo haber entrado a su vida pudo ser sanando sus heridas, y apoyándole, lo que yo no he podido hacer. Además, pienso que…

- Si deseas mantener tu promesa con Severus, tal vez y lo mejor sea que dejes de pensar.

Dumbledore se giró a mirar a la profesora de transformaciones, la cual le tomó de la mano.

- Tu mismo dijiste que algo estaba destruyendo a Severus, pero que tu no intervendrías en su vida por primera vez, por eso te has abstenido de cualquier investigación a lo que está ocurriendo. Y se que te ha costado mucho trabajo. Pero tú prometiste dejarlo solo al menos una vez.

- Lo se.

- De no ser así, estoy segura de que ya estarías enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido en su vida, e inclusive, sabrías quien es la persona que en este momento duerme a su lado.

- Supongo… solo espero que sea quien sea nunca lo abandone. Severus necesita mucho de ella.

- Yo solo espero que quien salga dañada no sea ella, Albus. Severus es una persona muy difícil.

El director sonrió y miró al cielo, orando por la felicidad de su protegido.

* * *

Mismo protegido que caminaba por una de las torres camino a las habitaciones de la profesora Trelawney, rumiando en voz baja una maldición tras otra, pensando en cual sería la mas idónea para lanzarle a la borracha esa que lo sacaba de sus aposentos en el momento menos indicado.

Tocó a la puerta con desgana y una voz nasal le atendió, para luego aparecer en el umbral la muy desaliñada imagen de la vidente.

- Oh Severus, que alegría verte. Pasa, pasa.

- No es necesario Sybill, aquí tienes la…

- Oh no, es necesario que entre, vamos, sígueme.

Dijo ella con bastante menos misticismo del usual debido a su voz agripada mientras caminaba de regreso al interior de su estancia. Snape suspiró y la siguió.

- Severus, he consultado a mí…

- No me interesa Sybill, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer.

- ¡Pero Severus! ¡He descubierto una sombra oscura que atormenta tu existencia!

- Dime algo que no sepa. Esa sombra tiene nombre, apellido y un alias al que todos le temen. ¿Quieres tomarte la poción de una sola vez?

- Pero esque tú no comprendes.

El profesor, harto de escuchar la infinita cháchara de esa mujer que solo parecía hecha para predecir mentiras, le tomó de la mano y le colocó la botella entre los dedos.

- Listo, tómatelo. Y ahora me largo.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera de decir "pero" cuando dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La profesora de adivinación se quedó estática y ofendida por que su sabiduría no hubiera sido escuchada con la atención debida. Pero al final sintió algo extraño y bajó la mirada.

Su mano derecha, la misma que el profesor de pociones había tocado le provocaba un extraño escozor, se sobó la piel varias veces pero aquella extraña sensación no desaparecía.

Al final, y no sabiendo que podría ser, se resignó a beber su poción y prepararse para un arduo día de… lo que fuera que le deparara el futuro.

Pocos minutos mas tarde, Snape bajó de regreso a las mazmorras y entró rápidamente a su habitación, maldiciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Sybill Trelawney, ya que si por culpa de esa mujer idiota se había perdido el momento en que Hermione despertara, la próxima poción que le diera iba a contener un veneno muy potente que no dejara rastro.

Entró en su habitación y suspiró aliviado al ver que la castaña continuaba plenamente dormida, abrazando la almohada que antes ocupase él.

Severus se acercó a la cama y observó largamente la figura que se dibujaba entre las sábanas, totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Se sentó a un lado de ella y acarició sus largos cabellos.

No podía comprender como era posible que aquello hubiera ocurrido, pero agradecía al cielo que hubiera pasado. Nunca habría imaginado que él podía sentir algo tan fuerte por una Gryffindor.

Alguna vez había amado a una chica, o al menos eso había creído él, pero el sentimiento jamás había sido igual al que tenía por Hermione.

La joven comenzó a moverse brevemente entre las sábanas, comenzando a despertar.

Sus ojos melados se abrieron momentáneamente y miró en todas direcciones buscando enfocarse, hasta que finalmente se encontró con el hombre que la miraba con amor y ternura. Ella sonrió y bostezó largamente, observándole con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

Respondió él sonriendo a medias, por que esta si era una verdadera razón para que su día fuera bueno.

- ¿Te levantaste temprano?

- Me levantaron.

Ella bostezó nuevamente y se acurrucó de nuevo contra la sábana, mirándolo largamente.

- Te amo.

- Lo se, Hermione.

La joven Gryffindor sonrió brevemente y se enderezó en la cama, sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho desnudo.

- Me llamaste Hermione.

- Eres mi mujer, y ya no eres ninguna señorita.

- Gracias a ti.

- Orgulloso culpable.

Hermione lo tomó con una mano del cuello y lo acercó buscando sus labios, Snape no se negó en lo absoluto a besarla, permitiendo que ella probara todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle.

- Me gustaría que hoy fuéramos a Hogsmeade.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Juntos? Creí que lo nuestro era un secreto.

- Lo es.

Ella le miró con una ceja arqueada, buscando como iba el genio a ocultar que ambos tenían una relación, Snape sonrió y acarició la espalda desnuda, causándole escalofríos.

- Te lo explicaré mas tarde.

- ¿Si?

- Es una promesa, pero ahora me gustaría…

No terminó de hablar, por que mejor le mostraría lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento, succionando con suavidad los labios de ella, tocando su cabello con ansias. Hermione gimió dentro del beso y se aferró a su pareja, quien la recostó lentamente.

- Escúchame.

Susurró él una vez acostado sobre ella mientras la tenía en sus brazos, ella le dio toda su atención.

- No soy alguien meloso, ni cariñoso, tampoco detallista… no te diré que te amo cada cinco minutos, ni te regalaré osos de felpa en San Valentín.

- Que pena, me encantan los osos.

Snape sonrió brevemente.

- No esperes que sea un príncipe azul, por que no lo soy. Así como yo tengo que realizar algunos sacrificios al salir con una hermosa jovencita veinte años menor que yo, tú tendrás que hacer algunas conformidades al salir con un hombre mayor, ¿De acuerdo?

- En la cama no tengo queja.

- Por que no tienes punto de comparación.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga un amante?

- Te estoy diciendo que reconozco que algún día puedo perderte, que tal vez quieras a alguien mas joven que yo.

- Yo no…

- Nunca digas nunca, Hermione. Espero poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te juro que es mi mayor deseo… pero estoy consiente de que jamás creí que acabaría enamorado de ti, pero sucedió.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Lo quisiera o no, él tenía razón.

- Espero nunca vivir lo que me estás diciendo.

- Yo también lo espero.

Respondió el profesor abrazándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, sin embargo, la idea de estarse quieta no estaba entre sus planes, por lo que deslizó sus manos entre ambos y comenzó a desabotonar el saco que el profesor vestía.

Snape cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esas manos inexpertas que luchaban por deshacerse de todos los botones que su ropa abarcaba, sin embargo…

- ¿Severus? ¿Severus, estás ahí?

Hermione brincó asustada y se tapó la boca, Severus la observó haciéndole señales para que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Está aquí? Por Merlín, ¡Está aquí!

- No está aquí Hermione, está en la entrada. Tengo un hechizo para escuchar al otro lado de la puerta a quien llama.

Ella suspiró aliviada, y Severus se enderezó, acomodándose la ropa para poder atender la puerta, encontrándose nuevamente con un sonriente director.

- Hola de nuevo Severus.

- Si no me da tiempo de extrañarlo...

- Ya nos vamos para Hogsmeade, ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

- ¿Esque acaso somos estudiantes? ¿Somos estúpidas colegialas que no van a los sanitarios si no van acompañadas las unas de las otras? ¿Que vamos a estar siempre pegados? Váyanse sin mí.

- Pero…

- Yo iré mas tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

El director sonrió y aceptó gustoso, marchándose por el pasillo por el que había llegado. Snape suspiró con fastidio y regresó con Hermione, la cual estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama esperando noticias, y como horrible obviedad, el susto le había quitado las ganas de hacer… actividades más interesantes.

- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y luego nos marchamos a Hogsmeade?

- Por supuesto, me muero de hambre.

- Bien, ¿Winky?

Hubo un sonoro "¡Crack!" en la habitación y la elfina apareció ante ellos. Sus ojos almendrados brillaron al encontrarse con Hermione, para luego dirigirse al profesor y agachar sus orejas de murciélago.

- Haznos un favor y tráenos algo ligero para desayunar, Winky.

- Si amo profesor, Winky traerá algo delicioso para la señorita y para el amo.

Dicho aquello, la pequeña y temblorosa criatura desapareció. Hermione se quedó pensativa.

- Soy yo, ¿O Winky parece tenerte miedo?

- Tiene mucho tiempo así, no se que le ocurra, y cuando le pregunté prácticamente salió huyendo. Si la obligo terminará golpeándose contra alguna pared o algo por el estilo.

A la Gryffindor no le quedó mas que aceptar aquella teoría, sin embargo, vagamente pudo recordar aquél fatídico día de invierno cuando su pareja había regresado al borde de la muerte, y como Winky afirmaba que había algo maligno en él.

Poco mas tarde y tras haber desayunado, Snape fue a su laboratorio y regresó con dos botellas, una de dolor rojo y una de color anaranjado. Le tendió la primera a Hermione.

- Puedes ir a mi habitación si gustas, he preparado algo de ropa para ti. Bébete eso, y te veré aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella aceptó teniendo total confianza en Severus, entrando a la habitación mientras analizaba con ojo crítico el envase, para el final apurar su contenido de un solo golpe.

Pudo reconocer inmediatamente los efectos de la poción Multijugos, y la botella cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

La joven se sostuvo la garganta, la cual le ardía terriblemente, y como tal como todo inició, se detuvo.

Hermione se enderezó no sintiendo ningún cambio inicial, para luego acudir a mirarse al espejo…

* * *

Mientras tanto, un pequeño grupo había arribado al pueblo mágico. Harry y Ginny iban sonrientes, platicando de mil y un cosas, especialmente de quiddich, mientras Luna conversaba con Neville sobre lo interesante que había sido el último artículo sobre Tortugas Búlgaras con caparazón de metal que había salido en la revista de su padre.

Rezagado tras ellos iba Ron, el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos y llevaba los brazos cruzados.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Se había quedado toda la noche esperando y Hermione no había regresado, eso solo quería decir que había pasado la noche con ese asqueroso cretino.

Y la sola idea de imaginar lo que habían echo, o que en ese momento podrían estar haciendo, lo hacía tener ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

- ¡Oh, mira Neville! Este lugar es nuevo, ¿Cierto?

- Si, yo no lo había visto antes.

- Salió un pequeño anuncio en El Profeta de este lugar, ¿Por qué no entramos?

El grupo convino y entró al pequeño y acogedor lugar.

No se parecía en nada a Las Tres Escobas, pues sus paredes estaban cubiertas de madera brillante, y las mesas eran todas nuevas cubiertas con manteles blancos, todos con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Había una pequeña banda tocando al fondo música bohemia, mientras algunos meseros iban a de un lado a otro sirviendo lo que los clientes ordenaban.

Harry observó con cariño el emblema de Gryffindor en un estandarte en la pared, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia ver a su lado el de Slythering.

El lugar se llamaba "Las cuatro casas" y había sido abierto por cuatro hermanos, los cuales curiosamente eran hijos de muggles, lo que les hacía pensar que en algún lugar de su ascendencia había sangre mágica.

Estos cuatro habían pertenecido a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, y habiendo concluido todos sus estudios, abrieron aquél pequeño y cómodo lugar que hacía honor al colegio que tanto amaran.

- ¿Por qué no ordenan? Yo regreso en un momento.

Dijo Luna poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a los baños, Neville aceptó distraído mirando a su alrededor.

No pasó mucho para que algún mesero se acercara a tomarles la orden, los chicos pidieron algo ligero para almorzar y cervezas de mantequilla, importada desde las tres escobas, por supuesto.

Todos disfrutaban de una amena charla, hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró una pareja.

Ginny, que en ese momento bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla se olvidó de que tenía que tragársela y se quedó con la mirada fija en los recién llegados.

Ron y Harry por su parte intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Al moreno se le olvidó que tenía novia, y al pelirrojo se le olvidó la existencia de Hermione y que estaba enojado con ella.

- Por Merlín…

Susurró la joven Weasley observando a aquél muchacho que le abría cordialmente la silla a su pareja.

El recién llegado tenía un largo cabello negro hasta media espalda sujeto por un listón, con dos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro. Llevaba una arracada plateada en su oído derecho.

Vestía una camisa blanca de vestir con un chaleco y pantalón negro, sobraba decir que estaba guapísimo y a lo mucho tendría veinticinco años.

Los muchachos entre tanto babeaban por la acompañante. Una muchacha un par de años menor, con un largo cabello castaño levemente ondulado que caía hasta su cintura sujeto detrás de su cabeza por un pequeño broche en forma de pluma. Vestía una blusa pequeña blanca con tirantes dorados que permitía ver sus hombros y su estómago, sobre el cual se entrecruzaban algunas finas cadenas. Además llevaba una amplia falda del mismo color que la blusa, al igual que los zapatos.

Harry observó a Ron nuevamente y ambos chiflaron sin hacer ruido, mientras Neville se ponía colorado tras observar de arriba abajo a la chica.

- ¡Oh, que bonita ropa trae Hermione!

- ¿Hermione??

Preguntó el joven Weasley revirando de golpe hacia la puerta para observar a la Gryffindor, pero no había nadie, Ginny se giró a mirar a su amiga rubia, la cual tomaba asiento en ese instante.

- ¿Dónde está? Yo no la veo.

- Ahí, en aquella mesa.

Respondió la rubia como si nada señalando a una pareja. Ginny enarcó una ceja y nuevamente miró a Luna.

- Luna, esa no es Hermione.

- ¡Claro que es ella! Y el profesor Snape también se ve muy bien.

La pelirroja observó al muchacho por el que había estado babeando momentos antes y sintió un cubo de agua helada. Sus ojos azules buscaron los verdes de Harry y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Bueno, es lo mas natural. Después de hacer el amor por primera vez, no creo que una pareja se quede simplemente encerrada y no salgan a pasear, pero siendo quienes son, pues no pueden salir con su apariencia normal, ¿No lo creen?

Ron observó al "muchacho" con los ojos centelleando de furia, mientras los otros analizaban a detalle a la pareja. Neville se rascó una oreja pero prefirió quedarse callado tras haber escuchado las palabras "Hermione", "Snape" y "Hacer el amor" todo en una misma frase.

Harry se sorprendió al encontrar las expresiones de Hermione en aquella desconocida, y mas aún, al identificar las toscas y secas maneras de su profesor de pociones en aquél muchacho.

- Son ellos… no me la creo.

- Pues créelo. Yo creo que hacen una pareja encantadora.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a la pareja. El profesor llamó a un mesero y pidió alguna bebida, mientras Hermione observaba embelesada aquél lugar.

- Es muy bonito.

- Los dueños estuvieron pidiendo permisos recientemente para poder utilizar las imágenes de la escuela, y claro, Dumbledore se los dio sin chistar siquiera.

- No veo por que tendría que haber reclamado algo.

- Por que el estandarte de Gryffindor no pega para nada con el de Slythering a un lado.

- Que extraño, por que en esta mesa el jefe de la casa de Slythering luce perfectamente con una alumna de Gryffindor.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape taladraron los melados de Hermione, y finalmente sonrió a medias. Ella tenía razón.

En ese momento sonó una suave melodía de guitarra, y Snape tomó de la mano a la chica.

- Si Voldemort jamás me hubiera torturado… nunca me habrías rescatado aquella noche.

- ¿Le estás agradeciendo?

- Digo que no fue del todo malo que eso ocurriera.

- Si bueno… supongo que si yo no hubiera amado a Ron en el pasado, jamás me habría enfadado con él y me hubiera ido de la sala común… encontrándote.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron mientras algunos de sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su hombro.

- Las cosas pasan por alguna razón… supongo.

_Bendito el lugar_

_y el motivo de estar ahí._

_Bendita la coincidencia._

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver como una luz brillaba en la mirada del hombre del cual estaba enamorada, un brillo que había visto solo una vez, en una Navidad que les había revelado muchas cosas, entre ellas, el inicio de lo que hoy era su presente.

Severus alargó su mano y tomó la de ella, ambos se pusieron de pié y caminaron hacia el amplio espacio destinado a que las parejas bailaran.

_Bendito el reloj_

_que nos puso puntual ahí._

_Bendita sea tu presencia_

Hermione sonrió mientras la mano de Snape tomaba su cintura, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de sus dedos contra la piel desnuda, en tanto su otra mano se entrelazaba con la de él.

Sus frentes se unieron, y el hombre acarició con sus labios los labios de ella, provocando que a algunas mesas de distancia, un grupo de adolescentes casi sufrieran un paro cardiaco.

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_

_en el camino_

_y de quitarme esta soledad_

_de mi destino_

Ambos se movieron siguiendo el ritmo, las caderas de ella moviéndose cadenciosas mientras él giraba elegantemente haciendo ondear la falda blanca de su compañera, acompañando la música de un suave tintineo que provocaban sus cadenas.

_Bendita la luz_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada._

_Bendita la luz_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada._

_Desde el alma._

Ella le miró, recordando aquellos ya lejanos momentos, cuando encontrara al hombre por primera vez en charcos de sangre, aquellas primeras ocasiones en que lo observara desnudo, cuando sus manos tocaron por vez primera su piel.

Y rió al recordar como se había muerto de vergüenza al volverlo a ver tras aquél suceso, recordando sin querer la anatomía desnuda.

_Benditos ojos_

_que me esquivaban._

_Simulaban desdén que me ignoraba._

_Y de repente_

_sostienes la mirada_

Snape por su parte sonrió mientras bailaba con ella, recordando tantas cosas tan malas que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida. Tenía tantas faltas tan graves, que pensó que estaba condenado al sufrimiento eterno, y por mas bien que hiciera, no sabía como iba a saber el día que Dios lo perdonara.

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_

_en el camino_

_y de quitarme esta soledad_

_de mi destino_

Y ahora, tenía su señal. La tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre ella misma. Su cabello danzó en el viento un instante, y los ojos oscuros acariciaron el tatuaje de unas alas que asomaba en la parte alta de la espalda de ella.

Estaba perdonado… si no fuera así, ¿Por qué otra razón le habrían mandado a un ángel a iluminar su vida?

_Bendita la luz_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Ohh..._

Snape la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, recordando que en el mismo sitio donde se encontraban sus manos habían estado la noche anterior, mientras hacían el amor.

Y hoy… hacían el amor de nuevo, aunque de una manera distinta.

_Gloria divina_

_de esta suerte del buen tino._

_Y de encontrarte justo ahí_

_en medio del camino._

_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,_

_llévate mi soledad_

_y coincidir en mi destino._

_En el mismo destino_

La besó con ternura, buscando expresarle sin palabras lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de ella, agradeciéndole sin usar su voz por haber llegado a su vida, y por haber sido una testaruda Gryffindor que nunca lo abandonó.

_Bendita la luz_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita mirada_

_Bendita mirada desde el alma_

Hermione giró nuevamente sobre si misma y Snape la presionó de espaldas contra su pecho, rodeándola entre sus brazos y entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos, en tanto su rostro buscaba asilo entre sus cabellos castaños, agachándose un poco para poder besarle el cuello.

_Desde el alma_

¿Qué podía ella haber visto en él? Seguía sin saberlo, y tal vez nunca lo sabría… no importaba.

Hermione levantó sus manos y acarició el cabello de él mientras se balanceaba suavemente siguiendo la música, tomando las manos de él para que tocase nuevamente su cintura, él en cambio bajó un poco mas para abarcar sus caderas, presionándola contra él.

_Bendita bendita bendita bendita bendita mirada_

_Bendita mirada_

_Y bendita tu luz_

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella giró para quedar nuevamente de frente.

- Te amo…

El parpadeó lentamente en respuesta, retomando la posición inicial de baile y girando en compañía de ella.

_Tu mirada…Oh oh…_

Hermione, yo…

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, necesitando alimentarse de ella. Y la Gryffindor acercó su rostro, cerrando los ojos mientras entre abría los labios, ofreciéndole tomar lo que le pertenecía.

_Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar_

_Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar_

El establecimiento comenzó a aplaudir, mientras ella se abrazaba a él, buscando con sus besos expresar todo lo que llevaban dentro.

_Bendita tu mirada amor._

Ambos se separaron y el grupo dejó de tocar para unirse al aplauso, en la barra, los dueños, todos ataviados con los colores de su casa, se deshacían a vítores, haciendo alabanzas a lo bonito que se veían los dos juntos.

En la mesa, Ginny se giró a su novio y le dio un codazo.

- ¿Por qué tu no bailas así?

Harry suspiró y se rascó la nuca, preguntándose si tendría que pedirle clases extras a su profesor de pociones.

Snape miró a su alrededor incómodo, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado prácticamente de donde estaba, y todo por pensar solamente en ella. Bufó enojado y se echó a un lado los mechones que le caían en la cara.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se escondió avergonzada en el pecho de él, sumamente sonrojada.

- Creo que…

- Si, yo también.

Ambos caminaron de regreso a su mesa, sin embargo, apenas habían dado algunos pasos cuando Snape se detuvo bruscamente y se sostuvo el antebrazo, apretando la mandíbula para contener un gemido de dolor.

Hermione le observó intrigada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Snape la observó un instante. Ella había estado distraída y no había visto el llamado del Lord. Estaba sonrojada y radiante.

El no podía hacerle esto…

- Quería traerte aquí… pero… debo irme.

- ¿Irte? Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Ayer, antes de que llegaras, tuve una junta urgente con Albus, y… me pidió que hiciera algo por él hoy. Me fue imposible posponerlo para otro día, pero al menos pude retrasarlo, me debo ir.

Hermione se sintió frustrada, sin embargo, sabía que la orden era prioridad en la vida del maestro, ya fuera que le gustara o no.

- Está bien… buscaré a los chicos.

Snape se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un tubo de ensayo rebosante de líquido blanco con un corcho.

- Toma.

- Si…

Ella lo recibió y le jaló del hombro para acercarlo y darle un beso. Snape le respondió y ambos salieron de ahí. Apenas afuera, el hombre desapareció, y ella miró a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde beberse el antídoto de la poción Multijugos que el tan magistralmente descubriera, no dejando lugar a dudas de que era uno de los mejores creadores de pociones del mundo.

En Las cuatro Casas, Ginny y Luna comentaban emocionadísimas lo que acababan de ver, mientras que Harry les observaba confundido, preguntándose como diablos el hombre que era un verdadero desgraciado con él desde que había entrado a Hogwarts podía haber terminado conquistando y siendo conquistado por su mejor amiga.

Ron por su parte se mantenía en silencio, revisándose las uñas con mal humor.

- Hola chicos.

Todos se giraron y observaron a Hermione, la cual solo un segundo mas tarde fue jalada por sus compañeras para que se sentara entre ellas.

- ¡DINOS TODO!

- ¡Cuenta, anda por favor!

- Ejemm….

Ginny y Luna se giraron hacia los varones, los cuales las observaban con las cejas alzadas, y ambas rieron.

- Oh, es cierto… los chicos.

- Ya será mas tarde. ¡Pero que no se te vaya a olvidar!

- Claro que no… no podría olvidarlo ni aunque lo intentara.

- ¡Iuuuu!!

Chilló la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga, la cual solo rió.

- Oye, ¿Y la ropa que traías?

- ¿Cu-cual ropa?

- ¡No te hagas la santa! Que Luna descubrió que eras tu la que estaba aquí hace rato con el papucho ese.

Hermione se puso colorada, y las chicas rieron al unísono.

- Yo, no… bueno si.

Admitió finalmente con una sonrisa, pasándose luego los dedos por el cabello.

- Ah por Merlín, voy a pedir una bebida yo también.

- Si, ya me imagino que vienes cansada.

Dijo Ginny remarcando la última palabra. Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia y se uso de pié, sin embargo, una persona iba pasando detrás y la empujó sin querer.

- ¡Ahhh!

- ¡Profesora Trelawney!

La Gryffindor alcanzó a tomar la mano de la profesora, evitando que se fuera al suelo, y la mujer se enderezó tomándose la cabeza con su mano libre.

- Señorita Granger, que susto me ha dado.

- Lo siento profesora, no era mi intención.

- No te preocupes querida.

Dijo la mujer soltando su mano derecha y sonriendo, para luego acomodarse sus tantos chales y caminar rumbo al baño, Hermione observó a sus amigos con la ceja arqueada y nadie dijo nada.

Trelawney por su parte entró al baño de damas encontrándolo vacío. Se miró al espejo y trató de acomodarse la rebelde cabellera, ajustándose luego los lentes que aumentaban terriblemente sus ojos.

Había quedado de verse con una cita en aquél lugar, y debía verse bien, era una fortuna que la poción de Severus hubiera servido.

Lo que no se explicaba era esa constante comezón en su mano derecha, la cual había comenzado a hormiguearle desde que casi había sido tumbada por Hermione.

De repente y mientras se lavaba las manos, sintió como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle.

Comenzó a boquear desesperada y sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido y en su mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes sin sentido una tras otra.

Pudo ver a un hombre, pero no sabía quien era, pudo ver su espalda desnuda y unos brazos femeninos que le rodeaban.

La imagen se volvió totalmente difusa bebido a la rapidez con la que ese hombre se movía, llegando hasta sus oídos la respiración agitada de ambos.

Pudo ver sus ojos negros y los melados de ella, y al momento siguiente los escuchó gritar del más puro éxtasis, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara mientras habría la boca, su cerebro entrando en shock debido a la potencia de las emociones de aquellos a quienes estaba observando.

Al momento siguiente se echó hacia delante, completamente lánguida y su voz usualmente chillona brotó de manera ronca y pausada.

_- El día esta cerca… cuando el primer día del noveno mes haya nacido, y el colegio de los cuatro grandes sea llenado con magia nueva, el señor oscuro se convertirá en vástago de uno de sus vasallos, y sus pies volverán a tocar el suelo del mágico recinto. Y los hijos del ave eterna no escucharán su lamento, su ayuda llegará cuando no haya mas aliento. Ese día una dama de luz será sacrificada, a menos de que un caballero herido se entregue a la oscuridad encarnada…_

Trelawney se enderezó volviendo a ponerse rígida, encorvándose más y más hacia atrás hasta que se fue de espaldas y cayó sentada al piso.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ah, por Merlín! Me resbalé, debe haber agua en el piso. Pero que desastre. ¡Oh vaya, la llave sigue abierta!

La profesora cerró las llaves y volvió a acomodarse el cabello, saliendo de aquél lugar sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, a base de MUCHO esfuerzo pero esta vez si hay respuestas a los reviews, pueden encontrarlos en mi profile.

Un beso!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	33. La locura del Lord

Cap. 33

La locura del Lord

* * *

Severus arribó a la fortaleza de Lord Voldemort minutos mas tarde. Trató de respirar un par de veces para calmar sus nervios, pero estos continuaban ahí. Su corazón latía tan de prisa que podía sentir como su cabeza parecía a punto de reventar.

Caminó mostrando una seguridad que no sentía. Levantó la mano e hizo un breve giro con el brazo haciendo lo que parecía un saludo, lo que le permitió pasar las viejas rejas que custodiaban la entrada del lugar como si estas estuvieran hechas de humo.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y temía que no todo saliera como debía ser.

La puerta se abrió apenas se paró delante de ella, y los sonidos de conversaciones que venían del interior cesaron de inmediato.

Severus pudo sentir con claridad las miradas clavadas sobre él, para un segundo mas tarde ser brutalmente sometido al suelo, en tanto las varitas de los ahí presentes apuntaban directo a su cuerpo. El profesor gritó de dolor, no solo por el tempestivo ataque, sino por la segunda llamada del lord.

- No se quien seas, amigo, ni como diablos lograste entrar, pero pagarás con tu vida si no respondes ahora mismo.

Susurró el mortífago que tenía su rodilla contra la espalda del profesor, en tanto su varita estaba clavada contra su cuello.

- No te responderé nada por que no tengo que hacerlo, pero si no me sueltas ahora mismo, tendrás que responderle al Lord sobre la razón de que tu osaras lastimar al hombre que está destinado a ser su esposo.

Aquellas palabras crearon un profundo eco entre los presentes. Snape sintió como bajaba la presión que el mortífago ejercía sobre su cuerpo y giró la mirada. Era imposible para una persona común reconocer que aunque el cuerpo era diferente, los ojos eran exactamente los mismos, sin embargo, la mirada penetrante del profesor era única e inconfundible.

- ¡Por Salazar Slythering, mi señor!

Chilló el mortífago quitándose de encima y arrodillándose en el suelo, los demás se quedaron estupefactos ante aquella acción, sin embargo, el profesor de pociones de puso lentamente de pié, irguiéndose cuan largo era.

Su porte, único en elegancia y arrogancia fue aún mas reconocible que su fría mirada, y no pasaron mas que un par de segundos antes de que todos los ahí congregados se arrodillaran a sus pies.

- Menudos imbéciles.

Escupió Snape con desprecio mientras sacaba lentamente su varita y señalaba con ella al mortífago que se le había echado encima.

_- Crucio…_

El hombre gritó de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Sus brazos y piernas se movían en ángulos casi imposibles mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta el límite.

Severus ladeó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa sádica y retorcida muy parecida a la de Voldemort, para finalmente terminar con el hechizo.

El mortífago quedó tirado en el suelo y jadeando de dolor. Snape le pateó las costillas.

- Agradece que intercederé por ti ante el Lord, ya que no hacías más que protegerlo de un aparente intruso.

- Mi-mi señor… si… gracias… señor… mi bendecido señor…

El hombre gruñó audiblemente y se marchó.

Bendecido… odiaba que le llamaran de esa manera. Pero por sobre todo, odiaba no saber la razón de que hubieran comenzado a llamarle así.

Caminó hasta el salón donde Voldemort debía de estarle esperando y abrió lentamente las puertas, a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de encontrarse con una situación bastante parecida a la que acababa de vivir.

Entró a la pequeña estancia y fue recibido por un penetrante silencio. Todos se quedaron observándolo mientras él se daba la vuelta tranquilamente para cerrar las puertas.

Finalmente giró y quedó de frente a los ahí congregados, y se encontró con Voldemort sentado a la cabecera apuntándole directamente con su varita.

- Debes de ser muy hábil para haberte abierto paso hasta este lugar. O muy tonto, por la misma razón. Tú nombre, y por la que has venido aquí.

Snape avanzó hasta Voldemort sin demostrar miedo alguno, parándose justo frente a él.

El lord sonrió, aparentemente fascinado por aquella estúpida criatura que se acercaba a él sin dar el más mínimo atisbo de temor. Aquello le pareció incluso divertido, por lo que bajó su varita para observarle cuando el desconocido se sentó con toda tranquilidad en el asiento destinado para el prometido del señor oscuro.

Voldemort se recargó en el brazo de la silla para observar con atención lo que este personaje planeaba, hasta que una de las manos de él se cerró en el cuello de la túnica y lo jaló, presionando luego sus labios contra la piel de hielo del señor oscuro.

Los mortífagos se levantaron totalmente ofendidos ante aquella acción que les pareció infinitamente ofensiva, pero cuando los dedos blancos de Voldemort se perdieron en el cabello negro del joven, supieron que no debían intervenir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ambos se entregaron con frenesí en aquél beso, y al separarse, el lord mantuvo todavía los ojos cerrados durante largo rato, delineando con su lengua sus labios, aún saboreando lo que le había sido dado.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se permitió sonreír de esa manera posesiva que siempre utilizaba cuando observaba a su pareja.

- Severus.

- Me alegra que reconozca mis besos, mi señor.

Aquella declaración hizo que el ambiente se relajara, ya que después de todo, no se trataba en lo absoluto de un desconocido.

- Dime, amado mío, ¿Qué se supone que haces en ese cuerpo?

- Ciertamente debo disculparme por ello, mi señor, pero el anciano me mandó llamar y me pidió que vigilara a Potter. Al parecer el niño ha conseguido una novia.

- ¿Y el anciano te ha mandado de chaperón? Amado mío, me conmueves.

Los mortífagos rieron divertidos, y Severus no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por pararles la risa.

- Potter sabe que durante el verano tendrá protección de usted, mi señor, pero el estúpido romance que tiene con la chica Weasley parece haberle atrofiado el cerebro.

- Aunque según la forma en que tú siempre te has referido a ese niño, siempre ha tenido el cerebro atrofiado.

- Así es. Mi descubrimiento no es ninguna sorpresa.

- Lo que nos lleva a la relevancia de la apariencia con la que has llegado.

- Al parecer Potter planea escaparse de casa de sus tíos para verse con su novia en algún lugar privado… fuera de la protección de la Orden del Fénix. Para hacerlo mas emocionante, según escuché.

Los mortífagos se quedaron estáticos ante aquella información. Y Voldemort se recargó en su silla, juntando sus dedos mientras meditaba.

- Amor… la mas grande maldición que puede caer sobre el hombre.

- El director me envió para saber en que lugar iban a reunirse, para no evitar que ocurriera, pero si poner protección ahí.

- Ya veo, ¿Y lograste enterarte de a donde irán Potter y su dulce noviecita?

- Al parecer planean ir al cine.

Voldemort enarcó una ceja, para diversión de Severus, quien sabía que el Lord oscuro jamás admitiría que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era un cine.

- La chica Weasley parece tener interés en conocer ese lugar social… muggle.

El señor oscuro se llevó un dedo a los labios, aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Ya veo, has obtenido una excelente información, Severus.

- Gracias mi lord.

- Ahora, antes de la llegada de mi prometido, estabas contándome algo, ¿No es así, Mulciber?

- Así es mi lord, anoche logramos poner bajo la maldición imperius a uno de los secretarios personales del jefe de aurores.

- Excelente, así nos proporcionará más información sobre los movimientos de esos entrometidos. ¿Lucius?

- Cornelius Fudge sigue perdiendo credibilidad desde lo ocurrido hace un año, señor, he hablado con él y comienza a sentirse tentado por la ayuda que nosotros podríamos brindarle para recuperar el control.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda le has ofrecido?

- Le he dicho que podemos fingir algunos ataques, coordinados con un grupo de aurores que detengan a varios de los nuestros, y por supuesto, el crédito de la captura será suyo.

- Y cuando hayamos fingido lo suficiente, y el buen ministro esté en deuda con nosotros, entonces podremos actuar teniendo el control absoluto sobre el propio regente del ministerio de magia. Buen trabajo, Lucius.

- Muchas gracias mi señor.

Diez minutos mas tarde la reunión llegaba a su fin, Voldemort hablaba sobre un ataque que iba a hacerse sobre un poblado de muggles, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando Severus emitió un breve gemido de dolor, mientras se sostenía las costillas.

- ¿El efecto de la poción ha terminado?

- S-Si, mi señor…

Susurró Snape comenzando a temblar descontroladamente, sin embargo, sus estremecimientos no se debían a la sensación de regresar a su cuerpo original, sino al echo de que regresando a su apariencia, serían totalmente visibles las marcas que Hermione le había echo la noche anterior, empezando por la mordida en su cuello.

- No es necesario que te quedes, puedes pasar a mi habitación para que te destransformes.

- S-Si, mi lord.

Respondió de inmediato el maestro poniéndose de pié y comenzando a caminar apresurado hacia el cuarto del lord. Lucius se giró a mirarle, y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando la piel nívea del cuello del muchacho comenzó a tomar una tonalidad violácea.

Severus se encerró en la habitación y sacó de inmediato su varita para poder realizar un hechizo de camuflaje. Podía sentir su cabello regresando a la normalidad, y como su cuerpo se ensanchaba brevemente para recuperar su usual grosor.

Se mordió el labio por que en realidad era muy molesta aquella sensación, y levantó la varita para realizar el encantamiento.

_- Hiddo Infinite…_

Hubo una pequeña lluvia de estrellas que bañó su piel, y Severus suspiró satisfecho de haberlo logrado justo a tiempo, pues en ese instante se abrió la puerta y apareció el lord.

- Me alegra volver a verte.

- Gracias, mi lord.

Voldemort comenzó a retirarse tranquilamente la ropa, dejándola encima de un perchero junto a la puerta.

Sin embargo, y para igual sorpresa y satisfacción de Severus, en lugar de tirársele encima, el hombre fue a acostarse en su cama, haciéndose un ovillo en ella.

- ¿Mi lord?

El señor oscuro no contestó, sino que gimió quedamente mientras presionaba sus manos contra su vientre.

- No se detiene.

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

Voldemort no contestó, como era de esperarse, solamente apretó sus dientes contra sus labios mientras comenzaba a titiritar de frío. Severus se acercó fingiéndose preocupado, y las manos del lord le tomaron por las mangas de su camisa.

- Quédate conmigo, amado mío…

- Aquí estaré mi lord… aquí estaré.

Respondió él mirando directamente esos ojos carmesíes, y estremeciéndose al ver aquella necesidad que se reflejaba en las rojas orbes.

Su mirada era tan parecida, y a la vez tan distinta de la de Hermione.

El señor oscuro se acurrucó en los brazos de Severus una vez que este se sentó en la cama, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que hacer en aquella situación. No podía ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto… Voldemort no podía estar enamorado… de él.

Algunas horas mas tarde, los ojos rojos del señor oscuro se abrieron lentamente, y se permitió suspirar con alivio al sentir que aquél desgarrante dolor en su vientre había desaparecido.

No tenía miedo, él no sentía miedo. Pero si podía presentir un terrible temor, un temor a morir… él no quería morir, él quería ser inmortal y vivir por siempre.

Quería poseer a Severus todos los días de sus existencias, y quería que juntos reinaran aquél mundo repleto de idiotas.

Levantó la mirada y comprobó que su amante estaba profundamente dormido.

Se enderezó y acarició sus facciones. Severus era suyo, y siempre lo sería. O importaba que pasara, no importaba lo que sucediera, Severus jamás dejaría de pertenecerle.

Aprovechando su inconciencia, se permitió deslizar una mano sobre su vientre. Casi no podía creer que aquél vientre plano alojara a la vida de su hijo. Severus no lo sabía, y tal vez debía de enterarse.

Era obvio que no es estaba cuidando como debía, y el hijo de Lord Voldemort no podía sufrir daño alguno.

Sin embargo, aún estaba la cuestión de la palabra que continuaba dando vueltas por su mente.

Hikari…

Continuaba sin saber que era lo que significaba, o por que Severus la había mencionado. Había mandado a sus mortífagos a investigar y habían descubierto el significado de aquella palabra, que era "luz", y habían descubierto a un antepasado de su espía, cuyo nombre había sido "Tsuki no Hikari".

Odiaba no conocer su significado, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que no podía se un nombre… el nombre de cualquier persona. Por que si alguna persona osara tocar, siquiera poner una mano encima de su amado prometido, pagaría con mucho más que su propia vida.

Lo más cercano a alguien nombrado de esa manera y que conociera a su pareja, era una joven del colegio llamada Cho Chang. Pero ella era china, y la palabra era japonesa. Además era una estudiante, razón por la que la había descartado.

Voldemort se enderezó en la cama y acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su pareja para ponerlo mas cómodo en el lecho, sin embargo, mientras le admiraba y trataba de que cada centímetro de su piel fuera grabado una vez mas en su mente, sus ojos carmesíes se abrieron de sorpresa.

Tomó la cabeza de Severus y le empujó con fuerza mientras con la otra mano le jalaba del hombro. El profesor despertó espantado ante la repentina acción y trató de girarse, pero el Lord le tenía bien sujeto.

- ¿Quién…?

Susurró con voz amenazante, la voz que utilizaba solo para aquellos que le traicionaban.

- ¿Quién te ha mordido el cuello?

* * *

En Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encontraba rebosante de alegría paseando por el pueblo en compañía de Minerva. La profesora de transformaciones iba sonriente observando los bonitos escaparates y saludando a los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban.

- Me pregunto si habrá venido al pueblo con ella.

- Y duraste sin mencionar el tema tres horas enteras. Mis felicitaciones, creí que a lo mucho serían dos.

El director sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de Minerva entre las suyas.

- Esque me encantaría saber sobre ella. No puedo creer que finalmente mi muchacho se haya enamorado.

- Ya una vez lo estuvo, ¿Recuerdas?

- Pero no funcionó. Ella si lo amó, tal vez lo siga amando, pero él no pudo entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ella. Una relación así no vale la pena.

- Y por esa razón sientes tanta curiosidad.

- Debe ser una muchacha excepcional.

- Debe serlo… para aguantar el mal genio que tiene Snape.

- Snape es una buena persona… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Minerva, tu sabes que a pesar de haberle prometido no investigar mas, yo si he investigado un poco sobre que ha ocurrido con Severus en este pasado año.

- ¿Y que has descubierto?

- He descubierto poca información, la cual solo me altera y no me dice nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que descubriste?

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio largo rato y miró al cielo con añoranza.

- Harry ha sido llamado en contra de su voluntad como "El niño que vivió", todos me llaman a mi "El único a quien Voldemort ha temido"

Los ojos azules de Albus se posaron sobre los de Minerva mientras apretaba su mano con temor.

- Los mortífagos han comenzado a llamar a Severus: "El bendecido"

* * *

Se escuchó un golpe seguido inmediatamente del sonido de los cristales rotos. Severus cayó al suelo por cuarta vez, y por cuarta vez fue levantado por la solapa de la camisa, enfrentándose a esos ojos que trataban de taladrarle el alma.

- ¡DIMELO AHORA MISMO!!

Snape no contestó, sino que ladeó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar aquella valiosa información.

- ¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRAICIONARME! ¡A MI! ¡TU AMO Y SEÑOR!

El dorso de la mano de Voldemort se estrelló contra la mejilla del profesor, tumbándolo de espaldas.

Severus no tenía fuerza siquiera para incorporarse, por lo que le fue imposible evitar que el señor oscuro se sentara a horcajadas encima de él y comenzara a asfixiarlo.

- Te mataré… te mataré con mis propias manos… quiero sentir como el último aliento de vida se va de tu cuerpo…

El profesor trató de defenderse, pero a cada instante podía sentir como la debilidad iba apoderándose de él. Sus pulmones ardían como si empezaran a quemarse, y su garganta le dolía como un demonio.

Todo comenzaba a volverse oscuro, y la voz del Lord se oía cada vez más lejana.

Y de pronto, pudo sentir que lo liberaban. Su garganta se abrió de golpe para poder respirar todo el aire que le había sido negado. Se quedó ahí tirado largo rato tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras Voldemort daba vueltas a un lado y al otro tratando de tranquilizarse.

El señor oscuro buscaba cualquier explicación lógica a aquella situación. Miró a su pareja tendida en la cama y trató de ignorarle. Había estado a punto de matarlo, de matarlo a él y al bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

Sin embargo, en aquél estado de locura, aquél hecho parecía importarle realmente poco. Tal vez y no podía permitirse asesinar a su propio heredero. Había asesinado a su propio padre, pero jamás asesinaría a su propio hijo… sin embargo, los hijos están destinados a cargar con los pecados de los padres, y si Severus se merecía un verdadero castigo, lo recibiría, así fuera que la vida del bebé tuviera que pagar las consecuencias.

Se colocó a un lado de la ventana y miró el lúgubre paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Sería acaso… remotamente posible… ¿Qué Severus no le amara?

Se suponía que estaba a su servicio, que le profesaba devoción absoluta, pero… sus ojos rojos encontraron los negros de su pareja.

Nadie, nadie nunca le quitaría a su pareja. Era suyo, lo había marcado como suyo, le pertenecía y le daría un hijo.

Sin embargo, él también se había mentalmente consagrado a Severus, y de todas maneras se había acostado con bastantes de sus prisioneros, no importaba que los hubiera obligado a tomar una poción Multijugos.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, podía perdonar aquella traición.

Sin embargo, giró sus ojos rojos y observó nuevamente aquella marca violácea. La furia bulló nuevamente en sus venas y se tiró sobre su pareja, ambos rebotaron brevemente en la cama antes de que Voldemort comenzara a golpear sin piedad el rostro de Severus.

La sangre volaba en todas direcciones, y el señor oscuro no podía, no deseaba detenerse. Lo tomó por el cabello y lo jaló con rabia, la cabeza de Snape se dobló hacia atrás debido a la presión, mientras sentía como su cuello expuesto era atacado sin misericordia por el lord, quien hundió sus colmillos en la piel nívea, bebiendo con deleite la sangre que brotaba de las heridas, jalando sin piedad hasta hacer profundos desgarres que sangraban profusamente.

Severus sintió como lo levantaban de la camisa para luego ser enviado nuevamente contra el colchón, para que Voldemort pudiera golpear su cabeza una y otra vez, arañándole el rostro con cada golpe, arrancando trozos de piel con cada sacudida, mientras gritaba con desesperación aquello que no era capaz de comprender.

- ¿Por qué?... ¡POR QUE!!

Susurró Voldemort con desprecio acercándose a su pareja y tomándole del rostro.

- Dime, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?

- Yo… estaba… ebrio.

Los ojos del señor oscuro se estrecharon, mientras Severus bajaba la mirada.

- Una alumna… fue a buscarme… para… preguntarme sobre… los exámenes… los exámenes inician… el… lunes.

El hombre tuvo que cortarse a si mismo al ser atacado por un grave acceso de tos, debido al dolor desgarrante que tenía en el cuello.

- Cuando ella llegó… yo… había estado… bebiendo.

- ¿Abusaste de ella?

Snape desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera apenado.

- Varias… veces.

Voldemort se sostuvo del marco de la ventana con la cabeza gacha. Severus no le había traicionado, simplemente había sido… él mismo. Mortífago, asesino, cruel, violador…

Todo lo que siempre había sido, y que en una borrachera había dejado salir.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo una traición, una traición que no podía perdonarle… no importaba si había sido lo más normal del mundo.

- Dame una razón… una sola razón para no asesinarte.

- Por que… usted… me ama.

Respondió Severus con cautela.

Voldemort giró su rostro de serpiente lentamente y fijó sus ojos rojos en los negros de Severus una vez más.

- Sabes que no te dejaré ir así nada más, que tienes que pagarme por haber estado con alguien más.

- Lo se mi lord… fue mi… equivocación…

Snape trató de aclararse la garganta, deseando poder hablar con la mayor normalidad posible.

- Si yo no supiera que estuve mal… habría utilizado un hechizo de camuflaje, para que usted no se diera cuenta.

Voldemort se quedó sin respiración un momento. Lo que su pareja decía era completamente cierto, y en parte agradeció conocer aquella situación.

La poción Hidden que aún corría por sus venas era muy poderosa, y mientras funcionara, cualquier hechizo de camuflaje sería anulado.

Era una suerte que Severus no lo hubiera intentado siquiera, o habría sospechado.

- De todas maneras… debo castigarte por haberme faltado.

- Acepto el castigo mi lord. Le pertenezco, después de todo.

El señor oscuro sonrió brevemente. Severus no solía mostrarse tan dócil, y era más que obvio que temía por su vida.

Con cuanto gusto lo habría echo suyo ahí mismo, con cuanto gusto hubiera desgarrado su piel a mordidas, con cuanto gusto habría bebido su sangre y se hubiera retorcido de placer a su lado mientras le mandaba algunos cruciatus.

Sin embargo… el bebé podría correr peligro.

Voldemort extendió su varita, y de la punta brotó un largo hilo esmeralda. Tendría cuidado, pero el pecado de su pareja no quedaría impune.

Severus bajó la mirada y se arrodilló ante el lord, hundiendo la frente en el piso, agradecido de que al menos no tendrían un apasionado encuentro sin control alguno. Prefería mil veces que lo hicieran pedazos a latigazos, que volver a acostarse con el Lord.

No importaba que aquello tuviera que suceder tarde o temprano… prefería retrasarlo todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

El primer golpe lo recibió sin emitir sonido alguno, recordando con pesar lo que se sentía ser destrozado a latigazos. Hacía ya mucho que no era sometido a ese tipo de pruebas. Desde la Navidad pasada.

Al segundo golpe, los ojos de Severus se entreabrieron mientras su espalda se estremecía de dolor. Hacía ya seis meses que el Lord no lo castigaba… pero en su lugar había castigado a otras inocentes victimas obligándoles a tener su apariencia. ¿Por qué no torturarlo a él directamente y punto?

Con el tercer golpe, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su cuerpo se arqueó de dolor cuando el látigo rodeó su cuerpo y le robó la respiración durante un instante. Era tan extraño, y por mas que lo había pensado, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, ni siquiera en aquél momento.

Con el cuarto golpe no pudo evitar gemir de dolor al sentir como este caía sobre las heridas ya abiertas. Era inevitable. Pero… él estaba seguro de haber lanzado correctamente un hechizo de camuflaje sobre su cuerpo… ¿Por qué no había funcionado?

El quinto golpe lo tumbó al suelo, y casi de inmediato recibió el sexto y el séptimo. Se preguntó durante cuando tiempo sería capaz de mantener la cuenta. Pero lo más importante, se dio cuenta de que el Lord procuraba lastimarle la espalda, y su frente no parecía interesado en tocarlo.

¿Se habría equivocado al lanzar el hechizo? ¿Debido al nerviosismo y la presión había fallado? O acaso… ¿Había algo mas? ¿Algo que el Lord sabía y él no?

Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que enterarse. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que la respuesta pudiera gustarle.

- Levántate.

Severus no pudo menos que pensar en lo bastardo que era el hombre con el cual se encontraba al exigir semejante idiotez a alguien a quien acababa de litigar tan despiadadamente, sin embargo, apoyó sus codos y rodillas, enderezándose poco a poco, hasta quedar finalmente erguido.

El profesor se sentía desfallecer debido al terrible dolor de sus heridas abiertas, podía sentir la sangre resbalando por su espalda, y sus piernas temblando incapaces de sostener su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo.

Los dedos helados de Voldemort se cerraron sobre la mandíbula del hombre, mientras acariciaba sus labios con los propios.

- Tu me perteneces… ¿Lo has entendido?

- Si… mi lord…

- Y nunca, nunca voy a permitir que me abandones.

- Ja-más… lo… haría…

- Y quien te toque, o a quien toques, lo pagará con su vida. ¿Lo has entendido?

Severus trató de hablar, pero de su garganta brotó un breve sollozo, pues su debilidad le impedía articular palabras, sin embargo, el señor oscuro se dio por servido con aquella gutural respuesta.

- Y ahora… si tengo que grabar con fuego en tu sangre a quien le perteneces…

Los dedos del hombre se apretaron, lastimando al profesor al sentir aquellas uñas que amenazaban con atravesar sus mejillas.

- Lo haré.

La mano con que le tenía sujeto adquirió fuerza de pronto y fue lanzado de espaldas contra el lecho, para un segundo mas tarde ser girado, dejándolo boca abajo.

Snape no pudo hacer nada para evitar aquél maltrato cuando sintió como sus manos eran amarradas mágicamente detrás de su cuerpo, y su ropa era bajada hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

El lord se permitió acariciar la piel nívea, ensuciando sus dedos con la sangre que escurría de las graves heridas que él había provocado minutos atrás.

- Te degradaré, te humillaré, te haré pedazos, y a ver si así entiendes que no le perteneces a nadie mas que a mi.

Sintió entonces un jalón y su ropa interior fue arrancada. Voldemort sonrió mientras arrugaba la prenda entre sus dedos y luego se echaba encima de la espalda de su amante para poder meterle aquella prenda en la boca.

Snape no pudo negarse siquiera, solo supo que aquella cosa en su boca le asfixiaba, y un instante después, Voldemort arrancó un trozo de su propia túnica y lo colocó sobre sus labios, cual si fuere una rienda la cual estaba sujeta entre los dedos del Lord, el cual sonreía mientras probaba su nuevo juguete, halando una y otra vez.

- Y ahora…

Voldemort bajó la mirada y acarició la parte donde habría de ser cálidamente alijado y llevado al placer extremo una y otra vez en aquella noche. Jaló del rasgado trozo de túnica hasta que el cuello de Severus quedó arqueado a su máxima capacidad.

Y así, preparación de ninguna clase empujó para poder abrirse paso al interior. El profesor trató de gritar, pero le fue absolutamente imposible moverse ni un poco, sintiendo como se asfixiaba mientras su cuerpo era prácticamente partido en dos.

El señor oscuro observaba a detalle cada reacción de su amado, sin importarle lo difícil que le estaba resultando violarle, y sintió una satisfacción inmensa cuando lo observó gemir de dolor, sus ojos cerrándose como si fuera a desmayarse.

- Oh no, no lo harás.

Susurró el hombre mientras jalaba con más fuerza la tela entre sus dedos, torciéndolo de golpe y provocándole tanto sufrimiento como le era posible.

- Tenemos todo el día y una larga, larga noche por delante.

Snape abrió sus ojos negros para encontrarlos con los del Lord, encontrándolos brillantes. Hacía mucho que ese demonio se privaba del inmenso placer que para él significaba hacerle el amor, a su manera, a su pareja y esta noche, no se privaría del intenso goce que todo aquello le brindaba.

* * *

En Hogwarts, Hermione acudió con una gran sonrisa a la habitación del profesor, esperando encontrarlo preparando los últimos detalles de los exámenes que serían el lunes, pero se sintió desencantada al ver que el hombre no se encontraba en el cuarto.

Un miedo atroz recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y corrió por inercia al cuarto de él. Extrajo el baúl de debajo de la cama, y finalmente suspiró aliviada al ver que ahí continuaba la ropa de mortífago.

Severus había dicho que tenía una misión de la orden, debía ser algo muy importante para que no hubiera llegado. Ella sonrió y le restó importancia. El sabía cuidarse muy bien, y sabía como hacer las cosas.

Además, estaba a salvo, tal vez y estuviera con Dumbledore.

La castaña salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Tenía muchos libros que repasar y prepararse para sus exámenes, para poder lograr así que Severus estuviera orgulloso de ella.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, y para la gente que extrañaba a Voldemort, creo que ha quedado mas que servida.

Por cierto, varias personas me pidieron mi correo para poder platicar, aviso que yo me conecto solo los martes y Jueves, pero los Jueves es solo para publicar. Además no tengo horario fijo, sin embargo, si me encuentro con alguien sería sumamente grato.

Mi correo es: grayson (guion bajo) angel (guion bajo) sin (guion bajo) alas (arroba) hotmail (punto) com.

Todo es bienvenido! Excepto virus, claro.

Muchas gracias por leer! Respuesta a los reviews en mi profile.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	34. Aquello que mas temì

Cap. 34

Aquello que más temí

* * *

Era Domingo y pasaban de las nueve. En la torre Gryffindor, la gran mayoría de los alumnos continuaban con las narices metidas hasta el fondo de los libros, pues los exámenes iniciarían al día siguiente.

En uno de los sillones, Hermione se dedicaba a preguntarle la lección a Ginny, la cual comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse ido de paseo a Hogsmeade el día anterior cuando debió haberse quedado en la torre estudiando.

La castaña por su parte ya había estudiado tanto como había podido, sin embargo, tras terminar con las preguntas a la joven Weasley, no pudo menos que derrumbarse en su asiento y cubrirse el rostro.

- Ginny, esto es horrible.

- Y que lo digas, no se como no enloqueciste cuando tu hiciste los TIMOS.

- No estoy hablando de eso.

- ¿Ah no?

- No… nunca había tenido un novio durante épocas de exámenes.

- Wow, pasaste prácticamente todo el día sin mencionar a Snape.

- Ginny, es en serio. Se que tengo que estudiar, y se que tengo que sacar buenas notas o Severus se enfadará por no haberle puesto el cuidado debido a mis estudios, pero te lo juro que me muero por estar con él.

- Es una buena idea, no sería la primera vez que estudias en su compañía. Quien sabe, eso podría relajarte.

- Pero no puedo… no creí que tener novio implicara tantos problemas en esta época.

- Es lo malo de tener poca experiencia con novios. Solamente has tenido a Viktor y a Ron.

- Y Ron no cuenta mucho que digamos.

- Cosa pasada.

Hermione suspiró mientras se abrazaba del libro que antes hubiera estado utilizando.

- Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado.

- Si en lugar de estar hablando conmigo te hubieras ido ya, estarías a medio camino de verlo para este momento.

- No puedo ir.

- ¿Y quien dice que no?

- Seguro me voy a distraer.

- Si, claro, como si Snape te lo fuera a permitir.

La joven de ojos melados tuvo que coincidir con su amiga, ya que Severus no le permitiría hacer nada más que estudiar, ni siquiera consideraría que hicieran el amor por que eso la apartaría de sus deberes.

- Creo que voy a ir a verlo.

- Aleluya, es lo más sensato que has dicho desde que me explicaste el uso medicinal de las raíces del hongo de pigmento dulce.

Hermione rió levemente, pues la raíz del hongo del pigmento dulce era usada como desinhibidor sexual.

Poco mas tarde, la joven Gryffindor caminaba por los pasillos que daban a la habitación del profesor. Se paró delante del muro de piedra y dijo la contraseña.

Miró en todas direcciones, y todo le parecía exactamente igual a como era siempre. Lo que le provocó que suspirara frustrada al creer que el profesor todavía no había regresado.

Sin embargo, era una probabilidad escasa, puesto que al igual que otros miembros de la orden, tenía un trabajo en el cual invertir su tiempo, y si no aparecía sería sospechoso. Eso solo podía significar que había vuelto extremadamente cansado y se había ido a dormir.

Hermione entró en la habitación del hombre y tocó con la punta de su varita la vela que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, sus labios se ensancharon con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver el bulto que yacía entre las sábanas.

El cuerpo de Snape se movía muy lentamente al compás de su respiración, y las sombras parecían jugar a dibujar su anatomía.

La Gryffindor pensó en que tal vez y ya había estudiado lo suficiente, y en aquél momento, lo mejor era tomar el lugar que le correspondía al lado del hombre que amaba y dormir en sus brazos hasta el amanecer.

Se acercó a él sigilosa, procurando no despertarlo por que sabía que su trabajo de espía lo había vuelto de un sueño excesivamente ligero. Sin embargo, Snape no mostró ni la más mínima señal de despertar.

Una vez a su lado, Hermione pudo ver que estaba tapado hasta arriba, y solo era visible una porción de sus despeinados cabellos negros.

- Angelito… llegaste cansado, ¿Verdad?

Snape no contestó, y esta vez, la muchacha se sintió desconcertada. Que no respondiera a sus pasos era una cosa, pero que no respondiera a su voz era una muy distinta.

Tomó la sábana entre sus dedos y la retiró lentamente.

- ¡POR DIOS!

Arrancó la sábana mientras retrocedía horrorizada. El rostro del profesor estaba lleno de contusiones y de su boca abierta escurría un hilillo de sangre y saliva, tan constante que la almohada mostraba un enorme charco que se había ido absorbiendo poco a poco.

La cama estaba igualmente manchada en todas direcciones, sus manos estaban engarrotadas y al tocarlo, lo sintió completamente helado.

- No, no… por favor no, ¡Otra vez no!

Hermione se apresuró a meter su mano por debajo de la túnica, le bajó un poco el pantalón y de principio, pudo sentir la piel abierta y herida, para luego sentir la piel empapada de sangre.

- No… no… ¡NO!!

Se cubrió el rostro desesperada. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra aquellas lesiones? Nunca lo había sentido tan frío, ni lo había visto perder tanta sangre. Trató en vano de despertarlo, pero le fue totalmente imposible.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quien podía acudir?

Si no actuaba rápido, Severus moriría esa misma noche.

Necesitaba atención profesional, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llamar a la enfermera? No podía arriesgarse a que ella descubriera todo de nuevo, por que también quedaría expuesto el hecho sobre qué podría haber estado haciendo ella en la habitación de su profesor de pociones. Todo aquello le daría a la enfermera más que tiempo suficiente para llamar al director.

Podía desmemorizar a la enfermera, pero la sola idea de intentar desmemorizar a Albus Dumbledore era absurda, por no decir estúpida.

Pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Hermione se quedó observando horrorizada aquél cuerpo que ella acariciara hacía solamente dos noches. La cama que ahora yacía inundada de sangre era la misma en la que ella había vibrado del más puro placer en los brazos experimentados del profesor.

- ¿Severus? ¿Estás ahí?

La muchacha brincó asustada al escuchar la voz del director exactamente del otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo, recordó que el profesor de pociones tenía un hechizo para escuchar a quien estuviera fuera de su habitación.

- ¿Severus? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza trabajaba tan rápido como le era posible, y finalmente concibió una idea descabellada, la cual posiblemente fuera su única ruta de escape.

Se arrodilló a su lado, besando su helada frente.

- Lo siento, lo siento… lo siento tanto.

La Gryffindor se apresuró a correr al laboratorio del profesor, agradeciendo mil veces haber pasado tanto tiempo en él hasta conocerlo perfectamente y que el hombre fuera tan escrupulosamente ordenado, ya que encontró sin ninguna dificultad sus reservas de pociones.

Se apresuró a beber una poción inhibidora, sorprendiéndose ante el hecho de que repentinamente sentía su cuerpo ligero y tambaleante, como si no pudiera tener absoluto control sobre él.

Sintió como sus dedos se aflojaban en torno a la otra poción que había tomado y aferró su mano alrededor de ella, caminando tan apresuradamente como le era posible para regresar al lado de Severus.

Una vez de regreso con él, tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo lanzó dentro del frasco. La poción emitió un potente silbido y comenzó a burbujear, transfigurándose en un líquido esmeralda el cual bebió de golpe.

Hermione procuró deshacerse de su ropa tan rápido como le era posible, especialmente cuando esta empezó a rasgarse debido a como su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse, sin embargo, aquél cambio que sufrió no le importó en lo absoluto gracias a la poción inhibidora, así como tampoco le afectó la enorme cantidad de heridas que comenzaron a abrirse en su piel.

- ¿Severus?

El director debía tener una enorme paciencia, pensó Hermione mientras tomaba unos pantalones cualquiera del interior del armario y se los echaba encima, luego metía los pies en las botas del profesor y recogía del suelo la capa de viaje, con la cual cubrió su pecho desnudo.

Se miró al espejo y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Tras haber bebido una poción Multijugos con un cabello de Snape, sabía perfectamente el rostro de quien iba a encontrarse al mirar su reflejo, lo que no esperaba era ver la enorme seriedad de tantas heridas que el hombre llevaba en su cara.

Se acomodó el cabello tratando de ocultar lo más posible y finalmente salió al encuentro de Albus.

- Severus, voy entrar, ¿De acuerdo?

- Ya voy.

Respondió ella agitada, sintiéndose extraña al escuchar la voz del hombre que amaba brotar de su propia garganta, sin embargo, aún no acostumbrada a los efectos de la poción inhibidora, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de bruces.

Afuera, se escuchó el estruendo de un jarrón al romperse.

- ¡Severus!

La puerta se abrió y el director entró apresuradamente, encontrándose con su profesor de pociones tumbado en el piso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si director, gracias.

Albus enarcó la ceja mientras tomaba a su protegido para ayudarle a levantarse, en tanto Hermione se sentía realmente estúpida al haber dado aquella respuesta, por lo que golpeó al anciano suavemente para quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una estúpida alumna de primer año que se resbala en el pasillo? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!

- Lo siento Severus, esque no me contestabas, ¡Por Merlín, tu rostro! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- ¡Nada! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Su-Suéltame, no me revises!

- Pero…

- Tuve una audiencia con el Lord, me hizo pedazos a maldiciones y usted viene a molestarme mientras trato en vano de descansar, ¿Cómo cree que estoy?

Dumbledore sonrió apenado mientras cerraba suavemente los puños, lamentando el estado deplorable en el que estaba su muchacho, sin embargo, le intrigaba la extraña actitud de Snape, el cual sacó la varita y apuntó al jarrón que había roto.

_- Reparo._

La pieza de porcelana quedó intacta en el lugar que le correspondía, y los ojos del anciano director chispearon brevemente.

Hermione agradeció no poder controlar enteramente su cuerpo, ya que aquello le ayudaba a tambalearse de un lado a otro, como si realmente estuviese herida.

- Severus, quería decirte…

- Lo que quiera decirme puede hacerlo después. Primero voy a… cambiarme de ropa.

- Pero…

- Escuche, llegué de con ese demente y caí dormido. Necesito quitarme... esto.

La Gryffindor dio media vuelta y se alejó tratando de aparentar el dolor que no sentía, pero que en una circunstancia real, Severus habría sentido, sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada escrutadora de Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

Una vez de regreso a la habitación, la joven sacó su varita y apuntó al cuerpo de Snape, haciéndolo levitar en el aire.

Se acercó a él y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, limpió la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de su mano y finalmente besó sus labios fríos, pensando escasamente en lo extraño que debía de verse aquello, para luego colocarle la capa de viaje encima.

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto… no te atreves a morirte, ¿Me has oído? Si te atreves a volver como un fantasma… si te atreves…

Hermione se aferró al cuerpo que colgaba del aire, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Vas a reemplazar al Barón Sanguinario… vas a cumplir con lo que me prometiste… y yo me suicidaré para reemplazar a Sir Nicolas… es una promesa.

Besó nuevamente sus labios y corrió a meterse en el armario, hizo un pase con la varita y el hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Albus levantó la mirada atraído por aquél sonido, y se acercó con cautela.

- ¿Severus? ¿Severus estás bien?

Sin embargo, ninguna respuesta llegaba a sus oídos, por pequeña que fuera.

- ¿Severus? Voy a entrar, ¿Si?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y los ojos del anciano se abrieron horrorizados al encontrarse con el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

- ¡SEVERUS!

El director se arrodilló y trató en vano de despertarle, lo que aumentó su terror al sentir como el hombre estaba completamente helado.

Sus ojos azules vagaron hacia la cama y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al ver las sábanas manchadas de sangre.

- Por Dios Severus… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Dumbledore apuntó su varita en dirección a la chimenea, la cual empezó a arder en un instante, luego rebuscó en su bolsillo y lanzó algunos polvos al fuego, el cual se tornó esmeralda.

- ¡Poppy! ¡Poppy! ¿Puedes escucharme?

Un momento más tarde, el rostro de la mujer apareció entre las llamas.

- Por Merlín Albus, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Severus está herido, necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente!

- ¿Qué? ¡Voy inmediatamente!

El fuego emitió un rugido y la enfermera brotó de entre las llamas, corriendo hacia el director y observando el escenario con el pánico reflejado en su mirada.

- ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí?

- Voldemort.

La enfermera chilló asustada al escuchar el nombre, y procedió a revisar el cuerpo inerte del profesor de pociones, bajo la mirada atenta del director.

- Necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo con urgencia.

- No, no podemos llevarlo a San Mungo.

- ¡Pero Albus, si no lo llevamos morirá! ¡Me sorprende que no esté muerto todavía!

- Poppy, recuerda que Severus lleva en su antebrazo la marca oscura, si lo llevamos a San Mungo tratarán de detenerlo.

- En los juicios de hace quince años tu abogaste por él, no podrán tocarlo,

- ¡Y para cuando comprobemos que él es inocente ya estará muerto! ¡Antes de eso no moverán un solo dedo para salvarlo!

La enfermera se quedó en silencio algunos segundos mientras observaba al profesor.

- Albus, sus heridas son demasiado graves. Puedo atenderlo, pero no te garantizo que pueda hacer que sobreviva.

- Poppy, por favor…

- Albus… dudo mucho que Severus se salve.

El director cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó una de las manos del profesor entre las suyas.

- Haz todo lo que puedas por él.

- De acuerdo. Si mal no recuerdo, Minerva estudiaba medimagia antes de querer convertirse en profesora, ¿No es así?

- ¿Quieres que la llame?

- Necesitaré toda la ayuda que sea posible.

- Iré por ella.

Dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a las llamas esmeraldas y se perdía en ellas, reapareciendo segundos mas tarde en las habitaciones de la profesora de transformaciones, la cual se llevó un susto de muerte cuando el director apareció tan sorpresivamente en su espacio privado.

Mientras tanto, la enfermera realizó un complicado encantamiento para que el viaje a través de la red Flú no fuese más riesgoso aún para el profesor, para luego levitarlo y entrar con él en dirección a la enfermería, en la cual ingresaron solo segundos más tarde los directores de la escuela.

Era una suerte que no hubiera alumnos en aquél momento en el ala médica, Albus se apresuró a colocar una cortina en la cama del fondo, en tanto Poppy colocaba a su paciente sobre las sábanas blancas y Minerva corría a buscar los aditamentos necesarios para curarlo.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Preguntó Dumbledore mientras ambas mujeres comenzaban a retirar la ropa del profesor, Poppy le miró angustiada.

- Envía a un elfo a limpiar su habitación, y reza mucho por él.

El anciano aceptó aquellas palabras, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en la ropa que la profesora McGonagall comenzaba a retirar.

Snape vestía una camisa blanca y chaleco negro, ambos desgarrados y manchados, sin embargo, aquella definitivamente no era su ropa de mortífago.

_- Lo que quiera decirme puede hacerlo después. Primero voy a… cambiarme de ropa._

_- Pero…_

_- Escuche, llegué de con ese demente y caí dormido. Necesito quitarme... esto._

Severus odiaba su ropa de mortífago, pero no era la que había estado vistiendo…

* * *

Entre tanto, en la habitación del maestro, Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta del armario y emergió de él. Sus ojos le ardían, pero luchaba para no caer víctima del llanto.

Caminó tambaleándose hacia la cama, y sus ojos se desviaron para no observar el espejo que le mostraba la piel echa jirones.

Hacía tanto que no le hacía daño de esta manera… ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué ahora?

La joven se sentó en el colchón y sus ojos vagaron sobre las manchas rojizas que teñían las sábanas. Aspiró un par de veces y giró la cabeza, pronto la sangre se secaría y todo comenzaría a apestar con el aroma metálico, intoxicando el aire de la habitación.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y finalmente emitió un gemido de dolor, sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas las cuales comenzaron a brotar sin control alguno, y finalmente se cubrió el rostro mientras empezaba a llorar totalmente desconsolada.

En aquella posición, no vio cuando las llamas se tornaron esmeraldas, ni el rostro de Albus Dumbledore contemplándole con tristeza, y desapareciendo poco después.

* * *

Durante una agónica hora, Dumbledore se dedicó a dar vueltas una y otra vez en la enfermería, escuchando atentamente las voces de las dos mujeres que trabajaban en el interior.

Lo que había escuchado hasta ese instante era totalmente desalentador, y hasta ese instante solamente lo había arrastrado hacia la desesperación. Frases de exclamación, de horror, repitiendo continuamente que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, pero la que más le intrigaba era la que había escuchado solo un par de minutos después de que ellas hubieran iniciado a trabajar.

_- ¡Por Merlín!_

_- N-No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!_

_- Ayúdame a girarlo._

_- Poppy, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, ¡No es posible! Quien tu sabes no pudo haber echo… ¡Eso! Poppy, Poppy, respóndeme, dime que no…_

_- Si Minerva, lo hizo._

Era todo lo que habían proferido en aquél asunto, y la falta de información comenzaba a volver completamente loco al anciano director.

De esa hora pasó otra más, y otra. Albus observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Se sentó en una de las camas, juntando sus manos como si estuviera orando, apoyando luego su frente contra sus dedos.

Se sentía culpable por todo aquello… si tan solo y hubiera investigado mas sobre el estado de Severus, si no se hubiera prometido permitirle llevar solo aquél problema que era obviamente gigantesco como para manejarlo por si mismo.

Era su culpa, si se hubiera enterado antes, posiblemente hubiera sabido como ayudarle.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la cortina se abrió, y ambas mujeres emergieron, manchadas de sangre sus ropas y vestimentas, luciendo sumamente agotadas. Dumbledore se puso de pié inmediatamente.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Se salvará?

- No lo se Albus. Tendremos que esperar a lo menos veinticuatro horas para saber si sobrevivirá.

- ¿Tú crees...?

- No quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

El director se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, y se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera.

- Debí saberlo… debí ayudarle… él, él es mi responsabilidad, él…

- No es tu culpa Albus.

- No es la primera vez que ocurre. ¿Verdad?

- Creemos que no es así, pero…

Las dos mujeres se miraron con vacilación.

- Albus, hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Algo grave?

- Si, lo es.

Respondió la enfermera suspirando pesadamente y mirando a la profesora de transformaciones, la cual se retiró a tomar y humedecer una toalla, para poder limpiar al menos sus manos.

- Toma Poppy.

- Gracias.

Dumbledore trató de esconder su ansiedad, sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba expectante y sediento de información.

- Creo que debemos pasar a mi habitación, será más privado de esa manera.

El director apretó los puños sintiéndose frustrado, pero al final siguió a la mujer hacia su alcoba, mientras la profesora McGonagall le tomaba de un brazo, en un intento por demostrarle su incondicional apoyo.

Una vez instalados en la pequeña sala, la enfermera cerró los ojos buscando alguna manera de darle aquella noticia al director.

- Albus… Severus llegó en muy mal estado, tu lo viste, estaba al borde de la muerte, en realidad, aún lo está… tu me has dicho que a veces quien tu sabes suele tomar a sus mortífagos y someterlos a torturas en sus calabozos para probar su lealtad, y cuando eso ha ocurrido, siempre he recibido aquí a Severus para atenderlo.

- ¿Fue torturado? ¿Por eso llegó así? Severus fue torturado y no recibió la atención médica usual, pero… ¿Por qué?

- A decir verdad, Severus tiene cerca de medio año que no era torturado, exceptuando en Navidad, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Poppy?

- Albus, Severus… creo que ha sido sometido a golpes de manera muy… común, y frecuente.

- Pero…

- Analicé sus heridas, y pareciera que es algo casi normal el que su cuerpo sea maltratado.

- Pero yo lo he visto, no se ha mostrado herido, o con dolencias.

- Eso es por que, sus heridas no parecen haber sido tan graves, hasta hoy.

Dumbledore bajó la mirada. No podía creer que él mismo se hubiera apartado de todo aquello, y que Severus en medio de su testarudez hubiese vivido meses enteros de esa manera.

Y esa mujer, esa mujer que había estado llorando en la habitación de Severus… ¿Por qué ella no lo había echo ir en su ayuda? ¿Por qué le había solapado aquella estupidez?

- ¿Albus?

- ¿Si?

- Hay algo más.

Dumbledore apretó sus manos, y sintió como Minerva la tomaba del hombro, señal inequívoca de que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar era aún más delicado que lo que ya sabía.

- Dímelo Poppy…

- Severus… ah… nosotras…

La enfermera guardó silencio, por que sabía que no podía darle una noticia tan grande mientras balbuceaba como tonta.

Minerva sintió que era en ella en quien recaía la responsabilidad de contar aquél espantoso descubrimiento.

- Albus…

La mujer se sentó a un lado del director, tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

- Minerva, por favor díganmelo. No soy un niño para que me traten de esta manera, como si no fuera a comprender lo que ocurre.

- Sabemos que no eres un niño. Así como sabemos que tú ves a Severus como si fuera un niño, tu niño.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Severus?

- Poppy y yo encontramos que Quien tu Sabes ha lastimado a Severus haciendo muchas mas cosas que solo golpearlo. Esta noche, descubrimos que…

Minerva se detuvo, era demasiado difícil, por lo que apretó las manos del director.

- Descubrimos que Severus fue… abusado… sexualmente…

Albus sintió que todo en su mundo se detenía.

- ¿Qué…?

- Quien tú sabes abusó de él, varias veces… hoy, y otras tantas en… otras ocasiones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que, Poppy encontró evidencia de que no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, parece haber heridas más… más viejas. Poppy piensa que… Severus ha estado siendo abusado desde, al menos, hace un año.

- ¿Un… año?

El director soltó sus manos y se puso de pié de golpe, tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. De repente, su mente colisionó en un mar de recuerdos de las continuas heridas de su muchacho, la manera en la que de repente cojeaba al caminar, el descontrol que mostraba cuando alguien se le acercaba, la manera en que había echo pedazos a los mortífagos que habían abusado de Luna Lovegood, como se resistía al toque, como esquivaba la mirada.

Todo… todo era tan… obvio.

Aquella ocasión en que Luna había terminado en San Mungo, él siempre creyó que ella confiaba en su profesor por que este la había salvado.

Que tonto había sido, la verdad no era solo esa, sino que sus núcleos mágicos estaban ambos dañados, y eran compatibles.

- Albus, por favor…

Dumbledore se llevó las manos al rostro sintiendo que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, culpándose de aquella desgracia.

- Es mi culpa… es mi culpa…

- No había forma en que tú lo supieras.

- Esque… ¡Era tan obvio! Y no me di cuenta antes.

Y de repente, el director recordó su más reciente descubrimiento.

"El bendecido"

El nombre que los mortífagos le habían dado a Severus. No podía ser simplemente por que fuera abusado una y otra vez, la única manera en que su muchacho fuera nombrado de esa manera, era por que Voldemort le había señalado no como su amante, sino como su pareja oficial.

Dumbledore se tambaleó y se sostuvo de la pared. A su lado, Minerva le abrazó por la espalda, acompañándole en su silencioso llanto.

De improviso, el director salió de la habitación de la enfermera y caminó apresuradamente hasta la cama donde yacía el inconsciente profesor de pociones. Sus ojos azules lucían cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que era incapaz de contener.

Cada golpe, cada contusión que agravaba el cuerpo de Snape había sido causada por Lord Voldemort. Sus recuerdos de aquella noche en el ministerio le permitieron observar una vez mas al señor oscuro, y su imaginación recreó el intenso sufrimiento por el que su querido muchacho había pasado tantas veces.

Sostuvo la mano inerte entre las suyas y se arrodilló a su lado, pidiéndole perdón en silencio, por no haberse inmiscuido antes, creyendo que de alguna manera, él podría haber echo alguna diferencia.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y llegó el amanecer del lunes. Los estudiantes iban de un lado al otro cargando libros para poder dar los últimos repasos a sus lecciones.

Hermione sin embargo se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en su amado profesor de pociones.

Cuando llegó al comedor, no le sorprendió no encontrar a Dumbledore en su asiento, y su mirada triste fue a posarse sobre la silla igualmente vacía de Snape.

- ¿Herms?

La castaña se giró a mirar a su compañera pelirroja, la cual venía en compañía de Luna.

- Herms, tranquilízate. No vas a poder hacer los exámenes si continúas así.

- Ginny, no quiero hacerlos, no quiero nada… quiero… quiero verlo.

La joven Weasley suspiró pesadamente y abrazó a su compañera, la cual no podía parar de llorar. Luna les observó con tristeza y se metió la mano al bolsillo.

- ¿Herms?

La aludida giró el rostro para poder mirar a la Ravenclaw, la cual sonrió mientras le ofrecía lo que aparentaba ser un inocente bombón.

- G-Gracias.

Susurró ella pensando en lo dulce que era la acción preocupada de su amiga al querer animarla con un dulce.

- Es un bombón desmayo, del surtido salta clases de los hermanos de Ginny.

- Pero…

- Cómetelo durante el examen.

- Luna, sabes que soy alérgica.

- Lo se.

Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia, la cual se acercó y besó la mejilla de Hermione, salada por las lágrimas.

- Suerte.

Y dicho aquello la joven se marchó con paso sereno, como nunca antes se le había visto.

Los ojos melados de la Gryffindor se posaron sobre el dulce que llevaba en las manos, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Muy pronto podría encontrarse con Severus.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Albus se ha dado cuenta, y Severus sospecha de su posible condición, a esta historia le quedan cerca de diez a quince capítulos y… ¡Será el fin!

¿Qué irá a ocurrir??

Por cierto, NECESITO ayuda.

Todas sabemos que el nombre de Lord Voldemort proviene de las letras que conforman el nombre "Tom Marvolo Ryddle" Pues bien, si usamos la misma teoría en el nombre "Severus Alexander Snape" ¿Qué obtendríamos? ¡Espero puedan ayudarme!!

Respuestas en mi profile!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	35. Palabras

Cap. 35

Palabras

* * *

Alguien decía su nombre, estaba asustado.

Los ojos melados de ella se cerraron a la negrura absoluta, y todo lo que había dentro de ella se sumió en el más absoluto silencio, sin importar que fuera de ella hubiera un descomunal barullo.

Pasaron las horas sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera, y para cuando abrió los ojos pasaban de las tres de la tarde.

Hermione se incorporó sintiéndose levemente desorientada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y supuso que tras haberse desmallado se habría golpeado contra el suelo.

Sus ojos vagaron sobre las pulidas superficies que se ofrecían ante ella, reconociendo que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente apreció la cama del fondo, la cual estaba cubierta con un cortinaje azul, la razón de su intencional llegada a aquél lugar la hizo brincar fuera de la cama.

La distancia se redujo a nada en cuestión de un par de segundos, y sus dedos descorrieron con temor la tela que la separaba del hombre a quien ella amaba.

- Severus…

Estaba ahí, cubierto de moretones. El párpado izquierdo estaba hinchado cubierto de un tinte rojizo y violáceo.

Hermione retiró algunos mechones negros del rostro del profesor, e hipó al mismo tiempo que reía cuando sintió la tibieza de su piel.

La joven tomó una de las manos del profesor entre las suyas y la levantó hasta sus labios, besándola una y otra vez, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran mientras agradecía una y otra vez que él estuviera a salvo.

Sin embargo, el ruido de que alguien se acercaba la puso alerta, por lo que dejó la mano del hombre a un costado de su cuerpo y corrió de vuelta a la cama, donde apenas alcanzó a sentarse cuando apareció la enfermera.

- ¡Ah, Hermione!

- Buenas… ¿Tardes? Madame.

- Si querida, buenas tardes. Ya pasan de las tres.

La castaña sonrió brevemente y se retiró el cabello de la cara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?

- Si, creo que si. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Te desmayaste en medio de tu examen de Historia de la Magia. No es que pueda culparte.

Ambas mujeres rieron brevemente.

- Ah mi niña, las cosas no han sido lo mismo sin ti.

- Lo siento.

- Oh no, no te apures, yo se que querías aprender el arte de la medicina mágica, pero con tantos estudios encima no puedo culparte por haberte dedicado de lleno al colegio, sin embargo, no creas que olvido que serías una excelente sanadora. Si quieres una carta de recomendación, sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

- Muchas gracias Madame… eh… Madame, ¿Quién se encuentra ahí? ¿A alguien más le salió pelo por todo el cuerpo?

Tras aquellas palabras, la Gryffindor se echó a reír recordando el episodio que ella viviera en su segundo año, y la enfermera le acompañó con falsa jovialidad.

- No, nada de eso. Alguien tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Está grave?

Preguntó la castaña fingiendo inocencia, y evadiendo magistralmente el hecho de que la enfermera había evadido decir si el paciente era profesor o alumno.

- Lo estaba, pero fue traído a tiempo y va a salvarse.

- ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Y por que no lo llevaron a San Mungo?

La mujer se exaltó un poco, sin saber que Hermione utilizaba una falsa curiosidad para cubrir el hecho de que ella sabía mucho más de aquél paciente que ninguna otra persona.

- No fue posible, cariño, si lo hubiéramos llevado se habría perdido tiempo valioso y él probablemente estaría muerto.

- Ah, ya veo. Y… ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

- Déjame ver.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó y revisó los signos vitales de la castaña, encontrándola satisfactoriamente sana, por lo que le permitió marcharse.

Una vez que la castaña se hubo ido, la enfermera fue a revisar a Severus, sin imaginar siquiera que si meses atrás no hubiera sido hechizada con un Obliviate, en aquél instante podría comprender a la perfección la razón de que Hermione se hubiera mostrado tan interesada en la salud del paciente tras las cortinas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dumbledore había acudido a la enfermería para saber el estado en el que se encontraba su protegido, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba al abrir las cortinas era encontrar al profesor sentado al borde de la cama.

- ¡Severus!

El director se echó hacia delante con los brazos abiertos para poder estrechar al hombre, pero Snape se movió hacia atrás levantando una mano, provocando la risa del anciano.

- Ah, Severus, siempre te ha gustado privarme de lo que me gusta. ¡Tanto que deseo abrazarte después de haberte visto casi en las garras de la muerte!

- No soy adicto a los abrazos, Albus.

Susurró Snape con voz apenas audible mientras sacudía la cabeza, pues estaba mareado.

- No cabe duda que eres muy resistente, Poppy creyó que tardarías al menos tres días en recuperar la conciencia.

- Tengo exámenes que poner, ¿Recuerdas? No puedo quedarme aquí acostado.

Dumbledore le observó largo rato sin decir nada, y aquél incómodo silencio llamó la atención del profesor de pociones, al cual le parecía extraño que el director se quedara callado, ya que el anciano tenía la costumbre de hablar hasta por los codos.

Los ojos negros de Snape vagaron hasta encontrarse con los azules de Albus, y el escaso color que su piel había recuperado se perdió de súbito cuando observó el sentimiento que mas detestaba reflejado en aquellos ojos.

Lástima… Dumbledore sentía lástima por él.

- Por Merlín… lo sabes.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

Snape rió con sarcasmo. El anciano tenía ganas de jugar.

- Te enteraste de que me acuesto con jovencitas veinte años menores que yo.

Dumbledore crispó los puños enojado ante la respuesta evasiva.

- De echo, me enteré que eres abusado por alguien treinta y tres años mayor que tu.

- ¿Treinta y tres? Que exacta tienes la cuenta, Albus.

- No juegues conmigo Severus.

- Tú fuiste el que se hizo idiota primero.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No me jodas.

- ¡Severus!

- No te he dicho nada en prácticamente un año, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo ahora?

- ¡No puedo creer que no me lo contaras.!

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? "Oh Albus, ¡El señor Tenebroso abusó de mí! Ayúdame, protégeme, abrázame, dime que no va a volver a ocurrir"

- ¡Pude ayudarte de alguna manera!

- Oh claro, me imagino que le pedirías a Potter su capa de invisibilidad e irías conmigo a las reuniones con los mortífagos para tomarme de la mano mientras Voldemort me violaba. Es una buena idea, ¿No crees? Como no te conté antes mi problema.

- ¡No tomes esto como un juego!

- ¡PODRÍA ESTAR EMBARAZADO! ¡¿ESO TE SUENA A UN MALDITO JUEGO, DESGRACIADO VIEJO IMBÉCIL??!!

Albus retrocedió un par de pasos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras Severus se echó hacia delante sosteniéndose el estómago, acometido por los dolores de su precaria condición de salud.

- ¿Qué has dicho Severus?

- El me escogió no solo como su maldita ramera, decidió que yo iba a darle descendencia.

Dumbledore se quedó rígido.

- El muy bastardo no sabe que… soy un mago con el don de dar la vida… pero debió darme una poción de fertilidad… y la… _pregno fertilis…_

- Eso… eso no es posible.

- Lo soy.

- No… no… no puedes serlo.

- Tenía una mordida en el cuello y utilicé un hechizo de camuflaje, pero no funcionó. La única razón para que no funcionara es que hay una poción similar en mi sistema… la única con semejante poder es Hidden. Yo no la he bebido… él debió dármela mientras estaba inconsciente.

- El… el día de San Valentín.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Tuviste náuseas.

- Si… tuve náuseas, y… la semana anterior mareos.

Dumbledore se cubrió los labios horrorizado.

- No es posible… no es posible… no… no puede ser…

- Si, perfecto. Repítelo una y otra vez. Eso hará que las cosas sean distintas.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre Ambos, y el director se sobó el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

- ¿Tienes que decirlo de una manera tan horrible?

- Severus…

Snape desvió la mirada, haciendo cálculos.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección por que le llamaban "El bendecido" Eso quería decir que todos estaban enterados de la "gran noticia", excepto él.

Había ocurrido antes de Navidad, cuando Voldemort dejó de hacerle tanto daño como acostumbraba, probablemente para cuidar del bebé.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando ante la simple palabra que acababa de pensar.

- Tengo… podrían ser… seis meses.

- ¿Para finales de Septiembre?

- Tal vez.

Snape trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo siquiera, y para su disgusto, Albus se lanzó hacia delante y lo sostuvo con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

- ¡Suéltame maldita sea!

- Pero estás herido, y…

- No te metas en mis asuntos.

- Traeré a Poppy para que te examine, a ti y a tu bebé.

Snape se giró a mirarle de forma aterradora y cuando habló lo hizo con la mandíbula apretada, casi sin mover los labios con toda la rabia que sentía.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

- Pero…

- Me analizaré yo, ¿Me has escuchado? Ya te he dicho que solo es probable. ¡Ha abusado de mi durante un año, maldita sea! ¿Crees que no tomé precauciones desde el principio sabiendo lo que quería??

- Si Voldemort utilizó alguna poción…

- El señor oscuro no es el único que usa pociones, Albus.

Dumbledore le observó largo rato, para luego volver a intentar ayudarlo para que se acostara, pero una vez mas, el profesor lo rechazó, ciertamente molesto del repentino cambio de trato hacia él.

- Descansa, Severus.

El profesor no contestó.

* * *

Aquella fue una de las semanas más difíciles que Hermione hubiera vivido en Hogwarts.

Harry se había ofrecido a mostrarse indigestado, lo que les permitió ir a la enfermería a comprobar si Snape continuaba o no ahí, y la Gryffindor sintió una enorme alegría al descubrir que su profesor no se encontraba ya en aquél lugar.

Era viernes, y los exámenes por fin habían terminado.

La joven castaña caminó en dirección a las mazmorras, se había esmerado mucho en estudiar a pesar de los problemas, sin embargo, Severus nunca había abandonado su mente.

Se quedó quieta frente a la pared que habría de llevarle al interior de la habitación de su profesor, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y entró.

- ¿Severus?

Todo estaba en silencio, y la Gryffindor se aventuró a recorrer aquél lugar que le era tan conocido.

- ¿Severus?

De repente escuchó una botella romperse y se giró asustada. El ruido provenía del laboratorio.

- ¡Severus!

Hermione se lanzó y abrió la puerta del espacio de trabajo del maestro, el cual giró su mirada para observar a la castaña, la cual sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Por Dios… Por Dios… me alegra tanto verte con vida… creí… creí que ibas a morir, yo…

- Mejor hubiera sido.

La castaña se congeló al escuchar aquello y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Snape no contestó al instante, sino que se sacó de encima los brazos de la Gryffindor e hizo un pase de varita para que se recogieran los vidrios en el suelo, para después consultar un pesado libro que tenía en la mesa.

- Severus… ¿Qué pasa?

- Albus lo sabe.

Hermione dio un respingo.

- ¿Lo nuestro? ¿E-El sabe? ¿Te despidió?

- Lo del señor oscuro. Sabe lo que ha ocurrido en este último año.

Los ojos negros de Snape se clavaron en los melados de Hermione con una mirada glacial y carente de expresiones.

- Lo sabe gracias a ti.

- Gracias a…

Su frase se vio cortada cuando el hombre cerró de golpe el libro, asustado a la joven.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?

Severus no contestó, sino que se marchó del laboratorio, siendo seguido por la mirada preocupada de la castaña.

- ¡O-Oye, que pasa!

El jefe de la casa Slythering la ignoró nuevamente, y ella tuvo que asirle del brazo detenerlo.

- ¡Se puede saber que carajo te pasa!

- Suéltame.

- No lo voy a hacer.

- Suéltame.

- ¡No lo haré!

Snape se giró a mirarla. Sus rostros estaban el uno a escasos centímetros del otro, y por primera vez, Hermione se enfrentó a esos ojos que eran capaces de enfrentarse a los del mismísimo señor Oscuro.

El miedo invadió todo su ser, pues aquella mirada jamás la había apreciado.

Le soltó lentamente, y Snape volvió a marcharse.

- No quiero volver a verte por aquí. Albus ha decidido investigar todo lo que pueda sobre lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Hasta ahora habíamos estado en paz por que él estaba alejado, con el viejo metiendo sus narices donde no le importa, antes que termine el año escolar estará enterado de todo.

- No puedes simplemente sacarme de tu vida.

- Puedo y lo haré.

- Pero… de acuerdo, si descubren que sales con una alumna, aunque sea mayor de edad, pueden despedirte, pero podemos esperar un año y…

- No vamos a esperar nada. Esto se termina aquí y ahora.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy un bromista?

Hermione sintió que todo temblaba a su alrededor y se sentó en la butaca detrás de ella.

- N-No lo comprendo.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Snape se mantuvo de pié recargado contra el sillón situado frente a la Gryffindor, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

- Severus… yo no…

- Albus dice que yo lo recibí, y luego me desmayé. Eso es imposible. Solo una persona pudo haber tramado eso.

- Esque…

- No lo puedes negar. Hace un momento dije que gracias a ti lo sabía, y no lo negaste en ningún momento.

- ¡Te estabas muriendo! Creí que lo comprenderías.

- Había otras opciones.

- ¡No las había! Tú estabas inconsciente, te estabas desangrando. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

- Dejarme morir.

- ¿Qué?

- Hubiera sido mejor a que… a que me condenaras a esta vida de mierda.

- ¡Pero que estás diciendo!

La Gryffindor se puso rápidamente de pié y se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Esque te has vuelto loco???

- ¿Loco? Tal vez. No importa.

- ¡Que diablos te ocurre! ¡Si! Se enteraron, ¡Y que con eso! ¡Tú puedes superarlo! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres Severus Snape!

El profesor de pociones emitió una suave risa sarcástica y se rascó la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

- Si, tienes razón. Gracias a ti puedo disfrutar de Albus mirándome con lástima. Pero no hay problema, puedo superarlo, después de todo soy Severus Snape. Y Minerva, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Observándola con esa cara de pena, viéndome como si yo fuera un niño. Pero no pasa nada, no me afecta. Soy Severus Snape.

- Severus… yo, yo no quería decir eso.

- ¡Ah! Y Poppy, la dulce Poppy que cuida mucho de decir la palabra "violación" por que cree que va a afectarme mientras me revisa por orden de Albus, si, pero, ¿A quien le importa? Soy Severus Snape.

- No, yo no quería… estuvo mal expresado.

- Pero para que nada de eso me afecte, me supongo que no debo tener sentimientos, no debe importarme la vergüenza, la humillación, o el amor. Sentimientos inútiles que solo me hacen más débil.

Hermione crispó los puños furiosa y en un arranque de locura, le dio una bofetada.

- Te comportas como un niño. ¡Te salvé la vida!

- ¿Cuántas veces planeas repetir eso?

- ¡Hasta que lo comprendas! Entré en la habitación y tu estabas ahí, frío, inerte, desangrándote, ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

- Eso ya no importa.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Importa que tú lo comprendas!

- No hay nada que comprender.

- ¡No puedes vivir escondiéndote para que no sientan pena por ti! Tú no pediste que ocurriera, ¡No le has mendigado afecto a nadie!

- Déjame en paz.

- Ah no, eso si que no. ¡Me la he pasado preocupada por ti toda la semana, y cuando vengo a verte me sales con esto!

- ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Más rosas y velas?

- ¡Maldición! ¡Gracias a mi estás vivo!

- Discúlpame si no te lo agradezco de rodillas.

- ¡Necio! ¡Tú y tu maldito orgullo!

- Mi maldito orgullo es lo que me ha mantenido vivo desde incluso mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

- Ah si, ¡Tu época dorada como un asqueroso mortífago!

Snape ladeó el rostro, y cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz que trataba de controlar toda la ira que sentía por dentro.

- No me enorgullece nada de lo que hice en mi pasado.

- ¡Entonces por qué lo utilizas como defensa!

- Vete.

- ¡Ah no, ahora no me voy!

Gritó ella totalmente fuera de sus casillas y tratando de obligarlo a que descruzara los brazos. Forcejearon un momento, él tratando de mantener su postura y ella tratando de hacerlo que se moviera, provocando al final que el hombre reaccionara violentamente y levantara el brazo en un amago de golpearla, Hermione se cubrió instintivamente, pero el impacto no llegó.

Cuando la Gryffindor volvió a mirarle, Snape se sostenía el brazo en su mano izquierda, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizar su acelerada respiración.

- ¿Ibas a golpearme?

- Vete.

- ¡¿IBAS A GOLPEARME?!

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó para golpear con sus puños el pecho del hombre.

- ¡Asqueroso, cerdo, patán, poco hombre!

- Ya basta.

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!

- ¡Ya basta!

Gritó Snape tomándola de los antebrazos, haciéndola forcejear desesperada. Ella cerró los ojos en un vano intento de contener sus lágrimas.

- ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Nada! ¡Sigues siendo un monstruo! ¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto!

Severus no contestaba nada ante aquellas ofensas, sintiendo como todo dentro de él se hacía pedazos.

- Ya cállate.

- ¡No me extraña que Voldemort te escogiera! ¡Eres un monstruo igual que él! ¡NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE TE ESCOGIERA DE SU PROSTITUTA!

Todo se congeló.

Snape se quedó totalmente quieto y Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Ah…

Las manos del profesor se aflojaron y la Gryffindor retrocedió un par de pasos cubriéndose los labios.

- Yo… no… S-Severus… l-lo siento. Perdón.

Snape tenía los ojos nublados, carentes de expresión. Ladeó el rostro y algunos mechones de cabello nublaron su visión.

- Se-Severus… perdóname.

Hermione se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Severus?

- Lárgate.

- No, espera…

- Lárgate.

- Por favor.

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!!!!

Ella retrocedió asustada, y Snape aprovechó que ella lo había soltado para marcharse a su habitación dando largas zancadas, dando un tremendo portazo que provocó que algunos frascos cayeran de la repisa en la pared.

La Gryffindor se quedó largos segundos en su lugar cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

_- ¡Profesor, está despierto!_

_- Granger, está desnuda._

_- Soy yo… Hikari._

_- Hi…_

_- Si profesor… no se esfuerce._

_- Usted… si yo no… la considerara… mi igual… no la dejaría… acercarse a mí._

Hermione tropezó sin darse cuenta y se fue al suelo, donde continuó llorando desconsolada.

_- ¿Como se encuentra, profesor?_

_- A juzgar por que me encuentro en pié y bailando con usted, yo diría que bien._

_- Profesor, usted no podía…_

_- No me venga con sermones Granger. Ya se que venía mal, pero si va a fastidiarme con detalles sobre mi salud, mejor nos sentamos._

_- ¿Nerviosa, Granger?_

_- S-Si… profesor._

_- ¿Y por que? ¿La pongo nerviosa?_

_- Si…_

_- Y a usted… ¿Le gusta que yo la ponga nerviosa?_

_- Si…_

La castaña se puso de pié lentamente. Le dolía la rodilla, así que se apoyó a la pared para poder caminar. Sin embargo, no hubo avanzado un par de pasos cuando se recargó contra la fría piedra mirando al techo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

_- ¿Profesor?_

_- ¿Si… señorita Granger?_

_- Usted siente que… ¿Su alma está sucia?_

_- Si… así es._

_- No quiero que se sienta así… déjeme ayudarlo… su alma no está sucia, en lo absoluto… pero si usted así la siente, déjeme ayudarlo a purificarla._

_- No sabía que la purificación de almas fuera uno de sus talentos, señorita Granger._

_- Lo es… pero solo si usted me deja probárselo._

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por la rabia? No era su culpa, ella lo sabía, lo mismo que había sufrido lo hacía peligroso e inestable para si mismo.

_- No se como sucedió, pero…estoy… enamorado de usted, señorita Granger._

_-La redacción es perfecta… pero la letra es horrible, escríbalo de nuevo._

_- ¡Eh!_

_- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_- ¿Alguna vez se ha contenido de hacer una pregunta?_

_- ¿Sabía que no se contesta a una pregunta con otra?_

_- ¿No tenía usted algo que decirme?_

La joven se estrujó el rostro desesperada.

_- Por más que usted sea mi novia, continúa siendo mi alumna, y al menos por ahora, creo que es lo correcto que le trate de usted……… ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Acaba de llamarme… su novia?_

_- Prefieres que te toque… ¿Aquí?_

_- Granger, yo…_

_- Deme permiso… profesor. ¿Está bien así? ¿Le gusta?_

_- Si… se siente… muy bien…_

Era normal que él se alterara, era normal que no comprendiera sus razones, él no estaba capacitado para entenderlo. Parecía cuerdo, pero dentro de él bullía la insana locura de ser el juguete sexual de un maldito loco.

_- Vamos… usted no ha olvidado como me llamo, ¿Cierto? Vamos… dígalo._

_- S-Severus…_

_- Haga lo que sienta que puede Granger, tampoco quiero que ponga en práctica todo lo que haya investigado sobre sexo. Ya tendrá muchísimo tiempo, y planeo hacerle el amor muchísimas veces hasta volverla una experta._

_- Vamos Granger, yo se que usted es mas inteligente que eso en su capacidad comunicativa. ¿Quiere que la haga mía?_

_- Si… si… Merlín, si…_

_- Pídalo entonces._

La joven se puso de pié y caminó tambaleándose por los pasillos, sin importarle los retratos que la miraban escandalizados.

_- Estás muy apretada… se siente muy bien._

_- Se-Severus…_

_- Hermione…_

- _No soy alguien meloso, ni cariñoso, tampoco detallista… no te diré que te amo cada cinco minutos, ni te regalaré osos de felpa en San Valentín._

_- Que pena, me encantan los osos._

Finalmente arribó a la torre de Gryffindor, y una cara conocida le observó con enfado mientras se acercaba con la cabeza gacha y los brazos lánguidos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se cansaron de hacerlo? Mira que aún es temprano, supongo que es lo que ocurre cuando te acuestas con un anciano.

- Ron…

Hermione levantó la mirada. Y el pelirrojo se olvidó de todo cuando la observó en el deplorable estado en que venía.

- _No esperes que sea un príncipe azul, por que no lo soy. Así como yo tengo que realizar algunos sacrificios al salir con una hermosa jovencita veinte años menor que yo, tú tendrás que hacer algunas conformidades al salir con un hombre mayor, ¿De acuerdo?_

Ron se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, ella se aferró a él.

Le había fallado… una vez mas, le había fallado.

- _Imagínate, que tienes un jarrón, y el jarrón se te cae, pero no se rompe. Al tiempo, se te vuelve a caer, pero una vez más no se rompe. Y se cae una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, sufre una caída tan fuerte que se rompe en pedazos. Lo pegas, y queda relativamente bien, aunque son notables las fisuras, pero… si se vuelve a caer, ya no resiste, y se rompe. Así es esto, la persona queda frágil y dolida, cada vez mas y mas, y a veces, aunque parezca que no importa, por dentro se está haciendo pedazos. El libro dice, que estas personas tienden a alejar a la gente a su alrededor, aún aquellas que le importan o aman, por tanto, estas personas tienen mucho a sentirse deprimidas, y mas que atacarlas por ver dificultades en las cosas mas simples hay que hacerlas entrar un razón. Aunque sean cosas extremadamente obvias._

El joven Weasley se apresuró a sentarla en el sillón, se alejó para poder traerle un vaso de agua, pero la mente de Hermione no pudo más y colapsó, hundiéndola en una profunda negrura.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!

TBC…

* * *

¡Hola!

La pregunta del siglo, ¿Quién actuó peor? Hermione o Severus?

¡Vaya disputa!

Respuesta a los reviews en mi profile, y mil gracias a quienes me han brindado su ayuda para el anagrama!!

Por cierto, a toda la gente linda que me deja review, hagánme un super favor y denme su descripción fisica, vale??

**Una cosa más.** Balck Angel me preguntó que onda con lo que yo comenté hace tiempo acerca de cómo El Caballero Herido y la Dama nació del video de Sev y Hermy con la canción All The things she said.

Si alguien mas se lo preguntaba, me estuve exprimiendo los recuerdos y aquí está más o menos lo que era la idea original, la cual me vino después de ver ese video como veinte veces y empecé a escuchar la pura canción, dejando a mi imaginación volar con las mismas fantasías una y otra vez. Para mayor entendimiento, les sugiero tener la canción a la mano.

_Esta base inicia con una escena a mediados de la historia, cuando Severus y Hermione ya son pareja, y ella se encuentra de vacaciones. Todos se enteran de la relación. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo planeé. Los padres de Hermione están furiosos, y ella escribe una carta, la cual envía vía a lechuza, el cual está de pié en el despacho del director observando por la ventana, esperando a que llegue Albus._

_De inicio se escucha la música, donde aparecen ambos recordando sus momentos juntos._

_En ese momento llega la carta a manos de Severus, el cual ve el nombre y cierra los ojos recordando a Hermione._

_- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?_

_- ¡Que eres menor!_

_- ¡Ya tengo diecisiete!_

_- No es mucho mejor que dieciséis._

_- ¡Por Dios Severus, como no puedes comprender que te amo???_

_El profesor apoya su frente contra el vidrio mientras se muerde los labios totalmente consternado._

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Severus levanta el rostro y recuerda a Hermione._

_Esto no es suficiente._

_Snape abre la carta y empieza a leer._

_Seriamente, estoy totalmente perdida_

_Si pido ayuda, es solamente_

_Por que estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos_

_¿Podrías alguna vez creer semejante sorpresa?_

_Cuando somos solo tu y yo,_

_Nadie mas, y seremos libres._

_Snape levanta la mirada y estruja la carta._

_- Nadie mas… y seremos libres._

_Severus se enfurece y golpea el vidrio, haciéndole una fisura._

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Severus niega con la cabeza desesperado._

_- Esto no es suficiente._

_Obviamente se refiere a que su relación con Hermione está excesivamente limitada y que ellos desearían poder ser felices a sus anchas, sin restricciones de ningún tipo._

_En su casa, Hermione observa sus tareas calificadas por Snape, se enfurece y los arruga lanzándolos contra la pared._

_- ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!!_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Aquí hay un corte de música, en el cual yo imaginaba a cada quien por su lado recordando todo lo que ocurría entre ambos, todos los pocos momentos que habían tenido juntos, las manos de Severus en el cabello de Hermione, y los labios de ella sobre los de él._

_Al final de esa parte, imaginaba a Hermione tendida en una camilla inconsciente y llena de heridas con Severus cuidándola, pero Harry y Ron, que conocían su relación, lo acusan de que es su culpa que ella estuviera herida._

_Dicen que es mi culpa_

_Pero la deseo demasiado_

_Luego venía una parte en la que ambos están abrazados y rodeados de gente de la Orden, los cuales observan a Severus como si fuera un depravado y como si Hermione estuviera loca._

_- Vámonos Severus._

_Dice Albus, y Herms se aferra a Snape._

_- No me dejes…_

_El besa su frente y se marcha._

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Aquí yo veía cortes de ambos furiosos enfrentándose a las consecuencias de amarse._

_Como el uno alucinaba con el otro. En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece la mamá de Hermione, la cual le observa muy enojada._

_Le empieza a recriminar que nunca le contara que estaba saliendo con alguien, que ella tenía que saber que era imposible tener una relación con un hombre de cuarenta, ¡Y más aún, un espía! Que se estaba exponiendo al peligro por un estúpido capricho de adolescente._

_Hermione se enoja de veras._

_Madre, me estás mirando._

_Dime, ¿Qué puedes ver?_

_La mamá de Hermione le pregunta si está loca, y ella sonríe._

_- Si, me he vuelto loca._

_Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore, el director se empieza a pelear con Severus diciéndole que su relación con una menor de edad es totalmente inmoral, y que además, él es un espía, por lo que tiene prohibido enamorarse por que eso lo hace vulnerable en su trabajo._

_Severus aprieta los puños enfadado._

_Padre, me estás mirando_

_¿Alguna vez voy a ser libre?_

_Snape se cruza de brazos burlón, evidenciando que por Hermione, si el mundo mágico colapsa le viene valiendo un carajo, y pregunta sarcástico._

_- ¿He cruzado la línea?_

_Luego se va muy enojado, dando un portazo al marcharse a su habitación llevando en sus manos la carta de Hermione._

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Dando vueltas en mi cabeza_

_Todo lo que ella dijo_

_Aquí viene una escena de Hermione que esquiva a su mamá y corre a la sala, donde está la chimenea._

_- ¡No es suficiente! ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!!_

_Toma un puñado de polvos Flú y se mete a la chimenea, emergiendo en la habitación de Severus, ambos se miran y se abrazan con fuerza._

¿Loco? Sip, bastante. Pero esas imágenes bombardeaban mi cabeza cada vez que escuchaba la canción.

Claro que la historia no se parece en NADA a la idea original, pero ¿Qué cosa se queda idéntica a su borrador cuando apenas lo estamos planeando?

Atte. Lady Grayson


	36. Suerte

Cap. 36

Suerte

* * *

El blanco vapor que emitía la locomotora se alzó en el aire mientras las voces del júbilo paterno llenaban el ambiente.

Los rostros de niños, adolescentes y recientes adultos asomaban por las ventanillas saludando eufóricos a quienes habían venido a recogerles.

Los estudiantes saltaban del tren a los brazos abiertos de sus padres, llenando aquél lugar de la alegría más pura y etérea que pudiera conocerse.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!

- ¡Mamá!

La joven Gryffindor corrió en dirección a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer sonreía ampliamente mientras estrechaba en sus brazos a su adorada hija.

- ¿Y para mi no hay abrazos?

- Papá.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios mientras se colgaba del cuello de su padre, el cual la sostuvo de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, haciéndola reír.

- ¡Hermione, oye, Hermione!

- Ah, ¡Luna!

La rubia sonrió felizmente mientras llegaba tan ligera y campante como si caminara sobre las nubes, mientras detrás de ella venía Neville, teniendo problemas con los baúles de ambos.

- Papá, mamá, quiero presentarles a una amiga mía. Luna Lovegood.

- Encantados. Mi nombre es Heather.

- Y yo soy Tom Granger, mucho gusto.

- El placer es mío, señores Granger.

La madre de Hermione observó atentamente a aquella jovencita de quien su hija tanto le hubiera hablado en sus cartas. Era casi imposible de pensar que aquella radiante muchacha verdaderamente hubiera pasado por todos los horrores que le habían dicho.

Los ojos azules de Luna se clavaron en los melados de la mujer, y esbozó una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe por mi señora, estoy totalmente recuperada. Tuve ayuda de alguien a quien quiero mucho, y también de Neville, mire, él es Neville, vamos a casarnos el año que viene.

El muchacho rió avergonzado y saludó amablemente a los padres de Hermione, en tanto la señora Heather sentía que se ruborizaba.

Cuando la pareja se hubo marchado y la Orden comenzaba a reunirse en torno a Harry, la señora Granger tomó a su hija del hombro.

- Que vergüenza con tu amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se como supo lo que estaba pensando.

- No te apures, así es Luna.

- ¡Hermione, acércate! Y que tus padres vengan también.

La castaña se giró para tomar la mano de su madre, junto a la cual corrió hacia Moody, el cual golpeaba el suelo insistentemente con su bastón esperando a que la familia de la joven se acercara.

- No puedo darles mucha información por que sería peligroso.

- Ay por Dios Ojoloco, tu ves peligro en todas partes.

- Si no fuera así…

- No empiecen a discutir.

Los atajó Lupin luciendo fastidiado de las riñas de esos dos, y Moody resopló enfadado, mientras Tonks se cruzaba cómodamente de brazos y le sacaba la lengua a su querido mentor.

- Nos vamos todos juntos ahora mismo, Harry muchacho, tu llevarás escolta para volver a tu casa junto con tus tíos.

- Que sorpresa.

Moody torció la boca, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.

- Muchacha, tus padres han tenido vigilancia por que Dumbledore lo creía necesario, y ha acertado, los llevaremos a su casa y luego al cuartel.

- Espere, espere, ¿De qué está hablando?

- Quiero que lleguen a su casa, empaquen lo más indispensable y vengan con nosotros.

- Quedarse en su casa sería suicidio.

- Pero… ¿Y nuestros trabajos?

- Si valoran mas sus trabajos que su vida por mi no hay problema en que se queden en su casa, para mi es menos trabajo.

Los Granger le miraron ofendidos, mientras Hermione emitía una risita nerviosa.

- Ahora, escúchame muchacha.

La Gryffindor giró sus melados orbes a Moody.

- Dumbledore ha asignado la seguridad de tu familia a alguien que yo no conocía, pero dice que es excelente.

- A-Alguien que usted…

- Me lo dijo en persona y en su despacho. Y según he escuchado sobre tu forma de pensar, si Dumbledore lo dice, debe se por alguna razón. Si confías en Albus, confiarás en este tipo tu seguridad y la de tus padres. Yo no confío en él.

- Tú no confías en nadie Moody.

- Y menos si ese alguien llega tarde.

- Había mucho tráfico.

Susurró una voz ronca detrás de ellos.

Los aurores ahí presentes se movieron rápidamente cubriendo a los estudiantes a sus espaldas, mientras el recién llegado levantaba las manos en son de paz.

- Soy el guardián de la señorita Granger. El enviado de Dumbledore.

- Hum…

- Vaya Ojoloco, te caía mal sin conocerlo, y ahora que ves que el tipo es muy guapo te cae peor, ¿Verdad?

- Tú no te metas Nymphadora.

La joven metamorfobruja rió ante su propio chiste, mientras los ahí presentes escudriñaban al hombre ahí presente.

La señora Granger se giró hacia su hija para decirle algo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando observó la expresión en el rostro de su pequeña. Una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, pero que podía descifrar a la perfección.

- ¿A que edad comenzaron a gustarle los caramelos de limón a Albus?

Preguntó amablemente Lupin, y el desconocido se cruzó de brazos.

- Desde su nacimiento. El mismo afirma que nació el día que probó por primera vez un caramelo de limón.

- Es él. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Alexander.

Hermione sintió que una sonrisa florecía en sus labios mientras contemplaba una versión cerca de diez años mayor del joven con quien fuera a Hogsmeade tiempo atrás, vestido con una camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, además de pantalones de vestir.

Alexander se retiró un mechón de cabello, robándole el aliento sin saber a las féminas presentes y causando un par de bufidos de enfado de parte de los hombres.

Ron se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Seguro que es de confianza?

- Eso dijo Dumbledore.

- Hump…

El hombre desconocido consultó su reloj.

- Es hora de que nos vayamos, cuiden a Potter y no permitan que nada le ocurra. Granger, venga usted y sus padres por aquí.

Dicho aquello comenzó a retirarse, causando que los miembros de la orden se miraran los unos a los otros.

- Ese tipo me recuerda a Snape.

- Cualquiera diría que fueron a la misma escuela de modales, ¿Cierto?

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Hermione viajaba en el asiento trasero de una camioneta ampliada mágicamente. A sus lados iban sus padres, y a su alrededor ocho miembros de la Orden.

Al volante iba Alexander.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba conducir. Nunca se lo habrían imaginado haciendo aquello. Ya lo había visto montar una escoba, en primer año, y aunque ella no sabía mucho sobre vuelo, había escuchado que volaba bastante bien.

Pero conduciendo una camioneta…

Cerró los ojos y su imaginación la trasladó al asiento del copiloto, a un asiento seguido. Su cabeza recargada contra su pecho y su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus labios tocando con suavidad su cabeza mientras sonreía.

- ¿Hija? ¿Estás bien?

La joven abrió los ojos y se giró hacia su madre, recapacitando en que un par de lágrimas habían escapado, recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Ah, si. Es solo que… espero que todo salga bien,

Y miró el retrovisor, captando el reflejo del hombre a quien ella amaba.

- Realmente espero que todo se solucione…

Y finalmente suspiró, recordando lo que había ocurrido varios días atrás.

_Había ido a la habitación de él, descubriendo que su contraseña continuaba activa, y eso era bastante bueno para ella._

_Entró a la estancia del maestro, y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al encontrarla completamente vacía._

_Lo buscó en cada rincón, pero él no estaba ahí. Finalmente se sentó en la cama, esperando a que él volviera. _

_Pero él no volvió cuando hubo pasado una hora… dos… tres…cuatro…Hermione se giró a mirar el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que pasaba de la media noche._

_Se preguntó si él había sido llamado por el señor oscuro._

_No, no era posible, había revisado el baúl debajo de la cama, y ahí estaba la ropa de mortífago. El estaba en algún otro lugar._

_Pero… ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Cómo aquella vez cuando creyó que él estaría en una misión y en realidad estaba siendo brutalmente maltratado?_

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y de repente, la puerta se abrió._

_Hermione se enderezó de golpe y sonrió cuando observó a su profesor de pociones traspasar el umbral. Estaba intacto._

_- Severus…_

_El no contestó._

_Snape se acercó al armario y se comenzó a desvestir, lanzando sus prendas al cesto de la ropa sucia._

_La Gryffindor no podía hacer nada más que contemplar aquella belleza masculina surcada de cicatrices, la cual volvía a esconderse poco a poco mientras él se colocaba el pijama._

_El hombre se acercó a la cama y abrió las mantas. Hermione se acercó creyendo que él abriría un espacio para ella, pero en lugar de ello, se acostó dándole la espalda._

_- ¿Severus?_

_No hubo respuesta._

_- Severus… por favor… perdóname. No era mi intención._

_Snape no se movió siquiera, continuó yaciendo de costado con los ojos cerrados._

_Hermione se acercó y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda. Al hablar, su voz brotó como un sollozo ahogado apenas entendible._

_- ¿Severus?_

_Pero él nunca la miró._

La joven abrió los ojos sintiéndose deprimida. Para él, era como si no existiera, la ignoraba tan magistralmente que ella solía sentirse invisible cada vez que se lo topaba.

Finalmente arribaron a la casa de los Granger, y Alexander fue el primero en bajar. Sus ojos negros recorrieron aquél lugar que hacía siete años había visto por primera vez, luego miró a la familia dentro de la camioneta e hizo una señal para que se movieran.

Heather bajó primero por el lado derecho seguida de Tom, mientras Hermione abría la puerta a su izquierda, encontrándose con una mano que esperaba para servirle de apoyo y ayudarla a bajar.

Tomó aquella mano de forma vacilante y miró al hombre al que ella amaba.

- Severus, yo…

- Ahora no. Entra y arregla lo que necesites.

La Gryffindor aceptó con la cabeza y se apresuró a seguir a sus padres.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que corría peligro en su propio hogar, su corazón no podía evitar bombear con fuerza, en sus labios había una sonrisa que había estado ausente largo tiempo.

Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en una semana entera. El había dicho "_Ahora no_". Eso solo podía significar que después sería.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en preparar todo lo que habrían de llevarse, la Gryffindor tomó un par de valijas y bajó por las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo cuando se escuchó un estruendo.

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Ella giró sus ojos horrorizados al lugar de donde había provenido el grito.

- ¡SEVERUS!

La casa tembló, y Heather apareció en la puerta, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Aquí estoy mamá!

La mujer abrazó a su hija y cubrió de besos sus cabellos, mientras fuera, se escuchaban potentes detonaciones.

- Por Dios… Por Dios…

- ¡Heather, Hermione!

- ¡Tom! Aquí estamos.

El señor Granger apareció en ese instante y tomó a su esposa e hija por los hombros.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Estamos bien.

En ese momento entró corriendo una de las brujas que les había estado haciendo escolta.

- ¿Ya están listos?

- Ya lo estamos.

- Excelente, ¡Larguémonos de aquí! Hermione, tienes que aparecerte en el cuartel. Recuerda, apareces en el primer escalón de la entrada y…

- ¿Qué?? ¡Yo no me voy sin mis padres!

- ¡Ellos no tienen magia! No pueden aparecerse contigo.

- ¡No, de ninguna manera…!

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando se escuchó una tremenda explosión, y una de las ventanas se rompió cuando un mago la atravesó, aparentemente inconsciente.

- ¡Vete Hermione! ¡Vete!

- ¡Pero mamá…!

Un rayo de luz pasó rozándole la cabeza a la Gryffindor, la cual apenas y alcanzó a agacharse, giró el rostro y observó a un mortífago que se encontraba de pié en medio de la sala.

- ¡Por Dios, no!

En ese instante, un hechizo deslumbró la habitación, y Alexander entró llevando la varita en alto.

- ¿Continúas aquí??

- ¡Mis padres! No me iré sin…

Estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica, por lo que Snape tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Yo cuidaré de tus padres, ¿De acuerdo? Los llevaré contigo sanos y salvos.

Hermione se mordió los labios y finalmente aceptó con la cabeza, giró el rostro a sus padres, los cuales sonrieron.

Un momento más tarde, la joven desapareció.

* * *

Algunas horas mas tarde, Tonks se encontraba a un lado de Hermione sosteniéndola de los hombros mientras lloraba desconsolada.

- Van a llegar, ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que van a llegar.

- No debí dejarlos solos… como pude…

- Oye, dijiste que ese hombre te prometió traerlos, él tiene la confianza de Dumbledore, seguro que no fallará.

Mientras aquello ocurría, la señora Weasley observaba a Hermione con creciente angustia, para luego girarse a su hijo Bill, el cual estaba sentado repasando algunos planos.

- Bill, cariño, ¿No deberías ir por Ron?

- ¿Perdón mamá?

- Hermione necesita de alguien que la ayude querido, y Ron es su amigo, creo que él sería excelente para consolarla.

El muchacho pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

Los ojos de su madre chispeaban, señal inequívoca de que en sus intenciones no había ni pizca de que Ron consolara a Hermione, sino que buscaba que ambos se juntaran un poco más, y construir ella misma las bases para que en un futuro no lejano, la joven de ojos melados se convirtiera en la próxima Señora Weasley.

Bill suspiró, ya que al parecer, él era el único que conocía la historia de su hermano menor, de cómo se había echo novio de Hermione y habían terminado. Y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, sabía que la joven lo había botado por alguien más.

- No creo que se necesite mamá. En serio.

- ¡Pero Hermione está tan triste!

Dijo la mujer mientras entrelazaba las manos, seguramente soñando despierta con el día en que su hijo menor sentara cabeza con aquella hermosa chica.

- Ya, déjalo.

- Si Molly, déjalo así.

- ¡Pero Remus!

El antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras entró en la cocina y se sentó con aire cansado.

- Hermione no necesita más que a sus padres, y esperemos que ellos puedan llegar.

- No lo se, ese hombre no era de mi confianza.

Dijo la mujer con un tono bastante cortante que hizo reír a Bill, ya que este conocía demasiado a su madre como para no darse cuenta de que ella estaba celosa de que alguien tan bien parecido hubiera llamado la atención de Hermione.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y apareció en ese momento Tom Granger llevando del brazo a su esposa.

- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y saltó a los brazos abiertos de sus padres, llorando de la felicidad más pura.

- Hija, hija, tranquila.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Les ha ocurrido algo??

- Un poco mallugados, pero estamos bien.

La joven les soltó para que los revisaran que no hubiese ninguna herida grave, un par de raspones parecían ser lo peor en el caso de su madre, y su padre tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Los magos y brujas que les habían escoltado se derrumbaron contra las paredes, fatigados pero sonrientes.

- Donde… ¿Dónde está?

Hermione miró en todas direcciones apretándose las manos, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos encontraron la figura amada.

Alexander se apoyó en la pared sosteniéndose el brazo, el cual sangraba profusamente, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba dolorosamente.

- Sev-e-ñor… Alexander…

Los ojos negros de él se elevaron lentamente hasta encontrar los de ella, y sus labios se curvearon en una breve sonrisa.

- ¡Alexander!

Los miembros de la orden se sintieron extrañados cuando ella corrió para refugiarse en los brazos de él, provocándole una mueca de dolor al lastimarle las ya de por si laceradas costillas.

- Gracias… gracias…

- Si, ya, ya puede soltarme.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba más a él. Lo sintió estremecerse, y quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que él temblaba por esa cercanía que hacía tiempo que no habían tenido.

Sin embargo, todo se volvió repentinamente silencioso.

Sirius se enderezó del barandal de la escalera donde se había apoyado.

- ¿Snivellius?

La Gryffindor se congeló. Levantó su mirada poco a poco, y se encontró con un rostro completamente conocido, en unos brazos conocidos, y en medio de un cuarto lleno de mirones.

- P-profesor…

- ¿Podría soltarme… Granger?

Ella así lo hizo, contra su voluntad, para finalmente bajar la mirada apenada.

- Lo siento, profesor.

- Si… no se preocupe. Sus padres están a salvo. Yo me marcho.

- Pero sus heridas.

- No se apure por ellas.

Dijo él de manera seca, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Vaya Lunático, ¿A ti te comentaron que era Snivellis?

- Ni una palabra, y no le llames de esa manera.

- Ah Hermione, no te quedes ahí asustada. Ya sabes donde está el baño, ve a lavarte con desinfectante cuanto antes.

La Gryffindor apretó los puños enfadada ante los absurdos comentarios de Sirius, y se acercó a sus padres, los cuales estaban siendo revisados por la señora Weasley.

Inconsciente de lo que la mujer que atendía a su marido deseaba, Heather sonrió.

- ¿Tom?

- ¿Si?

- Creo que nuestra niña está enamorada.

Los ojos de Molly se estrecharon para mirar a Hermione, y finalmente observó la puerta por la que había salido Snape.

* * *

Aquella noche, Ron se encontraba solo en la habitación que el año pasado compartiera con Harry. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y agradecía que Pig estuviera profundamente dormida, por que de otra forma, lo volverían loco.

Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta, y tras escuchar que Ron le permitía pesar, entró.

- Hola Ronnie.

- Hola Bill.

Se escucharon dos tronadores estampidos, y de la nada se materializaron Fred y George, cada uno a un lado de su hermanito menor.

- ¡Si, hola Ronnie!

- ¡Como se encuentra Ronnie-poh!

- Vamos muchachos, no le digan así.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas Bill!

- ¡Si Bill! ¿Por qué tu le puedes decir y nosotros no?

- Por que ustedes son unos pesados.

- ¡Oye nos hemos puesto…

- …en una dieta rigurosa!

Bill suspiró derrotado y se sentó en la cama con sus hermanos, mientras Ron se enderezaba.

- ¿Y de qué vamos a hablar?

- ¿De chicas?

- Adoro las chicas.

- Pero ellas no te adoran a ti.

- A ti te va igual.

- Lo cual es bastante triste.

- Pero aun así lo intentamos.

- Todos los días.

- Haga sol.

- O haga sombra.

- Si llueve.

- O está nevando.

- Ya, ya, cállense los dos.

- ¿Ves eso Ronnie? Billy quiere callarnos.

- Privilegio del hermano mayor. Ahora cierren la boca.

Los gemelos rieron y se llevaron un par de dedos a los labios, haciendo el ademán de cerrarlos con un cierre.

- Si se van a quedar, se van a comportar con seriedad, ¿De acuerdo?

- Nos comportaremos con Seriedad.

- En cuanto nos la hayas presentado.

- ¿Es alguna prima de Sirius?

Bill les observó torciendo la boca, y ambos jóvenes se rieron.

- Ya, ya, de acuerdo hermano.

- Nos portaremos bien.

Ron les observó largamente y continuó con su contemplación del techo.

- ¿Y bien Ron? ¿Qué ocurre con Hermione?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Nuestra Hermione?

- No estás intentando ligártela, ¿Cierto?

- Aspiras muy alto.

- Muy bonita.

- Muy inteligente.

- Mucha mujer.

- Mucha carne.

- ¡Para ti!

Concluyeron ambos al mismo tiempo con tono burlón, y ambos recibieron un manazo del mayor.

- Prometieron comportarse.

- Teníamos los dedos cruzados.

Dijo Fred con una sonrisa mientras George alzaba sus dedos cruzados y los balanceaba alegremente.

- Ya hermanito, ¿Qué pasa con Herms?

Ron se quedó callado, y sus hermanos, como cosa milagrosa, respetaron su silencio.

- Ustedes no lo saben pero… ella y yo fuimos novios durante el año.

- ¡QUE!

- ¡Imposible!

- ¡Demencial!

- ¿Hermione te besó?

- ¡Pobre chica!

- Pero cortamos.

- ¿Qué qué??

El mas joven de los pelirrojos se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

- Me mandó a volar. Dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Nos estás mintiendo.

- ¿Rechazó a un galanazo como tu?

- Por un tipejo que no vale la pena.

- Sabía que Hermione y Harry iban a terminar juntos.

Añadió George con una sonrisa, mientras Fred aceptaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por eso andas depre?

- Pobre de nuestro Ronnie, le dañaron su corazoncito.

- Pero aquí tienes a tus hermanitos para cuidarte.

- ¿Cierto George?

- Cierto Fred.

- Si claro, y a Bill déjenle a un lado, ¿Cierto?

- Ten tu propio gemelo, hermanote.

Bill rió y se le echó encima a los gemelos, los cuales empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Ron tomó su almohada y se la lanzó en la cabeza a sus hermanos.

Pronto, todos estaban trenzados en una descomunal guerra.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran más que jóvenes adultos, y aquello no era una misión de la Orden como para colocar hechizos de protección.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Molly Weasley apretó con fuerza un pañuelo que llevaba en las manos.

En el vestíbulo, escuchó que Arthur la llamaba, por lo que dio media vuelta y fingió una jovialidad que no sentía, sin embargo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Hermione y Ginny las subían.

- Buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches señora Weasley.

- Buenas noches Ginny.

Respondió de manera seca la mujer y se marchó con la cabeza en alto. Hermione miró a su amiga con una ceja arqueada, y esta se encogió de hombros igual de confundida que su compañera.

* * *

Poco tiempo más tarde, Severus se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts siendo atendido por madame Pomfrey, en tanto Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente los pormenores de aquella misión.

- Esos tipos están locos.

- La demencia siempre ha sido una de las principales cualidades de los seguidores de Voldemort.

- Vaya, gracias que amable.

Inquirió Snape con sorna, haciendo sonreír a Albus.

- Son heridas menores Severus, para mañana estarás perfectamente. Pero, me gustaría que le permitieras a Poppy revisarte, por que tu sabes… bueno, en tu estado… aunque, me dijiste que te hiciste algunas pruebas, y no me dijiste los resultados, yo supongo… bueno.

- Lo que haya descubierto no te incumbe.

- Por favor Severus.

- No te voy a decir nada, insiste toda la maldita noche resignado a uno escuchar ni jota o cállate de una vez.

Dijo el profesor de manera tajante mientras se arreglaba la ropa, la enfermera observó un momento a Severus, el cual se revolvió incómodo al sentir esa mirada de lástima que estaba recibiendo, igualmente pudo ver cuando ella se giró a mirarle el vientre, suspirando con preocupación.

- De acuerdo, no me digas nada… pero… si realmente estás esperando a una criatura, hazme un favor y cuídate.

- No he tenido cuidado alguno en siete meses ¿Y me sales con estupideces ahora?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente estás embarazado?

- Interprétalo como se te pegue la gana.

Dumbledore se retorció los dedos nervioso, observando atentamente a su profesor de pociones.

- En este tiempo ha dado… ¿Señales? ¿Ha pateado? ¿O…?

Snape se giró a mirarle verdaderamente encolerizado, ya que no deseaba discutir con el director asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Albus se mordió la lengua para no continuar y se giró a la enfermera, la cual terminaba de guardar sus artículos de curación.

- Poppy, ¿Podría pedirte que nos dejes solos un momento?

Madame Pomfrey observó extrañada al director, pero al final aceptó con la cabeza y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ninguno de los hombres decían nada. Severus terminaba de abrochar los botones de su saco, mientras Albus desenvolvía un caramelo de limón.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Te has enojado con ella?

Snape giró el rostro, obviamente molesto.

- Por esto precisamente no quería que te enteraras. No tardarías nada en meterte en mis asuntos privados.

- Tu felicidad me interesa.

- Si tanto te interesara, me dejarías en paz.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- ¿Por eso te has enojado con ella? ¿Por qué gracias a ella me enteré de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Severus sabía que no tenía que contestar la pregunta, por que ambos conocían de antemano la respuesta.

- Mi querido muchacho, junta tus manos.

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Solo hazlo, por favor.

El hombre resopló con fastidio y unió sus manos, como si fueran un cuenco.

- Dime, ¿A que huelen tus manos?

Snape iba a rebatir sobre lo estúpido que era aquello, pero al final decidió que era más fácil obedecer las locuras del viejo que tratar de resistirse.

- A nada.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si.

- Hazlo de nuevo.

El jefe de la casa de Slythering suspiró haciendo acopio a toda su paciencia y aspiró la piel de sus manos.

No encontró nada.

Lo hizo de nuevo, y volvió a encontrarse con lo mismo. Sin embargo, de algún lugar en su mente acudió el recuerdo de una piel lozana y suave bajo sus palmas.

Aspiró profundamente… y encontró impregnado en su piel el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber exactamente cuando los había cerrado.

- Dime, Severus… ¿Qué has encontrado?

- A… ella.

Dumbledore sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su protegido.

- Tienes suerte de estar vivo entonces.

Y tras aquellas palabras, se marchó de la enfermería.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Si, lo se, lo se, me desaparecí días enteros y ustedes amenazaron con tomar rehenes si yo no publicaba, ¡No fue mi culpa, en serio! Pero es un cuento demasiado largo como para ponérselos aquí, así que si se quieren enterar, pueden ir a mi profile.

Por cierto, los nombres de Heather y Tom Granger los saqué de la película de La cámara secreta. ¿Recuerdan que hay una escena donde aparecen el señor y la señora Granger hablando con Arthur? Pues investigué en los créditos y el nombre de los actores son Tom Knigth y Heather Bleasdale.

Pues bien, espero que les gustara el capi. IMPORTANTE. Este capítulo, y los dos siguientes son un poquito como de relleno, para preparar el terreno de lo que va a venir después, ¿De acuerdo? Así que no se me desesperen si no es muy interesante lo que se viene.

La misma tortura que no me dejó publicar me impidió responder reviews, así que no me queda más que agradecer por todo su apoyo a:

Tzinamii, DarkReginaB19, Dinharj, Ginebra216, Eileen Prince Snape, Siriela, Liade Snape de Black, Miss bella Cullen, Wixi, Usaky, AdrianaSnapeHouse, Simon Fuchi Notori, Lady Celestial Destinity Mar, Dany Snape, Cleoru Misumi, Jos Black, Rochi True, Nausica, Princess Fa, Adrel, Balck Angel, Cissy Blackfoy, Julia Cesar, Iliandra, Natt Malfoy, Maldita Pelirroja, Lolailongs, Lupina Black, Belitsnape, Rasaaabe, Lunnaris, Miau Black Snape, Mari Severus, Kambrin Potter, Severus Lady, Nitzia y Tenshi of Valaha.

Muchìsimas gracias!!! Y Miss Bella Cullen, ¡Un beso! Gracias por hacerle caso a Balck Angel!!

¡Pues bueno! Ahí nos vemos, un beso!

Lady Grayson


	37. Una pausa en la historia

Hola chicas (os), soy Lady Fiorella prima de Grayson (de vez en cuando pululo por aquí), en fin lo siguiente es a petición de ella…

Como de ella es costumbre actualizar los jueves o viernes, les hago saber que por el momento no podrá hacerlo, pues algo trágico en la familia ha sucedido, como algunas (os) sabrán, el abuelo estaba muy enfermo, y desgraciadamente a partir de hoy no lo volveremos a ver, sabemos que ahora esta descansando y que asi tenia que ser, por lo grave de su emfermedad era algo que esperabamos, tanto ella como toda la familia estamos tranquilos…

Ella sabe que todas comprenderán que se ausente por cierto tiempo, y les da gracias por el apoyo, que sabe le brindarán.

Esperando que todos estén bien y agradeciéndoles de antemano.


	38. Rescate

Cap. 37

Rescate

* * *

De alguna manera había pasado ya un mes desde que el año escolar había terminado y la familia Granger y los Weasley se habían asentado bajo el techo de Grimmauld Place.

Todo había ido relativamente bien.

La familia de Hermione estaba realmente feliz de tener una ocasión tan agradable de congeniar con el mundo al que pertenecía su hija, y en el que estaban seguros, habría de quedarse.

Sirius se habían vuelto particularmente buen amigo del señor Tom Granger, invitándolo a jugar cartas, el uno enseñando al otro sobre los juegos muggles y mágicos. Bebían Whisky de fuego y charlaban hasta el amanecer.

La única contrariedad que parecía existir era la manera en que la señora Weasley se comportaba con Hermione. Sin bien no era descortés, si era un tanto cortante, razón por la cual Heather Granger prefería mantener su distancia con la otra mujer.

El caso especial era Arthur Weasley, quien pasaba todo su tiempo libre sumándose a las conversaciones de Tom y Sirius, pidiendo explicaciones sobre los artefactos muggles, las cuales le causaban una emocionante euforia, aunque al animago mas bien le causaba risa saber que para dejar su vehículo en algún lugar había que echar monedas en una cosa metálica, la cual, si espiraba, provocaba una multa.

Aquél día, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación conversando con Ginny, recordando cosas que les causaba mucha tristeza.

En todo aquél mes, Snape no se había presentado sino mas que un par de veces, reportaba sus obligaciones y se marchaba.

Era como volver a vivir lo ocurrido hacía dos años, la primera vez que habían ido a la casa de los Black, sin embargo, esta vez, mas que agradecer que no se toparan con el profesor de pociones, aquello era para Hermione un verdadero martirio.

Sin embargo, las penas de la joven no se reducían solo a aquello, sino al echo de que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts, su mayor preocupación fueron sus estudios, y su profesor de pociones, y ahora… ahora entraban en la ecuación sus padres.

¿Qué podrían pensar ellos si se enterasen de que su hija de diecisiete años salía con un hombre de treinta y ocho?

Ginny la escuchaba todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, especialmente por el echo de que los señores Granger parecían simpatizar mucho con el profesor, a pesar de no haberlo visto mas de dos minutos después del día en que los salvara.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente aquél día, y como su madre le había contado que tras su partida se había armado una verdadera batalla en su propia casa, en la cual, el misterioso hombre se había portado a la altura de un héroe, luchando fieramente y haciendo que los mortífagos cayeran en sus manos como moscas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y la señora Weasley apareció en ese instante.

- ¿Niñas?

- Hola señora Weasley.

La mujer observó por un instante a Hermione de mala manera, pero luego fingió que nada había ocurrido.

- Necesitamos que bajen un momento.

Ambas jovencitas se miraron extrañadas y siguieron a la señora Weasley al comedor. Les pareció muy extraño encontrar a algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix ahí reunidos, y más aún, que parecían estarlas esperando a ellas.

Hermione entró detrás de Ginny, y se sintió sorprendida al ver que ahí se encontraba Ron.

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

- En un momento cariño.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que todos pudieron escuchar como se abría la puerta y entraba una persona que poseía una voz muy conocida.

- ¿Buenas noches?

Dumbledore apareció en el lugar luciendo una amplia sonrisa, cabeceó amablemente a los presentes los cuales le devolvieron cortésmente el saludo, sin embargo, detrás del anciano venía el profesor Snape, este se limitó a cruzarse de brazos en un rincón.

- Bien, me encantaría poder tener un momento para tener una amena charla con todos ustedes, pero me temo que eso será imposible. Ayer, Severus fue llamado por Voldemort.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de miedo entre los presentes, así mismo en Hermione, la cual buscó las señales de la tortura en su profesor, pero no las encontró, lo que le daba a entender que si había sido nuevamente abusado, había sido bajo los estándares de la pasión loca y desenfrenada, y no con el sangriento sadismo.

- Y tenemos noticias muy importantes que darles. ¿Severus?

- El señor tenebroso ha decidido atacar mañana mismo el barrio donde vive Potter.

- ¿QUÉ?

Sirius se puso de pié de golpe, y Ginny se llevó las manos al pecho horrorizada, mientras Ron crispaba los puños bastante enfadado con la noticia.

- ¡Pero no puede! El no puede acercarse a Harry mientras él esté en esa casa.

- Sirius tiene razón, el sacrificio de Lily lo mantiene a salvo al menos hasta su mayoría de edad, y eso no será sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa desagradable.

- Si, el señor tenebroso tiene la costumbre de obedecer todas las reglas, casi lo olvido.

El animago le observó furioso y estuvo a punto de caminar en dirección al mortífago, pero Lupin le agarró de la parte trasera de la chaqueta, evitando así que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Pero lo que extrañó a todos, fue que Dumbledore reaccionó colocando una mano frente a Severus, casi a manera de protección.

El profesor gruñó muy audiblemente y le apartó el brazo de un manotazo. Aspiró para calmarse y continuó.

- El señor tenebroso conoce las… aspiraciones heroicas que tiene Potter.

- ¡No hables así de Harry, Snivellius!

- No hablaría de esta manera si tu adorado ahijado no le hubiera dado una prueba tan contundente al señor tenebroso de que eso es cierto, y creo que tú lo recuerdas mejor que nadie.

Sirius gruñó por lo bajo, recordando sin querer su estancia en el velo, del cual Dumbledore había logrado rescatarlo con no poco trabajo y tras haberse sumergido en toneladas de libros para encontrar una respuesta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y pero aún, que tras el rescate, habían sido las pociones revitalizantes de Snape las que le habían devuelto la vida.

- Y ahora, si me haces el favor de dejar de interrumpirme, Black, el señor tenebroso no puede acceder a la casa donde vive Potter, pero si puede hacer que el chico vaya corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Antes de que Snape pudiera agregar algo, Hermione se enderezo.

- Va a hacerlo salir con humo.

Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Snape sonrió brevemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Dumbledore ni para la señora Weasley.

- Exactamente, cuando los cazadores quieren hacer salir a los animales de sus escondites, prenden fuego y el humo los hace salir, el señor tenebroso va a hacer lo mismo. Atacará a diestra y siniestra usando a gran parte de su ejército hasta que Potter aparezca.

- Eso es… ¡Demencial!

- Por favor Tonks, ¿Cuándo ha estado cuerdo ese maldito loco?

- Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a salvar a Harry?

Susurró Ginny sintiendo que sus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas, Hermione le apretó la mano.

- El señor tenebroso me ha contado su plan para que yo haga que la Orden del Fénix no tenga listos refuerzos, sino que solo se encuentren los puestos de vigilancia usuales, para poderlos eliminar y tener vía lo más libre posible antes de que ustedes puedan organizarse y acudir en la ayuda de Potter.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

- ¿Iremos por Harry ahora mismo?

- No podemos.

La voz de Dumbledore causó que todo quedase en silencio.

- Si acudiéramos por Harry en este momento, la lealtad de Severus se vería comprometida, ya que…

- ¡Y a quien le importa lo que le ocurra al mortífago?? ¡Estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi ahijado!

- Sirius…

- ¡No! Nos vamos ya mismo por Harry. Vamos Remus, tu y yo…

- No podemos.

Todos se giraron, por que esta vez quien habló fue Hermione.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No podemos hacer eso, Sirius.

- ¿Esque te has vuelto loca?? ¡Estamos hablando de Harry! ¿Esque acaso no te preocupa??

- Por supuesto que me preocupa. Es mi amigo, y lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano. Pero si trajéramos a Harry en este momento, mañana los mortífagos atacarían Privet Drive y morirían cientos, pero cuando Harry no acuda a la trampa, sabrán que Se-e- se nos dio un aviso de parte del profesor Snape.

- ¿Y eso qué?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, obviamente conteniendo su furia.

- No podemos permitirnos perder al profesor Snape.

- Me temo que la señorita Granger tiene razón, Sirius. Si Voldemort sabe que Severus no le es fiel en lo absoluto, podría perder la vida.

- ¿Y eso que importancia tiene???

- Sirius…

El aludido se giró a mirar a Lupin, el cual se mantenía apacible, como siempre.

- Tal vez la vida de Severus no te importe mucho. Pero si lo deseas ver por el lado práctico, no podemos quedarnos sin un espía en las filas de Voldemort.

Sirius trató de decir algo, mas le fue imposible, y al final se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

- Por eso es que hemos llamado a la señorita Granger, y al señor y la señorita Weasley.

- ¿Vamos a ayudar?

- La señorita Weasley no, puesto que aún es menor de edad.

- ¡Pero…!

Ginny se cortó a si misma, sabiendo que su madre jamás lo consentiría.

- Pero todos aquí estamos enterados de su relación con Harry, y me parece lo más correcto que esté enterada sobre la suerte de su novio.

La pelirroja sonrió brevemente, por que era la verdad, y sus mejillas tomaron un leve tinte carmín cuando todos la miraron sonrientes sabiéndola el centro de la felicidad de Harry. Incluso Sirius la miraba satisfecho.

- Tenemos un plan para que Harry escape de casa de sus tíos sano y salvo, y ahí es donde necesitamos a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley, pero solo si están dispuestos a cooperar.

- Por supuesto.

- Claro que si.

La señora Weasley emitió un sollozo, y su marido la abrazó, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- Voldemort ha decidido que Severus no participe en el ataque, por lo tanto irá con nosotros disfrazado de la misma forma que la vez anterior…

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, la reunión tocaba su fin, y Dumbledore consultó su curioso reloj de doce manecillas y estrellas.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde, y debo marcharme.

- Albus, ¿No deseas quedarte a cenar?

- Me encantaría Molly querida, pero tengo mucha prisa.

Nadie dijo nada por que la invitación no fuera extendida al profesor de pociones, el cual no se inmutó en lo absoluto y siguió al director fuera de la casa, sin embargo, cuando ambos iban por el pasillo camino a la puerta principal, Heather Granger se puso de pié de golpe del sillón en que había estado sentada.

- ¡Ah, Profesor Snape!

El hombre se giró a la voz que lo llamaba, y enarcó una ceja al descubrir de quien se trataba.

- ¿Si, Señora Granger?

- Llámeme Heather.

Snape accedió brevemente y la mujer sonrió.

- Le pregunté a Molly hace tiempo, pero, ¡Usted siempre se va tan rápido! Tom y yo queríamos agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotros cuando nos sacó de la casa.

- Le prometí a su hija traerlos sanos y salvos. Era mi deber.

- De todas formas, nos gustaría agradecerle y…

- No es necesario.

- Profesor.

Esta vez fue Tom Granger quien se acercó.

- Usted nos salvó la vida, y queremos agradecérselo. Sería un honor para nosotros si hoy se quedara a cenar. Mi esposa cocinará.

Snape no se movió un centímetro.

La primera vez que lo habían invitado a quedarse a cenar, había sido la primera vez que acudió a Grimmauld Place, y la invitación hacía sido más por cortesía que por que realmente lo desearan ahí, desde entonces, nadie le había vuelto a hacer aquél ofrecimiento, y él no había estado interesado en recibirlo.

- Lo siento. No puedo.

- Oh vamos Severus, hoy no tienes nada mas que hacer, ¿No es cierto? No te quieras ir a encerrar a tu casa a pasar la noche solo. Quédate a cenar.

- Albus, yo no creo que…

De repente, sus ojos negros se toparon con los de Hermione, la cual le sonreía radiante.

Sin querer, la mente del profesor se llenó con un recuerdo de algo que le había ocurrido el año anterior, y que había repercutido enormemente en lo acontecido en su vida.

_- La invité esta noche, Granger… por que me gustaría… agradecerle, por la ayuda que me ha brindado._

_- Ah? Pe-pe… ¡Profesor, usted no tiene que…!_

_- Granger, son cosas mías. Permítame hacerlo, para estarnos en paz._

_- No me debe nada, profesor. Pero si agradecérmelo le hace feliz, yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar unas simples gracias._

Aquella noche… aquella primera vez que cenaron juntos.

- Podría, quedarme. Si tanto significa para ustedes, pero me temo que el permiso de la señora Weasley no es suficiente, puesto que la casa le pertenece a Black.

- ¿Qué dices Sirius? ¿Te molesta?

El animago se enderezó lentamente ante la entusiasta pregunta que le hiciera Tom, taladrando con sus ojos oscuros a Snape, el cual le miraba de forma inexpresiva, al parecer, esperando que Sirius se negara para poder esquivar un compromiso como ese.

El hombre sonrió triunfante.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto que Snivellis se quede a cenar.

- ¡Excelente! En ese caso me retiro, nos veremos después Severus.

Dijo Albus sonriente mientras palmeaba un par de veces el hombro de su protegido, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que dejaban en casa de la abuela y le pedían portarse bien.

Snape suspiró resignado y se apoyó contra cualquier pared.

- Bien, creo que me pondré a trabajar.

- Yo te ayudo.

Agregó inmediatamente la castaña corriendo tras su madre, mas que feliz de poder cocinar para el profesor de pociones.

La cena nunca había tenido tanta tensión como aquella noche.

Los usuales miembros de la orden se habían sentado a cenar mirándose los unos a los otros en un profundo silencio, dirigiendo miradas furtivas al espía, el cual, a petición de la madre de Hermione, se había sentado a un lado de su alumna.

Todos comían en un incómodo silencio, y Tom Granger, sentado frente al maestro, sonrió.

- Tiene usted unos modales muy extraños en la mesa, profesor, ¿En donde se educó?

- Se educó en la cama de Malfoy.

Interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa mientras mordía un trozo de pan, y recibiendo bajo la mesa una patada por parte de Lupin.

- ¿Por qué me pateas??

El hombre lobo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se estuviera callado.

- Después del colegio viví algún tiempo con gente muy refinada que me dio asilo mientras mi vida tomaba un rumbo, y continúo conservando sus costumbres.

- Claro Tom, que si yo te contara de las costumbres que Snivellius pescó ahí, ¡Uff! Pero tu hija y su amiga están presentes y creo que esos cuentos no son aptos para señoritas decentes.

Snape tensó la mano sobre el cuchillo.

- Sirius por favor.

Susurró Tonks obviamente incómoda, mientras Heather observaba de mala manera al anfitrión, por su parte, los jóvenes Weasley se miraban soltando breves risitas burlonas.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo estoy diciendo que…

- Sirius, mis padres invitaron al profesor Snape a cenar para agradecerle su ayuda, no para que tu te divirtieras a costa suya a sabiendas de que él no te va a contestar como debiera por respeto a la invitación que recibió.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la castaña, la cual lucía ciertamente furiosa. Snape se giró a mirarla mostrando confusión.

- No te lo tomes tan a pecho Hermione, además, creo que Snivellius puede defenderse solito, ¿Cierto? Después de todo, él es el que se pavonea de burlarse de Voldemort en sus propias narices.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que Sirius sonrió antes de agregar.

- Aunque claro, cuando uno es en verdad un leal mortífago, no hay nada que fingir.

- ¡Sirius por Dios te quieres callar de una vez? Profesor Snape, disculpe, nosotros solo queríamos que…

Habló Hermione tratando de controlar toda su ira, mientras Snape tragaba lo que tan calmadamente había estado masticando.

- Ciertamente puedo agradecerle sus palabras, señorita Granger, sin embargo, no veo necesidad alguna para defenderme, puesto que las personas no debemos enfadarnos ante los ladridos estúpidos de ningún perro.

Sirius golpeó la mesa e hizo el amago de levantarse, sin embargo, Remus ya estaba prevenido de aquello, por lo que volvió a forzarle a que se sentara.

- ¡Oyeme, estás en mi casa y…!

- Sirius, compórtate como si tuvieras treinta y ocho y no siete, ¿Quieres??

El animago bufó enojado, mientras Hermione se sintió feliz de escuchar la elocuencia con la que había hablado el hombre a quien ella amaba, y un segundo más tarde, sintió como una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios sin poder contenerla cuando él tocó con su pierna la pierna de ella.

No hacía falta nada mas para que ambos repitieras aquél inocente gesto bajo la mesa que hicieran la pasada Navidad, sin darse cuenta de que Heather se había puesto de pié para traerle otra cuchara a su marido, y desde su ángulo, había sido totalmente visible lo que ellos habían echo.

Sirius se limpió la boca con una servilleta molesto.

- Oyeme bien Snape, el que haya aceptado que comieras en mi casa...

- Sirius, por favor.

Intervino esta vez el señor Weasley llevándose un par de dedos al puente de la nariz, bastante irritado.

- Estamos cenando. Sabemos que el profesor Snape no es de tu agrado, y viceversa, pero pueden pelearse en cualquier otro momento.

Sirius hizo una mueca y regresó su atención a su plato, lo que les permitió terminar de cenar en una relativa paz.

Como era de esperarse, apenas hubo terminado con su plato, Snape se puso de pié, agradeciendo por la deliciosa comida.

- Le acompaño a la puerta.

Ofreció Heather poniéndose de pié antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, y se retiraron.

- Ha sido un honor, profesor. Aunque siento los… problemas que hubo en la mesa.

El hizo una breve inclinación a manera de respuesta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Snape se giró a mirarla cuando ya tenía una mano en la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Usted la ama realmente?

El profesor no dijo ninguna palabra. Estaba obviamente sorprendido de que ella conociera sus sentimientos hacia la joven Gryffindor, pero era su madre al fin y al cabo, y ellas podían saber muchas cosas.

- Mas que a mi vida.

Heather sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta, y así, Snape se marchó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, gran parte de la Orden se había concentrado en Grimmauld place para ejecutar el plan que se había ideado el día anterior.

Pasaban ya de las siete cuando en Privet Drive apareció un coche que parecía venido desde la propia nada.

Hermione miraba constantemente en todas direcciones mientras manejaba y se detenía frente a la casa de los Dursley. Observó un momento a Ron, evaluando la ropa que llevaba, un desgastado pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una camiseta del equipo de fútbol de Inglaterra.

- ¿Listo?

Ron tragó saliva y se revolvió el cabello castaño, pero finalmente aceptó con la cabeza. La joven echó una mirada hacia el asiento de atrás, aparentemente vacío, pero sabía que ahí se encontraban en un espacio mágicamente ampliado varios miembros de la orden.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de aquél hogar, Vernon Dursley se encontraba alabando a su adorado hijo mientras Harry miraba al techo con absoluto fastidio. De repente, un chillido de parte de la mujer los hizo girarse a mirarle.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre?

- ¡Alguien se estacionó enfrente de nuestra casa! ¡Ah, esa jovencita es una indecente!

Apenas terminaba de decirlo cuando Dudley se lanzó a mirar lo que tanto escandalizaba a su madre, y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al observar a la hermosa Gryffindor, la cual llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa de un solo hombro en color verde esmeralda que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, mientras en la espalda llevaba una mochila.

- ¡Se estacionaron enfrente??

Gritó el tío Vernon salpicando saliva y poniéndose de pié, lanzándose como un toro en dirección a la puerta y siendo seguido muy de cerca por su hijo.

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! ¡ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA, NO UN MALDITO ESTACIONAMIENTO!! ¡SAQUEN SU CHATARRA DE AQUÍ!

- ¡Ah! Buenas noches señor, discúlpenos, no era nuestra intención, esque ha fallado el coche.

Vernon dirigió sus ojos diminutos al viejo auto, el cual echaba humo por el cofre, y ahí se encontraba con la cabeza metida un muchacho revisando el motor.

- ¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! MUEVAN SU CHATARRA O…

- ¿Dudley?

En ese momento, el enorme hijo del señor Dursley apareció en el marco de la puerta para poder apreciar mejor a la hermosa jovencita, la cual le observaba con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Por Dios, Dudley Dursley! ¡Cuantos años!

Chilló ella con felicidad mientras pasaba de Vernon y se lanzaba con los brazos abiertos a abrazar al atónito chico, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para devolverle el abrazo, pues ella se separó.

- ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí! Nos conocimos en primaria, soy Adriadna S. House.

Dudley parpadeó estúpidamente, pero aceptó al ver que ella le miraba con ilusión.

- Ah, s-si, Adriadna.

- ¡Te ves genial! Espera, entonces… ¡Señor, usted es el papá de Dudley! Vernon. Su hijo nos hablaba tanto de usted y de su esposa, ¡Siempre quisimos conocerlo!

El hombre sonrió ampliamente ante tales halagos, y se olvidó absolutamente de la gritería que había estado armando.

- Es tan genial volverte a ver.

- Si, si, digo lo mismo.

- ¡Permíteme presentarte a mi hermano! Pobre, en la escuela se ponía tan celoso cuando le hablaba de ti. ¡Bilius! ¡Bilius!! Ven acá.

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor por que Hermione le hubiera llamado por su horrendo segundo nombre, y más aún cuando habían planeado que él iba a llamarse Richard.

- Mira, él es mi hermano, Bilius, Pero dile Billy.

Dudley sonrió con suficiencia y apretó con demasiada fuerza la mano de Ron, sintiéndose superior solo por el extraño nombre que el otro tenía.

- Mi hermana siempre hablaba de ti.

- Si, bueno. Es natural.

- Bueno señorita, ¿Adriadna dijo, verdad?

- Si señor Dursley.

- ¿No quieres pasar? Puedes utilizar el teléfono si quieres.

- Es usted tan amable.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa entrando a la casa, y como bruja que era, se sintió extraña cuando al atravesar la puerta pudo sentir claramente el campo de protección que había sobre aquél lugar. La magia antigua que usara Lily Potter para proteger a su hijo.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en el inmenso poder que había tenido aquella bruja.

- ¡Petunia, querida! Ven a conocer a una amiga de nuestro hijo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la señora Dursley, la cual observó de mala manera a Hermione y a Ron, pero se fijó en que su hijo parecía totalmente idiotizado por la chica, lo cual la hizo mirarla todavía peor.

- ¿Si? ¿Amiga? ¿De donde?

- Verá…

- ¿Hermione?... ¿Ron?

Ambos jóvenes magos voltearon, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- ¡Harry!

El joven de ojos verdes sonrió enormemente cuando Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, para luego saludar a Ron con mucha efusividad.

- Se te ha extrañado viejo.

- Pero, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué…? Vaya, ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello?

- No hay tiempo para explicártelo.

Respondió Hermione tajantemente mientras sacaba su varita, y Ron la imitó. Los Dursley pegaron un chillido de terror.

- ¡PONZOÑA, ASQUEROSOS, VILES CHARLATANES!

Rugió Vernon colocándose protectora mente delante de su familia mientras Dudley se escondía como un ratón asustado detrás de su madre.

- Harry, los mortífagos vienen hacia acá en este preciso momento.

- ¿Qué?

- No tenemos tiempo de explicártelo, tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Han traído un traslador?

- No hemos podido por que el pitazo ha sido muy repentino.

Respondió Ron en tanto Hermione apuntaba su varita en todas direcciones, lanzando hechizos de protección sobre la casa, los cuales sobrevivirían cuando el encantamiento de Lily Potter se desvaneciera.

- Tampoco puedes aparecerte por que tú y yo no tenemos carné, y la red Flú está vigilada.

- ¿Entonces?

El joven Weasley abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese instante se escuchó un barullo de voces y gritos enfurecidos.

- ¡Por Dios, por Dios! ¡Son los vecinos! ¡Vienen a lincharnos, ya descubrieron que tenemos a un fenómeno escondido! ¡Vernon, que vamos a hacer Vernon!

- ¡No sean estúpidos! No son los vecinos, son una masa de asesinos dementes que vienen por Harry.

- ¡QUÉ!

- Ron, esas no fueron exactamente las mejores palabras que pudiste escoger.

- ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! ¡TE LO PERDONÉ ANTES, PERO QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!

Un relámpago pasó zumbando por la ventana, y todos se lanzaron al suelo cuando se escuchó una explosión.

- ¡Pero que ha sido eso!

- ¡Los vecinos Vernon, los vecinos!!

- Hermione, la gente de la calle…

- No te preocupes por ellos, la Orden se ha dedicado todo el día a operar en secreto colocando hechizos de protección en todas las casas y modificando las memorias de todos, nadie saldrá de sus casas ni escuchará nada en un par de horas.

- Mañana cuando salgan y encuentren los estragos de esto, no sabrán lo que ocurrió.

- Pero los hechizos no durarán mucho si son atacados sin clemencia, la orden está aquí para asegurarse de que no haya demasiados heridos.

- ¡Ahora ve por tu baúl, rápido!

Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras seguido por sus dos amigos, para indignación de los Dursley, los cuales no se movieron del lugar donde estaban, paralizados del miedo.

- ¡Rápido, ayúdame a meter todo!

Gritó Harry mientras recogía en sus brazos algunas de sus posesiones, Hermione rodó los ojos fastidiada cuando Ron comenzó a cargar cosas también.

- ¡Por Merlín! _¡Bauleo!_

De la misma forma en que lo hicieran con el hechizo de Tonks dos años atrás, las cosas de Harry salieron volando de todos lados y se metieron desordenadamente en el baúl, el cual se cerró.

- Toma a Hedwig y vámonos.

Harry obedeció inmediatamente y todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta de atrás, pero justo al pasar por la sala, los ojos verdes del moreno se posaron sobre la familia que tan infeliz lo había echo durante toda su vida.

- ¿Y ellos? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?

- He colocado hechizos en la casa, esta noche estarán bien y mañana vendrán los de la orden a llevárselos a un lugar seguro.

No necesitaba saber mas, ni siquiera se despidió y salió corriendo al patio. Lo que observó, le dejó paralizado.

Rayos de todos los colores salían volando en todas direcciones y había dos mortífagos luchando contra Remus en el techo del vecino.

Harry intentó correr hacia él, pero Hermione le tomó por la túnica.

- No Harry, no podemos hacer nada. ¡Tenemos que huir!

- ¿Me estás diciendo que los deje morir? ¡Quieres que…

- ¡SI, ES LO QUE QUIERO! LA ORDEN ESTÁ SACRIFICANDO SU VIDA PARA QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ SANO Y SALVO, ¡ASÍ QUE OBEDECE!

El muchacho apretó los puños bastante enfadado, pero finalmente aceptó, la Gryffindor le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Harry pudo sentir la familia sensación de ser _desilusionado, _luego observó que Ron pasaba por la misma transformación.

- De acuerdo, y ahora…

La muchacha se arrodilló y abrió su mochila, de la cual empezó a sacar lo que parecía ser una alfombra, la cual colocó en el piso, donde levitó algunos centímetros.

- Diablos, ¿Eso es…?

- Una alfombra voladora.

- Pero creí que estaban en los artículos prohibidos en el departamento de tu padre, Ron.

- Harry, estamos en medio de una batalla, ¿Y tú te preocupas de viajar en un vehículo ilegal?

El chico no tuvo tiempo de responder pues alcanzó a escuchar un grito que no sabía de donde provenía, pero la voz le había resultado conocida, no con exactitud, pero debía ser alguien de la orden.

Hermione mientras tanto abrió el baúl y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la extendió sobre la alfombra volviéndola inmediatamente transparente. La joven sonrió y colocó algunos hechizos de permanencia.

- ¿Estamos listos?

Ambos chicos aceptaron con la cabeza y la chica tomó la jaula de Hedwig, colocándola entre los arbustos de la casa.

- Voy a abrir tu jaula, pero no debes de abandonarla hasta mañana, ¿Me has entendido? Cuando todo esté en calma.

El ave movió su cabeza mientras emitía un suave sonido de algo parecido al entendimiento, Harry se acercó y abrió la puerta de la jaula, acariciando la cabeza del ave con cariño.

- Te veré mañana amiga.

- Bien, vámonos.

Sentenció Hermione golpeando su propia cabeza con su varita y desilusionándose a si misma.

El joven Potter observó su baúl y su saeta de fuego ambos a un lado de su lechuza, y no le quedó más que suponer que al día siguiente, cuando fueran a recoger a los Dursley, le llevarían sus pertenencias.

Miró a sus amigos, o más bien, sus camaleonizadas siluetas y sonrió.

Hedwig estaría bien, ella era muy lista, y si perdía sus pertenencias no importaba, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en aquella alfombra.

- ¡Vámonos!

Gritó Ron eufórico y la alfombra salió disparada en el cielo.

Harry tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza mientras el aire golpeaba su cara, aquello era muy distinto a viajar en escoba, podía sentir claramente su peso hundido en la tela, era como en alguna ocasión en que en la sala común habían arrancado una cortina y se habían puesto a lanzarse al aire primero unos y luego otros.

La superficie era altamente inestable y sentía que el viento lo derribaría en cualquier momento al no tener de donde sujetarse.

Había cerrado los ojos debido a la primera impresión y al volver a abrirlos, pudo comprender como se habrían sentido Ron y Hermione cuando habían viajado encima de Testhrals invisibles.

Abajo solo podían observarse rayos de luz que volaban de una dirección a otra, y Harry se sintió sorprendido ante la espantosa cantidad de mortífagos que habían acudido.

A su lado, Hermione observaba también la batalla, y aunque ninguno de sus amigos podían verla, sus ojos estaban fijos buscando la figura amada, sin embargo, en medio de aquella locura, le fue imposible encontrarle.

TBC…

* * *

"A la mesa y a la cama, solo una vez se llama" y "Caliente nomás la vieja" son frases inmortales que han quedado grabadas en mi familia y han sido perpetuadas a la inmortalidad.

El hombre no muere cuando fallece, sino cuando se le olvida, y mi abuelo, Hipólito Mancillas Aguirre escribió su nombre entre los inmortales, dejándonos muchos recuerdos y frases alegres que al ser pronunciadas, siempre son dichas con la frase "Mi abuelo dice que…"

El tiene el crédito, y nuestros amigos siempre dicen "El abuelo de una amiga dice…"

Igualmente, todo lo que ocurre bajo el sol, ya sea un vaso que se cayó, que la sopa quedó salada, o si hubo una inundación, a todo… "Polito tiene la culpa."

Así es, y así será siempre. Mi familia celebra el fin del sufrimiento del cuerpo y la liberación del alma inmortal, el hombre que nos espera del otro lado y al que eternamente vamos a recordar.

Y si en el futuro, algo sale mal. Sabemos que decir…

"Polito tiene la culpa"

Te amo abuelo. Nos veremos algún día.

Atte. Tu Chamuya.

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo, yo estoy bien, y mi familia perfectamente, todos estamos felices y ya andamos brincando como locos. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Por cierto, las personalidades de los papás de Hermione están basadas en como reaccionarían mis papás en esa situación. Ellos me tienen dicho "Ni rico, ni pobre ni guapo ni jovencito, conque sea responsable y te quiera con conformamos" ¿Qué tal?

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	39. La guerra y el amor

Cap. 38

La guerra y el amor

* * *

Harry recordaba lo que era viajar desde Privet Drive hasta el número doce de Grimmauld Place, sin embargo, la sensación de viajar en alfombra distaba bastante de lo que era viajar cómodamente en su confiable escoba.

Podía sentir sus manos entumidas debido al viento helado que había arriba en el firmamento, y podía sentir claramente como sus compañeros de viaje titiritaban de igual forma. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado especialmente por Hermione, ya que recordaba que ella había ido muy escasamente vestida.

El viento zumbaba en sus oídos y sus ojos estaban llorosos debido al aire que golpeaba sin clemencia su cara.

Ya había desaparecido la sensación de vértigo que le causaba ir viajando encima de prácticamente nada, y ahora lo único que le importaba era saber que Sirius se encontraba bien, por que era un echo que él había ido a la batalla, en caso de que algo hubiera salido mal con el magistral rescate que habían efectuado sus dos amigos.

Pronto pudo contemplar un panorama conocido, y minutos mas tarde aterrizaron en un pequeño parque situado enfrente del cuartel.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Aquí nos está esperando otro grupo.

Susurró Hermione mientras bajaba de la alfombra, y según pudo escuchar Harry, ella se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Herms, estás bien!

- Un poco entumida.

- Yo también me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.

Harry sonrió ante el elocuente comentario de Ron y procedió a sacarse la camisa. No era muy importante si lo veían con el pecho desnudo, pero tanteó hasta alcanzar a Hermione y le tendió su camaleonizada prenda.

No era necesario mirarla para saber que ella había sonreído tras tomarla de sus manos.

La joven castaña apuntó con su varita y deshizo los hechizos que había colocado sobre la capa de invisibilidad, volviendo visible la alfombra, la cual enrolló y volvió a meter en su mochila.

- Ven acá Harry, colócate la capa.

Era fácil mirar la capa flotando en el aire, por lo que el muchacho la tomó y se la echó encima, Hermione tanteó hasta tocarlo y metió una mano dentro de la tela, regresando a la normalidad al muchacho.

- Tienen que estar por aquí.

Susurró una voz cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, y los muchachos brincaron asustados.

- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

Se escuchó un repentino mover de hojas entre los arbustos, repentinamente aparecieron Bill y el profesor Snape.

- ¿Muchachos? ¿Están aquí?

- Baje la voz Weasley. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese estúpido Potter?

Harry torció la boca y apretó los puños.

- Aquí estamos.

Respondió Ron dando un paso al frente, y los ojos de Bill se posaron sobre la figura camaleónica que estaba ante él.

- ¿Eres tu Ron? Materialízate de una vez, ¿Quieres?

El joven Weasley golpeó con la punta de su varita su cabeza y comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo.

- Creí que estarías en la batalla Bill, y… oye, vamos Hermione, ¿Qué estás esperando?

Pero la chica estaba en silencio observando al profesor, al cual apuntó con su varita.

- Profesor, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

- ¿Qué estupideces está diciendo?

Ella apretó la varita en sus dedos.

- Cual es mi tercer nombre.

- ¿Tercero? Tu solo tienes dos. Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Te acuerdas?

Dijo Ron poniendo cara de desesperación o creyéndola loca. Snape por su parte se quedó en silencio mirándola, y Bill observó un instante a su acompañante, el cual sonrió mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba contra ella.

- Muy lista, niña.

- ¡No es él!

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

Gritó Harry apresuradamente señalando al falso profesor, cuya varita salió volando.

- ¡Corran, corran!!

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

_- ¡Protego!_

Respondió Hermione ante el ataque de Bill mientras comenzaba a correr junto con Ron, y escuchando muy cerca de ella a Harry.

- ¡Rápido, rápido!

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ POTTER, AQUÍ ESTÁ POTTER!!!

Chillaba la voz de Bill al aire, lo que provocó que algunos mortífagos les cerraran el paso, Hermione se congeló y buscó a tientas la mano de Harry.

- ¡Agáchense!

Los tres obedecieron en el acto y se fueron contra el piso, mientras sobre sus cabeza pasaban volando hechizos aturdidores. Repentinamente alguien los tomó del cuello obligándolos a que se levantaran.

Hermione giró la mirada y se encontró con Hestia Phoenix, una de las auroras que pertenecían a la orden.

- He-Hestia…

- ¡Pónganse de pié, vamos, vamos, rápido, que esperan!

- ¡Ponlos a salvo!

Gritó otra mujer mientras se acercaba a su compañera y realizaba un encantamiento escudo, Ron se incorporó con la ayuda de Harry.

- ¡Hestia, llévatelos!

Gritó desesperada cuando vio que ninguno de ellos se movía, los ojos de Hermione se posaron más allá de la joven mujer.

- ¡CUIDADO!

Ella giró el rostro, pero fue demasiado tarde y un impacto de luz verde atravesó su escudo, derribándola al suelo, Hestia le miró horrorizada, olvidándose de que debía proteger a los muchachos.

- ¡Asuky, Asuky!!

Levantó la varita y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, mientras los chicos se apiñaban entre ellos y corrían a la puerta del cuartel de la orden.

- ¡Potter, Potter, entre rápido!

- ¿Profesora McGonagall?

La maestra de transformaciones realizó un complicado giro y lanzó una maldición contra los tres oponentes que tenía, para luego girar su mirada hacia Ron, suponiendo que los otros dos se encontraban con él.

- ¡ENTREN RÁPIDO!!

Harry se colocó delante de las viejas rejas y cerró los ojos.

- El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Apenas hubo pensado aquellas palabras, la puerta del cuartel se infló en medio de las otras dos casas, por lo que los muchachos se apresuraron a correr al interior, apenas llegaban se abrió la puerta y la señora Weasley apareció en ella.

- ¡Rápido, rápido!!

Los tres se apresuraron a entrar, y una vez dentro la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, callando de golpe todo el barullo que se había formado con la batalla.

Los tres chicos se apoyaron donde pudieron jadeando asustados, y el joven de ojos verdes se sacó la capa de invisibilidad, dejándola caer al suelo.

- ¡Harry, Harry!!

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando la señora Weasley lo abrazó totalmente eufórica.

- ¡Por Merlín, me alegra tanto que te encuentres bien!

- ¡Ah, se-señora Weasley por favor! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Harry, Harry, mi niño!

- ¡Mamá, ya suéltalo!

- ¡Oh Ronnie!! ¡Ronnie! Estaba tan preocupada, cuando Dumbledore dijo que quería que tú entraras en esta locura, yo, yo, ¡No podía consentirlo! Mi niño, ya eres todo un hombre, ¡Tu padre estará tan orgulloso!

- Mamá, me estás avergonzando.

- ¡HARRY!

Ginny apareció en ese momento bajando las escaleras, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y ella corrió, lo mismo que el joven de ojos verdes.

Al encontrarse se abrazaron con fuerza y Harry la levantó dándole algunas vueltas en el aire, para luego besarse con todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

- Harry, estás bien, estás bien.

- Si, estoy bien,

Respondió el con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven y la besaba.

- Te extrañé mucho.

El joven Gryffindor sonrió en respuesta y volvió a abrazarla, mientras ella lloraba aferrada a su pecho.

La señora Weasley comenzó a deshacerse en lágrimas las cuales se limpiaba con un pañuelo, enternecida de que su hija hubiera escogido tan buen partido.

- ¡Hermione!

La joven, quien había desecho el encantamiento desilusionador, se giró a mirar a sus padres, los cuales la abrazaron con fuerza, agradecidos de que su pequeña hubiera vuelto con bien de aquella peligrosa misión.

- Bueno, basta te sentimentalismos.

Cortó la señora Weasley perdiendo todo el tono maternal que había utilizado con Harry.

- Pronto empezarán a llegar los heridos de toda esta locura, y necesitamos estar listos.

Apremió la mujer dando palmadas mientras Hermione ignoraba sutilmente como a ella la habían ignorado por completo.

* * *

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, el aliento de felicidad que había nacido con la llegada de Harry se había evaporado.

El ministerio había acudido ante semejantes alborotos, y sin embargo, no habían logrado hacer nada, pues mortífagos y seguidores de la orden se habían evaporado en el aire… los que aún tenían vida para hacerlo.

Grimmauld Place se había convertido en una improvisada enfermería. Heather y Tom Granger, a pesar de tener una especialidad como dentistas no dejaban de ser médicos, y hacían lo que estaba en su mano para atender a los heridos menos graves que habían llegado a sus manos.

Madame Pomfrey también se encontraba ahí, siendo asistida eficazmente por Hermione, mientras la señora Weasley hacía otro tanto con los heridos menores.

Los pocos que se encontraban intactos descansaban en sus habitaciones, y otros tantos ayudaban en lo que podían.

Harry, que ayudaba a Sirius, miró a su alrededor observando la demencia que producían tan solo cuarenta heridos, y solo diez de ellos habían ido a parar a San Mungo.

Sus ojos verdes se desviaron a una habitación que estaba cerrada, a sabiendas de que ahí habían colocado a las bajas de aquella batalla.

- ¿Harry?

El muchacho se giró a mirar a Sirius, el cual le tomó del hombro mientras sonreía.

- No es tu culpa, ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Tú no pediste nacer escogido como salvador del mundo mágico, tú no escogiste sobrevivir al ataque de Voldemort contra tus padres, tú eres más inocente que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

El animago sonrió y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su ahijado.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya… ¿De acuerdo?

Harry aceptó brevemente con la cabeza, pero al final sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza a su padrino.

No lejos de ellos, Remus era atendido por Nymphadora, la cual ya tenía su propio vendaje en la cabeza.

- ¿Remus?

Los ojos dorados del hombre lobo se giraron hacia Hermione, la cual se acercó a él retorciéndose los dedos.

- ¿Si?

- Donde… ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

Lupin se quedó en silencio, y la chica no sabía si era por el cansancio, o por que la respuesta era demasiado horrible para escucharla.

- El está bien.

La joven sonrió, sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

- Debe estar afuera, ayudando a desmemorizar muggles y dando órdenes, tú sabes como es él.

- Y…

- Cuando termine, dijo que iba a venir para acá. No se que locura hizo que dijera eso, pero lo dijo.

Apenas hubo escuchado aquellas palabras, la puerta se abrió.

Hermione se giró y casi en cámara lenta lo pudo ver entrar. Aún estaba transformado, pero era él, de eso no había duda. Le sangraba el labio y el costado de la cabeza. Se sostenía las costillas con fuerza y llevaba su cabello negro revuelto y sucio.

Pero era él.

Severus levantó la mirada lentamente y en medio de todo, solamente tuvo ojos para ella.

Sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes nadie lo había visto sonreír, y los pocos que lo vieron se quedaron en un absoluto silencio.

Hermione corrió hacia él, su cabello castaño volaba tras de ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, sin embargo, él transformó su sonrisa en un semblante de tristeza, que hizo que la castaña se frenara justo antes de poder abrazarlo, limitándose solo a tomarle del brazo.

- P-profesor.

Snape sonrió y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello castaño, colocándolo detrás del oído de ella.

- Hola… Hikari.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo jaló para que pudiera recibir atención, Madame Pomfrey lo observó y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Otra vez tengo que curarte Severus?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Yo puedo encargarme, Madame.

La enfermera se revolvió inquieta, segura de que el jefe de Slythering jamás permitiría que una Gryffindor le ayudara, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue absoluta cuando el profesor aceptó con la cabeza, permitiendo que la joven le guiara hasta una butaca desocupada.

- Muy pronto estará bien, profesor.

- Ya estoy bien, Granger.

Ambos se miraron, e inevitablemente sonrieron.

A unos cuantos metros, Lupin observó a su actual enfermera con una ceja arqueada, la cual tenía la boca abierta. El hombre lobo sonrió y se llevó un dedo a la boca en una señal de que guardase silencio.

* * *

Sin embargo, muy lejos de ahí, la vieja mansión que servía como guarida para el señor oscuro se encontraba bajo una histeria colectiva.

- ¡COMO QUE NO LO ATRAPARON??? ¡QUE QUIEREN DECIR CO N ESO!!

- ¡Apareció la Orden del Fénix mi señor, fueron ellos!

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

El cuerpo del mortífago salió disparado por el aire, y cayó muerto al suelo.

- Mi plan era perfecto, era absolutamente perfecto… ¿Cómo pudo…?

- ¿Mi señor?

Bellatrix se adelantó un par de pasos, su rostro, que aunque demacrado permanentemente por Azkaban seguía poseyendo rastros de su antigua belleza, estaba lleno de tierra y tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla.

- Mi señor, su plan era absolutamente perfecto, pero es más que obvio que alguien con la astucia suficiente lo boicoteó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Quiere decir que entre sus filas hay un traidor.

- Mide bien tus palabras Bellatrix, por que realmente debes tener en tus manos pruebas suficientes como para decir una blasfemia de ese tamaño, nadie, se atreve a traicionarme.

- Hay alguien que lo ha hecho mi señor, alguien que llevo mucho tiempo advirtiéndole que lo traicionaba, y que usted sin embargo ha premiado metiéndolo en su cama y haciéndole el amor cada noche.

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

La mortífago cayó al suelo retorciéndose debido al dolor, mientras Voldemort la observaba con una expresión sádica y totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A REPETIR SEMEJANTE INFAMIA! ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO??

- ¡El ha sido el culpable! ¿Quién mas sino podría haber alertado a la Orden de su plan??

El señor oscuro caminó de un lado a otro bastante enfadado, mirando de vez en cuanto a Bellatrix, razonando sus palabras.

- Alguien los alertó, no es ninguna casualidad que estuvieran listos para recibirnos y salvar al chico Potter.

El hombre se detuvo de repente.

- Mi señor, mi señor… aquí hay un traidor.

- Es verdad.

Bellatrix sonrió esperanzada de que finalmente su amado señor se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente era Snape, sin embargo, el Lord se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior, pronunciando lo que ella no deseaba oír.

- El anciano tiene a un segundo espía.

- ¡Qué!

- Alguien a quien ni siquiera Severus conoce. Severus recibe las advertencias necesarias por que yo se que está en ambos bandos, pero esta persona está entre mis filas, y Severus no le conoce, por que esa persona, y el anciano, saben que Severus es realmente mío…

- Señor, mi señor… eso no puede ser, si llamara a Snape.

- No voy a llamarlo. El espía de Dumbledore fue quien les avisó, y mientras esa persona los informó, Snape debió tratar de alejarlos, y eso le debe de haber resultado muy sospechoso al anciano. No, no lo llamaré, por que esta noche, permitiré que Dumbledore cuestione en donde está la lealtad de Severus, y como fue posible que no les avisara de lo que yo tenía planeado. Y mañana, mañana él podrá informarme de todo lo que el viejo le dijo.

- Pero, pero mi señor…

- ¿Acaso estás cuestionando mis órdenes??

Bellatrix demostró por un momento que deseaba hablar, pero al final bajó la mirada derrotada y maldiciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Snape.

* * *

Muy entrada la noche, todo se normalizó en Grimmauld Place.

Por primera vez, el cuartel estaba lleno de gente, pero todos estaban en sus habitaciones reposando de la intensa batalla que habían librado.

Dumbledore había acudido para ayudar también, y como milagro en él, había accedido a quedarse para discutir con Snape sobre lo que habrían de hacer con su cargo como espía y lo que habría de reportarle al señor oscuro cuando fuera llamado.

Ambos se encerraron, y terminaron tan tarde que ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando el anciano mago se retiró a dormir, enviando a Severus a hacer lo mismo en la habitación que le había sido asignada en la casa.

Casi media hora mas tarde, Snape observaba fijamente el techo de su habitación, preguntándose cuanto tiempo faltaba para que el señor oscuro lo llamase a su presencia y le pidiese rendir cuentas sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Ambos habían acordado que seguramente, Voldemort había creído que en aquellos momentos, Dumbledore estaría furioso con Snape.

Era una de las ventajas de ser el amante del señor oscuro, y era que aquella pasión desbordante parecía afectarle su antigua forma fría y calculadora de pensar, opacando cualquier sospecha sobre la persona que, según él, le era absolutamente fiel.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Snape se puso de pié y tocó con sus pies el suelo frío de la habitación. Miró sobre la silla sus prendas superiores que se había quitado, pero prefirió dejarlas ahí.

Tomó su varita de la mesa junto a la cama y caminó rumbo a la puerta sosteniéndose los vendajes sobre sus costillas, finalmente abrió.

- Hikari.

- Buenos días.

El hombre no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a sobarse el rostro, reprimiendo además un bostezo.

- No es que me moleste tu visita, pero necesito dormir. El señor tenebroso podría llamarme en cualquier momento.

Hermione no contestó nada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el simple echo de que él volviera a dirigirle la palabra, y mas aún, de que volviendo a estar a solas, volviera a hablarle de tu.

- Lo siento, no era…

- Pero si viniste hasta acá, debe ser por alguna razón importante.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

Dijo él haciéndose a un lado, para luego observar a ambos lados en el corredor, levantando su varita para detectar cualquier campo mágico de algún intruso, al no encontrarlo, entró tras de ella y cerró la puerta, realizando luego un par de hechizos para que nadie fuera a entrometerse en su conversación con la castaña, así mismo, no le sorprendería que alguien se levantara temprano y pudiera escuchar la voz de ella en su habitación.

Snape se giró a mirarla, y vio que se había apoyado contra la pared, abrazándose a si misma. Se rascó la nuca, pensando en que debía decirle algo.

- Albus se siente mal, dice que todo fue su culpa. Pero he podido lidiar con esto.

Ella no dijo nada.

- Gracias a ti sigo con vida.

Silencio.

- Siento haber sido un idiota.

- Severus…

Ambos se miraron, y el profesor ladeó su rostro para observar esa expresión de embeleso que la hacía lucir tan bella, más bella de lo usual.

Estaba despeinada y ojerosa, signo de que no había dormido, llevaba puestos los mismos pantalones y encima se había puesto una camisa de dormir bastante grande. Snape enarcó una ceja al identificarla como suya, lo que le llevó a preguntarse cuando la habría tomado.

- ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

- Yo…

Hermione lo observó un segundo indecisa, cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro, sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta se adelantó y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Snape, besando sus labios desesperadamente.

Severus casi lo había previsto, por lo que abrazó la estrecha cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo, en tanto ella enredaba sus dedos contra los cabellos de él.

La joven bajó sus manos y se aferró a sus hombros, empujándolo sin querer contra la pared, Snape soltó sus labios un segundo para emitir un quejido de dolor.

- Ah, lo siento.

- No importa.

- Pero…

El hombre no permitió que ella continuara, tomando de nuevo sus labios entre los suyos, mientras tomaba la camisa de dormir y la sacaba como le era posible, pues deseaba separar su cuerpo de ella lo menos posible.

Sin embargo, cuando la prenda hubo terminado en el suelo, Snape dirigió sus manos para poder acariciarla, pero en lugar de su suave piel, encontró más tela.

El hombre se separó y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo que ella aún vestía la blusa verde que llevara el día anterior.

- Es usted una tramposa, Granger.

- No puede resultarle tan fácil, ¿Cierto, Profesor?

Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio mientras el hombre deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la diminuta blusa, lanzándola junto con su camisa de dormir al piso.

Severus se quedó en silencio observándola recargada contra la pared, despeinada, ruborizada, con esos pantalones que dejaban tan poco a la imaginación y nada mas que el sostén de encaje cubriendo sus encantos.

- Luces… perfecta.

Ella sonrió y Snape la rodeó con un brazo, desabrochando el sostén y lanzándolo lejos, para después inclinarse sobre ella y besar casi con delicadeza el rosado pezón, rodeándolo con su lengua mientras una de sus manos descendía para acariciar por encima de la ropa su parte más íntima.

- Ah, S-Severus…

Snape la mordió suavemente y se enderezó, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y literalmente lanzarla en la cama.

- ¡Ah, oye!

No tuvo tiempo de decir mucho cuando él volvió a colocarse sobre ella, ambos devorándose a besos mientras el profesor se encargaba de deshacer el botón y el cierre de los pantalones de mezclilla, los cuales no tardaron en hacerle compañía a las demás prendas.

Hermione exhaló un grito cuando los dedos del profesor entraron en su ropa interior, describiendo círculos sobre su ya dispuesta zona íntima, para luego bajar un poco más y penetrarla con su dedo mas largo, haciéndola que se arqueara en la cama.

- Se-Severus… Severus… Severus…

Los ojos del profesor estaban encendidos con la llama de la lujuria, y le era imposible apartar su vista de la excitante visión que era poder observar a la joven retorciéndose bajo su experto toque.

La Gryffindor podía sentir como el aire le faltaba, todo se desvaneció de su mente y solo pudo preocuparse por la manera en que el hombre la hacía suya con sus dedos, penetrándola con uno mientras el dedo pulgar hacía maravillas contra su clítoris.

Snape sin embargo, harto de la incomodidad que le provocaba tocarla con aquella prenda limitando sus movimientos, le dio un simple tirón que la rompió por completo, desapareciéndola de su vista poco después.

Hermione podía sentirlo moverse de posición cuidando que el trabajo de sus manos no se descuidara en ningún momento, sino hasta que él retiró sus manos de ella para poder abrir sus piernas y situar su rostro entre ellas, aspirando el aroma que de ella emanaba.

- Ah, no, no hagas e-eso…

- ¿Hacer qué?

Respondió él tan cerca que su aliento le provocó escalofríos.

- ¿Aspirar tu aroma de mujer? Lo siento Hikari, puedo hacer todo lo que desees, menos privarme de hacer…esto.

Con aquellas palabras el hombre besó la sensible zona que antes acariciara con su dedo pulgar, los ojos de ella se abrieron y exhaló un grito.

- ¿Lo ves?

Podía sentir como él la degustaba como si fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo, tal vez y para él lo era, sentir como su lengua acariciaba, y sus labios succionaban cada cierto tiempo, para luego hundirse dentro de ella hasta donde le era posible.

Y así como iniciaba, todo el juego volvía a empezar sin darle un respiro, pues ella no podía otra cosa que gemir con el placer que aquél mago le proporcionaba, derritiéndola, asfixiándola, amándola.

- Severus… Severus, me… voy a…

El no necesitaba mas palabras para acelerar el ritmo, hundiéndose con fuerza en ella, Hermione le tomó instintivamente por el cabello, tratando en vano de detenerlo para prolongar aquello un poco más, pero todos sus intentos se olvidaron cuando se arqueó liberando un grito de absoluto éxtasis, presionándolo inconscientemente contra ella.

Snape sonrió mientras bebía el manjar que le había sido regalado, para luego enderezarse lentamente para mirarla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. No podía pedir alguna visión más perfecta que esta.

No podía esperar mas, no deseaba esperar mas, rápidamente se deshizo del botón de sus pantalones y los tiró lejos, retirando luego su ropa interior para quedar absolutamente desnudo ante ella.

La Gryffindor entre abrió los ojos para poder observar la piel del hombre y sonrió, estirando sus manos hacia él.

- Quiero tocarte.

Si ella le hubiera pedido que se arrancara la vida, él lo habría echo. Cualquier cosa que ella deseara, él se la daría. Se colocó encima de ella, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre él.

Snape exhaló con fuerza al sentir sus dedos que subían y bajaban, primero lento, y luego cada vez mas rápido, por lo que inconscientemente se movió contra ella, haciéndola sonreír.

- Nadie diría que tienes casi cuarenta años.

- Debiste verme cuando tenía veinte.

Respondió el con una débil sonrisa y bloqueando los terribles recuerdos de todas las cosas que había echo a los veinte.

Hermione hizo el amago de incorporarse, por lo que él se quitó de encima, sentándose sobre sus talones, mientras ella se agachaba frente a él, sujetándose el cabello con una de las manos y sujetando su miembro con la otra.

El cuerpo de Snape fue recorrido por un temblor cuando ella lo introdujo lentamente en su boca, sacándolo de la misma manera tortuosa mientras dejaba que uno de sus colmillos tocase la piel.

El profesor embistió casi sin quererlo contra su boca mientras ella lo acariciaba con su lengua.

Bajó la mirada y la rodeó para poder acariciar sus pechos.

- A m no me engaña, Granger, ha estado practicando.

Ella levantó el rostro, continuando con sus manos las caricias, y Snape soltó un breve gemido al ver los hilos de saliva que escurrían de la boca de ella.

- ¿Qué esperaba?

Susurró ella en respuesta poniéndose a su altura para poder besar los labios del maestro, el cual, al tenerla erguida ante si no pudo menos que devolverle el favor a lo que ella hacía con sus manos. Hermione brincó ligeramente, para luego acercarse un poco mas, deslizándose sutilmente fuera del beso y bajar hacia su barbilla, atrapándola en sus labios y comenzando a degustarla como antes lo hubiera estado haciendo con su miembro, lamiendo el diminuto orificio de la misma manera en que lo había echo antes. Snape gimió al sentir aquellas atenciones mientras las manos de ella continuaban estimulándole.

La joven sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes ejercer una presión de ventosa sobre la parte que había estado degustando, para luego regresar hacia sus labios, rozando los de su pareja mientras hablaba.

- Me ha pasado todo el mes sola… rememorando lo que es hacer el amor con usted.

- ¿Y practicando con…?

- Con esto…

Respondió ella soltando su mano derecha de él para mostrarle sus dedos, Snape dirigió una breve mirada y se echó hacia delante para atrapar entre sus labios el dedo medio de ella.

- Umm, puedo darme cuenta.

Dijo el maestro tras soltarle, para luego besar sus deliciosos labios.

- Ese dedo ha tenido mucha suerte, estando en donde yo debiera estar.

Hermione sonrió. Era la primera vez que ambos se hablaban de esta manera, sin contar que habían sido muy escasos sus momentos íntimos, por lo que escucharlo decirle aquellas cosas la hacía estremecerse como nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Venga acá, necesita una lección.

Ella obedeció y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, mientras él la tomaba con una mano por la cadera y con la otra se guiaba para poder entrar en su cuerpo.

La primera vez, ella se había aferrado a él debido al dolor, y estaba segura de que esta vez sería igual, después de todo, solo lo habían echo una vez, y de aquella ocasión había pasado ya un mes entero, por lo que ella podía ser considerada nuevamente virgen.

Snape pensó durante un instante en aquella situación, y se preguntó si la flama que consumía sus cuerpos sería suficiente para mitigar la molestia que ella iba a sentir.

Ella lo sabía, así como sabía que sin un poco de dolor no ganaría nada, ya había soportado una vez, otra no le haría daño, y menos aún si era a manos de Severus Snape.

- Mírame.

El la miró.

- Mírame Severus, mírame… no dejes de mirarme.

Ella era la única dueña que el poseía, y no iba a desobedecerla.

Soltó una de sus manos y reemplazó la mano de Snape, el cual le tomó firmemente por los muslos, ayudándola a sostenerse.

Hermione sonrió cuando encontró la manera de hacer aquello, sus ojos melados estaban fijos en los negros de él, disfrutando de ver como cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a unirse, los orbes oscuros temblaron del más puro placer, y su boca se abrió para permitir el paso a un gemido ronco.

El realmente estaba disfrutando aquello, tanto como ella.

La Gryffindor apretó sus dedos contra él y emitió un suave quejido de dolor, pero no desvió la mirada, estaba mirándolo, y él estaba mirándola a ella.

Finalmente pudo sentir como ambos estaban unidos, hasta el fondo, encajando a la perfección como si hubieran sido echo juntos y la vida los hubiera separado solo para volverse a encontrar.

Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y recargó su cabeza contra la de él, pues en su posición le ganaba un par de centímetros de altura.

- Hazlo Severus, por favor, quiero sentirte.

Snape obedeció y se movió lentamente dentro de ella, pero la joven emitió un sonido de protesta.

- Hazlo con fuerza, hazme tuya, mas tuya de lo que has hecho a ninguna mujer nunca antes en tu vida.

El profesor quiso protestar, temía lastimarla, pero ella le observaba fijamente, casi suplicándole, y fue entonces cuando entendió que aquél acto de ambos era para entregarse por completo, y no para preocuparse por miniedades que se borrarían con el tiempo.

A los primeros movimientos del hombre, ella gritó ahogadamente debido al dolor, pero este se fue olvidando para darle paso a un placer absoluto.

Tal como estaba abrazada de su cuello, la joven se echó hacia atrás arqueándose mientras él continuaba embistiendo con fuerza, la cama emitía continuos sonidos bajo el peso de ambos, y Snape se vio en la necesidad de echarse un poco hacia delante y sostener una mano contra el colchón para no bajar ni un poco la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Severus podía sentir como si sus costillas fueran a explotar y como sus vendajes ya no estaban en su lugar, pero no le importaba, si se rompía nuevamente una costilla ya la arreglaría luego, pero ahora lo único importante en su mundo era seguir embistiendo a su deliciosa alumna.

Hermione gemía descontroladamente mientras él presionaba sus caderas, marcando sus dedos en la nívea piel, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo, jadeando ruidosamente.

Ella no tuvo que preguntar nada, pues el profesor la tomó entre sus manos y la giró, obligándose a apoyarse en sus rodillas. La joven sonrió mientras se sostenía del cabecero de la cama, gritando de éxtasis cuando lo sintió hundirse nuevamente en ella.

Podía sentir sus dientes aferrados al hombro de ella y su respiración agitada que le provocaba escalofríos.

Para Snape nada importaba, podría llamarlo en ese momento Voldemort y lo mandaría al diablo, así eso significara arruinar a la Orden y fastidiar a todo el mundo mágico.

Podían irse todos al infierno, por que él se encontraba en el cielo.

Severus podía sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo que anunciaba el clímax, por lo que aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas, sintiendo como Hermione se empujaba contra él buscando mas contacto, su respiración entre cortada anunciaba que ella también estaba muy cerca.

El hombre soltó una de sus manos para poder acariciar nuevamente la intimidad de ella, haciéndola gritar de placer, se deslizaba sobre ella con facilidad debido a lo húmeda que se encontraba aquella zona, la cual presionaba para hacerla temblar.

- ¡Ah Se-Se…Awwww….!

Pero nunca pudo terminar de decir su nombre por que el clímax la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, su piel se erizó y su cuerpo se tensó alrededor del maestro, el cual emitió un gemido bastante prolongado y terminó derramándose dentro de ella.

Snape continuó moviéndose, cada vez mas lento, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, respirando dificultosamente.

Ella se giró a mirarle y sonrió cansada, siendo contestada de la misma forma.

El jefe de la casa Slythering se dedicó a morder y besar suavemente sus hombros, deslizando sus manos sobre la suave piel con perlas de sudor. Deleitó su lengua con el sabor salado de ella, retirándose cuidadosamente de su interior.

Hermione tuvo la intención de girarse para poder derrumbarse en la cama, sin embargo, las manos de él se lo impidieron.

Ella no pudo menos que soltar una risita al darse cuenta de que aquello aún no había terminado. Los dedos de Snape se perdieron en la humedad entre sus piernas, empapándose de ella mientras le arrancaba débiles sonidos de protesta debido a lo sensible que se encontraba aquella zona.

Finalmente, el hombre deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la entrada aún virgen de la joven, aquella que ni siquiera ella misma había explorado nunca antes.

La Gryffindor se tensó por un instante, pero no se movió de su posición.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración aún era agitada cuando escuchó a sus espaldas como el hombre escupía sobre sus dedos para hacer más fácil su labor.

Hermione se tensó, gimiendo ante la incomodidad cuando él se abrió paso con uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo lentamente dentro de la estrecha cavidad.

Severus ladeó el rostro para contemplar su obra mientras su otra mano se encargaba de si mismo. Sus ojos vagaban sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella, su rostro ligeramente ladeado siendo enmarcado por los mechones castaños pegados a su piel. Estaba sonrojada, deliciosamente sonrojada como si fuera una exquisita manzana que pudiera devorar ahí mismo.

Sumó un segundo dedo, y ella se arqueó. Snape esperó un instante antes de continuar, para luego mover sus dedos cual si fueran tijeras, buscando que la sensación fuera placentera para ella.

Tras sumar un tercer dedo, pudo comprobar con deleita que ella empezaba a gemir suavemente, empujándose hacia atrás para aumentar el contacto entre ambos.

El profesor de pociones retiró sus dedos para poder abrirse camino con ambas manos, apoyando sus pulgares para guiarse hacia la pequeña entrada.

Hermione gritó cuando lo sintió, su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus dedos se crisparon sobre la madera, sin embargo, Snape avanzaba muy lentamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban por encima su intimidad, buscando relajarla un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando finalmente se encontró dentro de ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

Dejó que se acostumbrara a aquella nueva sensación, empujando suavemente de vez en cuando para que empezara a realmente sentirlo.

No pasaría mucho para que ella nuevamente lo buscase, moviéndose en dirección a él.

Severus sonrió al observar aquello y teniéndola abrazada la levantó, sentándola encima de él.

Ella emitió un sonido de sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de posición, al menos hasta que sintió como él empujaba suavemente dentro de su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con una mano mientras que la otra se introducía dentro de ella.

Sus labios se abrieron en un círculo perfecto cuando lo sintió rozar el punto exacto de su placer, acariciándolo repetidamente con su dedo medio mientras el pulgar la estimulaba exteriormente.

Ella se contorsionó en sus brazos, echando sus brazos hacia atrás para abrazarlo por el cuello, girando su rostro para poder besarlo.

Poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más fuertes, más profundos y las corrientes eléctricas sacudían cada fibra de ambos.

Los ojos melados de ella se encontraron con los oscuros de él, ambos nublados por la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Snape sonrió mientras apretaba sus dedos en torno a ella, soltando ahogados gemidos que morían entre los rosados labios hinchados de besos.

Hermione se soltó de él para empezar a gemir sin control, lo cual aprovechó el hombre para poder su labio inferior, venerando cado sonido que brotaba de ella.

No pasaría mucho cuando ella se aferró a él con fuerza, sus dedos se cerraron violentamente en sus cabellos negros, y los dedos de él fueron impregnados con el néctar de su clímax.

Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, pero al final sonrió.

Podía sentirlo, aún firme dentro de ella. Observó sus ojos, donde la llama ardía todavía con fuerza. Y supo que la noche aún era muy larga, y él tenía aún muchos trucos que mostrarle.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Siento haberme tardado, hubo algunos problemas bastante fuertes en mi casa y me había sido imposible venir.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios!!

Lady Grayson


	40. Antes del presagio

Cap. 39

Antes del presagio

* * *

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, los hijos Weasley iban apareciendo por el comedor aún bostezando debido a lo cansado que había sido el día anterior.

La señora Weasley había trabajado desde muy temprano junto con Heather para hacer el desayuno para toda la gente que había en la casa Black, pero sobre todo, para los residentes habituales del lugar.

Sirius apareció rascándose la cabeza y bostezando, para luego sonreír cuando se encontró a Harry sentado a un lado de Ginny, ella tenía la cara cansada, y el muchacho acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura, ambos platicaban con quedos susurros.

- Buenos días todos.

Saludó él con desgana y se dejó caer en su silla, para luego mirar en todas direcciones.

- ¿Y Snivellius? ¿Ya salió huyendo?

- Creo que el profesor Snape aún no se ha levantado.

Dijo la señora Weasley mientras comenzaba a servir los platos, mientras Heather observaba a Ginny.

- ¿Y Hermione?

La pelirroja, que estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente se quedó congelada y miró a la madre de su mejor amiga, tragó saliva y bebió un poco de su taza.

- Sigue dormida.

Tras aquellas palabras, ella y Harry intercambiaron una mirada rápida, lo que hizo que al muchacho de ojos verdes no le quedara duda alguna de que su amiga estuviera dormida, pero el hecho es que seguramente se encontraba en los brazos de cierto profesor de pociones.

- Buenos días Molly.

- Buenos días Arthur.

Saludó la mujer acercándose para besar la mejilla de su marido, el cual la abrazó ligeramente y luego tomó asiento junto a Sirius, el cual revisaba El Profeta.

- ¿Algo interesante?

El animago rió con sorna y le entregó el periódico al hombre junto a él. Arthur por su parte comenzó a palpar sus bolsillos, y luego miró a su mujer.

- Molly, querida, ¿Has visto mis lentes?

- Arthur yo he estado en la cocina.

- Cierto, disculpa. ¿Dónde los habré dejado?

Del otro lado de la mesa, Bill se estiró perezosamente.

- A lo mejor se te quedaron en el cuarto papá.

- Tienes razón, iré a buscarlos.

- No es necesario que vayas Arthur, yo iré a buscártelos, tú solamente desayuna, ¿De acuerdo querido?

El hombre sonrió cansado y su esposa le besó la frente, para luego salir de la cocina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Hermione terminaba de vestirse por que sabía que ya era hora de desayunar, y todavía tenía que ir al cuarto que compartía con Ginny para cambiarse de ropa.

Tomó del piso la camisa de dormir y el brasier, el cual no se le había pegado la gana ponérselo, para luego recoger de una silla las pantaletas rotas.

Bien podría tirarlas a la basura, pero por alguna razón quería conservarlas. Quien sabe, tal vez y a Severus le gustaría recibirlas en una bonita caja durante Navidad.

Sus ojos melados se posaron sobre el hombre que yacía completamente desnudo todavía durmiendo.

Pobre, debía estar muy cansado.

La Gryffindor se mantuvo largo rato contemplando aquella escena, Snape estaba boca abajo y la sábana estaba enredada en sus piernas cubriendo a duras penas su trasero, su piel cetrina estaba llena de arañazos y el cabello totalmente revuelto.

Sonrió vagamente y abrió el cajón de la cómoda. Snape le había dicho que tendría que ponerse una crema que el mismo había colocado ahí. Era una poción para desvanecer las heridas, y el realmente la iba a necesitar después de haber pasado la noche prácticamente con una joven que mas había actuado como gata en celo.

Un sonrojo abordó sus mejillas y finalmente suspiró. Se acomodó la camisa de él bajo el brazo cubriendo las pantys rotas, abrió la puerta y cerró lentamente, procurando no despertarlo.

- ¿Hermione?

La joven soltó un respingo ante la voz que le llamó a sus espaldas y se giró aterrada, encontrándose con la señora Weasley, la cual venía saliendo de la habitación que compartía con su marido.

- Pero, ¿Qué hacías en ese cuarto?

Ella comenzó a balbucear torpemente y bajó la mirada al piso, descubriendo para horror suyo que en el salto que había dado debido a la sorpresa, su ropa interior había caído al suelo.

- No me digas, te peleaste con Ginny. Pero bueno, que bueno que estás despierta, ya deberías bajar a desayunar. ¿Te dormiste con la misma ropa?

Mientras hablaba, la mujer iba acercándose poco a poco, bajó la mirada para limpiar las gafas de su marido con su delantal, y entonces se fijó en lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué es eso?

- No señora Weasley, yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas, la mujer se agachó y tomó la prenda en las manos, abriendo los ojos horrorizada cuando vio lo que era, y peor, al observar la mancha ya seca que tenían.

Tal vez y si hubiera sido Ginny, o Harry quien la hubieran descubierto, Hermione se hubiera puesto de un tono escarlata, pero estando ante la señora Weasley, toda ella se puso blanca como el papel.

Molly levantó la mirada y apretó sus dedos sobre la prenda. No hacía falta nada mas para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche dentro de esa habitación.

- Déjeme explicarle…

Empezó ella sin reparar en el hecho de que no tenía nada que explicar a una mujer que no era su madre, pero antes de que otra palabra saliera de su boca, la señora Weasley levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la mejilla, observando desconcertada los ojos furiosos de la mujer, la cual aventó su prenda al suelo y se marchó a grandes zancadas del pasillo.

En la cocina, todos se encontraban comiendo en un respetuoso silencio cuando la señora Weasley entró. El enojo que llevaba era mucho más que evidente, por lo que su marido le tomó de la mano preocupado.

- Molly, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada.

- Oye pero…

- ¡He dicho que nada!

Soltó enojada mientras soltaba su mano y se ponía a ver que más hacía falta del desayuno.

- Señora Granger, ¿Podría servirme más?

- ¡Vaya Bill! Hermione siempre me decía que era Ron el que tenía un apetito feroz, pero por lo que veo tú no te quedas atrás, ¿Cierto?

- Mi Bill es un muchacho con un apetito sano que está muy bien educado.

Dijo la señora Weasley haciendo énfasis en la educación de Bill, todos se miraron extrañados.

- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Molly.

- Claro que no puedes decirlo, por que para hablar de educación, primero deberías de ver a tu propia hija.

Aquellas palabras dichas con una contenida furia hicieron que Heather enarcara una ceja, tratando de controlar el enojo que comenzaba a sentir.

- Molly, si tienes algún problema con Hermione, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es decirme que te ocurre, en lugar de andarte por las ramas.

La señora Weasley tensó los labios de una manera muy parecida a como lo hacía la profesora McGonagall, pero al final no dijo nada y dio media vuelta, marchándose de la cocina.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a subir las escaleras se encontró con Hermione, al cual bajaba los escalones bastante agitada, y al mirarle, sus ojos melados reflejaron pánico. Pero la señora Weasley se limitó a bufar y pasar a su lado como si no la hubiera visto.

La chica se precipitó a correr y entrar a la cocina.

- Hermione, ¿Está todo bien?

- ¿Eh? Ah… si.

Dijo ella apresuradamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que no se notase la cachetada que Molly le había dado.

Nadie decía nada sobre el extraño comportamiento de la mujer, ni siquiera cuando ella volvió más furiosa aún, si aquello era posible.

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado ella, llegó Ron, el cual se quedó viendo absorto la pesada atmósfera del lugar.

- Wow, ¿Quién se murió?

- Cinco miembros de la Orden y están en esa habitación, pareces haberlo olvidado.

Le atajó su madre, haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera colorado.

- Lo-lo siento.

- No te preocupes, tú por lo menos haces preguntas, pero no cometes estupideces inmorales.

Hermione se hundió en el asiento a sabiendas de que aquél comentario iba directamente hacia ella, pero procuró guardar silencio, sin embargo, no contaba con el enojo de su madre, la cual se giró a mirar a su hija, luego a Molly, y antes de que abriera la boca, sus ojos regresaron a su pequeña.

- ¡Pero qué te pasó!

- ¿De qué? Ah, no…

- ¡Tienes un golpe!

Dijo Heather bastante alterada tras haberle retirado el cabello de la cara a su hija, la cual intentó safarse.

- Todos estamos heridos mamá, no es nada.

- No me digas que no es nada, anoche no lo tenías.

Y la comprensión de la procedencia de aquél golpe la golpeó como un balde de agua helada. Se puso de pié de golpe y golpeó la mesa, volcando el vaso de jugo de su hija.

- ¡Tú la golpeaste!

Molly se cruzó de brazos en toda respuesta.

- ¡Pero como te atreves a tocar a mi hija!

- ¡Mamá, por favor, mamá!

- Tranquilízate Heather, no creo que…

- Por favor Sirius, no interfieras.

Dijo el señor Granger extendiendo una mano hacia su amigo, poniéndose de pié para apoyar a Heather.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi esposa? ¿Golpeó a Hermione?

Molly le observó con furia, como si él fuera el culpable de todo, para luego alzar las manos encolerizada, haciendo aspavientos en todas direcciones.

- La descubrí saliendo a hurtadillas de un cuarto, sosteniendo su ropa interior en las manos, ¿Eso a ustedes que les dice?

Todos se quedaron callados y se giraron a mirar a Hermione con la boca abierta, Ginny apretó la mano de Harry y este se mordió los labios bastante apurado por su amiga.

- Hermione, pero que…

- ¡ESO ES UNA INDECENCIA! Con todo lo que hemos vivido anoche y…

- Por favor Molly, necesito hablar con mi hija, ¿De acuerdo?

- Tom tiene razón, además, creo que tu no eres nadie para imponerle disciplina.

Hermione se hundió en la silla y realmente deseó que Severus estuviera despierto, que estuviera a su lado.

La señora Weasley iba a agregar algo más, obviamente ofendida de que la chica que tanto le había gustado para esposa de su hijo, hubiera resultado una simple cualquiera.

- ¡Señora Weasley, por favor!

- Harry Cariño, no te metas.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- Ron, no…

- ¡Mamá, Hermione pasó la noche conmigo!

El silencio cayó nuevamente sobre ellos y nadie pudo decir una sola palabra.

Ron alcanzó la mano de Hermione pasando por encima de la mesa.

- Anoche, no se, solo… la vi en el pasillo y, y… y encontramos una habitación vacía y… ¡Y pasó!

Heather observó a su hija como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, y Hermione no supo si debía desmentir aquello o aferrarse a la historia para salva guardar su secreto con Snape.

- Pero como es que…

En ese momento, Bill pudo observar el brillo de la falsedad en los ojos de su hermano menor, por lo que se giró a mirar a los gemelos y les dio una patada bajo la mesa, lanzándoles luego una significativa mirada que ambos comprendieron a la perfección.

- ¡Ronnie ya no es virgen!

- ¡Hermione, mis condolencias!

- ¡Nuestro hermanito el garañón!

- ¡Es pelirrojo, es un galán!

- ¡Es nuestro hermanito Ronald Weasley! ¡Wuuuuu!

- ¡Basta, basta los dos!

- ¡Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie!

Los armoniosos chillidos de los gemelos mientras golpeaban la mesa aumentaban en volumen, y Harry decidió ayudar, por lo que palmeó la mesa con igual entusiasmo, uniéndose al coro.

- ¡Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie!

- ¡BASTA TODOS!

Los chicos se callaron ante el grito del señor Granger, y todos se hundieron en sus asientos.

El hombre buscó los ojos de su hija, y ella bajó la mirada.

- Ya eres lo bastante grandecita para tomar tus decisiones, pero me gustaría no enterarme de esta manera.

- Papá, esque, yo…

- ¡Ay Hermione, ay cielo!

Chilló la señora Weasley acercándose a la chica y tomándola entre sus brazos.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por Merlín! Esque, pensé cosas tan locas, creí, ah, ¡Creí que te habías metido con…! Ay no, para que decirlo ¡Te reirías si te lo dijera! Pero esque… ¡Ron dijo que tú lo habías dejado! Que habían sido novios y tú lo botaste.

- ¿Qué? ¡Mamá! ¿Tu como te enteraste de eso??

- Escuché que lo hablabas con Bill y con los gemelos.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Mamá eso era privado!

- ¡Si mamá! ¿Te imaginas si también hemos dicho la verdad sobre que Fred y yo somos gays?

- Si mamá, ya me imagino el escándalo que hubieras echo si te enteras que George y yo somos novios!

- ¡Ay Fred!

- ¡Ay George!

Chillaron ambos mientras se abrazaban y empezaban a hacer ruidos de besos, lo que hizo que los presentes comenzaran a reírse con sus ridiculeces.

- ¡Ay Hermione, te debo una disculpa! ¡Me disgusté tanto contigo! Y te he tratado tan mal, ¡No sabes como me siento!

- No señora Weasley, es solo que…

- ¡Vamos, te curaré esa mejilla! ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti? ¡Si yo siempre he sabido que tú y Ronnie estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

- Mira Molly, yo creo que esto no se arregla con…

- ¡Heather! Me tengo que disculpar contigo también.

La mujer torció los labios y observó fríamente a la señora Weasley, la cual se había puesto colorada. Heather se cruzó de brazos finalmente, pues ella no se convencía con una simple disculpa.

Finalmente, Molly tomó a Hermione del brazo y la jaló fuera de la cocina.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ah!! Ah, profesor Snape, que susto me ha dado.

Hermione le miró fijamente con una expresión que denotaba auxilio, y el profesor ladeó la cabeza.

Había tenido que atar cabos con lo que había escuchado desde que se había apoyado a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, y aunque le parecía molesto, era preferible que todos pensaran que su adorada alumna era novia del estúpido de Weasley que suya, aunque pudiera repercutirles en un futuro.

- Buen-nos días profesor.

Susurró ella pensando que él podría estar enojado por toda la mentira que se había armado ahí adentro, pero para su sorpresa, los ojos negros brillaron.

- Buenos días, Hikari.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar la última palabra dicha en un diminuto susurro, mientras la señora Weasley le observaba bastante apenada, pensando en la insana locura que era considerar que la chica que llevaba tomada de la mano pudiera fijarse siquiera en Severus Snape.

Aunque sus rostros estaban apacibles, sus miradas eran cómplices del secreto que llevaban, consientes de que debían ocultarlo un poco mas. Su relación aún era prohibida, les gustase o no, ella seguía siendo una alumna y él su profesor, además, la Orden no dejaría de acosarles y de evitar que fueran plenamente felices.

Pero llegaría un día, en que los secretos cayeran, y ellos podían esperar tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, esos ojos que jugaban a quererse sin usar palabras temblaron y Snape tuvo que desviar la mirada para observar su antebrazo mientras contenía un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Snape?

- Excelente.

Susurró él en respuesta para luego erguirse, miró a Molly y luego a Hermione, para luego marcharse.

Tras algunos segundos, la mujer recuperó su tono festivo.

- ¡Bueno, pues vamos a que te ponga algo en esa mejilla!

* * *

Severus arribó a la mansión y se quedó quieto en el umbral.

Se retorció los dedos mientras sus ojos reflejaban un terror que podía sentir y a la vez no.

El era un excelente actor, mucho mejor que aquellos que aparecían en las películas, por que ellos se jugaban sus carreras, él se estaba jugando la vida.

Caminó por los pasillos que le llevarían a las habitaciones privadas del lord. Podía sentir claramente las miradas que se clavaban sobre él como si fueran cuchillas, todos estaban sumamente enfurecidos con él.

Snape los ignoró caminando con esa elegancia tan característica suya. Podía temerle al lord, pero no al montón de imbéciles que se cruzaban en su camino.

Abrió la puerta con una ligeramente visible inseguridad, para luego acercarse mostrando un visible miedo, incluso se permitió temblar.

Deseó saber si aquél temblor había sido parte de su actuación o simplemente la horrible realidad.

- Mi lord…

Susurró Severus arrodillándose ante el señor oscuro, el cual se encontraba acariciando a Nagini con aire distraído.

- Quiero que te vayas preparando.

Fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo, y el profesor deseó saber a que diablos se refería.

- La segunda semana de Septiembre pienso retirarte de Hogwarts.

El alma se le hundió al piso al hombre, el cual se giró a mirar a su señor con los ojos muy abiertos, deseando haber escuchado mal, sin embargo, contestó como sabía que se esperaba de él.

- Como usted lo desee, mi lord.

- Tendré a un grupo esperándote fuera de las barreras de protección del castillo. Según me lo has dicho, Potter tiene una fuerte tendencia a meterse en problemas. Quiero que lo castigues, y cuando lo tengas en tu poder quiero que lo mates.

Era imposible describir lo que sentía en aquél instante. Su tiempo en Hogwarts estaba contado, y no sabía que estúpida estratagema podrían concebir él y Albus para aquél nuevo plan del Lord.

- Dejarás su cadáver en tu despacho, y te reunirás con los nuestros. Para cuando encuentren su cuerpo, será demasiado tarde.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, mi señor?

- Puedes.

- ¿Por qué me permite a mí el honor de tener la sangre de Potter en mis manos?

Voldemort sonrió brevemente, y por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala se dignó a mirarle.

- Tengo planeado enlazarme a ti antes de los últimos días de Septiembre, Severus. Necesito conocer tu absoluta lealtad.

Enlazarse… una unión mágica con aquél monstruo. Snape sintió que vomitaría de un momento a otro.

- Sin embargo, ahora soy yo el que debe preguntarte algo a ti.

- ¿Mi señor?

- ¿Por qué… en lugar de preguntarme banalidades como el destino de Potter, no me has preguntado sobre el rotundo fracaso de ayer?

Severus tembló durante un instante, para luego arrodillarse y unir su frente al piso en actitud de súplica.

- Rogar su perdón sería inútil mi señor, y aunque mis labios estuvieron sellados para su misión, siento que merezco su castigo, no importa que tan duro sea.

Voldemort rió suavemente, como si las palabras de Severus no fueran más que una simple broma.

- Conozco tu lealtad Severus, y aunque este plan fallara gracias a los arduos esfuerzos de Dumbledore, se que tras haberte dado la orden de acabar con la vida de Potter, tu lo llevarás a cabo, y si llegaras a fallar, finalmente sabría si me eres leal o no.

- No fallaré en la misión que me encomienda, mi lord.

- Se que no ha sido tu culpa, lo que no se, y me interesa que me informes, es lo que te ha dicho el anciano tras haberse dado cuenta de mis planes y que él no tenía conocimiento de ello.

- Dumbledore dice que su tiempo para atrapar a Potter se agotaba, mi Lord, y por eso envió silenciosamente mas vigilancia a la casa del chico.

- Si, debió enviar buenos elementos. Antes que todo iniciara, lo único que mis mortífagos pudieron ver fue un par de adolescentes en un coche, lo cual no era algo que levantara sus sospechas.

- Si mi Lord, esos eran Granger y Weasley, según me informaron, esos dos se escaparon del cuartel de la Orden y fingieron ser muggles para visitar a Potter.

- Ah, la juventud es tan… estúpida.

- Lo es, mi Lord.

- ¿Y después? ¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

- Dumbledore dice que es muy probable que usted no me mencionara nada del plan para hacerlo creer que yo no había fallado, que simplemente no había recurrido a mí para salva guardarse de la intromisión de la Orden.

- Es muy astuto el viejo, sabe que yo no permitiría que él sospeche de ti.

- La confianza ciega del anciano es un arma de dos filos.

- Y los dos filos están dirigidos a él… bien Severus, me alegra ver que continúes haciendo un excelente trabajo para mí.

- Es todo un honor escuchar esas palabras, mi lord.

- Pronto no necesitaré de tus servicios…

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron sobre los de Snape.

- Antes de que Septiembre haya concluido, tú y yo nos enlazaremos. Y te encontrarás siempre a mi derecha.

Severus tembló imperceptiblemente, mientras Voldemort se ponía de pié, acercándose a su pareja para poder tenderle la mano y hacer que se levantara, procediendo a quitarle la máscara.

- ¿Te agrada la idea?

- No puedo explicar mi gozo, mi Lord.

El señor oscuro acarició las facciones de su pareja, y casi sin pensarlo, posó una mano sobre su vientre.

- Estaremos juntos…

Snape ocultó el terror que le provocaba siquiera imaginarse que todo aquello se volviera realidad.

- Cuando Potter esté muerto, y Dumbledore esté destrozado, ya no temerán solo al nombre de Lord Voldemort, sino también al de su pareja… renunciarás al asqueroso nombre muggle que recibiste de tu padre, y serás conocido como Lord Gildor Seregon… tu nombre será tan temido como es el mío, y nadie podrá pensar en ti sin sucumbir a un miedo atroz.

El profesor de pociones se quedó en silencio y tomó las manos del Lord, besándolas fervorosamente como si fuera el hombre más bueno sobre la tierra.

- Y ahora, puedes marcharte.

Snape procuró ocultar la sorpresa de haber sido liberado de ser el juguete habitual del Lord, por lo que se contuvo de preguntar la razón.

Se inclinó brevemente y se puso de pié, sin embargo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un sonido de desgarrador dolor lo hizo volverse.

- ¡Mi lord!!

Voldemort había colapsado y estaba tirado en el suelo mordiéndose los labios para contener su agonía mientras presionaba sus manos contra su vientre, Severus se lanzó a tomarle entre sus brazos.

- ¡Mi señor, mi señor!

Snape giró el rostro en todas direcciones, y finalmente lo bajó al suelo.

- ¡Iré por ayuda! Yo…

- ¡NO!

El mortífago se giró, mientras el señor oscuro le alcanzaba la túnica, observándolo con su mirada desorbitada.

- No llamarás a nadie… te quedarás conmigo.

- Pero mi Lord.

- ¡NO!

Severus se acercó nuevamente fingiéndose resignado a obedecer las órdenes del lord oscuro, el cual comenzó a boquear con desesperación, señal inequívoca de que empezaba a ahogarse, para un segundo mas tarde comenzar a convulsionarse violentamente, poniendo en serios aprietos a su pareja, el cual era incapaz de contener aquellos bruscos movimientos.

Los ojos carmesíes estaban dilatados y su boca abierta en un grito mudo mientras su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, y de repente, todo terminó.

Voldemort se quedó quieto e inerte como si estuviera muerto, y Severus lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos, levantándolo.

Le sorprendió que no pesaba tanto como hubiera pensado, debía ser por que el tipo era excesivamente delgado. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo depositó con cuidado en ella, agradeciendo mentalmente haber actuado aquella falsa preocupación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron un par de mortífagos.

- ¡Mi señor, mi señor, el ministerio…!

- ¡Pero que ha ocurrido!

- ¡MI LORD!

Bellatrix entró haciéndolos a un lado y tomando el rostro de su señor.

- ¡Mi Lord, mi Lord! ¡Qué le has hecho Snape! ¿Qué le hiciste?? ¡Te mataré, TE MATARÉ!!!

Ella se lanzó totalmente furiosa sobre el profesor, el cual no se movió pues los otros mortífagos la atajaron por la cintura.

- ¡Tranquila mujer! ¡Cálmate!

- ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme grandísimos animales!

Snape se irguió cuan alto era y observó a Bellatrix con desdén.

- Saquen a esa mujer de aquí ahora mismo.

- Como usted ordene mi lord.

Dijeron ambos mortífagos ante la orden de Snape, el cual los siguió, dándole mas autoridad a su orden de hacerlos que se marcharan llevándose a Bellatrix, la cual continuaba furiosa.

- Mi señor, ¿Desea que llamemos a nuestro sanador? Podemos…

- No.

- ¡Pero señor!

Snape clavó sus ojos negros en los del mortífago, el cual se congeló totalmente aterrorizado. Sabía que no tenía que hacer nada más para que obedecieran sus órdenes y cerró la puerta.

Sus ojos antes sádicos como los del propio Voldemort cambiaron para demostrar el triunfo.

Había tomado mucho tiempo, pero lo había logrado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place, los más jóvenes habían sido enviados a su habitación mientras los demás se encargaban de las reseñas que habían quedado de la terrible batalla librada la noche anterior.

Podrían estar tristes, o frustrados, pero en lugar de ellos se encontraban todos callados y mirándose los unos a los otros bastante nerviosos.

Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, un gesto que le había copiado inconscientemente a Snape.

- Pasaste la noche con él… ¿Cierto?

Preguntó Ron con la voz baja, casi como un murmullo. La joven le observó.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?

Su voz era fría y mordaz, señal de que estaba juntándose con Snape mas de lo que debía. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron cuando en vez de empezar a gritar como loco, el pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por los hombros.

- Sabes que te quiero Herms, y ayer, cuando fuimos a salvar a Harry, por un momento volvimos a ser solamente nosotros tres, sin Snape, sin peleas, sin nada, solamente nosotros siendo amigos y salvándonos la vida los unos a los otros.

Sonrió con tristeza.

- Fue genial.

- Ron…

La joven no podía creerse que aquél fuera realmente Ronald Weasley, el que tanto la hiriera debido a su relación con Snape.

- Mira, ya me cansé de andar enojado todo el tiempo, y que Harry y mi hermana se la pasen de tu lado.

La pareja no dijo nada, pues sabían que aquello era cierto.

- Pero quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte a encubrir tu secreto. No se como empezaste a salir con él, y si te soy sincero no me interesa… pero… tengo la esperanza de que lo dejes, y te des cuenta que yo aún existo.

- Ron, nunca…

- Nunca digas nunca.

Le susurró él, y Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

_- No esperes que sea un príncipe azul, por que no lo soy. Así como yo tengo que realizar algunos sacrificios al salir con una hermosa jovencita veinte años menor que yo, tú tendrás que hacer algunas conformidades al salir con un hombre mayor, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- En la cama no tengo queja._

_- Por que no tienes punto de comparación._

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga un amante?_

_- Te estoy diciendo que reconozco que algún día puedo perderte, que tal vez quieras a alguien mas joven que yo._

_- Yo no…_

_- Nunca digas nunca, Hermione. Espero poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te juro que es mi mayor deseo… pero estoy consiente de que jamás creí que acabaría enamorado de ti, pero sucedió._

Severus se lo había dicho, y ella seguiría sus palabras al pié de la letra.

- Tienes muy pocas esperanzas conmigo, Ron.

- No importa, pero por lo menos me gustaría volver a estar cerca de ti. Especialmente ahora que mi madre piensa que tu y yo tenemos una relación. No nos besaremos ni nada por el estilo, y si pasas… tiempo, con Snape, yo te cubro. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts dejamos de fingir, y… ya veremos lo que pasa con el tiempo.

Hermione sintió que una sonrisa sincera afloraba en sus labios. Ahora recordaba por qué se había enamorado de Ronald Weasley, pero lo que había sentido alguna vez por él no tenía punto de comparación a lo que sentía hoy en día por Snape.

- Gracias Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

Harry había hablado con él muchas veces desde aquella vez en la torre Gryffindor, y tras haberse negado a comprender durante tanto tiempo, la batalla le había abierto los ojos.

Cuanto había extrañado tenerla en sus brazos, como en ese mismo instante.

Ahora realmente se lamentaba haber sido tan imbécil cuando ella fue su novia, haberla perdido cuando había podido conservarla. Pero haría todo lo posible para recuperarla.

Se alejó un poco y se acercó para besarla, Hermione se ladeó, diciendo su nombre a modo de advertencia. El joven la observó suplicante.

- Solo uno, por favor.

La joven suspiró y cerró los ojos, uniendo sus labios a los de su amigo en un casto beso que duró solo unos pocos segundos, luego la soltó.

- Gracias.

- Si, bueno…

No pudo terminar la frase por que alguien tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Si?

Preguntó Hermione empujando instintivamente a Ron y mirando hacia atrás, por lo que no reparó en la expresión de tristeza del pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Hermione?

La joven se retorció los dedos al reconocer la voz de su madre, ya que había esperado que ella le llamara tarde o temprano, pero no sabía si cuando llegara el momento, sería capaz de mentirle.

Los ojos melados de la Gryffindor se posaron sobre sus amigos, los cuales se apresuraron a ponerse de pié y salir de la habitación, permitiéndole a la señora Granger entrar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Dijo la chica con una vacilante sonrisa, mientras la mujer le tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a la cama, donde se sentó tranquilamente.

- Yo voy a hablar primero, ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza.

- Hablé con el profesor Snape, y se que tienes una relación con él.

La joven sintió el ímpetu de mentir sobre aquél caso, sin embargo, sabía que su madre la conocía demasiado como para creerle, por lo que aceptó vagamente con la cabeza.

- No me molesta. Ni a mi ni a tu padre, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Cuando eras más chica te dijimos que buscaras a alguien responsable. Ni rico, ni pobre, ni guapo, simplemente responsable. Y el profesor Snape tiene ese requisito mas marcado que nadie, hay que serlo para llevar a cabo el trabajo que realiza con la Orden.

Hermione se permitió sonreír ampliamente.

- Aunque me hubiera gustado enterarme de tu relación con él por que tu me lo hubieras dicho.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero… el correo está vigilado, si alguien se enterara de nosotros…

- Eso supuse. Debes saber que te encuentras en un grave peligro al estar con él, ¿Cierto?

Ante aquellas palabras tan apegadas a la realidad, la joven no pudo menos que suspirar pesadamente.

- Mamá, y… sobre lo que escuchaste en el comedor…

- Se que es mentira. Molly hizo muy mal en pegarte, y no la voy a disculpar tan fácilmente, pero entiendo que tengas que cubrirte con ese amigo tuyo.

- ¿No te molesta?

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su hija, la cual sonrió ampliamente correspondiendo aquél gesto.

- A ver, y ahora dime, ¿Cómo pasó?

Hermione sonrió y se tiró en la cama, rememorando aquél lejano día cuando se encontró por primera vez con Severus.

- Es una historia larga.

Heather Granger sonrió, y se acostó también.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Como ya antes se los he dicho, la relación entre Heather y Hermione está basada en la que tenemos mi mamá y yo, y para poder escribirla estuve platicando con mi mamá sobre las situaciones de la historia y como reaccionarían ella y mi papá.

Por otro lado, agradezco mucho a las personas que me echaron la mano con los anagramas con el nombre de Severus, pero siendo sinceros, ninguno me llegó a gustar lo suficiente como para un nombre fuerte, que impusiera respeto y terror en la gente, y al final, me decidí a entrar a una página de "Tu nombre en élfico" y me resultó que el nombre de "Severus Snape" en élfico significa "Gildor Seregon" Me gustó mucho la verdad, y así quedó.

Respuestas a sus reviews en mi profile!!

Besos a Wixi, que hace rato que no la veo!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	41. Primer día, noveno mes Parte 01

Cap. 40

Primer día del noveno mes

* * *

Eran las seis en punto de la mañana.

Los ojos de serpiente del lord oscuro estaban fijos en un punto muerto mientras paseaba uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios una y otra vez, repasando todo lo que había pensado a lo largo de aquél mes que había transcurrido.

A sus pies, Nagini emitió un silbido, preocupada por su amo, el cual le respondió con un idéntico sonido, llamándola para poder brindarle sus caricias.

La enorme bestia se enroscó cuidadosamente sobre el trono de su dueño, apoyando su gigantesca cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Hoy es el día, Nagini… nadie puede evitarlo, por que nadie lo sabe…

Los ojos rojos del lord se cerraron lentamente.

- Ni siquiera mi querido Gildor…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció uno de sus sirvientes, el cual se arrodilló frente a su señor en actitud sumisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Dirthysoul?

- Mi señor, ya han llegado los mortífagos a los que llamó, están a la espera que usted les permita entrar.

- Excelente, entre tanto, quiero que traigas lo que te pedí, Dirthysoul.

- Como usted lo ordene mi lord.

Susurró el mortífago haciendo una marcada reverencia para luego salir de la estancia, permitiendo que entrara un pequeño grupo de mortífagos.

- Bien… bien… cuando regresé a este mundo, ustedes eran las únicos que tuvieron el valor, y el coraje de regresar ante mi llamado…

Los ojos del lord se posaron sobre Bellatrix.

- Los que pudieron…

Ella sonrió, totalmente orgullosa.

- Ustedes han sido mi compañía durante un largo tiempo, tan largo… que sería difícil para mi saber desde cuando sus vidas me pertenecen.

El lord se puso de pié lentamente y caminó hacia los mortífagos, los cuales habían echo un semi círculo a su alrededor.

- Tengo una misión para todos ustedes. Una en la que espero no me fallen.

Sus palabras emanaban de su boca acompañadas de un silbido, mezcla de la lengua de las serpientes y la de los hombres.

- Avery… Crabbe… Goyle… Macnair… Nott…

Conforme iba caminando frente a ellos les tocaba el hombro, acercándose a sus últimos tres sirvientes, tres de los únicos cuatro que tenían el privilegio de ser llamados por su nombre.

- Lucius… Narcisa… y…

El Lord se detuvo ante la última persona, a la cual tomó suavemente del mentón.

- Bellatrix.

La mujer aspiró extasiada el aroma del lord y le tomó de la mano, besando sus dedos fervorosamente. Voldemort sonrió y se soltó de ella, regresando al centro del semi círculo.

- Mis fieles… hermanos.

Al mismo tiempo, todos y cada uno se llevaron una mano al pecho en un símbolo de lealtad.

- Todos recuerdan lo ocurrido en Diciembre pasado, cuando me encargué, con todos ustedes como mis testigos, de que mi pareja quedase embarazado.

Los ahí presentes guardaron silencio, solamente Bellatrix emitió un gruñido bajo.

- Ese vástago, que lleva mi sangre y mi carne, llegará a este mundo a finales de este mes, y es por tanto que he decidido enlazarme con mi pareja dentro de quince días.

- ¡QUÉ!

Esta vez, la mortífaga no pudo continuar guardando silencio y se lanzó a los pies del lord.

- ¡No mi señor, no puede hacer eso! Snape es un traidor, un vil y sucio traidor que no merece estar a su lado, yo si lo merezco mi lord, ¡Yo le daré todos los hijos que usted desee y…

_- ¡Crucio!_

Bellatrix lanzó un grito de agónico dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo, y Voldemort frunció los labios con repulsión ante el patético acto desesperado de la mujer.

- Agradece que me eres necesaria, Bellatrix, pues de otra manera te habría arrancado la vida por decir semejantes estupideces.

La mortífaga se mordió los labios furiosa, pero se puso de pié y regresó a su lugar.

- Sin embargo, no puedo consumar este plan si antes no he logrado poner mis manos sobre un vil… sucio… y escurridizo traidor. Alguien que ha boicoteado mis planes una, y otra vez… pero ya no mas. Cuando mi hijo nazca, dormirá en sábanas teñidas con la sangre del traidor.

Voldemort se detuvo tras mencionar aquellas palabras y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si pudiera visualizar el momento glorioso de poder contemplar con sus propios ojos la escena que acababa de describir.

- Pero para eso… necesito… al traidor.

Sus ojos se giraron, demenciales hacia sus súbditos y sonrió.

- Lucius… Narcisa… Quiero que me traigan a su hijo...

* * *

Pasaban ya de las nueve y treinta, y Grimmauld Place se había vuelto una verdadera zona de batalla.

Miembros de la Orden habían empezado a llegar desde muy temprano, y los más jóvenes solo podían agradecer que ya fueran a volver al colegio, por que últimamente todo se había vuelto una verdadera locura en el cuartel.

Se montaron algunas guardias para poder salir de Grimmauld Place, sin embargo, y aunque la información corría con el mayor secretismo posible, habían logrado escuchar que no había ninguna señal de actividad por parte de los mortífagos.

A los chicos aquello les había parecido realmente extraño. Después del escándalo por atrapar a Hermione por el simple hecho de ser hija de muggles y amiga de Harry, y la batalla para liberar al joven elegido de las garras de sus tíos, era increíble que en un día tan obvio, con una actividad totalmente predecible, nadie hubiera movido un dedo.

Eso solo podía presagiar que lo que tenía preparado Voldemort era excesivamente letal.

El suave sonido de un zumbido les distrajo, y los Gryffindors se giraron para observar una pajarita de papel que volaba en dirección a ellos, posándose suavemente en las manos de Harry.

No hacía falta más para que entre los cuatro se apiñaran para que nadie más la viera.

- ¿Qué dice? ¡Vamos Harry, que dice!

- Es la letra de Fred.

Exclamó Ron con una sonrisa mientras su amigo comenzaba a leer.

_- "Nuestro regalo antes que inicien el mejor curso escolar que hayan tenido. Este año se van a ver librados de un enorme peso y Hogwarts va a ser un lugar mejor"_

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Preguntó el moreno observando a sus compañeros, los cuales se encogieron de hombros igual de despistados que Harry, al menos hasta que la pajarita se quemó en sus propias manos y se convirtió en cuatro pequeños anillos con el emblema de Gryffindor.

- ¡Por Merlín!

Chilló Ginny observándolo muy asombrada mientras tomaba uno de los anillos y lo observaba con detenimiento. En su interior estaba grabado con claridad el nombre de cada uno de ellos.

- Este es el tuyo.

Dijo la pelirroja tendiéndoselo a Hermione, la cual se colocó su anillo verdaderamente fascinada.

- ¿Son de oro de verdad?

- ¡Debieron costarles una fortuna!

- ¿Para que más nos serviría una tienda de bromas a Fred y a mí?

Vino la voz desde el primer piso, los muchachos se giraron y observaron al sonriente par de gemelos.

- ¡Chicos!!

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y correr a los brazos abiertos de sus hermanos, seguida muy de cerca de los demás.

- ¡Se gastaron una fortuna!

- Ah, solo fue una pequeña muestra de afecto para nuestro hermano Ronnie.

- Y mira Hermione, tu anillo va a combinar perfectamente con tu placa de Delegada.

- ¡No jueguen!

- ¿Ves? Ya empezaste perfectamente con el cargo.

- ¡Oh, y pobre Ronnie, a él no lo nombraron delegado!

- Percy estará tan triste.

Todos se empezaron a reír, excepto Ron, al cual se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

- Oigan, ¿Qué querían decir con la nota?

- Si, ¿Qué va a ocurrir?

- ¡Muchachos, ya es hora de irnos!

Dijo la señora Weasley acercándose para ver qué era lo que los retrasaba, y ellos salieron detrás de ella mientras los gemelos se despedían alegremente con la mano.

- ¡Vengan, vengan! Oh Ronnie, te ves tan guapo, ¡Y Hermione, ven, ven acá hija! ¡Ay por Merlín! Se ven tan monos juntos, ¿Verdad que si Arthur?

El señor Weasley sonrió mientras aceptaba con la cabeza, observando con cariño a Hermione, la cual solo atinó a sonreír brevemente mientras la señora Weasley le pellizcaba las mejillas.

- ¡Siempre supe que terminarían juntos! Son el uno para el otro.

- Pero Molly querida, ya déjalos o nunca nos iremos a la estación!

- ¡Oh, es cierto, es cierto! Vamos Ron, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde!

A un par de metros de ellos, Harry se rascó la nuca sin saber si reír o llorar ante la situación que vivían sus mejores amigos, para luego desviar su mirada hacia Sirius, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Después de su encierro en el velo, todo aquello que concernía a su inocencia había sido cuestión de días, y ahora era un hombre libre, libre de ir con su ahijado a donde quiera que deseara.

Hermione por su parte, una vez desembarazándose de la madre de Ron, miraba ansiosa en todas direcciones, y se giró a mirar a Remus, el cual iba arrastrando el baúl de Ginny.

- Disculpe, profesor Lupin.

- ¿Si Hermione?

- ¿El profesor Snape también nos va a hacer guardia?

Remus la observó un instante y luego bajó la mirada para sonreír.

- Te gusta mucho Severus, ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Hermione, me enteré hace casi un mes y como puedes ver no se lo he dicho a nadie. A decir verdad, es sorprendente que una bruja tan joven y tan maravillosa como tú se enamorara de Severus, pero más sorprendente aún es que alguien como Severus se enamorara de ti. Debió costarles mucho trabajo. Especialmente ahora que Ron está ayudándote a ocultar la relación.

Sabía que podía confiar en él, por lo que se permitió sonreír aún avergonzada. Remus la tomó del hombro, acercándose para hablarle en voz baja.

- Severus irá de guardia en el tren. Será él quien les dé las instrucciones este año a los delegados. Así que tendrás oportunidad de verlo antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

Ella se mordió los labios, encantada con la idea de verlo un momento a solas, ya que mientras prefectos había dos, delegados había solo uno, y recibían sus instrucciones en privado.

- Cuídalo mucho Hermione… hay muchos que no lo ven… pero Severus es buena persona y se merece ser feliz, y si es contigo… pues yo los apoyo.

La joven de ojos melados sonrió fascinada y aceptó con la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente feliz con lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Se pusieron en camino en el mismo auto que usaran Ron y Hermione el día que salvaron a Harry, y aunque todo lucía normal, eran consientes de la considerable cantidad de agentes de la Orden del Fénix que iban rodeándoles.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross, Ojoloco fue el primero en bajar, rastreando el perímetro con su ojo mágico, para finalmente hacerles señales para que pudieran acercarse.

- Esto es extraño, es muy extraño.

Susurró Sirius mientras subía el equipaje de su ahijado en un carrito, el muchacho, que había estado observando a Hedwig, le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sirius?

- No he visto ningún índice de peligro, ni uno solo.

- Algo así escuchamos.

- Voldemort debe estar preparando algo realmente grande.

- Pero si quisiera atacarme ya es un poco tarde, ¿O no? Ya estamos en King Cross, el lugar está lleno y…

- Harry, cuando Pettigrew atacó a esos muggles inocentes, a Voldemort no le importó en lo absoluto. Para él, si los muggles se enteran de la existencia de la magia, sería mucho mejor, por que ellos nos tendrían miedo.

- ¿Entonces?

El animago observó en distintas direcciones y empezó a caminar, procurando hablar disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Creemos que Voldemort no va a intentar nada el día de hoy.

- ¿Nada? Pero… bueno, no es que me quejes, pero si yo fuera él, hubiera intentado atraparme a medio camino de la estación.

- Todos pensábamos eso. Pero… Snape…

Al pronunciar aquél nombre, Sirius torció su gesto despectivamente.

- Nos ha dado información muy importante, se han hecho planes en base a ello.

- ¿Y?

- No puedo decirte mucho Harry, no perteneces a la orden.

- ¡Oh vamos Sirius!

- No. Pero créeme, te enterarás dentro de muy poco.

Harry suspiró resignado y se giró a mirar disimuladamente a Hermione, la cual iba acariciando a Crookshanks. Se permitió reír procurando que su padrino no se diera cuenta, pues él no sabía que su querido ahijado podía tener una fuente de información mucho más valiosa que cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, nadie tenía idea de lo cercanos que se encontraban los mortífagos.

* * *

Una joven estudiante iba conversando alegremente con sus padres, llevaba una larga trenza a un lado del rostro y sonreía.

- Oye, ahorita vengo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Si Susy, sabes que no debes separarte.

Susan Bones sonrió mientras hacía una breve señal con la mano, dando a entender que iba hacia los baños.

Una vez que la joven estuvo dentro se lavó el rostro varias veces y se miró al espejo. Tenía mucho miedo por tantas cosas que estaban pasando. Gracias a Merlín ella estaba a salvo por que era hija de padres magos. Su madre era mestiza, pero su padre era puro. Por eso nunca los habían molestado, aunque aún estaban en un peligro latente de que el señor oscuro tratara de reclutarlos, lo cual podía ser aún más fatal.

Se secó las manos con una toalla mientras cantaba en voz baja, miró al espejo un momento y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

Quiso gritar, pero una mano le evitó que lo hiciera.

Minutos más tarde, la figura bajita de Susan Bones se encontraba en medio del andén observando distraídamente en todas direcciones mientras despeinaba con tranquilidad su cabello.

- ¡Susy! ¡Susy!

Una mujer se acercó y le tomó del brazo.

- Hija, ¿Qué te pasa?

Los ojos almendrados de la jovencita se posaron sobre su madre un par de segundos, y finalmente sonrió.

- Nada, mamá. Todo está bien.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde, el grupo de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, despidiéndose los unos de los otros con efusividad. Harry miró a lo lejos y bufó con fastidio.

- Miren quien está ahí.

Ron se giró y sonrió.

- El hijito de mami.

Hermione se acercó para observar a Draco un momento, frunciendo los labios.

Mirar a Draco era bastante extraño, era observar a un muchacho pedante y engreído, pero el recuerdo de cómo se comportaba cuando estaba con Snape, la hacía sentirse extraña. Podía verlo de manera mas humana, y sentía lástima por el muchacho al estar obligado a usar una máscara de frialdad todo el tiempo.

En ese instante, alguien tropezó con la joven.

- ¡Ah! Oye…

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con Pansy Parkinson, la cual le observó con una mueca de asco.

- Ten mas cuidado, sangre sucia.

Dijo ella como si escupiera cada palabra, marchándose luego con paso elegante.

- ¡Tú fuiste la que tropezó con ella!

Chilló Ron levantando el puño, pero Pansy no se giró a contestar.

- ¿Pero quién se ha creído? Mira que… ¿Hermione?

La castaña estaba quieta y con el ceño fruncido, se giró a mirar a los muchachos.

- ¿Desde cuando esa tipa se comporta así?

Harry se encogió de hombros, ya que a él también se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de Pansy, la cual usualmente chillaba agudamente y se metía en peleas solo por estupideces.

Minutos más tarde, el expreso de Hogwarts se había puesto en camino, los estudiantes estaban radiantes sabiendo que regresaban al colegio, los amigos volvían a reencontrarse y todos parecían estar más felices que nunca.

- ¡Hola chicos!

Saludó la voz cantarina de Luna Lovegood cuando entró en el compartimiento de los cuatro Gryffindors seguida por Neville, el cual saludó tímidamente, la única que brillaba por su ausencia era Hermione, la cual había ido a darles instrucciones a los nuevos prefectos.

- ¿Cómo se la pasaron en el verano?

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros haciendo sendas muecas sobre lo ocurrido durante aquél tiempo.

- Neville y yo nos la pasamos muy bien. El nos acompañó a mi papá y a mí a un viaje para buscar Tortugas voladoras de caparazón de plata, pero no tuvimos suerte. Supongo que es el problema de que vuelen, a menos de que puedas seguirles el rastro por el cielo, es muy difícil encontrarles.

El chico rió brevemente mientras todos se miraban los unos a los otros, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Hermione, a la cual miró de manera fugaz y luego bajó la mirada al piso.

- Wow, eso fue rápido.

- Los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor son más inteligentes que otros que he visto.

Dijo ella con retintín recordando el desastre que había echo Ron con sus instrucciones, provocando que el chico se hundiera en su asiento. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron a otra persona.

- ¿Qué ocurre Neville?

- Ah, está nervioso. Esque le conté todo lo de tu relación con tu novio. Pobrecito, tenía la duda desde que nos escuchó hablar de él aquella vez en el Café de las Cuatro Casas. Ese lugar era muy bonito, deberíamos ir en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade, tu novio podría acompañarnos Hermione, y Ron debe conseguirse una novia, para que no vaya solo.

Había dicho todo aquello en una sola respiración, y los chicos rieron nerviosamente. Hermione en cambio se hizo hacia delante, tocando la rodilla del asustadizo Longbottom.

- ¿Neville?

- Eh… ¿Si?

- ¿Te molesta que yo salga con Severus?

- ¿Molestarme? Eh, ah, no… esque se me hace… raro. ¡No, no se me hace raro! Digo, esque… no le vayas a decir que se me hace raro, ¿Quieres?

La chica rió suavemente.

- No tienes que tenerle tanto miedo, Neville.

- Si, bueno, esque…

El muchacho la observó y esbozó una breve sonrisa.

- Te veías feliz con él. Eso es bueno.

- Gracias.

Respondió ella, sinceramente contenta que todo su grupo de amigos conociera su secreto, y mas aún, que lo apoyaran… o por lo menos intentaran comprenderla.

Pasaron varias horas en una amena charla, comieron empanadas y jugo frío de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, y se retaron alegremente a comer gomas de todos los sabores.

- Creo que ya es hora que nos cambiemos.

Dijo Ginny consultando su reloj, los chicos accedieron.

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry y Ron se pusieron a codearse mientras Neville continuaba comiéndose algunos dulces, sin embargo, el juego terminó de pronto cuando el joven Potter se llevó una mano a la frente y siseó de dolor.

- ¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué te ocurre?

El muchacho se enderezó poco a poco, sobándose la cicatriz.

- No lo se, es la… la cicatriz.

Neville se puso pálido.

- ¿Te dolió? ¿Eso quiere decir que quien tu sabes…?

- No te alarmes Neville, ya pasó. No ocurre nada.

Por más que Harry trató de hablar calmadamente, Neville continuó mostrándose nervioso, al menos hasta que fue el turno de las chicas para salir para que ellos pudieran cambiarse.

- Oye Hermione, ¿No deberías de ir ya a recibir… instrucciones?

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué?

Dijo haciéndose la inocente ante el sensual tono que le había dado a la palabra "instrucciones". Luna se rió.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Hermione en camino al vagón donde viajaba Snape, y se quedó parada observando la puerta de estilizada madera, aspiró profundamente y tocó. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

- Me preguntaba cuando iba a venir, señorita Granger.

Dijo Snape con voz siseante mientras le permitía entrar, ella sonrió nerviosa y Snape miró en todas direcciones antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Hikari…, necesito decirte que…

Antes de decir otra palabra, Hermione se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había tumbado contra uno de los asientos, besando desesperadamente sus labios.

Snape no hizo el menor intento por quitársela de encima, ya que desde antes había estado previsto de una reacción semejante cuando se viera con ella a solas.

- No es justo… no es justo…

La oyó que susurraba una y otra vez mientras besaba sus labios, Snape sonrió brevemente.

- Ya se que no es justo, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Hermione se separó un poco de él y se recostó contra su pecho, delineando círculos en su túnica con sus dedos.

- Te extrañé mucho.

No hubo respuesta, no había necesidad de una. Severus la rodeó con sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza en el mullido asiento.

- Tengo que decirte tus responsabilidades como delegada.

- Severus…

El se giró a mirarla, y la joven se hizo hacia delante para besar los labios del hombre, buscando con urgencia su contacto.

Tomó las manos de él con las propias y las dirigió a su cintura, urgiéndole para que la tocase aunque fuera un poco.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó sus manos de ella para poder tomarla del rostro y separarla un par de centímetros.

Ninguno era capaz de decir nada en un momento como aquél. Severus acarició los cabellos castaños mientras observaba aquellos ojos melados que temblaban ante la expectación de ver su silencioso deseo vuelto realidad.

- Como me gustaría… poder hacer lo que me pides.

La decepción se reflejó en la mirada de ella y desvió el rostro, obviamente herida, para luego levantarse de encima de él.

- Si, tienes razón. Lo siento. Tenemos… tenemos que hablar de mis obligaciones, y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo por que sería sospechoso. Si algún otro delegado viene, y tú no contestas…

- Hikari…

- No, no te preocupes. Que tú no lo desees en este momento.

- ¿No desearlo?

Snape se puso de pié y se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cadera y la hizo retroceder hasta pegar contra la pared, doblando luego las rodillas para poder rozar su erección contra ella, arrancándole un gemido.

Se acercó a su oído y la acarició con su aliento.

- No hay nada mas en este mundo que yo desearía más que hacerte mía una…

Movió su pelvis contra ella.

- Y otra…

Hermione lo abrazó mientras levantaba el rostro para permitirle morder su cuello.

- Y otra vez…

Snape se enderezó mientras la abrazaba.

- Pero tenemos que hablar.

La joven lo miró unos segundos y pestañeó lentamente en señal de haber comprendido, por lo que Snape besó sus labios con ternura.

- Hay algo que debo decirte, mucho mas importante que tus obligaciones como delegada.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

- El Lord me ha comandado que en dos semanas asesine a Potter.

Toda la pasión que había despertado entre ellos murió al instante en que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, y la joven se sujetó a él horrorizada.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso…

- No lo pienso hacer.

Respondió el mirándola con serenidad, y ella bajó el rostro, apoyándose en él. El entendimiento de lo que aquellas palabras ocultaban, la horrorizó.

- Pero si no lo haces… ¡Voldemort te matará a ti!

- Exactamente.

Sus dedos se apretaron sobre la tela de la túnica de él.

- Y que… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Snape sonrió mientras la llevaba de regreso al sillón, se sentó y la colocó en su regazo, acunándola en sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

- Vamos a fingir mi muerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Albus ya ha conseguido un maestro sustituto en la materia de pociones. Cuando yo vaya a asesinar a Potter, él entrará a mi despacho, verá lo que está ocurriendo y comprenderá mi supuesta traición, por lo que él me matará.

- ¡Pero…!

- Va a ser una pérdida, por que ya no podré ejercer como espía, y el Lord estará furioso con Albus, pero es la única salida que se nos ha ocurrido.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, luchando contra las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Quince días… solo estarían juntos quince días más. Las palabras de Fred y George cobraron sentido de pronto.

"_Nuestro regalo antes que inicien el mejor curso escolar que hayan tenido. Este año se van a ver librados de un enorme peso y Hogwarts va a ser un lugar mejor_

Ellos eran miembros de la orden. Sabían del plan, y creían que desapareciendo Snape, todo sería mucho mejor.

Tal vez para los otros, pero no para ella.

- No puedes dejarme sola… no puedes…

- Lo siento.

No había nada que pudieran hacer. Hermione se aferró a él con los ojos cerrados.

- Al menos no volverá a abusar de ti nunca más.

- A menos que se entere que todo fue una farsa.

- ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Hay que ser realistas mi pequeña. El podría descubrirlo todo.

Tenía razón.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, no podían decir, ni hacer nada más que consolarse mutuamente. Hermione sentía su garganta seca cuando finalmente trató de hablar.

- Va a descubrir tu traición muy pronto… ¿Verdad?

- Creemos que así será.

Ella tembló horrorizada.

- Te amo… te amo, te amo… te amo… por Dios, Severus, te amo, te amo tanto…

- Yo también.

Susurró él en respuesta, y la joven buscó sus labios, besándolo con todo el dolor que había dentro de ella.

- Te amo… te amo…te amo…

- Hikari…

- Te amo… te amo…

- Hermione…

- Te amo…

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La joven se quedó quieta, separándose unos centímetros de él.

- ¿Qué?

Snape se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño anillo, bastante mas pequeño que el que los gemelos le habían obsequiado horas atrás, con un diamante que brillaba como la luz del sol.

No tenía que repetir su pregunta, ella la había escuchado perfectamente.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta y en silencio observando la delicada joya mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, hasta que finalmente lo miró.

- Si… ¡Si, si, Severus, si!!

Lo abrazó sintiendo como su corazón parecía desear explotar dentro de su pecho, y Snape la estrechó con fuerza, como si temiera que ella fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y se quitó el anillo de oro, guardándoselo en la túnica.

Severus tomó la delicada mano de ella, deslizando el anillo en su dedo, una vez echo aquello, subió la mano de su novia hasta su rostro, besándole con suavidad.

- Gracias… Hermione.

Ella no contestó nada. Las emociones que bullían dentro de ella eran demasiadas para poder expresarlas con algo más que lágrimas.

- Me gustaría que… me permitieras colocarle un hechizo de permanencia…

La joven le miró extrañada ante la petición, mientras Snape acariciaba sus dedos distraídamente.

- El anillo seguirá en tu mano durante el tiempo que quieras usarlo, si un día no lo quieres usar más, serás libre de retirarlo.

- No tienes que hacerlo, jamás me lo quitaré.

- Y… si no deseas quitártelo, y te das cuenta que puedes quitarlo de tu dedo… significará que yo he muerto, y el encantamiento ha terminado.

Los ojos melados de ella temblaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. Parecía mentira, todo era como un sueño del que deseaba despertar.

Pero era la verdad, él podía morir… muy pronto.

Aceptó con la cabeza y dejó su mano quieta mientras él extendía su varita sobre ella, realizando un complicado movimiento que hizo brillar por un par de segundos la ya de por si reluciente joya.

- Te amo Severus…

- Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió y lo besó, siendo correspondida de la misma manera. Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y se separó confundida.

- Se-Severus… estás llorando.

El sonrió brevemente, y ella, comprendiendo todo lo que él debía estar sintiendo, lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Cerca de dos horas mas tarde, Draco Malfoy tocó al compartimiento donde sabía que se encontraba su profesor de pociones.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué necesitas?

- Hola padrino. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

Susurró Snape haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que el muchacho entrara. Draco miró en todas direcciones y se cubrió la nariz.

- ¿Qué es esa peste?

- ¿Peste?

Los ojos metálicos del chico se dirigieron a algunos inciensos encendidos en un rincón.

- Esas cosas huelen horrible.

- Afortunadamente, a quien debe agradarle el aroma es a mi y no a ti, ¿Qué ocurre? Hace rato te di tus deberes como delegado. ¿Necesitas algo más?

- A decir verdad, si.

Con aquellas palabras, Draco se giró y tomó por las solapas al profesor, el cual, al estar desprevenido, no pudo evitar el fuerte tirón del muchacho que lo acercó para besar con fiereza sus labios.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de sobre manera y trató de apartar al joven Slythering infructuosamente, hasta que sintió como le encajaba sus dientes, sangrándolo.

- ¡BASTA!

Gritó él tomándolo de los brazos y lanzándolo hacia atrás, estampándolo contra la pared. Draco sonrió y paseó su lengua sobre sus labios ensangrentados.

- No se que diablos te ocurra, ¡PERO SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!

El muchacho sonrió mientras caminaba fuera del cubículo.

- Ya me iba, ya tengo todo lo que había venido a buscar.

- Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente.

Bramó Snape enfurecido mientras daba un portazo, a lo que el rubio comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente.

- Oh si…si hablaremos… amado mío.

TBC…

* * *

¡Uooooo!! ¡Suspenso, suspenso!! ¡Veamos que pueden sacar en conjeturas con lo que han leído y la profecía! ¿Será? ¿No será?

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!!

Por cierto, muy tarde me di cuenta de que si Sirius es un hombre libre, entonces, Harry no debía vivir on sus tíos, sino con él... ¡Ligero error, espero me lo perdonen! Me di cuenta muy tarde y ya no podía cambiar la historia!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	42. Primer día, noveno mes Parte 02

Cap. 41

Primer día, noveno mes. 02

* * *

Hermione iba con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, observando el paisaje apenas visible en la creciente oscuridad.

Ginny iba sentada a su lado, con una mano sobre las suyas.

La Gryffindor no les había contado nada sobre lo que Severus le había contado. Especialmente por Ron. Tal vez y el muchacho se estuviera comportando un poco mas civilizadamente con ella, pero la noticia de que su pareja estaría solamente un par de semanas entre ellos sería demasiado para él, y se pondría loco de contento.

Ella no podría soportar eso.

Sus ojos melados bajaron hasta el anillo que reposaba en su dedo. Brillando con la luz del compartimiento.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio mientras cerraba sus párpados.

* * *

_Severus le había contado aquél plan para hacerlo pasar por muerto, y el corazón de la Gryffindor latía desbocado debido al miedo de perderlo._

_Lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro._

_- ¿Severus?_

_El hizo un breve sonido, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando._

_- Hazme el amor…_

_Susurró ella mientras sus dedos se apretaban sobre la tela de la túnica de él, y lo escuchó reír con ligereza, aparentemente divertido por aquella proposición. _

_Se quedaron quietos, con ningún otro movimiento que no fuera el de sus propias respiraciones, y la joven pensó que él iba a negarse._

_Aquél pensamiento desapareció cuando las manos de él se deslizaron lentamente dentro de su falda, acariciando sus muslos._

_Hermione se apretó contra él, deseando poder hacer, o decir lo que fuera para postergar el destino que se avecinaba, pero en aquél momento, comprendió que solo le quedaba disfrutar de su presente._

_- ¿Estás segura de esto?_

_La joven se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar aquella pregunta dicha sobre su oído, para después acurrucarse contra él, escondiendo su rostro contra su cuello._

_- Solo… acaríciame, por favor…_

_Severus sonrió mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la juvenil anatomía, recorriendo con sus dedos las curvas que continuaba memorizando, encontrando algo nuevo en ellas en cada ocasión._

_Hermione se enderezó cuando tras haberle retirado la túnica, le sacaba el suéter._

_El profesor sonrió cuando aquella acción hizo que sus cabellos se alborotaran, algunos rebeldes mechones cayendo sobre su frente._

_Los dedos de ella se movieron lentos sobre los botones del saco del hombre, mientras este acomodaba con cuidado cada mechón de su alumna a su lugar, dejando que casi por casualidad sus pieles se tocaran por breves instantes._

_Snape se hizo hacia delante para poder sacarse el saco en tanto ella continuaba con el chaleco y la camisa debajo._

_Una vez que ambos quedaron con sus blancas prendas, Snape se puso de pié para poderse sacar los pantalones._

_La Gryffindor se arrodilló delante de él para poder sacarle los zapatos y retirarle los calcetines, para después abrirle el cinturón y así quitarle los pantalones, dejándolo no más que en ropa interior._

_Sus ojos melados se posaron sobre la entrepierna del profesor, se echó hacia delante y lo besó por encima de la tela, acariciando aquél bulto con la palma de su mano mientras sentía los dedos de él enredándose en su cabellera castaña._

_Snape la detuvo al poco tiempo, ayudándola a erguirse para poder sacarle la blusa, abrir la falda y dejar que se deslizara hasta el suelo, revelando así la suave piel aún cubierta por el sostén y las bragas blancas._

_La abrazó protectora mente, sosteniendo su cintura con una mano mientras con la otra se deshacía del sostén, dejándolo caer al suelo._

_Hermione se aferró a él hundiendo sus uñas en su carne, emitiendo un suave sonido de satisfacción cuando él comenzó a morder suavemente su oído derecho._

_Se quedaron así largo tiempo, el uno en los brazos del otro, recorriendo libremente la piel que se exponía ante sus dedos._

_La Gryffindor sintió como el profesor la tomaba por el brazo y la hacía sentarse, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella, deslizando fuera la última prenda que poseía._

_Ambos quedaron totalmente expuestos el uno frente al otro, y Snape se refugió en los brazos de ella, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras aspiraba su delicado aroma._

_Hermione por su parte se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos oscuros y grasos del hombre, con los ojos cerrados para que todos sus otros sentidos pudieran grabar aquella conexión que había entre ambos._

_- Tengo miedo…_

_Susurró ella, y él la apretó con fuerza contra si mismo, deslizando luego sus manos sobre la curva de su cintura._

_- ¿Hermione?_

_Ella le miró, perdiéndose en esos pozos oscuros que eran sus ojos._

_- Dejaré de ser profesor muy pronto, y me supongo que tu iras a Grimmauld Place en navidad… cuando esa fecha llegue, quiero que se acaben todos los secretos._

_Ninguno dijo una sola palabra sobre lo improbable que era que Severus llegase con vida a la Navidad._

_- Eres mi mujer. Y no quiero renunciar a ti ni un momento más._

_Hermione sonrió feliz y acarició el rostro del hombre al que amaba. Sus ojos se desviaron al anillo que brillaba en su dedo._

_El hombre al que amaba… el que le había propuesto matrimonio… _

_Se mordió los labios sin saber como contenerse a que llegara el instante en que se volviera su marido._

_Finalmente, Snape la tomó de la mano jalándola con él hacia el suelo, donde sus cuerpos se entrelazaron de tal manera que si sus pieles no fueran tan distintas, no se habría sabido donde iniciaba uno y donde terminaba el otro._

_Tras largos minutos de encontrarse el uno entregado al otro, la joven de cabellos castaños se soltó del abrazo para poder enderezarse. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él, levantó su mano hasta su rostro y besó con cariño sus dedos, posando sus labios con suavidad sobre cada trozo de piel, deslizándose luego por su muñeca._

_Severus se mantuvo quieto, acostado en el suelo mientras ella se subía a él, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas en tanto sus labios deambulaban curiosos por la piel de su brazo, su nariz se deslizaba sobre su hombro y su lengua degustaba el sabor de su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente la unión de su cabello._

_Hermione se desvió buscando sus labios, para luego enderezarse y deslizar uno de sus dedos por la prominente nariz del hombre. Ambos sonrieron cuando ella mantuvo su dedo sobre la punta de aquella parte de su rostro._

_Continuó su exploración con su cuello, esta vez se sentó sobre él, permitiendo que sus manos recorrieran su pecho, delineando los pequeños vellos oscuros que circundaban sus pezones._

_La joven delineó la escasa línea oscura que bajaba por su abdomen, perdiéndose en su vientre hasta sus regiones genitales. Se bajó de él con cuidado y acarició esta vez sus piernas, apreciando con sus dedos cada cicatriz que marcaba aquella nívea piel._

_Finalmente tomó su intimidad erecta entre sus dedos, y lo pudo sentir tensarse levemente, para luego relajarse poco a poco. _

_Le acarició lentamente, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Sus ojos melados buscaron el rostro de él, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de goce._

_Se mordió los labios al observarlo así, ya que le resultaba de sobremanera excitante._

_Sin embargo, sus ojos negros se abrieron, y emitió una ligera risilla, posiblemente al encontrarse con que ella lo contemplaba totalmente embobada. Al darse cuenta de que se había paralizado, la joven se puso totalmente roja._

_- Ven… ven aquí._

_Susurró Snape alargando su mano hacia ella, para recostarla en el suelo, colocándose luego encima suyo._

_- ¿Quieres mirarme?_

_Dijo él con sus ojos clavados en ella. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada ante semejante ofrecimiento, sin embargo, no supo de donde sacó la fuerza y la voluntad para aceptar con su cabeza._

_Severus rió ligeramente mientras dejaba su peso apoyado en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda descendía por su anatomía y se cerraba sobre si mismo. Los ojos melados de ella se dilataron al observar los suaves movimientos que el efectuaba, lentamente, su miembro desapareciendo un instante entre sus dedos con cada caricia._

_Los oídos de ella se llenaron con un suave gemido emitido por él, Snape se agachó sobre ella mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oído, regalándole luego un segundo gruñido de placer._

_La joven se encontraba estática, podía sentirlo estremeciéndose sobre ella, podía sentir como los temblores sacudían su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente pudo ladear el rostro, contempló la expresión crispada por la excitación de él._

_Cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo._

_- Mírame… mírame… no dejes de mirarme._

_Ella obedeció y sus ojos melados regresaron su atención al trabajo que efectuaba su mano sobre la zona íntima del profesor, el cual había aumentado el ritmo y la frecuencia de sus gemidos._

_- Tócate… tócate para mi. _

_Susurró él de manera entrecortada deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando el clímax que tan cerca se encontraba._

_Aquella orden la liberó de toda inhibición, y sus dedos descendieron sobre su propia intimidad, empapándose al contacto con la humedad. Un gemido brotó de sus labios mientras presionaba suavemente, deslizándose con facilidad, provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara y sus rodillas se doblaran, tocando las piernas de Snape, el cual rió con ligereza._

_- Eso… así… dime lo que sientes… dime… dime lo que estás sintiendo._

_Los ojos negros de él descendieron para observar lo que ella hacía, y la sola visión de aquello le provocó un estremecimiento, sus labios abriéndose en una placentera exclamación._

_- Siento… siento… _

_- ¿Si?_

_- T-Te siento a ti… tu magia… tu cuerpo… ah… tu… tu eres todo lo que…_

_Su voz se perdió mientras aumentaba el ritmo, sus ojos clavados en lo que ambos se encontraban haciendo. _

_- ¿Se siente bien?_

_- S-Si… si… se siente muy…_

_La respuesta se vio cortada cuando Severus se estremeció de pies a cabeza, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Los ojos de ella contemplaron la manera en que el hombre movía su mano como si se ordeñara a si mismo._

_En algún lugar de su travieso cerebro, Hermione pensó que en realidad, así era._

_El hombre se mantuvo quieto, respirando agitadamente mientras continuaba acariciándose lánguidamente, luego la observó._

_- Lo siento… tu no terminaste._

_- Está bien…_

_Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se dirigía al líquido blanco que había salpicado su abdomen. Acababa de ocurrírsele algo._

_Sus dedos abandonaron su labor para buscar aquella miel esparcida sobre su piel. Hermione sonrió mientras recogía con su mano la semilla que brotase del hombre a quien ella amaba, para luego llevársela a los labios._

_Esta vez fueron los ojos de Snape los que se deleitaron ante su diosa efectuando aquél erótico ritual, el cual duró hasta que su abdomen estuvo completamente limpio._

_- Merlín… Hermione…_

_No pudiendo esperar mas se lanzó sobre ella, devorando sus labios con pasión, sus lenguas encontrándose, bebiendo la una de la otra, descubriendo nuevas esencias mientras sus cuerpos se unían una ves mas en la mas antigua de las danzas._

_La joven de cabellos castaños abrió la boca cuando lo sintió deslizarse dentro de ella, sus ojos fueron capaces de contemplar las estrellas mientras sus manos se aferraban a él, sintiendo la fuerza con la que empezaba a embestir hacia su interior, siendo consiente del rítmico sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, del calor que emanaban sus pieles._

_Ambos gemían sin control alguno, totalmente entregados en aquél acto de amor, sin acordarse siquiera de lo que el cruel destino habría de reservarles, centrados en el presente, centrados el uno en el otro._

_A ninguno parecía importarle siquiera el hecho de que estuvieran tumbados en el suelo._

_Sus movimientos, cada vez más frenéticos, sus voces cada vez más entrecortadas, y el pulso de sus corazones saliéndose de control fue el anuncio de la culminación de aquél acto, la cual vino con un prolongado sonido de éxtasis en que sus cuerpos se unieron tanto como les fue posible, fundiéndose por un instante en uno solo._

_Pasados algunos minutos, el cuerpo de Severus reposaba sobre el de su adorada prometida, besando sus cabellos con devoción._

_- Espero que pusieras un hechizo silenciador._

_- Lo puse… y cuando te vayas voy a tener que prender un incienso para disipar el aroma._

_Como respuesta, ella soltó una risita._

* * *

- ¿Hermione?

La castaña brincó asustada al ser arrancada de sus recuerdos y se giró hacia Ginny, la cual le observaba con una media sonrisa, ya que el tren se había detenido en la estación de Hogsmeade y su amiga seguía sin moverse, a pesar del alboroto que se escuchaba por los pasillos con los estudiantes bajando.

- Ah si… lo siento.

- Por el sonrojo que traes, no voy a preguntar en que pensabas.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían, por lo que su amiga le golpeó el brazo en señal de que se pusiera de pié y pudieran salir del tren para reunirse con los demás.

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí, por favor!

Los familiares gritos de Hagrid hicieron sonreír al grupo, mientras el gigante les saludaba a lo lejos con la mano.

Luna iba tomada del brazo de Neville observando a su alrededor con aburrimiento, mientras Harry conversaba alegremente con Ron, ya que Ginny iba acompañando a Hermione, la cual, rodeada de gente que conversaba con mucho entusiasmo, se vio contagiada de la efusividad de aquél momento.

De repente, todas sus conversaciones se truncaron cuando el joven Potter se echó hacia delante con un chillido de dolor.

- ¡Harry!

Ginny fue la primera en volver sobre sus pasos y tomar a su novio por los hombros, tratando desesperadamente de saber que le ocurría, por que el muchacho estaba obviamente pasado por un instante de dolor.

- Nada, nada… de veras.

Susurró el entrecortadamente, por supuesto, nadie le creyó.

Ron, que se encontraba tomando a su amigo por la espalda, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un grupo que observaba la escena con vivo interés.

Los ojos del pelirrojo relampaguearon con furia y se olvidó de Harry para echarse hacia delante mientras sacaba la varita.

- ¡Y ahora que diablos se te perdió, Malfoy??

- ¡Ron, no!

Hermione alcanzó a tomarle de la túnica, deteniéndolo en el acto.

- ¡Vamos imbécil, sigue caminando que esto no es espectáculo!

- Ron, ya basta.

El muchacho se giró a mirar a su ex novia incrédulo.

- ¡No le voy a permitir a ese mierda que esté…!

- YA.

Dijo ella con voz de advertencia, por lo que bufó exasperado, lo que no esperaba al regresar su atención al grupo de Slytherings, era ver a Pansy Parkinson de pié cubriendo a Malfoy con su varita levantada y una expresión de odio en la cara.

- Vuelve a repetir esas estupideces, asqueroso traidor a la sangre.

- ¡Tu que quieres Parkinson! ¡Trata de lanzarme un hechizo y te lo reboto a la nariz, me escuchaste???

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy sonrió simplemente y tomó de la cintura a su novia, incitándole a que continuara caminando.

- Esos idiotas.

- No vamos a llegar a nada Ron.

- Si, bueno… ¿Cómo estás compañero?

Harry se enderezó lentamente sobándose la cicatriz, la cual estaba enrojecida.

- Nada… me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

- ¿Seguro?

Preguntó la joven Weasley algo asustada, y el moreno aceptó con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Hermione continuaba con la mirada clavada en el grupo que se alejaba.

Malfoy caminaba diferente, había algo extraño, pero se movía muy… muy como caminaba Severus. Si, sus pasos eran demasiado elegantes, como si se deslizara por el suelo. Pansy también se movía de esa forma. Solo Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini parecían seguir siendo los mismos de siempre.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a subirse al carruaje, pero Draco se desvió hacia el teshtral que jalaba el carruaje. Hermione observó un momento a la bestia alada con cierta sorpresa, cayendo en la cuenta que tras haber observado la muerte de la auror frente a Grimmauld Place, ahora podía observarles.

Malfoy sonrió mientras acercaba sus manos al hocico del animal, el cual se movió resoplando con aparente disgusto.

Cuando las manos del joven tocaron a la bestia, sonrió.

- Tan bella criatura…

Ninguno de los Slytherings decían absolutamente nada. Un momento más tarde, Malfoy subió al carruaje y todos se alejaron por el sendero.

- Ese idiota.

Susurró Ginny bastante enojada, y Hermione aceptó con la cabeza. Apenas iba a subir al carruaje cuando se quedó congelada, giró el rostro y observó el transporte en el que iban los Slytherings.

Sus ojos melados buscaron los verdes de Harry, el cual, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella, y como la joven no encontraba palabras, fue el moreno quien lo expresó.

- ¿Desde cuando puede ver Malfoy a los testhrals?

La pregunta flotó algunos segundos en el aire, mientras Ron y Neville intercambiaban una mirada, pues recordaban que en quinto año, cuando Hagrid los había llevado a estudiar su manada de testhrals, Malfoy no podía verlos.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en su asiento.

- Quien sabe, tal vez papi ya lo está llevando a reunirse con los mortífagos.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras se sentaba, recordando aquella conversación entre Severus y Draco, cuando el muchacho había afirmado que él no deseaba convertirse en mortífago.

Negó con la cabeza mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha.

La joven castaña observó a la lejanía. No podía quitarse esa tristeza de encima, así como tampoco el mal presagio que venía atormentándola desde hacía tiempo.

Sonrió con ironía, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría escuchar a Trelawney escucharle decir algo como eso.

Tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima, se movió sobre su baúl y lo abrió, sacando su libro de pociones.

- ¿Vas a estudiar desde ahorita? ¡Por favor Herms!

- Necesito calmarme los nervios.

Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba el libro. Ocultando que en realidad, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Sus dedos repasaron lentamente las páginas con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Tantas pociones, tan complicadas, tantas cosas que debía aprender del hombre del que estaba enamorada, y en realidad… sería alguien más que impartiera aquellas clases.

Observó las primeras páginas, las cuales tenían pociones excesivamente difíciles. Aquellas eran de las pocas que aprendería con el hombre al que amaba. Abrió el libro al azar y escogió una página cualquiera, comenzando a leer.

_Hidden._

Los ojos de Hermione iban de un lado a otro de la página, y finalmente bufó enfadada.

- ¿A quien se le ocurre poner una poción para ocultar el embarazo en un libro de escuela?

- ¿Poción para qué??

Preguntó Harry mientras los ojos casi se le saltaban, su amiga se giró a mirarle.

- Ocultar el embarazo.

- ¿Eso se puede?

- Harry, si los muggles pueden…

- Si bueno, una vez, mi tía Petunia andaba diciendo que la vecina se ponía vendajes para que no se le notara el embarazo… pero… eso es malo, ¿No?

- En los muggles, si, puede causarle problemas al bebé.

Ron, que los miraba como si fuera un partido de Ping Pong, levantó la mano al mas puro estilo Hermione.

- ¿Para que ponerse un vendaje?

- Es lo que hacen algunas mujeres muggles Ron.

Ginny se inclinó sobre el libro y chifló.

- Wow, esa cosa está realmente complicada.

- Si, aquí dice que está incluida en el libro como una prueba, ya que su elaboración perfecta al cien por ciento solo puede ser realizada por verdaderos maestros.

Luna sonrió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio.

- Eso significa que Severus puede hacerla, ¿Cierto?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron con sorpresa a la Ravenclaw, la cual sonreía totalmente ajena a los ojos que la observaban tan inquisitivamente.

Hermione se revolvió algo incómoda de que alguien, además de ella, llamase al profesor por su nombre.

- Si, Severus debe poder realizarla.

- Leí en una revista el año pasado que el profesor Snape se ganó un premio por su trabajo en la elaboración de pociones.

Dijo Ginny rascándose la barbilla para hacer memoria sobre el artículo, luego sonrió.

- Y los patrocinadores estaban muy enojados por que no asistió a la ceremonia.

Los chicos se empezaron a reír, ya que la mera idea de su profesor asistiendo a una fiesta en su honor, era para morirse de la risa.

- El artículo decía que Hogwarts es muy afortunada por tener a Snape aquí, ya que es uno de los mejores artistas en pociones del mundo.

- Pues si tanto les gusta ese grasiento, habrían de llevárselo. Con gusto se los regalamos.

Masculló Ron mirando al techo, y Harry negó con la cabeza ciertamente divertido al ver como su amigo estaba conteniéndose un fuerte berrinche.

Hermione continuó con su lectura, tratando de aprender palabra por palabra aquello que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Hola?? Houston, tenemos un problema.

- ¿Houston?

- Olvídalo Ron.

La castaña levantó la mirada para observar a Harry, el cual tenía los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza y los movía tratando de llamar su atención.

- Ah, lo siento, ¿Decías?

- Te preguntaba que si sabes quienes son los maestros que están a la altura de tu amorcito.

- Ah, eso pues, me parece que son diez, o tal vez quince en todo el mundo, y…. ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE AMORCITO???

Todos se empezaron a reír por lo mucho que se tardó la castaña en darse cuenta de lo que su amigo había dicho, por lo que ella se rió también, poniéndose colorada.

- Pues, uno de los mejores que existió fue Augustus Firehouse, pero él falleció durante el primer periodo de Voldemort.

- ¡Si es cierto! Algo venía de ese señor en la revista que yo leí, decía que Snape era el nuevo Augustus Firehouse de la época.

- Si, yo también lo he escuchado. Nunca se lo he comentado, pero debe de ponerlo furioso que lo anden comparando.

Harry se acomodó en su asiento y miró a su novia.

- ¿Y qué más decía el artículo?

- Pues… decía algo de… ay… como se llamaba, decía de un tipo que era la vergüenza de los creadores de pociones.

- Lemínades no se qué, Severus me habló de él en una ocasión.

- ¿Y ese quien es?

Preguntó esta vez Ron fingiendo un educado interés con el único propósito de ganarse algo de atención de parte de la castaña.

- Es un creador de pociones, más o menos del mismo nivel que Severus. Pero el tipo parece ser bastante desagradable. Sus pociones las usa solo para ganar dinero, siempre está con el mejor postor. Por lo que se, vive con muchas limitaciones y su bóveda en Gringotts está repleta de galeones.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

- El tipo es muy desagradable, con malos modales y se cree el rey del mundo.

Alegó la Gryffindor cruzándose de brazos molesta por que existiera alguien así.

- Además, acepta públicamente tener lazos con mortífagos, pero claro, como no le pueden probar nada, el muy bastardo sigue libre.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Tratos con mortífagos? ¿Y para qué?

- ¿Para que más? Para hacer pociones.

- Pero para eso tiene a Snape, ¿No?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco lo comprendía, y solo le quedaba suponer que cuando Severus estaba ocupado, era al otro a quien acudían, después de todo, el tal Lemínades solo trabajaba por dinero, así que Voldemort debía limitarse al utilizarlo, ya que ese hombre no tenía familia, amigos ni posesiones con las cuales extorsionarlo, ya que su único interés en la vida era el dinero.

No tuvieron tiempo de continuar hablando por que arribaron al castillo, por lo que bajaron muy alegres y dejaron sus baúles a la entrada, encaminándose entre risas al gran comedor.

Todo mundo reía en su interior, y las conversaciones de los estudiantes flotaban en el aire teñidas de una absoluta felicidad.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a la mesa de profesores, donde Dumbledore hablaba con la profesora McGonagall, pero no le escapó a la jovencita el detalle de los ojos azules que de vez en cuando vagaban hacia su profesor de pociones sentado a su izquierda, como si lo vigilara que se encontrase bien.

Snape se movió obviamente incómodo, pero se abstuvo de decir nada, ni siquiera se giró a mirar a su pareja.

Poco mas tarde, la profesora McGonagall trajo el sombrero seleccionador y lo colocó sobre un taburete.

Los alumnos de primer año observaban a su alrededor totalmente aterrorizados, especialmente los hijos de muggles.

Harry los observaba con cariño, recordándose a si mismo en aquella circunstancia seis años atrás. Aquella sería la última selección que vería.

Una vez que el sombrero seleccionador concluyó con su canción, la profesora de transformaciones se acercó desenrollando un pergamino.

- Black, Jos.

Una jovencita pegó un ligero salto al escuchar que la llamaban y caminó hasta el taburete. Harry alzó la cabeza para poder verla mejor, preguntándose si podría ser alguna pariente lejana de Sirius.

Pasados algunos momentos, y mientras la pequeña balanceaba sus piernas, el sombrero abrió su ancha boca.

- ¡Slythering!

La mesa de las serpientes rompió en aplausos, y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia sus nuevos compañeros, desvió un momento la mirada hacia el profesor de cabellos negros que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella y sonrió con timidez.

- Blackfoy, Cissy.

Los Gryffindors se miraron extrañados ante semejante apellido, mientras Ron hacía una mueca de asco.

- ¡Imagínate! El apellido de Sirius y el de Malfoy juntos. ¿Quién podría cometer semejante locura?

- No se… ¿Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy?

Preguntó Harry como si fuera la pregunta mas tonta del mundo, Ron se rascó la cabeza.

- Ah si es cierto, se me estaba olvidando.

El moreno se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Slythering!

- Era de esperarse.

Dijo Ron mientras la observaba a conciencia.

La fila se fue haciendo más y más corta conforme iban pasando los estudiantes de primer grado, hasta que finalmente, el último fue sorteado a Gryffindor.

Dumbledore se puso de pié y abrió sus brazos mientras observaba con una sonrisa a todos sus estudiantes.

- Solo me resta decirles… ¡Que disfruten la comida!

Hubo un murmullo de asombro cuando los platillos se materializaron frente a los estudiantes, los cuales comenzaron a degustar los deliciosos manjares que habían sido preparados para ellos en aquél día de inicio de curso.

- Mira eso.

Dijo Ron tragando todo lo que tenía en la boca y señalando hacia atrás.

Harry se volteó y observó del otro lado del salón a Malfoy, el cual no comía nada en lo absoluto, sino que se mantenía apoyado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados, mientras a su lado, Pansy estaba recargada sobre su hombro.

- Se creerá demasiado bueno para la comida, o está guardando la línea.

Agregó el pelirrojo con un tono burlón, mientras el moreno entrecerraba su párpado derecho ante la breve punzada de dolor que le dio su cicatriz.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mayormente relacionados a lo que le había dicho Severus.

Cerró los ojos para imaginarse que aquella tragedia no ocurría, y su profesor se encontraba con ellos al final de año.

* * *

_- La elaboración de esta poción es altamente complicada, y por supuesto, no tengo ilusión alguna en que muchos…_

_Sus ojos negros vagaron hacia Harry y Ron, haciendo una mueca despectiva._

_- Logren elaborarla, pero al menos, espero unos resultados decentes. La poción Hidden, es creada con el propósito de ocultar un embarazo, especialmente cuando es el producto de alguna estupidez. Por ello, esta poción es muy recurrida por… jovencitas, que se dejan guiar mas por las hormonas que las neuronas._

_Hermione rió ante el comentario poniéndose colorada._

_- Esta poción es de las pocas que requieren el uso de la varita mágica, ya que es necesario agregar la esencia mágica del individuo que prepara la poción para que la persona que la beba conserve las características físicas del creador original. Obviamente, una mujer embarazada jamás debe elaborarla, por que los resultados serían un absoluto fracaso._

* * *

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de pronto.

Esencia mágica…

El libro mencionaba que la esencia mágica venía ligada con el carácter de la persona, y que curiosamente, algunas criaturas mágicas podían sentir la magia ajena en el individuo. El más fuerte de los casos, se daba en los elfos domésticos.

* * *

_- Winky, ¿Que ocurre?_

_- Winky lo siente, señorita. Pero Winky no quiere ir hacia allá. A Winky le da miedo y pide permiso a la señorita para retirarse._

_- ¿Irte? Pero… ¿Por que? ¡Voy a necesitar ayuda! ¿A que le tienes miedo?_

_- Winky no lo sabe señorita, Winky presiente que allá no está solo el amo, profesor… hay magia oscura, ¡Hay algo malo, no vaya señorita!_

* * *

Voldemort deseaba un heredero… ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían que entre todos sus mortífagos, escogiera PRECISAMENTE al que podía darle descendencia?

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar una de tantas veces que había estado con Severus mientras él elaboraba pociones.

* * *

_- ¡Severus!_

_- No es… no es nada._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_El profesor se apoyó contra su mesa de trabajo y aceptó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Estás mareado? ¿Te atraigo algo?_

_Severus negó y se enderezó._

_- Estoy bien…_

* * *

El libro decía que la poción Hidden escondía casi todos los síntomas del embarazo… y solo unos pocos podían elaborarla.

* * *

_- Es un creador de pociones, más o menos del mismo nivel que Severus. Pero el tipo parece ser bastante desagradable. Sus pociones las usa solo para ganar dinero, siempre está con el mejor postor. Por lo que se, vive con muchas limitaciones y su bóveda en Gringotts está repleta de galeones._

_- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?_

_- El tipo es muy desagradable, con malos modales y se cree el rey del mundo._

_- Además, acepta públicamente tener lazos con mortífagos, pero claro, como no le pueden probar nada, el muy bastardo sigue libre._

_- ¿Tratos con mortífagos? ¿Y para qué?_

_- ¿Para que más? Para hacer pociones._

_- Pero para eso tiene a Snape, ¿No?_

* * *

Y Voldemort tenía en su poder a quien le elaborara la poción…

Aquella noche… cuando él le había contado todo sobre su "relación" con Voldemort, le había confesado que ya no lo golpeaba tan brutalmente, que inclusive parecía tener cuidado con él.

Eso había sido después de diciembre, aquella ocasión que lo encontró tirado en la nieve.

Hermione hizo cuentas. Diciembre… Febrero…Abril… Julio… Septiembre…

Y sus ojos melados se abrieron horrorizados cuando de pronto descubrió la verdad. Se giró a observar al profesor y tuvo que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a no ponerse de pié en su asiento y salir corriendo a la mesa de profesores.

Voldemort había usado a Hidden, y probablemente una poción de fertilidad para que todo fuera según sus planes.

La castaña se cubrió los labios para ahogar un sollozo de horror, provocando que Ginny se girara a mirarla, Harry le tomó del hombro.

- Herms, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella lo observó un instante mientras comenzaba a temblar.

- ¡Está embarazado!

Dijo ella en un susurro, haciendo que el muchacho enarcara una ceja.

- ¿Embarazado? Embarazada será.

- No, no… ¡El está embarazado! ¡Severus está embarazado!

Harry frunció notablemente el ceño.

- Herms, los hombres no…

- ¡Los hombres si! Existen pociones para eso, y hay quienes tienen el don natural de dar a luz.

Los ojos verdes del moreno se abrieron de sorpresa ante semejante afirmación, mientras la pelirroja jaló a su amiga hacia ella pasando por encima del aún estático Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Quién está embarazado?

No hubo respuesta, pero sus ojos melados se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores. Ginny observó un momento hacia donde miraba su amiga, y sintió que su mandíbula caía un par de centímetros.

- ¿Estás loca?? ¡La que puede salir embarazada eres tu, no él!

- Severus tiene el don de dar la vida.

La joven Weasley se quedó como piedra, igual que como se encontraba su novio, ya que habiendo sido criada en una familia de magos, conocía a la perfección lo que aquél termino significaba.

- ¿De veras?

- Por Dios… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?? Ay Dios mío… está embarazado…

- No, no, espera, se supone que para que se embarace se ocupan dos. ¡Y hasta donde yo se, sale contigo!

Hermione se cubrió el rostro y empezó a llorar, llamando la atención de algunos Gryffindors que estaban ahí cerca y no habían puesto atención a lo que ocurría en el pequeño grupo.

- ¿Qué tiene Hermione?

- Nada, nada.

Dijo Ron moviendo su mano como para restar importancia.

- ¡Fue en diciembre! Tiene que haber sido… y si llegó aquí en Navidad, estuvo desaparecido una semana… tiene… que ser para finales de Septiembre, a menos que se adelante…

Levantó la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte.

- Ahorita tiene ocho meses, ¡Podría tenerlo ahora mismo!

- Herms, ¡Ya basta! Estás diciendo incoherencias. Nunca me has dicho que se acueste con alguien además de ti.

- No lo hace por gusto.

- ¿Qué?? ¿Ahora me vas a salir con que lo obligan?? Esa no me la creo, ¿Quién podría tener suficiente poder para someterlo??

La pregunta se quedó en el aire algunos segundos, y Ginny sintió un vacío en estómago al darse cuenta quien era la persona capaz de doblegar a Snape.

- No es verdad. Me lo habrías dicho.

Hermione no contestó.

- No, no es cierto… Harry, ¿Verdad que no…?

Pero se quedó en silencio al ver que el moreno jugaba con la comida con su tenedor.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? Tu…

- Le prometí a Hermione que no diría nada.

- Pero… ¡Tú dijiste que le lanzaba maldiciones! ¡Que lo golpeaba con un látigo! ¡Nunca mencionaste nada de eso!!

- Era privado.

Susurró en respuesta la castaña, y Ginny se dejó caer en su asiento realmente shockeada.

- ¡Tengo que decírselo, tengo que preguntarle!

Chilló ella poniéndose de pié, pero Harry la alcanzó de la túnica y la obligó a sentarse.

- ¿Esque te has vuelto completamente loca?? ¿Sabes lo que vas a ocasionar si vas corriendo por todo el comedor y te pones a preguntarle a Snape eso??

Hermione le observó al borde del llanto, pero al final supo que tenía la razón, por lo que se abrazó a él totalmente desconsolada.

* * *

En la mesa de profesores, Snape enarcó una ceja al observar que algo ocurría con la joven Gryffindor. Apretó los puños sintiéndose mal por desconocer la razón que la estaba alterando, solamente le quedó el vago consuelo de que Potter y la chica Weasley estaban con ella para ayudarla.

A su lado, Dumbledore se encontraba disfrutando de su postre cuando escuchó un leve chirrido.

Se giró y observó la puerta de entrada de los profesores al comedor, donde se encontraba la profesora Trelawney, haciéndole tímidas señas para que se acercase.

- Mis disculpas.

Se limpió los labios con una servilleta y caminó hacia la maestra de adivinación.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi querida Sybill?

- Albus, creo que necesito una semana de descanso.

El director la observó un tanto alarmado mientras le tomaba de la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has enfermado? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

- A decir verdad, no me he sentido nada bien el día de hoy. No creo poder impartir mi clase correctamente.

- No te preocupes Sybill, yo creo que…

Pero de repente, la profesora de adivinación comenzó a toser una y otra vez, por lo que el anciano la sujetó por el hombro mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

. Sybill, Sybill tranquila.

_- El día ha llegado…el primer día del noveno mes, el colegio de los cuatro grandes se encuentra lleno de magia nueva, y el señor oscuro se sienta entre los inocentes convertido en hijo de uno de sus vasallos, sus pies tocando nuevamente el suelo del mágico recinto._

Dumbledore se quedó quieto, y su piel empezó a palidecer.

_- Es muy tarde para llamar a los hijos del ave eterna, por que no escucharán el lamento, y su ayuda llegará cuando no haya mas aliento. Hoy es el día en que una dama de luz debe ser sacrificada, a menos que el caballero herido se entregue a la oscuridad encarnada…_

Tras aquellas palabras, la profesora se quedó quieta unos momentos y luego se aclaró la garganta. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se sonó la nariz.

- Ah, lo siento Albus. ¿Qué me decías? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Tómate la semana.

- Oye pero…

El director no escuchó una palabra más y regresó a su asiento entre los profesores. Minerva observó al hombre a su lado y le tocó la mano.

- ¿Albus?

Los ojos de Dumbledore vagaron rápidamente por el salón.

Primer día del noveno mes… es decir… primero de Septiembre.

El colegio de los cuatro grandes lleno de magia nueva… y los ojos de Albus se posaron sobre los indefensos los alumnos de primer grado.

El señor oscuro sentado entre inocentes, tocando nuevamente el suelo del recinto… ¿Voldemort estaba ahí? ¿Realmente se encontraba en aquél lugar?

Es muy tarde para llamar a los hijos del ave eterna… ¿Cómo podía avisarles si estaba a medio comedor? Si se marchaba y Voldemort realmente estaba ahí, sería sospechoso.

El día en que una dama de luz debe ser sacrificada… ¿Quién podía ser ella?

A menos que un caballero herido se entregue a la oscuridad encarnada… un caballero herido… un caballero herido.

Albus se tensó de pronto y se giró a mirar a Severus.

Un caballero herido… el cual debía ser entregado a la oscuridad encarnada… es decir, al señor de las tinieblas… a Voldemort…

Y la dama de luz no podía ser menos que la amada de Severus… la cual sería sacrificada cuando… cuando Voldemort descubriera que su pareja le era infiel.

Albus paseó su mirada nuevamente por el comedor. Si ella iba a ser sacrificada, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Ella se encontraba ahí. En el comedor.

Ella era una estudiante.

Apenas lo hubo pensado, todos los alimentos desaparecieron dejando los platos relucientes.

No podía ser, no podía ser cierto, necesitaba tiempo, ¡Tenía que pedir ayuda! Se puso de pié lentamente. Tenía que sacar a los estudiantes lo antes posible de aquél peligroso lugar.

Levantó las manos para pedir silencio y fingió tanto como pudo una sonrisa, no deseando expandir el pánico entre los más jóvenes.

- Yo se que nada les gustaría mas que correr raudos y veloces a sus camas, ¡Pero tendrán que aguantar un poco a este anciano!

Los alumnos rieron.

- Me gustaría presentarles primero que nada a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Patrick Grayson.

El nuevo maestro se levantó brevemente y agradeció con una sonrisa, la cual provocó que la mayor parte de las alumnas empezaran a hablar entre ellas, pues el profesor poseía unos ojos melados muy claros y un largo cabello castaño oscuro que caía sobre su espalda.

- Creo que no me resta mas que informarles que…

Pero las palabras del director se vieron cortadas cuando en la mesa de Slythering, Draco Malfoy se puso de pié y empezó a aplaudir lenta y sonoramente.

- Bravo, ¡Bravo! ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin Albus Dumbledore?

Conforme hablaba, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de profesores.

- Un discurso conmovedor, como siempre.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, un chico de séptimo año rodó los ojos y se enderezó en su asiento.

- ¡Oye Malfoy, por que no te dejas de ridiculeces y te sientas!

Si voltear siquiera a mirarle, el joven rubio extendió el brazo donde llevaba la varita hacia el muchacho.

_- Avada Kedavra._

Hubo un disparo de luz verde, y al momento siguiente, el joven cayó muerto sobre el regazo de su compañera de al lado.

Nadie dijo nada, los profesores se pusieron de pié, y la joven Hufflepuff se quedó totalmente blanca como la tiza durante un instante antes de reaccionar.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y salieron corriendo aterrorizados, pero Malfoy movió su varita y las puertas del comedor se sellaron.

Dumbledore crispó los puños mientras observaba aquellos ojos metálicos que le miraban con una expresión bastante conocida.

- Tom…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!!

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, La cosa se pone interesante!!! Qué irá a ocurrir?? ¡Acepto todo tipo de especulaciones!! ¡Un beso a todos, y espero pasaran una buena Navidad y nos pongamos todos bien ebrios en año nuevo!!

Lady Grayson


	43. Primer día, noveno mes Parte 03

Cap. 42

Primer día del noveno mes, 03

* * *

Era increíble la manera en que un solo minuto puede cambiar totalmente la vida no de un solo individuo, sino de todo un salón lleno de gente.

Tras la inesperada muerte del joven de Hufflepuff, los estudiantes corrían y se apiñaban en los rincones del comedor alejándose tanto como fuera posible de Draco Malfoy.

Los alumnos mas pequeños estaban asustados, algunos inclusive lloraban de miedo. En una muestra de valor, los estudiantes mayores los jalaron hacia ellos poniéndolos a sus espaldas, tratando de resguardarlos del inminente peligro.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa sobrevino cuando de entre los murmullos de terror empezaron a emerger verdaderos gritos, y alumnos de todas las casas se colocaban a manera de guardia en torno al Slythering, cada uno llevando un rehén.

En la mesa de Slythering, la pequeña Jos Black gritó muy asustada cuando Pansy le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, llevándosela a rastras hasta colocarse a un lado de Draco.

Los profesores por su parte se habían puesto de pié y observaban estupefactos como los propios estudiantes amenazaban a sus compañeros, en tanto la profesora Sprout había intentado correr para socorrer al joven que había muerto de su casa, pero la profesora Sinistra se apresuró a tomarle por lo hombros, evitándole que se metiera en la línea de fuego.

Dumbledore se mantenía en silencio, la profesora McGonagall le había tomado de la mano mientras se cubría la boca horrorizada al contemplar como Dennis Creevey amenazaba con su varita a una chica de segundo, y mas allá, Blaise Zabini llevaba a rastras a una jovencita de cuarto.

Entre los profesores, Severus se encontraba petrificado, observando a Draco atónito. Su mente era bombardeada con los recuerdos que había compartido con su ahijado a lo largo de su corta vida, y hoy, lo veía tomar una vida, así, como aplastar a un insecto.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos metálicos, que se habían abierto tantos años atrás y su primera luz la vieron a través de la sonrisa del profesor al sostenerle en sus brazos, se dirigieron al hombre, el cual se quedó en silencio.

Demencia, locura, ansias de asesinato, y despertando desde el mas recóndito interior… lujuria.

Aquella no era la mirada de su niño. Era la mirada de Voldemort.

Snape dirigió sus ojos negros al director, el cual le observó rápidamente, y ambos se dieron cuenta que el otro había reconocido al verdadero monstruo que se encontraba delante de ellos.

- ¡Tantos años sin haber venido al colegio! Tanto… tiempo. Tantos recuerdos.

Los labios del muchacho se torcieron demencialmente, mientras detrás de él, Pansy hacía chillar a su víctima cuando le torció el brazo.

- No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, Tom.

- Si, se que opondrás resistencia. Si no lo hicieras, no serías el absoluto idiota que yo se que eres. Pero no temas… no es la sangre de Potter la que he venido a buscar.

En un rincón, y mientras sostenía a Ginny entre sus brazos, Harry observaba incrédulo la escena.

Draco abrió la boca para continuar hablando, pero se censuró a si mismo. Sonrió y se mantuvo quieto y silencioso.

Su piel nívea se fue aclarando hasta tomar una tonalidad blanca como una calavera, sus ojos metálicos adquirieron el tinte de la sangre y sus pupilas se rasgaron como si le pertenecieran a un gato, el cabello rubio desapareció dejando el cráneo blanco y surcado de venas purpúreas, mientras la nariz se aplastaba contra su rostro y las fosas nasales se abrían hasta formar dos rajas. En tanto aquello ocurría, realizó un pase con la varita que transfiguró su uniforme por sus ropas habituales.

- Damas y caballeros, miembros del profesorado…

Susurró él con su voz siseante, tan fuerte que llegó con claridad absoluta a cada uno de los presentes. El hombre se giró a encarar a los alumnos, los cuales se habían quedado mudos. Sonrió ampliamente mientras extendía los brazos.

- Lord Voldemort… a su servicio.

Pareciera que aquellas palabras hicieron eco en las mentes. Los corazones de los estudiantes bombearon con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron del absoluto terror antes de que el comedor fuese invadido por incontables gritos de un demencial terror.

Todos empezaron a correr a las puertas del comedor, atropellándose los unos a los otros sin importarles aquellos que caían al suelo y eran víctimas de todos los demás, nadie era consiente de los que habían a sus lados.

Los estudiantes aporraban la puerta desesperadamente tratando de abrirla, escapando luego entre ellos buscando vanamente algún escape alterno de lo que parecía una muerte segura.

- Música para mis oídos…

Dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a girar hacia los maestros, mientras a sus espaldas, los estudiantes que le resguardaban comenzaban a transformarse ante sus ojos, todos transfigurando sus uniformes por largas túnicas negras y capuchas que cubrían escasamente sus rostros. La última en cambiar fue Pansy Parkinson, la cual sonrió mientras su altura aumentaba considerablemente, y su cabello corto crecía hasta su cintura, rizado y crespo.

Sus labios llenos y carnosos demostraron la sonrisa demencial de Bellatrix Lastrange.

Entre los estudiantes, Harry luchaba desesperadamente entre la marea de estudiantes que los arrastraban a él y a su novia en demencial carrera para escapar del inminente peligro. La joven pelirroja lloraba aterrorizada aferrada al pecho del moreno.

- POR MERLÍN… POR MERLÍN… ES ÉL, ¡HARRY ES ÉL! ¡ES ÉL!!

El muchacho solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, a sabiendas que no podía hacer nada más.

- Tom, lo que sea que desees, te lo daré, a cambio de que permitas que los estudiantes se marchen, suelta a los rehenes, y…

- Claro Dumbledore, yo lo haré… ¿Esque acaso me crees estúpido?

Susurró Voldemort mientras golpeaba su varita suavemente en la palma de su mano.

- No, ellos son míos, ahora me pertenecen. Sus vidas son mías por completo, y yo decidiré si viven o si mueren.

- No puedes hacerlo.

El hombre sonrió e hizo una breve señal con su mano, haciendo que Bellatrix se colocara a su lado junto con su rehén a su lado.

La pequeña Jos Black de once años lloraba desconsolada, hasta el momento en que Voldemort apoyó la punta de su varita sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Me quieres probar?

- Tom… por favor, no puedes hacer esto… te lo suplico.

- Eso, suplica, ruega, arrodíllate… pero no, se que no lo harás, tu nunca harías eso.

Bellatrix rió mientras desviaba un momento su mirada hacia los estudiantes que alcanzaba a observar sin necesidad de girar el rostro.

- Mi señor, ¿Qué hacemos con Potter?

Ante aquellas palabras, Voldemort se giró justamente hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, el cual apretó la mandíbula para evitar chillar de dolor, cerrando sus brazos contra su novia con fuerza. Los estudiantes alrededor de la pareja se congelaron, sabiéndose víctimas de la mirada del señor oscuro.

- Ah… Harry… Harry…

Los ojos carmesíes de Voldemort descendieron del rostro del muchacho a la cabellera roja de la joven que se encontraba de espaldas, y sonrió brevemente.

- La juventud, la felicidad… ella debe ser… Ginevra Weasley, ¿No es así?

En los brazos del moreno, la pelirroja emitió un chillido de horror al escuchar su nombre brotar de los labios de aquél ser repugnante.

- Muy mal, Harry… ¿No sabes que el amor está prohibido para gente como tu?

La varita del monstruo se dirigió hacia el muchacho, para luego descender lentamente para apuntar directo a Ginny.

- Que ironía más grande… no pude asesinarte con la maldición más poderosa… pero matar a la joven en tus brazos, sería destruirte para siempre.

Harry gruñó encolerizado mientras colocaba a Ginny a espaldas de él, donde Ron la tomó entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Mientras Voldemort se encontraba aparentemente distraído con el joven de ojos verdes, la profesora Vector, sentada justo delante de la puerta de salida de los maestros, comenzó a moverse lentamente en dirección a esta, para luego darse rápidamente la vuelta y abrirla.

- ¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS???

Chilló el monstruo dándose repentinamente la vuelta y apuntándole con su varita, de la cual salió disparado un rayo plateado, el cual impactó en la espalda de la maestra, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Gritó Harry de golpe apuntando a Voldemort, pero a su lado, Bellatrix hizo un rápido pase con su varita, creando una barrera en torno a ella y su señor, el cual se giró para ver de donde venía el ataque.

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitaban los profesores para comenzar a lanzar maldiciones.

Al momento siguiente, la profesora McGonagall luchaba encarnizadamente con Gregory Mulciber, mientras Dumbledore se había lanzado contra Voldemort, el cual sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba con su batalla en contra del anciano.

Snape apuntó velozmente su varita, y las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!

El grito del profesor ordenándoles que escaparan se vio ahogado por los estruendos de la batalla y los gritos de los estudiantes aterrorizados ante los hechizos que rebotaban en las paredes provocando chispas.

La mitad de los rehenes fueron soltados, de manera que los mortífagos pudieran luchar, pero la otra mitad seguía bajo su control, llorando desesperadamente mientras eran utilizados como escudos humanos ante los profesores del colegio, los cuales trataban vanamente de encontrar un espacio para disparar alguna maldición que no les hiciera daño.

Harry observó a Ginny un momento y por un instante se preguntó si debían huir juntos o él debía quedarse a luchar.

Los estudiantes los empujaban mientras pasaban corriendo a sus lados, hasta que repentinamente, Luna se abrió paso entre el tumulto y tomó a la pelirroja de la mano.

- Nos veremos en la torre Harry.

Dijo la rubia observándole seriamente y apuntándole con el dedo.

- Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos, no se te olvide.

El muchacho sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, mientras su novia era arrastrada con todos los demás estudiantes.

- ¡No, no, Harry, Harry, Harry!!!!

Podía escucharla gritar su nombre desesperada, por lo que cerró los ojos tratando de sacarla de su mente, pues en aquél instante había algo mucho mas importante que hacer.

Algunos alumnos de séptimo y quinto año tuvieron la intención de unirse a la batalla, sin embargo, los gritos de los profesores ordenándoles que pusieran a salvo a los mas pequeños pudo mas que sus deseos de pelear, por lo que aquellos jóvenes guerreros se vieron en la necesidad de prescindir de la batalla.

Solamente quedaba Harry con Hermione y Ron a sus costados. Los muchachos echaron a correr, y entre los tres lanzaron un hechizo de desarme con el primer mortífago que se les puso enfrente, arrancándole la varita y al jovencito que tenía cautivo entre sus manos.

- ¡Llévenselo!

Gritó Harry levantando de golpe al pequeño de primer año y lanzándolo contra Ron, el cual lo cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo con él, seguido de Hermione, la cual iba protegiéndole contra hechizos externos mientras emprendía la huída.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort y Dumbledore se habían detenido uno frente al otro, evaluando al adversario.

- ¿Crees que están a salvo? ¿Crees que han escapado del peligro? ¿No sabes que el peligro corre a su lado con una máscara de terror que oculta una mueca de placer?

El anciano director arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, hasta que pudo caer en cuanta de la verdad.

Había más mortífagos todavía transformados en estudiantes, y ellos corrían con ellos hacia las salas comunes.

- ¡Como pudiste!!

Voldemort sonrió demencialmente y reinició su ataque, Dumbledore realizó un encantamiento escudo, pero en aquél instante, un cuerpo cayó entre ellos, entorpeciendo su batalla.

Harry mientras tanto se había trenzado en una lucha con un mortífago, el cual reía y se burlaba con cada ataque del jovencito, hasta que repentinamente, se quedó quieto y totalmente mudo, cayendo segundos mas tarde al suelo.

Al caer, rebeló a sus espaldas a Snape, el cual aún mantenía la varita en alto.

- ¡Potter! ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!

- ¡No lo haré!

Severus se acercó y le tomó del brazo enfurecido.

- ¡Esta no es su batalla! ¡Este no es su problema!! ¡LÁRGUESE AHORA MISMO!!!

- ¡Harry, Harry!!

Esquivando los maleficios que volaban en todas direcciones, los Gryffindors regresaban al lado del ojiverde.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se posaron un momento sobre Hermione, apretando los puños furioso.

- Me lleva el infierno.

Apenas lo hubo dicho, tomó la mano de la joven en la suya y salió corriendo del comedor, seguido muy de cerca de los varones.

- Quiero que vayas a mi habitación.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No vamos a huir de la batalla!!

- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! Utiliza mi chimenea y llama a la orden, que vayan al despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡AHORA!

Hermione se dio cuenta que todo era cierto, necesitaban refuerzos lo antes posible.

- Potter, acompañe a Hermione. Weasley, vaya a la oficina del director, la contraseña es Bombones de menta, y cuando se aparezca la Orden póngalos al tanto, ¿Me ha entendido?

Los muchachos aceptaron y salieron corriendo del lugar, los ojos del profesor se mantuvieron fijos en la cabellera castaña hasta que esta desapareció al doblar un pasillo.

Al regresar al campo de batalla, se quedó quieto al contemplar en la entrada a McGonagall derribada, más allá a Flitwick, y luchando desesperadamente contra otros tres, el nuevo profesor, Grayson, sin embargo, este recibió un impacto lanzado desde su espalda por un cuarto atacante, el cual lo lanzó varios metros en el aire, estrellándose en el suelo y quedando inmóvil.

Snape giró el rostro y observó caer a la profesora Sprout, mientras mas allá, cinco mortífagos habían lanzado cuerdas en torno a Hagrid, luchando por dominarlo.

Los mortífagos comenzaban a rodear a Dumbledore, el cual aparentemente había recibido un poderoso impacto, pues se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndose el pecho, con Voldemort apuntándole con su varita.

- No he venido aquí para asesinar a tu niño de oro… me mueve una razón mucho mas valiosa… tu espía.

Severus sintió que se helaba su sangre.

- Se que tienes un espía, alguien mas además de Gildor…

- ¿Gildor…?

- Claro, tú debes conocerle por su asqueroso nombre dado por su padre muggle. Hablo de Severus, Dumbledore. Pero tu tienes a alguien mas… quiero que me lo entregues, por que si no lo haces, cobraré la vida de muchos de tus amados estudiantes.

- No tengo ningún otro espía, Tom, y si lo tuviera, dudo mucho que te dijera su nombre y su dirección para que vayas a asesinarlo.

Voldemort sonrió.

- No quiero ir a buscarlo, tú lo traerás directamente a mis manos. Todo esto se reduce a hechos tan sencillos como el arte de respirar. Podemos entrar en absurdas discusiones, tu piensas que Gildor te es completamente leal, yo opino lo contrario, te dejaré pensar lo que quieras… pero se que tienes a alguien mas, alguien que ha frustrado todos mis planes, y lo quiero.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio, dándose cuenta que Severus era totalmente intachable a los ojos del monstruo frente a él, al grado tal que su imaginación había concebido y arraigado la idea de que existía otro espía, uno que le era realmente fiel a la Orden.

- Yo confío en Severus.

- No discutiremos sobre ello, piensa lo que quieras. El otro, quiero al otro.

- Y si realmente existiera, ¿Crees que solo tendría a uno?

- No eres tan estúpido como para tener a dos.

- Tom, no pienso entregarte lo que deseas, así como no voy a permitirte que sigas lastimando a mis estudiantes.

- ¿Esque acaso no comprendes…?

Sin embargo, todo lo que ocurría se detuvo cuando un resplandor totalmente inhumano apareció detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron al reflejar la bestia que había aparecido en el gran comedor, tan alta que su cabeza chocaba contra el enorme techo.

Voldemort se giró lo mismo que todos sus vasallos, los cuales se quedaron petrificados al observar una gigantesca serpiente echa de fuego, la cual se cernía sobre ellos abriendo sus enormes mandíbulas en una señal inequívoca de que iba a devorarlos.

Los hombres levantaron las varitas, pero la bestia no retrocedió ni un poco, provocando que los rehenes que aún conservaban chillaran aterrorizados, creyendo que morirían carbonizados junto con sus secuestradores.

Las paredes comenzaron a ser lamidas por las lenguas de fuego que emitía el cuerpo del enorme animal, incluso los que sostenían a Hagrid tuvieron que olvidar lo que hacían para tratar de detener a la bestia o huir por sus vidas.

Muy pronto estuvieron rodeados por las llamas, Voldemort gruñó y se adelantó cuando uno de los mortífagos cayó al pisar su túnica y solo un segundo después gritaba en agonía mientras su cuerpo era devorado por las llamas.

- ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA!

Gritó mientras apuntaba a la enorme serpiente con su varita. Sus negras ropas parecieron agitarse con un viento llegado desde el propio interior de su cuerpo, y para el momento siguiente, el enorme animal se consumió en una explosión de humo.

Voldemort enseñó los colmillos furioso mientras observaba todo aquél enorme desastre, y al instante se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido todos los cuerpos de los profesores, alcanzó a girarse para ver como Hagrid huía de aquél lugar.

Se giró de golpe, y su grito demencial hizo retumbar cada rincón del castillo cuando descubrió que Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varios pasillos de ahí, Severus se encontraba apoyado contra la pared respirando agitadamente, mientras Albus le sostenía por la espalda.

- Severus, Severus ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El hombre trató de contestar, pero le era imposible ya que le faltaba tremendamente el aire.

Dumbledore había visto claramente como los cuerpos de sus compañeros eran levitados fuera del campo de batalla, razón por la que había alargado la conversación con Voldemort tanto como le había sido posible.

Tras levitar a veinte cuerpos fuera del salón en tan solo un par de viajes, era obvio que la magia de su profesor de Pociones se hubiera agotado considerablemente.

- Logré… despertar a McGonagall… a Vector… y a… Grayson… los envié a tu… oficina.

- Bien echo Severus, debemos unirnos a ellos.

El hombre intentó decir algo más, pero Dumbledore lo arrastró de camino a su oficina, atravesando los pasadizos que les llevarían más rápido que por cualquier otro camino.

Snape por su parte iba hasta cierto punto preocupado, ya que Weasley le informaría a la orden lo ocurrido, y ellos correrían como locos directo al gran comedor.

Dieron vuelta en el pasillo que daba paso a la gárgola de piedra, y los ojos del hombre lograron reconocer a las personas que salían corriendo del despacho.

- ¡BLACK, LUPIN!!!

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe y se giraron, observando a Dumbledore y corriendo de inmediato hacia él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Albus?

- Si, me encuentro bien, todo gracias a Severus.

Sirius torció el gesto, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

Los demás miembros de la orden salían en aquél instante junto con Ron, al tiempo que los maestros doblaban un pasillo y se apresuraban a reunirse con los demás.

- ¡Albus, esto es una locura! ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que todo esto ocurriera?

- Eso no importa ahora Minerva. Que cada jefe de casa se lleve un grupo de la Orden a las salas comunes, Voldemort tiene a más mortífagos infiltrados entre los estudiantes y ellos están corriendo peligro.

- Sinistra, tú irás en mi lugar a la sala de Slythering, yo me quedo en la batalla.

La profesora de astrología se quedó en silencio un instante, pero al final aceptó con la cabeza. Así convenidos, los tres jefes de casa y la maestra asignada por el jefe de la cuarta echaron a correr para cumplir con sus respectivas misiones.

- ¿Aún tiene rehenes?

Preguntó Arthur bastante apurado, Dumbledore suspiró.

- Si, aún los tiene, los que no vayan a las salas comunes, iremos a combatir a los mortífagos para liberar a los rehenes.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Pelear con ellos hasta que huyan?

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer Sirius.

- Existe otra opción.

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia Snape.

- Darle lo que quiere. Cuando lo obtenga, no se arriesgará a seguir perdiendo mortífagos y emprenderá la huída.

Aquella idea alteró de sobre manera al animago.

- ¡ESTÁS TOTALMENTE LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE LE ENTREGAREMOS A HARRY A ESE DEMENTE!!

- No seas estúpido Black, el señor tenebroso no ha venido a matar a Potter.

- Así es Sirius, Voldemort ha venido a buscar a mi espía. Cree que tengo a alguien más además de Severus, y como te puedes dar cuenta, va a darlo todo por encontrarle.

- ¡Pero eso es absurdo!

Rebatió Lupin torciendo el semblante, y el director bajó la mirada.

- No vamos a ceder, tenemos que encontrar…

- Anciano, escúchame.

Snape le tomó por los hombros, y sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los azules del director.

- Ya mató a un estudiante, y quien sabe si ya empezó a atacar a los demás. ¿Qué prefieres? - ¿Que me lleve a mi, o que siga torturando inocentes?

- Severus…

El profesor sonrió.

- De todas maneras, en quince días tenías planeado fingir mi muerte, si me lleva con él…

- ¡No voy a permitir que te lleve!

Gritó Albus encolerizado, causando la sorpresa de los miembros de la orden.

- Si continuamos luchando, solo causaremos más muertes… si le damos lo que te pide, solamente yo…

- Snape tiene razón.

Intervino Sirius adelantándose y observando al maestro de pociones con enojo.

- Total, déjalo que se vaya antes.

- Te matará… te matará… Si vas con él, te asesinará

Repetía Dumbledore negando una y otra vez, totalmente aterrorizado con la idea. Severus era como un hijo para él, no podía… no quería perderlo.

- Charlaremos de esto luego…

Intervino la voz de Ojoloco mientras sacaba la varita.

- Nuestros amigos ya vienen para la fiesta.

Los miembros de la Orden ahí presentes levantaron rápidamente sus varitas, para un segundo después observar como los mortífagos aparecían. Arthur se giró a su hijo en el último instante, observando con orgullo como el muchacho también se había alistado para la batalla.

Los sirvientes de Voldemort lanzaron rayos aturdidores, en tanto los miembros de la Orden se lanzaban a la batalla.

Dumbledore se giró con la intención de irse por el otro lado y buscar a Voldemort él mismo, encontrándose con que Snape ya se había ido.

- Severus… ¡Severus no!

Gritó el anciano mientras corría en la única dirección que podía haber tomado su profesor de pociones, Sirius se giró al ver al director correr.

- Maldición, ¡Lunático!

Remus volteó igualmente y alcanzó a ver a Dumbledore corriendo con Sirius detrás. Maldijo por lo bajo y echó a correr detrás de ellos.

Los mortífagos que habían acudido a las salas comunes ahora se encontraban dispersos, habiendo huido tras observar a quienes habían ido a buscarles, pero aquello no había echo sino incrementar la cantidad de combatientes del lado del señor tenebroso que deambulaban luchando contra los miembros de la orden del fénix.

* * *

Severus se había encontrado en su camino con un par de mortífagos, que al mirarle y reconocerle no habían echo lo mas mínimo por atacarle, aquél había sido un grave error, pues cayeron muertos en el acto.

- ¡Severus!

El profesor se giró y observó al anciano director, el cual le alcanzaba en aquél momento. Snape no intentó huir, así mismo no dijo una palabra cuando Albus le tomó por los hombros.

- ¡EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO! ¡EXISTEN OTRAS MANERAS!

Severus se sintió mal al observar aquellos ojos azules llenos de terror por la seguridad del hombre a quien amaba como a un hijo, sin embargo, no podía permitirse flaquear, por mucho que le doliera verlo tan fuera de si.

- ¡Deja de soñar maldita sea! ¡Esta es la manera más fácil!

- ¡QUE SEA FÁCIL NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA CORRECTA!

En aquél momento llegaron Sirius y Remus, este último se adelantó para obligar al director a soltar a Snape.

- Albus, en la guerra tienen que hacerse sacrificios, tú lo sabes, ¡Tu mismo lo has dicho!

Dumbledore quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, quiso rebatir, pero sintió como las manos de Snape se cerraban sobre las suyas, levantándolas luego para besarle los nudillos.

- Has hecho mucho por mí… pero esta vez no puedes salvarme.

- Severus, no…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando recién llegué aquí? ¿Te acuerdas? Tienes que confiar en mí, Lily lo dijo, ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¿Lily? ¿De cuando te llevaste tú con Lily?

Inquirió Sirius enarcando una ceja, Snape no le hizo caso.

- Moody no quería que yo entrara a la Orden, pero Lily confiaba en mi… tu confiabas en mi, sigue haciéndolo anciano, no me falles ahora.

- No puedo dejarte que hagas esto…

- Lo se, pero lo voy a hacer de todos modos.

El profesor tomó con cuidado la varita del anciano, el cual no atinó siquiera a negarse cuando Snape le tendió el mágico instrumento a Lupin.

- Se necesita. Cuando me tenga, emprenderá la huída.

- No…

- Severus, ¿Estás…? Es decir…

Remus no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar, por lo que Snape aceptó con la cabeza.

- Solo te voy a pedir un favor.

Dumbledore apretó sus dedos sobre los del hombre a quien consideraba casi como un hijo.

- Cuida de Hermione, como has cuidado de Potter.

Los ojos azules del director se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar aquellas palabras, y comprender lo que significaban.

El animago le observaba sin saber que decir, o que pensar, tratando de relacionar a la Hermione que conocía y las razones que podían llevar a Snape a pedir su protección, y especialmente, tratando de descubrir que tenía que ver la mención de Lily en todo aquél argumento.

Snape sonrió.

- Adiós.

Se acercó al rostro del anciano y le plantó un beso en la frente, luego observó al hombre lobo y luego a su odiado enemigo, dando un breve asentimiento mientras soltaba las manos del director.

- Severus, no…

Dumbledore trató de echarse hacia delante, pero las fuertes manos de Black y Lupin le mantuvieron en su lugar.

Snape los observó una última vez, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

- No… no… ¡Severus!... ¡Severus!...

Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no importaba que tuviera mil veces mas poder mágico que Sirius y Remus, estos aún eran jóvenes y vigorosos, por lo que su anciano cuerpo no era rival para ellos mientras debatía con desesperación buscando seguir a su hijo.

No importó cuantas veces le llamó, no importó cuantas veces suplicó, a los pocos segundos, Snape desapareció.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, la batalla se volvía mas violenta conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Harry se habían sumado a la batalla tras haber salido de la habitación de Snape, la joven castaña corría junto a su amigo, ambos en dirección al despacho del director.

Podían escuchar gritos a su alrededor de la guerra que ocurría dentro del castillo, y ambos no podían cesar de preguntarse si sus amigos se encontraban bien.

- ¿Crees que Ron continúe en el despacho del Dumbledore?

- No lo se, los miembros de la Orden ya llegaron, él debe estar con ellos.

- ¡Lo habrán mandado a esconderse!

Harry rió mientras observaba a Hermione significativamente, y ella compartió aquél gesto.

Era cierto, estaban hablando de Ron, aunque se lo hubieran mandado, dudaban mucho que el pelirrojo hubiera obedecido y se hubiese escondido.

Finalmente, la castaña se detuvo un momento, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Estaba demasiado cansada de ir y venir por medio castillo, y el despacho aún estaba muy lejos.

- ¡Tenemos que continuar!

- Lo siento, lo siento…

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, el cual le ardía terriblemente, así mismo, cada vez que respiraba era como si el aire fuera una fría navaja que le lastimaba la garganta.

- Vamos.

Susurró al final tendiendo su mano a Harry, el cual le estrechó entre sus dedos y corrió a su lado.

Todo era un caos a su alrededor, sin embargo, el joven de ojos verdes se preguntaba por qué los mortífagos parecían mas interesados en luchar contra los miembros de la Orden que en capturarle, cosa que podían hacer puesto que él iba corriendo por en medio del campo de batalla.

Aquello solo podía significar que estaban ahí por otra razón, lo que le llevó a temer por la vida de Dumbledore. Si Voldemort quitaba al director de su camino, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas para él.

- ¡SANGRE SUCIAAAA!!!

Ambos Gryffindors se detuvieron de golpe, girando con sus varitas en alto al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz.

Bellatrix Lastrange apareció en aquél instante, lanzando un encantamiento de desarme que Hermione detuvo con un escudo.

Harry gruñó audiblemente y trató de avanzar, sin embargo, su amiga le tomó del brazo.

- Me llamó a mí. Es conmigo con quien quiere luchar, Harry.

- ¡Fue ella la que encerró a Sirius en el velo!

Vociferó el ojiverde ciertamente enfurecido, y su amiga le sonrió con indulgencia.

- No te preocupes, yo la haré pagar. Tú tienes que ir a ver que Ron se encuentre bien.

El Gryffindor la observó incrédulo, tratando de agregar algo más, sin embargo, la joven de ojos melados se lanzó a la batalla, comenzando a intercambiar hechizos con la mortífaga. Harry apretó los labios preocupado, sin embargo, sabía que Hermione ya no podía echarse hacia atrás en aquél duelo.

- Cuídate por favor…

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de dar la vuelta y correr en busca de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix sonreía mientras los encantamientos volaban en todas direcciones, y lanzó una risotada cuando interceptó un encantamiento aturdidor de parte de la jovencita.

- ¡Vamos sangre sucia! ¡Yo se que tu eres mejor que esto!

- ¡Por lo menos admites que lo soy!

- Si bueno, las sabandijas también tienen sus cualidades.

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras lanzaba un maleficio, el cual golpeó de lleno a Hermione, lanzándola de espaldas.

- ¡Pero te faltan muchos años para alcanzarme, sangre sucia!

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras, la mujer se acercó pavoneándose mientras le apuntaba con su varita, observando divertida como la joven se ponía de pié dificultosamente.

- ¡Te haré pagar por todas las veces que has interferido en los planes del Lord, asquerosa sangre sucia!

Hermione sonrió ante aquellas palabras, hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y efectuó un giro, sin embargo, contrario a lo que Bellatrix hubiera esperado, la Gryffindor no lanzó un hechizo, sino que se tiró al suelo, mientras la mortífaga se había confundido, levantando un escudo sobre su pecho, dejando al descubierto su vientre, donde impactó el rayo aturdidor de la joven, lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás.

La viuda Lastrange se enderezó lentamente con una mano sobre su estómago, gruñendo enfurecida mientras la castaña se acercaba a ella con paso seguro, apuntándole con su varita.

- Asquerosa mocosa, yo…

- Aprende nuevos insultos, Bellatrix, por que no estás en posición de…

Sin embargo, las palabras de la joven se vieron cortadas de repente cuando un séquito de mortífagos apareció delante de ella, procurando la seguridad del hombre que llevaban al centro.

Todo pareció detenerse, y la joven se sintió llena de un horrible miedo cuando los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron sobre los melados de ella.

TBC…

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! ¡No griten!! ¡No griten!!! ¡Dios, pero si las escuché hasta acá!!

Jajajajaja. Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero por ser primero de Enero, no encontré ningún ciber abierto. ¡Espero que les gustara el capi, nos vemos la semana que viene!!

Ya saben, respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	44. Un angel llora

Cap. 43

Un ángel llora

* * *

Voldemort sonreía mientras caminaba observando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, conocedor de que muy pronto, el anciano iba a satisfacer su demanda.

Su victoria era tan absoluta, como la certeza de que todos los días salía el sol. Estaban todos perdidos, y el anciano recibiría un escarmiento al ver que algo tan sencillo como arrancarle a su querido espía era posible para alguien como el señor tenebroso, lo que le llevaría a volverse prácticamente loco sabiendo que no podría proteger por mucho tiempo a su querido niño.

Caminaba ajeno a la batalla, rodeado de un círculo de diez mortífagos, al frente Bellatrix.

Los ojos oscuros de ella chispearon con felicidad cuando observó una figura conocida, la cual iba tomada de la mano del Némesis de su señor.

- Mi señor… mi señor…

El hombre se giró con un vago interés al escuchar la voz excitada de su sirviente, la cual se retorcía los dedos totalmente fuera de si.

- Es la sangre sucia… permítame matarla, por favor, se lo ruego.

Los ojos rojos del mago se posaron sobre la pareja que corría en medio de la batalla, siguiéndoles hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Sabía lo ligado que estaba Potter a esa muchacha, por eso había intentado matarla hacía dos meses.

No era tarde para quitarle al niño de oro a su querida amiguita.

- Mátala.

Bellatrix sonrió y salió corriendo dejando detrás la guardia de su señor, para ir en dirección a donde habían desaparecido los dos Gryffindors.

- ¡SANGRE SUCIAAAA!!!

Los Gryffindors se detuvieron ante el llamado, lo que le hizo bastante gracia a Bellatrix, la cual no pudo evitar pensar que la hija de muggles sabía responder cuando le llamaban por el nombre que merecía.

Y si aquello le hizo gracia, observar que el par de jovencitos se volteaban con las varitas en alto la hizo casi tirar una carcajada de hilaridad.

La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer se ensanchó mientras enviaba un encantamiento de desarme, mientras la Gryffindor invocaba un escudo.

El joven Potter se adelantó dispuesto a luchar contra la mortífaga, sin embargo, su compañera le tomó por el brazo.

- Me llamó a mí. Es conmigo con quien quiere luchar, Harry

- ¡Fue ella la que encerró a Sirius en el velo!

La castaña sonrió mientras caminaba con decisión.

- No te preocupes, yo la haré pagar. Tú tienes que ir a ver que Ron se encuentre bien

El muchacho quiso rebatir, pero al momento siguiente, su amiga ya se había lanzado a un duelo con la demente mujer, la cual atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin dejarse vencer un solo instante, poniendo en graves aprietos a la estudiante, la cual, a pesar de todo, no retrocedía ni un poco.

- ¡Vamos sangre sucia! ¡Yo se que tu eres mejor que esto!

- ¡Por lo menos admites que lo soy!

- Si bueno, las sabandijas también tienen sus cualidades.

Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa mientras giraba elegantemente para esquivar un ataque de la jovencita, para luego girar sobre si misma y lanzar un maleficio que golpeó de lleno la muchacha, la cual salió disparada en el aire, cayendo de espaldas con un ruido sordo.

- ¡Pero te faltan muchos años para alcanzarme, sangre sucia!

La mortífaga empezó a reír como loca mientras se acercaba a la Gryffindor, la cual se levantaba tambaleante.

- ¡Te haré pagar por todas las veces que has interferido en los planes del Lord, asquerosa sangre sucia!

La jovencita una vez de pié realizó el amago de un encantamiento, confundiendo así a su oponente. Bellatrix rió al creer reconocer de inmediato lo que ella iba a hacer, por lo que levantó un escudo sobre su pecho, pero para su sorpresa, la Gryffindor se tiró al suelo, lanzando desde ahí un hechizo que la golpeó directamente en el vientre, lanzándola de espaldas.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos sintiéndose adolorida debido al golpe, para luego mostrar los colmillos totalmente furiosa de haber sido engañada por una pequeña mocosa, la cual se acercaba con paso prepotente, apuntándole con su varita.

- Asquerosa mocosa, yo…

- Aprende nuevos insultos, Bellatrix, por que no estás en posición de…

Las palabras se cortaron de repente y la joven sintió como su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar, incluso sintió su varita aflojándose entre sus dedos, por lo que la apretó con fuerza, retrocediendo con cuidado.

Voldemort chasqueó su lengua varias veces mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

- Bella querida…. Que decepción.

La mortífaga se giró aterrorizada para observar al imponente personaje que arribaba en aquél momento.

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Le ruego su perdón mi Lord! ¡Se lo suplico!

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, PERRA INÚTIL!

Gritó el mago cuando su sirviente se lanzó a besarle la túnica, provocando que la mujer se encogiera temblando de miedo.

Los ojos de Voldemort demostraban no más que desprecio al observar aquella figura que sollozaba postrada en el suelo, para luego levantar la mirada y contemplar a la Gryffindor, la cual le apuntaba con su varita temblando descontroladamente entre sus dedos.

- Ah… Hermione, ¿Cierto?

La joven sacudió su mano con fuerza, retrocediendo un poco más.

- La sangre sucia… amiga de Harry Potter.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, devorando con sus miradas el juvenil cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

- Eres muy fuerte, querida. La manera en que has derrotado a Bellatrix me lo comprueba.

- ¡Señor, mi señor yo…!

Una sola mirada, y la mujer se calló. Voldemort deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre su varita mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de la jovencita, fascinado de que ella no huyese a su penetrante mirada a pesar de sacudirse violentamente debido al miedo. Al hablar lo hizo con un susurro, siseando por lo bajo como una serpiente.

- Te ofrecería que te unieras a mí…

- ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!

Chilló ella con los ojos muy abiertos y mostrando los colmillos de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo Snape cuando se enojaba. Por su parte, el señor oscuro rió, aparentemente divertido.

- Gryffindors… tan valientes, tan impetuosos, tan… estúpidos.

Hermione observó a su alrededor cada vez mas asustada.

- Podrías servirme….

Mientras hablaba, los pies descalzos comenzaron a acercarse a ella mientras los mortífagos empezaban a rodearla, manteniendo lejos a cualquiera que desease inmiscuirse en aquella batalla que apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse.

- Pero eso sería claro, si no fueras una aberración de la naturaleza, no más que una simple sangre sucia. Sin embargo, mis hombres parecen creer que podrían darte un buen uso, y viéndote bien….

El monstruo paseó su lengua sobre sus labios.

- Yo también podría hacerlo.

Fue como si la sangre en las venas de la joven se hubiera transformado en hielo. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de cómo regresaba Severus tras sus encuentros con el señor oscuro.

Casi de manera inconsciente, la muchacha se llevó la mano libre al pecho, tratando de cubrir los atributos que el hombre ante ella observaba en aquél momento.

Estaba frente al monstruo que tantas veces había martirizado a su pareja hasta el borde de la demencia, y ante aquél pensamiento, cada fibra de su ser se llenó de odio y repulsión por aquella bestia.

- No lo pienses tanto, muggle, nunca esperé que estuvieras de acuerdo.

Susurró Voldemort creyendo adivinar los pensamientos de ella, para luego moverse con una velocidad increíble, la joven no tuvo tiempo siquiera de invocar un escudo cuando fue violentamente lanzada hacia atrás.

Hermione emitió un gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo, aturdiéndola momentáneamente, pero antes de recuperarse un poco al menos, sintió como la elevaban y era estrellada contra una de las paredes.

A su alrededor, los mortífagos vitorearon realmente fascinados, aplaudiendo a su señor por lo que ellos parecían considerar una gracia.

La joven cayó de rodillas, apoyando luego sus manos en el suelo mientras su paladar se llenaba del sabor metálico de la sangre. Le dolía todo, sus brazos temblaban sosteniendo su peso, pero aún así sabía que tenía que luchar por su vida.

Podía sentir el líquido caliente resbalando por sus labios. Abrió sus ojos melados y observó como su saliva escurría hasta el piso entremezclada con su sangre. Escupió un par de veces y trató de limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, sin embargo, su movimiento se detuvo cuando ante ella se posó un par de pies descalzos.

Solo un segundo más tarde, unos dedos helados se cerraron en torno a su garganta, levantándola al tiempo que le cortaba la respiración.

Hermione entró en pánico cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y todo su peso quedó soportado en su cuello, trató desesperadamente de gritar, intentó rechazar el agarre que la estrangulaba pero solo logró que este incrementara su fuerza.

La sangre comenzó a acumularse en la base de su garganta provocando que empezara a ahogarse, su boca se abría y cerraba con desesperación ante el terror que le provocaba la privación de oxígeno.

Su frágil cuerpo se impactó contra la pared, provocando que el líquido acumulado en su boca resbalara fuera de sus labios, su cuello fue liberado y ella escupió una y otra vez, buscando recuperar la respiración, sin embargo, unos afilados colmillos se enterraron en su nívea carne, provocándole un abrumador grito de dolor, en tanto sus manos eran apresadas sobre su cabeza.

No podía moverse debido al peso que estaba sobre ella, y solo podía debatir en vano mientras la mano libre del Lord estrujaba con saña uno de sus pechos, para luego descender hacia su vientre y bordear su falda en dirección a sus muslos.

Hermione emitió un grito ahogado cuando sintió como su falda era levantada lentamente, aquellas largas uñas hundiéndose en sus muslos provocando profundos arañazos, sin embargo, Voldemort volvió a cerrar sus dedos como garras en torno a su cuello buscando que se callara de una buena vez.

Los débiles golpes de ella para que le soltase eran poca cosa para un ser tan poderoso como él.

- Ah… el tesoro de cada joven…

Susurró él mientras su lengua emergía de su boca para lamer los restos de sangre y saliva que manchaban la barbilla de la chica, regresando luego su atención al oído de ella, acariciándole con su aliento helado. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas de asco y repulsión cuando sintió la mano de aquél monstruo tocando su parte más íntima, acariciando lentamente con sus dedos medio e índice.

- ¿Qué tal lo has cuidado, querida? ¿Lo has reservado para Lord Voldemort?

Hermione trató de gritar mientras su cuerpo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos menguaban poco a poco mientras su mente empezaba a ser devorada por las tinieblas, su rostro adquiría un tinte azul por la falta de oxígeno.

_**- ¡¡CRUCIO!!!**_

Voldemort jadeó más por la sorpresa que por el dolor cuando la maldición lo golpeó en la espalda, provocando que soltara a la Gryffindor, la cual cayó al suelo, comenzado a toser mientras se arrastraba lo más lejos posible del monstruo. Voldemort la dejó escapar, ya que no era gran presa para él.

- ¡NO. TE ATREVAS. A **TOCARLA**!!

Los ojos rojos del lord se elevaron hasta la figura que le apuntaba firmemente, sus ojos negros destellaban con una furia que nunca antes había visto.

- Gildor…

Las varitas se levantaron de golpe en dirección al traidor, pero a él poco le importó, pues caminó con decisión hasta su prometida, la cual se arrastraba llorosa en dirección a él. Una vez a su lado, se arrodilló para tomarla de la cintura, su varita siempre en alto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No podía responder pues temblaba horrorizada de pies a cabeza, y solo atinó a aferrarse a su pecho mientras el hombre al que amaba la ponía en pié.

- Hermione… escúchame, por favor…

Ella emitió un sollozo ahogado comenzando a llorar contra el pecho de Snape, aterrorizada con lo que acababa de vivir.

- ¡Hermione!!

En aquél instante arribaron Harry y Ron, los cuales se quedaron petrificados al observar la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su compañera, sin embargo, solamente el joven de brillantes ojos verdes podía comprender la verdadera magnitud del peligro existente en aquella escena.

Voldemort ladeó el rostro con tranquilidad, observando a la pareja como si solamente fueran parte de alguna muy interesante obra de teatro.

Sus ojos carmesíes es posaron sobre Harry a unos metros mas atrás, y sonrió brevemente.

- Ah, Harry… veo que no te sorprende que tu mejor amiga esté en brazos de Gildor. Eso es muy interesante. La última vez que estuve informado, ustedes dos se odiaban, y ahora recién descubro que pareces estar al tanto de lo que tu querida amiguita sangre sucia parece tener algo con mi espía. Algo que tú aparentemente aceptas. Vaya… me doy cuenta de que he tenido a un informante bastante deficiente, ¿No lo crees, Gildor?

Snape no dio respuesta alguna, pues su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar la manera de mantener a Hermione a salvo.

Voldemort cerró los ojos un instante, como si estuviera intentando calmarse, para finalmente observar al profesor de pociones.

- Tú alertaste a la orden para que salvaran a Potter.

No fue una pregunta.

- E invocaste el _Fiendfire_ para salvar al anciano.

Severus apretó su varita con fuerza, sintiendo su alma quebrarse al escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la joven entre sus brazos, temblando como si fuera un conejo asustado ante el cañón de una escopeta.

- Tú eres el traidor.

- Soy quien has venido a buscar.

Dijo él en respuesta, provocando una risa en el lord oscuro cuando este escuchó que por primera vez en muchos años, Severus le hablaba sin respeto alguno y sin llamarle "su señor"

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa, tan sádica y retorcida como la del propio señor tenebroso, para luego bajar la varita, lanzándola al suelo sin ceremonia alguna.

- Ya no me busques. Aquí estoy.

Hermione levantó la mirada horrorizada.

- Severus, ¿Qué haces?

El hombre bajó la mirada con su mano ahora libre le tomó del mentón. Con su manga limpio los restos de sangre entremezclada con saliva que no se habían impregnado ya al pecho de su saco y finalmente la besó con dulzura. Los ojos de Voldemort se estrecharon y sus puños se apretaron.

- Cuídate.

- No… no…

Ante lo que él consideraba una melosa escena, el señor tenebroso avanzó un paso, cruzándose de brazos y buscando una posición cómoda.

- No tienes que pedirle eso, mi amado. Después de lo que he visto, voy a matarla.

- No, no lo harás.

- Positivismo, una cualidad admirable para aquellos que ya no les queda ninguna esperanza. Pero me conoces, ¿No es así, Gildor? Sabes que igualmente voy a matarla. Sabes que la torturaré y le negaré el regalo de la muerte.

- Tal vez… pero para eso, tendrás que capturarla primero.

El mago oscuro se quedó en silencio un instante, hasta que al final soltó una risa burlona.

- ¿Capturarla? La tengo justo enfrente, rodeada de mis hombres, ¿Crees acaso que tiene alguna manera de escapar? ¿Crees que puedes socorrerla de alguna manera que la salve de mí?

- Tu mismo la dejarás ir.

- Oh…

Una sonrisa torcida abordó sus facciones mientras se sobaba el mentón.

- Quieres negociar…

El silencio de Severus fue la única respuesta. Voldemort miró al techo torciendo los labios en distintas direcciones, para finalmente chasquear su lengua, fingiendo decepción.

- No lo creo. No tienes nada que yo pueda desear.

Esta vez fue el turno de Severus para soltar una risa burlona.

- ¿Potter?

Susurró Snape mientras soltaba a Hermione empujándola hacia atrás.

- No, no, no… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Suéltame.

Hermione, más que obedecer, se aferró con desesperación a su brazo.

- No, no me dejes Severus, no me dejes, no…

- Herms, ven, ven acá, suéltalo, anda…

Susurró Harry mientras pasaba entre los mortífagos los cuales no voltearon siquiera a mirarle. Estaban ahí para atrapar al traidor, y sabían que si se atrevían a distraerse por causa de Potter y Snape escapaba, serían ellos los muertos.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se acercó cautelosamente y la abrazó por la espalda, forzando a sus dedos a soltarse de las negras ropas del profesor, el cual continuaba con sus ojos negros fijos en Voldemort.

- Sev, Sev… no, no, ¡No por favor…! ¡POR FAVOR!

El profesor no hizo caso a sus súplicas, ella sintió como la fuerza a sus espaldas finalmente lograba jalarla lejos de su prometido, por lo que giró sus ojos melados, encontrándose con su mejor amigo.

- Harry no, no, ¡Suéltame! ¡Severus, Severus! ¡Harry suéltame! ¡Severus!!

Trataba de soltarse, sin embargo, Ron ayudó a sostenerla, por lo que ella solo acertó a mirarlos totalmente impresionada, quedándose estática y observando desesperada como su pareja estaba en un inminente peligro.

- Ven, ven acá…

Susurró Harry agradeciendo que ella no luchase mas, por lo que entre él y su amigo pelirrojo la alejaron prudentemente del centro de aquella batalla.

Snape continuaba sin inmutarse un poco siquiera, pues sabía que esos dos Gryffindors ya debían tenerla segura entre ellos.

- Gildor… ¿Qué estás planeando? Siempre has sido muy testarudo, pero debes de aprender cuando has perdido. No la dejaré ir. No importa que ahora esté con Potter. Destruiré el castillo entero si es necesario para volver a tenerla en mis manos.

- ¿A si?

Los labios del profesor continuaban deformados en una macabra sonrisa mientras abría su túnica, extrayendo del interior una daga de plata, la cual posicionó sobre su vientre.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron horrorizados. La sonrisa de Snape se pronunció.

- Yo creo… que si tengo algo que tú deseas.

El señor oscuro le observó totalmente furioso, desviando su mirada hacia Hermione, la cual temblaba en los brazos de sus amigos.

- Eres un imbécil.

- No eres el primero ni el último que me lo dice.

- La asesinaré frente a tus ojos.

- Algún día… pero no hoy.

Voldemort tembló de pies a cabeza debido a la furia, y tras algunos segundos… sonrió.

- Tienes razón… no hoy.

Con aquellas palabras, los dedos del profesor se aflojaron, de manera que la daga cayó al suelo con un ruido que fue ahogado por los sonidos de la batalla.

El señor oscuro mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las negras orbes de su vasallo, siempre fascinado de cómo este era capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin demostrar un ápice de todo el temor que llevaba dentro.

- Avery, Rosier.

Ambos mortífagos se apresuraron a presentarse ante el lord, el cual hizo una breve señal despectiva con su mano. Snape no se movió un solo centímetro mientras ambos mortífagos se colocaban a sus lados, no parpadeó siquiera cuando la varita de Voldemort le apuntó, no se giró al menos para observar a Hermione una última vez, y un momento mas tarde, cayó inconsciente en los brazos de sus compañeros.

- ¡NOOOOO!! ¡SEVERUS, NO! ¡NOOO!!

- ¡Hermione, espera!!

Chilló Harry habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa cuando la joven por poco se le escapa al comenzar a debatirse con furia, chillando desesperada mientras los mortífagos se llevaban entre ambos el cuerpo inerte de Snape.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron un instante sobre los verdes de Harry, y con una última sonrisa despectiva dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

Tal y como había predicho Severus, los mortífagos recibieron la orden inmediata de retirada, mientras el grupo que custodiaba de la seguridad de su señor comenzaba a caminar abriendo el paso mientras combatían contra la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore apareció en aquél instante seguido de Sirius y Remus, los tres presentando señales de la batalla.

Los ojos azules del director vagaban con desesperación en aquél mar de rostros, hasta que localizó a Harry y Ron, los cuales intentaban desesperadamente de contener a una histérica Hermione.

Incapaz de contenerse tras haber escuchado aquella confesión de parte de su protegido, Dumbledore corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hasta el pequeño grupo, Harry lo alcanzó a divisar y su rostro se iluminó con esperanza.

- ¡Profesor, Profesor Dumbledore!

Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el anciano director ignoró al muchacho empujándole para apartarlo de la castaña, la cual chillaba histérica aún siendo sostenida desde atrás por Ron. Parecía ajena a este mundo, manoteando en todas direcciones tratando de alejar las manos del director cerradas como garras en sus hombros con tanta fuerza que habrían de dejarle moretones, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

- ¡Severus! ¿Dónde está Severus?

- ¡SEVERUS, SEVERUS, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!! ¡POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO!!!

- ¡En donde está!

- Se lo llevaron profesor.

- ¡SEVERUS, SEVERUS, NO, SEVERUS!!!!!

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesor, Profesor!

Intervino Harry tratando de acallar los gritos de la jovencita, la cual forcejeaba cual si estuviera posesa.

- ¡QUÉ!

- ¡Voldemort se lo llevó! ¡Se llevó a Snape!

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para botar a la jovencita y salir corriendo para rescatar a su hijo.

Había mortífagos aún trenzados en la batalla, mientras muchos otros corrían por los jardines buscando alcanzar las barreras de protección para desaparecerse.

En medio del caos, Dumbledore divisó a lo lejos un rostro conocido.

- ¡TOM!!

Voldemort se giró habiendo reconocido la voz que escuchó perfectamente a pesar de la distancia, sin embargo, solo sonrió, subiéndose luego al teshtral que había tirado del carruaje que lo llevase hasta el castillo.

Rosier colocó el cuerpo inerte de Snape sobre la bestia, de forma que el señor oscuro le sostuviera con una mano mientras la otra la enredaba en la crin del mágico animal.

- ¡NO, TOM, NO!!

Albus se fue deteniendo hasta finalmente caer de rodillas cuando el teshtral se elevó por los aires, marchándose con su nuevo dueño y su carga.

Dumbledore solo pudo contemplar por un instante los cabellos negros del profesor siendo azotados por el viento, y sus pálidas facciones dibujadas tenuemente por el brillo de las estrellas.

- No… no… Severus… no…. Severus… ¡SEVERUUUUS!!!!!

* * *

Poco tiempo después, la orden se encontraba reunida en la oficina del director.

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro retorciéndose los dedos y sobándose la frente bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

En una butaca se encontraba sentado Remus, el cual sostenía su cabeza tratando de no lastimar el corte que tenía en la frente. Sirius estaba al otro lado de su silla en cuclillas, chocando sus dedos índices una y otra vez, sin saber que es lo que tenía que hacer en aquella situación.

Los señores Weasley estaban ahí también, esperando ansiosos noticias de sus hijos, especialmente de Ginny, la cual, según se había informado, le había lanzado un maleficio a uno de los mortífagos que se habían colado en la sala común de Gryffindor, recibiendo a cambio un ataque que la había dejado aturdida.

En ese momento, el silencioso y tenso ambiente se llenó de un llanto desgarrador cargado de gemidos lastimeros y frases totalmente incoherentes.

La puerta se abrió lentamente permitiendo que el sonido de aquellos gritos se escucharan con absoluta claridad, Kingsley observó a los ahí presentes y bajó la mirada, retirándose luego para que pudiesen entrar Harry y Ron, ambos llevando prácticamente a rastras a Hermione, la cual era la fuente de aquél llanto.

- Herms, Herms ya llegamos con el profesor Dumbledore, ya… Herms…

Pero ella no respondía nada en lo absoluto, su rostro estaba ahogado en lágrimas mientras pateaba en todas direcciones, tratando de empujar a sus compañeros. Ron se fue hacia atrás cuando esquivó instintivamente un golpe de ella, por lo que Harry tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura para que no se le escapara, sin embargo, ella continuó gritado, sosteniéndose la cabeza y estrujando su rostro con saña.

- ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, TENGO QUE IR A AYUDARLO, TENGO QUE IR!!! ¡NOOOO, SEVERUS, SEVERUS!!!!!

- Herms, ¡Herms por favor!

Los ojos de ella, totalmente desquiciados por el dolor se encontraron con los de Harry, le tomó de las manos apretándoselas con fuerza mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

- Herms, Herms no…

- HARRY, HARRY, TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SEVERUS ME NECESITA, AYÚDAME POR FAVOR, DEVUÉLVEMELO, DEVUÉLVEMELO!!! ¡DEVUELVEMELO POR FAVOR!!! ¡POR FAVOR!!

- He-Herms párate, párate por favor, no puedo.

- ¡Hermione cálmate por favor!

- ¡NO, NO, DEVUÉLVEMELO, DEVUÉLVEMELO!!! ¡SEVERUS, SEVERUS!!!

- ¡Hermione por favor!

Gritó Harry sosteniéndola de la cintura y volviéndola a incorporar, pero ella solo contestó con más gritos golpeándole inútilmente el pecho, mientras a su alrededor, los unos se miraban a los otros, preguntándose la razón por la que ella entre todas las personas estaría llamando con semejantes gritos a un hombre a quien todos suponían que ella odiaba.

- Ay Merlín…

Susurró Molly mientras se cubría los labios con sus manos totalmente angustiada al ver el estado en que se encontraba la supuesta novia de su hijo.

- ¡DEVUÉLVANMELO, POR DIOS DEVUÉLVANMELO! ¡SEVERUS, SEVERUS!!!! ¡SEVERUS!!! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO IRME CON ÉL, SUÉLTANME, QUIERO MORIRME, QUIERO MORIRME!!!!!!

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante y apareció Tonks, la cual se precipitó sobre Hermione. Ron se acercó y le sostuvo la cabeza, pero la castaña se movía con demasiada violencia como para mantenerla quieta sin hacerle daño.

- ¡NOOOOO, NOOO, SEVERUS, SEVERUS!!! ¡SUELTENMEEE!!!!!

- ¡Tonks, rápido!

Chilló Harry cuando sintió como su compañera le daba un certero golpe en las costillas, soltándose un instante. Solo un segundo fue suficiente para que ella se precipitara contra la puerta tratando de abrirla, sin embargo, al momento siguiente sus amigos estaban nuevamente sobre ella, forcejeando de semejante manera que los tres se fueron al piso.

- ¡VOY A RESCATARTE, YA VOY, YA VOY, ESPÉRAME, YA VOY EN CAMINO! ¡YA VOY!!!

Chilló ella mientras trataba de incorporarse para escapar de ahí, sin embargo, el joven de ojos verdes la alcanzó por las piernas, y se mostró ciertamente sorprendido cuando ella a pesar de todo se arrastró algunos centímetros jalándolos a ambos, sin embargo, Ron la tomó por la espalda, incorporándola, para luego sostenerla junto con Harry utilizando brazos y piernas, manteniéndola quieta el tiempo suficiente para que la bruja lograra hacerla beber una poción que habría de tranquilizarla.

Pero apenas el vial hubo tocado sus labios la joven lo escupió, debatiéndose con más fuerza para obtener su libertad.

- ¡NOOO, NO, SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME!!!!

Tonks no hizo caso a los gritos y le obligó a beber lo restante de la poción, sosteniéndole luego los labios para que no fuera a escupirla nuevamente. Hermione se atragantó y comenzó a toser, pero tras algunos segundos comenzó a quedarse quieta.

Aunque ya no gritaba, continuaba llorando con desesperación absoluta, emitiendo chillidos y manoteando hasta dar con la mano de Harry, la cual apretó con fuerza. El muchacho correspondió al gesto mientras él y Ron se quitaban de encima de ella, al igual que la bruja metamórfica.

- Harry… Harry… por favor… has que regrese… por favor… por favor…

La voz de la Gryffindor se perdía en rápidas aspiraciones que le cortaban la respiración mientras continuaba sollozando. La joven mujer de cabellos rosados acarició la frente de la infeliz muchacha, apartando algunos mechones.

- Tardará un poco en hacer efecto absoluto, es un calmante demasiado suave, los más fuertes les fueron suministrados a los rehenes, ellos están demasiado asustados.

Ambos chicos aceptaron y soltaron lentamente a su amiga, la cual apenas y se vio libre se lanzó contra la pared, agazapándose contra el muro mientras sujetaba su cabeza y murmuraba una y otra vez frases incoherentes.

Harry se giró desesperado hacia el director, el cual la observaba en silencio. Al fondo de la sala, la señora Weasley se soltó del firme agarre de su marido y se lanzó hacia la muchacha.

- ¡Hermione! Hermione querida…

Molly se apresuró a socorrer a la muchacha al observarla en semejante estado de histeria, sin embargo, apenas trató de tocarla, la joven le empujó sus manos lejos, chillando cual si estuviera posesa.

- ¡No me toque, NO ME TOQUE!!!

La señora Weasley retrocedió espantada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ay Merlín! ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Le lanzaron una maldición? ¿Está herida?

Sin embargo, en medio de todos sus balbuceos y sollozos ahogados, solamente una palabra continuaba siendo comprensible.

Severus.

Repetía el nombre del maestro una y otra vez con absoluta desesperación, mientras jalaba una y otra vez el anillo en su dedo, el cual se mantenía firme en su lugar.

- Hermione, cielo…

- Señorita Granger.

La voz de Dumbledore trató de ahogar los sollozos de la joven castaña, pero ella estaba totalmente desquiciada, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Snape, suplicándole a Dios que volviera, suplicando que volviera con vida.

- ¡Señorita Granger!

Pero ella no escuchaba, no era capaz de comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y se mantenía agazapada a la pared chillando mientras se asfixiaba con su propio dolor.

Dumbledore se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Sus ojos azules no mostraban preocupación alguna, sino que muy al contrario, chispeaban de furia.

Las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre sus hombros mientras la sacudía con fuerza, pero ella no hacía mas que continuar gritando mientras se sostenía el rostro, estrujándose la piel hasta dejar marcas rojas con sus uñas.

- ¡Escúcheme, escúcheme!

Ella seguía gritando, y Dumbledore, hundido en su propia desesperación, le sostuvo de ambas manos para evitar que siguiera lastimándose ella misma, hasta que al final, la abofeteó con fuerza, deteniendo su llanto de golpe.

- ¡Hermione!

Harry se apresuró a su lado y la tomó del hombro, retirando sin cortesía alguna la mano del director, para luego abrazarla contra su pecho.

- Herms, Herms, ¿Me escuchas?

La joven se giró a mirarle, sus ojos continuaban llenos de lágrimas, y sus labios se abrían en rápidos jadeos. Mientras el moreno le tomaba del rostro, trató de sonreírle, en vano deseando que aquello pudiera consolarla.

Hermione cerró sus dedos sobre las manos del moreno nuevamente, buscando en él el apoyo que tanto le faltaba.

- Se lo llevó… Harry… se lo llevó… se lo llevó…

- Si… se lo llevó. Pero ahora tenemos otros problemas, ¿Me escuchas? Tenemos otros problemas.

- No… no… se lo llevó, él se lo llevó.

- Señorita Granger.

Esta vez, la Gryffindor se giró hacia el director, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo tan cerca, por lo que se apresuró a refugiarse en el pecho de Harry, el cual la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hermione posó sus ojos melados en los azules del director, estremeciéndose sin control en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

- Tiene que explicarme… tiene que decirme la razón de que Severus…

Dumbledore se mordió el labio. Siempre había sabido que habría de llegar el día en que Severus fuera descubierto. Estaba seguro de ello.

Severus también lo había sabido desde siempre.

Pero una cosa era saber que el día habría de llegar, y otra que finalmente había llegado, y también, que ya había ocurrido, y ahora, Severus estaba en poder de Lord Voldemort, totalmente indefenso y con sus supuestos crímenes expuestos.

- Tiene que decirme lo que ocurrió entre ustedes.

Hermione observó largo rato al director, sin pestañear siquiera. Limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras su respiración se aceleraba y desaceleraba, pero tras una larga espera, negó con la cabeza, bajando luego la mirada.

- Señorita Granger, comprenda que…

- No… no…

Era difícil para ella hablar, pues cada palabra brotaba entre hipidos, ahogada por el llanto que todavía prevalecía en su voz.

- No c-con e-ello-os a-a-aquí-i...

- ¡Pero Hermione!

La señora Weasley se llevó las manos al pecho obviamente ofendida.

- Sabes que somos familia, ¡Sabes que te queremos como si fueras nuestra hija! ¿Cierto Arthur?

Antes de que el señor Weasley tuviera tiempo siquiera de contestar, su esposa continuó hablando.

- Puedes contarnos lo que quieras cariño. ¡Esque no comprendo como pudiste meterte en semejante desastre! ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto?

Pero Hermione, mas que contestar a todo aquél discurso, soltó una risa despectiva. Bastante parecida a las que solía soltar Snape.

¿Cómo su hija? Que no la hiciera reír. En cuarto año la había despreciado al tragarse todos los cuentos chinos de Rita Skeeter, y durante el verano la había abofeteado. ¿A quien quería engañar?

- Eres la novia de Ronnie, y creo que…

- Hermione no es mi novia, mamá.

La mujer levantó la mirada hacia su hijo y parpadeó confundida.

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Mentí mamá. Hermione y yo no estamos saliendo. Ni tampoco tuvimos sexo.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Qué es lo que…!

- Hermione es novia de Snape, mamá.

Molly Weasley se quedó totalmente callada, boqueando como si fuera un pescado fuera del agua al comprender la razón de la histeria de la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Si mamá. Hermione y Snape son novios. Yo… te mentí para cubrirlos. Nadie debía enterarse.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Snape y Hermione? Ron no seas iluso, Hermione no haría algo tan estúpido como meterse con Snivellius.

- Es la verdad Sirius.

- ¡Deja de decir mentiras jovencito!

- Es la verdad mamá… lo siento.

Tonks se giró a mirar a Remus y ambos guardaron silencio, todos parecían muy sorprendidos al escuchar aquella afirmación.

Molly observó a la chica que se estremecía en el suelo y apretó los labios con furia, su gesto era de ofensa y no podía terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Al fondo de la oficina, Hagrid sacudió los brazos.

- No. No es posible. Ron estás equivocado. A lo mejor has visto cosas mal, o te confundiste, no se, la Navidad pasada.

- No-o-no… no-no so-somos n-novi-i-ios…

Susurró entrecortadamente Hermione alzando un poco el rostro. Hagrid suspiró con alivio, al menos hasta el momento en que ella levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo que brillaba orgullosamente en su dedo.

- Severus me-me pidió… él… él me pidió…

Pero las palabras se quebraron y la joven se entregó nuevamente al llanto con su mano aún extendida. Aquél acto, hecho dentro del rango de la demencia que invadía a Dumbledore, le llevó a tomar con brusquedad la mano de la joven y jalarla ante sus ojos, observando el anillo con ojos desorbitados, para luego soltarle con las mismas malas maneras, poniéndose de pié mientras caminaba de un lado al otro cubriéndose el rostro.

- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

Lo repetía una y otra vez, con distintos volúmenes y a veces de manera incomprensible. Finalmente se derrumbó en su silla, por lo que McGonagall se apresuró a tomarle del hombro.

- Debí haber investigado, no debí de haberlo dejado solo, debí…

- No había nada que pudieras hacer, Albus. Severus nos lo ocultó, tú sabes que él era muy bueno para mentir.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione, primero derrumbada y deprimida en el suelo, se puso de pié de golpe. Sacudió la cabeza totalmente enfurecida y sus lágrimas volaron en varias direcciones.

- ¡SEVERUS NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

- Hermione querida, no quería…

- ¡EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO, NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! ¡NO SE ATREVA A HABLAR DE ÉL COMO SI YA NO ESTUVIERA!

Minerva observó bastante sorprendida a la chica, lo mismo que todos los demás presentes, ya que por lo general, los únicos que llamaban al profesor por su nombre eran los dos directores de la escuela.

- ¡EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO, NO LO ESTÁ! ¡EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, EL NO…!

- Hermione, por favor…

- ¡EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO, NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

La joven volvía a caer presa del pánico y la histeria, finalmente se sujetó la cabeza mientras el tono de su voz bajaba, repitiendo incesantemente aquellas palabras, hasta que finalmente, e incapaz de sostenerse por mas tiempo, su cuerpo se tambaleó.

- No está muerto, no está…

- ¡Hermione!

Harry apenas alcanzó a intuir lo que iba a ocurrir cuando se lanzó hacia ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos cuando se desmayó.

Algunos se acercaron preocupados, sin embargo, Dumbledore les hizo una señal con su mano, indicándoles que se quedasen en donde estaban.

Finalmente, el profesor sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la joven.

- ¡No!

Chilló Harry poniéndose en medio para cubrirla, Dumbledore le miró.

- Necesito despertarla.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, obviamente irritado.

- Lo que ella necesita es descansar.

- Harry, comprende que…

- La relación que Hermione tiene con Snape no es relevante para todo esto, ¿O si? Por más que ella le cuente como se enamoraron, eso no cambiará que Voldemort se lo haya llevado.

Un estremecimiento había recorrido la sala ante la sola mención del nombre del señor oscuro, sin embargo, tras un tenso silencio, el director bajó su varita.

- Escucharé esa historia cuando ella despierte… puedes llevarla a mi habitación para que descanse. Sube las escaleras.

Dijo el director señalando en dirección al pasillo detrás de Fawkes. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Hermione hacia el dormitorio del anciano.

Si aquella hubiera sido cualquier otra ocasión, el muchacho se habría sentido fascinado al conocer la habitación del director.

Tenía hermosos paisajes en las paredes, y por todos lados predominaban el rojo y el dorado, las colchas estaban finamente bordadas con hilos de oro, formando caprichosas figuras sobre la felpa carmesí.

Harry depositó a su amiga sobre el enorme lecho y se arrodilló a su lado para poder acariciarle el cabello. Solo segundos mas tarde, los ojos melados de ella se abrieron.

- Gracias…

Dijo ella en un cansado susurro, su amigo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Necesitabas descansar… actúas muy bien.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la jovencita, iluminando por un breve instante sus facciones. Harry tomó del velador algunos pañuelos y le limpió las lágrimas, limpiando luego las líneas rojas que aún abundaban en su barbilla y mejillas. Hermione no dijo nada cuando su compañero le sacó el suéter y la blusa, el hecho de verla solo en sujetador no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo dada la presente situación.

Aquellas ropas manchadas de sangre fueron lanzadas a algún rincón donde no pudieran molestar, y el muchacho se sacó el chaleco del colegio, tendiéndoselo a la castaña, la cual se lo puso sin decir una sola palabra.

- Debo irme.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras se hacía un ovillo en la cama. Su compañero alcanzó el otro extremo de la cobija y lo echó sobre ella, palpándola un par de veces tratando de reconfortarle.

- Trata de descansar un poco.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a la cobija sobre su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en el costado de la almohada. El joven apagó la vela sobre la mesa de noche con un soplido, se giró a mirar a su compañera un último segundo y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Envuelta en las tinieblas, la Gryffindor trató de ser fuerte, trató de ignorar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo para descansar aunque fuera un par de horas, sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue que su cuerpo empezó a temblar con violencia mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Emitió un gemido de dolor y deslizó la almohada sobre la que había estado descansando su cabeza para poder abrazarla contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con brazos y piernas.

_Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió_

Sus gemidos de dolor eran acallados con sus dientes sobre la superficie del cojín, hipaba constantemente mientras estrujaba la tela entre sus dedos.

La pregunta a como se encontraba él, y cuando volvería a verlo rondaba su mente una y otra vez sin encontrar nada más que desesperación como respuesta.

Lo había visto desaparecer durante un solo día, y volver lastimado. Lo había visto ausente durante una semana y regresar casi muerto.

Si todo aquello había sido durante su supuesta lealtad, ¿Qué iban a hacerle ahora que sabían de su traición?

_ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer  
_

Los labios de ella se abrieron soltando rápidos jadeos que le impedían respirar, podía sentir su nariz chorreando y golpeando la almohada, por lo que extendió su mano hacia los pañuelos, limpiándose para luego aventar el trozo de papel hacia cualquier lugar fuera de su vista. Tal vez y no era correcto que hubiera echo aquello, pero en aquél instante no le importaba.

Su voz fue y vino una y otra vez, formando finalmente la nueva incógnita que atormentaba su espíritu.

- ¿Por qué… por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

_ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya __el oceano ha perdido su color azul  
_

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Hermione giró su cuerpo y observó el cielo nocturno que se dibujaba en la ventana, cuajado de estrellas.

Y sin luna…

Podía observar su circular silueta dibujada en el firmamento, pero no emitía destello alguno.

Ante aquél astro oscuro no pudo evitar pensar una vez mas en un hombre con esas mismas cualidades, tan oscuro como la luna, pero con una silueta que brillaba a su alrededor, un aura de protección y elegancia que brillaba mas fuerte que el sol.

Su voz se ahogó con un gemido mientras las estrellas titilaban en el cielo.

- Severus… ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

_las estrellas miran  
la luna la abraza  
y un angel llora..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí. Aquellas mismas estrellas iluminaban vagamente la habitación del señor oscuro, el cual se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su cama, recargado contra la cabecera.

Sobre sus piernas descansaba la enorme cabeza de su reptil mascota. Nagini siseaba suavemente mientras su dueño paseaba distraídamente sus largos y fríos dedos sobre su piel escamosa, en tanto con su otra mano se acariciaba el mentón, su rostro mostrando una mueca de estar totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Frente a él se encontraba Severus.

El profesor de pociones se encontraba sentado en una silla, amarrado de pies y manos. Su cabeza aún colgaba inerte hacia el frente, inconsciente de lo que iba a ocurrir cuando despertara.

- Hermione…

Otra vez ese nombre dicho en un susurro.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad mental le permitía olvidar a aquella niña que le había robado el corazón. Voldemort se quedó quieto al escuchar nuevamente aquél nombre brotar de los labios del hombre a quien todo le había dado.

Inclusive un lugar a su lado.

_Volvió tras muchos años  
y él nunca olvidó  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció  
_

Severus se estremeció visiblemente, posiblemente comenzando a despertar. Pero al final, solamente exhaló un suspiro, acompañado de una palabra.

- Perdóname.

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos y sus fosas nasales como rendijas se ensancharon ante la furia.

En su mente, debía de estarla mirando a ella, debía de estarle pidiendo perdón por haberla dejado sola, por haberse entregado a sabiendas de que aquello significaba una muerte que vendría lenta y tortuosa.

A sabiendas de lo mucho que ella debía estar sufriendo justo ahora al saberlo en tan inminente peligro.

_entra a la habitacion y en la cama el la vió  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató_

Severus ladeó el rostro, estremeciéndose en sueños al ver a la mujer a la que él amaba, al ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, al verla sollozando envuelta en sábanas de dorado y carmín.

Quería pedirle disculpas y prometerle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, no podía acercarse por que podía sentir una correa en su cuello que le impedía tocar aunque fuera la punta de sus pies.

La observó quieta e inerte, con esa expresión de sufrimiento, con sus ojos perdidos y sin la llama de la vida refulgiendo en ellos, y supo que ella ahora era libre del dolor y del tormento.

_las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó  
sobre una tumba fría  
el llora su dolor_

Había tenido un maravilloso tiempo juntos, a pesar de los altos y los bajos, no podía cambiar lo que había vivido con ella por nada de este mundo.

Pero ahora, tal vez y nunca la volvería a ver. Estaba condenado a vivir en aquella oscuridad a la que él mismo se había entregado tantos años atrás.

Tal vez, y si nunca se hubiera entregado, no estaría viviendo aquello. Tal vez y las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero no importaba que tan cambiadas hubiera sido la historia, él sabía que la habría conocido. De otra manera, y hubieran vivido otras aventuras.

En aquél instante, ambos habrían estado juntos.

_el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder perderse asi en la dulzura de su voz  
_

Ya de nada servía… nunca volvería a verla. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, por que sabía que no iba a salvarse de aquello, tenía la certeza, y si volvía a encontrarse con su amada, sería dentro de aquella fortaleza, sería siendo ambos prisioneros, y siendo entregados a la tortura de mirar sufrir al ser amado.

_ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
y__a el oceano ha perdido su color azul..._

Los ojos de Snape comenzaron a moverse lentamente, hasta abrirse poco a poco.

Había una oscuridad prácticamente absoluta en aquél lugar, la ventana estaba cubierta de tablas, y solamente por un agujero se colaba un rayo de luz que lo iluminaba pobremente.

Levantó el rostro, y soltó un breve quejido de dolor por lo entumido que tenía el cuello al haber tenido la cabeza colgando durante tanto tiempo.

No fue consiente del peligro que acechaba en aquella misma habitación, sino que sus ojos buscaron la fuente de luz.

Su mirada se perdió en las pocas estrellas que alcanzaban a verse por aquél agujero. Deseó ver la luna, pero recordaba que aquella noche habría luna nueva. Aun si hubiera podido buscarla, no la habría encontrado.

Una risa amarga brotó de sus labios mientras se preguntaba si todas sus desgracias estaban ligadas a aquél astro. Los hombres lobo le temían a la luna llena… tal vez y él debía temerle a la luna nueva, pues esta parecía augurarle solo desgracias una tras otra.

_las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un angel llora......._

Y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Hermione. Su dulce Hikari. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y pudo sentir una lágrima descender por su mejilla.

Le había pedido matrimonio, y ella había aceptado.

Con cuanto gusto habría pasado el resto de su vida a su lado… con cuanto gusto habría formado una familia con ella, y habría sido capaz de gritar su amor por ella sin importarle quien pudiera burlarse.

Ya era algo tarde.

- Hasta que despiertas.

La voz resonó cual si fuera un trueno, y Snape se giró lentamente hacia el lugar del cual provenía.

El estaba perdido, y Hermione estaba a salvo.

Sonrió.

_las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un angel llora.......... _

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

OIGAN, OIGAN, NO ME LANCEN PIEDRAS!!!

¡PLOP!

Ni tampoco tomates… ¡Merlín! No quiero saber cuantas amenazas voy a recibir después de este capi. ¡Vaya!

Por cierto, les RECOMIENDO que escuchen la canción de "Un angel llora" y que lean ese pedacito escuchándola para que se envuelvan por completo en el sentimiento que esta lleva.

Puse el link en mi profile, junto con las respuestas de los reviews. ¡Ahí se ven, un beso!!

Lady Grayson


	45. Verdades, mentiras y esperanzas

Cap. 44

Verdades, mentiras y esperanzas

* * *

_**Aclaración.**__ Antes de iniciar este capitulo me gustaría explicar algo. En el capítulo anterior, Harry menciona que Hermione es una buena actriz. Algunas personas que me dejaron reviews, y me imagino que también quienes leen y no dejan mensaje, me expresaron la duda de si toda la reacción había sido fingida. La respuesta es no. Expresé mal mis términos. Los gritos, el llanto y todo lo que le ocurrió a Hermione fue REAL. Cuando Harry se refería a que ella era buena actriz, me refería a que ella había fingido el desmayo para tener una salida lo mas rápida posible. Por tanto me disculpo por la confusión, y espero este error mío no se repita en el futuro. ¡Mil gracias por haberme echo notar mi error!_

* * *

Después de haber dejado a su mejor amiga descansando apaciblemente, o por lo menos, alejarla de toda la locura que se armaba en la oficina, Harry bajó de nuevo para reunirse con la orden del fénix.

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas una tras otra sin que nadie le prestara atención, mientras Remus se había puesto de pié y hablaba con Dumbledore.

- … de todas maneras, yo pienso que es algo bueno para él. Es decir, no por que sea Severus quiere decir que no pueda amar a alguien. Y Hermione, ella no es ninguna niña, ni de cuerpo ni de mente, al contrario, es muy madura y…

- ¡Por favor Lunático!

Brincó el animago de pronto girándose realmente molesto a observar a su amigo.

- ¡Estamos hablando de Snape! No de una persona común y corriente, sino de un maldito maniático que…

- ¡Sirius!

El muchacho de ojos verdes se apresuró a bajar los escalones y acercarse a su padrino, ciertamente irritado ante lo que había escuchado.

- Snape… bueno, ¡Si está algo loco! Pero él realmente quiere a Hermione, ¡Y Hermione lo quiere a él!

Sirius se palmeó la frente y luego señaló a su ahijado como si fuera un demente.

- ¿Lo ves Dumbledore? ¡Hasta Harry se creyó semejante patraña!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- Harry, mira… hablamos de Snape, ¿Si? De Snivellius. Ese… tipo no es como cualquiera de nosotros. El muy bastardo no conoce el amor, no siquiera sabe que rayos es eso. Nunca lo ha sentido, y nunca lo sentirá.

- ¡Eso no es…!

- Se que sientes… no se, cierta empatía por él por que ha salido con tu mejor amiga, y ella debe haberte hablado maravillas, pero son puras mentiras. El es bueno mintiendo, y lo sabes. Pero yo lo conozco desde que tengo once años, y si lo hubieras visto hacer todo lo que yo le vi hacer, estarías tan convencido como yo de que ese imbécil no sabe lo que es amar a alguien. Es… un bulto de carne con patas incapaz de tener sentimientos.

Harry apretó los puños y se alejó de su padrino, procurando no observar a Ron, el cual parecía beberse los insultos que Sirius estaba diciendo.

- No lo creo Canuto, es decir, ¿Por qué tendría que ser lo que sienten ellos una mentira? Yo pienso que…

- Lunático, seamos realistas. Sabemos que lo que ocurrió hoy no fue más que una maldita farsa. Ahora mismo, Snape debe estar celebrando con sus amigos los mortífagos y lamiéndole los pies a Voldemort. Pero nunca nadie me lo quiso creer.

- Sirius, por favor…

Pero el animago se quedó quieto de pronto y observó a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que lo observaba, para luego golpear su puño contra la palma de su mano.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Piénsenlo! Es decir, ese tipo, Barty Crouch, trabajó todo un año en un maldito plan. Todo lo que esos dementes planean puede tardarse meses, incluso años enteros, pero al final siempre esperan recompensas. Imagínate esto, Snape repentinamente empieza a halagar el trabajo de Hermione, y ella se siente realmente feliz de que el maestro más cretino de la escuela la note.

- Sirius, eso nunca…

- No Harry, déjame terminar. Entonces, la encuentra en algún pasillo y la besa furtivamente, la deja confundida, digamos… ¿Antes de navidad? Cuando desapareció una semana entera. Y cuando vuelve, se da lo de ese baile, Bill dijo que Snape había bailado con Hermione, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué mas lo haría que para confundirla mas?

Sirius se giró, buscando con su mirada al menor de los Weasley.

- Y luego tu relación con ella. No se cuando fue, pero a Snape no le convenía, y se encarga de que rompan, y cuando ella está mas vulnerable y triste, ¡Zaz! La tiene.

- Sigo sin ver que hay de macabro en todo tu plan, Canuto.

- ¿No lo ves? La engatusa, la enamora, y… ¡Seguramente le contó del plan! ¡Lo de matar a Harry y su supuesta muerte con Dumbledore! La desespera, la asusta, la deja vulnerable, y luego atacan Hogwarts y curiosamente se lo llevan. ¿Qué te dice eso?

- Me dice que estás loco.

- ¡No! ¿No la viste hace un momento? ¡Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo a terrenos de Voldemort! Pero no iba a rescatarlo sola, sabe que no puede.

- Oh por Dios…

La señora Weasley se cubrió los labios horrorizada y se adelantó un paso.

- Hermione no podría rescatarlo sola… y se llevaría con ella a Harry.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Finalmente alguien lo comprende! Voldemort sabe de la amistad de Harry y Hermione, es obvio que si ella desea ir a rescatar a Snape, llevará a Harry con ella, ¡Directo a las garras de Voldemort! Es un plan ingenioso, ¡Digno de un maldito mortífago como Snape!

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Gritó Harry realmente enfurecido, pero cuando todos le miraron, se echó para atrás, tratando de pensar un poco.

- No puede ser cierto…

Recordaba con escalofriante claridad aquella noche de invierno. Todas aquellas heridas, a Madame Pomfrey observando al profesor como si se fuera a morir.

Recordaba a Hermione, siempre acudiendo en su ayuda para sanarlo.

Todo aquello no podía ser una mentira, las heridas eran verdaderas, por lo tanto…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se congelaron de repente, quedándose absorto en un recuerdo de una conversación que tuviera con Sirius.

* * *

_- Los mortífagos están locos. Todos ellos, de eso no te quede duda._

_- Si bueno, que estén dementes siempre lo he sabido._

_- Es mas, ¿Sabías que esos imbéciles se someten a torturas para probar su lealtad?_

_- ¿De veras?_

_- Si, mira, te cuento. Cada cierto tiempo, Voldemort manda encarcelar a sus propios mortífagos._

_- ¿Los torturan?_

_- Los golpean con látigos, los matan de hambre, los muelen a cruciatus, ¡Lo que yo te diga es poco!_

_- ¿Y para qué?_

_- ¿Pues para que crees? ¡Para probarle su lealtad a ese demente! Los que sobreviven son los más leales._

_- ¿Me lo juras?_

_- Es la verdad. Snivellius por eso desaparece de repente, le toca su sesión de golpes, y como el bastardo es realmente fiel, siempre sobrevive._

* * *

Aquella conversación hizo que un peso enorme cayera sobre Harry.

Si los mortífagos se sometían voluntariamente a ser torturados días enteros, a ser matados de hambre y demás cosas horribles, entonces, Snape no tenía siquiera intención de negarse a ser golpeado de vez en cuando para que Hermione lo cuidara, enamorándose de él en el proceso por ser no mas que una pobre víctima.

Tenía sentido.

- Snape… Snape fingió… ¿Todo este tiempo?

Los ojos verdes de Harry buscaron los azules de Ron, el cual se había paralizado y se llevó las manos al cabello.

Todo tenía sentido. Hermione se enamoraba de él por no ser mas que un pobre hombre víctima de un monstruo, y cuando se lo llevaban, ella, joven enamorada sumida en la desesperación, correría en su rescate.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión en que creyó a Sirius en garras de Voldemort en el departamento de misterios, no lo había dudado en ir a rescatarle, y sus amigos no habían dudado en seguirle.

Hermione repetiría nuevamente la hazaña. Iría a librar a su ser amado de Voldemort, y Harry no habría dudado un solo instante en acompañarla… llevándose a si mismo a la perdición.

Era un plan demasiado largo, demasiado falible, pero de la misma manera lo había sido el plan de Barty Crouch Junior… y había funcionado.

- ¡Pues bien! Si todo fue así, no vamos a caer en su jueguito. Snape está con los suyos, y cuando se den cuenta de que Hermione nunca va a ir a buscarlo, su adorado Voldemort lo va a moler a cruciatus y tal vez lo refunda en un calabozo. Por lo que a mi respecta, ese imbécil puede darse por muerto.

Hubo un largo silencio entre todos ellos, todos trataban de asimilar las palabras de Sirius, algunos se miraban asintiendo levemente, pensando que todo era cierto, que era un plan muy bien elaborado.

La traición de Snape era algo que nunca habrían esperado, y que había estado muy bien escondida, pues inclusive Dumbledore había caído en la mentira.

- No puede ser.

Todos se giraron en dirección a Harry, el cual se enderezó mientras apretaba los puños.

- No es cierto. Snape no hizo eso. El ama a Hermione.

- Harry, comprende que…

- ¡No! Comprende tu Sirius. Hermione no es tonta, ella no caería en ese tipo de trampa y… aunque no ocurrió como tu lo has dicho, yo se que… se que ella lo ama, y… y no lo amaría si él no la amara a ella.

- Harry…

- Es cierto que todo está en contra, que… ¡Las pruebas dicen que tú tienes razón! Pero… confío en Hermione. Y en Dumbledore. Ella siempre lo ha dicho, que podemos confiar en Snape por que el profesor Dumbledore confía en él. Yo… yo voy a creer. Yo elijo creer. Si Hermione está convencida de que Snape la ama, entonces yo le creo.

Sirius le observó largo rato con cierta pena, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

- Harry, solo prométeme que no irás a rescatarlo. Hermione te lo va a pedir, te lo va a suplicar, te va a rogar con lágrimas en los ojos. No vayas a acceder. Si no quieres ver la verdad no puedo obligarte… pero no vayas a cometer nada estúpido.

El joven se quedó en silencio, pero al final aceptó con la cabeza. El animago se giró a mirar a Ron.

- Ni tu tampoco.

El pelirrojo aceptó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ya que por su parte, Snape podía no regresar nunca y él estaría satisfecho.

Dumbledore, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio observando todo lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, se enderezó en su asiento y observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Harry.

- Puedo ver que estás muy informado de la relación entre Severus y la señorita Granger.

- Si.

- Tendrías la bondad de explicarme… ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso?

El joven moreno bajó la mirada, abrió la boca y finalmente la cerró, observando finalmente al director.

- Lo siento. Le prometí a Hermione que no abriría la boca. Si ella lo desea, le contará, pero si no, yo no soy nadie para hablar de la vida privada de mi amiga.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio, pero tras un largo rato aceptó con la cabeza, recargándose nuevamente.

- Si ustedes lo desean, pueden pasar la noche en mi habitación, con la señorita Granger.

- ¡Albus! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Yo no voy a permitir que mi hijo…

- Ella debe necesitar de sus mejores amigos para tener fuerza, Molly. Además, el señor Weasley, habiendo sido educado por ustedes, estoy seguro de que no vivirá nada raro con la señorita Granger.

- Yo no le llamaría señorita.

Refunfuñó Molly cruzándose bastante molesta de brazos.

- No ocurrirá nada malo. Ustedes váyanse a descansar, y nosotros, nos encargaremos de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Harry aceptó con la cabeza y se giró a mirar a Ron, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza. El pelirrojo aceptó en silencio y lo siguió escaleras arriba.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, pudieron observar el cuerpo de su compañera dibujado en las sábanas, mientras a sus oídos llegaba el tenue sonido de su llanto.

- ¿Herms?

Ella no contestó, sino que simplemente se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas.

Ron emitió un quedo suspiro y se acercó a la cama, se sentó en la orilla, sacándose los zapatos y la túnica, abrió las cobijas cuidadosamente y se acostó a espaldas de Hermione, en tanto Harry se quitaba las mismas prendas, agregando por supuesto sus lentes, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa de noche, para luego acomodarse frente a su amiga, quitándole la almohada que sostenía en sus brazos para ponerla bajo su cabeza.

Hermione abrió sus ojos melados para observar los verdes de Harry, el cual hizo una triste sonrisa antes de acariciarle el cabello.

- Nosotros te creemos Hermione… nada de lo que vayas a escuchar lo creas.

- Estamos contigo Herms. Que no se te olvide.

La joven sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, y finalmente se aferró al pecho del moreno con todas sus fuerzas, renovando su doloroso llanto, mientras Ron se apoyaba detrás y le acariciaba la espalda, maldiciendo en silencio una y otra vez el nombre de Severus Snape.

* * *

En una oscura habitación, Severus movía su cabeza lentamente tratando de despejar sus ideas. Lo último que recordaba era la luz brillante de Hogwarts y haberse entregado voluntariamente a un futuro de torturas y desesperación, a Voldemort apuntándole con su varita y luego todo se había ido a negro.

Casi tan negro como estaba el ambiente aún con los ojos abiertos.

Se sacudió un poco y algo de su cabello se metió a su boca, por lo que tuvo que escupirlo, sin embargo, descubrió que tenía la boca seca, la garganta le lastimaba, probablemente había estado respirando con la boca abierta.

Sabía que Voldemort estaba ahí, ya lo había escuchado minutos antes, pero el monstruo no había dado ninguna otra señal de vida, solamente estaba ahí, observándole.

- Tienes muy buen gusto.

Finalmente hablaba. Snape entrecerró sus ojos tratando de enfocar al hombre frente a él, descubriendo apenas el brillo perlado que emitía su pálida piel.

- Esa jovencita… la toqué y… para ser una sangre sucia, es realmente deliciosa.

La furia inundó las venas del experto en pociones, el cual trató de moverse, sin embargo, sus ataduras le mantenían quieto.

- No te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera.

- ¿Sangre sucia? Ciertamente no debería merecer ese nombre… una… chica tan deliciosa como ella debería ser de sangre pura, o mestiza. Como tu. Tú también eres delicioso amado mío.

- Muérete.

Escupió Snape ladeando el rostro, pues no deseaba escuchar semejantes estupideces.

Voldemort hizo un exagerado sonido de aspiración, y su silueta le reveló que estaba olfateando sus dedos.

- Deliciosa ciertamente. ¿Cómo es hacer el amor con ella?

Severus no contestó. No deleitaría al monstruo mostrándose débil.

- Debe ser maravilloso, y si te soy sincero, es algo que me gustaría ver. Ya me has sido infiel con ella durante tanto tiempo, que si lo haces de nuevo, aunque sea conmigo mirando, supongo que ya no tiene gran importancia.

Aquellas palabras perturbaron al hombre mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse dicho acerca de la belleza de Hermione.

El había caído inconsciente, no tenía ida de que había ocurrido en la batalla. Y si…

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡MALDITO DEMENTE, QUE HAS HECHO!

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Snape trató de agudizar todos sus sentidos, se movió tanto como sus ataduras se lo permitían, pero el silencio absoluto era toda su respuesta.

- ¡BASTARDO, QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE! ¡TENÍAMOS UN TRATO! ¡TENÍAMOS UN TRATO!!!

En medio de sus gritos, alcanzó a escuchar una copa que era colocada sobre la mesa de noche, y se quedó quieto. No era inusual que Voldemort bebiera algo de vino, especialmente cuando observaba un espectáculo realmente bueno.

Sin embargo, el silencio continuaba en aquella habitación, roto solamente por sus inútiles forcejeos, por la desesperación y sus débiles gemidos cada vez que se lastimaba en su intento por escapar.

Escuchó el sonido de la cama crujiendo suavemente. Voldemort debía de haberse puesto de pié, para luego distinguir el suave roce de las ropas y la piel. El muy demente debía de estarse desnudando, pues bien, que viniera a abusar de él, le tenía sin cuidado.

Sus entrenados oídos pudieron escuchar pasos lentos que se dirigían a él. Sin embargo, se escuchaba como si fuera una persona más pequeña, más menuda.

Quien se dirigía a él no era Voldemort.

Todo ese tiempo había estado sumido en la oscuridad, así que era factible que hubiera habido alguien más en la habitación. La pregunta era quien.

La insipiente luz tocó entonces el cuerpo de la persona en aquél lugar, y los labios de Snape se abrieron mientras sus ojos temblaban con horror.

- Hermione…

Ella sonrió brevemente y entró al espacio que podía tocar la luz de las estrellas, las cuales iluminaron su gloriosa y perfecta desnudez. Estaban cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro. La joven extendió sus manos y lo tomó por los cabellos, recargándolo contra su pecho desnudo de la misma manera en que lo hiciera muchas horas antes mientras iban en el tren.

Snape tenía los ojos muy abiertos y dilatados, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban distraídamente su cabello negro.

No podía ser cierto, no quería creer aquello, Hermione, su amada Hermione… levantó la vista de golpe.

- ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Ese monstruo! ¡Qué te hizo! ¿TE TOCÓ?

La sola idea de las manos de Voldemort recorriendo la suave piel de su prometida prácticamente le arrancó la cordura, pero ella solamente le miró, ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

- Hikari… él…

Ella sonreía con toda tranquilidad, de manera casi materna. Lo observaba sin verlo en realidad, y sus ojos melados estaban perdidos en la sombra que hacían sus cabellos sobre su rostro.

- La maldición imperius… no… no… creí que te dejaría en paz, yo no quería que pasaras por esto, no… no…

Pero Hermione no mostró sentimiento alguno ante el dolor que expresaba el hombre ante ella, sino que simplemente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se gachó, besándolo con infinita ternura.

Snape sintió como si su piel se volviera de piedra al sentir aquellos labios suaves sobre los suyos, la punta de su lengua pidiendo la entrada, y obteniéndola tras solo un par de segundos. Los ojos negros se cerraron e instintivamente se echó hacia delante, buscando un poco mas de ella.

Pero la joven se retiró, sonriendo mientras se arrodillaba y se abrazaba su cintura.

Con cada fibra de su alma, deseó que sus manos estuvieran libres para poder abrazarla, para poder acariciar aquellos cabellos castaños, para poder tocarla mientras ella se recostaba sobre su muslo, sentada en el suelo.

Los ojos negros de Snape le dirigieron una mirada asesina a la oscuridad detrás de ella, a sabiendas del espectador que ahí se encontraba, y lo odió, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Pudo sentirla moviéndose, pero él continuó con su mirada clavada en la oscuridad, tratando de descubrir en donde estaba ese maldito demente, sin embargo, al sentir las manos pequeñas sobre su cinturón, se giró hacia debajo de golpe.

- He-Hermione…

Ella no contestó, sino que continuó con su labor, quitándole el cinturón aún cuando él se movió frenéticamente tratando de detenerla.

- ¡Basta, detente!

Pero la joven no parecía escucharle, y se dedicó a abrir el botón del pantalón. Snape sintió que su desesperación crecía al comprender lo que ella intentaba, por lo que empezó a suplicarle que se detuviera, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que ella se enderezara y besara sus labios, mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior mientras sus dedos se encargaban de bajar el cierre, encontrándose luego con la ropa interior para acariciar la piel escondida, la cual comenzaba a reaccionar ante el íntimo trato.

- Ah… He-Hermione… no… ah… detente.

Ella continuaba acariciándolo, sus dedos se colaron dentro de la prenda y sostuvieron el mástil de carne que se endurecía bajo su toque, punzando entre sus dedos.

La Gryffindor acarició con su dedo pulgar la punta, arrancándole un gemido a su presa, comprobando con delicia que un líquido transparente comenzaba a surgir del interior, mientras Snape se mordía los labios para no emitir sonido alguno.

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron de nuevo a la oscuridad.

- Maldito loco… maldito… demente… cerdo desgraciado…

Susurraba una y otra vez tantos insultos como se le venían a la mente, sin embargo, todo se fue a blanco cuando la punta de su rosada lengua lo acarició, robándole un gemido ronco que lo hizo arquearse en la silla.

- Ya basta… ya basta…

No podía soportar aquella tortura, no podía aguantar ser obligado a hacer el amor precisamente con la mujer que amaba mientras esta estaba influenciada por un hechizo.

Todo tenía un tinte enfermizo que lo desquiciaba… pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien sentir esa lengua que lo rodeaba, o sus dedos jugando con sus testículos, la manera en que lo succionaba arrancándole un gemido tras otro.

Hasta donde él sabía, Hermione no era tan buena, pero en aquél instante… se mordió los labios mientras se movía en la silla, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Ella lo soltó de repente, y él emitió un gemido que no supo si era de frustración o de alivio. Casi tuvo la esperanza de que Voldemort dijera que el juego había terminado.

Pero por otro lado, comprendió que si el juego terminaba, ella sería llamaba a la presencia de Voldemort. Los ojos negros temblaron al comprender que si ella caía en sus enfermas garras, sería para torturarla. Para torturarlos a ambos. Estaban en la habitación del lord, y él estaba amarrado frente a su cama, y la sola idea de que Hermione fuera abusada en la misma cama donde él había sido abusado tantas veces lo hizo retorcerse del miedo.

Sus delgadas manos posándose sobre sus hombros lo arrastraron de vuelta a la realidad.

La realidad que estaba desquiciándolo, atrapándolo entre la pasión y el asco, el cielo y el infierno.

Sus labios se abrieron y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando su estrecha calidez fue envolviéndolo poco a poco, acoplándose a él una vez mas en aquél día. La escuchó gemir, y el sonido se esparció sobre cada fibra de su ser.

El amor y el odio.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos mientras se apoyaba en él, en tanto Snape, demasiado embriagado para seguir analizando su terrible situación y la de su prometida, solo atinó a recargarse en su pecho, besando sus pezones y amamantándose de ella.

Poco a poco inició la danza de sus cuerpos, ella se movía de arriba abajo sobre el hombre indefenso, el cual lo mas que podía hacer era buscar embestir contra ella, deseando con toda su alma no estar amarrado para poder abrazarla, poder tomar sus caderas entre sus dedos…

Salir corriendo y tratar de asesinar al maldito monstruo que disfrutaba todo aquél espectáculo desde la cama.

Los movimientos de su cadera se volvían más rápidos, más frenéticos, ambos gemían al unísono. Ya no podía evitarlo, su cerebro se había apagado para darle cabida absoluta a las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, buscó los labios rosados de ella y los encontró, su lengua se encontró con la de ella en la misma danza que efectuaban sus cuerpos, ahogando el uno y el otro el sonido que emitieron ambos cuando el éxtasis reclamó su lugar entre ellos, mientras se fundían con fuerza sus pieles, mientras las uñas de ella rasgaban sin clemencia la espalda de él.

Snape podía sentir como los escalofríos de su propio éxtasis lo hacían temblar como si estuviera muriendo de frío, cuando en realidad se estaba asfixiando por el calor.

Hubiera dado todo por abrazarla, por retenerla en sus brazos. Ella se encontraba bajo la maldición imperius, muy a duras penas consiente de lo que ocurría en el mundo, pero esa escasa conciencia debía ser suficiente para que por dentro estuviera muy asustada, sabiéndose en poder de Voldemort.

- Todo va a estar bien…

Susurró él tratando de calmar el miedo que sabía dentro de ella.

- Todo va a salir bien… te lo juro… te lo juro…

Aquello más que una promesa, sonaba como una plegaria. Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras movía sus manos tratando de recuperar un poco de circulación en sus dedos debido a lo apretadas que estaban sus ataduras.

Sin embargo, su continuo ruego fue interrumpido cuando de los labios de ella surgió una despectiva risita.

Una que jamás había escuchado en ella, pero si había escuchado cientos de veces en alguien muy desagradable.

Levantó la mirada de golpe y la observó con detenimiento, ella se apartó el cabello del rostro permitiéndole por primera vez observar sus ojos.

Esos ojos melados que mostraban la locura demencial de una psicópata, una que conocía bastante bien.

- ¿Qué mas vas a jurarme, Sevie Poh?

Snape oprimió los puños.

- ¡MALDITA PERRA ASQUEROSA, QUÍTATEME DE ENCIMA!!

Si hubiera podido la habría sujetado del cuello, la habría estrangulado hasta arrancarle la vida, pero sentada encima de él y aún abrazándole, Bellatrix solo atinó a reírse.

- ¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ!

- Uhh… que miedo.

Se mofó ella mientras acariciaba sus facciones. Severus ladeó el rostro enfurecido, estirando su cuello tanto como le era posible para evitar el toque.

- Eres una maldita…

Susurró el hombre entre dientes, mientras la mortífaga, convertida en la joven Gryffindor suspiró tranquilamente.

El señor oscuro se acercó lentamente a ellos, colocándose a espaldas de Bellatrix mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

- Como te dije, su cuerpo era realmente delicioso, la apoyé contra mí mientras la acariciaba, mientras tocaba… esto.

Al decir aquellas palabras, los dedos de Voldemort descendieron por el vientre de su sirviente en dirección a su parte mas íntima, Snape se movió frenéticamente.

- ¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO, YA BASTA!! ¡BASTA!!!

El señor oscuro rió, desistiendo de lo que iba a hacer, provocando una risita burlona en Bellatrix.

- Y cuando volvimos… descubrí que uno de sus cabellos había quedado prendido a mi ropa. Ella está bien, no tienes que apurarte. Voldemort cumple lo que promete.

La mujer rió y con la ayuda de su señor se puso de pié, alejándose con él al cobijo de las tinieblas, mientras a sus espaldas, Severus se movía frenéticamente para liberarse de sus ataduras, mas le era totalmente imposible.

En medio de su forcejeo, la silla brincaba a ratos despegándose del suelo, hasta que en medio de sus gritos y la desesperada lucha, una de las patas resbaló, provocando que el hombre se fuera al suelo, donde aulló de dolor cuando su brazo fue aplastado por su propio peso al impactar en el suelo.

- Ah, que desesperado.

Con un movimiento de varita, algunas velas se iluminaron a su alrededor, otorgándole claridad a la lúgubre habitación.

Desde su posición en el suelo, el profesor alcanzaba a ver muy a penas al monstruo que se sacudía calmadamente sus ropas negras, en tanto Bellatrix se había acostado en la cama y jugaba con uno de sus mechones castaños.

- ¿Bellatrix?

La mujer se giró a mirarle, tratando de mantener su mirada fija en su señor, sin embargo, no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia Severus, su interior retorciéndose de gozo al saberlo finalmente expuesto ante el lord.

- Debí creerte Bella, tuviste razón todo este tiempo.

- Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día me escuchara mi lord, pero no le guardo rencor alguno, no podría.

- Por eso es que eres mi mejor elemento. Siempre paciente y fiel a mí.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando cubrirse los oídos. Odiaba escuchar la voz de su querida Hermione reverenciando a ese monstruo.

- Por eso, te mereces una recompensa.

Dicho aquello, se giró a mirar a Severus, el cual continuaba en el suelo.

- Señor, mi señor… me está diciendo…

- No querida Bella, no te permitiré matarlo. Sería demasiado sencillo.

El monstruo comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, sus negras ropas ondeando tras él.

- Como ya te has dado cuenta, mi buen Severus está… perdida y ridículamente enamorado de la hermosa Hermione Granger, hija de…

- No digas su nombre.

Siseó Snape enfurecido al escuchar su dulce nombre dicho por aquella alimaña. Voldemort le contempló un instante, y luego le ignoró, continuando con su discurso como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna.

- Hija de muggles… y al parecer, la sola idea de que ella caiga en nuestro poder, parece afectarle mucho al pobre Severus.

- ¿Y qué es lo que desea de mi, mi señor?

Voldemort sonrió.

- Quiero recompensarte dándote algo que anhelas. Dos cosas que anhelas, en realidad.

Bellatrix se echó hacia adelante obviamente interesada y honrada en que su señor fuera a darle semejantes regalos.

- Torturar a Snape de la manera más cruel que podrías, más que cualquier látigo, más que cualquier cruciatus… y…

Voldemort agitó su varita haciendo que la silla volviera a su posición original, para luego apuntar con ella a Severus.

_- Petrificus Totalus._

El hombre sintió como todo su cuerpo quedaba rígido como una piedra, y sus ojos totalmente fijos hacia el lecho, mientras el señor oscuro caminaba frente a él y deslizaba su túnica, dejándola caer al piso.

- Tenerme a mí.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que la mortífaga comprendiera el juego. Snape abrió los ojos horrorizados cuando Voldemort subió a la cama y fue recibido por los brazos abiertos de su preciosa Hermione, la cual no dudó ni dos segundos antes de tomarle entre sus brazos y devorar desesperadamente sus labios.

Los dedos blancos del monstruo comenzaron a recorrer la dulce anatomía de la joven, la cual le sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza mientras de sus labios comenzaban a escapar breves sollozos mientras el señor oscuro mordía fieramente su cuello.

Severus deseaba moverse, deseaba gritar y convencer a su cerebro de que todo aquello no era más que una terrible mentira, sin embargo, el dolor en su pecho era bastante real, tan real como era el dolor que estaba atravesando su alma.

* * *

Los rayos matinales se colaron dentro de la habitación de Albus Dumbledore, haciendo gemir con molestia a uno de los ocupantes de la cama, el cual se giró cubriéndose el rostro, para luego palpar a la persona a su lado. Le tocó la cabeza y sintió unos lisos y cortos cabellos.

Harry gruñó internamente, ya que aunque estaba bastante dormido, si estaba lo suficientemente coherente para saber que esa cabeza no le pertenecía a Hermione, sino a Ron.

Se giró hacia la ventana y gimió nuevamente cuando la luz le lastimó los ojos, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, logrando así distinguir la silueta de la joven recortada contra la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Preguntó él antes de emitir un largo bostezo y enderezarse unos cuantos centímetros, pero luego cambió de idea y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada.

- Hoy no habrá clases de seguro. No después de lo de…

El muchacho cayó en la cuenta de algo y bajó el tono de su voz.

- Ayer…

Harry suspiró y salió de entre las cobijas, poniéndose los lentes para luego ponerse en pié y caminar en dirección a su amiga.

Hermione se encontraba apoyada en la pared. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y sus mejillas aún tenían rastros de lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su nariz estaba igualmente enrojecida.

- ¿A que horas despertaste? Recuerdo que habías caído rendida.

Ella se encogió de hombros y realizó un movimiento que captó la atención de Harry, el cual bajó su mirada a la mano de ella, observando el anillo en su dedo, el cual jalaba continuamente, sin lograr sacarlo.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Está atorado?

La joven Gryffindor bajó la mirada y observó el delicado objeto, para luego sonreír con tristeza mientras rodeaba con sus dedos su mano izquierda.

- No… tiene… un hechizo de permanencia… ligado a la… vida… de Severus.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba, observando como ella volvía a jalar el anillo.

- Eso quiere decir que aún, digo… que… que está vivo.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio. Harry sentía que debía abrazarla, pero si lo hacía, no sabía lo que iba a decirle, o si en realidad, debía decirle algo.

Pero tras largos minutos, ella rompió el silencio.

- Ayer, cuando íbamos en el tren… me pidió que me casara con él.

El Gryffindor se quedó en silencio. Nunca se había planteado la idea de su mejor amiga diciéndole que se iba a casar. Nunca la había imaginado casada.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa, sus mejillas tiñéndose de carmín mientras sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

- Luego… hicimos el amor en el piso de ese compartimiento.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, para luego girarse y rascarse la nuca bastante incómodo. La vida íntima de su amiga no era algo que le afectase mucho, pero conocer algunos detalles de la vida íntima de su profesor de pociones era algo que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Sabía que ella se estaba desahogando, y que podía decir algunas cosas sin sentido, sería lo más normal dado el enorme trauma que había vivido la noche anterior.

- Estuve pensando… y… mi periodo debe llegar en dos semanas.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja, trató de pensar y finalmente se dedicó a mirar al piso, ya que a decir verdad, no entendía hacia donde estaba girando la conversación, ya que a diferencia de Ron o Neville, a él, nadie había tenido la delicadeza de explicarle las "cosas de chicas".

- Y ayer… no usamos ninguna protección.

La cabeza del joven se levantó como resorte, por que aquella parte si la había comprendido completamente.

Finalmente, los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre los suyos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Podría estar embarazada…

TBC…

* * *

Hola…

Siento mucho haberme tardado… discúlpenme. Tampoco pude contestar reviews, no tuve tiempo, y lo siento.

Espero les gustara el capítulo.

Lady Grayson


	46. Luces y sombras

Cap. 45

Luces y sombras

* * *

Un hijo…

Un bebé de Hermione y Snape. Un ser que crecería dentro del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, que se alimentaría gracias a ella… un ser que llevaría en sus venas la sangre de un hombre a quien, a pesar de todo, continuaba odiando.

Odiaba al bastardo, a veces lo odiaba casi tanto como odiaba al mismísimo Voldemort, la única diferencia es que a Snape lo amaba Hermione… y eso, lo hacía merecedor de la paciencia del joven moreno, el cual sabía que ir contra Snape, era ir contra Hermione.

Un hijo…

- ¿Embarazada?

Susurró Harry, sin saber realmente que pensar en aquél instante, sin saber que decir, que hacer… que sentir.

Ella sonrió, y en los ojos de su amiga, el joven Potter pudo descubrir una insipiente demencia.

- Es posible.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa totalmente vacía, para luego llevarse ambas manos al vientre, empezando a canturrear.

El Gryffindor sintió que su alma se oprimía terriblemente bajo el peso de la impotencia mientras ella se alejaba de la ventana y caminaba sin rumbo por la habitación.

¿Hasta donde le había afectado la pérdida de Snape?

Se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes, envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras luchaba contra los estremecimientos de su propio cuerpo, contra las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos luchando por salir todas juntas.

Ella continuaba con su murmullo, aparentemente inconsciente de lo destrozado que estaba su amigo, sin darse cuenta siquiera del momento en que él le cubrió los labios y la nariz.

La joven se dejó hacer, sin importarle demasiado el echo de no poder respirar. En su vaga conciencia, sabía que estaba en manos de Harry, y Harry nunca le haría daño.

Poco a poco fue envuelta por las tinieblas, y terminó derrumbándose en los brazos de su mejor amigo, el cual la recibió regresándole su vital respiración, llevándola luego en sus brazos de regreso a la cama, donde la depositó cuidadosamente, acariciando sus cabellos castaños con amargura.

No tenía tiempo.

- Ron, despierta.

El joven pelirrojo no se movió en lo absoluto, demasiado absorto en continuar en su mundo de sueños. Harry sonrió con tristeza.

Tal vez y Ron no era la mejor persona con la cual exteriorizar sus recientes pensamientos y sensaciones.

Pero tampoco podía dejarlo dormir en la misma cama que Hermione, eso estaba mal. Y si Snape se enteraba, seguramente los desnucaría a los dos por haber dormido con ella la noche anterior.

Le tomó del hombro y lo zarandeó varias veces, hasta que finalmente, los ojos azules del joven Weasley se abrieron confusos, enfocando como primera imagen del día el rostro de Hermione.

Del sueño pasó a la absoluta vigilia en tan solo un latido de su corazón, el cual bombeaba desbocado debido a la increíble sorpresa de descubrirse a si mismo durmiendo a un lado de la jovencita a la que amaba, por lo que, en un acto de estupidez, se llevó las manos al cuerpo, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando descubrió que estaba vestido. Aunque le resultó extraño que sus ropas de dormir fueran su uniforme de Hogwarts. El normalmente se ponía un pijama.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

Ron se giró bastante exaltado a su izquierda, descubriendo a Harry, lo cual le provocó un nuevo estremecimiento de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Qué…?

Y entonces, el joven Gryffindor descubrió la hermosa y ornamentada habitación en la que se encontraba, lo que le llevó a rascarse la nuca buscándole coherencia a aquella situación.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- Estamos en la habitación del profesor Dumbledore.

Ante aquella afirmación, Ron se apresuró a salir de la cama, arreglándose la ropa tan rápido como le era posible.

- Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Ya bajaste? ¿Cómo están las cosas?

- Acabo de levantarme, pero pensé que Hermione debía dormir un poco más.

- ¿No sería mejor…?

- Ron, tu la viste lo alterada que estaba. Lo mejor sería que descanse, ¿No lo crees?

El joven pelirrojo titubeó algunos segundos, pero al final se dejó convencer por su mejor amigo, por lo que ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para no emitir ruido alguno.

Ambos amigos descendieron por la escalera lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron, descubriendo con gran sorpresa a los padres de Ron dormidos en una cómoda butaca de dos plazas, seguramente aguardando noticias de sus hijos.

Harry se giró a mirar a Sirius, el cual estaba dormido con la cabeza caída contra Remus, el cual tenía en su regazo a Tonks.

Una pequeña sonrisa abordó los labios del moreno al observar aquella adoración que la pelirosada tenía por el licántropo.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall brillaban por su ausencia.

El joven de ojos verdes sintió como su amigo le tiraba de la manga, sin embargo, trató de ignorarle demasiado ocupado en pensar que era lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en delante, sintió un segundo tirón y quiso soltar su manga, hasta que al tercero, se giró bastante molesto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Shhh!

Pero aquella única palabra dicha en un tono muy molesto fue suficiente para que los ojos avellanas de la señora Weasley se abrieran, enderezándose del brazo de su marido para observar a los muchachos, los cuales se quedaron quietos como piedras al verla despertar.

- Se-Señora Weasley…

- Mamá…

- ¡Ajá! Hasta que por fin bajan.

Chilló ella poniéndose de pié de golpe, despertando a su marido cuando todo el sillón se sacudió. Tan solo un momento mas tarde, la mujer tenía a su hijo asido de una oreja y le jalaba para que se sentara en la silla mas cercana.

- Estoy muy enfadada contigo, jovencito. Y Harry, ¡Ciertamente no esperaba un comportamiento tan impropio de tu parte!

- Pero…

- ¡No me discutan!

Vociferó ella haciendo que ambos jóvenes retrocedieran, y provocando a la vez que los ocupantes del sofá despertasen alterados.

- ¿Pero que son esos gritos?

- ¡No se en que pensaba Dumbledore! Dos muchachitos decentes y de buena familia… ¡Durmiendo con una cualquiera como esa!

- ¡MAMÁ!

- ¡SEÑORA WEASLEY!

- ¡Que no me discutan!!

Gritó la mujer nuevamente, provocando que los jóvenes se echaran una vez más hacia atrás. Tras unos segundos de respirar agitadamente, se llevó una mano al pecho, ventilándose con la otra.

- Jamás lo hubiera creído de ella, ¡Es tan inmoral! Y óyeme bien Ronald Weasley, te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a hablar con ella, ¿Me has escuchado?

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Y cuando toda esta locura termine, nos iremos a San Mungo! No quiero ni imaginar lo que esa tipa te pudo haber contagiado.

- Molly querida…

El señor Weasley se acercó en un vano intento de calmar a su esposa, pero este se giró como fiera, observándole sumamente molesta.

- ¡No me digas que consientes esto, Arthur!

- Por supuesto que no, pero no tenemos pruebas…

- ¡No quiero que mi hijo se junte con una degenerada!!

- ¡Hermione no es eso!

- Tú no interfieras en esto Harry.

- ¿Cómo no voy a interferir?? ¡Ella es mi amiga!

La mujer pareció calmarse de repente con tan solo observar el rostro del moreno, por lo que tomó su rostro entre sus manos con dulzura, acariciándole el cabello. Harry se torció, bastante molesto ante los mimos.

- Harry, cielo… tu no lo comprendes… eres muy joven, y… ella, es tu amiga, pero tienes que entender que…

- ¡La que no entiende es usted! ¡Hermione no es ninguna cualquiera!

- ¡Esque tú la ves como tu amiga! ¡Compréndelo hijo!

- ¡NO SOY HIJO SUYO! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJE DE TRATARME COMO TAL!

En esta ocasión, fue Molly la que retrocedió, obviamente herida. Harry no recapacitó en lo que acababa de decir, demasiado furioso en darse cuenta de si la había herido o no.

- ¡Deje de hablar de Hermione como si fuera una cualquiera! ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡NADA! ¡Hermione está tan, o mas enamorada de Snape de lo que usted lo está de su marido! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJE DE FASTIDIARLA!!

Todos los ahí presentes estaban estáticos, incapaces de asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar. Nadie podía creer realmente que Harry le hubiera gritado de aquella manera a la señora Weasley, pero antes de que cualquier pudiese siquiera razonar lo que ocurría, el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrarla.

Pasados algunos segundos, Sirius fue capaz de reaccionar y salió corriendo detrás de su ahijado, llevándose menuda sorpresa al verlo ya bastante lejos, considerando el poco tiempo que había transcurrido.

- ¡Harry! ¡Eh, Harry, espera!

El muchacho no hizo el más mínimo caso y continuó con su camino, siendo detenido por su padrino, el cual le tomó bruscamente del brazo, provocando que ambos se detuvieran a medio pasillo.

- ¿Pero a ti que te ocurre? Vuelve inmediatamente con Molly y pídele disculpas.

- ¡No voy a hacer eso!

- No me grites jovencito. Sabes perfectamente que soy tu padrino, y como tal debes de respetarme.

- Por más respeto que te tenga, no pienso disculparme con ella.

- Estás comportándote muy mal jovencito.

- Mira quien habla de malos comportamientos, cuando eres tu el que ataca a Snape cada que tiene oportunidad, sin importar quien se encuentre enfrente o si él no te ha hecho nada.

Sirius torció el gesto, obviamente herido de que su propio ahijado estuviera defendiendo a Snape.

- Mira, no se que tonterías te haya contado Hermione de ese imbécil, pero creo que estás en una enorme equivocación al habértelas creído todas.

- No voy a discutir eso contigo Sirius, podemos discutir todo el día y ni tú ni yo vamos a cambiar nuestra postura, así que no le veo el caso a discutir.

- De acuerdo, no me voy a meter en eso, pero aún así, fuiste muy grosero con Molly, deberías entender que ella se encuentra muy afectada.

- No se por qué.

- ¡Por la situación de Hermione!

- ¿Y qué con eso? La quería como la nuera perfecta y no se le hizo. Que pena, pero el mundo no se termina, y ella no tiene derecho alguno de estarla juzgando. Si cree que se acuesta con Ron, entonces son una pareja enamorada y cargada de hormonas, pero si se acuesta con Snape, entonces es una ramera, ¿Qué lógica de porquería es esa?

- Es la lógica de una madre sobre protectora Harry.

- Siempre lo he notado, comportándose siempre como si fuera mi madre, ¡Ella no es mi madre!

Sirius observó largo rato a su ahijado, para finalmente negar con la cabeza mientras en su labio se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Cierto Harry. No es tu madre, pero aún así es la madre de tu mejor amigo, y a su propia manera, siempre se ha portado bien contigo. Tal vez no con Hermione, pero contigo siempre ha sido buena, y lo quieras o no, aunque no lo sientas, creo que sería lo correcto que te disculparas con ella. Tus padres estarían muy decepcionados si no lo hicieras.

Harry se mantuvo largo rato en silencio mirando al suelo, pero finalmente observar los ojos de su padrino, sonriéndole de igual manera.

- Eres un tramposo.

- Lo se, lo aprendí de tu padre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sirius observando cuidadosamente a su ahijado, tratando de descifrar que era lo que est6aba ocurriendo en su cabeza. Al final, el muchacho de ojos verdes se llevó una mano al cabello y se rascó un par de veces, para finalmente suspirar.

- Me disculparé con ella.

- Ese es mi muchacho. Ahora vamos con Dumbledore, por que supongo que es lo que ibas a hacer, ¿Cierto?

El joven Gryffindor aceptó vagamente con la cabeza, por lo que ambos continuaron su camino rumbo al gran comedor.

Tras algunos metros de silencio absoluto, Sirius observó nuevamente a su ahijado, no muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema.

- ¿Harry?

El muchacho hizo un breve sonido en señal de que le escuchaba, el animago se aclaró la garganta.

- Siento mucho que tú te hayas creído todas esas patrañas.

El entrecejo del muchacho se frunció, demostrando la molestia ante aquellas palabras, pero continuó en silencio, escuchando lo que fuera que el hombre mayor tenía que decirle.

- Pero creo que lo mejor es no discutir sobre eso. Como lo dijiste, ni tu ni yo vamos a cambiar nuestra opinión sobre ese bastardo… pero hay algo en lo que tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo.

- ¿Ah si? No veo en qué.

- Hermione… se ha estado acostando con Snape, ¿Cierto?

Tras haber dicho aquello, el gesto del último descendiente Black se crispó en una profunda mueca de asco, esperando en silencio a que su ahijado le respondiera.

- Si, lo han hecho. Varias veces, según tengo entendido. ¿Por qué?

- Que horror… bueno, como sea. Creo que lo más prudente es que Hermione se haga algunos exámenes. Tal vez y tu no lo sepas, pero los mortífagos son aficionados de las orgías. No me sorprendería si Snape le pasó alguna enfermedad.

Harry no respondió nada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sabía que por mas reuniones de ese tipo que los mortífagos tuviesen, Voldemort jamás compartiría a su pareja con nadie mas. Sirius no sabía eso, y él no sabía, ni quería saber, si Voldemort se acostaba con alguien mas, por lo que simplemente aceptó con la cabeza, rogando interiormente por que Hermione no tuviera ninguna enfermedad extraña.

Sonrió con tristeza.

La única "enfermedad" que ella probablemente tuviera, era el embarazo.

- Se lo diré.

- Es gracioso, ¿No lo crees?

Harry enarcó una ceja, preguntándose qué diablos podría ser gracioso en la situación que estaban viviendo.

- Según se, Voldemort a veces se acuesta con sus mortífagos, ¿Te imaginas? ¿Si ese bastardo se viene muriendo de SIDA?

Una ligera risa se escapó de los labios del muchacho al imaginar aquella escena, haciendo igualmente reír a su padrino, el cual le abrazó cariñosamente, siempre gustoso de pasar un momento con su muchacho.

* * *

La oscuridad había cesado lentamente en el ambiente, sin embargo, no se había marchado.

Su lucha continuaba contra la escasa luz del sol que se filtraba en aquél lugar siempre cubierto de nubarrones, aquél lugar donde la mera presencia del lord oscuro parecía advertir al sol mismo de jamás brillar en aquellos lugares, a permanecerse alejado, apenas mostrar débilmente su rostro si no quería ser extinguido de un solo golpe, cual si fuera la pequeña flama de una vela que se desvanece con un solo soplido.

Las luces se escurrían temerosas entre las tablas que cubrían la ventana, iluminando vagamente los cuerpos abrazados en la cama.

La única figura que se podía apreciar en aquél deprimente escenario era la del hombre amarrado a la silla.

Severus Snape se mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en la nada. Una ligera sombra morada abarcaba el contorno bajo de sus ojos, mientras sus labios permanecían abiertos y resecos.

Su respiración no era otra cosa que una afilada cuchilla que desgarraba una y otra vez su garganta, lacerando sus pulmones con heridas frías semejantes al ardor intenso de una persona al correr frenéticamente cuando no está acostumbrado.

Sus ojos temblaban descontroladamente, y aquél era el único movimiento de su cuerpo aparte del de su propia respiración.

Las imágenes de lo acontecido frente a sus propios ojos durante la noche anterior lo atormentaba cual si fuera una constante pesadilla estando despierto. Su mente le acribillaba cruelmente con el recuerdo nítido de los gemidos de ella, de la mujer que amaba mientras le suplicaba al señor tenebroso que la embistiera con más fuerza, y que le hiciera sentir cosas que él nunca había logrado que sintiera.

Voldemort le había pedido que le dijera quien era más hombre, si él o quien yacía atado a la silla, y la preciosa doncella, en medio de enloquecidos gemidos y gritos de desbordante pasión, había respondido con seguridad absoluta que no existía nadie mejor que el propio señor de las oscuro.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, sus pesadillas estando despierto luchaban contra la realidad, tratando de convencerlo de que todo no había sido mas que una mentira enferma, no mas que un asqueroso fraude, pues tal y como en aquél momento podía comprobarlo, la que dormía piel contra piel con Voldemort no era otra que Bellatrix Lastrange.

Hermione se encontraba a salvo en Hogwarts…

Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a si mismo, no importaba cuan convencido estuviera de que todo había sido no mas que un teatro para hacerlo sentir destrozado, los recuerdos siempre volvían, los sonidos lo desquiciaban, robándole la cordura una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir miserable, destrozado, y por encima de todo, impotente, como si no hubiera podido cumplir su tarea de proteger a la mujer a la que él amaba.

Uno de los cuerpos se movió lentamente, provocando que los ojos negros de Snape girasen en esa dirección, cerrándose poco después con dolor debido al largo tiempo que habían permanecido abiertos.

Voldemort se incorporó lentamente en la cama, levantándose luego completamente desnudo, no dándole importancia alguna al hombre que aún yacía en la silla, sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Bellatrix por su parte, comenzó a despertar al darse cuenta que su amo y señor había desaparecido, por lo que se incorporó sosteniendo la manta contra su desnudez, esbozando luego una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¡Oh, Severus! ¿Sigues aquí? Pero que desconsiderado de tu parte invadir nuestra privacidad, ¿Cuándo te interrumpí yo a ti mientras te aprovechabas de la bondad de nuestro señor? ¿Umm?

Ella chasqueó la lengua mientras dejaba que sus pies descalzos tocasen la vieja madera del suelo.

- Te falta mucha educación, Snape.

Voldemort entró en aquél instante al cuarto, sin observar a Bellatrix siquiera, aunque esta se puso de pié de inmediato, aparentemente deseosa de alguna palabra sobre su excelente actuación de la noche anterior, sin embargo, el hombre de pálida piel semejante a la de una calavera simplemente tomó su túnica y se la echó encima, deteniéndose únicamente para prodigarle una caricia a Nagini, la cual siseó satisfecha ante el gesto de su amo.

Bellatrix siguió con sus ojos oscuros a su amo mientras este simplemente comenzaba a revolver algunas cosas de su habitación, aparentemente buscando algunos registros del ministerio. Casi sin quererlo, la mirada de la mujer se desvió a Severus, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su mirada burlona, aparentemente divertido con que la serpiente hubiese recibido más mimos de parte del lord que la propia mujer con la que había pasado la noche.

- ¿M-Mi lord?

- ¿Qué estás esperando para vestirte, Bellatrix?

Preguntó el hombre sin girarse a verla, lo que hizo que la mortífaga boqueara un par de veces, ciertamente desubicada con aquél comportamiento.

- M-Mi señor, yo…

- No estoy para escuchar tus estúpidos balbuceos ahora mismo, Bellatrix, así que vístete y lárgate.

- Pero…

Voldemort giró de repente, realmente molesto de que ella no comprendiese la orden que le había dado. Se puso de pié con la velocidad de un rayo, sobresaltando a la viuda Black, la cual lo único que supo era que de repente la tenían asida por el brazo y caminaba casi a rastras atravesando la habitación.

El señor oscuro abrió la puerta y la lanzó a través de ella, enviándola al suelo, para luego agitar su varita y hacer que toda su ropa le cayese encima. Finalmente dio un portazo, dejando de esa manera zanjado el asunto.

Severus se mantenía en silencio. Por un lado, sabía que no podía hablar debido a lo lacerante que le resultaba el solo hecho de respirar, y por otro lado, por que no tenía palabra alguna que decir.

Sus ojos eran el único contacto con lo que ocurría a su alrededor, observándolo todo a través de las cortinas de su grasiento cabello.

- Deberías estar muerto, y lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

Aquellas palabras brotaron y murieron en la nada. Voldemort ni siquiera le estaba mirando mientras hablaba, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en sentarse en su cama y deslizar sus fríos dedos sobre la escamosa piel de Nagini.

- Muchos han muerto en mis manos con una facilidad asombrosa, solamente por el echo de mirarles flaquear en su misión de cumplir mi voluntad en todo el mundo, y tu… aquél en quien posé mi confianza ciega, vienes a ser el peor traidor de todos. Es irónica la vida, ¿No lo crees así, Gildor?

Severus no contestó, y aparentemente, Voldemort no esperaba respuesta alguna.

- Quisiera imaginar cuando fue el momento preciso en que decidiste darme la espalda… tal vez, cuando te fijaste en esa linda sangre sucia, ¿Es así, Gildor?

Los ojos rojos como la sangre la taladraron, pero el profesor continuó en silencio.

- ¿No piensas decírmelo? Vaya… y yo que te creía mas cooperativo. Veo que en realidad no te conocía tan bien como yo creía, ¿No lo crees así?

Snape parpadeó como única respuesta, sin embargo, solo un segundo mas tarde pudo sentir como su cuello era apresado entre los dedos helados de Voldemort.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron con desesperación lo mismo que sus labios mientras boqueaba desesperadamente por el aire que le era negado a sus pulmones, sin embargo, en la posición en la que se encontraba atado, no le era posible siquiera defenderse.

El señor oscuro mostró sus colmillos mientras apretaba la garganta de su pareja, regocijándose al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a girarse hacia atrás, momento que le pareció adecuado para soltarlo.

Severus comenzó a toser, siendo aquello una tortura para su garganta reseca, la cual parecía quemarse con cada involuntario espasmo de su garganta.

- Te di mi confianza, te di mi aprecio, un lugar junto a mí, y es así como me lo agradeces… pero podrás pagarme todo lo que me debes, gota a gota hasta que saldes tu deuda con tu propia vida.

Voldemort caminó lentamente hasta colocarse a espaldas de Snape, tomándole de los hombros.

- Y cuando tu amiguita caiga en mis manos… ella te ayudará a pagar tu deuda con ese delicioso cuerpo que posee… pero tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿No es así, amado mío?

- No… no…

- Shh… no puedes hablar, y alterarte más de lo que ya estás alterado no es bueno para tu salud, ¿No es así?

El hombre se alejó con dirección a la puerta, observando una última vez a su pareja.

- Mandaré traer a un sanador. Puedes esperarme aquí.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco, y Snape sonrió.

Voldemort se estaba comportando bastante amable con él debido al ansiado heredero. Pero cuando el sanador llegara, entonces empezaría la verdadera diversión.

* * *

En Hogwarts, Harry y Sirius habían arribado al gran comedor, encontrándolo totalmente cerrado por cualquiera de sus entradas.

El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró mientras se recargaba contra la enorme puerta de madera.

- Supongo que fue una tontería venir aquí. Yo no vi como quedó el comedor, pero me supongo que quedó hecho un verdadero desastre.

- Dumbledore dijo que Snape invocó un Fiendfire.

- ¿Fiendfire?

- Fuego maldito. Una rama oscura de la magia que invoca a una enorme bestia de fuego. No quiero imaginarme como quedó todo adentro, totalmente quemado. Supongo que algunos mortífagos habrán terminado muertos ahí dentro. Quien sabe si continúen ahí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry aspiró profundamente y se levantó, observando la puerta cerrada sobre la cual había estado recargado.

- Huele a humo.

- Si, ese aroma tardará largo tiempo en irse. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? Tal vez Dumbledore se encuentre ahí.

- Es probable.

Respondió el muchacho suspirando mientras se cruzaba de brazos, preguntándose en donde rayos se habría metido el director.

Conforme se acercaban a su nuevo destino, una gran cantidad de voces llegó a los oídos de ambos Gryffindors, y al abrirse las puertas, se encontraron con una generosa cantidad de estudiantes que se encontraban en la bastante sobre poblada estancia.

- ¡Harry, estás bien!

El joven se giró y sonrió al encontrarse con Seamus Finnegan, el cual se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, detrás de él venía Dean Thomas.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Ambos chicos rieron y uno de ellos movió su brazo cubierto de vendajes, sin embargo, lejos de interesarse en hablar de sus estados de salud, Seamus se acercó confidencialmente al moreno.

- Oye, ¿Y si es cierto?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo andan diciendo todos! Pero debe ser una tontería.

- ¡Si! Y nosotros dijimos, "¡Apenas llegue Hermione y les callará la boca!"

- Pero tú la conoces, supongo que con eso les va a bastar.

- ¿Pero de qué están hablando?

- ¡Harry!!

- ¿A poco es cierto? ¿Es la verdad? ¿De veras?

- ¿Nos lo juras???

- ¡Ginny no nos quiere decir nada!! Se encerró en su habitación y no nos quiere contar.

- ¿Y cuando nos va a decir si está con Luna?

- Bueno, la lunática se puso como loca anoche, ¡Yo creo que no era para tanto! Pero eso no importa, ¿Es cierto o no Harry??

El muchacho de ojos verdes se quedó estático al verse asediado por las gemelas Patil y Lavander Brown, por lo que sacudió las manos tratando de detener el incesante bombardeo de preguntas.

- ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo??

- ¡De Hermione y Snape!

La tierra pareció abrirse bajo los pies del muchacho, el cual se quedó mudo.

- ¿Hermione qué?

- ¡Snape! ¡A una chica de cuarto la agarraron de rehén, y dice que ella vio cuando quien tú sabes amenazó a Hermione Granger!

- ¡Y luego Snape la salvó!

- ¡Y que luego se besaron!!

- Eso no puede ser Lavander.

- ¡Tu que vas a saber Finnegan!

- Vamos Harry, diles que eso es imposible.

- ¡Por supuesto que es verdad! Yo ya aposté diez galeones con Hanna Abbot a que es cierto.

- Pues vas a perder.

- ¡Oh, claro que no! El año pasado, me acuerdo que Hermione se iba a ir ¡A altas horas de la noche con su novio! ¡Tiene sentido! ¿A dónde iría si no para tener sexo si no fuera con un profesor?

- ¡Podrían irse a la sala de los menesteres!

- ¡No seas idiota! ¿Quién sospecharía de una relación con Snape?

- ¡Oh vamos Harry, ya dinos!!

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquél instante para Harry. Sus ojos se desviaron y lo único que fue capaz de ver fueron estudiantes que corrían de un lado para el otro comentando lo que aparentaba ser el chisme del siglo, señalándole con el dedo mientras soltaban risitas al creer que la respuesta a sus preguntas finalmente había llegado.

A nadie parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo que un estudiante hubiera muerto la noche anterior, o que Hogwarts hubiera sido profanada por mortífagos.

Nadie lucía en lo más mínimo preocupado por su seguridad, o que hubiesen visto al mismísimo Voldemort en persona parado a mitad del comedor.

Lo único que les importaba… era la relación de Hermione y Snape.

- ¡¡Eh Harry, Harry a donde vas!!

El muchacho no contestó y salió de aquél lugar seguido por Sirius, el cual observó un momento a los estudiantes e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Los jóvenes no pudieron seguir a su compañero debido a que la enfermera les mandó de regreso a sus camas.

Una vez fuera, Harry se cubrió el rostro verdaderamente mortificado por que la noticia hubiese corrido como la pólvora. Ahora si estaban metidos en problemas.

- Es increíble la naturaleza humana, ¿No lo crees así, Harry?

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se encontraron con los azules del director, el cual esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió anoche, a nadie parece importarle.

- Profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?

- Está dormida.

- Ya veo… tendrá muchos problemas cuando despierte. Como pueden darse cuenta, la historia de su romance con Severus se ha difundido entre los estudiantes, y no creo que vayan a dejarla en paz tan fácilmente.

- Profesor, ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?

- Agentes del ministerio se encuentran recorriendo el castillo y luego vendrán a entrevistar a los testigos de todo esto. Los medios ya han informado a primera plana lo que pasó aquí. Muchos reporteros están esperando las versiones oficiales para hacer todo esto mucho mas grande de lo que ya de por si fue.

Dumbledore comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido muy de cerca por ambos Gryffindors.

- Sirius, me gustaría que fueras junto con Remus a recibir a los demás miembros de la Orden. Alastor y Kingsley han acudido a King Cross para buscar a los estudiantes que fueron secuestrados por los mortífagos.

- ¿Los han encontrado?

El anciano director aceptó con la cabeza.

- Los encontraron encerrados en un almacén.

- ¿Y Draco Malfoy?

- Estaba encerrado con ellos. Tan inconsciente como todos los demás.

- ¿Y crees que sea coincidencia?

- El que Lucius Malfoy sea un mortífago no significa que Draco también lo sea. Así como pudo estar de acuerdo con sus padres, pudo no ser más que otra víctima de Voldemort.

- Yo eso no me lo creo.

- No tenemos pruebas de lo contrario, Sirius, no nos queda otra que darle el trato que se les dará a todas las demás víctimas.

Sirius gruñó audiblemente, mientras que Harry continuaba en silencio, aún pensando en lo que habría de ocurrir cuando la historia de Hermione se difundiera mas allá de Hogwarts.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

- ¿Si Harry?

- ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

- Ya lo has hecho, mi querido muchacho. Pero te permito que me preguntes algo más.

Harry observó al director y luego bajó la mirada.

- Ayer… usted estaba realmente enfadado con Hermione. ¿Por qué? A pesar de que siempre me ha desagradado Snape, se que usted lo quiere como a un hijo. ¿No debería de haberse alegrado por que su hijo se enamorase?

El animago observó a su ahijado con un significativo gesto en el que expresaba lo excesivamente tonta que le parecía aquella pregunta. Dumbledore se mantuvo largo rato en silencio acariciando su larga barba plateada.

- Es algo difícil, Harry. El amor puede ser la mas grande de todas las fuerzas en este mundo, pero desafortunadamente, también posee reglas.

- ¿Habla de la edad?

- No se en que momento pudo haberse fijado Severus en la señorita Granger, pero si hay algo seguro, es en que debió ser antes de que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad, y aun así, continúa siendo una estudiante.

- ¿Lo que a usted le preocupa es la reputación de Hogwarts si alguien lo llegaba a descubrir?

El director no contestó aquella pregunta, entregándose a un reflexivo silencio. Al final, no le quedó otra que aceptar brevemente, sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo.

- Toda una vida creyendo en una fuerza más allá que cualquier hechizo o cualquier ser maligno, y el día que una de las personas a las que más aprecio se enamora… me importa mas la reputación de mi colegio que su felicidad.

Dumbledore observó a la lejanía, y sus ojos demostraron una enorme añoranza.

- Tendré que pedirle perdón a la señorita Granger por haberla tratado tan mal, por haberme dejado llevar por todo lo que ocurrió ayer y haberla lastimado.

Harry sonrió brevemente.

Un enorme peso que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba a cuestas se aligeró sobre él. Sin el apoyo y la protección de Dumbledore, Hermione tal vez y habría estado perdida.

Teniendo al director de su lado, el joven de ojos verdes podía asegurar que todo estaría bien.

- Creo mi muchacho, que no hay mucho que puedas hacer por ahora. Te recomendaría que regreses a la torre de Gryffindor. Creo yo que la señorita Weasley debe necesitar de tu ayuda.

Harry le observó bastante asustado, pero el director le sonrió.

- Ella se encuentra perfectamente. El problema ha sido la señorita Lovegood, la cual ha sufrido una terrible recaída después de lo ocurrido ayer. Sería excelente si el señor Longbottom pudiera acompañarla en estos momentos, pero desgraciadamente, recibió una maldición muy fuerte, y ahora mismo se encuentra en San Mungo.

- Pero, ¿Y Hermione?

- Veré que el señor Weasley cuide de ella, y si lo deseas, más tarde puedes unírtenos en mi oficina. Después de todo, necesito hablar con la señorita Granger antes de poder hablar con cualquier persona de El profeta, o con los aurores del ministerio.

El joven de ojos verdes aceptó vagamente, se despidió de Sirius y dio media vuelta, comenzando a correr en dirección a la torre.

El animago siguió con la mirada a su ahijado, para luego girarse a observar al director.

- Sabes perfectamente que todos estos problemas son por culpa de Snape, ¿Cierto?

- Si existe alguien a quien pueda culpar específicamente, solo es a Voldemort, Sirius. Y ahora si me disculpas, debo encontrarme con los padres de los alumnos que fallecieron en la batalla.

- ¿Cuántos fueron?

Dumbledore suspiró con pesadez, retirándose sus gafas para limpiarla con la manga de su traje.

- Siete. Tres Hufflepufs, dos Ravenclaws y dos Gryffindors.

Sirius aceptó vagamente con la cabeza y continuó con su camino junto al director, pues aquél día tenían demasiadas cosas por hacer.

* * *

En el comedor de una vieja mansión, Voldemort se encontraba reunido con sus fieles mortífagos, los cuales se mostraban ampliamente orgullosos al estar ante la presencia de su señor, recibiendo sus inusuales halagos por un trabajo bien hecho.

A pesar de todo, Voldemort siempre se refirió a su pareja como "el traidor", no mencionando su nombre en ningún momento, y ni siquiera Bellatrix hizo presión sobre la enorme equivocación del lord al haber confiado en Severus.

Una vez terminada aquella reunión, los ahí congregados se marcharon, dejando rezagado solo a uno de ellos.

- ¿Tienes algo más que agregar, Lucius?

- Mi Lord, qué…

Deseaba saber que era lo que iba a ocurrir con su compañero, sin embargo se censuró a si mismo, a sabiendas de que el solo echo de preguntar semejante cosa podría despertar la furia del señor oscuro.

- Lo siento… discúlpeme haberle molestado.

- Retírate Lucius, y agradece que no te castigue por tu impertinencia.

- Es usted misericordioso, mi lord.

Lucius se retiró de aquella habitación cerrando las puertas y marchándose de aquél lugar.

Voldemort se mantuvo en su asiento pensando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en delante. Tenía al traidor en su poder, pero no podía castigarle como se lo merecía hasta que hubiera nacido su hijo.

Se puso de pié y caminó lentamente a través de la estancia en dirección a su habitación.

Tenía en sus filas a una experta medimaga, misma que en aquellos instantes estaba revisando a su pareja.

Voldemort sonrió con sinismo.

Si… a pesar de todo, Gildor le pertenecía. Era totalmente suyo, ya fuese que le gustase o no. Y si creía que por su traición se iba a librar de pertenecerle al señor oscuro, entonces estaba muy equivocado.

Ya tenía algunas cosas planeadas para él, empezando por el hecho de jamás ver a su querido hijo. Ya fuese que lo deseara o no, Gildor había dado muestras inequívocas de poseer patéticos sentimientos, y el solo echo de separarle de su vástago sería una tortura inicial la cual le haría escarmentar por sus faltas.

Tendría que prepararlo todo, pues el embarazo masculino era algo excesivamente delicado, y la única manera de traer la mundo a la pequeña criatura era mediante cirugía.

Se permitió sonreír levemente ante la ironía.

Los magos siempre habían considerado a los muggles como un montón de carniceros, sin embargo, cuando de un parto se trataba, en ciertos casos femeninos y en todos los masculinos la cirugía era necesaria.

Pobre, pobre de su pareja, si hubiera sabido lo que el lord planeaba para él, nunca se hubiera atrevido a desafiarle.

Voldemort abrió una enorme estancia bellamente decorada con ornamentos de la casa de Salazar Slythering, desentonando con lo lúgubre que era todo lo demás de la mansión. Observó por un instante la cuna cubierta de doseles esmeraldas.

El había nacido en la inmundicia, lo mismo que su madre, y el padre de su madre y así desde muchas generaciones atrás, pero a partir de ahora, el linaje llegaría al mundo en sábanas de seda y cubierto de toda la gloria que la casa de las serpientes merecía.

Era tal y como siempre debió haber sido. En la antigüedad, Salazar Slythering fue reconocido por darle a su descendencia todo lo inimaginable. Tanto amaba él a aquellos que poseían su sangre, que había dejado la cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts, su secreto a la merced de un descendiente que no conocía y que nunca habría de conocer, y en el que sin embargo, depositó su confianza ciega para que continuase con su tarea de purificar a Hogwarts de los sangre sucias.

El restauraría todo eso, tratando a las generaciones venideras como Salazar Slythering les hubiera tratado si continuase con vida.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa donde la medimaga había dispuesto todos aquellos aditamentos necesarios para la cirugía, y el señor oscuro tomó entre sus largos y fríos dedos una botella con un líquido purpúreo. La anestesia necesaria para llevar a cabo la cirugía.

Sonrió mientras colocaba aquella botella a la altura de sus ojos, y un momento después la soltó, sin inmutarse un poco cuando el vidrio se hizo añicos al chocar contra el piso, regando su contenido sobre la alfombra.

Alguien tocó en ese instante.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una mujer la cual hizo una breve reverencia mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza sobándose sus manos sin parar en un signo inequívoco de nerviosismo.

- M-Mi lord.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Respondió el de manera seca mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las finas telas que se habían dispuesto para el vestido de su primogénito.

- He-he terminado de revisar a su- su pareja mi lord.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

La medimaga retrocedió un par de pasos y sus ojos se desviaron con desesperación en todas direcciones. Voldemort se giró y la observó fijamente, acercándose a largas zancadas hasta estar frente a ella.

La mujer chilló horrorizada.

- Te he preguntado por el estado de salud de mi hijo.

- S-señor, mi lord, por favor, tenga piedad mi lord.

Los ojos rojos del señor oscuro se estrecharon al escuchar aquellas palabras, y realmente desesperado ante la inmundicia de aquella mujer, sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

- ¡Habla de una vez si no quieres que te mate!

- ¡No, no por favor!

- ¡ENTONCES HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

La medimaga observó a su señor, sin atreverse por supuesto a posar sus ojos sobre los de él, para finalmente emitir un susurro.

- Lo examiné mi lord, y… y… ¡Su cuerpo no es fértil!

- ¿De qué estupideces estás hablando?

- Su cuerpo no es fértil en lo mas mínimo… es completamente estéril. Es incapaz de embarazarse él… o embarazar a una mujer.

- Qué es lo que estás…

La mujer se encogió de miedo mientras el lord oscuro se aproximaba a él con pasos lentos y amenazadores.

- Su… su pareja no está embarazado…

TBC…

* * *

Jooo, final cardiaco!!

Si quieren saber que fue lo que ocurrió y mi desaparición, les agradecería que acudan a mi profile. Un beso!!

Lady Grayson


	47. Almas heridas

Cap. 46

Almas heridas

* * *

_Ginny y Luna corrían tan rápido como les era posible en medio de aquella multitud de estudiantes que huían horrorizados del peligro que había invadido el colegio._

_- Luna por favor, ¡Por favor tenemos que volver, Harry está en peligro!_

_- Nosotras lo estamos también, ¡Tenemos que huir!_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡No puedo dejar que nada te ocurra! Harry sobrevivirá, él es muy fuerte, ¿Pero como quieres que le explique que tu estás muerta??_

_La pelirroja se llevó una mano al rostro mientras las lágrimas fluían sin que ella pudiera remediarle. Era demasiado espantoso que la persona a la que ella amaba estuviera arriesgando su vida mientras ella huía junto con todos los demás._

_Sin embargo, de repente un par de manos la asieron por los hombros tumbándola al suelo._

_- ¡Ginny!_

_- ¡LUNA!!_

_La rubia regresó por su compañera perdida, sin embargo, un muchacho de séptimo grado la tomó del brazo, mientras otros dos levantaban a la joven Weasley del suelo._

_- ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!_

_- ¡Suéltame, quien te has creído!!!_

_Los colores verde y plateado de sus corbatas revelaron demasiado como para seguir luchando sobre las razones que esos estudiantes podrían tener para con ellas._

_- Necesitamos un seguro de vida._

_Explicó uno de ellos que se mantenía alejado de la acción mientras sus compañeros sujetaban a las dos jovencitas. A su alrededor, la gente continuaba gritando histérica buscándose entre la multitud amigos y parientes._

_- Esta traidora a la sangre es novia de Potter, si los mortífagos nos siguen, podemos cambiarla a cambio de salir a salvo. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes quien agradecerá ponerle las manos encima a esta tonta._

_- ¡Suéltala!!!_

_- Oye un momento, ¡Esta es Lunática Lovegood!_

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- ¿No te acuerdas? Hace algunos meses la atacaron unos mortífagos, y una auror los mató._

_El líder observó un segundo a Luna mientras esta forcejeaba, y finalmente sonrió._

_- Ya veo, supongo que les encantará tener de vuelta a una víctima que se les escapó. Tráiganlas de inmediato, ¡Vamos!_

_El grupo comenzó a caminar, las chicas trataban de soltarse, pero por mas que lo intentaban les era completamente imposible._

_- Oye, oye, ¿Y si los mortífagos no vienen?? ¿Qué hacemos si…?_

_- Si no vienen las matamos y punto. Le echarán la culpa a los mortífagos y nadie nos buscará a nosotros, y cuando nos unamos a las filas de quien tú sabes, le revelaremos que fuimos nosotros quienes asesinamos a la noviecita de Harry Potter. Eso debe ganarnos algunos puntos frente a él._

_El grupo de estudiantes comenzaron a alabar la idea del joven, mientras Ginny y Luna se miraban horrorizadas al saber que cualquiera que fuese la situación que se desarrollara, ambas podrían morir._

_- ¡LUNA, LUNA!!!!_

_La joven abrió con sorpresa sus ya muy grandes ojos azules y se giró hacia atrás, rehuyendo de la mano que le cubría la boca._

_- ¡NEVILLE!!!_

_- ¿Longbottom?_

_Murmuró uno de ellos observando incrédulo como el joven Gryffindor se paraba ante ellos varita en alto, sus ojos centelleaban debido a la furia y sus labios mostraban una mueca a través de la cual enseñaba amenazadoramente sus colmillos._

_- Fuera de aquí Longbottom._

_- Dije. Que. Las. SOLTARAS._

_Los Slytherings empezaron a reír ante la amenaza del muchacho, uno de ellos se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿O qué?_

_- ¡EVERTESTATIM!!!_

_El encantamiento de Neville brotó con una ambarina luz cegadora que impactó en el pecho de uno de los muchachos, lanzándolo varios metros en el aire._

_Aquél hechizo fue el detonante para que iniciase una lucha entre los Slytherings contra el Gryffindor. A lo lejos, los resplandores de la batalla ocasionaron gritos de pánico al creer que se trataba de los mortífagos persiguiéndoles._

_La furia de Neville, totalmente incontenible ante la situación en la que se encontraban su prometida y su mejor amiga le dieron la fuerza necesaria para el combate abierto en el que estaba metido._

_Tal y como en sus días del Ejército de Dumbledore, cuando la fuga en masa de los mortífagos le había provocado una inusitada destreza y habilidad, una vez mas, su necesidad de protección hacia personas que amaba volvían a obrar el milagro._

_Totalmente chasqueados, los muchachos soltaron a sus víctimas y salieron corriendo con los demás. _

_Luna y Ginny tumbadas en el suelo al haber sido descuidadamente lanzadas, observaban con gran sorpresa al muchacho ante ellas, el cual mantenía aún en alto la varita y bufaba sonoramente, sus ojos entrecerrados en una mirada de odio puro mientras contemplaba a aquellas serpientes cobardes huyendo._

_Finalmente dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia ambas jovencitas, esbozando luego una sonrisa encantadora._

_- ¿Se encuentran bien?_

_Susurró mientras les tendía una mano a cada una, Luna suspiró contemplándole con ojos soñadores._

_- Mi héroe…_

_Sin embargo, no había tiempo para aquello, el pasillo ahora estaba desierto y solamente se escuchaban los ecos de los gritos entre los pasillos, así como las paredes que se sacudían ante la batalla que ocurría en el gran comedor._

_Apenas habiéndose puesto en pié, se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, el rugido de lo que aparentaba ser una explosión viviente que podía consumirlo todo a su paso, dejando un eco de llamas devorando todo._

_Los tres jóvenes se giraron esperando ver un incendio cerniéndose sobre ellos, y al no verlo, decidieron no esperar a que hiciese su aparición._

_- Vámonos… ¡Vámonos!_

_Apresuró Neville al ver que Ginny no se movía, totalmente aterrorizada por lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Harry._

_El joven Gryffindor enroscó sus brazos con los brazos de las muchachas, llevando una a cada lado, totalmente resuelto a no permitir que nada pudiese ocurrirles._

_Sin embargo, en medio de su carrera en dirección a la sala común, los ojos del pequeño grupo se posaron en una figura tirada en el suelo._

_- Ustedes, no se alejen de aquí._

_Ambas chicas aceptaron mientras se abrazaban y permanecían detrás de Neville, el cual se arrodilló para observar a la persona que habían encontrado. Le tomó por el hombro y la giró, encontrándose con un rostro conocido._

_- Susan._

_La chica abrió sus ojos y observó a Neville, esbozando una tenue sonrisa._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Mi tobillo…_

_Sollozó ella, el muchacho trató de bajarle las calcetas para ver si algo podía hacer por aquella herida, pero la joven gimió de dolor, haciéndole desistir._

_- Vamos. Sujeten mi túnica, y bajo ningún concepto se vayan a soltar._

_Habiendo dado aquella orden, levantó en sus brazos a su antigua compañera del Ejército de Dumbledore, mientras a sus espaldas, Ginny y Luna seguían sus órdenes, enroscando sus manos en la túnica del joven y sujetando sus manos entre ellas._

_Nunca el camino a la torre de Gryffindor había sido tan largo como en aquella ocasión, la dama gorda les observó mientras se acercaban y se llevó una mano al pecho._

_- ¡Pero donde estaban!_

_Chilló ella conforme el grupo llegaba ante ella, abriéndose inmediatamente y revelando la entrada a la sala común de la casa de los leones._

_- ¡Vamos, vamos, pasen!!!_

_No tardaron nada en obedecer, encontrándose al entrar con un espectáculo de histeria y gritos._

_A donde quiera que mirasen había gente llorando. Las chicas se refugiaban en los brazos de sus amigas llorando desconsoladas. Había personas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw mezcladas entre aquella pesarosa multitud._

_Neville, con ambas chicas aún sujetas a su espalda, se acercó a uno de los sillones ocupado por las hermanas Patil, las cuales lloraban totalmente histéricas la una en los brazos de la otra._

_Sentó con cuidado a Susan Bones en la orilla del sillón, momento en que Ginny y Luna le soltaron._

_- Todo estará bien Susy._

_Ella aceptó vagamente con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro._

_El muchacho suspiró mientras se ponía de pié y se giraba para mirar a su novia, la cual le observaba con sus grandes ojos azules._

_- ¿Tú te encuentras bien?_

_Luna aceptó con la cabeza, lo mismo que Ginny cuando se le repitió la misma pregunta._

_- ¿Y ahora qué?_

_- No lo se._

_Susurró el muchacho llevándose una mano al cabello negro para luego rodear con un brazo a su novia y con el otro a la mas joven de los Weasley, envolviéndoles en un abrazo que trataba de transmitirles un poco de seguridad ante los terrores que estaba viviendo el castillo en aquél instante._

_Los ojos de Neville se elevaron al cielo mientras sentía como la pelirroja sollozaba realmente consumida por la preocupación no solo por el muchacho al que amaba, sino por que sabía que su hermano también se encontraba ahí._

_- Ahh, es tan tierno._

_Luna se giró para observar a Susan, la cual sonreía cínicamente mientras contemplaba la escena._

_- Es bastante bello, no te burles._

_Vino la voz de un muchacho bastante joven de Ravenclaw el cual se había sentado sobre el respaldo del sillón, dejándose caer luego sobre las hermanas Patil, las cuales se giraron a mirarle incrédulas, aún aferradas la una a la otra._

_- Los rostros horrorizados, los gritos…_

_Dijo un tercero mientras recogía con sus dedos las lágrimas de la chica que lloraba en sus brazos, y que ahora le miraba asustada._

_- Y las lágrimas._

_Neville retrocedió colocando a ambas chicas instintivamente detrás de él, sin embargo, ambas fueron abrazadas por un Hufflepuff se séptimo, arrancándolas de la protección del Gryffindor._

_- Siempre me gustó cuando las fiestas continuaban en la sala común._

_Habiendo dicho aquello y ante sus horrorizados ojos, las facciones del muchacho comenzaron a deformarse, adquirió bastante altura y sus brazos se poblaron de músculos que antes no estaban ahí. Susan sonrió mientras se ponía de pié, su cabello acortándose mientras se volvía de una exagerada tonalidad rubia._

_- ¡Suéltame!!_

_Chilló Ginny tratando de liberarse, pero aquellos brazos se cerraron sobre ella con fuerza, Luna emitió un grito cuando sintió que tanta presión la lastimaba._

_- ¡MORTÍFAGOS, MORTÍFAGOS!!!!_

_Vino el grito desde algún rincón de la sala común, mientras ante sus espantados ojos, otros tres mas estudiantes comenzaban a transformarse._

_Todos gritaron horrorizados y comenzaron a huir en tropel a la salida, sin embargo, dos de los mortífagos les sellaron el paso, apuntándoles con su varita._

_- ¿A dónde creen que van?_

_Los estudiantes se apiñaron unos contra otros, horrorizados mientras empezaban a ser rodeados por los sirvientes de quien no debe ser nombrado._

_- ¡Hey, toma esta!_

_Dijo el mortífago que sostenía a las jóvenes Weasley y Lovegood mientras lanzaba a la rubia, la cual fue atrapada por el recién llegado. Neville mantenía la varita en alto, sin saber realmente como actuar ante aquella situación._

_- Mira que cosa más bonita._

_Susurró el mortífago que sostenía a la chica rubia mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las níveas mejillas, los ojos de la chica se dilataron llenándose de pánico._

_- Si hasta parece un angelito._

_Los orbes azules comenzaron a temblar descontrolados, recordando unas repulsivas manos sobre su cuerpo, el aliento putrefacto acariciando sus oídos y susurrando exactamente las mismas palabras._

_- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_- ¡Pero que demonios!_

_- ¡NOOOO, NOOOO, SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTANME, NOOOO, NOOO, PAPAAAA, PAPAAAAA, AUXILIO, PAPAAAA!!!!!_

_- ¡Suéltala maldito cerdo!_

_- ¡Hazte a un lado niño!_

_Bramó el hombre mientras tomaba a Neville del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzaba hacia atrás, observando bastante interesado la histérica reacción de su víctima._

_- Un momento, yo te conozco._

_Dijo mientras presionaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de la rubia con la intención de callarla, ella le observó respirando agitadamente._

_- Saliste en el periódico, eres la que atacaron Varney y Michael… la auror los mató por defenderte._

_- ¿Seguro que es ella?_

_Preguntó el otro con interés, mientras que Neville sintió un temblor que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza._

_- Si… esa carita es inconfundible… pero esos dos eran unos malditos pervertidos._

_Una sonrisa lasciva cruzó sus labios._

_- Ya se lo que te hicieron bonita… y no los culpo. Creo que cuando salgamos de aquí podría llevarte conmigo. Esos dos siempre tuvieron un gusto excelente._

_Luna tembló horrorizada mientras los recuerdos de su violación bombardeaban sin piedad alguna su mente, su corazón bombeaba de manera frenética y su cuerpo temblaba del mas puro miedo. Ginny la miraba compadecida de su terrible situación._

_- ¡YA BASTA!!!!_

_- ¡Tranquilízate niño!_

_Chilló un tercer mortífago acercándose al grupo, Neville se giró varita en alto, sin embargo, el otro fue más rápido, y efectuando un movimiento parecido al latigazo, un as de luz morada atravesó el pecho de Neville._

_Los ojos del muchacho se desenfocaron por un instante, y su cuerpo giró para contemplar con impotencia a su prometida._

_- Luna…_

_Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desplomarse en el suelo._

_- ¡NEVILLE!!!_

_Los mortífagos soltaron una carcajada que pareció rebotar en las paredes mientras observaban al joven Gryffindor, el mortífago se acercó sonriendo mientras le observaba, para luego escupirle en el rostro._

_- Muchacho estúpido._

_- ¡EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!_

_Aquél grito, venido con toda la fuerza de los pulmones de Ginny hizo que los mortífagos se girasen a observarle cual si estuviera totalmente loca, la varita de uno de ellos le apuntó dispuesto a callarla posiblemente para siempre, sin embargo, un relámpago aturdidos pareció salir de la nada, golpeando a uno de ellos._

_- Que diablos…_

_Al girarse, había media docena de varitas levantadas en su contra. No les importó mucho, al menos hasta que un segundo después se levantaron otras veinte._

_- Me lleva._

_Susurró uno de ellos chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación, para luego girarse para observar a Ginny realmente enfurecido. Ella reía de manera autosuficiente._

_- Los muggles tienen un dicho… "El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere"._

_- Maldita mocosa hija de…_

_- ¡DESMAIUS!!!_

_Gritó alguien antes de que el mortífago terminase la frase, sin embargo, el hechizo solamente rebotó en la pared._

_- ¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!_

_Bramó el hombre mientras levantaba la varita para levantar un escudo, los otros les siguieron. Ginny se apresuró a sacar la varita y le apuntó a la mujer que había fingido ser Susan Bones._

_- ¡FURNUNCULUS!_

_La mujer emitió un grito cuando el hechizo le pegó en la espalda, para luego lanzar un gemido de pavor cuando unas cosas largas y pegajosas comenzaron a moverse debajo de su vestido, emergiendo directamente de su piel._

_Sin embargo, en medio de todo el alboroto, uno de los mortífagos se giró observando con odio a la pelirroja, lanzando con excelsa velocidad un destello carmesí._

_Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de sorpresa y apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar un escudo cuando aquél maleficio la golpeó en violentamente, rebotando y lanzándola contra la pared, donde se sumió en la inconciencia debido al golpe._

* * *

Los ojos azules de la jovencita se abrieron lentamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, mientras a su lado, Harry la contemplaba en silencio.

- Cuando desperté, estaba aquí en la sala común. Me habían llevado a la enfermería, pero como solo tenía el golpe en la cabeza me trajeron de regreso con Luna, ella si estaba muy mal.

La muchacha se giró a observar la habitación que permanecía cerrada.

- Hace rato conseguí que se durmiera.

Harry aceptó vagamente con la cabeza, recordando su propia situación con Hermione.

- Y luego vinieron todos esos chismes y… lo de Snape.

Ginny se llevó una mano al rostro, suspirando pesadamente.

- No puedo creer que se lo llevaran.

- Si, bueno…

- Luna lo escuchó y tuvo un nuevo ataque de histeria. Parece que la única que no sabía lo que ocurría entre Snape y tu sabes quien era yo.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- No, está bien. Sus razones debieron tener para no contarme.

- Debimos creer más en ti. Eres muy valiente. Las otras salas comunes habrían tenido suerte si hubieras estado ahí.

- Escuché que murieron algunos.

Harry aceptó con la cabeza, y la muchacha se recargó en la pared.

- Parece imposible que ayer todo fuera normal, y hoy… todo está destruido… ¿Cómo está Hermione?

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio mientras negaba tristemente con la cabeza.

- Me gustaría verla, pero con el estado en que se encuentra Luna…

Sin embargo, sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, y Luna apareció triste y ojerosa observando a ambos Gryffindors.

- Creí que estabas dormida.

- Escuché sus voces.

- Lo siento Luna, no queríamos despertarte.

Dijo Harry alargando su mano para tomar a la rubia por el hombro, sin embargo, ella rehuyó al contacto mostrándose atemorizada, por lo que el joven desistió.

- Quiero ver a Hermione.

- No se si sea buena idea.

- Quiero ver a Hermione.

- Luna…

- Quiero ver a Hermione.

Y esta vez, sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió a la habitación donde debería encontrarse la Gryffindor, Ginny le contempló con amargura.

- Hermione no está ahí, ella…

La puerta se abrió y emergió la Ravenclaw llevando la caja de Gringotts en sus brazos, pasando de la pareja.

- Está en la habitación del director, lo se… lo escuché.

Luna continuó su camino sin voltear a ver a nadie, a pesar de las miradas curiosas que se encontró en el camino no hizo caso de nadie. Muy pronto se le unió a su lado Ginny, mientras Harry se conservaba a cierta distancia, no muy seguro de que estar cerca de la amiga de su novia fuese lo más correcto.

Cuando el pequeño grupo arribó a la oficina del director, la gárgola les abrió paso sin que hubieran tratado contraseña alguna, lo que hizo pensar a los muchachos que en semejante situación, cualquiera que quisiera entrar tenía paso libre.

La voz del director les permitió el paso, y al asomarse, los ojos de la señora Weasley rehuyeron de los de Harry ciertamente dolida, mientras que Arthur, mas que preocuparse por la situación de su esposa se acercó para estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos.

Ella correspondió con la misma efusividad.

- Venimos a ver a Hermione.

Anunció Luna mirando directamente al piso, Dumbledore la contempló un instante e hizo una señal con la mano para que pasaran, los muchachos no lo dudaron y así lo hicieron.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron lentamente la puerta. Dentro, Ron se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama acariciando distraídamente el cabello castaño de Hermione, la cual se encontraba hundida entre las cobijas con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto, moviéndose apenas para respirar.

Harry se acercó cautelosamente a su amigo y le tomó del hombro. El muchacho lucía triste, señal inequívoca de que había tenido un buen problema con su madre para poder encontrarse ahí a solas con Hermione. Sin embargo, aún sintiendo dentro de él bullir la rabia ante los insultos que la mujer había prácticamente escupido hacia su mejor amiga, se sentía prácticamente orgulloso de lo que el pelirrojo hubiera tenido que hacer para estar ahí.

- Hola.

Susurró Luna mientras se acercaba a la joven, atravesándose en el ventanal y tapando la luz que bañaba a la joven Gryffindor. Parpadeó lentamente y su mirada se clavó en la caja que su amiga sostenía entre sus manos.

- Te traje esto.

Dijo la rubia mientras se subía a la cama y colocaba aquella invaluable posesión sobre el colchón, acostándose frente a Hermione.

La joven de hermosos ojos melados colocó una mano sobre aquella caja que antes perteneciera a Severus, para un segundo después sentir la mano de Luna sobre la propia, y ambas se quedaron en silencio, siendo contempladas por los demás.

- El va a estar bien.

Hermione no contestó.

- Cuando me ocurrió eso, estaba muy triste. Severus me llevó al bosque oscuro, y me paseó en un teshtral como si fuera un pony. Fue muy divertido.

La mano de la Gryffindor se tensó, mientras que la Ravenclaw le apretó con fuerza.

- Me dijo que debía hacerle caso a Neville, por que él me amaba. Y yo le dije que no era justo que me quisiera unir a Neville cuando él te estaba rechazando a ti.

Los labios de la joven de cabellos castaños dibujaron una sonrisa, recordando aquellos lejanos y difíciles tiempos cuando ellos habían comenzado a amarse.

- Me prometió intentarlo.

- Cumplió su promesa.

Brotó la voz ahogada de la joven. Luna sonrió.

- Tiene que volver… tienes que casarte con él después de todo.

Con aquellas palabras, la chica acarició el anillo que ornamentaba el dedo de su amiga, la cual aceptó brevemente con la cabeza.

- El me dijo que podíamos llevarnos bien… y que nos enviaríamos postales en Navidad.

Los ojos azules como el cielo de la chica se cerraron un instante, y la luz del sol a sus espaldas parecía hacer resplandecer su cuerpo.

- El y yo somos amigos…

Hermione sonrió y alargó su brazo para alcanzar a Luna, la cual igualmente se acercó para abrazarle por encima de la caja, quedándose ambas en aquella posición, llorando en silencio unidas por una misma pena.

* * *

Muy lejos de la cálida luz del sol que bañaba sus cuerpos tratando de reconfortarles ante las penas presentes, Severus se encontraba observando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Su mirada vagaba entre las raídas cortinas hacia el viejo suelo, o las paredes con rajaduras y pedazos faltantes.

Estaba disfrutando de aquél último momento de libertad, por que habría de pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera gozar de un instante de paz como aquél.

La sanadora había descubierto finalmente su secreto. El cual había callado durante tantos años, y sin saberlo, le había protegido de los planes de Voldemort.

Una breve sonrisa abordó sus labios ante el recuerdo de su descarriada y obscena juventud, especialmente aquella ocasión en que tuviera relaciones por primera vez con Lucius y Narcisa al mismo tiempo. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, aún le parecía cómico que pudiera recordar la preocupación de su amigo rubio por la necesidad de un hechizo anti conceptivo, y tuvo que convencerle de que no había necesidad para uno.

Aspiró profundamente pensando en las veces que había deseado decirle a Hermione de su pequeño secreto, la razón por la que no había necesidad alguna de protegerse contra algún embarazo.

En ese instante, sus oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos que se apresuraban en dirección a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

Su libertad de había terminado.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito golpeando la pared y provocando que algunos hilos de polvo escurriesen del techo.

- ¡DESGRACIADO PERRO DE MIERDA!!!

Chilló totalmente enfurecido Voldemort atravesando la habitación en tan solo un par de zancadas para luego atestar una sonora bofetada contra el rostro de Snape, el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás algunos centímetros, provocando que la silla se fuera de espaldas.

Un bajo gemido de dolor brotó de su garganta cuando su cabeza rebotó en el piso.

- ¡DIME LO QUE HICISTE, DONDE ESTÁ, DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ!!!!

Severus no contestó. Todo le daba vueltas y el dolor de la caída lo tenía algo aturdido, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para despejarse, pues el señor oscuro le tomó por la ropa levantándolo de nuevo, para luego zarandearlo con violencia en busca de respuestas.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE!!! ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJO MALDITO BASTARDO!!!! ¿LO TIENE LA SANGRE SUCIA? ¿SE LO ENTREGASTE A DUMBLEDORE???

Los labios del profesor se curvearon en una sonrisa despectiva al poder pensar un poco mas claramente y darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sin embargo, aquél gesto de superioridad le ganó una segunda bofetada.

- ¡CONTESTA!!!!

El silencio fue lo único que Voldemort consiguió de parte del hombre ante él, lo que le enfureció más aún si aquello era posible.

El dorso de la mano del lord oscuro se impactó una y otra vez contra el rostro del espía, el cual no emitía más sonido que el que le provocaba aquella golpiza. Pronto su paladar se vio lleno del sabor metálico de la sangre, la cual volaba en todas direcciones conforme la fuerza de los golpes aumentaba.

- ¡HABLA MALDITA SEA!!!

Bramó Voldemort completamente fuera de si sujetándole del cuello y levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo con todo y la silla.

Los ojos negros de Snape se abrieron lentamente, contemplando desafiantes los carmesíes del lord. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes manchados de sangre.

Al hablar, algunos chorros se deslizaron fuera de sus labios, manchando aún más su ropa.

- ¿Y sobre qué desea hablar el señor?

Un rugido de furia sacudió la habitación mientras Voldemort sacaba la varita y apuntaba con ella en la dirección de su pareja, quien se encontró repentinamente libre de sus ataduras.

Los dedos largos y fríos del lord se cerraron sobre su lacerada mandíbula ejerciendo una enorme presión, su rostro acercándose solo a milímetros del de su Severus.

- Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez… DONDE. ESTÁ. MI. HIJO.

Snape sonrió torcidamente en medio de aquél demencial agarre.

- ¿Cuál hijo?

- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL IMBÉCIL!

Chilló nuevamente el lord soltando a Severus, el cual no se molestó en levantarse de la silla a pesar de su recobrada libertad. Tenía brazos y piernas entumidos, lo que le impediría correr. Además estaba desprovisto de varita, encerrado en lo más profundo de la mansión.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía escapar, por lo que no se molestaría siquiera en intentarlo.

- ¿¿DONDE SE ENCUENTRA??? YO TE EMBARACÉ, ¡SE QUE LO HICE!!

- No, no lo hiciste… nunca lo hiciste, en realidad.

Totalmente envuelto en su propia furia, un destello carmesí impactó directamente en el pecho de Snape, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Hubo un ruido ensordecedor y la pared se desquebrajó, dejando una enorme pila de polvo que se elevaba en el ya de por si viciado oxígeno del lugar. Snape se quedó quieto algunos segundos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas podría jugar aquél juego de demostrar quien de los dos podía aguantar mas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando en medio de aquél desastre, una mano fantasmagórica le asió por la ropa sacándole de la pila de escombros donde había quedado derrumbado.

- Ven acá.

Siseó Voldemort arrastrándole por el suelo, haciendo gemir de dolor a Severus, el cual se dio cuenta que tras haberse estrellado con la pared parecía haberse fracturado el brazo.

- Te di una poción de fertilidad maldito bastardo, así que no juegues conmigo. Te enteraste del embarazo y con ayuda de ese maldito anciano te indujiste el parto ¿No es así? No eres del tipo que abortaría, aún siendo un hijo mío. Y luego te tomaste una maldita poción para quedar estéril, para evitar tener más hijos conmigo.

- Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, no estoy, ni nunca estuve ¡Embarazado!

- ¡MIENTES! ¡ERES UN MALDITO MAGO CON EL DON DE DAR LA VIDA, NO PUEDES SER ESTERIL!!! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA???

Gritó Voldemort sosteniéndole por el cabello y dándole nuevamente una bofetada la cual le volteó el rostro al espía, a este no le importó mucho y regresó su mirada hacia el señor oscuro, enarcando una ceja como única señal de sorpresa al enterarse que el lord sabía su mayor secreto.

- Tú me diste una poción de fertilidad, ¡Bravo! Pero esa maldita cosa está mal nombrada, pues no vuelve fértil al individuo, sino que solo triplica la fertilidad que ya posee.

Snape sonrió brevemente.

- Pero habiendo crecido con alguien como Lucius, y participando en fiestas como las tuyas… no podía arriesgarme, y hace ya muchos años bebí una poción que me dejara completa, y absolutamente estéril.

Los ojos carmesíes de Voldemort se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras, mientras la torcida sonrisa de Severus se ensanchaba aún más.

- Dime… si tu fertilidad es del cero por ciento, y la multiplicas por tres, ¿A cuanto te da?

Hubo un instante de silencio el cual era perturbado solamente por la respiración de Voldemort, el cual comenzó a respirar más y más rápidamente a cada momento.

No podía ser cierto, NO era cierto, ¡Snape estaba mintiendo! ¿Estéril?? ¡El muy maldito era ESTÉRIL???

- Debo decir que me asustaste.

Continuó el profesor como si nada, a sabiendas de que lo que iba a decir no iba a hacer otra cosa que enfurecer aún más al lord.

- No sabía como reaccionaría la poción que bebí con una mezcla de _Fertilidad_ y de _Hidden_. Creí por un instante que habías logrado tu cometido.

Esa sonrisita de suficiencia tan odiada por los alumnos de Hogwarts abordó los labios de Snape.

- Pero al parecer, mis pociones son mejores que las tuyas.

Voldemort le observaba totalmente incrédulo. Nunca, ¡Nunca se había encontrado con alguien así! Dumbledore le hablaba respetuosamente, como si fuera superior a él. Harry Potter se atrevía a enfrentarlo, pero el miedo en sus ojos siempre era latente. ¡Y ESTE MALDITO BASTARDO SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE ÉL!

Todos los planes hasta entonces construidos cayeron de súbito ante los propios ojos de Voldemort sin que este pudiera evitarlo, dándose cuenta de que todo quedaba ya demasiado lejos de su alcance. Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo, tendría que volver a esperar, y mientras tanto, el traidor en sus manos se había salido con la suya.

Un grito desgarró la mansión entera mientras Voldemort apuntaba su varita hacia Snape, observándole fijamente mientras temblaba de ira.

- TU… GRANDÍSIMO BASTARDO… TE HAS ATREVIDO A VERME LA CARA.

Sus dedos temblaban ante la furia que parecía hacer refulgir su mirada con las llamas del odio, Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no hice nada. Ya era estéril desde un par de años antes de siquiera empezar a servirte.

**- ¡CRUCIO!!!!**

Snape se tensó en la silla arqueándose hacia delante, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar, sin embargo, no podía evitar que su cuerpo sufriera de los espasmos de la tortura, por lo que tras unos segundos cayó al suelo, donde continuó arqueado, sus dedos crispados en posiciones casi imposibles mientras sus huesos parecían querer explotar dentro de su propio cuerpo.

- ¡GRITA, QUIERO ESCUCHARTE GRITAR MALDITA SEA, QUIERO QUE SUPLIQUES, QUE SUPLIQUES POR MI CLEMENCIA! ¡GRITA MALDITA SEA, GRITA!!!!!

Los ojos de Severus fuertemente cerrados tratando de ocultar todas las emociones que bullían en su interior se abrieron de golpe, posándose sobre la figura que le apuntaba con su varita.

Trató de hablar, trató de que al abrir su boca lo que emergiera fuese una palabra y no un grito. El hechizo le golpeó con más fuerza aún, sus dientes rechinaron los unos contra los otros. Finalmente fue capaz de abrir sus labios, los cuales permanecieron mudos.

- ¡QUIERO QUE GRITES!!!

Severus reunió toda la fuerza de su ser en una única palabra.

- ¡PU-DRETEEEE!!!

Voldemort detuvo el hechizo y se quedó en silencio, su respiración agitada era comparable a la de su pareja, quien poco a poco dejó su espalda caer sobre el suelo, pasando saliva mientras deseaba que todo dejase de darle vueltas.

- Bien… bien…

El señor oscuro se pasó una mano por el rostro, caminando ligeramente alrededor de su victima. Severus cerró sus ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración, sus oídos le permitían saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él, y la inconciencia le jalaba lentamente con sus frías garras.

- Así que esas tenemos, ¿Um?

Severus odiaba los cambios tan repentinos de humor que poseía Voldemort, pasando de la calma absoluta al demonio encarnado en tan solo un par de segundos. Nunca se sabía lo que se debía esperar de él.

- Bien, jugaremos tu juego entonces, Gildor…

Se arrodilló junto a su pareja y acarició sus facciones, Snape movió el rostro mostrándose molesto. Aquella actitud no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo a Voldemort ahora que sabía la verdad.

- Sin embargo, hay una pequeña cosita de la que te has olvidado.

Severus no contestó, apenas podía respirar, y el solo hecho de hacerlo era doloroso después de semejante cruciatus.

- De acuerdo, me has ganado esta amor mío, no tengo problema con eso, ya no mas. Ya he exteriorizado lo que pienso de tu pequeño truquito, pero Lord Voldemort no es alguien que viva en el pasado. Siempre voy hacia delante, y lo mismo harás tú. Tal vez y no me vayas a dar el heredero que durante todo este tiempo he deseado, pero eso no evita que _Hidden_ fuese depositada en tu organismo, ¿Cierto?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Snape, para deleite de Voldemort. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

- La poción se ha fermentado en tu cuerpo, preparándolo para algo que no va a ocurrir… del todo. Su efecto terminará cuando llegue el momento del parto, ¡Que cosas más interesante! Tu cuerpo se ha confundido por la poción que te di, ¿No es cierto? Es lo que ocurre cuando un mago o bruja que no está embarazado bebe a _Hidden_. ¡Hace las cosas al revés! Más que esconder los síntomas los provoca… además de otras reacciones.

Por instinto, Severus deseó apartar su rostro, no quería escuchar mas sobre lo que le amparaba el destino, pero Voldemort no le dejaría ir tan fácil.

- Tu cuerpo se ha estado preparando para un magno evento, ¿No es así? Tal vez y no vayas a dar a luz a un niño… pero si tienes todo lo demás aquí guardado.

Diciendo aquello, presionó una de sus frías manos sobre el vientre del profesor, el cual se sintió asqueado ante las palabras.

- Te queda a lo mucho un mes, y después de eso, estarás listo para el parto… así no vayas a dar a luz a nada mas que a una placenta que nunca nadie necesitó. Pobre de ti. Es como si tu bebé fuera a nacer muerto, pero… ¿Qué se le puede hacer? No podemos dejar todo eso ahí dentro, ¿No lo crees?

Los ojos negros de Snape se abrieron, posándose nuevamente sobre los de Voldemort.

- Y tú sabes perfectamente que necesitarás cirugía, una cirugía que mi sanadora muy amablemente realizará. Solo que es una lástima que la anestesia que tenía preparada para ti se me haya caído hace rato, y no creo poder reemplazarla.

Aunque no había esperado un trato especial para lo que habría de venir a futuro, la sola mención de lo que Voldemort le tenía preparado le arrancó un temblor de verdadero miedo a Severus.

El señor oscuro sonrió, ansioso por poder contemplar ese espectáculo.

Aquello fue lo último que pudo escuchar, había luchado demasiado contra las tinieblas, pero estas finalmente lo envolvieron, dejándolo inerte en el suelo. Voldemort se puso de pié y tronó sus dedos.

Dos mortífagos que hasta entonces habían esperado fuera de la habitación entraron, arrodillándose ante su señor.

- Llévense a este maldito traidor al calabozo.

- Si mi señor.

Severus fue levantado del suelo y llevado entre ambos mortífagos en dirección a las frías prisiones del lord oscuro, el cual se mantuvo en silencio, los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

- ¿Sanadora?

La medimaga, hasta entonces callada y quieta en un rincón tras haber acompañado a su furioso señor para enfrentar a su pareja, dio un paso al frente, haciendo una reverencia.

- Quiero que consigas algo para inducir el parto. Lo antes posible.

- Puedo tener la poción necesaria aquí mañana, mi lord.

- Bien…

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron.

- Mañana…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Pues vaya con Voldy! Este capi espero que haya esclarecido muchas dudas, pero por sobre todo, ¡Que les haya gustado!

Este capítulo, por cierto, está dedicado con mucho cariño a Memo, el novio de mi prima Lady Fiorella, ya que en situaciones de riesgo, él siempre se ha comportado con ella y conmigo exactamente de la misma manera en que Neville se ha comportado con Ginny y con Luna.

Ahora saben por qué Severus es estéril, y por si a alguien le entra alguna duda, las mínimas referencias a la esterilidad de Snape se dan en el capítulo 29 de ECHYLD y en el capítulo 11 de OP.

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!!

¡Saludos a Kambrin Potter donde quiera que te encuentres, ya se que si no dejas review es por que andas apurada, cuidate mucho y ya sabes que te quiero!!!

Besos!

Lady Grayson


	48. Tu angel guardian

Cap. 47

Tu ángel guardián

* * *

Habiendo pasado algunas horas, Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente sintiéndose realmente abatido por todos los eventos que habían sacudido su amado colegio.

Sin embargo, sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Ahora mismo tenía que hacer frente a una situación a la que nunca antes se había enfrentado.

Caminó con lentitud las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, casi deseando postergar el encuentro con Hermione lo mas que fuera posible.

Al encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta, fue capaz de escuchar tenues susurros pertenecientes a Harry y Ron, por lo que sonrió brevemente, cavilando en como en las buenas y en las malas, aquellos muchachos se hacían compañía sin importar que tan grande o terrible fuera su situación.

Tocó suavemente aún siendo su propia habitación, y un silencio absoluto se formó dentro del lugar.

Se escuchó el amortiguado sonido de unos pasos, y poco después se abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

- Profesor D…

El anciano se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole a Harry que guardase silencio, a lo que el muchacho obedeció haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso al director.

Los ojos azules del anciano se posaron lentamente sobre la escena que se desarrollaba en su propia estancia.

El joven Weasley se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la cama con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Su hermana se encontraba hincada en el suelo con los codos apoyados en el colchón, y por el hundimiento entre las sábanas, Dumbledore pudo adivinar el lugar en el que había estado sentado Harry, a un lado de la cabecera.

El centro de todo aquello eran las dos jóvenes que dormían profundamente, ambas abrazadas a la caja negra que, hasta donde él sabía, pertenecía a Severus. Los dedos de ambas chicas estaban entrelazados sobre la oscura superficie, señal inequívoca de que ambas compartían el mismo dolor.

Por un instante, el anciano trató de pensar en por que la señorita Lovegood podría estar involucrada en los sentimientos de la señorita Granger por su protegido, sin embargo, aquella duda lo que hizo fue traerle la respuesta a una interrogante ya tiempo atrás olvidada.

Meses atrás, cuando Luna hubiera sido cruelmente abusada en aquél viejo almacén de Hogsmeade, Dumbledore se había preguntado la razón que había llevado a la joven a confiar ciegamente en Severus, y mas aún, cual era la razón que había llevado a su protegido a ayudar tan ciegamente a la señorita Lovegood.

La respuesta había estado ante sus ojos desde hacía un par de meses, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta.

Sus núcleos mágicos rotos por la tragedia se habían complementado, permitiéndoles comprenderse el uno al otro y consolarse en la mutua pena. En aquél momento estaba más que seguro de que Severus le había contado la verdad a Luna, influyendo de aquella manera en la recuperación de la rubia.

Los puños del director se apretaron al recordar a aquella niña que temblaba en los brazos de Snape, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas y su garganta desgarrándose en gemidos de dolor.

Era como un ángel con las alas rotas envuelto en el manto negro de Severus. Había intentado tocarla, pero ella había chillado totalmente aterrorizada, cobijándose bajo la protección del hombre que la llevaba en sus brazos.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Sin embargo, había algo que aún molestaba sus pensamientos. Una interrogante cuya respuesta solo se encontraba en las manos de Hermione.

Contempló a los jóvenes, que a su vez lo miraban silenciosos a él.

Eran niños. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran niños para él. Pequeñas criaturitas de ojos asustados que observaban su entorno como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían.

Su mirada se posó nuevamente en Hermione. Era solo una niña. Una dulce niña pequeña de cabellos enmarañados. ¿Cómo podía Severus haberse enamorado de una niña?

Los ojos azules del director se cerraron un instante y se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos.

Estaba equivocado. Sus ojos estaban cegados por un velo de cariño que debía retirarse en aquél momento. Cuantas veces Severus había entrado a su despacho, y en lugar de ver aun hombre cercano a los cuarenta, Dumbledore siempre apreciaba a un niño desprotegido de catorce años que lloraba por la pérdida del ser a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Por un instante, solo por un instante, debía olvidarse de aquél cariño de padre hacia sus alumnos y verlos tal cual eran, de la misma manera en que se había obligado a ver a Harry como un hombre, por que solo viéndolo como un hombre podría haber enfrentado todos los peligros, incluso los que él mismo le había impuesto.

Al abrir los ojos, el panorama era distinto.

Ninguno de los presentes era ya el niño indefenso que había observado segundos atrás. Eran jóvenes, adultos en edad, pero jóvenes al fin.

En su cama no estaba ya la niña pequeña, sino una hermosa mujer de la que no era difícil enamorarse.

Sensata, inteligente, bondadosa, bella por dentro y por fuera en todas y cada una de las expresiones. De largo cabello castaño que brillaba ante la caricia del sol, piel suave que invitaba a una inocente caricia, y labios llenos de miel que anhelaba ser probada. Su rostro dormido la imagen de la luz encarnada.

No podía culpar a Severus por haberse enamorado de ella, y menos aún cuando él mismo lo había pronosticado.

* * *

_- Si me enamoro algún día, será de un trozo de luz._

_- ¿Un trozo de luz?_

_- Para que ilumine toda la oscuridad que yo mismo he incorporado en mi vida._

_- Ah Severus, eres un verdadero romántico. El día en que llames a una joven "Luz" será un día verdaderamente feliz para mí._

_- Nunca me escucharás llamar "Luz" a ninguna mujer._

_- ¿Ah no?_

_- La llamaré… _

* * *

Los labios de Albus se abrieron en un tenue susurro.

- Hikari.

Los ojos melados de Hermione se abrieron al instante, incorporándose en la cama de manera que la manta sobre su cuerpo resbaló hasta descansar en su regazo.

- ¿Severus?

Los ojos de luna se abrieron al escuchar aquél nombre, mientras la joven a su lado giraba en distintas direcciones, entre confundida y esperanzada, sin embargo, lo único que pudo distinguir fueron los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, y al director que la observaba larga y silenciosamente.

Sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza indescriptible y recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho.

- Creí… creí que era él. Creí escuchar que él me llamaba…

Su voz era un suave susurro, y aún así se le podía escuchar y entender claramente. Una sonrisa afloró en los labios del director, pues aquella manera de hablar era bastante distintiva de Severus.

- Muchachos, me gustaría mucho pedirles un momento a solas con la señorita Granger, sin embargo, creo que lo mas correcto sería pedirle a usted, señorita Granger, si desea tener una charla a solas conmigo.

Hermione le observó fijamente, y de manera inconsciente ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, recordando claramente la bofetada que el director le había dado la noche anterior.

Todos la contemplaban expectantes a su respuesta, hasta que ella finalmente descubrió su rostro y aceptó.

Harry se acercó a su novia y le tomó por el brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pié, mientras Ron se alejaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha, aparentemente molesto por tener que alejarse de Hermione.

El pequeño grupo se quedó en la puerta esperando a que Luna se les uniera. La rubia se incorporó lentamente en la cama, para finalmente abrazar a su amiga y besar sus cabellos castaños, marchándose luego con sus compañeros Gryffindors.

El silencio cayó sobre aquella habitación. Dumbledore rodeó la cama y le tendió su mano a la joven, quien aceptó el gesto sin pronunciar palabra alguna, siendo conducida con aquél gentil agarre hacia dos cómodas butacas en torno a una pequeña mesa con un modesto mantel blanco de bordados carmesíes.

Hermione tomó asiento y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo, su mirada clavada en la blanca superficie. Dumbledore se sentó frente a ella, sacando lentamente su varita.

- ¿Deseas un té?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, no estando realmente muy consiente de su entorno y lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente comprendió aquella sencilla pregunta, realizó un seco movimiento con su cabeza a manera de aceptación, contemplando un segundo después como un bonito juego de té se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras el anciano servía el par de tazas, entregándole uno a la jovencita delante de él.

Hermione extendió su mano mientras susurraba un "gracias" apenas audible, para luego llevarse el líquido humeante a los dedos.

Sus ojos melados se cerraron mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una breve sonrisa de tranquilidad, ciertamente agradecida ante aquella relajante infusión.

- Antes que nada, señorita Granger, me gustaría iniciar esta conversación con una sincera disculpa de mi parte para usted.

La joven Gryffindor parpadeó confundida mientras sus manos volvían a entrelazarse sobre su regazo.

- Ayer me porté realmente grosero con usted. Fui incapaz de comprender todo el dolor por el que usted estaba pasando y me encerré en el mío propio. Es obvio que yo perdí a un hijo, pero Severus también es importante para usted. Y cuando él regrese, deberé disculparme por haber menospreciado tan vilmente a la persona más importante en su vida.

Los ojos de la joven antes clavados sobre el mantel, se elevaron lentamente hasta encontrarse con los azules del director.

- ¿No está enojado?

- Lamentablemente lo estuve… pero fui un tonto, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero este viejo sabe darse cuenta cuando se equivoca, y espera puedas perdonarlo por sus errores.

Con aquellas palabras, el anciano estiró una de sus manos pidiendo silenciosamente el toque de la muchacha, quien soltó sus dedos y correspondió al toque, sintiendo como Dumbledore le estrechaba con fuerza, tratando de consolarle en aquellos difíciles momentos.

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron ante aquél gesto, por lo que le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aceptando nuevamente con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien profesor… acepto sus disculpas. Ninguno pensaba con claridad anoche y… cuando Severus vuelva, él también lo perdonará.

Ambos sonrieron de manera casi imperceptible, sin darse cuenta siquiera del lazo que acababan de crear. Severus era como un hijo para Dumbledore, y el anciano se sentía realmente feliz al saber que su querido muchacho finalmente había escogido a una compañera, misma a la que aceptaba e interiormente, moría de ganas por verla convertida en su nuera.

- Y ahora, si le dieras un gusto a este viejo, me gustaría saber como fue posible que tomaras un lugar tan especial al lado de mi muchacho.

Hermione se tensó al instante, y sus dedos se escurrieron lejos de los del director de la escuela, volviendo a entrelazarlos sobre sus piernas.

¿Cuántas veces había contado la historia? A Ginny, a Luna, bueno, en realidad a Luna nunca se la había contado por que la chica había sacado sus conclusiones ella sola. A Harry… Harry había sido el primero en enterarse. Y a su madre, ella también lo sabía todo.

Dumbledore por su parte la observaba expectante. La duda lo estaba carcomiendo, pero sabía que no podía apurarla en lo más mínimo.

- Dentro de… dos semanas será un año.

- ¿Un año de relación??

Exclamó Albus realmente exaltado al darse cuenta de lo enormemente ciego que había estado ante un aspecto tan inmensamente importante en la vida de su hijo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No, un año de nuestro primer encuentro, la primera vez que… nos acercamos de cualquier modo que no fuera maestro y alumna.

Dumbledore se relajó perceptiblemente. Su mente había trabajado a una velocidad increíble saltando a las conclusiones, pues si la relación había empezado a mediados de Septiembre, los primeros tratos deberían de haber sido desde meses atrás, estando Hermione en quinto grado y siendo verdaderamente una niña.

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Finales de quinto grado e inicios de sexto eran prácticamente lo mismo. Ella seguía siendo una niña.

El anciano se acomodó en su butaca buscando estar confortable y observó fijamente a la muchacha, siendo él esta vez quien unió las puntas de sus dedos, dejando descansar sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa.

Debía guardar silencio y no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas.

- En ese tiempo no era más que mí odiado profesor de pociones.

Una sonrisa irónica abordó los labios de la chica. ¿En serio lo había odiado alguna vez? Parecía casi imposible que con la misma fuerza con la que lo había odiado alguna vez, lo amase ahora.

No, eso era una mentira. Ni todo su antiguo odio, sumado al de cada alumno de Hogwarts, exceptuando a los Slythering por supuesto, bastaría para calcular cuanto lo amaba ahora.

- Peleé con Ron por una tontería, estaba tan furiosa que salí de la torre sin importarme que era más de la media noche. Vagué sin rumbo no se durante cuanto tiempo, y entonces lo encontré.

Los ojos de Hermione hasta aquél instante opacos, se llenaron de luz de repente, su rostro se levantó y su mirada se perdió en el brillante horizonte que se dibujaba por la ventana.

- Estaba herido, asustado y hasta cierto punto vulnerable… no lo podía creer. Lo ayudé a llegar a su habitación, y él me prohibió avisarle a usted de su situación… pero me permitió cuidar de él. No podía atenderse solo heridas tan graves… y me enteré… de todo.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos un instante. Para él era difícil ver a su muchacho en aquellos deplorables estados. A pesar de los años seguía impresionándose con las torturas que Voldemort hacía pasar a los suyos. No quería imaginar lo duro que había sido para alguien tan joven como Hermione.

- Lo ayudé… ya era demasiado tarde para regresar a la torre, y me quedé en su habitación. Dormí a su lado en su cama y desperté sola.

La mirada de ella descendió del cielo azul a los verdes jardines.

- Descubrí que a pesar de sus heridas, era todo un caballero.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio escuchando todo aquél relato que él nunca podría haber imaginado. Severus había sufrido mucho, mil veces más de lo que él se había imaginado.

Podía darse cuenta de que habían tenido pasado por situaciones verdaderamente horribles., aunque Hermione se refería a aquellos momentos como "tuvimos un problema" o "le había ocurrido algo espantoso".

No sabía a lo que se refería la chica, y no la presionaría para que le contase. Lo mas seguro es que se quedase con la duda el resto de su vida. Pero si así debía ser, así sería.

Cuando abordó el tema de Navidad, Dumbledore entrecerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de que ella estaba omitiendo algo. Un detalle realmente relevante de su relación.

Una vez más se quedaría sumido en el misterio, pero estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido que les había llevado a unirse mucho más. Ya no como maestro y alumna, ni tampoco como enfermera y paciente, o por lo menos como confidentes.

No, lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido antes del baile en Navidad, los había unido como hombre y mujer.

Un minuto más tarde, Hermione volvía a evadir un punto importante de su relación con Severus, pero esta vez, sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín.

No podía evitarlo, pero se sentía un poco decepcionado de su muchacho. No podía creer que hubiera tenido algo carnal con una menor de edad.

Pero aquél sentimiento desapareció cuando la joven mencionó como él se había negado echándola lejos, demasiado atormentado por los fantasmas del pasado y su propia conciencia.

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Dumbledore. Si, ese era su muchacho.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro antes de continuar abordando el tema de su noviazgo con Ron, señal inequívoca de lo avergonzada que estaba por haber caído en una relación solo por despecho tras haber sido rechazada, y como al querer regresar con él, habiéndose tardado en comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos, él la había rechazado por que ella tenía un novio, y debía respetarlo.

Luego había ocurrido aquél terrible incidente en Hogsmeade, la ruptura del noviazgo entre los dos Gryffindors, y poco después…

Una sonrisa encantadora abordó los labios de la joven.

- Fue hasta entonces que empezamos realmente con una relación. Y fuimos muy felices… realmente muy felices…

Hermione se sumió en el silencio, aparentemente indicando que había terminado con su historia. Dumbledore se mantuvo callado al principio, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que su profesor de pociones y la jovencita ante él habían vivido juntos.

Ahora comprendía también quien era aquella mujer a la que había visto a través de la chimenea con la figura de Severus, llorando mientras abrazaba la túnica del profesor.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, y sabía que tenía que hacer una pregunta crucial.

- Espero no le moleste que pregunte, señorita Granger, pero si espero una respuesta. ¿Cuándo empezaron a tener relaciones íntimas?

Hermione no respondió la pregunta de inmediato, sin embargo se permitió razonarlo un poco, pues sabía que debía contestar.

- El viernes anterior a la última salida a Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore guardó silencio recordando claramente aquél día.

Una sonrisa hizo contraste con sus ojos tristes al recordar aquella ocasión. De manera que había sido la primera vez, y él había ido a interrumpirlos. ¡Ahora comprendía esa mirada asesina que había recibido de su muchacho! Habiéndolo levantado de la cama tras haber echo el amor por primera vez con la chica a la que amaba.

- Ya veo…

La joven Gryffindor clavó sus ojos melados en los del director.

- ¿Está enfadado con nosotros?

Albus negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a tenderle la mano, ella correspondió al gesto.

- No podría, ya no…

La mirada del anciano se posó sobre el ornamentado anillo que descansaba en los dedos de la muchacha.

- Recuerdo cuando Severus compró este anillo.

La joven arqueó una ceja obviamente confundida. ¿Cómo podía el director recordar eso? ¿O siquiera saber que lo había comprado? ¿Cómo podía no conocer su relación si sabía del anillo? ¿Qué Severus comprara un artículo como ese no le había parecido sospechoso?

El anciano soltó una suave risilla.

- Puedo imaginarme todas las preguntas que pasan por tu mente en este momento, mi querida muchacha. Me extraña que Severus no te lo contara, y espero no hacer mal en contártelo yo.

Hermione le observó fijamente. ¿Aquélla joya tenía una historia que ella desconocía? ¿Por qué Severus no le había contado nada?

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

Era cierto, no habían tenido tiempo pues se habían dedicado a hacer el amor.

- Hace dieciocho años, antes de que tú nacieras… corrijo, poco antes de que tú nacieras, Severus y yo celebramos nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Lo arrastré por muchas tiendas y lo hice que cargara mis paquetes a todos lados.

Los labios de Hermione se curvearon. Podía imaginar con absoluta perfección aquella encantadora escena, lo que le provocó una vez más lágrimas, lágrimas de añoranza por el hombre a quien había perdido.

Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, deseosa de escuchar más sobre aquella historia.

- Cuando finalmente descansamos en Las tres Escobas, le pregunté por qué no había comprado él ningún obsequio, y me dijo que no tenía a nadie a quien obsequiarle nada.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia la cama, contemplando la caja negra que descansaba sobre las colchas rojas.

- La única persona a quien él quería regalarle algo, era a su madre.

La joven regresó su atención al director de inmediato, sus ojos reflejaban una enorme sorpresa.

- Cuando pasamos frente a una joyería, el anillo que llevas en tu dedo lo cautivó. Lo compró y lo guardó, diciendo que era un obsequio para su querida madre. Nunca lo llevó a la tumba, sino que hasta donde sé, en el cumpleaños de Eileen, en el propio, y en Navidad, él suele sacarlo de su estuche y colocarlo frente al retrato que tiene en su habitación.

Ella recordaba perfectamente aquél retrato, el que había visto por primera vez muchos meses atrás.

- Dice que a ella le gustaba usar un viejo anillo en ocasiones especiales.

La muchacha se llevó una mano al pecho. No importaba que aquella mujer nunca lo hubiera usado, Severus le había entregado el anillo de su madre para pedirle matrimonio, una de sus posesiones mas valiosas y que llevaba con él poco mas que la vida de Hermione.

- Si te lo quitas, dentro encontrarás una inscripción que indudablemente, también te corresponde.

- ¿Cuál es?

Preguntó ella a sabiendas de que no podría quitarse el anillo, Dumbledore no preguntó al respecto, sino que contestó a la pregunta.

- "Para la mujer que mas amo"

* * *

Horas más tarde, Hermione entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Todo estaba en silencio debido a que ya era muy noche, sin embargo, aquella medida había sido para no ser abordados por preguntas innecesarias.

Harry y Ron desearon decir algo, pero cualquier cosa que se les hubiera ocurrido quedó de sobra cuando Hermione se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio.

Era bastante obvio que a pesar de todo, las cosas eran muy difíciles para ella.

Después de hablar con Dumbledore ellos habían sido llamados y se les había exigido que permanecieran ocultos en la habitación mientras miembros del ministerio y reporteros de distintos periódicos hablaban acaloradamente con el director del colegio.

Era obvio que sus meras presencias causarían más estragos que ayuda, razón por la que habían estado encerrados lo que había restado del día.

Sin embargo, la vida continuaba, y una evidencia de aquello era que al día siguiente se reanudarían las clases, por lo que los jóvenes debían de estar listos para aquella nueva etapa de sus vidas, la cual intuían correctamente, no sería nada sencilla.

Ginny y Luna hicieron una breve señal de despedida retirándose junto con Hermione.

Entraron sigilosamente en la habitación y no les sorprendió encontrarse con las otras Gryffindors ya profundamente dormidas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta que te duermas?

Hermione no contestó de inmediato, sin embargo, al final aceptó. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en aquél momento necesitaba compañía.

Las tres jóvenes mujeres se subieron a la cama y realizaron algunos encantamientos para que las otras ocupantes de la habitación no les escuchasen.

Ninguna hizo comentario alguno, sino que se mantuvieron en silencio. Ginny apoyada contra la cabecera con Hermione recostada entre sus brazos, mientras Luna estaba al otro lado con la caja de Gringotts entre sus manos.

- ¿Hermione?

La chica se giró hacia su compañera Ravenclaw.

- ¿Has analizado a fondo esta caja?

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

- Cuando nos hablaste sobre ella, creímos que solo contenía libros. Mi padre tiene una igual y contiene todo tipo de objetos. Por que en su bóveda él guarda todas las evidencias de las criaturas que aparecen en su revista.

Una suave risilla brotó de las Gryffindors al imaginarse semejante bóveda llena de "pruebas contundentes" que comprobaban la existencia de "Snorlacks de cuernos arrugados"

De repente, aquella nueva información hizo que la joven de cabellos castaños se enderezara.

- ¿La bóveda tiene algo más que libros?

- Seguramente.

Luna deslizó su varita sobre la oscura superficie, leyendo luego el blanco pergamino sobre el cual habían aparecido los objetos contenidos. Finalmente sonrió y pronunció la contraseña, extrayendo del interior de la caja una bastante antigua estatuilla de una serpiente.

- ¿Lo ves?

Aquello despertó una desconocida curiosidad en la mayor del grupo, pero aquella sensación desapareció casi al instante, entregándose a sus reflexiones.

¿Qué más contenía aquella bóveda? ¿Qué clase de enorme tesoro le había legado Severus a una joven que en aquél tiempo, ni siquiera era su novia?

Cerró los ojos ciertamente dolida.

Era obvio que Luna había deseado distraerla con el tema de la caja, pero para la Gryffindor carecía de importancia. Solo quería descansar, cerrar sus ojos y descubrir que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Que Severus estaría a su lado y todo sería como era antes.

- Severus…

Fue como si una mano invisible atravesara su pecho y estrujara con saña su corazón. De manera casi inconsciente sujetó el anillo y haló de él, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio cuando este se mantuvo en su lugar.

Ella no lo sabía, pero aquello habría de convertirse en una manía que habría de perseguirla durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Hermione?

La voz de la joven rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, sus ojos continuaron cerrados.

- ¿Qué ocurre Luna?

- Aquí hay una carta para ti…

Hubo un momento de silencio, y los orbes melados se abrieron.

- De Severus.

Aquellas palabras parecieron crear un eco que se repetía una y otra vez, no en los oídos de Hermione, sino en su corazón.

¿Severus le había escrito una carta? ¿Realmente él había tenido ese detalle para con ella? Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se la había entregado?

La única carta que había recibido de él había sido muchos meses atrás, relatándole un sueño que había tenido donde ambos eran felices juntos. Curiosamente, mientras ella leía aquél mensaje él leía uno exactamente igual, leyendo en palabras de su novia el mismo sueño que había tenido.

Los dedos de la joven se alargaron temblorosos y tomó aquella misiva entre sus manos.

El sobre estaba sellado y no tenía nada más que su nombre escrito en la inconfundible calografía de su pareja.

Lo abrió lentamente y extrajo el trozo de papel bajo la mirada expectante de sus compañeras. Leyó la fecha y se cubrió los labios.

* * *

_- ¿Severus? ¿Dónde…? Ah, ¿Qué haces?_

_- Descansa Hermione._

_- Umm… ¿Acostumbras escribir completamente desnudo?_

_El rió mientras continuaba escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino, Hermione giró en las suaves sábanas._

_- ¿Severus?_

_- Ya he terminado._

_Susurró el mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en un sobre. Algo escribió en él para finalmente levantar del suelo una de sus prendas y guardar la misiva en su saco._

_- ¿Qué escribías?_

_- Algo muy importante._

_- ¿Si?_

_Severus entró lentamente en la cama, recorriendo con sus dedos la piel desnuda de la joven._

_- Y no quieres decirme lo que era… ¿Cierto?_

_En lugar de contestarle, el profesor se colocó encima de su novia, comenzando a besar su cuello, sus manos recorriendo la dulce piel._

_- Espero que nunca tengas que leer esa carta._

_Ella aceptó las palabras sin analizarlas demasiado debido a las sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar nuevamente, elevó su pierna y aprisionó la cadera de su amante mientras sus uñas hacían estragos en su espalda._

* * *

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquella carta era la que él había escrito después de haber echo el amor en Grimmauld Place. La que él no quería que leyera.

La comprensión la golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo. Aquella era la carta que debía leer en caso de que algo le llegase a ocurrir.

_"Cuando sonríes escapan mis lágrimas, no puedo hacer más… Y ahora puedo comprender cómo el mundo frío el alma endurece y sé que hondo en mí yo podré hallar que después de mí no hay nadie más._

_Nunca te dejaré caer. Me levantaré contigo, estaré ahí, no importa qué… Aún si salvarte me envía a la muerte"_

Hermione gimió quedamente adolorida ante aquellas palabras. Eso era lo que él había echo, protegerla hasta el punto de morir. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Aquella noche él lo había presentido? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que él terminaría entregando su vida por ella?

"_Está bien. Está bien. Está bien…"_

Aquella frase repitiéndose fue como si la escuchara pronunciada de los propios labios de Severus. El estaba consolándola, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pensar.

"_Los tiempos cambian, as olas rompen, y para ti estrellas lloverán. El día es largo, la noche corta, y verás que no hay nadie más._

_Nunca te dejaré caer. Me levantaré contigo, estaré ahí, no importa qué… Aún si salvarte me envía a la muerte"_

Ella no quería que muriera. ¿Acaso él quería demostrarle su amor muriendo? ¿Por qué?

"_Pues tú eres, eres, mi… mi amor, corazón, no ignores eso. Pues estoy aquí. Te pido, no te vayas y dime que estarás… que estarás"_

Que estaría… si, ella estaría ahí cuando él volviera. El lo había prometido en aquella carta, no, mas aún, él se lo había prometido en persona aquella noche en que durmieron desnudos por primera vez, que mientras ella lo esperara, él siempre volvería.

"_Úsame sin más, encadéname a ti. Nada me va a derrumbar aunque el cielo esté gris."_

Una fuerza desconocida llenó el alma de Hermione. El sabía lo que le esperaba, y prometía ser fuerte sin importar lo que viniera.

"_Nunca te dejaré caer. Me levantaré contigo, estaré ahí, no importa qué… Aún si salvarte me envía a la muerte_

_Nunca te dejaré caer. Me levantaré contigo, estaré ahí, no importa qué… Aún si salvarte me envía a la muerte"_

Una sonrisa abordó sus labios y abrazó el papel contra su pecho.

¿Qué diría Severus si la viera ahora? Llorando por los rincones y añorando el regreso como si fuera a darse con un simple pase de varita.

El había jurado ser fuerte y volver a ella algún día, y a ella le correspondía responder a aquella promesa siendo tan fuerte como él, siguiendo adelante, y que cuando él volviera descubriera a una mujer aún mas fuerte que la que había dejado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus amigas, y sonrió.

Ella sería fuerte, y ante las adversidades, demostraría que era una digna futura esposa para un hombre como Severus Snape.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les gustara el capi. Un agradecimiento especial a **Balck Angel**, quien se encargó de la traducción de la canción. ¡Mil gracias Balck!

Por otro lado, me aventé un video, ¡Si!!! Un video de Your guardián angel, y pueden encontrar el link para que lo vean en mi profile.

Besos a todas, respuestas en mi profile!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	49. De frente al mundo

Cap. 48

De frente al mundo

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sintiéndose bastante confundida. Sus sueños habían estado plagados de imágenes relacionadas a lo que había ocurrido en el castillo los días anteriores, su imaginación jugándole malas bromas al recrear en su mente una y otra vez lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a Severus en aquellos instantes.

Se giró para quedar recostada mirando al techo y haló por primera vez en el día el anillo en su dedo, suspirando agradecida cuando este continuó en su lugar.

¿Agradecida?

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la suavidad de su cama, la frescura de sus sábanas y el tibio ambiente del cual disfrutaba, mientras podía aseverar sin temor a equivocaciones de que la situación de su amado profesor de pociones era miles de veces inversa a la propia.

Se sentía culpable por encontrarse en excelentes condiciones cuando él debía encontrarse inmerso en un horrible sufrimiento, y sin embargo, sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

La culpa y la impotencia oprimían su pecho cual si fueran manos invisibles, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que hablaban de su desconsuelo.

Haló una vez más del anillo, y una vez más, este continuó en su dedo.

Se puso de pié y observó que sus compañeras de habitación ya no se encontraban. Aquél echo, sumado a la luz que iluminaba la estancia le daba a entender que ya debía ser bastante tarde, al menos para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Las ocho, o las nueve probablemente.

Se arregló apresuradamente y bajó a la sala común encontrándola prácticamente desierta, exceptuando por supuesto a sus compañeros incondicionales.

Ahí estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, todos esperándole sonrientes.

- Ginny estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Preguntó bastante interesado Ron dando un par de pasos al frente, Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y el pequeño grupo salió del lugar.

- El desayuno va a ser en los jardines.

- ¿En los jardines?

Se extrañó la castaña ante aquella afirmación, Harry aceptó con la cabeza.

- El comedor aún no está reconstruido en su totalidad. Tal vez para el fin de semana, pero por ahora, la comida será en los jardines.

No se encontraron a nadie durante el trayecto, sin embargo, entre más se acercaban a las puertas que daban a los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts, las voces de cientos de estudiantes se volvían más y más audibles.

Cuando el pequeño grupo apareció, cayó sobre el lugar un mortal silencio.

Muchas miradas estaban clavadas en su dirección, algunos se movían sobre sus asientos tratando de obtener una mejor ojeada de las personas que tantas veces habían visto, pero que ahora eran la comidilla del morbo y el chisme general.

Luna no se apartó de ellos, tomada de la mano de Ginny la cual le apretaba fuertemente, pues sabía que su amiga rubia necesitaba de su apoyo tras la terrible recaída sufrida hacía tan solo un par de días.

Un murmullo se extendió sobre las cuatro mesas provocando un sonido muy parecido al zumbido de un mosco.

Mientras los jóvenes avanzaban para tomar asiento en su lugar entre los Gryffindors, muchos señalaban descaradamente a Hermione con sus dedos, y otros emitían hirientes comentarios sobre los eventos que habían ocurrido.

Para la joven, tal vez y lo más difícil era soportar las miradas de sus propios profesores atravesándoles como cuchillas.

Sin embargo, hubo una mirada que penetró en lo más profundo de la piel de la muchacha, haciéndole levantar la mirada y encontrar a aquella persona que le observaba de manera tan persistente.

Sus ojos melados se encontraron con unos bellos ojos azules bastante familiares. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquella mirada le era familiar, el rostro no lo era en lo absoluto.

Se trataba de una bella mujer con una larga e indómita cabellera pelirroja la cual se encontraba sentada en la mesa de profesores. Hermione parpadeó al observar a aquella desconocida para luego dirigir su atención a cualquier otra parte.

Aquella debía ser la nueva profesora de pociones, de la que Severus le había hablado.

Sus rodillas flaquearon débilmente al pensar en Severus. Al pensar en que tan solo dos días atrás, ellos habían estado hablando y preparándose para un futuro que creían lejano, sin saber que este ya se encontraba justo sobre sus cabezas.

Tomaron asiento y las conversaciones continuaron, sin embargo, estas giraban ahora en torno a los recién llegados.

Hermione sus piró mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Si, ella había prometido ser fuerte y valiente para ser una digna esposa para Severus Snape. Sin embargo, entre decirlo y llevarlo a cabo había un enorme abismo el cual era muy difícil cruzar.

Odiaba estar ahí, rodeada de mirones y gente que tarde o temprano la buscaría para decirle de frente mil y un estupideces en torno a su relación con su profesor, pero ella sabía que debía enfrentarlo.

Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en su habitación y llorar horas enteras, pasársela encerrada y alejada del mundo semanas, meses, o años si era necesario, todo el tiempo que se necesitara hasta que él volviera.

Pero entonces, cuando él volviera, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué se había deprimido tanto que se había dejado caer en un círculo vicioso? ¿Qué se había atorado y ya no había progresado? No podía hacer eso. Cuando él volviera, debía sentirse orgulloso de haber escogido como futura esposa a una mujer fuerte que había continuado a pesar de todos los horribles obstáculos.

El sonido del batir de alas interrumpió sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al cielo azul al igual que muchos otros estudiantes mientras el correo matutino comenzaba a realizar sus entregas y hacer llegar muchos paquetes.

Una bonita lechuza marrón se paró delante de la joven de cabellos castaños llevando un ejemplar de "El profeta".

- Oh no…

Susurró mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo y se daba cuenta de que inmersa en sus cavilaciones había olvidado su dinero. Harry sonrió y sacó algo del propio.

- Te lo pago mas tarde.

En respuesta, Harry le lanzó una de esas miradas significativas que solo entre buenos amigos pueden compartirse, indicándole que no iba a permitirle que le pagara semejante menudencia.

Al abrir el periódico, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con verdadera sorpresa.

"¿_Escándalo escolar o amor incondicional??"_

Era el título escrito en enormes caracteres de la primera plana, justo encima de un dibujo a blanco y negro donde una pareja, un hombre de túnica negra con largos cabellos negros y una jovencita con uniforme escolar se besaban apasionadamente.

* * *

"_Después de la horrible masacre ocurrida dentro del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante la noche del Primero de Septiembre, las sorpresas continuaron cuando algunos estudiantes tomados como rehenes afirmaron haber visto como el profesor, Severus Snape, quien enseñase pociones en el colegio, tomó a una de sus alumnas entre sus brazos y la besó sin ningún pudor o vergüenza en pleno campo de batalla._

_Este echo ocurrió justo antes de que dicho maestro fuese secuestrado por Quien ustedes ya Saben._

_Como es perfectamente sabido, una relación entre un profesor y una alumna está completamente prohibida, por lo que dicho profesor, si no hubiese sido secuestrado, habría sido despedido inmediatamente._

_La pregunta era, sin embargo, ¿Por qué la alumna no había sido expulsada? Tal y como lo estipulan las reglas._

_La única respuesta coherente podría ser la identidad de esta estudiante. Ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger, que según información adquirida por nuestra privilegiada reportera Rita Skeeter, es la ex novia de Harry Potter y Victor Krum._

_Sin embargo, todos nuestros intentos por hablar con esta jovencita, quien aparentemente continúa sintiendo debilidad por hombres famosos o de altas posiciones, el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, nos impidió por todos los medios comunicarnos con la ya mencionada Hermione Granger._

_Según sus afirmaciones, esta relación, bajo la opinión de todo el público prohibida, no lo es en lo absoluto, puesto que no era una "relación" en si._

_¿Cómo puede ocurrir esto? La respuesta nos la dio el propio director. Albus Dumbledore afirma enérgicamente que él no estaba enterado de la interacción que ocurría justo bajo sus narices, pero que a él le parece de lo mas natural que se diera, dado que el profesor Severus Snape y su alumna, Hermione Granger, son personas muy inteligentes y que se complementan de manera magnífica._

_Cabe agregar que la señorita Granger afirmó que su profesor había admitido estar tan enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él, y sin embargo, entre ellos o había ocurrido absolutamente nada inapropiado._

_Es realmente difícil creer que un hombre el cual hace veinte años fue un declarado mortífago que se pasó al lado de la Orden del Fénix, realmente sea capaz de retraerse cuando de una relación con una muchacha de la mitad de su edad de trata._

_Albus Dumbledore asevera igualmente, que el beso que ambos compartieron en medio de la batalla justo antes del secuestro, fue el primero que se daban, rompiendo las reglas por vez primera antes de ser separados definitivamente…"_

* * *

Hermione cerró el periódico de golpe sin importarle demasiado todas las demás tonterías que pudiera decir, pues lo que le interesaba ya lo conocía.

Dumbledore había ocultado su relación con su profesor de manera magistral, sin embargo, la sombra de Skeeter parecía seguirla a todos lados, y ahora sería vista de una muy mala manera.

La mano de Ginny sobre la suya la hizo sonreír.

No importaba lo que pensaran de ella, al diablo con todos ellos.

- Hermione, ¡Hermione!

Una voz femenina la hizo girarse, encontrándose con una chica de quinto grado.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Me lo juras?? ¿Apoco andabas con Snape?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, especialmente cuando todos los que habían escuchado la pregunta la observaban como si ella conociera el secreto de la vida.

Ron gruñó audiblemente y se echó hacia delante con la intención de soltarles unas cuantas verdades a la enorme cantidad de curiosos, sin embargo, Hermione se le adelantó mientras levantaba su mano, enseñando orgullosamente el anillo de compromiso.

- Es verdad.

Un grito femenino se extendió por toda la mesa mientras la noticia pasaba de uno a otro y luego se extendía por las cuatro mesas con una velocidad alarmante.

El sonido de una copa siendo golpeada suavemente con una cuchara hizo que los estudiantes dirigieran su atención hacia la mesa de profesores, donde Dumbledore se puso de pié.

- Hoy iniciaremos nuevamente con las clases. A pesar de todos los infortunios que hemos vivido y de las tragedias que han caído sobre nosotros, debemos permanecer unidos y seguir adelante. No permitiremos que nada nos detenga ni ahora ni nunca, siendo así un ejemplo de la comunidad mágica en la resistencia de esta horrible lucha contra Voldemort.

Algunas exclamaciones de miedo se levantaron entre los estudiantes, pero Dumbledore continuó.

- A pesar de que no era de su agrado, igualmente quiero hablarles del profesor Snape, el cual mientras esté desaparecido, se merece todo el respeto debido a sus acciones heroicas.

- Y a sus romances con estudiantes.

Se escuchó el débil susurro desde alguna de las mesas seguido de algunas risillas. Dumbledore lo ignoró.

- Nunca fue un secreto, pero tampoco fue algo que se divulgara como si fuera una noticia, o un vulgar chisme. Como el periódico lo anuncia, el profesor Snape fue un mortífago hace cerca de veinte años.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se extendió sobre todos los estudiantes, la gran mayoría habían creído que era una mala broma del periódico, pero ahora que Dumbledore lo anunciaba, la noticia adquiría un matiz diferente.

- Hace veinte años, el profesor Snape rectificó su camino y se convirtió en mi espía, asumiendo graves riesgos personales que le han llevado cientos de veces al borde mismo de la muerte. Este año, su labor se ha convertido mil veces mas peligrosa de lo que solía serlo, continuando con su ardua labor para salvar tantas vidas como le es posible. Ser descubierto taimando al propio Voldemort, ha sido la razón por la que ha sido secuestrado. Acciones tan heroicas deben ser respetadas y recordadas hasta el momento de su regreso.

Tras el discurso, todos los alumnos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber como debían reaccionar exactamente.

Alguien empezó a aplaudir, y todos giraron sus miradas hacia aquella persona. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood aplaudía, realmente orgullosa ante la reseña del hombre a quien ella consideraba un buen amigo. Ginny se le unió tras unos segundos de duda, seguida luego por Hermione y Harry. Al fondo, la mesa de Slythering aplaudió con demasiada convicción.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio.

- Y ahora, quisiera hacer un anuncio. Hasta la vuelta del profesor Snape, las clases estarán a cargo de la profesora Quindi Fanreader.

Esta vez, todos aplaudieron ante la mención de la nueva profesora, la cual se puso de pié e hizo una breve reverencia a manera de saludo.

El tema del anterior profesor pareció irse inmediatamente al olvido cuando todos comenzaron a comentar lo guapa que era aquella mujer. Luna se giró hacia su mejor amiga y sonrió.

- Si su cabello fuera un poco mas claro, podría parecer tu mamá, Ginny ¿Verdad Hermione?

Hermione no contestó, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en los de la nueva profesora, suya mirada estaba igualmente clavada en la de la Gryffindor.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquél lugar, una joven mujer se encontraba leyendo el periódico que le llegase aquella mañana. Sus dedos estrujaban el papel haciéndolo crujir, hasta que finalmente lo lanzó al suelo verdaderamente furiosa.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

Chilló ella totalmente enfurecida mientras comenzaba a lanzar cosas en todas direcciones y pateaba un par de sillas. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras y una muchacha de cabellos rizados hizo su aparición.

- ¡Pero qué pasa!

- ¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!!!!

- ¡Oye!

- ¡LA MATARÉ, LA MATARÉ, JURO QUE LA MATARÉ!!!

Gritando aquellas palabras tomó su varita y salió de su modesto hogar, con su compañera siguiéndola realmente asustada.

* * *

En Hogwarts, pasaba del medio día. Hermione observó su horario y suspiró con tristeza.

Tenía clase de Runa Antiguas, la cual no llevaban ni Harry ni Ron, los cuales en aquél momento tenían la hora libre.

Una breve sonrisa abordó sus labios, ya que de "libre" no tenían mucho, pues para las pocas clases que habían tomado, ya tenían una gigantesca montaña de deberes. Ellos se habían ofrecido a escoltarla, sin embargo, ella se había negado, pues sabía que tenía que enfrentarse al mundo tarde o temprano, y ellos no podían cuidarla a casa paso que daba.

Sus ojos pasearon sobre su horario buscando el día siguiente. Tenía pociones justo después del almuerzo.

Algo ocurría con esa profesora, algo realmente importante, y tal vez lo descubriera al día siguiente.

Posiblemente le ocurriera como le había pasado a Harry, el cual, tan solo en su primer día, cuando la selección apenas se estaba llevando a cabo, ya se había echo enemigo de Severus. Pero al menos, ellos tenían algo en común, lo cual era al papá de Harry, en cambio, ella no conocía a aquella mujer de ningún otro lado.

Al menos no que ella supiera.

- Vaya, ¿No te parece bastante idiota pasearte tu sola, sangre sucia?

Hermione se congeló al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se giró realmente molesta, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo en busca de su varita, frente a ella, tres muchachos de su mismo grado la observaban burlones.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Uuy, que agresiva.

- ¿Eso le gustaba a Snape de ti en la cama?

- Si tanto te interesa mi vida personal. Nunca llegamos a la cama.

- Bueno, es comprensible.

- Tal vez y fuera un idiota, pero no tan idiota como para acostarse contigo.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon.

- Ustedes son los que molestaron a Ginny y a Luna.

- Wow, ahora veo por que eres la estudiante modelo del colegio.

Hermione apretó su varita entre sus dedos. Aquellos tipos eran peligrosos.

- Por tu culpa, Snape está en problemas.

- Hace un momento lo llamaste idiota, así que no creo que te interesa mucho como se encuentre.

- Mi padre me contó que él era la llave a un nuevo futuro. Jamás me dijo que rayos significaba eso, pero ahora no importa, ¡Por que tú lo has echado a perder!

La joven retrocedió un par de pasos, y esta vez se sintió asustada. Estos tres eran hijos de mortífagos, así que no era de extrañar sus actitudes, o el tipo de cosas que podrían hacerle.

- El señor oscuro quería capturarte a ti también, ¿Verdad? Veamos lo que ocurre cuando mi padre te lleve como un obsequio.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo dicho aquellas palabras, el joven Slythering emitió un grito y se desplomó cuando un rayo de luz se impactó a sus espaldas.

Hermione levantó la mirada realmente esperanzada de ver a Harry o a Ron quienes le desobedecieran y la hubieran seguido de todas formas. Sus ojos sin embargo, se encontraron con la última persona que habría esperado ver.

- ¿Malfoy?

El muchacho la observó con marcado desdén, para luego apuntar con su varita a los otros dos Slytherings, compañeros de su propia casa y de su propia generación.

- ¡Qué diablos haces Malfoy!

- La pregunta es, que rayos haces tú, McNaughton.

Los Slytherings observaban realmente furiosos a su propio compañero, por lo que igualmente sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron de vuelta, al menos hasta que detrás del joven rubio aparecieron sus inseparables guardaespaldas.

La visión de aquellos dos mastodontes pareció intimidar a los muchachos, quienes sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron a alejarse. Observaron amenazadoramente a Hermione, ayudaron a levantarse a su compañero en el suelo y se retiraron.

La joven Gryffindor estaba petrificada por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Pueden largarse.

Siseó Draco sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, aunque estaba claro hacia quien estaba dirigido el mensaje, pues Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a alejarse, no sin antes dirigir a Hermione una mirada bastante parecida a la que había recibido hacía solo unos segundos.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en un absoluto silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

Fue lo primero que pudo articular Hermione, Draco desvió la mirada, aparentemente molesto.

- Malfoy, por qué tu…

- Todo lo que publicaron en los periódicos es una mentira, ¿Cierto?

Hermione parpadeó.

- Tu y mi padrino, ustedes no llevaban una relación como la que dice el Profeta.

- ¿T-Tu padrino?

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS!

La joven se encogió un poco, apretando sus puños.

- Hace mucho que sabía que él llevaba una relación con alguien, pero creí que era con otra persona.

- ¿Cho?

Malfoy la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, tal vez tratando de descubrir como podría ella saber que él había llegado a sospechas de Cho Chang. Creyendo que la solución mas obvia era que Snape le había contado, se encogió de hombros.

- Hubiera sido mejor con ella que… contigo.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgar eso! Y si lo que quieras es fastidiarme entonces…

- No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, Granger.

El silencio se instaló sobre ambos, mientras la mirada metálica de Draco parecía lanzar llamaradas de fuego debido a la resolución que había tomado.

- Le prometí a mi padrino aceptar a la mujer a la que él había tomado por pareja, y en su ausencia, mi sentido del deber me obliga a protegerte.

- No estás obligado a nada conmigo, Malfoy.

- Déjame aclararte que no estoy encantado de hacer esto, Granger… pero por mi padrino haré lo que sea. Incluso protegerte a ti. ¿Está claro?

Hermione no respondió nada. No sabía realmente como reaccionar ante las palabras de Draco, sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquél día en las mazmorras, cuando observase la relación que había entre padrino e ahijado la hacía creer que estaba bien confiar en el rubio.

Así fuera por las razones equivocadas.

- Está claro.

Draco aceptó con la cabeza, como si acabase de firmar alguna sentencia. Sus ojos grisáceos se posaron sobre la mano de Hermione.

- ¿Te pidió matrimonio?

Ella aceptó con la cabeza, y al observar como Malfoy tendía su mano, ella respondió entregándole la propia, permitiéndole contemplar el anillo.

- Es el que le compró a su madre…

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- El me lo contó, hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Había muchas cosas que no sabía de Malfoy, cosas que solo Severus conocía. Una vez mas se vio a si misma en la irreal situación de ser la madrina del joven que se encontraba delante de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

- Tengo clases, así que procura no meterte en problemas.

- El que me hayas ayudado, no significa que…

Las palabras se cortaron de golpe y la muchacha se llevó una mano al vientre. Sus libros cayeron pesadamente al suelo causando un estrépito. Al momento siguiente, sus piernas flaquearon y se habría impactado en el suelo si Draco no la hubiese sostenido.

- ¿Granger?... ¡Granger!

Un aullido de dolor brotó de los labios de la muchacha mientras sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo y se encorvaba hacia el frente. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de sobremanera víctima de la sorpresa ante aquella situación.

- ¡Granger!!

Hermione gritó con más fuerza mientras sus manos presionaban su vientre, su rostro estaba completamente descompuesto debido a la agonía.

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que el muchacho tomase a la Gryffindor en sus brazos y se echara a correr.

- ¡A UN LADO, A UN LADO!

Gritó totalmente enfurecido cuando en su camino se atravesaron un grupo de alumnas de tercer año, las cuales se hicieron a un lado bastante asustadas cuando el rubio se lanzó entre ellas sosteniendo a la Gryffindor entre sus brazos.

Un pensamiento alertó la mente del muchacho repentinamente, por lo que se giró a observar a unos chiquillos que observaban desorientados a su alrededor, ambos vestían los colores de la casa de los leones.

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES!!

Ambos se giraron alarmados por la autoritaria voz que les llamaba, sin embargo, al descubrir quien era la persona que había hablado, ambos niños se quedaron congelados y temblando debido al pánico.

- Quiero que vayan a la sala de Gryffindor y le avisen a Potter que su amiga está en la enfermaría.

Los pequeños le observaban realmente horrorizados. Ambos pertenecían al primer año, y el recuerdo de lo que "este" joven había echo en el comedor, y en quien se había transformado, los hacía temblar de miedo.

- ¿ESQUE ESTÁN SORDOS???

- V-vamos tarde a t-t-transfo-formacion-nes.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, VAYAN AHORA MISMO!!!!

Los chiquillos brincaron debido a la sorpresa, uno de ellos botó sus libros debido al pánico mientras el otro salía corriendo a cumplir el encargo que le habían echo.

El joven Slythering bufó exasperado y continuó su camino a la enfermería.

Los dedos de la muchacha estaban cerrados sobre el hombro de Malfoy estrujando su uniforme hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban en rápidos e inusitados jadeos, hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo se contrajo en un espasmo de renovado dolor. Hermione se mordió los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar tratando de acallar el grito que tan desesperadamente quería dejar salir, para finalmente relajarse, recargando su rostro contra el pecho de Draco.

Los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en ella. No sabía que diablos le ocurría, y sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

- ¡ENFERMERA, ENFERMERA!!!

- ¿Pero qué es ese escándalo? ¿Tan pronto y ya alguien se lastimó? ¡Ay por Merlín, Hermione!!!

Madame Pomfrey se apresuró hacia donde estaba el joven de cabellos platinados y lo jaló para que depositara el cuerpo de la muchacha en una de las camillas del fondo, donde tendría un poco mas de privacidad.

- ¡Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió!

- No tengo idea, se desplomó de repente.

La mujer se acercó y colocó una mano en la frente de la muchacha, retirándola en el acto.

- ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!

El joven se echó hacia atrás para permitirle trabajar a la mujer, sin saber exactamente si debía quedarse o no en aquél lugar.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, el joven de cabellos platinados se sintió nervioso al observar el semblante de la enfermera y la manera en que la joven se retorcía de dolor en la camilla a pesar de las pociones que ya le habían sido suministradas.

- Tengo que ir por el director. Joven Malfoy, cuídela un momento.

- ¿Yo??

- No tardaré.

Cortó ella corriendo a la chimenea y lanzando un puñado de polvos Flú, desapareciendo entre las llamas esmeraldas.

Mientras el muchacho contemplaba la chimenea la cual perdía lentamente sus resplandores verdes, un grito emergió con semejante fuerza de la garganta de la muchacha que Draco se giró verdaderamente asustado y temeroso.

No podía comprender lo que le ocurría a la chica, necesitaba ayudarla a como fuera lugar, no importaba quien fuera o que rayos pensara de ella. Se había prometido a si mismo cuidarla, y ella había aceptado eso hacía solo unos minutos, por lo que no podía fallar en su tarea tan miserablemente.

Observó como sus dedos estaban alargados en maneras casi imposibles, y su espalda hacía un prominente arco sobre la cama, el sudor resbalaba sobre su frente y sus labios estaban abiertos en un grito ahora mudo.

Se acercó realmente confuso y la tomó de la mano, al instante, los dedos de ella se cerraron con una fuerza casi inhumana sobre los del muchacho.

Deseó decir alguna palabra de consuelo, tranquilizarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo, le resultaba imposible encontrar las frases correctas para comunicarse civilizadamente con alguien a quien se la había pasado haciendo daño durante tanto tiempo.

Hermione se tranquilizó por un momento y se mantuvo tirada en la camilla respirando agitadamente, sus dedos se aflojaron del agarre del rubio, quien tomó un trapo húmedo de la mesa a su lado y limpió su frente.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!!!!

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!!!

Draco se giró de golpe sosteniendo la varita en alto para protegerse del inminente ataque que podría recibir tras escuchar aquellos gritos. No se equivocó, pues aunque Ariel apuntaba amenazadoramente, Ron lanzó un hechizo, el cual fue repelido por Malfoy.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES OCURRE A USTEDES??

Los Gryffindors no esperaron mas antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio, el cual se apresuró a alejarse de la camilla, ya que en el estado sicótico que parecían venir los otros dos, no estaba seguro de que fueran a reaccionar lo suficiente como para no herir a la muchacha.

Rayos de distintos colores salieron disparados de las varitas de Harry y Draco, ambos trenzados en una pelea totalmente absurda, mientras Ron corría hacia la camilla y reemplazaba el lugar que antes había tenido el rubio.

- Herms, Herms, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no contestó, preocupando de sobre manera al pelirrojo, quien la tomó de la mano y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Hermione… ay no, Hermione… ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE HICISTE???

Chilló soltándola y poniéndose de pié verdaderamente furioso, justo en el instante en que Draco salía volando y se golpeaba contra la pared, cayendo lastimosamente al suelo completamente aturdido.

- ¡Hermione!

Harry se apresuró a llegar al lado de Hermione, tomándole de la mano de la misma forma en que lo habían echo los otros dos, sin embargo, esta vez los ojos de ella se abrieron, encontrándose con los del muchacho.

- Harry…

- Tranquila, ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

- Ha-Harry…

Los ojos de la joven estaban cargados de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban conteniendo sus gemidos de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, dime…

Un nuevo acceso de dolor le impidió hablar, por lo que se ladeó en la cama y se apretó con fuerza, estrujando desesperadamente los dedos de su amigo mientras sus dientes se hundían en la almohada, su mano libre presionando su vientre tratando de mitigar en vano el dolor.

Harry sintió que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas debido a la impotencia que sentía al no saber lo que le ocurría a su compañera, por lo que se giró realmente enfurecido a observar a Malfoy, el cual apenas se levantaba del suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza para calmar un poco el dolor que el golpe le había producido.

- ¡Habla de una vez! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

- ¡Quieres callarte y escuchar por una maldita vez en tu vida, Potter??? Se desmayó sola, ¡Y yo la traje aquí! Deberías estarme agradeciendo de rodillas haber salvado la vida de tu amiguita.

- Si serás…

Gruñó Ron acercándose al rubio con la varita levantada, sin embargo, las palabras de Hermione lo congelaron en el acto.

- El bebé…

- ¿Qué?

Todos se giraron a mirarla. Harry se mordió el labio inferior deseando que mantuviera aquello en secreto.

- ¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?

- ¡A un lado Weasley! ¿De qué estás hablando Granger? ¿Cuál bebé?

Los ojos de ella estaban cargados de lágrimas que fluían sobre sus mejillas sin que nada pudiera contenerlas.

- Harry… ¿Y si estoy abortando? Mi-mi bebé… n-nuestro bebé Harry, no quiero perder a mi bebé…

- Hermione tranquilízate, eso no es posible, ¿De acuerdo? Además, aún no sabemos si estás embarazada.

Ron abrió sus ojos en demasía y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta caer sentado en la camilla a sus espaldas.

- ¿B-bebé? H-Hermione está e-embarazada de… ¿Snape?

- Eso no puede ser cierto.

Susurró Draco llevándose una mano al cabello platinado, mientras Harry acariciaba la frente de la muchacha verdaderamente preocupado.

- Herms, no es posible, a lo mucho debes de tener tres días de embarazo, y todo esto no creo que corresponda a…

La explicación del muchacho se vio interrumpida por un nuevo acceso de dolor, y mientras ella se retorcía, los ojos verdes del muchacho buscaron los metálicos de su rival.

- ¿Dónde está la enfermera?

- Fue a buscar a Dumbledore.

* * *

En la oficina del director, Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Madame Pomfrey a lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquél momento en su enfermería.

- Todo indica a un aborto Albus, tal vez la chica esté embarazada y debido a todas las presiones de estos días está perdiendo al bebé.

- Eso no puede ser posible, debe de haber otra explicación.

- Ya le he dado distintas pociones pero la fiebre y el dolor no retroceden. No puedo hacer mas con los materiales que tengo en el colegio, hay que llevarla a San Mungo de inmediato.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza mientras se paseaba rápidamente por la habitación.

- No creo que Severus haya sido tan tonto como para no protegerse.

- ¡Pues lo fue como para meterse con una chica de la mitad de su edad!

- No, aquí tiene que haber algo más. Es extraño que ella no responda a las pociones ni a tus hechizos, eso…

El director se cortó de pronto al comprender lo que ocurría.

- Eso solo puede significar… que su relación con Severus es tan fuerte, que ella está sintiendo lo que está sintiendo él. Por eso las pociones no funcionan, el problema está en su magia, no en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ella siente lo mismo que Severus? ¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos azules del anciano se clavaron en los de la enfermera, quien no comprendía la situación, y menos aún cuando escuchó las palabras del director.

- Severus está teniendo a su bebé ahora mismo…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Suspenso, suspenso!!! Que irá a ocurrir?? ¡Ya viene la cirugía! ¿Sobrevivirá Severus? Peor aún, ¿La podrá resistir Hermione??

¡Nos vemos el próximo Jueves, saludos a mi querida Dedos de Luz!!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	50. Semilla sin fruto

Cap. 49

Semilla sin fruto

* * *

El suave toquido en la puerta de madera hizo que los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort se abrieran lentamente.

A sus pies, Nagini siseó suavemente, provocando una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios del Lord oscuro.

Había estado pensando en muchas cosas desde la noche anterior, tratando de comprender como había sido engañado tan… magistralmente por su adorado Gildor.

Observó sus dedos como si fueran interesantes piezas de museo, llevándolos luego contra su aplastada nariz para aspirar morbosamente, disfrutando el inexistente aroma de la piel de Severus impregnada en sus dedos.

Una vez mas escuchó el molesto toquito de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que dejó que su brazo descansara sobre el brazo de su sillón.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció un hombre que temblaba como una hoja. Voldemort sonrió al reconocer a uno de sus novatos.

Le encantaba ver el terror reflejado en sus rostros, el mismo que corría por los estúpidos ciudadanos que no sabían donde esconderse de él y vivían presos al temor que les provocaba su inmenso poder.

- Mi lord…

Susurró el joven mortífago arrodillándose ante su señor, para luego tenderle un ejemplar del periódico de aquél día.

- Hay un artículo que puede interesarle, mi señor.

- ¿Ah si?... Vaya.

Voldemort tendió su mano para recibir el periódico, sin embargo, aflojó sus dedos dejando caer el objeto al suelo.

Un respingo de sorpresa emergió de los labios del novato, el cual se apresuró a levantar el periódico y tendérselo nuevamente a su señor, el cual lo tomó firmemente y luego palpó un par de veces la cabeza del chico.

- Buen perrito… muy buen perrito.

Las mejillas del muchacho se mancharon de carmín ante semejante trato, por lo que intentó hacerse hacia atrás e incorporarse, sin embargo, de manera excesivamente rápida, los dedos helados del lord se cerraron sobre su cuello y lo jalaron hacia abajo, presionándolo contra el suelo y poniéndolo a cuatro patas.

- Los perros buenos… andan a cuatro patas, y salen de la estancia de sus amos… a cuatro patas, ¿Verdad?

El joven se mantuvo quieto, tratando de no pensar en la horrible humillación que aquello significaba para él, hasta que finalmente se apoyó correctamente sobre sus palmas y sus rodillas.

Nagini se irguió y siseó peligrosamente, mientras Voldemort sonreía.

- Buen perrito, y ahora…

La habitación se llenó del sonido que provocó el periódico enrollado cuando golpeó de lleno la cabeza del novato, el cual se encogió asustado.

- ¡Y AHORA LARGATE, MALDITO PERRO IMBÉCIL!!

El joven gritó asustado y se puso de pié, comenzando a correr para salir de aquél lugar, sin embargo, a punto de alcanzar la puerta, un destello verde iluminó la habitación, seguido del ruido sordo del cuerpo sin vida golpeando el suelo.

Tras un instante de silencio, la habitación se llenó del sonido siseante del Lord oscuro hablando en la lengua de las serpientes, lo que provocó que su mascota se girase a mirarlo.

- Es tan difícil, mi querida Nagini… pero cuando un perro no sabe obedecer órdenes, no queda otra que sacrificarlo…

El enorme reptil, capaz de comprender las palabras pero no el significado que estas tendrían en el lenguaje de los seres humanos, se limitó a sisear en respuesta, simplemente satisfecha con el hecho de que su señor le contase sus cosas, señal del aprecio que sentía por ella.

- Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que este idiota me ha traído?

Abrió el periódico y sus ojos vagaron sobre la primera plana.

- "Escándalo escolar… o amor incondicional"…

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron al observar aquél titular, contemplando un instante el dibujo que acompañaba aquél escandaloso artículo.

Tomó asiento tranquilamente en su butaca y leyó con vivo interés el artículo en sus manos, recorriendo sus labios con uno de sus largos y finos dedos una y otra vez.

El viejo se había encargado de hacer que un amorío entre profesor y alumna se volviera una trágica historia digna de Romeo y Julieta.

Voldemort frunció el ceño realmente molesto mientras continuaba su lectura, poniéndose de pié bruscamente al descubrir que Dumbledore había revelado al mundo entero la posición de Severus como espía.

Aquella revelación le causó un profundo daño al ego del señor oscuro, el cual terminada su lectura, arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó al suelo verdaderamente enfurecido.

Ese maldito anciano decrépito había tenido la osadía de gritar a los cuatro vientos que existía alguien que se había burlado de él en su propia cara y durante mucho tiempo.

La imagen de su preciado Gildor se debatiría ante la comunidad mágica como un profesor pervertido y un héroe. Sin embargo, con la historia que Albus se había inventado, la gente creería que era un verdadero caballero el cual había respetado a la mujer que amaba hasta que su relación fuese legal, además de un gran guerrero de élite al haber "caído" en batalla ejerciendo su papel de espía hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sus puños se apretaron mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba debido a la furia.

Había sido humillado públicamente.

Pocos segundos después, caminaba dando largas zancadas con dirección a los calabozos. Estaba cegado de furia y caminaba sin razonar lo que estaba haciendo.

La puerta se abrió con violencia, pero aquello no perturbó la inconciencia en la que se encontraba sumido Severus. Voldemort apretó los labios furioso y apuntó al cuerpo en el suelo con su varita.

**- ¡CRUCIO!!**

Un grito de dolor hizo eco en el lúgubre calabozo expandiéndose más allá de las paredes de piedra y llamando la atención de todos aquellos quienes pudieron escucharles.

Severus tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la espalda arqueada en un ángulo casi imposible mientras sus manos se aferraban a las cadenas que lo mantenían preso.

Tras lo que fueron agónicos instantes, el hechizo fue interrumpido, y el antiguo profesor se desplomó en el piso.

- Mi muy amado Gildor… ¿Has dormido bien?

Las orbes oscuras se abrieron lentamente y observó a su interlocutor, maldiciendo luego en voz baja.

- ¡El héroe! Vaya honor el que tengo de tenerte en mi humilde morada, ¿No lo crees así?

Snape le ignoró descaradamente mientras se incorporaba, recargando su espalda contra la pared, procurando luego ponerse de pié.

- ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

Chilló Voldemort cruzándole el rostro con una bofetada. Severus obedeció y le sostuvo la mirada, sus labios adornados por una orgullosa sonrisa de la cual escapaba un hilillo de sangre.

- El viejo ha expuesto tu caso al mundo, ¿Qué te parece, amado mío?

- ¿Por qué diablos sigues llamándome de esa estúpida manera?

- Por que igual podría llamarte pedazo de mierda, y en ambos casos, tú no tienes voz ni voto para opinar.

- Que elocuencia.

Una segunda bofetada le cruzó el rostro al hombre de negros cabellos, el cual, nuevamente regresó su mirada oscura hacia el monstruo delante de él.

- El anciano ha hecho nuevamente uno de sus trucos con la prensa.

Voldemort extendió el periódico y lo lanzó a los pies de Severus, el cual observó un instante el objeto y luego regresó su mirada hacia el lord.

- Gracias por el periódico, cariño, ¿Me traes también una taza de café?

- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI,** CRUCIO!!!!!!**

Severus se arqueó y su cabeza se giró hacia el techo, dejando expuesto su cuello totalmente tenso en el cual se saltaban algunas venas azules, por un instante se sostuvo solo en las puntas de sus pies, y sin embargo, no soltó un solo sonido.

El señor oscuro le observó verdaderamente furioso, resoplando como si fuera un animal mientras observaba al traidor a sus ideales respirando agitadamente apoyado en la pared.

Las mejillas mortalmente pálidas del lord se encontraban manchadas de desagradables motas violáceas debido a la humillación que acababa de vivir, irónicamente la misma que él acababa de hacer sufrir al novato al cual había asesinado.

Como única suerte que poseía, la oscuridad de aquél lugar ocultaba la evidencia de aquella burla, y sin embargo, el sentimiento de su rostro ardiendo y la furia no eran algo que la oscuridad pudiera desaparecer fácilmente.

- Ahora eres… el gran héroe. No eres más que un pedófilo que se acuesta con una alumna, y sin embargo, el viejo se ha encargado de que el mundo te ame.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, observando sin interés al Lord oscuro mientras este continuaba hablando, al parecer mas para si mismo que para su acompañante.

- Podría tomarte una foto ahora mismo y enviarla al Profeta, para que descubran el gran héroe que eres. ¿No te parece una idea excelente?

- Haz lo que quieras.

Siseó Snape sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, haciendo que los puños del monstruo se apretaran con fuerza, observando fijamente aquellos ojos negros que le contemplaban con serenidad absoluta.

Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera enfrentarle de aquella manera. Era algo que prácticamente había olvidado.

Recordaba a la perfección aquél lejano día en que había conocido a Severus Snape, el cual llegó a él como protegido de Lucius Malfoy.

El muchacho había demostrado ser completamente distinto a todos los demás desde aquél primer momento en el que apareció ante su presencia. Era un chiquillo de diecisiete años, y aún así le había sostenido la mirada, atreviéndose inclusive a usar descaradamente su Oclumancia contra él, y peor aún, admitiendo que estaba oponiendo resistencia a sus deseos apropósito.

Creía haber domado a aquella pequeña bestia mucho tiempo atrás… sin saber que la bestia había crecido y se había vuelto mucho más mortífera de lo que él hubiera esperado, rebelándose a sus espaldas y negándose a doblegarse ante su presencia.

Tomó el rostro de Severus entre sus dedos fríos, el hombre de cabellos negros trató de soltarse, pero le fue imposible, por lo que al final se quedó quieto.

- Quiero ver…

Susurró Voldemort en un tono apenas audible, el antiguo profesor enarcó una ceja.

- Quiero ver lo que guardas dentro de ti… quiero ver qué es lo que obtuviste con esa sangre sucia que fue tan increíble que te negaste a tener un lugar a mi lado.

Los dedos como garras se cerraron con fuerza sobre su mandíbula mientras los ojos carmesíes taladraban con fuerza los oscuros.

Las pupilas verticales del lord se dilataron hasta convertirse en una fina línea negra apenas visible, mientras Severus fruncía notablemente el ceño ante el ataque mental del que era objeto.

Voldemort comenzó a temblar debido al esfuerzo que aquello le estaba costando, mientras un grueso hilo de sangre descendía lentamente por la nariz ganchuda del espía, el cual temblaba igualmente luchando por oponer resistencia y proteger sus pensamientos

Las antorchas que se encontraban en el pasillo comenzaron a titilar debido a la poderosa magia que emanaba de ambos hombres, moviéndose casi hasta el punto de apagarse.

Finalmente, los dedos de Voldemort se aflojaron, así como la presión que ejercía con su legeremencia en contra de la Oclumancia de Snape, el cual ni siquiera se permitió suspirar aliviado cuando el ataque a sus recuerdos cesó.

El señor oscuro dio media vuelta y se retiró un par de pasos, siendo atentamente observado por Severus, el cual apenas podía creer que realmente hubiera logrado vencer en aquél peligroso juego.

No tuvo tiempo de razonar aquello cuando Voldemort se giró, y el dorso de su mano se impactó con una fuerza brutal contra la mejilla de su prisionero, el cual fue lanzado de espaldas contra la pared.

Un único gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios ante el golpe, para después deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo, donde quedó completamente inconsciente.

Los ojos del monstruo se mantuvieron fijos en su pareja y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto.

Abrió la boca para dejar escapar algún comentario hiriente, y sin embargo, al final guardó silencio. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando Voldemort arribó a su espacio privado, se encontró con un mortífago que se encontraba esperándole.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y las rendijas de serpiente de su nariz se dilataron mostrando su estado de furia, haciendo que el hombre temblara al saber que su visita podría no ser bien recibida, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba en el suelo en aquél instante.

- M-Mi lord…

- ¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta fue echa en un tono seco y amenazante, el mortífago trató de contener la compostura.

- Mi lord, acaba de llegarme un aviso de mi fuente en la oficina de los aurores.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esa información puede interesarme?

- Mi lord, alguien está atacando un poblado de muggles.

Voldemort, quien hasta ese instante había ignorado al emisario y se había dedicado a servirse una copa de vino, se giró para observarle finalmente.

- No he ordenado ningún ataque.

- Lo se mi señor. No parece ser uno de los nuestros.

El señor oscuro se mantuvo en silencio mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios, encaminándose luego a la ventana y observando el lúgubre paisaje.

- Alguien está tratando de llamar mi atención.

Susurró Voldemort de una manera casi inaudible, para finalmente sonreír.

- Lo ha conseguido… me agrada. Ve a buscarle.

- Quien quiera que sea, ha desaparecido mi lord, Huyó antes de que los aurores llegaran.

- Atacará de nuevo. Cuando lo haga, quiero que vayas al poblado más cercano y proyectes la marca en el cielo, ¿Me has escuchado?

- Como usted ordene mi señor.

El mortífago hizo una reverencia y se marchó, mientras el señor oscuro se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

Alguien le estaba llamando, estaba desesperado por pertenecer a sus filas y cobrar venganza de alguien. Solo esa razón podía llevar a alguien a hacer algo tan desquiciado tan de repente.

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino.

Debía ser una mujer. Una mujer impulsiva y despechada a la cual le había echo daño alguna sangre sucia. Y ahora quería utilizarlo a él y a los suyos para cobrar su venganza.

Le parecía realmente divertido todo aquello.

Si ella tanto deseaba la venganza, pues bien, vería hasta donde era capaz de llegar ella por obtenerla. El podía ofrecerle todo lo que pudiera desear, siempre y cuando le jurase su lealtad. Misma que estaba seguro que obtendría.

En sus filas había muchos mortífagos que le habían vendido su alma a cambio de la dulce venganza, y él se las había proporcionado, recibiendo a cambio una devoción absoluta ante el dios que había consolado sus frías ansias de consuelo ante una grave pérdida.

Y sin embargo, había algo mas que abarcaba su mente, algo que estaba deseando mas que nunca después de la discusión que había tenido con Gildor.

Alguien tocó suavemente a su puerta, interrumpiendo el fluir de sus ideas.

- ¿Qué?

Habló él completamente de mal humor y rechinando los dientes. No quería que nadie le interrumpiera en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Mi Lord? ¿Me permite pasar?

Voldemort se giró realmente interesado reconociendo al instante la voz que le llamaba.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una mujer, la cual se arrodilló respetuosamente frente al señor oscuro, provocando que sus cabellos castaños cayesen sobre su rostro.

- He traído la poción que acelerará la labor de parto del amo Seregon.

El lord oscuro tendió su mano, recibiendo una pequeña botella con la misma forma y tamaño que tendría una profecía, sin embargo, en su interior no se movían suaves luces blancas que asemejaban agua convertida en tejido, sino que se revolvía un líquido negruzco con tintes de verde oscuro, el cual asemejaba a encontrarse podrido.

- ¿Por qué luce así?

Una sonrisa abordó los labios de la medimaga.

- Normalmente, las pociones que aceleran el parto contienen ingredientes que ayudan a relajar al paciente, prácticamente a anestesiarlo, haciendo la labor más sencilla.

Voldemort enarcó una ceja con obvio interés, mientras la sonrisa de ella se acrecentaba.

- Esta poción no contiene esos ingredientes.

Los ojos rojos parecieron chispear al escuchar aquella valiosa información, por lo que el lord oscuro se dedicó a contemplar largamente a la joven sanadora que se encontraba a su servicio.

Solo tenía poco menos de tres años en sus filas, una de las primeras nuevas entidades que reclutara tras obtener un nuevo cuerpo gracias a Colagusano.

Su nombre era Aglaia Callia. Un nombre bastante poco común, sin embargo, era comprensible debido a sus raíces griegas y a su alto estatus de sangre. Completamente pura.

Con lo que acababa de hacer, la joven medimaga acababa de ganarse una posición entre sus sirvientes predilectos.

- ¿En qué momento desea mi lord que lleve a cabo la cirugía?

La sonrisa de Voldemort igualó la de la joven.

Sin embargo, alguien tocó nuevamente pidiendo admisión con el lord oscuro, el cual gruñó al ser interrumpido en tan sublime momento.

- ¿Quién es?

- Dirthysoul, mi Lord.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y apareció el alto mortífago, quien observó con cierta sorpresa a la mujer que acompañaba en aquellos instantes a su amo.

Una sonrisa estúpida abordó sus labios mientras contemplaba el bello rostro de la mujer, ella sin embargo, giró su cara demostrando el nulo interés que tenía en el recién llegado.

- Mi lord, hemos recibido una lechuza del maestro Lemínades.

Voldemort guardó silencio, esperando a que Dirthysoul continuara.

- Dice que enviará las pociones que le pidió esta misma tarde, y que considerará su petición de venir a su mansión.

- ¿Ha dicho por qué?

- El maestro afirma que inmiscuirse directamente con nosotros podría ponerlo en riesgo, y debe decidir si desea morir por desobedecerle a usted, o arriesgarse a que lo atrapen los aurores.

- Ese imbécil.

- ¿Desea que le envíe alguna respuesta?

El señor oscuro no pronunció palabra alguna, rascándose distraídamente la barbilla mientras pensaba en lo que debía ocurrirle al imbécil que necesitaba para elaborar sus pociones de aquí en delante.

- Tráeme un vociferador.

- Como usted ordene, mi lord.

Dijo el hombre mientras hacía una pronunciada reverencia y se marchaba del lugar no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la joven medimaga, la cual hizo una mueca de asco al saberse observada por un hombre a quien ella consideraba inferior.

- La diversión tendrá que esperar… mi estimada Callia.

- Como usted lo desee, mi lord.

- Necesito arreglar cuentas con un… grandísimo imbécil.

La mujer hizo una breve reverencia.

- Alistaré mis instrumentos para estar disponible en el momento que usted lo requiera, mi señor.

Voldemort aceptó e hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que se retirara. Una vez solo, el lord oscuro miró por la ventana nuevamente.

Sus dedos comenzaron a tensarse en torno a la copa de vino hasta que esta reventó en sus manos. La sangre y el vino se entremezclaron escurriendo por entre sus dedos y golpeando el suelo con tenues sonidos secos.

Severus se había burlado de él, pero si Lemínades se atrevía a intentar hacer lo mismo, dándose aires de importancia al saberse el nuevo, y único maestro a disposición del lord oscuro, tendría que matarlo sin dilación alguna.

Nadie… volvería a burlarse nunca de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Muy lejos de la mansión, el sonido de una detonación alertó a los vecinos de una pequeña comunidad muggle.

Los ojos oscuros de la joven mujer recorrieron lentamente las casas apiñadas unas junto a otras, todas con jardines muy bien cuidados.

Las calles estaban completamente desiertas a pesar de ser muy temprano.

Una segunda detonación siguió a la primera, y una segunda chica de la misma edad de la primera apareció, retorciéndose los dedos nerviosa.

- Por favor, detente… ¡No vamos a ganar nada!

- ¡TU CALLATE!

- Si mi madre se entera…

- Al diablo tú y tu madre.

- Pero…

- ¡CIERRA EL MALDITO HOCICO!

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una ventana al abrirse, y ambas se giraron a observar a un hombre gordo de escaso cuello y un poblado bigote que asomaba medio cuerpo por la ventana.

- ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS Y SUS PETARDOS!!!

La joven de largos cabellos negros frunció el ceño interesada al ver como aquél hombre gritaba como si fuera un toro enfurecido.

Lo contempló mientras amenazaba con el puño en el aire hacia cualquier cosa, y se permitió reír divertida.

No, no era un toro enfurecido… aquél hombre no era otra cosa que un simple buey.

- Esos mocosos infernales…

Mascullaba el hombre aún mirando hacia el lado incorrecto de la calle, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos comenzaban a volverse blancos.

- Son unos locos maleducados, un montón de asquerosos rebeldes que…

Su cabeza giró hacia su derecha, lo cual era un movimiento bastante curioso debido al escaso cuello que tenía oculto entre su prominente gordura y su cara desagradable que asemejaba a un enorme jamón con bigote.

La piel rosada del hombre se volvió completamente pálida y su mandíbula cayó un par de centímetros. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sus pupilas se dilataban considerablemente, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y por mas que deseó alejarse de la ventana, una fuerza desconocida parecía tenerlo clavado en el suelo.

Por más que lo deseara, no podía dejar de observar a la pareja de mujeres que estaban paradas justo en medio de la calle. Una de ellas lucía imponente, con sus ojos clavados directamente sobre los de él, mientras que la otra temblaba casi tanto como él, tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

La joven de cabellos negros comenzó a caminar, y las ropas que le delataban como bruja ondearon a cada paso.

Vernon Dursley continuaba clavado al piso, incapaz siquiera de gritar.

Cuando la joven mujer llegaba a la esquina, un auto dio rápidamente la vuelta yéndose directo contra ella.

El sonido de las llantas rechinando puso escucharse por todo Privet Drive, sin embargo, a pesar de que el hombre tras el volante hizo todo lo posible, el auto iba a embestir a la joven bruja.

La muchacha a su lado soltó un alarido de terror, mientras que la otra levantó su varita sin inmutarse al observar lo cercana que podía encontrarse su muerte.

_- Bombarda… Máxima._

El sonido de una potente explosión ahogó el grito aterrado del muggle dentro del coche mientras este salía volando y daba una vuelta en el aire, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y quedando de cabeza.

Algunos gritos se escucharon en las casas cercanas, y pronto, la calle se llenó de curiosos que observaban impactados lo que había ocurrido en su propia calle. Nadie comprendía que hacían aquellas jóvenes tan cerca del auto que ahora yacía al revés completamente destrozado en el asfalto.

Los murmullos de los vecinos sin embargo, no acallaron los gritos de auxilio que emergían del coche.

La joven mujer se inclinó para observar al hombre, el cual colgaba de cabeza en su asiento. La mano de su compañero se cerró en su brazo.

- Por favor, por favor vámonos… te lo suplico, vámonos.

La muchacha le observó, y su exótica belleza pareció acrecentarse mientras sonreía. Su compañera acompañó aquella sonrisa esperanzada con que terminara la pesadilla, sin embargo, la varita fue levantada nuevamente, y los ojos negros de la joven brillaron con malicia pura.

Una llamarada de fuego brotó de la punta del mágico instrumento, y los gritos de terror llenaron a la expectante muchedumbre mientras llamas comenzaban a devorar el coche.

La joven sonrió ampliamente al observar su obra, giró su varita sobre si misma y se cubrió, lo mismo que su compañera cuando el coche explotó.

- ¡YA BASTA!!! ¡VÁMONOS POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!!!!!

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un resplandor brotó de la varita de la joven e impactó en una mujer que corría con la intención de socorrer al muggle en el auto, lanzándola varios metros en el aire y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Pronto, el aire se llenó de los gritos de terror de la muchedumbre, la gente corría aterrorizadas a sus casas.

La joven buscó con la mirada el número cuatro de Privet Drive, y sonrió al observar el auto que salía apresuradamente de la cochera, llevando dentro a tres personas.

Extendió su varita y sonrió.

_- Bombarda… M_…

- ¡AHHHHH!! ¡POR MERLÍN, POR MERLÍN, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ, MIRA ESO, MIRA!!!!

Los ojos oscuros de la joven se giraron hacia el cielo y una sonrisa sádica abordó sus labios al contemplara pesar del cielo claro una formación esmeralda en el cielo. Una calavera de la cual emergía una serpiente.

- Me están llamando…

- ¡NO, NO VAYAS, NO….!

Sus gritos de pánico se vieron cortados cuando la mano de su compañera se cerró en su brazo, y un instante mas tarde, ambas se desvanecieron en el aire.

* * *

Cerca del medio día, Voldemort caminaba a grandes zancadas rumbo a la habitación que había destinado para su heredero.

Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se posaron sobre los objetos que se encontraban ante él.

Si fuera un mago común y corriente, su corazón se habría cargado de tristeza al saber todas sus ilusiones completamente destruidas, sin embargo, aquello no podía importarle menos.

Frustrarse por lo que debió haber sido y no era, simplemente era estúpido. Sin embargo, poseía la dulce venganza, la cual estaba a punto de iniciar.

- ¿Callia?

- ¿Mi señor?

Dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo una reverencia. Voldemort sonrió.

- Ya es hora.

* * *

El sonido de pasos apresurados arrancó a Severus del continuo y tormentoso fluir de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando un ensordecedor estruendo, y el antiguo profesor de pociones trató de apartar su mirada del brillo que provenía del exterior.

- Gildor amado mío, ¿Me extrañaste?

Snape decidió no contestar, aferrado a la idea de no dar muestras de debilidad. Voldemort rió creyendo inútil aquella guerra por seguir tratando de demostrar fortaleza, para luego hacer un pase con su varita y encender algunas antorchas dentro de la lúgubre celda.

- Es la hora, querido.

Los ojos negros del hombre se cerraron con fuerza y sus manos se apretaron en torno a sus cadenas.

Voldemort realizó un veloz pase con su varita, y al momento siguiente, Snape sintió como sus pies eran firmemente encadenados al piso.

- ¿Necesitas algo mas?

Susurró Voldemort cruzándose de brazos mientras contemplaba a su pareja, quien se debatía furiosamente tratando de liberarse.

La joven mujer negó con la cabeza y tuvo la intención de acercarse para iniciar con su trabajo, sin embargo, los dedos largos y fríos surcados de venas violáceas de Voldemort se cerraron sobre su brazo, tirándola violentamente hacia atrás.

- Te lo advierto Callia… si Gildor llega a fallecer durante la cirugía, el mundo entero no será escondite suficiente para que sufras mi venganza hasta el resto de tus días…

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven medimaga, la cual finalmente aceptó.

Suelta del mortal agarre del Lord oscuro, la mujer se inclinó a un lado de Severus, el cual cesó su inútil lucha por liberarse y taladró con su mirada oscura los ojos marrones de la mujer.

- Bebe esto.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos.

Sabía que iba a ocurrir, Hidden se encargaría de que su organismo tarde o temprano llevara a cabo el tan temido parto de una criatura inexistente.

El hecho de que iba a sufrir inmensamente debido a eso era algo marcado con fuego en su destino. Ocurriría tarde o temprano. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Voldemort.

Podía negarse con todas sus fuerzas a beber aquella poción, pero en su estado actual, el resultado sería el mismo. La bebería al final, ya fuese que cooperara o no.

La fría botella tocó sus labios, los cuales se abrieron para aceptar el líquido, el cual comenzó a deslizarse dentro de su boca.

Un asco inmenso recorrió todo su ser y su cuerpo se convulsionó con la necesidad de vomitar. Podía sentir aquella consistencia fangosa descendiendo por su garganta y alterando terriblemente su gusto. La poción se pegaba a sus dientes y hacía que se entumiera su paladar.

Un sabor ácido atacó su gusto y finalmente, el líquido abandonó toda la botella y se instaló en su estómago.

El silencio sepulcral de aquella celda se vio roto por el continuo toser de Severus, el cual trataba en vano de normalizar sus sentidos.

Logró introducir en sus pulmones una profunda bocanada de aire, para luego desplomarse contra la pared. Sus brazos habrían caído a sus lados si no hubiesen estado sujetos por las cadenas.

Aglya se puso de pié lentamente y realizó un pase son su varita, materializado en el aire una caja de madera, la cual recibió en sus manos, contemplando luego al prisionero.

- Dentro de poco, ambas pociones se encontrarán, Hidden será interrumpida y revelará lo que ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo. El parto vendrá después. Si me permite mi Lord, es preciso que le retire algunas prendas a su amante.

Voldemort movió su mano en un gesto afirmativo, por lo que la joven mujer se arrodilló ante Severus y procedió a deshacer los botones en su chaleco. No tuvo molestia alguna en quitárselo, continuando después con la larga hilera de botones de la gabardina.

Una sonrisa divertida abordó los labios de la mujer mientras reflexionaba en lo difícil que era desvestir a aquél hombre.

Sus ojos vagaron un momento por su rostro y descendieron por su físico, por lo que aprovechando que el Lord oscuro se encontraba a sus espaldas, se permitió pasear su lengua sobre sus labios.

Con tal de hacer el amor con un hombre como el que tenía delante, ella le quitaría todos esos botones y muchos más.

La prenda quedó abierta al igual que el chaleco, y la medimaga suspiró al encontrarse esta vez con una camisa blanca. Por lo menos agradeció que esta vez los botones fueran escasos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando contempló como la respiración de su paciente se volvía lentamente mas agitada, y algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente y correr por los costados de su rostro.

- Ha iniciado, mi señor.

Voldemort no emitió sonido alguno de interés.

Mientras la temperatura en el cuerpo de artista en pociones continuaba elevándose, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y observó como la mujer abría sus pantalones y los dejaba abiertos.

Por un instante razonó en lo molesto que era aquello, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado nublados como para que la situación le importase demasiado.

Pudo sentir que algo se movía en su estómago, como si una serpiente se deslizara entre sus entrañas. Su piel comenzó a molestarle mientras sentía como su vientre se expandía lentamente.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia su abdomen antes plano para observar como su piel se estiraba dando lugar a una curva que parecía imitar un vientre con cerca de tres meses de embarazo. La medimaga sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la piel desnuda.

- Si la criatura se encontrara dentro, tu vientre habría crecido mucho mas, sin embargo, dentro no hay nada más que líquido y una placenta inútil.

Severus hubiera deseado contestar algo a la absurda explicación que no le era necesaria en lo absoluto, sin embargo, un dolor agudo atravesó su espalda provocando que esta se arqueara, sus labios se abrieron y emitió un quejido de dolor mientras sus ojos se abrían víctimas de aquella desconocida sensación que parecía oprimir su vientre de una manera parecida a la que el cruciatas molía su cuerpo entero.

La sensación duró poco tiempo y se desvaneció de la misma manera en la que había llegado, dejando al hombre de cabellos negros jadeando exhausto.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se acentuó al haber visto aquél inusual suceso, mientras la medimaga esperaba pacientemente, a sabiendas de que aún no era momento de iniciar la cirugía.

Por su parte mojó sus labios secos con su lengua y trató de incorporarse un poco, pero le resultaba imposible dada su difícil posición y las cadenas que le rodeaban.

El primitivo deseo de huir y escapar de aquellos horrores se había apoderado de cada partícula de su ser, por lo que se sujetó a las cadenas y tiró de ellas en un vano intento de romperlas, pero estas continuaban en su lugar.

Nuevamente sintió aquella presión en su vientre y luchó desesperadamente por mantener a raya las reacciones de su cuerpo, esta vez retrayéndose y ocultando su rostro detrás de la cortina que creaba su cabello.

Sus facciones estaban crispadas debido al inmenso dolor que sentía, y mordía sus labios tratando de acallar sus gritos de dolor.

Voldemort enarcó una ceja cuando las llamas en las antorchas comenzaron a moverse violentamente, signo de la magia que emergía con furia desde el interior de su prisionero.

Finalmente, el cuerpo del espía se relajó lentamente, y las antorchas cesaron su movimiento.

- ¿Cuándo planeas iniciar?

- En un momento señor. El parto de un hombre es distinto al de una mujer, muy pronto se romperá la fuente, y entonces será un buen momento para iniciar.

Una vez más, el silencio fue la respuesta.

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud horrorosa. Voldemort se mantenía quieto observando la situación ante sus ojos como si fuese un buen espectáculo, mientras la medimaga simplemente ignorada a su paciente.

Severus emitió un quejido bajo y los ojos de la mujer se rodaron hacia él, para luego descender hacia sus pantalones, los cuales comenzaban a humedecerse. La mancha oscura abarcó toda su entrepierna y se deslizó por sus muslos, creando luego un charco que crecía lentamente.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora.

Se arrodilló tranquilamente al lado de Snape, el cual respiraba agitadamente, su rostro estaba profundamente acalorado y sus labios se movían en murmullos imposibles de comprender.

La medimaga depositó su caja de madera en el suelo y la abrió de manera casi ceremoniosa, extrayendo su varita.

_- Cuttin Wand_…

La punta de la varita brilló por un momento adquiriendo una tonalidad plateada. La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer se acrecentó y tocó el vientre de Severus, rozando con su instrumento la piel cetrina.

- Procura no moverte demasiado.

Snape abrió sus ojos y contempló a la mujer, y haciendo acopio de un enorme esfuerzo, le escupió en el rostro.

Un momento de silencio procedió a aquella acción, y la sonrisa sarcástica y llena de orgullo abordó los labios de Snape.

La medimaga mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras limpiaba sus párpados con el dorso de su mano, para luego ofrecer una sonrisita parecida a la de su paciente.

La varita presionó suavemente sobre la piel, y los ojos de Severus se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se tensaba debido al dolor. Un apenas audible gemido de dolor abordó sus labios cuando sintió como su piel era atravesada.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación apenas desagradable comparada a las que había sufrido en el pasado, comenzó a volverse más y más intensa cuando la varita comenzó a descender por su curveado vientre.

Su espalda se arqueó ligeramente y mordió sus labios hasta sentir que el sabor metálico de su sangre.

- Incisión por la línea alba… hasta llegar a la cavidad abdominal.

El cuerpo del hombre tembló tratando de retener el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Frente a él, Voldemort se limitó a observar como las antorchas oscilaban nuevamente.

Un hilo de sangre corría sobre la piel nívea, volviéndose cada vez mas abundante y espesa, la medimaga extrajo una toalla de su caja de madera y limpió aquél fluido, dejando manchada la piel.

- Incidiendo en el músculo…

La varita se hundió en la carne oculta bajo la piel, y los ojos del espía se abrieron de golpe. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus cadenas y haló de ellas con frenesí. Su respiración se había convertido en una rápida sucesión de jadeos y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de impotencia.

La medimaga sonrió simplemente mientras continuaba concentrada en su trabajo, extrayendo luego su varita ensangrentada.

- Y aquí tenemos… el vientre lleno de nada…

Severus tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Dolía, si, dolía terriblemente, sin embargo, él había soportado dolores aún peores. Había sido encerrado en calabozos, había sido golpeado con un látigo hasta el cansancio y siendo atacado por el cruciatus cientos de veces.

Podía soportarlo.

La sensación de una mano revolviendo sus entrañas fue demasiado para el maestro en pociones, el cual se arqueó causándose con ello mas dolor, y sus labios se abrieron finalmente para dejar escapar un grito.

- Ya casi termino… esta parte.

Susurró ella mientras abandonaba su varita encima del paciente, introduciendo luego sus dedos desnudos en la carne expuesta.

Severus se arqueó mientras sentía como la medimaga tiraba de algo en su interior, hasta que finalmente sintió algo que se rompía.

Ella rió y tiró sus manos hacia fuera. Estaba cubierta de sangre y un líquido semitransparente, el mismo que creaba un pequeño charco debajo de ellos.

La mujer alzó sus manos y finalmente dejó caer al suelo lo que había extraído. Los trozos de tejido torcidos entre si emitieron un sonido desagradable al golpear el piso de piedra, donde fueron abandonados sin cuidado alguno.

Severus sentía que pronto llegaría al límite de su resistencia, su cabeza le daba vueltas y todo lo veía borroso, su vientre punzaba y su piel entera enviaba espasmos de dolor.

Todo comenzó a volverse oscuridad a su alrededor, y de manera casi inconsciente soltó un quejido cuando sintió un pinchazo.

Observaba muy a lo lejos a la medimaga la cual cerraba lentamente sus heridas. Todo se envolvía en tinieblas, y Severus supo que no estaría consiente por mucho tiempo mas.

Una sonrisa abordó sus labios y se giró a observar a Voldemort.

Había sido malo, si… pero había vivido cosas mucho peores, y el echo de haber superado aquella prueba lo hacía sentir mas fuerte que nunca.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, se dejó caer en la dulce inconciencia.

El señor oscuro se mantuvo en silencio y cruzado de brazos. Severus era mil veces mas de lo que había creído, y había soportado con una actitud de hierro un acto que podría haber asesinado a cualquier otro.

- Termina de cerrarlo.

- Como usted lo ordene mi lord.

No dijo nada más y dio media vuelta, marchándose de aquél lugar.

Sus puños estaban cerrados y la furia corría por sus venas.

El había esperado ver a Severus retorciéndose de dolor, suplicando clemencia, llorando con desesperación. Pero lo había subestimado.

Necesitaba otra manera de quebrarlo, una mil veces mas efectiva que el simple dolor físico, al cual, Severus parecía ser inmune.

- ¿Mi lord?

Una voz le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort taladraron a su vasallo, el cual tembló al observar la amenazante mirada de la cual era objeto.

- Si no es importante, pagarás con tu vida.

El hombre se sacudió nervioso y entró en la estancia, seguido de dos mujeres. El lord oscuro frunció el ceño al observar a las dos desconocidas.

Una de ellas temblaba como una hoja, se cubría el rostro asustada procurando no mirarle. La otra estaba parada ante él, y en sus labios había una sonrisa.

Voldemort le señaló con su mano.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella sonrió y apartó un mechón de su cabello negro de su rostro.

- Cho, señor… Cho Chang.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Espero que el capítulo les gustara y disculpen el retraso, pero estuve bastante ocupada.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi hermana, Dyana, la cual me ayudó a saber mas o menos como se hace una cesárea. ¡Gracias Onee-chan!!

Y un pequeño comentario, el cual proviene de una idea que me planteó Balck Angel. Si el semen entró por el recto, lo más probable es que el embarazo no se note tanto en el vientre, sino que se note menos y reluzca en cierta forma en los riñones.

Estoy de acuerdo con la idea, pero al final lo dejé de la manera tradicional, ya que era mas sencilla de manejar.

En cuanto al parto de Sev, creo que muchas esperaban una escena donde él se retorciera de dolor y gritase con todas sus fuerzas, a decir verdad, yo planeaba lo mismo, pero ya escribiendo el capi me di cuenta de que él ha sufrido mucho y siempre ha luchado por no demostrar su dolor, así que lo manejé desde un ángulo distinto.

Espero les gustara.

¡Un beso a todas, y ya saben, respuestas en mi profile!!


	51. Oscuridad Profunda

Cap. 50

Oscuridad Profunda

* * *

La puerta de madera se abrió lentamente permitiendo el paso a Albus Dumbledore.

Su porte que usualmente denotaba su sabiduría y enorme pedor mágico, ahora no dejaba ver nada más que a un anciano el cual cargaba sobre su espalda cada uno de sus ciento cuarenta años de edad.

_- Hermione… tienes que quitártelo… TIENES… que quitártelo._

_- No… no… no puedo, no…_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de bloquear el macabro suceso que había presenciado. Se detuvo en aquél instante, reflexionando sus pensamientos.

¿Macabro? Lo que había visto había sido realmente… ¿Macabro?

No, no podía llamar a aquello macabro, por que desde un punto muy diferente de vista… había sido bello. La conexión entre su hijo y la joven a la que él amaba era tan fuerte que podían experimentar lo que el otro vivía, a pesar de que dicho don no podía ser considerado absolutamente como una bendición, pues podía ser al mismo tiempo la peor de las maldiciones.

Dumbledore se derrumbó en su asiento y retiró cuidadosamente sus gafas de media luna, dejándolas encima de su escritorio. Unió las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto meditativo, quedándose quieto algunos segundos.

El labio inferior del anciano tembló sin control alguno y finalmente se cubrió el rostro entregándose a un amargo y desesperado llanto.

Su largo cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía mientras su mente era bombardeada en una despiadada sucesión de recuerdos en donde podía revivir una y otra vez cadi dos décadas de convivencia con su muchacho.

Alguien tocó a su puerta en aquél instante, Dumbledore dio un ligero salto realmente sobre saltado y luego trató en vano de limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Adelante.

Susurró él mientras volvía a ponerse sus gafas. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando un rostro de hermosos ojos azules enmarcado por dos cortinas de largo cabello pelirrojo.

- Hola abuelo.

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en los labios del anciano, el cual hizo un breve gesto indicando a la mujer que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Quindi no se movió inmediatamente. Se lo notaba indecisa sobre la razón que le había llevado hasta la oficina de su abuelo, sin embargo, al final se decidió a aceptar la invitación que le había sido echa.

- ¿En que puedo servirte, querida?

La pelirroja suspiró sin saber como debía empezar con aquella conversación.

- Cuando me pediste ayuda para ser maestra de pociones, y me contaste lo que ocurría en relación a Severus, te olvidaste de contarme que él estaba saliendo con una alumna.

- Sabía que Severus se veía con alguien, y que era algo serio. Pero hace solo tres días me enteré de que era una alumna.

- Pero sabías de su relación con ella.

- Era irrelevante y no creí que necesitaras que te lo contara.

La bella mujer apretó los puños.

- Yo creí…

- Tu relación con Severus terminó hace muchos años. Encontraste a alguien mas, tienes a una hermosa niña en cuarto año en Beauxbatons, ¿Para qué lo necesitas nuevamente en tu vida?

Ella no respondió, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Sabes por qué me separé del padre de Morgana?

Dumbledore no contestó.

- Una vez, en la cama… lo llamé Severus.

Hubo un pesado silencio entre ambos docentes, y el anciano se echó hacia delante, obviamente interesado en el giro que aquella conversación estaba tomando.

- Ya hay alguien esperando a su regreso mi querida niña… de nada te serviría hacerte ilusiones.

- Es algo tarde para eso… ya me he hecho ilusiones… muchas… pero por lo que veo, no serán otra cosa que eso… ilusiones.

Albus recargó su rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

- Nunca he visto a Severus con esa muchacha, no puedo leer su mirada… pero pude verla a ella… y con solo verla una vez, comprendo por qué Severus la ama… como nunca me amó a mí.

Quindi sonrió y se puso de pié, comenzando a marcharse.

- Vine aquí con la intención de volver a conquistarlo… pero después de lo que he visto… ahora se que su felicidad nunca estará conmigo, y prefiero rezar por que regrese… para que pueda ser feliz con esa chica.

- Eres una persona muy buena.

- Es una manera suave de decirme que soy una tonta.

Ambos sonrieron ante aquél comentario.

- Severus me enseñó muchas cosas en el tiempo que duramos juntos, pero la mas importante me la enseñó el día que se marchó… me enseñó a saber cuando he perdido.

Con aquellas palabras, la nueva profesora de pociones se marchó.

* * *

Lejos de la seguridad que ofrecía el castillo de Hogwarts, en una oscura habitación, los ojos rojos de Voldemort se paseaban entre las dos jóvenes mujeres que se encontraban en su presencia. Finalmente, su mirada se posó en la joven de rasgos orientales.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?

- Marietta Edgatocombe.

La muchacha de cabellos rizados emitió un chillido y se cubrió el rostro, negando desesperadamente. Voldemort las observó con gesto meditativo.

- Edgatocombe… como la jefa de regulación de la red Flú.

- Es su madre, señor.

- ¡CHO!

Chilló horrorizada Marietta observando a quien creía su amiga como si esta se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, sin embargo, Cho la ignoró.

- Ya veo…

El lord oscuro se puso de pié, observando fijamente a la joven de cabellos negros, la cual tras algunos segundos bajó la mirad. El poderoso mago sonrió.

- No necesito adentrarme en tus pensamientos para darme cuenta de las razones que te han llevado a cometer una estupidez tras otra. Joven, impulsiva y desesperada. Tu única razón puede ser un hombre… uno que le hizo mas caso a una sangre sucia que a ti, ¿Me equivoco?

- En lo absoluto señor.

Una sonrisita burlona escapó de los labios de Voldemort, el cual se cruzó de brazos.

- Y has venido a mí buscando alguien que te ayude a vengarte… puedo darte todo lo que necesites para destruir a la sangre sucia, quien quiera que ella sea.

Cho abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el lord oscuro levantó una mano, indicándole que se mantuviera callada, por lo que ella volvió a bajar el rostro.

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo quien pueda ser… lo único que me interesa que me digas, es ¿Qué estás dispuesta a darme a cambio de facilitarte lo que tanto deseas?

La joven levantó lentamente la mirada, retirando su cabello de encima de su rostro.

- Lo que usted desee… mi señor.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio, aceptando aquellas palabras.

- Sin embargo, hay algo que… me molesta.

Las pupilas verticales se desplazaron en aquellas pozas de sangre hacia la muchacha que aún seguía temblando de miedo.

- Una joven rebelde, llena del deseo de la venganza, es alguien que me sirve. Incluso me agradas. Pero una pobre imitación de bruja que no sabe hacer otra cosa que temblar… no me sirve siquiera como diversión.

Los ojos de Marietta se abrieron desmesuradamente, por lo que se abrazó al brazo izquierdo de Cho.

- El único uso que podría darle es para chantajear a Madame Edgatocombe… pero ya tengo a suficientes espías dentro de ese departamento como para malgastar mi tiempo en estupideces.

La muchacha sintió como se paralizaba al escuchar aquello.

- ¿E-espías?... ¿En el departamento de mamá?

- Así es mi pequeña. No me sirves para negociar, y no voy a malgastar una de mis celdas en ti. No me sirves…

La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó.

- Para nada.

- Y-yo no… yo-yo…

- Lo único que eres, es una molestia para mí. Una testigo. Y no me agradan los testigos.

Los largos y fríos dedos de Voldemort se cerraron en torno a su varita con empuñadura de hueso, deslizando luego la lisa superficie de madera sobre su antebrazo, mientras sus ojos rojos se encontraban con los oscuros de Cho.

- Apártate…

- No Cho, no, no me dejes por favor, Cho, no me dejes, ¡Cho, no me dejes!

Marietta se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de su compañera, sin embargo, la joven oriental logró soltarse, alejándose lentamente.

- No por favor… señor, se lo juro que no diré nada… no diré nada, por favor…

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente buscando una vía de escape, observaba suplicante a la que ella había creído su mejor amiga, la cual le observaba con absoluta indiferencia.

La joven se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo contra la puerta, forzándola desesperadamente para poder abrirla.

Una luz esmeralda iluminó la habitación, y un segundo mas tarde, el cuerpo de Marietta golpeó el suelo, totalmente inerte.

* * *

Era muy avanzada la noche en la torre de Gryffindor. En la habitación de los varones de séptimo grado, Harry y Ron continuaban despiertos.

El chisme de Hermione siendo cargada por medio colegio por Draco había corrido tan rápido como el del romance con Snape, creando nuevos y sucios rumores en torno a la chica.

Harry apretó los puños al recordar a Padma y Lavander secreteando sobre lo que una chica de Hufflepuff les había contado, diciendo que ella había visto a Hermione coqueteándole descaradamente al joven Malfoy.

Aquella era una asquerosa mentira, pero la gente parecía dispuesta a creer cualquier estupidez que escucharan.

- ¿Harry?

El muchacho giró el rostro hacia su mejor amigo, girándose y apoyándose sobre su codo.

- No puedo dormir.

- Yo tampoco.

Ron se enderezó para acomodar mejor su almohada, y sus ojos vagaron hacia la cama vacía de Neville.

- Si él estuviera aquí… no podríamos dormir tampoco, por que sus ronquidos no dejan descansar a nadie.

- Entonces deberíamos de aprovechar la ocasión para tener un sueño tranquilo.

Ambos esbozaron falsas sonrisas, pero al final suspiraron incómodos. Ron se abrazó a su almohada.

- Todo es culpa de Snape.

- Ron…

- ¿Lo vas a defender?

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era meditar lo que iba a responder.

- No creo que ayude de mucho echarle la culpa a Snape.

- ¿Por qué Hermione no se da cuenta de lo enferma que es… toda esta situación con Snape?

- Por que está enamorada.

Ron gruñó y hundió su rostro en la almohada, mientras Harry volvía a colocarse boca arriba y contemplaba el techo.

* * *

_- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!_

_- ¿PERO QUE LE HICIERON A MI ENFERMERIA??_

_Chilló la mujer llevándose una mano al pecho mientras observaba como su estancia estaba revuelta y un par de sus camas estaban patas arriba,_

_- ¡Fuera de aquí todos ustedes! ¡Fuera, FUERA!!_

_Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos bastante molestos, sin embargo, la mano de la joven castaña se enredó en la túnica de Harry, haciéndolo girarse._

_- No me dejes… por favor… por favor no me dejes…_

_Sus ojos melados estaban llenos de lágrimas, su expresión era suplicante._

_- Por favor…_

_El muchacho giró su mirada hacia el anciano director, el cual se acercó a la Gryffindor, la cual temblaba descontroladamente en la camilla._

_- Puedes quedarte Harry, y usted también señor Weasley… ¿Señor Malfoy?_

_- Yo me largo._

_- No lo detendré._

_Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, sin embargo, el grito a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse, girando el rostro para observar a Hermione retorciéndose en un nuevo episodio de dolor._

_El muchacho de cabellos platinados apretó los puños y se marchó._

_La enfermera se acercó a Hermione realmente preocupada, realizando varios hechizos en un vano intento de mejorar su situación, sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar._

_- No lo comprendo._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Poppy?_

_- El lazo mágico entre dos personas que se encuentran lejos es algo especial. No tan común como para verlo en cada pareja, pero si es posible en al menos una de cada diez… pero nunca había visto un lazo tan excesivamente fuerte._

_- ¿Qué diferencia hay en ellos dos?_

_Dumbledore observó a la joven mujer, la cual respiraba dificultosamente, aparentemente experimentando una pausa en aquella situación._

_- Profesor… profesor Dumbledore…_

_- Aquí estoy señorita Granger._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿Qué ocurre?_

_El anciano se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, sin saber como debía explicarle a la Gryffindor la precaria situación que se encontraba viviendo, por lo que al final extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limitó a limpiar el abundante sudor que bañaba la frente de la muchacha._

_- Tu magia está ligada a la de Severus… y lo que tú estás viviendo, lo está viviendo él ahora mismo._

_Los rostros de los tres estudiantes reflejaron una inmensa sorpresa, sin embargo, solo el de Hermione se tiñó de terror._

_- El bebé… es el bebé de Severus… ¿Cierto?... Lo está teniendo justo ahora._

_- ¿Usted lo sabía?_

_- ¿De qué bebé están hablando?_

_Preguntó Ron verdaderamente confundido al escuchar una segunda mención a un bebé en aquél corto tiempo, sin embargo, fue ignorado._

_- Lo deduje… hace un par de días._

_Dumbledore sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba los castaños mechones de la joven. No había duda de su increíble inteligencia, probablemente una de las cualidades por las cuales su muchacho se había enamorado de ella._

_En aquél instante, Hermione emitió un grito que sobre saltó a los presentes, las manos de las muchacha se enterraron con fuerza en las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos mientras su cuerpo se ponía completamente rígido._

_- ¡Hermione!_

_Ella emitió un grito desesperado de intenso dolor jalando su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, en el cual lucían algunas venas severamente saltadas._

_- ¡HERMIONE!!_

_Ron se apresuró a rodear la cama y tomar la otra mano de la joven, la cual estaba completamente arqueada._

_- ¡Abajo, abajo!! ¡Bájenla, rápido!!_

_Ambos muchachos se apresuraron a tomar a su amiga por las caderas y obligarla a apoyar su cuerpo nuevamente en la cama. La enfermera se acercó y le subió el suéter escolar, abriendo luego la blusa blanca que se encontraba debajo._

_- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO??_

_Bramó Ron al observar una línea rojiza la cual descendía lentamente por el vientre de su amiga._

_- ¡HAGANLO QUE PARE, HÁGANLO QUE PARE, POR DIOS, BASTA, BASTA!!!_

_- ¡Albus!_

_La enfermera tomó por el brazo al director verdaderamente aterrada._

_- ¡Le están haciendo una cesárea sin ninguna clase de anestesia!!_

_Hermione volvió a gritar presa de la agonía._

_- ¡Tenemos que romper el lazo entre los dos!_

_- No sabemos como hacerlo._

_- Si no lo rompemos, morirá de dolor._

_- ¡NO, ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR!_

_- Señor Weasley, ahórrese sus gritos._

_Por encima de las exigencias de la enfermera, Hermione sollozaba ruidosamente, siendo contemplada con profunda impotencia por sus compañeros._

_- Profesor Dumbledore ¿No hay manera de salvarla?_

_- Tenemos que romper el lazo mágico entre ellos._

_- ¿Cómo hacemos eso?_

_- No tengo idea mi muchacho, sería normal si ella presintiera que algo malo ocurre, pero una unión de semejante fuerza debe tener un objeto mágico de por medio. Algo que los conecte._

_Harry observó nuevamente a su compañera. Le dolía en el alma verla sufriendo aquella horrible tortura. Hermione lloraba desconsolada y el muchacho soltó su cadera para poder sostener su mano._

_Los ojos melados se encontraron con los verdes, y el joven de cabellera azabache trató de sonreír para consolar a su amiga._

_- Vas a estar bien… lo verás…_

_Se inclinó y besó el dorso de la mano de su amiga._

_- Vas a…_

_Harry se censuró a si mismo y clavó su mirada en el anillo de compromiso que Snape le diera a su amiga dos días atrás._

_- El anillo._

_Todos se giraron a observarle, y una luz de esperanza iluminó el rostro del muchacho._

_- El anillo de compromiso tiene un encantamiento de permanencia. Mientras Snape esté vivo, el anillo continuará en su dedo._

_- ¡Perfecto muchacho!_

_Dumbledore negó con la cabeza realmente apesadumbrado._

_- Si esa es nuestra única esperanza, Severus tendrá que morir para que ella sobreviva._

_Harry se mordió el labio preocupado, sin embargo, un nuevo recuerdo abordó su mente._

_- También se puede quitar si ella lo desea. Si Hermione ya no desea seguir siendo la prometida de Snape, podrá quitárselo. ¡Eso rompe el encantamiento!_

_- ¡Excelente Harry! ¡Vamos Herms, tienes que quitártelo!_

_La muchacha negó desesperadamente._

_- ¡Hermione, escúchanos!!_

_- ¡No!!_

_Ron la observó verdaderamente furioso, olvidándose de sostenerla para prácticamente lanzarse por encima de su compañera y tratar de atrapar la mano izquierda de Hermione. Harry gritó debido a la sorpresa y lo apartó de un manotazo._

_- ¡BASTA! ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO WEASLEY??_

_El pelirrojo retrocedió un par de pasos mientras la joven Gryffindor se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry, el cual entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el dolor de las uñas de su amiga encajándose en sus costados._

_- ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESE BASTARDO!!!_

_- ¡Weasley, márchese de aquí ahora mismo!_

_- ¡No lo haré!_

_- ¡WEASLEY!_

_Aquél grito hizo estremecer al muchacho, el cual se giró realmente asustado hacia Dumbledore, el cual le observaba realmente enfadado, como pocas veces se le había visto._

_El muchacho pareció a punto de replicar, sin embargo, al final guardó silencio y se marchó._

_- Harry… Harry…_

_- Hermione… tienes que quitártelo… TIENES… que quitártelo._

_- No… no… no puedo, no…_

_Un grito de dolor interrumpió sus palabras, por lo que el muchacho de ojos verdes la abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible._

_Hermione apenas fue consiente de las manos de Dumbledore en su espalda, dándose cuenta de su presencia cuando le habló._

_- Señorita Granger… tiene que hacernos caso, debe quitarse el anillo._

_- No lo haré… no… es… es todo lo que me queda de él…_

_- Si Severus muere, podría arrastrarla con él._

_Ella gritó nuevamente como única respuesta._

_El anciano se enderezó y se acercó a la enfermera, la cual se mantenía alejada, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar._

_- Poppy, tiene que haber otra solución._

_- Su magia está unida, ni siquiera puedo ponerla inconsciente._

_Dumbledore observó nuevamente a su alumna, la cual gemía suavemente mientras se estremecía con un breve ataque de hipo._

_Frunció el ceño._

_- Poppy…_

_Hermione aspiró con dificultad, relajándose lentamente en los brazos de Harry, el cual se giró a observar a Dumbledore con una clara expresión de asombro, misma que adornaba las facciones del anciano._

_- ¿Señorita Granger?_

_La enfermera se acercó a la joven, recostándola nuevamente en la camilla. Tomó sus signos vitales y la revisó cuidadosamente, girándose luego hacia el director._

_- Todo terminó._

_- ¿Ella estará bien?_

_La mujer aceptó brevemente._

_- Estará adolorida debido al tremendo esfuerzo. Deberé monitorearla un par de días._

_- Severus…_

_La voz de Hermione brotó como un débil murmullo, y la joven tiró suavemente del anillo, sonriendo cuando este permaneció en su sitio._

_- El sigue… sigue vivo…_

_Y con aquél último esfuerzo, cayó inconsciente._

_

* * *

  
_

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que había cerrado sus párpados, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba sumido en sus recuerdos.

Bostezó largamente y se acurrucó en su almohada, dejándose envolver lentamente por el sueño.

A su lado, Ron se mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

* * *

El dolor agudo y constante en su vientre hizo que los ojos negros de Severus se abrieran lentamente. Trató de identificar su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado mareado como para pensar correctamente.

Lo primero que sus sentidos pudieron captar, además del lacerante dolor, fue la ropa verdaderamente asquerosa que estaba vistiendo.

La observo atentamente e hizo una mueca de asco al observar que eran las mismas prendas que había vestido durante los últimos dos días.

Ahora no solo estaban sucias debido al uso continuo, o por haber estado en el suelo de un mugriento calabozo. Había sangre seca manchando la tela oscura, lo cual ocasionaba una peste difícil de soportar, así mismo, había manchas blancosas que se extendían por sus pantalones.

A pesar de estar aturdido, sabía lo que aquellas manchas eran, no más que los fluidos que su cuerpo había creado para la criatura que nunca existió.

Simple líquido creado para un propósito inútil y que ahora servía no mas que para hacerlo sentir sucio.

El cuerpo del hombre se estremeció al sentir una oleada de dolor, apretando sus puños y mordiendo sus labios. Contuvo la respiración mientras aquella sensación se calmaba, para finalmente dejarse caer contra la superficie de madera a sus espaldas.

Aquello fue un nuevo descubrimiento.

El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para poder identificar correctamente en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, el aire era mucho mas ligero, y la superficie de era completamente lisa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una gran cantidad de velas se encendieron a su alrededor, robándole un gemido de dolor cuando la luz lastimó sus ojos.

- Gildor, has despertado.

El maestro en pociones emitió un bajo quejido a manera de respuesta, tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos.

- Bien, bien, eso es muy bueno. Me preguntaba si tardarías más en hacerlo, pero como siempre, eres sorprendente en todas las pruebas que te he puesto.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron lentamente, ajustándote al brillo que ahora le rodeaba. Se encontraba en la habitación de Voldemort, encadenado a una de las patas de su cama.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

El lord oscuro no respondió, dedicándose a servirse una copa de vino.

- Creí que me dejarías refundido en ese calabozo.

La botella de vino golpeó con fuerza el suelo, y Voldemort se giró a mirarle enfadado. Snape le observó por un instante preguntándose que diablos le ocurría, hasta que finalmente sonrió divertido consigo mismo.

El muy desgraciado no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le hablara sin respeto alguno.

- Gildor, Gildor… ¿Crees que dejaría a mi pareja simplemente pudrirse en ese calabozo?

- No soy… tu pareja.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se abrieron en toda su capacidad, y antes de pensar cualquier cosa, Snape se dio cuenta de que el señor oscuro se encontraba arrodillado frente a él, situado entre sus piernas y sosteniendo con fuerza su mandíbula.

- Entiende una cosa, pedazo de escoria. No voy a permitir que simplemente te pudras en un calabozo… por que tendría que bajar para disfrutar del show y ver como tu cuerpo y tu mente se desmoronan días con día… no, te necesito cerca para poder verlo todo…

Se acercó a él y deslizó su lengua por le mejilla de Severus, el cual trató de moverse bruscamente para alejarse, ganándose solamente un terrible dolor que lo hizo gemir.

- Me suplicarás que te mate… cuando veas lo que te voy a hacer…

Soltó su mandíbula y esta vez tomó su rostro con ambas manos, besándole con una furia intensa, mordiendo sus labios sin compasión hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Snape trató de defenderse, sin embargo, le era completamente imposible dada su actual condición.

Voldemort se alejó algunos centímetros, su lengua se pasó por entre sus labios disfrutando del gusto de la sangre en su paladar.

- Eres mío Gildor… no importa que ocurra, no importa lo que hayas echo ni como me hayas traicionado… eres… mío…

Le soltó con lentitud, contemplándole luego de manera larga y serena.

Sus dedos pálidos como las manos de un muerto alcanzaron el cabello de Snape, comenzando a peinarlo de una manera que casi podía llamarse como cariño. Para finalmente deslizar uno de sus dedos sobre los labios jadeantes de su acompañante.

- Compréndelo de una vez… eres mío… y no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

Preguntó Severus en un breve susurro, Voldemort solo sonrió.

- Estoy planeando seguir adelante con mis planes… los que tú no pudiste cumplir.

- Ya te he dicho que soy estéril.

- No eres el único mortífago que me sirve para ese propósito. ¿Ves eso?

Snape siguió la dirección que el lord le señalaba, hacia su repisa, la cual tenía encima al menos diez pociones doradas. Las reconoció inmediatamente. Pociones de fertilidad.

- Le he ofrecido esa misión a Bellatrix, ¿Y sabes qué? Ella aceptó.

Le hablaba pausadamente, como si él fuera un niño pequeño al cual le estuvieran explicando por qué es malo portarse mal en casa de los familiares.

- Y tú, Severus, continuarás siendo un espía de Dumbledore. Un muy buen espía. Antes no te enterabas de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, había detalles que te perdías. No te era posible estar a mi lado las veinte cuatro horas… ¿Pero sabes que? De ahora en delante, estarás a mi lado siempre…

La mano fría del lord le tomó por la mejilla mientras su rostro se ladeaba.

- Siempre…

Severus sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquél miedo fue capaz de casi hacerle olvidar el dolor que estaba sufriendo debido a la cirugía.

- Y para que me demuestres lo increíble que eres como espía de Dumbledore, te pondrás a prueba a ti mismo, por que no verás nada, sino que escucharás desde las sombras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Snape pasó saliva.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Hubiera deseado decir "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?" pero deseaba mantener al monstruo tan alejado de su cordura como le fuera posible.

- Te voy a cuidar… es lo que uno hace cuando su pareja está… discapacitada de alguna forma.

Voldemort levantó el brazo y rasgó su manga, sosteniendo en sus dedos un largo trozo de tela negra.

- Mírame Severus… mírame… por que seré lo último que tus ojos vean.

No pudo evitarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en el señor oscuro, el cual sonrió de manera casi gentil. Sus labios estaban curveados de forma indulgente. Sin embargo, su gesto comenzó a transformarse lentamente, y aquella sonrisa se transformó en una mueca capaz de demostrar la tremenda locura que aquél genocida poseía.

Sostuvo la tela entre sus manos, y Severus trató de echarse hacia atrás, golpeando contra la superficie de madera.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron, fue aquella sonrisa salvaje y demente. Luchó inútilmente, y todo a su alrededor se volvieron sombras.

- Quítame esta cosa… ¡Quítamela ahora mismo!!

Los labios de Voldemort tocaron su cabeza mientras sus dedos acariciaban nuevamente su cabello, y Severus fue capaz de escuchar que el monstruo a su lado murmuraba un hechizo, el cual le fue imposible comprender.

Un gemido brotó de sus labios al sentir que sus ojos ardían, sin embargo, así como aquella sensación llegó, se fue.

Severus sacudió la cabeza realmente frustrado, tratando en vano de mover el vendaje de encima de sus ojos, pero este no se movía un solo centímetro. El hombre jadeó con cierto espanto al comprender que la tela había sido encantada con un hechizo de permanencia.

- ¿Mi lord?

- Adelante Bellatrix.

El espía no fue capaz más que de percibir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido del ruido seco que provocaban los tacones de la mortífaga.

Se provocó un silencio entre ambos, y Severus trató de moverse, empeorando solo su situación. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que podía comprender era que Bellatrix lo estaba ignorando.

Tan bajo había caído en aquél momento, que ella ni siquiera se interesaba en insultarle.

- ¿Le gusta lo que ve, mi lord?

No hubo respuesta, y Severus trató de no imaginarse lo que aquella mujer habría echo para impresionar a Voldemort, buscando satisfacer la nueva misión que le había sido encomendada.

El sonido de besos ardientes y desesperados llenó el ambiente, y un instante después, Severus emitió un quejido de dolor cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron en la cama, golpeando al hombre de negros cabellos.

Snape se mordió los labios angustiado al razonar lo que iba a ocurrirle cuando el mueble se sacudiera de veras, golpeándole a él en el proceso.

Levantó el rostro y sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su única esperanza, y la razón por la que debía salir vivo de ahí.

Aún en la oscuridad pudo distinguir con claridad absoluta su hermosa cara, y llenar sus sentidos del suave aroma que emanaba de ella. Se vio a si mismo reflejado en sus ojos melados, y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, encomendándose a su precioso rayo de luz.

- Hermione…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les gustara el capi. Desafortunadamente, esta vez no hay respuestas a los reviews, me cayò el tiempo encima y no pude hacerlo.

Tengo un anuncio IMPORTANTE que hacer.

Finalmente conseguí empleo. Sip, es algo muy bueno la verdad, pero eso quiere decir que mi tiempo se va a recortar bastante, y posiblemente no pueda escribir tanto como me gustarìa, ni publicar tan seguido.

Se que lo van a comprender.

Nos veremos pronto, espero!

Besos!

Lady Grayson


	52. Cruda realidad

Cap. 51

Cruda realidad

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente, arrepintiéndose luego de aquella simple acción cuando la luz que se filtraba por las altas ventanas lastimó sus pupilas.

Trató de girarse a una posición más cómoda, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

Un gemido de dolor escapó cuando sintió la presión en su vientre. Era como si tuviera un cólico, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a aquella parte de su cuerpo tratando de mitigar la molestia.

Sus manos se encontraron sobre aquella parte de su anatomía, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus dedos tocaron el anillo que descansaba en su dedo.

Levantó su mano y observó la brillante joya, la cual parecía emitir destellos bajo la luz blanca del día.

Ahora recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, o al menos la mayor parte. Sostuvo el anillo que Severus le entregase apenas unos cuantos días atrás y tiró de él.

El alivio le hizo soltar el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo. El seguía vivo.

Trató de no imaginar la horrible situación en la que debía encontrarse en aquellos momentos, y sin embargo, por más que deseó no hacerlo, al final se obligó a razonar la situación actual en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Hermione?

Los ojos melados de la joven se desviaron hacia la voz suave que le había llamado, encontrándose con Ginny y Luna, esta última con un exótico ramo de flores.

- La enfermera nos dijo que podíamos verte, pero que no te molestáramos mucho.

Una sonrisa abordó los labios de la muchacha mientras sus amigas se acercaban, abrazándola con fuerza para poder consolarla por la dura situación que estaba atravesando.

- Te traje flores. Son especiales ¿Sabes? Los nargles las odian por que son las favoritas de los Galeonidos, y son enemigos naturales. Esto los mantendrá alejados de ti mientras estés en la enfermería.

Ninguna de las Gryffindor dijo nada ante la explicación. Finalmente, Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Galeonidos?

- Unas criaturas que se parecen a los galeones de oro. Son muy pequeñas y muy interesantes ¿Sabías? Voy a traerte el especial de la revista de papá para que también tú la leas.

- Pues… gracias.

Hermione trató de incorporarse en la cama, lo cual le fue imposible debido al dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo.

Ginny y Luna se acercaron para ayudarle, logrando que quedase sentada.

- Buenos días señorita Granger.

- Buenos días madame.

La enfermera llegó en aquél momento con una poción humeante de color lavanda la cual dejó en la mesa de noche junto a las flores, para luego revisar los signos vitales de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo se siente esta mañana?

- Como si alguien me hubiera enviado un cruciatus anoche.

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron un momento sobre la muchacha y finalmente sonrió, tendiéndole el mágico brebaje.

- Esto la hará sentir mejor, y todas las molestias deberán desaparecer en un día o dos.

- Gracias madame.

Todas guardaron silencio mientras Hermione apuraba el contenido de la taza, la cual tendió de vuelta a la enfermera una vez que la hubo terminado.

- Bien, la dejaré estar un momento con sus amigas, pero quiero que no la alteren. ¿Me han escuchado?

- Si madame.

Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, Luna solo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

- Volveré mas tarde para ver como sigues querida.

- Espere.

La mujer se giró cuando apenas se había retirado un par de pasos, observando luego a Hermione con gesto interrogante.

- Quisiera preguntarle algo.

- ¿Si?

- Ayer, yo… tengo miedo de que lo que ocurrió ayer me haya… afectado.

- Estás adolorida por el esfuerzo de tu cuerpo. No habrá ninguna otra consecuencia. Estarás bien.

- Pero…

La joven de cabellos castaños se sentía el centro de las miradas en aquella habitación, por lo que finalmente observó directamente a la enfermera.

- Cuando veníamos en el expreso de Hogwarts… Se-Severus y yo…

Ginny sintió como la mano de Hermione entre las suyas comenzaba a temblar, por lo que la sostuvo con fuerza.

- El y yo… quisiera saber si estoy embarazada, madame.

La enfermera no se inmutó ante aquellas palabras, se mantuvo estática y mirándole de una manera casi dura y que parecía acusarle.

- Su amigo Potter me hizo esa misma pregunta ayer.

Hermione dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa el cual no pudo reprimir.

- Me dijo que usted tenía miedo de que lo que ocurrió ayer la hiciera abortar.

- Y… ¿Y entonces? ¿Podría… analizarme y…?

- Ya lo he hecho.

Hubo un pesado silencio, las manos de Ginny se cerraron sobre las de Hermione mientras Luna le sostenía por la espalda. Ninguna de ellas se movía, incluso su respiración parecía haberse detenido.

- Tiene usted mucha suerte.

Los ojos melados de Hermione se iluminaron.

- Un hijo a su edad, habría sido un enorme problema.

- ¿Ha-habría…?

- Usted no está embarazada, señorita Granger.

Al observar la decepción que inundó a la muchacha, agregó.

- Lo siento.

La mujer se marchó lentamente a la oficina sin mirar atrás, donde las dos amigas de su paciente observaban consternadas a su compañera.

Hermione no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo antes de romper en un amargo llanto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de Hogwarts, Severus se encontraba aún encadenado a la cama del lord oscuro.

El dolor en su vientre menguaba a momentos permitiéndole un vago instante de paz.

Le era completamente imposible saber si era de día o de noche, si las horas habían pasado o si habrían pasado apenas algunos minutos. Aquella completa oscuridad parecía querer devorarlo como si se tratase de una bestia, una que lo mantenía envuelto en un manto de tinieblas.

Sus sentidos ya de por si agudos, lograban captar cada uno de los hechos que ocurrían a su alrededor, sin embargo, tampoco era como si fuese muy interesante lo que a su alrededor pasaba, pues solo podía descifrar el sonido lento y acompasado de las respiraciones de la pareja que ocupaba la cama, o el roce de las sábanas cuando movían sus cuerpos aún envueltos en el dulce sopor de los eventos que habían vivido la noche anterior.

Claro como el día, el recuerdo de Bellatrix convertida en Hermione teniendo relaciones con Voldemort acuchilló su atormentada mente, haciéndolo que sacudiera su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos espeluznantes recuerdos.

La puerta se abrió con extrema ligereza, por lo que el espía giró el rostro en dirección al escaso sonido que había escuchado.

Normalmente, el ruido que emitía la puerta era bastante desagradable debido a lo pesada que era, lo cual solo significaba que alguien estaba amortiguando el sonido con magia.

Por un momento, el corazón de Severus palpitó con fuerza creyendo por un efímero instante que se trataba de alguien que iba a ayudarle. ¿Quién mas podría colarse a las habitaciones del lord y que poderosa razón podía llevarle a cometer prácticamente un suicidio?

Sus pensamientos vagaron a Lucius y deseó llamarle con un susurro, hacerlo que se acercara y poder sentirlo cerca.

Abrió su boca con la intención de llamarle, sin embargo, sus oídos registraron los pequeños pasos de la persona que había entrado en la habitación.

Pequeños, cortos, y sin embargo veloces. Severus bajó la cabeza derrotado. Solo se trataba de un elfo doméstico.

Y sin embargo, no pudo estar menos que agradecido de encontrarse ciego en aquellos momentos.

Voldemort consideraba a los elfos domésticos simples gusanos y basuras que no servían para otra cosa que para servirle a los magos. Si por él fuera, tendría a muggles e hijos de muggles sirviéndole como criados, pero estos se revelaban a sus órdenes y no eran tan eficientes como las pequeñas criaturas mágicas.

Sentía pena por aquellas criaturas. Su poder mágico era increíble, y tenía a Lucius como testigo de eso.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al recordar a su compañero del colegio relatándole completamente histérico como su elfo, Dobby, lo había lanzado de espaldas y arrastrado un par de metros.

El elfito era de su agrado, compañero incondicional de Winky. Ellos se habían encargado siempre de borrar las huellas de sus desastrosas llegadas al castillo.

Sin embargo, la historia era otra en aquella vieja mansión. Los escasos elfos al servicio de Voldemort eran tratados de una manera tan cruel… sus ropas les caían a jirones y algunos se veían en la necesidad de andar desnudos debido a que sus viejas túnicas habían sido destrozadas mientras eran víctimas del juego de algún grupo de mortífagos.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba siquiera para preguntar si los amos se encontraban cómodos. Severus sospechaba que el lord oscuro les había lanzado algún hechizo de silencio, ya que alguna vez le escuchó decir que sus voces eran tan desagradables que eran una ofensa para sus oídos.

Sin enterarse que aquí el que ofendía con solo verlo, era él.

Los suaves pasitos se detuvieron a su lado, y Snape giró el rostro obviamente interesado en saber que podría querer la criatura mágica con él.

No podía mirarle, pero podía sentir su mirada llena de angustia. Sacando fuerzas desde lo más hondo de si mismo trató de sonreír e hizo una señal con su cabeza indicándole que debía retirarse, a lo cual el elfo obedeció sin tardar un solo segundo.

El no sabía si aquellas criaturitas le respetaban o le idolatraban como a un dios. No sabía explicarlo solo por la mirada cargada de angustia que ellos le dirigían, ya que él era el único que les trataba como algo vivo capaz de razonar y sentir.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y los pasos se alejaron, por lo que Severus suspiró al saber que se encontraba nuevamente solo.

Una punzada de dolor en su vientre le recordó el lastimoso estado en el que se encontraba, además, tenía hambre y sed, lo que le llevó a preguntarse que planes tendría Voldemort para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

Era obvio que quería torturarle tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Si se moría de hambre, los planes del señor oscuro de vendrían abajo.

El sonido de las sábanas moviéndose alertó sus sentidos, por lo que se apresuró a dejar caer su cabeza y normalizar tanto como le fuera posible su respiración.

Pudo escuchar cuando los pies descalzos del lord tocaron el suelo y como se marchaba silenciosamente, cerrando una puerta a algunos metros de él.

Una sonrisa burlona abordó los labios de Snape, ya que aquél monstruo seguía siendo humano después de todo.

El sonido de la acompasada respiración de Bellatrix se alteró en aquél instante, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa en los labios del espía, el cual trató de contener un gesto de dolor ante su reciente cirugía.

- ¿Mi señor?

Aunque el rostro de Severus se mantuvo tranquilo, no pudo menos que burlarse interiormente de aquella ingenua mujer. Había sido escogida para ser la madre de la descendencia de Voldemort, y la noche anterior habían actuado como un par de bestias en celo, pero ¿Ella realmente esperaba que él la tratara con cariño? ¿Qué despertara a su lado y la tratase como a su esposa?

Era una verdadera estúpida.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Voldemort entró en la habitación. Bellatrix sonrió y se enderezó en la cama mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, obviamente ansiosa de tener un poco mas de la atención del lord.

Sin embargo, tal y como la primera vez que lo habían echo, Voldemort no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

- ¿Mi lord?

El señor oscuro no contestó al llamado de la mujer, sino que se arrodilló a un lado de Snape, contemplándole en silencio.

Severus mantuvo su farsa sin fallar ni un poco, él era todo un maestro en fingir cosas delante de Voldemort, no importaba el dolor, no importaba su situación, él no se dejaría vencer.

- Debes de estar muy cansado, Gildor…

El rostro de Bellatrix se transformó en aquél instante en una mueca de incredulidad. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que el hombre con el cual había pasado la noche la ignorara tan magistralmente solo para brindarle sus atenciones a la escoria que se encontraba encadenada a la cama.

Voldemort por su parte, sacó su varita y deshizo el hechizo que mantenía atadas las muñecas de Snape, el cual se dejó caer hacia un lado cual si hubiera perdido su punto de apoyo, sorprendiéndose realmente cuando los brazos del señor oscuro le recibieron.

- Bellatrix, ve a buscar a Callia y dile que quiero verla ahora mismo.

La mortífaga no fue capaz siquiera de aceptar aquél mandato con algún gesto, pues estaba demasiado sorprendida observando como el señor oscuro tomaba en sus brazos a Snape, levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo a la cama.

- ¿Qué estás esperando para obedecer?

Bellatrix no pudo que soportar toda la cólera que abrasaba su cuerpo y retirarse cuanto antes de la cama, recogiendo sus prendas verdaderamente enfurecida mientras Voldemort depositaba a su pareja sobre las sábanas, sentándose luego a su lado.

- Volveré en un instante.

Anunció ella cuando estuvo vestida y presentable, sin embargo, el señor oscuro la ignoró completamente.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Voldemort se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos negros de Severus, el cual sentía que en cualquier momento debería de dejar de fingir para demostrar la enorme sorpresa que aquella situación representaba para él.

Su cuerpo sufrió en aquél instante una punzada de dolor la cual crispó sus facciones sin que él pudiera evitarlo, y fue entonces cuando los dedos del lord oscuro recorrieron su rostro con delicadeza.

- Shh… tranquilo mi querido Gildor… tranquilo… no dejaré que nada te ocurra… nada…

En medio de su peligrosa situación, Snape no sabría nunca lo agradecido que debía encontrarse por encontrarse ciego en aquellos momentos, pues la expresión del lord estaba totalmente deformada en una mueca demencial la cual demostraba la locura infinita que consumía sus pensamientos, la sed de sangre que inundaba su existencia, y la lujuria a la cual deseaba darle rienda lo antes posible.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione había requerido que se le diera de alta, pues estaba perdiéndose importantes clases a las cuales no podía dejar de asistir debido a que se encontraba ya en su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey no pudo menos que concedérselo ya que conocía demasiado bien a la muchacha, además, ella parecía haberse recuperado por completo, y el dolor que aún persistía desaparecería en tan solo un día más o dos, y para eso podía tomarse un par de pociones.

- Granger.

Hermione levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos metálicos de Draco Malfoy, el cual avanzaba hacia ella a través de la enfermería. La muchacha bajó la mirada para continuar amarrando sus zapatos, enderezándose luego cuando él llegó ante ella.

- Me extraña que Potter y Weasley no estén aquí.

- A mi me extraña que tu si lo estés.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, la cual Hermione ya había visto en ocasiones anteriores en Severus.

Aquél gesto tan simple y tan extrañado reflejado en una persona a la cual odiaba, la hizo que se sentara con cierta pesadez, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al anillo y tiraron de él de manera inconsciente.

- Como ya te dije antes, eres la mujer escogida por mi padrino. No lo acepto, pero tampoco puedo negarme por que prometí no hacerte daño. Igualmente, mi deber como su ahijado es protegerte… y al menos en este momento, saber como te encuentras.

Hermione entrecerró sus párpados realmente molesta al observar al muchacho delante de ella.

No podía agradarle de la noche a la mañana solo por que el chico había decidido cuidarla en sentido del deber por su padrino. No importaba que él la hubiera ayudado tanto un par de días atrás, el rencor de los años pasados continuaba ahí, y no se iría tan fácilmente.

- Cuando he necesitado ayuda, es realmente agradable saber que cuento con alguien para que me de la mano, pero solo si realmente desea ayudarme. No necesito de tu compasión Malfoy, no importa si es en nombre de Severus. Lo mejor que podrías hacer por mí en lugar de tratar de convertirte en mi guarda espaldas, es dejarme en paz a mí y a mis amigos.

El joven rubio no respondió nada, por lo que la joven simplemente se alejó, dejando detrás al muchacho, el cual simplemente frunció los labios molesto y se retiró de la enfermería, tomando un camino contrario al que había tomado la chica.

- ¡Ah, señorita Granger! Que bueno que la encuentro.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall la detuvo en aquél instante, por lo que la joven sonrió forzadamente.

Las difíciles situaciones que había enfrentado en aquella semana le habían impedido completamente hablar con la profesora de transformaciones a solas, y la única vez que la había visto había sido en la única clase a la que había podido asistir, y no habían abordado ningún tema personal, menos aún con todos los estudiantes ahí presentes.

- Necesito que me acompañe, señorita Granger.

- Pero profesora, necesito…

- Las faltas a sus clases ya han sido… expuestas, a sus profesores, y ellos se encargarán de ponerla al corriente de sus correspondientes asignaturas. No debe preocuparse.

- Oh… de acuerdo.

- Lo importante justo ahora es que me acompañe a la oficina del director.

Hermione sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies se abriera en aquél instante. No podía creer realmente que tuviera que ir a enfrentar al director después de lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente él trataría de convencerle para que se quitara el anillo alegando que cualquier otra cosa que Severus pudiera sufrir, podría sufrirla también ella.

Sin embargo, ya nada le había ocurrido en los pasados días, lo que le hacía preguntarse si Severus no había sido torturado en aquél tiempo.

Aquella interrogante sin embargo, daba lugar a una nueva, la cual era si cuando Severus volviera a ser torturado como ella antes ya lo había visto, lo que él sufriera volvería a vivirlo ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel ante la mera idea de sentir los golpes del látigo o los horrores de la violación.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

La muchacha levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que sacudió la cabeza un tanto enojada consigo misma y comenzó a caminar en dirección al despacho del director, seguida muy de cerca por la profesora de transformaciones.

Ambas mujeres caminaban en un silencio absoluto. Los ojos de Minerva vagaban de vez en cuando a su alumna y al anillo que ornamentaba su dedo, sin embargo, la joven Gryffindor se negaba rotundamente a observar a su maestra, a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir si lo hacía.

- Hermione…

Ante el suave y casi maternal llamado de su profesora, la muchacha no pudo menos que finalmente girarse a mirarla.

- Quiero decirte que… es muy difícil comprender todo lo que Albus me ha contado sobre Severus y tú.

El gesto de desaprobación que cruzó su rostro al nombrar al profesor de pociones no pasó desapercibido por la joven de cabellos castaños, sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir una sola palabra y dejarla terminar.

- No me agrada la idea de que una de mis alumnas más brillantes pueda arruinar su vida con un hombre como… él.

Hermione abrió la boca para rebatir aquellas palabras, sin embargo, el gesto de tristeza y añoranza de su maestra la mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose que estaría pensando.

- Es la segunda vez que una de mis alumnas más brillantes se fija en él, ¿Sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque se daba a la idea de que muchas alumnas en el pasado debían de haberse fijado en el adusto profesor de pociones. Tan solo en su casa había a lo menos quince, y todas aquellas que no lo confesaban abiertamente.

- La primera vez fue casi inevitable… es decir, tenían la misma edad…

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. McGonagall hablaba de la época de estudiante de Snape.

- Pero él nunca se dio por enterado, y ella se terminó casando con alguien más. No sabes el alivio que fue para mí cuando la vi saliendo con alguien que realmente la merecía. Y no con…

- Profesora…

La mujer se giró a mirar a su estudiante, la cual se había detenido algunos pasos atrás. Sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos reflejaban enojo.

- No quiero faltarle al respeto… pero le agradecería que deje de hablar mal de mi prometido.

Los ojos de McGonagall se desviaron hacia el hermoso anillo, el cual parecía brillar desafiante para que continuase diciendo lo que ella pensaba de Severus Snape.

Sin embargo, Hermione tenía razón. Ella no era nadie para insultar a Severus frente a su propia prometida, y menos aún si dicha prometida era una estudiante, la cual nada tenía que enterarse sobre las opiniones personales de su maestra.

- Tiene usted razón… me disculpo.

Después de aquél pequeño incidente, maestra y alumna llegaron hasta el despacho del director, deteniéndose ante la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada.

- Chocolate amargo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hermione al escuchar la contraseña, y ambas subieron las escaleras de caracol que se revelaron ante ellas.

Un suave toquito anunció que ambas habían llegado, y la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando el rostro sonriente de Hagrid.

- Hola Hermy.

La chica sonrió al ver al semi gigante, sin darse cuenta de que aquella era la primera auténtica sonrisa que tocaba su rostro en días.

- Adelante, por favor.

Hermione entró en el despacho del director y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a varios miembros de la orden del fénix presentes, entre ellos Harry y Ron, los cuales le sonrieron a manera de bienvenida. Su presencia ahí explicaba por que no habían ido a recogerla a la enfermería.

- Bien, creo que ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, podemos comenzar formalmente con esta reunión.

- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

Brotó desde algún rincón la voz de Molly Weasley, la cual se mantenía cruzada de brazos y con un gesto de obvia desaprobación hacia lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo y conociendo a aquella mujer, Hermione supuso que estaría enfadada de que algún asunto de la orden fuese a ser tratado con ella y sus compañeros presentes.

- Comprendo tu molestia, mi querida Molly, pero creo que es lo mejor que tengamos a estos tres jóvenes al tanto de la situación. Creo que todos los aquí reunidos conocemos sus almas hiperactivas y sus incesantes ganas de ayudar al mundo mágico, por lo cual es mejor tenerlos informados que esperar a que ellos realicen alguna locura al hacer conjeturas propias.

Con aquellas palabras, Harry se hundió en un rincón al recordar lo ocurrido durante su quinto año, y sus ojos buscaron los de Sirius, el cual igualmente se giró a mirarle y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

El muchacho se ojos verdes respondió a aquél gesto sin poder olvidar el estigma que le había causado su propia estupidez. Recordaba perfectamente como había puesto a sus mejores amigos en un peligro de muerte, e inclusive a su propio padrino.

No quería ni imaginar como habría sido su vida si Dumbledore y Snape no hubieran logrado rescatar a Sirius del velo.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor será iniciar con esto. Hace algún tiempo, Severus me reveló una información que podría ser de carácter vital para los acontecimientos que giran en torno a la vida personal de Voldemort.

Hermione sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, y sus ojos melados buscaron los esmeraldas de Harry, el cual igualmente se había tensado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Aunque la información no es del todo exacta, y teniendo una confirmación bastante dudable. Creemos que Voldemort se ha convertido en padre hace tan solo un par de días.

Hubo algunos sonidos de exclamación de parte de los presentes, Hermione sintió que sus piernas temblaban y su rostro enrojecía con la furia contenida, sin embargo, aquello era una guerra, y por mas que aquello avergonzara a futuro a Severus, estaba consiente de que debía hacerse público.

- ¿Pero como?

- ¿Un hijo?

- ¿Y cuando rayos pensabas contárnoslo??

Las exclamaciones no se hacían esperar, y Dumbledore levantó una mano pidiendo un silencio que tardó algunos segundos en otorgársele. Remus levantó su mano pidiendo hablar y Dumbledore hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Albus, desde que Severus fue secuestrado, nuestra información sobre los mortífagos ha sido completamente nula, y si este… suceso, ha ocurrido hace solo un par de días, ¿Cómo pudiste enterarte?

- Debido a la valiosa colaboración de la señorita Granger.

Las miradas curiosas recayeron sobre la muchacha, la cual bajó la mirada realmente avergonzada.

Aquél silencio fue interrumpido por un bufido burlón.

- ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Por qué no mejor empiezas a llamarla Señora Snape?

Harry se giró bastante molesto a observar a su padrino, el cual recibió un brusco empujón de parte de Lupin y Tonks, los cuales le observaban reprobatoriamente.

- No puedo llamarla así por que la primera vez que se le llame de esa forma, será cuando haya contraído matrimonio con Severus, un acontecimiento que seguramente nos alegrará a todos, pues veremos todo esto como no mas que una simple pesadilla la cual ya habrá terminado.

- Además, sería una ofensa que la llamen Señora, pues dejaría en ridículo a las verdaderas mujeres que hemos ganado ese título de una manera respetuosa.

- ¡Mamá!

Recriminó Ron al escuchar la obvia ofensa dicha por su madre, la cual mantenía el cuello estirado y los labios fruncidos mientras se cruzaba de brazos desdeñando en dirección contraria a Hermione, la cual elevó una ceja en un gesto bastante parecido al de su pareja.

- Molly por favor…

- No la defiendas Arthur.

- Pero…

- Molly…

La voz suave de Dumbledore detuvo lo que seguramente se convertiría en una discusión, ganándose de nuevo la atención de los presentes.

- Te agradecería que te guardes tus insultos, pues no me agrada que se le falte al respeto a otra persona. Y si no puedes aguantarte las ganas de insultarle, por lo menos procura no hacerlo en mi presencia.

La mujer demostró una verdadera indignación con lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que emitió un bufido aceptando los términos que Dumbledore le había exigido. El anciano suspiró.

- Remus, volviendo a tu pregunta… Severus ya me había informado sobre la probabilidad de este hecho. Ahora bien, como todos saben, la señorita Granger se encuentra comprometida con Severus, y el anillo que porta contiene un hechizo de permanencia colocado por él mismo, el cual permite al portador saber si la otra persona continúa o no con vida.

Las miradas nuevamente se dirigieron a Hermione, la cual levantó su mano para que todos observasen el anillo en cuestión.

A un lado de sus padres, Fred y George chiflaron audiblemente al observar la costosa joya.

- Hace dos días, Severus sufrió de un ataque, el mismo del cual fue víctima la señorita Granger. Presumiblemente, Voldemort debió castigar a Severus debido a su traición, y el lazo mágico entre ambos provocó que la señorita Granger se enterase de todo, inclusive llegó a tener visiones sobre lo ocurrido.

Las miradas de los tres estudiantes presentes se cruzaron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Y entre esas visiones, escuchó a un mortífago el cual anunció que "ya era tiempo", Voldemort pareció enfurecerse al ser interrumpido castigando al traidor, al menos hasta que la señorita Granger logró escuchar algo sobre una mujer y dar a luz. Creo que la conclusión es bastante obvia para cualquiera de nosotros.

Todos guardaron nuevamente silencio, y Hermione soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo.

- Por lo tanto, tenemos una nueva cuestión entre manos. No solo tenemos una guerra frente a nosotros, sino que hay un ser completamente inocente y de apenas un par de días de vida al cual debemos rescatar.

- Un momento Dumbledore, espera.

Kingsley se puso de pié en su asiento, y por su rostro podía verse que estaba realmente intrigado por aquél tema.

- Estás intentando decirnos, que Voldemort ha tomado a una esposa y ahora tiene… ¿Una familia?

- Me temo que es así.

- Es imposible imaginarme algo así.

- Lo es para cualquiera de nosotros, sin embargo, esta familia, como tu le llamas, no es otra cosa que la necesidad de Voldemort para que el linaje de Salazar Slythering no se pierda. Esa pequeña criatura no es mas que el fruto de la ambición de un demente por perpetuar su sangre, y puedo asegurarte que no existió siquiera un rastro de cariño en su creación.

Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Albus, y sin embargo, guardó silencio.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Preguntó Sirius aparentemente irritado al escuchar todo aquello, Dumbledore suspiró.

- Tenemos que salvar a esa criatura.

- ¿Salvarla? ¿Y luego qué?

Albus guardó silencio, y la joven Gryffindor podía comprender por qué. Aquél bebé era hijo no solamente de Voldemort, sino también de Severus.

Algo se retorció en el interior de la muchacha, ya que era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente en aquello. Severus era padre.

No por decisión propia, pero era padre. Un hijo al que seguramente no había visto siquiera una sola vez después del parto, y el cual debía estarlo enloqueciendo al saberlo en las garras de Voldemort. Cuando lo salvaran, aquél pequeño se quedaría con Severus, no había duda de eso.

- Luego tendremos que cuidar de él.

- Severus y yo lo adoptaremos.

Las palabras de Hermione sorprendieron a todos, ganándose nuevamente las miradas atónitas de los presentes. Sirius negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

- Herms… no digas tonterías. ¿Quién querría adoptar al hijo de ese asesino? No se, podríamos mandarlo a un orfanato, o…

- ¡No!

Esta vez fue Harry quien se puso de pié, observando fijamente a su padrino, quien se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su muchacho.

- Así fue como comenzó todo esto, Dumbledore me lo dijo. Voldemort pasó su niñez y gran parte de su adolescencia en un orfanato. Si le hacemos lo mismo a su hijo podría repetirse la historia. No podemos cometer un error como ese.

- Harry, dime una cosa… ¿Podrías tolerar que el hijo adoptivo de tu mejor amiga, fuese en realidad el hijo del monstruo que asesinó a tus padres?

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la habitación, y el muchacho se quedó quieto al escuchar aquella pregunta. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, y para sorpresa de su padrino, una sonrisa abordó los labios del Gryffindor.

- No sería el hijo de Voldemort. Sería hijo de Mione. Además, a los hijos no hay que juzgarlos por lo que han hecho los padres. ¿No lo has dicho tú siempre? Que Snape estaba muy mal por juzgarme a mi por lo errores de mi padre y tuyos… tu estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Un desagradable tono rojizo abordó las mejillas de Sirius al escuchar aquella respuesta tan contundente, por lo que se limitó a aceptar con la cabeza aquella afirmación.

- Bien, creo que por ahora eso será todo lo que veremos en esta reunión.

- Pero profesor Dumbledore…

Hermione se acercó un par de pasos mientras tiraba inconscientemente de su anillo.

- ¿Y Severus? Yo… yo creí que íbamos a discutir sobre la manera en la que vamos a rescatarlo.

Albus contempló a la muchacha, y tras un largo momento le tendió su mano, por lo que ella se acercó hasta tocar los dedos del anciano.

- Me gustaría que me permitieras analizar un poco tu anillo. Te prometo que no desharé los hechizos que Severus ha puesto en él, pero hay un par de cosas de las que debo enterarme.

Era imposible no notar que había evadido su pregunta, sin embargo, aceptó con la cabeza.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que el director se dedicó a recitar hechizos en otras lenguas mientras movía su varita en distintas direcciones, para finalmente sacar uno de sus extraños objetos de plata parecido a una copa bellamente ornamentada.

Dumbledore tocó la copa tres veces con su varita y esta emitió un sonido melodioso, llenándose de un agua completamente cristalina en cuyo fondo se dibujaron las manos de un hombre y de una mujer.

Hermione observaba todo aquél ritual con interés, contemplando como la mano del hombre desaparecía paulatinamente, quedando de ella no más que su sombra. El anillo en los dedos femeninos emitió algunos destellos parecidos al bombeo de un corazón, y con cada latido el agua se sacudía en breves ondas mientras la sombra de la mano del hombre se volvía casi sólida y desaparecía nuevamente.

El director sacudió su varita y todo desapareció.

- Ahora lo comprendo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Preguntó la joven totalmente desorientada hacia aquél extraño ritual. A sus espaldas, Harry se rascó la nuca recordando que a él le había ocurrido lo mismo cuando Dumbledore usó uno de sus objetos de plata con él.

- Tenía el temor de que cada vez que Severus sufriera, tú lo hicieras igualmente. Eso sería algo verdaderamente espantoso para ti, y lamentablemente me habría visto en la necesidad de romper el encantamiento del anillo y librarte de un futuro tan cruel, sin embargo, he descubierto que la conexión entre ambos solo se dará cuando Severus utilice desmesuradamente su magia.

Hermione ladeó el rostro sin comprender aquellas palabras.

- Lo que vivió Severus, fue demasiado, incluso para él.

A sus espaldas, la muchacha sabía que todos se preguntaban que era lo que le había ocurrido al profesor de pociones, sin embargo, Dumbledore no pensaba revelar la realidad, y sabía que la joven frente a él le comprendía perfectamente.

- Su magia se disparó violentamente para protegerlo, para disminuir el dolor tanto como era posible y hacerlo un poco tolerable para él.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar que el dolor que ambos habían sentido era algo "tolerable" para Severus. No quería ni imaginarse lo mucho que debía de haber sufrido para que aquella terrible tortura fuese considerada de semejante manera.

- Es como los niños que usan su magia aún sin varita, o incluso el caso de Tom, quien tenía bastante desarrollada su magia a una corta edad. Severus usó su magia para salvarse, y aquella manera tan desesperada y un tanto bruta de usarla te llegó a ti por medio del lazo que es el anillo.

- Entonces… mientras se algo "soportable" para él… a mí no me ocurrirá nada.

- Nada en lo absoluto.

Hermione aceptó vagamente con la cabeza, no sabiendo si debía o no demostrar lo aliviada que se sentía al escuchar aquella información.

- Profesor… usted no me ha dicho como vamos a salvar a Severus.

- Señorita Granger…

Ambas manos del anciano se cerraron sobre las manos de la joven, la cual sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al comprender cual iba a ser la respuesta que iba a recibir.

- Aquellos que se quedan a mitad del camino en una guerra… tienen que ser abandonados. Si se les puede rescatar, será un milagro, pero si no nos es posible… no hay nada que hacer.

La joven retrajo sus manos y las llevó a su pecho, tirando nuevamente del anillo. Le gustase o no, aquello era una guerra, e ir en busca de Severus era una misión suicida.

La muchacha levantó su mirada para encontrarla con la del director e intentó decir algo, sin embargo se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de algo que ocupó sus pensamientos repentinamente.

- Sus ojos…

- ¿Perdón?

- Sus ojos profesor… la-la profesora Quindi tiene sus ojos…

Dumbledore mostró una evidente sorpresa ante tal afirmación, sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Usted y sus amigos pueden retirarse, señorita Granger. Tiene muchas cosas en las cuales ponerse al corriente.

Hermione pudo reconocer que aquella era la manera de decirle que se retirara y que la conversación había terminado, por lo que soltó sus manos y se puso de pié, marchándose de la oficina seguida por Harry y Ron.

* * *

En medio de aquella inmensa oscuridad, Severus movía su cabeza frenéticamente tratando de descubrir que diablos ocurría alrededor suyo.

Hacía algunas horas… o demasiadas, el tiempo comenzaba a distorsionarse para él, la sanadora había ido a verle y curado su herida de la cesárea. Hasta donde había sido capaz de comprender, Voldemort le deseaba en óptimas condiciones lo antes posible.

La razón de aquello era demasiado obvia para Severus, el cual sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Se encontraba solo en aquél instante, lo cual era extraño ya que Voldemort le había prometido acompañarle las veinticuatro horas, pero tampoco se quejaba, ya que estaba consiente de que ir y venir de un lado a otro perjudicaría su recuperación, y el Lord no se daría el lujo de perderle tan fácilmente.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo maldita sea!

Una voz femenina a la distancia llamó su atención, por lo que agudizó sus sentidos.

- ¡No soy una maldita elfa doméstica!

- Ha sido una orden del lord y debes de obedecerla.

- ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!!! ¡Y MENOS POR ESE INMUNDO TRAIDOR!!

Aquél volumen le permitió al antiguo profesor de pociones reconocer la voz de Bellatrix aunque no pudiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, aquél tono furioso le hablaba de que había sido comisionada a hacer algo por él.

El sentimiento de vacío en su estómago y la dolorosa punzada que este le provocaba le hizo pensar que la habían mandado a alimentarlo.

Sus manos se sacudieron, pero estaba completamente encadenado a la cabecera de la cama, tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos estaban perfectamente asegurados y tan apretados que estaba seguro que aquello no tardaría en sacarle llagas en la piel.

Una risita socarrona escapó de sus labios al pensar en lo humillante que sería para Bellatrix tener que alimentarlo ella misma.

- ¡Tu! Ven aquí.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Yo?? ¡Por supuesto que tu, grandísima idiota!!

Severus pudo escuchar una voz femenina bastante familiar y como Bellatrix le ordenaba que hiciera algo por ella, sin embargo, no podía comprender cada una de las palabras.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la habitación acompañados del débil tintineo de objetos metálicos contra otros iguales, seguramente una charola y su contenido encima.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Severus no se interesó en girarse en la dirección de quien había entrado. Si era Bellatrix, estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para responderle con lo mejor que tenía, especialmente a sabiendas de que si ella le ponía un dedo encima, Voldemort en persona se encargaría de castigarla.

Una exclamación de sorpresa llegó a sus oídos, y entonces comprendió que no se trataba en lo absoluto de Bellatrix.

Fuera quien fuera se acercó a él y colocó la bandeja a un lado de la cama, sentándose luego a su lado.

Escuchó el sonido de líquido fluyendo, y hasta su olfato llegó el aroma del té. Severus sintió como su mandíbula se aflojaba señal del hambre que le acometía, y muy dentro de él se preguntó cuales serían sus alimentos una vez que se recuperara.

Pudo sentir la taza tocando sus labios y bebió con avidez el líquido caliente que se le ofrecía, el cual le regaló una sensación reconfortante a su entumido cuerpo.

Podía escuchar que algo ocurría, pero no podía precisar que era. La sorpresa inundó su ser cuando sintió unos dedos delineando sus labios, por lo que retiró la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?

Gruñó el bastante molesto y tratando de moverse, sintiéndose frustrado cuando sus grilletes lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

- No puedes moverte… ¿Cierto?... Ni un poco siquiera.

Severus sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba al escuchar aquella voz, la cual pudo reconocer.

- ¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí?

- Tenía planes… planes muy distintos… cuando me obligaron a alimentar a un prisionero me sentí enojada… pero siendo usted, creo que pediré este puesto tan… "humillante" para mi sola.

- ¿Qué estupidez ha cometido? ¿Hace cuanto que está aquí?

- Un par de días.

Snape frunció el ceño, y ella sonrió.

- Aún no he sido marcada, si eso se pregunta. El lord dijo que esperaría un par de días, pues debe atar un par de cabos sueltos sobre mí antes de tomarme bajo su servicio.

- Ha sido usted una verdadera estúpida.

- Yo no lo creo.

Algo tocó los labios de Severus y este los abrió casi sin darse cuenta, sintiendo el sabor dulce de una naranja tocar su paladar, sin embargo, así como llegó, de la misma manera se fue.

- ¿Qué diablos hace, Chang?

Cho sonrió abiertamente y retiró un poco de su cabello, echándolo detrás de su oído.

- Tiene hambre, ¿Cierto?

- Déjese de juegos.

- Si quiere que lo alimente… tendrá que ganárselo. Después de todo, usted es un traidor, y no puede esperar un buen trato.

- Váyase al infierno.

Ella rió sintiéndose superior, amando esa sensación de dominar al hombre que tanto le gustaba, por lo que acercó nuevamente el trozo de naranja a los labios del profesor, el cual se vio en la necesidad de resistir a la desesperante necesidad de alimentarse.

- Podemos hacerlo de otro modo… tarde o temprano tendrá que abrir la boca.

Severus ignoró completamente las palabras de la que fuera alguna vez su estudiante, sin embargo, supo que algo realmente malo iba a ocurrir cuando sintió que ella colocaba las manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo y la cama se hundía con su peso mientras ella se movía hacia delante.

Su aliento cálido sobre su rostro fue la última señal de peligro que Severus pudo detectar.

- No cometa ninguna estupidez.

Cho soltó una risita de autosuficiencia ante aquella amenaza que ella consideraba vacía. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle aquél hombre estando encadenado como se encontraba?

Los labios jóvenes y cremosos de la muchacha encontraron los secos de Severus, el cual trató de moverse sin éxito alguno, sin embargo, aquél suave contacto le trajo el sabor dulce y casi celestial de la fruta que antes había tenido la dicha de alcanzar a probar.

Ella había bañado sus labios con el jugo de la naranja, y dada la obviedad de lo que ella deseaba, Severus no tardó en deducir en donde se encontraba el resto del alimento.

No pudo menos que felicitar mentalmente la astucia de la chica, pues cualquier otra persona en su lugar realmente habría abierto los labios y buscado el premio que se escondía dentro de la boca de la joven, sin embargo, la muchacha no tenía ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo, pues él no era alguien tan fácil de engañar.

Mantuvo sus labios herméticamente cerrados a pesar de la insistencia de ella por robarle algo mas que un simple contacto forzado, sin embargo, los sentidos del profesor, agudizados debido a la ceguera, alcanzaron a captar el sonido de pasos, acelerando su corazón sin control alguno.

- Chang…

Quiso advertirle y salvarla aunque no se lo mereciera, pero aquella simple palabra fue suficiente para que ella consiguiera su propósito, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del profesor, el cual trataba de advertirle a como diera lugar.

El trozo de naranja entró en su boca como recompensa por parte de ella mientras la joven profundizaba el beso y se erguía un poco entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del profesor, ajena completamente a sus desesperados intentos por comprender los balbuceos que alcanzaban a escapar de su boca.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante de golpe y la Ravenclaw saltó asustada alejándose un poco del profesor, sin embargo, al observar de quien se trataba se permitió suspirar con alivio mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- Mi señor, me ha asustado.

Voldemort se quedó en silencio contemplando la escena que había interrumpido, observando luego a la joven.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

Aquél tono de voz totalmente desconocido para Cho le hizo creer que todo se encontraba bien, sin embargo, Severus apretó los puños a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación.

- Se que no hay problema en divertirse con los prisioneros mi lord, y dado que Severus es un traidor… no creí que hubiera problema en divertirme un poco.

El señor oscuro esbozó una media sonrisa y entró lentamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- Ya veo… así que… el hombre que te robó una sangre sucia, era ni más ni menos que… tu profesor de pociones, y la sangre sucia era la amiguita de Harry Potter, Granger.

- Así es mi lord.

Los pies descalzos del señor oscuro se movieron lentos casi arrastrándose hasta llegar frente a la joven, a la cual semejante tranquilidad comenzaba a parecerle sospechosa.

Los dedos helados y pálidos de Voldemort se cerraron en sus hombros y sus ojos rojos se posaron en los de la muchacha, la cual comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

- Dime querida… ¿Sabes en donde te encuentras?

- E-En su habitación, mi lord…

- Y sabes perfectamente que tengo calabozos, ¿Cierto?

- S-Si, si lo-lo se.

- Y si un prisionero se encuentra en MI habitación, en MI, cama, ¿Eso que te hace pensar?

Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa al llegar aquella sencilla y obvia conclusión a la cual no le había prestado atención antes. Observó a su antiguo profesor encadenado a la cama en una manera bastante sugerente, y sus palabras se repitieron en su mente.

_- No cometa ninguna estupidez._

Un temblor incontrolable se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del lord, el cual comenzaba a apretarle hasta causarle daño.

- Que él es… es… suyo.

- Exacto… mío… ¿Y sabes lo que le ocurre a quien se atreve a tocar lo que me pertenece?

La joven tragó saliva.

A espaldas de ellos, Severus bajó el rostro, pues bien habría podido interceder por la vida de la chica, alegando que simplemente era una novata sin experiencia, joven y estúpida encaprichada con un profesor de su escuela.

Pero sabía que aquello no serviría absolutamente de nada.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando la escuchó gritar y como caía al suelo, escuchó como el cuerpo de la muchacha era cruelmente lastimado con el látigo, el cual cortaba el aire con violencia con cada golpe, el cual venía acompañado de los gritos de Cho.

Ella empezó a gritar por clemencia, a suplicar que alguien la ayudase y pidió perdón decenas de veces.

Severus se estremeció cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente que le golpeaba el rostro, limpiándose inconscientemente los labios con su lengua y degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre.

A pesar de que se había comportado estúpidamente, Severus no sentía ningún placer en saber lo que estaba sufriendo la muchacha, a la cual escuchaba claramente sollozar lastimeramente. Podía imaginarla perfectamente tirada en el suelo escupiendo sangre y llorando con desconsuelo, su cuerpo marcado con los golpes del látigo.

- Dirthysoul.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante y apareció un mortífago, el cual contempló con interés lo que ocurría en aquél instante.

- Esta… adorable jovencita tenía ganas de divertirse con Gildor, pero creo que eso no será posible, sin embargo, no puedo dejarla con el anhelo de pasar un rato agradable, ¿No lo crees?

- En lo absoluto mi Lord.

Cho intentó levantarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo entero le dolía terriblemente, se llevó una mano al rostro y chilló asustada al encontrarlo lleno de sangre. La piel en su cara le ardía horriblemente debido a un golpe que le había provocado un tajo de lado a lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

Voldemort se arrodilló y la tomó del cabello, alzándola sin cuidado alguno y ganándose un nuevo gemido de dolor. El lord hizo una mueca de asco.

- Nadie querrá divertirse contigo ahora que has dejado de ser bonita, ¿Cierto encanto?

Con un pase de varita, una máscara blanca con el rostro de una mujer se materializó en el aire, colocándose luego en el rostro de Cho, donde quedó adherida con un hechizo del lord.

- Ahora si. Dirthysoul, hazle un favor a la señorita y llévasela a mis hombres para que se diviertan con ella.

Los ojos del mortífago chispearon ante aquella información y su mirada recorrió lascivamente a la joven, la cual intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo para escapar del castigo.

- Será un placer, mi lord.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas y Chang emitió un grito de horror conforme lo escuchaba acercarse, dejando escapar luego un alarido de agónico dolor cuando la tomaron por el cabello nuevamente y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación.

Severus apretó los ojos mientras escuchaba aquél amargo llanto y como la muchacha caía una y otra vez al suelo incapaz de sostenerse por si misma.

- Eso ha sido divertido…

Susurró Voldemort cuando los sonidos se perdieron en el largo pasillo, para luego observar a Severus.

- Callia ya ha venido a verte, ¿Cierto, Gildor?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que los dedos del lord oscuro recorrieron la piel del abdomen de su presa, descubriendo con agrado que la herida había sanado bastante gracias a los cuidados de su sanadora.

- Bien, eso es bueno…

Con aquellas palabras, los dedos del lord comenzaron a deshacer los botones que mantenían la piel cetrina oculta de su vista, haciendo que el antiguo profesor de pociones ladeara el rostro sin ocultar una mueca de profundo asco.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Wow!! Veintitrés páginas!! Creo que me pasé en serio, jajajajaja.

Una pequeña nota. Hay una historia bastante buena por ahí donde Severus queda ciego mientras ejerce su papel de espía, y me gustaría aclarar que mi idea de Severus ciego yo la he traído desde hace varios meses, por lo que no me estoy copiando de ninguna manera de la autora de esa historia. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Qué tal le fue a Cho? Eso y mas se merece por atreverse a besar a mi adorado Severus-sama!!! Aunque bueno, quizás fui un poco cruel, tal vez, quien sabe, ah… no importa.

Un beso y ya nos veremos!!

Lady Grayson


	53. Simples mortales

Cap. 52

Simples mortales

* * *

Dos meses después…

Las voces sobre excitadas de los mortífagos llenaban aquella habitación. Las conversaciones se entrecruzaban unas con otras, cada una marcada con un tinte de interés único que no se había escuchado en un largo tiempo.

El tema principal recaía en la Orden del Fénix, la cual finalmente parecía debilitarse y flaquear hasta el punto de volverse no más que un estorbo altamente vulnerable que podía ser borrado de una vez por todas.

La pérdida de Severus había marcado visiblemente al grupo de Dumbledore, los cuales luchaban desesperadamente por conseguir la información que necesitaban de los mortífagos, poniéndolos bajo encantamientos y tratando de sonsacarles información, sin embargo, para cuando la Orden se enteraba de lo que iba a ocurrir, siempre era demasiado tarde.

Al fondo de la habitación, una puerta se abrió lenta y pesadamente, haciendo que un silencio absoluto envolviera a los presentes.

El fuego no era capaz de iluminar a las personas que entraban en aquél instante, menos aún por sus negras vestiduras, y sin embargo, la piel pálida y con la tonalidad de una calavera parecía brillar entre las tinieblas revelando una figura amorfa la cual se estaba acercando.

Los grupos se disolvieron al instante y los mortífagos se acercaron a sus respectivos sitios en la mesa, contemplando con respeto absoluto a aquél ser que parecía nacer de la propia oscuridad.

A pesar de llevar los pies descalzos, sus pasos eran completamente audibles al tocar el piso de piedra, así como lo era el ya familiar rumor del tintineo que producían los eslabones metálicos al tocarse los unos contra los otros.

En la cabecera opuesta de la mesa, los ojos metálicos de Lucius Malfoy se cerraron con fuerza deseando no observar el momento que tanto temía en cada una de las reuniones, y sin embargo, al final se obligó a contemplar la triste escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Voldemort emergió finalmente, sus ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas demostraban estar realmente complacido con todos sus recientes logros y la manera en que sus planes avanzaban sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos.

En su mano había una cadena, la cual se perdía en medio de las sombras debido a que el cuerpo del señor oscuro bloqueaba la luz hacia el hombre que le seguía.

El suave tintineo de las cadenas continuaba escuchándose conforme el hombre a espaldas del lord continuaba caminando, revelándose finalmente ante el resplandor del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

Era la imagen entre lo cuidado y lo descuidado, pues todas las señales de tesoro y esclavo podían encontrarse en él.

Severus avanzaba lentamente tras su señor, sus pies igualmente descalzos avanzaban lentamente casi sin separarse del suelo, buscando cualquier obstáculo que pudiera procurarle un accidente, de los cuales ya le habían ocurrido demasiados.

Había cortadas y raspones en cada extensión de sus dedos, los cuales habían adoptado una tonalidad pálida la cual con el cambio del tiempo podía volverse azulada debido al frío que empezaba a acosarles.

Su cuerpo cubierto apenas por una simple túnica se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible mientras continuaba avanzando siguiendo los pasos del lord y el camino que le marcaba la cadena, la cual estaba sujeta a un grillete que aprisionaba su cuello, el cual estaba enrojecido debido al largo tiempo que llevaba sujeto a aquél lugar.

Su cabello negro caía lacio y perfectamente peinado enmarando su rostro, parecía limpio y sedoso, inclusive su cuerpo transpiraba el delicioso aroma del perfume, sin embargo, el encantamiento que podía producir aquella fragancia se rompía al observar que su portador estaba excesivamente delgado y demacrado, sus mejillas estaban hundidas en algunos sitios y amoratadas en otras, señal de los incesantes golpes que había recibido. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos jalando con un zumbido cada respiro, pálidos como los de un muerto y secos debido a la terrible sed que le consumía, de la misma manera que le consumía el hambre, inclusive el sueño, el cual se manifestaba en gruesas ojeras debajo del oscuro vendaje que mantenía ocultos sus ojos.

Las manos del profesor se mantenían atadas frente a él por una simple cuerda, lo cual era realmente vergonzoso, ya que él estaba plenamente consiente de que podía liberarse de aquél ridículo amarre sin importar lo apretado que estuviera, pero de nada le serviría si tenía la cadena en el cuello.

Voldemort tomó finalmente asiento antes de que su mascota pudiese alcanzarle, por lo que no esperó un solo segundo y le dio un brusco tirón a la cadena, provocando que Severus perdiera el precario equilibrio que poseía y cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Tendido sobre el frío suelo de piedra, Snape emitió un bajo gemido de dolor, pues sus manos atadas le habían impedido completamente detener su caída. Se enderezó como pudo y se limpió con la manga los labios, los cuales se había lastimado debido al golpe.

- ¿Y bien?

Los mortífagos se observaron los unos a los otros indecisos sobre quien debería de empezar a hablar con el señor oscuro sobre los logros que habían realizado según sus órdenes.

- ¿Malfoy?

El aludido no contestó al llamado, provocando que todos le observaran realmente sorprendidos y algunos otros asustados, ya que aquello era una falta de respeto para el señor oscuro.

Lucius sin embargo no se daba cuenta del peligro al cual se había expuesto, pues toda su atención estaba en la figura postrada en el suelo.

Severus se encontraba sentado sobre sus talones con la cabeza gacha, por lo que sus cabellos negros, ligeramente mas largos que cuando enseñaba en Hogwarts, cubrían su rostro.

Una de las manos del rubio se encontraba sobre su regazo, y sus dedos se movieron lentamente preguntándose si podría tener alguna oportunidad de acercarse a su compañero sin que el lord se diese cuenta.

Aquellos dos meses habían sido un infierno para él. No podía comparar su propia pena con la de Severus, ya que era estúpido tratar de descubrir quien estaba sufriendo mas, sin embargo, el hombre de rubios cabellos no podía comprender la traición del que fuera su mejor amigo durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Snape debió sentir la mirada de su compañero pues levantó lentamente el rostro en su dirección, adivinando con precisión lo que le ocurría a Lucius y las razones por las que lo observaba con tanta insistencia.

Un sonido de dolor emergió de la garganta de Severus cuando la cadena fue jalada sorpresivamente forzándolo a ponerse de pié, y un segundo tirón lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el regazo del lord, el cual lo recibió acunándole entre sus brazos.

- ¿Así está mejor, Lucius?

El mago parpadeó confundido y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse a si mismo de sus pensamientos, siendo consiente finalmente de lo que había acontecido a su alrededor durante su ausencia mental.

- Le ruego me disculpe, mi lord…

- No hay problema. Puedes observar a mi mascota como si fueras un idiota durante el día entero. No tengo nada en contra.

- Por favor mi lord, no fue mi intención molestarle.

- ¿Y quién está molesto?

Lucius tembló sin poder evitarlo, ya que era evidente lo furioso que el lord se encontraba al haber sido ignorado.

- Y ahora, si puedes concentrarte en los asuntos que realmente importan, me gustaría continuar con esta reunión.

Dicho aquello, el lord tumbó de su regazo a Severus enviándolo nuevamente al suelo, sin embargo, aquella sorpresiva acción acarreó una mas, ya que Lucius se impulsó en su asiento con la intención de ponerse de pié, deteniéndose casi inmediatamente, sin embargo, su acción no pasó desapercibida para los demás presentes.

Voldemort se inclinó sobre sus codos y contempló a Lucius.

- ¿Tanto te interesa mi mascota?

- N-No mi lord…

Una sonrisa llena de maldad abordó los labios del señor oscuro. Lucius le estaba mintiendo.

- Entonces demuéstramelo para que puedas concentrarte de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea el lord que haga?

- Envíale un cruciatus a mi muy amado Gildor. ¿Qué te parece?

El rubio observó a su compañero en el suelo y sacó lentamente su varita, la cual temblaba entre sus dedos.

Algo dentro de él se removía desagradablemente, y a punto estuvo de negarse a torturar a alguien tan querido y que ya había sufrido demasiado, sin embargo, un movimiento débil llamó su atención.

Era Severus… estaba aceptando con su cabeza, le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio observando a su compañero el cual se estremecía en el suelo debido al dolor que le agobiaba, a la sed que lo martirizaba y al hambre que lo consumía hasta el punto del delirio.

El sabía lo que ocurriría si Lucius no aceptaba la orden, y a pesar de su situación…

- ¡Crucio!!

El cuerpo del espía se tensó en el suelo, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y la sangre brotó de sus palmas cuando sus uñas penetraron en la carne, y sin embargo, no gritó.

Todos observaban en silencio lo que ocurría entre ambos hombres y un breve susurro se extendió entre los presentes al ver la manera en que el prisionero soportaba la terrible tortura.

Lucius bajó su varita y suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Otra vez.

Los ojos metálicos de Malfoy se abrieron temblando totalmente incrédulos ante las palabras que había escuchado. Se giró para observar al lord oscuro y este sonrió.

- Otra vez.

Repitió sin una nota de emoción en su voz, la varita de Lucius se alzó nuevamente.

- ¡Crucio!!!!

Severus se arqueó nuevamente y apenas un gemido brotó de sus labios.

- Otra vez.

- ¡Crucio!

- Otra vez.

- ¡Crucio!!

- Otra vez.

- ¡Crucio!!!

Cuando hubo finalizado el hechizo, Lucius respiraba agitadamente incapaz de continuar con aquella tortura hacia su mejor amigo. La orden de repetir el ataque no llegó esta vez, por lo que se permitió desviar la mirada.

- ¿Colagusano?

Un chillido de miedo brotó desde el fondo de la habitación y el hombre se acercó torpemente hasta su amo, el cual se giró a mirarle, estremeciéndolo de terror con aquella simple acción.

- Necesito escribir algo.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra mientras el sirviente se ausentaba un momento y regresaba cerca de un minuto después, dejando frente a su amo un pergamino, tintero y una hermosa pluma de águila.

Voldemort tomó la pluma entre sus dedos y la mojó apenas, escribiendo unas pocas palabras en el pergamino, el cual le tendió silenciosamente a Lucius.

El rubio contuvo su respiración un instante y alargó su mano para tomar lo que le ofrecía su amo. Su alma pensaba horriblemente de solo pensar que en aquél pergamino estuviese dictada la sentencia de muerte de Severus.

_Sigue haciéndolo hasta que lo hagas gritar._

Los dedos de Lucius temblaron sobre el papel amarillento y observó a Voldemort, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo una ligera reverencia como símbolo de haber entendido la orden.

El hombre de orbes metálicas sintió que la sangre en sus venas hervía debido al odio.

El señor oscuro había sido muy listo, pues aún habiéndole llamado y susurrado en su oído aquella orden, los sentidos excesivamente sensibles de Severus habrían captado el mensaje y podrían haber terminado de una buena vez con todo aquello.

Lucius levantó su varita lentamente en dirección a su compañero, el cual había logrado incorporarse y nuevamente estaba sentado sobre sus talones, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

* * *

_- Oye Lucius._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Narcisa se anda paseando por la mansión… sin pantaletas._

_- Quien lo diría._

* * *

Los dedos del hombre se cerraron sobre la varita y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

_- ¿Sev?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¡CORRE!!_

_- ¡VENGAN ACÁ PAR DE CRETINOS!!!_

* * *

Sus labios se abrieron incapaces de pronunciar el hechizo.

* * *

_- ¿Lucy? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Podría estar mal, si ustedes no estuvieran aquí._

_- Cursi._

_- Marica._

* * *

Severus ladeó el rostro obviamente extrañado ante la situación, deduciendo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

_- Severus te lo suplico… mi esposa… mi Narcisa… ¡No puedes abandonarnos!!_

_- Lucius, no puedes esperar…_

_- ¡Te lo suplico!!! ¡Por tu madre Severus! ¡Te lo pido! ¡Mírame, estoy de rodillas!_

_- ¿Cómo puedes mencionar a mi madre???_

* * *

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron y la punta de la varita brilló con una tonalidad rubí la cual hizo que los presentes se cubrieran el rostro.

**- ¡CRUCIO!!!**

La potente descarga carmesí golpeó con semejante fuerza el pecho de Severus que lo lanzó de espaldas un par de metros, arrancando inclusive la cadena de entre los dedos del Lord, el cual no pudo menos que regocijarse ante el grito desgarrador de su pareja, quien se retorcía presa del horrible dolor del cual era víctima.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas se sacudieron con fuerza, provocando que la habitación se cubriera de tinieblas algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente, todo regresó a la normalidad, dejando en el ambiente nada mas que la respiración agitada de Lucius.

* * *

- No Ron, por tercera vez, el nombre de _Inferi_, no hace alusión a que sean "inferiores".

- ¡Pero son gente muerta! Marionetas, eso los hace inferiores.

- Si Ron, pero por mas que sean marionetas, no son inferiores en lo mas mínimo, créeme.

El pelirrojo torció los labios y volvió a observar el trabajo a medio terminar que debía entregarle al profesor de DCAO.

Harry no prestaba atención a sus amigos, pues estaba demasiado metido en su propio ensayo, lo cual era realmente sorprendente, ya que el moreno solía ser un alumno de mediano rendimiento, excepto cuando se trataba de su materia favorita, y más aún, si la impartía un maestro competente.

Sin embargo, aquél pensamiento sobre lo increíbles que eran las clases del profesor Grayson, no era compartido por Hermione, la cual torció el gesto mientras leía un libro sobre las criaturas oscuras.

* * *

_- Me gustaría hablar con usted, señorita Granger._

_- ¿Si profesor Grayson?_

_- He estado revisando su expediente, y… ciertamente, sus calificaciones son muy interesantes._

_- Gracias profesor._

_- Por lo que no me explico, como puede tener un rendimiento tan deficiente en mi clase._

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa mientras el profesor la observaba con el rostro apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas._

_Los ojos marrones del hombre se cerraron un momento y su cabello castaño cayó sobre su rostro cubriéndole durante un instante._

_Finalmente sus piró y se lo echó hacia atrás, de manera que fluyera sobre su espalda._

_- Es usted brillante en cuanto a teorías, Granger, pero en hechizos defensivos, estrategia, o reaccionar correctamente ante situaciones de peligro, siento decirle que tiene un rendimiento verdaderamente patético._

_- Profesor, yo creo que…_

_- La única materia donde parece haber tenido problemas fue en pociones al inicio del año pasado, pero luego mejoró magníficamente._

_- Si bueno… las pociones aumentan su complejidad conforme…_

_- Supongo que acostarse con el maestro que impartía la materia le ayudó mucho._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y una sonrisa bastante desagradable se instaló en los labios del hombre de ojos melados._

_- Le recomiendo que mejore en mi materia… no le vaya a dar por… usar otros métodos._

_Los pocos pasos que los separaban desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y Hermione alzó su mano para abofetearle, sin embargo, el profesor le detuvo con bastante facilidad, haciéndola retroceder luego un par de pasos._

_- Desde ahorita le advierto, que a mi no me gustan esos jueguitos._

_Los labios de Hermione se torcieron en una mueca de intensa furia, y dando media vuelta, salió del despacho del profesor._

* * *

La joven emitió un suspiro que contenía todo su enfado hacia ese hombre. No había vuelto a hablar con él, ni él le había dicho ninguna otra estupidez, pero con esa había sido mas que suficiente como para desear otra mas.

No le había comentado a nadie sobre aquella reunión, ni siquiera a Harry o a Ginny, y la única que tenía una idea sobre su aberración hacia el maestro era Luna, pues no dejaba de notar la mueca de su amiga cada vez que mencionaban al profesor.

- Ahora regreso, voy a buscar un libro.

Ron agitó su mano en el aire como respuesta mientras Harry continuaba con su redacción, dejando que la joven se alejara entre los altos pasillos llenos de libros.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios y ella no hizo nada por contenerlo mientras sus ojos se paseaban buscando el título del libro que necesitaba.

Había vuelto a utilizar la biblioteca desde hacía un par de meses, pues se negaba rotundamente a utilizar la caja negra de Gringotts.

Era demasiado doloroso.

Aún la usaba de vez en cuando, en la soledad de su cama rodeada de dosel, encontrando los tesoros que aquella cámara bajo tierra guardaba, y no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Tomó uno de los libros del estante ante ella y comenzó a revisarlo, sin embargo, tras algunos minutos de haberse perdido en su lectura, pudo sentir unos ojos sobre ella, alguien que la observaba con mucha insistencia.

Levantó el rostro y buscó a la persona que debía estar mirándola, pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso, por lo que regresó su atención al libro.

La gente aún hablaba a sus espaldas sobre su relación con Snape, se reían, la insultaban de una y mil maneras. Algunas veces de la forma más descarada, otras con ataques ciertamente repugnantes, y sin embargo, todo podría ser peor si no fuera por sus amigos… y por Draco.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios al pensar en el joven de cabello platinado. El muchacho había sufrido mucho, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, ella podía darse cuenta.

Crabbe y Goyle lo habían dejado tiempo atrás, obviamente hartos de cuidar de una sangre sucia como ella. Igual lo había abandonado su novia Pansy Parkinson, loca de celos y de furia al ser el blanco de las burlas sobre como su novio defendía a la amante de Snape.

Aquello la tenía sorprendida, pues nunca había creído que Draco fuese capaz de perderlo todo por defender a la mujer de la cual se padrino estaba enamorado. Muy lentamente, pero comenzaba a apreciarlo.

De nuevo, la insistente mirada recayó sobre Hermione, la cual levantó rápidamente el rostro buscando a quien la observaba, y esta vez, se encontró con unos ojos verdes los cuales reflejaron una intensa sorpresa, desviándose luego a un libro sobre hierbas curativas.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y retomó su lectura, sin embargo, un breve sonrojo abarcaba sus mejillas.

Lentamente giró su mirada buscando al dueño de los ojos verdes, al cual descubrió nuevamente mirándole.

Esta vez, él no desvió su mirada, y sus labios se curvearon en una tímida sonrisa.

No recordaba su nombre, pero pertenecía al sexto año en la casa de Ravenclaw.

Sus ojos melados buscaron a un lado y a otro preguntándose si él estaría mirando a alguien mas, pero descubrió que ahí no se encontraba nadie mas que ella, por lo que sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa avergonzada.

Aquella inesperada respuesta acentuó el gesto de felicidad del joven, el cual levantó una mano en señal de saludo, el cual fue, tras algunos segundos, contestado por Hermione.

Sin embargo, la luz colándose por el enorme ventanal le arrancó un destello al anillo en el dedo de la joven, desviando la atención de esta hacia la joya.

_- ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

El dulce carmín que había teñido las mejillas de la joven desapareció súbitamente y una palidez se extendió por todo su rostro, provocando que Hermione se girase bruscamente de regreso a su libro.

Era como si una mano le estrujase el corazón con saña recordándole que ya se había prometido a alguien, a alguien que en aquél instante estaba sufriendo mientras ella coqueteaba descaradamente con otra persona.

Cuando levantó el rostro y volvió a buscarle, el chico se había ido.

La joven sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y tiró del anillo, comprobando que este continuase en su dedo, para luego abrazar el libro contra su pecho, mil y un pensamientos desfilando por su mente sin control.

Y en aquél instante ocurrió.

El grito femenino de histérica agonía retumbó en las altas paredes de la biblioteca sorprendiendo a todos los ahí presentes, aún a la propia persona la cual lo había proferido.

A un par de pasillos de distancia, Harry y Ron abandonaron sus actividades y corrieron totalmente poseídos por la preocupación hasta su compañera, a la cual encontraron convulsionándose agónicamente sobre el piso víctima de las miradas curiosas de los alumnos que habían acudido a ver lo que pasaba.

Las manos del pelirrojo se cerraron sobre el anillo de la joven tratando de arrancarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, era completamente imposible, y la manera en que ella se sacudía era tan violenta que le habría podido terminar rompiendo un dedo si no hubiera desistido.

Los gritos cesaron repentinamente y la joven terminó totalmente inerte en el suelo, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se sacudía con intermitentes temblores mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos observando a un punto fijo.

- ¡A un lado, vamos, a un lado!

Los gritos de la Señora Prince eran audibles una vez que Hermione cesó con los propios, acercándose conforme la mujer se abría paso dirigiéndose al centro de aquél corro de estudiantes curiosos que se habían formado en torno a la persona que había gritado tan espantosamente.

- ¡Oh por Merlín!!

Gritó la bibliotecaria observando a la Gryffindor tumbada en el suelo con sus amigos a los lados, para luego arrodillarse y tratar de comprobar si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí??

- Ella estaba bien señora Prince, solo… solo gritó de repente.

La mujer les observó de una manera que daba a entender que no les creía nada, sin embargo, su mirada buscó la única fuente de desgracia que podría haberle causado eso a la alumna.

El anillo.

Minerva le había contado todo, al igual que se lo habían contado a los demás profesores por si aquél incidente de hacía un par de meses volvía a ocurrir.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza apenada por la muchacha y luego se giró hacia los muchachos que se apiñaban a su alrededor.

- No hay nada que ver aquí, todos regresen a sus actividades. Potter, ayúdeme a llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería.

- Si señora.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también?

La bibliotecaria observó al muchacho pelirrojo el cual le ganaba considerablemente en altura, y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- Lo siento Weasley, pero después de lo que me han contado sobre el comportamiento barbárico que tuvo la última vez que estuvo con la señorita Granger en la enfermería, creo que no sería lo más adecuado.

Ron gruñó mientras apretaba los puños, observando con gran impotencia como se llevaban a su adorada Hermione lejos de él.

* * *

La noche había caído llenando de sombras la enorme y vieja mansión, invadiendo con sus tinieblas cada rincón no solo del lugar, sino también de los corazones de los pocos habitantes que esta poseía.

El silencio que reinaba en aquella fortaleza era interrumpido solo en un de las habitaciones, en la cual, el cuerpo níveo del lord oscuro se movía con brutalidad sobre el de su víctima, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir con dolor ante cada arremetida.

Sus heridas, cada una más reciente que la anterior, se habían abierto de nuevo debido al sádico comportamiento de su acompañante, el cual obtenía su máximo deleite al torturarle sin piedad.

Al principio se había defendido, había luchado por detener aquellas continuas violaciones, inclusive había logrado asestarle un buen puñetazo al lord oscuro, sin embargo, con aquello no había ganado mas que aumentar sus castigos.

Hoy no podía negarse ya siquiera, pues la falta de alimentos lo tenía demasiado débil, y el solo hecho de detenerse sobre sus piernas era un suplicio, lo que convertía en una mera fantasía la idea de defenderse.

Severus gruñó tratando de llevar su mente a cualquier otro lugar que no fuese aquella prisión a la cual estaba confinado, tratando de ignorar el dolor que estaba sufriendo, o la sensación de sus huesos a punto de romperse debido a la presión a la que eran sometidos.

No sería la primera vez que uno de sus huesos se rompía por culpa de los maltratos del lord, y por ello sabía que una insignificancia como esa no le detendría en lo más mínimo, pues lo solucionaría llamando al día siguiente a su sanadora, dejando a su sirviente con aquél horrible dolor, el cual no le exentaba de tener que acompañarlo a donde fuese.

Un sonido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos del lord se cerraron sobre su piel con fuerza, mientras el poderoso mago temblaba violentamente recargado en su espalda, dejando caer su peso entero sobre él un momento después.

Severus se revolvió obviamente incómodo ante el pero que le aplastaba impidiéndole respirar, pero Voldemort no se movió, demasiado cómodo como para satisfacer la inútil demanda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gildor? ¿No te gusta?

- No.

Gruñó la voz debajo de él, y Voldemort no pudo menos que sonreír realmente extasiado ante la capacidad de su pareja.

Su cuerpo había mermado hasta convertirse en nada mas que un espectro del ser imponente que había sido meses atrás, su voz era no mas que un esforzado susurro silbante debido a lo lastimada que tenía la garganta por las continuas estrangulaciones, pero su orgullo… su maldito orgullo continuaba en pié.

No era tan fuerte como la primera vez, no… Severus había perdido mucho en aquél tiempo, pero continuaba siendo fuerte, quebrándose un poco mas día con día.

Voldemort sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de su víctima, quien ladeó el rostro tratando de evitar el toque, lo cual no provocó más que el deleite del lord.

Le gustaba tener tantos problemas para romperlo, adoraba tener en su poder a alguien tan fuerte, por que cuando lograse convertirlo en polvo, se convertiría en el ganador de aquél absurdo juego de poder.

Saber que él había roto al orgulloso Severus Snape sería un verdadero deleite, además, logrando aquella hazaña, cualquier otra víctima sería cosa fácil.

Sus ojos chispearon ante aquél pensamiento mientras comenzaba a besar los hombros desnudos de su pareja.

Le había tomado el gusto a esto… romper el orgullo de alguien hasta que no quedara mas que polvo, no enviarle a un calabozo, ni permitir que alguien mas tuviese la diversión, no… él rompería a los mas fuertes partícula por partícula… con la ayuda de Severus, quien sería la muestra viviente de lo que les esperaba.

Se puso de pié lentamente abandonando el cuerpo de su amado en la cama, para luego observar a través de la ventana, sumido en el glorioso pensamiento de su siguiente víctima…

Un siseo a sus pies lo hizo sonreír, pues su querida Nagini deseaba participar en los pensamientos de su amo, Voldemort giró sus ojos rojos hacia su mascota.

- Dime querida… ¿No es la muerte un regalo que no todos merecen?

La serpiente siseó en respuesta.

Los pies descalzos del lord le llevaron de regreso a la cama, provocando un suspiro lleno de resignación de parte de Severus cuando este le sintió subir nuevamente en la cama.

El señor oscuro apartó algunos de los largos cabellos de su pareja y acarició su oído con su aliento helado.

- Dime Gildor… ¿Qué pensarías si te digo… que el siguiente que va a sufrir lo que sufre tu… va a ser Harry Potter?

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente en medio de la oscuridad. La joven se levantó lentamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de descubrir que era lo que había ocurrido, de forma que poco a poco, los recuerdos de la biblioteca acudieron a su mente, poniéndole su actual situación en claro.

La luz de la luna colándose por el ventanal le permitió ajustarse lentamente a su entorno hasta conseguir una aceptable claridad.

Se encontraba en la enfermería, en la misma cama del fondo que había ocupado la vez pasada, la misma donde…

Ladeó el rostro y cerró sus ojos un instante.

Había sido después del baile de Navidad, en esa misma cama, ellos… ellos habían tenido su primer encuentro erótico ahí.

¿O había sido el segundo?

Hermione se llevó una mano al cabello mientras trataba de forzar a su mente a que recordara todos los detalles posibles de aquella noche, sin embargo, no podía encontrar otra cosa que espacios en blanco y posibles frases que se habían dicho aquella noche.

Harta de no encontrar lo que buscaba en sus recuerdos, se dedicó a contemplar su anillo.

Severus se lo había dado… él le había pedido matrimonio… y luego habían echo el amor.

Sus ojos melados se desviaron hacia su vientre, el cual acarició lentamente, su mente divagando en mil y un pensamientos.

Si hubiera quedado embarazada, ahora tendría dos meses de gestación. Su vientre seguiría siendo tan plano como lo era justo ahora, pero tendría náuseas, cambio de humor, se sentiría enferma y cansada.

Tan solo de pensar en todo lo que estaría ocurriéndole en aquellos momentos, la joven agradeció mentalmente no encontrarse embarazada, después de todo, tenía demasiados trabajos, deberes, reportes y obligaciones como delegada como para preocuparse por un embarazo.

Es mas, ¡La habrían expulsado! Y dudaba realmente que cualquiera de sus acciones pasadas le hubiera ayudado para continuar en la escuela.

Ella no habría sido ni la primera ni la última estudiante que resultara embarazada, y todas habían sido expulsadas sin remedio.

Aquello habría truncado sus estudios durante meses, es decir que tendría que haberse marchado a Grimmauld Place, tal vez conseguir un tutor particular, o esperar a que su bebé naciera y que sus padres le ayudaran para poder ella continuar con sus estudios.

Pero… ¿Cómo rayos iba a continuarlos teniendo a un bebé a su cargo? Conocía a su madre y ella le había dicho muchas veces que si tenía la madurez para acostarse con alguien, debía tener la madurez para atenerse a las consecuencias, entre ellas la probabilidad de que quedase embarazada.

Eso descartaba a sus padres, ellos le ayudarían, pero bajo ninguna manera cuidarían de su nieto las veinticuatro horas para que su hija hiciera su vida cómodamente.

¿Cómo podía haber estado ilusionada con la idea de estar embarazada cuando no habría sido más que un problema? Madame Pomfrey había tenido la razón, y afortunadamente no estaba embarazada.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y de repente, fue como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre la joven, la cual se sintió paralizada.

¿Realmente ella había pensado todo eso? Se cubrió la boca tratando de contener un sonido de sorpresa.

¡Ella había pensado en todo eso!

No, no… no era posible… ella hubiera preferido quedar embarazada, hubiera preferido tener un poco de Severus a su lado, para que cuando él volviera, si es que volvía, pudieran convertirse en una familia y…

¿Si es que volvía?

Hermione se cubrió el rostro horrorizada de sus propios pensamientos. Sentía que estaba traicionando al hombre al que amaba, se sentía desecha. El joven de la biblioteca regresó a sus pensamientos, y se sintió infiel.

¿Qué diría Severus de ella cuando volviera? ¿Y si nunca volvía? La Gryffindor tiró del anillo en su dedo, y este continuó en su sitio. El seguía vivo…

La joven de cabellos castaños se frotó los brazos tratando de disipar el frío que empezaba a sentir, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos tratando de descubrir si el hecho de que Severus continuase con vida, era realmente bueno, o malo…

* * *

El frío crecía conforme avanzaba la noche, y en la mansión del lord parecía multiplicarse.

Severus despertó de su ligero sueño al sentir como el frío traspasaba su piel sin piedad alguna.

Voldemort dormía a su lado, ajeno a cualquier inconveniencia del clima, y Snape no pudo menos que envidiarle, ya que había visto a aquél cerdo desgraciado pasearse entre sus mortífagos vestido con nada mas que sus habituales túnicas, a pesar de que la temperatura estuviera bajo cero, y nunca demostrar frío alguno.

Solo podía suponer que era parte de las artes oscuras que había aprendido en su juventud, no podía saberlo.

Frotó sus brazos tratando de entrar un poco en calor, pero sus manos estaban igualmente heladas, y dudaba mucho que pudieran ayudarle en algo.

Sus oídos captaron en aquél momento un ruido que nunca antes había escuchado.

Su rostro se giró hacia el lugar de donde dicho ruido provenía, y lo que descubrió lo dejó paralizado.

Tuvo que guiarse por sus manos a falta de sus ojos, tocando al hombre que dormía a su lado.

Si, un hombre… un simple mortal débil como cualquier otro el cual temblaba de frío de la misma manera en que lo hacía él, profiriendo suaves sonidos que evidenciaban su estado actual.

Voldemort estaba temblando, sujeto a si mismo en busca de calor de la misma manera en que Severus lo había echo segundos atrás.

El espía no podía creerlo, era completamente imposible.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Por qué?? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Y en aquél instante, todo terminó, el movimiento en la cama le permitió saber que Voldemort se había estirado cuan largo era, y ahora dormía apaciblemente, como siempre lo había echo.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio tratando de conectar sus ideas, y cuando finalmente formuló una hipótesis, sintió que desfallecería ante semejante descubrimiento.

Voldemort, el más poderoso mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, poseía un instante, un corto momento en el día, cuando no era más que un simple, y sencillo mortal sin ninguna habilidad especial. Ese era el precio de su inmenso poder… un instante de vulnerabilidad absoluta.

Tenia que comunicarse con la orden.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Espero que les gustara como quedó este capi. Lo hice con poca inspiración, así que espero que no fuera un verdadero desastre.

Gracias por la felicitación por el aniversario de ECHYLDa Balck y Quindi, muchísimas gracias muchachas!!! Las quiero mucho!

Respuestas a los reviews pasados en mi profile. Sorry pero no pude contestar los nuevos por falta de tiempo. Ahí se ven!!

Lady Grayson


	54. Todo por amor

Cap. 53

Todo por amor

* * *

En aquella habitación oscura, los mortífagos avanzaban a largas zancadas rumbo a la presencia del lord.

Se encontraban los unos y los otros en medio del camino y avanzaban lado a lado, exhalando con cada respiración nubes blancas que evidenciaban el profundo frío tan característico del último mes del año.

Sus ropas usualmente ligeras y oscuras, estaban cubiertas de gruesos abrigos de tonalidades oscuras los cuales les protegían de aquél brutal clima, y sus manos temblaban violentamente a pesar de que la mayoría usaba guantes.

Fue por aquellas razones que al abrirse la puerta, los sirvientes que iban al frente se quedaron quietos y completamente mudos de espanto e impresión al observar a los ocupantes del salón de reuniones.

La figura oscura de un cuerpo inerte colgando del techo fue el macabro recibimiento. El cuerpo de Severus colgaba maniatado de un par de pesadas cadenas que estaban adheridas al techo. Sus pies descalzos colgaban sin vida alguna balanceándose suavemente mientras rozaban a duras penas el piso, provocando un ruido amortiguado sobre la vieja madera.

Cualquier habría pensado que estaba muerto, sin embargo, su respiración brotaba de sus labios azulados formando nubes blancas que se disipaban en el aire, mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al intenso frío.

- Vamos, vamos, adelante… no dejen que mi adorable mascota les distraiga de sus labores.

Los mortífagos se abrieron paso en la habitación, escuchando atentamente las exclamaciones de todos los que iban encontrándose con aquél siniestro espectáculo.

Entre los presentes, uno de ellos se quedó totalmente estático, con los labios abiertos en un mudo grito de horror que provocó un involuntario gemido de dolor.

A su espalda, el mortífago sintió como le empujaban, por lo que se apresuró a moverse, tratando desesperadamente de que sus ojos se apartasen de la triste escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Severus se encontraba completamente ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, demasiado dentro de su propio universo para enterarse siquiera de que se encontraba rodeado de compañía, o que se había convertido en un espectáculo.

Sus brazos se habían entumido por completo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y sus piernas no le respondían por más que lo intentara. Hacía algunas horas, sus pies le habían dolido intensamente debido al frío, haciéndolo pensar en suplicar por terminar con aquél tormento a cualquier precio, sin embargo, su orgullo aún continuaba residiendo en su alma, además de su sentido del deber para con Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix.

Le debía demasiado al anciano como para fallarle en aquellos momentos, aún en su precaria situación.

Sabía que estaba temblando sin control alguno, sin embargo, poco le importaba, pues su cuerpo se había desconectado totalmente de su mente, y el factor del frío se había convertido en nada mas que en un infierno helado que prefería ignorar y matar el tiempo en pensar en como diablos iba a hacer llegar toda la información que poseía a la Orden.

Empezando por supuesto, con la hora exacta y la duración del único y efímero instante en el que Voldemort era vulnerable.

Si, lo había descubierto…

Le había tomado mucho tiempo descubrir aquella diminuta fisura, pero lo había logrado. Su mundo estaba conformado por tres únicos y valiosos componentes.

Su oído, su inteligencia, y el recuerdo de la mujer a la cual amaba, quien le daba fuerzas día con día para seguir adelante y no sucumbir a la desesperación. No había sido sencillo en lo absoluto, y había requerido de cada ápice de su escasa paciencia, convirtiéndose lentamente día con día en un reloj humano.

Tic… uno… tac… dos… tic… tres… tac… cuatro…

Había contado cada segundo, cada minuto, había mantenido su mente ocupada durante cada instante de las veinticuatro horas del día.

Incapaz de observar la carátula de un reloj, no había tenido otra opción que guiarse por su agudo sentido del oído.

En la sala de reuniones había un viejo reloj, el cual sonaba con cara hora, emitiendo tantas campanadas como horas fuesen, emitiendo un suave eco cada segundo gracias al movimiento de su péndulo.

Aquella era la orden de empezar a contar cada segundo del día, de la misma manera que era el inicio de la tortura mental que le impedía a Severus concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese contar, y seguir el ritmo tortuoso de cada segundo con el fin de ser capaz de conocer la hora exacta en la que Voldemort se volvía humano.

Fueron días enteros de agonía, días de empezar una y otra vez y fracasar, semanas enteras sin dormir por mantener a la mente ocupada en contar segundo tras segundo, mientras sus dedos contaban los minutos transcurridos y su mente diseñaba posiciones para sus manos con el fin de saber cuantas horas habían transcurrido sin la necesidad de distraer su cuenta mental.

Los fracasos fueron duros y continuos, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo de la sala de reuniones, su atención dividida entre la cuenta y la información que llegaba hasta sus oídos, y justo cuando su mente pensaba que aún faltaban veinte minutos para que el reloj comenzara a dar sus campanadas, este le traicionaba e iniciaba con su continuo repicar.

Regresándolo de vuelta al inicio, empezando su cuenta desde cero con la hora actual. La única que conocía.

Fracaso tras fracaso, día tras día, sueño nulo y tortuoso y agresiones físicas incontables que alteraban sus planes, hasta la llegada de los días gloriosos, cuando por primera vez, su mente fue capaz de adaptarse al tiempo, y las campanadas se escuchaban exactamente cundo debían, permitiéndole alcanzar su objetivo, brindándole la paz de un descanso absoluto, donde pudo dormir en paz por primera vez en todo un mes.

Las doce cincuenta y siete… la hora mágica en que Voldemort se convertía en un simple mortal durante un escaso minuto.

Doce… la hora en que los encantamientos se convertían en uno solo con la naturaleza, la cual les brindaba su propio poder milenario, haciéndolos mas fuertes.

Cinco, la cantidad de puntas de una estrella, el emblema absoluto de la magia.

Siete… el número mágico.

Snape sonrió pensando en aquél único instante que les permitiría asesinar a Voldemort… pero a la vez sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho al saber que sus planes para conseguir ayuda y revelar aquella información, todos habían fallado.

- ¡REACCIONA!!!

Un golpe cruel lo arrancó de su utopía lejos del dolor trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad, sus labios se abrieron y un torrente de sangre escapó de sus labios.

Repentinamente, todo lo que le rodeaba se volvió totalmente claro, y Severus sintió como el agonizante frío acuchillaba cada centímetro de su piel, llevándolo al instinto básico de protegerse a si mismo, sin embargo, al intentar mover su cuerpo, este lo traicionó quedándose exactamente en la misma posición, completamente inerte.

Voldemort le observaba a un par de metros de distancia con el resplandeciente látigo aún entre sus manos, contemplando como su cuerpo se bamboleaba sin control debido al golpe.

- Gildor, Gildor, Gildor… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, amor mío? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te encierres en ti mismo, además, estoy en plena junta con mis mortífagos, y si tú te pierdes de la junta, no podrás decirle a Dumbledore todo lo que has descubierto hasta ahora… después de todo, una vez muertos tendrán mucho tiempo para charlar.

Severus sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejarse nuevamente de aquél martirio físico, sin embargo, un nuevo golpe esta vez en su costado le hizo saber que sería imposible.

- Me decepcionas… bien, todos pueden largarse. Lucius, tú quédate.

El rubio se mantuvo quieto en su lugar mientras a su alrededor todos comenzaban a retirarse, dejándolo tras algunos segundos completamente solo con el lord y su pareja.

- No pude evitar ver que te sorprendió mucho ver a Gildor en esta situación, ¿No es así?

- Siento mucho si le ofendí, mi lord.

- No me ofendí en lo absoluto… de hecho, me pareció divertido.

Severus aguzó el oído ante aquellas palabras, ciertamente interesado en la razones que estaban moviendo a Lucius ante su situación.

- Voy a hacerte un ofrecimiento. Si lo tomas, está bien, y si lo rechazas, igualmente no me importa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto mi lord.

- Veo que vienes muy abrigado…

El rubio frunció el ceño y observó fugazmente su oscuro abrigo.

- Bajaré a Gildor en este instante y lo dejaré tirado en un rincón. Puedes cederle tu abrigo… tu sabes, para que ya no sienta tanto frío. Pero por supuesto, no voy a permitir que tú vayas a buscar otro para ti, por lo que te irás a la misión que les he encomendado con prácticamente nada… o bien, puedes marcharte y asunto arreglado.

Lucius sintió un asco tremendo contra el hombre que se encontraba frente a él… no, hombre no… era una maldita bestia…

Y sin embargo, su decisión no le tomó demasiado.

Voldemort alzó su varita y las cadenas cayeron desde el techo, dejando caer el cuerpo de Severus en los brazos de Lucius. Los ojos metálicos de este se convirtieron en pozos de dolor al sentir aquél cuerpo frágil entre sus manos, descubriendo con claridad las costillas que resaltaban sobre la hundida piel. El deseo de abrazar a su compañero con fuerza se apoderó del rubio, sin embargo se contuvo y recostó a su amigo en el suelo, deslizando fuera de su cuerpo su pesado abrigo.

Apenas lo hubo echo, el clima helado de la habitación congeló su piel y su carne haciéndole creer que tenía trozos de hielo por huesos.

Se encogió sin poder evitarlo, pero aún así continuó con su labor, arropando a Snape en su propio abrigo, el cual aún conservaba su propio calor corporal.

- Puedes marcharte Lucius, pero cuando termines, quiero que regreses. ¿Me has entendido?

- S-Si mi l-lord.

Con aquellas escasas palabras, Lucius se llevó una mano a la mandíbula tratando de detener el constante e inevitable movimiento que evidenciaba el enorme frío que le acosaba.

Malfoy dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, permitiéndose libremente abrazar su cuerpo y encorvarse buscando un poco de calor que mitigara la desagradable sensación que le causaba el frío.

Severus mientras tanto, sentía como sus brazos y piernas punzaban enviando oleadas de dolor que le recorrían sin piedad alguna. Trató de mover sus dedos, pero estos estaban completamente entumidos.

En su mente maldijo una y mil veces al cerdo que le tenía como una mascota, tumbado a su lado cual si se tratase de un perro.

Voldemort conocía a Lucius y la debilidad que este sentía por su compañero de toda la vida. Lo que le había dicho al rubio había sido premeditado, buscando que su pareja no fuera a morir debido a la hipotermia que acosaba su cuerpo.

La puerta sonó suavemente en aquél instante, provocando un siseo aparentemente molesto de parte de Nagini, la cual parecía incómoda después de haber soportado a tantos hombres en una misma y recudida habitación.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Voldemort se enderezó completamente al observar quienes eran las personas que habían acudido a su presencia.

Al frente se encontraba su sanadora, Callia. La joven mujer estaba vestida con gruesas prendas oscuras al igual que todos los otros, sin embargo, su rostro mostraba cierta molestia la cual no se molestaba en ocultar.

Sus ojos se desviaron a espaldas de ella hacia la mujer que le acompañaba, quien aparentemente estaba renuente a entrar.

- Callia…

- Mi lord.

Voldemort ladeó el rostro, descubriendo a través de las penumbras la identidad de la otra persona.

- Y Bellatrix.

La mujer emitió un audible respingo al escuchar su nombre, y debido a ello bajó su guardia, lo que le permitió a la sanadora tomarle de la muñeca con fuerza y jalarla dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta finalmente.

Aquella situación realmente era interesante, ya que entre todos sus mortífagos, solamente Lucius y Severus podían tratar a Bellatrix como si fuese inferior, pues todos los demás le temían. Pero Callia, desde el momento en que había llegado, no había demostrado temor alguno hacia la viuda Lastrange.

- ¿Y bien?

- He examinado a Bellatrix, como me lo pidió, mi lord.

Con aquellas palabras, el rostro de la sanadora no expresó otra cosa que asco, lo cual normalmente habría desatado la furia de Bellatrix, pero esta vez, la mujer se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para protestar.

- Y no, aún no ha quedado embarazada.

Apenas hubo brotado aquella frase, Bellatrix lanzó un alarido de dolor y se lanzó a las piernas del lord, abrazándole con total desesperación y llorando estruendosamente.

Voldemort contempló a la mujer arrodillada ante él durante algunos segundos con una expresión totalmente carente de sentimientos, sin embargo, aquella careta de neutralidad desapareció lentamente, y su rostro se convirtió en una visión de demencia y furia.

- ¡ERES UNA INÚTIL!!!!

La mujer se fue de espaldas cuando el hombre frente a ella le dio una tremenda bofetada, avanzando luego y pateando su cuerpo, tirándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

- ¡NI SIQUIERA PARA ESO ME HAS SERVIDO!

- Mi lord, ¡Por favor, mi lord!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Chilló él abofeteándola nuevamente cuando apenas volvía a levantarse.

Bellatrix emitió un grito de dolor cuando Voldemort se arrodilló sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla sin piedad una y otra vez.

Nunca nadie había osado hacerle daño de aquella manera. En los combates mágicos había salido lastimada muchas veces, pero nada se había comparado a lo que sufría en aquél instante.

Su rostro comenzó a mostrar heridas y la sangre voló en distintas direcciones. Sus gritos agónicos se escuchaban ahogados debido a la cantidad de líquido carmesí que se amontonaba en su garganta.

De pié a su lado, Callia observaba tranquilamente la escena, mientras a un lado del trono, Severus trataba de ignorar aquellos gritos tan conocidos que tantas veces surgieran de su propia garganta.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir orgullo, ya que a diferencia de Bellatrix, él jamás había suplicado.

Cuando el lord oscuro hubo saciado su furia, se puso de pié lentamente, observando con asco la sangre que impregnaba sus manos, a su lado, la sanadora se acercó con una jarra de cristal la cual había tomado de una mesa cercana a la ventana.

En silencio lavó sus manos el poderoso mago, el cual luego observó el cuerpo herido a sus pies, contemplando con profundo asco a la mujer que gemía de dolor tratando de levantarse.

- Supongo que este ha sido otro de mis errores… debí saber que tantos años en Azkaban debieron pudrirte por dentro, inutilizándote para el único verdadero trabajo que habrías tenido en toda tu patética vida.

Un gemido de dolor brotó de los labios de Bellatrix al sentirse profundamente herida en su orgullo de mujer, sin embargo, a Voldemort no le importó.

- Callia.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Quiero que revises a Gildor y lo dejen en condiciones de satisfacerme esta noche.

- Como usted ordene mi lord.

Dijo la mujer con un susurro mientras se acercaba a Severus, buscando entre sus ropas hasta encontrar un brebaje el cual acercó a los labios de su paciente.

El aroma inundó los sentidos de Snape, el cual bebió instintivamente aquella bebida que le era ofrecida, sintiendo de inmediato como su cuerpo se calentaba con aquél fuego líquido que corría por sus entrañas y escapaba a sus venas para poder irrigar todo su cuerpo.

Su cabeza se sacudió cuando de sus oídos comenzaron a brotar dos torrentes de vapor, dejándolo ligeramente mareado cuando este dejó de brotar.

Era increíble pensar que solo segundos antes estaba muriendo de frío, y en aquél instante, tener puesto encima el abrigo de Lucius le estaba provocando un intenso calor.

Pero un experto como él no era estúpido, mucho menos confiado, pues sabía que el efecto de la poción pasaría en tan solo cinco minutos, y muy pronto, su cuerpo volvería a enfriarse con la baja temperatura.

- Bien, aprovechemos el tiempo para revisarte.

La joven sanadora abrió el abrigo y se dedicó a observar las heridas mas graves que pudiera tener Severus, encontrando diversos desgarres y huesos lastimados, curándolos en tan solo unos segundos y dejando el cuerpo del hombre ligeramente entumecido.

Comenzaba a sentir la helada brisa que se colaba en aquél lugar cuando el abrigo se cerró nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, permitiéndole descansar sin pesar alguno al menos por un momento.

- Ya está listo, mi lord.

- Asombroso.

La joven mujer sonrió e hizo una débil reverencia.

- Te puedes marchar… y llévate a esa basura contigo.

- M-Mi lord, mi lord no…

- Como usted ordene.

Callia tomó a la mortífaga por el cuello del abrigo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera. Sabía perfectamente que el echo de llevársela implicaba también que debía curarla, pero aquello no podía ser echo en plena habitación del lord, él se enfurecería si tenía que explicar detalladamente lo que sus órdenes significaban y sus mortífagos no usaban sus cerebros para comprenderlas por completo.

Una vez solo, todo se convirtió en un absoluto silencio, y Severus se preguntó si había legado el momento de iniciar el tormento una vez más, pero para su sorpresa, sus oídos escucharon como una vasija de cristal se rompía y líquido vital salía volando en varias direcciones, salpicándole apenas con un par de gotas el rostro.

Voldemort se encontraba verdaderamente furioso de que sus planes hubiesen resultado frustrados una y otra vez de aquella manera tan absurda. Primero, una pareja que él mismo había escogido, y había resultado estéril, y ahora, la segunda mujer de la lista, con la cual se había estado acostando casi todas las noches durante tres meses, y ahora le resultaba que ella también estaba seca por dentro.

Severus escuchó con absoluto deleite como el señor oscuro perdía la escasa, prácticamente nula paciencia que poseía y comenzaba a gritar como el demente que era lanzando cosas en todas direcciones y maldiciendo una y otra vez.

Finalmente se escuchó un portazo, y Snape sintió un poco de pena por el pobre diablo que fuera el primero en cruzarse en el camino del lord.

Sin embargo, tras aquél primer pensamiento, el espía se dio cuenta de algo.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba solo.

Claro, estaba solo cuando los elfos domésticos le bañaban y aseaban, por que Voldemort le deseaba siempre "hermoso" para él, pero los pequeños elfos no eran mas que criaturitas que no abrían la boca para nada, y por mas que les había hablado, no había obtenido respuesta alguna para que le ayudasen a transportar información fuera de aquella fortaleza.

Y ahora, estaba solo… realmente solo…

Se estiró lentamente sobre el suelo, recordando que sus cadenas se habían soltado y no habían sido aseguradas nuevamente hasta un punto fijo.

Sus dedos hacían la función de sus ojos, por lo que lentamente comenzó a tantear el suelo en busca de uno de los objetos que había escuchado caer, hasta que finalmente lo tocó, acercándolo con rapidez a su pecho y sujetándolo cual si se tratase de la última esperanza.

Se trataba de un pergamino.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente, agudizando su oído por si Voldemort regresaba en algún momento, pero un silencio absoluto reinaba en aquella habitación.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie de aquél pergamino, descubriéndolo completamente liso, sin los suaves relieves que causaba la tinta, lo cual solo podía significar que aquél papel se encontraba en blanco, justamente como él lo deseaba.

Había algo rondando por su mente, algo que no lo dejaba en paz ni de día ni de noche, y que deseaba sacarse del pecho a como diera lugar. Ahora, finalmente podía hacerlo.

Sus ojos estaban ciegos, pero sus otros sentidos estaban completamente alertas, por lo que desenrolló el pergamino y lo midió con sus manos descubriendo cuanto medía, para luego aplastarlo con su cuerpo de manera que se mantuviese abierto.

Una vez echo aquello, no tuvo que recordarse que no tenía tinta, además, sus oídos no habían captado ningún tintero rompiéndose cerca ni lejos de él.

Levantó su muñeca izquierda y comenzó a rascar su piel con fuerza con la ayuda de sus uñas, usando una fuerza que apenas y poseía, sin embargo, no pasó demasiado cuando sintió como un breve hilillo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir fuera de sus venas.

No era demasiada, y necesitaba mas si iba a hacer lo que había planeado durante tanto tiempo, por lo que presionó su muñeca contra el piso mientras rascaba una y otra vez tratando de obtener mas de aquél líquido vital.

Tras algunos minutos de rigurosa labor, empapó su dedo índice de la mano derecha, tanteando luego el pergamino frente a él. Su dígito se deslizó lentamente sobre la superficie, dejando tras él líneas creadas de su propia sangre.

_Ahora que está todo en silencio y que la cama me besa el corazón, os quiero decir adiós…_

Severus sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía dolorosamente, sin embargo, ya fuese que le gustara o no, comenzaba a darse cuenta que existían muy pocas posibilidades de salir vivo de aquél lugar… aún tenía orgullo, pero la esperanza la había perdido.

_Por que ha llegado la hora, de que andéis el camino ya sin mí… hay tanto por lo que vivir._

Sabía que a ella le dolería perderle, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y seguramente comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que él no iba a volver. Podía superarlo, y por sobre todo, tenía a sus amigas para ayudarle… y a sus amigos, aunque ellos no le agradaran.

_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar… _

Escribir aquella parte lo hizo sentirse como una basura, además de que los celos comenzaban a devorarle las entrañas… pero era lo justo…

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír _

Dios… él amaba la sonrisa de Hermione, y condenado a aquél infierno oscuro, la luz de su recuerdo era lo único que lo mantenía con lucidez, pues de otra forma, hacía mucho que hubiera enloquecido… a decir verdad, no se sentía tan cuerdo como antes.

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme._

¿Cuántas veces había ella llorado por él? ¿Cuántas noches se habría pasado en vela esperando a su regreso? El anillo… ¿El anillo realmente la consolaría al hacerle saber que seguía vivo? ¿O acaso la atormentaba?... En aquél entonces, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en un futuro, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado el anillo.

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti… Te cuidaré desde aquí._

Tal vez y aquello sonara un poco estúpido, pero él pensaba mucho en ella, y de alguna forma, le gustaba pensar que sus ruegos nocturnos podían protegerla, y que su magia podía viajar hasta ella para consolarla. Era un poco tonto, pero ese pensamiento lo consolaba.

_Se que la culpa os acosa, y os susurra al oído una vez más… no hay nada que reprochar_

Severus mojó su dedo nuevamente en su sangre sobre el suelo y tanteó en busca del lugar donde se había quedado en su escritura. Una vez que encontró un espacio liso, buscó el borde del pergamino, retomando su escritura, tratando de no arrepentirse de las decisiones que había tomado, y sabiendo que Hermione había enfrentado sola a Dumbledore y a la Orden entera ante los aspectos de su relación.

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal, y solo bebo todos los besos los besos que no te di_

Quería que ella lo supiera, quería que se enterara que no importaba cuanto sufriera él, todas aquellas torturas le parecían sin sentido, ya ni siquiera le importaban, y no deseaba que ella estuviera preocupada siempre por él.

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

Se detuvo un instante tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No sabía ni siquiera por que estaba haciendo aquello, después de todo, aquella carta jamás llegaría a manos de Hermione, y sin embargo… no podía, ni quería detenerse. Aquella era una oportunidad de oro para sacarse todo lo que traía dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo.

_Contigo cada vez que habláis de mi, y muero otra vez si lloráis, he aprendido al fin a disfrutar… y soy feliz_

¿Feliz? Si, tal vez y sonara estúpido, pero así era. Era feliz interiormente por que sabía que ella estaba a salvo, por que sabía que había jugado bien sus cartas y no importaba si aquello le costaba la vida, mientras ella estuviera a salvo podían mandarlo al mismo infierno y a él no le importaría.

_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar. Nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar…._

Tal vez y Voldemort le tratase como si fuera una mezcla entre tesoro y mascota, pero estaba plenamente consiente de que su tiempo se agotaba, y el señor oscuro no dejaría pasar demasiado tiempo antes de hartarse de él y asesinarlo.

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

Mojó su dedo nuevamente en su sangre y pensó en aquél instante en que su alma se viese liberada de su cuerpo, cuando se convirtiera en un maldito fantasma.

_Desde el infierno os arroparé en la noche, y os colmaré los sueños y espantaré todos los miedos._

Por que estaba claro que ese era su destino, él no encontraría la paz, y aunque se aseguraría de que Hermione nunca se enterase del destino que había escogido, si sabía que cuidaría de ella y velaría por su seguridad y felicidad, la vería morir algún día y solo entonces comenzaría a preocuparse por su eterna existencia fantasmal.

_Desde el infierno, os esperaré escribiendo. No estoy solo pues me cuidan, la libertad y la esperanza_

Una sonrisa vaga cruzó sus labios, y Severus se preguntó si Hermione podría descubrir quienes eran la libertad y la esperanza para él… claro, si aquella carta alguna vez llegaba a sus manos.

_Yo nunca os olvidaré…_

Meditó un instante, y descubrió que no tenía nada mas que decir, pero si había algo mas que debía hacer.

Su dedo buscó nuevamente la escasa sangre que aún quedaba y comenzó a trazar líneas al asar, buscando seguir un patrón aún trabajando a ciegas. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo concentrado que estaba, escuchó con claridad los pasos tan conocidos que se acercaban a la habitación, y no eran los únicos, venían acompañados de alguien mas, alguien a quien también conocía.

De un rápido movimiento, Severus enrolló el pergamino y lo lanzó debajo de una mesa, acurrucándose a un lado de la silla como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cubriendo bajo el abrigo su muñeca herida tratando de que la sangre dejase de fluir ahora que ya no la necesitaba.

- Adelante Lucius.

- Mi lord.

¿Lucius? ¿Ya había regresado? Severus no pudo menos que sorprenderse, ya que no se había dado cuenta del largo tiempo que se había pasado escribiendo su carta.

- Tengo un asunto de suma importancia que discutir contigo… y que estoy seguro me darás la razón.

Voldemort avanzó y se inclinó sobre Severus, arrancándole el abrigo que tan firmemente abrazaba ahora que el efecto de la poción se había desvanecido y comenzaba a sufrir nuevamente frío.

- Ya regresó el dueño, amado mío, es hora de que…

El lord oscuro frenó sus palabras al observar las manos manchadas de sangre y la herida en la muñeca.

- ¿Pero que diablos has estado haciendo…?

Se arrodilló a su lado y revisó la herida, encontrándose con que no era de gravedad, y desde hacía rato parecía haber empezado a sanar, lo que le llevó simplemente a negar con la cabeza y acariciar los cabellos negros de Severus como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

- Travieso…

Fue el fin de su interacción, y Voldemort regresó su atención a Lucius, el cual se encontraba colocándose nuevamente su abrigo, abrazándose después para poder llenarse del calor que este guardaba.

- Como te dije Lucius, necesitaba que volvieras. Iba a recibir una información de vital importancia, de la cual dependía si necesitaba de tus servicios o no, y lamentablemente, los necesito.

- Estoy a su servicio, mi señor.

- Acaban de informarme que Bellatrix continúa sin quedar embarazada… no es que me sorprenda después de todo este tiempo, pero realmente me decepciona saber que mis planes se frustran nuevamente.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio recorriendo su barbilla con sus dedos, mientras a su lado, Severus se enderezaba para poder quedar sentado y frotar con fuerza sus brazos, siendo observado por Lucius.

- Era algo de esperarse de una mujer que nunca ha tenido hijos… conforme son mayores las mujeres, es mas difícil que se embaracen, ¿No es así?

- Así es, mi lord.

- Pues bien, en ese caso necesito de alguien que me pueda dar descendencia, pero que sea algo seguro, es decir, una mujer que ya haya tenido hijos, y por lo tanto no es un agujero viejo que ya no sirve para nada.

- Buscaré inmediatamente a una mujer adecuada, mi lord.

Una sonrisa cruzo los labios del señor oscuro, mientras una risa apenas audible escapaba de su garganta.

- No Lucius, no quiero que busques a una mujer… lo que quiero es a TU mujer… quiero que me traigas a Narcisa.

El hombre rubio sintió una sensación de vacío y como sus entrañas desaparecían en un oscuro abismo sin final. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, y aquél silencio sepulcral se vio roto por el rumor de cadenas, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Severus se había puesto de pié y golpeado con fuerza la mandíbula de Voldemort.

- ¡A ELLA NUNCA VAS A TOCARLA!!!!

Lucius se quedó totalmente quieto observando a su señor caído y a su mejor amigo de pié con el puño sangrando debido al fuerte impacto, mientras en el suelo yacía el señor oscuro sosteniéndose el rostro.

Dentro de él sintió la necesidad de unirse a Severus, de evitar a cualquier precio que aquél monstruo le pusiera una mano encima a la mujer a la que él amaba, sin embargo, una segunda fuerza impulsada por el miedo venció a la primera, por lo que sacó su varita en un rápido movimiento y apuntó a quien perfectamente sabía jamás debía de atacar.

Un rayo carmesí brotó de la punta de su mágico instrumento y al momento siguiente se escuchó el golpe sordo del cuerpo de Severus golpeando contra la pared.

Todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio, y la única figura que se movía en aquél lugar era Voldemort, el cual se levantaba lentamente, observando a sus dos sirvientes con detenimiento.

- Ve… busca a tu mujer y tráemela.

Lucius hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó de aquél lugar, observando una última vez a Severus, el cual se sostenía la cabeza, que seguramente tenía aturdida debido al golpe.

- Y ahora, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente…

Severus se giró hacia la dirección en la que provenía la voz, sabiendo perfectamente cuanto le iba a costar su osadía.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, Narcisa se encontraba leyendo algunas cartas referentes a los negocios de su marido. A su lado reposaba una taza humeante de té, mientras el ambiente estaba lleno de una suave y relajante música.

Sin embargo, aquél pacífico ambiente se terminó con el estruendo característico de la aparición, haciéndola brincar asustada y derramar el té cuando apenas se lo estaba llevando a los labios.

- Pero que…

Se giró, y a sus espaldas encontró al responsable.

- ¿Lucius?

Su marido se encontraba de pié frente a ella, respirando agitadamente como si fuera un animal, sus ojos metálicos centelleando bajo la máscara.

- Lucius… pero qué ocurre.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Narcisa alcanzó a agacharse y el impacto golpeó la pared, creando un cráter oscuro sobre la pintura nacarada.

- ¡Lucius!

Ninguna respuesta vino, pues el hombre comenzó a lanzar hechizos de ataque y defensa en todas direcciones, destruyendo la habitación entera.

- ¡Lucius, LUCIUS!!!!

La mujer le tomó por los hombros obligándolo a encararla.

- ¡Qué ocurre!

El hombre la observó aún respirando agitadamente, para luego arrancarse la máscara y tomarla entre sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente.

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin embargo correspondió a aquél desesperado beso sin importarle que todo el estudio hubiera quedado completamente destruido.

Cuando se separaron, no solo él respiraba de manera agitada, y la bella mujer sintió las manos de su marido sosteniendo su rostro, uniendo su frente a la de él.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?...

- Me has dicho demasiadas cosas…

- Sobre Severus… Severus…

Incapaz de pensar con racionalidad, besó la frente de su mujer repetidas veces, ahogando sus palabras con sus besos.

- No sabía por qué había cometido semejante estupidez… su traición, su… su todo…

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Lo hizo por amor.

Narcisa levantó la mirada y observó a su esposo, el cual la observaba completamente destruido por dentro.

- Tu hermana no ha resultado embarazada, y el señor oscuro quiere a la siguiente mujer en su lista para intentarlo con ella.

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era demasiado inteligente como para no saber lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

Su mente se vio bombardeada de pronto de todas las imágenes que tantas veces había revivido en sus pesadillas y que tantas veces la habían echo despertar gritando. Pudo sentir con claridad el dolor del suceso ocurrido en su juventud, y el terror llenó su mirada.

- No… no... ¡NO, NO NO!

Lucius la abrazó con fuerza, pareciera que ambos deseaban fundir sus cuerpos en aquél abrazo.

- No permitiré que te toque… nunca… nunca jamás… Cissy, Cissy escúchame… vete a Hogwarts, y reclama tu derecho a asilo en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es la casa de tu tía, y tú eres parte de la familia.

- ¡Ellos jamás lo aceptarán! ¡Esa es la Sede de la Orden del Fénix! Creerás que soy una espía… ¡TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

Lucius negó con la cabeza y se alejó de su mujer, abrió el escritorio que ahora se encontraba chamuscado y maltrecho extrayendo, el cual colocó en manos de su esposa.

Narcisa bajó la mirada y observó un mechón de cabellos negros atados con un listón esmeralda.

- Diles que te manda Severus, que estás en peligro y ha sido su deseo que ellos te protejan… el anciano jamás se negará a un deseo de Sev.

- P-Pero Lucius… si hacemos eso.

Ella no pudo continuar, sabía lo que le ocurriría a su marido si desobedecía la orden del lord.

- Te dije que había comprendido a Severus… fue por amor.

La mujer sabía que no podía negarse a lo que su esposo le pedía, y continuar discutiendo era una pérdida de tiempo. Tiempo del cual no disponían.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó una última vez, tratando de volcar en aquél beso todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior, pero por sobre todo, hacerle saber a su esposo lo mucho que lo amaba.

Solo unos segundos mas tarde, Narcisa había desaparecido entre las llamas esmeraldas.

* * *

- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!!!!

Lucius emitió un grito desgarrador mientras el hechizo de tortura lo golpeaba violentamente, haciéndolo convulsionar en el piso.

- ¡Mi señor, por favor!

- ¡CÁLLATE!!!

Malfoy gritó nuevamente, quedándose desvanecido durante algunos segundos sobre el frío suelo.

- Señor… por favor señor… ella… ella huyó… creí que aceptaría… realmente yo… la buscaré mi lord, la encontraré, y yo…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!!!

Un nuevo hechizo estuvo a punto de ser invocado, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta distrajo al lord oscuro, el cual se giró ciertamente enfadado.

- ¡ORDENÉ QUE NADIE ME MOLESTARA!!!!!

- Mi lord… soy Callia.

Voldemort se quedó en silencio al escuchar la identidad de la persona que le llamaba, por lo que se tranquilizó, ya que si algo sabía de esa mujer, es que no era estúpida, y si le llamaba era por algo importante.

- Pasa.

La joven sanadora entró en la habitación y observó minuciosamente a los hombres en el interior. Lucius tenía un estado deplorable, pero no era ni la mitad de cómo se encontraba Severus. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al observar que incluso el lord oscuro tenía amoratada la mandíbula.

- Mi señor, me temo que las noticias que le traigo no… no son gratas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mientras curaba a Bellatrix, ella me suplicó que la revisara para saber si era cierto que ella no podía darle hijos a usted.

- No tiene por qué preguntarte eso. Sabe perfectamente que no es capaz.

- Mi lord… la revisé.

La joven sanadora se quedó en silencio, y gracias a aquél silencio, Voldemort alcanzó a escuchar una risilla burlona que parecía provenir del cuerpo maltrecho de Severus.

- Y Bellatrix es absolutamente capaz de concebir… su cuerpo está tan lleno de pociones de fertilidad, que podría embarazarse en este instante sin duda alguna.

- Eso no es posible.

Voldemort se giró hacia la ventana, su rostro se había contorsionado debido a las dudas.

Aquella información tenía que ser errónea… Bellatrix no podía ser capaz de concebir, ella no debía ser capaz de tener hijos, por que si así fuera, ya estaría embarazada, a menos que el problema…

El rostro blanco del lord se levantó de pronto.

La primera persona que había conocido sus propósitos, había sido Gildor, quien siempre había sido un traidor… un espía fiel a Dumbledore, y cuyo primer y único propósito debía ser detener sus planes.

Gildor sabía que tarde o temprano, él se enteraría de su esterilidad y buscaría a alguien más, y su deber era evitarlo.

Además, acababa de reírse.

- Tu.

Voldemort le señaló con su dedo, sin importarle que Severus estaba completamente ciego y no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No dijo más palabras y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, siendo seguido inmediatamente por la sanadora, quien cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Por un instante, todo se mantuvo en silencio en aquél lugar, hasta que finalmente se escuchó la risa de Severus, el cual se giró en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago debido a lo mucho que le costaba aquella simple acción.

- ¿Sev?

Lucius se arrastró como le fue posible hasta su compañero, observándolo mientras trataba de meter aire en sus pulmones.

- ¿S-Sev…?

- Sev…

El espía comenzaba a tranquilizarse, girando el rostro en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

- Hace mucho… que no me llamaban Sev…

- Sev… qué… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?... ¿Cómo…

- ¿Dónde está Cissy?

El hombre rubio bajó la mirada, colocando una mano sobre su amigo, el cual le apretó con fuerza.

- Está a salvo.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Ambos estaban en pésimas condiciones y aquél no parecía el momento mas adecuado para ponerse a conversar.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante y Severus apretó inconscientemente la mano de Lucius, a sabiendas de lo que le iba a ocurrir cuando Voldemort volviera, sin embargo, este le tranquilizó acariciándole el cabello.

- Tranquilo, solo es un elfo doméstico.

Snape se relajó y dejó caer su pesadamente su cabeza, escuchando los pasos suaves que se acercaban a ambos. Posiblemente habían enviado a aquella criatura a limpiar el desastre.

- ¿A-Amo?

Si hubiera podido, los ojos de Severus se habrían abierto desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, por lo que levantó nuevamente la cabeza y giró el rostro en dirección a la voz.

- ¿Winky?

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Si lo se, lo se, ¡No me maten por dejarla en eso!! Espero que les gustara el capi, ¡Finalmente lo terminé! A decir verdad ya lo tenía planeado paso por paso desde hace muco, pero el capi de OP me tenía metida en problemas debido a mi escasa inspiración, súmenle el trabajo, los problemas familiares, y bueno…

¡Espero que les gustara!

**IMPORTANTE. **En mi Profile pueden encontrar un Link para un video con la canción "Desde mi Cielo" que trata de este capítulo. La canción me la recomendó Cissy Blackfoy, ¡Muchas gracias mujer! Y durante el video aparecen unas imágenes de la silueta de Severus y unos pergaminos detrás, entre ellos, aparece un pequeño dibujo de Hermione, el cual está hecho por Balck Angel, si les gusta, ¡Díganle a ella!

Y otra cosa, hay una personita por ahí que me pidió que la mencionara en mi profile, pero el profile cambia con cada publicación, y su nombre desaparecería, así que la saludo desde aquí para que este mensaje nunca desaparece.

Bueno, bueno, a lo mejor desaparece algún día, pero no durante las próximas semanas, ¿Verdad?

Un beso y un abrazo para mi tocaya Yoohya, junto con mucho cariño y esperando que se encuentre bien.

**MAS IMPORTANTE AÚN: **desde que empecé con esta historia, se han ido sumando mas y mas personas a la lectura de esta historia apoyándome a cada paso del camino, y hoy necesito su ayuda, ya que una adorable personita, cuyo nombre no diré para que no la ataquen, me informó de una página en internet. La página se llama "Potterfics", la autora se llama "Aquarius14" y su historia.... se llama "El Caballero Herido y la Dama"

Prendan las antorchas niñas, y nos vemos en mi profile... tenemos una cacería frente a nosotras.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	55. Promesas rotas

Cap. 54

Promesas rotas

* * *

Hacía mucho frío aquél día, creando una curiosa mezcla entre la emoción del último día antes de vacaciones, y los pensamientos de los muchachos de permanecer junto al caldero calientito donde fabricaban sus pociones.

La profesora Fanreader se paseaba entre los calderos cuando faltaban unos pocos minutos para que finalizara la clase, deteniéndose frente a la mesa de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Su ceja se levantó de manera crítica mientras revolvía con una cuchara la poción de Harry, el cual se mantenía recto esperando el veredicto de la mujer.

- ¿Podría leerme el último párrafo en el pizarrón, señor Potter?

Harry se ajustó sus lentes y se asomó hacia la pizarra.

- "La poción debe tener un color lila bastante suave"

- ¿Y podría decirme de qué color es su poción?

Los ojos verdes del muchacho descendieron hacia su propio trabajo.

- Morada.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?

- No profesora.

La mujer le contempló en silencio unos instantes, para finalmente suspirar y mover negativamente la cabeza.

- Le recomiendo que comience a poner mas atención en clase, señor Potter, por que cuando entre a la escuela de aurores, puedo asegurarle que la señorita Granger no se encontrará a su lado para ayudarle a arreglar sus pociones.

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de carmín al saberse descubierto, pero la mujer esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Si alguien bebiera su poción, le aseguro que funcionará. Tardará más que si estuviera correctamente elaborada, pero funcionará… así que siga mejorando.

Los labios del muchacho se curvearon en una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la mujer frente a él, la cual le respondió con un discreto guiño, para luego contemplar la poción de Ron, transformando su rostro en una abierta mueca de asco.

- Señor Weasley, si mal no recuerdo, pedí una poción para ayudar a relajar los músculos, no un poco de lodo del fondo del lago.

El rostro del muchacho adoptó el mismo color de su cabello mientras apretaba los puños, y la profesora chasqueó la lengua.

- Usted también debe poner más atención, especialmente si desea ser un auror, por que con su nivel de pociones, lo veo francamente imposible.

Ron abrió la boca como si deseara rebatir las palabras de la profesora, sin embargo, sus ojos, tan parecidos en severidad a los del anterior profesor de pociones hicieron callar al muchacho.

Un instante después, la pelirroja se inclinó sobre el muchacho de manera tal que sus cabellos se confundían haciendo imposible saber cuales le pertenecían a cada uno.

- Señor Weasley… llegó al sexto curso de pociones gracias a que el director envió una carta obligando al profesor Snape a aceptarlo, ¿Recuerda?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron mostrando una enorme sorpresa de que la profesora supiera aquello. La reacción no pasó desapercibida para Quindi, quien soltó una risita burlona.

- Pero le puedo asegurar… que ninguna carta enviada por el director le va a ayudar a pasar este año si usted no se esfuerza por ello.

Habiendo dicho aquellas palabras, la mujer se enderezó y observó al joven frente a ella, el cual se encontraba verdaderamente pálido y sudando copiosamente.

- Y ahora…

Los ojos azules de Fanreader descendieron a la poción de Hermione, contemplando la poción lila de la jovencita.

- Un trabajo bastante bueno, señorita Granger.

Los ojos melados de Hermione se encontraron con los de la maestra, sintiendo como algo se retorcía al observar un torrente de emociones corriendo por aquellos orbes tan parecidos a los de Dumbledore.

- No es perfecto, pero puedo ver que ha mejorado notablemente desde el inicio del curso. Y le puedo asegurar, señorita Parkinson, que si lanza ese ingrediente en el caldero del señor Malfoy, calificaré su poción como la del joven y viceversa.

A sus espaldas, la joven de cabellos negros emitió un chillido de sorpresa mientras Draco se giraba bastante sorprendido y descubría que efectivamente, su ex novia había estado a punto de arruinar su poción.

Quindi se acercó con paso ligero y contempló la poción de la muchacha.

- Aunque… pensándolo mejor, su poción es tan desastrosa, que aún habiendo lanzado ese último ingrediente, la poción del señor Malfoy continuaría siendo mejor que la suya.

Los ojos de la chica desprendieron llamas de rabia pura, pero nada podía hacer para intimidar a la profesora, la cual se dio la vuelta cuando el ambiente se llenó del continuo repicar de la campana de salida.

Los muchachos se pusieron de pié de golpe aparentemente listos para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones, sin embargo, una mirada glacial de parte de su maestra les hizo permanecer con la boca cerrada, saliendo silenciosamente del aula, en la cual solo reinó el sonido de los pupitres moviéndose, las mochilas siendo cargadas y los calderos al limpiarse.

Una vez que se marcharon todos, un pequeño grupo se acercó a la profesora, la cual se encontraba arreglando algunos papeles antes de marcharse.

- ¿Profesora Quindi?

La mujer se giró al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, y una sonrisa sincera abordó sus labios al encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda bastante conocidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

El chico sonrió, lo mismo que Hermione, Ron prefirió meter las manos en los bolsillos y dirigir la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar.

En el tiempo que había enseñado, Harry había terminado tomándole aprecio a aquella mujer, un aprecio muy parecido al que había tenido por Lupin durante su tercer curso.

- Quería saber si se va a quedar aquí durante las fiestas.

- Claro que si, siempre me han hablado de las navidades en el castillo. Intenté convencer a Patrick de que también se quedara, pero se va a ir a casa.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

- ¿El profesor Grayson no se queda?

La decepción en la voz de Harry fue palpable, y la pelirroja sonrió.

- Se va a casa con su esposa… Amelia, creo que se llama.

Los chicos aceptaron las palabras de la profesora y charlaron durante algunos minutos, hasta finalmente retirarse.

Una vez fuera del aula, Ron gruñó audiblemente y pateó el suelo.

- Es como volver a tener a Snape, pero como mujer.

Hermione hizo una mueca y tiró inconscientemente del anillo.

- Claro que no. La profesora Quindi es mucho mejor que Snape. Sin ofender, claro.

Agregó el moreno observando a su amiga, la cual sonrió y se encogió de hombros, pues bien sabía que su prometido no era ningún cordero.

Sus ojos se desviaron al anillo y un flechazo de recuerdos abordó su mente, recuerdos que trató de ignorar.

- Tienes razón Harry, si Fanreader fuera como Snape, entonces sería una versión femenina del murciélago grasiento.

La joven castaña tuvo la intención de darle una cachetada a Ron por semejante comentario, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no pudo terminar de comprender, aquellas palabras no le hirieron como habría esperado, de hecho, casi no le importaron.

Metida en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harry clavada sobre ella, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la torre de Gryffindor se encontraba bastante silenciosa debido a todos los alumnos que se habían marchado a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en sus respectivos hogares.

Como era obvio, Harry no regresó siquiera a Grimmauld Place.

Aquél día sin embargo, hacía un frío verdaderamente atroz que los había confinado a la torre y a no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos de que fuera realmente necesario.

Hermione se había encargado de lanzar algunos hechizos para que sus ropas se mantuvieran calientes, además de encontrarse reunidos a un lado de la chimenea, esparcidos sobre la alfombra.

- …y luego papá me escribió diciendo que había estado hablando con tu abuela, al parecer se andan peleando sobre los planes de la boda.

El pequeño grupo escuchaba cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de Luna, la cual se encargaba leyendo una de las revistas de la editorial de su padre, mientras Neville se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su prometida.

- ¿Y por qué se andan peleando?

Preguntó Ginny mientras se acurrucaba un poco más contra Harry, quien la estrechó con fuerza sin perder detalle en los apuntes que estaba tomando bajo la mirada curiosa de su novia.

- Papá piensa que mi vestido debe de ser amarillo y llevar un ramo de girasoles.

- Y mi abuela quiere que use el vestido que usó ella en la boda con mi abuelo.

Nadie quiso imaginarse lo que sería el vestido que tanto promovía la anciana señora Longbottom, aunque tampoco se imaginaban a una novia vestida de amarillo.

- Hermione, ¿Cuál es el uso del ópalo en polvo?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para el informe que estoy haciendo para la profesora Quindi.

Ron, quien se encontraba observando como su hermana parecía muy cómoda en brazos de su mejor amigo, se giró con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

- ¿Estás haciendo los deberes???

Harry miró a un lado y al otro preguntándose la razón de la sorpresa de su compañero.

- Si, ¿Por?

- ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar las vacaciones! ¡Tienes muchísimo tiempo para hacerlos!

- No es como si los fuera a hacer todos. Solo quiero… tu sabes… mejorar en pociones.

Al pelirrojo pareció darle un tic en el ojo.

- P-pero…

- Vamos Ronald, Harry quiere ser auror, y no lo va a conseguir si se queda parado como idiota.

- Pero esque…

Un gemido los distrajo de la conversación y todas las miradas se giraron hacia Neville, el cual se había llevado una mano al pecho.

Su rostro se deformó debido al dolor, para luego relajarse. Los dedos de Luna se pasearon en su cabello, y el muchacho sonrió vagamente mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

- Lo siento…

Nadie dijo nada y continuaron conversando sobre lo extraño que era que Harry iniciara sus deberes tan temprano en temporada de vacaciones.

La única persona que continuó observando a Neville fue Hermione.

Ella había recibido exactamente la misma maldición que Neville en aquella ocasión que habían entrado al departamento de Misterios, sin embargo, ella la había recibido de una manera no verbal, lo que le había permitido seguir adelante sin consecuencia alguna.

Su amigo, sin embargo, la había recibido con un poder completamente brutal que le había llevado a pasar poco mas de un mes internado en San Mungo, condenado a sufrir punzadas de dolor sobre el lugar donde le había golpeado la maldición por el resto de su vida.

No puedo evitar sentirse afortunada.

- Yo creo que deberías de buscarte otra carrera en vez de auror, Ronald.

Hermione parpadeó volviendo a la realidad y poniendo atención a la discusión entre los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿Y tú que te metes Ginny?

- Yo solo digo, cuando te corran con una patada en el trasero de la academia, no creo que te guste.

- Yo apoyo a Ginny.

- Pero tú eres su mejor amiga.

Dijo Ron fulminando a Luna con la mirada, ella no se inmutó.

- Solo aceptan a los mejores, y sinceramente, tú no calificas entre los mejores. Yo creo que Ginny tiene mas posibilidades que tu para llegar a ser auror. Si eso le interesara, claro.

El grupo soltó una risita ante el comentario, y el pelirrojo gruñó audiblemente, ciertamente molesto ante el comentario tan sincero de la rubia, la cual ni siquiera se había girado a mirarle, pues continuaba leyendo su revista.

- Creo que tendrías mejor suerte con algún otro empleo. Cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts, mi padre va a permitirme trabajar con él en la publicación de la revista, y he pensado en recomendarle una sección dedicada a los fanáticos del Quiddich. Como sería una sección nueva, vamos a necesitar a algún redactor. Ese trabajo estaría bien para ti.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Chilló Ron fingiéndose ofendido, por lo que Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle la menor importancia, pues no necesitaba mirar por encima de su revista para ver que Ron parecía francamente interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar.

- De acuerdo… yo quiero conseguir algún puesto en el ministerio en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry quiere ser auror, Ronald no sabe que hacer con su vida, Luna en la revista, y Neville va a seguir estudiando herbología.

Los ojos azules de Ginny se posaron sobre su compañera de casa.

- La única que no sabemos lo que planea hacer eres tú, Hermione.

La chica dio un ligero respingo al escuchar aquella pregunta, especialmente cuando esta pareció convertirla en el punto principal de la conversación, pues inclusive Luna se giró a mirarle con atención.

- Y-Yo… aún no lo se.

- ¿En serio no lo sabes Hermione? Pero si tú eres muy inteligente.

- Gracias Neville, pero… no se… aún no me decido.

- ¿Nunca hablaron de eso tú y Severus?

Preguntó la rubia bastante extrañada de que su amiga aún continuase perdida en ese tema, a lo que la joven de ojos melados desvió la mirada.

Luna tenía suficiente inteligencia y sentido común como para no insistir, lo mismo que Ginny, la cual se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

Hermione contempló el resplandeciente anillo en su dedo y tiró de él un par de veces, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos.

* * *

_- ¿Señorita Granger?_

_Ella se giró y observó al profesor de Pociones, el cual se encontraba recargado en la puerta del laboratorio tras haberse ausentado largo rato._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Deje sus estudios un momento y venga a comer._

_- Pero…_

_- Créame, su ensayo sobre la guerra de los Trolls contra los gigantes en 1643 no se va a ir a ningún lado._

_La joven sonrió y dejó sus cosas a un lado para acompañar al profesor al pequeño comedor, donde se encontraba servido un estupendo almuerzo._

_- No escuché a Winky cuando vino a servirlo._

_- Eso es por que no fue Winky quien lo preparó._

_Hermione parpadeó bastante sorprendida, quedándose a medio camino de sentarse._

_- ¿Tú lo cocinaste?_

_- No voy a envenenarla, créame, existen maneras mas sencillas de hacerlo. Y siéntese de una buena vez._

_La Gryffindor obedeció la orden y extendió una servilleta sobre su regazo comenzando a comer la estupenda comida que su novio había preparado._

_- Debiste avisarme que ibas a cocinar, yo quería verte._

_- Usted tenía un ensayo que entregar a primera hora, si mal no recuerdo, y además, no soy ningún payaso de circo._

_Ella torció los labios haciendo una mueca de decepción mientras Snape continuaba comiendo, acción en la que Hermione le imitó._

_- Ya tendrá tiempo de verme cuando vivamos juntos._

_El bocado se quedó a medio camino en el aire y la muchacha se giró a observar a su profesor de pociones._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que acabas de decir._

_- Yo no dije nada._

_- Pero…_

_- No tengo idea de lo que esté hablando._

_Dijo él con el mismo gesto y tono de voz que usara el día que Harry trató de decirle frente a Dolores Umbridge que Sirius estaba en peligro, por lo que la chica supo que no iba a haber manera de hacerlo repetir lo que ella había creído escuchar._

_- Umm… Severus._

_- ¿Si?_

_- He estado pensando._

_Hubo un instante de silencio, y Severus cesó de comer para volcar su atención absoluta en la joven._

_- Sobre lo que voy a hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts._

_- ¿Finalmente se ha decidido por una carrera?_

_- Creo que si._

_- Ya iba siendo tiempo. Una joven tan inteligente como usted sería un desperdicio como simple ama de casa. _

_Ella sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban al escuchar lo que él pensaba de su inteligencia. Eran realmente pocos los halagos que recibía de él, y cuando los recibía, eran enteramente sinceros._

_Aunque bastante extraños._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensa decirme qué carrera ha escogido o desea darme la sorpresa cuando me muestre su título de graduación?_

_- Quiero ser profesora._

_Snape enarcó una ceja, para luego continuar comiendo._

_- ¿Así que va a destronar a la profesora McGonagall?_

_- Profesora de Pociones._

_Se hizo un profundo silencio y Severus se giró a mirarla nuevamente, masticando con lentitud el bocado que había tomado._

_- ¿Pociones?_

_Ella sonrió en respuesta para confirmar sus palabras, pero para su sorpresa, el hombre frente a ella negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_- No es una buena idea._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Y por qué no??_

_- Por que es un trabajo que terminará fastidiándola, y lo abandonará con el tiempo._

_- Tú no te has fastidiado._

_- Claro que me he fastidiado, pero de tener a un puñado de idiotas con la cabeza hueca como alumnos. Pero yo crecí entre pociones, y las amé por que eran el vínculo especial que nos unía a mi madre y a mí. Usted es buena en pociones, de eso no hay duda… pero no las ama._

_- ¿Así que hay que amarlas para poderlas hacer correctamente?_

_Esta vez, el tono de voz de ella sonaba enojado._

_- Recuerde señorita Granger… uno no debe hacer lo que quiere… sino querer lo que hace. No recuerdo haberla visto nunca experimentando con ingredientes, ni descubriendo fórmulas, o tratando de crear una poción original… usted no tiene vocación de maestra de pociones._

_Ambos guardaron silencio durante el resto de la comida._

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante aquél recuerdo. Se había dado cuenta de que Severus tenía razón, y las pociones no eran realmente lo suyo.

Le gustaba verlo a él preparar pociones, le gustaba escuchar el sonido de la daga de plata rebanando ingredientes, pero hacerlas ella misma era algo muy distinto que solo hacía cuando se encontraba en clases.

Eso había sido al menos hasta su desaparición meses atrás…

Recordaba con absoluta perfección las palabras que les había dicho en su primer año, en la primera clase de pociones.

"_Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu­cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga­ñando los sentidos..."_

Ella no lo comprendía en aquél entonces, ni tampoco meses atrás… pues hasta ese instante solo le había interesado hacer pociones para sacar una buena nota.

Pero… había algo en las pociones… algo nuevo… algo en esperar pacientemente el momento para añadir el siguiente ingrediente, y mientras tanto contemplar las nubes que se elevaban en caprichosas y diversas formas…

Suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la caja negra de Gringotts, por o que la acercó a ella y contempló largo rato. Sus pensamientos vagaban a Severus una y otra vez, deseando saber un poco más de él, y encontrar algo que la mantuviese cerca de su existencia… algo más que un maldito anillo que no hacía más que martirizarla.

Si aquella caja contuviera alguna clase de… tesoro… un tesoro personal, algo que fuera especial para Severus, y que hubiera dejado ahí para que ella lo descubriera.

Su varita se deslizó sobre la hoja en blanco sobre la caja, pensando vagamente en los objetos personales de gran valor que podían estar ahí contenidos.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una pequeña lista de apenas cinco objetos apareció ante ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Herms?

Preguntó Ginny, para quien la expresión de su amiga no pasó desapercibida.

Hermione no contestó y señaló el primer objeto en la lista con su varita. Desapareció su nombre del pergamino y al abrirse la caja, ahí estaba.

Era una caja de madera, aproximadamente del tamaño de un libro. Estaba muy bien preservada, lo que indicaba que debía llevar poco tiempo guardada, o quizás tenía un hechizo de preservación.

Antes de darse cuenta, Ginny y Luna ya se encontraban a su lado ansiosas por descubrir lo que escondía el objeto en las manos de su amiga.

Con dedos temblorosos abrió ella la caja, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes como el jade que le contemplaban con una sonrisa.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la contempló largo tiempo, Luna se apoyó sobre su hombro recorriendo las facciones de la mujer con la mirada.

- Es bastante bonita.

Ginny le dio con la mano en la espalda para hacerla que se callara, mientras Hermione continuaba estática contemplando la imagen.

Sus ojos se desviaron al trozo de pergamino pulcramente doblado en el interior de la caja. La joven pelirroja trató de detenerle de tomarlo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera, Hermione se encontraba leyendo la carta que Severus le dirigiera a la única mujer a la que había estado cercano a amar, pero había sido asesinada.

Pero aquello no lo sabía Hermione, ella solo podía ver una muestra de amor de parte de su profesor de pociones hacia otra mujer… atesorando su recuerdo tras muchos años de haberla perdido.

Sin decir una sola palabra se puso de pié y se fue en dirección a su habitación, Ginny trató de seguirle pero Harry le detuvo, Luna sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar.

Ella no terminaba de comprenderlo, pero sabía que Hermione era muy inteligente, y debía comprender por si misma que aquella mujer era parte del pasado de Severus… y él, como cualquier otra persona, tenía derecho a guardar recuerdos de las personas que formaban parte de su pasado.

En su habitación, la joven sostuvo sus cabellos con ambas manos mientras vagaba de un lado a otro tratando de comprender qué era lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Sentía celos, si… conocía perfectamente los celos, pues los había sufrido durante largo tiempo a causa de Ron, pero ahora…

No podía comprenderlo. ¿Por qué Snape guardaba aquellos objetos? ¿Había sido ella importante? La carta era apasionada, y demasiado reveladora. Un párrafo citaba _"Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós",_ aquellas palabras no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación como para tener que intentar saber el tipo de relación que había habido entre ellos dos.

Severus nunca le había hablado de ella… de hecho, Severus nunca le había hablado mucho de si mismo en realidad.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el anillo en su dedo, y lo contempló ya no con la añoranza y el amor de tiempos pasados, sino con rabia y frustración.

Odiaba sentirse amarrada por aquél objeto, amarrada a un hombre que quizás nunca volvería. Severus estaba vivo… ¿Pero como se encontraba? Ella lo había visto al borde de la demencia infinidad de veces… si él regresaba, ¿La recordaría? ¿Estaría cuerdo realmente?

Ella no podía hacerse cargo de él, eso era un echo… tenía demasiado futuro como para desperdiciar sus capacidades con alguien… alguien…

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y bufó desesperada.

Y entonces lo sintió… el peso de la culpa sobre su espalda, haciéndola sentir desdichada, llena de amargura y deseosa de perderse en las propias tinieblas de su alma atormentada. Una risa amarga brotó de sus labios.

¿Qué podía saber ella de tormentos?

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al anillo y suspiró pesadamente.

_Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
ya sabía que era una mentira,  
tanto tiempo que por él perdí,  
que promesa rota sin cumplir,_

Era la verdad… le gustara o no, ahora todo lucía tan… distante… e irreal.

_Son amores problemáticos…_

_como tú… como yo…_

Rió ante sus propios pensamientos.

¿Quién mas problemático que la Gryffindor compulsiva de los estudios y el estricto y algo excéntrico profesor de Pociones jefe de la casa de Slythering?

_Es la espera en un teléfono, la aventura de lo ilógico,  
la locura de lo mágico, un veneno sin antídoto,  
_

Todo había sido tan… intenso, que habría sido difícil que no se enamoraran, simple adrenalina y complicidad que solo podía tener un final… un desarrollo intenso que terminaría exactamente en lo mismo.

_La amargura de lo efímero, porque él… se marchó, _

Iba a terminar en nada… no sabía por qué le sorprendía, ni por qué no lo había previsto antes… cuanto era tan obvio.

_Amores tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas,  
cuantas páginas hipotéticas para no escribir las auténticas,  
_

Había momentos de su relación que estaba olvidando… aquella primera vez que lo encontró en el pasillo era ahora un recuerdo borroso difícil de evocar… lo único que podía saber con absoluta claridad es que era una tonta…

_Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver si serán amor o placer._Era joven… y bastante tonta… ¿Qué futuro podría haber tenido con un hombre que bien podía haber sido su padre?

_Y cuántas noches lloraré por él,  
y cuántas tardes volveré a leer  
aquellas cartas que yo recibía  
cuando mis penas eran alegría,  
_

Pero había algo cierto… lo había amado, y lo había echo con toda el alma… no se arrepentía.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contempló nuevamente su anillo, tirando de él.

Lo amaba… lo amaba demasiado, aquél sentimiento continuaba dentro de ella, pero a veces parecía dormir y ella se olvidaba de su existencia, haciéndola pensar tonterías, como la de aquél momento.

_Son amores esporádicos, pero en ti quedarán,  
amores tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad._

Pero era su primer amor… el primero real, por que los anteriores… bueno, los anteriores no habían llegado a nada.

Tal vez y era normal que alguien se aferrara a una ilusión… y mas, a una ilusión tan codiciada. Ella sabía a cuantas alumnas les gustaba el profesor de pociones, y la emoción de poseerlo… bueno… nunca lo había poseído, más bien, él la había poseído a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

_Son amores frágiles, prisioneros, cómplices,  
tan extraños que viven negándose,  
escondiéndose de los dos,  
_

Y esque… había sido algo oculto, tan extraño, tan… tan increíble… ¿Había sido verdadero?

Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver si serán amor o placer,

Severus lo sabía… él había previsto que podrían no continuar juntos, que todo podría acabar… él era mas realista.

tal vez, para él no había sido la gran cosa… tal vez no era la primera alumna, tal vez…

La joven se paró en seco y sacudió la cabeza tirando nuevamente de su anillo.

No… él la amaba tanto que había entregado su vida por ella… y ella se estaba dando el lujo de olvidarse de él.

_Amores tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad._

Hermione contempló su anillo, pues acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

Severus había hechizado el anillo para que continuase en su dedo solo mientras ella lo deseara…

Y justo ahora, deseaba ser libre, y probar la libertad que él le había ofrecido desde el primer momento.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el anillo, y sus ojos se cerraron.

_Ya sabía que no llegaría, esta vez me lo prometeré,  
tengo ganas de un amor sincero…_

La joya se deslizó lentamente hacia afuera, y una lágrima surcó la mejilla de la joven.

_Ya sin él._

Hermione observó el anillo en la palma de su mano, y deseó contemplar la inscripción que sabía se encontraba en su interior, sin embargo, aquello dolería seguramente…

Unos ojos almendrados contemplaron como el anillo era guardado dentro de un cajón, y la pequeña criatura sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, desapareciendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

- ¿Herms? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta le hacía saber que su amiga estaba realmente preocupada, por lo que limpiándose las lágrimas se acercó a abrir.

Su mano desnuda la hizo sentir incómoda, y supo de inmediato que sería el blanco de preguntas… le preguntarían si Snape había muerto, y entonces ella iba a tener que revelarles que había decidido romper el compromiso.

Abrió nuevamente el cajón y extrajo el anillo, colocándolo nuevamente en su dedo.

- Ya voy.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y los ojos azules de su mejor amiga parecieron sonreírle.

- ¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió.

- Solo que hace demasiado frío.

Ambas rieron ante el simple comentario y regresaron al lugar junto a la chimenea, donde los demás les observaron con cierto interés mal disimulado.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia Luna, la cual tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja, tal vez la mitad de la anterior, solo que esta era realmente bonita, bastante ornamentada con distintos símbolos y runas.

- Hermione, mira esto.

La castaña tomó el objeto de madera en sus manos y lo analizó a conciencia.

- Es un estuche para pociones hermanas.

- ¿Pociones hermanas?

- ¿Las pociones tienen parientes?

Preguntó estúpidamente Ron, haciendo que los presentes girasen los ojos en un gesto de fastidio.

- ¿No lo recuerdas Ron? Severus nos lo explicó el día que hizo la demostración con Neville.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El día que el profesor Snape y Hermione hicieron el amor por primera vez, ¿Verdad Hermione?

- Si, ese d…

La joven detuvo sus palabras abruptamente y sus dedos volaron al anillo, evitando tirar de él.

Los recuerdos de aquella primera vez asaltaron su mente, y ella nuevamente se negó a contemplar aquellas dulces imágenes del pasado.

Ron se movió incómodo ante el tema.

- Bueno ¿Y qué con las pociones esas?

- Son pociones especiales que se fermentan en el cuerpo y actúan durante tiempo ilimitado hasta que es ingerida la poción que neutraliza sus efectos.

Hermione abrió el estuche y contempló una botella llena de un líquido nacarado, mientras a su lado se encontraba una botella vacía con una etiqueta escrita a mano.

Tomó la etiqueta y la leyó.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Es la fecha en que fue bebida la poción… y fue… hace veintitrés años.

- ¿Veintitrés años?

Hermione frunció el ceño demostrando su duda, para luego girarse hacia Luna.

- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

- En la lista de tesoros.

Era un tesoro personal… por lo tanto, quien había bebido aquella poción debía ser Severus… pero, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Severus estaba enfermo y aquella cosa lo mantenía sano? Y si así era, ¿Para qué un antídoto? Uno que había guardado durante veintitrés años…

Hermione cerró la caja y la giró, pues toda caja para pociones hermanas debía por regla poseer un compartimiento para guardar una lista con los ingredientes exactos de las pociones que contenía.

Sus ojos vagaron por los ingredientes sin saber lo que hacía ninguno de ellos, y sin embargo, aquello no significaba que no los reconociera.

- Esto…

- ¿Qué ocurre Herms?

La Gryffindor levantó la mirada y contempló a su compañera de casa.

- Estos son algunos de los ingredientes que Severus usó en la poción que le dio a Voldemort.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntaron las amigas de la joven, quienes conocían perfectamente aquella parte de la historia, los varones se limitaron a observarse entre si confundidos.

Hermione comenzó a leer la lista en voz alta, pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó dos exclamaciones de sorpresa, ambas venidas de los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Conocen estos ingredientes?

- ¿Tu conoces esos ingredientes Ron?

Preguntó Harry, a quien no le dejaba de parecer extraño que su amigo supiera algo que Hermione no.

Los jóvenes pelirrojos se observaron un instante, y finalmente, fue Ron quien aceptó en dirección a su hermana. Ginny tomó aire.

- Cuando mis papás se casaron todo mundo estaba feliz, tu sabes, fiesta, festejo y todo ese tipo de cosas… mamá se embarazó de Bill, luego de Charlie, y finalmente de Percy… todos estaban muy contentos.

La muchacha hizo una pausa y retiró algunos cabellos de su frente.

- Pero cuando se embarazó de Fred y George… digamos que las cosas no salieron muy bien.

- Papá dice que en ese tiempo pasaron por la peor crisis que hubieran imaginado, y no tenían ni idea de cómo iban a cuidar de los gemelos.

- Y entonces, llegó a casa la tía Muriel.

Al nombrar a la mujer, los hermanos hicieron una mueca de asco.

- Ella le dijo a mi madre que debía ahorrarse problemas, por que no estaba en una situación como para tener más niños, y que lo mejor era… simplemente no tenerlos, y asegurarse de no tener más.

- La tía Muriel le ofreció a nuestra madre un cocido de… esas hierbas que están en la lista.

Dijo que la dejaría estéril de una buena vez por todas… pero primero la haría abortar.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

- ¿Tu tía Muriel hizo eso??

Ron esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

- Bill dice que nunca había visto a papá tan furioso, que inclusive la amenazó con la varita para correrla de la casa.

- Ese tipo de cosas tienen que manejarse con cuidado.

- En San Mungo deben de beberse muchas pociones y prepararse para realizar los complicados encantamientos para que una mujer ya no tenga hijos.

Hermione pensó en las cirugías muggles que tenían el mismo resultado, y concluyó que realmente debía ser mucho esfuerzo un procedimiento mágico como ese.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la lista, abriéndose con enorme sorpresa cuando comprendió.

* * *

_- Creo que algo que ambos deseamos con toda el alma no tiene por que postergarse por mas tiempo… además, quiero estar preparada, no puedo cargar una poción anticonceptiva todo el tiempo para cuando se llegue a dar._

_- Ah, sobre eso…_

* * *

Severus había intentado decirle algo aquél día, y no lo había echo. Nunca había tomado ninguna poción para evitar el embarazo… ni tampoco lanzado un hechizo que cumpliese la misma función.

Un hombre precavido como Severus jamás tomaría riesgos de ese tipo… a no ser que no hubiera riesgo alguno.

Riesgo de quedar embarazado de Lord Voldemort… y a él no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto que lograse su cometido.

Contempló la botella vacía… vacía desde hacía veintitrés años…

* * *

_- Su edad no importa Granger, ya se lo he dicho. Usted, que tan interesada está en mi vida, permítame informarle que yo perdí mi virginidad a los catorce, solo que con alguien de diecisiete, que era alumno._

* * *

Si algo sabía de él, es que había empezado a tener relaciones desde muy joven… con hombres y mujeres por igual pues se había entregado a un libertinaje absoluto…

* * *

_- Los verdaderos fabricantes de pociones somos reconocidos por la creación de pociones originales y nuestra capacidad para perfeccionar las existentes._

* * *

Severus era inteligente… desde muy joven había vivido entre pociones… y había encontrado la solución para vivir sin riesgo alguno su juventud desenfrenada.

- Es estéril…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hermione no contestó, sino que salió corriendo de la torre bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, los cuales se quedaron estáticos preguntándose si debían o no seguirla.

La joven por su parte, no se detuvo hasta encontrarse frente ala gárgola de piedra que daba al despacho del director.

- ¡Chocolate amargo!

Chilló ella entre jadeos tratando de recuperar la respiración, al instante se abrió el paso, y la muchacha se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta de la oficina, la cual aporreó de tal manera que parecía deseosa de tirarla.

- Adelante.

La voz de Dumbledore mostraba una tranquilidad absoluta a pesar de la desesperación que mostraba la persona que había ido a verle.

Hermione se adelantó a grandes zancadas hasta el director, ignorando a la persona que en aquellos instantes hablaba con él.

- Severus es estéril.

Dumbledore se quedó con el saludo atorado en los labios.

- Encontré una poción que lo prueba… no pudo haberse embarazado, es completamente estéril. Y en el libro de texto habla de que Hidden no debe ser bebida a menos de que esté confirmado un embarazo, por que si no provocará una labor de parto dolorosa e innecesaria.

Albus se quedó en silencio, observando a la joven. Estaba razonando sobre lo que debía o no decirle, hasta el momento en que ella continuó hablando.

- Severus perdió su virginidad a los catorce, entonces es normal que buscara un medio de protegerse contra embarazos no deseados. ¡El fabricó una poción que lo dejó estéril desde muy joven!

- Si, recuerdo eso… su relación con Lucius Malfoy fue todo un caso en aquella época.

- ¡Todo concuerda, y…

Hermione se quedó muda de repente, con los labios abiertos y una mueca de horror en la cara.

- …¿Qué cosa?

Dumbledore enrojeció al comprender la indiscreción que acababa de cometer, mientras Hermione sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y se daba la vuelta para poder sentarse, en embargo, le aguardaba una sorpresa aún peor, pues se encontró con alguien a quien no había advertido.

Una persona que ocupaba la silla que ella había pensado en tomar.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Y sus ojos melados se encontraron con los azules de Narcisa Malfoy.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Siento mucho la demora!

Realmente espero que no se molestaran, pero he tenido trabajo metido hasta por las orejas! Jajajajajja.

Espero que les gustara el capi, y un pequeño mensaje. A todas las que me ayudaron contra Aquarius14, ¡MIL GRACIAS!! Las aprecio, las adoro, sabía que me ayudarían, gracias!!

Y en cuanto a ti Aquarius14, creo que no queda nada que decir. Que pena que no dieras la cara, pero te puedo asegurar que ya no voy a perseguirte, acusarte ni nada, tu tranquila, que lo que hagas con tu vida de aquí en delante, no me interesa.

¡FELIZ QUINCEAÑOS A AMELIA!!!

Besos de Lady Grayson!!


	56. Caminando entre sombras

Cap. 55

Caminando entre sombras

* * *

La tarde pasaba apresuradamente en aquella oficina llena de personas que hablaban unos con otros de manera excesivamente seria, o burlona, inclusive preocupada o de absoluta contrariedad.

Las conversaciones se entremezclaban entre ellas y los interlocutores apenas si podían enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella mezcla de voces que parecía no detenerse en algún punto serio.

- ¡Ya basta por favor!

La única persona capaz de imponer orden en aquél enredo descontrolado, finalmente decidió que había escuchado demasiadas tonterías e irrealidades como para dejar que aquél circo continuase.

El solo sonido de su voz provocó un silencio profundo y que todas las miradas se centrasen en él.

Dumbledore suspiró y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Necesitamos tranquilizarnos y pensar en nuestro siguiente paso.

- ¿Y qué paso se supone que será ese?? ¿Movernos un par de centímetros para ponernos más cómodos?? ¡No hemos hecho absolutamente nada útil en meses!

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- Por mas verdad que sea, hemos logrado algunas cosas a nuestro favor.

- ¿Cómo qué Kingsley?? ¿Umm?? ¡Los muggles siguen muriendo! ¡Los magos siguen muriendo! ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros? Desgastarnos con reuniones estúpidas para hablar de cómo rescatar a un pequeño bastardo que a nadie le interesa.

- ¡Sirius!

Reprochó nuevamente Lupin, esta vez realmente molesto con las palabras de su amigo, el cual lanzó algunas maldiciones al aire y se dejó caer en una butaca al final de la oficina, ignorando por completo los ojos azules de Dumbledore sobre él.

- ¿Albus?

El director giró su mirada hacia la mujer que le llamaba. Molly Weasley se acercaba recorriéndose los dedos, aparentemente con algo de suma importancia que decirle.

- He estado pensando últimamente, y creo… que una vez que tu plan para rescatar a ese niño, lo mas sensato que podrías hacer es entregárnoslo a Arthur y a mi para criarlo.

Los ojos del señor Weasley se abrieron con una enorme sorpresa reflejada en ellos y su cuello se torció de tal manera al girarse a mirar a su esposa, que era más que evidente que ella había tomado aquella resolución sin consultarle en lo absoluto.

En la habitación, más de uno pudo comprender el pánico de Arthur ante la idea de criar a un octavo hijo, cuando muy apenas había logrado sacar adelante a los otros siete.

- Pero Molly querida…

La voz del hombre parecía tener un hilo atorado ante la extravagante idea de su mujer.

- Lo he pensado mucho Albus, y creo que es lo mejor. Cuando toda esta locura termine, si alguien deseara buscar a ese niño, jamás lo haría en una casa humilde y honesta, menos aún en un lugar lleno de Weasleys.

- Y a nadie le sorprendería que ustedes tuvieran otro hijo.

Agregó distraídamente Moody, el cual revisaba su bastón por el mero hecho de tener algo que lo mantuviese entretenido.

Dumbledore guardo silencio mientras todos contemplaban a Molly con curiosidad. A decir verdad, el plan era bastante bueno, mucho mas bueno que la idea original de que Hermione Granger se quedase con aquél niño.

A decir verdad, semejante sugerencia había parecido absurda en aquél instante, y continuaba siendo absurda ahora.

- No.

La respuesta fue seca y completamente determinante, sin dejar espacio alguno para rebatir, sin embargo, Molly no se iba a dar por vencida ante la ilusión que ya había creado en su mente.

- ¡Pero Albus!

- Creo que primero debemos rescatar a ese pequeño, y cuando lo hayamos echo, respetaremos la decisión que se tomó inicialmente.

- ¡No puedes entregarle esa criaturita inocente a una… una…!

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore parecieron emitir un destello al comprender la situación.

Esa idea que tenía la mujer de que Hermione era una cualquiera y una prostituta, una persona a la que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían entregarle o permitirle tener un hijo propio por que era demasiado vulgar como para poder criarlo apropiadamente.

Eso, además de ese desbordado, e inclusive exagerado instinto materno que la hacía actuar sin control alguno cuando algún huérfano llegaba a su puerta.

Tomando por supuesto a Harry como ejemplo único y absoluto, pues no era ningún secreto los enormes celos que había sufrido Molly cuando Sirius llegó a la vida del muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.

Y peor aún, al darse cuenta de que Harry era mil veces mas abierto con Sirius habiéndole visto solo un par de veces que con ella, con la cual había pasado varios veranos.

- No está abierto a discusión Molly.

- ¡Pero…

- He dicho que no.

Normalmente, Albus se tomaba su tiempo, haciendo uso de su paciencia y sus palabras llenas de calor humano para hacer comprender a una persona un punto de vista crucial, logrando la mayoría de las veces hacerlos partícipes de su manera de ver las cosas.

Existían pocas ocasiones en que su respuesta era una orden absoluta, y no permitía que absolutamente nadie le hiciera cambiar de opinión, haciendo oídos sordos a sus opiniones, y en casos como este, censurándoles para que se abstuvieran de decir una sola palabra más.

- Dumbledore.

El anciano se giró hacia Kingsley, el cual carraspeó un par de veces tratando de cambiar el tema y despejar la incomodidad que se había formado en el ambiente.

- Creo que lo más importante ahora, es retomar el tema que dejamos pendiente la vez pasada. Desde que perdimos a Snape hemos perdido demasiado territorio frente a Voldemort.

- Y allá vamos otra vez.

Gruñó Sirius desde su rincón.

- Realmente estamos haciendo el ridículo desde que él se fue. Conseguimos mas información en El Profeta que de cualquier lacayo que conseguimos atrapar.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Sabes que necesitamos un nuevo espía.

El anciano negó lentamente tras escuchar aquellas palabras, para sorpresa de Kingsley.

- ¡De otra manera estamos perdidos!! Tal vez y ninguno de nosotros apreciaba realmente a Snape, pero mientras lo tuvimos con nosotros jamás nos faltó información, y teníamos una esperanza para ganar esta maldita guerra. ¡Necesitamos a alguien que lo reemplace!

- No vamos a tener a ningún espía nuevo.

- ¡Dumbledore!

- Albus…

La voz suave a sus espaldas hizo que el anciano se girase en dirección a la profesora de transformaciones, la cual le tomó con suavidad por los hombros, apretándole suavemente.

- Comprendo que no desees arriesgar a nadie más… pero necesitamos un espía… y lo sabes.

- Lo se Minerva.

- ¿Entonces?

Los ojos de Dumbledore se pasearon lentamente entre los rostros frente a él, para finalmente contemplar a Minerva.

- ¿Puedes señalar a uno solo de ellos y mandarlo a la boca del lobo?

La profesora se mantuvo en silencio ante semejante pregunta, y el anciano suspiró con pesadez.

- Tal vez después… por ahora… hay que esperar… estoy seguro de que Severus no nos decepcionará.

- Albus, Severus está prisionero.

- Eso no evitará que haga su trabajo.

Los labios de la mujer se abrieron para tratar de convencer a Dumbledore sobre la necesidad de seguir adelante o muy pronto estarían perdidos, sin embargo, su voz se cortó cuando las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron en llamaradas esmeraldas.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

Preguntó Moody contemplando con su usual desconfianza los carbones encendidos en brillantes tonalidades de verde, Albus extendió su varita y de entre las llamas comenzaron a flotar cenizas, las cuales escribieron en el aire el nombre de la persona que estaba pidiendo permiso a entrar.

Narcisa Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hace esa demente aquí??

Bramó Sirius poniéndose de pié y sacando la varita de golpe, Remus nuevamente tuvo que intervenir y asirle de la manga, sin embargo, esta vez el animago no se dejó controlar y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de furia que normalmente reservaba para Snape.

- ¡Regrésala ahora mismo por donde vino Albus!

- Sirius, te agradecería que te tranquilizaras, y permíteme recordarte que soy yo quien decide quien entra o no en la oficina.

- ¡Pero estamos en una reunión!

Exclamó esta vez con voz asustada Nymphandora, la cual contempló las llamas esmeraldas como si en cualquier momento fuese a materializarse el mismo Voldemort ante ellos.

- Creo… que si Narcisa nos ve reunidos, no va a causarle ninguna sorpresa. Puede decirle a Voldemort que la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en plena reunión, pero no tiene por qué saber de que se trataba.

- ¿Vas a dejar que nos vea?

Preguntó Moody alzando una ceja con genuina perplejidad, Dumbledore aceptó con su cabeza y movió su varita nuevamente.

Apenas un segundo mas tarde, apareció de entre las llamas esmeraldas de dos metros de altura Narcisa Malfoy, la cual se llevó una mano a los labios y comenzó a toser, escurriendo ceniza con cada espasmo.

La mano de Minerva, que continuaba en el hombro del director, fue lentamente cubierta por la de Albus, quien le apretó suavemente.

Una sonrisa abordó los labios de ella y correspondió el gesto, pues aquella era una oportunidad única para saber algo del "hijo" del director.

- Hola prima, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Susurró Sirius con una voz cargada de odio y repulsión que hizo eco en las paredes, Narcisa se enderezó lentamente y contempló a su primo.

Debido a la furia que sentía, el animago no se dio cuenta, pero no así Dumbledore, el cual notó que los labios de la recién llegada no se curvearon con la usual sonrisa de desprecio que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Buenas tardes.

Saludó el anciano con genuina cortesía. Ella se giró, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con lo de igual color de Dumbledore.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted… a solas.

- No vamos a dejar a Dumbledore a solas contigo.

- ¿Temes por su seguridad primo? No sabía que me tuvieras en tan alto concepto que me crees capaz de dañar a Dumbledore.

Un desagradable carmín tiñó las mejillas de Sirius, el cual sacó inmediatamente la varita, mientras los demás miembros de la orden las sostenían firmemente bajo la túnica.

- El asunto que tenga que hablar conmigo, no creo que no puedan escucharlo mis compañeros aquí reunidos. Así que la escucho, señora Malfoy.

Ella le contempló un instante, su posición altanera y su mueca de asco no estaban presentes en aquél instante, y sus rodillas flaquearon por un momento. Albus se echó hacia delante al darse cuenta de que ella parecía estar luchando contra la necesidad de arrodillarse ante él, lo cual explicaría por qué no se había retirado la suciedad de encima de su cara túnica con un hechizo.

Finalmente, incapaz de humillarse a si misma para conseguir lo que había ido a buscar, se limitó a avanzar hacia el anciano director y extender su puño cerrado en su dirección.

Moody hizo un gesto de interés al observar lo que se ocultaba la mujer.

Dumbledore extendió su mano, y los dedos de ella se abrieron…

* * *

_- El día que recibas esto, no importa quien te lo entregue, no importa bajo que circunstancias te encuentres… quiero que le ayudes… de la misma forma en que me has ayudado a mi._

* * *

El director cerró su puño sobre aquellos cabellos negros atados con un listón esmeralda, estrechándolos sobre su pecho, sintiendo que el acelerado latido de su corazón iba a reventarle la cabeza, y que las lágrimas escaparían de un momento a otro.

- ¿El se encuentra bien?...

Narcisa desvió la mirada, recordando la rápida descripción que su marido le había dado minutos atrás.

- Se encuentra vivo.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues sabían perfectamente de qué estaban hablando ambos ojiazules, lo que no comprendían, era como habían llegado tan súbitamente a aquél nivel de entendimiento.

- Déjenos solos.

Muchos parecieron a punto de replicar, sin embargo, inclusive Sirius guardó silencio en aquél momento, pues ya era bastante comprensible que aquél día, Dumbledore no se encontraba de humor para dar explicaciones.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando lentamente a través de las llamas esmeraldas que refulgían con cada persona que iba desapareciendo, el último en marcharse fue Sirius, quien contempló con rabia absoluta a Narcisa un instante antes de resoplar disgustado y entrar en las llamas esmeraldas.

Narcisa experimentó entonces el silencio más incómodo que hubiera vivido a lo largo de su vida. Dumbledore se puso de pié lentamente y caminó hacia ella sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, pues sus ojos azules se habían cerrado tratando de contener las emociones que se revolvían dolorosamente en sus entrañas.

Un gemido de vergüenza escapó de sus labios y sus rodillas flaquearon para permitirle arrodillarse ante el anciano, sin embargo, las manos de Albus se cerraron sobre sus bíceps, manteniéndola erguida, encontrando finalmente su mirada con la de ella.

Para Dumbledore fue realmente sorprenderse encontrar por primera vez aquellos ojos hechos de hielo mostrarse humanos y cargados de emociones.

- No tienes que humillarte ante mí, Narcisa.

- Tengo que hacerlo.

- Pero yo no deseo que lo hagas… y puesto que has venido a pedir mi ayuda, creo que es más importante lo que desee yo a lo que desees tú.

Los ojos de ella temblaron con impotente rabia, pero tras algunos segundos, de sus labios emergió un pesado suspiro y accedió a ponerse firmemente de pié, siendo luego conducida por Dumbledore a la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Dime Narcisa, ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Ella desvió la mirada, y Dumbledore pudo comprender que la única razón por la que ella se encontraba ahí, era por absoluta desesperación.

Cualquier podría pensar que bajo las condiciones estipuladas por Snape, Lucius o Narcisa Malfoy podían utilizar aquél mechón de cabello a voluntad para engañar a Dumbledore, sin embargo, el hechizo que aquél pequeño lazo contenía era irrevocable, pues lo había colocado el propio Albus.

Una vez colocado en un lugar seguro, el pequeño objeto permanecería adherido a la superficie, y jamás podría ser removido, a menos que la persona que lo tomase estuviera hundida en la miseria, la desesperación y el miedo.

Las manos de Dumbledore fueron capaces de reconocer su propia magia, y fiel a su promesa, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la mujer sentada frente a él.

- El señor oscuro… decidió buscar a una nueva amante.

No hacía falta preguntar a quien había escogido.

- ¿Y Severus?

Ella se giró a mirarle y se preguntó si estaba cambiando de tema o continuando con el mismo. Ella no sabía si Dumbledore estaba al corriente de la "relación" entre Severus y el Lord.

- Severus… sigue siendo su pareja oficial, y continúa cumpliendo con sus… "deberes" para con el lord… simplemente necesitaba alguien nuevo que cumpliera sus exigencias.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Había un tono de reproche en la voz del anciano, y ella no lo pudo culpar en lo absoluto.

- No podía volver a pasar por eso… no de nuevo, no después de…

Los ojos de ella temblaron sin control lo mismo que sus manos. Dumbledore frunció el ceño al contemplar las señales inequívocas de una víctima de violación que estaba rememorando el ataque.

- Lucius-Lucius prometió protegerme… Severus… Severus también… ellos me dijeron que… que nunca volvería a ocurrir, ellos… ellos…

- Comprendo.

Ella estaba perdiendo el control, y cortar su historia antes de que se saliera de control parecía lo más sensato.

- El lord está loco.

- Te has tardado demasiado en darte cuenta.

Narcisa guardó silencio y apretó sus manos la una contra la otra.

- Voy a socorrerte, Narcisa, y a hacer valer tu derecho de asilo en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿No podría quedarme en Hogwarts?... Por favor…

- El no debe de encontrarte, y Grimmauld Place es un lugar tan seguro como Hogwarts, la diferencia radica en que yo no te quiero en mi castillo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron una profunda herida en el orgullo de la mujer, la cual sintió unos impulsivos deseos de llorar de vergüenza.

- Además…

Dumbledore cortó sus palabras cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Narcisa, la cual sufrió de un sobresalto, para luego girarse hacia el espacio donde aparecería el recién llegado.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez, evidente en la forma desesperada en que habían tocado, y para sorpresa de Dumbledore, apareció Hermione Granger.

Por un instante sintió que su alma se hundía, y nuevamente contempló a la rubia.

Sabía que el anillo de compromiso de Hermione poseía un hechizo ligado a la vida de Severus… ¿Sería acaso que tras haber perdido a Narcisa, Voldemort había asesinado a Severus en un arranque de furia?

La joven se acercó a largas zancadas hacia él, plantándose frente al escritorio con una actitud decidida que calmó al director, quien caía en la cuenta de que no era una noticia fatal lo que había llevado a la joven a su despacho.

- Severus es estéril.

Dijo ella de tajo, atorando el saludo que apenas iba a brotar de los labios de Dumbledore.

- Encontré una poción que lo prueba… no pudo haberse embarazado, es completamente estéril. Y en el libro de texto habla de que Hidden no debe ser bebida a menos de que esté confirmado un embarazo, por que si no provocará una labor de parto dolorosa e innecesaria.

La teoría de la joven encajaba a la perfección. Dumbledore miró fugazmente a Narcisa, encontrándose con que su historia y el descubrimiento de Hermione tenían sentido.

Si Severus era estéril, y Voldemort deseaba un hijo, necesitaba una nueva amante. Con el tiempo que había transcurrido, tal vez y las personas a las que había escogido no habían funcionado, y finalmente, había escogido a Narcisa, quien ya era madre.

La voz de Hermione le sacó de sus razonamientos.

- Severus perdió su virginidad a los catorce, entonces es normal que buscara un medio de protegerse contra embarazos no deseados. ¡El fabricó una poción que lo dejó estéril desde muy joven!

Dumbledore aceptó lentamente con la cabeza. Recordaba a la perfección esa época, y habiéndose enterado hacía poco del maravilloso don que Severus portaba en sus entrañas, no le extrañaba que se hubiera cuidado de un embarazo no deseado en la juventud.

Nuevamente perdido en sus cavilaciones, abrió la boca sin pensar.

- Si, recuerdo eso… su relación con Lucius Malfoy fue todo un caso en aquella época.

- ¡Todo concuerda, y…

Hermione enmudeció repentinamente, y los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron con horror al comprender lo que acababa de decir.

- …¿Qué cosa?

Un tono carmín adornó el rostro del anciano mientras la joven se sostenía del escritorio y se llevaba una mano al rostro incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sillón colocado frente a Dumbledore, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que este ya se encontraba ocupado.

Los ojos melados se encontraron con los orbes de hielo de Narcisa Malfoy, y los puños de la muchacha se apretaron.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

* * *

Un sonido parecido al de una detonación acompañó el instante en que la pequeña criatura se materializó en las penumbras que rodeaban la fortaleza de Lord Voldemort.

Casi al instante, sus pequeños bracitos se cerraron en torno a su delicado y rugoso cuerpo debido al terrible frío que se sentía en aquél desolado lugar.

Sus pasos eran tan ligeros que ni siquiera dejaba una huella en la nieve, lo que le permitió acercarse libremente sin dejar rastro alguno de su procedencia.

Con inusitada agilidad, Winky deambuló alrededor de la vieja mansión hasta encontrar una vieja y bastante derruida puerta de madera la cual parecía conducir hacia un sótano.

La poderosa magia encerrada en sus manos le permitió el acceso, cerrándolo una vez que se encontró del otro lado.

Los pies de la elfina se movían tan veloces como le era posible, hasta el momento en que sus orejas de murciélago captaron el sonido de objetos siendo arrastrados de un lado a otro.

Dio la vuelta en el angosto y húmedo pasillo, y sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con el espectáculo mas triste que hubiera tenido que apreciar en toda su vida.

Ella, una elfina nacida y crecida en Hogwarts, o al menos eso suponía ella, jamás había visto tanta desolación en rostros tan parecidos al suyo, ni tanta suciedad como la que ahí había.

Ojos de muchos colores se posaron sobre ella, todos grandes y pasmados ante la visión de una elfina limpia con ropa pulcra y reluciente con el emblema de Hogwarts grabado.

- Winky he venido a buscar a su amo.

Dijo ella con su voz aguda y chillona provocando que los demás elfos se exaltaran ante el súbito e inesperado sonido.

Los que se encontraban más cerca de ella se abalanzaron sobre su boca, haciéndola entender que debía guardar silencio.

Winky contempló los rostros demacrados y sucios que ahora se encontraban a escasos centímetros del propio, para luego aceptar la petición de silencio.

Los elfos se miraban entre ellos sin cruzar una sola palabra, lo que hizo razonar a la elfina sobre si eran mudos o habían sido encantados. Algunos se comunicaban moviendo las manos, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los demás, algunos replicaban con rápidas señas de sus dedos nudosos, y otros tantos se mantenían atentos a ella.

Cuando la comunicación entre las pequeñas criaturas pareció haber terminado, Winky sintió como sus manos de largos dedos comenzaban a golpear suavemente sus brazos, piernas y rostro, embadurnándola con tierra y grasa obtenida de los alimentos ahí consumidos.

La ropa, de la cual tan orgullosa estaba ella, le fue retirada y escondida en algún rincón, para luego sentir como le echaban encima lo que parecía ser un pedazo viejo de saco remendado burdamente.

Cuando se alejaron, estaba totalmente transformada, sin embargo, su postura y mirada continuaban siendo las de una elfina que hasta aquél punto de su vida, había sido inmensamente feliz.

Fue por eso que le colocaron una mano en la espalda y la obligaron a encorvarse, instruyéndola sobre como debía comportarse mientras se encontrara ahí.

Un numeroso grupo la acompañó a la puerta que conectaba aquella vieja cocina a la mansión, mientras otros le decían a señas en que dirección se encontraba la persona que ella buscaba.

Winky se preguntó como era que ellos sabían quien era el amo a quien ella había ido a buscar, y aquellos elfos, tan adiestrados en el arte de comprenderse sin palabras, lograron comprender lo que aquellos ojos avellana preguntaban.

Miraron al fondo, donde uno de los elfos acudió, regresando luego con un zapato negro, perfectamente cuidado y lustrado.

La miserable criatura abrazó aquél objeto con cariño, mientras algunos otros le alcanzaban con sus dedos.

La elfina proveniente de Hogwarts no tardó en comprender a quien pertenecía aquél zapato, y que en medio de aquella miseria, él había sido el único que les había tratado bien. Por eso era que ellos sabían que la elfina que el poseyera, algún día iría a rescatarle del martirio que le habían visto vivir día con día.

Una vez fuera, Winky se deslizó por los oscuros pasillos con la forma sigilosa que caracterizaba a su especie, sus ojos perforando la creciente oscuridad y sus oídos atentos a cualquier sonido que pudiese representar un riesgo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su pequeño cuerpo al sentir una magia familiar, aunque demasiado débil a como ella la recordaba. Su corazón latió desbocado al sentir que nuevamente, aquella fuente de magia se encontraba pura, sin la esencia maligna que la había atormentado durante meses.

La puerta se abrió despacio bajo sus dedos, y sus ojos almendrados contemplaron las figuras que yacían en el suelo en aquél preciso instante.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de cabellos rubios se encontraba boca abajo sosteniendo la mano del que se encontraba a su lado…

- Tranquilo, solo es un elfo doméstico.

Severus, quien había demostrado inquietud, se relajó momentáneamente, dejando caer su cabeza al suelo.

Winky se acercó retorciendo sus dedos y contempló al hombre rubio. Dobby le había hablado de su antiguo amo, y si no se equivocado, este debía ser.

Muy dentro de su pequeño ser sintió enojo hacia aquél despreciable hombre que tanto mal le había echo a Dobby, sin embargo, ella no había acudido a aquél lugar por él.

- ¿A-Amo?

El antiguo profesor de pociones enderezó la cabeza de golpe, girándose en dirección al sonido.

- ¿Winky?

- ¡Amo, Amo!

La pequeña criatura tomó la mano del hombre entre sus nudosos dedos y la llevó a su cabeza para que pudiera palpar su piel rugosa a manera de que le reconociera, pues ya encontrándose a su lado, la elfina se había dado cuenta del vendaje sobre los ojos de Severus.

- Soy yo, ¡Su Winky amo! Winky ha venido a salvarle.

- ¿Pero que diablos? ¿Es tuya??

- Es del colegio.

Lucius contempló un instante a la pequeña criatura, la cual estaba demasiado entretenida en mostrar su alivio al haber encontrado a su amo mediante lágrimas de felicidad.

- Winky ha venido a rescatarle. ¡Winky ya no podía esperar más por su regreso! Y cuando Winky observó que la amita se quitaba el anillo de compromiso supo que no podía esperar mas! ¡Tiene que volver con la amita!

La elfina se silenció al observar la expresión de Severus, lo que le llevó a cubrirse los labios bastante mortificada por haberle dicho semejante cosa a su amo.

Snape por su parte sintió que algo muy dentro de él se destrozaba, y su mano, en aquél instante entrelazada con la de Malfoy, se apretó con fuerza como señal de dolor.

- Ella… ¿Ella se quitó el anillo?

Winky aceptó vigorosamente con la cabeza, gesto que Severus no pudo observar, pero pudo interpretar el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa.

Lucius observó a la pequeña criatura y luego a su mejor amigo, apretando su mano en señal de apoyo.

- Lo siento Sev.

El hombre de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza, desviando el rostro hacia cualquier otra dirección.

- Está bien… era… está bien.

Winky ladeó la cabeza para observar a Severus, el cual cerró sus ojos con fuerza bajo el vendaje, tratando de ignorar la mano invisible que estrujaba su corazón con saña y crueldad, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo Voldemort con su cuerpo.

- Ya basta Severus, vamos, tienes que rehacer tu compromiso. Ponte de pié. Tú, ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?

La elfina sonrió ampliamente y aceptó nuevamente causando que sus orejas de murciélago se agitaran con fuerza, sin embargo, Snape no se movió un centímetro.

- Mueve el trasero Severus, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Una extraña y torcida sonrisa abordó los labios del hombre, el cual jaló su cuerpo nuevamente hacia abajo.

- Escapa si lo deseas Lucius, Narcisa te necesita… yo aquí me quedo.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO???

Lucius estuvo a punto de abofetear a su compañero creyendo que la noticia de la ruptura de su compromiso lo había terminado por enloquecer, sin embargo, unos pasos furiosos pudieron escucharse en aquél instante, y los ojos metálicos de Malfoy temblaron.

- Sostenlo y sácanos de aquí.

- No lo hagas Winky, es una orden.

La elfina se congeló en el lugar donde estaba de pié, para desesperación de Lucius, el cual apretó con fuerza la mano de Severus.

- Vete tu si lo deseas Lucius.

- No te voy a dejar aquí.

Snape guardó silencio y sonrió débilmente.

- Bellatrix tenía razón… parecemos un par de jodidos Gryffindors.

Lucius sonrió, pues ya en alguna ocasión él había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

- Winky, pase lo que pase, no interfieras. Y no hables.

Winky movió sus ojos almendrados de un lado a otro completamente confundida mientras empezaba a retroceder aterrorizada ante la fuente de magia que se acercaba a la habitación.

Sus agudos sentidos podían sentir una furia desmedida y un poder inimaginable cargado de maldad.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante, y los ojos inyectados de sangre de Voldemort no tardaron en dar con el cuerpo maltrecho de Snape.

**- ¡TU!!**

Severus fue lanzado en el aire y emitió un grito de dolor al sentir como se impactaba contra la pared.

Lucius no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se lo arrancasen de las manos, y solo pudo limitarse a contemplar a su mejor amigo empotrado en la pared cual si fuera un grotesco adorno.

En la puerta, la sanadora observó a Snape con una mezcla entre admiración y asco debido a la increíble proeza que había realizado en su señor.

- ¡QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE!!!

La voz normalmente grave de Voldemort sonaba aguda y completamente fuera de control, mientras sus ojos dilatados temblaban de rabia pura lo mismo que cada parte de su cuerpo mientras su varita apuntaba a su pareja.

- ¡HABLA, HABLA!! ¡CRUCIO!!!

Snape se tensó con violencia, y de sus labios no brotó mas que un gemido bajo en señal del terrible dolor que recorría sus entrañas.

- Mi lord…

- ¡TU CÁLLATE!

Chilló el hombre totalmente fuera de sus cabales y la mujer se retiró un par de pasos, sabiendo que no era prudente interferir.

Voldemort apretó la varita entre sus dedos y repitió el hechizo sin detenerse una y otra vez, sin atender al hecho de que sería imposible que Severus hablase mientras estaba siendo maldecido.

- ¡QUE ME HICISTE, DIMELO MALDITA SEA, QUE ME HICISTE????

Con un pase de varita, el cuerpo de Severus cayó al suelo aparentemente sin vida, sin embargo, la sonrisa en los labios del hombre era señal suficiente de que estaba consiente.

- Habla grandísimo bastardo.

Susurró el señor oscuro sin cesar de apuntarle con la varita, Severus trató de incorporarse mas le fue imposible. Lucius se estiró hacia él, deteniéndose un segundo después, pues sabía que su intervención no podía menos que empeorar las cosas.

Winky por su parte saltó hacia atrás agradeciendo internamente que aquél monstruo la hubiese ignorado. Víctima de a sorpresa resbaló y cayó al suelo, donde se giró al golpear lo que parecía un trozo de pergamino.

- No se… de qué estás…hablando.

**- ¡CRUCIO!!!**

Severus se arqueó en el suelo ante el impacto del poderoso hechizo, para luego sentir las manos heladas de Voldemort sobre su rostro, encajando sus uñas sin piedad en sus mejillas hundidas hasta hacer brotar sangre.

- No te hagas el imbécil…

Snape sonrió, para luego gemir dolorosamente cuando el agarre sobre su rostro se intensificó.

- Gracias a mi esterilidad, sabía que jamás podría darte el hijo que deseabas.

Voldemort guardó silencio, luchando contra sus deseos asesinos de matar ahí mismo a su pareja, sin embargo, debía saber lo que había ocurrido.

- Y con el tiempo… cuando te enteraras…

Los colmillos del lord se asomaron al escuchar la falta de respeto con la que le hablaba Severus, quien no parecía asustado en lo absoluto.

- Buscarías a alguien más… alguien que si pudiera darte lo que yo no puedo… el problema, es que tú tampoco puedes.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Snape sonrió y alzó una de sus manos para tomar la muñeca de Voldemort.

- Poción de Infertilidad… untada por todo mi cuerpo durante meses, suministrada lentamente cada vez que me llamabas para violarme.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Por qué crees que Bellatrix no se ha embarazado? Un hombre con la capacidad ya la habría dejado encinta… lástima que tú carezcas de… lo necesario.

- Estás mintiendo.

Severus se encogió de hombros descaradamente.

- Siento decírtelo… pero a menos de que exista otra rama familiar…

La sonrisa en los labios del hombre de cabellos negros se hizo más amplia, dándole un gesto demencial.

- Contigo se termina la descendencia de Salazar Slythering.

- No es cierto… no es cierto… no es cierto…

Y sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo negase… él sabía que era cierto. La habitación comenzó a temblar en respuesta a su furia, los objetos comenzaron a estallar, y los ojos de Voldemort emitieron un destello escarlata.

**- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!**

TBC…

* * *

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Si! Eso! Muy bien leído! Ese grito te salió espectacular!

¿Soy mala? Sip, lo soy. Quien me deje review, ¡Háganme saber si pegaron un grito al final o no! Si así fue, eso significa que hice bien mi trabajo. Jejeje.

Una pequeña nota. Tenía planeado que cuando Lucius viera a Winky, la reconociera como la antigua elfina de Barty Crouch, y eso haría que algunos recuerdos de Winky despertaran, ustedes saben, para meterle un poco mas de drama al asunto.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que era imposible que Lucius Malfoy se diera cuenta de que a esa elfina ya la conocía, y peor aún, que la recordara. Un hombre como él estoy segura de que ve a todos los elfos exactamente igual, y jamás reconocería a ninguno, así que decidí quitarlo.

Ahí nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!

Lady Grayson


	57. Contra ataque, Parte 01

Cap. 56

Contra ataque, Parte I

* * *

El resplandor esmeralda iluminó la habitación por un instante, y la empolvada figura de Remus Lupin apareció de entre las llamas.

El licántropo avanzó un par de pasos mientras se sacudía de encima las cenizas cavilando cuidadosamente en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

A sus espaldas, un segundo resplandor le permitió saber que Sirius ya había arribado, y solo se necesitaban un par de segundos para poder desencadenar lo inevitable.

Un jarrón estrellándose violentamente contra la pared fue el inicio de todo, seguido de la mesa, un florero, un par de fotografías, el sillón, un puñetazo y un grito de dolor, y por fin el apacible silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por débiles murmullos de palabras malsonantes mientras Sirius se sobaba la mano.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

Sirius levantó su furiosa mirada de su lastimado puño al rostro aburrido de Remus, por lo que en una actitud digna de un niño de siete años, tomó un cenicero y lo arrojó al suelo, volviéndolo pedazos.

- Me sorprende tu actitud tan madura, Sirius.

- ¡Tú no te metas!

- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre ahora?

Preguntó Remus como si en realidad no supiera mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el sillón, en espera de las estupideces que su compañero iba a decir.

- ¡Ya estoy hasta aquí! ¡Me oyes?? ¡HASTA AQUÍ! ¡HASTA EL CARAJO! ¡Todo tiene que ser por Snape!! ¡Todo mundo alaba a Snape! Que él se arriesgó, que él es prisionero, que él está sufriendo, que sin él estamos teniendo problemas, ¡EL DIABLO SE TRAGUE A SNAPE Y A TODA SU PORQUERÍA!

- Nunca he comprendido esos celos enfermos que le tienes a Severus,

- ¿Celos?? ¿CELOS?????

- No veo otra forma para que te moleste tanto la atención que recibe aún sin estar aquí.

- ¡Maldita sea Remus!! ¡Ese cerdo bastardo no es nadie! ¡NADIE!!

- Eres el único que piensa eso.

- James también lo pensaba.

- James está muerto.

- ¡Y SNIVELLIUS SIGUE VIVO!! ¿CÓMO RAYOS PUEDE SER JUSTO ESO??

Sirius se dio la vuelta verdaderamente furioso, mientras los ojos de Remus comenzaban a temblar al comprender finalmente lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

- Sirius… no puedes culpar a Severus de continuar con vida y que James haya muerto.

- ¡ES UNA MALDITA CUCARACHA!! Tantas veces que se ha ido a esas malditas pruebas, lo he visto un par de veces regresando echo mierda, ¡Y siempre sobrevive! ¡Debería morirse de una buena vez por todas!

Remus suspiró pesadamente, acercándose a su compañero y tocándole el hombro.

- ¿Eso quieres Sirius? ¿Qué Severus esté muerto?

- Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos maldita sea… nadie se da cuenta del imbécil que es, nadie ve que es un asqueroso grasiento… y Hermione… ¿Cómo rayos puedo enamorarse de ese perro sarnoso?

- Ellos se aman y…

- Ese bastardo no sabe lo que es el amor… solo… solo quiere cogérsela, eso es todo, ¡Y ella que se deja! ¿Quién no iba a querer tirarse a una chica tan guapa? Quien sabe a cuantas estudiantes haya engañado ya.

- Severus la ama. Y ellos merecen ser felices.

- ¡SNIVELLIUS NO MERECE SER FELIZ!! El merece… merece…

Los ojos de Sirius se movían desesperadamente de un lado a otro en un gesto de locura mientras sus puños se abrían y cerraban sin control alguno.

- El merece vivir solo el resto de su patética vida… merece morirse de viejo totalmente abandonado y recluido a un rincón apestoso.

- No me gusta… pero pareciera que quien va a morirse de esa manera va a ser otro.

- ¡ES UNA BASURA HUMANA QUE NO MERECE VIVIR!

Chilló Sirius sin haber escuchado las palabras de Remus, bufando como un animal salvaje mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

- El no era un maldito espía, el solo… solo era un imbécil que los engañó a todos… a todos menos a mí.

- Sirius…

- Espía…. Yo sería mucho mejor espía que él. Yo puedo hacer todo mejor que él, maldita sea, yo…

El animago calló de repente, y Lupin abrió sus ojos con horror, horror que se acentuó cuando la mirada oscura de Sirius se encontró con la propia.

* * *

En la pequeña habitación, el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de quienes aún continuaban con vida reinaba en medio de la palpable tensión.

Winky se encontraba encogida en un rincón cubriéndose la cabeza mientras temblaba descontroladamente, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez la orden de no decir una sola palabra, lo cual era bastante difícil, pues deseaba gritar de horror puro, como nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida.

Lucius por su parte se encontraba petrificado, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir justo frente a sus ojos. Su mano reaccionó lentamente y tocó su hombro izquierdo con miedo, sintiendo el calor del hechizo que había pasado rozando sus ropas.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del instante en que se había puesto de pié, solo recordaba haber visto la furia del lord y un momento mas tarde el resplandor esmeralda que lo hizo congelarse al observar como se dirigía hacia él.

Tembló descontroladamente y sintió ganas de vomitar, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer al final fue girarse para contemplar a la persona a quien le había golpeado el encantamiento asesino.

La sanadora se encontraba en el suelo, su rostro deformado por una expresión de pánico al encontrar su final en el momento en que menos lo había esperado.

Lucius pasó saliva y se arrodilló lentamente, pensando en lo que habría ocurrido de haber estado un par de centímetros más hacia su derecha.

Una suave risita llena de odio y de burla provocó que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir en aquella escena congelada, y los ojos carmesíes de Voldemort se giraron hacia Severus, el cual reía suavemente sosteniendo su estómago.

- ¿Estás bien Lucius?

Totalmente incapaz de pronunciar palabra, el rubio aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto de que Severus estaba completamente ciego para observar aquél gesto.

- Eres un grandísimo bastardo…

Susurró el señor oscuro mientras contemplaba a su pareja. Era imposible que existiera alguien como él, y peor aún, que ese alguien hubiera existido oculto ante su presencia tanto tiempo.

No podía ser que Gildor fuera en realidad un alma tan portentosamente fuerte, el cual no le temía en lo absoluto. No le temía al dolor, ni a la muerte, y su única preocupación residía en la pequeña sangre sucia, la cual en aquellos instantes, estaría tan fuertemente protegida como el propio Harry Potter.

Voldemort se sintió por primera vez en toda su vida, confundido, luchando entre la furia de saber lo que Severus le había echo, y tratando de descubrir como vencer de una buena vez a aquél hombre que yacía en el suelo.

Y como si aquellos pensamientos hubieran sido un ruego escuchado por algún dios, la respuesta llegó en aquél instante, pues aún en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, le fue posible contemplar un aura oscura que rodeaba a su prisionero.

- Lucius, lárgate de aquí y llévate a Callia contigo.

Malfoy giró sus ojos metálicos al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y luego a su señor, sin comprender realmente que el terrible castigo por dejar escapar a Narcisa simplemente no llegara.

Rápidamente tomó a la mujer en brazos y se alejó de la habitación, contemplando una última vez a Severus antes de marcharse.

Los ojos de Voldemort se giraron hacia la pequeña criatura que temblaba sin control, y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de asco.

La elfina sintió que moriría en aquél lugar y en aquél instante solo por contemplar aquellos ojos diabólicos, se giró a observar a su amo en una desesperada señal de ayuda, pero Severus no se movió en lo absoluto.

Sin otra opción, la pequeña criatura se puso de pié y se alejó en la misma posición sumisa y encorvada que le mostrasen los elfos en las cocinas.

Apenas hubo salido, la puerta se cerró con estrépito.

- Bien, bien, bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Voldemort se arrodilló frente a Severus y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Era una pena que con aquél vendaje resultara imposible leer sus pensamientos, pues el contacto visual era básico en el uso de la legeremencia. Sin embargo, podía contemplar lo que restaba de su rostro, y a decir verdad era bastante interesante lo que podía descubrir de aquella simple acción.

- Gildor…

Severus no respondió.

- Mí querido Gildor…

Le tomó en sus brazos y lo levantó con facilidad, depositándole en la cama cual si se tratase de algún tesoro demasiado precioso como para perderlo. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, pues para él, sin importar nada, su amado Gildor era único en el mundo, y si había algo que él deseaba desesperadamente, era saberse el mejor, quebrando al mejor espécimen que había conocido.

Tocó su cuerpo con lentitud deleitándose al ver como temblaba de frío. No, no había olvidado que el invierno ya había llegado, solo que él no lo sentía.

Con lentos pases de varita, fue amarrando a Severus a su lecho, observando con sumo deleite como el aura negra que rodeaba a su amado palpitaba al mismo ritmo de su corazón.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras contemplaba a su víctima, quien lucía completamente ausente del mundo y sus banalidades.

Sus dedos recorrieron el rostro cetrino y sus labios descendieron hasta su oído, retirando algunos mechones negros para facilitarse el acceso.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gildor?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

* * *

El sonido de pasos hizo girar al pequeño grupo, revelando así a Hermione, la cual no lucia mucho mejor que como se fue.

- ¿Herms?

Ron se puso lentamente de pié, haciéndola que levantara la mirada. Fue en aquél instante que la joven de cabellos castaños alcanzó a observar como Ginny y Luna parecían esconder algo de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó con paso decidido, extendiendo su mano con evidente cansancio, preguntándose que nuevas sorpresas podía tenerle reservado aquél día.

Luna parecía nerviosa como pocas veces en su vida, pero al final extendió los objetos que apenas habían descubierto en el interior de la pequeña caja de recuerdos de Snape.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre la imagen ante sus ojos, y sintió como sus emociones se sacudían en un desagradable vórtice al contemplar una imagen de Severus durante su juventud.

No habría tenido más de veinte años.

Sus ojos recorrieron la imagen con lentitud, contemplando al joven hombre que trabajaba afanosamente en una poción. Era obvio que ni siquiera se había percatado de la cámara en aquél momento.

Era… atractivo… y en aquél entonces ya poseía ese porte aristocrático y elegante.

Sonrió suavemente, preguntándose en que momento de su vida se habría encontrado cuando le tomaron aquella fotografía.

Corrió la fotografía esperando encontrar otra foto de él, sin comprender la razón de que hubieran querido esconderle aquellas imágenes.

Y la respuesta llegó de la peor manera.

En la fotografía había una pareja, él lucía fastidiado, el cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro cetrino mientras sus ojos contemplaban con aburrimiento la cámara, mientras de su brazo se encontraba tomada una chica, apenas un par de años mas joven que él.

Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su cabello rojo como el fuego, comparable al de Ginny Weasley.

Pasó a la siguiente fotografía deseando que aquello no fuese más que una coincidencia, y lo que encontró fue a la pareja nuevamente, él sonriendo levemente mientras sostenía a su pareja entre sus brazos. Ella lucía radiante.

- Es… es la profesora Quindi.

Ginny bajó la mirada, mientras Luna encontraba algo nuevo en la caja. Sus ojos, ya de por si grandes, se abrieron aún mas con sorpresa.

- Por Merlín…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

La rubia le tendió la fotografía a su compañera, mientras Ginny se ponía de pié para poder contemplarla también.

Los ojos de ambas jóvenes tuvieron la misma reacción de sorpresa, para luego girarse a observar a Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione le tendió la fotografía a su mejor amigo, el cual enmudeció al contemplar la imagen.

Se trataba de Severus durmiendo apaciblemente en un sillón, mientras en sus brazos dormía tranquilamente un pequeño bebé de cabellos negros que fácilmente habría pasado por su hijo.

Sin embargo, ellos habían visto a aquél bebé en otra ocasión, en una fotografía donde aparecía con sus padres.

Era Harry.

* * *

Tras días mas tarde, el frío había cesado su brutal ataque dejando una atmósfera lo suficientemente fresca para permitir a cualquier persona salir cómodamente de su casa.

En Privet Drive, sin embargo, salir de casa no era algo que se deseara, y menos aún cuando la razón era que alguien se encontraba tocando a la puerta.

- Maldita sea, ¿Esque la gente decente no puede pasar una mañana tranquila en su casa sin que algún loco venga a llamar a la puerta? Debe de tratarse de un limosnero, malditos flojos holgazanes… ¡Petunia! ¡Ve y abre la puerta!!

Vernon Dursley continuó rumiando en voz baja mientras a su lado, su hijo Dudley engullía sin parar las golosinas que había conseguido debido a las fechas festivas que se acercaban.

Un grito agudo sobre saltó a ambos varones, o por lo menos a Vernon, quien se puso de pié de un salto y corrió en auxilio de su esposa, mientras que su hijo se enderezó y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero al final se dio cuenta de que eso necesitaría quitar su mesita con alimentos, y eso definitivamente no lo iba a hacer, razón por la cual terminó desistiendo y dejó que su padre se encargara.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!!!

Un segundo grito, esta vez de parte de la cabeza de la familia Dursley hizo que Dudley se girase bastante molesto ya que con semejante ruido no podía escuchar la televisión.

- ¡ESO NO, ESO SI QUE NO! ¡LARGO, FUERA, FUERA!!

Pasaron solo un par de segundos para que el matrimonio entrase totalmente aterrorizado a la sala. Petunia se lanzó sobre su hijo para protegerlo con su cuerpo sin darse cuenta que con la gordura del muchacho, lo más que ella podría haberle cuidado era una mano.

La puerta del frente se cerró y Dudley arqueó una ceja, ya que no podía comprender quien había llegado a su casa y puesto así a sus padres, a menos claro…

Como en pocas ocasiones de su vida, el solo echo de razonar los hechos le dio a Dudley la única respuesta posible a una interrogante, y sus pequeños ojos acuosos de cerdito se llenaron de pánico cuando en la sala apareció ni mas ni menos que su primo Harry Potter, seguido de un hombre al cual no conocía.

- ¡Vete! ¡VETE! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a nuestra familia!! ¡Qué es lo que quieres pequeño monstruo??

Harry suspiró, mientras a su lado, Sirius ladeaba el rostro.

- Dumbledore te dejó todos estos años… ¿Con ellos?

El muchacho aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, y el rostro del animago se deformó en una mueca de asco.

- Tranquilos, se lo que es tener en la casa a un pariente al que nadie quiere. ¿Verdad Sirius?

- Nah, mi adorable prima no es ninguna molestia.

El sarcasmo en la palabra "adorable" hizo sonreír a Harry, el cual sabía de sobra lo histérico que estaba su padrino por haber sido obligado a albergar a su detestable prima en su casa.

Mientras ambos conversaban sobre los extraños que eran los Dursleys, y Vernon gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ellos eran unos monstruos, los ojos de Petunia se posaron sobre el hombre que acompañaba a su sobrino, y el entendimiento la golpeó como un balde de agua helada.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK!!! ¡VERNON, OH DIOS MÍO VERNON, ES SIRIUS BLACK!!!

- ¿Quién????

- Oh si, ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía un padrino convicto? Es él.

- Hola.

Saludó con desfachatez Sirius mientras levantaba la mano inocentemente, dejando petrificados a los muggles.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡No eres más que un maldito monstruo! ¡Esa amiguita tuya no pudo matarnos y ahora vienes a hacer el trabajo tu mismo!!

- ¿Amiguita?

Preguntaron al unísono la pareja de magos mientras intercambiaban una mirada de confusión, Vernon lanzó una risotada de incredulidad.

- ¡No me digas que no sabes quien es! ¡Yo no te lo creo!

- No se de que me estés hablando.

- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!!!

- Miren, vine a hablar, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡No tenemos nada de que hablar! ¡Largo, largo, LARGO!!!

Con aquellos gritos, el inmenso hombre se lanzó sobre su sobrino con las manos dispuestas a asirle y lanzarle fuera de su casa, sin embargo, todo su inusitado valor se fue a la alcantarilla cuando Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al tío de su ahijado.

- No se olvide Vernon, de que no soy solo el padrino de Harry, sino también un convicto y un asesino. Si yo fuera usted, no me metería con el consentido de un hombre peligroso.

Un gesto de desaprobación cruzó el rostro de Harry, especialmente por que Sirius parecía estar disfrutando intensamente de aquella situación, sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir una palabra y procedió a sentarse, pues había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

* * *

- ¡Dumbledore, DUMBLEDORE!!!

El rostro del anciano mago se giró con alarma en dirección a las llamas de su chimenea, donde había aparecido el preocupado rostro de Kingsley.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¡Es Harry! Y ese estúpido de Black.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Harry y Sirius están en Privet Drive.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquella afirmación. No sería la primera vez que Harry lograba escaparse del colegio, más aún si tenía la ayuda de Sirius.

Pero, ¿Por qué ir a Privet Drive? De entre todos los lugares a los que podría haber ido tratando de huir de su complicada vida…

El entendimiento hizo que el anciano se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos.

Harry había escapado de su casa con muchas dificultades, y desde el aire, había contemplado a los mortífagos destruyendo el vecindario en el que él había crecido. Era normal que el chico quisiera ir a visitar a sus parientes, los cuales no le agradaban, pero no dejaban de ser las personas que le habían criado.

Dumbledore no supo si bendecir el enorme corazón del muchacho o maldecidlo, pues aquella acción totalmente irracional iba a traerle muchos problemas.

- Reúne a todos en Privet Drive, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. ¿Cuántos mortífagos han llegado?

- Además de la vigilancia que tenían sobre los tíos de Harry, se han sumado unos cuarenta.

El anciano cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió de su oficina con paso rápido con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

Su mente daba vueltas desesperadamente tratando de descubrir la razón por la que Harry había cometido aquella tontería, además de otras interrogantes, como por ejemplo, la razón por la que Hermione Granger ni Ronald Weasley habían logrado detenerlo, dejándolo arriesgarse a un peligro gigantesco.

Tal vez y como buenos amigos, podrían haberlo dejado ir, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que al menos uno de ellos debió acudir a él para alertarle de las intenciones de Harry.

Sin necesidad de una contraseña, el director entró a grandes zancadas a la torre. Sus ojos reflejaban mil emociones mezcladas, por lo que era imposible saber lo que pensaba en aquél preciso momento.

De entre todas, se destacó el enojo al escuchar claramente las risas de los muchachos en el interior, preguntándose como podían ellos estar tan felices cuando su amigo se había metido en un gran problema.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

La voz alegre y cantarina de Luna Lovegood hizo que todos se girasen en dirección a la entrada, y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- Hola profesor.

Saludó Ron poniéndose de pié y sacudiéndose los pantalones, mientras a sus espaldas, Hermione trataba de rehuir a la mirada del director.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

Sabía perfectamente en donde estaba, sin embargo, quería saber primero la mentira que aquél grupo había planeado para desorientar a quien descubriera la fuga.

- ¿Harry? Espere un momento.

El pelirrojo saltó por encima de una mesa, bordeó un par de sillones y se apoyó en la pared a un lado de las escaleras que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¡Eh, Harry!! ¡El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte!!

Dumbledore sintió que el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pies, especialmente cuando un momento más tarde, el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas apareció bajando las escaleras llevando en sus manos un mazo de cartas de snap explosivo.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué ocurre?

Los ojos azules del director se mantuvieron fijos en los verdes del muchacho, el cual frunció el ceño cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado largo.

- No puede ser…

Susurró finalmente ladeando el rostro al comprobar que efectivamente, se trataba de Harry.

Siempre había pensado que era una pena que el muchacho nunca hubiera dominado la Oclumancia, pero ahora lo agradecía.

Recordó entonces la última reunión, la furia de Sirius, la amistad incondicional de Remus, y bufó exasperado.

¡Sirius era un estúpido!!

* * *

En Privet Drive, la batalla se había desatado y los rayos de luz volaban en todas direcciones. Los vecinos no comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin embargo, ninguno había llamado a las autoridades gracias a la intercesión de los miembros aurores de la Orden de Fénix, quienes observando lo inevitable, se habían escabullido en cada casa, en cada rincón, y logrado modificar la memoria de los muggles en una forma parecida al día en que habían rescatado a Harry.

Sirius luchaba en lo que parecía ser una muestra definitiva de valentía contra cuatro mortífagos a la vez, sin embargo, un grito a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse, recibiendo un impacto directo que lo lanzó algunos metros hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra el pulcro jardín de los Dursley.

- ¡HARRY!!

- ¡SUÉLTENME!!

Un pequeño grupo de mortífagos se abrió paso fuera de la casa de los Dursley llevando al muchacho prácticamente a rastras. La razón por la que no lo habían noqueado era desconocida para Sirius, el cual simplemente pudo pensar que Lord Voldemort quería observar el miedo en los ojos del muchacho cuando fuese llevado a su presencia.

- ¡SUELTEN A MI AHIJADO!!

- ¡SIRIUS, SIRIUS!!!

Harry se debatía desesperadamente tratando de recobrar su libertad, sin embargo, aquello parecía completamente imposible, de la misma forma en que parecía imposible que Sirius le ayudase, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus propios contendientes.

El animago trató de llegar desesperadamente hasta Harry, tratando de alcanzar su mano cuando el muchacho se estiró para entregarle la suya, sin embargo, fueron separados antes de que sus dedos entrasen en contacto.

Un impacto plateado lanzó al animago nuevamente al suelo, y el muchacho se debatió con horror.

- ¡SIRIUS!!!!!

El hombre se sujetó el estómago con fuerza mientras se sacudía dolorosamente en el suelo, Harry gritaba desesperado tratando de liberarse, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente cuando sus captores le soltaron repentinamente, comenzando a luchar contra los miembros de la orden que se les habían ido encima.

Apenas sintiéndose libre, Harry corrió hacia su padrino, el cual extendió sus brazos hacia él cobijándole en un afán de protegerle.

- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir el animago antes de desaparecer llevándose consigo a su muchacho.

Aquella desaparición no pasó desapercibida para los mortífagos, quienes dándose cuenta de que el objetivo principal de su presencia en aquél lugar se había marchado, se desvanecieron en el aire uno tras otro, dejando a un grupo de confundidos miembros de la Orden del Fénix con demasiados problemas que resolver.

* * *

Con el sonido de un disparo, Sirius y Harry se materializaron en el primer escalón de Grimmauld Place, atravesando la puerta un momento después.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Harry!

- ¡HARRY!!!

Heather Granger corrió bastante asustada hacia el mejor amigo de su hija y lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras a su lado, la señora Weasley parecía a punto de enloquecer. A espaldas de ambas mujeres, Tom trataba de ayudar a Sirius, pero este parecía bastante ansioso como para permitir que cualquiera le tocase.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Atacaron Hogwarts??? ¡Donde está Hermione!!

- No se preocupe señora Granger… Hermione está bien.

- Pero…

- ¿Te pasó algo querido?? ¡Nos tenías tan ansiosos!!

- Harry y yo nos escapamos a Privet Drive, y nos encontraron.

- ¿Privet Drive? ¿Pero que hacían ustedes en Privet Drive??

- Eso, es exactamente lo que yo iba a preguntar.

El pequeño grupo se giró hacia la voz que había sonado a sus espaldas, mientras Sirius endurecía su mirada contemplando a Dumbledore, el cual se mantenía con los dedos entrelazados contemplando a los recién llegados.

- Oh Albus…

Heather se adelantó un par de pasos hacia una mesita y tomó una taza humeante de té, la cual le ofreció al director, Molly en cambio no soltó un solo segundo a Harry.

- Lo siento, iba a llevártela pero llegaron ellos y…

- Gracias Heather.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios del director mientras tomaba lo que tan amablemente se le había ofrecido, para luego girarse a observar a Sirius.

- Quiero pensar que la estupidez que cometiste no tuvo nada que ver con los celos estúpidos y enfermizos que le tienes a Severus.

Pocas veces se le había escuchado un tono tan duro a un hombre tan dulce, sin embargo, Sirius no retrocedió.

- Yo no le tengo celos a ese imbécil.

Heather enarcó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con su marido, pues a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia que Sirius hablase de esa manera de su futuro yerno.

- Excelente, entonces, me encantaría saber la razón por la que…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por los suaves y elegantes pasos que provenían de la escalera, las miradas se giraron hacia la persona que arribaba en aquél instante, mientras la mueca de disgusto de Sirius se transformaba en rabia pura.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto Narcisa?

La mujer contempló a su primo con ojos llenos de igual sentimiento.

- Necesito comer.

- Ah lo siento, pero no tengo por aquí a ningún sangre sucia para saciarte, y los muggles presentes no son parte del menú para mortífagas.

Los puños de la rubia se apretaron con furia debido a la humillación, sin embargo, si algo sabía era que no estaba en situación de ponerse exigente. Tras su llegada a Grimmauld Place, y la acalorada discusión entre Dumbledore y Sirius, ella había sido obligada a permanecer encerrada en su habitación de día y de noche.

Kreatcher había estado más que dispuesto para llevarle sus alimentos a una "dama tan distinguida" como Narcisa, pero ella había preferido al menos salir a tomar sus alimentos fuera de su habitación, con la necesidad de distraerse aunque fuera en una banalidad como aquella.

- Sirius, no vine aquí para verte discutir con Narcisa. Quiero saber la razón por la que cometiste esa estupidez.

Narcisa se mantuvo en silencio al pié de las escaleras y se detuvo, realmente interesada en el tema, especialmente tras observar la mueca de furia que adornaba las facciones del director.

- Es un plan.

- Un plan que no consultaste con la Orden.

- Es MI plan. Y tú nunca lo habrías aceptado.

- ¡Por supuesto que nunca lo hubiera aceptado! ¡Arriesgarte de esa manera! ¿Esque no viste la cantidad de mortífagos que estaban ahí???

- ¿Mortífagos?

Olvidándose de todo, Narcisa se apresuró a bajar de las escaleras, empujando sin darse cuenta a Molly, para poder luego tomar a su primo del brazo. Este retrocedió asqueado y se puso fuera de su alcance.

- ¿Y Lucius? ¿Lucius estaba ahí??

- ¿Y yo como lo voy a saber si todos llevaban máscara? Y si hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera pedido que POR FAVOR viniera a sacarte de una buena vez de mi casa.

La rubia retrocedió bastante afectada.

Hacía tres días que no sabía absolutamente nada de Lucius, y el temor de que estuviera muerto comenzaba a devastarla por dentro.

Se llevó una mano al antebrazo, sobre el lugar donde portaba la marca oscura y gimió dolorosamente deseando nunca haberse metido con el lord oscuro, pues aquello no parecía traerle otra cosa que dolor.

Un brazo rodeó lentamente sus hombros, y ella sintió que se quebraba por dentro ante aquella muestra de apoyo, sin embargo, solo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que cualquiera de los ahí presentes no debía tocarle por ser quienes eran.

Levantó la mirada horrorizada encontrándose con Heather Granger, ni más ni menos que la madre muggle de la sangre sucia de quien Severus estaba enamorado.

El pánico la hizo tratar de retirarse, pero el dolor era demasiado superior, y se limitó a llorar e ignorar el brazo a su alrededor que trataba de reconfortarle.

- ¿Y de qué se trata tu fabuloso plan?

- Yo voy a ser tu nuevo espía.

- ¿QUÉ?

Aquello era el colmo de la estupidez, pensar que Voldemort aceptaría a Sirius Black como espía. Era simplemente el plan más improbable que se hubiera formulado nunca.

- Es una tontería… y siéndolo, eso me lleva a preguntar por qué le ayudaste en toda esta locura, Remus.

El licántropo, en aquél instante con la forma de Harry, se limitó a bajar la mirada avergonzado.

La señora Weasley parpadeó y contempló al muchacho en sus brazos.

- ¿Remus?

Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron con vergüenza en la regordeta mujer, la cual le soltó bastante afectada.

- Lo siento Molly… Dumbledore… Él a cometer una locura, y su plan solo puede funcionar si íbamos los dos… no podía dejarlo solo.

- ¿De veras crees que Sirius podría lograr infiltrarse en las filas de Voldemort??

La incredulidad era realmente palpable, y Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Es mejor que no hacer nada.

- Es una locura.

- No lo es Albus, y a decir verdad, no tengo ganas de discutir este asunto, por que necesito continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

Los ojos del animago se posaron sobre su prima, la cual se encontraba demasiado devastada para hacer caso a cualquier otra cosa.

- Narcisa.

Ella no hizo caso, al menos hasta que Sirius le tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

- Necesito que me lleves con Bellatrix.

TBC…

Hola!

Espero que les gustara!!

Le tengo un regalito a toda mi preciosa gente bonita. Vayan a la famosa página de videos, ustedes saben cual, y coloquen en el buscador el nombre de esta historia, seguro que se encontrarán con algo que les gustará!

Y si les gusta, denle las gracias a Vortex, por que ella me inspiró. ¡Vortex, espero que te guste!

Besos!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	58. Contra ataque, Parte 02

Cap. 57

Contra ataque, Parte II

* * *

El rostro níveo surcado de lágrimas de Narcisa se levantó lentamente, y sus ojos de hielo se posaron sobre su primo tras haber escuchado aquellas inverosímiles palabras.

Heather le contempló un momento cuando sintió que el temblor en su cuerpo había cesado. Sus labios temblaron y un instante mas tarde, la mujer se echó hacia atrás mientras liberaba una sonora carcajada que rebotó en las paredes.

Nadie dijo nada mientras la hermosa mujer se ponía lentamente de pié, a su lado, la señora Granger trató de sostenerle por los hombros, obviamente angustiada por ella, sin embargo, la bruja se movió con violencia.

- Quítame las manos de encima, muggle.

Gracias a su hija, Heather conocía lo suficiente del mundo mágico como para saber el problema que aquella mujer tenía para su "especie", por decirlo de una manera. Sus ojos se endurecieron y se hizo a un lado, acercándose a su marido, el cual la colocó detrás de él, pues de sobra podía deducir que aquella mujer era peligrosa.

- Primo, primo, primo… Sirius…

Los puños del animago se cerraron con violencia, mientras Dumbledore contemplaba atentamente a la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, dándose cuenta de que parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- El señor oscuro es muchas cosas… excepto idiota, a diferencia tuya, por supuesto.

- Grandísima perra…

- ¡SIRIUS!

Le llamó Remus mientras lo sostenía por los brazos cuando el hombre de alborotado cabellos negros trató de lanzarse sobre su prima, la cual sonrió con desprecio.

- No se que estés planeando, pero nunca podrás ser el espía del señor oscuro.

- Señor oscuro, señor oscuro, señor oscuro, ustedes y sus estupideces con ese maldito demente, engañando a quienes pueden y abusando de los que vemos sus mentiras.

- ¡Oh lo siento tanto! No eres más que una pobre e inocente víctima, ¿No es así primito?

- Cállate…

- Siempre rodeado de tragedias según tu estúpida manera de pensar… como la muerte de tu querido amiguito… James.

- ¡NO HABLES DE JAMES!

- O tú larga estancia en Azkaban aún cuando eras inocente.

- No continúes…

Ella se irguió exhibiendo al máximo su orgullo, mientras Dumbledore la contemplaba en silencio. Si, ella estaba histérica y a punto de colapsar, sus ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima capacidad, pero sus pupilas estaban exageradamente dilatadas, y su mandíbula temblaba sin control.

- Y ahora… Severus recibe toda la atención por haber entregado todo en nombre de sus creencias… y tú… no puedes soportar tus celos hacia él.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE ESE…

- ¡SI LO ESTÁS, LO ESTÁS POR QUE ÉL ES MIL VECES MAS HOMBRE QUE TU!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- ¡Sirius por Merlín!

- ¡TU QUÍTATE!

Chilló el animago empujando con violencia a Remus, el cual se fue de espaldas al piso.

- ¡SNAPE ES UNA BASURA, UN CERDO MALNACIDO QUE DEBE MORIRSE LO ANTES POSIBLE!

- ¡EL ES UN GRAN HOMBRE, Y TU TE MUERES DE CELOS POR ESO! ¡INTELIGENTE, Y MAS PODEROSO QUE TU!

- ¡ES MENTIRA!

- ¡ES UN HOMBRE TAN INCREÍBLE, QUE EL PROPIO SEÑOR OSCURO LO ESCOGIÓ PARA…

- ¡NARCISA!

La voz de Dumbledore resonó en la habitación con la potencia y la profundidad de un trueno, haciendo callar a ambos primos de golpe.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron con el rostro del anciano, y la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Sirius regresó su mirada oscura hacia su prima, jadeando como un animal.

- Lo escogió para… ¿Qué?

Ella lo observó, y sus labios se curvearon con evidente burla.

- Quédate con la duda.

El rostro de Sirius se descompuso en una mueca de furia, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si se entregaba nuevamente a ese instinto que le dictaba ahorcar a la mujer frente a él, por lo que le dio la espalda y caminó de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Aprovechando aquella pausa en la discusión, Dumbledore dio un par de pasos al frente, observando severamente a Sirius a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿Realmente piensas que puedes lograrlo?

- ¿Por qué pienso que no me lo estás preguntando, sino que estás ironizando?

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Harry cuando falles? ¿Qué otra vez se ha quedado solo y ha perdido al único familiar que le quedaba?

Sirius ladeó el rostro, aparentemente recuperando la cordura por un par de segundos, sin embargo, fue más fuerte su estupidez, lo que le llevó a observar fijamente a Dumbledore.

- No tienes que decirle nada… al menos hasta que regrese convertido en espía… él comprenderá.

- Sabes que no voy a permitírtelo.

- Ni siquiera pienses en detenerme, por que lo voy a hacer… quieras o no.

- ¿Y si fallas?

- No voy a fallar.

Sus ojos centellearon con furia.

- Yo no fallo.

- Oh claro que lo haces querido primo. No tienes las habilidades necesarias, y no tienes que demostrárnoslo… lo sabemos. Olvida tus celos y deja de hacer tonterías.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Snape.

Narcisa soltó una risita de burlona incredulidad.

- Para convertirme en espía, necesito que me lleves con Bellatrix…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Bella va a ayudarte?

- Ese es muy mi asunto.

- El señor oscuro usará la Legeremencia contigo… y todo tu brillante plan se vendrá abajo.

- Se como bloquearlo.

Remus, en sus últimos minutos en el cuerpo de Harry, se giró a observar a Sirius con incredulidad.

- ¿Sabes utilizar la Oclumancia?

- No.

- Pero…

- Después de trece años en Azkaban… se como bloquear a los demonios para que no entren en mis pensamientos.

Narcisa sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

- El señor oscuro no es un dementor.

- Es peor que ellos.

- Sabes que jamás lo lograrás.

La rubia dio algunos pasos adelante y colocó un dedo sobre el pecho de su primo, mientras sus ojos temblaban descontroladamente.

- ¿Lo oyes?... Jamás… lo lograrás.

Sus labios se acercaron al oído de Sirius, tocando su piel con su aliento frío.

- Tú no eres tan bueno como Severus.

* * *

Una voz aguda y chillona hizo que los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieran de golpe, y una de sus manos se moviera con sorprendente velocidad para aferrar el cuello de la criatura a un lado de su cama.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer contemplaron al pequeño elfo, quien no parecía dispuesto siquiera a defenderse, a sabiendas de que el agarre se aflojaría lentamente conforme su ama se diese cuenta de que no existía peligro alguno a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Su tono de voz estaba cargado de la pesadez del sueño, pues de otra manera, la violenta mujer le habría gritado con dureza por haberla interrumpido mientras descansaba.

- M-Mi señora… su hermana, la señora Narcisa está aquí.

Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que cualquier rastro de sueño desapareciese de las facciones de la mujer, la cual se puso de pié de golpe y antes de racionalizar siquiera, se encontraba bajando las escaleras de piedra que daban al lobby de su hogar, el cual revelaba la absoluta locura de su habitante, pues las paredes se encontraban empapeladas con recortes de periódicos con ataques de mortífagos y ensangrentados trofeos de las aventuras que Bellatrix había vivido en aquellos años.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que alegría! He aquí a la muestra de que yo soy la única digna de la casa Black. ¿Cómo pudo una casa tan noble estar llena de traidores?

Bellatrix se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente en un gesto teatral mientras se derrumbaba en un sillón.

- Y la basura… se alía con la basura… jamás pensé verlos juntos.

- Déjate de estupideces Bellatrix.

- El pequeño Sirius está enojado.

Susurró ella relamiéndose los labios y dirigiendo el rostro en dirección a su primo, el cual frunció notablemente el ceño.

- ¿Quién te golpeó?

Una sonrisa cargada de burla surcó sus labios.

- Tú sabes, para enviarle un obsequio.

El rostro demacrado de la mortífaga se tiñó de un desagradable tono rojizo ante la broma a costa suya, por lo que se puso de pié de golpe y enarboló la varita, sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, Sirius no respondió al ataque.

- Vengo a hablar de negocios.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se entrecerraron llenos de desconfianza, sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, por lo que guardó su mágico instrumento y chasqueó los dedos, recibiendo en pocos segundos una copa de vino color sangre.

- Hablaremos después de que yo haya echo una pregunta. Narcisa, querida…

La rubia rehuyó a la mirada de su hermana, escondiéndose inconscientemente a espaldas de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo diablos es que no estás muerta? Después de tu traición, el señor oscuro debió asesinarte por medio del dolor de la marca… tú ya no deberías de estar respirando, hermanita…

Narcisa pasó saliva y salió de su provisional escondite, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

- Tengo mis propios trucos, hermana.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

- No… tu jamás encontrarías un truco que te permitiera escapar del ardor de la marca… nunca antes tuviste necesidad de algo así… en cambio, un traidor descubriría la forma… un traidor muy inteligente… y al cual tienes fácil acceso.

Los labios de la mujer se ensancharon mientras los ojos de hielo de Narcisa se estrechaban.

- Fue el pequeño Sevi-Poh quien encontró esa fórmula… ¿Cierto?

- No le llames de esa manera… sabes perfectamente que él es ahora Lord Seregon.

Los rasgos de Bellatrix se deformaron en una mueca de asco y furia, por lo que escupió al suelo como muestra de su disgusto, mientras Sirius sintió que algo se movía con enferma alegría en su interior tras haber escuchado la manera en la que Snape era llamado dentro del círculo de mortífagos.

Siempre había tenido la razón, y no podía esperar para celebrar su triunfo frente a todos aquellos que se habían dejado engañar.

- ¿Sirius??

Una voz cantarina le extrajo de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con su prima justo frente a él, puesta de puntas para poder mirarle fijamente.

- Dijiste que venías a hablar de negocios… ¿Cierto?

La demencia en aquella mirada no podía ser buena en lo absoluto. Bellatrix le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y se sentó con elegancia en un desgastado sillón.

- Te escucho.

- Quiero ser el nuevo espía de ese loco.

Un pesado y largo silencio precedió a la frase dicha por el animago, para ser roto por una estridente y completamente descontrolada risa la cual espantó a los cuervos que se encontraban en el tejado de aquella casa.

* * *

Dos cuerpos se materializaron en las afueras de la vieja y sombría mansión desde la cual Lord Voldemort dirigía todas sus atrocidades.

- Vamos, primito.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron con demencial placer mientras empujaba con abiertas ansias a su pariente, el cual gruñó cuando tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer debido a que llevaba los ojos vendados.

- Esto te encantará.

Las puertas se abrieron con un lento rechinar que podría ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y la morena se apresuró a entrar con su primo a rastras.

Privado de la vista, Sirius podía escuchar los cuchicheos a su alrededor, distinguiendo el interés de los ahí presentes por saber que demonios podía estar haciendo en aquél lugar Sirius Black, y mas aún, que no parecía ir en calidad de prisionero, sino por propia voluntad, a pesar del vendaje.

El animago trató de agudizar el oído tanto como le fuera posible tratando de capturar algún indicio de la voz de Snape, pues él estaba completamente seguro de que el muy bastardo debía de encontrarse ahí, en algún lugar, vanagloriándose de haber engañado a Albus Dumbledore y haciendo creer a la orden que pertenecía al bando de los buenos.

El le enseñaría a ese bastardo grasiento lo que era un verdadero espía, empezando por mostrar pruebas de lo bien acomodado que se encontraba en aquél momento. Sus manos se movieron con desesperación deseando que llegara el momento en que descubriera a ese cretino parado a un lado de Voldemort, y la expresión en su mirada cuando se supiera descubierto.

Demasiado ocupado en vanagloriarse a si mismo, no pensó ni por un solo instante en lo que aquella información podría causar en los sentimientos de más de una de las personas que afirmaban amar a Snape.

Habiendo recorrido un trecho y estando lejos de cualquier ventana que pudiese delatar la ubicación de la vieja mansión, Bellatrix procedió a retirar el vendaje de los ojos del animago, quien parpadeó un par de veces tratando de alejar las manchas rojizas que empañaban su vista.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el sombrío corredor hasta finalmente posarse sobre el rostro divertido de su prima, la cual lucía bastante interesada en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La mirada oscura del heredero Black delinearon el rostro de la mujer frente a él y una sonrisa cargada de burla se instaló en sus labios.

- Vaya Bella… en la oscuridad te ves todavía peor. ¿Estás segura de que no te atropelló un tren?

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de ella al escuchar semejante pregunta, y el sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en las paredes.

- Llevo estos golpes con orgullo, primito.

- ¿Ah si? O sea que eres de esas que les gustan que les peguen en la cama. Siempre supe que estabas enferma, pero nunca creí que tanto.

Si hubiera podido, lo habría matado ahí mismo, sin embargo, el placer que estaba a punto de venir no tenía comparación a eliminarle simplemente a la mitad de un pasillo.

Paseó su lengua sobre sus labios, ya que lo que estaba por venir era tan grande, que incluso había permitido que Narcisa escapara de regreso a donde fuera que se estuviera escondiendo… Grimmauld Place, seguramente.

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió lentamente revelando una habitación casi tan oscura como el resto de aquél lúgubre recinto, sin embargo, esta se encontraba iluminada por tenues antorchas que desprendían llamaradas azules las cuales no hacían nada por calentar aquella habitación.

Sirius avanzó con seguridad hacia el trono en el centro de la habitación, distinguiendo con cierta claridad la figura que ahí se encontraba, pues su piel nacarada parecía emitir un brillo tétrico ante la luz de las antorchas.

- Así que… Sirius Black.

Nunca en su vida se había encontrado con aquél monstruo frente a frente. Había luchado contra sus mortífagos y había logrado mirarle fugazmente en alguna batalla, pero aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba realmente con él.

Pasó saliva sin poder evitarlo y contuvo sus ganas de abortar todo su plan cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

- Hoy te has acercado demasiado a los mortífagos, ¿No lo crees así?

- No fue por gusto.

- Umm… cuanta ira.

Aquella situación era realmente agradable para el señor oscuro, el cual se movió ligeramente con el fin de estar más cómodo en su butaca. Los ojos de Sirius comenzaban a adaptarse a aquél mundo de tinieblas, sin embargo, por mas que trató no pudo distinguir a Severus por ningún lado, y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado

Un siseo a sus pies hizo que el heredero de la casa Black se girase hacia el suelo, provocándole un angustioso grito cuando descubrió a una enorme serpiente reptando entre sus pies, para luego dirigirse hacia su amo.

El animago siguió el movimiento de aquella imponente bestia con la mirada, para luego fruncir el ceño cuando escuchó el suave rumor de una cadena, dándose cuenta de que Voldemort portaba un grillete en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que deseas aquí, mi estimado Sirius Black?

- Quiero pertenecer a los mortífagos.

La estruendosa risa de Bellatrix rebotó en las paredes provocando un sonido que seguramente le causaría una jaqueca a Sirius mas tarde, el propio Voldemort soltó una suave risita la cual cubrió con su mano, provocando que la cadena se moviese.

El hombre de rebeldes cabellos oscuros entrecerró sus ojos al distinguir a una figura humana oculta entre las sombras del trono y el suelo.

- Y se puede saber, ¿Qué idea estúpida te hizo creer que voy a acceder a tu petición? Por que dudo realmente que me creas tan tonto como para permitirte ser mi seguidor.

- Tú asesinaste a James.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de reflexionar el nombre que acababa de escuchar, por lo que para mantener su actuación, movió negativamente la cabeza y dirigiño su mirada nuevamente a Sirius.

- ¿Estas aquí por venganza? ¿Quieres estar más cerca de mi con el fin de poder asesinarme algún día? ¿Qué clase de plan estúpido es ese?

- James y Lily Potter.

- ¡Oh!

El señor oscuro exageró su reacción fingiendo una alegría que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Claro… el traidor y la asquerosa sangre sucia… los padres de Harry Potter… si, ahora lo recuerdo, esos a los que Colagusano traicionó, ¿No es así?

- Ellos…

- Black, vives en el pasado, ¿Cierto?

- No voy a permitir que mates a Harry como mataste a James.

- Quieres unirte a mí… ¿Para proteger a Harry?

Escuchar que aquél monstruo hablaba de su ahijado con tanta confianza no hizo otra cosa que hervir la sangre en las venas del animago, sin embargo, trató de tranquilizarse.

- Hoy por poco me lo arrebatan, y si los otros no hubieran intervenido, ahora él estaría aquí.

- Oh si… una lástima verdaderamente.

- Llevamos años combatiéndote, pero todo lo que hacemos es perder el tiempo.

- Por fin hay alguien de aquél lado que se da cuenta de eso.

- No te voy a permitir que mates a Harry… no me importa lo que me cueste.

- ¿Estás intercambiando tu vida por la de Potter? Deberías aprender a negociar mejor.

Voldemort fingió que reflexionaba sus propias palabras, para luego girar su mirada carmesí a Sirius.

- Lo que tu quieres es convertirte en mi espía… ¿Cierto? Sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que logre asesinar a Dumbledore, y cuando él se encuentre fuera de mi camino, no tardaré en llegar a Harry… y en mi nuevo reino, tú quieres que él continúe con vida, ¿Verdad?

Sirius aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, sosteniendo en la medida de lo posible la mirada del lord oscuro, el cual sonrió mientras se adentraba en los pensamientos del hombre frente a él.

Una sonrisa abordó sus labios al no encontrar nada incriminatorio, al menos nada mayor a la discusión que había tenido con Dumbledore por haberse ido a Privet Drive, sin embargo, podía observar al grupo reunido y ciertamente furioso, pero no había ningún recuerdo de las palabras que se habían intercambiado.

- ¿Y por qué he de creerte que deseas hacer lo que sea por salvar a Harry?

- Por que es mi ahijado, y mi deber es cuidarlo. No quiero que termine… muerto.

- La muerte no es lo que le espera a Harry.

- ¿Y qué es lo que le espera? ¿Qué lo encadenes y lo trates como a un maldito perro?

- ¿De donde sacas semejante idea?

- No quiero ver a mi ahijado en la situación de ese pobre diablo que tienes a tu lado.

La voz de Sirius reflejaba una furia y una indignación absolutas ante lo que Voldemort hacía justo frente a él, pues estaba seguro de que la persona que se encontraba en aquella terrible situación debía ser inocente, tan inocente como lo habían sido James y Lily, así como inocente era Harry.

Una sonrisa enferma adornó los labios de Voldemort, el cual tiró suavemente de la cadena mientras tronaba los dedos, provocando que las antorchas aumentasen su intensidad.

- ¿Pobre diablo? Que extraño, según sabía siempre pensaste en él de una manera distinta.

Sirius no comprendió aquellas palabras durante los primero segundos, dándose cuenta por fin de que quien fuera que se encontrase atado a Voldemort, era alguien a quien él conocía.

Sus ojos descendieron hacia la figura escasamente iluminada. Más bien parecía un bulto de ropa con una capucha encima. Entre la tela encontró unas manos realmente delgadas, unos pies cubiertos de heridas y un rostro demacrado apenas visible por el vendaje que cubría sus ojos.

Sintió repulsión ante aquella difícil visión. Quien quiera que fuese tenía la ropa manchada de vómito y sangre, respiraba aceleradamente aunque en silencio. Sus labios estaban abiertos en mudos jadeos, la piel pálida y agrietada en una señal inequívoca de que aquél hombre llevaba varios días sin una gota de agua.

El animago deseó dejar de observar de una buena vez por todas aquél cuerpo maltrecho, pero la curiosidad de saber quien era podía más con él. Voldemort había dicho que sabía de su relación con aquella persona. ¿Quién podía ser?

- ¿No? Debes haber cambiado mucho para que no te recuerden, ¿Cierto Gildor?

¿Gildor?

Haciendo memoria, Sirius se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien con ese nombre.

- Déjame ayudarte a que lo reconozcas.

Los dedos largos y fríos de Voldemort tomaron la capucha que mantenía el rostro semioculto y tiraron de ella.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con espanto y se echó hacia atrás tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo con estrépito al suelo.

- No puede ser… no puede ser…

Se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Aquello no podía ser una farsa creada solo por que él iba a acudir a aquél lugar, tenía que ser cierto, pero… ¡Pero no podía ser cierto!

- ¿S-S-Snape?

- El ya no lleva el nombre que le dieron su asqueroso padre muggle y su madre traidora a la sangre… su nombre es Gildor Seregon. Apréndetelo.

Lord Seregon… Gildor Seregon… Sirius sintió que algo se torcía con violencia dentro de él, y muchos recuerdos de sus propias atrocidades abarcaron su mente sin piedad, especialmente sus deseos de verlo muerto y que nunca pudiera ser feliz.

¿Quién diablos se había creído él para desearle tantos males a alguien que estaba sufriendo… esto?

Lo que más le llamó la atención sin embargo, fue que Severus no parecía reaccionar a los estímulos exteriores, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su peor enemigo lo estaba contemplando en la peor situación posible.

El labio de Sirius tembló antes de hacer la pregunta.

- Está… ¿Está loco?

Voldemort se encogió tranquilamente de hombros.

- Lleva días sin responder. Probablemente si.

Demasiado shockeado, Sirius no se dio cuenta del instante en que Bellatrix se acercó a sus espaldas y le apuntó con su propia varita.

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

El animago perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo y se desplomó en el suelo, recobrando el sentido de su realidad y maldiciendo haberse distraído durante tanto tiempo.

Voldemort se puso lentamente de pié y caminó hasta Sirius, colocándole un pié encima del torso.

- Y ahora… ¿Cómo pudiste creer que caería en tu patética trampa?

El animago trató de moverse desesperadamente, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue mecerse patéticamente en el suelo de piedra.

- ¿Crees que no conozco a Harry tan bien como me conozco a mi mismo? El jamás iría a visitar a esos parientes muggles, por que lo último que desearía es volverlos a ver después de la asquerosa vida que sufrió con ellos. Era demasiado obvio además que un miembro de la orden, jamás le llevaría a un lugar que están plenamente consientes lo tengo bien vigilado.

El mago oscuro observó con cuidado el techo mientras se sobaba el mentón.

- No creo equivocarme… al pensar que ni siquiera un estúpido como tu haría algo así, además, conozco demasiado a los hombres como tu, y si estoy en lo cierto, si Harry expresara alguita vez la descabellada idea de ir a visitar a sus parientes, tu, como padrino sobre protector y amante de su felicidad, no harías otra cosa que impedirlo, a sabiendas que lo único que recibirá el chico de esas basuras, son comentarios que lo lastimarán.

Sirius continuaba en sus intentos de recuperar la movilidad, y aún así, era consiente de cada palabra de Voldemort, lo que le hacía odiar a aquél monstruo mas y mas, pues había acertado con una exactitud asombrosa a las variantes que hacían imposible el escenario que él había montado.

La movilidad comenzaba a regresar a sus miembros, sin embargo, un segundo hechizo le obligó a permanecer quieto.

- Por otro lado… ¿Harry Potter resguardándose en casa de sus tíos mientras los demás pelean desesperadamente? El chico no es así, él es capaz de dejar que le corten la cabeza con tal de salvar a otros. Lo que me dice que ese no era Harry, sino alguien que te siguió a pesar de tu estupidez… posiblemente tu amigo el licántropo.

El pánico en los ojos de Sirius fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Voldemort.

- Un plan tan patético como ese jamás sería aceptado por el viejo… así que actuaste solo, ¿Tratando de probar qué? ¿Qué podías llegar a ser un mejor espía que Gildor?

La mirada carmesí de Voldemort se giró a su pareja, y una demencial sonrisa de hambrienta lujuria adornó sus facciones.

- Tú jamás… lograrás lo que ha logrado él... Bellatrix, ponle el vendaje y tráelo.

- ¡No!

Le costó demasiado gritar aquella única palabra, y un instante mas tarde, Bellatrix le había asido fuertemente por los brazos y lo enderezaba para poder vendarle de nuevo.

El animago trató de resistirse, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano debido al hechizo que habían colocado sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos se giraron en dirección a Severus, pero este no se movía, y lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue de que todo se había oscurecido por completo, y sus muñecas habían sido atadas a su espalda.

- ¡No! ¡NO!!

La imagen de Harry se reflejó en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a verlo. La sonrisa del muchacho, sus ilusiones por una verdadera familia se esfumarían, y todo por su estupidez.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas jamás haber acudido a aquél lugar, y poder regresar con Harry para darle todo lo que se merecía, la felicidad que le había sido negada.

Tal vez y por eso se sacudió con violencia e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría.

- ¡SNAPE!!.... ¡SNAPE!!! ¡REACCIONA MALDITA SEA!!! ¡SNAPE, SNAPE!!

Su cuerpo fue levitado en el aire como si se tratara de una grotesca marioneta, y Sirius pudo sentir como era transportado, sintiendo el cambio de ambiente y escuchando las risas llenas de burla que no tardaron en taladrar sus oídos. El suave rumor de una cadena le hizo darse cuenta de que Voldemort llevaba arrastrando consigo a su "mascota"

- ¡SNAPE!!!

Era su única esperanza, el único que podía salvarle… ¡Merlín! ¿Se había equivocado tan profundamente con Severus?? ¿Tanto lo odiaba que no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que aquél hombre llevaba a cuestas??

- ¡SNAPE!!!

Sus gritos no hacían otra cosa que aumentar las risas a su alrededor.

- Según me contó Lucius, fue gracias a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos que Severus se convirtió en uno de mis mortífagos, y nunca te he dado las gracias apropiadamente. No a ti, ¿Cierto? Por que a tu buen amigo James ya le he agradecido, a él y a su linda esposa.

- ¡NO HABLES DE JAMES!

Chilló Sirius totalmente enfurecido, Voldemort lo ignoró.

- Alguien tan patético como tu, no se merece ni siquiera un lugar en mis calabozos, por que imbéciles de tu tipo pueden morir torturados y siguen pensando que son unos héroes.

Una puerta se abrió y a través del vendaje, Sirius pudo distinguir que habían salido al exterior, donde una ráfaga de viento lo hizo temblar.

- Idiotas como tu deben enterarse que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Como por ejemplo… la vergüenza.

Sirius sintió que su cinturón se deshacía y el pánico aumentó mas allá de lo que nunca antes lo hubiera sentido, lo que le llevó a gritar con desesperación cuando sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos.

- Por favor… por favor…

- Oh primo, ¿Sabes decir por favor?

Los ojos del animago se abrieron desmesuradamente bajo el vendaje.

* * *

_- ¡Vamos Snivellius, suéltalos ya!_

_- ¡Si Snape, suéltalos, queremos reírnos un rato!_

_- ¡BASTA, BASTA, POR FAVOR, YA BASTA!!_

_- ¡Hey, mira Canuto! Snivellis ha aprendido a decir "por favor"._

_- Creo que debemos premiarlo con una galletita._

_- ¡BASTA!!!_

* * *

De alguna manera, el destino le estaba regresando el daño que él había echo. Se sintió humillado de le peor manera, especialmente cuando de un tirón, su ropa interior le hizo compañía a los pantalones.

Una risotada llenó el ambiente, y los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir verdaderamente encantados con el espectáculo.

- Esta escena me parece conocida, ¿A ti no primito?

Sirius se mordió el labio mientras su cuerpo entero empezaba a temblar.

- Coincidencias del destino, ¿No es así? Y…

La voz de la mujer se cortó cuando una risa descontrolada brotó de su garganta.

- ¡Por Salazar Slythering, Sirius! ¡No me digas que tienes frío!

Aquella alusión hecha a una obvia parte de su cuerpo no hizo más que aumentar las burlas alrededor del animago, el cual enrojeció violentamente víctima de la furia y la vergüenza.

En aquél instante, el cuerpo de Sirius giró en el aire exponiendo su trasero de una manera obscena, lo que no le provocó un grito de pánico y que se moviera desesperadamente, sin embargo, aunque el hechizo de inmovilidad había remitido casi por completo, aquello no le ayudó en absoluto para poder liberarse.

Un instante después, un pié desnudo golpeó su retaguardia con fuerza y el hechizo levitatorio terminó, por lo que se fue de bruces golpeándose rudamente contra la nieve, la cual voló en todas direcciones ante el impacto.

Las risas llenas de burla aumentaron hasta convertirse en carcajadas demenciales, las mismas carcajadas que Sirius había escuchado aquél día junto al lago en su quinto año.

Lágrimas de impotencia brotaron de los ojos del animago al saberse tan terriblemente humillado, por lo que se hizo un ovillo, deseando negarse a aquella realidad, saboreando el metálico sabor de la sangre y dándose cuenta apenas de que se había roto un par de dientes con la caída.

- Llévatelo Bellatrix, y tíralo en algún lugar donde no estorbe.

- Como usted ordene mi lord.

* * *

_- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_

_Los ojos de hielo de Narcisa se posaron sobre los melados de Hermione, para luego recorrerle lentamente de pies a cabeza en un minucioso escrutinio._

_Tenía ante ella ni más ni menos que a la joven sangre sucia de la que Severus se había enamorado perdidamente. Su mirada se detuvo en el anillo que reposaba en su dedo para luego regresar a su rostro._

_Severus le había pedido matrimonio, con el mismo anillo que había comprado para su madre._

_- ¿Qué quiere usted aquí??_

_- Hermione._

_La voz a sus espaldas hizo que la muchacha se girase, encontrándose con Albus Dumbledore._

_- La señora Malfoy se encuentra aquí para discutir asuntos de suma importancia conmigo, y creo que tu comportamiento hacia ella está siendo realmente grosero._

_- Pero…_

_Hermione se silenció a si misma y observó a la mujer ante ella, mientras las palabras de el director resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_Severus había tenido una relación con Lucius…_

_Si lo hubiera escuchado de alguna otra persona, le habría tachado simplemente de loco y se habría negado a creer una locura como aquella, pero siendo las propias palabras del anciano, era difícil no creer._

_Y Narcisa Malfoy… los ojos melados de la muchacha se posaron sobre la mujer tratando de comprender un poco la cantidad de sentimientos que abrumaban su mente en aquél instante._

_Ella no reaccionaba, no parecía interesarle que su esposo hubiera tenido un amorío con Severus… a menos… que fuera por que ella ya lo sabía desde antes._

_- Usted… usted lo…_

_No había manera de preguntar aquello, por que al preguntarlo, se volvería realidad, y la imagen que ella tenía del hombre al que amaba corría el riesgo de desmoronarse._

_- Lucius lo violó._

_Aquellas palabras dichas con indiferencia absoluta provocaron un pesado silencio en la habitación._

_- Abusó de él una y otra vez… lo tenía controlado, y para proteger a Lucius, Severus inventó que ambos eran pareja._

_Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aliento, mientras los labios de Narcisa se curveaban._

_- Era solo un niño… y nosotros deseábamos controlarlo._

_Los puños de la joven de cabellos castaños se cerraron con fuerza al comprender lo que había detrás de esas palabras._

_- Si… yo también abusé de él… muchas veces._

_Las voces ofendidas de los cuadros comenzaron a crear un zumbido ensordecedor ante la infamia cometida y la manera en que era relatada cual si fuera un simple juego entre adolescentes, cuando en realidad había sido un crimen._

_Hermione giró el rostro hacia Dumbledore, el cual suspiró mientras apoyaba el rostro en sus dedos entrelazados._

_- Si es todo lo que venías a decirme, te agradecería que te retiraras, Hermione._

_- ¿Usted permitió que le hicieran eso?_

_El anciano no desvió su mirada._

_- Jamás me di cuenta de lo que le hacían… hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_La muchacha no soportó más, y mirando una última vez a Narcisa, se marchó de la oficina._

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente, para luego llevarse una mano al rostro. Había estado recordando aquellos hechos una y otra vez, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que pudiera ayudarle a sobre llevar su terrible situación.

Una risa de burla brotó de sus labios ante aquél pensamiento.

¿Terrible? ¿Qué podía tener de terrible estar a salvo en el castillo enfrentando malas noticias?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el anillo, para luego tirar de él, extrayéndolo fácilmente.

¿Severus continuaría con vida?... Si, debía ser así, de la misma manera en que había sido los tres últimos meses.

Tomó su caja de Gringotts y la contempló con nostalgia, abriendo luego la lista de objetos.

Había muchas cosas que no conocía de Severus, él nunca le había hablado a profundidad de sus asuntos, nunca le había dicho algo concreto sobre su juventud que no fuera "Era un imbécil y un bastardo".

Se preguntó como era posible que él hubiera conocido a Harry siendo un bebé, y mas aún, que le hubiera sostenido en sus brazos.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de alejar tales pensamientos, ignorando esa molestia que le causaba saber que Severus tenía guardadas fotos y cartas de sus ex novias pero no tenía una sola de ella.

Su mirada recorrió el pergamino como si pensara que este le iba a dar una respuesta, para luego fruncir el ceño al descubrir una pequeña estrella dibujada en la esquina superior derecha.

Eso era nuevo.

Sacó su varita y tocó el pequeño símbolo con ella, de manera que todo desapareció del pergamino, dibujándose luego palabras por una mano invisible.

Hermione se enderezó bastante sorprendida al encontrar la notificación de un depósito en su cuenta de Gringotts por el señor Lucius Malfoy el día anterior.

Olvidando toda cautela señaló el objeto que había sido colocado y abrió la caja negra apresuradamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar una botella rebosante de un líquido platinado, ni gaseoso ni líquido, y a su lado, lo que parecía ser una carta escrita con sangre.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Listo el nuevo capítulo!

Para todas las personas que me preguntaron el título de la canción del video de la vez pasada, la canción se llama "The Voice", de Celtic Woman.

Y hablando del video, muchas personas me preguntaron sobre si Hermione se iba a enamorar de Harry o viceversa. Permítanme aclarar que no se por qué surgió esa duda, pero algunas especulaciones que hice con Amelia BadGuy me indican que cuando aparecen Harry y Luna en el bosque, pareciera que es Luna la que pregunta si ocurre algo entre Harry y Hermione.

Permítanme aclarar que NO es así, quien pregunta "¿Ocurre algo entre tú y Hermione?" Es Harry, y Luna dice "Ella rompió su compromiso con Severus" de echo, si se dan cuenta, el diálogo aparece en letras amarillas con fondo rojo, los colores de Gryffindor, mientras que al hablar Luna, sus letras son azules con cobre, los colores de Ravenclaw.

Aclarada la duda y calmada la gente, ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capi!! Cuídense mucho!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	59. Magia

Cap. 58

Magia

* * *

_Nota: En este capítulo vuelve a aparecer la carta de Severus, si alguien desea escuchar la canción, ya saben, en la página de videos que ya todos conocemos, colocan "Desde mi Cielo, Severus, Hermione" y les aparecerá el video especial de esta historia. (Y por cierto, no, ni la canción, la música, la letra ni nada me pertenece, y yo no gano nada con ella)_

* * *

Los dedos de Hermione temblaban descontroladamente mientras se acercaban a aquellos objetos que nunca antes había visto.

¿Por qué razón Lucius Malfoy había depositado aquellos objetos en la bóveda de Severus?

No… no era de Severus, era de ella… y para depositar algo, era necesario dar el nombre del propietario… por lo tanto, Lucius Malfoy sabía a la perfección a quien le estaba entregando aquellos objetos.

La pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

Su respiración se cortó por un instante cuando su mano finalmente se cerró en torno a la pequeña botella, la cual levantó suavemente, completamente segura de que se evaporaría de un momento a otro, desapareciendo con ella su precioso contenido.

Apenas llegó aquél objeto al borde de la caja, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana golpeó la superficie de cristal, arrancando un destello de la mística sustancia, arrancando a su vez un grito de parte de Hermione, la cual abrió su mano y dejó caer sin cuidado alguno la botella.

Un ruido sordo fue lo único que se escuchó ante el impacto, y los ojos de la muchacha se mantuvieron abiertos con pánico mientras contemplaba la botella aún intacta tras haber rodado y quedado encima del pergamino manchado de sangre.

Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de alguna maldición que se había activado al contacto de sus dedos, pero dándose cuenta de que en realidad había sido no mas que un simple destello, no pudo mas que abofetearse mentalmente y señalarse a si misma como una idiota.

No solo por haberse sorprendido por semejante tontería, sino por su obvia falta de precaución al haber tocado un objeto el cual podía fácilmente encontrarse maldito proveniente de un conocido mortífago.

Cerró la caja de golpe y la cargó bajo el brazo, para luego bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, llegando a la sala común, donde podían escucharse con claridad las voces entremezcladas de Luna y Ginny, quienes interrumpieron su charla para poder girarse en dirección a Hermione.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Ocurre algo?

La pelirroja se puso de pié de golpe para correr en dirección a su compañera, la cual se encontraba completamente pálida y con un semblante de absoluta confusión.

- Herms, ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… yo… ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

- Se fueron a jugar Quiddich con Neville.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, pues aunque no le gustase admitirlo, siempre habían sido aquellos dos muchachos sus compañeros en las grandes aventuras que habían vivido en Hogwarts, y ahora, en aquél preciso momento, cuando los necesitaba desesperadamente, ellos no se encontraban ahí.

- ¿Mione? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Sus ojos se pasearon entre sus dos amigas, dándose cuenta de que eran ellas quienes se habían encontrado siempre a su lado de manera incondicional… al menos desde que las había conocido mejor.

- Necesito ver a Dumbledore.

- Vamos contigo.

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de la joven de ojos melados al escuchar la inmediata respuesta de ambas, confirmando así sus pensamientos sobre la lealtad que en su pequeño grupo se tenían las unas a las otras.

Caminaron lado a lado por los pasillos vacíos sin intercambiar una sola palabra, sin embargo, los ojos de Ginny se dirigían una y otra vez a la caja de Gringotts bajo el brazo de su amiga, revelando la curiosidad que la joven sentía.

En aquella extraña misión, Hermione era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más cercano a un líder. Era ella quien guiaba a sus compañeras, y era ella quien hablaría frente a frente con Dumbledore, de la misma forma, era ella quien diría la contraseña cuando hubiesen llegado al despacho del director, sin embargo, parecía haber enmudecido y se encontraba totalmente inerte frente a la gárgola.

- ¿Hermione?

Frente a la mirada interrogante de sus amigas, la joven de cabellos castaños tocó inconscientemente el anillo de compromiso que ornamentaba su dedo, tirando de él suavemente, sin embargo, gracias a la posición de su mano cargando la caja de Gringotts, este no se movió.

* * *

_- ¡Profesor, ya llegué! ¡Buenas tardes!_

_- ¡Auch!_

_- ¿Profesor?_

_Hermione dejó sus libros en el sillón y se apresuró a encontrar al maestro, el cual estaba arrodillado junto a la barra de vinos, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras profería maldiciones en voz baja._

_Ella se cubrió los labios para aplacar un poco la risa._

_- ¿Se golpeó?_

_- ¿"Se golpeó?"_

_Repitió él imitando la voz de ella, luego se enderezó de golpe._

_- ¡CLARO QUE ME GOLPEE, GRANGER! No me ande asustando de esa manera._

_- ¿Pues que estaba haciendo?_

_Las mejillas, usualmente pálidas de Snape, adquirieron una tonalidad rosada._

_- ¡Y a usted que le importa!_

_Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras el profesor se cruzaba de brazos._

_- ¿Eso que tiene en el labio es chocolate?_

_El hombre se quedó quieto y paseó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, luego se dio la vuelta, al parecer avergonzado._

_- ¡Estaba comiendo chocolate??_

_- ¿Que? ¡No puedo, o que??_

_- Esque nunca creí que… un momento, se le cayó, ¿Verdad? Lo estaba recogiendo cuando yo llegué, ¡Y se dio en la cabeza contra la barra!_

_El silencio de Snape fue la confirmación a sus suposiciones, y la chica se echó a reír en sonoras carcajadas._

_- ¡Ya basta Granger! Pero que pesada es usted. Tome un poco y cállese, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Dijo él metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y tendiéndoselo, Hermione lo aceptó gustosa y se dedicó a comer, mientras Severus sostenía un trozo de aquél dulce y lo miraba con nostalgia, incluso con cariño._

_- Mi madre solía darme chocolate, mi padre no le daba dinero, apenas y sacaba para que comiéramos ella y yo… pero siempre tenía chocolate… jamás me dijo como lo conseguía._

_Hermione sonrió, y observó al hombre comerlo, cerrando sus ojos mientras masticaba, disfrutando los recuerdos que el sabor amargo de la golosina había de traerle._

* * *

No había pensado en aquél incidente desde aquél lejano día de San Valentín, no solo por haberse convertido en un episodio muy doloroso en su memoria, sino por los espantosos hechos que habían ocurrido aquél día de Febrero.

Su mirada se posó un instante sobre Luna, la cual frunció notablemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que su amiga no parecía dispuesta a pronunciar la contraseña.

Al final, harta y confundida por el silencio, fue Ginny quien habló.

- Chocolate amargo.

El sonido de la roca frotándose contra si misma inundó el silencio que se había formado entre las tres jóvenes mientras la gárgola de piedra frente a ellas comenzaba a moverse lentamente, describiendo una interminable espiral la cual revelaba a su paso los escalones que habrían de llevarles a la oficina del director.

Normalmente, el pequeño grupo habría subido al primer escalón y en aquél instante se encontrarían girando junto a todo el mágico mecanismo, sin embargo, Hermione permanecía completamente quieta, inclusive su respiración parecía haberse pausado, y sus compañeras podían ver en su rostro unas apenas contenibles ganas de salir huyendo de aquél lugar.

Nuevamente fue Ginny quien tomó la iniciativa y tomó a Hermione del brazo para conducirla escaleras arriba. Sorprendentemente, la joven se comportó tan dócil como una muñeca de trapo, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna sino hasta el momento en que se encontraron frente a la puerta de madera que conducía al despacho del director.

- No…

Aquella única palabra fue acompañada por el involuntario movimiento de echarse hacia atrás, sin embargo, la pelirroja ya había tocado pidiendo admisión, la cual no demoró demasiado cuando la voz del profesor Dumbledore les indicó que entrasen.

Los ojos del director demostraron un breve lapso de confusión ante la inesperada visita de las tres adolescentes. La presencia de Hermione, por supuesto, revelaba que fuera cual fuere la situación que le había llevado ahí, tenía que ver con Severus, y la presencia de las otras dos identificaba la necesidad de apoyo de la primera, por lo tanto, debía ser importante.

Sus dedos se crisparon un momento sobre los papeles que antes había estado revisando, para luego colocar una sonrisa en sus labios y extender sus largos y nudosos dedos ofreciéndoles con silenciosa amabilidad que tomasen asiento.

- Muy buenos días, señoritas.

- Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.

Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa mientras a su lado, Luna se limitaba a un escueto "Hola" mientras levantaba la mano. Hermione por su parte susurró una respuesta apenas audible.

Con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron dos cómodos asientos para completar los tres necesarios para sus invitadas, las cuales aceptaron de buena gana tomar el ofrecimiento del director.

Hermione tardó demasiado en darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sentada como idiota sin pronunciar una sola palabra y mirando al vacío, por lo que sacudió la cabeza molesta consigo misma y se obligó a reincorporarse al mundo que la rodeaba.

Tenía demasiadas dudas, y estaba segura de que no las resolvería si continuaba callada por más tiempo.

- Profesor Dumbledore… yo…

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, demostrando así el tremendo esfuerzo que aquello le causaba. Le molestaba, era un insulto a su inteligencia que esta se desmoronase cuando su corazón se interponía en sus razonamientos.

- Recibí un paquete hoy, en mi cámara de Gringotts.

Dumbledore frunció notablemente el ceño.

- No sabía que usted poseía una cámara en Gringotts, señorita Granger.

Los labios de ella se despegaron pero no brotó respuesta alguna. Su mirada se desvió un instante maldiciéndose a si misma una y otra vez.

- Es… era de Severus… él me la regaló.

Nadie dijo nada ante el colosal regalo que el hombre le había echo a la estudiante, por lo que ella continuó con su explicación original.

- El paquete tiene la firma de Lucius Malfoy.

Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para revelar una obvia sorpresa en la mirada del director, el cual podía suponer con facilidad que cualquier cosa que proviniera de Lucius Malfoy no podía ser nada mas que algo que trajera desgracias, lo mismo parecían suponer Ginny y Luna, aunque esta última lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Sin mediar otra palabra, la joven colocó su caja del banco mágico sobre el escritorio y procedió a abrirla, mostrando así los objetos que había recibido.

Demostrando una precaución mayor a la que ella había tenido en su momento, Dumbledore deslizó su varita sobre el aire en aquellos dos objetos, moviendo apenas los labios en el conjuro que habría de indicarle si todo se trataba de una trampa o alguna maldición. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no se trataba de nada de eso, por lo que tomó el frasco entre sus dedos, observándolo a conciencia.

Su mirada reveló que había descubierto algo, por lo que se giró a observar a Hermione.

- ¿Sabes que tipo de frasco es este?

Tras haber echo la pregunta se lo tendió para que ella lo tomase, permitiéndole luego examinarlo a conciencia, a pesar de que el líquido plateado en su interior la distraía bastante.

Sin embargo, su inteligencia supo vencer al remolino de amargos sentimientos y pensamientos que la envolvían en tinieblas, por lo que pronto pudo darse cuenta de aquello que el profesor Dumbledore había descubierto.

- Es un frasco de poción curativa… para el dolor.

El anciano sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, para luego retomar el frasco y dirigirse a lo que en apariencia, era un simple armario, sin embargo, tras abrir sus puertas de madera, reveló uno de los objetos mas preciosos del mundo mágico.

Un pensadero.

La sustancia plateada fue vertida en la vasija de piedras cubierta de runas, para luego moverse suavemente, de la misma forma en que lo haría la neblina.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

Susurró el anciano tendiendo su mano a Hermione, la cual no dudó un solo segundo antes de sostener los dedos del anciano y precipitarse junto con él al interior de aquél recuerdo.

* * *

- Estás completamente loco.

Una sonrisa irónica abordó los labios de Severus al escuchar aquella afirmación por tercera vez en tan solo diez minutos.

- No es ninguna novedad, Lucius.

- Tal vez y a ti te parezca una broma.

- Tan buena que me parto de la…

Los labios del hombre se pausaron mientras trataba de contener un gemido de dolor cuando los dedos largos y nudosos de Winky recorrieron su lacerada espalda con una esponja húmeda, para luego relajarse visiblemente.

- …risa.

- No vas a poder mantener la farsa por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Por qué no simplemente te largas? Winky está dispuesta a llevarte, y lo sabes.

- No voy a dejarte solo.

- Entonces te sugiero que guardes silencio de una buena vez.

El rubio se obligó a permanecer callado contemplando la demacrada figura desnuda que recibía las atenciones de la pequeña y sucia elfina, la cual lucía realmente alegre con sus propias labores.

Los dedos de Severus se sacudieron tratando de hacer a un lado el exceso de agua, para luego mantenerlos extendidos en el aire, recibiendo en pocos segundos una pieza dura de pan, la cual se llevó inmediatamente a la boca.

- Severus…

- ¿Umm?

- Una cosa es que te finjas demente, y otra muy distinta que lo seas.

- Si lo fuera, no podría enviarle otro mensaje a Albus, y no voy a renunciar a eso, mucho menos después de todo lo que me costó enviarle el primero.

- No estoy hablando de eso.

Snape se dedicó a masticar lentamente el poco alimento que recibía que no estuviera contaminado por las sucias manos del lord oscuro, volcando su atención en su compañero.

- A veces realmente te ausentas… puedo hablarte mil veces, y tu no me contestas.

- Se le llama ser ignorado, Lu…

- ¡No digas estupideces!

Bajo el vendaje, la ceja de Snape se arqueó visiblemente ante el dramatismo impreso en aquella voz.

- Te finges loco a ratos, y el señor oscuro parece encontrarlo muy divertido… pero hay otras veces en las que realmente te ausentas, y cada vez que ocurre… te tardas mas en emerger de nuevo de tu propia mente.

- ¿Y eso por qué te preocupa?

Lucius guardó silencio, observando con asco su propio cabello, el cual había perdido su antiguo esplendor y ahora estaba surcado por líneas de mugre, sangre y sudor.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez no regresaré de mis… viajes de locura?

- Estoy seguro de que así será.

El hombre de negros cabellos no dijo nada ante aquella afirmación, ya que secretamente, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

- Guarda silencio, y tu también Winky.

La elfina aceptó vigorosamente con la cabeza, mientras Lucius se recargaba para contemplar el pequeño espectáculo.

Los labios de Severus se abrieron en un prolongado y siseante susurro. Los ojos metálicos del hombre se dirigieron a la pesada puerta de madera del baño y luego a la marca rojiza que rodeaba el cuello de Snape.

Cuando el monólogo terminó, Winky se acercó al hombre a quien ella consideraba su amo y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre su sien, emulando el efecto de una varita, pues conforme alejaba lentamente su dedo, podía contemplarse que una hebra plateada se había adherido a su piel.

Lucius acercó una botella vacía del brebaje que Severus bebía para el dolor de sus heridas, para luego observar como se iba llenando lentamente con la preciosa sustancia.

- ¿Amigo del amo, señor?

Los labios del hombre se curvearon con repulsión, sin embargo, sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto, por lo que extendió su mano frente a la elfina, la cual a su vez colocó la propia, bastante diminuta a comparación, sobre la del rubio.

Si alguna vez, Lucius se hubiera sometido a un examen de sangre muggle, habría podido comparar la sensación de una aguja extrayendo sangre con lo que sentía en aquél momento mientras su magia brotaba a través de su mano.

Al separarse, una brillante esfera azul flotaba sobre los dedos de la elfina, la cual frotó la botella con la esencia mágica, dándole así la firma de poder de Lucius Malfoy.

- Winky ha terminado, amo.

- Bien echo.

Respondió Severus poniéndose de pié de inmediato, para luego sentir como Lucius le envolvía en una toalla, ayudándole a salir sin resbalar de la tina.

- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, cuando te marches, debes ir a Gringotts, y depositar esa botella en la bóveda de Hermione Granger de parte del señor Lucius Malfoy…

- Winky lo sabe, Winky no le fallará al amo.

Fueron las palabras de la elfina mientras introducía la botella entre sus gastadas ropas, usando luego su poder para disimularla y volverla invisible a cualquier ojo que no fuera el suyo.

- Me parece imposible que criaturas tan…

Severus se giró a Lucius, el cual se mordió la lengua para no decir la palabra "miserables".

- Elfos domésticos… que ellos tengan tanto… poder…

- Su esclavitud es la bendición de los magos, si ellos se decidieran a rebelarse contra nosotros, estaríamos perdidos. Tú sabes sobre eso ¿Cierto?

Una sonrisita socarrona adornaba los labios del antiguo profesor ante aquellas palabras, arrancando un satisfactorio gruñido de frustración de parte de Lucius.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ??

Brotó la voz enfurecida desde el otro lado de la habitación, Severus suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, adoptando su papel de locura, sin terminar de comprender como exactamente podía mantener aquella farsa mientras era abusado una y otra vez por aquél demente.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Lucius, pensando que tal vez y tenía razón… comenzaba a enloquecer.

* * *

Tras una relativamente corta espera, Ginny y Luna se pusieron de pié y a su mejor amiga, la cual lucía completamente pálida y sus ojos temblaban sin control.

- ¡Hermione!

Ambas jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre su compañera, pero esta parecía encontrarse muy lejos de ahí, meditando lo que fuera que acabara de ocurrir.

- ¡Fawkes!

Las muchachas se giraron hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el cual no había perdido un solo segundo antes de acudir a su escritorio, donde garabateó una nota y luego la entregó a su fénix, el cual emitió un suave canto ante el trabajo que le era asignado antes de salir por la ventana, extendiendo sus preciosas alas y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se encontraron con los de Ginny, la cual parecía bastante molesta ante la evidente falta de información.

- Lo que han visto aquí, no deben de mencionárselo a nadie, ¿Me han entendido?

- ¿Y qué vamos a decir? ¿Qué los vimos correr de un lado a otro y no sabemos que carajo está pasando??

Apenas lo hubo dicho, la pelirroja se cubrió los labios bastante avergonzada por su manera de dirigirse al director, sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía ajeno a cualquier rabieta que la jovencita hiciera.

- Supongo que no hay otra opción más que explicarles, sin embargo, espero su completa discreción en esto… no debería, pero la señorita Granger va a necesitar de su apoyo.

- Es un mensaje de Severus, ¿verdad?

La voz cargada de tranquilidad de Luna interrumpió la conversación, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su increíble capacidad de observación y deducción, lo cual ahorró bastante explicaciones al director, el cual se limitó simplemente a aceptar con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Del profesor Snape???

Las manos de la menor de los Weasleys se cerraron en los hombros de su mejor amiga, zarandeándola sin cuidado.

- ¿Y qué decía? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó??? ¡Vamos, dinos!!

Hermione observó a su compañera y sacudió lentamente la cabeza, lo cual desesperó de sobre manera a la muchacha, la cual alzó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada.

- ¡Señorita Weasley!

- ¡Ya me hartaste con tu actitud!

Chilló la joven mientras cerraba sus puños sobre la cadera.

- ¡Andas como muerta y no sabes ni donde estás parada! ¡El profesor Snape te necesita, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le costó mandar ese mensaje siendo prisionero de Tu sabes Quien!

- La señorita Weasley tiene razón, Hermione… dudo que a Severus le gustara verte así.

La muchacha se quedó quieta sosteniendo su mejilla y observando totalmente incrédula a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no podía negarle que tenía razón.

Gracias a aquél golpe, fue capaz de reaccionar, y sus ojos se giraron al pergamino manchado de sangre que aún esperaba en la caja negra de Gringotts.

- ¡La carta! ¡Debe de ser importante!

Sin tomar precaución alguna, Dumbledore tomó el pergamino y lo abrió rápidamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y tras leer solo un par de líneas emitió un suspiro, cerrándolo de una forma casi ceremonial.

- Esta carta no es para mi, señorita Granger.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es para usted.

La muchacha se quedó quieta, aparentemente sorprendida de que aquél papel estuviese dirigido a ella, y mas aún cuando en el mensaje en el pensadero, Severus no la mencionaba ni una sola vez.

- N-No, no puede ser… debe... debe de ser para usted profesor Dumbledore, por que…

- Cuando Severus escribe una carta, y al destinatario le llama "Cielo"… puedo estar seguro de que no está destinada a mí.

La mano de la joven se alargó lentamente y el pergamino crujió cuando los dedos de ella se cerraron en torno a él, para luego guardarle dentro de su túnica.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra sobre si iba a leerlo o no… la respuesta era obvia. Los dedos de la joven se cerraron nuevamente en torno al anillo en su dedo, tirando de él de manera inconsciente, sin embargo, cuando este se movió un centímetro, una sensación de náuseas se apoderó de ella, al recordar una vez más la atrocidad que había cometido.

A su lado, los ojos de Luna se entrecerraron.

- Y ahora señoritas, debo disculparme por mi descortesía, pero es muy necesario para mi que abandonen la oficina.

Dos de las jóvenes obedecieron la orden sin decir una sola palabra, no así Ginny, la cual abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, para luego gruñir audiblemente y seguir a sus compañeras, debatiéndose entre la furia, la indignación y la curiosidad.

Una vez que bajaron las escaleras, la furia de la pelirroja explotó.

- ¡Me vas a decir que está pasando de una buena vez o…

- ¡Ahh!!

La más joven de los Weasleys brincó hacia atrás demasiado sorprendida y completamente muda cuando Luna se giró hacia Hermione y le tomó por el cuello con una violencia nunca jamás vista, para luego presionar su cuello con su antebrazo.

- ¡L-Luna!!

- ¡Oye, suéltala!!

Y a pesar de que Ginny trató, el brazo libre de la rubia fue más que suficiente para enviar a su mejor amiga al suelo, mientras las manos de la joven de ojos melados trataban desesperadamente de librarse del fuerte agarre.

Sus ojos, primero impregnados de miedo, se abrieron desmesuradamente de terror y vergüenza cuando los dedos de Luna se cerraron en torno al anillo, arrancándolo de su dedo.

Ginny se había puesto de pié de golpe, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga, pero al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, se congeló.

- Pero que…

La furia hizo brillar los ojos azules de la Ravenclaw, convirtiendo sus hermosos orbes en dos témpanos de hielo.

- Te lo quitaste…

- L-Luna p-por favor…

Eran sus mejores amigas, y estaban completamente al tanto de las habilidades que poseía aquél anillo, así como sus condiciones para que pudiera ser retirado.

- Severus no está muerto… por que logró enviarle un mensaje al profesor Dumbledore… pero se arriesgó tanto, que pudo haber sido descubierto… y en este momento si podría estar muerto…

La voz de la joven era como una fría navaja que cortaba el alma de la Gryffindor, la cual fue súbitamente liberada, lo que le llevó a toser descontroladamente.

- Pero no sabremos la verdad… hasta que él envíe un segundo mensaje… y todo gracias a ti.

- Luna, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Susurró Hermione desde su posición contra la pared, provocando así una sonrisa cargada de desprecio por parte de la muchacha ante ella.

- Si… tienes razón, no es mi asunto… pero no quiero saber lo que va a ocurrir cuando Severus vuelva… y se dé cuenta de que rompiste el compromiso, por que no fuiste capaz de esperarlo.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, el anillo fue botado con fuerza al suelo y la joven dio media vuelta, marchándose orgullosamente de ahí. A sus espaldas, Hermione se paró a medio pasillo verdaderamente furiosa.

- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA, NADA!!! ¡TU QUE PODRÍAS SABER!!!

Luna no se detuvo.

- ¡VAMOS, VETE, A QUIEN LE INTERESA LA OPINIÓN DE UNA LUNÁTICA, EH???!!

- Hermione…

- ¿QUÉ?

Ginny dio un brinco de sorpresa ante semejante grito en su propia cara, por lo que Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento… yo… lo siento Ginny…

- Hermione… ¿Rompiste tu compromiso con el profesor Snape?

Había decepción en cada palabra dicha por la pelirroja, un sentimiento que atravesaba los oídos de la muchacha de cabellos castaños con una claridad de cristal, sin embargo, también había comprensión… no la abandonaría…

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, y aunque el peso de su equivocación se aligeró al momento de dejar de ser un secreto, aquello no aliviaba el asco que sentía por si misma al no haber cumplido con su promesa, y peor aún… por no estar segura ya de si amaba realmente a Severus.

- ¡He-Hermione!!!

No hubo respuesta y la joven salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas pero ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar una sola.

Necesitaba soledad, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo unos instantes, y sus pasos la llevaron sin darse cuenta al baño de Delegados, al cual entró y cerró la puerta con un golpe el cual hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Se sentía sucia consigo misma, sentía que debía alejarse de su propio cuerpo para no envenenarse aún más con su propia ponzoña.

Era una pena que no conociera mas a fondo al hombre al que una vez había amado tan desesperadamente, pues de esa forma habría descubierto que en su juventud, un poco mayor que ella, él había sentido aquellas náuseas contra si mismo multiplicadas un par de cientos de veces.

En un acto incoherente, parecido al que él había llevado a cabo en aquél tiempo al correr como loco tratando de escapar de si mismo, Hermione comenzó a frotar sus dedos tratando de arrancarse su propia esencia.

La desesperación le llevó a prácticamente rasgar su ropa para poder quitársela, mientras sus labios jadeaban y gemían sin control alguno.

Sin embargo, el sonido ajeno a su ropa de algo golpeando el suelo la hizo voltearse mientras emitía un grito de espanto que retumbó en las paredes.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con suma rapidez, pues por un instante, casi había esperado que aquél ruido hubiese provenido de Severus.

La idea de encontrárselo en aquél instante y poder observar en sus ojos negros la decepción que sentía por ella era simplemente escalofriante, y sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo bastante parecido a lo que su temor le había anunciado.

Sobre las baldosas de mármol, se encontraba la carta del profesor.

La desesperación que sentía pareció disiparse para convertirse en un terror absoluto, el cual la hizo retroceder y caer torpemente al suelo, donde se quedó quieta contemplando el pergamino en el suelo.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que su respiración se tranquilizara, permitiéndole por fin enderezarse y tomar la carta entre sus manos.

Sus ojos melados se pasearon sobre la superficie analizando cualquier dato que pudiera obtener sobre el estado de Severus, sin embargo, la poca información que se reveló ante ella no hizo otra cosa que deprimirla y provocarle mas asco por si misma.

La sangre debía ser de Severus, no había ninguna otra opción, pues dudaba realmente que cualquier persona se dejase utilizar como tintero humano para escribir una carta a un ser amado.

La superficie estaba acartonada, señal de que ya habían pasado varios días desde que aquella misiva había sido escrita.

Pero fuera de ello, no encontró nada más.

La abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, observando con horror los manchones que había en todas direcciones y hacían casi imposible leer algunas frases. La letra era irregular y gruesa, así como los renglones no seguían orden alguno y a veces se traslapaban los unos con los otros, haciendo imposible la lectura.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre las primeras palabras escritas.

"_Ahora que está todo en silencio y que la cama me besa el corazón, os quiero decir adiós…"_

Los párpados de la joven se entrecerraron al leer aquella despedida, realmente le parecía imposible creer que Severus realmente la deseara lejos después de haberle pedido matrimonio.

El echo de que ella misma hubiese roto el compromiso, no le pasó en aquél momento por la mente.

"_Por que ha llegado la hora, de que andéis el camino ya sin mí… hay tanto por lo que vivir."_

¿Razones para vivir? ¿Y por qué no habría de haberlas?? ¿Qué se había pensado él? ¿Qué por que ya no estaba a su lado ella iba a suicidarse o algo por el estilo??

"_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar… "_

¿Llorar? ¿Y quién decía que…?

Sus pensamientos se truncaron cuando una lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla y mojó el pergamino… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él la conocía tan bien y sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando leyera aquella carta?

Acercó el pergamino a su rostro tratando de descifrar la siguiente frase.

"_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír"_

Cuando logró descubrir lo que decía, se quedó muda. ¿Realmente él extrañaba su sonrisa?... él… ¿El la extrañaba?... ¿Pensaba en ella?

"_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme."_

En eso tenía razón, lo que vivía en aquél mismo instante era prueba de ello.

"_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti… Te cuidaré desde aquí."_

¿Cuidarla?... ¿Y cómo planeaba hacer eso? El estaba encerrado, indefenso y a merced de un maldito loco… y sin embargo, había logrado hacer llegar un mensaje con información sobre Voldemort… alguien capaz de lograr aquello, tenía que saber también como protegerla a pesar de todo.

"_Se que la culpa os acosa, y os susurra al oído una vez más… no hay nada que reprochar"_

Un momento… ¿El sabía que ella se había quitado el anillo? No, era imposible que lo supiera, pero entonces, ¿Cómo sabía que la culpa la atormentaba?

Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus bellos ojos melados y sus dedos arrugaron el papel.

Casi había olvidado lo mucho que él la conocía… él debía suponer que ella se había hartado de esperarlo, y que aquél sentimiento la hacía sentir culpable.

"_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal, y solo bebo todos los besos los besos que no te di"_

El sabía que ella ya no quería estar atada a un hombre que quizás nunca volvería, y aún así… no le reprochaba nada… sino que la continuaba amando a pesar de todo.

Se arrepintió de las tonterías que había pensado cuando recién comenzó a leer la carta.

"_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…"_

El… él la estaba liberando del compromiso… él sabía lo mucho que ella sufría, y anteponía el sufrimiento de ella al propio, creyendo que ella le esperaría devotamente, sin saber que había roto el compromiso…

La carga de conciencia por sus acciones le arrancó un sollozo, y sus dedos estrujaron el pergamino con fuerza.

"_Desde el infierno os arroparé en la noche, y os colmaré los sueños y espantaré todos los miedos."_

El… ¿El iba a morir?... Severus no se tenía en un alto concepto a sí mismo, y había prometido cuidar de ella así fuera como un fantasma… y los fantasmas consideraban aquella existencia eterna como un infierno…

"_Desde el infierno, os esperaré escribiendo. No estoy solo pues me cuidan, la libertad y la esperanza"_

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la persona que había depositado aquello en su bóveda, y a la conversación que había tenido con Harry acerca de Narcisa Malfoy, quien parecía encontrarse refugiada en Grimmauld Place, mientras su marido…

Sus ojos temblaron con la incredulidad de aquella verdad que se revelaba ante ella… ¿Lucius Malfoy estaba prisionero y cuidando de Severus?... ¿Aquello era… posible?

"_Yo nunca os olvidaré…"_

Leyó las últimas palabras una y otra vez, posiblemente esperando que la carta continuase siendo escrita por alguna mano invisible que le revelara un poco mas sobre el hombre a quien alguna vez había amado con locura, sin embargo, todo lo que quedaba era un burdo retrato de una mujer de cabellos rizados que no se parecía en lo absoluto a ella, sin embargo, dudaba que en su situación, Severus hubiera tenido oportunidad siquiera de tratar de lograr un parecido entre la mujer en su mente y el retrato que había logrado.

Las lágrimas, que hasta aquél momento habían brotado ocasionalmente como respuesta a la carta que había estado leyendo, comenzaron a surcar sin control alguno las mejillas de la joven Gryffindor, la cual, incapaz de contener mas el dolor que se había instalado en su alma, rompió en un llanto amargo y ruidoso cargado de sus gemidos de angustia y tormento.

Deseo, una y mil veces, que Severus no fuera el alma noble detrás de aquella muralla de piedra, deseó que no fuera el hombre más bueno y dulce que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, que no fuera el caballero oscuro que ella había descubierto.

En aquél instante, deseó que Severus realmente fuera el maldito bastardo que ella se había imaginado durante su primer grado, por que si así fuera… ella nunca se habría enamorado de él.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció llorando en el piso del baño, pero si pudo darse cuenta de que necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera, lavarse el rostro y salir de aquél lugar para enfrentar todos los errores que había cometido.

Se puso de pié y retiró su ropa lentamente, botándola en el suelo.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desnudo y sintió un nudo en la garganta ante el recuerdo de si misma acostada a un lado de su amado profesor…

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? ¿Por qué había olvidado lo que se sentía ser amada por él?

Se metió bajo el chorro de una de las regaderas tratando de recuperar todas las memorias que había bloqueado en su mente, lo cual no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su llanto, sin embargo, necesitaba de aquellos recuerdos para ser capaz de tomar alguna decisión en cuanto a su futuro, lo que ella deseaba, y lo que Severus deseaba para ella.

- Severus…

Estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarle por su nombre que había olvidado las deliciosas cosquillas que antes le provocaba llamarlo de esa manera.

Sus ojos se cerraron y buscó cada una de las sensaciones que había vivido a su lado. Su piel se erizó al recordar el contacto de sus ásperas manos en su tersa piel, o sus labios sobre su cuello.

Rememoró aquél día en la sala común, cuando cerró los ojos y fantaseó con aquél hombre maduro que le arrancaba gemidos de placer con tan solo un roce.

La noche en que se entregó a él por vez primera… ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella durante meses?... Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, el sabor de su piel, de su sudor, la textura deliciosa de su miembro entre sus labios y la manera en que emitía un ronco gemido al llegar al orgasmo.

Pero por sobre todo, su magia… era tan… poderosa, tan… no podía describirla…

Hermione abrió los labios para exhalar un suspiro al recordar la manera en que su propia magia había brotado a través de sus poros para encontrarse con la de Severus, como si ambas esencias hicieran el amor de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus cuerpos.

En aquél instante, las velas que iluminaban la habitación comenzaron a temblar, el cuarto entero se sacudió y algunas fisuras comenzaron a cuartear las paredes, sin embargo, Hermione no se dio cuenta.

El agua descendía delineando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y la joven apretó los puños, deseando revivir el recuerdo de su magia y la de Severus fundiéndose.

El cuarto tembló, y Hermione cayó al suelo.

* * *

En la oscura mansión de Voldemort, Lucius se encontraba sentado en algún rincón del suelo abrazándose a si mismo para mantener el calor.

Los sonidos animales que emitía el señor oscuro desde la cama eran suficientes para provocarle un asco intenso.

Sus ojos metálicos se dirigieron un momento hacia Severus, el cual permanecía parcialmente perdido dentro de su propio mundo.

Voldemort no lo notaba, por supuesto, pero los puños de su amante estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que sus uñas estaban sangrando las palmas de sus manos.

El dueño de la mansión Malfoy bajó la mirada nuevamente preguntándose como diablos era posible que Severus continuase con su actuación de demente en una situación así.

Repentinamente, la habitación entera se sacudió, provocando que el aristócrata se removiera bastante sorprendido en su lugar en el suelo.

Su mirada vagó a cada rincón, pero no pudo encontrar nada anormal. Su mirada se dirigió a su antiguo amo, el cual continuaba martirizando a su pareja, por lo que se preguntó si aquello realmente había ocurrido y Voldemort no lo había notado o había sido simplemente su imaginación.

Nuevamente todo se movió bajo sus pies y una botella con poción para el dolor se estrelló en el suelo.

Lucius apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para girar su mirada a Severus, el cual abrió los labios en lo que parecía un grito mudo, para luego desfallecer en los brazos del lord, abriendo sus manos sangrantes y dejándolas inertes.

Se acurrucó nuevamente en su rincón, seguro de que Severus acababa de marcharse a un lugar mejor para su mente que aquella horrible habitación.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por la enorme espera de toda mi gente preciosa que siempre me hace el favor de leer esta historia, sin embargo, estuve demasiado, DEMASIADO ocupada en mi trabajo, al grado en que llegaba a mi casa solo a dormir.

Sin embargo, desde que concluí con mis asuntos laborales, no había tenido oportunidad de leer algo decente debido a que me pescó una fuerte depresión. La verdad es que me hundí de una forma terrible, nunca en mi vida había estado tan mal, y fue gracias a Balck Angel que pude superarlo.

Espero poder ponerme al día mas seguido, ya que el final está muy cerca, y me gustaría poder concluir con un broche de oro y plata esta historia que tanto me ha costado.

**Ahora bien, para compensar a todo mundo por la enorme tardanza**, les propongo iniciar una historia nueva, la cual va a llamarse _"Nuestra historia"_ y no se va a llamar así solo por que trata de Severus y Hermione, sino que es algo literal…

Quiero que toda mi gente bonita aporte ideas para la nueva historia, ya que en ella va a ocurrir solo lo que ustedes deseen. Todas las ideas que quieran, todas las situaciones que se imaginen, todo va a estar incluido. Concluye un capítulo, y van a ser ustedes las que me digan como quieren que continúe. Ustedes ponen las ideas, y yo pongo las palabras bonitas.

Eso si, cuando una idea se contradiga con otra, se va a someter a votación, y serán ustedes quienes decidan el rumbo de la historia. Igualmente, si quieren que aparezca una escena en especial escrita por ustedes mismas, también díganme, y con mucho gusto la incluyo. (Claro, primero la reviso y la acicalo) También si quieren hacer alguna aparición especial, solo díganmelo, pero descríbanme qué es lo que quieren hacer en esa aparición, ¿De acuerdo?

Para los Fans de **Oscuridad profunda** espero la próxima semana tener listo el nuevo capi, el cual me ha costado demasiado trabajo y no he podido terminarlo, pero en cuanto lo tenga listo, lo verán.

Cuídense mucho, y nuevamente, discúlpenme la espera!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	60. Encuentro

Cap. 59

Encuentro

* * *

La Orden se encontraba sumida en absoluto silencio tras haber escuchado las noticias que Dumbledore había obtenido recientemente.

Los rostros de los ahí presentes eran un mar de confusión mezclada con una vaga esperanza, sin embargo, no podían evitar sentir cierto escepticismo ante las noticias.

- Pero Dumbledore… ¿Es seguro?... Quiero decir, ¿Realmente es información de Snape?

- Lo es Remus, estoy completamente seguro.

- Pero se supone que lo tienen secuestrado. ¿Cómo puede enviar mensajes??

- No deberías pensar en esa forma, Remus.

Los ojos dorados del hombre lobo se giraron en dirección a Arthur Weasley, quien en esos momentos sostenía la botella en la que Snape había echo llegar la información.

- Habíamos estado a ciegas durante tres meses, y creo que es tiempo mas que razonable para que un prisionero encuentre una fuga en la seguridad que le rodea mediante la cual pueda filtrarles información a sus aliados.

Dumbledore sonrió agradecido por la ayuda del jefe de la familia Weasley, para luego girarse a contemplar a Molly, la cual emitió un sonoro sollozo sobre el pañuelo en su mano.

- Pobre criaturita… oh Merlín, pobrecita…

- Molly cariño, tranquilízate.

- ¡Esque no es justo Arthur! Yo… yo creí que podríamos criar a ese pobre niño, cambiar su vida y…

La voz de la mujer se quebró, por lo que su marido la acurrucó contra su pecho. A sus espaldas, Kingsley apoyó una mano en el hombro de Molly.

- Debes comprender que tal vez fue lo mejor, salvar a ese niño hacía mucho más difícil salvar a Snape… tal vez y lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle fue que naciera muerto.

- ¿Y TU CREES QUE ESA ES UNA SOLUCIÓN, KINGSLEY??? ¡NO PODEMOS LIBERARLOS, ASÍ QUE MATÉMOSLOS!

- Molly, eso no fue…

Pero ella continuó gritando enloquecida, provocando un incómodo silencio entre los presentes, pues aún siendo el hijo de Voldemort, la noticia de la muerte de un bebé nunca era grata.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio completamente ajeno a la discusión. No le gustaba mentir, pero a veces tenía que hacerlo.

_- Di lo que quieras Albus, tal vez no mientas, ¡Pero tienes un gran talento para omitir y torcer verdades!_

El anciano suspiró pesadamente tras haber escuchado la sarcástica voz de su protegido en su cabeza. La idea del niño muerto había sido de Severus ya que según afirmaba en su mensaje, estaba seguro de que Albus trataría por todos los medios de salvar al bebé, ya que no sabía que dicho infante no existía.

Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza abordó los labios del director de Hogwarts al recordar que en su mensaje, Severus también mencionaba que para aquél momento ya habrían descubierto que él era estéril, y que si no lo había mencionado antes, fue por que no era el maldito asunto de nadie más que de él.

- Molly tienes que calmarte, que ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que pensar que en ese niño, además, soy de la misma opinión que Kingsley, no es agradable, pero es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido.

- ¡Pero…

- Lo que importa ahora es la hora en la que ese monstruo puede morir.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Ojoloco, ya que tenía toda la razón.

- Creo que ahora sabemos por qué diablos todos los intentos por matarlo han fallado. ¡Un minuto! ¡Solo es mortal durante un mísero minuto al día!

- Eso nos da una única oportunidad de vencerlo, y debe ser a la primera, de otra forma, encontrará la manera de bloquear cualquier acceso a él durante ese escaso momento.

- Podría colocar toda una guardia de mortífagos, y nos tomaría mas de un minuto deshacernos de ellos para poder alcanzar a Voldemort.

Por un instante, pareció haber un hueco en la conversación, como si aquél fuera el instante correcto para que alguien hiciera un comentario desagradable o sarcástico, sin embargo, dicho comentario no llegó.

Las miradas se giraron hacia el lugar donde Remus y Nymphandora se encontraban de pié, carentes de la habitual compañía de Sirius.

Los ojos azules de Albus contemplaron largo rato el espacio vacío.

- ¿No has sabido nada de él, Remus?

- Nada en lo absoluto.

Hubo un sonido de evidente desagrado y Molly Weasley se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta, olvidándose demasiado rápido de las lágrimas y los gritos.

- Supongo que Snape a pesar de todo lo que está viviendo sigue siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre, y prefiere saber que todos estamos sufriendo por Sirius. Si pudo hacernos llegar tantas noticias, ¿Por qué no nos informó si él continúa con vida?

El sarcasmo en la voz de la mujer era palpable, y algunos se preguntaron como era posible que Molly pudiera ser tan encantadoramente melosa a veces, y cuando alguien le desagradaba se convertía en una verdadera molestia en el trasero.

- Tal vez por que…

La voz de Arthur se vio interrumpida cuando una lechuza irrumpió en la habitación de manera sorpresiva, asustando a más de uno.

El ave planeó un par de veces a través de la oficina y finalmente se posó sobre el escritorio, ululando sonoramente mientras batía sus alas.

Dumbledore se apresuró a tomar el sobre que la lechuza llevaba consigo para luego levantar la mirada.

- Remus, es para ti.

- ¿Para mí??

El hombre lobo avanzó a paso rápido mientras Nymphandora extendía sus dedos hacia el bello animal, el cual se agitó brevemente antes de permitir que la bruja le acariciase.

- Oigan, ¿No es esta una de las lechuzas de San Mungo?

- Oh por Merlín…

- ¿Qué pasa?

Remus levantó el rostro, mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

- Si es de San Mungo, encontraron a Sirius.

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se movieron lenta y perezosamente debajo de sus párpados, con la misma sensación de vaguedad que la embriagaba cuando comenzaba a ser consiente de estar despertando a pesar de continuar con los ojos cerrados.

Abriéndose paso a través de la inconciencia, la joven decidió que deseaba permanecer otro rato mas tumbada sin mirar el familiar panorama a su alrededor, los doseles de su cama, la ventana, el cielo azul, la colcha que la mantenía segura y caliente durante las noches frías…

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos se vieron cortados por cada una de las pistas que saltaron una a una en sus sentidos.

No se encontraba en su cama, ni siquiera se encontraba en su habitación en la torre. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, en un suelo completamente liso, a diferencia del piso que había en su habitación, conformado por piedras desgastadas de cientos de años.

Además, el silencio era absoluto, no había nada… nada excepto su respiración, por supuesto… lo que le llevaba a otro dato más:

Nada.

No podía oler absolutamente nada, la crema que solía ponerse Lavander antes de dormir, o el olor de su almohada después de que su gato hubiera dormido en ella, o por lo menos su propio shampoo… no había nada, ni uno solo de los aromas conocidos.

Hermione comenzó a asustarse, razón por la cual se negó a abrir los ojos. Movió los dedos lentamente y emitió un suspiro al darse cuenta de que por lo menos ella si existía, inquietud tal vez un poco tonta pero que no estaba demás comprobar.

En aquél instante, Hermione era totalmente consiente de si misma, y aquella misma conciencia pudo informarle que se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Nada la había alarmado tanto como aquella afirmación, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus manos volaron a sus partes íntimas con la intención de cubrirles de cualquier curioso que pudiese encontrarse frente a ella, sin embargo, se llevó con la increíble sorpresa de que se encontraba sola.

Total, y absolutamente sola, no solo de cuerpos humanos, sino que aparentemente, también estaba sola de existencia alguna, rodeada de una masa blanca en la cual flotaba una tenue neblina apenas visible a su alrededor la cual era imposible saber hasta donde se extendía, pues su blancura era idéntica a la de aquél lugar, y solo el contraste que hacía con su piel le permitía ser visible.

Hermione se levantó del suelo, obligándose obviamente a descubrir su desnudez para poder apoyarse en sus manos, las cuales decidió no debía utilizar mas para cubrirse en aquél lugar desolado.

Curiosamente, no sintió miedo. Sus ojos se desviaron en distintas direcciones sin encontrar rastro alguno de cualquier cosa que no fuese una blancura total.

Su cerebro, demasiado acostumbrado a encontrarle lógica a las cosas, le indicó que un lugar tan inusitadamente enorme tenía que poseer alguna forma de iluminación, por lo que sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia arriba.

Sus cejas se alzaron ante el descubrimiento de lo que parecía ser una bóveda de cristal la cual dejaba entrar rayos de sol, o por lo menos quería convencerse de que era el sol, ya que la luz era demasiado blanca, y el cielo al otro lado del cristal demasiado azul.

- Dios mío, espero no estar muerta.

Fue la única frase coherente que logró articular antes de regresar su mirada hacia abajo, enfrentando nuevamente el enorme panorama de blancura total.

Le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta de que nada lograría quedándose ahí parada contemplando un lugar que en nada cambiaba, así que dio un par de pasos vacilantes.

Sus ojos descendieron a su propio cuerpo y se sintió incómoda con su propia desnudez.

Si, se encontraba sola, pero eso no era motivo como para andarse paseando desnuda por un lugar completamente desconocido.

Apenas había terminado de formular aquél pensamiento, una prenda de vestir se materializó sobre el suelo, haciendo que la joven se plantease nuevas interrogantes.

¿Aquél lugar podría ser acaso una versión mas deslumbrante de la sala de los menesteres? Pensó en desear algo mas, como por ejemplo un batido de chocolate, sin embargo, sabía que los alimentos estaban entre los cinco objetos que en la ley mágica eran imposibles de crearse de la nada, así que pensó en algo mas productivo, como por ejemplo un libro que hablara de aquél extraño lugar.

Nada ocurrió, y Hermione se preguntó si era ella la primera persona en llegar a aquél sitio y si finalmente cumpliría su sueño de escribir un libro sobre algún tema sobre el que nadie mas conociera nada.

Claro, si es que salía de ahí.

Tomó la prenda en sus manos y le echó sobre su cuerpo. No había gran mejoría ciertamente, ya que así como no solía pasearse desnuda, tampoco solía pasearse en una bata con encaje y sin ropa interior.

El momento sin embargo, no parecía adecuado para quejarse.

Sus pasos no producían eco alguno, y Hermione se preguntó si caminaba en línea recta o simplemente se estaba dedicando a dar vueltas en círculos.

Aquél lugar, por alguna razón le parecía… conocido, inclusive familiar. Pero estaba totalmente segura de que si alguna vez hubiera conocido un lugar así, lo recordaría claramente.

Repentinamente, se detuvo.

A lo lejos, muy, muy lejos, podía contemplar lo que parecía ser un punto negro. Normalmente, una mancha oscura no sería gran cosa, pero en aquél desolado lugar, parecía ser lo que la joven Gryffindor necesitaba para descubrir qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se olvidó de caminar con calma y mirar en todas direcciones para echar a correr hacia aquél punto oscuro.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Hermione mientras su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de rubor debido a la agitación que le provocaba aquella inusitada carrera, sin embargo, toda ilusión y alegría se desplomó cuando se dio cuenta de que aquél punto negro parecía estar creciendo por si mismo y no solo por que ella se estaba acercando.

La joven se detuvo de golpe, comprobando horrorizada que efectivamente, aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera, se hacía más grande.

Por otro lado, el término "punto" ya no era eficiente para describir lo que estaba viendo, ya que más bien parecía la entrada a una cueva, misma que se oscurecía más y mas conforme uno contemplaba su centro.

Hermione contempló un instante a su alrededor y se preguntó si el interior de aquella cueva era tan increíblemente gigantesco como aquella bóveda blanca.

La entrada de aquella cueva parecía compuesta por retazos de capas de dementores, moviéndose cual si fueran garras, elevándose al cielo y arrastrándose por el suelo, avanzando y tragándose todo poco a poco.

Un miedo atroz sacudió el cuerpo de la joven, quien dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, hasta finalmente darse la vuelta y echar a correr, totalmente decidida a no permitir que aquella cosa oscura le atrapase.

El latir de su corazón la detuvo de golpe, obligándola a llevarse las manos al pecho. Aquél latido había sido como una gota en el agua, expendiendo su sonido y su efecto por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer.

Hermione podía sentir aquella cosa a sus espaldas, de la misma forma en que podía sentir como empezaba a temblar sin control alguno.

_- Hikari…_

Los ojos melados de ella temblaron, y se giró hacia la negrura, la cual estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ella. Sus manos se apretaron sobre su corazón, y sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle.

- ¿Severus…?

Cerró sus ojos y en un gesto casi inconsciente se encomendó a Dios, para luego correr directamente hacia la oscuridad, la cual no tardó más que unos cuantos segundos en desaparecerla completamente.

* * *

- ¡Sirius!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Remus se encontró a si mismo abrazando a Sirius en tan solo un par de segundos.

El animago por su parte no dijo una sola palabra, limitándose a palmear con cierta desgana la espalda de su mejor amigo, el cual le observó radiante tras un buen rato de haberle abrazado.

- Pero… ¡Cómo?? Es decir, perdimos contacto contigo, y, y… ¡No me asustes de esa manera!! Narcisa nos dijo que te había dejado con Bella, y desde entonces no ha salido de su habitación, Kreatcher tiene que subirle todo por que ella está negada… ¡Merlín Sirius!!

Nuevamente, Sirius se encontró a si mismo siendo abrazado ferozmente por el hombre lobo, el cual tembló inconscientemente.

- Creí que iba a perderte a ti también, yo… yo… no sabía como contarle a Harry que estabas desaparecido…

- Ya, ya, Remus… todo está bien ahora, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Lo lograste? ¡Oh por Merlín dime que no lo lograste! No llevas la marca oscura, ¿Verdad?

Con aquellas palabras, Remus se apresuró a revisar el antebrazo de su compañero, suspirando aliviado cuando lo encontró completamente limpio.

Fue entonces cuando el licántropo levantó finalmente la mirada y contempló el rostro de Sirius. Su expresión radiante decayó al leer los signos de la humillación escritos en gruesos caracteres en la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Sirius?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- El lo sabía…

- ¿El?... ¿Voldemort? ¿El sabía que estabas fingiendo??? Pero, ¿Cómo rayos pudiste escapar?

- No escapé… Voldemort mandó que me tirasen en algún lugar como si fuera basura.

- Sirius…

A pesar de no decir ni media palabra, Remus sabía que Voldemort no habría perdonado a Sirius en lo absoluto, y antes de mandarlo tirar en cualquier lugar, lo habría humillado terriblemente.

Humillación, algo que hacía una profunda grieta en un ser tan orgulloso como Sirius.

- Snape estaba ahí.

Remus levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar el nombre del antiguo profesor de pociones.

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Está… no lo se.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

Los ojos de Sirius se cerraron con fuerza al recordarse a sí mismo suplicando por ayuda a Severus, el cual no respondió en forma alguna.

- Creo que está loco…

- Sirius, no creo que…

- Es en serio.

La gravedad en su voz hizo que Remus guardara silencio.

- Está loco… yo lo vi. Está… está delgado, y… y sucio… no… no creo que hubiera comido, ni bebido nada en días… estaba tan… tan golpeado, y…

La voz de Sirius se quebró cuando sus propias burlas cayeron sobre él con todo el peso de la verdad que siempre se había negado a ver. Sus manos estrujaron su rostro mientras intentaba desesperadamente olvidar la imagen de Snape en el peor estado en el que nunca antes nadie le hubiera visto, luciendo como un trozo de basura, y siendo tratado como tal.

Remus se quedó totalmente estático, no sabía que hacer, o qué era lo que debía decir, al final solo pudo limitarse a abrazar a su compañero, deseando poder conocer los detalles de lo que le había echo Voldemort, anhelando que el instante en el que Sirius se diera cuenta de sus injusticias hacia Severus hubiera sido un poco menos doloroso.

* * *

Hermione corría sin rumbo alguno en aquella oscuridad la cual parecía carecer de un final, sus ojos buscaron sin éxito alguno el lugar por el que había entrado, pero lo único que encontró fue negrura.

Observó sus manos por un instante, era realmente extraño que pudiese mirarse a si misma en aquél lugar carente de luz, pero al final desistió de cualquier interrogante que no fuera la manera de salir de ahí.

El silencio fue rasgado repentinamente por una risa, provocando que Hermione se girase demasiado sorprendida y asustada. Sus ojos fueron apenas capaces de contemplar una figura, probablemente humana, la cual corría a lo lejos.

- ¡ESPERA!!!

La desesperación impresa en su voz no le interesó en lo absoluto, echó a correr detrás de la única persona que parecía encontrarse en aquél lugar, pero le perdió en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Oye!!.... ¿Hola??? ¡Hay alguien aquí???

Nuevamente escuchó una risa, seguida de voces entremezcladas. Hermione se giró y se quedó totalmente estática cuando contempló a tan solo un par de metros una imagen semi transparente de si misma en su uniforme de Hogwarts, sentada aparentemente en el aire y conversando alegremente con dos figuras completamente difuminadas.

Solo el cabello intensamente rojo de una de las figuras le permitió saber que debían ser Harry y Ron.

La Gryffindor se quedó quieta y completamente confundida ante su propia imagen, especialmente cuando esta desapareció.

Sus ojos pudieron captar que algo se movía a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró bastante alarmada. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras retrocedía espantada al observar a Snape tumbado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, y nuevamente, ella se encontraba a su lado, luchando por sostenerlo.

_- ¡Profesor!_

_- ¡No me toque!!_

_- Yo… Permítame llevarlo a la enfermería, profesor._

_- Váyase a su sala común Granger, si no quiere que…_

_- No me voy a ir profesor…_

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Cuándo diablos había ocurrido aquello?

_- No diré nada. Ni a Harry ni a Ron, se lo juro… pero déjeme llevarlo a enfermería._

_- No… a la enfermería no… Mi habitación está al final del corredor._

Los ojos de ella temblaron con decepción por si misma al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de ver era ni más ni menos que la primera vez que ella y su profesor se habían encontrado en el corredor… la noche que lo había iniciado todo.

Entre más avanzaba, podía contemplar más y más escenas, a veces ella sola, más pequeña, más grande, acompañada, o con él…

Aquél mar de recuerdos no hacía otra cosa mas que aumentar su confusión con respecto a aquél lugar. Un gemido cargado de placer la hizo girarse de golpe, descubriéndose a si misma haciendo el amor con Snape.

La postura de sus cuerpos y el frenesí que demostraban le indicó que se trataba de aquella ocasión en Grimmauld Place…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca antes al contemplarse a si misma siendo penetrada con semejante pasión, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de los eróticos gemidos que ambos emitían sin control alguno.

Hermione sintió repentinamente un calor que hacía ya tiempo que no la invadía, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, maldiciendo interiormente no llevar ropa interior que contuviera la reacción que aquella escena le había causado.

Repentinamente se detuvo.

Todas las imágenes que había visto a su alrededor no habían sido otra cosa mas que eso, imágenes, fantasmas de recuerdos que rondaban sin poseer una forma física.

Y en aquél instante, frente a ella, pudo contemplar un cuerpo enteramente sólido, una persona que al encontrarse de espaldas se perdía prácticamente en aquella negrura.

- ¿Severus…?

No hubo respuesta, Hermione se acercó un par de pasos, y aquella figura pareció volverse más corpórea.

- ¿Severus…?

Una sonrisa abordó sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente en su pecho.

- ¡SEVERUS!!!

En tan solo un segundo, Hermione se lanzó contra su antiguo profesor de pociones y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus labios exhalaban cortos gemidos de evidente felicidad.

En aquél instante, olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que él se había ido, olvidó que casi había renunciado a él, que había roto el compromiso, todo se olvidó tan solo por un instante, regresando después con una intensidad inimaginable debido a la culpa, la cual hizo que la joven llorase con mas fuerza aún.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Levantó la mirada deseando ver en su rostro que él la perdonaría, pero su expresión se transformó en una de terror, por lo que exhalando un grito se fue de espaldas, contemplando horrorizada al hombre frente a ella.

Era Severus, no había duda alguna, sin embargo, su rostro carecía completamente de ojos…

No, no solamente sus ojos, sus párpados, todo había desaparecido, y el lugar en el que debía encontrarse su mirada no era otra cosa que un espacio vacío cubierto de piel.

Hermione necesitó de un buen rato para calmarse, y aunque no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, solo podía ser consiente de que aquél era Severus. Cualquier otra cosa estaba en blanco para ella.

Se acercó lentamente, casi esperando que él se moviera de forma sorpresiva, pero se mantenía ahí, completamente quieto.

Las manos de la joven se cerraron sobre su rostro y acarició sus mejillas. Se parecía mucho al Severus que ella recordaba, pero no estaba tan… demacrado, es decir, estaba lastimado, pero no tanto a como ella estaba acostumbrada.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello y sobre sus hombros, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de él.

- ¿Severus?

Hermione se sintió repentinamente sola. Mas sola aún que cuando vagaba por aquél espacio vacío. Se acurrucó contra el pecho del espía y se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza.

_- Hikari…_

Levantó la mirada de golpe, pero no pudo saber si era él quien había hablado o había sido alguno de los recuerdos que vagaban a su alrededor.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron lentamente mientras contemplaba el rostro aparentemente vacío de Severus.

_- Hikari…_

Sus labios no se habían movido en lo absoluto, pero había escuchado con claridad absoluta el llamado… era él, él la estaba llamando, él estaba… atrapado.

Hermione sintió un peso menos en su mente al encontrar por fin una sola de las tantas preguntas que la habían estado acosando.

Severus se encontraba atrapado, aparentemente dentro de su propia mente, en algún estado parecido al de la locura, locura que ella misma había visto manifestarse en más de una ocasión.

Por eso los recuerdos vagaban sin control alguno, alegrando auque fuera un poco la prisión interna en la que Snape se encontraba encerrado.

- Severus… ¿Severus?... Soy yo, Hermione.

El no respondió.

La joven trató de pensar con claridad en cual era la acción que debía tomar en un momento como aquél. Su mirada se desvió hacia los recuerdos que se repetían una y otra vez a su alrededor, hasta finalmente contemplarse a ella y a Severus el uno arrodillado frente al otro.

Él lucía destrozado y ella le sostenía entre sus brazos, ambos se contemplaron y ella le llamó por su nombre, presionando sus labios contra los de él. Se separaron, contemplándose largamente, hasta que fue él quien la buscó nuevamente, besándola con ternura y pasión, entregándolo todo en aquél beso.

Hermione se giró y observó al hombre frente a ella.

Si, aquella noche… su primer beso. El estaba destrozado, atormentado debido al fuerte trauma que había vivido por culpa de Voldemort, y ella… ella había logrado extraerlo de la demencia, todo con un beso…

Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, pero lo único que logró fue rozar sus labios con los de él. La joven de ojos melados gruñó audiblemente por su falta de zapatos y su escasa altura.

Sin embargo, aquello no iba a detenerla.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre los hombros de Severus, jalándole con suavidad. Aquella simple acción provocó una sonrisa en la joven, pues el hombre ante ella no era otra cosa que una marioneta vacía que se dejaba maniobrar, pero de ella dependía que aquello cambiase.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, él continuaba totalmente ajeno a su presencia. Los dedos de la joven se deslizaron nuevamente por los anchos hombros, descendieron por el torso y se perdieron bajo sus brazos para poder colarse a su espalda.

Merlín… su cuerpo parecía no responder a nada de lo que ella hiciera. Sus músculos se sentían duros como piedras debido a la enorme tensión que había soportado en los últimos meses, y aquél descubrimiento iluminó una nueva respuesta en la mente de la joven.

Estaban rodeados de recuerdos, y los recuerdos solamente podían encontrarse en un solo lugar, es decir, la mente… Severus estaba encerrado dentro de su propia mente, y la negrura era sin duda alguna la señal inequívoca de la locura que devoraba su sanidad día con día.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que sus mentes se habían conectado de alguna manera, permitiéndoles encontrarse de una forma que podría denominarse como proyección astral.

Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por su espalda y una idea abordó su mente, materializándose luego ante sus ojos de manera que le arrancó una sonrisa, después de todo, aquél lugar era parte de sus propios recuerdos también.

Se soltó del cuerpo del hombre y le rodeó, colocando sus manos sobre su espalda, para luego comenzar a mover sus dedos en forma circular, buscando deshacer aunque fuera un poco la enorme tensión que asediaba a su antiguo profesor.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos esto?

Ella no se dio cuenta en aquél instante que hablarle a una persona completamente ausente era una técnica bastante popular con pacientes en coma o víctimas de un trauma profundo, así mismo, no recordó en aquél momento que esa acción solía dar muy buenos resultados.

- Antes teníamos tiempo… yo no tenía tanto trabajo, y tu… bueno, tu tenías tiempo para esto…

No fue difícil deshacerse de la prenda que Severus vestía en aquél instante, la cual desapareció cuando entró al contacto con el suelo.

Le tomó un tiempo bastante considerable, sin embargo, el cuerpo del mago se mostraba completamente dócil ante la ausencia absoluta de su propia conciencia, por lo que Hermione sonrió cuando finalmente sus dedos tocaron su espalda desnuda mientras él yacía boca abajo en aquél suelo de alabastro.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre aquella piel que en antaño tan bien había llegado a conocer, tocando con suavidad una zona de su espalda que prácticamente había olvidado, provocando así un estremecimiento en el espía.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta tras aquella reacción, ya que era la primera que había obtenido desde que había comenzado. Sus dedos se deslizaron nuevamente sobre aquél punto, pero nada ocurrió.

Ya no eran necesarias más interrogantes sobre sus acciones, ahora sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Cuerpo y mente se encontraban desconectados, y posiblemente un estímulo lo suficientemente fuerte podría rehacer la conexión.

- Te gustó eso, ¿Eh?

Habló aún sabiendo que no debía esperar respuesta alguna, al menos no de momento, pues la joven había colocado todas sus esperanzas en lo que estaba a punto de hacer para poder salvar a su antiguo profesor.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las plantas de sus pies y acariciaron con cuidado los dedos, contemplando con tristeza que estos se encontraban mallugados y surcados por raspones, sin embargo, todo sentimiento de pesar desapareció cuando nuevamente, el cuerpo de Severus reaccionó al toque, estremeciéndose en algo parecido a una risa, misma que se apagó por completo.

La Gryffindor sintió ganas de llorar, y no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza cuando recordó que Severus tenía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

Lo volvió boca arriba y logró deslizar fuera el pantalón, sintiendo una desagradable confusión de que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella, es decir, sin ropa interior alguna.

Su mirada trató de evitar sus genitales, arrancándole una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquella pena se encontraba completamente fuera de lugar, después de todo, no era nada que no hubiera visto antes.

- Es… como la primera vez que te vi desnudo, ¿Recuerdas?... es solo… que en esa ocasión tú estabas despierto.

Una fina cicatriz se deslizaba sobre el muslo derecho de Snape, y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar que aquella fina línea blanca antes era un bordo de piel el cual no hacía otra cosa que mandar punzadas de dolor al profesor mientras este intentaba ocultarle al mundo su aterradora realidad.

Había sanado… ella lo había curado correctamente.

- Severus…

Arrodillada entre sus piernas abiertas, sus manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho del profesor hasta llegar a su cuello, deslizándose de nuevo hacia abajo y acariciando con suavidad sus pezones.

Snape emitió un suspiro.

- Despierta… vamos…

Ella se echó hacia delante y besó con cautela los labios de Snape, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Su lengua requirió el permiso de entrar una y otra vez, y aunque hubiera sido lo más sencillo del mundo forzar su entrada, no lo hizo.

Los dedos de ella buscaron los puntos que ya casi había olvidado, encontrándolos satisfactoriamente mediante los suaves estremecimientos que recorrían de pies a cabeza al profesor, hasta que finalmente, sus labios se entreabrieron y emitieron un suspiro, permitiendo el paso a la lengua de la joven, la cual ahondó un poco mas el beso, exhalando ella misma un gemido ante la olvidada sensación de aquella íntima caricia.

_- Hermione… Hermione…_

Ella ignoró la voz que le llamaba por que no era la voz de Severus. Un suave cosquilleo recorrió su piel y un estremecimiento de alegría sacudió su corazón al sentir al reconocer los dedos de Severus moviéndose ligeramente, aparentemente tratando tocarla.

_- ¡Hermione!_

La voz se volvía cada vez más nítida, pero ella la ignoró por completo.

- Vamos Severus…

Susurró ella alejándose un poco para poder besar el cuello del profesor, sus manos buscaron las manos de él, y un sollozo de alegría brotó de su garganta cuando los dedos de él se enredaron lánguidamente en torno a los suyos.

- Severus…

* * *

_- ¡HERMIONE!_

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrieron de golpe, y así como se abrieron, de inmediato se cerraron mientras exhalaba un gemido lastimero.

- ¡HERMIONE!!

Un segundo más tarde, se sintió rodeada por unos brazos que más bien parecían desear asfixiarle.

La joven fue consiente de que hacía un frío atroz en aquella habitación a comparación del lugar en el que antes se había encontrado, y la luz que se colaba sobre sus párpados la estaba dejando ciega después de haber estado sumida en la absoluta oscuridad.

- ¡Hermione, estábamos tan preocupados por ti.!

- ¿Gi… Ginny?

Los orbes melados de la joven se abrieron con dificultad y contemplaron la cabellera rojiza a contra luz, provocándole que cerrase nuevamente los ojos.

- Qué…

Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba hablar, su cuerpo también estaba increíblemente cansado, lo que le impedía moverse.

Sus ojos se giraron con pereza a un lado suyo, descubriendo a Harry, el cual lucía preocupado, a Ron, que parecía a punto de un ataque cardiaco, y para su gran sorpresa, a Malfoy, el cual estaba completamente rezagado del grupo.

- Ma… ¿Malfoy?

El aludido se giró a mirarla y luego desvió la mirada ciertamente molesto. Hermione trató de razonar, pero incluso eso parecía causarle un tremendo esfuerzo.

El recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido justo antes de despertar en aquél lugar la hizo querer enderezarse, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, no solo por que no lo logró, sino también por las manos de Ginny, que la mantuvieron en su ligar.

- Herms, la enfermera dijo que debías descansar.

- Se-Severus…

El grupo guardó silencio.

- Severus… ¿Dónde está?

Los Gryffindors se giraron brevemente para observar a Draco, pero este no dio respuesta alguna. A un par de metros de él, Ron gruñó audiblemente.

- Hermione, no tienes que apurarte por Snape.

Susurró el pelirrojo acercándose y tomándole de la mano, ella le observó un tanto desorientada.

- Aquí estamos Mione… contigo.

Ella lo observó un instante, para luego cerrar sus párpados lentamente.

- Severus…

Y con aquella palabra, se sumió nuevamente en la inconciencia.

TBC…

* * *

Listo!!

La demora fue horrible, lo se, y créanme, a nadie le pesa mas esto que a mi, ya que, sin ofender a nadie, yo detesto que una historia se tarde meses y meses en actualizar, por eso es que siempre procuro tener un colchoncito para cuando mi musa se va de vacaciones yo pueda estar publicando hasta tener material nuevo y no hacer esperar mucho a la gente. Pero mi colchoncito se acabó ya hace mucho y a mi musa no le han entrado las ganas de cooperar, así que son mis disculpas, espero no se vuelva a repetir.

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, y ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Respuesta a los reviews en mi profile!!

Lady Grayson


	61. Alianza

Cap. 60

Alianza

* * *

A pesar de encontrarse en el mes de diciembre, las figuras de Harry y Ron se dibujaban sobre el cielo invernal del estadio de quiddich, donde ambos iban de un lado a otro persiguiendo una bludger.

Sus risas y gritos podían escucharse haciendo eco en el lugar, haciendo pensar que tal vez esos dos estaban locos.

Podría ser así, pues ambos no se sentían tan increíblemente vivos y felices desde hacía ya tiempo. El ejercicio los hacía sudar de manera inesperada para el mes en el que se encontraban, y un par de prendas habían sido ya abandonadas en las graderías para permitirles mejor movilidad.

Sin embargo, aquél exceso de energía tenía que acabar en algún momento, y en aquél instante, ambos Gryffindors se encontraban tumbados en la gruesa nieve que cubría el césped del estadio.

Harry tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras contemplaba la curvatura del cielo y los copos de nieve que empezaban a descender muy lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

A su lado, Ron mantenía brazos y piernas abiertos después de haber echo un ángel de nieve, disfrutando de aquél instante tanto como su compañero.

- …y luego cuando se golpeó, ¡Merlín! ¡Creí que me iba a caer de la escoba!

Una risilla brotó de entre los dientes apretados de Harry, el cual luchaba contra la enorme carcajada que exigía brotar de su garganta.

El recuerdo de cómo Neville se había terminado golpeando, de alguna manera que ninguno de los dos comprendía, con la bludger, era simplemente como para desternillarse de la risa.

Aquél golpe había sido la razón por la que el joven Longbottom se había regresado al castillo, donde podría atenderse el golpe en la nariz, la cual milagrosamente, no se había roto.

Tendidos en la nieve, en medio de aquél blanco paisaje, un destello esmeralda hizo que Ron levantase el rostro y contemplara a la figura que vestía aquellos colores.

Su cabello como el fuego debió destacar profundamente, por que los ojos metálicos de Malfoy le encontraron al instante.

- Mira nada más…

Susurró Ron mientras una sonrisa cargada de burla se formaba en sus labios, Harry se enderezó sobre sus codos y se giró en la dirección en la que su compañero observaba, encontrándose con el recién llegado.

El joven de ojos como esmeraldas se giró hacia su mejor amigo con la intención de decir algo útil que apaciguara las idioteces que el pelirrojo solía hacer de vez en cuando. Desafortunadamente, dichas idioteces tenían la virtud de ocurrir demasiado rápido, y para cuando Harry se giró, Ron ya se encontraba de pié.

- ¿Se pueda saber a que has venido, Malfoy?

- Ron, ¿No crees que…

- ¿Y como es posible que vengas solo? ¿Eh?

Sus gritos hacían eco en las gradas vacías, mientras en el extremo del campo, los dedos de Draco se cerraron con fuerza sobre su escoba.

- ¿Dónde están todos tus amigotes? ¿Crabbe, Goyle, y tu linda noviecita?? Oh, espera, ¡Ella te dejó para irse con Zabini, verdad??

- Ron, ya basta.

Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono cortante mientras los dedos de Harry se cerraban dolorosamente sobre el brazo del pelirrojo, el cual se giró totalmente incrédulo hacia su mejor amigo.

- Pero Harry…

El muchacho apretó aún más su agarre, por lo que Ron bufó molesto y se relajó a regañadientes.

- Bien, como sea… de todos modos, con ese imbécil aquí ya se acabó la diversión.

Ambos muchachos caminaron a la salida del estadio, pasando a un lado de Malfoy, el cual no los miró un solo instante, así como ellos no lo miraron.

Un par de metros mas delante, Harry consideró prudente soltar el trozo de suéter de Ron que sostenía entre sus dedos, sin embargo, la voz sedosa de Draco le hizo intensificar su agarre.

- Ríete todo lo que quieras… Weasley…

Ron se giró verdaderamente cabreado con aquella simple frase, sin embargo, el brazo de Harry rodeándole el pecho le obligó a detenerse. El joven Malfoy sonrió con orgullo.

- A mi me botaron mis lame botas por defender a Granger… y a ti, la chica a la que amas te botó por que está enamorada del profesor Snape… ¿A quien crees que le duela mas el abandono?

Ron masculló un par de maldiciones verdaderamente gruesas, sin embargo, a pesar de ser mas alto, y más fuerte que Harry, este no le permitió moverse de su lugar, sosteniéndole el tiempo suficiente para que Malfoy se alejara unos cuantos metros.

Los ojos azules de Ron se encontraron con verdadera furia con los de Harry, el cual le soltó lentamente, considerando que ya no iba a cometer ninguna idiotez.

- ¿Por qué rayos lo defiendes?? ¿Eh?? ¡Por favor Harry!

- Ron…

- Ese cretino bastardo, ¡Siempre burlándose de nosotros durante seis años! Y ahora que podemos vengarnos tú…

- ¡Ron!

El muchacho hizo una mueca de fastidio y guardó silencio.

- Ron… el padre de Malfoy está prisionero, probablemente muerto, su madre está refugiada en Grimmauld Place, donde nadie excepto Kreatcher la aprecia, Snape está prisionero y a lo mejor también está muerto, los Slytherings lo han tachado como traidor y se encuentra totalmente solo, además, nadie ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que los mortífagos ya deben tenerlo en su lista de traidores a Voldemort, y cuando salga de Hogwarts, lo mas seguro es que intenten matarlo, o algo peor.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos jóvenes. Los labios del pelirrojo estaban fruncidos hasta un punto casi doloroso, mientras Harry le contemplaba con severidad.

- Creo que lo último que Malfoy necesita, es que nosotros nos burlemos de él.

- Él se burlaría de nosotros.

- ¿Y ya por eso está bien vengarnos?

Ron no contestó, y Harry bufó molesto, dando media vuelta y tomando un sendero distinto al del castillo.

A veces, realmente no podía comprender a Ron, de echo, había veces en las que se preguntaba como era posible que fuera su mejor amigo, cuando era alguien tan… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Estúpido e insensible…

Aunque le costara admitirlo.

Una melena dorada desvió los pensamientos de Harry, el cual frunció el ceño realmente extrañado al contemplar a una persona que se adentraba en el Bosque Prohibido.

Habituado a ella tras un año de convivencia, no le fue difícil reconocer a Luna Lovegood, sin embargo, le pareció realmente extraño que ella se encontrase vagando por los terrenos del castillo y no con Hermione y Ginny en la reconfortante torre de Gryffindor.

El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas echó a correr en dirección a su compañero, sorprendiéndose visiblemente cuando pudo enfocarla con nitidez, dándose cuenta de que el andar tranquilo y despreocupado de la rubia se había tornado forzado y obviamente colérico.

Harry nunca la había visto siquiera un poco molesta, por lo que aquél cambio estratosférico le pareció verdaderamente alarmante.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca gritó su nombre, Luna se giró y contempló a la persona que trataba de darle alcance, por lo que se detuvo hasta el instante en que el Gryffindor se encontró a su lado.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Qué haces por acá Luna? Hace mucho frío.

- Lo se.

La voz de la joven Ravenclaw, usualmente dulce y cantarina, parecía haber perdido esos dulces matices.

- Necesitaba despejar mi mente, ¿Sabes?

Agregó mientras reiniciaba la marcha, Harry le siguió ligeramente confundido.

- Ya veo…

El muchacho se rascó la nuca mientras miraba a su alrededor. Nunca se le había dado bien hablando con las mujeres, aunque con Luna, Hermione y Ginny siempre había sido fácil… al menos hasta ese día.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con las chicas?

Luna se encogió de hombros, aumentando el desasosiego de Harry.

- ¿Ginny y tú discutieron?

Era casi imposible que algo así hubiera ocurrido, pero cualquier recurso era bueno con tal de indagar en la curiosa mente de Luna.

En respuesta, una sonrisa de burla e incredulidad adornó los labios de la joven, la cual sacudió la cabeza desechando aquella idea absurda.

- Entonces… ¿Hermione?

Aquello era mas creíble, después de todo, la mente centrada y calculadora de Hermione solía chocar con la liberal y fantasiosa de Luna.

El gesto de la rubia se deformó en una inequívoca mueca de molestia, por lo que el moreno supo de inmediato que había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Ocurre algo entre tú y Hermione?

Luna continuó su paso a través del bosque prohibido, mientras a su lado, Harry esperaba por alguna respuesta por parte de la rubia.

- Ella rompió su compromiso con Severus.

Anunció de pronto y sin más preparación, provocando de esta forma que Harry quedase momentáneamente atontado ante la inesperada noticia.

¿Hermione había roto su compromiso con Snape? ¿En serio?

El gryffindor sintió como si su cabeza diese vueltas sin control ante el torrente de memorias que acudían a su cabeza.

Hermione no podía haber echo eso, ¿Verdad? No la Hermione que había rescatado a Snape de la nieve, no la Hermione que había llorado por él en el pasillo después de haber reventado su copa en el comedor, no la Hermione que se había entregado por amor en el colegio, y en Grimauld Place… no la Hermione que él conocía.

Las ideas dispersas del chico se enfocaron de golpe en una sola cosa, aunque en realidad, más bien parecía que retomaba un tema que había abandonado tras observar a Luna.

Ron.

Harry no quiso ni imaginarlo, pero ciertamente, no podía evitarlo.

Cuado Ron se enterara del compromiso roto, probablemente gritaría tan fuerte de felicidad que podrían escucharlo hasta Hogsmeade. Si Hermione aceptaba que su amigo se le acercase nuevamente, ambos podrían ser felices, pero si no, el pelirrojo se volvería loco de rabia al ser nuevamente rechazado por alguien que ni siquiera tenía compromiso alguno con alguien más.

Y todo se acentuaría con lo que Malfoy acababa de decirles…

- No tenía derecho a hacer eso… ella… ella…

Los puños de Luna temblaban debido a la rabia que hervía dentro de ella.

- Estoy segura de que donde quiera que esté, sin importar nada…

La mirada color cielo de la joven reflejó una mezcla de furia, anhelo y empatía.

- Él la sigue amando…

Harry se revolvió incómodo mientras intentaba atraer su mirada hacia cualquier cosa que no fuese Luna.

Snape no era, ni por casualidad, una de sus personas favoritas, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por su antiguo profesor, y peor aún, no podía evitar sentirse hasta cierto punto comprensivo con su situación.

Había noches en las que un miedo atroz lo mantenía despierto, especialmente después de tener una pesadilla.

La profecía que alguna vez escuchara en el departamento de misterios se repetía entonces en su mente, asesinar o ser asesinado… ¿Qué ocurriría si perdía? Había escuchado muchas veces que Voldemort no "regalaba" la muerte tan fácilmente a aquellos que se interponían en su camino, así que… ¿Qué le esperaba a él? ¿El calabozo? ¿Tortura? ¿Oscuridad, frío, y hambre?

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel del joven al imaginarse a si mismo en esa situación, misma que Snape vivía en la actualidad.

En vano trataba de reconfortarse con un poco de esperanza, imaginando que si llegaban a capturarle, podría ser rescatado, y cuando volviera, lo primero que sus ojos verían serían el rostro lleno de lágrimas y alivio de Ginny, sonriéndole con amor de la misma manera en la que seguramente le habría sonreído en recuerdos.

La idea de que Ginny no estuviera ahí, esperándole… que lo olvidara mientras él estaba encerrado era… desquiciante… y si rescataban a Snape, eso era lo que le esperaría.

No podía culpar a Luna por sentirse furiosa, después de todo, ella apreciaba demasiado a Snape.

Rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con un brazo, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto de encontrarla mortalmente helada.

- ¿Quieres que camine contigo un rato?

La rubia solo aceptó con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la orden del Fénix continuaba su acalorada discusión sobre la información que había sido enviada por Snape, después de todo, era demasiado increíble que en semejante estado de esclavitud, si este realmente existía según lo escépticos, resultaba imposible enviar un mensaje tan bien hecho y perfectamente centrado en puntos importantes.

Albus se masajeó la frente deseando que Remus volviera pronto con noticias de Sirius. Probablemente eso calmaría los ánimos de todos y los volvería un poco más cooperativo, especialmente si el animago había visto u oído algo que pudiera confirmar al menos que Severus continuaba con vida y en condiciones de enviar un mensaje.

Sin embargo, dichos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una suave sacudida en su silla, como si el suelo se hubiera movido bajo sus pies.

Los ojos del director se abrieron con sorpresa y miró en torno suyo, pero nadie parecía haber sentido lo mismo que él.

Sus sentidos estaban totalmente alertas y sus dedos habían volado a su varita, la cual sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¿Albus? ¿Qué ocurre?

La voz preocupada de Minerva fue capaz de sacar a todos de sus discusiones, por lo que los ahí presentes fueron capaces de percibir el cambio repentino que había ocurrido en el anciano.

Moody, más preparado que la mayoría, no dudó en alertarse lo mismo que Dumbledore y aferrar su varita, esperando sin duda un golpe que podía llegar desde cualquier lugar.

- Minerva… ¿Sentiste eso?

- ¿Sentir qué?

- Las barreras mágicas del castillo temblaron.

Hubo un sonido general de sorpresa, y Kingsley avanzó a largas zancadas.

- ¿Las barreras? ¿Están intentando entrar? ¿Aquí??

Aquellas palabras sembraron un pánico inmediato en Molly Weasley, sin embargo, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza mientras salía de detrás de su escritorio y paseaba su mirada en torno suyo, casi esperando encontrar la anomalía escrita sobre las paredes.

- Las barreras están bien… pero algo las penetró.

- Eso es imposible.

- No, no es imposible… fueron… dos magias, una que entró y otra que salió… dos magias que se estaban llamando mutuamente.

Los rostros de confusión estaban fijos en el anciano director, el cual se giró nuevamente hacia los presentes.

- Quiero que investiguen el castillo entero, lo que sea que haya ocurrido necesitamos descubrirlo.

No se necesitaban mas explicaciones para que el grupo entero se retirase de inmediato, poniéndose de acuerdo en las rutas que cada uno de ellos habría de seguir.

Era una fortuna que todos hubieran cursado el colegio en Hogwarts, lo que les permitía conocer a la perfección la ubicación de casi todos los lugares.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny se retorcía las manos realmente ansiosa y preocupada. Consultó su reloj por décima vez en tan solo unos cuantos minutos para luego presionar sus manos contra su rostro.

Hacía ya tres horas que Hermione había desaparecido, no sabía en donde se encontraba Luna y su hermano se encontraba realmente molesto con Harry, aparentemente por que este no le había permitido burlarse de Draco.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante y la pelirroja se giró realmente esperanzada, sintiendo luego que un enorme peso se descargaba de su alma al ver entrar a su novio y su mejor amiga.

Harry sonrió cálidamente al contemplar la mirada de su novia, comprendiendo al instante la angustia que esta debía de haber pasado. Después de todo, Hermione y Luna eran sus mejores amigas, y que ellas pelearan entre si debía ser devastador para ella.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios del muchacho, el cual estaba consiente de que realmente, no comprendía a las mujeres.

Y hablando de mujeres…

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Los ojos de Ginny perdieron nuevamente el brillo mientras a su lado, Ron se enderezaba de golpe. Neville se giró a observar a su prometida, la cual contemplaba con curiosidad en vendaje en su nariz.

- Creí que la habrían encontrado ustedes y por eso no regresaba.

- ¿No ha venido para acá?

Los presentes hicieron diversos gestos negativos, provocando un ligero pánico en Harry.

- Tal vez solo esté… caminando… despejando la mente.

- ¿Y si algo le pasó?

Aventuró Ginny con un hilo en la voz. Harry apretó los labios.

- Voy por el Mapa de mi padre, ¿De acuerdo? Así nos quitamos de preocupaciones.

El grupo esperó a que el moreno bajase con su preciado tesoro, sin embargo, los rostros de los leones mostraban una preocupación uniforme, mientras Luna observaba distraída a su alrededor, pensando mas en el profesor de pociones que en el paradero de Hermione.

- Aquí está. Ella está bien, ¿De acuerdo? Ya lo verán.

El mapa fue extendido sobre una de las mesas de la estancia, para luego recibir el conjuro que habría de revelar todos sus secretos.

Cuatro pares de ojos le examinaban a conciencia, aún siendo aquello innecesario, pues debido a las festividades, el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, y cualquier nombre que se encontrase estaba completamente solo en todo el mapa.

- ¡Aquí!

Chilló Ginny al borde de la historia golpeando con el dedo la mancha de tinta que llevaba el nombre de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, su expresión se tornó confusa, lo mismo que la de Harry a su lado.

La pequeña señal que evidenciaba a Hermione no se movía en lo mas mínimo a pesar de los segundos que transcurrieron, además de una segunda irregularidad, y esta era que el pequeño cartel que llevaba su nombre se observaba borroso y semi transparente, haciendo apenas posible su lectura.

- A ver…

Harry giró el pergamino varias veces hasta encontrar la torre de Gryffindor, encontrando su nombre y el de sus amigos en perfecto estado, con tinta marcada y totalmente legible. ¿Qué diferencia podía existir entre ellos y Hermione?

¿Por qué estaba desapareciendo?

Sirius le había dicho que el mapa no se equivocaba sin importar que ocurriera. Podía ver a través de transformaciones, pociones multijugos y capas de invisibilidad, la única manera en que una persona desapareciera del mapa es por que simplemente había dejado de existir, y era por ello que…

Harry se congeló con aquél pensamiento.

Sus pupilas se dilataron considerablemente mientras observaba el nombre de su amiga, el cual, a no ser que fuera alguna paranoia por su parte, parecía haberse vuelto mas transparente de lo que ya antes era.

- Ay por Dios… ¡HERMIONE!!!

El moreno salió corriendo de la sala común, dejando a sus compañeros demasiado confundidos como para reaccionar apropiadamente, por lo que Harry ya se encontraba a una considerable distancia cuando los otros empezaron a correr detrás.

Guiado por el mapa del merodeador, Harry bordeó pasillos y bajó escaleras maldiciendo continuamente cuando estas tardaban en llegar a su destino, pues aunque no eran más lentas que lo habitual, en aquellos instantes los escasos segundos le parecían una eternidad.

Una mezcla de alivio y pánico inundó los sentidos de Harry cuando se observó a si mismo entrar en el área abarcada por el mapa en el que se encontraba Hermione, sin embargo, sus ojos se pasearon con desesperación por aquél lugar y no encontró nada que se le pareciera a una puerta.

La respiración del joven Gryffindor se escuchaba sumamente agitada mientras sus manos recorrían con evidente desesperación el muro de piedra. Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente al pergamino, dándose cuenta de que Hermione se encontraba exactamente al otro lado.

- ¡Harry!

El pequeño grupo le alcanzó en aquél instante, observándole con cierta sorpresa al observar lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué haces?

Se aventuró Ron tratando de comprender aquella situación, Harry gruñó.

- Hermione está del otro lado.

- ¿¿¿SE LA TRAGÓ LA PARED???

Gritó estúpidamente el pelirrojo, razón por la que su hermana le observó con marcada incredulidad de que aquél joven compartiese su misma sangre.

- Aquí tiene que haber alguna puerta.

Susurró Harry mientras continuaba tanteando el frío muro, mientras a su espalda, Neville se acercó y ayudó a su compañero.

Ron observó la pared unos instantes.

- Si hay una puerta, debe de estar oculta.

Las miradas gélidas de los ahí presentes atravesaron al pelirrojo, el cual adoptó un obvio sonrojo de vergüenza.

- ¿No es aquí el baño de los delegados?

Preguntó Luna con su usual voz distraída y un tanto soñadora. Harry retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros y analizó la pared, recordando el baño de los prefectos.

- Necesitamos una contraseña para que se abra…

- Es decir, un profesor o un delegado…

Con aquella idea en mente, Harry se apresuró a tomar nuevamente el mapa, sin embargo, para su profunda decepción, no había ningún profesor cerca, y el único lugar donde había actividad parecía ser la oficina del director, en la cual seguramente había una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, a juzgar por los nombres que ahí se leían.

Negando con la cabeza, el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas regresó el mapa al lugar en el cual se encontraban, sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con un nombre que antes no había aparecido el cual se movía a unos cuantos pasillos de distancia.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir nuevamente corriendo. Ginny avanzó un par de pasos y gritó su nombre, pero el muchacho no se detuvo.

- ¡QUÉDENSE AQUÍ!!

Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron, por lo que los unos se miraron a los otros, resignándose a esperar a que su compañero regresara con la tan necesitada ayuda.

Por su parte, Harry sentía que la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, sin embargo, no podía permitirse detenerse aunque fuera un solo segundo.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a la persona a quien había ido a buscar, por lo que tomó tanto aliento como le fue posible, exhalando un patético grito que apenas y pudo escuchar él mismo.

Por necesidad se obligó a detenerse y coger un poco de aliento.

- ¡MALFOY!!!!

El joven Slythering se giró realmente sorprendido de que alguien le gritase de esa manera, especialmente cuando ese alguien era Potter.

Harry reanudó su carrera en dirección al rubio, maldiciendo mentalmente que este no se acercara ni siquiera un poco.

- ¡Malfoy, tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo!

Soltó apresuradamente el Gryffindor, a lo que el muchacho de cabellos platinados reaccionó echándose hacia atrás y soltándose del agarre de su compañero de generación.

- ¿Esque te has vuelto loco Potter? Yo no…

- Hermione está en peligro, ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!

Los ojos metálicos del joven Malfoy se abrieron con inusitada sorpresa y preocupación, para luego echar a correr por la misma dirección por la que Harry había llegado, teniendo en poco tiempo al joven de orbes esmeraldas a su lado.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna, ya que realmente no sabían que diablos era lo que podían decirse además de lo que fuera que a Hermione le ocurría y necesitaba la ayuda de Malfoy.

El joven Slythering no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente extraño al correr al lado de Harry con la intención de salvar a la misma hija de muggles de quien él se había burlado durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando dieron vuelta en una de las esquinas, los ojos plateados se abrieron con sorpresa al observar al grupo que aparentemente les estaba esperando.

Por un instante, su mente le anunció el peligro de una trampa, sin embargo, dudaba que Potter fuera capaz de algo como eso. Después de todo, el chico, por muy mal que le cayese, era demasiado noble como para algo tan bajo.

Apretó la mandíbula ante semejante verdad.

Estaban las dos chicas, Weasley y Lovegood. A ellas también las descartó, ya que aunque las conocían increíblemente poco, dudaba que una hiciera semejante cosa, mientras que la otra carecía del interés en banalidades como esa.

De sobre sabía que Longbottom no poseía el coraje para intentar cualquier cosa, por lo que solo quedaba Weasley.

Draco observó a Harry un instante y buscó a tientas su varita. Después de todo, valía la pena estar preparado.

- ¿Qué demonios hace ese aquí??

Chilló Ron con estrépito mientras avanzaba con aparentes ganas de pelear, sin embargo, su hermana se puso en medio colocándole ambas manos en el pecho, advirtiéndole además con su sola mirada, tan parecida a la de su madre, que no cometiese alguna estupidez.

- Hermione está ahí adentro.

Dijo Harry mientras señalaba hacia la pared, por lo que Draco pudo atar los cabos sueltos y descubrir la razón de que se necesitase su ayuda, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba.

- ¿Cómo saben que está ahí?

- ¿Cómo?

- No pueden encontrar siquiera la puerta, mucho menos saber que Granger está al otro lado.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora Malfoy, solo has que aparezca la maldita puerta!!

A juzgar por los gritos, Potter parecía sincero. Draco suspiró pesadamente y se movió un par de pasos frente a la pared.

- Aroma de lavanda.

Con aquella contraseña, una ornamentada puerta comenzó a materializarse sobre la pared desnuda, provocando que el grupo se amontonase en torno a la entrada, la cual, una vez que se hubo terminado de materializar, fue abierta por Harry.

Las manos de Ginny se cerraron sobre la ropa de su novio, el cual se giró a mirarle bastante confundido, mientras a su lado, Luna sujetaba a Ron.

La pelirroja aventó a su compañero y fue ella quien entró en el baño, dando a entender la obviedad del estado de desnudez en que su compañera podría encontrarse.

Una vez dentro, Ginny tuvo que luchar consigo misma por no quedarse admirando aquél majestuoso lugar, donde una araña de cristal iluminaba con suavidad la estancia, y, tal y como la contraseña dictaba, un delicioso aroma a lavanda perfumaba el ambiente.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, y fue entonces que el sonido de agua corriendo le hizo girar el rostro en la dirección correcta.

- ¡HARRY, HARRY!!!

El muchacho se apresuró a entrar y por un momento, se sintió atontado ante la majestuosidad de aquella estancia, sin embargo, los gritos de terror de su novia lograron arrancarle del bello encantamiento, por lo que echó a correr detrás de ella.

- Ay pos Dios…

Hermione yacía en el suelo completamente desnuda y mortalmente pálida. El agua a su alrededor tenía un apenas perceptible tinte rojizo el cual se volvía mas oscuro conforme se acercaba a su cabeza.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas se apresuró a cerrar la llave mientras su compañera se inclinaba sobre su mejor amiga, buscando en vano su pulso en su cuello o algún indicio de su respiración.

- NO RESPIRA… ¡HARRY, NO RESPIRA!!!

El muchacho se apresuró a colocar sus dedos en lugar de los de la pelirroja, sin embargo, debido a lo exaltado que se encontraba, le fue imposible encontrar su pulso, por lo que se apresuró a sacar el mapa de su padre y contempló el nombre de Hermione, el cual había prácticamente desaparecido.

- ¡Eh, que ocurre!

Ron entró en el baño de delegados empujando a Luna, quedándose igualmente idiotizado ante la belleza del lugar, sin embargo, a diferencia de sus compañeros, fue necesario que Neville le empujara para sacarlo de su fantasía, echando a correr en dirección a los demás.

Viendo que muy pronto tendrían compañía, Harry se apresuró a sacarse la chaqueta y envolver el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera, cargándole luego en sus brazos.

Ginny profirió un chillido horrorizado cuando la cabeza de la muchacha colgó inerte y sin vida, exhibiendo sus labios entre abiertos y azulados.

- Está helada… ay por Merlín, está helada…

Luna se acercó y abrazó a Ginny por la espalda, ya que esta parecía a punto de un ataque de histeria, mientras Harry, acompañado por los otros varones, se apresuró a salir de aquél lugar y correr en dirección a la enfermería.

Ver a su estimada compañera en aquél deplorable estado provocaba un sin fin de emociones en el joven gryffindor, el cual no podía hacer otra cosa mas que suplicar una y otra vez por que no muriese.

Miles de ideas acudían a su mente con cada zancada, deseando desesperadamente la razón que la había levado a terminar así.

Por un instante, y considerando el compromiso roto y la discusión con Luna, consideró el suicidio, sin embargo, desechó la idea por considerarla imposible.

- ¡Madame Pomfrey!!!

La enfermera se giró realmente asustada ante las voces que le llamaban tan urgentemente, para luego exhalar un grito de verdadero pánico al observar a Hermione totalmente inerte y con la piel ligeramente azulada.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, y lo siguiente de lo que se dieron cuenta los chicos, era que habían sido expulsados de la enfermería, con la enorme puerta cerrándose en sus narices.

Hubo un momento de silencio y nadie se atrevió a decir palabra, hasta que finalmente, Harry se apoyó en la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Ginny se apoyó a su lado en un intento de reconfortar y ser reconfortada, sin embargo, no pudo soportar mucho la doble posición, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió en amargo llanto.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron entonces en Draco, el cual se había apoyado en la pared de enfrente y sobaba con pesadez el puente de su nariz.

Fue difícil, pero el Gryffindor logró apartar a su novia y se puso de pié, acercándose al joven de cabellos platinados, el cual no se dio cuenta en absoluto de que tenía a su enemigo justo al lado.

- ¿Malfoy?

Draco emitió un involuntario respingo y se enderezó para observar al muchacho a su lado, el cual lucía indiscutiblemente nervioso, además de incómodo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Harry pasó saliva involuntariamente. Una idea acababa de surgir en su mente, que aunque absurda, el comportamiento del rubio en aquél instante le brindaba fuerza para poder realizarla.

- Yo… quería decirte que… sin ti no hubiésemos podido salvar a Hermione.

- Como si me importara.

Respondió el otro dándose la vuelta y apoyando la espalda sobre la pared, disfrazando su rostro con una máscara fría e insensible.

- Me preguntaba… si sería demasiado tarde para aceptar la amistad que me ofreciste hace siete años.

Draco enmudeció, mientras Harry se esforzaba por sonreír.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- No necesito de tu lástima, Potter. A ti que parecen encantarte tanto los muggles, creo que te sonará eso de "Mas vale solo…"

Dejó el refrán sin terminar mientras esbozaba una orgullosa sonrisa. Para el Gryffindor sin embargo, fue necesario abstenerse de indagar la razón de que precisamente Draco Malfoy, conociera refranes muggles.

- Malfoy… salvaste a Hermione no una… sino dos veces… lo último que podría sentir por ti es lástima. Además, ella te importa… es la prometida de Snape, y tu cuidas de ella… si realmente no te interesara, te harías marchado hace mucho.

Sinceridad… una cualidad que parecía arraigada hasta lo más profundo del joven hijo de Lily Potter El joven de ojos metálicos perdió por un instante su fría expresión, provocando que sus facciones vacilasen momentáneamente.

Harry extendió su mano, exponiendo esta vez una amplia sonrisa.

Hubo largos segundos de espera, pero al final, la mano de Draco encontró la de Harry, el cual le estrechó con fuerza.

Tal vez y aquello no era el inicio de una amistad, pero al menos representaba un cese en las hostilidades.

TBC…

* * *

Hola! Ha quedado listo el nuevo capítulo el cual, aunque no avanza mucho, espero que de todas formas les gustara.

Un saludo a unas personitas especiales, es decir Kambrin Potter, la pequeña Dedos de Luz, y Balck Angel.

Y a **Lady de Grint**, quien me dejó mensaje en Fotolog, muchas gracias por los mensajes, y si, soy mexicana, de Nuevo León. Besos!!

Besos a todas!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	62. Leones y serpientes

Cap. 61

Leones y serpientes

* * *

La orden del fénix finalmente se reunía de nueva cuenta en la oficina de Dumbledore, cada uno cargando noticias que podían o no ser tranquilizadoras, pues el grupo se había dedicado a revisar prácticamente cada centímetro del castillo y no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

- Tiene que haber algo…

- Pero no lo hay Albus.

Argumentó Arthur Weasley sintiéndose realmente aliviado, después de todo, sus hijos se encontraban en aquél castillo, y una batalla en aquél lugar pondría indudablemente sus vidas en riesgo. Ya habían sobrevivido una vez en el inicio de curso, y no deseaba tentar a la suerte intentándolo una segunda ocasión.

- Albus, dudo mucho que Voldemort ataque el castillo justo ahora, si lo piensas detenidamente, no vale la pena.

Dumbledore observó a Kingsley, el cual se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

- Sabemos que lo que a ese monstruo le gusta es que le presten atención y que todo el mundo se entere de lo que es capaz de hacer. Estamos en vacaciones navideñas, y no hay prácticamente nadie en el castillo. No le sirve de nada.

El anciano se mantuvo en silencio, hasta finalmente suspirar y aceptar vagamente con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, él había estado tan seguro de que algo había ocurrido… ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado?

* * *

En la enfermería, la puerta se abrió y apareció una consternada Madame Pomfrey, la cual observó como los muchachos se ponían inmediatamente de pié y la rodeaban, obviamente desesperados por alguna noticias.

- Ay muchachos…

Aquellas palabras por si solas eran completamente perturbadoras, por lo que el grupo presintió la peor de las noticias.

- Vamos, entren… entren…

Obedecieron de inmediato reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las preguntas que deseaban hacer, sin embargo, solo sus miradas bastaban para interrogar a la enfermera sobre el estado de salud de su compañera.

- La señorita Granger no reacciona, y su magia se debilita.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

La enfermera suspiró.

- Con cada minuto que pasa, su debilidad aumenta. Un cuerpo mágico no puede sobrevivir sin magia, no si le es arrancada de golpe.

- ¿Por qué está desapareciendo su magia?

- No es tanto que esté desapareciendo, más bien… está ausente… fuera de su cuerpo en algún lugar.

- ¿Su magia se salió de su cuerpo?

Preguntó Ginny con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, pero ante el asentimiento de la enfermera, no le quedó otra que creer aquél prácticamente imposible diagnóstico.

- Necesito que la llamen.

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- Ustedes son sus amigos, su mente debe de escucharlos, y si sus voces llegan hasta ella y sabe que debe despertar, su magia será obligada a regresar a su cuerpo.

- ¿Eso la salvará?

- Es solo una teoría…

Ante tan baja esperanza, los jóvenes no tuvieron otra opción que aferrarse a ella. Harry fue el primero en alcanzar a su compañera, tomando sus manos heladas entre las suyas.

- Está mas fría que hace rato…

- ¿Qué pasará si no la traemos de vuelta?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibieron, y aquella era mas clara que cualquier palabra.

- Hermione… Hermione…

Era, por supuesto, imposible que la joven reaccionase a la primera mención de su nombre, por lo que Harry no se desanimó y continuó llamándole con suavidad, sin embargo, la joven no daba señal alguna de estarle escuchando.

Aquello era demasiado parecido a aquella ocasión en la que la habían observado petrificada, y el corazón del joven se hundió dolorosamente.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, pensando una y otra vez que si Hermione no fuese su amiga, no le ocurrirían cosas malas… pero permitiéndose ser egoísta, prefería mil veces tenerla a su lado, pues siempre habían salido adelante, a pesar de los problemas.

- Hermione…

Aquél susurro fue lo último que pudo decir Harry antes de convertirse en presa absoluta del pánico cuando el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a convulsionarse con violencia.

Retrocedió obviamente espantado para luego intentar inútilmente de socorrerla de alguna forma, sin embargo, la mano de la enfermera en su hombro le obligó a retroceder.

- ¡Por Merlín, señorita Granger, tiene que reaccionar!

La palidez de la joven se incrementó hasta hacerla perder el último vestigio de color, dejándola mortalmente pálida. Dada la gravedad y complejidad de aquello, la enfermera no pudo más que descubrir que el cuerpo de la joven estaba falleciendo debido a la falta de su magia.

- ¡Hermione!

Chilló Ginny horrorizada tratando de acercarse, sin embargo, Harry le detuvo, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos nada podían hacer en aquél instante.

- ¡No está regresando! ¡Su cuerpo se muere y su magia no regresa a socorrerle!

Ron se cubrió los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. No quería realmente creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo, ¡Hermione no podía morir frente a sus ojos sin que él hiciera nada!

Las palabras de la enfermera hicieron eco en su mente. La magia de Hermione se encontraba ausente y totalmente negada a regresar al cuerpo… tal vez y era estúpido, pero ¿Dónde podía encontrarse su magia que se negaba a regresar?

- Tal vez y alguien pueda entrar a buscarla.

Aventuró Luna, quien aparentaba ser la persona mas calmada de aquella habitación, recibiendo a cambio de sus palabras una mirada totalmente incrédula por parte de la enfermera.

- Ese alguien tendría que seguir su rastro… es una tarea demasiado riesgosa…

Hermione se calmó de repente, quedando totalmente lánguida e inerte, muerta en apariencia.

- ¡Traeré a Dumbledore inmediatamente!

La súbita desaparición de la enfermera a través de las llamas y el horror de ver a la Gryffindor en aquél estado, provocó un inevitable descuido en Harry, el cual soltó a su novia, misma que no tardó más que un par de segundos en encontrarse sacudiendo con violencia a su mejor amiga.

- ¡DESPIERTA, VAMOS!! ¡DESPIERTA!!

- ¡Ginny, espera!

- ¡DESPIERTA!!

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que no hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que la joven se sostuvo de los hombros de la joven, comenzando a sollozar lastimeramente.

- Hermione… Hermione…

La joven hija de muggles frunció muy apenas el ceño, aparentemente molesta por aquella voz que le llamaba.

- ¡Hermione!

Repitió ella, y el gesto se repitió de manera mas marcada.

- ¡HERMIONE!!!

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de golpe mientras exhalaba una honda bocanada de aire y su espalda se arqueaba hasta dejar de tocar la cama, cayendo lánguida solamente un momento después.

La joven no tuvo demasiado tiempo de ubicarse antes de que los brazos de Ginny se cerrasen en torno a su cuello prácticamente asfixiándole. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza debido a la intensidad de la luz que se colaba por los altos ventanales, y las lágrimas de la pelirroja empaparon su mejilla.

- ¡Hermione, estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

- ¿Gi… Ginny?

Los ojos de Hermione trataron de enfocar a Ginny, sin embargo, la luz era demasiada, por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus párpados nuevamente.

- ¿Qué…?

Estaba confundida y mareada, además de terriblemente débil. Su cabeza cayó a un costado ya que era incapaz de mantenerla en su sitio por si misma, lo que le permitió descubrir a los ahí presentes, entre ellos, una persona a la que definitivamente no esperaba encontrar.

- Ma… ¿Malfoy?

El muchacho levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, para luego desatenderse de cualquier vínculo con aquella escena. Normalmente, Hermione habría indagado lo que fuera que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, en medio de su maraña de confusión, solo había una cosa que tenía clara.

Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo le falló miserablemente, así como sus fuerzas, ya que un suave empuje de parte de Ginny fue suficiente para detenerle.

- Herms, la enfermera dijo que debías descansar.

Aquello era mentira, la enfermera se había marchado insegura siquiera de si la joven viviría, sin embargo, si algo sabía la más joven de los Weasley, era que su amiga obedecería cualquier orden de un superior.

- Se-Severus…

El grupo guardó silencio ante la mención de aquél nombre, mientras al fondo, Malfoy prestaba repentinamente atención a las palabras de Hermione.

- Severus… ¿Dónde está?

Las miradas se giraron hacia Malfoy, pero este se encontraba totalmente desinformado. A un par de metros, Ron gruñó audiblemente.

- Hermione, no tienes que apurarte por Snape.

El apellido del profesor fue dicho con un marcado tono de desprecio que Hermione no pudo percibir en su estado de debilidad, así como apenas era consiente del momento en que el pelirrojo le tomó de la mano en un vano intento de distraerla de aquél tema.

- Aquí estamos Mione… contigo.

Susurró él tratando de sonreírle de alguna manera especial, buscando en si mismo la sonrisa que había logrado enamorarla tiempo atrás, sin embargo, la joven no le prestó atención alguna.

Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente, y sus labios se abrieron en una última palabra.

- Severus…

La nueva caída en la inconciencia fue desapercibida por el grupo debido al rugir de las llamas, de las cuales emergió la figura de Albus Dumbledore, seguido a los pocos segundos de la enfermera.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama realmente preocupados, sin embargo, los solos rostros de los chicos ahí presentes les era suficiente para saber que algo había ocurrido durante la ausencia de Madame Pomfrey.

- Despertó.

Anunció Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Fueron solo unos segundos…

La enfermera no perdió tiempo y procedió a revisar a la joven, la cual aún continuaba mortalmente pálida y sin energías, sin embargo, su cuerpo había recuperado unos cuantos grados de temperatura, señal de que cuerpo y magia se habían reunido de nuevo.

- ¿Les dijo algo?

Los muchachos ahí presentes comenzaron a balbucear frases sobre las pocas palabras que Hermione había logrado articular, entremezcladas con preguntas sobre su estado de salud y si se pondría bien.

La mano del hombre se alzó en el aire pidiendo silencio, mientras en sus labios se posaba una sonrisa.

- Así que… ella habló de Severus.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, cada quien a su manera a aquella pregunta, acentuando así la sonrisa del anciano, el cual pudo comprender aquello que acababa de sentir.

Una magia que se marchaba, atravesando las barreras del castillo para irse al encuentro de otra, misma magia que había regresado de golpe mientras hablaba con Madame Pomfrey un par de minutos atrás.

Se había tratado de Hermione… y del enorme amor que sentía por Severus, a pesar de que parecía haberlo olvidado.

La mirada del anciano se paseó por los juveniles rostros de los ahí presentes, alzando las cejas con evidente sorpresa al encontrarse con Draco, provocando que el joven se mostrase realmente incómodo al ser el blanco de todas las miradas por lo increíblemente raro de su presencia en aquella situación.

Aunque tampoco podía culparles… él mismo estaba sorprendido.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquél lugar, el cuerpo de Severus se arqueó violentamente mientras su boca se abría desesperadamente para poder obtener un poco de aire.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Hermione, el espía no dio ninguna otra muestra de vida, pues continuó totalmente inerte, apenas subiendo un par de grados la temperatura de su piel, la cual parecía haberse vuelto permanentemente fría debido a sus escasas ropas en aquella época invernal.

- ¿Sev?... ¿Sev?

Lucius golpeó suavemente la cetrina mejilla pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Quien antes fuera un importante aristócrata y fiel mortífago, mostró una mueca de turbación la cual le era imposible esconder.

Después de haber sido abusado hasta la saciedad por el señor oscuro, su compañero había sido botado como si no fuera otra cosa más que un trozo de basura.

Malfoy había cuidado desde entonces de él, sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperado al darse cuenta de que su compañero parecía estarse muriendo en sus propios brazos, y sin embargo, nada le era posible hacer.

Winky no se encontraba en la mansión, pues había partido rumbo a Gringotts para entregar el nuevo mensaje de Severus para la orden del Fénix, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, observándole como une estúpido, ya que aquella habitación poseía dos hechizos que realmente lo desquiciaban.

Uno, era un encantamiento silenciador. No importaba cuanto gritara por ayuda, nadie le escucharía, y otro que le impedía salir del cuarto, convirtiéndolo de aquella sencilla manera en su celda.

- Sev…

Observarle tener aquella reacción tan violenta fue un alivio, ya que le permitió darse cuenta de que su compañero aún continuaba con vida después de tantas horas sumido en la muerte aparente, sin embargo, parecía haber quedado nuevamente inconsciente.

Aunque también era posible que estuviera atravesando un nuevo episodio de locura. Otra cosa que mortificaba terriblemente al rubio, a pesar de que le costara admitirlo, pues cuando Severus se perdía dentro de su propio cerebro, duraba sin dar respuesta alguna durante días enteros, podía caminar, y reaccionar hacia la dirección en la que le estaban llevando, pero no demostraba absolutamente nada mas.

Lucius se mordió los labios deseando que su compañero despertase de una vez, permitiéndole saber que mejoraría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe en aquél instante, y los brazos de Lucius atrajeron inconcientemente el cuerpo inerte de su compañero, resguardándole del inminente peligro del cual nunca era capaz de salvarle.

Se sentía estúpido con aquella acción, pero le era inevitable.

Voldemort entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la pareja de traidores. Sus pupilas carmesíes se dilataron al contemplar a su forzado amante en aquél deplorable estado, sin embargo, poco le importaba.

- Entrégamelo.

- M-Mi lord, Severus no…

Los ojos del monstruo se abrieron con una furia indescriptible al escuchar aquellas palabras, por lo que Lucius se apresuró a corregirse a si mismo.

- E-El amo Gildor…

- Entrégamelo ahora, escoria.

- Por favor, no…

La voz del aristócrata había brotado quebrada y suplicante, sorprendiéndole incluso a él mismo, que nunca se había escuchado hablar de esa manera, sin embargo, no logró ninguna diferencia.

Una de las manos de Voldemort se cerró sobre los cabellos negros de su pareja, jalándole con la brutalidad necesaria para poder arrancarle de los brazos de Malfoy, sin embargo, detuvo su movimiento al encontrarse con un peso muerto colgando entre sus dedos.

Se sintió confundido como pocas ocasiones, por lo que soltó a Snape y le dejó caer al suelo, agachándose para poder revisarle.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel al contemplar aquella mirada.

Voldemort, estaba… ¿Preocupado?... ¿Realmente le importaba como se encontrara Snape?

El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento, ya que este podía proporcionarle la respuesta a su más grande interrogante, la cual era la razón por la cual el señor oscuro aún tenía a su lado al que fuera el mayor traidor en sus filas.

La respuesta era aquella mirada, y era algo realmente perturbador.

- Malfoy, ve inmediatamente por un medimago.

Los ojos plateados se abrieron con absoluta sorpresa ante aquél pedido, mientras a unos cuantos centímetros, Voldemort tomaba entre sus brazos a su pareja y le llevaba a la cama, depositándole cuidadosamente.

El rubio se sentía incapaz de moverse, al menos hasta que la mirada del señor oscuro se clavó sobre la suya, provocándole un escalofrío que lo hizo levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, la cual no le repelió por vez primera, permitiéndole abrirla y enfrentarse al exterior.

El orgullo apareció de repente, como una serpiente que había dormitado largo tiempo en el fondo de su conciencia, y ahora le acechaba susurrando palabras muy desagradables al oído.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquél lugar, que aunque no estaba sucio, tampoco era un santuario de limpieza. Solo poseía dos túnicas, y ambas estaban siempre sucias.

Aquél pensamiento amargó realmente a Malfoy, el cual recordaba perfectamente a la pequeña elfina que se había esmerado por conseguirle una túnica exactamente idéntica a la que vestía, permitiéndole cambiarse una por la otra mientras Winky las lavaba, haciéndole creer al lord oscuro que Lucius usaba siempre la misma ropa sucia.

No podía bañarse, no decentemente al menos, y lo poco que podía conseguir era lavarse con un trapo mientras ayudaba con la limpieza de Severus.

Ni siquiera había podido afeitarse, y la asquerosa barba que había cubierto parcialmente su rostro era testigo evidente de ello.

Los dedos del aristócrata se pasearon inconscientemente por su cabello, el cual había dejado de ser de un brillante rubio platinado para adquirir los tintes de la suciedad y la sangre, volviéndolo opaco y dividido en mechones de mugre que le resultaban desesperantes.

Nada de eso había importado mucho estando dentro de aquella celda, pero ahora se encontraba afuera, donde cualquiera podía verle y reconocerle para poder burlarse.

Subió la capucha de su túnica y trató de fundirse con la oscuridad, deseando no cruzarse con nadie… Maldito orgullo.

Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado antes de cruzarse con alguien, y ese alguien resultó ser una persona a la que jamás había visto, pero de la cual si había escuchado hablar.

Surgió de una puerta aún arreglándose la ropa y el cabello, evidenciando así lo que había ocurrido dentro de aquella habitación, para luego encontrarse con la espeluznante visión de aquél hombre sucio y desarreglado con una barba descuidada que le observaba como si fuera una especie de visión.

Los ojos de ella se deslizaron sobre las ropas de mortífago, y aquello fue suficiente para que su mirada se convirtiera en un claro coqueteo e invitación a una siguiente sesión de lo mismo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lucius se mantuvo quieto, observando las escasas prendas que la joven mujer vestía. Por que era joven, su cuerpo era evidencia de eso. Pero no parecía tener frío, así que debía de tener algún encantamiento de calor… o simplemente había tenido una sesión bastante buena, lo suficiente para que no tuviera necesidad alguna de temblar.

Su cuerpo se movió de manera sensual en dirección a él, sin embargo, para la entrenada mirada del mortífago, era evidente que aquello era algo un tanto reciente para ella… no era una prostituta, pero estaba obligada a serlo.

Una acompañante, sería mas apropiado, pues la joven estaba limpia y hermosa, vistiendo ropas provocativas, y su largo cabello negro caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros y su espalda, mientras sus ojos ligeramente rasgados provocaban la interrogante de la exótica belleza que se escondía detrás de la máscara.

Por que si, ella usaba una máscara, blanca y sofisticadamente adornada con un entramado negro y dorado que hacía juego con sus ropas, dejando espacio para poder observar la parte inferior de su rostro, especialmente sus labios, que tan necesarios le eran en su oficio.

La dama de Marfil… o al menos así había escuchado que le llamaban algunos mortífagos.

Severus en cambio, le había revelado que su verdadero nombre era Cho.

- El lord solicita un medimago de inmediato.

Era la segunda vez que le ocurría en tan poco tiempo, pero el tono de su propia voz extrañó a Lucius, el cual no se había escuchado a si mismo con aquella irrefutable autoridad desde hacía tiempo.

Casi había olvidado lo que era ordenar y que se te obedeciera al instante, ya que eso fue lo que hizo la joven, se inclinó brevemente y se marchó a buscar lo que Lucius le había pedido.

Estaba acostumbrada a obedecer… había sido entrenada para eso… era su nueva vocación, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Mientras regresaba a la habitación del lord, Lucius no pudo evitar comparar a aquella joven con Severus, ya que ambos se encontraban en una situación bastante parecida.

Ambos eran utilizados para los mismos fines, sin embargo, la joven parecía estarlo disfrutando, mientras para Severus era un verdadero infierno. De la misma manera, ambos eran cuidados y siempre mantenidos en las más óptimas condiciones.

A Voldemort le gustaba ver a su amante limpio y hermoso. A los mortífagos les gustaba tener a su ramera lo mas bonita posible.

Tocó suavemente y no obtuvo respuesta. Su mirada vagó entre los pasillos oscuros y maldijo internamente no poder largarse de ahí, se odió a si mismo por que sabía que una vez dentro de la habitación, no volvería a salir en un muy largo tiempo, pero aún así lo hizo.

Entró y abrió la boca para reportar que el médico llegaría pronto, sin embargo, enmudeció ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Severus yacía en la cama, tan inerte como la última vez que lo había visto, por lo tanto, lo único que podía haber cambiado era Voldemort.

El monstruo había adquirido una repentina apariencia casi humana debido a las acciones que realizaba en aquél momento. Estaba sentado a un lado de su obligado amante, sosteniendo su mano mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos con algo parecido a la ternura, susurrando una y otra vez que habría de recuperarse, no importaba lo que le ocurriera.

Le susurraba que lo quería, y que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo… que era suyo, y de nadie mas…

Lucius tembló sin poder evitarlo mientras alguien tocaba a la puerta ya cerrada a sus espaldas, sacando así a Voldemort de su mundo aparte.

- ¿Mi lord? Soy el sanador…

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius se apresuró a hacerse a un lado. Los ojos del hombre se posaron por un instante sobre él y el rubio procuró ocultarse. No quería que lo vieran en aquél deplorable estado.

El hombre revisó a la pareja del lord mientras este se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, sorprendiendo sin duda al medimago, el cual no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a su señor, evidentemente sorprendido por aquella actitud de preocupación hacia el paciente tendido en la cama.

Malfoy, sentado en un rincón y abrazando sus rodillas, sintió una punzada de lástima por aquél hombre. Voldemort nunca permitiría que alguien que observara una faceta débil de él saliera con vida de aquella habitación.

Tal vez y Callia, la antigua sanadora, se habría salvado de un trato así, y se hubiera marchado a salvo a pesar de haber observado al lord oscuro en aquella situación, pero ella estaba muerta.

Tal vez y llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo con aquél monstruo, pero Lucius a veces podía sentir cierto remordimiento por aquella muerte de parte de Voldemort, sin embargo, aquello no la regresaría a la vida, y todo quedaría relegado a una estupidez echa en un momento de ira.

Ella se habría salvado… el médico de aquél momento no iba a contar con aquella suerte.

* * *

_- ¡James, James, James!_

_- ¿Qué, qué, qué??_

_Respondió el joven de ojos almendrados mientras trataba de que sus lentes no cayesen de su nariz al ser zarandeado de un lado a otro por su mejor amigo y prácticamente su hermano._

_- ¡Mira para allá!_

_El joven de alborotados cabellos se giró en la dirección que su compañero animago señalaba, no tardando nada en encontrar la razón de la excitación de Sirius._

_- No… puede ser…_

_Bajo uno de los arcos de piedra que daban al exterior, se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el juguete favorito del pequeño grupo, es decir, Severus Snape, el cual se encontraba en compañía de una linda chica de cuarto año, que por los colores de su uniforme, pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw._

_Severus parecía ansioso por alguna razón, y la joven un tanto nerviosa, hasta que finalmente, aceptó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, el cual lucía igualmente nervioso que ella._

_El timbre los sacó de su pequeño y fantástico mundo, por lo que la joven se disculpó e hizo un amago de retirarse, sin embargo, una de las manos de Snape se cerró sobre el brazo de la chica y la detuvo, besando luego su mejilla._

_Ella sonrió totalmente avergonzada y se marchó rumbo al salón de encantamientos, mientras Severus suspiraba satisfecho y echaba a correr para llegar a tiempo a pociones._

_Los merodeadores, aparentemente desinteresados por llegar temprano a clases, se quedaron estáticos tras haber presenciado semejante escena, para luego echar a caminar tranquilamente._

_- No me la creo._

_- Snivellius se consiguió novia._

_- Y tu no tienes Sirius, ¡Que vergüenza me das!_

_- Oh, cállate Cornamenta._

_- Yo no le veo nada de malo a que Snape tenga una novia._

_- Tú no opines Lunático. Tú crees que ese tipo es una buena persona, ¡Ja! Si no es una persona siquiera el muy cretino._

_- Si, si, claro…_

_La expresión de Sirius se crispó, jalándose el cabello desesperado._

_- ¡Ah diablos! ¿Le viste la cara al pequeño zopenco?? _

_- Si, estaba feliz._

_- ¡Exacto! Y si él es feliz, yo no soy feliz, y si yo no soy feliz, entonces vamos a tener grandes problemas._

_- Lunático tiene razón._

_- ¿Tú también James?_

_- No te apures Canuto, ya verás que mas tarde o mas temprano, la pobre chica se dará cuenta de que su novio es un imbécil y lo botará._

_- Oh, ¡Cómo me gustaría ver su cara cuando eso ocurra!_

_- ¿Te imaginas si lo botara por uno de nosotros?_

_Colagusano, pequeño y regordete, un par de pasos detrás del grupo, tiró una estridente y exagerada carcajada al escuchar aquellas palabras, tropezando sin querer con la espalda de James, el cual se había detenido súbitamente, lo mismo que Sirius a su lado. _

_Lupin los observó un instante y sus ojos se abrieron con horror._

_- No se atrevan chicos._

_No terminó de decirlo cuando Sirius ya había sacado un galeón de su bolsillo, lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó mientras James escogía una de las caras._

_Al descubrirlo, una sonrisa triunfal apareció en los labios del heredero de la familia Black._

_- Yo me encargo._

_Para alguien como Sirius Black, aquello era pan comido, después de todo, él era el chico guapo, cazador de Gryffindor, mientras Snape era el pobre bicho raro que siempre servía para gastar una buena broma._

_¿Y la chica? La chica era una especie de chicle de dulce sabor que solo serviría para amargar la existencia de Snape. Eran pocos los respetados por aquél insolente grupo, el cual no se detenía cuando de molestar a su víctima favorita se trataba._

_Cuando aquella joven salió de su clase de encantamientos, fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con uno de los rostros mas cotizados de Hogwarts contemplándole con una expresión de embelesamiento absoluto, provocando un inmediato sonrojo en sus juveniles mejillas._

_- ¿Podemos hablar?_

_Dio la impresión de que la chica se encontraba atrapada entre la emoción y el terror de encontrarse ante nada mas y nada menos que Sirius Black, sin embargo y a pesar de todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente, la chica aceptó con timidez y siguió a aquél apuesto joven hacia un pasillo un poco alejado del bullicio y los alumnos que correteaban por los corredores._

_- Oye… tu… bueno… ¿Tienes novio?_

_Las mejillas de ella se encendieron nuevamente y sus ojos temblaron ante semejantes palabras, las cuales podían poseer una única e inequívoca dirección._

_Ella bajó la mirada ciertamente avergonzada._

_- Si…_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_Preguntó él fingiendo no haberla escuchado, a pesar de haber comprendido claramente aquél tímido susurro._

_- Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien._

_La decepción pintada en el rostro del joven animago hizo que a la joven Ravenclaw se le partiera el corazón de vergüenza, sintiéndose culpable de lastimar a un chico tan guapo._

_- L-Lo siento…_

_- Si bueno… lo comprendo… es decir, una chica tan linda como tú… supongo que llevan mucho saliendo, ¿Cierto?_

_- Ah, no… nosotros, bueno… él… él me pidió que fuéramos novios hace u-una hora._

_- ¿Una hora?_

_Sirius se llevó las manos al rostro aparentemente víctima de una enorme sorpresa y frustración._

_- ¡Sabía que debí decírtelo antes!!_

_- ¿Antes?_

_Ella le contempló con sus hermosos ojos marrones, mismos que el Gryffindor encontró realmente bonitos, razón por la que sonrió y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos._

_- No se ni como te llamas… pero… esque… esque me encantas… en serio._

_La joven Ravenclaw parecía haber enmudecido por completo. Cualquier persona en Hogwarts había escuchado hablar mil veces de las hazañas de Sirius Black, aunque claro, en aquella edad de fácil impresionismo y cerebros revueltos, las estupideces cometidas por aquél joven y sus amigos eran llamadas hazañas._

_Era bien sabido que muchas eran las que habían perseguido a Sirius y pocas habían conseguido sus atenciones, pero lo que nunca se había escuchado era que el propio heredero de la casa Black hubiera buscado a una chica._

_La muchacha se sintió desfallecer al llegar a aquél conocimiento, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían al darse cuenta de que la distancia entre ella y aquél atractivo Gryffindor se acortaba lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron, por lo que fue incapaz de ver el instante en que los ojos oscuros del aprendiz de animago se desviaron en busca de sus mejores amigos, captando como James le hacía desesperadas señales._

_Sirius se apoderó de los rosados y suaves labios de aquella jovencita, la cual emitió un chillido de sorpresa antes de dejar caer los libros que llevaba en los brazos._

_Un segundo grupo de libros cayó en aquél instante, justo al final del pasillo, donde Severus acababa de dar vuelta, dirigiéndose al aula de encantamientos._

_La mirada azabache del joven se mantuvo totalmente fija en la espantosa escena frente a sus ojos, y deseó convencerse de que aquello no era verdad, sus puños se apretaron mientras avanzaba a grandes pasos dispuesto a golpear al desgraciado cretino que se estaba atreviendo a besar a su novia, y sin embargo, las manos de ella, que antes colgasen inertes, cobraron vida propia y se elevaron hasta los anchos hombros de Sirius, apretando sus cuerpos mientras le regresaba el beso con evidente devoción._

_El Gryffindor soltó lentamente a la muchacha y se giró triunfante en dirección a Snape con la evidente necesidad de mostrarse orgulloso de su increíble hazaña, además de que por nada del mundo iba a perderse de la cara de aquél cretino grasiento mientras uno de sus peores enemigos se besuqueaba con su novia._

_Sin embargo, todo lo que Sirius encontró frente a él fue oscuridad, una oscuridad eterna en la cual él parecía ser el único ser viviente. Incluso la chica que segundos atrás había estado entre sus brazos había desaparecido._

_- ¿James? ¿Remus?... ¿Petter?_

_No hubo respuesta y el muchacho trató de mostrarse a si mismo que no tenía miedo, sin embargo, aquella negrura era verdaderamente espeluznante._

_Un sonido lo alertó y se giró esperanzado de encontrarse con los rostros amados de sus compañeros, sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue una figura oscura, doliente y cubierta de sangre la cual levantó su rostro mostrando unos ojos cubiertos por un vendaje negro mientras sus labios se abrían en un lastimero gemido que heló la sangre de Sirius._

* * *

Sirius despertó de golpe sintiendo un sudor helado bajar por su espalda ante aquella pesadilla mezcla de recuerdos.

La oscuridad en la habitación provocó un espanto parecido al que tantas veces le había acosado durante su larga y terrible estancia en Azkabán, por lo que fueron necesarios largos minutos para que su mente pudiera aclararse y darse cuenta de que nada de aquello había sido real…

Pero si había sido real…

Las manos del animago cubrieron su rostro mientras gemía audiblemente con una mezcla de frustración y cansancio.

Aquella chica… ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba. Ahora la recordaba como la chica más dulce y buena que jamás hubiera conocido, algo así como el equivalente Ravenclaw de Lily. La había utilizado durante el tiempo que Snape sufrió, y cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya no sufría por verla, la botó inmediatamente.

Siempre había recordado aquél episodio de su vida con hilaridad, provocando las carcajadas de su público cada vez que contaba aquella anécdota, por que a pesar de ser una acción cruel, todos la aprobaban tras haber escuchado la descripción de Snape como un ser espantoso tanto física como mentalmente.

Pero… ahora observaba a aquél Slythering a quien tanto había despreciado bajo una nueva luz… no recordaba que Snape se hubiera metido con nadie nunca… jamás había molestado a nadie mas que a ellos. Estudiaba duro, no tenía vida social por poder ser competente, y según se había enterado, sobrevivía a un padre borracho y asesino sin perder la cordura…

¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?... ¿Por qué?... Ni siquiera en su vida de adulto lo había notado… una noche, poco antes de la muerte de James y Lily, lo había encontrado en las calles, temblando de dolor y de rabia por alguna razón que nunca le había interesado.

Lo había observado contemplando a unas niñas con una expresión que ahora, casi veinte años mas tarde, se daba cuenta de que era de sufrimiento absoluto, y él le había acusado a gritos de ser un maldito pedófilo y le había proporcionado unos cuantos puñetazos, de los cuales Snape no se había defendido en lo absoluto.

Sirius gimió de dolor y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

Siempre había tachado a Snape de ser un monstruo… y ahora comenzaba a sospechar que el verdadero monstruo, había sido él…

* * *

Orgullo… un veneno que consumía todo a su paso y hacía que incluso los más imbéciles se creyeran verdaderos soberanos del universo, haciéndolos cometer una estupidez tras otra en nombre de la maldita imagen mental que poseían de si mismos.

Pero cuando el orgullo se rompía… el dolor era mas grande que cualquier maldición, y la humillación sufrida provocaba unas inmensas ganas de morir en el mismo sitio en el cual se estaba parado, sumándose a la necesidad homicida de acabar con la vida de todos y cada uno de aquellos que se burlaban de quien en antaño, fuera un hombre poderoso lleno de permitido orgullo.

Las miradas de los mortífagos ahí presentes hacían que Lucius se sintiera verdaderamente enfermo y que una furia ciega retorciera sus entrañas hasta provocarle unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

En sus brazos, Severus yacía totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa que estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor, totalmente inconsciente a la cadena que rodeaba el cuello de Lucius de la misma forma en que antes había rodeado el suyo.

Malfoy se mantenía en silencio maldiciendo una y otra vez al asqueroso monstruo que le había obligado a bajar la capucha de su túnica para revelar su rostro sucio y maltrecho a los ojos de los curiosos.

Voldemort hablaba con sus fieles mortífagos explicando sus prontos planes para continuar aquella guerra que estaba seguro de ganar, sin embargo, la atención de los ahí presentes estaba demasiado lejos de la voz de su señor, pues sus miradas no parecían capaces de desviarse del penoso espectáculo que ofrecían los dos traidores postrados a un lado del señor oscuro.

Solo había una persona en aquella estancia que observaba a aquellos dos con descarado interés y no hacía lo más mínimo por ocultar el gozo que le provocaba observar su sufrimiento, acentuándolo con su mueca de burla cada vez que sus ojos aguamarina se cruzaban con los plateados de Lucius, el cual gruñía audiblemente aguantando las ganas de asesinar ahí mismo a su cuñada.

Claro… que aquél pensamiento no hacía más que aumentar su desgracia, estaba encadenado y totalmente desarmado, por lo que lo único que podría lograr sería hacer uno de sus tan famosos gestos de orgulloso desprecio.

Pero de orgullo no le quedaba mucho… no después de aquella espantosa humillación.

El tirón del grillete en su cuello le hizo exhalar un gemido de dolor, reaccionando casi de inmediato para poder proteger el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos. Sin embargo, el tiempo del que disponía no era mucho en realidad, pues se vio forzado a levantarse a tropezones sosteniendo a duras penas a Severus mientras era arrastrado al oscuro pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones del lord.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula cuando sus pies descalzos se golpearon contra el piso de piedra, lastimando sus ya lacerados dedos.

- ¡MUÉVETE!

Chilló Voldemort tirando bruscamente de la cadena mientras lanzaba a Lucius dentro de la habitación, provocando así que se estrellase contra una silla en el interior, misma que le hizo perder inevitablemente el equilibrio y caer estrepitosamente.

- Cuando regrese, quiero a Gildor completamente limpio, ¿Me escuchas? Tengo planes para esta noche.

No era necesario que le aclarara aquello… él ya lo sabía.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Lucius se levantó trabajosamente del suelo, llevando a Severus a cuestas hasta el baño.

- ¿Winky?

Con el sonido característico de una detonación, la pequeña criatura apareció ante Lucius, acercándose inmediatamente para ayudar a cargar a su amo.

- Encárgate de él.

Sabía que no era necesario siquiera decirlo, aquella elfina parecía existir exclusivamente para el bienestar de Severus, sin embargo, parecía existir algo reconfortante en poder dar una orden y que aún existiera alguien que le obedeciera.

Su mirada se paseó sobre las botellas de pociones curativas, para luego descender hasta Severus, el cual continuaba pálido e inerte.

Tenía que salir de aquél maldito lugar… tenía que ir con su esposa, deseaba abrazar a su hijo, deseaba… deseaba decirle a Draco lo mucho que le amaba y como sentía nunca antes habérselo dicho.

Y para eso, era necesaria la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore y sus perros falderos de la Orden del Fénix.

Su orgullo ya había sido masacrado, y tenía la sospecha de que aquello continuaría largo tiempo… así que no importaba… no importaba de quien tuviera que depender o que tuviera que hacer… solo quería salir de aquél espantoso lugar.

Tomó entre sus manos una botella vacía y comenzó a hablar.

- Soy Lucius Malfoy… Severus no se encuentra… disponible… para transmitirles un mensaje, así que lo haré yo… comprenderé si no me creen en lo absoluto, pero tengo que intentarlo… el señor oscuro planea un ataque a un poblado de muggles a las afueras de Londres…

* * *

- Lucius…

Narcisa cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras pensaba en su marido y en lo mucho que le gustaría tenerlo a su lado en aquél instante, sin embargo…

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras recordaba su estancia en aquellos horribles calabozos y el sufrimiento demencial que en ellos se vivía. Y su esposo, su muy amado esposo se encontraba atrapado en aquella horrible situación, solo por que ella se encontrase a salvo.

Estaba deprimida, y de nada serviría negarlo, llevaba varios días sin comer absolutamente nada, moviéndose apenas lo necesario en aquella cama.

Quería morirse… quería desaparecer y encontrarse al lado de Lucius…

La bella rubia no supo en que momento cayó dormida, sin embargo, al despertar, su estómago se contrajo con la apremiante necesidad de alimentos, pero su estando mental le impidió hacer algo por atenderse a si misma.

Alguien tocó con suavidad, y Narcisa decidió ignorarlo, al menos hasta que el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar suavemente.

Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato y fingió dormir, girándose para darle la espalda a quien fuera que había entrado en la habitación, y no detuvo su pobre farsa hasta que la puerta se hubo abierto y cerrado nuevamente, permitiéndole saber que se encontraba nuevamente sola.

La señora Malfoy echó un vistazo, apenas invadida por una insignificante curiosidad sobre la persona que había ido a molestarle, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con una bandeja de alimentos sobre su mesa de noche adornados con una tarjeta.

Sus largos y finos dedos se cerraron en torno a la misiva, y sus ojos azules recorrieron el mensaje.

"_Espero sea de su agrado… Heather"_

Granger… esa mujer, esa… esa muggle…

Arrugó el papel y estuvo a punto de botarlo al suelo, sin embargo, en medio de aquella espantosa soledad, finalmente no pudo más que emitir un sonoro sollozo y apretar la corta misiva contra su pecho.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Heather Granger suspiró y se marchó lentamente, pensando en que donde quiera que se encontrase su adorada hija, ella estaría sufriendo lo mismo que aquella orgullosa mujer.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Hoy no hay mensaje largo, realmente me disculpo, así como me disculpo por la tardanza.

Pásensela muy bonito en estas fiestas, cuídense, y ya nos veremos.

Besos y mil gracias a todos por susreviews!!!


End file.
